Encuentrame en tus sueños
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Una trama trepidante, una historia preciosa, unos protagonistas fantásticos, diálogos chispeantes, una historia que no te puedes perder...Albertfic
1. INTRODUCCION

Candy White se sentía afortunada. Lo tenía todo: un trabajo que le gustaba, un marido al que adoraba, estaba a punto de ser madre… Pero en pocos días lo pierde todo y a punto está, incluso, de perder la vida. Guiada por extrañas visiones que intenta ignorar, acepta la propuesta de su hermana de instalarse en Edimburgo con el propósito de empezar de nuevo.

Durante una visita a un museo sufre un accidente, y despierta en otro tiempo. Corre el año 1744 y se halla en uno de los prostíbulos más conocidos de la capital escocesa. Perdida y desconcertada, irá encontrando personas que con paciencia y humor la ayudarán a sobrevivir, aunque también se granjeará enemigos.

Mientras tanto, los fantasmas que antes la acosaban irán tomando cuerpo, entre ellos un misterioso guerrero escocés que embriagará sus sentidos y trastornará sus sentimientos…

Mmmmm que digo, vuelvo con esta bella historia para mis rubios...quien ya la ha leido saben de cual hablo, autora Caroline March.

Abrazos AbigailWhite70


	2. PROLOGO

_**Prólogo**_

Norte de Inglaterra

Octubre de 1744

Lady Melisande Darknesson, de soltera Lusignant, se agitó en sueños. ¿Había oído voces en el corredor? Abrió un ojo del color de la Esmeralda y volvió a cerrarlo más tranquila.

No era su marido, que venía a incomodarla con sus insistentes intentos de forzarla para asegurarse un heredero que diera vigor a su precario enlace. Intentó dormirse, pero algo danzaba en su mente que la tenía intranquila, una idea que volteaba sin dejarse atrapar. Volvió a abrir un ojo, después el otro, y suspiró fastidiada. Esa incómoda sensación la había acompañado desde que dejó Francia para residir en ese horrible país, Inglaterra, en el que nunca lucía el sol y amaban más a sus perros de caza que a su propia familia. A lo lejos se escuchó una carcajada. Lady Melisande se incorporó en la cama. Era cierto, había alguien en el corredor. Por un instante pensó en quedarse cómodamente en su cama, que todavía guardaba la calidez del sueño. Pero su curiosidad pudo más que el frío húmedo de la noche inglesa. Armándose de valor se levantó de un salto, alcanzando con una mano la bata de terciopelo color púrpura que tenía depositada encima de la colcha, a la vez que intentaba calzarse ambas zapatillas. Sujetó la palmatoria donde titilaba una vela a medio consumir y se paró un momento antes de salir circundando la habitación.

Vio el reflejo de un pequeño abrecartas de plata sobre la mesilla y lo cogió metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de la bata. Quizá le fuera necesario, con el carácter de su marido ninguna precaución era poca.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se paró, miró a izquierda y derecha. Todo parecía tranquilo. Avanzó un paso y se inclinó por la baranda de madera pulida. Extendió un poco la palmatoria pero no pudo ver más allá de un par de metros.

Pensando que la había traicionado su imaginación se dispuso a volver a la cama con un suspiro de resignación. Cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, volvió a oír lo que parecían susurros.

«¿Viene de la habitación de Eduard?» Se fue dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Lo que para otras mujeres supondría un disgusto, para lady Melisande suponía una gran alegría. Si por fin conseguía descubrir a su marido con su amante, podría recurrir a su padre, este a sus amigos del Parlamento y, con un poco de suerte, quizás en unos meses estaría de vuelta en su casa de Poitiers. Las posibles consecuencias que un divorcio podía acarrear a ambas familias ni siquiera las había considerado.

Avanzó con paso firme a lo largo del pasillo, las tupidas alfombras Aubusson amortiguaban sus pisadas haciéndolas completamente silenciosas. Paró tres puertas más allá de la suya. Ahora no escuchaba nada. Sosteniendo con cuidado la vela, pegó el oído a la puerta. «Merde!», pensó, las puertas son tan gruesas que es imposible oír nada.

Con cuidado comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta de lord Darknesson, sin pararse a pensar qué le diría si este la atrapaba entrando sin avisar en sus aposentos, pero lady Melisande pocas veces se paraba a pensar nada.

La puerta no crujió, gracias a las bien engrasadas bisagras. Empujó un poco, lo justo para acomodar uno de sus brillantes ojos en el interior de la habitación.

Reprimiendo una exclamación de satisfacción, lo vio. Lord Darknesson se inclinaba de espaldas sobre su amante, que descansaba inclinada en la mesa de escritura. Estaba desnudo, y el sudor hacía brillante su piel al reflejo del fuego encendido de la chimenea.

Lady Melisande quedó fascinada por un momento con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su marido. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre en total desnudez. Le pareció hermoso, tan grande, tan fuerte, todos los músculos se le marcaban en los rítmicos corcoveos de la eterna danza del apareamiento. Y por un instante deseó ser la mujer que le provocaba eso a su marido, pero solo por un instante, porque rápidamente se abrió paso en su mente la idea de la libertad, de la vuelta a casa.

Tenía que asomarse un poco más, tenía que saber quién era esa mujer, que luego podría ser llamada a declarar para poder disolver ese matrimonio que nunca debió celebrarse. Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de su esposa, lord Darknesson sujetó del pelo a la mujer, y le volvió la cara de un tirón para darle un profundo beso.

Lady Melisande se quedó paralizada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, a la vez que no podía apartar los ojos de la escena que veía. Eduard Foresthorp, conde Darknesson y par del reino, uno de los favoritos del rey Jorge II, estaba besando a su caballerizo mayor, un muchacho de no más de veinte años, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules soñadores. Sofocó un grito que murió en silencio en su garganta. Algo debieron de notar los hombres, ya que ambos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta.

Lady Melisande, olvidándose de proteger la vela con la mano, trastabilló y tropezó con sus propios pies y se dirigió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones del servicio. Una vez en los pasillos superiores, jadeando por el esfuerzo, tomó la dirección que creía que pertenecía a la habitación de las mujeres. Atravesando una puerta que daba paso a unos corredores fríos de madera, sin adornos ni alfombras, abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Que quiso la fortuna que fuera la de su doncella personal, venida con ella de Francia, Pauline.

—Pauline, Pauline —llamó lady Melisande, con voz aguda, producida por la histeria que se iba acumulando en su torrente sanguíneo. Al no ver nada, avanzó un paso para tropezarse con la cama de una muy disgustada doncella.

—Madame? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe? —contestó Pauline con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

Lady Melisande, ignorando la molestia de su doncella, la sujetó del camisón y tiró de ella hacia arriba con un gesto brusco.

—Pauline, allons-nous rapidement, tienes que ayudarme—susurró hipando con voz entrecortada lady Melisande.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il passe? ¿Está ardiendo la casa? —preguntó otra vez Pauline, de pie y ya totalmente despierta mientras encendía una pequeña vela que reposaba en una mesita a la izquierda.

Pauline iluminó con la pequeña llama el rostro de su ama y se alarmó, lady Melisande iba con el pelo suelto, en camisón y bata y lucía una palidez espectral, que acompañaba con pequeños gimoteos y temblores.

La doncella la cogió por los hombros zarandeándola, olvidándose de todas las reglas de protocolo.

—Madame, tranquilícese y cuénteme lo que ha ocurrido.—Logró decir.

—Pauline, Pauline, me va a matar, esta vez sí, me va a matar lo sé, lo que he visto…, yo…, es… es demasiado…, mi vida corre peligro. Pauline, ayúdame —explicó entrecortadamente lady Melisande—. Me tienes que ayudar—exigió con voz más firme.

—Madame —Pauline suspiró audiblemente—, ¿qué quiere que haga?, es más de medianoche, seguro que por la mañana lo ve todo de otra forma. —Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para intentar calmar a su asustada dama.

—No, no, no —sollozó lady Melisande—, tenemos que huir, me matará porque yo sé su secreto, y… —añadió dando más énfasis a su discurso—, y a ti también te matará porque pensará que te lo he contado todo. —Como siempre lady Melisande no se preocupaba por nada que fuera más allá de su persona, y no lo iba a hacer ahora, por Pauline, su fiel doncella, que la había acompañado desde Francia. Para ella no era más que otra de sus posesiones.

Pauline dio un respingo, y se permitió un momento de claridad, no sabía qué es lo que asustaba tanto a su ama, pero si provenía de lord Darknesson, mon Dieu!, ese hombre sí que era peligroso. Paró sus cavilaciones al escuchar voces de hombre en el piso de abajo.

—Vamos, vamos, Pauline, ya vienen a buscarnos —enfatizó el «nos» obligando a la pasmada doncella a seguirla.

Pauline tomó las riendas de la situación y, vistiéndose rápidamente, sacó un vestido del arcón, su mejor vestido, el que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y se lo lanzó a lady Melisande.

—Vamos, vístase —ordenó como lo hacía con el resto de las doncellas que dependían de ella.

—¿Con esto? —Lady Melisande sostenía el vestido con desagrado.

—Sí, con eso —Pauline contestó ofendida. El vestido era de lana azul marino, sencillo, con un corpiño en la misma tela trenzado al frente—. No pensará huir a través de la campiña inglesa vestida con brocados, ¿no?

—No, claro, no —balbuceó lady Melisande.

Ambas se vistieron apremiadas por las voces y jaleo que empezaba a acercarse.

Pauline abrió la puerta de su pequeño cubículo y se asomó con cuidado.

—Vamos, no hay nadie —apremió a lady Melisande, que seguía temblando como una hoja.

Una vez fuera de la habitación lady Melisande se encaminó automáticamente a la derecha, por donde había venido.

Pauline la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

—Por ahí no, mon Dieu, o se topará con lord Darknesson de bruces. ¿No escucha las voces?

Lady Melisande no contestó, se limitó a seguir a Pauline por el angosto pasillo, hasta que bajaron unas estrechas escaleras de madera y pararon en lo que parecía una puerta atrancada.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —suspiró lady Melisande dando por terminada su huida.

—Pues, abrirla, claro está —contestó con un considerable enfado Pauline—. Agarre de ahí y levántelo —le indicó señalando uno de los extremos del madero que utilizaban como trabilla.

La puerta gruñó y se quejó fuertemente, y una vez abierta el aire frío las golpeó en la cara haciendo que ambas giraran su rostro protegiéndose.

En un último pensamiento de cordura, Pauline se arrepintió de haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del cabrero de Gascuña al que le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros, y que hablaba siseando como una serpiente, por seguir a lady Melisande, su atolondrada y en ocasiones estúpida ama, cuando contrajo matrimonio con lord Darknesson en lo que se suponía un cómodo trabajo de doncella en una cálida casa. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto ahora estaría durmiendo en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas arrullada por el balar de las cabras.

—Vamos —la instó—, tenemos que correr o nos atraparán.

Ambas huyeron a través de la fría noche, con la sola protección de sus manos entrelazadas.

Continuara...


	3. Cap1Todo final tiene siempre un comiezo

**Capitulo 1**

 _ **Todo final tiene siempre un comienzo**_

«¿Qué se siente al morir?», me pregunté distraídamente mientras enroscaba un rizo de mi pelo entre los dedos haciendo un pequeño nudo. No me refería a lo físico, el dolor no me asustaba, al menos no demasiado, sino a lo que me iba a encontrar más allá de la vida. Deseaba con fervor reencontrarme con mi madre, fallecida años atrás, poder abrazarla y que me acunara entre sus cariñosos brazos.

Pero me temía que no iba a ser así. Después de la muerte no había nada. Pero esa nada me consolaba más que el vacío que sentía en esos momentos. Quizá me convirtiera en un alma errante, buscando algo que sabía que no iba a lograr alcanzar nunca, en un castigo eterno por el pecado que iba a cometer. El mayor de los pecados. Quitarme la vida.

Pero aun sabiendo todo aquello, lo que me proponía hacer me parecía la mejor solución para todos. Suponía un alivio, el dejar de sentir ese agujero en mi alma, ese vacío imposible de llenar, esa sensación de angustia permanente, de terror, de luchas perdidas, de nada. No sentía nada, pero el no sentir nada muerta era mejor que no sentir nada viva.

Me acerqué un momento a la ventana, era sábado, había anochecido hacía rato, una pareja de adolescentes discutía en la acera de enfrente. Por un momento, mi mente agotada pareció interesarse por la escena. Ella era alta, espigada, de pelo largo liso y color castaño. Él, un poco más alto que ella, estaba de espaldas a mí, de pelo corto, oscuro, con cazadora marrón y pantalones vaqueros. Estaban justo debajo de la farola de la esquina, como si un foco les iluminara en la obra de la vida. Empezó a chispear, y vi cómo se reflejaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia a través de la luz artificial de la farola. Ella le gritaba algo a él, y le dio un golpe en el pecho, que hizo que el muchacho trastabillara y diera un paso atrás. Se recobró pronto del empujón y la agarró por los hombros apenas zarandeándola un poco. El pelo de la muchacha se agitó y ella empezó a protestar mientras se apartaba con gesto furioso un mechón que le había caído en el rostro. A la luz de la farola, pude ver que estaba llorando.

Él dejó caer sus brazos a los costados en un gesto de rendición y agachó la cabeza; parecía estar disculpándose. Lo que dijo hizo que ella levantase la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sin pensárselo dos veces la atrajo hacia él y la besó con fuerza. Ella no intentó apartarlo, lo abrazó también agarrando su pelo corto con ambas manos, entrelazando sus cuerpos. Algo pellizcó mi corazón, que había dejado de latir hacía meses.

Me aparté de la ventana con un suspiro y me dirigí a mi objetivo principal. Me senté en el sofá de piel negra, fría al contacto, cogí mecánicamente el mando del televisor y lo encendí. No me importaba qué programa había, solo quería escuchar algo que tapara el silencio. Encima de la pequeña mesa de centro tenía todo lo necesario. Había logrado reunir una pequeña, pero esperaba que suficiente, reserva de un potente barbitúrico. Cogí una botella de whisky escocés de veinte años, que llevaba otros cinco esperando en la estantería a que alguien tuviera el valor de probarlo. Lo traje de mi último viaje a Escocia, aquel en el que mi hermana Caitlyn me comunicó que se quedaba allí a residir, que había conseguido plaza en la Universidad de Edimburgo. La mezcla de barbitúricos y alcohol era letal, según afirmaban varios estudios en la red. De hecho era la forma de suicidarse que tenían las estrellas de cine clásico allá por los años cuarenta y cincuenta. Bien, pensé, algo de glamour tampoco me venía mal.

Rodeé con mis manos la caja de cartón circular que protegía la botella de whisky y la abrí arrancando un pequeño suspiro a la bebida que llevaba tantos años esperando a respirar. Observé a la tenue luz que ofrecía el televisor el líquido ambarino. Me serví una generosa cantidad en un vaso de cristal. Era curioso que lo llamaran uisge beatha, agua de vida, cuando yo precisamente lo iba a utilizar para todo lo contrario.

Sin pensarlo más cogí las pastillas en un puño, me las metí en la boca y tragué un largo sorbo. Sofoqué el ardor y las arcadas que amenazaban con vomitar lo ingerido. Respiré despacio lo que parecieron momentos eternos hasta que mi cuerpo se estabilizó y la calidez del licor escocés comenzó a surtir efecto, creando una falsa sensación de seguridad. Por un momento sentí pánico. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?», pero aparté con furia ese pensamiento. Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Por primera vez en meses, sentía que esto era verdaderamente lo que yo quería hacer, y por fin sería libre para dejar de sentir.

Todo había comenzado dos años atrás, a finales de 2008. Un año que cambió mi vida. Estaba en el baño, frente al espejo, inquieta pasando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro y con una prueba de embarazo entre las manos, que no dejaban de temblar. Lo sabía, en mi fuero interno lo sabía, sabía que por fin lo habíamos conseguido y que estaba embarazada, pero aun así necesitaba una prueba palpable para que mi cerebro terminara de creérselo. Me distraje un momento inclinándome sobre las instrucciones. Dos minutos, decía, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, me volví hacia la prueba, y allí estaban: las dos rayas rosas verticales claramente visibles en el fondo blanco. Agarré con más fuerza el extremo de la prueba y una felicidad inmensa a la vez que un ataque de pánico comenzó a invadirme.

No pude aguantar más. Salí corriendo del aseo. Yago seguía durmiendo. Encendí la luz principal de la habitación, lo que hizo que mi marido protestase tapándose con la sábana toda la cabeza.

—Neal, Neal, despierta —grité en voz baja algo histérica.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué? —contestó él, todavía aturdido por el repentino estruendo.

—Neal —volví a repetir—, es positiva. Estoy embarazada. Estamos embarazados —corregí—. ¿Ves? —Le metí la prueba en la punta de la nariz gratamente emocionada.

—¡Qué coño es…! —protestó, incorporándose.

Yo lo miré reprobándole su falta de entusiasmo.

Neal miró el palito con las dos líneas verticales y luego a mí, y sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía —se jactó con orgullo masculino.

—¿Ah sí? —Enarqué una ceja.

—Sí —contestó atrayéndome a la cama—, me llaman espermineitor, pequeña.

—Idiota —le contesté mientras le besaba.

Se volvió para mirar el despertador y luego a mí.

—Nos da tiempo a celebrarlo, ¿no?

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca mientras notaba sus caricias en mi pecho—, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —Mientras la excitación nublaba mi sentido común, intenté pensar en alguna excusa para llegar tarde al trabajo. No lo logré.

Trabajaba en McGregor y Cía., y aunque mi hermana pensase y dijese que era un nombre de agencia de detectives, en realidad era una sociedad de inversiones y un despacho de abogados. Yo pertenecía a ambos a la vez. Me contrataron hacía cinco años, cuando terminé mi doble licenciatura en Derecho y Económicas. Todavía recordaba el nerviosismo que sentí mi primer día de trabajo. Tenía veinte años, estaba recién casada y me comía el mundo. No había tardado ni tres meses después de graduarme en conseguir este trabajo, por el que muchos de mis compañeros habrían dado su mano derecha. Unos meses más tarde supe que mi padre había tenido algo que ver, sugiriéndole al señor

McGregor , que resultó ser un antiguo compañero de estudios, que me contratase «aunque solo fuera para traer y llevar los cafés», que en realidad fue ese mi cometido durante bastante tiempo.

Pero eso no consiguió pararme. Al contrario, lo tomé como un desafío. Me preparé a conciencia, estudiando en mis escasos ratos libres, quedándome a hacer horas extra que no se pagaban e incluso comía muchas veces en la oficina. Tenía que demostrar que valía, que era un valor seguro para la empresa, y poco a poco fui consiguiendo un poco más de poder.

Entré en las oficinas a las ocho y trece minutos exactamente. Normalmente mi jefe no llegaba hasta pasadas las nueve, pero aquel día había decidido llegar puntual. «¡Mierda!», pensé, «¿y qué le digo ahora?» Decidí recurrir a la excusa más manida y por otro lado más veces cierta que tenía: el tráfico.

—Buenos días, señor McGregor —dije asomándome a su despacho.

—Llega tarde, señora White. —Fue su respuesta mientras levantaba la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

—Sí, lo siento —dije, intentando que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente compungida—, ya sabe, el tráfico de estas horas es terrible.

—Claro, señora White, ya le he dicho más de una vez que le costaría menos tiempo venir andando que empeñarse día tras día en traer el coche a una ciudad que no está hecha para tales menesteres.

Tenía toda la razón. Había tenido que alquilar una plaza en un garaje cercano, ya que las oficinas estaban en el centro histórico, solo a un par de manzanas de la catedral.

—No volverá a pasar —me disculpé—, me quedaré un rato más esta tarde y así lo compenso.

—Está bien, está bien —contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de que abandonara la sala.

Me senté rápidamente en mi despacho, un pequeño cubículo de paredes de cristal ahumado, que daban cierta intimidad, pero no se le podía llamar propiamente despacho. Saludé a mi compañero Thomas, sentado exactamente frente a mí en otro cubículo de similares características. Tom me devolvió el saludo con un «hola» silencioso. Cuando me senté, encendí el ordenador, conecté el móvil del trabajo e intenté centrarme en la demanda que tenía frente a mí. No lo conseguí y levanté la mirada. Tom me observaba fijamente, ladeó la cabeza y me preguntó con gestos «¿tráfico?». Yo le contesté igualmente encogiéndome de hombros. Él hizo un gesto despectivo, escribió algo en un papel y me lo mostró sujetándolo con ambas manos encima de su cabeza: «SEXO».

Me sonrojé hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Pablo rio quedamente. Además de compañero era un buen amigo, quizás el mejor que tenía allí. Entramos a trabajar a la vez, y ambos nos esforzamos por conseguir lo que ahora teníamos.

Se acercó a mi mesa y cerró la puerta, aunque eso no nos daba más intimidad. Se aproximó observándome hasta que la punta de su nariz chocó con la mía, y yo resoplé.

—Ah —dijo simplemente—, pupilas dilatadas, pelo despeinado. Querida, el sexo matutino es el mejor de todos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Yo hace ya tanto tiempo, que dudo que sepa dónde tengo que meterla.

Sofoqué una risa. Tom era un amigo, un buen amigo, con el que había compartido comidas en la oficina y largas tardes estudiando algún caso complicado. Siempre tenía su apoyo, y esperaba que él supiese que también tenía el mío.

—No —le dije quedamente—, bueno, sí.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Pero no es eso, es… —sabía que tenía que esperar un poco, pero no pude callarme—, estoy embarazada.

Tom abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Vaya con Neal, sí que se ha dado prisa —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Vaya con Neal? ¿Crees acaso que yo no he tenido nada que ver? —Le miré enfurruñada, haciéndole un gesto de que bajara la voz.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sí. —Volvió a sonreír de forma libidinosa y me dio un cálido beso en los labios, mientras susurraba—. ¡Felicidades, mamá!

Pese a nuestro pacto de silencio, a los pocos días toda la oficina, la planta y el edificio entero supieron la noticia. Recibí felicitaciones de todo tipo, advertencias y consejos de lo más variopinto, mientras alrededor se iba construyendo una nube de felicidad.

Lo siguiente fue dar la noticia a mi padre y a su mujer Mary, que la recibieron entusiasmados. Mary aplaudió y nos felicitó. Ella ya era abuela de dos niños, pero estaba igualmente emocionada. Para ella, tanto Caitlyn como yo éramos dos hijas más que sumar a su numerosa familia.

Avisé a mi hermana por teléfono, una noche, cuando ya estaba de más de seis semanas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue su reacción gritando y haciendo que yo separara unos centímetros el teléfono de mi oreja.

—¡Qué vas a ser tía! —grité yo a su vez.

Hubo un súbito silencio al otro lado de la línea y la escuché caminar y revolver algo.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté.

—Comprobar que este mes no me haya olvidado ningún día la píldora —contestó súbitamente seria.

—¿No creerás en esas tonterías? —inquirí algo enfadada.

Caitlyn y yo éramos gemelas idénticas. Normalmente, ya fuera fruto de la casualidad o del destino, nos solían pasar las mismas cosas a la vez, además de sentir una conexión que a veces resultaba bastante difícil de explicar a otras personas.

—Pues sí, no vaya a ser que… —dejó la frase inconclusa.

—¡Caitlyn! —exclamé yo con tono de enfado.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó ella seria.

—Segura de qué, ¿de que estoy embarazada o de que quiero tenerlo? —Repuse cada vez más crispada.

—De las dos cosas. Verás, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que sois demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. Todavía os quedan muchas cosas por vivir —contestó ella.

—Catly, eso ya me lo dijiste el día de mi boda, y te recuerdo que he seguido viviendo y disfrutando cada día desde entonces. El que yo haya decidido no seguir tu camino de eterna adolescente no es mi problema, sino el tuyo. Y no soy demasiado joven, tengo casi veinticinco años. Mamá a los veinte ya nos tenía a las dos. Este niño es buscado y deseado—exclamé con más intensidad de la que quería.

—Sí, pero eran otros tiempos —repuso ella.

—Los tiempos no cambian, Catly, cambian las personas, y nosotros hemos decidido vivir nuestra vida de esta forma, como tú la tuya, y que yo sepa, te apoyé desde el primer momento, frente a todos los que te decían que era una locura. Por una vez, podrías hacer tú lo mismo, ¿no?—Suspiré fuertemente.

—Claro, Candy, si de verdad estoy muy feliz, es solo… No sé, quizá me haya pillado por sorpresa, solo necesito hacerme a la idea. Voy a ser tía, ¡guau!, ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Sergei —contestó más calmada.

Colgamos el teléfono con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto, pero con mi hermana eso era bastante difícil. Era un espíritu libre, como le gustaba denominarse, y como tal debíamos perdonarle que no llamara nunca y que, por las visitas que nos hacía, para ella su familia en España pudiera encontrarse en Marte, y no a solo tres horas de avión.

En realidad no podíamos ser más diferentes, y sin embargo tan iguales, como una imagen reflejada en un espejo.

Nuestra madre murió cuando teníamos doce años. Todavía recordaba aquel día con cierto sabor amargo en la boca.

Aquella mañana nos llevó al colegio, y nos despidió con un beso en la coronilla y un «os quiero» susurrado cuando ya corríamos a la entrada, avergonzadas de tanta muestra de cariño con la edad que teníamos, pero mamá siempre fue así, no lo podía evitar. Cuando cruzó la calle para coger su coche, otro vehículo la arrolló. No fue un impacto muy fuerte, pero la lanzó un par de metros y cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra el bordillo de la acera.

Solo recuerdo la fuerza con la que nos sujetaron dos monjas, impidiéndonos ver el cuerpo de nuestra madre tirado en el asfalto. Los siguientes días fueron confusos, y apenas conservo retazos dolorosos de la agonía de mi padre llorando en la habitación del hospital donde mi madre pasó sus últimas horas en coma, hasta que finalmente murió, cuarenta y ocho horas después del atropello. Fallo multiorgánico lo llamaron los médicos. Yo solo recordaba el rostro pálido de mi madre rodeada de tubos, sintiendo dentro de mi ser cómo su alma la abandonaba. En el funeral Catly y yo no nos separamos ni un instante, nos sujetábamos las manos con fuerza, como si soltarnos supusiera caer en el abismo de la desesperanza. Fue el último recuerdo de mi hermana como una gemela, a partir de ese día nuestros caminos se fueron separando gradualmente.

Yo tomé la opción de la supervivencia haciéndome cargo de la casa y la familia, como si hubiera madurado diez años de golpe. El hacerlo me daba fuerzas. Si lo pensaba ahora, me sentía como si hubiese sido madre de mi padre y de mi hermana, antes de ser madre de mi propio hijo. Caitlyn en cambio reaccionó de forma completamente diferente, cambió de amigas y de actitud, comenzó a meterse en problemas con el resto de sus compañeras de clase y los profesores. Recibimos varias notas de atención en casa, y yo me convertí en su cómplice ocultándoselas oportunamente a nuestro padre, para no hacer que se sintiera todavía peor de lo que estaba, ya que se había convertido en una pálida sombra de lo que solía ser. Se volvió introspectivo y huraño, e incluso nuestra presencia solía incomodarlo. Tan pronto nos rehuía como nos abrazaba y nos decía lo que nos parecíamos a nuestra madre.

Después de una adolescencia difícil, Catly superó las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y decidió tomarse un año sabático recorriendo el mundo. Recibíamos postales extrañas de todos los países que visitó, buscándose a sí misma. Finalmente, un día a principios de verano volvió a casa, se matriculó en Filología Inglesa y cuando terminó la carrera se fue a vivir a Edimburgo.

Para entonces nuestro padre estaba saliendo de su duelo con la ayuda de Mary, una viuda como él. No podían ser más diferentes, él profesor de química y ella panadera, pero sin embargo en sus diferencias encontraron cariño y compañía. Se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia civil a los pocos meses. Por un momento, pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad. Aquel fue el año en que yo viajé a Irlanda con una beca Erasmus para completar mi currículo, y conocí a Daniel..

Me cayó bien al instante de presentarnos, y me enamoré de él cuando lo conocí más profundamente. Los españoles solíamos reunirnos en un pub del centro. Curiosamente, él también era gallego, de La Coruña, y eso nos unió todavía más. Me gustó su pelo marron revuelto, como si no pudiera peinárselo mejor, largo, casi por los hombros, y sus ojos cobrizos .Era más alto que yo, pero solo un poco, y desgarbado, como si llevara un gran peso sobre los hombros. Estudiaba arquitectura, aunque por la forma con la que miraba a toda irlandesa que se cruzaba en su camino era esa la verdadera arquitectura de principios de siglo que había venido a estudiar. Al principio nos limitábamos a saludarnos cuando nos encontrábamos allí, luego nos dimos cuenta de que ambos nos buscábamos con la mirada comprobando si alguno de los dos ya había llegado al pub, y a mitad de curso éramos tan inseparables que mi arquitectura española era la única que le llamaba la atención.

Una noche, casi a final de curso, estábamos celebrando una fiesta en la que bebí demasiado y bailé todavía más, y discutimos por una tontería. Me dijo que no le gustaba que me hiciera notar de esa forma, que tenía a todos los tíos babeando en la barra. Yo le contesté que qué le importaba si yo era toda de él, y le besé profundamente.

—Vamos —me dijo arrastrándome fuera del pub. Estaba lloviendo a mares.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté zarceando y notando cómo me calaba hasta los huesos.

—Estoy poniendo fin a esta tontería —me contestó él en medio de la calle solamente iluminada por una farola. No había gente a nuestro alrededor, ni siquiera los habituales que solían salir a fumar.

—¿Qué tontería? —pregunté yo desconcertada.

Él se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —inquirí mirándole como si hubiera perdido la razón. El suelo formaba charcos, y por los bordes de las aceras corrían riachuelos de agua sucia y grasienta.

—¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta, Cancice White, que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida?—respondió levantando su rostro hacia mí., el agua caía tan fuerte que su pelo normalmente alborotado se le había pegado al cráneo y al rostro en mechones marrones en contraste con su piel blanca.

—Hum. —Fue mi respuesta ganando tiempo.

—Vamos, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos? —preguntó frotándose los ojos empapados.

Dudé. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, ¿no habría dicho eso mi hermana? Sin embargo, lo quería, y él a mí. Recordé una cita estúpida de una tarjeta de San Valentín: «El amor no se busca, él te encuentra». Y eso me ayudó a decidirme. Era mi destino. El amor me había encontrado.

Neal se estaba impacientando, y buscaba de forma furiosa algo en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Escuché cómo nuestros amigos habían salido del pub y nos rodeaban, ebrios de alcohol y de juventud.

—¡Vamos! —me jalearon—, no pensarás dejarlo así, ¿no?

Yo los miré y vi sus gestos de risa y alegría, y luego me volví hacia Neal, que había conseguido sacar lo que buscaba del bolsillo, una anilla de una lata de cerveza, que me mostró como si fueran las joyas de la corona británica.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haremos! —contesté embebida por el momento.

Neal me introdujo la anilla en el dedo corazón y me besó apasionadamente, provocando alaridos y vítores de nuestros compañeros. Más tarde, después de celebrar nuestro reciente compromiso, me di cuenta con algo de sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado la palabra matrimonio en toda la noche.

Terminamos nuestras respectivas carreras y él se trasladó a vivir a Santiago, donde opositó y acabó trabajando en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, a la vez que yo comencé mi trabajo en McGregor y Cía. La vida nos sonreía y cuando me quedé embarazada todo cobró sentido. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años sentía que alrededor fluía la verdadera felicidad. Ni los mareos, ni los vómitos, ni el cansancio me hacían flaquear. Tenía más fuerza que nunca y más ganas de vivir y hacer partícipe a todos de mi felicidad. Sonreía y me paraba con cada bebé que se cruzaba en el camino. Y algo parecido le sucedía a Neal.

Ambos esperábamos las revisiones médicas con expectación y disfrutábamos con las primeras imágenes de nuestro bebé, que a las veinte semanas nos confirmaron definitivamente que iba a ser una niña.

Sin embargo un día todo cambió, un día normal, como otro cualquiera, sin ningún aviso que me preparara para lo que iba a pasar. Había tenido un juicio difícil por la mañana, un divorcio. Los odiaba, por mucho que mantuvieran las formas, el desprecio solía ser patente entre las partes, mientras los abogados respectivos intercambiábamos miradas de entendimiento y de cierto reparo hacia nuestra profesión. Por la tarde tenía una revisión, iría sola, ya que Neal tenía un curso de formación hasta la noche. El único aviso que tuve de que algo podía ir mal es lo cansada que me encontraba, de un día para otro me había hinchado desmesuradamente, hasta el punto de que no podía calzarme mis propios zapatos, y la parte baja de la espalda me dolía como si me estuvieran pinchando agujas. Tampoco me preocupé en exceso, todos decían que eran los síntomas propios del embarazo.

Llegué a la consulta, me tumbé en la camilla y me levanté la blusa para dejar que el ginecólogo me extendiera el gel para realizarme la ecografía. Le comenté que me encontraba algo cansada, y él me dijo que debería bajar el ritmo de trabajo. Esa fue su expresión concreta, «bajar el ritmo de trabajo». Yo hice una mueca, pensando que eso iba a ser imposible. Comenzó a pasar el ecógrafo sobre mi redondeada barriga de un lado para otro y me la movió con la mano.

—Vamos, despierta, pequeña, que tengo que medirte —dijo mirando la pantalla.

Yo fruncí los labios, cada vez me encontraba peor, estaba mareada, y cada movimiento que agitaba mi vientre hinchado hacía que sintiera como si me fuera a desmayar.

Noté el cambio de expresión del médico, normalmente sonriente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté algo asustada.

—Estás de parto, Candice. ¿Ha venido Daniel contigo?—preguntó.

—¿Qué? No, no ha podido —exclamé con la voz demasiado aguda—, es demasiado pronto, solo estoy de seis meses… Y…

Mientras yo seguía hablando, él no se había estado quieto. Llamó a una enfermera y le dio claras instrucciones: llamar a un taxi y acompañarme al hospital. Buscó mi vena en el brazo derecho y me inyectó algo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté sintiendo un súbito adormecimiento.

—Debes estar tranquila, ¿entendido? En el hospital te atenderán. Yo aquí solo puedo darte un relajante ligero. Pero lo más importante es que no te pongas nerviosa —lo dijo con voz suave acariciándome la mano. Lo que provocó la reacción contraria, que me pusiera histérica.

Llegamos al hospital y me llevaron directamente a la sala de dilatación. Mientras tanto iba llamando a Neal, que seguía con el teléfono apagado. Allí me atendió la ginecóloga de guardia, que directamente me hizo desnudar y ponerme el camisón hospitalario. Me monitorizó, hizo una ecografía y cabeceó. Llamó a un compañero y ambos hablaron en una esquina de la habitación en susurros.

Yo rezaba a algo, no sabía muy bien a qué, solo decía como si fuera un mantra: que esté bien, que mi bebé esté bien, por favor, que ella esté bien… Quienquiera que escuchase mis plegarias decidió no hacerme caso.

—¿Por qué no escucho el latido? —pregunté de repente, como si fuera algo que hubiera recordado de pronto.

La ginecóloga se acercó hacia mi cama y cruzó una mirada dura con su compañero.

—¿No te lo han dicho? —preguntó.

—¿El qué? —contesté yo.

—El bebé no tiene latido —respondió suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí yo demasiado asustada para ver la realidad.

—Porque ha muerto —respondió ella con la misma voz.

No supe qué decir, las palabras murieron en mi boca a la vez que mi hija en mi vientre. Sentía como si no me estuviese sucediendo a mí, lo veía todo desde fuera, como si fuera una película de serie B. No me lo creía, mi bebé, mi amor, toda mi vida, no podía estar muerta. Todo tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Pero desgraciadamente no lo era. En ese momento el teléfono que todavía tenía en la mano sonó rompiendo el silencio tenebroso que se había instalado en la sala. Lo cogí de forma mecánica.

—¿Sí? —contesté sorprendida de tener voz.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas. —La voz de Neal sonó bastante preocupada.

Me quedé en silencio un momento.

—El bebé ha muerto —le dije finalmente, con una voz extraña y ronca, y colgué.

Después de aquello pasé varios meses encerrada en mí misma. No quería pensar, no quería recordar nada.

Oportunamente antes de que regresara a casa, Neal había recogido todo lo que habíamos comprado con tanta ilusión para nuestro bebé. A escondidas, yo bajaba al trastero y revolvía las cajas aspirando el aroma de la ropita y los enseres y me hundía un poco más. No lloré, no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima, solo sentía dolor y enfado, y daba vueltas a mis pensamientos creyendo que había hecho algo mal, que era imposible que no lo hubiera visto venir.

Me centré en el trabajo de una forma furiosa e intensa. Mis compañeros soportaban mi mal humor y me trataban con excesivo cariño, hasta que un día les dije que como volviera a escuchar una sola palabra más de pena o lamento me pondría a gritar. Les asusté lo suficiente para que el ambiente del despacho volviera a ser casi como antes.

A los tres meses me dieron el alta médica, podíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Pero Neal y yo ya no hacíamos el amor, nuestra unión se convirtió en algo mecánico y desesperado, controlado por fechas de ovulación y temperaturas vaginales. Finalmente viendo que no obteníamos el deseado embarazo, el ginecólogo nos sugirió que podríamos empezar un tratamiento de fertilidad, dadas las dificultades que teníamos. Según su opinión lo mejor iba a ser que me quedara de nuevo embarazada, que a veces ocurrían esas cosas, que no se podían predecir, que el cuerpo humano era un misterio incluso para ellos. Yo le escuché en silencio, últimamente me costaba bastante mantener una conversación con nadie.

Me recetaron un montón de pastillas y tenía que comenzar a pincharme de inmediato hormonas en el vientre. No quise que nadie lo hiciera por mí. A los pocos días tenía el abdomen lleno de moratones, debido a mi poca pericia, pero nada me importaba si eso me llevaba a sentir dentro de mí otra nueva vida. Una vez que acababa el ciclo de pinchazos, llegaba otra nueva jeringuilla, la más dolorosa, la que provocaba la liberación de los óvulos, y después la progesterona. Mi vida se convirtió en una montaña rusa, durante cuatro meses alterné estados de emoción, ilusión, excitación, espera y desilusión amarga, cada vez que veía que el tratamiento había vuelto a fallar. Me aconsejaron que acudiera al equipo de psicólogos del centro de fertilidad, me negué, no había nada que pudieran decir para animarme, toda la carga la llevaba yo, como ya la había llevado anteriormente. Neal cada día estaba más distante, acudía el día que le llamaban al centro y depositaba su semen en un recipiente hermético, esperando que esa vez fuera la definitiva. Ninguna lo fue, y cada vez estábamos más frustrados. Apenas hablábamos, y no nos tocábamos, sintiendo que ambos nos hacíamos daño mutuamente.

Esta vez tampoco lo vi, ninguna señal que me mostrara lo que estaba por venir, solo vivía centrada en pincharme, tomarme la pastilla y suplicar que todo saliera bien esa vez. A la vez sentía mi cuerpo hueco, como una vasija vacía imposible de llenar porque estaba agujereada. No se lo dije a nadie, simplemente me limitaba a ponerme las manos sobre el vientre, ahora demasiado delgado, y maldecía por no ser capaz de hacer algo que al resto de las mujeres les costaba tan poco conseguir.

Llegué pronto del trabajo, me había olvidado la jeringuilla en casa y tenía que pincharme antes de las ocho de la tarde para que mis óvulos se liberasen esperando una futura fecundación. Cuando entré tropecé con una maleta que estaba en el hall del piso. Ni siquiera me extrañó. Estaba tan concentrada en que no se me pasara la hora exacta que me dirigí directamente al baño.

Me tropecé con Neal en el pasillo.

—¡Ah! Estás en casa. —Fue lo único que dije.

—Sí —respondió él pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Recordé la maleta en la puerta.

—¿Por qué hay una maleta en la puerta? —pregunté sin malicia, solo sentía curiosidad.

—Porque me voy, Candice —respondió él.

—¿Adónde? —inquirí yo en el mismo tono de voz. Estaba intentando recordar si me había dicho que tenía algún viaje de trabajo.

—A casa de unos amigos —exclamó él. Percibí su nerviosismo y una alerta estalló en mi cerebro.

—No puedes irte. Mañana tienes cita en el centro de fertilidad —exclamé.

—¡Ja! —repuso casi gritando—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, Candy? ¿Que tu semental esté dispuesto? No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. No entendía nada.

—¿Me estás dejando? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Sí, lo siento, ya no puedo más. No sé quién eres, ni en lo que te has convertido. Ya no te conozco, Candy, y empiezo a no conocerme a mí tampoco. Creo que lo mejor es que estemos un tiempo separados —repuso con voz triste.

No estaba enfadada, simplemente ese sentimiento se había vuelto tan propio en los últimos meses, que ahora apenas sentía la diferencia.

—No lo entiendo, ¿es esta la idea que tienes de apoyarme en todo lo que estoy pasando? —exclamé con voz desapasionada.

—¡Tú y tú y solamente tú! Y yo ¿qué? ¿Crees que está siendo fácil para mí, acaso? —repuso levantando la voz.

Levanté mi rostro y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Neal? —pregunté con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

—Que ya no sé lo que siento por ti, necesito alejarme y pensar en ello con calma —repuso con voz tensa.

Un frío helador me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya no me amas? —pregunté sintiéndome al borde de un precipicio.

—Sí, lo siento, Candice, he dejado de quererte —contestó avanzando por el pasillo. Se quedó un momento en la puerta con la maleta en la mano, sin volverse. Yo no dije nada. Finalmente salió dando un portazo, que sentí como un golpe en el corazón.

Me fui al salón y encendí la tele, me senté en el sofá y me tapé con una manta. Estuve sentada en silencio toda la noche, mirando la tele sin ver nada. A las seis de la mañana me levanté despacio, como si me fuera a romper. Me duché, desayuné un café solo y cogí el coche para ir a trabajar.

Aquel día dejé de sentir, y la nada, en el sentido absoluto de la palabra, se adueñó de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.

Oculté lo sucedido y actué como si todo siguiera como siempre. Solo hubo una persona que se percató de que algo no iba bien: Tom. Una tarde que nos quedamos solos en el trabajo me acorraló en el despacho.

—¿Qué ocurre, Candy? No me digas que nada, porque sé que no es cierto —preguntó preocupado.

Alcé mi vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y lo miré directamente a los ojos. A él no podía mentirle.

—Daniel me ha dejado, ya no me quiere. —Solté bruscamente.

—¿Que no te quiere? ¿Te ha dicho semejante estupidez?—preguntó incrédulo sentándose en un hueco vacío de la mesa.

—Sí —respondí yo—, el amor se nos ha gastado de tanto usarlo. —Hice una mueca.

—Y tú, ¿lo sigues amando? —preguntó todavía sorprendido por la noticia.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, no sé lo que siento. A veces es como si no pudiera sentir nada, como si me hubiera convertido en una máquina. —Respondí dejando la mirada perdida en una esquina del cubículo.

—¡Ay, Dios! Candy, necesitas ayuda, y mucha —suspiró fuertemente.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté de manera irónica—, yo creo que soy un caso perdido. A veces me pregunto por qué sigo viviendo…

—No digas eso ¡ni de broma! —exclamó él. Noté su tono preocupado y yo esbocé lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, que se perdió en el intento.

—Tengo una idea —dijo sonriendo por primera vez.

—¿Cuál? —Enarqué una ceja.

—Este sábado nos vamos a ir de marcha. Te vendrá bien, solo unos pocos amigos a tomar unas copas y charlar—sugirió.

—No me apetece salir, Tom, no creo que sea una compañía agradable para nadie. —Repuse.

—Hazme caso, tienes que desconectar, ver gente, hablar y empezar a soltarte. Además tengo un amigo que seguro te va a gustar —volvió a insistir y me mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Claudiqué, total no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

El sábado a las nueve acudí a la cita en un bar cercano al trabajo, nuestra primera parada de lo que se suponía una noche larga. Era un pub que habían abierto recientemente, decorado con aluminio y negro, espacioso y con música agradable. Me presentó a sus amigos, e hizo especial hincapié en el que se suponía que me iba a gustar. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, hasta que abrió la boca.

—Yo tomaré un Candy Obsession, es mi coctel favorito—dijo sonriendo. Había oído tantas veces ese chiste que hacía siglos que había dejado de tener gracia. Aun así le sonreí ante su mirada que pretendía ser seductora.

En ese momento entraron dos parejas que se situaron en la barra. Yo me quedé mirando fijamente, me sonaba mucho ese hombre. Cuando se volvió se me heló la sangre en las venas. Era Daniel. Tom, sentado a mi lado, percibió algo y me miró fijamente y luego dirigió su vista a la barra, ahogando una maldición.

—Tranquila, Candy—me susurró—, ignóralo, quizá ni siquiera nos vea.

No ocurrió así, como si Neal notara mi mirada fija en él se volvió y clavó sus ojos cobrizos en los míos. Ambos nos quedamos así, mirándonos como en un duelo del oeste, sin decidirnos ni a acercarnos ni a saludarnos siquiera.

Finalmente fue él el que apartó la vista, la chica que estaba a su lado reclamaba su atención. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la mujer, era una compañera de trabajo, me la había presentado hacía varios años, pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió fue cómo entrelazó su brazo con el que todavía era mi marido.

Sentí que una mano me sujetaba por el hombro. Era Tom, él también lo había visto.

—No te acerques, Candy, olvídalo. No puedo creer que te haya cambiado por esa, con lo gorda que está —exclamó nerviosamente.

—No está gorda, Tom. —Respondí yo—, está embarazada.

Me levanté, recogí mi abrigo y sin despedirme salí del bar.

Me faltaba el aire, una mano invisible apretaba mi garganta y no me dejaba respirar. Sentí la presencia de Tom detrás de mí, me abrazó y yo me solté.

—Déjame —dije—, me voy a casa.

—Está bien, deja que me despida y te acompaño —pidió.

—Te espero —le contesté.

En cuanto lo vi entrar por la puerta eché a correr en dirección al garaje. Me metí en el coche y conduje de manera desesperada hacia casa. No recuerdo cómo llegué ni cómo aparqué, los últimos recuerdos que tengo son de una pareja besándose a la luz de una farola en la esquina de mi calle.

Continuara...


	4. Cap 2Si te caes 7 veces, levántate 8

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho**_

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero una mano invisible me impedía hacerlo. Sabía que no había muerto. No podía estar muerta cuando el cuerpo entero me dolía como si hubiese recibido una paliza. Quizás estaba en el purgatorio, y con el dolor físico estaba pagando mis pecados terrenales. No me parecía justo. Hice otro esfuerzo y levanté los párpados, que pesaban como piedras. Los volví a cerrar, la luz era demasiado intensa y hacía daño. Aun así había visto un atisbo del lugar en el que me encontraba, un lugar demasiado familiar, una habitación de hospital.

Suspiré y el estómago se contrajo. Ahogué un gemido de dolor. Intenté girarme, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas. Sentí cómo el sueño se apoderaba otra vez de mí, y luché por mantenerme despierta.

«¿Y ahora qué?», pregunté a la nada que me rodeaba. La nada no me contestó.

Si mi vida hubiera sido como una novela romántica, mi todavía marido debería estar sentado llorando a mi lado, suplicándome que lo perdonara. Pero esto era la vida real, y la habitación estaba vacía, como un reflejo exacto de mi vida ahora.

Escuché el sonido de un grito que provenía de otra habitación, un grito agudo, como un aullido. Supe dónde me encontraba sin que nadie me lo dijera, en el pabellón de psiquiatría del Complejo Hospitalario Universitario. Una carcajada amarga brotó de mi garganta dolorida. Prefería estar en el purgatorio.

Entró una enfermera, que se entretuvo un momento frente a la cama revisando mi historial, levantó la mirada y me vio.

Noté su sobresalto.

—¿Está despierta? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo estoy —le dije con la voz ronca.

—Avisaré al médico. No se mueva —repuso saliendo por la puerta a la velocidad del rayo.

—No tengo adónde ir —contesté a la puerta cerrada.

Al poco rato entró la misma enfermera acompañada de un médico vestido de calle y con una bata blanca impoluta. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, casi calvo pero con un prominente bigote.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo examinando las máquinas que me rodeaban—, está todo correcto, mañana podremos quitarle el gotero. ¿Cómo se encuentra? —inquirió enarcando una ceja poblada de pelo negro con canas.

—Me gustaría estar muerta, así que bastante mal, ya que no lo estoy, ¿usted qué cree? —Respondí roncamente.

Él sonrió. Seguro que no era la primera vez que oía ese comentario.

—Nos ha dado un buen susto, creímos que la perdíamos. De hecho ha estado más de tres minutos clínicamente muerta, así que se puede considerar afortunada —respondió mirándome fijamente.

—Desgraciadamente no compartimos la misma opinión —le contesté. La garganta me dolía cada vez más—. ¿Puede darme un vaso de agua, por favor? —pregunté.

—Lo siento, nada de líquidos hasta mañana —respondió.

—Me duele la garganta —protesté.

—Eso es por la sonda gasogástrica, pasará en pocas horas. Le voy a dar otro calmante para que descanse.

Inyectó algo en el suero.

—No quiero dormir más —dije.

—Lo necesita. Mañana hablaremos —respondió. Mis ojos se cerraron antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Desperté sintiendo que alguien me acariciaba la mano. Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza viendo a mi padre con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él.

—¿Papá? —susurré roncamente.

Él se volvió bruscamente a mirarme, en sus ojos había dolor, un dolor que no había visto desde la muerte de mi madre, y eso hizo que se me encogiera lo que quedaba de mi corazón maltrecho.

—Hija mía —dijo simplemente apretando mi mano.

Quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos, estaban secos, como mi alma.

—Estoy bien —le dije mintiendo descaradamente.

—No, no lo estás. Necesitas ayuda. No lo habíamos visto. Parecías tan fuerte… Pero todavía no es tarde. Juntos saldremos de esta —contestó con la voz algo más firme que yo.

Yo no contesté, un nudo ahogaba de nuevo mi garganta. Nos quedamos en silencio, observando cómo las luces del amanecer se filtraban por la ventana creando sombras chinescas en la habitación.

Tres días después me dieron el alta. Me sentía frágil y dolorida, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni adónde ir. Mi padre y Mary se habían ocupado de todo. Me llevaron a su casa, donde me iba a quedar hasta que me recuperara del todo. Me instalaron en la habitación donde solían quedarse los nietos de Mary cuando tenía que hacer de niñera. Era una habitación infantil con dos camas nido, una guardada debajo de la otra. Aparté los peluches que adornaban la cama de arriba y me tendí mirando al techo adornado con estrellas que se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Ahora de día solo parecían manchas informes. Me habían recetado pastillas para dormir y antidepresivos, y tenía que seguir un estricto régimen de visitas al psiquiatra del hospital cada dos días.

La primera cita fue al día siguiente. Entré en el despacho y me senté donde me indicó el médico. Durante unos minutos él no dijo nada, se limitó a leer y leer lo que supuse que era mi historial clínico.

Finalmente levantó la mirada de los papeles y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Candice, ¿te encuentras mejor? —preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me sentí un poco intimidada, pero no estaba presta a cooperar en absoluto.

—Sí, mejor, gracias. Lo que necesito es volver a mi vida normal. —Repuse.

—¿Y cuál era esa vida? —inquirió.

Medité la respuesta. ¿Seguía teniendo una vida a la que acudir?

—Ya sabe, el trabajo, los amigos… —Mis palabras se perdieron en el silencio.

—¿Y tu marido? —preguntó.

—Ya no tengo marido. Me dejó —contesté demasiado deprisa.

—Lo sé. Como también conozco la historia de cómo perdiste a tu bebé —susurró él.

—No perdí a mi bebé. Se murió, o lo maté yo…, ¿quién sabe?—Fijé la vista en sus ojos marrones desafiándolo a que dijera lo contrario.

—Tú no lo mataste. Esas cosas ocurren sin que a veces tengan otra explicación —dijo.

—Eso ya lo he oído antes y no me sirve —contesté.

—No, ya lo sé. Eres una persona que necesita una explicación racional de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, pero a veces eso es imposible, y tienes que empezar a entenderlo —repuso con voz suave.

Me quedé en silencio. No tenía más que decir y no quería seguir contestando a sus certeras preguntas. Me sentía como si yo fuera el acusado en un tribunal y me parecía que habíamos invertido los papeles. No me gustaba, yo normalmente solía estar al otro lado, controlando la situación.

Él siguió consultando los papeles y apuntando cosas con el bolígrafo. Escribía demasiado. Yo me removí en el asiento. Él no se movió y siguió escribiendo concentrado.

—No puedo llorar —exclamé de pronto.

Levantó la vista despacio y me enfocó con la mirada tranquila.

—¿Por qué crees que te sucede? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo sé, dígamelo usted que es el experto —dije enfadada.

—Me lo dirás tú, con el tiempo. Por hoy hemos terminado. Te espero el miércoles a la misma hora —repuso cortante.

—Muy bien. Gracias —dije levantándome y saliendo de la habitación.

No volví el miércoles, ni a la semana siguiente, ni nunca.

En la hora que se suponía que tenía que acudir a su consulta paseaba por sitios de la ciudad alejados de donde pudiera encontrarme con alguien conocido. Solía andar mucho, con los cascos puestos con la música a todo volumen, pero sin pensar en nada concreto. Era como si mi mente se hubiera bloqueado aquella noche y no pudiera terminar un pensamiento concreto, sino que me limitaba a hilar uno tras otro sin demasiado sentido. Un día pasé por delante de un gimnasio y entré siguiendo un impulso.

—¿Qué desea? —me preguntó la recepcionista.

—Me gustaría golpear algo. Muy fuerte —contesté.

Ella se irguió de repente y movió su silla hacia atrás. En ese momento apareció un hombre de mi altura, musculoso, con el pelo rapado y vestido con ropa de deporte y nos miró a las dos de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin dirigirse a ninguna en particular.

—La señora quiere golpear algo —contestó apresuradamente la recepcionista—, muy fuerte —añadió.

El hombre sonrió y cabeceó un poco mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, serás una candidata perfecta para la clase de kick boxing que va a empezar ahora —respondió—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Candice —dije mirándolo de manera estúpida.

—Muy bien, Candice, veo que has venido con ropa adecuada, ¿te apetecería probar? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro —contesté yo siguiéndole.

Pasamos a una sala cubierta en el frontal por un espejo.

Esperaban otras cinco personas más, a cuál más dispar, desde lo que parecía un ejecutivo estresado a un joven atlético de poco más de veinte años, que me observó de arriba abajo con gesto apreciativo. Yo entrecerré los ojos ante su escrutinio y cuando llegó a mi cara tuvo la decencia de parecer algo sorprendido por mi gesto adusto.

El entrenador me presentó como la nueva alumna. Cogió el saco ayudado por el ejecutivo y lo colgó de un gancho en el techo.

—Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz —me dijo—. Concéntrate y piensa en alguien a quien quieras golpear. Yo sujetaré el saco por detrás.

No lo pensé dos veces. La cara de Neal sonriendo se hizo visible en la superficie del saco de entrenamiento con total claridad.

Levanté la pierna y empujé con furia, lanzando una patada dirigida justo a la cara de mi marido.

La planta del pie golpeó el saco con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que el monitor se tambaleó y por la fuerza intrínseca cayó sobre sí mismo al suelo.

El ejecutivo estresado corrió a sujetar el saco que volteaba y los otros cuatro alumnos exclamaron al unísono «¡joder!» Yo me quedé quieta como una estatua sintiendo por toda la pierna un calambre de excitación, que se extendió a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo.

El entrenador se levantó de un salto.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a patear así? —preguntó frotándose el trasero con una mano.

—La vida —contesté esbozando lo que fue mi primera sonrisa abierta y sincera desde hacía meses.

Todos rieron, y por primera vez sentí que la nada que me rodeaba se estaba resquebrajando.

A partir de ese día, en vez de acudir a las consultas del psiquiatra iba a mis clases de kick boxing, disfrutando del entrenamiento. Corregía posturas y aprendía cómo poner el cuerpo para defenderme de un ataque y cómo atacar yo a mi vez, procurando que esta vez no me quedara un doloroso recuerdo como cojera durante días.

Mi padre no dijo nada, ya le habían avisado de que no acudía a la consulta del médico, pero él también veía que algo estaba cambiando. La antigua Candice jamás volvería, pero quizás una nueva y mejorada se estaba formando.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Dejé mi trabajo, ya que no me veía capaz de seguir el ritmo frenético que exigía, ni de volver a ver a la gente de siempre, y me llegaron los papeles del divorcio. Los repasé con calma y los firmé. No había nada que discutir. Solo teníamos una propiedad en común, nuestro piso. Él quería quedárselo, yo no quería volver allí jamás. Ratificamos el Convenio Regulador y me ingresó la cantidad correspondiente en mi cuenta, lo que me daba un tiempo para recuperarme del todo sin tener que pensar en trabajar. Ahora solo me quedaba saber qué es lo que iba a hacer con el resto de mi vida.

Encendí el teléfono a principios de julio. Se pasó varios minutos pitando, llenándose de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. No miré ninguna, simplemente formateé de nuevo la memoria, con cuidado de apuntar los teléfonos que quería guardar y una sola foto, la de mi primera ecografía.

Sabiendo que tenía una llamada pendiente y que no la podía retrasar más, quedé un día con Tom en una terraza bastante alejada del centro, siempre evitando el contacto con cualquier otra persona conocida. Sabía que no estaba bien, que me estaba escondiendo, pero todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarme con el resto del mundo.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una cerveza fría.

—Hola —saludé sentándome a su lado. No me había visto llegar. Parecía cansado y sus ojos, habitualmente alegres, no brillaban como antes.

—Candy. —Su voz se murió en un suspiro, y por un momento creí que iba a llorar.

—Estoy bien —contesté pidiendo otra cerveza al camarero que se acercaba.

Tom me examinó y finalmente, como si le diera miedo, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me acarició las mejillas.

Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de forma tan íntima en meses y por un instante tuve el impulso de salir corriendo en dirección contraria y lo más lejos posible, pero sin embargo me quedé quieta conteniendo la respiración.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo con voz triste.

—¿El qué? —pregunté algo desconcertada.

—Fue por mi culpa. No debí dejarte sola. Fui por el coche, pero al ver que ya te habías ido, pensé que querrías estar sola y volví con todos. Si hubiera ido a buscarte tú no…—Sus palabras murieron en su boca antes de pronunciarlas.

—Tom, tú no tienes la culpa. Si no hubiera sido esa noche, hubiera sido la siguiente o cualquier otra —contesté con voz firme.

—Sí, quizá, no lo sé. Solo sé que desde entonces no paro de darle vueltas, pensando que yo podría haberlo evitado todo—repuso.

—No, no hubieras podido. Nadie podía. Pero ahora todo pasó y me encuentro bastante mejor. Distinta, pero mejor—contesté.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a observarme.

—Vamos, cuéntame cómo va todo, y olvídate de aquella noche —le insté de forma imperativa.

Él pareció recuperar algo de fuerza y comenzó a relatar todo tipo de cotilleos y reacciones de la oficina, con mucho cuidado de no mencionar para nada a Neal y a su novia embarazada, aunque yo sabía que él tenía que saberlo todo. No había dato en Santiago que se le escapara. Yo tampoco pregunté, no quería saber. Finalmente nos despedimos con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto, algo que ambos sabíamos que no iba a ocurrir.

Llegó el verano y Santiago, como ciudad de peregrinación, se llenó de turistas y peregrinos desbordantes de esperanza y promesas al Santo, y como uno de tantos recién llegados a la ciudad apareció mi hermana a finales de agosto, sin avisar, como siempre.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta y se plantó frente a mí, como un reflejo de mí misma llena de furia en sus ojos verdes.

Me levanté de un salto y no me dio tiempo a decir absolutamente nada antes de que ella se acercara un paso y me soltara una tremenda bofetada que hizo que mi rostro se girara por el impacto.

Me quedé mirándola estupefacta con una mano apoyada en la mejilla golpeada.

—¿Cuándo decidiste convertirte en una bruja, Candy?—espetó gritando.

Mi padre y Mary aparecieron corriendo en la habitación.

Ella los echó cerrando la puerta, ante la expresión desconcertada del uno y de la otra.

—¿Una bruja? —pregunté con tanta curiosidad como enfado.

—Sí, una bruja. ¿Te has parado a pensar siquiera por un momento lo que hiciste y lo que ha supuesto para todos los que te queremos? —siguió gritando.

Yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos. Por una parte deseaba enseñarle lo que había aprendido en las clases de kick boxing, por otra quería que me dijera más, ya que había sido la única que había tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a mí.

—Eres una egoísta, solo has pensado en ti misma. ¿Sabes qué daño le has hecho a papá, y a mí y a todos? ¡Maldita seas, Candy!, no pensé nunca que fueras tan estúpida—exclamó y a continuación me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en mi cuello sollozando fuertemente.

Yo la sujeté con la misma fuerza, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que la habitación giraba y que me ahogaba, pero sin derramar las tan ansiadas lágrimas de alivio.

Pasado un buen rato, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos como un reflejo en un espejo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mío, aunque hubiera jurado que sus ojos brillaban con muchísima más intensidad que los míos.

—Vengo a salvarte —dijo más serena.

—¿De qué? —pregunté yo escéptica.

—De ti misma —respondió ella simplemente.

Después de aquello pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Yo lo había imaginado, pero hasta que no me lo confirmó ella no había tenido la certeza. Me contó que la noche que intenté suicidarme se despertó de pronto con la sensación de que se estaba muriendo y me llamó varias veces, y al no contestar avisó a nuestro padre, que asustado se presentó en mi casa llegando justo a tiempo para avisar a una ambulancia. Por lo visto nuestra unión, aunque algo desgastada por el tiempo y la distancia, seguía estando ahí.

Una noche a principios de septiembre cuando ya estábamos acostadas, ella en la cama de abajo y yo en la de arriba, me dijo que debía irse a Edimburgo, que tenía que volver a trabajar y que le gustaría que yo me fuese con ella.

—¿Qué se me ha perdido a mí en Edimburgo? —Fue mi respuesta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y las estrellas brillaban en el techo. Una fuerte tormenta se había desatado al anochecer y escuchábamos de lejos los truenos y los relámpagos que auguraban una noche entera lloviendo. El verano se estaba acabando.

—No se te ha perdido nada. Pero tampoco tienes nada aquí. Además aquello siempre te ha gustado. Te vendrá bien estar con gente que no conoces y quizá puedas encontrar un trabajo allí —explicó ella intentando convencerme.

—Aquí tengo mi vida —susurré yo, no muy convencida.

—La tenías, Candy, la tenías. Ahora solo quedan desechos de lo que una vez construiste. Tienes que empezar de nuevo, y allí estaremos Sergei y yo para ayudarte. De todas formas, si no te gusta, pues te vuelves a casa y punto. —No se andaba por las ramas, o lo tomas o lo dejas, no había término medio.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —dije cerrando los ojos.

—Además necesitas un hombre —contestó ella haciendo que yo abriera otra vez los ojos de golpe.

—¿Un hombre? Ni de lejos necesito embarcarme en otra relación —espeté gruñendo.

—He dicho que necesitas un hombre, no un niño, que es lo que era Neal. Y en Escocia hay grandes hombres. No tienes más que ver a Sergei —continuó ella.

—Sergei es ruso —contesté yo sonriendo.

—Es escocés de tercera generación, y te aseguro que mezclado con los genes rusos es una combinación… explosiva. Sobre todo en la cama. —Noté que se volvía como si recordara algo concreto.

Reí en silencio. Quizá no era tan mala idea hacer un viaje con mi hermana, solo unos pocos días.

—Piénsalo, por favor —susurró Caitly.

—Lo haré —contesté. Mi hermana no suplicaba nunca. Debía de verme bastante mal.

Ambas nos movimos buscando la posición correcta para dormir, escuché su suave respiración acompasada cuando Morfeo la visitó, yo me relajé escuchándola y me quedé dormida en su compañía.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño extraño. Me encontraba en un bosque, notaba el olor a humedad y a fresco, pero no tenía frío. Era desconocido, pero a la vez familiar. Frente a mí había un hombre, pero no le podía ver el rostro, la bruma lo cubría casi por completo, haciendo que apareciera y desapareciera como un fantasma.

—Ya estás cerca —susurró él.

—No puedo acercarme a ti —exclamé yo frustrada, me sentía pegada al suelo, y mi cuerpo no me respondía, sin embargo deseaba estar a su lado.

—Yo te encontraré —volvió a susurrar. Ahora estaba a mi lado.

Levanté el rostro para mirarlo. Era muy alto, pero su cara se mantenía entre las sombras y no distinguí sus rasgos.

Acercó una mano y me acarició la mejilla con una mano áspera al contacto. Una caricia dulce y sensual. Me incliné hacia él y alcé mi mano hacia su rostro.

—Te he esperado tanto tiempo. —Su voz sonó como un gruñido desde las profundidades de su pecho.

Me desperté con otra mano que me agitaba los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté desconcertada sintiendo que el sueño se desvanecía en mis recuerdos.

—Estabas gimiendo, ¿tenías una pesadilla? —Era la voz preocupada de mi hermana.

—No —contesté.

—Ah, entonces… —susurró. Pude notarlo, aunque no vi cómo sonreía.

—¡Vete a paseo! —Le respondí enfadada no sabía muy bien por qué.

Ella se volvió y noté cómo su cuerpo golpeaba de nuevo la almohada, pero no contestó.

Al cabo de un rato, y sin poder volver a dormir, me volví hacia ella, que también seguía despierta.

—Iré contigo a Escocia —le dije. Ya era hora de que dejara de esconderme.

—Lo sabía. —Esta vez rio con ganas.

Continuara...


	5. Cap 3 Los fantasmas no existen, ¿o no?

_**Capitulo 3**_

 _ **Los fantasmas no existen, ¿o sí?**_

Embarcamos en un vuelo desde Santiago a Madrid y de allí cogimos uno directo a Edimburgo. Cuando despegó el avión desde mi ciudad natal me asomé por la ventanilla y vi cómo se alejaba la catedral, haciéndose cada vez más diminuta hasta desaparecer, con la sensación de que no iba a volver nunca a mi casa, a mi vida anterior. Pero no sentí tristeza, sino una especie de emoción y algo parecido a la alegría que hizo que mi corazón latiera de forma acompasada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aterrizamos en Edimburgo y recogimos nuestras maletas. Salimos afuera, donde el viento nos golpeó el rostro. Sin embargo, aspiré con fuerza, me sentía viva, otra vez. Volví mi rostro a la lluvia y dejé que me mojara.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Caitlyn mirándome como si estuviera loca. Quizá lo estaba.

—Vivir —le contesté riéndome.

Ella cabeceó y nos dirigimos en autobús al centro. Ellos vivían en la Old Town, en un pequeño apartamento encima de una tienda de objetos navideños. El piso era propiedad de los padres de Sergei, que se habían mudado hacía mucho tiempo a las afueras y habían mantenido el piso para alquilarlo a estudiantes. Ahora lo utilizaban ellos. Estaba en una bocacalle que daba a la Royal Mile, en pleno centro, hacia la mitad del camino que separaba el castillo del palacio de Holyrood.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Sergei preparándonos la cena. Dio un beso a mi hermana, y a mí me abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás, Candy? —dijo con ese peculiar acento entre ruso y escocés.

—Muy bien, gracias —contesté—, ¡qué bien huele!

Él rio.

—Deberás acostumbrarte, ya que el sofá que ves detrás será tu cama. Aquí no hay mucho sitio —contestó.

Dirigí la mirada alrededor de la habitación, salón y cocina a la vez. No me importaba. Sabía que el apartamento no tenía más que otra habitación y un pequeño baño. Pero también sabía que allí había vivido Sergei con sus tres hermanos y sus padres. El cómo era un misterio. Si ellos habían podido, yo también lo haría por un tiempo.

—Me encanta —dije siendo sincera. Me asomé a la ventana.

Si giraba la cara a la izquierda se podía ver un pequeño tramo de la Royal Mile, bulliciosa y rebosante de vitalidad, como me sentía yo en ese momento.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la rutina. Sergei y Catly se levantaban temprano para acudir a la universidad, comían allí y volvían a media tarde. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de tanto tiempo libre solo para mí. Y lo iba a aprovechar. Me levantaba a media mañana, recogía, almorzaba un poco y salía a pasear y a descubrir la ciudad, que me tenía enamorada, ya me había gustado mucho la primera vez que estuve, pero esta vez me dediqué a pasearla con calma y a visitar cuantos lugares se me ocurrían, parándome en pubs y en parques que desconocía.

—¿Qué tarareas? —preguntó una tarde Sergei.

Mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una de Eminem —contesté mirando a mi hermana con extrañeza.

—Has vuelto a cantar. Papá me dijo que no lo hacías. Eso es buena señal, aunque cantas fatal. No tienes oído, tienes orejas. Deberás acostumbrarte, Sergei. Lo hace a todas horas. Siempre tiene una canción para cada ocasión—explicó ella.

Yo la miré y ambas sonreímos.

Los fines de semana solíamos salir de excursión. Ambos se habían propuesto que conociera Escocia a fondo. Visitamos los lugares más turísticos, Stirling, Glasgow, Glencoe. Yo insistía en que no era necesario, pero ambos parecían disfrutar tanto como yo.

Un fin de semana en que hizo un tiempo extraordinariamente bueno, lo que significaba que por lo menos durante la mitad del día no llovería, decidimos salir temprano y visitar Culloden.

Sin embargo, a medida que nos acercábamos al lugar, la nada comenzó a abrazarme otra vez, y noté cómo la melancolía que creía haber dejado en Santiago retornaba.

Llegamos a media mañana, aparcamos el coche y entramos directamente a lo que fue el campo de batalla entre ingleses y escoceses, el escenario de la última batalla librada en la isla. No necesitábamos guía. Sergei se hizo cargo, explicando, como si mi hermana y yo fuéramos sus alumnas, el desarrollo de la contienda. Aunque mi hermana conocía la historia perfectamente, lo miraba con ojos atentos. Yo sin embargo intenté concentrarme en lo que narraba, pero una y otra vez mi mirada se dirigía al campo de batalla. Paseamos por las piedras que señalaban las tumbas de los clanes, y a cada paso que dábamos la sensación de que me faltaba el aire se hacía más fuerte.

Comencé a sentir como si cientos de espíritus se arremolinaran alrededor susurrando. Me estaba mareando, y mi paso se hizo tambaleante, como si algo en el aire estuviera tirando de mí hacia la tierra donde estaban enterrados los escoceses cruelmente asesinados.

—Parad —conseguí susurrar, sin aire en los pulmones.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarme sorprendidos. Caitlyn corrió hacia mí y me sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó—, estás muy pálida.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dije comenzando a correr en dirección al aparcamiento.

Trastabillé y tropecé varias veces intentando deshacerme de los hilos invisibles que me tenían atrapada, pero por fin llegué al coche, respirando de forma entrecortada, como si mi pecho se hubiera cerrado de repente.

—¿Es un ataque de asma? —Escuché a Sergei preguntar a mi espalda.

—Candy no ha tenido asma nunca. No es eso. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Catly acariciándome la espalda, mientras yo me inclinaba buscando algo de aire.

—No lo sé —susurré de forma entrecortada. Me senté en el suelo de gravilla. Las piernas no me sostenían, pero el suelo tampoco me daba fuerzas. ¿Sería un ataque de ansiedad? Jamás había tenido uno, pero esto se le parecía mucho.

Ambos se agacharon a mi lado con sendas miradas de preocupación.

—Solo necesito descansar un poco —dije resollando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Había algo maligno allí, algo doloroso, y tenía que alejarme como fuera. Cuando conseguí reunir las fuerzas suficientes para volver a hablar les pedí que nos fuéramos.

Me ayudaron a meterme en el asiento trasero del coche como si estuviera enferma, que era así como me sentía, como si toda mi energía vital hubiera sido absorbida por el espíritu de Drumossie Moor. Una vez que hubimos recorrido unos kilómetros, mi corazón y mi respiración volvieron a la normalidad, aunque permanecía una sensación de inquietud, como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado en Culloden, haciendo que deseara volver desesperadamente, como si hubiera perdido algo.

Paramos en un recodo de la carretera y ambos se volvieron a mirarme.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Catlyn.

—Sí —le contesté con la voz algo ronca, pero bastante normalizada.

Sergei tenía una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué has visto en Culloden? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué? —contesté a mi vez.

—¿Y qué has sentido? —dijo formulando la pregunta de forma correcta.

Me quedé callada un momento, observando su atractivo rostro de rasgos eslavos. Si lo decía, ¿pensarían que me estaba volviendo loca?

—No lo sé, de verdad. Me sentí como si unos hilos invisibles tiraran de mí, como si cientos de personas quisieran atravesarme y no podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía sentir —me paré un momento—, sentí como si estuviera muriéndome otra vez —dije en un susurro. Esa había sido la sensación correcta. Sentí como si me viera arrastrada a la oscuridad.

—A Dhia! —exclamó Sergei.

—¿No creerás en eso? —dijo Catlyn volviéndose hacia él.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida, he visto y he oído historias de todo tipo, ¿crees que tu hermana estaba fingiendo? —le contestó él.

—No, no creo eso. Pero seguro que tiene que haber otra explicación, aunque ahora no se me ocurre cuál —contestó mi hermana con voz nerviosa. El tema de la muerte la asustaba y yo entendía muy bien por qué.

—Catlyn —dije—, tú también has notado algo, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró fuertemente.

—No lo que tú dices, pero sí he sentido que te ocurría algo, como si fuera a perderte otra vez. Y eso no me gusta nada—exclamó de pronto.

—Bueno —dije recuperando la lógica—, la solución es que no me vuelva a acercar a ese sitio nunca más, y se acabó el problema.

Sergei agachó la cabeza, se mesó el pelo y dirigió una mirada de lo más significativa a Caitlyn. Yo no quise preguntar nada. Solo quería alejarme tanto como fuera posible y volver a mi refugio en Edimburgo. Además, el cielo se había oscurecido tanto que parecía noche cerrada, pronto empezaría a llover, y deseé estar ya cerca de casa.

—Sergei, ¿me dejas conducir? —pregunté. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada, y no encontré otro modo de estar concentrada en algo que no fuera Culloden.

—Claro, ¿estarás bien? —contestó con algo de duda en la voz.

Caitlyn le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Déjala —dijo—, ella conduce mucho mejor que yo. Ya lo verás.

Cambiamos los asientos y me incorporé a la carretera procurando concentrarme únicamente en conducir.

Al poco comenzó a llover torrencialmente y reduje un poco la velocidad, escuché cómo Sergei roncaba suavemente en el asiento trasero y mi hermana cabeceaba a punto de dormirse también. Empecé a sentirme cómoda, la carretera estaba prácticamente vacía, apenas nos cruzábamos con otros coches. Al cabo de más o menos una hora y con mis dos pasajeros sumidos en el sueño de los justos, una silueta emergió del bosque que teníamos a la izquierda sobresaltándome y haciendo que frenara bruscamente. Aun así no pude evitarlo y lo atropellé.

Grité y frené el coche en seco, haciendo que tanto Sergei como Caitlyn se inclinaran peligrosamente hacia delante quedándose apenas a unos centímetros de los asientos delanteros.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con voz ronca Sergei. Yo ya estaba saliendo del coche y miraba al frente y en derredor asustada.

No veía nada, y sin embargo estaba segura de que lo había atropellado. Mi corazón latía desbocado y la sensación de ahogo volvía con mayor intensidad todavía. Me dirigí a la parte trasera del coche sin conseguir ver nada y me agaché en el asfalto mojado para indagar debajo del coche. Sergei y Caitlyn a estas alturas estaban a mi lado mirándome con la misma cara de estupefacción que tenían cuando abandonamos Culloden.

Seguía lloviendo y nos estábamos empapando, algo que no parecía importar a ninguno de nosotros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mi hermana en castellano, olvidándose de Sergei.

—He atropellado a un hombre —contesté en inglés.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos al unísono volviéndose a mirar en derredor.

—No sé de dónde ha salido, de repente estaba en la carretera, de pie, como esperando a que alguien le pasara por encima —exclamé gritando—, pero no lo veo. ¡No veo dónde está!

Sergei estaba examinando el frontal del coche con una linterna que había sacado del maletero. Mi hermana miraba hacia el bosque con la mirada perdida.

—Es imposible que atropellaras a nadie, Candy —dijo con voz más calmada Sergei—. El coche no tiene ni una sola marca, ni siquiera un arañazo. ¿Has notado el impacto?

—¿Impacto? —pregunté desorientada—. No, no he notado nada. Solo sé que…, que…, lo he atravesado.

—¿Atravesado? —Mi hermana me miraba de una forma muy extraña.

—Sí, estaba parado ahí —señalé el centro de la carretera—era un hombre.

—¿Un escocés? —preguntó Sergei despacio. Sin que lo mencionara sabía que se refería a un escocés vestido con kilt, el atuendo tradicional.

—No, era un oficial británico —contesté sintiéndome avergonzada por la confesión—. Podría describirte su indumentaria, incluyendo los galones, llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en la nuca con una cinta negra y sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo —dije de forma acelerada.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo cogiéndome del brazo—, esta vez conduzco yo.

Nos montamos en el coche en silencio agradeciendo el calor interior y sacudiéndonos el pelo mojado. Sergei arrancó otra vez y aceleró incorporándose a la carretera. Se le notaba que tenía tantas ganas como yo de alejarse de allí.

Recorrimos varios kilómetros en silencio, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, los míos bastante tétricos. ¿Habría sido producto de mi imaginación? Ya no estaba tan segura. Mi mente racional me decía que era imposible, y sin embargo…

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese hombre, Candy? —Fue mi hermana la que habló y lo hizo en castellano, de una forma sutil y suave, como si no quisiera asustarme.

—«Te estoy esperando» —contesté en un susurro y en mi lengua materna. No lo había oído pero le había leído los labios perfectamente.

Ella no contestó y Sergei no dijo nada, se limitó a conducir en silencio hasta que vimos las luces de Edimburgo a lo lejos. Aparcó el coche y nos dirigimos bajo la lluvia y el frío al refugio del pequeño apartamento.

Cuando entramos Sergei sacó una botella de whisky, cogió tres vasos y sirvió una generosa cantidad en cada uno de ellos. Él se lo bebió de un trago y se volvió a servir. Mi hermana lo miró enarcando una ceja, a lo que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Yo seguía demasiado avergonzada como para hablar. Di pequeños sorbos dejando que el líquido me adormeciera y me calmara lo suficiente para poder mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dije balbuciendo un poco.

—No es nada —me tranquilizó Catly frotándome la espalda—, vamos a acostarnos, a todos nos vendrá bien, estamos demasiado cansados para hablar ahora.

Se dirigieron a su habitación hablando en susurros y yo me acosté, sabiendo que no dormiría demasiado esa noche.

Desperté gritando, me había enredado en las sábanas que me cubrían y respiraba agitadamente, manoteé desesperada por librarme de las ataduras. «Estoy en casa, estoy en casa», repetía en mi mente intentando alejar la pesadilla.

La cama crujió cuando Sergei se sentó a mi lado. No lo había oído llegar y me volví a sobresaltar ahogando otro grito.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Sí, ¿he gritado mucho? —inquirí yo a mi vez.

—No has despertado a Caitlyn, si es eso lo que preguntas. Es difícil despertarla una vez que está dormida, es como las marmotas. Yo no estaba dormido —dijo contestando a mi pregunta sin mencionar.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar. Él seguía sentado mirándome a los ojos. La luz de la farola se filtraba por entre las cortinas, haciendo que la oscuridad no fuera total en la habitación, por lo que podía ver su rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué has soñado, Candy? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Estaba en Culloden, tendida en el suelo, notaba el suelo mojado y cómo la humedad se filtraba en mi ropa, y tenía frío, mucho frío, y había un hombre tendido sobre mí, como protegiéndome. Yo tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre, y notaba su peso sobre mí, pude oler la sangre, estaba herido, y su pelo rubio me hacía cosquillas en el rostro. Pero sabía que no podía moverme. No, sabía que no debía moverme. Llovía y las gotas caían sobre mi rostro como afiladas agujas. —Paré, pues estaba convirtiendo con mis palabras una pesadilla en realidad.

—Es posible que solo sea una reacción a lo que te he explicado sobre la batalla esta tarde —dijo él susurrando.

—Pero no lo crees, ¿verdad? —pregunté asombrándome de tener el valor de hacerlo.

—Candice—dijo suspirando—, yo no te he contado que aquel 16 de abril estuviera lloviendo. Pero lo estaba.

Un frío helador me recorrió el cuerpo entero, y el sueño volvió a cobrar vida por un instante.

—Intenta dormir, todavía quedan unas horas hasta el amanecer. —Se levantó haciendo crujir el colchón y se marchó a su habitación.

No conseguí dormir mucho más aquella noche. Me levanté la primera y preparé el desayuno. Estaba sentada en la cocina tomando mi segunda taza de café cuando ambos aparecieron bostezando y estirándose.

—Café —suspiró mi hermana aspirando profundamente.

Le tendí una taza humeante que ella recogió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Qué os apetece hacer hoy? —preguntó Sergei calentando agua para prepararse un té, desdeñando el café con un gesto de la mano.

Yo miré hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo y lo único que me apetecía era seguir refugiada en el calor del pequeño apartamento.

—Lo que queráis —contesté sin ganas.

—Yo tengo que corregir unos exámenes. Tengo bastante trabajo atrasado. —Caitlyn cogió la taza y una caja de galletas y se dirigió a la habitación que también hacía de improvisado despacho.

—Siempre está igual. Todo a última hora —dijo Sergei aspirando el olor de su taza de té con placer. Yo por más que lo intentaba no conseguía acostumbrarme, prefería mil veces el café y lo tomaba como decía mi madre, caliente, fuerte y escaso.

Encendió la tele y me señaló el sofá. Ambos nos sentamos mientras él cambiaba de canal una y otra vez sin encontrar nada a su gusto. Finalmente lo dejó en un canal que emitía una película del Oeste. Estuvimos unos minutos con la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero sin ver. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a la pesadilla y él parecía algo incómodo.

—¿Sabes? —le comenté—, a Catlyn y a mí nos encantaban estas películas cuando éramos niñas. Las solíamos ver los sábados por la tarde con nuestro padre. Era como una especie de tradición semanal.

Sergei enarcó las cejas y me miró sorprendido. Yo sonreí ante su reacción.

—Es cierto. Ella quería luchar como los indios. Yo le decía que me parecía absurdo, que en una batalla lo mejor era pasar desapercibido, tumbarte y esperar a que todo acabara. —La imagen de la noche anterior se volvió a colar en mi mente.

—No creo que seas de ese tipo de mujer, Candy —contestó él.

—¿De qué tipo? —pregunté curiosa.

—De las que gritan cuando ven el peligro —dijo. En ese momento la protagonista estaba haciendo exactamente eso.

Reí con ganas.

—Creo que serías de las que cogerían el rifle y te prepararías como un soldado más a defender el fuerte, además le pegarías un tortazo a la que osara llorar haciéndola callar definitivamente —siguió diciendo. La verdad es que dado el volumen de gritos que salía de la tele me estaban dando unas ganas tremendas de hacer exactamente lo que decía.

—Quién sabe. Espero no verme nunca en esa tesitura—contesté centrándome en la imagen que ofrecía la televisión.

De repente Sergei se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Salió al momento con un folio doblado. Se quedó quieto de pie a mi lado, dudando. Finalmente me lo entregó.

—Me gustaría enseñarte algo. Lo encontré hace algunos días, cuando releía en la biblioteca la historia del Levantamiento del 45, y no sé por qué pero me recordó a ti, y después de lo que ocurrió ayer… —Yo bajé la mirada hacia el papel. No me gustaba que me recordara lo que había sucedido en Culloden. Sin embargo mis dedos hormiguearon al contacto con el papel, lo abrí sin preámbulos y comencé a leer.

Eran dos textos. El primero parecía una copia de una carta o un diario antiguo, que había sido fotocopiado. Estaba escrito en gaélico y no lo entendí. El segundo estaba escrito a mano, con bolígrafo, en la letra de Sergei, en inglés actual.

 ** _… Ella también está aquí, pensé que él habría tenido la prudencia de ponerla a salvo de esta locura de destrucción, pero no ha podido. Nada puede alejarlos durante mucho tiempo, son como las dos caras de la misma moneda, destinadas a estar juntas, destinadas a estar separadas. Ha intentado que me aleje, incluso me ha amenazado, en sus extraños ojos color verde esmeralda brilla la determinación y algo más, algo peligroso y letal, como si supiera lo que va a ocurrir._**

 ** _Pero ella ya lo sabe, me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo está aquí, junto a él, junto a su familia y su clan, como si pudiera extender un manto de protección hacia todos nosotros. Sin embargo ya nada puede salvarnos…_**

Volví a leerlo con más calma. No me transmitía nada. Lo doblé con cuidado y se lo devolví.

—¿Por qué te ha recordado a mí? Según contaste era común que las mujeres siguieran a los hombres a la batalla, sobre todo al ejército escocés —pregunté.

—Por la descripción que hace de la mujer, por sus ojos, su expresión decidida —contestó con un suspiro.

—Hay mucha gente con el mismo color de ojos que yo, Catlyn los tiene, mi madre también, incluso mi abuela —deseché la explicación con un gesto casi despectivo.

—Sí, pero él hace referencia a que la mujer ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Eso no es común. Si bien era cierto que la batalla parecía perdida desde el primer momento, ese hombre señala que ella conocía perfectamente el desenlace desde hacía bastante tiempo —siguió él.

—Bueno, por lo que me has contado de la historia escocesa es probable que fuera algo así como una vidente. Hasta tú pareces bastante crédulo en ese aspecto, todo un erudito moderno creyendo en fantasmas —contesté con una mueca.

—Quizá sea solo una tontería. Olvídalo —contestó algo molesto guardándose el papel doblado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Sabes quién lo escribió? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No. Lo encontré entre unos legajos sin identificar, retazos de cartas y diarios de soldados de las Highlands. Como te he dicho, será mejor que lo olvides. —Suspiró fuertemente contrariado por algo, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Crees que puedo ver fantasmas o comunicarme con el más allá? —pregunté girándome hacia él.

—¿Puedes? —contestó él de forma directa.

—No que yo sepa. Si lo que preguntas es si recuerdo algo de cuando estuve clínicamente muerta la respuesta es no. Absolutamente nada. Ninguna luz al final del túnel, ni una sensación de paz, ni de haber llegado a mi destino. Simplemente no recuerdo nada desde que me dormí hasta que desperté en la habitación del hospital. —Respondí con cautela.

—Pero ayer viste algo, y créeme cuando te digo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un fantasma. —Su voz era firme. De repente me di cuenta de que él de verdad creía en ese tipo de cosas. Yo, aunque me había criado en la tierra de las meigas por excelencia, era totalmente incrédula ante ese tipo de asuntos.

—Es muy probable que fuera mi imaginación sobreexcitada. Estuviste todo el día relatando historias de la rebelión—expliqué.

—Sí, bueno, es probable, lo que no quiere decir que sea cierto. Hay cosas que no tienen una explicación razonable. Ya deberías saberlo.

Sus palabras me recordaron a las del psiquiatra y me sentí incómoda. Sergei lo notó y abandonó la conversación. Yo me quedé callada, perdida en mis pensamientos. Aunque ese hombre no era real, sí lo había sido para mí durante unos instantes en los que sentí un terror profundo, no por el atropello, sino por sus palabras: «Te estoy esperando». En aquel momento hubiera jurado que verdaderamente conocía a ese hombre aunque no lo hubiera visto nunca.

En la semana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad. Ni Sergei ni Catlyn volvieron a mencionar el tema de Culloden, aunque de vez en cuando notaba el cruzar de sus miradas preocupadas como si yo fuera a tener otro ataque de pánico, lo que gracias a Dios no ocurrió.

Cuando volví a mirar el calendario era ya el 28 de octubre, faltaban tres días para el 31. Llevaba casi dos meses en Edimburgo y todavía no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, me encontraba en un estado de semiletargo, como si esperara la llegada de algo que no llegaba nunca.

Mi hermana estaba excitada, llevaba planeando la noche del 31 de octubre más de una semana. Yo me negué a disfrazarme, como mucho me pondría un pequeño antifaz de plumas negras. La invasión del Halloween americano estaba entrando con fuerza en la vieja Europa y hasta podían verse adornos como calabazas y esqueletos en algunos pubs, pero Edimburgo se resistía a perder el espíritu de esa noche. La noche de los muertos, la noche en la que vagaban las almas perdidas en el mundo de los vivos. Yo me sentía intranquila, no quería que aparecieran más fantasmas en mi vida, ya había tenido bastante para cien años, y cuando Catlyn y Sergei me invitaron a acompañarles a una fiesta que organizaban algunos profesores de la universidad acepté encantada. Todo con tal de no quedarme sola esa noche.

Me vestí con un vestido de paillettes negro demasiado corto para mi gusto, me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse el antifaz.

Ellos iban vestidos como Catwoman y Batman, nada originales, pero bastante divertidos. Al anochecer salimos a la calle, iríamos andando, me dijeron que no estaba muy lejos. Intenté recordar el camino de vuelta, pero Edimburgo todavía resultaba un pequeño laberinto para mí, nunca había sido muy buena orientándome y varias veces había tenido que recurrir al GPS instalado en el teléfono para saber volver a casa.

Nos paramos frente a una casa de tres pisos. Por fuera no parecía nada especial, otra casa apretujada y constreñida en un callejón, como si la ciudad hubiera sido construida aprovechando al máximo el espacio. Sin embargo tenía algo familiar que no supe identificar.

—¿Es esto? —pregunté mirando hacia arriba buscando algún cartel indicador.

—Sí, lo es —contestó la voz de Sergei amortiguada por la máscara de plástico—, antiguamente era uno de los prostíbulos más famosos de la ciudad. Estaba prácticamente en ruinas, hasta que lo compró la Sociedad de Conservación del Patrimonio. Ahora la alquilan para eventos.

—Bueno, yo no llamaría a esto un evento, pero vamos allá—dije llamando al timbre.

Nos abrió la puerta Spiderman, dándonos la bienvenida, por lo visto conocía bastante a Sergei y Caitlyn. Entramos a lo que parecía un espacio abierto decorado con motivos tétricos, con un disc-jockey al fondo y la música demasiado alta.

Tanto Sergei como Catlyn se esforzaron en presentarme a todo joven entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco años de la sala, presumiblemente solteros. Yo sonreía y agradecía cumplidos hasta que me acabó doliendo la mandíbula. Finalmente me dejaron sola con alguien de toda confianza, como me susurró Catlyn al oído, un compañero suyo, bastante atractivo, que tenía un fuerte acento inglés y que no iba disfrazado.

Conversé con él un buen rato, mientras bebíamos cerveza negra. Me estaba divirtiendo bastante y entonces él sugirió que subiéramos arriba para tener un poco más de intimidad.

Enarqué una ceja, que él no pudo ver dado que no me había quitado el antifaz. Lo medité un momento. ¿Estaba preparada? Todavía sentía dolor y algo sin identificar por mi exmarido, pero algún día tendría que dejar atrás todo aquello, y esa noche y ese joven me parecieron los apropiados.

Antes de subir por unas escaleras de madera al fondo semiocultas por una cortina de terciopelo negro, eché una mirada a la pista donde bailaban Sergei y Catlyn. Sonreí ante la mueca que hizo mi hermana por un pisotón de su pareja, me volví hacia mi acompañante y dejé que me cogiera de la mano.

En el piso de arriba recorrimos un pasillo con varias puertas. No se paró en ninguna, sino que siguió hasta el fondo y subimos hasta el último piso. Había una única puerta que abrió con una llave. Por lo visto era uno de los organizadores de la fiesta.

Entramos en lo que parecía un desván, tenía el techo inclinado y una pequeña claraboya en el techo que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Me empujó ligeramente hasta el centro de la estancia donde la suave luz incidía sobre mí directamente. Se acercó y me quitó el antifaz. Yo me dejé.

—Quiero verte el rostro —dijo acercándose a mí.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con la cara despejada.

—¡Uau!, eres idéntica a Caitlyn. —Pareció sorprendido.

—Lo sé —contesté riendo.

—Y preciosa. —Se inclinó hacia mí dirigiendo su mirada a mis labios. Yo no me aparté. Me cogió por la cintura y me besó, obligándome con su lengua a abrir mi boca.

Sorprendentemente respondí con ansia a su beso. Tal vez fuera la abstinencia, el alcohol o la magia de la noche.

El beso se hizo más profundo y su insistencia también. Noté cómo su mano abandonaba mi espalda y bajaba hasta mi muslo acariciándolo con pequeños círculos. Su mano inquisitiva fue subiendo hasta pasar por mi cintura y atrapar uno de mis pechos. Di un respingo y me aparté de repente. No podía hacerlo, todavía no, no estaba preparada.

Sentí un gran deseo de salir corriendo, pero él estaba justo delante de la puerta. Retrocedí y mi tacón izquierdo se quedó clavado en una muesca del suelo haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Busqué desesperada algo a lo que sujetarme. Sentí cómo sus manos se alargaban hacia mí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Caí golpeándome en la cabeza con algo que parecía un arcón. Por un momento creí que no había pasado nada, e intenté levantarme. No pude, sentí que me mareaba, y la sensación de estar ahogándome volvió con intensidad. Escuché su voz llamándome, pero los hilos invisibles me arrastraban sin remedio hacia la oscuridad.

Continuara...


	6. Capitulo 4 Tu pasado será tu presente

_**Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Tu pasado será tu presente**_

Sentí unos golpes en el rostro e intenté girarme sin conseguirlo, mi cuerpo era como una pesada piedra clavada al suelo. Oía una voz amortiguada que retumbaba en mi cabeza, una voz grave que casi gritaba, pero aun así no llegaba con suficiente claridad a mis oídos, como si estuviese rodeada de una capa de nubes que impedía que el sonido me alcanzara. Los golpes cesaron para pasar a ser zarandeada por una fuerte mano en el hombro. Intenté protestar y alzar la mano, pero pesaba demasiado, solo el esfuerzo de levantar un poco el brazo me dejó profundamente agotada, pero eso no pareció detener el insistente meneo de mi cuerpo desmadejado. Finalmente, y después de un gran esfuerzo, entreabrí un ojo.

Lo primero que vi fue una bota de piel marrón, manchada de barro, que cubría unas medias de lana con dibujo escocés hasta la rodilla. Una rodilla blanca y huesuda, y una falda, una falda a cuadros verdes y rojos. Cerré el ojo. El esfuerzo me había dejado agotada y empezaba a notar un palpitante y doloroso latido en la cabeza. Un hombre, un hombre grande, un hombre grande vestido de escocés. Los pensamientos iban cobrando vida en mi mente dolorida con desesperante lentitud, me costaba hilar una imagen detrás de otra enlazándolas como si fueran un puzle.

Escuché un crujir de ropas cuando el hombre se agachó a mi lado y sentí una luz que aun con los ojos cerrados hizo que una punzada se me clavara en la frente. Olí a cera quemada y sentí el calor de llama muy cerca del rostro.

«¡Fuego!», quise gritar, pero solo oí un balbuceo ininteligible salir de mi boca. La garganta me dolía como si hubiese estado toda la noche anterior cantando.

El hombre me empujó hasta que giré y quedé tumbada de espaldas al suelo. Intenté respirar y boqueé como un pez fuera del agua. Algo me oprimía las costillas y estrangulaba el aire que intentaba llegar a mis pulmones.

Volví a notar el fuego delante de mi rostro y me asusté. No podía hablar, ni respirar, ni moverme. Una idea iba tomando forma en mi cabeza. Estaba muerta, estaba muerta y en el infierno. La luz se apagó y no sentí más.

Mi mente despertó un rato más tarde, desconozco si fueron unos minutos u horas. Mi cuerpo seguía sin responder.

Quería abrir los ojos pero mis párpados pesaban como el plomo. Sabía que seguía tumbada, notaba el suelo duro debajo de mí. El dolor de la cabeza se mantenía latente, como un zumbido, pero ya no aguijoneaba el cráneo. Me costaba respirar, pero podía hacerlo despacio si me concentraba en cada inhalación. Intenté mover los dedos de una mano, uno a uno, y luego despacio, como si temiera que se rompiera algún hueso, levanté lentamente un brazo. Miré mi mano delante de mi cara como si ese apéndice no fuera mío. Mi respiración se estaba normalizando, quizás al comprobar que de momento estaba entera. Mi primer pensamiento consciente fue: no estoy muerta, pero no estoy en el infierno. El segundo pensamiento consciente fue: es la peor resaca de mi vida. El tercer pensamiento consciente fue: anoche no bebí tanto, no puede ser eso. Tiene que ser el golpe, el dolor volvió de improviso a mi cabeza. «¡Joder!—maldije mentalmente—, prefiero estar en el infierno». Cerré los ojos y volví a perder la consciencia.

La voz esta vez llegaba clara a mis oídos, no, las voces. Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer discutiendo. Antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir los ojos, el hombre me cogió por debajo de los brazos y me levantó hasta dejarme en pie. Trastabillé y caí de rodillas. La luz me golpeó como una maza. Me senté despacio y giré la cabeza hacia ellos. Me costaba enfocar, pero distinguí a dos personas frente a mí tapándome la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta. Un hombre alto y fuerte vestido de escocés, su pelo era de color anaranjado y lacio, sujeto con una cinta en la nuca. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas y unos ojos azules y curiosos me observaban con atención sobre una nariz torcida y algo achatada,

probablemente rota anteriormente y que no había sido colocada en la posición correcta.

Lo normal hubiera sido preguntar «¿dónde estoy?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?», pero como mis neuronas bailaban una conga desordenada en mi cabeza solo acerté a exclamar con enfado.

—Vaya, ¡qué disfraz más auténtico! ¡Y original! ¡Escocés!, solo te falta pintarte rayas azules y blancas en las mejillas para parecer William Wallace.

El hombre retrocedió un paso soltándome el brazo, sorprendido sin duda por mi tono despectivo. La mujer, sin embargo, se acercó observándome de cerca. Desprendía un olor a sudor y pescado agrio, junto con algo suave de fondo, parecido al aroma de los polvos de talco. Polvos que adornaban su cara tapando los profundos surcos de sus arrugas. Llevaba el pelo también rojizo con mechones canosos sujeto en un moño bajo, que tapaba con un paño blanco. Iba vestida con un traje de época sencillo, de sarga gris, con corpiño y falda. Una blusa gris más claro con volantes en los puños adornaba el conjunto.

—¡Bájala! —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin darme tiempo a protestar me vi empujada escaleras abajo por el tipo grande. Reconocí la casa de la fiesta de anoche. Pero algo había cambiado. Ya no era el edificio habilitado como discoteca, sino que parecía una casa habitada. Pasamos por dos pisos, los pasillos tenían varias puertas de madera simple, con manillas de bronce. De algunas habitaciones se oían murmullos, de otras simplemente el silencio. Unas alfombras raídas tapaban los suelos de madera desgastada. Llegamos al piso de abajo. Lo que antes era la pista central de baile, ahora parecía ser un salón adornado con varios, no, bastantes sillones festoneados de terciopelo granate. Me asomé curiosa, pero fui prontamente arrastrada hacia la izquierda. El hombre abrió de un codazo la puerta cerrada y me empujó adentro.

Quise protestar y me volví con un gesto adusto, que interrumpí sorprendida al mirar alrededor. Me encontraba en una cocina. Una cocina antigua pero todavía en uso. Había una mesa central de madera con algunas banquetas, una chimenea en la pared frontal, en la que colgaba un caldero humeante sobre el fuego. Una encimera cubría la pared a mi izquierda, en la que se amontonaban cacerolas, platos, cubiertos y algunas hortalizas. Todo ello de una pintoresca antigüedad, pero sorprendentemente real.

—¿Dónde estoy? —inquirí haciendo esta vez la pregunta correcta.

El hombre me ignoró, se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió de una jarra de peltre en una taza de metal algo que olía como la cerveza. Fue la mujer la que contestó.

—¡Cállate, mujer! Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.

Empezaba a estar asustada y me quedé paralizada en el centro de la habitación esperando.

—¡Siéntate! —dijo empujando un banco de madera con el pie.

En un acto de rebeldía no me senté en el asiento que indicaba, sino que elegí un banco pegado a la pared, el más cercano a la puerta, preparada para salir corriendo en cualquier instante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó—, ¿y qué hacías escondida en mi casa? Su tono había cambiado de amenazante a inquisitivo, pero aun así no me tranquilizó ni un ápice.

Intenté explicarme con coherencia y despacio para no confundir las palabras. Aunque la mujer hablaba en inglés, tenía tal acento escocés que me costó unos instantes entenderla.

—Me llamo Candice —contesté esbozando lo que intentaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. «Primero negocia, luego enfréntate si fuera necesario»—. Estuve en la fiesta de anoche, bebí un poco de más y subí con un amigo al ático…—aquí vacilé—, ya saben…, hummm, para estar un rato a solas… —Paré. Por sus expresiones dudé que me estuvieran entendiendo. Me aclaré la voz e intenté pronunciar más despacio y en voz alta, como hacemos cuando algún extranjero no nos entiende, errando que el problema es el idioma, no la sordera—. Esto… Llevaba unos tacones demasiado altos, me tropecé, caí y me golpeé la cabeza y… Lo siento, no recuerdo nada más hasta ahora—terminé abruptamente.

—¿Eres una puta? —preguntó el hombre levantando por primera vez su rostro de la taza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi grité.

—¡Que si eres una puta! —repitió él remarcando las sílabas y levantando la voz como había hecho yo un momento antes.

—¡No! —Esta vez sí grité.

—Pues lo pareces —contestó el hombre sin inmutarse.

—Oiga —alcé la mano—, el vestido es un poco atrevido, pero de ahí a insinuar que yo… —Bajé la vista. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no llevaba el vestido de paillettes negro que me había puesto la noche anterior sino un vestido de época. Me levanté de un salto, palpando mi cuerpo. Me cogí la falda con las dos manos, una falda de lana azul marino hasta los pies, manchada en los bordes con algo que parecía barro. Subí hasta el torso, cubierto por un corpiño ribeteado con cinta de raso y cerrado con un lazo. Completaba mi atuendo una blusa amarillenta abierta hasta el borde del corpiño, dejando entrever la parte superior de mis pechos—.¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué llevo puesto?! —exclamé en voz demasiado alta.

—¿No es suyo el vestido? —preguntó la mujer, con una expresión cada vez más suspicaz.

—¡Pues no!

—¿Lo ha robado, acaso?

—¡No! —titubeé—, no, no es mío, pero yo… Jamás, jamás robaría esto —contesté cogiéndome con una mano la manga holgada de la blusa.

—Veamos entonces —la mujer se sentó en un banco frente a mí, indicándome que me volviera a sentar—, dices que subiste al ático sola con un hombre, pero no eres una puta. Llevas un vestido que no es tuyo, pero no lo has robado. Te he encontrado en mi casa, a la que no estás invitada. No hay nada de lo que has dicho que me convenza de no llamar al alguacil y denunciarte.

—¿Denunciarme? —Perdí todo el color de la cara—. Creo que esto es un malentendido. Solo necesito que me faciliten un teléfono, llamaré a mi hermana, que me recoja, y no les daré más problemas. —Me levanté con intención de huir de allí lo antes posible. No entendía nada, ni qué hacía allí, ni por qué iba vestida de esa forma, así que tampoco podía explicárselo a ellos.

—¡Siéntate! —rugió la mujer. Obedecí a la velocidad de un soldado a las órdenes de su comandante.

—Mathair, la estás asustando —habló el hombre dirigiéndose con voz suave a la mujer.

Los miré a ambos, poli bueno, poli malo. ¿Era todo una broma de mi hermana?, si así era no tenía ninguna gracia.

Escruté las paredes buscando la cámara oculta.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el hombre. Así de cerca, aun con el rostro de un boxeador, era menos temible que su madre—.¿Qué es un teléfono?

—¿Es una broma? —pregunté yo, suavizando la voz—. No recuerdo nada después del golpe, lo siento si les he incomodado. Una vez que me ponga en contacto con mi hermana les pagaré si he causado algún desperfecto. Me palpé el bolsillo de la falda, y palidecí aún más. No llevaba el monedero, pero sí algo que parecía un cuchillo afilado.

—Se va a desmayar. —Oí su voz lejana, aunque estaba situado a menos de un metro de mí.

—¡Anna! ¡Trae agua! —espetó la mujer a un bulto sentado en la esquina de la cocina, que resultó ser una niña, no mayor de once años. La muchacha se acercó arrastrando los pies con una jarra de peltre en una mano, en la otra, un vaso de madera. Al servirme el agua me vi reflejada en la palidez de su rostro aniñado, manchado de hollín. Cogí el vaso como si fuera un oasis en el desierto y, aunque algo turbia, bebí ávidamente calmando la náusea que se había formado en mi garganta.

Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, buscar un taxi y llegar a casa de mi hermana.

—Me tengo que ir —dije levantándome un poco tambaleante.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte —afirmó la mujer, a la vez que el hombre se levantaba para quedarse parado en medio del quicio de la puerta, la única salida.

—Pero…, ¿por qué? Todo ha sido un malentendido. Si me disculpan… —Hice ademán de moverme intentando que no se me notara demasiado que saldría corriendo atravesando cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de perfecto entendimiento. Me pareció entrever que el hombre cedía un poco la balanza a mi favor, ya que su postura se relajó hasta dejar el peso apoyado solo en una pierna.

—Revísala, no vaya a ser que haya robado algo más que el vestido, y luego déjala irse —dijo finalmente la mujer.

—Pero ¡qué! —Iba a protestar, pero no dije más.

El hombre me acercó de un tirón y se puso a cachearme. Miré sus grandes manos y puse los ojos en blanco. Por su interés en ciertas partes de mi anatomía, dudé de que cumpliera las reglas del decoro en un cacheo oficial. La segunda vez que palpó mi pecho le solté un manotazo instintivamente. El ¡plaf!, sonó como el estallido de un disparo. Aguanté la respiración. El hombre levantó lentamente la mirada hasta alcanzar la mía. No era mucho más alto que yo, solo unos pocos centímetros, pero me doblaba en peso. En unos segundos calculé si sería capaz de derribarlo o simplemente empujarlo lo suficiente para alcanzar la puerta a la calle. No hizo falta.

Una profunda carcajada resonó en toda la estancia, seguida de una femenina, incluso la niña rio.

Quedé tan sorprendida que retrocedí un paso.

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya con la fierecilla!, pero mira qué carácter tiene. Mathair, ¿está segura de que no quiere quedársela? Algunos clientes disfrutarían mucho con ella.

—No, déjala irse —contestó la mujer, ya seria—, mis huesos viejos me dicen que nos traería problemas.

—Está bien.

Con dos zancadas y llevándome otra vez del codo alcanzamos la puerta de la calle, mi libertad. La abrió, me empujó a la calle y, con una simple palabra, me despidió.—Lárgate.

Me volví a contestar un «¡gracias!» bastante seco, para encontrarme ya la puerta cerrada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo. Si no recordaba mal, al final de la calle, girando a la derecha y luego otra vez a la izquierda, llegaría a la Royal Mile. Resbalé y di un traspié. Paré un momento para recuperar el aliento al primer giro. Me miré los pies, calzaba una especie de zapato plano de cuero marrón. No tenían suela, notaba cada una de las piedras de la calzada. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho y me costaba respirar. No llovía, pero una densa niebla lo cubría todo, haciendo que me desorientara todavía más. ¡Maldito tiempo escocés! La Old Town era un laberinto de callejuelas y estrechos pasillos entre los edificios. Intenté tranquilizarme, solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien, a ser posible cuerdo, que me prestara su teléfono móvil para hacer una simple llamada. Respiré hondo y solo conseguí provocarme un acceso de tos. No vi nadie a mi alrededor, Edimburgo estaba desierto. Con la sensación de encontrarme en una pesadilla comencé otra vez a andar.

Escuché unos golpes a mi espalda, y una voz masculina que gritó.

—¡Apártate, muchacha!

Giré sobre mí misma, sorprendida y asustada, para encontrarme a menos de dos metros de distancia con un caballo. Me quedé mirando estúpidamente la cabeza del animal, a la vez que me apretaba a la pared de piedra. El caballo me bufó y yo me apreté aún más contra la pared.

—¡Un caballo! —grité.

—¿En qué creías que iba montado?, ¿en una cabra? —Oí otra vez la voz.

Miré hacia el jinete, todavía con la boca abierta, dudando de si era hombre o animal el que había pronunciado esas palabras. Era un hombre mayor, de poblada barba cobriza y pelo ensortijado, cubierto por una curiosa boina azul. El hombre masculló algo que no entendí y siguió su camino cabeceando.

¿Un caballo en medio de Edimburgo? ¿Sería parte de un desfile o algo así? Cada vez entendía menos lo que me rodeaba. Me toqué la frente, estaba fresca al tacto. No tenía fiebre, al menos no lo parecía, aunque una fuerte sensación de inestabilidad me rodeaba, y sentía que todas mis extremidades eran agitadas por una cuerda invisible, como una marioneta.

Anduve desorientada quizás una hora o más. Estaba profundamente agotada y tenía muchísimo frío, pero me obligaba a mí misma a seguir camino. Finalmente me paré en la salida de un callejón. Necesitaba descansar aunque solo fuese un momento. Me senté en el mismo suelo y me abracé las piernas en un vago intento de mantener el poco calor que me quedaba. Debí quedarme dormida, o tal vez me desmayé. No lo recuerdo. Cuando desperté estaba aterida. Había empezado a llover, no muy fuerte, pero mojaba igual. Los dedos de manos y pies me dolían y los tenía completamente rígidos e insensibles al tacto. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza. Noté un bulto en la parte posterior de la oreja derecha. Algo pegajoso lo cubría. Me miré la mano, que se humedeció con la lluvia. Sangre, sangre seca. Debía de ser el golpe de la noche anterior. La cabeza, como una señal de reconocimiento, comenzó a latirme otra vez.

Ráfagas de dolor como terribles latigazos iban de la nuca a la frente. Agaché la cabeza, y en un instante de consciencia lo reconocí. Conmoción cerebral. Por fin algo de lucidez a mi locura. Un poco más relajada volví a caer en un sueño intranquilo, con la seguridad de que al despertarme estaría en la cama de un hospital.

Algo me golpeaba el rostro con pequeñas punzadas, intenté apartarlo con una mano, pero fue en vano. Quería seguir durmiendo, aunque solo fuera un poco más. Estaba tan cansada… Molesta, abrí los ojos. La niebla había desaparecido, pero la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Yo me había deslizado hasta quedar tendida en el frío suelo, y lo que me golpeaba con insistencia en el rostro eran gotas de agua como cuchillos afilados. Me incorporé despacio. No estaba en el hospital. Seguía en el mismo sitio infernal de mi pesadilla. Quise llorar de impotencia, pero las lágrimas se agarrotaban en mi garganta, provocándome una lenta agonía de desesperación.

Escuché pasos apresurados. Levanté la vista. Un hombre pertrechado con un sombrero de ala ancha se acercaba por mi izquierda.

—¡Espere! —conseguí decir, aunque mi voz sonó como el graznido de un cuervo.

El hombre hizo ademán de acelerar el paso, lo pensó mejor, paró y se volvió para lanzarme algo que resonó con un ¡clac!, en el suelo a mi lado. Sorprendida lo recogí. Era una moneda, un penique. De repente me entraron unas ganas tremendas de reír. «Una mendiga, ¡jajaja!, me ha confundido con una mendiga». Todo me parecía graciosísimo. El hombre extrañado se volvió. Yo ya me reía a carcajadas, sujetándome el abdomen. Recompuse el gesto apartándome el pelo mojado del rostro y todavía reprimiendo la sonrisa, le insté.

—¡Espere!, por favor, espere.

Me levanté con dificultad, aprovechando que el hombre se había quedado parado y me miraba ya totalmente sorprendido.

—No quiero compañía, mujer. —Gruñó.

Yo maldije en silencio. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿es que llevaba la palabra «puta» tatuada en la frente?

—Esto es suyo —dije tendiéndole la moneda.

Ahora tenía toda su atención. Aunque me miraba como si fuese un fantasma o algo peor.

—Quédesela —respondió cerrando mi mano en torno a la moneda—, parece necesitarla más que yo. Y resguárdese, hoy no es día de andar por las calles, estas están llenas de espíritus a la búsqueda de almas perdidas.

Sin quererlo, me sentí conmovida. Era el primer rasgo de compasión que percibía en todo el día.

—¿Podría indicarme cómo llegar a Head Close? —dije con la voz quebrada.

Pareció sorprendido. El agua resbalaba por el ala de su sombrero creando pequeñas cascadas que me salpicaban. Supuse que mi aspecto debía de ser deplorable.

—Sí, muchacha. Claro que sí. Yo me dirijo hacia allí, no está muy lejos. —Su acento era escocés, pero bastante más educado y claro que el de las personas que había dejado en la casa.

—¿Le importa si le acompaño? —Sugerí, habría dado mi mano derecha por no quedarme otra vez sola.

El hombre dudó.

—Venga —dijo finalmente reanudando la marcha.

Aterida y algo torpe me uní a su paso.

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar al edificio que solo unas horas antes había abandonado sintiéndome afortunada. Levanté la vista del suelo dispuesta a agradecer a aquel hombre su amabilidad y me encontré con que se paraba con decisión como yo y sacudía con fuerza la aldaba de bronce de la puerta.

—¿Cómo sabe que venía aquí? —inquirí curiosa.

—Estoy seguro de que en la casa de al lado no sería bienvenida, y aquel edificio es solo un establo. ¿Adónde iba a ir si no?

Iba a contestar cuando se abrió la puerta. Nos recibió el hombre, que dio paso al visitante con premura. Antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta puse una mano en ella para impedirlo. Supuse que no me había visto, debido a la oscuridad y la lluvia. No quise creer que me volvía a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó furioso observándome de la cabeza a los pies.

Sintiéndome golpeada por la fuerza de sus palabras, no lo aguanté más y comencé a llorar como una niña. Las lágrimas ardientes me quemaban las mejillas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia. Llevaba casi dos años sin poder llorar y ahora parecía que no pudiese parar.

—Por…, por favor, por favor —tartamudeé hipando—¿puede, puede ayudarme? No he encontrado a mi hermana —aquí la voz se me quebró de nuevo— y no sé, no sé dónde pasar la noche. Seguí llorando, hipando y sacudiéndome con profundos sollozos. Me sujetaba el cuerpo con los brazos cruzados intentando darme un poco de valor. No lo conseguía. Estaba realmente asustada, aterida y agotada.

El hombre titubeó sosteniendo la puerta con un brazo.

—Por favor —volví a suplicar—, esta casa es mi última oportunidad. —No me veía capaz de pasar la noche entera tirada en la calle a la intemperie.

Finalmente, y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se apartó dejándome pasar.

—Gra… gracias —tartamudeé tiritando. Por un momento me sentí tan aliviada de estar a cubierto que sentí el impulso de abrazarlo. Me contuve al mirarlo a la cara. Si bien me había dejado pasar, su rostro no era para nada amigable.

—Pasa —me empujó hasta la cocina—, siéntate ahí.

Me acomodé en el banco de madera intentando mimetizarme con la pared.

El hombre que me había acompañado hasta allí estaba de pie, se había quitado el sombrero y el guardapolvo, que ahora descansaban en una silla cerca del fuego secándose, desprendiendo un quedo olor a humedad. Vestía con pantalón hasta las rodillas y jubón marrón de paño. De manera elegante, pero sencilla. Estaba bebiendo de un vaso de vidrio verdoso lo que parecía un licor. El olor llegaba hasta mí, probablemente whisky. Dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco y se dispuso a abrir una caja de madera que descansaba al lado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que transportaba algo. Pero el pequeño maletín había llegado con él. Un cerco de agua lo rodeaba. Observé curiosa lo que contenía. Varios frasquitos con líquido de diversas tonalidades y algo envuelto en un paño grisáceo y con manchas oscuras. El hombre cogió el paño y lo abrió desplegando su contenido sobre la mesa. Me retraje asustada si era posible todavía más contra la pared. Ese hombre era Jack «el Destripador». O por lo menos por su instrumental lo parecía. Escalpelos de diferentes tamaños, varios cuchillos y lo que parecían unos fórceps, algo roñosos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó al escocés.

—En la habitación del fondo del pasillo, en el primer piso. No se perderá, solo tiene que seguir los gritos —respondió de forma monótona.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la mujer. Parecía acalorada y llevaba la blusa manchada de sangre.

—¡Qué bien que haya llegado! Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero la partera dice que tiene que intervenir un cirujano. La muchacha se ha negado a empujar y está así desde anoche. No quiere que su hijo nazca en el día .de los muertos, es lógico, pero una nunca puede elegir el momento, ¿no? La cabeza ya ha salido, pero está morado como una berenjena estrangulada. De todas formas, sáqueselo y procure que viva —respiró hondo—, es una de mis mejores chicas, no me gustaría perderla, costaría demasiado encontrar a otra como ella.

Un desgarrador grito resonó en toda la casa, un sonido gutural, terminado en un aullido lobuno. Un grito que trajo a mi maltrecho cerebro recuerdos de un pasado doloroso demasiado reciente que no podía olvidar.

—¡Empuja! ¡Vamos!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo! —sollocé intentando apartar mis piernas dormidas de los estribos con ambas manos.

—¡Quieta! —La voz de la ginecóloga hubiera paralizado a una horda de zombis. Pero a mí no. No iba a permitir que esa horrorosa mujer me quitara a mi hija.

—¡Ahora! ¡Sujétela! —Dio una orden a la azorada matrona que la acompañaba.

La fornida mujer sujetó mis piernas una vez más a los estribos.

—¡No! —volví a gritar desesperada. Intenté golpear su brazo musculoso—. ¡No lo haga, por favor! ¡No deje que me la quite! ¡Mi bebé no! —Respiré hondo, el dolor de la contracción había sido mucho más fuerte esta vez.

—¡Tranquilícese! —La doctora asomó la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo verde de entre mis piernas. Suavizando el tono añadió—: Ya no se puede hacer nada, negándose a colaborar solo conseguirá alargar su sufrimiento.

Apoyé la cabeza en la camilla de piel negra. Fuertes calambres recorrían mi columna hasta arremolinarse en el vientre, creando un estallido de dolor insoportable. La enfermera de prácticas esperaba paciente en una esquina del quirófano. Su rostro mostraba compasión, y quizás algo de miedo.

—Por favor —susurré dirigiéndome a ella y estirando una mano—, ayúdeme.

Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente se acercó. Me puso la mano en la frente y apartó los mechones mojados de sudor de mi mejilla.

—Cielo, empuje, ¡hágalo!, dentro de un rato todo habrá pasado y dentro de un tiempo cuando se recupere podrá concebir otra vez —susurró a mi oído.

No era esa la ayuda que esperaba, pero la tranquilidad de su tono de voz relajó un poco mi dolorido cuerpo.

Sollocé y me mordí el labio cuando otro relámpago atravesó mi vientre hinchado. Finalmente me rendí. Y empujé y paré. Y empujé y paré. Todo a latigazos de órdenes de la doctora. Así hasta que escuché:

—Ya está, relájese. —Su voz reverberó en las paredes de la angustiosa sala. Sus brazos sujetaban un bulto envuelto en un paño verde musgo. Un bulto que no se movía, no respiraba. Mi hija, mi amor, mi vida.

—Déjeme verla. —Mi voz resonó con fuerza, desde el fondo de mi cuerpo, desde el vacío de mi alma.

Me mostró su rostro inmóvil. Su pequeño rostro redondo y delicado, cubierto por una película grasa. Los ojos hinchados y cerrados, todavía sin pestañas. Su mano, su mano diminuta, conté, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Tiene los cinco dedos. Es perfecta. Es mi hija. Era mi hija.

El aullido hizo que se movilizaran al instante. El cirujano cogió su instrumental y subió las escaleras con un ligero jadeo. La mujer suspiró, cogió el vaso que había dejado el doctor en la mesa y se lo terminó de un trago. Al dejarlo otra vez en la mesa, fijó su vista en mí.

—¡Malditos sean todos los demonios! ¿Qué hace esta mujer otra vez aquí? —bramó.

Yo comencé a sollozar de nuevo como una niña. Desde luego mi comportamiento distaba mucho de ser el de una mujer adulta de veinticinco años.

El hombre la cogió por los hombros y comenzaron a discutir en gaélico. Ambos gritaban y gesticulaban con ambas manos. Yo observaba pasando la mirada de uno a otro, mientras cálidas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas como un río con el deshielo de primavera.

Finalmente, y con un gesto de desprecio por parte de la mujer, que acabó escupiendo en el suelo al salir de la cocina, ganó el hombre. Dirigiéndose a mí dijo:

—Acérquese al fuego, si no se seca enfermará.

Obedeciendo como un autómata, me levanté y me acerqué al fuego de la cocina, sobre el que todavía pendía la cacerola con el guiso humeante. El olor despertó mis sentidos y mi estómago cerrado en un puño gruñó en respuesta.

El hombre me acercó un pequeño cuenco de madera y me sirvió un cazo de lo que parecía sopa. También un trozo de pan, que rechacé cortésmente. Sostuve el cuenco con ambas manos y, empapándome del calor del fuego y del caldo, bebí, calentando mi cuerpo.

Pasaron los minutos. Los gritos habían cesado. El hombre se había sentado en un banco a mi derecha, aprovechando el calor del hogar. No habló. Yo tampoco. Los dos mantuvimos un silencio cordial, y la tensión de mi cuerpo se fue aflojando hasta dejarme en un estado de aletargamiento. La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Ambos nos volvimos sorprendidos. Era el cirujano, que traía un bulto envuelto en una manta a cuadros. Dejó el bulto en la repisa, junto a unos cubiertos y dos cebollas. Era el bebé. El bebé muerto, tratado descuidadamente, como un trozo de carne.

A una pregunta silenciosa de mi tranquilo acompañante, el cirujano contestó:

—Ella está bien, cansada, pero vivirá, si Dios decide no llevársela esta noche. Ya le he dado instrucciones a su madre. No obstante, le repito a usted, no debería tener contacto carnal hasta pasada la luna de diciembre. ¿Me ha entendido?

El escocés asintió quedamente.

—Bien —contestó sacando un papel enrollado del bolsillo interior de su jubón.

Se sentó y procedió a escribir algo. Desde mi asiento no lo veía con claridad, pero pude distinguir los rasgos más oscuros y en mayúsculas del encabezamiento: CERTIFICADO DE DEFUNCIÓN.

Sentí una profunda pena que me ahogaba, y temí echarme otra vez a llorar.

—¿Cómo se llama el pequeño? —inquirió.

—Thomas —contestó el escocés—, se iba a llamar Thomas.

—¿Nombre del padre? —volvió a preguntar el cirujano enarcando las cejas.

—Déjelo en blanco.

—Muy bien, «desconocido» —apuntó el médico. Firmó y acercó el papiro al escocés para que lo comprobara. Este ni siquiera lo miró, apartándolo descuidadamente con la mano.

El cirujano suspiró, se cubrió con la capa y el sombrero, todavía húmedos, y cogió en una mano el maletín y en la otra el bulto envuelto en una manta, como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Inclinando la cabeza en mi dirección, se despidió.

—Un placer, señora.

—A… a… adiós. —Acerté a contestar.

Cuando salió, una corriente de aire fresco inundó la cocina, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi piel.

Fijé la mirada en el papel depositado descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Las letras negras danzaban como las patas de una araña. Ahora sí lo tenía al alcance de mis ojos cansados.

Una mano helada estranguló mi estómago haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se retorciera de frío. Todo cobró sentido en un sinsentido. La idea que revoloteaba de forma caprichosa en el fondo de mi mente desde que desperté por la mañana refulgió en un estallido de dolorosa realidad. El mundo se detuvo por un instante y mi corazón dejó de latir. Podía oír cada minúsculo sonido a mi alrededor, el crujido de una rama al partirse al calor del fuego, el hondo suspiro del hombre escocés de pie en el centro de la cocina, la lluvia en el exterior, incluso el quedo rumor de alguna conversación en otra parte de la casa. Y sin embargo no oía nada. Todo estaba en silencio. Solo el retumbar de la sangre en las venas. Abrí la boca y aspiré el aire viciado en un reflejo humano de supervivencia. No podía ser cierto, y sin embargo lo era. No había otra forma de encontrar lógica a ese día tan extraño. Mi mano alcanzó el papel, no era yo quien movía el brazo, sino que me encontraba flotando por encima observándolo todo con morbosa curiosidad. Hasta pude escuchar la risa sarcástica de los hados. «¡Cógelo! ¡Cógelo!» Lo sujeté entre las dos manos que temblaban y volví a leer: «En la ciudad de Edimburgo (Escocia) a uno de noviembre del año de Nuestro Señor de mil setecientos cuarenta y cuatro». No puede ser, pero era. Un profundo carraspeo me volvió a la realidad.

—¿Has terminado? —pronunció el escocés refiriéndose al pequeño cuenco ya vacío.

—Sí —exclamé sorprendida de que mi voz sonara tan firme.

—Bien, vamos. —Me sujetó del brazo para levantarme.

No protesté. No dije nada. Dejé el papel sobre la mesa con cuidado y dejé que me arrastrara fuera de la cocina. Estaba segura de que si me soltaba caería.

Subimos al primer piso, iluminado por candiles en las paredes, creando sombras que dibujaban rostros con sonrisas maquiavélicas cual máscaras de carnaval veneciano. Abrió una puerta y me empujó adentro. Paré tambaleándome al verme de repente sin sujeción. Mientras tanto él se afanaba en encender una vela a mi espalda. Pude vislumbrar una cama al fondo. El hombre pasó por delante de mí y depositó la palmatoria en una mesilla a la izquierda de la misma.

—Dormirás aquí —señaló con la cabeza la cama cubierta con una manta a cuadros escoceses—. De momento—añadió.

Yo no me moví. No podía.

Pasó por mi lado con paso tranquilo y en la puerta paró como dándose cuenta de que olvidaba algo. Giré mi rostro para mirarle. Quise gritar, sujetarle y pedirle una explicación. No hice nada. No podía hacer nada. Estaba paralizada. Un shock. «Estoy sufriendo un shock, tiene que ser eso, ¿no?» Mi mente jugaba al despiste y estaba ganando.

—Buenas noches —se despidió finalmente cerrando la puerta.

No sé el tiempo que permanecí quieta, de pie en el centro de la habitación, esforzándome por seguir respirando. No sé cómo llegué a la cama o cómo me tumbé. Solo recuerdo un pensamiento consciente abrazada a mis piernas en posición fetal antes de caer en un pozo de oscuridad. ¡Por favor, Dios, que todo esto sea una pesadilla!

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Tenía un persistente dolor en la frente y sienes, pero sorprendentemente me sentía con la mente despejada. Seguía tumbada, en posición fetal, protegiendo mi cuerpo, acurrucada sobre la cama. Alguien o quizá yo misma me había tapado con una manta durante la noche. Sin que nadie me lo dijera sabía que estaba en el mismo maldito lugar que el día anterior. Mis esperanzas de que todo hubiera sido un sueño se diluyeron como el agua perdida entre las rocas de un río. Suspiré y me encogí todavía más sobre mí misma.

Seguía lloviendo, oía el repiqueteo incesante de las gotas sobre la ventana y la habitación olía a humedad y poca ventilación. Enterré la nariz en la almohada de plumas que tenía el olor a su anterior dueño, sudor penetrante y reseco. Sofoqué una arcada. Me llevé la mano al bulto de detrás de la oreja. Ya no palpitaba y había reducido su tamaño, ahora era poco más grande que un huevo de codorniz.

Mi vista se fue adaptando a la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver cómo pequeños haces de luz grisácea se colaban entre las contraventanas de madera haciendo que las motas de polvo levitaran sobre el suelo. Estaba amaneciendo, pero todavía quedaban unos minutos antes de que se hiciera completamente de día.

Tenía en mi mente retazos inconexos de lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero no recordaba apenas nada del exterior de la casa, esas horas estaban difuminadas y oscurecidas como si hubiera andado en un laberinto lleno de niebla.

Me volví hacia el fuego ya casi apagado de una chimenea a mi espalda. Me obligué a levantarme. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido y pesado, como si hubiera realizado un gran esfuerzo. Cogí la vela que reposaba en la mesilla y con paso tembloroso la acerqué al fuego que amenazaba con consumirse de un momento a otro. Cuando la llama prendió la puse en la palmatoria y la sujeté entre mis manos. De pronto me sentí terriblemente cansada y tuve que sentarme en la cama.

Tenía que analizar la situación con objetividad y encontrar una solución. Tenía que volver a casa, estuviera donde estuviese.

Expuse mentalmente las opciones, como si me enfrentara al desarrollo de una demanda judicial:

Uno: me drogaron en la fiesta de Halloween y todavía estaba bajo los efectos de algún alucinógeno. No recordaba haber tomado nada aparte de cerveza, pero pudieron echármelo en la bebida. Tampoco era tan extraño, ¿no? Ese tipo de cosas sucedían a diario. No había más que leer los periódicos.

Dos: estaba en una especie de experimento sociológico, al estilo del Show de Truman. Todo alrededor era un decorado gigante, rodeada de cámaras como en Gran Hermano, que observan y analizan cada movimiento en un ambiente extraño y hostil. Esta teoría era mi preferida y la que deseaba que fuese real. Por lo menos sabía que tendría un final.

Tres: había atravesado un agujero de gusano, había pasado a la cuarta dimensión, la del tiempo, y había retrocedido casi trescientos años, en realidad y haciendo un cálculo rápido, doscientos sesenta y seis años. El cómo lo había hecho sobrepasaba mi entendimiento, y muy a mi pesar me estaba pareciendo que era la teoría acertada.

Me froté la frente irritada, fuertes punzadas detrás de los ojos amenazaban una migraña. Mi mente racional y moderna se negaba a creer cualquiera de las tres suposiciones. Era obvio que había descartado teorías tan dispares como que había sido abducida por los extraterrestres o que era víctima de algún tipo de conjuro o maldición. Pero aun así nada tenía sentido, o por lo menos el sentido que yo necesitaba para explicar mi situación actual.

Con un ánimo que no tenía decidí que debía ir al lugar donde había comenzado la pesadilla, a la habitación del desván, quizás allí encontrara alguna pista.

Me asomé al pasillo. La casa estaba en silencio. Salí con cuidado y subí por las escaleras situadas a mi derecha.

Entré en el desván alumbrándome solo con la vela, que titiló con el temblor de mi mano. Intenté pasar la palmatoria a la otra mano y resbaló de entre mis dedos, cayendo al suelo con un golpe bronco. La vela rodó y se apagó. Me agaché y tanteé el suelo, notando cómo el metal de la palmatoria había hecho una muesca bastante importante en el suelo de madera. Una muesca lo suficientemente grande como para que se enganchara un tacón de aguja. Sentí que una carcajada amarga brotaba de mi garganta. Yo misma había provocado mi caída dos noches antes, no, doscientos sesenta y seis años después, corregí mentalmente.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para que iluminara algo la estancia y la recorrí con la mirada. La claraboya del techo todavía no existía, y la estancia parecía el trastero de la casa. Cajas de madera y sillas se amontonaban sin orden alguno, cubiertas por una espesa capa de polvo. Nada me indicaba cómo había llegado allí. Me arrastré por el suelo hasta una esquina que parecía despejada. Había algo de movimiento, me volví dejando que la escasa luz del pasillo iluminara mejor. Me levanté de un salto. Un ratón se estaba comiendo lo que parecía un trozo de pan rancio. Maldije saltando hacia atrás. Sin embargo esa pequeña esquina me decía que alguien había estado allí algún tiempo. No tenía el polvo acumulado en el resto de la estancia y el pan indicaba que alguien había estado alimentándose allí antes que el roedor. «¿Ese alguien había sido yo?» No lo sabía, en realidad no lo recordaba. No recordaba nada desde la caída en la fiesta del treinta y uno de octubre.

Me limpié las manos en el vestido de lana azul que llevaba puesto y lo cogí con los dedos. Aquel era otro misterio. «¿Dónde estaba mi ropa?» Me cogí el lóbulo de la oreja buscando los pendientes de pedrería que debía llevar colgando. No había nada. «¿Y mis pendientes?» Era yo, pero un yo completamente diferente, como si me hubieran disfrazado.

Sentí una profunda frustración, como si un agujero vacío y hueco se hubiera instalado en mi mente borrando lo esencial, el cómo había llegado hasta allí, hasta esa época. Pensé en mi hermana y Sergei, seguro que estaban muertos de la preocupación, preguntándose dónde habría podido ir. Me pregunté si simplemente me había disuelto en el aire, desapareciendo como el hombre invisible. Seguro que mi apuesto acompañante inglés también se encontraría en un estado de estupefacción muy razonable.

Tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pero ¿cómo?, si no sabía cuál había sido el camino de ida. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a investigar. Estaba completamente perdida, no sabía a quién acudir, ni qué hacer. Y esa sensación no me gustaba nada. Normalmente lo tenía todo bajo control, ahora mi vida estaba completamente descontrolada, como si mi propio yo se hubiera roto en pedazos que no lograba recomponer. Me empezó a doler la cabeza, y me froté la frente con fuerza como ayudando a mis neuronas a ponerse en posición de firmes y a trabajar de una maldita vez. Lo único mínimamente racional que se me ocurría era sobrevivir, sobrevivir lo suficiente para lograr, o bien recordar, o bien averiguar algo de mi repentina aparición en el siglo XVIII.

Y además necesitaba con urgencia encontrar un baño, el ver un orinal en una esquina hizo que mi vejiga protestara.

Viendo que no había nadie e ignorando la vergüenza me levanté las faldas y me quedé paralizada. Me incliné hacia delante y miré bajo ellas. ¿Dónde demonios están mis bragas? Tanteé con la mano, pero solo toqué piel desnuda sobre las medias de lana que me llegaban a medio muslo. Me erguí todo lo alta que era y noté cómo me ruborizaba intensamente. «Pero ¿qué he hecho para perder las bragas?», volví a pensar totalmente desconcertada.

Una voz a mi espalda me sobresaltó, haciendo que el corazón me latiera de forma acelerada, como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo que no debía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo el escocés.

—Buscar mis bragas —le contesté en castellano. Él enarcó las cejas pero afortunadamente me miró sin comprender. Me sentía totalmente desnuda al saber que andaba por ahí sin ropa interior, aunque él no pudiera saberlo. Por un momento pensé en decirle que me golpeara la cabeza, por si ese pequeño desván era la puerta a otro mundo, el real, el mío. Quizás ese era el camino. No me dio tiempo a meditarlo. Me cogió del brazo sin más miramientos y me empujó al pasillo.

—Vamos, mathair quiere hablar contigo —explicó bajando por las escaleras.

Entramos en la cocina, que por lo que parecía era el único lugar caliente de toda la casa. El fuego ardía como la noche anterior, con el mismo caldero sobre él, pero esta vez olía diferente, más fuerte, como a carne guisada. Por un momento no reconocí a la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Ya no iba maquillada, y profundas marcas de la edad surcaban su rostro, haciéndole parecer bastante mayor de lo que debía de ser. Sus ojos eran los mismos, me miraba con una mezcla de desconfianza y desprecio. Noté que gotas de sudor frío caían por mi columna vertebral hasta quedar atrapadas en el corsé. Me había enfrentado a jueces verdaderamente duros, pero esa mujer me producía un miedo desconocido. Sabía que estaba en desventaja y ella olió mi miedo como si fuese un lobo.

—Siéntate.

Obedecí al instante y sin protestar. Se aproximaba un interrogatorio. Yo había estado presente en demasiados, aunque en el lado contrario, y demasiado preocupada en averiguar cómo salir de allí no había preparado nada. Tendría que improvisar, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. De momento me concentré en mi postura, no demasiado rígida, mirándola a los ojos directamente y sin cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de defensa.

—Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer —expuso de forma calmada, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo fríos como el hielo.

—Gracias —contesté suavemente.

—¿Puedes explicarnos qué hacías escondida en mi casa?

—Lo siento. No lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza, creo que me desmayé, pero nada más. No sé qué hacía aquí. —Por lo menos eso era verdad, y también me daba información acerca de que no me habían visto antes.

—Buscas trabajo, ¿acaso? —inquirió ella. El hombre seguía de pie observándonos con atención, pero sin decir nada.

—¿Trabajo? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Sí. Muchas jóvenes suelen venir a ofrecerse a mí. Ninguna de mis chicas está aquí obligada por algo que no sean sus propias circunstancias vitales, y la mayoría de ellas oculta su pasado —explicó.

—No, gracias. No al menos este trabajo. Y no oculto nada. Simplemente no lo recuerdo. Al menos no todavía.—Repuse.

Desde luego, mi mala suerte iba en aumento. No podía haber aparecido en una casa de un burgués, un labrador o un lord. No, tenía que ser precisamente en un burdel.

—¿De dónde eres? Hablas un inglés extraño.

—Soy española —contesté, al menos eso era verdad, aunque tuve que reconocer que tenía mucha razón. Probablemente aparte de mi pronunciación diferente, los tiempos verbales y las palabras no debían de ser las correctas. Seguramente si hablara con un español me pasaría lo mismo. La lingüística había cambiado bastante en casi trescientos años.

Me increpó en gaélico, que por supuesto no entendí. Esa lengua, para mí, aparte de ser completamente desconocida, sonaba parecido al árabe, y tan intrínsecamente difícil como aquel.

—No le entiendo —dije abriendo más los ojos.

Volvió a hablar en gaélico. El hombre rio.

—Mathair, no te entiende. Está claro.

Supuse que había dicho algo que no me hubiera gustado oír.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —preguntó volviendo al inglés.

Me hubiera gustado contestar que de momento comer algo, ya que notaba cómo mi estómago estaba protestando debido al agradable olor que salía del caldero, pero sugerí otra cosa, no podía salir de esa casa. Allí se encontraba la respuesta y debía permanecer en ella a toda costa.

—Puedo trabajar —ambos enarcaron la ceja derecha a la vez— en otra cosa, claro, puedo cocinar, o limpiar, algo así…

—Ya tengo a alguien que se encarga de esas tareas. —Mi ánimo descendió al infierno sin pasar por el purgatorio. Estaba perdiendo y necesitaba encontrar algo que yo pudiera hacer que a ella le resultara útil, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

En ese momento sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

El hombre salió a abrir y lo escuché comentar algo en gaélico con otro hombre. Ambos entraron portando dos barriles pequeños de lo que supuse sería alcohol. Los tres se pusieron a hablar y gesticular, lo que me dio unos instantes para poder pensar algo.

El vendedor de licores era un hombre orondo y bajito, con una poblada barba castaña y un pelo enmarañado que cubría con una boina azul. También iba vestido de escocés. Presté atención a la conversación, estaban negociando la venta de varios barriles de whisky, de procedencia desconocida, aunque el vendedor aseguraba que de la mejor calidad. La mujer abrió uno de ellos y lo olió, lo inclinó un poco sirviéndose en una taza de madera y lo saboreó. Parecía satisfecha. Discutieron la cantidad, cada barril costaba tres chelines. La mujer solo quería tres, él le ofreció cinco por trece chelines. La mujer dudó y miró a su hijo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. El vendedor aprovechó la oportunidad y acercó el otro barril, que ofreció diciendo que era el mejor vino traído de Francia en el último barco (supuestamente de contrabando). El conjunto completo, los cinco barriles de whisky y el de vino, se lo dejaba a un precio de quince chelines y veinte peniques. La mujer se rascó la barbilla pensativa. En ese momento mi mente de economista y sobre todo de ama de casa encargada de controlar la compra semanal durante muchos años se iluminó.

—Creo que no es un buen trato —dije.

Los tres me miraron sorprendiéndose de que tuviera voz.

—Si cada barril cuesta tres chelines y compra cinco, ya está pagando los cinco con quince chelines. Dudo mucho que el vino cueste veinte peniques, más que un chelín. Yo que usted probaría el vino y no el whisky. —El vino era el cebo, estaba segura.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó la mujer a su hijo.

—Que te está engañando —contestó simplemente su hijo.

Vaya, me estaba empezando a caer bien ese hombre.

El vendedor intentó apartar el barril de vino, pero el hombre escocés lo sujetó con fuerza y lo abrió, sirvió un poco en una jarra y se lo pasó a su madre, que lo bebió de un trago escupiéndolo a continuación.

—¡Maldito hijo de una puta sin orejas! —blasfemó la mujer—, esto no es mejor que la orina de una vaca.

Yo la miré estupefacta por su vehemencia, pero a la vez divertida por el insulto. Cambié el gesto viendo la mirada amenazadora del vendedor. Igual me había metido en problemas, pero tenía que ganarme la confianza de la dueña de la casa. La opinión que tuviera el vendedor de mí en ese momento me era indiferente.

Discutieron otra vez y acordaron un precio razonable. Los cinco barriles por once chelines. Lo que me sorprendió es que la mujer buscó la conformidad en mi mirada. Yo asentí levemente.

Cuando el vendedor abandonó la cocina ambos volvieron su atención hacia mi persona.

—¿Sabes de números? —preguntó la mujer, esta vez de forma curiosa pero no amenazadora.

—Sí. —Repuse simplemente.

—¿Cómo sabías que me estaba estafando? —volvió a preguntar.

—Los números nunca mienten, las personas sí. —Respondí recurriendo a una frase de mi profesor de economía de primero de carrera.

Ambos intercambiaron varias frases en gaélico y se volvieron a mirarme.

—Puedes quedarte —dijo la mujer—, me ayudarás con las cuentas de la casa a cambio de comida y habitación.

—Gracias —contesté. Hubiera saltado de la alegría. Por el momento estaba salvada.

Y por fin me ofrecieron un desayuno. Se trataba de un simple plato de porridge, una pasta de avena bastante insípida, pero que llenaba el estómago. No necesitaba más.

Luego el hombre me acompañó a una puerta casi escondida detrás de la encimera repleta de utensilios de cocina. Era una sala no más grande de tres metros cuadrados, con una pequeña mesa y una silla de madera y varios libros y papeles apoyados en el suelo y en la mesa. Tendría que ordenarlos y clasificarlos y llevar algo parecido a un libro de contabilidad.

Cuando salía por la puerta lo paré.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

—Duncan, aunque me llaman pequeño ruadh —contestó señalándose la cabeza y por primera vez sonrió de forma sincera mostrando unos dientes torcidos y algo amarillentos.

—Yo soy Candy—le dije.

—Candy, lo sé —contestó él con suave acento escocés—, si necesitas algo búscame.

—Gracias. Lo haré. —Sonreí a mi vez viendo cómo cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Me centré en los papeles que había a mi alrededor desperdigados. La mayoría eran facturas y cuentas sin sentido. Abrí el libro, era un libro común de gastos e ingresos. Mi mano tembló cuando leí otra vez la fecha impresa en la página anterior. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, por alguna extraña razón que todavía no comprendía estaba en 1744. Intentando olvidar mi zozobra me zambullí en el libro tratando de comprender el caos económico que llevaba la dueña de la casa, y pronto solo eso ocupó mi mente.

Cogí un papel limpio y la pluma que descansaba junto al tintero. La observé con curiosidad y me pregunté si sería capaz de escribir algo con aquel instrumento. Hundí la pluma en la tinta y aguardé a que cayeran unas gotas. No tenía que ser tan difícil, ¿no? Lo era. Muy difícil. Mis primeros intentos fueron una especie de letras emborronadas e ilegibles. La tinta empapaba pronto el papiro deshaciéndose en pequeños hilos negros. Lo intenté con menos cantidad de tinta y solo conseguí que la pluma chirriara contra el papel, claramente molesta por la ausencia de líquido para deslizarse. Estuve a punto de partir la punta y procuré tener más cuidado.

Debía de llevar varias horas enfrascada en descubrir el orden que llevaba la casa, cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Quienquiera que fuese no esperó respuesta, y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido de los goznes. La joven que había visto el día anterior entró con la cabeza gacha sosteniendo en una mano un cuenco de madera con lo que parecía un guiso de carne y en la otra, una jarra. Cogí la jarra mientras le hacía un hueco en la mesa para que depositara el plato. Sin decir nada volvió a salir. Era cerveza, pero menos amarga de como la recordaba y bastante más caliente. A los pocos minutos comprobé que también bastante más fuerte que la que se comercializaría en los siglos futuros.

Con la cabeza algo embotada y el estómago caliente volví a enfrascarme en el trabajo. Duncan vino a buscarme por la tarde. Yo casi había terminado de organizar todo y con suma paciencia y cuidado podía escribir de forma legible. Me sentí extrañamente satisfecha, por lo menos sabía hacer algo útil en esa época.

Me levanté de la silla algo envarada y salí con él a la cocina.

Había tres mujeres más sentadas en la mesa que me observaron con curiosidad mal disimulada. Una de ellas se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Eres la nueva? —preguntó. Era una joven delgada con rostro dulce en forma de corazón y unos bonitos ojos azules, enmarcados por un cabello castaño claro que se había rizado con tirabuzones que le caían desordenados por los hombros.

—No —contesté—, solo estoy de paso.

—Ah —comentó simplemente.

Yo me senté siguiendo las indicaciones de Duncan y este me trajo un plato, con el mismo guiso del día, acompañado de un trozo de pan y algo de queso. Me serví lo que creí que era agua de una jarra. Resultó ser cerveza. Tampoco protesté, prefería sentir la cabeza algo embotada para no pensar demasiado en lo que me rodeaba.

A madame La Marche, como la llamaban ellas, la dueña de la casa, y obviamente un nombre falso, ya que esa mujer tenía de francesa lo que yo, no se la veía por ningún sitio, sin embargo oía ruido de voces y risas que provenían del salón. Me imaginé que estaría recibiendo a los clientes con el resto de las chicas. El que lo pensara con tanta frialdad me daba un poco de miedo. Mi mente estaba transformando una situación caótica en algo común como defensa. La verdad era que nunca había estado en un burdel, pero dudaba mucho de que el funcionamiento hubiese cambiado con los siglos.

Cené en silencio mientras las mujeres parloteaban sobre vestidos y mencionaban algunos nombres de clientes, algunas deseando que volvieran y otras haciendo gestos de desagrado. Por las iniciales que había visto en el libro de contabilidad sabía que había siete mujeres, alguna con más éxito que otra, pero desconocía el motivo. Todas parecían llevar bastante tiempo, aunque eran bastante jóvenes. Iban vestidas con batas de terciopelo de diferentes colores. No quise imaginar lo que llevarían debajo. Desde luego poca ropa. Recordé que yo misma no llevaba ropa interior y enrojecí otra vez. Quise preguntarles dónde conseguir algo parecido a una especie de pantalones anudados a las rodillas que había visto en las películas de época. Pero no me atreví a preguntar. Cuanto menos hablase menos se notaría lo diferente que era y que me sentía allí.

Cuando terminé, Duncan me acompañó a la habitación, como si necesitara escolta. Quizá me vigilaba, o quizá me protegía. Todavía no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Cuando pasamos por el salón intenté asomarme a las cortinas, pero él me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mí escaleras arriba.

Protesté soltándome bruscamente.

—Allí no hay nada que tú debas ver. —Fue su única respuesta a una pregunta no mencionada.

No me llevó a la habitación de la noche anterior, sino a una que estaba situada al fondo del pasillo. Me introdujo dentro y cerró la puerta con llave. No hubo buenas noches, ni despedidas cordiales. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada con mirada estúpida, y cuando me volví mi mirada se tornó sorprendida. Tres niños que iban desde los tres a los siete u ocho años me miraban sin atreverse a acercarse.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el mayor haciéndose el valiente sintiendo que el de al lado le empujaba en la espalda.

—Soy Candy, ¿y tú? —inquirí yo a mi vez. ¿Desde cuándo había niños en un burdel? No quise pensar que esos niños pudieran estar prostituyéndose.

—Soy John, él es Willy y el pequeño, Jimmy. Ella es Anna—señaló a la jovencita que solía estar en la cocina. Ahora estaba sentada en el suelo junto al magro fuego de la chimenea. Miré en derredor, solo había una cama, grande, pero una.

Me acerqué a Anna y me senté a su lado.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté con un susurro.

—Los hijos de las prostitutas que no han querido entregar o que todavía no se han muerto —contestó sin bajar la voz.

Yo ahogué un gemido. Creí que estaba acostumbrada a todo, pero esto comenzaba a superarme. Giré mi vista hacia los tres pequeños, que seguían observándome con curiosidad y algo se rompió dentro de mí.

—Venid —les dije.

Ellos se acercaron tímidamente y se sentaron a nuestro lado. Cogí al más pequeño que no pesaba apenas nada y lo senté sobre mis piernas.

—¿Queréis que os cuente un cuento? —pregunté.

—¿Un cuento?

—Sí, una historia bonita —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo harías? —El pequeño levantó su mirada hacia mí.

—Claro —le contesté revolviéndole el pelo.

Anna arrugó la nariz en respuesta. Era una niña, pero había crecido en una casa de adultos y había visto cosas que probablemente a mí me habrían puesto los pelos de punta.

Busqué en mis recuerdos y me decidí por Blancanieves. Adelantándome bastantes años a los hermanos Grimm, comencé el relato.

Cuando terminé, después de contestar a varias preguntas inquisitivas sobre la madrastra, Blancanieves, los enanitos y el príncipe azul, les insté a que se acostaran.

Me quedé mirando la cama, quedaba poco espacio para mí, pero no estaba dispuesta a dormir en el suelo, así que sin desvestirme, ya que no tenía otra ropa, me aflojé las cintas del corpiño y me tendí junto a ellos. El más pequeño pasó una mano escuálida sobre mi cintura y sentí que con la otra me sujetaba el pelo, como si tuviese miedo de que fuera a desaparecer durante la noche. Poco a poco fui escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas y sintiendo cómo el calor invadía sus pequeños cuerpos. Dos días. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que pasar antes de regresar a casa?

Mi hermana me había preguntado al poco de llegar a Santiago qué era lo que de verdad quería hacer con mi vida, yo le había contestado que comenzar de cero donde nadie me conociese, tener la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, sin las equivocaciones que había cometido. Quienquiera que fuese que escuchó mi plegaria no había entendido demasiado bien mis intenciones. Maldije en silencio y finalmente me quedé dormida escuchando de fondo el sonido de voces de mujeres y hombres, entremezcladas con algún pequeño chillido, que provenían de las demás habitaciones.

Continuara...


	7. Cap5 Cierra los ojos y escucha, entonces

_**Capitulo 5**_

 _ **Cierra los ojos y escucha, entonces sentirás**_

Ya estaba despierta cuando escuché la llave girar en la puerta. Los pequeños seguían durmiendo, acababa de amanecer, una hora muy temprana para aquella casa.

Entró Duncan y noté que se quedaba de pie observando la escena. Me giré y me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a mis pequeños acompañantes nocturnos. Me arreglé un poco el pelo y apreté las cintas del corsé, bajo la atenta mirada silenciosa del hombre escocés. Anna también se había levantado, igual de silenciosa que nosotros, y los tres nos encaminamos hacia la cocina.

La dueña de la casa no estaba, probablemente seguiría durmiendo. Desayunamos en amigable silencio el mismo porridge que el día anterior. Cuando terminamos, Anna recogió los platos y cucharas y los metió en un caldero vacío, con intención de fregarlos.

Yo miré inquisitiva a Duncan.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —le pregunté simplemente. Era una subordinada, una empleada o una sirvienta. No lo sabía muy bien.

—De momento ayudarás a Anna a limpiar la casa. Esta noche viene gente importante. Ella sola no podrá con todo.

Puse una mueca de disgusto y él levantó una ceja, lo que me hizo guardar las palabras que pensaba decir antes de que brotaran de mi boca. Lamentaba haber terminado tan pronto el trabajo que me habían encomendado el día anterior y mi mirada se dirigió con nostalgia a la puerta oculta tras la encimera.

De repente me acordé de algo.

—Duncan —comencé titubeante, él enarcó las cejas—, los niños, ellos no…

—¿Qué? —exclamó ofendido—, claro que no. Esta es una casa decente y honrada, aunque hay algunas otras que sí ofrecen ese servicio.

Me dejó bastante más tranquila, aunque los adjetivos utilizados para describir un prostíbulo como decente y honrado no me parecieron precisamente los adecuados.

—Vamos —dijo levantándose—, Anna te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. —Fruncí los labios, ahora mi jefe era una niña de once o doce años. ¿Se podía caer más bajo? No me atreví a pensarlo con profundidad, por si acaso alguien escuchaba mis pensamientos de nuevo.

Anna me explicó dónde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza, y lo que debía limpiar. Decidimos dividir la casa, ella se encargaría de la planta baja y yo de las habitaciones. Podía entrar en cada una a medida que se fueran despertando las jóvenes, excepto en la de la mujer que había dado a luz un niño muerto dos días antes. Esa estaba prohibida y solo madame La Marche tenía permiso para entrar. Le ayudé a fregar los restos de la cena de la noche pasada y el desayuno mientras las mujeres se levantaban. Al aparecer la primera, la joven rubia de la noche anterior, cogí un caldero con agua, jabón que olía a lejía y varios trapos. Odiaba limpiar, no por el hecho de hacerlo, sino porque dejaba la mente demasiado desocupada como para pensar en otras cosas que no quería. Pero era la mejor opción que tenía, de hecho la única. Intenté tomármelo con filosofía, debía adaptarme al entorno y pasar lo más desapercibida que pudiera. Mi objetivo principal seguía siendo sobrevivir.

Entré en la habitación de la joven, olía a cerrado, a varios perfumes mezclados, sudor y almizcle. Supe sin verlo que había tenido varios clientes aquella noche. Abrí las contraventanas de madera y dejé que el aire fresco entrara llevándose los restos turbios de las horas precedentes. Con el aire fresco también entró el olor a humo, y recordé que Sergei había mencionado que a Edimburgo se le llamaba la Auld Reekie, por las grandes cantidades de humo que se concentraban y las terribles condiciones sanitarias que hacían que la ciudad tuviera permanentemente un olor desagradable. Quité las sábanas usadas y manchadas con unas sombras amarillentas que no me costó nada averiguar qué eran, hice un ovillo y las tiré a una esquina de la habitación. En un arcón encontré otras limpias e hice la cama. No estaba segura de si tenía que cambiarlas, pero de todas formas lo hice. Cuando más tarde me dijeron cómo tenía que lavarlas, me arrepentí de ello. Mi mente todavía se encontraba en un lugar en el que las lavadoras y las secadoras eran las reinas de la casa.

Abrillanté los muebles con un paño empapado en cera resinosa y cuando llegué a la pequeña mesilla que había a un lado de la cama no pude evitar la tentación de curiosear.

Es cuestión de supervivencia, me convencí justificándome, tenía que reconocer mi entorno para amoldarme a él en la medida de lo posible. Cuando abrí el primer cajón, mi mandíbula cayó casi hasta el plexo solar. Dentro había lo que podía describirse con sutileza como objetos de placer sexual, obviamente menos elaborados que los que podías encontrar en cualquier sex shop del siglo XXI, pero igual de pintorescos. Cogí un pequeño látigo y lo agité en el aire.

¡Vaya con la joven con cara de ángel! Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó poderosamente la atención sino un objeto metálico que estaba al fondo del cajón, un objeto finamente tallado y de un realismo excepcional que mostraba el miembro masculino en todo su esplendor. Lo cogí y valoré su peso, era macizo y hasta habían labrado las venas gruesas en los laterales. ¿Para qué demonios lo utilizarán?

Algunas imágenes demasiado explícitas me vinieron a la mente y enrojecí profundamente. Dejé el instrumento con un golpe seco en su refugio de madera. Cogí una pequeña bolsita de tela y la abrí con cautela, a esas alturas ya me esperaba cualquier cosa. Saqué lo que se consideraba uno de los primeros preservativos de la historia, en realidad era una funda de piel de animal con un lazo en un extremo. Mucho me temía que como medio de control de natalidad tendría un éxito cuando menos ínfimo. Me estremecí al pensar que alguien pudiera intentar… y enrojecí de nuevo.

Cerré con un golpe seco el cajón y me dirigí al arcón de donde había sacado las sábanas. Había visto telas de otros colores y quería investigar. Lo abrí otra vez y saqué lo que parecía un vestido de color púrpura, con brocados dorados.

Me pareció precioso, pero seguro que no era nada apropiado para una dama de esa época. Si llegaran a imaginar lo que las mujeres de siglos posteriores llevarían puesto, a alguna le daría un soponcio. También encontré unos pantalones de lino blanco hasta las rodillas, bordeados con puntillas. Así que sí que existía la ropa interior. Quise agenciarme uno de esos. Tendría que preguntarle a madame La Marche si podía quedarme con uno, hasta que me fijé con más atención y vi la abertura en la entrepierna. No se trataba de ropa interior, sino de la ropa con la que salían las mujeres al salón cada noche, solo tenían que abrir las piernas y… Mi rostro adquirió el color púrpura del vestido. Preferí quedarme como estaba. Me asombraba estar tan apurada, yo había estado casada varios años, y me consideraba una persona con una mentalidad sexual bastante abierta, pero sin embargo, todo allí era tan…, tan…, dieciochesco. Era sensualidad y no sexualidad, ahí estaba la diferencia. Allí no se bailaba en barras americanas, no se mostraba, se insinuaba lo necesario para resultar atractivo y, como una araña que tejía su tela, cazar a la mosca.

Con un suspiro cerré el arcón y me centré en barrer y fregar el suelo, para luego encerarlo. Hice todo eso con las seis habitaciones de las mujeres a medida que se fueron quedando vacías. Algunas descansaban en la cocina, otras habían salido. Sin embargo me quedaban tres habitaciones más que sí podía limpiar, la de Duncan, la de los niños y mía y la de madame La Marche. Decidí bajar a comer algo y subir después a seguir con la tarea.

Entré en la de Duncan, la habitación en la que había dormido la primera noche. Hice lo mismo que en las demás, ventilé un poco, cambié las sábanas y esta vez no curioseé. La verdad, ya tenía bastante por ese día y por toda una vida, en realidad. La habitación de madame La Marche era la más amplia y tenía una gran cama con dosel. Desconocía si ella también ofrecía algún servicio, el olor era a cerrado y humo, no almizclado como las demás. Limpié los muebles y el suelo gimiendo cada vez que me agachaba y restregaba.

La habitación de los niños era la única que tenía el fuego encendido pero ni rastro de los pequeños. Me sorprendió no encontrar siquiera un pequeño juguete. Encontré piedrecillas canteadas, un cebo de pesca y algún que otro pequeño tesoro, como si en vez de niños los ocupantes fueran urracas que hubieran ido acumulando objetos. Lo dejé todo donde lo había encontrado. Por la luz que se filtraba de la ventana tenía que estar anocheciendo. Bajé con todos los utensilios de limpieza otra vez a la cocina.

Necesitaba lavarme con urgencia, el pelo se me pegaba a la cabeza, todavía tenía restos de sangre del golpe y notaba la piel del cuerpo pegajosa por el sudor, pero curiosamente no había visto una sola bañera en toda la casa que pudiera utilizar.

Cuando llegué a la cocina encontré a Anna trajinando lo que supuse sería la cena. Le pregunté dónde podía darme un baño y ella me miró con total estupefacción.

—Puedes coger la jofaina, calentarte algo de agua y lavarte.—Fue lo único que dijo, como si le hubiese sugerido escalar el Everest.

—¿Los orinales? —pregunté—, ¿dónde se llevan?

Esta vez rio con ganas. Yo la miré frunciendo los labios.

—Tíralos por la ventana —contestó sonriendo y mostrando unos dientes pequeños y blancos.

—Tíralos tú —contesté algo enfadada. Estaba cansada, sudorosa y deseando meterme en la cama.

—Lo haré. Es mi trabajo —contestó, inmune a mi desplante.

Por un instante sentí verdadera lástima por la pequeña. Pero yo misma me estaba dando más pena todavía.

Calenté un poco de agua en una jarra y subí a la habitación. Me desnudé de cintura para arriba y me lavé el pelo con dificultad, en un recipiente tan pequeño. Me lo aclaré con agua fría. No había otra cosa. Después cogí un trapo y lo empapé con el mismo trozo de jabón perfumado que había utilizado para el cabello y agua, y me froté para eliminar el olor a lejía, cera y sudor de mi cuerpo. Cuando pasé la mano por las axilas me sorprendí del suave pelo dorado que tenía. ¿Cómo era posible si yo estaba completamente depilada hacía solo tres días? Estaba tan cansada que no lo volví a pensar. Hice lo mismo de cintura para abajo. Me volví a vestir con el mismo vestido. Nadie me había ofrecido otro. Tendría que encontrar el modo de conseguir al menos otra prenda de ropa para cambiarme.

Encontré un peine de madera en un cajón y me senté frente al fuego a desenredarme el pelo y procurar que se secara antes de acostarme. Estaba en esa posición cuando Duncan entró de manera silenciosa, como solía hacer. Me sobresalté cuando habló.

—Tengo trabajo para ti.

—¡¿Más?! —exclamé sorprendida y disgustada. Eso era claramente explotación laboral.

—Sí, además de dejar todas las sábanas que te has propuesto limpiar en agua hirviendo, tendrás que acompañar a unos clientes esta noche —explicó.

Obvié lo de las sábanas, lo que me había asustado era lo de los clientes.

—Os dije que no pienso hacer eso. —Respondí a la defensiva.

—No es lo que piensas, simplemente tienes que acompañar a unos clientes mientras juegan a las cartas. Hasta tú podrás hacerlo —repuso.

—¿Ahora? —repliqué. Estaba demasiado cansada y él también podía verlo.

—Sí, ahora. ¿Cuándo si no?—«Nunca» podría ser una buena respuesta. —Repuse.

Él no se inmutó y me acompañó primero a la cocina donde tuve que dejar las sábanas de lino en un caldero enorme con agua hirviendo, y posteriormente a una habitación desconocida hasta ahora. No podía creer que esa casa tuviera tantos recovecos. Ni el Palacio de Buckingham podía tener tantas habitaciones.

—Mañana limpiarás las sábanas, mathair se ha enfadado bastante, pero bueno… —Fue su única despedida. Lo que me faltaba, encima tener cabreada a la persona de la que dependía mi estancia allí.

Entré en la habitación que tenía que arreglar. Estaba en la parte superior de la casa, un piso por debajo del pequeño trastero donde yo había aparecido. La sala era pequeña, austera en decoración pero sin embargo acogedora. Tapices de escenas de caza tapaban las paredes, y sobre la pequeña ventana colgaban unos cortinajes de pesado terciopelo verde musgo. En el centro, una mesa ovalada cubierta por un tapete también verde, con vasos y copas, varias velas y cuatro sillones tapizados en el mismo color rodeándola. En un lateral, un pequeño aparador con botellas de licor y una jarra de agua. Un pequeño banco de madera apoyado contra la pared. En el otro extremo la chimenea emitía un agradable calor. Una habitación creada especialmente para jugar. Recordaba haber visto habitaciones parecidas, obviamente mucho más modernas, en un casino de Las Vegas. Cubículos expresamente preparados para no distraer a los jugadores, que perdían la noción del tiempo al no tener acceso a la luz exterior y apostaban cada vez más dinero.

Por lo que pude deducir de las instrucciones que me había dado madame La Marche, esa noche se iba a reunir un grupo de selectos jugadores y ella esperaba sacar pingües beneficios. Mi cometido sería no dejar que ningún vaso se vaciase y alimentar el fuego para mantener caldeado el ambiente, pero no demasiado para no espantar a los clientes.

Recoloqué los vasos en la mesa y alineé las sillas. Como no podía hacer mucho más me senté a esperar en el banquito.

Estaba agotada, me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza. La piel de las rodillas estaba enrojecida y despellejada en algunos puntos después de fregar los suelos. «¿Cuándo se inventó la fregona?»

Lamenté que hubiera sido tan tarde. Me miré las manos. Las uñas estaban rotas y juraría que me estaban saliendo callos. Tuve ganas de llorar, una simple mirada a mis manos había hecho que volviese a tener un nudo en la garganta, como si fuese lo más importante de lo sucedido en los últimos dos días. Me sentía como mis manos, gastada, rota y encallecida.

Oí voces fuera, eso hizo que compusiera el gesto y me levantara con un respingo haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Los invitados fueron entrando en animada conversación y se sentaron en los sillones por orden como los niños en un colegio. Era obvio que eran habituales a la sala de juego. Me sorprendió que por último entrara una mujer. Si no era habitual en mi época, ahora tenía que ser toda una excepción. Me pregunté quién sería. Su vestido era de seda color azul bebé con filigranas de plata en forma de flores. Las mangas abullonadas disimulaban los brazos rollizos, pero el corsé no hacía lo mismo con su pecho, más bien creaba el efecto contrario, ya que este se bamboleaba a cada movimiento, como una bandeja de merengues en exposición, a los cuales parecía bastante aficionada, dado su voluminoso cuerpo. Un maquillaje excesivo que incluía tres lunares postizos, uno encima del labio y dos en la mejilla derecha, cubría el rostro redondo. Un peinado parecido a un nido de pájaros adornado con plumas de colores adornaba el conjunto. Temí haberme quedado con la boca abierta. Todo en ella era exagerado, incluyendo las pulseras de oro y diamantes que tintineaban y atrapaban la luz de las velas con el movimiento de sus muñecas, pasando por los pendientes que de tan pesados hacían que sus orejas se alargaran por lo menos dos centímetros, hasta la gargantilla de zafiros y diamantes. En su conjunto parecía un enorme árbol de Navidad. Y sin embargo a su lado yo me sentí pequeña y desarreglada, con mi vestido usado y algo manchado que intentaba cubrir con un delantal que en otra vida fue blanco, ahora de un gris con tintes marrones, y mi sencilla trenza que colgaba sobre un hombro.

Alisé mi delantal, compuse una media sonrisa y ofrecí a cada jugador una bebida. Todos optaron por brandy, excepto uno, el último en llegar con la mujer misteriosa, que se decidió por el whisky, el único que vestía de la forma tradicional escocesa, aunque más elegante que Duncan. Me indicaron que llenara otro vaso con agua, lo que hice cuidando de no derramar nada.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer una vez servidos todos los clientes, así que me volví a sentar esperando que alguno me requiriese algo.

Al principio intenté mantener la atención en la reunión que tenía frente a mí, pero estaba tan cansada que lentamente se me cerraron los ojos. El murmullo que escuchaba estaba actuando como una nana, solo una voz sobresalía entre las demás. Una voz de barítono, grave, profunda y sensual, una voz de locutor de radio, de esas en las que estás manipulando la radio del coche y de repente la captas y paras para escuchar, porque su tono te incita a prestar atención ya que lo que dice parece interesante, aunque no lo sea, una voz así está hecha para hablar y ser escuchada.

Pertenecía al hombre sentado en un extremo, vestido con un jubón de satén verde bordeado con hilo dorado, con un pantalón también del mismo tejido, pero de un color marrón. El sueño me venció, acunada por aquella extraña voz, y dormité unos minutos sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Desperté súbitamente al notar que el murmullo había cesado, para encontrarme con un par de ojos que me miraban fijamente. Quedé atrapada al instante, como si fuera producto de un sueño. Un sueño que no recordaba pero que me pareció real. Unos ojos azules, del color de los cielos en primavera, que reflejaban en el iris todos los tonos del extenso cielo , enmarcados en unas largas pestañas castañas. Unos ojos que parecían risueños, como si estuviesen a punto de reír, cuando el resto del rostro parecía serio. Unos ojos de pirata. Los ojos hablaron, con una voz de barítono, de locutor de radio.

—Eh, ¿qué? —Logré emitir lo que parecía un balbuceo.

—Más bebida, muchacha —dijo el hombre de los ojos azules, en perfecto inglés pero con acento francés.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté parpadeando, todavía algo adormilada.

El hombre agitó su vaso vacío y esbozando una media sonrisa repitió:

—Brandy a poder ser. Si no es demasiada molestia.

Las risas de los demás jugadores me sacaron definitivamente de mi ensimismamiento. Él no se reía, sino que me observaba con curiosidad. Trastabillando un poco me levanté y le serví el licor que había pedido. Al pasar a su lado golpeé lo que parecía un palo. Ambos nos agachamos a la vez a recogerlo y nuestras cabezas chocaron con un sonoro ¡crack! Di un paso atrás exclamando «¡joder!» y frotándome la frente. Levanté la vista ante el repentino silencio sintiéndome el centro de atención. Las miradas iban de la sorpresa a la reprobación, en especial la de la mujer, que me observó de arriba abajo con absoluto desagrado.

Enrojecí y musitando una disculpa me agaché rápidamente a recoger el palo en cuestión, que resultó ser un bastón con empuñadura de plata con forma de cabeza de águila. No me había fijado que aquel hombre cojeara, pero sin duda era suyo, ya que me lo arrebató de las manos y lo apoyó en el otro costado de su silla.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —preguntó con su extraño acento, recolocándose la peluca que se le había inclinado ligeramente sobre la frente.

—No, no se preocupe —contesté agradeciendo su amabilidad, y aprovechando que estaba de pie me apresuré a rellenar los vasos del resto.

Como el sueño había desaparecido me dediqué a observar con más atención al pintoresco grupo. Los hombres iban vestidos de forma parecida, con casaca, pantalones, camisas con cuellos de volantes y adornados con pelucas y diversos grados de maquillaje. Excepto el escocés. Uno de ellos incluso llevaba colorete y los labios pintados de un rojo agranatado. Por los acentos, supe que el hombre de los ojos azules era francés, el de los labios pintados, inglés, y obviamente el otro, escocés. Parecía el comienzo de un chiste, érase un inglés, un escocés y un francés… La única nota discordante era la mujer, también escocesa por su acento. Desde luego el hombre inglés y el francés no parecían el paradigma de la masculinidad, adornados como los veía de satenes, volantes y zapatos de tacón y, sin embargo, ninguno, ni siquiera el más maquillado parecía afeminado.

Dirigí mi atención hacia el hombre de los ojos azules, que parecía estar ganando, dado el montón de monedas que acumulaba en su lado.

—¿Abandonas, chérie? —dijo mirando a la mujer.

Ella apretó sus cartas contra su pecho, lo que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran en esa dirección como los barcos hacia el faro en la noche, incluida la mía. Sonrió quedamente y mostrando unos pequeños dientes amarillentos, le contestó.

—Nunca, querido, ya sabes que cuando emprendo algo no lo abandono hasta conseguirlo. Y me he propuesto ganar esta noche. Además —añadió bajando la mirada—, tengo una buena mano.

El hombre de los ojos azules carraspeó y aclarándose la voz contestó.

—Eso, chérie, no lo pongo en duda. —Lo que provocó que el resto de los jugadores se sonrieran entre ellos.

«¿Qué me he perdido?» Entonces la vi, la mano de la mujer descansaba descuidadamente en la entrepierna del hombre de los ojos azules, haciendo que el satén se tensara alrededor del bulto que cubría.

Ahogué una maldición, sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta del ejercicio de seducción que transcurría frente a mí. Sin embargo el hombre francés no parecía demasiado interesado, más bien parecía estar siendo cortés con la mujer, sin alentarla demasiado, pero también sin desanimarla. Comencé a interesarme por la escena. «¿Cómo terminarían la noche?»

—Creo que acaba de llegar de París, laird MacDonald—exclamó el inglés de pronto.

El escocés pronunció un «mufsmudf» gutural que podía significar cualquier cosa. Todavía no le había escuchado más de una o dos palabras en toda la noche.

—Un viaje difícil. El barco se bamboleaba como la cáscara de una nuez, y más de una vez creímos que no íbamos a llegar a tierra —explicó finalmente con fuerte acento escocés. Mucho más pronunciado que el de la mujer.

El hombre francés, aunque atento a sus cartas, los observaba con disimulo. La mujer simplemente se comía con la mirada al francés.

—Y cuéntenos, qué tal ha ido su viaje. ¿Es cierto eso que se rumorea que pronto llegará un cargamento francés muy interesante para el pueblo escocés? —pronunció con voz maliciosa.

—Es mala época para cruzar el canal, apenas hay barcos que se atrevan a semejante aventura —contestó de forma seca el escocés.

«¿De qué hablan?», me pregunté. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún cargamento de contrabando?

—¿Un brindis? —propuso el inglés. Yo lo miré extrañada.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos como dudando. Cogió el vaso de licor y lo pasó por encima del de agua que reposaba a su lado.

—Slàinte! Es así como lo dicen, ¿no? —preguntó a los demás enarcando las cejas y manteniendo su vaso de licor levantado.

¿Por qué los demás no respondían? Finalmente fue el francés el que levantó su vaso y haciendo el mismo ritual de pasarlo sobre el vaso de agua, lo chocó fuertemente contra el vaso del inglés haciendo que pequeñas gotas de licor ambarino saltaran manchando el tapete verde.

Envalentonados, los dos escoceses hicieron lo mismo, aunque con reticencia.

Entrecerré los ojos. El acto me había recordado algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. De repente una imagen de Sergei explicando con tono académico la historia escocesa llegó a mi mente cansada. Se trataba de un ritual que identificaba a los jacobitas partidarios de la independencia de Escocia, el pasar el licor sobre el vaso de agua significaba que brindaban por el «rey al otro lado del mar», el pretendiente al trono escocés, Carlos Eduardo Estuardo. Ahogué una exclamación y entendí de qué estaban hablando, se referían al desembarco que tendría lugar varios meses después de Carlos acompañado de algunas tropas en las costas escocesas. ¡Maldita sea!, por si fuera poco me encontraba en puertas de una rebelión, y en pleno centro de Escocia. Me consolé pensando que para aquello todavía quedaban unos meses, en los que esperaba haber encontrado el modo de regresar a mi época. Mis manos se habían cerrado sobre mi falda, sintiendo por primera vez en dos días que lo que me rodeaba era verdaderamente real. Me mordí el labio con fuerza. ¡Malditos idiotas! No sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Sentí una mirada fija en mí, me volví hacia el hombre francés, que me observaba intensamente y sentí que enrojecía, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Monsieur Courtois, usted lo conoce bien, ¿no es así?—inquirió el inglés.

—Lo conozco, sí —respondió simplemente el francés.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó el francés con indiferencia fijando su vista en las cartas.

—Que es un joven demasiado preocupado por las mujeres y el licor.

El francés tardó un momento en contestar.

—Esas son excelentes cualidades para un príncipe, ¿no creen? —exclamó sonriendo. Me fijé en su dentadura blanca y perfecta que destacaba en su rostro fuerte de mandíbula cuadrada, apenas disimulada por el polvo de arroz.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario.

—Sí, claro, aunque también sería conveniente que supiera dirigir un ejército —respondió con cautela el inglés. Observé con atención la reacción de los demás, valorando si verdaderamente ese inglés era un jacobita o un simple informador del bando inglés. Notaba la corriente de peligro entrelazándose en las miradas de los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa.

—Los escoceses luchan, los príncipes observan en la retaguardia. Ni siquiera es necesario que sepan blandir una espada —respondió el escocés abruptamente.

—Cierto, cierto —rio el inglés—, pero la pregunta es ¿cuántos escoceses lucharán? Escocia está dividida, no todos quieren un rey católico en el trono, ahora que casi todos profesamos la fe protestante.

El francés levantó la mirada y se encaró con él. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Oh, me olvidaba de que Francia sigue siendo papista —se disculpó el inglés con una falsa sonrisa. No me gustaba ese hombre. No lo veía sincero y el francés se había dado cuenta, aunque en realidad era el que menos tenía que perder en la aventura jacobita. Los refuerzos franceses jamás llegarían a Escocia.

La mujer intervino.

—Hemos venido a jugar, ¿no? Señores, déjenme por lo menos ganar esta mano. —Le hizo un guiño al francés. Este no respondió. Estaba súbitamente serio.

Pero el inglés no tenía intención de jugar, al menos no era esa su intención principal. Se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Es usted nueva, querida? No la había visto hasta hoy. Tengo que reconocer que madame La Marche tiene un gusto excelente para reclutar a sus chicas. —Me sonrió de forma lobuna. A lo que yo respondí con una mueca de desprecio, que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—No soy ninguna de las chicas de madame La Marche.—Respondí quedamente, aunque me hubiera gustado borrar su sonrisa de un plumazo.

—¡Qué acento más extraño! ¿De qué parte de Escocia es? ¿Acaso de las tierras bárbaras del norte? —preguntó.

Noté cómo la nuez de Adán se movía en el cuello del francés, pero no dijo nada. El escocés, que debía de ser habitante de las tierras bárbaras del norte, pronunció un sonoro «mfmsfm» de protesta.

—Soy de bastante más al sur. Concretamente de España.—Respondí con cautela.

—¡España! ¡Qué exótico! —exclamó él. «¿Exótico?», pensé yo. Este hombre no había viajado mucho.

—Y ¿qué le trae por estos lares? —preguntó otra vez.

—He venido a visitar a un pariente —contesté cada vez más fastidiada por volver a ser el centro de atención. El francés me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, como si me instara o bien a seguir hablando o bien a que me callara, no lo podría decir con seguridad. La mujer me observaba con un mohín, demasiado molesta para protestar, y el escocés me miró por primera vez de forma sorprendida.

—¿Cómo se llama? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Candice.

—Oh, qué bonito nombre. El de una reina —sonrió él. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa. Ese hombre cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, y con lo cansada y algo aturdida que me encontraba, sabía que acabaría diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría después.

—Sí, destronada e infiel. —Respondí finalmente.

Rio con ganas, pero yo dirigí mi vista al francés, que había abierto los ojos de forma desmesurada durante un instante, para volver después a la expresión pétrea que no mostraba ningún indicio de su personalidad. Cerré los ojos con hastío y los volví a abrir. El francés acudió en mi ayuda.

—Señores, sigamos con la partida, que presiento que esta va a ser una buena noche —dijo frotándose las manos y haciendo que los otros tres se centraran por fin en el asunto que tenían entre manos.

La mujer estaba claramente fastidiada, perdía una mano tras otra. El inglés igual, pero parecía divertirle y notaba cómo de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas libidinosas en mi dirección. Yo lo ignoré por completo. El francés estaba ganando, aunque el escocés no le iba a la zaga. El inglés se retiró de la partida y se dedicó a observarme con más intensidad, a lo que yo respondí frunciendo los labios tan fuerte que noté cómo chocaban mis dientes. El escocés hizo lo mismo cuando llevaba una buena cantidad de monedas acumuladas. La partida se dirimía entre el francés y la mujer.

—Me he quedado sin nada con lo que apostar —exclamó agitando las pestañas y moviendo su voluminoso pecho bajo el rostro del francés.

—Todavía te queda algo, chérie —contestó él sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó ella insinuante.

Yo me incliné sobre la silla, olvidando las miradas del inglés, totalmente concentrada en las reacciones de ambos.

—Esto —dijo el francés llevando su mano hasta el pecho de la mujer y cogiendo entre sus dedos el collar de zafiros y diamantes.

—Oh —contestó ella desilusionada—, no puedo hacerlo, es un regalo de mi difunto marido. Una joya de la familia.

—Entonces… —Él dejó la frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros de una forma típicamente francesa. Noté sin embargo que aunque su jubón estaba hecho a medida le quedaba demasiado justo, como si fuera demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo, o su cuerpo demasiado musculoso para esa clase de ropa. Parecía incómodo, pero no lo demostraba, al contrario que yo, con mi pequeña cárcel de varillas en forma de corsé.

—¡No! —exclamó ella soltándose el pesado collar y mirando otra vez sus cartas—, tengo la mano vencedora. Dejó el colgante depositado en el centro de la mesa, desprendiendo brillos a la luz de las velas.

Esta vez todos nos inclinamos hacia delante expectantes. Ella mostró sus cartas separándolas sobre la mesa y sonrió triunfalmente. El francés hizo una pequeña mueca, pero me fijé en que sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Mostró a su vez las cartas. Yo desconocía el juego, pero supe de antemano que había ganado. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos los jugadores llenaron el súbito silencio de la habitación.

—Lo siento, ma chérie, esta noche la mano vencedora es mía —dijo atrayendo a su lado la joya finamente labrada.

Todos se echaron hacia atrás suspirando, menos la mujer, que mostró una clara expresión de fastidio. Ya no había más que hacer. El escocés se levantó con un gruñido, seguido del inglés. El francés lo hizo más despacio recogiendo sus ganancias en una pequeña bolsa de tela oculta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, y se levantó apoyándose en el bastón. Fue el único que ayudó a la mujer a incorporarse.

—Es muy tarde —dijo a todos en general—, te acompañaré a casa. Tengo un carruaje esperándome —comentó al descuido a la oronda mujer. Esta recuperó algo de brío.

—Gracias, querido, no esperaba menos de ti. —Le sonrió agitando las pestañas e ignorando a los demás ocupantes de la sala.

Fueron saliendo con calma. El escocés murmuró un «mufmsf» como despedida. El inglés me miró de arriba abajo de forma lasciva y el francés cogió del brazo a la mujer y la acompañó a la puerta. Fue el único que se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Candice. Gracias por tu compañía esta noche. —Elevó apenas las comisuras de su boca.

Yo cerré la puerta tras ellos y recogí los vasos. Apagué el fuego y me retiré directamente a mi habitación.

No me di cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta que me hice un hueco en la cama ocupada por mis pequeños compañeros de sueño ya completamente dormidos. Aun así mi mente seguía jugando al despiste. Después de varias vueltas, me situé mirando al techo de madera, con una idea en la mente. «¿Y si estaba allí por alguna razón?» Después de la conversación que había escuchado esa noche, estaba empezando a creer que tenía algo que ver con lo que sentí en Culloden, y con la imagen del fantasma vestido con el uniforme de los dragones ingleses. «¿Había llegado allí como un mensajero del futuro con la misión de advertirles de lo que estaba por llegar?» Si era así, «¿qué demonios podía hacer encerrada en un prostíbulo en medio de Edimburgo?»

Las preguntas se agolpaban sin respuesta. «¿Qué tenía yo que ver con Escocia?» «¿Y qué podía hacer yo por Escocia?» «¿Secuestrar al principito Stuart y meterlo en un barco con dirección a las colonias norteamericanas?» No quise escuchar a Sergei en su momento, aunque ahora veía que tenía razón, que algo me había ocurrido cuando intenté suicidarme, como si alguna puerta con el otro mundo hubiera quedado abierta. Finalmente y después de muchas disquisiciones me quedé dormida.

Tuve un sueño, un sueño familiar y a la vez extraño. Volvía a estar en un bosque, y un hombre escocés, el mismo que apareció en mis sueños allá en Santiago de Compostela, volvió a hablar. «Ya has llegado, Candice, por fin estás en casa», dijo acercándose hacia mí. Levanté el rostro para mirar su cara envuelta en sombras cuando un codazo de Jimmy hizo que me despertara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté adormilada.

—Estás hablando en sueños —contestó él con voz somnolienta.

—Lo siento —dije en un susurro.

Intenté recuperar el sueño, pero se había perdido en mi subconsciente. Volví a quedarme dormida, soñando con barcos e invasiones.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Capitulo 6 No cierres los ojos a lo q

_**Capitulo 6**_

 _ **No cierres los ojos a lo que ves, aunque lo desees**_

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, me volví y estiré las piernas por primera vez en tres días disfrutando de la soledad. Escuché un carraspeo, por lo visto no estaba tan sola como pensaba, me volví sorprendida hacia el sonido. Era Duncan, sentado en la única silla de la habitación, mirándome divertido.

—¿Has dormido bien, Candy? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí —contesté algo avergonzada—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Poco —contestó él simplemente.

De repente lo recordé.

—Las sábanas —dije incorporándome rápidamente.

—Sí, las sábanas —contestó él como si volviera a la realidad.

Me levanté y le indiqué que bajaría en un momento. Él pareció algo molesto pero no protestó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome sola.

Me levanté y me aseé con agua fría despejando mi rostro y mi mente, por lo menos lo suficiente para enfrentarme a otro largo día.

Bajé presurosa las escaleras de madera y entré en la cocina. A los niños no se los veía por ninguna parte, solo estaban madame La Marche y Duncan. Un plato con porridge descansaba sobre la mesa. Me senté y comí en silencio, mientras ambos me observaban. Algo ocurría, pero no sabía el qué. «¿Habría hecho algo mal anoche? ¿Habrían recibido alguna queja de los jugadores?»

Me levanté despacio y me dirigí al caldero con las sábanas, las froté con el jabón que me indicaron y luego las pasé a otro caldero con agua limpia para aclararlas, sudando y resollando al hacerlo. Vacié lo que pude de agua y las dejé allí sin saber qué hacer. Me quedé mirando a Duncan de forma interrogante, pero fue su madre quien respondió.

—Luego subirás a tenderlas, y la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado en cambiar todo el ajuar de la casa sin que nadie te lo ordene —exclamó con algo de enfado en la voz. La verdad es que esa mujer no mostraba una sonrisa ni sujetándole los labios con palillos.

—Está bien —dije.

—Ven aquí —me indicó.

Yo hice lo que me pedía, creyendo que me iba a entregar algo. Sin embargo cuando estuve cerca de ella y vi su rostro maquiavélico me asusté y retrocedí un paso.

—¡Sujétala! —gritó a Duncan.

Este hizo lo que su madre le pedía y me sujetó abrazándome por detrás, dejando mis brazos inmovilizados a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me asusté. ¿Qué iban a hacerme? Me retorcí como una anguila para deshacerme del abrazo y solo conseguí que Duncan me sujetara con más fuerza aún.

Estaba asfixiándome.

—¡¿Qué va a hacer?! —exclamé gritando al ver que la mujer se acercaba con la mirada fija en mi rostro.

Lo primero que pensé es que me iba a pegar, ni siquiera se me pasó por la imaginación lo que hizo a continuación. Levantó mis faldas y noté una mano fría rozándome el muslo, rebuscando entre mis piernas. Las cerré por instinto y me revolví con fuerza.

—¡Sepárale las piernas! —rugió madame La Marche.

Duncan movió su pie para meterlo entre mis piernas cruzadas. Yo forcejeé y estuve a punto de caer de frente. En el descuido que tuve al intentar apoyarme sobre un pie, le di a Duncan el suficiente espacio para que introdujera una de sus piernas entre las mías.

La mano de su madre alcanzó el objetivo y noté su dedo frío explorando. Me erguí y junté los muslos totalmente aterrada. Me faltaba el aire por la presión de los brazos de Duncan y estaba a punto de desmayarme, aun así bajé mi rostro y en el único acto de defensa que se me ocurrió, alcancé con mi boca el antebrazo del escocés y mordí con fuerza. Duncan maldijo en gaélico pero no aflojó. Yo pataleé desesperada.

—¡Suéltala!

La orden vino de un hombre que había entrado en la cocina, una orden gritada de forma imperativa y con acento francés. Como si le hubiesen pegado un latigazo, Duncan me soltó. Yo corrí hacia el francés, que me cogió de un brazo y me puso detrás suyo, haciendo él las veces de escudo.

—Monsieur Courtois, no le esperábamos tan pronto—exclamó algo intimidada madame La Marche.

—¡¿Qué hacíais?! —rugió el francés con una voz sorprendentemente susurrante.

—Un hombre ha mostrado su interés por la joven, ha ofrecido mucho dinero, más que por cualquier otra. Tenía que comprobar si es virgen, muchas mienten, y eso sube el precio —respondió ella con algo de vacilación en su voz.

—Esta joven ya ha dejado claro que no trabaja de meretriz—exclamó con furia contenida el francés.

—Pero el hombre es un cliente importante, de los mejores que tenemos, y no deberíamos contrariarlo —explicó madame La Marche.

—Yo pagaré la cantidad que ha ofrecido —replicó él con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules.

—Es mucho, monsieur. Además no hay más que verla, podríamos sacar mucho dinero si la tuviésemos con nosotros —contestó la bruja de la dueña de la casa.

Yo me estremecí a la espalda del francés y noté cómo se ponía rígido bajo el satén de su jubón.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, apoyándose en el bastón, y sacó una bolsa de monedas. La abrió tirando descuidadamente sobre la mesa de la cocina las monedas, haciendo que varias de ellas rodaran y cayeran al suelo de piedra tintineando.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó sabiendo que entregaba una fortuna.

—Lo es, sí, claro que sí. —Los ojos de la mujer me recordaron al Tío Gilito, y hasta pude ver el símbolo del dinero reflejado en sus pupilas. Contuve una arcada y me eché a llorar.

—No quiero que se vuelva a molestar a esta joven, ¿ha quedado claro? —preguntó con furia en su voz, esta vez sin disimulo alguno.

—Sí, monsieur —respondió la mujer. Duncan tuvo la decencia de bajar los ojos ante la intensa mirada azul del francés.

Se volvió y se dirigió a mí, que esperaba en el descansillo de la entrada. Cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de sí.

—¿Estás bien, ma petite? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, no, ¡no sé! —contesté yo hipando y abrazándome intentando contener el temblor de mi cuerpo.

Él suspiró quedamente y de repente me acogió en sus brazos. Yo apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho y lloré todavía con más ganas. Murmuró palabras en francés hasta que me calmé lo suficiente como para separarme. Estaba avergonzada, asustada y quería salir corriendo y no volver jamás a esa casa infernal. Me sentía violada, ultrajada y humillada, aunque los intentos de madame La Marche no habían llegado demasiado lejos, gracias a la intervención de este hombre.

—Escúchame —me dijo poniéndome frente a él—, si vuelve a ocurrirte algo parecido, o crees que estás en peligro, acude a esta dirección. —Me entregó una especie de tarjeta de visita con letra impresa negra—. Es mi casa. Allí estarás a salvo, o si no hazme llamar de alguna forma. Yo te ayudaré. No obstante no creo que vuelvan a molestarte.

—Gra… gracias —musité.

—Candice, no entiendo qué haces aquí, pero no voy a discutir tus motivos. Solo recuerda que no estás sola—susurró a mi oído. Sin decir otra palabra salió de la casa, dejando un rastro a su paso de ligero aroma floral y una corriente de aire frío que me hizo estremecer.

Me quedé unos momentos en el descansillo, dudando si salir de esa casa de una vez por todas. Pero no podía, sabía que allí estaba la respuesta y el camino a mi hogar. Me sentí frustrada y enfadada. Odiaba estar allí y a esa gente, pero esa casa era mi prisión. Levanté la vista y recé una plegaria, «por favor, Dios, si estás en algún lugar donde me escuches, sácame de aquí, por favor». Lo que yo no sabía es que se volverían a malinterpretar mis intenciones.

Duncan salió de la cocina portando una cesta y un paño en la otra. Yo me aparté hasta quedar pegada a la pared contraria.

—No te voy a hacer daño —dijo pareciendo algo avergonzado.

—Ya me lo has hecho —contesté yo recuperando algo de brío.

Él profirió un sonido indescriptible y algo en gaélico que no entendí.

—Vamos —exclamó entregándome la cesta—, necesitas salir de aquí.

Yo la cogí como defensa por si volvía a sujetarme, esta vez estaría preparada y me sentí tan furiosa que quise hacérsela tragar. Me contuve mordiéndome el labio con fastidio y salí tras él.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté una vez en la calle, sintiendo de repente el frío del exterior. Él desplegó el paño que llevaba colgado del brazo, una capa gris, y me la entregó para que me abrigara. La cogí mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Al mercado —respondió simplemente.

Pasamos por una casa cerrada un poco más adelante. Recordé la conversación con el médico la primera noche, en la que me había dicho que yo no sería bienvenida en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué es esta casa? —pregunté.

—Una Molly House —respondió simplemente Duncan.

—Ah, ¿y eso qué es? —volví a preguntar sintiéndome un poco tonta.

—Una casa de citas para hombres a quienes les gustan los hombres. —Esta vez Duncan se volvió a mirarme. Yo enrojecí y no dije nada más.

Mi mente seguía alterada y mi orgullo herido, pero pronto me vi envuelta en la actividad del Edimburgo del siglo XVIII, mirándolo todo con excesiva curiosidad. Duncan me observaba de soslayo, con una mirada indescifrable.

Cuando me paré mirando sorprendida y a la vez extasiada la actividad de la Royal Mile, como si se tratara de una película de época, noté que su brazo me sujetaba y tiraba de mí hacia atrás. Un golpe de líquido pardusco cayó frente a mí. ¡Mierda! Grité asustada. Una voz sobre mi cabeza me replicó.

—Qué pensabas que era, ¿perfume? —Escuché las risas alrededor y la carcajada profunda de una mujer desde la ventana de la casa.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado. No te separes de mí—repuso Duncan pasándose la mano por el pelo y cabeceando mostrando claramente mi ineptitud.

Esta vez le hice caso. Por su gesto pude ver que no había querido hacerme daño y que no me lo haría, pero la influencia de su madre o quienquiera que fuese en realidad era demasiado intensa.

Llegamos a Grassmarket en pocos minutos, esquivando carros y personas. Allí estaban los puestos del mercado y también el promontorio de las ejecuciones, si no recordaba mal.

—¿Qué tenemos que comprar? —le pregunté.

—Un poco de todo —respondió él.

—Bueno, no me has aclarado nada.

—Sabrás qué hacer. Yo te esperaré en el Ciervo Rojo—contestó él señalándome una taberna de la esquina contraria a la plaza y huyó como hacen todos los hombres cuando se enfrentan a una mañana de compras.

Me quedé mirando los puestos sintiendo hormiguear mi cuerpo. Me había entregado una bolsa con dinero que llevaba escondida en la cinturilla de mi falda. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Sonreí por primera vez esa mañana. Después de enfrentarme a los mercadillos de Chiang Mai y Chiang Rai tailandeses y Al Jalili de El Cairo, este iba a ser pan comido.

Con decisión me encaminé al primer puesto, donde se ofertaba pan recién hecho. Después de un buen rato curioseando y regateando entre los puestos, me di cuenta de que los escoceses eran gente dura de pelar, y estaba gastando más de lo que esperaba, aun así no me rendí y me dirigí a un puesto de verduras frescas. Pagué y cogí mi cesta que ya comenzaba a pesar bastante. El siguiente puesto mostraba juguetes de madera pintados con vivos colores, como cajas con puzles y muñecas toscamente diseñadas en madera y vestidas con el arisaid propio de las mujeres escocesas. Vacilé un momento y metí la mano en la bolsa calculando el dinero que me quedaba. Estaba así cuando noté la presencia de un hombre a mi lado. Me volví algo asustada, y me relajé cuando vi de quién se trataba.

—Monsieur Courtois —dije.

—Candice, ¿ves algo que te guste? —preguntó con esa voz de barítono, grave y profunda, con leve acento francés.

—Me gustaría comprar algo para los niños, algún pequeño juguete, un puzle quizá. No tienen nada parecido —expliqué con la mirada fija en el puesto.

—¿Pero? —preguntó él.

—No sé si puedo gastar el dinero en algo así. Creo que he sacado un buen precio del resto de las compras, aun así…—no dije más, pero él lo entendió perfectamente.

—Elige lo que creas conveniente. Lo pagaré yo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—No puedo aceptarlo. —Repuse mordiéndome un labio.

—No es para ti, es para los niños, así que coge lo que quieras. De todas formas me hiciste ganar bastante más anoche —dijo él cogiendo una pequeña caja con un mecanismo del que, girándolo, aparecía un pequeño muñeco.

—¿Yo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó él sin mirarme—, contribuiste bastante en despistar a lord Collingwood. Suele ser un jugador… despiadado —explicó, señalándome discretamente el carácter del inglés. En ese momento supe quién había sido el cliente que había solicitado mis atenciones. Lo miré directamente y me sorprendió la franqueza de su mirada.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y finalmente me decidí por una caja que contenía varios rompecabezas, con números y letras pintados en vivos colores.

Él pagó y me lo entregó.

—Cuida de esconderlo —dijo como despedida inclinando la cabeza.

Como ya había terminado me dirigí a la taberna donde me esperaba Duncan. La plaza se había llenado y me costaba atravesar la marea de gente. Me paré en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿A las mujeres les estaba permitido entrar solas en las tabernas en el siglo XVIII? No tenía ni idea. Vi a un hombre que entraba acompañado de dos mujeres y entré tras ellos, uniéndome al pequeño grupo.

Una vez dentro circundé con la mirada y vi a Duncan sentado en la mesa que daba a la plaza. Me había estado vigilando todo el tiempo. Lo supe por la mirada que me dirigió. Me apresuré y me senté en su mesa depositando la pesada cesta a nuestros pies. El olor a humanidad, a humo, a alcohol y comida hizo que me lloraran los ojos.

—Es para los niños —expliqué.

—Lo sé —contestó él.

Pidió al tabernero dos platos de comida y bebida, sin consultarme qué es lo que quería tomar yo. Me imaginé que tampoco habría mucha opción y desde luego ninguna carta con platos recomendados. Sin embargo descubrí con sorpresa que me sentía cómoda allí. Era el primer sitio que verdaderamente me resultaba familiar. El sonido de la gente hablando, el olor picante del tabaco de pipa mezclado con los aromas que surgían de la cocina hacía que todo resultara demasiado parecido a un pub de mi época.

Nos sirvieron dos cuencos de lo que parecía sopa con algún tropezón que no supe identificar. La olisqueé con cuidado y la probé con más cuidado aún. Estaba sabrosa y durante unos minutos nos concentramos en nuestra comida. Me serví de la jarra de agua en una taza de peltre, estaba ligeramente oscurecida y olía un poco a alcantarilla. La deseché y me serví de la jarra de cerveza.

—¿Qué es un teléfono? —preguntó Duncan al descuido bebiendo de su jarra dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

—No sé, ¿qué es un teléfono? —contesté con otra pregunta actuando como la gallega que era y ganando algo de tiempo para pensar. El corazón había comenzado a latir muy deprisa y temí que mi rostro le indicara que estaba ocultando algo.

—Dímelo tú. Fue eso lo que pediste cuando te encontré. Dijiste que lo necesitabas para avisar a tu hermana.

—No lo recuerdo, quizá me refería a otra cosa. Como habrás podido observar vuestro idioma no lo manejo demasiado bien, y puede que confundiera una palabra con otra.—Respondí enterrando mi mirada en la jarra.

Pude notar su mirada incrédula sobre mí, pero no levanté el rostro.

—¿Y tu hermana? Dijiste que vivía aquí. Sin embargo ahora no parece importarte mucho encontrarte con ella —volvió a insistir.

Me estaba interrogando. Me había traído hasta allí para que en un ambiente más relajado le dijera realmente quién era. Maldije en silencio no haberme dado cuenta de la treta. Hasta yo solía utilizarla con algún cliente excesivamente nervioso, le sonreía y le invitaba a tomar algo en la cafetería de debajo de mi despacho. Solía surtir efecto, casi siempre.

—Es cierto que me tenía que encontrar con ella aquí, pero cuando llegué a la casa donde se hospedaba ya se había ido.—Respondí con cautela.

—Entonces ¿qué te retiene en Edimburgo y en mi casa?

Decidí mostrarme sincera, al menos algo sincera.

—No tengo adónde ir —contesté levantando los ojos y mirándole directamente—, como ya te expliqué. Ella se ha ido y creo que lo mejor será esperarla hasta que vuelva.

—¿Adónde ha ido?

—Lo desconozco. Tenía asuntos que tratar aquí, así que supuse que lo mejor sería esperarla por si aparecía. —Volví a bajar los ojos al líquido marrón.

—¿Vendrá a buscarte?

—Espero que sí. —Respondí deseando que fuera verdad.

—¿Cómo sabremos que es tu hermana?

Esta vez le sonreí de forma sincera.

—Es fácil, somos gemelas idénticas.

—¿Hay otra como tú? —Parecía realmente sorprendido y escandalizado.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —pregunté molesta.

—Porque todo sería mucho más fácil si fueras gorda, fea y con la cara picada de viruela —dijo algo compungido.

—Ya, pero no lo soy.

—No, no lo eres —contestó en el mismo tono de antes.

Bebimos un momento de nuestras cervezas en silencio.

—¿Por qué dejas que te utilice así? —pregunté de repente. Él supo perfectamente a quién me refería y me miró con gesto de sorpresa por mi osadía verbal.

—Porque se lo debo. Podría haberse deshecho de mí como han hecho otras antes que ella, y no lo hizo. Me mantuvo a su lado. No conozco otra vida —explicó con algo de tristeza en la voz. Entendí su sumisión, era la misma que había visto en Anna y en el resto de los niños.

—Eso no debería ser suficiente —contesté yo.

Un gruñido brotó de su garganta, pero no dijo nada.

Noté su incomodidad y cambié de tema.

—¿Es normal que haya tanta gente? —pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el exterior. El cristal era bastante opaco y estaba sucio, pero se veía toda la plaza.

—Los días de ejecuciones sí —respondió él.

—¿Van a ejecutar a alguien? —pregunté sorprendida y algo asustada.

—Sí, ¿no ves cómo se está arremolinando la gente frente al patíbulo? Van a ahorcar a un hombre.

Lo dijo con tal tono de normalidad que a mí me recorrió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Volví a dirigir mis ojos hacia la plaza observando con más atención. La gente se estaba arremolinando alrededor del patíbulo con gestos de impaciencia y expectación. Desde donde estaba, en mi refugio de la taberna, podía sentir la excitación morbosa de la muchedumbre. Sentí asco y a la vez el mismo deseo de ver con mis propios ojos la ejecución de ese hombre.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo dejando unos peniques sobre la mesa. Se levantó cogiendo la cesta y yo lo seguí.

Cuando salimos afuera la muchedumbre nos atrapó y nos quedamos momentáneamente parados en la puerta de la taberna. El carro con el hombre que iban a ejecutar pasó justo a nuestro lado, escoltado por dragones ingleses. No pude reprimir un sentimiento de terror al ver de cerca el uniforme de mis pesadillas, sin embargo ninguno de los soldados tenía el rostro que había visto en la carretera de Culloden. Fijé mi vista al igual que todos en el hombre que iba sobre la carreta, un joven de no más de veinte años vestido con el atuendo escocés y encadenado por grilletes.

Su gesto demostraba temor, pero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte, como si estuviera resignado a su incierto futuro. Susurraba en silencio, seguramente estaba rezando, y me sorprendí haciéndolo yo también.

Varios objetos volaban en su dirección, entre ellos una pequeña col que rebotó a nuestra espalda. No se sabía muy bien a quién iban dirigidos, si a los soldados o al hombre condenado.

Ese era verdaderamente el caldo de cultivo de la rebelión y no las reuniones de gente frente a una baraja de cartas que no tenía más que perder que un poco de dinero. Pude sentir perfectamente el odio de la gente hormigueándome sobre la piel, atrapándome y arrastrándome junto a ellos.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo cómo bajaban al hombre de la carreta junto al patíbulo que no me percaté de que otra figura se había unido a nosotros.

—Ella no debería estar aquí —dijo una voz en tono brusco con un leve acento francés.

Levanté la vista y vi a monsieur Courtois dirigiéndose a Duncan.

—No quiero irme —exclamé sorprendida de desear verdaderamente quedarme a ver el terrible espectáculo.

—Es un MacKinnon —dijo Duncan.

—Lo sé —contestó el francés.

Ambos hombres se miraron. MacKinnon, un clan de las Highlands, donde se había fraguado la rebelión. No, más bien donde se estaba fraguando la rebelión. Pequeños e insignificantes actos como el que estaba a punto de presenciar y que nunca aparecerían en los libros de historia eran los que propiciarían la guerra.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunté. Vi que la espalda del hombre, cubierta por una camisa raída, estaba manchada de sangre, lo que indicaba que también lo habían azotado.

—Está condenado por asesinato —contestó monsieur Courtois—, mató a un inglés. —Esto lo dijo en tono tan despectivo que lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me fijé que dos dragones arrastraban a una mujer encadenada a un cepo y la situaban junto al patíbulo.

Ahogué un gemido. Yo misma, en un viaje de recreo a la isla de Malta, me había introducido en uno de aquellos instrumentos de tortura situado en la entrada de un palacete de la Orden de Malta para sacarme la consabida foto de recuerdo. Ahora podía sentir en mi propia piel el roce y el peso de la madera maciza sobre mi cuello y mis manos.

—¿Y ella? —volví a preguntar.

—Solo le cortarán las orejas —explicó Duncan.

—¿Solo? —exclamé yo con la voz demasiado aguda. Bueno, comparándolo con perder la cabeza, quizá no fuera demasiado. Ahora ya no me parecía tan pintoresco y gracioso el insulto que le había dirigido madame La Marche al vendedor de licores dos días antes.

—Adulterio y prostitución —dijo esta vez el francés.

La mujer gemía y suplicaba algo a los guardias. Me puse de puntillas. Aunque superaba la altura media, me costaba entender lo que decía.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunté otra vez.

—Pide agua —explicó el francés—, probablemente lleve sin beber ni probar bocado más de dos días. Es por los guardias de Tolbooth, así tienen menos que limpiar después. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado. No supe si dirigida a los guardias o al hecho en sí mismo. Tolbooth, la famosa prisión escocesa que yo no había llegado a conocer ya que se destruyó en 1817, demasiado tarde, o quizá demasiado pronto.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me volví y entré corriendo de nuevo a la taberna, me dirigí a nuestra mesa, que seguía vacía. Las monedas habían desaparecido pero la jarra de agua estaba sobre la mesa. La cogí y serví un poco en lo que había sido mi vaso. Salí con él fuertemente agarrado entre las dos manos.

Ambos hombres me esperaban en la puerta con idénticas expresiones de enfado.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó Duncan.

—Voy a darle agua. Lo que le van a hacer es inhumano, y negarle un poco de agua es de seres miserables y ruines.—Respondí con fiereza.

—No lo harás —dijo el francés sujetando con demasiada fuerza la cabeza de águila de su bastón y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, sí que lo voy a hacer! —contesté desafiante abriéndome camino entre la muchedumbre sudorosa y excitada.

Noté cómo el francés me seguía evitando que me tiraran al suelo. El hedor era tan insoportable que me obligué a respirar por la boca ahogando las arcadas biliosas que llegaban a mi boca.

Llegué hasta la mujer y le ofrecí el vaso sujetándoselo para que pudiera beber. Un soldado intentó impedirlo, pero monsieur Courtois lo paró. Comenzaron a llover objetos en nuestra dirección. Una piedra del tamaño de un huevo de gallina me golpeó el hombro y me volví mirando con tanto odio como ellos mostraban.

—¡Dad de beber al sediento! —les grité enfurecida—. ¿No habéis leído la Biblia? Hasta nuestro Señor al ser crucificado recibió de un soldado romano un paño empapado en hiel y vinagre para que calmara su sed.

Mis palabras recordadas de pronto de mi educación en un colegio de monjas hicieron que los de las primeras filas retrocedieran un poco, lo que nos dio la oportunidad a monsieur Courtois y a mí de regresar junto a Duncan. Recorrí los pocos metros que nos separaban protegida por el cuerpo del francés, sintiendo los empellones y pellizcos que me daba la gente a mi paso, incluso recibí un escupitajo que aterrizó en mi mejilla y se deslizó hasta caer sobre mi camisa. Me volví con la mano en alto, en la que todavía agarraba fuertemente el vaso y lo dirigí contra la cara del que había osado utilizarme de diana. El vaso estalló en su cara rompiéndose por la fuerza del impacto y noté que gotas de sangre salpicaban por todos lados. El abrazo del francés se hizo más fuerte y me cogió casi en volandas, llevándome fuera del núcleo de lucha.

Me depositó junto a Duncan, que me sujetó de un brazo y me zarandeó con demasiada fuerza.

—Pero ¿qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó acercando su rostro solo a unos milímetros del mío, con lo que pude oler su aliento agrio.

—Lo correcto. —Respondí soltándome de su brazo.

Monsieur Courtois me miraba fijamente con una mezcla de alivio, furia y ¿admiración?, que no pude entender, mientras se recolocaba la peluca torcida y manchada por algo que parecía huevo crudo. Parecía tan fuera de lugar que por un instante tuve ganas de reír, y sofoqué una carcajada algo histérica que luchaba por salir de mi boca.

Sonaron los tambores y los tres nos volvimos a la vez. Le colocaron un saco sobre la cabeza al hombre que iban a ajusticiar y soltaron el mecanismo. Fue tan rápido que no reaccioné, mi mirada quedó prendida del cuerpo que se agitaba corcoveándose durante unos minutos demasiado largos, hasta quedar finalmente quieto.

—No se le ha partido el cuello, pobre diablo. ¡Malditos ingleses! —Era la voz suave del francés.

La muchedumbre se había silenciado, pero se escuchó un grito agudo que taladró nuestros oídos de forma espantosa. Provenía de una mujer que se acercó al cuerpo cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

—¿Quién es?

—Su madre. —Fue Duncan quien habló.

Ahogué un gemido sintiendo el dolor de la mujer como mío propio y aspiré fuertemente. Lo que fue un error, ya que el hedor a excrementos y orines que provenía del cadáver colgado de la cuerda me llenó las fosas nasales de tal forma que mi estómago se rebeló contra la intrusión.

Me volví y salí corriendo a una de las calles que vi casi vacías de gente. Me apoyé con ambas manos en la pared y bajé la cabeza conteniendo las arcadas.

Los dos hombres llegaron junto a mí al momento.

Había visto escenas mucho peores y bastante más terroríficas en la televisión, incluso unos días antes había visto en un telediario la escena de la lapidación de una mujer en Afganistán, pero nada me había parecido tan terrible, tan obsceno, tan macabro y tan cruel como lo que había visto esa tarde. La diferencia estribaba en que yo ahora era un personaje más de la historia, y no un mero espectador sentado cómodamente en mi sillón. No pude aguantar más la comida en mi estómago, me volví y vomité todo el contenido sobre unos zapatos de piel negra adornados por unas hebillas de plata labrada. Me sujeté desesperada a los bordes del jubón del dueño de los zapatos a punto de caerme al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía cómo la oscuridad se iba acercando rodeándolo todo con una bruma tenebrosa.

—¿Se va a desmayar? —preguntó Duncan.

Fue lo último que escuché llegando de forma amortiguada a mis oídos, a la vez que pensaba que cuando Jorge Manrique había dicho que «cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor», estaba completamente equivocado.

Cuando desperté estaba sobre el suelo y dos pares de ojos me miraban con preocupación. Seguía en el mismo sitio. Nada había cambiado. Algo me rozó la cara y lo aparté. Abrí los ojos otra vez, era un pañuelo de lino blanco con unas iniciales bordadas. Lo cogí y me lo puse sobre la nariz aspirando el olor floral y sintiendo que volvía a la consciencia.

Intenté incorporarme y dos pares de manos me ayudaron a levantarme del todo. Me tambaleé y monsieur Courtois, el propietario del pañuelo, como deduje por su olor, me sujetó con fuerza de un brazo impidiendo que volviera a caer.

Me sacaron de allí y me llevaron con cuidado hasta el prostíbulo, ahora mi hogar. Yo no solté el pañuelo, aferrándome a él con tanta intensidad que pronto lo convertí en un guiñapo.

Me introdujeron en la cocina y Duncan me ofreció lo que parecía whisky en un vaso de cristal opaco. Lo cogí y lo bebí en dos tragos sintiendo que el fuego atravesaba mi garganta dolorida y se aposentaba como un ladrillo en mi estómago vacío. Sin embargo pronto comencé a recuperar el color y ya no tenía los miembros tan débiles. Me incliné sobre la mesa y crucé los brazos, apoyando mi cabeza entre ellos. Comencé a llorar, primero quedamente y luego con fuertes sollozos que atravesaban mi cuerpo como lanzas. No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, si por el hombre ahorcado, por su madre, por la mujer a la que habían cortado las orejas o por mí misma. Lo único que sabía es que no podía dejar de llorar.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que me calmé. Erguí la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas con el pañuelo, que dejó un rastro ligeramente perfumado.

—Estoy bien —dije roncamente sin saber si le importaba a alguien.

—Es la primera vez, ¿no? —preguntó el francés cogiendo el pañuelo.

—Y espero que la última. —Respondí.

En ese momento entró madame La Marche, quedándose parada observando la escena. Comenzó a despotricar rebuscando entre la cesta lo que había comprado esa mañana y quejándose de lo tarde que habíamos vuelto. Tenía a los dos hombres a mi espalda, pero aun así pude notar la tensión que invadió a ambos.

Yo cogí una de las cebollas que había desperdigado sobre la mesa y un cuchillo con mango de madera que había en un lateral. Lentamente, completamente ajena a su diatriba y con excesivo cuidado quité la capa marrón y más dura que cubría el vegetal y con un golpe seco partí la cebolla por la mitad haciendo una muesca en la superficie de la mesa.

Madame La Marche cesó su discurso y me miró fijamente.

Yo levanté la mirada y me encaré a ella.

—Si vuelve a intentar tocarme como lo ha hecho esta mañana, les haré a sus dedos lo que he hecho con esta cebolla. Y tenga por seguro, señora —dije con calma y remarcando la última palabra—, que disfrutaré mucho haciéndolo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Me levanté tranquilamente, cogí el paquete para los niños y, sin dirigir la mirada a nadie en particular, salí y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Ya no me importaba nada. Tenía que sobrevivir, y si para ello tenía que luchar, lo haría, ya no tenía duda.

Subí despacio a mi habitación, pero al pasar por la de la mujer convaleciente la puerta se abrió y un brazo me arrastró al interior.

Yo la miré creyendo que buscaba ayuda. Estaba vestida solo con un camisón amarillento, manchado de sangre, y la habitación olía a rancio, y a muerte. Un olor demasiado familiar. Me quedé mirándola esperando una reacción por su parte. No parecía estar demasiado enferma aunque su rostro estaba enrojecido, su piel estaba fría al contacto.

Comenzó a hablarme en francés demasiado rápido. La interrumpí.

—Je ne parle pas français —dije con una pronunciación horrorosa.

Ella retrocedió un paso y se me quedó mirando rascándose la barbilla con una expresión de duda brillando en sus ojos. Luego se acercó y cogió mi rostro girándolo a la luz de las velas para verlo mejor.

Volvió a hablar en francés, un poco más calmada.

Negué con la cabeza. No la entendía por mucho que se esforzara. Lo único que pude captar fue lady Arabella.

—¿Lady Arabella? —Repetí con cautela.

—Oui, oui! —exclamó ella triunfante.

Le hice un gesto de asentimiento y abandoné la habitación.

¿Quién demonios era lady Arabella? Igual era alguna de las mujeres, pero no recordaba que ninguna se llamase así. Lo olvidé en cuanto entré en mi habitación.

Allí estaban los tres pequeños, les mostré el regalo y ellos lo abrieron entusiasmados. Por un momento un rayo de esperanza me iluminó. Quizá, solo quizá, no todo estuviera perdido. Mientras ellos jugaban en el suelo yo me acerqué a la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo y había comenzado a llover. Había poca gente en la calle. Me entretuve unos momentos viendo la lluvia caer, perdida en sombríos pensamientos.

Escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse y vi salir a monsieur Courtois con paso lento acompañándose del bastón al caminar. Se había limpiado el vómito de los zapatos y se dirigió a la derecha, mirando a uno y otro lado. Yo me incliné un poco más para observar mejor. Antes de que entrara en la que Duncan me había dicho que era la Molly House, levantó la cabeza y yo en un acto reflejo me escondí entre las sombras. Sentí un pellizco dentro de mí. Hubiera jurado que a aquel hombre le gustaban las mujeres, pero nadie que yo conociera, y mucho menos en el siglo XVIII, se habría aventurado a entrar en una casa de citas para homosexuales si no fuera completa e inexorablemente homosexual. En ello iba su honra y algo mucho más preciado, su cabeza, ya que la sodomía estaba penada con la horca. Ahora entendía por qué me había ofrecido su casa como refugio.

Cansada y algo aturdida me acosté en la cama y, observando cómo los pequeños jugaban con su rompecabezas nuevo, me quedé dormida. Fue la primera noche en la que no hubo pesadillas ni sueños, simplemente oscuridad. Las pesadillas ya las sufría por el día, era justo que la noche fuera un poco más tranquila.

Continuara...


	9. Capitulo 7 Los monstruos sí que existen

_**Capitulo 7**_

 _ **Los monstruos sí que existen**_

Desperté envuelta en las sombras de la noche. El pequeño Jimmy se sujetaba a mi pelo con tal desesperación que me hizo girar la cabeza. Lloriqueaba y se abrazó a mí.

—Chsss —susurré.

—Monstruos —contestó él entre sueños.

—Los monstruos no existen. Vuelve a dormir —susurré otra vez procurando que los demás no se despertaran, lo abracé y acaricié su espalda hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Pero los monstruos sí que existían, en la figura de madama de prostíbulo, dragones ingleses e ingleses lascivos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza buscando desesperadamente una imagen que me tranquilizara. A mi mente no llegaron ni mi hermana, ni mi padre, ni Sergei, sino un rostro anguloso de frente ancha y cejas pobladas sobre unos intensos ojos azules, con una nariz recta y delicada que se ensanchaba apenas al final. Y unos labios carnosos que sonreían con sinceridad, sin la hipocresía y falsedad del resto de la gente que había conocido en esta época. Sintiéndome arropada por esa imagen volví a quedarme dormida.

Sentí una mano fría golpeándome apenas la mejilla. En un duermevela, agité mi propia mano en protesta y me subí la manta hasta la barbilla. Escuché la voz de Anna que me llamaba. Abrí los ojos despacio, todavía asombrándome de que siguiera envuelta en la pesadilla que ahora era mi vida real. «¿Cuándo dejaría de asustarme al despertar?» Probablemente nunca hasta que consiguiera el tan ansiado regreso a mi mundo.

Me levanté despacio y me ajusté las cintas del corsé. El vestido ya formaba parte de mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Ambas bajamos envueltas en el silencio de la casa al amanecer.

Desayunamos solas y una vez que terminamos, Anna me indicó con un gesto los utensilios de limpieza. Yo hice una mueca de disgusto, otro largo día arrastrada por el suelo.

Esta vez me señaló el salón. La miré extrañada, ya que anteriormente no se me había permitido entrar en la sala principal, pero me encogí de hombros y traspasé las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que hacían las veces de puerta.

Una vez dentro comprendí por qué me había dejado a mí esa sala. Parecía que había pasado un huracán. Los sillones y sillas estaban desperdigados por el suelo, algunas pequeñas mesas también, y la mesa central estaba tan llena de restos de comida y bebida que tardaría una eternidad en limpiarlo todo. Armándome de paciencia comencé la ardua tarea de organizarlo todo.

Cuando había terminado de colocar los objetos en lo que pensaba que era su sitio original y retirado los restos de la mesa llevándolos a la cocina, me paré un momento a observar con detenimiento el enorme mural pintado al óleo que presidía la sala. Había algo familiar en él, pero no conseguía recordar el qué. Me acerqué y lo observé con más atención. Se trataba del Rapto de las Sabinas, pero no la versión que yo recordaba del cuadro de Jacques-Louis David, sino una más libre y más libertina, por no decir obscena. Las sabinas parecían ceder a los encantos de los romanos, en vez de luchar contra su destino, se rendían ante ellos ofreciéndoles su cuerpo. Todo el mural estaba adornado por escenas sexuales, algunas bastante más explícitas que otras. Me quedé mirando fijamente a una pareja entrelazada, que se asimilaba más a una imagen del Kamasutra que a cualquier otra cosa que yo hubiera visto hasta el momento. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver mejor, a la vez que me acercaba un poco para analizar la imagen.

—¿Cómo conseguirán hacerlo en esa postura? —musité.

Escuché un carraspeo discreto a mi derecha y me sobresalté irguiéndome.

—Curioso mural, ¿no? —preguntó una voz de barítono con acento francés y claramente divertido.

—Bueno, yo no diría que curioso, más bien explícito.—Respondí con cautela.

Él rio llenando la habitación con un sonido claro y ronco a la vez.

—Cierto. No se parece mucho al original de Poussin. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

Recordé la pintura de Nicolas Poussin a la que hacía referencia, que se había pintado unos cien años antes, y pertenecía al estilo realista, de líneas más sobrias que la posterior de Jacques-Louis David. Pero claro, él no podría conocer esta segunda, ya que el pintor no había nacido todavía.

—Sí, la he visto —contesté. Él enarcó las cejas oscurecidas un tanto sorprendido. Me di cuenta del error al momento.

Yo en mi tiempo la había visto en el Louvre, en el siglo XVIII no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. Quizás en el domicilio de algún mecenas o coleccionista particular, que él sí que conociese. Sin embargo no hizo observación alguna, lo que tranquilizó los latidos de mi corazón acelerado.

—Siento mi comportamiento de ayer —dije cambiando de tema bruscamente, al tiempo que trataba de eludir posibles preguntas incómodas.

—Oh, no hay problema. Los zapatos se recuperaron sin daño alguno —respondió con un gesto de la mano indicando que era de poca importancia. Dado cómo vestía y el dinero que manejaba, seguro que tenía bastante más de un par y de dos de ese tipo de zapatos.»Candice.

Me volví hacia él.

—¿Sí? —inquirí mirando su atractivo rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo suavemente.

Nadie me había hecho esa pregunta en cuatro días y de repente tuve ganas de llorar otra vez y algo invisible apretó mis cuerdas vocales impidiendo por un momento que pudiera contestar.

—Bien —dije con voz ronca.

—No deberían permitir que las mujeres vieran las ejecuciones —exclamó él.

—No debería haber ejecuciones. —Respondí yo.

—Nunca has visto morir violentamente a un hombre. —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Sí lo había visto, pero no de forma real, así que no contaba.

—No, nunca, y espero no tener que volver a verlo —exclamé con algo de vehemencia.

—Sí, pero en los tiempos que corren puede que eso no sea tan sencillo —respondió él frotándose la barbilla y levantando una pequeña nubecilla de polvo de arroz a su alrededor. Ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba demasiado familiarizado con el maquillaje. Nadie que se maquillara a diario trataría así su rostro.

—Sin embargo, espero poder evitarlo —dije deseando poder regresar cuanto antes a casa.

—Te deseo suerte, ma petite —contestó despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza en un leve gesto de asentimiento.

Terminé de limpiar y salí a la cocina. Allí se encontraban las seis mujeres reunidas, algunas vestidas para salir, otras con las batas cubriendo su desnudez. Me senté con ellas a comer.

—¿Has estado con monsieur Courtois? —me preguntó directamente una mujer morena con mirada leonina.

—Sí, lo he visto en el salón —contesté cogiendo la cuchara y metiéndola en el guiso.

—¿Y qué tal es? —volvió a preguntar.

—Oh, un hombre muy atento. —Respondí yo algo desconcertada metiéndome la cuchara con el guiso en la boca.

Cruzaron miradas entre ellas y alguna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—En el lecho —dijo finalmente la rubia de los tirabuzones.

—¿En la cama? —pregunté sorprendida soltando la cuchara—, no lo sé. Eso deberíais preguntároslo vosotras. Parece ser un cliente habitual.

—Sí, lo es, pero no ha estado con ninguna de nosotras. Tú pareces ser la única que le interesa. Estos tres días ha estado más por aquí que todo el mes anterior.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté con una mezcla de escepticismo y emoción contenida.

—Quizá tenga el mal francés —sugirió otra.

—¿El mal francés? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirí curiosa.

—Sífilis —contestó la morena.

—¡Ah! —Respondí yo asustada apretando mis muslos en un acto reflejo.

—Aunque madame La Marche se cuida mucho de examinar a los clientes, siempre por un puñado de monedas más podría hacer la vista gorda —repuso otra vez la morena.

—Calla, Grizel, no hables así delante de ella —le reprendió una pelirroja.

—¡Bah!, ella parece tenerle la misma simpatía que nosotras—repuso encogiéndose de hombros la morena.

Yo en realidad tenía otra teoría. El hombre francés no se interesaba por ninguna de nosotras porque en realidad el género femenino no le interesaba de ninguna manera. Pero no iba a desvelar el secreto de ese hombre, el único que me había ofrecido su ayuda de forma voluntaria y sin exigir nada a cambio.

—Pues yo me dejaría hacer de todo, aunque tuviera el mal francés —dijo la morena—, ¿os habéis fijado en el cuerpo que tiene y esos ojos? ¡Hummm!

Rieron y siguieron comentando aspectos de monsieur Courtois haciendo que mi rostro enrojeciera por momentos hasta alcanzar el color de las granadas maduras.

Sin participar más en la conversación y sin ser requerida en ningún otro sitio, me levanté en silencio y abandoné la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama sin nada que hacer y al poco me quedé dormida.

Me despertó un grito agudo, un grito de auxilio. Me levanté de un salto asustada y salí al pasillo. Había anochecido y se escuchaba gente en el salón principal, pero el grito no venía de abajo, sino de la habitación de madame La Marche. Me dirigí hacia allí y pegué la oreja en la puerta. Por un momento no escuché nada, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando oí claramente la voz de Anna protestando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la puerta y me quedé mirando la escena con una furia y sorpresa apenas contenida en mi mirada.

Lord Collingwood estaba sobre Anna, que descansaba en la cama, con el vestido levantado y sofocada. Él se había despojado de su jubón y tenía la camisa suelta y los pantalones bajados, dejando ver un trasero blanco y peludo.

Contuve un gesto de asco.

—¡Apártese de ella, degenerado, es solo una niña! —grité apretando los puños a mis costados y mostrando toda la furia que sentía en mi rostro.

Él se volvió sorprendido, no había advertido mi presencia. La cabeza de Anna se volvió y me miró asustada. Se había maquillado y peinado como una de las meretrices, su rostro aniñado parecía una caricatura de sí mismo.

—¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? —preguntó el inglés incorporándose y situándose frente a mí, mientras se subía los pantalones y los ataba a su cintura.

Por el momento había conseguido distraer su atención de la pequeña, que se acurrucó en la cama bajándose el camisón hasta los tobillos. Me pregunté si podría con él. Era un hombre de mi misma altura, pero parecía fuerte. Intenté recordar los movimientos de defensa y ataque aprendidos de mi entrenador de kick boxing. No me dio tiempo a pensar más.

Alargó un brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Yo me revolví y me solté lanzándole un golpe adonde supuse estaba su hígado. Él se encogió, pero no debí de golpear con suficiente fuerza ya que me agarró de pronto y me tiró al suelo, lo que me dejó aturdida por un momento. Momento que él aprovechó para caer sobre mí e inmovilizarme con su cuerpo.

—¡Qué suerte! Dos por el precio de una —susurró a mi oído.

Pude oler su aliento alcohólico y aguanté la respiración asqueada.

Me retorcí e intenté salir de debajo de él, pero el vestido que llevaba impedía bastante mis movimientos. Intenté otro golpe en el costado con el puño derecho, pero él lo esquivó divertido y apretó más su cuerpo sujetándome la mano con una garra de hierro. Se frotó lascivamente sobre mí y noté su erección. Era un hombre violento y estaba borracho. Una combinación muy peligrosa.

Me liberé pataleando del peso de la falda y las sayas y le propiné una patada en la entrepierna que le hizo maldecir. No me dio tiempo suficiente a huir, su mano me abofeteó con fuerza dejándome dolorida y aturdida. Viendo que no tenía otra salida solté un grito que murió al sentir su boca húmeda sobre la mía. Yo cerré fuertemente los labios y él me mordió el inferior obligándome a abrir la boca. Noté el sabor metálico de la sangre, mi sangre, y ahogué una arcada. Manoteé otra vez intentando liberarme y su mano fue directamente a mi cuello y comenzó a apretar. Estaba asfixiándome, mis ojos veían estrellas de colores y todo comenzó a difuminarse alrededor. «Piensa, Candy, sobrevive y lucha». Giré la cabeza a punto de perder el conocimiento y vi a un metro de mí, debajo de la cama, el orinal de madame La Marche. Extendí mi mano intentando alcanzarlo pero no llegaba por apenas unos centímetros. Sentí que la oscuridad amenazaba con alcanzarme y boqueé algo de oxígeno viciado infundiendo algo de fuerza a mis pulmones agotados. Unos ojos azules asustados me observaban desde el otro lado de la cama en el suelo. Era Jimmy, que reptó como una lagartija, y empujó el orinal hasta mi mano. Lo cogí y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo estallé con fuerza sobre la cabeza de mi agresor.

Trozos de porcelana volaron en todas direcciones y bruscamente se aflojó la mano sobre mi garganta y su cuerpo quedó laxo sobre mí. Rodé hasta quedar libre y me levanté tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Me senté y le tomé el pulso. Todavía latía pero era lento e irregular. Tenía una profunda herida en la nuca que manaba sangre como de una fuente. Cogí una pequeña colcha a cuadros que reposaba sobre la cama y la apreté haciendo presión sobre la herida.

El pequeño Jimmy se había materializado a mi lado. Anna seguía sobre la cama con gesto asustado.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Todavía no —contesté yo temblando. No sabía qué hacer.

De repente recordé las palabras de monsieur Courtois.

—¿Sabes dónde vive monsieur Courtois? —inquirí con desesperación a Jimmy.

—¿Jean-Jacques?, sí —respondió él.

—¿Sabrías ir a buscarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —repitió algo fastidiado por que dudara de su capacidad.

—Dile que lo necesito. No le expliques qué ha pasado. Solo dile que necesito su ayuda y tráelo aquí lo más rápido que puedas. Y, por favor, que no te vea nadie de la casa—expliqué de forma atropellada.

—Lo haré —dijo desapareciendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me incorporé con cuidado masajeando mi cuello dolorido y me senté junto a Anna.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —pregunté suavemente.

—No. ¡Sí! —corrigió echándose a llorar.

Yo me incliné sobre ella para abrazarla y recibí una fuerte bofetada por su parte.

—¡Idiota! —gritó—, ¡lo has estropeado todo!

—¡¿Qué?! —Repuse sorprendida y disgustada posando mi mano en la mejilla.

—Me iba a hacer una mujer, y ahora lo has matado. Lo has matado —repitió como si yo no lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez.

—Eres solo una niña. —Repuse yo intentando tranquilizarla y esperando que el hombre finalmente no muriera.

—¡No! Ya sangro. Soy una mujer y él me quería a mí y no a ti. Había pagado mucho dinero y me dijo que me ayudaría a salir de aquí. ¡Lo has estropeado todo desde que llegaste! ¡Maldita seas! —exclamó con odio.

Oculté la indignación y el miedo que sentía por las consecuencias de mi acto, por intentar volver a consolarla.

—Anna, no tenías que hacer esto. Hay otros caminos. —Le expuse.

—No, no los hay. No entiendes nada. Desde que llegaste he tenido mucho más trabajo. Tuve que aclarar todas las sábanas y tenderlas. Todos pensáis que no sirvo para nada más que para limpiar, pero yo soy algo más. Y tú eres idiota, hasta apagaste el fuego de la habitación del juego con la jarra de agua. ¡Eres estúpida! ¿A quién se le ocurre? No podremos volver a utilizar los troncos hasta que se sequen, y pasarán años. Madame La Marche me castigó por tu culpa.—Comenzó a llorar.

—Sí —dije yo con una voz que no sentía como mía—, soy estúpida, completa y totalmente estúpida, ¿todo esto es por unas sábanas y un fuego? Casi mato a un hombre creyendo que te salvaba, cuando tú estabas deseando entregarte a él. Desde luego, Anna, tienes toda la razón. Soy idiota.

Bajé de la cama y comprobé la herida de lord Collingwood, seguía sangrando profusamente. Volví a aplicar presión sobre ella. Si no dejaba de sangrar moriría en cuestión de minutos. Visiones de la prisión de Tolbooth y de la horca me vinieron a la mente haciendo que mis manos temblaran sobre la herida.

En ese momento apareció monsieur Courtois en la habitación. Respiraba agitado, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo. Tomó el mando de la situación en un instante. Se acercó a lord Collingwood y comprobó su estado. Hizo una mueca que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Anna, baja de la cama. Presiona la herida de lord Collingwood hasta que ya no sangre. Jimmy, busca al cirujano, con discreción. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —preguntó monsieur Courtois.

—Sí, lo haré —contestó él cogiendo las monedas que le ofrecía el francés.

—Candice, tú vendrás conmigo. Tengo que sacarte de aquí lo más rápidamente posible —dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Yo me arrodillé frente a Jimmy. Lo abracé y le susurré al oído: «Gracias, cuídate mucho, pequeño». Me levanté y seguí al francés sin pensar en nada más.

Salimos al pasillo vacío y nos encaminamos escaleras abajo. A mitad de camino nos topamos con la mujer morena de ojos leonados que subía abrazada a un hombre en estado etílico.

—¡Vaya, española! Al final has sucumbido a los encantos del francés —dijo con malicia.

Yo no contesté, pero escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Jean-Jacques, ocultándolo, ya que mi expresión lo debía de decir todo. Noté los latidos de su corazón a través de la tela y me aferré con más fuerza, él pasó su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bueno —contestó él con calma y algo de sorna—, he pagado mucho por ella.

—Yo te lo haría gratis, cielo. Búscame cuando termines con esa —dijo de forma sensual.

—Lo haré, chéri —contestó él.

Una vez que pasaron me deshice de su abrazo y continuamos la huida. Salimos a la noche fría y de repente me quedé parada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó impaciente Jean-Jacques.

—No puedo irme de esta casa. —Repuse yo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él mirándome fijamente.

—Porque… No puedo explicártelo, pero no puedo irme.—Repuse con tristeza.

—Mira, Candice, si no vienes conmigo, saldrás dentro de unas horas con el alguacil directa a Tolbooth. Pero si es eso lo que deseas… —expuso de forma tranquila pero insistente.

—No, no, vamos —contesté sintiéndome verdaderamente asustada.

Nos deslizamos en la noche oscura. Yo me amoldé a su paso más lento debido a la cojera. Y pronto llegamos a otra casa, similar a cualquier otra de Edimburgo. Empujó la puerta, que estaba abierta, y me cogió del brazo introduciéndome dentro.

Me encontré en una especie de salón. El fuego ardía caldeando la habitación, pero aquella era la única luz de todo el espacio. Me indicó un sillón tapizado cerca de la chimenea y me pidió que esperara. Él salió disparado escaleras arriba, con una velocidad asombrosa teniendo en cuenta su cojera.

Me senté un momento en el sillón y me levanté sin poder estarme quieta. Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación sin ningún tipo de orden, andaba y retrocedía retorciendo mis manos, que temblaban al igual que mi cuerpo entero.

«¿Qué había hecho?» Dios mío, casi había matado a un hombre. Quizá ya hubiera matado a ese hombre. Recordé la sangre que manaba de su cabeza y me abracé con fuerza reteniendo el escalofrío de terror que me invadió. Intenté pensar con calma. ¿Qué habría hecho si esto me hubiera ocurrido en mi época? Lo primero, no huir de la escena del crimen. Eso habría supuesto otro delito añadido, la omisión de socorro. Podría aducir defensa propia o enajenación mental transitoria. La segunda opción parecía la más adecuada, dado el estado de turbación en el que me encontraba desde que llegué allí. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.

Paré ante un aparador de madera labrada donde reposaba una licorera de cristal con un líquido ambarino. La abrí y olí suponiendo que fuera brandy. Era whisky. De una forma casi desesperada busqué en el armario algo que sirviese como vaso. Lo encontré en cuanto abrí la primera puerta y lo cogí sirviéndome una gran cantidad de whisky, por mí podía ser matarratas, me habría dado igual. Bebí como si en ello me fuera la vida, quería beber hasta olvidar lo que había hecho, dónde estaba y hasta quién era yo. Con el segundo vaso la habitación comenzó a tambalearse y yo a sentirme un poco mejor. Por lo menos ahora eran los objetos los que temblaban y no yo.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una corriente de aire frío y a un escocés alto que se frotó las manos en cuanto traspasó la puerta dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Yo me quedé un momento observándolo creyendo que era producto de mi imaginación. Cuando se sentó profirió un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Me dirigí hacia él poniéndome en un ángulo en el que fuera visible.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté titubeando.

—¿Yo? —contestó él levantándose de un salto y mirándome como si fuese un fantasma.

—Sí, tú. —Insistí dirigiéndole un dedo acusador, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el vaso.

—Terrence Graham, a su servicio… ¡Hummm! ¿Señora?—exclamó él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

No me tomé como un insulto la insinuación, ya que mi aspecto distaba mucho de ser el de una señora, con el vestido roto y manchado de sangre.

—Candice White —contesté inclinando la cabeza, lo que hizo que la habitación girara como un tiovivo en una feria y yo trastabillase. Noté un brazo que me sujetaba y levanté el rostro hacia él. Era un hombre atractivo, de cabellos marrones, con la cara ancha y fuerte y unos brillantes ojos azules marino que me miraban divertidos.

—Y bien, Candice White —pronunció mi nombre en castellano, y yo tuve ganas de llorar, era el primero que lo hacía en días—, ¿trabajas para Jean-Jacques?

—Hummm, algo así. —Repuse de forma evasiva, dando un paso atrás huyendo de la mirada demasiado directa de ese hombre.

Él se volvió y se dirigió al aparador, cogió un vaso y se sirvió del mismo whisky que yo bebía. Estaba claro que era habitual en aquella casa. Escuché los golpes en las escaleras que indicaban que Jean-Jacques bajaba y ambos nos volvimos hacia allí. Si él se sorprendió de ver al escocés, no lo demostró en su gesto impertérrito, como siempre.

—Terry, hace tres días que llegó el Lady Arabella —dijo algo brusco.

Puse atención. ¿Lady Arabella? ¿Era un barco, entonces? Era ese el mensaje de la mujer del prostíbulo. ¿Tenía que haber acudido a los muelles? Pero ¿para qué? Nada tenía sentido y la cabeza me comenzó a latir de forma alarmante.

—Lo sé —respondió el escocés esbozando una sonrisa. Me fijé que tenía unos dientes blancos e iguales y un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

—No me lo expliques, ya sé dónde estabas —suspiró fuertemente Jean-Jacques con algo de reproche en su tono de voz.

—Tenía que despedirme de ella en condiciones —contestó el escocés riendo por primera ve—,al menos durante algún tiempo —añadió entre risas—. Por lo que veo tú tampoco has estado desocupado. No es demasiado amable, pero si le limpias la mugre y le pones otro vestido, puede resultar pasable.

Me volví indignada y sorprendida por la insinuación.

—¡Pero qué…! —exclamé gritando.

Jean-Jacques se acercó a mí y me sujetó un brazo.

—Con un hombre herido ya tenemos suficiente por esta noche —susurró a mi oído, luego se volvió hacia el escocés. »Candice es una amiga, nos vamos de viaje. Esta noche—aclaró sin explicar nada.

—Claro, ya entiendo —dijo sorbiendo de su vaso.

Estuve a punto de decir que si lo entendía me lo explicara a mí también, porque estaba bastante perdida.

—Y ¿adónde vais? Si se puede saber —inquirió.

—Al norte —contestó escuetamente Jean-Jacques.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue el turno del escocés de sorprenderse—. No pensarás llevarla… —No terminó la frase, el francés lo interrumpió antes.

—Sí —dijo sujetándome con más fuerza el brazo. Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas con furia, hasta podía ver cómo saltaban las chispas entre los dos hombres.

—Eso no desanimará al viejo —dijo finalmente el escocés.

—Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida. Llevo haciéndolo muchos años y no pienso cambiar ahora, por muchos planes que él tenga —repuso él con una calma que no sentía, pues yo noté la tensión de su mano.

Decidí intervenir.

—No puedo irme —exclamé en voz demasiado alta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron los dos hombres a la vez mirándome, uno con furia en sus ojos celestes, el otro con curiosidad.

—Porque he pensado que la mejor opción es que me entregue. No podría irme con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo lo que he hecho. Tengo que asumir las consecuencias. Quizá con una buena defensa… —No terminé la explicación.

Jean-Jacques me volteó hasta ponerme frente a él. Miró el vaso que tenía en la mano y se inclinó sobre mí olisqueando.

—¿Estás ebria? —preguntó.

—Lo intento, todavía no lo he conseguido del todo —dije dirigiéndome otra vez al aparador a llenar mi vaso de nuevo.

—A Dhia! —exclamó de pronto. Me volví sorprendida y enarqué una ceja en señal de interrogación. Eso era gaélico. Lo utilizaba Sergei cuando algo le molestaba. ¿También hablaba gaélico? Pero ¿cuántos idiomas manejaba este hombre?

—¿Qué has hecho? —Fue el escocés el que preguntó.

Yo me volví hacia él olvidando por un momento al furioso francés. Y de repente todo me pareció graciosísimo. Allí encerrada con dos hombres que apenas conocía, en un mundo que no era el mío, y completamente borracha. Una risa amarga brotó de mi garganta y una vez que lo hizo no pude parar de reír.

—¿Qué he hecho? Te lo contaré si quieres saberlo —dije hipando y riendo a la vez. Noté la mano de Jean-Jacques en el brazo instándome a mantenerme en silencio, pero ya era inútil, tenía que contarlo, tenía que hacerlo real—. He matado a un hombre con un orinal con dibujos de cisnes coronados en hilo de oro, algo terriblemente espantoso, el orinal, claro. Yo creía que estaba intentando violar a una niña, pero resulta que ella lo deseaba y yo solo lo fastidié todo, algo que llevo haciendo los cuatro días que llevo aquí, donde me han golpeado, pellizcado, escupido, manoseado, intentado violar e incluso me han comprado… —El tono de mi voz iba subiendo decibelios hasta alcanzar las proporciones de un verdadero grito de guerra.

—¿Y quién ha sido el idiota que te ha comprado? —preguntó el escocés inmune a toda mi diatriba.

—Yo. —Fue la única respuesta de Jean-Jacques en un todo brusco y desafiante.

—Pues espero que no pagaras mucho _**mo brathair**_ , porque está completamente loca —repuso el escocés esbozando una mueca.

Jean-Jacques puso los ojos en blanco, y el escocés maldijo.

—Soy una asesina, una asesina —repetí riéndome como la loca que había dicho el escocés que era—, tengo que entregarme y que me ahorquen. ¡Maldita sea! Así podré acabar con todo este infierno. Noté que lágrimas ardientes me caían por las mejillas, a la vez que no podía parar de temblar y de reír a carcajadas amargas y biliosas.

El escocés no dijo nada. Me miraba con una mezcla extraña de asombro e incredulidad. Jean-Jacques me volvió y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo intenté deshacerme del abrazo, pero no pude, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte. Dejé de reír para centrar toda mi angustia en unos violentos sollozos. Estuve así unos minutos, hasta que escuché su voz susurrada a mi oído.

—Ya te dije una vez que si estás conmigo estarás protegida. Créeme. Candice, déjame que te saque de aquí. —Su tono era firme, no había súplica sino una orden implícita.

—Vamos entonces —dije tristemente apartándome un poco de él—. De todas formas ya no tengo adónde ir, ni sé adónde pertenezco.

—Le perteneces a él, Candice. Tú misma has dicho que te compró —dijo de pronto el escocés sobresaltándome.

Lo miré con cara de disgusto.

Él emitió un sonido escocés indescifrable.

—No pongas esa cara, muchacha, he visto destinos mucho peores —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Yo mascullé un insulto, pero lo hice en voz baja y en castellano, pero Jean-Jacques me miró entrecerrando los ojos. «¿También hablaba mi idioma?»

—Vamos. Hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo —dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome a una puerta a nuestras espaldas. Yo todavía llevaba el vaso fuertemente agarrado en una mano. Él intentó soltarlo, yo se lo arrebaté y bebí lo que quedaba de un sorbo, atragantándome y tosiendo. Escuché la risa del escocés a nuestras espaldas.

—Terry, ¿vienes o te quedas? —preguntó Jean-Jacques furioso.

—Voy, voy —contestó el escocés dejando su vaso en el aparador—, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Atravesamos un pequeño pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a unas cuadras, iluminadas apenas por la luz que se filtraba del exterior. El olor a estiércol y heno hizo que frunciera la nariz, molesta.

El francés dejó las alforjas en el suelo y abrió la primera puerta sacando un enorme caballo de ella. Yo retrocedí varios pasos.

—Este será tu caballo —explicó—, se llama Ciuin, es muy tranquilo, si sabes llevarlo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? —Lo miré asustándome de su tamaño.

—Montarlo, claro está, ¿no me has entendido? —Su voz era brusca e impaciente. El escocés volvió a reír con ganas.

—No, no lo haré. —Repuse echándome otra vez hacia atrás.

Solo había montado una vez en un caballo y todavía tenía el recuerdo de aquel paseo, si es que podía llamársele así, porque apenas salí de la cuadra el caballo se encabritó y me tiró a través de una valla sobre un moral. Estuve varios días con moratones y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, quitándome las espinas clavadas en la piel y en mi orgullo herido. El profesor de equitación le dijo a mi padre que no volviera a acercarme a ningún caballo en la vida, que lo mejor que podía hacer era comprarme una moto. Después de hacer una pequeña pausa y rascarse la cabeza, hizo otra observación: una moto no, dado mi equilibrio, lo mejor sería comprarme directamente un coche. Todavía recordaba las risas de mi hermana sobresaliendo del resto de los que cursaban equitación con nosotras. Yo seguí el prudente consejo del profesor y no me volví a acercar a un caballo en la vida, a los dieciocho me saqué el carné de conducir y comprobé que se me daba mucho mejor controlar una máquina que un animal.

—Sí que lo harás. —Se volvió Jean-Jacques sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y empujándome hacia la bestia gigantesca.

—No, no sé montar, me mataría nada más salir a la calle.—Repuse asustada.

Él masculló una maldición y el escocés siguió riendo mientras sacaba su propio caballo.

—Irás conmigo entonces. —Cedió finalmente el francés.

Recogió a Ciuin en su cuadra y se dirigió dos puertas más a la derecha. La abrió y tiró de las riendas del animal más bello que yo había visto nunca. Un caballo enorme de piel negra aterciopelada y una profusa melena.

—¿Es un caballo? —pregunté de forma estúpida.

El francés sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Sí, un frisón, Allaidh —contestó acariciando la testuz del animal susurrándole palabras ininteligibles para mí—Vamos, te ayudaré a montar. Me acerqué algo temerosa, puse el pie en el estribo e intenté subirme sujetándome a la silla. Me tambaleé un poco por el efecto del alcohol y porque el caballo, que notaba mi nerviosismo, no paraba de agitarse. Jean-Jacques lo calmó, puso ambas manos sobre mi trasero y me empujó con tanta fuerza que casi me lanza hacia el otro lado. Aterricé de forma brusca y algo torcida sobre el caballo sujetándome con fuerza a la silla, sintiendo que todo volvía a girar alrededor. Él puso las alforjas y se subió con un rápido y grácil salto. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, hasta que quedé completamente encajada entre sus piernas. Me puse en tensión, y él lo notó.

—Tranquila, Candice, no te caerás. Yo te sujeto. Procura mantener la calma, el caballo nota tu estado de ánimo —me susurró igual que había susurrado antes al animal.

—Lo intentaré —dije bajando la voz e intentando que los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizaran. Sin embargo, cuando el caballo comenzó a moverse me apreté con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Él notó mi miedo y soltó una mano de las riendas para pasarla por mi cintura. Eso me tranquilizó lo suficiente como para no hacer más movimientos bruscos, al menos de momento.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

—Allaidh, «salvaje» sería la traducción al inglés. —Pude notar una sonrisa a mi espalda.

—¡Joder!, eso no va a ser de mucha ayuda —exclamé sujetándome con fuerza a la silla.

Salimos a la oscura noche amparados por el frío y el único sonido de los cascos sobre el suelo empedrado. Jean-Jacques rebuscó algo a su espalda que me tendió. Era una manta escocesa.

—Tápate —me dijo en voz baja—, también la cabeza. Que nadie pueda reconocerte. Miré alrededor, no había nadie por la calle, pero hice caso de su consejo, empezaba a tener frío y la manta pronto me hizo entrar en calor, junto con la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo a mi espalda. Y así, tapada como una monja de clausura, emprendí mi huida de Edimburgo.

Continuara...

 _ **mo brathair**_...Mi hermano


	10. Capitulo 8 En todo camino encuentras

_**Capitulo 8**_

 _ **En todo camino encuentras piedras y ortigas**_

Salimos a campo abierto a los pocos minutos y ambos hombres golpearon levemente el costado de los caballos instándoles a apresurar la marcha. Yo me recosté sobre Jean-Jacques temiendo caer, aunque seguía fuertemente sujeta por su brazo. Seguimos por un camino totalmente a oscuras. Cómo podían saber adónde se dirigían era para mí un misterio. Yo solía perderme hasta en un centro comercial, y allí sin más ayuda que su instinto, ya ni las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, ambos sabían perfectamente adónde dirigirse. Atravesamos las Lowlands en silencio, apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de mi acompañante y me quedé dormida. Despertaba a menudo, sobresaltada por algún recuerdo amargo o por las voces de ambos hombres comentando algo o por el simple relincho de uno de los caballos. Luego volvía a sentir el abrazo de Jean-Jacques y me quedaba dormida de nuevo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese hombre me transmitía confianza, como si fuera algo familiar, algo escondido en mis recuerdos, pero algo agradable y no las pesadillas que me atenazaban.

Me desperecé de nuevo y totalmente al amanecer. No brillaba el sol, pero la bruma pugnaba por desaparecer en jirones que hacían el ambiente mágico y a la vez tenebroso.

Me removí inquieta. Notaba los músculos doloridos y un tirón en la pierna, que no sabía muy bien cómo colocar. Jean-Jacques notó mi molestia.

—Tranquila, Candice, pronto pararemos a descansar un poco, cuando estemos cerca de la frontera —me susurró en castellano. Adormilada como estaba, apenas me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando mi idioma.

—No eres francés —exclamé de pronto sobresaltando al caballo y haciendo que Terry, que iba el primero, se volviera inquisitivo.

—No lo soy —respondió brevemente Jean-Jacques controlando al animal—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó una vez que el caballo retomó su trote.

—Porque tienes acento inglés. —Repuse girando mi cabeza y mirándolo directamente.

—Cierto, tu idioma se me resiste. Aunque tampoco logro entender muy bien qué tipo de inglés hablas —respondió con algo de frustración en la voz.

—Pero tampoco eres inglés, ¿verdad? —pregunté ignorando el comentario sobre mi pronunciación y conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No lo soy —contestó de forma escueta.

—Eres escocés, ¿no es así? —pregunté sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

—Lo soy, un montañés —respondió con voz suave mostrando por primera vez su acento. Para mis oídos mucho más agradable que el gangoso francés.

—Ah, ¿un habitante de las tierras bárbaras del norte? —dije recurriendo a la expresión de lord Collingwood.

—Sí. —Esta vez su tono era amable y libre, y utilizó la expresión aye, en vez del conocido yes. Yo sonreí, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Recorrimos un trecho buscando un lugar donde descansar y ocultarnos del camino que habíamos seguido. Miré alrededor y me maravilló lo agreste del paisaje. Aunque de formas más suaves que las Highlands, era igual de bello. Todo estaba cubierto por retama y brezo, con algún pequeño bosquecillo de pinos, que reconocí por el olor a mi tierra. Sentí una profunda añoranza. En un recodo nos internamos en un bosquecillo apartado de los transeúntes del camino principal al norte. Por lo menos el paisaje no había cambiado mucho en casi tres siglos.

Jean-Jacques se apeó del caballo de un salto y me ayudó a bajar. Cuando toqué suelo noté la debilidad de las piernas y un profundo cansancio y me tambaleé un poco. Él me sujetó con rapidez para que no me cayera de bruces. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente estable como para andar por mí misma, me soltó y dejó al caballo pastar libremente con un ligero toque en el anca.

Hacía mucho frío, intensificado por la noche prácticamente en vela que había pasado, y me estremecí notando la falta de calor en mi espalda. Terry estaba haciendo un fuego, recogiendo pequeñas ramas. Lo ayudé esperando que así se me pasaría el envaramiento del cuerpo. Jean-Jacques mientras tanto sacó algo para comer de las alforjas, un poco de queso y pan. Una vez que el fuego estuvo encendido, Terry desapareció y nosotros nos sentamos a comer nuestro escaso desayuno.

Al poco apareció otra vez con dos truchas colgando de su dedo índice. Las ensartó y se sentó a asarlas, masticando un trozo de pan y bebiendo de una botella que contenía cerveza, que nos íbamos pasando de uno a otro a medida que sentíamos sed. Me sorprendió encontrarme tan a gusto entre aquellos hombres. Había un dicho en mi tierra que decía «si pasas la noche, pasas el día». Tenía mucha razón.

Entre nosotros se había instalado una especie de camaradería auspiciada por los acontecimientos y el viaje al anochecer todos juntos.

Me dieron a probar las truchas, y nunca ningún manjar me supo tan sabroso como aquel. Comí con avidez y con ganas por primera vez en días. Y pronto me entró sueño. Me recosté sobre un pequeño montículo de hojas y dejé que mi mente se evadiera.

—¿Me puedes explicar quién es? —preguntó Terry creyendo que yo me había dormido.

—¡Que me aspen si lo sé! —respondió Jean-Jacques o como quiera que se llamase.

—Permíteme dudarlo, mo brathair. —Noté el tono sarcástico de Terry.

—Es cierto. No la conozco más que tú. Apenas sé nada de ella. Apareció de la nada hace cuatro días en casa de madame La Marche. Duncan dice que no recuerda nada, pero ni él ni yo la creemos. De todas formas habla de estos días como si su vida anterior no existiese.

Tenía razón, mi vida anterior no existía, de hecho no existiría hasta muchos años más tarde.

—Puede que sea una selkie. A pesar de su cabello rubio y su tez blanca tiene toda la pinta. Y esos ojos verdes tan extraños… —opinó Terry.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados pude notar ambas miradas posadas sobre mí. Aguanté la respiración sin mover un solo músculo. ¿Qué sería una selkie?

—He vivido demasiado como para creer en esas historias de niños. Aun así, esconde algo, algo que le produce terror. Y en sus ojos puedo sentir como si quisiese desaparecer, como si en realidad fuese un fantasma. No, un espíritu atrapado. Aunque a veces muestra una lógica y una valentía inusitadas en una mujer. Se enfrentó a la multitud presente en la ejecución del MacKinnon solo para darle un vaso de agua a una mujer.

—Eso solo demuestra mi teoría inicial. Que está loca. Pero ¿qué mujer no lo está?

Me pregunté con qué clase de mujeres se relacionaba para pensar así.

—No. De eso estoy seguro. No lo está. Solo necesita algo de tiempo y de confianza para ser honesta y mostrar quién es en realidad.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón. Nunca podría decir quién era sin que todos creyeran y con razón que en realidad estaba completamente loca.

—De todas formas llevándola a casa solo estás atrayendo toda la atención del ejército inglés sobre nuestro clan. Y eso no es precisamente lo que más nos conviene ahora. El viejo se enfadará, y con razón. Siempre ha pensado que eras bastante juicioso, pero ahora creo que no lo estás demostrando. Lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de ella en la primera posada en la que paremos.

—No lo haremos. La llevaré a casa, si en Grahamkert no soy bien recibido, tengo adónde acudir. Le prometí que la pondría a salvo y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Escuché el sonido de una rama al partirse con furia.

Terry profirió un sonido escocés indescifrable y maldijo en gaélico.

—Sigo pensando que la teoría de que es una selkie es la más acertada, y tú, mo brathair, has caído en su hechizo.—Escuché cómo se levantaba.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Sin embargo noté una mano sobre mi mejilla y abrí los ojos desperezándome como si hubiese estado dormida. Unos ojos azules me miraron con curiosidad y suspicacia, no creyéndose del todo mi falso despertar.

—Es hora de emprender el viaje —dijo cogiéndome de la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Subí al caballo con un quejido de dolor. Ansiaba una cama y sobre todo algo para el dolor muscular. Pero aguanté estoicamente y seguimos camino envueltos en la bruma escocesa.

Ninguno de los hombres habló durante unas horas interminables. Ya estaba todo dicho. Terry quería deshacerse de mí y el que me llevaba en su caballo no. Tenía claro de quién tenía que mantenerme alejada, y de quién bastante cerca.

Cruzamos la frontera, una línea inexistente que se mostraba como un pequeño muro de piedra derruido, restos de una muralla romana. Una cruz celta coronaba el paso. Ambos hombres se santiguaron e inclinaron la cabeza con respeto. Estábamos en las Highlands. El paisaje cambió, pero no demasiado. Era más agreste, más salvaje, coronado por colinas interminables y formaciones rocosas amenazantes.

El sol no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día, lo que propiciaba un ambiente grisáceo y brumoso. Apenas nos cruzamos con ningún otro transeúnte. Yo iba tapada con la manta y no dejaba ver mi rostro. Aunque alguno observaba con curiosidad nuestro pequeño grupo, nadie decía nada. Al menos nada que yo entendiese, ya que aquí el idioma escocés era bastante más cerrado y difícil de entender. Eso cuando no hablaban en gaélico, que era lo frecuente.

Entonces, por más que me esforzase, no entendía una palabra. Mi acompañante hacía lo mismo que yo, ignoraba el idioma como si no lo conociese y dejaba a Terry contestar y conversar con los lugareños, aunque permanecía alerta a cualquier cambio de actitud.

Entramos en una pequeña aldea de nombre impronunciable y paramos en lo que parecía una posada. Algunos hombres vestidos al modo tradicional de las Highlands estaban en el exterior conversando. Todos portaban armas de fuego y espadones. Callaron en cuanto paramos y nos observaron con curiosidad. Yo me puse tensa al instante. Si los dragones me intimidaban, esos hombres no me daban menos miedo. Eran guerreros, y ya no me parecía todo como sacado de un decorado de película. Las espadas y las armas de fuego, más largas que mi antebrazo, me produjeron un terror indescriptible. Noté que el brazo de mi acompañante se cerraba con más intensidad sobre mi cintura hasta casi cortarme la circulación. No obstante me sentí protegida y me calmé lo suficiente como para poder bajar del caballo como si aquello fuese algo que hacía todos los días. Seguía con la manta sobre la cabeza, tapando la mitad de mi rostro, aun así todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí como si fuese la primera vez que veían una mujer en su vida.

—Son MacGregor. No tienes nada que temer —me susurró Jean-Jacques.

Ese nombre a mí no me decía nada, salvo por el ladrón conocido como Rob Roy del que se hizo una película, pero confié en su palabra.

Entramos al oscuro establecimiento. Estaba tranquilo, era media tarde y apenas había nadie dentro. El dueño, un hombre gordo y sudoroso nos salió al encuentro.

Terry negoció dos habitaciones. Explicó que viajaba con un amigo y su esposa. Yo fui a protestar y noté el brazo que me apretaba la cintura instándome a callar. Me mordí la lengua y agaché la cabeza.

Subimos en silencio por una escalera de madera torcida y sucia. El tabernero nos abrió la primera habitación, diciendo que era la mejor de toda la casa. Yo miré en derredor, si esa era la mejor, no quería imaginarme cuál sería la peor. Solo había una cama, apenas lo suficientemente ancha como para que cupiese un cuerpo doblado, y dos sillas de madera.

Por lo menos el fuego estaba encendido, y me acerqué a él extendiendo las manos. El suelo estaba sucio y en la colcha podían verse manchas sin identificar. Pero me volví a morder la lengua y callé. Mi aspecto era igual de sucio y ajado que aquella posada, así que…

Cuando se cerró la puerta, me volví hacia Jean-Jacques.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

Él enarcó una ceja como toda respuesta.

—Si eres mi marido, por lo menos debería conocer tu nombre. —Expuse con calma.

Noté cómo la comisura de su boca se curvaba levemente.

—Willian Albert pero puedes llamarme Albert—dijo simplemente.

El nombre me sonaba de algo, y además algo relacionado con Escocia. Le puse rostro y di un respingo. William Wallace, , el protagonista de Corazon Valiente, sentí ganas de reír. Lo que me faltaba, los giros de mi aventura me estaban mareando.

—Bueno, Albert, ¿podría bañarme? —pregunté.

—Buscaré una bañera, aunque no te prometo nada —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté en la cama a esperar y a punto estaba de quedarme dormida de agotamiento cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron dos hombres portando una bañera de madera pequeña, que depositaron en el centro de la habitación. Salieron sin decir nada y volvieron a entrar una y otra vez cargando pesados cubos de agua caliente hasta que estuvo llena hasta casi el borde. Finalmente entró Albert.

—Me ha costado una pequeña fortuna, así que espero que la aproveches. También necesitarás esto —dijo entregándome un peine de madera, una pequeña onza de jabón que olía a lilas y un paño de lino amarillento. Yo me mordí el labio aguantando una sonrisa, el extravagante francés estaba comenzando a desaparecer por momentos y el escocés tacaño hacía su aparición. O, como diría Sergei, «de nuestra prudencia hacemos nuestra virtud».

—Estaré abajo. Luego te subiré algo de comida —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me desnudé con calma, más que nada porque cada movimiento me costaba un agudo dolor de músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tuviese. Me metí en la bañera y al instante me relajé en el agua caliente. Me lavé el pelo y me froté todo el cuerpo con fuerza intentando que desapareciera todo el rastro de la mugre y el polvo acumulados. Finalmente me levanté dejando que el agua se deslizase por mi cuerpo y me sequé con el paño de lino.

Luego en un impulso metí mi vestido en la bañera y lo lavé. Me sentí por primera vez en cinco días verdaderamente limpia. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé la ardua tarea de desenredarme el pelo.

Llamaron a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, Albert asomó la cabeza, todavía con la peluca puesta. Me pregunté cuándo se desharía de su disfraz. En las Highlands llamaba más la atención que yo. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña bandeja con un plato de guiso humeante y una jarra de agua.

Se paró y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Noté cómo tragaba saliva y la nuez de Adán se movió profusamente a lo largo de su musculoso cuello. Yo lo miré interrogante. «¿Qué ocurría?» Bajé la vista adonde se dirigía su mirada y me sentí completamente desnuda, aunque llevaba un paño lo suficientemente grande como para tapar mi cuerpo del pecho hasta media pierna. Obviamente, aunque apropiado en mi época, allí eso era algo totalmente indecoroso. Me volví rápida, arranqué la colcha de la cama y me la puse por los hombros. Él pareció relajarse y se acercó unos pasos depositando la bandeja a mi lado, sobre la cama.

—¿Has disfrutado? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Volvía a ser él mismo, quienquiera que fuese en realidad.

—Mucho —lo dije sinceramente, mientras cogía la cuchara y comenzaba a comer del guiso. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que llegó el olor delicioso de la carne estofada a mi nariz.

Se acercó a la cama mientras me observaba comer y cogió los objetos que yo llevaba en el bolsillo del vestido y que había vaciado antes de sumergirlo en la bañera.

—Todas mis posesiones. Por lo que ves no soy rica—contesté masticando un poco de pan.

Solo tenía tres cosas, el penique que me dio el médico el primer día, su tarjeta de visita y el cuchillo que no sabía cómo había aparecido en mi bolsillo. Él tenía el cuchillo en la mano y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó.

—Supongo. Estaba en el vestido. Es solo un cuchillo —aclaré sabiendo que como explicación era bastante escasa.

—No es un cuchillo. Es un abrecartas —señaló—, y además tiene un escudo grabado.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté sin demasiado interés.

—Sí, un escudo francés —contestó acercando el abrecartas a mi rostro. Lo miré con atención. Cinco flores de lis y un león rampante en el centro.

—¿Cómo sabes que es francés? —Yo había visto varios escudos españoles que también tenían esos símbolos.

—Porque lo he visto antes.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—En Francia —respondió con cautela. Estaba claro que no quería dar más información, o que creía que yo le ocultaba la procedencia del abrecartas.»¿Lo has robado? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —contesté molesta porque me creyera capaz de robar—, no, simplemente estaba en el bolsillo. No sé a quién pertenece, si lo supiera se lo devolvería.

—Es de plata maciza. Puede que no seas rica, pero esto—dijo dejándolo en la palma de la mano— vale bastante dinero.

—No lo sabía —contesté, sincera.

Él me observó con algo de desconfianza brillando en sus ojos azules, pero no pareció ver nada que le indicara que yo mentía.

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro dejando el abrecartas a mi lado. Se acercó a la bañera y probó el agua. Todavía tenía que estar templada. Comenzó a quitarse el jubón y sacó la camisa del pantalón de seda.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté en un tono demasiado agudo.

—Yo también necesito un baño —dijo volviéndose para quedarse frente a mí, mientras se desabrochaba los lazos de su pantalón.

—¡Joder! —exclamé en voz alta y me volví a mirar a otro lado.

Escuché su risa fuerte y profunda.

—Tranquila, Candice, estoy demasiado cansado para intentar nada. Puedes dormir tranquila o, si lo prefieres, podemos conversar mientras me baño —sugirió mientras yo veía caer la camisa con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —pregunté de repente asustada.

—En la cama, ¿dónde si no?

—En el suelo. —Sugerí.

Suspiró fuertemente.

—Candice, hemos entrado aquí como marido y mujer, y…

—Me da lo mismo. Si tú no duermes en el suelo lo haré yo—contesté bruscamente. Me sorprendí de ser tan mojigata, aunque mi reputación ya hubiese quedado por los suelos.

Escuché cómo entraba con fuerza en la bañera salpicándolo todo.

—Puedes dormir tranquila, yo buscaré otro sitio —dijo finalmente con un tono tan comedido que me recordó a los depredadores. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que Albert cuanto más suave hablaba, más enfadado estaba.

Yo no contesté. Me arrebujé más en la toalla de lino y, dejando la bandeja de comida en el suelo, me metí en la cama, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada al hombre desnudo metido en la bañera. Hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta, pero sin llegar a contar hasta cinco, ya estaba profundamente dormida, con el abrecartas fuertemente agarrado en la mano oculta bajo la almohada.

Cuando desperté al amanecer estaba sola en la habitación. Sentí frío y me arropé un poco más. De repente un pensamiento se filtró en mi mente. «¿Me habrían dejado abandonada allí como pretendía Terry?» Me levanté de un salto frotando mi piel de gallina y corrí hacia el vestido. Estaba prácticamente seco. Me vestí deprisa desechando el corsé, ya estaba harta de varillas, me cepillé un poco el pelo y bajé las escaleras corriendo, temiendo que ya se hubieran ido.

Me paré en el salón. Solo había un hombre sentado en una mesa, comiendo algo de fiambre y pan y bebiendo de una jarra. Vi su cabeza cubierta con una boina roja y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Me acerqué recuperando el ritmo normal de mis latidos.

—Buenos días, Terry —saludé sentándome frente a él.

Él levantó la vista y me miró con ojos divertidos. Unos ojos azules cielo brillantes.

—A Dhia! —dije utilizando la única expresión que conocía en gaélico—. ¿Albert?

—Sí, buenos días a ti también, Candice —contestó mostrando su amplia sonrisa y quitandoce la boina.

—Eres rubio —señalé. Siempre había creído que era moreno, o por lo menos castaño, o incluso que estuviera calvo y por eso ocultaba su cabeza bajo una peluca.

—Lo soy —contestó sorprendido.

—Y tienes pelo. —Lo miré con ojos abiertos.

—Sí, por todo el cuerpo además. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al notar mi turbación.

Si vestido de caballero ya era un hombre atractivo, con el atuendo escocés estaba impresionante. Su rostro libre de maquillaje tenía un color suavemente dorado, sus cejas al no estar oscurecidas hacían que sus ojos fueran menos agresivos, pero igualmente hermosos, y la barba sin afeitar desde hacía dos días le daba un aspecto peligroso y algo salvaje. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. Sus músculos se marcaban bajo la tela de la camisa de lino blanco, libres de las ataduras del satén y de los lazos. Había dejado sobre una silla a su lado un espadón y un pequeño escudo de madera con puntas metálicas. Me asomé un poco sin poder evitarlo y observé que prendido al cinturón de su kilt asomaba la culata de una pistola. Recorrí con la mirada sus piernas fuertes y cubiertas por suave pelo rubio hasta las medias, donde escondía una daga con empuñadura de nácar. Sobre el pecho ancho cruzaba la tela escocesa prendida por un broche de plata redondo con una esmeralda en uno de los extremos. La camisa estaba suelta en el cuello, dejando ver una pequeña mata de pelo rubio, un poco más oscuro que su cabello, que iba desde el rubio color trigo hasta el rubio albino. Lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, sin recoger en la nuca, al igual que Terry, como si allí por fin se sintiera libre.

Albert me observaba en silencio mientras yo lo escrutaba de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó como aquella vez en Grassmarket.

Enrojecí de repente y agaché la cabeza cogiendo una miga de pan que había saltado del plato de madera.

—Hummm —contesté—, pareces otra persona completamente diferente. Estoy… un poco desconcertada.

En verdad no sabía si permanecer a su lado o salir corriendo y no parar hasta Edimburgo, aunque no supiera en qué dirección.

El sonido de su risa franca y sincera llenó la sala, sobresaltándome.

—La mayoría de las veces, a mí me pasa contigo —dijo cogiéndome por la barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo.

—Pues soy lo que ves. No hay nada más. —Repuse algo avergonzada.

—Eso lo dudo —respondió él haciendo su mirada más brillante.

Terry se había acercado sin que yo me diera cuenta, más interesada en Albert que en lo que me rodeaba.

—Candice—exclamó cuando estuvo a un paso de mí.

Yo levanté la vista y le sonreí ante su mirada intensa.

—Pareces, no sé… —paró un momento buscando la palabra adecuada y yo le sonreí otra vez alentándole—, limpia, eso es —dijo finalmente, riendo y consiguiendo que Albert esbozase ligeramente una sonrisa al ver mi cara de enfado.

—Idiota —contesté en mi idioma mirándolo con furia.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó a Albert.

—Mejor que no lo sepas —contestó este frunciendo los labios, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

Desayunamos en amigable silencio y emprendimos otra vez camino hacia el norte. El día era despejado, pero no sabía si duraría mucho, nubes negras avanzaban hacia nosotros a una velocidad alarmante cargadas de agua. En cualquier momento podría llover, o quizá no, dependería del capricho del viento. Sucedía lo mismo en mi tierra, Galicia, que en un mismo día podías tener las cuatro estaciones. Ya no me sentía tan inexperta sobre el caballo y me di cuenta al cabo de un rato de que no estaba sujetando la silla de montar sino que había dejado una mano posada sobre una de las piernas de Albert. Si él se había dado cuenta o le molestaba, no lo mencionó.

El camino se ensanchó y podíamos ir juntos al trote.

—Si sois del mismo clan, ¿por qué no lleváis el mismo tartán? —pregunté notando la diferencia en el diseño de los cuadros. El de Slbert tenía una base verde intenso sobre cuadros rojos y en el de Terry en cambio predominaba el rojo y el azul.

Noté la tensión en la mano de Albert, que cerró el puño sobre las riendas.

—Albert hizo el juramento del clan de su madre —respondió Terry volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

Ambos parecían incómodos, pero yo estaba deseando saber más.

—¿Sois familia? Os parecéis un poco.

—Somos hermanos —contestó Albert a mi espalda.

—¿Hermanos? —pregunté sorprendida—, ¿y quién es el mayor? Parecían de la misma edad. Más o menos unos treinta años.

—Ninguno, nacimos el mismo día. El trece de agosto de mil setecientos catorce. —Fue el turno de Terry de contestar.

—¿Mellizos? —pregunté notando un escalofrío al escuchar la fecha, tan lejana, tan real. No se parecían tanto para ser gemelos, uno moreno y otro rubio.

—No —respondió Albert bruscamente.

—Ah, ¿no?, y entonces…

—Soy un bastardo —contestó Albert. Noté como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso, y cómo Terry le dirigía una mirada entre divertida y precavida.

—¿Bastardo? —pregunté sin comprender—. ¡Ah! ¡Hummm!, ya entiendo, lo siento —dije disculpándome. Era un tema delicado, lo notaba por la forma de respirar de Albert.

—Y tú, Candice—exclamó de pronto Terry—, ¿tienes familia?

Era una pregunta directa, y me arrepentí de haber sido tan curiosa antes. Estuve a punto de contestar que no tenía a nadie, pero recordé que a Duncan le había hablado de mi hermana. No podía saber si Albert lo sabía, pero si volvía a mentir, solo aumentaría las sospechas que tenían sobre mí.

Dándome cuenta de que estaba tejiendo una tela de araña en la que iba a acabar atrapada, decidí ser sincera.

—Mi madre murió hace años, cuando yo era una niña. Mi padre se volvió a casar. Y tengo una hermana gemela.

—¿Gemela? —Fue el turno de Terry de sorprenderse. No noté ningún cambio en Albert, él ya sabía de la existencia de mi hermana.

—Sí, gemelas idénticas. —Respondí brevemente.

—¿Y dónde está tu familia? —preguntó Albert.

—No lo sé. —Respondí. Esta vez fui yo la que me puse en tensión y él lo notó. No insistió. Mi familia probablemente ahora estaría buscándome desesperadamente por toda Escocia, pero era obvio que no me iban a encontrar.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Se han volatilizado acaso? —inquirió Terry con un deje incrédulo en la voz.

—No. Simplemente no lo recuerdo. —Me estaba dando cuenta de que la versión del golpe en la cabeza y la amnesia hacía aguas por todas partes, dado que había hablado de mi familia como si la recordase perfectamente.

—¿Queda mucho para llegar adonde quiera que vayamos?—pregunté cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—Apenas dos días —respondió Albert—. ¿Estás cansada? Puedes recostarte e intentar dormir —sugirió.

Lo hice, me acomodé en su pecho como si ese fuera mi lugar en la vida.

—¿No llevas corsé? —susurró roncamente a mi oído Albert.

—No, no lo soportaba.

Albert maldijo algo en gaélico que no entendí, pero se acomodó mejor para que yo descansara sobre su pecho. Su mano volvió a rodear mi cintura, ya libre de la cárcel de varillas, y me quedé dormida.

Desperté al poco rato, pero no vi a Terry.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —pregunté sobresaltando a Albert y de paso al caballo, que se encabritó.

—Se ha adelantado, vamos a pasar por las tierras de los Campbell, y debemos ser precavidos —respondió tirando de las riendas y musitando en gaélico para calmar al caballo.

Ese nombre sí me era familiar, por los relatos de Sergei.

—¿El conde de Argyll?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —Su tono volvía a ser suspicaz.

—He oído hablar de él, pero no tengo el placer —contesté.

—No hay ningún placer en conocer al conde ni a ninguno de los Campbell —respondió Albert bruscamente.

Dirigió el caballo hacia un pequeño recodo del camino y se deslizó del caballo con un pequeño salto, ayudándome a bajar a mí, ya que todavía esa maña en concreto no la manejaba demasiado bien.

—Pararemos aquí un momento a descansar. Estira las piernas. Te vendrá bien. Esta noche acamparemos al raso, no es conveniente acercarse a ninguna población.

Anduve un poco estirando las piernas y pronto necesité un lugar más privado debido a la cantidad de cerveza que había bebido en el desayuno. Me alejé con disimulo y Albert me siguió con la mirada adivinando mis intenciones.

Otra de las cosas que más añoraba eran los inodoros, pero haciendo una mueca, me sujeté el vestido y me agaché como las niñas. Sin tener nada con lo que secarme, miré alrededor y vi una planta con hojas lo suficientemente grandes cubiertas con una fina pelusilla. Eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Volví donde esperaba Albert. En el poco tiempo que había estado alejada se las había ingeniado para cazar un conejo, lo estaba despellejando y ya había encendido un pequeño fuego.

—Tu cojera es parte del disfraz, ¿no? —pregunté acordándome del bastón con empuñadura de plata.

—Sí, los hombres tienden a infravalorar a un hombre inválido, lo que me da bastante ventaja, por lo menos en un enfrentamiento cara a cara —explicó.

Comimos y al poco tuvimos que emprender camino otra vez. Yo ya notaba mi trasero completamente insensible y seguro que tenía cardenales a lo largo de la parte interior de mis muslos. Pero no opuse resistencia cuando me ayudó a subir otra vez al inmenso caballo.

Al poco comencé a notar la incomodidad, y me removí inquieta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que te ha picado una avispa en el trasero —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—No lo sé. Tengo que bajar. Creo que tengo algo… —dejé la frase sin terminar.

Aterricé justo al lado de una de las plantas que había utilizado como papel higiénico. Albert me observaba con curiosidad mal disimulada mientras yo saltaba de un lado para otro, notando el escozor en mi entrepierna.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije señalando la planta.

—Una ortiga —respondió él. Luego abrió los ojos y la comisura de su boca se torció levemente.

—¿¡Una ortiga!? —Casi grité yo.

—¿No habrás utilizado eso como…?

—Sí, lo he hecho. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Por los dioses del Olimpo! Y ahora ¿qué hago? —Estaba roja como un tomate, pero presentía que otra zona de mi cuerpo estaba más roja todavía. Daba saltitos de un lado a otro reprimiendo las ganas de rascarme sin ningún pudor.

Observé que Albert estaba a punto de reír.

—Como te rías te doy. —Me encaré a él.

—¿Con qué? ¿Me vas a azotar con la ortiga? —Ahora rio abiertamente doblándose sobre sí mismo.

Me quedé un momento sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, aparte de golpearlo en la cabeza, y él tomó como siempre las riendas del asunto.

—Vamos. —Me agarró por un brazo y me llevó trastabillando y resbalando a través de las piedras que asomaban entre el brezo hasta un pequeño arroyo.

—Métete —dijo.

—Ni loca, ¿tú sabes el frío que hace?

—Lo sé, pero también sé que estarás peor si no lo haces. Así que por una vez obedece. No tenemos todo el día. —Se volvió con recato y esperó con los brazos cruzados.

Yo me quité los zapatos de cuero marrón y me interné poco a poco en el frío río notando cómo se me cortaba la circulación. Recogí mis faldas y cuando el agua me llegaba hasta la rodilla, aguanté la respiración y… salí corriendo en dirección contraria lo más rápidamente que pude. Solo pude dar tres pasos antes de sentir un brazo duro como el acero que me rodeó la cintura, el dueño de ese brazo me volvió y, alzándome, me levantó otra vez las faldas y me sentó sobre una piedra con brusquedad, entonces noté el agua helada en mis partes más sensibles, lo que hizo que me quedara quieta como una estatua de sal. Ahogué un grito y lancé un montón de improperios, hasta que sentí que el frío adormecía el escozor. Albert se reía a mandíbula batiente observándome.

—Nunca has estado mucho tiempo en el campo. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No —exclamé con furia contenida.

—Pues vas a tener que aprender muchas cosas, Candice.

—¿Como qué?

—Como que… las ortigas pueden ser un arma muy peligrosa si no las sabes utilizar convenientemente —contestó riéndose otra vez.

Yo mascullé un insulto y lo miré furiosa.

Cuando estuve fuera, Albert me tendió otra planta que escurría un líquido blanquecino. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero la cogí y haciéndole un gesto de que se volviera me lo extendí en las partes enrojecidas sintiendo al instante que calmaba el picor.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que hablas peor que un marinero de las Hébridas? En mi vida había oído tal cantidad de improperios y pronunciados en tantos idiomas—exclamó dándome la espalda.

—¡Ach! —exclamé furiosa conmigo misma—, no me provoques que todavía me quedan muchos más en la recámara.

Él rio.

—Procura contenerte, Candice, eso solo te hace parecer más extraña de lo que ya eres. —Su tono sonó de advertencia.

—Lo intentaré —contesté sintiendo unos enormes deseos de llorar otra vez por mi estupidez. Pero esta vez logré controlar las lágrimas furiosas, que me tragué junto con mi orgullo y mi vergüenza.

Seguimos camino tranquilos, salvo algún pequeño respingo que yo daba sobre la montura y alguna risa contenida de él a mi espalda. Ya me había dado cuenta de que habíamos abandonado el camino principal para ir campo a través.

Albert se mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido o cambio en el paisaje. Lo notaba inquieto y eso hacía que yo también lo estuviera.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —susurré como si alguien nos estuviera escuchando. El bosque se hacía más profundo y resultaba difícil transitar, aunque Albert parecía saber perfectamente por dónde ir.

—Si no nos encontramos con algún grupo de Campbells no—susurró a su vez.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese clan?

—Últimamente ha habido algunas escaramuzas sin importancia entre nosotros. Ellos me conocen, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ellos, solo y sin ningún apoyo.

—Gracias por confiar tanto en mí —exclamé un poco más alto algo enfadada.

Un gruñido brotó de su pecho reverberando hasta morir en su garganta.

—Los escoceses están acostumbrados a luchar, Candice, no sería tan sencillo como asestar un golpe a un inglés desprevenido.

Yo callé. No me gustaba recordar ese episodio, ni tampoco enfrentarme a un grupo de escoceses furiosos.

—¿Crees que habrá muerto? —pregunté pensando en lord Collingwood.

—Espero que no. Por nuestro bien.

Me mantuve en silencio, y agradecí que él se incluyera asumiendo parte de culpa, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada más que evitar un mal mayor.

Al anochecer encontramos una pequeña choza abandonada, como las que según me explicó Albert solían utilizar para resguardar el ganado en invierno. Cuando desatrancamos la puerta de madera, el olor a sus antiguos ocupantes me hizo retroceder.

—¿Vamos a dormir aquí? —pregunté con reparo.

—Sí. Necesitamos un refugio. Esta noche lloverá. Si nos quedamos fuera nos congelaremos. Yo estoy acostumbrado a este clima, pero tú no.

—Yo también —contesté—. Soy gallega, Albert, el clima de mi tierra es muy parecido a este. —Aunque, claro, silencié que no había pasado una noche a la intemperie en toda mi vida.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó sorprendido—, ¿de dónde?

—Santiago de Compostela —contesté sin más explicación, mi ciudad era de sobra conocida por el peregrinaje al santo.

—Vaya —dijo rascándose la barbilla donde le crecía una suave barba rubia—, eso explica algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué? —inquirí curiosa.

—Tu aspecto de diosa nórdica. —Hizo caso omiso de mi expresión incrédula y continuó pasando un dedo por mi rostro—. Eres demasiado alta para lo normal en una mujer, tu rostro es altivo, tus pómulos, marcados como los eslavos, tu nariz respingada con algunas pecas y tus ojos agatados con ese color verde como las esmeraldas con reflejos dorados miran directamente a los ojos. Empiezo a creer que la teoría de Terry no era la correcta, no eres una selkie, eres una valquiria. Los vikingos también llegaron a esas costas.—Terminó la explicación con una sonrisa.

¿Vikingos? ¿Y me lo decía él, que parecía la reencarnación del mismísimo Thor?

—Pues tranquilo —le contesté ocultando mi turbación ante su atento escrutinio—, si mueres en batalla te llevaré al Valhalla, si ese es mi destino.

Su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

—Tal vez no sea tu destino, mi querida Freya, pero es probable que sí sea el mío.

Estuve a punto de descubrirme y contarle lo que sabía del Levantamiento, pero no me atreví. Todavía no, aunque su rostro, por lo general amable y tranquilo, se había vuelto pétreo y serio.

—Voy a intentar cazar algo para la cena. Espera aquí y enciende fuego antes de que anochezca del todo. —Noté que deseaba separarse de mí y no entendí muy bien el porqué.

—No sé encender un fuego —contesté simplemente.

Él se agachó con un suspiro y prendió dos ramitas con el pedernal, con tal facilidad que me dejó pasmada. Yo sin un mechero a mano o una cerilla no sabría ni cómo empezar, incluso con ellos dudaba mucho de mi capacidad para encender algo más grande que un cigarro.

Albert se alejó y me dejó al cargo del magro fuego que no daba ni suficiente luz ni suficiente calor, pero era más que nada. Dolorida, hice un esfuerzo por levantarme del suelo, donde me había sentado después del largo día sobre el caballo. Como no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tantas horas encima de un animal equino, me dolía todo el cuerpo, además de sentir ciertas partes de mi anatomía en carne viva y cualquier pequeño movimiento me hacía estremecer. Finalmente me erguí y me froté descaradamente el trasero, que era el que había recibido la peor parte. Debía buscar más ramas secas para mantener el fuego vivo, por lo menos hasta que nos acostáramos a dormir. Pensarlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. Miré alrededor: más allá de dos metros, la oscuridad era absoluta. Levanté la mirada al cielo esperando ver aparecer la luna para que me ofreciera un pequeño consuelo. Era una noche oscura, a noite pecha como decía mi abuela, una noche en la que salen a pasear los espíritus. Me arrebujé más en mi capa notando de repente un escalofrío. El cansancio, el hambre y la nostalgia me estaban haciendo ver cosas extrañas. Soplaba un viento frío y hasta el caballo que pastaba a cierta distancia parecía nervioso. El aire olía a humedad y el cielo totalmente cubierto avecinaba lluvia. Albert tenía razón, como siempre. Lo que faltaba, pensé con fastidio.

Como no podía remolonear más me arrodillé y tanteé con las manos buscando alguna rama lo suficientemente seca para alimentar el fuego. De vez en cuando encontraba alguna y la lanzaba al pequeño montículo, haciendo que, estando algo húmedas, chisporrotearan y saltaran en el fuego. La pequeña hoguera comenzaba a dar más humo que calor y paré de lanzar ramitas. Me acerqué y comencé a soplar para avivarlo. Lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque me estaba quedando sin resuello. Tan concentrada estaba que no escuché a los hombres acercarse.

—Buenas noches, mujer —dijo una voz ronca.

Levanté la cara y ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Frente a mí había dos hombres. Iban vestidos como los ingleses, con pantalones y casacas, bastante viejos y sucios, por lo que podía apreciar con esa luz. El que había hablado se quitó el sombrero marrón, y lo sujetó contra el pecho a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, grasiento y lacio.

—¿Señora? —inquirió dudoso.

—¿Qué quieren? —contesté bruscamente poniéndome de pie y recuperando algo de dignidad con ese simple gesto. Era tan alta como ellos y les miré directamente a los ojos. No me gustaba su aspecto ni el modo en que habían aparecido.

Albert había explicado que no seguíamos los caminos más transitados para poder evitar controles, patrullas inglesas y a los temidos Campbells.

Antes de que contestaran apareció un tercer hombre y les hizo un gesto que yo interpreté como de seguridad en el perímetro. «¿Dónde demonios se había metido Albert?», ya debía estar aquí hacía rato. ¡Dios mío!, una idea relampagueó de repente. ¿Y si lo habían encontrado y lo habían herido o asesinado? Se me encogió el estómago.

Apreté los puños en los costados y volví a preguntar con una voz que no parecía la mía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Los hombres se miraron y sonrieron. Aun con poca luz pude ver sus bocas curvadas maliciosamente con dientes oscuros y podridos.

—Vamos camino de Fort William, y al ver el fuego hemos pensado en acercarnos y compartir el calor de la hoguera. Estos caminos no son seguros, menos aún para una mujer sola, nosotros te ofreceremos protección y tú nos darás alimento y calor para soportar estas frías noches escocesas. Podemos ser compañeros de viaje. —Alargó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa torcida a la que le faltaban casi todos los dientes.

Retrocedí un paso asqueada y exclamé:

—Antes de tocarme tendrás que matarme, cerdo asqueroso.

—Eso no será ningún problema, pequeña, solo estarás más quieta, pero si lo hacemos rápido todavía serás suave y cálida. —Todos rieron.

—No te acerques. —Extendí una mano como única defensa. Maldije en silencio por no tener nada contundente, como una piedra. Empezaba a estar completamente aterrorizada, ¿pensaban violarme y matarme o matarme y violarme? No sabía qué idea me repugnaba más.

—Viajo con mi marido. —No sé por qué dije eso, pero continué con voz vacilante—. Él, él tiene que estar a punto de llegar, y seguro que no se alegrara de veros. —Volvieron a reír, pero yo ya no podía callarme, notaba la furia corriendo por mis venas.»¿De qué te ríes, canalla?, arderás en el infierno si tu mano se posa en mi piel, ¡maldito hijo de Satanás! —Si Terry había pensado que era una selkie, fuera lo que fuese, y Albert una valquiria, bien podrían estos hombres pensar que yo era una bruja.

Él pareció dudar un momento rascándose la barbilla cubierta por una barba rala y sucia, pero se acercó mostrando sus pistolas debajo de la casaca. La amenaza del infierno no le hizo mella, ya debía de acumular demasiados cargos con los que presentarse a las puertas del averno. En el momento que posó su mano en mi hombro no lo dudé.

Levanté mi rodilla izquierda, apartando mis faldas, y con todas mis fuerzas golpeé su entrepierna con una furia inusitada. Por un instante me sentí invencible. Pero solo por un instante, hasta que él en un gesto de protección y dolor se dobló hacia delante golpeándome con su frente en la boca. Me tambaleé igual que él, pero no llegué a caer. El hombre, sin embargo, estaba arrodillado en el suelo balanceándose y gimiendo. Los otros dos hombres nos observaban boquiabiertos, dudando si lanzarse a ayudar a su compañero o matarme simplemente. Levanté una mano para tocar mis labios, estaba sangrando, noté el líquido espeso entre mis dedos. Gemí más enfadada que dolorida. A partir de ese momento todo se desarrolló con una lentitud y una rapidez asombrosas.

Un furioso escocés salió corriendo entre los árboles, y se lanzó sobre el primero de los hombres que seguían de pie arrojándolo al suelo. Su espalda se tensaba con cada puñetazo, la furia oscurecía su rostro, dando a sus ojos un brillo infernal. No quedaba nada del pulcro y educado monsieur Courtois. De hecho, pensar en un hombre vestido de satén, con peluca y la cara empolvada era algo ridículo, comparándolo con ese guerrero escocés.

El otro hombre, al principio quieto por la sorpresa, se estaba recobrando y con manos hábiles cargaba su pistola, calibrando un disparo a los dos hombres entrelazados en el suelo. Dado el abrazo de los dos contrincantes, dudaba: sería tan fácil acertar a Albert como a su compañero. Quise advertir a Albert del peligro. Pero de mi boca no conseguía que saliera una palabra. «Piensa, Candy, piensa, sobrevive y lucha». Recordé de pronto el afilado abrecartas en mi bolsillo, que busqué desesperadamente. Solo tenía un segundo. Corrí hacia el hombre armado, y aprovechando su descuido, demasiado pendiente de apuntar al hombre correcto, lo sujeté del pelo y tiré de él hacia atrás, haciendo que soltara el arma, que se disparó al caer al suelo, creando un estallido en el silencio de la noche, llenando el espacio de humo y del fuerte olor picante de la pólvora. Grité de forma aguda y a la vez estrangulada. Aguanté la respiración y sentí que me lloraban los ojos por el escozor provocado por los restos de pólvora, pero aun así y con una fuerza que creí que no tenía sujeté al hombre con mi brazo izquierdo y clavé el abrecartas donde creía que estaba el corazón.

Milagrosamente para mí, que no para él, no tropecé con ninguna costilla y el abrecartas de plata labrada se clavó hasta la empuñadura en la carne blanda. El hombre cayó hacia atrás arrastrándome con él. En el suelo me deshice de su cuerpo inerte y me levanté deprisa.

Escuché un gruñido animal, supe de quién provenía. Albert estaba herido. Me agaché buscando algo que pudiese arrojar al otro hombre, que se había levantado repuesto de mi golpe y avanzaba hacia mí con furia. Agarré sin pensarlo un pequeño tronco del fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse y lo arrojé con tan mala puntería que solo logré que le rozara la cabeza. Maldije por lo bajo, el hombre me miró sorprendido, quizá no lo había dicho en voz baja. Conseguí unos preciosos segundos en los que Albert se incorporó cogiéndose un brazo y volvió a atacar sin elegancia ni destreza, solo con furia animal. Me volví hacia el otro hombre, y pensé en huir, pero de noche y en un bosque estaba segura que no llegaría muy lejos. No había dado un paso cuando un brazo fuerte tiró de mí casi sacándome la articulación del hombro, me giró y yo gemí de forma estrangulada. Sentí algo frío en la garganta y una voz ronca me susurró al oído.

—Quieta y callada, mujer, o te rebano la garganta.

Sentí el calor agrio de su aliento en mi oreja y sofoqué una arcada. Él sintió mi asco y chupó mi cuello babeándome del lóbulo al hombro.

Tanteé con mi mano izquierda el cuerpo que me sujetaba buscando algún punto débil. El hombre que me sujetaba lo tomó como una insinuación y comenzó a frotarse contra mi cuerpo mientras me hacía retroceder unos pasos. Con su mano libre toqueteó mis pechos buscando desatar el corpiño que los cubría.

—Así, así, mujer —susurró mientras desataba los cordones de la blusa, dejando un pecho casi al descubierto—. Si cooperas, puedo ser muy bueno contigo. —Atrapó un pezón, retorciéndolo con brusquedad.

Intenté sujetarle la mano, pero apretó más el cuchillo contra mi mandíbula. Sentí cómo atravesaba la carne y cómo corría un hilo de sangre por el cuello.

—Suéltala —dijo Albert con voz serena como aquella vez en casa de madame La Marche.

Intenté mirarlo de soslayo. El cuchillo se volvió a clavar más en un punto justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Albert parecía tranquilo, de hecho demasiado tranquilo. Estaba de pie frente a nosotros con las piernas un poco abiertas y los brazos a los costados. Tenía desgarrada la camisa y yo podía ver una herida en el hombro, y cómo se deslizaban regueros de sangre roja a través del antebrazo, pero por lo demás parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Ni siquiera respiraba agitado. Solo sus ojos mostraban turbulencias. Por fin dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. La intensidad de su mirada me dejó sin aliento. Era violencia pura. La calma que precede a la tempestad.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?, es mi seguro de vida. Cogeré a la mujer y el caballo y nos alejaremos. Con suerte no volveré a verte, cabrón escocés, pero disfrutaré de tu mujercita un buen rato antes de deshacerme de ella. Te aseguro, sucio montañés, que cuando acabe con ella no querrás quedártela. —Me sujetó con más fuerza e hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia donde habíamos dejado el caballo pastando.

—¡Mátalo! —exclamé de repente con un sonido estrangulado que brotó de mi garganta herida—. ¡Mátalo, maldita sea! —No sentía miedo, sino una calma extraña, como si mi cuerpo no fuera el mío, y yo en realidad no estuviese allí.

Albert valoró mi sugerencia pasando su mirada de mí al hombre. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo transcurrieron unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, con ese gesto que le había visto hacer ya varias veces, y con indiferencia dijo:

—Está bien, llévatela, pero déjame el caballo, juro que no te perseguiré. Que la disfrutes, tiene un genio de mil demonios, la verdad, me haces un favor quedándotela. —Se volvió dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el caballo.

Yo exhalé el aliento, no sabía que lo había estado conteniendo. Mi secuestrador estaba completamente quieto, dudando de las palabras de Albert. Yo me había quedado helada. «¿Me iba a dejar allí, a merced del sucio inglés?»

Sentí furia y tristeza a partes iguales. Quise patearle el culo y sollozar un «por qué». Mi flacidez debió de decidir al secuestrador. Aflojó un poco su abrazo y me instó a seguir a Albert.

—Eh, tú —llamó el atacante.

Con una velocidad de relámpago, Albert se volvió. Ni el hombre que me sujetaba ni yo vimos venir la siang dhu volando. Noté un susurro junto a mi oído y el sonido de la carne al desgarrarse, unos balbuceos incoherentes y me vi arrastrada al suelo.

Rodé hasta soltarme. Pude ver cómo Albert se agachaba a mi lado y con un giro de muñeca terminaba de degollar al atacante, como si fuera algo que llevaba toda su vida haciendo. Solo entonces, cuando se aseguró de que estaba muerto, se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien, Candice? —Me sujetó por los hombros y me levantó.

Yo no acertaba a contestar, me castañeteaban los dientes y temblaba como una hoja.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente me observaba. Me cogió la cara y pasó un dedo por el labio partido, luego la giró para ver mejor la herida del cuchillo. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo en gaélico. Luego bajó su mano y su rostro hacia mi pecho. Sujetó la blusa y me tapó el pecho descubierto. Al hacerlo rozó con su nudillo el pezón, que se irguió indiferente a la tormenta de mis sentimientos. Sofoqué un gemido. Albert permaneció por un instante mirando al suelo.

Finalmente levantó la mirada.

—¿Te han hecho… daño, Candice? —inquirió con voz suave.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía no podía hablar.

—¿Tienes alguna herida aparte de la del cuello y el labio?—preguntó recorriendo con sus manos el resto de mi cuerpo.

Volví a negar agitando la cabeza.

—He matado un hombre. Otra vez. Yo nunca, nunca… —dije roncamente recuperando la voz. Él me abrazó con fuerza y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Permanecimos así abrazados y balanceándonos como dos barcos en una tormenta un buen rato, mientras me susurraba palabras en gaélico y me acariciaba la espalda.

—Tengo que sacarlos de aquí —dijo separándose. Yo noté un frío helador cuando mi cuerpo se separó del suyo.

—Tenemos —contesté hipando—, no me vas a volver a dejar sola nunca más.

—¿Nunca más? —contestó con voz suave.

—Nunca —dije yo.

—Espero que recuerdes esas palabras pronto, Candice. —Lo miré extrañada pero su rostro no me mostró nada más que una profunda preocupación y algo de tristeza.

Cogimos los cuerpos y los arrastramos hasta alejarlos de la pequeña choza. Los tapamos con hojarasca, ya que no teníamos otra cosa. Albert murmuró una plegaria y se santiguó, yo simplemente los miré con asco, temiendo perder la poca cordura que aún me quedaba.

Volvimos a la choza cogidos de la mano. Comenzó a llover y algunas goteras se filtraron por el techo de paja. Escogimos un lugar seco y Albert encendió otro fuego y se sentó junto a él, sujetándose el brazo herido.

—Déjame que te cure —le dije, aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

Me acerqué a su brazo y retiré los restos de camisa pegados a su piel con sangre, temiendo desmayarme al ver la herida. Nunca me había gustado mucho la vista de la sangre, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte, por él, por los dos.

—¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda limpiar la herida?—pregunté viendo que el rasguño producido por la bala había arrastrado piel y tejido a su paso dejando un rastro ennegrecido.

—Hay un pequeño manantial cerca —contestó él.

—No me sirve. Necesito algo con lo que desinfectar.

—¿Desinfectar? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Sí, para que no… —paré un momento. ¿Cómo explicarle a un hombre del siglo XVIII lo que eran los microbios?— para que no enfermes.

—Ah, eso. No tengo ningún tipo de ungüento, pero queda cerveza —contestó.

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

Su rostro se iluminó por un instante. Se levantó y salió volviendo al poco con una pequeña botella, que me entregó.

La abrí y olisqueé. Whisky. Eso tendría que servir, al menos de momento.

Me rasgué una de las sayas y empapé la tela con una buena cantidad del líquido ambarino. Albert hizo una mueca al ver tal desperdicio. A mí me dieron ganas de reír. Me sentía como una aventurera del Oeste, y la conversación que tuve con Sergei frente al televisor vino a mi mente. Al final él tenía razón. No era de las que gritaba, al menos no demasiado; era de las que luchaba. Me pregunté si yo misma me conocía. No quise pensar más y me centré en la herida. La limpié con cuidado, tenía que escocer y mucho, pero Albert no hizo movimiento alguno, solo noté que fruncía los labios. Volví a rasgar otra tira de la tela de mis sayas y vendé la herida con fuerza para que dejara de sangrar.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté.

Él cogió la botella y bebió un largo trago.

—Ahora sí —contestó tendiéndomela.

Yo hice lo mismo que él y me atraganté tosiendo.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió él.

—Eso creo —contesté con voz ronca, y ambos sonreímos por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Déjame que te vea la herida —dijo levantándome el rostro para observar mi cuello. Escuché una maldición contenida.

—No es nada, solo un rasguño —contesté.

Utilizó el mismo paño empapado en whisky y me limpió la pequeña hendidura del cuchillo que había dejado de sangrar hacía un rato.

—¡Ach! —exclamé al sentir el escozor. Él sonrió a medias y pasó un dedo alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

—No demasiado, solo al respirar fuerte o tragar —contesté.

No me había visto en un espejo, pero me imaginaba que debía de tener algún tipo de marca o rojez debido al intento de estrangularme de lord Collingwood.

—Eres una muchacha muy valiente, mi valquiria —susurró.

—No lo soy. Simplemente estaba desesperada y actué en consecuencia —dije respondiendo como en un tribunal.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a defenderte así? —preguntó bebiendo de la botella.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Simplemente vi que estabas en peligro y supe que tenía que hacer algo.

Me arropó con la manta y me acarició el rostro.

—Duerme mo anam, yo velaré tu sueño —dijo volviéndose hacia el fuego con expresión indescifrable.

Me tendí a su lado, intentando no imaginarme qué tipo de insectos y animales habría en aquella choza y sentí mucho frío. No quería pensar, pero sin embargo las caras, el disparo, la sangre, el dolor y la sensación de estar clavando el abrecartas en la carne flácida volvieron a mi mente, haciendo que abriera los ojos y supiera que no podría dormir nada, al menos esa noche, y dudaba que durante mucho tiempo tampoco. Era una asesina, y sin embargo no me sentía culpable, sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

Albert parecía tranquilo observando el fuego y perdido en sus pensamientos. Para él esto debía de ser habitual, no había pestañeado ni mostraba ningún arrepentimiento.

—¿A cuántos hombres has matado? —pregunté sobresaltándole.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—No lo sé, no podría contarlos. Solo puedo decir que siempre fue defendiendo a mi familia, mi clan y mi tierra.

—¿Has sido soldado?

—Sí, durante un tiempo lo fui, una época oscura que procuro no recordar.

No volví a hablar durante unos minutos. Cada vez estaba más despierta, más inquieta y tenía más frío. Soldado, espía… ¿Quién era este hombre?

—Albert.

—Hummm.

—Duerme conmigo, por favor —supliqué.

—¿¡Qué…!? —Me miró de forma intensa.

—Necesito sentirte a mi lado —le dije sintiéndome pequeña e indefensa.

No contestó, pero se recostó a mi lado abrazándome con el brazo herido dejando que el otro hiciera las veces de almohada. Me recosté contra él, que soltó su capa y la tendió sobre nosotros protegiéndonos de la humedad de la noche. Creyendo que no volvería a poder dormir el resto de mi vida, suspiré y al calor de su abrazo recibí a Morfeo.

Tuve otra vez el extraño sueño, me encontraba en el bosque, ahora lo reconocía, era este mismo lugar, y el hombre escocés se acercaba cada vez más a mí, hasta estar casi a mi lado. Yo miré hacia su rostro y me perdí en su mirada celeste como el cielo primaveral: «Ya casi eres mía», susurró.

Abrí los ojos asustada, sin saber muy bien si todo era fruto de mi imaginación o real. Noté el abrazo de Albert y supe que estaba despierto. Él no podía permitirse el descuido de dormirse. Me encontraba en un mundo salvaje, en el que matabas para sobrevivir, luchabas y curabas heridas, un mundo cruel y despiadado, y sin embargo me descubrí sonriendo. Nunca me había sentido tan viva como en aquel momento.

Continuara...


	11. Capítulo 9 Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?

_**Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?**_

En las primeras horas del amanecer nos levantamos. Nuestro aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Albert tenía la camisa rasgada y en la venda había una mancha oscura de sangre reseca, pero eso indicaba que la herida estaba curando. Su barba era más poblada, pero completamente rubia, lo que le daba una apariencia descuidada, de pirata, y sus ojos turbios y enrojecidos por el sueño ayudaban a crear esa aura peligrosa. Yo no lucía mejor, notaba el labio partido dolorosamente hinchado y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Ambos nos observamos con cuidado, pero no pronunciamos palabra. Albert sacó unas manzanas de las alforjas y ese fue todo nuestro desayuno. Montamos en el caballo, que pacía descuidadamente y se mantenía ajeno a nuestros sentimientos.

Notaba la tensión que embargaba a Albert. Al principio creí que era porque nos encontrábamos en terreno peligroso, luego me di cuenta de que era por mí. Su tono era brusco y el caballo lo notaba, mostrándose más díscolo que de costumbre.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le pregunté cuando paramos a estirar las piernas a media mañana protegidos por una superficie rocosa que nos mantenía bastante ocultos.

—¿A mí? Nada —respondió bruscamente.

—¿He hecho algo que te moleste? —inquirí notando cómo borboteaba la furia en mi interior.

—Podría decirte bastantes cosas, desde que te conozco, pero dudo que tengan el menor efecto sobre ti —respondió igual de enfadado que yo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Intento por todos los medios mantenerte a salvo y tú lo único que consigues es meterte en problemas una y otra vez. La verdad es que no sé cómo tratarte ni qué hacer contigo la mayor parte de las veces. —Su tono era bajo y noté cómo un súbito enrojecimiento le subía por el cuello.

Me aparté un paso. Notaba su enfado pero no lo comprendía.

—¿Crees que yo busqué lo que pasó anoche? —exploté enfurecida.

—¡No lo sé! —maldijo en gaélico—. Me alejé un momento a buscar agua y cuando volví me encontré a un hombre intentando violarte. Tengo la sensación de que cada vez que me doy la vuelta voy a encontrarte debajo de algún hombre manoseándote.

—Te recuerdo que fue idea tuya traerme aquí.

—Y yo te recuerdo que si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estarías colgando de una cuerda con el cuello roto y piedras volando a tu alrededor.

—Y yo te recuerdo que si no llega a ser por mí tú ahora tendrías una bala metida entre pecho y espalda.

Entrecerró los ojos mostrando una sola línea azul celeste en su rostro enrojecido. Yo hice lo mismo, casi estábamos nariz con nariz, mirándonos con los brazos y puños cerrados a nuestro costado y con la misma expresión de terquedad en los ojos.

—¿Sabes acaso lo difícil que resulta matar a un hombre como lo hiciste anoche? Hasta para mí habría sido complicado. No lo entiendo por más vueltas que le doy. Y creo que tú tampoco eres consciente de ello. Y además, ¿tan poco hombre crees que soy que no hubiera podido con esos tres malaich? No sé quién eres, y cada vez me sorprende más cómo actúas. ¿Es que no se te ocurrió ni por un momento huir a esconderte en el bosque?

Lo miré meditándolo un momento. Lo había pensado, pero al ver que él estaba en peligro reaccioné de forma contraria.

—No, no lo hice porque tú necesitabas mi ayuda. Y sigo sin saber quién eres. No tengo ni idea, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que eres un espía y un asesino —le grité con furia.

—¿Eso piensas de mí? Te llevo a mi hogar. Yo no soy el que se esconde, eres tú. —Su tono era frío como el hielo.

—Sí, lo pienso. Odio estar aquí, con toda mi alma, y sin embargo no tengo adónde ir, ni sé cómo volver. ¡Maldita sea! —dije gritando.

—Conque odias estar aquí, conmigo. Pues si lo prefieres te devuelvo al lugar de donde has salido y que Dios te ampare.—Su tono a diferencia del mío se iba volviendo cada vez más bajo, ronco y peligroso.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Pues dime por dónde se vuelve que me voy solita —dije volviéndome por donde habíamos venido.

—De eso nada —me sujetó con fuerza del brazo—, acabarías en el regazo del duque de Argyll, no, mejor bajo sus faldas.

Me volví con la mano en alto dispuesta a darle una bofetada. Él me cogió la mano y me la sujetó con fuerza detrás de mi espalda.

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo —susurró roncamente.

Entrelazamos nuestras miradas furiosas y se acercó tanto a mí que por un instante creí que me iba a besar. Y maldita fuera mi estampa, deseaba que lo hiciera casi con desesperación. Sin embargo me soltó y se volvió.

Me quedé parada y temblando de indignación observando su espalda tensa y su respiración agitada. Finalmente me volví y comencé a correr en dirección contraria. No sabía adónde iba ni lo que hacía, pero ya nada tenía sentido.

Noté una mano fuerte que me atrapaba y tropecé cayendo al suelo mojado. Me retorcí y quedé aplastada bajo su peso.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Lejos de ti.

—No te dejaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un hombre de honor.

—¡Ja! Tú no sabes lo que significa esa palabra —dije hiriéndole en lo más profundo.

Él se quedó un momento callado observándome. Yo lo miré desafiante.

—¿Crees que yo te voy a hacer daño? —Su tono era suave.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé quién eres! Dices que no sabes nada de mí, pero ¿qué sé yo de ti? Eras francés, ahora escocés, espía, soldado, ¡qué sé yo qué más! —exclamé intentando quitarme su peso, a lo que él respondió apretándose más contra mí.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mo anam? —Su tono había cambiado, no había furia, solo algo de sorpresa.

Yo lo miré fríamente.

Él enterró la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y susurró algo que no entendí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté con tono helado.

Se incorporó para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—He dicho que si me perdonas. Tha mi cluilich. —Sus ojos mostraban dolor y yo no entendía por qué.

—¿A ti? No tengo nada que perdonarte —contesté extrañada.

—Juré que te protegería y te he fallado. Tienes razón, si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estarías muerta o algo peor. Lo siento, mo anam.

Lo comprendí todo en un instante. Aquel hombre fuerte, orgulloso, capaz y controlador, por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo. Tendida en el suelo húmedo de las Highlands descubrí que tuvo miedo por mí y no por él. Y no sabía lidiar con ese sentimiento.

—Albert—dije suavemente cogiéndole el rostro con las manos—, jamás me he sentido más protegida que estando a tu lado. Nunca me pediste nada a cambio, y sin embargo me lo has ofrecido todo. No tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—¿Estás segura de tus palabras? —inquirió mirándome directamente a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de indicio de mentira. No lo encontró, porque yo era completamente sincera.

—No he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y pasó un dedo por la herida abierta de mi labio, luego se inclinó y con su lengua cálida rozó la sangre que manaba de ella. Cerré los ojos cuando un súbito estremecimiento me acogió.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó obligándome con sus palabras a abrir los ojos.

—No. —Respondí cautelosa.

—Bien. Porque voy a besarte. —Y sin más preámbulos se inclinó sobre mis labios y posó los suyos, primero con suavidad y luego con insistencia. Yo entreabrí la boca recibiéndole con pasión contenida. Su lengua se introdujo y buscó la mía, y ambas se entrelazaron como si hubieran estado esperando una eternidad a estar juntas.

Una voz resonó a nuestra espalda.

—Os lo había dicho, es una selkie, y mo brathair ha caído en el hechizo. —Terry suspiró fuertemente y sentí cómo pateaba el suelo.

Albert se separó bruscamente y se incorporó, tendiéndome la mano para levantarme. Lo hice sintiéndome extraña, como si el espacio-tiempo se hubiera alterado momentáneamente.

Varios hombres nos observaban con cautela y a la vez con diversión.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía mayor, se acercó a Albert y lo palmeó en la espalda.

—Pequeño Albert, ¡qué alegría que hayas vuelto después de tanto tiempo! —bajó la voz y se acercó un poco más—aunque yo buscaría un sitio un poco más cómodo para…, bueno, ya eres un hombre, no tengo que explicarte para qué.

Noté que Albert se ruborizaba, y eso supuso toda una sorpresa para mí. El hombre frío y calculador tenía sentimientos. Y sabía besar, muy bien, por cierto. Como en una nube, me fueron presentando y yo saludé e hice pequeñas reverencias, sin recordar ninguno de los nombres que pronunciaron.

Albert saludó a todos con familiaridad y sin soltarme de la mano nos dirigimos al caballo, que recibió el peso de nuestros cuerpos con un quejido.

—¿Estamos en tierras de los Stewart? —le pregunté susurrando, cuando todos se subieron a sus monturas y emprendieron el trote.

—Sí, desde hace algún tiempo —contestó Albert.

—Entonces, ¿no hay peligro?

—Eso, Candice, con el clan de mi padre, es difícil de saber.—Chasqueó la lengua y el caballo comenzó a galopar.

Con algo de incredulidad me di cuenta de que había dejado que aquellos hombres nos sorprendieran. Su cautela no había desaparecido, y no había mostrado demasiada sorpresa cuando nos encontraron.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Porque lo deseaba —dijo él inclinándose sobre mi cuello.

No había enfocado bien la pregunta.

—¿Por qué has dejado que todos esos hombres lo vieran?

—Porque tenía que enviar un mensaje.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada.

—¿A quién?

—A mi padre.

Terry se acercó montado a caballo, y se situó a nuestro lado.

Nos observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué demonios os ha ocurrido?

—Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con unos salteadores de caminos anoche. Nada importante.

Yo bufé. ¿Nada importante? Para mí había supuesto un shock mental. Atraje la atención de la mirada de Terry, que se fijó detenidamente en la herida de mi labio y el vestido desgarrado.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó suavemente, con ese extraño acento escocés que acortaba las palabras.

—No. —Respondí brevemente, sin ganas de explicar lo sucedido.

—Mo brathair, ¿sabes ya cómo explicar su presencia?—preguntó dirigiéndose a Albert.

—Ya te expliqué quién era Candice. Tendrán que aceptarlo.—Su tono era brusco y Terry, molesto, aceleró el trote de su caballo hasta dejarnos solos.

—Y bien —dije—, ¿puedes explicarme quién soy?

—Eso solo lo conoces tú, de momento. Para mi familia eres una conocida de Edimburgo que necesitaba salir de allí porque… Digamos que estabas en peligro. No voy a explicar, ni tú tampoco, el porqué de ese peligro. Esa información tendrá que servir.

—Pues déjame que te diga que como explicación es bastante endeble. —Respondí de forma sarcástica.

Paró el caballo y me hizo volverme, hasta que tuve su rostro a solo unos centímetros del mío.

—Y dime, Candice, ¿prefieres acaso explicar quién eres en realidad? —preguntó con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré.

—No, esa explicación tendrá que ser suficiente —contesté sintiéndome furiosa y triste por no poder contar a nadie cuál era mi pasado. Nunca había tenido nada que ocultar, mi vida anterior era clara y cristalina, aquí era un pozo oscuro de agua negra y turbia.

Albert hizo que el caballo siguiera el trote de los demás.

—¿Cómo me recibirán? —pregunté algo asustada.

—Primero con sorpresa, luego con desconfianza y cautela, y finalmente de forma cordial. Recuerda que me tienes a mí. Eso no ha cambiado. Nadie te hará daño, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Las mazmorras del castillo ahora solo se utilizan para almacenar vino y comida. —Noté un amago de risa en su voz.

Llegamos a una pequeña planicie que descendía ligeramente hasta un lago, y allí fue donde vi por primera vez el castillo de los Graham de Appin, el Castillo Grahamkert . De lejos parecía situado sobre el lago inmenso como flotando en una pequeña isla cubierta de bruma, como en los cuentos de misterio. Sin embargo, a medida que nos acercamos, observé que estaba construido en una lengua de tierra que se extendía no más de cien metros hacia el centro del agua, como si hubiera emergido de las profundidades oscuras del Loch Linnhe. Me quedé maravillada por su belleza y a la vez atrapada por su realismo. Una calzada de piedra con un puente conectaba el castillo con la tierra firme. Se podía llegar por debajo, cuando la marea dejaba al descubierto un pequeño camino, pero el tránsito principal se hacía atravesando el puente, que era a la vez lugar de paso y de defensa frente a los ataques externos.

Me recosté todavía más contra Albert, estaba nerviosa y con razón. No sabía qué esperar y no sabía qué esperaban ellos de mí. Empezaba a ver cómo salía gente a recibir a la comitiva, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando atravesamos las arcadas de piedra y nos paramos en el patio empedrado.

Los habitantes del castillo se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, e incluso noté cómo algún niño valiente tiraba de mis faldas instándome a bajar. Apreté más las piernas contra el caballo y mi mano atrapó la pierna de Albert con fuerza. Sin embargo noté que él estaba contento, repartía saludos y acariciaba las cabezas de los pequeños curiosos.

Bajó del caballo y yo con él, pegando un pequeño salto, que hizo que todos mis músculos doloridos protestaran al unísono. Los hice callar irguiéndome, ya que ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrarme, como por ejemplo qué hacer. Me sujeté al brazo de Albert con tanta fuerza que él se volvió sorprendido.

—No me dejes —le susurré, algo asustada por las miradas curiosas tanto de mujeres como de hombres.

—No lo haré —contestó él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Me fijé en que un pequeño grupo de hombres armados vestidos con kilts de otros tonos se mantenían apartados, pero observaban la escena con la misma curiosidad y suspicacia que los demás.

Una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación se abrió paso entre la gente, pero un niño no mayor de seis o siete años se le adelantó y saltó hacia Albert.

—Brathair mathair! —exclamó contento.

Albert lo cogió en brazos y lo volteó sobre su cabeza poniéndolo boca abajo, lo que hizo que el niño riera y se agitara como un renacuajo atrapado en una red. Albert rio con él, con una risa abierta y sincera que pocas veces había mostrado y que hizo que yo lo mirara embobada.

Finalmente lo dejó en el suelo ante las protestas del pequeño.

—¿Me has traído algún regalo? —inquirió dirigiéndose a las alforjas del caballo.

Albert lo sujetó por el hombro.

—Sí, pequeño demonio, ya te lo daré después. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de mo peathar preferido?

La mujer nos alcanzó por fin, y sujetó a Albert por los hombros, fijándose en la herida. Su gesto alegre se tornó serio y preocupado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada que deba preocuparte y menos en tu estado. A Dhia! Estás gordísima —exclamó abrazando a la mujer. Yo sonreí recordando con cierta tristeza cómo a las mujeres el único momento en que se nos puede decir que estamos gordas es cuando estamos embarazadas, y esta mujer lo estaba como poco de ocho meses, dado su tamaño.

El niño se acercó a la mujer y la sujetó por la falda. Por el parecido supe que era su madre.

—Y esta ¿quién es? —preguntó en voz demasiado alta, lo que hizo que varias cabezas se volvieran en nuestra dirección. Yo mascullé una maldición en silencio por la divina inocencia infantil.

—Una dama en peligro —contestó Albert agachándose hasta quedar cabeza con cabeza.

—Ah —contestó el chiquillo como si aquello fuera toda la respuesta que esperaba—, ¿y tú la has salvado?

—Creo que sí. —La mirada de Albert se dirigió a mí y yo intenté sonreír, aunque solo conseguí una mueca.

La mujer embarazada salvó el momento incómodo. Se dirigió a mí y se presentó como la hermana de Albert, se llamaba Rosemary , y su marido era, dirigió la vista en derredor…

—Aquel que lleva una jarra en la mano, Vicent, —dijo con una mueca. Era uno de los hombres que nos había acompañado hasta el castillo, y nos hizo una seña de reconocimiento levantando la jarra—. Si alguna vez lo buscas —prosiguió—, estará donde esté el whisky, sigue el olor del alcohol y encontrarás a mi marido. —No obstante no había desagrado o molestia por la confesión, sino que simplemente estaba constatando un hecho.

Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que el labio se volviera a abrir, y noté el sabor metálico de la sangre otra vez en la boca.

—¡Jesús! ¡Estás herida! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó preocupada. Miré su rostro dulce, en forma de corazón, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño, y supe que era sincera.

—Nada importante, solo un pequeño golpe —contesté sin dar más explicaciones.

Ella se fijó en mi cuello, pero no dijo nada más.

Un hombre se acercó cojeando, caminaba como torcido, y cuando levantó la vista hacia mí y vi su rostro, contuve la respiración. Rondaba los veinte años, solo que su cuerpo herido y su cara de facciones retorcidas le hacían parecer mayor. «Parálisis cerebral», contestó mi mente a una pregunta no mencionada. No obstante el joven hizo un intento por sonreír, y un hilillo de baba se le cayó de la comisura de los labios. Y sin mediar palabra me besó en la boca. Yo me quedé paralizada hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo separaron de mí.

—Stear bi modhail, es nuestra invitada. No puedes ir besando a las jóvenes atractivas sin que ellas te lo pidan primero, mo charaid —dijo Albert abrazándolo.

Él se soltó y dirigió su vista hacia mí.

—Me gusta —dijo—, ¿es este mi regalo?

—No, no lo es. Luego os daré a todos lo que he traído—exclamó mirando al pequeño y al joven de forma alternativa. El joven sin embargo alargó una mano y me acarició el rostro, y yo en un impulso le cogí la mano y sonreí con dulzura. Si la vida para un niño así era muy difícil en mi tiempo, aquí lo tenía que ser mucho más.

Albert y su hermana nos observaron con una mirada inescrutable, pero no dijeron nada.

Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme de todo el barullo, dos personas más se acercaron a saludar, una mujer mayor y bajita y un hombre alto y estirado, ambos de unos cincuenta años. El hombre estaba pulcramente vestido y afeitado y la mujer olía agradablemente a comida y llevaba el pelo canoso sujeto por una pañoleta.

La mujer apretó los brazos de Albert.

—¡Gracias a Dios, ya ha vuelto el hijo pródigo! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pequeño Albert —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert cogió a la mujer en un abrazo y la levantó del suelo un palmo. Aunque era bajita tenía el tamaño de un tonel, sin embargo para él no supuso ningún esfuerzo. Ella rio como una chiquilla pataleando y gritando que la bajara.

—Para ti también he traído algo, Martha —susurró a su oído. Vaya, había viajado con Papá Noel y ni me había enterado. Me sorprendí reprimiendo una sonrisa.

El saludo del hombre fue mucho más cauto.

—Señor —dijo inclinando la cabeza—, nos es grato que vuelva a estar con nosotros otra vez. ¿Se quedará mucho?

La mujer le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero el hombre ni se inmutó.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Ewan. El tiempo que esté aquí depende de varias cuestiones. ¿Dónde está mi padre?—respondió de forma cauta Albert.

—Le espera en el despacho, Señor.

Ewan hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se alejó, para dar paso a Terry, que venía acompañado de dos jovencitas. ¿Más familia?, me pregunté. Bueno en realidad todos estaban relacionados de una forma u otra.

Noté la tensión en el rostro de Albert, pero no supe adivinar por qué.

—Albert —dijo llamándole por su nombre, eso ya me extrañó—, te presento a mi prometida lady Susana MacMarlow. —Albert agachó la cabeza, y la joven respondió con una pequeña reverencia, luego su mirada se dirigió a mí, con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir en sus fríos y hundidos ojos azules debado de un amplia frente. También arrugó la nariz, como si le molestara mi olor, y yo retrocedí algo intimidada, aunque me descubrí respondiendo con la misma mirada despreciativa que ella me había lanzado.

Terry se volvió a la joven que permanecía detrás y la animó a que se acercara. Parecía más joven que la primera y su rostro era bastante más agradable, parecían hermanas, pero esta última no tenía el rictus de amargura de la primera. Yo sonreí de forma mecánica y la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro.

—Lady MacMarlow, te presento a tu prometido, Willian Albert Andrew Graham.

¡¿Prometido?! La palabra se ahogó en mi garganta y noté cómo todos los rostros se volvían a mirarme. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Miré a Albert y noté furia en su rostro y cómo apretaba las manos a sus costados, mientras la joven hacía una profunda reverencia, para incorporarse después y mirarlo ruborizada.

Albert no me dio tiempo a que yo replicara nada. Llamó a su hermana y le susurró algo en gaélico que no comprendí. Yo miré a Terry y noté su mirada divertida. El maldito castaño estaba disfrutando como un gato jugando con una madeja de lana. No me gustó nada saber que yo era esa madeja.

Noté el brazo de Rosemary en el mío y con una fuerza de la que creí que no era capaz, dado su estado, me sacó de allí a rastras y me introdujo en el castillo. No tuve tiempo de dirigir ni siquiera una sola mirada a Albert.

Entré tropezando y trastabillando siguiendo a Rosemary y deseando escapar del escrutinio de la gente. Dentro había un gran salón vacío. Martha y Ewan entraron detrás de nosotros.

—Hay que buscarle una habitación —dijo Rosemary.

—Las del servicio servirán, milady —contestó Ewan.

—No, la pondremos en la pequeña del primer piso. Ella no es una doncella, es una invitada, y actuaremos como tal—explicó dando una orden que no admitía réplica.

Yo estaba aturdida y dolida. Me había prometido protección, me había besado, por un instante creí que yo le importaba algo más…, más que…, no sabía qué. Y sin embargo me encontraba en medio de las Highlands en un castillo y en un lugar desconocido y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Sentía la falta de Albert como un desgarro en mi corazón, sin él me sentí completamente perdida, así que me dejé hacer y seguí a Rosemary escaleras arriba.

Entramos en una pequeña habitación en el fondo de un pasillo. No pude observar apenas nada alrededor, salvo algún tapiz en las paredes iluminado por antorchas cuidadosamente colocadas cada pocos metros. La habitación era pequeña, con escaso mobiliario, una cama pegada a la pared, una mesilla y un arcón de madera.

Ella misma se arrodilló con dificultad y encendió fuego, que pronto iluminó y caldeó la estancia. Martha entró detrás de nosotras portando una pequeña jofaina y una pastilla de jabón, una toalla de lino le colgaba del antebrazo.

Rosemary se volvió y se acarició la tripa pensativa. Al ver su gesto contuve otro gesto de dolor. Mi pérdida ahora parecía tan lejana y sin embargo tan cercana que no supe disimular. Lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, que yo froté con furia haciéndolas desaparecer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose un paso, pero sin tocarme.

—Sí, gracias. No es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje —expliqué de forma evasiva.

Martha nos observaba curiosa.

—Vamos, pequeña, que no nos comemos a nadie. Al menos no todavía. —Rio a carcajadas sinceras—. Voy a buscarte algo decente que ponerte, y podrás quitarte ese vestido andrajoso. Me pregunto qué demonios te habrá sucedido para que tenga ese aspecto. —Se rascó la barbilla y me miró de forma inquisitiva.

No contesté, estaba tan turbada que no supe qué decir.

—Da orden de que traigan también algo de comer y de beber, parece famélica —indicó Rosemary.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó dulcemente.

«¡Sí! —Quise gritar—. ¡Volver a casa, a mi vida, a mi tiempo!» Sin embargo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, si cambias de idea, haznos llamar. No obstante, Albert ha dicho que subirá cuando arregle unos asuntos, y eso entre hombres no se sabe cuánto tiempo será —dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando me quedé sola en la habitación me dirigí a la pequeña ventana y me asomé, daba al patio de armas. Lo recorrí con la mirada, pero Albert, Terry y las dos jóvenes MacMarlow habían desaparecido. Los hombres se afanaban por retirar los caballos y llevarlos a las cuadras, y pronto el patio se quedó vacío salvo por unos cuantos guardias que circundaban la muralla como protección.

Me volví al sentir que se abría de nuevo la puerta. No era Albert, era una doncella que no había visto antes. Llevaba en las manos lo que parecía un vestido y unas medias, también me entregó unos lazos, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellos. Como olvidándose de una cosa, antes de salir se volvió y depositó sobre la cama un cepillo y un peine con mango de nácar.

Me desvestí y me lavé. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente limpia intenté ponerme el vestido, era de seda salvaje gris con bordados de nudos entrelazados en un color más oscuro. Sencillo, pero a la vez elegante. Volví a desechar el maldito corsé y me calcé las medias de lana gris, que me até a media pierna. Me senté en la cama y comencé a cepillarme el pelo, desprendiendo pequeños cardos y hojas que no sabía que se habían quedado prendidos a mi cabellera. Desde luego, frente a las educadas y bien vestidas hermanas MacMarlow, yo debía de parecer el muñeco de Guy Fawkes.

Y esperé, y esperé y esperé. Pero Albert no venía, así que cansada de esperar salí a investigar. No había llegado muy lejos cuando me tropecé con un hombre.

—Lo siento. —Dijimos los dos a la vez. Levanté la cabeza sorprendida. Ese tono de voz me era familiar, y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando tuve al alcance su rostro. Si bien sabía que no podía ser él, el parecido era asombroso, hasta el mechón rebelde de pelo moreno que siempre se le caía a media frente.

—Neal—susurré y caí desmayada al suelo atrapada otra vez por los hilos que me llevaban a la oscuridad.

Desperté a los pocos instantes con un rostro sobre el mío, que aunque sabía en mi fuero interno que no era el que esperaba, lo deseé con tanta intensidad que hasta dolió.

—¿Has venido a salvarme? —pregunté en un susurro entrecortado.

—¿Yo? No, señora. No…, bueno…, si usted me indica cómo, yo…, tal vez… ¿Quiere que avise a alguien? —respondió tartamudeando y claramente incómodo.

—No —dije incorporándome—, ¿quién es usted?

Su rostro se iluminó, por fin sabía qué contestar.

—Soy el preceptor de los hijos de lady Brower, me llamo Daniel Hamilton.

De mi garganta brotó una risa amarga, hasta el nombre era el mismo . Una joven doncella se aproximaba por el pasillo. Daniel se volvió y observé el rubor que le cubría sus mejillas, así como la mirada de complicidad que le dirigió ella.

—Daisy —dijo Daniel simplemente con un suspiro contenido.

—Hola, Daniel, ¿buscas al pequeño Terrence y a Deirdre? Creo que están en la habitación de lady Brower —Llevaba una bandeja en los brazos haciendo equilibrios. La cogí y le indiqué que acompañara al joven. Ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa y ambos se alejaron en animada conversación.

Yo me volví y entré en mi habitación. Olisqueé la comida, que olía a las mil maravillas y mi estómago emitió un gruñido en respuesta. Ya casi había terminado la cena y la oscuridad era completa, salvo por el fuego de la chimenea.

Albert seguía sin aparecer.

Abrí el arcón y encontré lo que parecía un camisón. Me desvestí y me lo puse, me metí en la cama y con una voluntad ajena a mis sentimientos me obligué a dormir, aunque fuera contando todas las ovejas de Escocia.

Continuara...

 **Mo peathar...Mi sobrino**

 **A Dhia...Dios.**

 **bi modhail...se educado.**

 **mo charaid...mi amigo**


	12. Capitulo 10 ¿No te arrodillas?

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _ **¿No te arrodillas?**_

Me desperté sintiendo el frío del amanecer y todos los músculos envarados, pero sobre todo con la sensación de soledad que sentía cuando me quedé dormida. Decidí no quedarme esperando más y me vestí y refresqué el rostro con el agua fría de la jofaina. Me cepillé el pelo y lo dejé suelto. Por más que lo intentara, salvo una trenza no sabía hacer nada más complicado. Me asomé por la ventana empañada por el frío y la humedad, había llovido por la noche. Los hombres comenzaban a salir del castillo dirigiéndose a sus ocupaciones diarias. Allí no existía el término horario de trabajo, se comenzaba cuando la luz daba paso a un nuevo día y se terminaba cuando la luna hacía su aparición. Me volví y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras sin encontrarme con nadie y, temiendo perderme, decidí seguir el olor de la comida.

Encontré la cocina en uno de los recodos a la izquierda. La puerta estaba abierta y entré saludando a Martha, que se volvió sorprendida al verme aparecer. Agradecí no ver a Ewan, el mayordomo de gesto adusto, por ningún sitio. Me preguntó si quería que me subieran algo para desayunar, le contesté que no me importaba hacerlo allí mismo. Aunque extrañada, me señaló un pequeño banco de madera junto a la mesa central y me senté. Puso frente a mí una jarra de cerveza y unos panecillos recién sacados del horno, rellenos de arándanos o algún otro fruto del bosque. Estaban deliciosos y comí con avidez.

Me encontraba zampándome mi segundo panecillo y bebiendo de la cálida cerveza, que según me explicó fabricaban ellos mismos. Por lo menos no era el porridge, que había llegado a aborrecer de mi estancia en Edimburgo, aunque añoraba con toda mi alma una taza de café, o por lo menos algo de leche.

Sugerí si podía calentar algo de leche. Ella me miró extrañada.

—La leche es para los niños y para los enfermos, y por lo que veo, muchacha, tú no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Con un suspiro de frustración, claudiqué. Otro rasgo más a tener en cuenta del carácter escocés. Su terquedad, corregí, su extrema terquedad. En particular la de uno que no se había dignado aparecer desde la tarde anterior. Ahogando mis penas bebí de la cerveza intentando que enturbiara mi mente lo suficiente por lo menos para no pensar en el diablo de ojos azules cielo.

Como una invocación, el diablo de ojos azules hizo su aparición estelar. Casi me dieron ganas de cantarle ¡tarará tara!, con sarcasmo.

—Estás aquí —dijo con su mirada fija en la mía.

—Sí, y por lo que ves no me he metido debajo de las faldas de nadie —dije volviendo a mi cerveza.

Entrecerró los ojos y noté cómo empezaba a enfadarse. «¡A la mierda! —pensé—, soy yo quien tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada». Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me dejaban plantada, y muy a mi pesar no me había gustado nada la sensación de abandono.

—Candice… —dijo bruscamente con un tono de advertencia.

Martha nos miraba sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—No viniste —le espeté enfadada.

—Lo hice, ya estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.

—Sí, claro. Primero tenías que atender a tu prometida. —Lo dije con tanto desprecio que hasta Martha exclamó algo en gaélico que no sonó nada bien. «¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?»

Él me interrumpió e hizo caso omiso a mis comentarios.

—Candice, ¿puedes venir?, tengo que hablar contigo. Eh, ¿has terminado de desayunar? —añadió como punto final.

Estaba enfadado, pero yo también, así que la conversación se prometía interesante.

—Yo, eh…, sí —contesté algo sorprendida levantándome y dejando caer mi tercer panecillo encima de la gran mesa que había en el centro de la cocina.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo.

Me dieron ganas de contestar, «¡a sus órdenes, comandante!», pero me contuve a tiempo viéndole el gesto adusto y salí detrás de él, dirigiendo una última mirada de tristeza a mi panecillo de arándanos, solitario encima de la mesa.

Le seguí por los pasillos del castillo hasta la puerta principal, allí se volvió hacia mí, pero en realidad no me miraba.

—Coge una capa, mo anam, hace frío —dijo tirándome una capa marrón de lana que colgaba de un gancho en la pared.

Estábamos a mediados de noviembre y, aunque no soplaba el viento, la quietud de la mañana fría en las montañas apuntaba a que nevaría pronto. Me puse la capucha y me arrebujé bien en la capa cuando sentí el golpe frío mordiéndome el rostro en el exterior.

Albert no parecía sentir el mismo frío que yo, dado que iba solo con la camisa, una chaqueta corta y el kilt echado en el hombro derecho. Aceleré el paso, iba deprisa, se dirigía con paso firme y largas zancadas hacia algún lugar que yo desconocía por el momento.

Al llegar a la muralla, Albert se paró, dijo algo en gaélico a los guardias de la arcada, estos asintieron con la cabeza y seguimos. A los cinco minutos, yo resollaba y me ardían las mejillas del frío y del esfuerzo.

Poco después llegamos al lugar al que me llevaba, era un pequeño claro rodeado de serbales y cubierto de brezo, cerca del lago. Se paró en el centro y miró en derredor.

—Allí —dijo, señalando unas piedras que parecían un sillón en el extremo derecho—. Las piedras nos protegerán del frío—afirmó.

Esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque mi cuerpo se había calentado con la caminata, sentía que si me quedaba parada mucho tiempo iba a empezar a temblar como una hoja, convirtiéndome en una estalactita. Lo miré mientras se dirigía con decisión hacia el peculiar asiento de piedra. Me sorprendía la capacidad de resistencia de los montañeses, no parecía cansado, su respiración era normal y sus mejillas no mostraban ningún rasgo de enrojecimiento. En cambio, a mí me empezaba a gotear la nariz, que suponía tendría un bonito color carmesí.

—Toma —me dijo, cuando nos sentamos en la piedra, sacando un pañuelo blanco del sporran—, sécate la nariz, Candice, o cogerás un resfriado.

—Gra… gracias. —Respondí tartamudeando un poco, cogiendo mecánicamente el pañuelo y apretándolo contra mi nariz.

Albert respiró hondo haciendo que brotaran de su boca volutas de aliento blanco y me miró profundamente. Yo devolví la mirada a sus brillantes ojos azules enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?, o ¿quizás algo que se te haya pasado por alto? Como por ejemplo que estás prometido. —No pude reprimir el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Él sonrió a medias, una sonrisa de suficiencia que rápidamente borró de su rostro y volvió la mirada en derredor, como cogiendo fuerzas del paisaje y la tierra que nos rodeaba. Agachó la cabeza y sacó un papel del sporran.

Con una pequeña vacilación en su mano me lo entregó.

Cogí el papel, del tamaño de una cuartilla, sacando mi mano derecha del refugio de mi capa. El tosco papel era áspero al contacto, agaché la cabeza y lo miré, había un dibujo de una mujer de pelo claros y grandes pechos con una insidiosa mirada. Debajo, unas letras en mayúsculas: SE BUSCA POR ASESINATO A LA ESPAÑOLA, saqué mi otra mano para sujetar bien el papel, o quizá para evitar que se notara demasiado mi temblor. RECOMPENSA: 20 LIBRAS INGLESAS.

Una cantidad desorbitada para la época. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración. Se me nubló la vista y sentí que comenzaba un ataque de pánico. Me obligué a mí misma a contar despacio mentalmente: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Cuando llegaba al diez, noté los brazos de Albert rodeándome, se había sentado a mi lado sujetándome contra su cuerpo.

—¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¿Estás bien? —Oí que decía una voz a lo lejos. Abrí los ojos e intenté centrarlos en un punto alejado, un pequeño serbal que se levantaba tembloroso entre sus compañeros más altos y viejos.

Volví mi cara hacia él.

—Sí —respondí quedamente—, estoy bien. ¿Lo he matado, entonces?

—De momento creemos que no. Pero esto —negó con la cabeza— no es bueno. No se te parece mucho, salvo en… algunos rasgos. Es extraño que haya llegado tan lejos, aunque últimamente los ingleses pululan por estas tierras como pulgas al perro sarnoso.

Permanecimos callados lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque no hubieran pasado más de unos minutos. La mujer del retrato era yo, era cierto que el parecido era remoto, pero las indicaciones eran claras: asesinato, española, recompensa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué, qué puedo hacer ahora? —pregunté con voz débil—. ¿Debo entregarme?, ¿vendrán a buscarme?, ¿me… me…, me queda alguna posibilidad de huir?

—No —contestó apartándose de mi lado, sin especificar a qué pregunta respondía y sentándose otra vez en frente de mí—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que no te desmayarás? —inquirió como si no estuviese seguro de que fuera a desplomarme de un momento a otro.

—No —le contesté yo. Lo miré, parecía esperar algún tipo de aclaración más—. No, no voy a desmayarme, y ¡no! ¡No estoy bien!, casi mato a un hombre, y además de cargar en mi conciencia con ello, debo pagar, y supongo que no se conformarán con unos cuantos años de cárcel, ¿no?—Intenté que mi voz no sonara demasiado chillona.

Él me miró frunciendo los labios y se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto cansado.

—¿La horca? —pregunté con voz trémula. Lo sabía pero necesitaba confirmación.

—En el mejor de los casos, mo anam. Si antes no te azotan o te ejecutan o descuartizan. Los castigos a las mujeres suelen ser más sangrientos, porque también son más escasos. Ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos —contestó mirándome a los ojos.

Hasta ese momento había pensado que todo era un error, un malentendido, algo irreal que en realidad no estaba ocurriendo. Pero todo era cierto, y esa certeza me aterraba como nada antes lo había hecho.

Le devolví la mirada, pero no pude ver más allá. Albert era especialista en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, llevaba haciéndolo muchos años, pero yo creía que había nacido con esa habilidad innata. Sentí que estaba asustándome con algún propósito.

—¿Os estoy poniendo en peligro? —volví a preguntar. Y yo que pensaba que me traía allí para explicarme lo de su prometida. Desde luego, los giros del destino me estaban mareando y aterrorizando.

—No —contestó—. Todavía no. Esto —dijo dirigiendo su vista al panfleto que yo seguía agarrando con ambas manos como si en ello me fuera la vida— lo encontró Terry en el fuerte inglés cerca de aquí —explicó—. Dudo que haya llegado a los abiertos oídos de las Highlands, si no es probable que fuera demasiado tarde para tener esta conversación, y no podríamos hacer nada al respecto. Terry se encargó de hacer desaparecer todos los que encontró a varias millas a la redonda —aclaró.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté y me avergoncé de que esta vez mi voz sonara gimoteante.

—Bueno, para eso te he traído aquí —aclaró vacilante—para que busquemos una solución al problema. —Esta vez sonó más seguro. Yo lo miré de forma inquisitiva y por un momento pensé, mirando su apostura de guerra, que pensaba estrangularme y enterrarme en algún lugar debajo de un millar de piedras en medio de las montañas, donde nadie preguntara ni se acordara de aquella española que visitó una vez el castillo.

—Bien, ¿y cuál es esa solución? Tú dijiste que aquí estaría a salvo, pero por lo visto no lo estoy más que en Edimburgo—pregunté con voz más firme, apartándome solo unos centímetros y recolocando mis pies debajo de la falda por si tenía que levantarme y echar a correr de inmediato.

Albert pareció notar mi retraimiento y me interrogó con la mirada. Yo lo miré a su vez, como en el viejo juego de quien parpadee antes pierde. Perdí yo, mirarle a él era como mirar a una esfinge egipcia, aterrorizaba a hombres y mujeres por igual.

—Te prometí que te protegería —dijo con voz firme—. Tengo hombres a mi servicio, aquí y en el continente, y puedo recurrir a ellos, me son leales.

—Pero ¿cómo?, no podéis estar vigilando siempre los caminos, escondiéndome detrás de un arbusto cuando vea un uniforme inglés. Al final todo se sabrá. Tarde o temprano alguien lo contará, llegará a sus oídos y vendrán a buscarme. No puedo permitir poneros en peligro.

—Puedo intentar llevarte a Francia, pero será muy difícil, los puertos estarán vigilados, y tú no pasas desapercibida, aunque podría disfrazarte de hombre —bajó la mirada a mi pecho—, con una venda apretada puede que lo consiguiéramos. Pero —ahí vaciló— nos convertiríamos en proscritos.

—¿Nos? No dejaría que me acompañaras, y menos sabiendo lo que dejas aquí, además no conozco a nadie en Francia, no sabría qué hacer allí. —Respondí con tristeza.

—¿Y en España? —inquirió—. Podríamos intentar llegar a Francia, y desde allí te llevaría a través de los pasos de los Pirineos a España. Eres española, ¿no tienes a alguien a quien puedas recurrir? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Tu padre?—volvió a preguntar con voz suave.

—No, no tengo a nadie, ni en España, ni en Francia, ni en Inglaterra, ni en Escocia. No tengo a nadie, en ningún lugar. Estoy sola. Ya te lo dije, mi familia, ellos ya no… —terminé con tristeza negándome a decir más.

—Sí, es cierto, y yo te dije que me tenías a mí, y eso no ha cambiado, Candice. ¿Recuerdas las palabras que pronunciaste la noche que nos atacaron? —Albert me cogió la mano derecha, que seguía agarrada como un garfio a mi retrato de asesina, y con la otra mano levantó la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Me dijiste «nunca te separes de mí».

Asentí con la cabeza, lo recordaba, pero entonces no sabía que estaba prometido a otra mujer.

—Nada ha cambiado, mo anam. Nunca me separaré de ti, si es eso lo que me pides —respondió con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Lo miré con los ojos brillantes, no sabía si por el frío, la emoción, o por contener las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Albert, de verdad, gracias. Pero no puedo quedarme contigo, te pondría en peligro, no podría cargar con otra muerte en mi conciencia. Es hora de que me enfrente de una vez por todas a la realidad —exclamé.

—¡En qué poca estima me tienes! —rio sobresaltándome—¿De verdad crees que una orden de búsqueda y captura de los ingleses puede amedrentarme?

—Bueno, ¿y qué tienes en mente?, porque estoy segura de que para algo me has traído aquí. —Todavía danzaba en mi mente la idea de salir corriendo.

—Creo que la mejor solución es el matrimonio —afirmó seriamente cogiéndome de ambas muñecas y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? —No quería que mi voz sonara tan histérica, pero lo que acababa de decir me había dejado de piedra—. ¿Y quién demonios querría casarse conmigo? Desde luego no tengo ninguna de las cualidades de una buena esposa, obviando el hecho de que casi mato a un hombre, después asesiné a otro y además he trabajado en un prostíbulo. El que se haya ofrecido, si es que tienes a alguien en mente, tiene que estar completamente loco; eso o bien que lo que verdaderamente quiere es cobrar la recompensa al entregarme.

—Podría ser yo. Cierto es que tus cualidades como esposa dejan bastante que desear, pero conozco lo suficiente de tu pasado cercano como para saber que nada de lo que has hecho ha sido sino obligada por las circunstancias del momento. Tampoco necesito entregarte para conseguir la recompensa, tengo mi propio dinero. —Me miró directamente a los ojos sin soltarme las manos.

—¿¡Tú!? —exclamé casi gritando—. ¡Desde luego que no!

Me soltó las manos al instante y noté su rubor. Lo había herido, cuando pretendía mantenerlo a salvo. Esta conversación se me iba de las manos y todo me parecía una locura.

—¿Por qué yo no? ¿Tengo algo que te repele, acaso? Ayer parecía que disfrutaste con mi beso, y me has pedido varias veces que no me separara de ti. Te he prometido una y mil veces que te cuidaría, y que me lleve el diablo si no cumplo la promesa. Puedo ser un buen marido, soy fuerte y todavía joven. Puedo cuidarte y darte hijos.

No contesté a su sugerencia. La última parte había tocado mi fibra sensible y no quería que lo notara.

—Pues sencillamente porque ya estás prometido con otra mujer —dije con calma.

—No, no lo estoy. Eso fue una artimaña de mi padre. Ya lo ha intentado otras veces, pero no de forma tan descarada. Soy un hombre libre, Candice, si tú quieres aceptarme. No sé por qué huyes de tu familia ni conozco tu pasado, pero estoy dispuesto a mantenerte a mi lado.

Dudé y como siempre anticipándose a mis sentimientos lo notó.

—¿Es porque soy un bastardo? —Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver dolor y amargura.

—¡Bah! —Le hice un gesto de la mano descartando esa opción que para mí era insignificante comparada con la misma idea del matrimonio.

—Si te casas conmigo pasarás a ser escocesa, adoptarás mi apellido, y eso nos dará cierta ventaja si nos vemos obligados a escondernos. Buscan a una mujer soltera española, no a una casada y escocesa. Es probable que tarden en averiguar que huiste de Edimburgo con un escocés de las Highlands, ya que me he ocupado bastante bien de ocultar mi rastro. Por lo que ellos saben, ahora mismo podrías estar en Francia, ya que huiste con monsieur Courtois.

—Albert—dije resoplando—, cualquiera que me escuche sabe que soy extranjera.

—Deberás mantenerte en silencio —contestó—, si es que puedes —añadió como al descuido—. Espero que esta amenaza —cogió el papel con mi retrato— provoque en ti algo más de prudencia de la que has demostrado hasta ahora.

—No puedo casarme contigo. —Noté su entrecejo fruncido—. Ni contigo, ni con nadie.

—¿Hay alguien más, entonces? —preguntó—, ¿algún hombre del que estás huyendo?

—No —contesté rápidamente. En realidad el hombre en cuestión había huido de mí, no yo de él. El recordar a Neal hizo que se me encogiera el estómago.

Lo intentó por otros medios. Tenía que reconocer que era testarudo y cabezón.

—Se acerca una guerra —añadió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y miraron al infinito como si supiera lo cerca que estaba el Levantamiento. Volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—Lo primero que harán será cerrar la frontera y los puertos, y creo que lo último que preocupará al rey Geordie será atrapar a una española que casi ha matado a un solo hombre, por muy lord que sea. —Terminó la frase con un suspiro, pensando quizá que solo uno entre miles que habrían de morir no tendría la más mínima importancia.

Pero ahí se equivocaba, a mí sí me importaba, y mucho, no había un segundo del día en el que no me acordara de aquel momento, del golpe, de la caída, de toda esa sangre en el suelo.

—No me has contestado —dijo, sacándome de mi torturada ensoñación.

—¿Crees…, crees que es la única posibilidad? —pregunté suavemente.

Me observó como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar mi alma y mi corazón.

—Sí, mo anam, lo he pensado y meditado y sí estoy seguro de que es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento, aunque no es mucho.

Aquí bufé algo incómoda por su escrutinio.

—¿Que no es mucho?, es un matrimonio, ¡por Dios!, algo que se supone que nos une de por vida, al menos en principio. —Aquí bajé la voz—. Albert, ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tú?

—Soy el único que se ha ofrecido a ello —respondió con media sonrisa—, pero —y su sonrisa se hizo más abierta— si crees que es mejor entregarte a los ingleses, podemos hacer las debidas diligencias.

Bien, ahora lo intentaba con amenazas veladas.

—Dame solo una razón convincente y aceptaré. —Le respondí finalmente. De todas formas el matrimonio es un contrato entre dos personas, y en cualquier momento podía romperse. Yo no había perdido la esperanza de regresar a mi mundo, y una simple firma en un papel solo iba a conseguir que reanudara mis esfuerzos con más intensidad.

—Bien, tengo mis razones, pero por ahora no es necesario que las conozcas. —Al ver mi cara interrogante continuó—Quizá si yo te protejo, tú también puedas protegerme a mí.

Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, pero a mí me recordó una sonrisa lobuna. Había algo, de eso estaba segura, yo trabajaba en eso, los clientes siempre me ocultaban datos importantes, unas veces queriendo y otras por descuido, que yo intentaba averiguar de la forma más sutil y rápida posible, porque ello hacía que la balanza en un juicio se inclinara a favor de una parte o de la otra. Me quedé en silencio y agaché la cabeza, empezaba a sentir un frío helador que se colaba en los huesos, dejé en blanco la mente e intenté analizar el porqué de tan generosa proposición.

Albert se había levantado y paseaba alrededor del círculo, con intención, pensé, de darme algún tiempo para pensar. Lo miré. ¡Dios!, era un buen hombre, ¿por qué arriesgaba tanto? Al girar su cabeza y verlo de perfil lo comprendí de repente, como si un relámpago iluminara mis recuerdos. No podía ser, pero ¿y si…?, lo era, yo lo había visto, en Edimburgo, ese mismo gesto de perfil cuando entraba en la Molly House. A Albert le gustaban los hombres, y este arreglo le daba la suficiente libertad para no ser examinado y juzgado por no querer casarse con la mujer elegida por su padre. Y de paso salvar su vida. Pero ¿su beso?, ¿fue real? O simplemente como dijo él intentaba enviar un mensaje a su padre y yo era la mejor opción. Recordé su pasión dentro de mi boca y su erección bajo la falda. Yo le atraía, al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora. Pero Albert era un soldado, un espía, y estaba perfectamente entrenado para fingir u ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción. Con algo de tristeza, intenté pensar con claridad; si él podía sacrificarse por mí, yo también podría hacerlo por él…

—Albert —lo llamé.

Él se acercó despacio.

—¿Sí? An pòs thu mí? —inquirió de pie frente a mí. Yo tuve que levantar la cabeza, pues todavía permanecía sentada.

—Lo haré —le dije—. Pero… —alargué una mano y le rocé un extremo de la falda— lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, ¿sabes?, para mí no es nada malo. Pero deberías ser sincero conmigo.

—¡Oh! —parecía sorprendido—, ¿sincero? Lo estoy siendo, en la medida que puedo.

—Te garantizo, Albert Andrew, que puedes confiar en mí, con papeles o sin ellos.

Él seguía mirándome con suspicacia, pero con un gesto volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos? —pregunté.

—Pasado mañana, nos casaremos junto con Terry y su prometida —sonrió—. De todas formas solo hay que cambiar el nombre de una de las novias, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Así me sentía yo ahora, como un pájaro que huyera de un certero disparo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, poco más se podía decir del arreglo. No había romanticismo, no había flores ni palabras de amor, no había anillo que ofrecer, solo un acuerdo mercantil que nos beneficiaba a los dos.

—No sabía que Terry se fuera a casar tan pronto —comenté.

Albert se volvió bruscamente hacia mí, sobresaltándome.

—Terry tiene concertado este matrimonio desde hace meses, no hay ningún motivo —remarcó— para retrasarlo. Me miró directamente a los ojos como si quisiera taladrarme.

«¿Y por qué se enfada ahora?», pensé.

Lo que dijo a continuación hizo que me enfadara yo también.

—¿Hubieras preferido que fuera él y no yo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No! —Hice un gesto de indignación. ¿Terry? ¿El que había propuesto dejarme abandonada en la cuneta? Ni muerta me acercaría a él a menos de dos metros a partir de ahora—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dije.

—Porque he visto cómo te mira —me contestó suavemente.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté con lo que yo creía que era poco entusiasmo, pero algo me delató—. Deberías fijarte en cómo lo miro yo. Es un problema que tenéis todos los hombres. Siempre miráis en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Seguro? —Su mirada se tornó oscura.

—Pues yo pensaba que incluso mi presencia le resultaba incómoda. —Repuse quitándome una pequeña mota de polvo inexistente de la capa.

—En eso llevas razón, para él eres toda una excepción en lo que a mujeres se refiere. No entiende cómo puedes mostrarle tan directamente tu desprecio y eso le inquieta y le excita a partes iguales.

Reí con carcajadas amargas.

—No te preocupes, Albert, sé cómo ser una buena esposa—carraspeé, buena…, buena…, al menos lo recordaba y lo intentaría por él.

—Bien —contestó Albert—, me gusta oírte decir eso. ¿Tienes hambre? —añadió, cambiando rápidamente de tema—, he traído un poco de queso y pan.

—Sí —respondí—, tengo hambre, no he podido terminar de desayunar esta mañana.

—¿Ah no?, he visto hombres que comen menos, pero parece que con tres panes de mermelada no te llega para la hora del almuerzo. —Ahora sonreía.

—Dos —le corregí—, el tercero se quedó en la cocina. Me tengo que agenciar un sporran de esos que lleváis —dije pensativa—. A mí también me será muy útil.

Ahora su sonrisa era franca y cordial cuando me ofreció un trozo de queso.

Comimos en silencio unos minutos, después de que todos los asuntos legales estuvieran casi tramitados.

Habló él sorprendiéndome.

—¿Conoces la historia de este lugar?

—No —contesté—, ¿qué es?

Albert apoyó su codo en la rodilla, con la típica postura de narrador, y comenzó a hablar con su profunda voz de barítono. Y en segundos me vi atrapada por su tono y por la narración.

—Es el círculo de las sidhe, las hadas, el protector y el origen del clan —dijo mirando alrededor. Me fijé con más atención en el paisaje que me rodeaba, pero no le vi nada especial. Su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto en la lejanía—. Hace siglos los humanos convivían con los seres mágicos, las hadas. No podían verse, solo una vez al año, en la festividad de Sahmain, el 31 de octubre —aclaró. A mí me recorrió un escalofrío, esa era la fecha en la que yo había hecho aparición en este mundo—. Como decía —continuó al notar mi vacilación—, solo ese día convivían los dos mundos. Era un día festivo, se hacían hogueras en la montaña y se cenaba y bailaba al aire libre, y a la media noche, los hombres acudían al círculo donde el rey y la reina de las hadas los esperaban. Los reyes se sentaban donde estamos nosotros ahora —dijo golpeando con una mano la piedra— y escuchaban las propuestas y discusiones de los humanos, y les ayudaban a decidir o decidían por ellos mismos, hacían de jueces y partes, pero cuidando de no involucrarse demasiado en las voluntades impredecibles de los humanos de tan corta vida. Entonces nació Albert, el hijo pequeño de los Graham, fue un niño inquieto y travieso al que le gustaba el aire libre y solía jugar frecuentemente en el brezo y en este círculo. Sus padres le advertían que no convenía molestar a los mágicos, pero era demasiado imprudente, y además afirmaba, que él, solo él, podía verlos. A menudo, contaban los vecinos, se le veía jugando con una persona imaginaria que solo él, como afirmaba, conocía. Era la hija pequeña de los reyes de las hadas, la más mimada y consentida, la más bella, con cabellos dorados como el oro resplandeciente y ojos color como el campo en primavera, adornado de las flores más hermosas —Me miró, y yo me pregunté si la descripción variaba dependiendo de la muchacha a la que se le contaba la historia—. Era la más bella entre las hadas y la más hermosa entre las mujeres, y los juegos de niños pronto se convirtieron en juegos de adultos, lo que preocupó sobremanera a los reyes de las hadas y a los padres de Albert, que temían un castigo por parte de los mágicos. Albert y Ailleen se enamoraron como solo pueden hacerlo los puros de alma y, percibiendo el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, huyeron. Estuvieron desaparecidos durante un año y un día, y cuando volvieron para el siguiente Sahmain afirmaron que se habían casado en secreto y que no había vuelta atrás, ya que Ailleen esperaba un hijo de él. Los mágicos se enfurecieron y amenazaron con destruir a todo el clan por ellos. Ailleen lloró y suplicó mientras Albert se mantenía fuerte a su lado sujetándola. Habían violado la mayor y más sagrada de las reglas no escritas y el orden establecido hasta el momento debía cambiar. Las hadas la condenaron al ostracismo y a convertirse en humana, pero todo tiene un precio. Ailleen debía morir al término de la séptima luna llena, siendo humana, perdiendo su inmortalidad y su refugio en el mundo de las hadas. Albert suplicó piedad y se ofreció a morir en su lugar, los mágicos no lo aceptaron, y en castigo se retiraron del pacto entre humanos y hadas. A partir de ese momento no se volverían a reunir, ni acudirían a resolver sus disputas; desde ese instante desaparecieron de la vida de los humanos. —Yo estaba atrapada en la historia, y la pausa que hizo Albert para coger aire, no consiguió distraerme.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Él me miró con los ojos azules un poco más tristes y siguió con la historia.

—Albert y Ailleen se refugiaron en un Chaclann (donde luego se alzaría el castillo de los Graham), y vivieron con amor sus últimas siete lunas de vida. Ella dio a luz a un niño mitad humano mitad mágico, y al tercer día, noche de luna llena, murió en brazos de su marido. Albert maldijo a la noche y al día y su alma murió con ella. Se la llevó al día siguiente y la enterró en soledad en un lugar secreto que solo él conoció y que no rebeló a nadie. Albert fue el primer Graham y por eso yo llevo su nombre, porque mi madre no quiso que nadie olvidara quién era mi padre.

—Es una historia preciosa, pero muy triste —susurré negándome a que desapareciera la magia del momento.

—Todas las historias de amor son tristes, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón, en todas las verdaderas historias de amor uno de los dos siempre muere —suspiré, pensando en una frase de Neal: «Candy, si no, tú no tendrías trabajo. Si se aman mueren, si no, acaban divorciándose». Él era mucho más pragmático que yo.

—¿Esa frase es tuya, mo aman? —preguntó.

—No —le contesté— de mi… —iba a decir de mi primer marido, pero no tenía sentido explicárselo en ese momento—, es de un… amigo.

—Hummm. —Hizo un típico ruido escocés que podía significar cualquier cosa, pero no pronunció una sola palabra.

—¿Crees que alguien puede verlos, a los mágicos, a Ailleen?

—No —me contestó—, si alguien los viera ahora significaría que son brujos o que están locos, y eso no es una perspectiva halagüeña.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez, parecía que estaba anocheciendo, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa.

—¿Sabes? —le dije—, creo que Ailleen está enterrada aquí, en el círculo de las hadas, allí debajo de ese pequeño serbal, que lleva ondeándose todo el día, estoy segura de que Albert, siendo un hombre de honor, no quiso separarla del todo de sus padres.

Me miró profundamente.

—Sí —dijo—, yo siempre he creído lo mismo, y cuando era pequeño solía jugar con Terry aquí a ver si alguno de los dos podía ver un hada.

—¿Lo conseguisteis?

—No —contestó—, aunque la imaginación de Terry siempre le hacía ver hadas bellas con capas de terciopelo blanco detrás de cada árbol y de cada piedra —rio—, ¡solo éramos unos niños, jugando a ser mayores!

Su mirada estaba fija en el pequeño serbal que seguía meciéndose, al sonido de alguna melodía oculta que solo él podía escuchar, y fue entonces cuando la vi, detrás del pequeño árbol, una figura alta y delgada cubierta con una capa de terciopelo blanco ribeteado en plata, con una cara dulce y hermosa que me sonreía. Parpadeé sorprendida, pero la imagen ya había desaparecido. Seguro que había sido mi imaginación excitada por la historia, tenía que reconocer que Albert era un magnífico narrador. Lo miré, él también miraba fijamente al pequeño serbal, y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago estuve casi segura de que él también la había visto.

—Vamos —dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndome, con lo que pegué un bote—, está empezando a nevar, y tienes el pelo cubierto de copos blancos.

Me ayudó a levantarme, flexioné las piernas dos o tres veces para que se desentumecieran. Me admiré de que Albert no mostrara ningún tipo de envaramiento en toda su musculatura. Cerca del castillo nos tropezamos con Terry.

La mirada entre los hermanos fue fría, más que el ambiente que nos envolvía.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —le preguntó a Terry.

—Bien —respondió él secamente.

—Entonces puedo felicitar a mi medio hermana, ¿no? —dijo.

Antes que Albert o yo pudiéramos reaccionar, me había cogido por ambos brazos girándome hacia él y me plantó un beso en los labios, con demasiado entusiasmo debería añadir, que se vio interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza, que resultó ser un puñetazo de su hermano.

Cuando me soltó, todavía tambaleante, los miré, estaban frente a frente como dos ciervos en celo, dispuestos a pelear.

—¡Eh! —exclamé enfadada frotándome sin disimulo alguno los restos de su beso con la manga de la capa—, no necesito que nadie me defienda.

—Ah, ¿no? —contestó Terry con voz divertida, mirando a Albert, que se encogió de hombros.

—¡No! —Respondí más enfadada todavía.

—Y ¿qué piensas hacerme? No veo ningún orinal por aquí cerca —dijo apostándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y las piernas semiabiertas.

Lo examiné durante un segundo, sintiendo que la furia bullía en mi interior. Me acerqué a él con paso tranquilo, y cuando estaba a menos de un palmo de su cara, le susurré:

—¡Esto! —Levanté mi pierna derecha y le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, con cuidado de separarme lo suficiente para que al doblarse sobre sí mismo no me golpeara.

Terry soltó una maldición en gaélico, que se mezcló con las carcajadas de Albert. Yo seguía en silencio observándolos a los dos, con la misma mirada reprobatoria que tendría una maestra de escuela ante dos chiquillos revoltosos. En realidad el golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte, ya que Terry, leyendo mis intenciones en mi mirada, había intentado cerrar las piernas en un último intento de proteger su virilidad.

—¡¿Pero, qué demonios has hecho, mujer?! —Soltó finalmente.

—Lo que te merecías —dije yo a mi vez con toda la dignidad de que fui capaz.

Albert seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

—Te dije, brathair, que era una fierecilla —sonrió mi futuro marido. Por su gesto deduje que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Sí, pues más vale que pongas tus bolas a buen recaudo cuando la enfades, o te quedarás sin descendencia—contestó Terry en tono divertido.

—¿Ah, sí? —contesté yo en su lugar—, pues las tuyas de momento entiérralas en la nieve, así estarán fresquitas para mañana. Y volviéndome me dirigí con paso firme hacia la puerta del castillo, mientras oía a mi espalda las carcajadas de ambos highlanders.

Albert me alcanzó un poco antes de que llegara al portón de entrada, y sujetándome por el codo me susurró:

—Por hoy te he dejado hacerlo a tu manera, pero a partir de mañana será mi problema, ¿entendido?

—¿Tu problema?, creí que habías dicho que sería tu esposa.—Remarqué las dos últimas palabras.

—Sí. Pero ¿no es lo mismo?

No pude contestar, ya estábamos en compañía de los guardias del castillo. Y Terry ya nos había alcanzado riéndose ante el comentario de su hermano.

—No pareces muy contento por tu cercana boda —exclamé pinchándole en lo que más le dolía, aparte de su entrepierna.

—Mi padre puede decidir con quién me caso, pero no con quién me acuesto. —Fue su rápida respuesta. Se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo respondí sacándole la lengua, que lo dejó con una expresión sorprendida.

La mano que me sujetaba me apretó con más fuerza y me instó a andar más deprisa.

Trastabillando, conseguí llegar hasta la puerta principal, allí me recibieron las risas y conversaciones desde el salón, donde se había servido la cena.

—¡Hummm!, ¡qué bien huele! —Mi estómago comenzó a protestar en serio.

—Vete —Albert me dio un pequeño empujón—, pero déjanos algo a los demás hambrientos —terminó riendo, esta vez sinceramente—. Espera —dijo reteniéndome como si se olvidara algo.

Me volví, quitándome la capa.

—Candice, no comentes nuestro «arreglo», no vamos a publicar las amonestaciones para que sea lo más secreto posible. No queremos dar tiempo a que la gente discurra.—Me miró serio.

No me parecía extraño, era una medida de precaución.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

—Ah, solo Terry, mi padre, mi hermana, la abuela, sus doncellas, el picapleitos. —Se rascó la barbilla y terminó—, y dos o tres hombres de confianza.

—¡Vaya!, y ¿no vas a informar al Parlamento? —pregunté dulcemente.

—Hummm, vete ya a cenar, mujer. —Sonrió con picardía y me dio un cachete en el trasero.

Yo no esperé más confirmación y me encaminé con paso decidido a donde me guiaban mis glándulas olfativas. Al entrar en el salón paré. Habían dispuesto varias mesas alargadas, por lo visto habían ido llegando a lo largo del día algunos invitados a la boda de Terry y Susana, y la gente se apretaba como podía en los bancos. Busqué un sitio con la mirada, ignorando las que yo provocaba de curiosidad, que eran bastantes. Decidí que cuando comiera y bebiera un poco pensaría en todo lo acaecido durante el día. Mi padre solía decir que con el estómago lleno las cosas se aclaran, bueno pues yo tenía mucho que aclarar y necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

La hermana de Albert y Terry, Rosemary, me hizo un gesto con la mano de que me acercara a la mesa de las mujeres, y apartándose un poco en el largo banco, golpeó el sitio vacío que había quedado a su lado. Esquivé a hombres, mujeres y niños a lo largo del salón y acabé sentándome con un suspiro.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Rosemary, levantando las cejas en gesto interrogativo.

Lo sabía, así que no había que ocultar nada, no obstante, no quise dar explicaciones.

—Oh, sí, todo bien.

—¿El qué? —dijo una voz chillona que provenía de la prometida de Terry, lady MacMarlow, inclinándose hacia nosotras.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se adelantó Rosemary.

—Solo le estaba preguntando a Candice qué tal había ido el paseo por las tierras del clan, ya que hace tanto frío—contestó con voz suave fingiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Has salido fuera del castillo? ¿Nevando? —Su voz se volvió más aguda, si eso era posible—. ¿No has visto nunca la nieve?, en España no nieva, ¿no?, me han comentado que es un país cálido, que incluso en verano es imposible salir al exterior porque el sol te puede causar graves quemaduras—asintió sentando cátedra.

La miré, esperando que no se me notara demasiado la poca estima que le tenía.

—España —me aclaré la voz— es un país grande, mucho más que Escocia e Inglaterra juntas —enfaticé, aunque dudaba que la señorita MacMarlow hubiera recorrido más de diez millas fuera de su hogar—, y aunque es cierto que es un país considerablemente más calido que este, también nieva, y mucho, tenemos valles, montañas, grandes ríos y unas costas realmente espectaculares. Además yo nací en el norte, en Galicia, que tiene un clima bastante parecido al escocés, donde llueve trescientos días al año, sesenta está nublado y los cinco restantes en los que brilla el sol son un accidente climatológico. —La voz se me quebró recordando mi tierra y sintiendo la famosa morriña gallega.

—Oh —contestó lady Susana muy poco interesada en la descripción geográfica de mi tierra—, si no tienes miedo de la nieve, puede que lo tengas de los faolean, ¿o también son comunes los lobos en esa tierra del norte de dónde provienes? —añadió sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué? —Me volví hacia Rosemary esperando confirmación. Maldita sea, pensé, la muy zorra era rápida, tenía que reconocerlo, ¿lobos?, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —Rosemary me sonrió—, no atacan a los hombres, a no ser que estén hambrientos —añadió como de pasada.

—Dicen que eres institutriz, un destino desagradable, pero claro, cuando no hay otro remedio por la pobreza… De algo hay que vivir, ¿no? —exclamó con voz agria lady Susana.

Casi me atraganto con la jarra de cerveza. ¿Institutriz? ¿Pobreza? Pero ¿qué demonios le habían contado? La miré de arriba abajo con absoluto desprecio. Para mí el trabajar nunca había sido motivo de deshonra sino de orgullo y así se lo mostré en la mirada.

—Bueno, yo por lo menos no tengo que perder mi dignidad por un matrimonio concertado —mentí flagrantemente.

Pero yo con Albert no sentía que perdía mi dignidad, solo mi libertad, y de momento.

Varias mujeres ahogaron exclamaciones de desagrado y Susana me miró con tal intensidad que me alegré que las miradas no matasen, porque si no habría caído fulminada al suelo.

Mientras pensaba que tal vez los ingleses no fuesen tanto mis enemigos como la gente que me rodeaba, fuimos interrumpidas por el alboroto que se produjo de repente. Todas nos volvimos hacia la entrada por donde había hecho aparición Terry, seguido de Albert. Por lo visto los vítores iban dirigidos al primero, que no se molestaba en ocultar su satisfacción saludando a unos y otros con fuertes golpes en la espalda y apretones de manos. Las celebraciones habían empezado y el ambiente se volvió en instantes festivo.

Observé a lady Susana, que miraba a su prometido en la distancia. No detecté ningún signo de arrobo o admiración por su parte, pero claro, su matrimonio era un arreglo, lo mismo que el mío, aunque por otros motivos. En realidad dudaba mucho de que Terry y Susana se hubieran visto más de dos veces en su corta vida, pero aun así me sorprendió la indiferencia de su mirada. No obstante, Terry tampoco había mirado en su dirección. Despistada como estaba, no noté la mirada de Albert fija en mi persona hasta que su hermana me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y señaló hacia él con la cabeza. Le miré y sonreí con un gesto de asentimiento; «estoy bien», le dije con los ojos. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió para buscar asiento en la mesa principal.

Un poco más tarde, ya saciada mi sed y mi hambre, observé a mis compañeras de mesa, mientras conversaban animadamente de hijos, remedios para el catarro y de vez en cuando algún comentario malicioso sobre sus parejas. La hermana de Susana no estaba. Según me había informado Rosemary en susurros, se encontraba afectada de un terrible dolor de cabeza, y unas ganas tremendas de volver a su hogar. Yo la comprendía, a mí me pasaba lo mismo, solo que por otras circunstancias.

Un fuerte estruendo nos interrumpió y todas nos volvimos curiosas a mirar qué es lo que provocaba tal hilaridad en los hombres, observando cómo en ese momento un escocés, que reconocí como uno de los centinelas de la arcada del castillo, agitaba su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y doblado por el codo. Terry hizo un gesto de incomprensión encogiendo los hombros, lo que provocó fuertes carcajadas en todos.

Me volví hacia mi mesa, donde alguna de las mujeres miraba con escándalo a los hombres y otras agitaban las cabezas con resignación. Yo sonreí, me había olvidado de qué hablaban también ellos cuando no había mujeres en su presencia: de sexo.

Rosemary hizo un gesto de estiramiento en la espalda, lo que provocó que su vientre se agitara nervioso.

—¿Te queda mucho? —pregunté.

—No. —Su mirada se volvió soñadora mientras se acariciaba la barriga en un intento de calmar al furioso inquilino al que no parecía gustarle cómo se divertían sus congéneres—Un mes, más o menos, creo —añadió un poco insegura.

—¿Qué crees que será?

—Vicent dice que es un niño, pero yo creo que va a ser niña, por la forma de mi tripa, ¿ves? —dijo estirándose la tela—está abombada, eso es una señal de que es una niña—añadió convencida.

Incliné la cabeza, desde luego sin ecógrafos era imposible saberlo, pero la forma de la tripa no era ningún indicativo del sexo del bebé, aunque el tema seguía siendo tema de conversación también en el siglo XXI.

—Pues yo creo que será niño —afirmé.

Me miró como si yo fuese adivina o algo peor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Parece muy interesado en unirse a la fiesta de la mesa principal —dije envalentonada por las tres jarras de cerveza que había tomado.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa forma —rio ampliamente sorprendiendo a la gente de la mesa.

La comida y la bebida empezaban a tranquilizar mi cuerpo y me estaba embargando poco a poco una sensación de cansancio que me hizo disimular un gran bostezo.

Rosemary se dio cuenta y me apretó del codo con conocimiento.

—Señoras, estoy cansada y el bebé también necesita descansar, yo me retiro, buenas noches. Se volvió hacia mí.—¿Me acompañas, Candice? Temo que a estas horas mi cuerpo no permanece del todo estable y necesitaría un apoyo para llegar sin tropiezos a mi habitación.

—Sí, claro. —Respondí. Me levanté, no sin un pequeño esfuerzo, y ayudé a levantarse a Rosemary, que aunque estaba embaraza de ocho meses seguía moviéndose con sorprendente agilidad. Hice un gesto con la mano, mientras entrelazaba mi brazo con el suyo.

—Buenas noches —dije despidiéndome. Todas contestaron excepto lady MacMarlow, que me miró fríamente. Noté su fría mirada como dardos clavados entre mis omoplatos hasta que abandonamos el salón por una puerta lateral.

Ayudé a Rosemary a subir las escaleras en silencio y la acompañé hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunté—, ¿quieres que me quede hasta que llegue Vicent?

—Gracias, pero no —contestó con una suave sonrisa—estaré bien, solo estoy deseando quitarme los zapatos, meterme en la cama y dormir un día seguido, aunque este pequeño no me deje descansar más de una o dos horas sin que tenga que usar la bacinilla.

—Bueno, me voy entonces. —Le apreté el brazo en señal de despedida.

Cuando me estaba preguntando si iba a ser capaz de encontrar mi habitación, me llamó.

—¿Candice?

—¿Sí? —Me volví creyendo que me iba a pedir que me quedara con ella.

—Me alegro.

—¿De qué? —pregunté sorprendida.

—De que todo haya salido bien esta tarde con Albert.

Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta quedamente, dejándome en medio del pasillo central con una agradable sensación de calidez en mi estómago y una inevitable desorientación espacial.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y de haber pasado no menos de tres veces por el mismo tapiz, creí encontrar el pasillo correcto, cuando un hombre me cogió de la mano por detrás y me hizo girar.

Yo ahogué un grito, y al instante me relajé creyendo que era Albert. Pero no lo era, era uno de los hombres que acompañaba a la comitiva de los MacMarlow.

—¿Qué quiere? —le dije bruscamente, creyendo que él también se había perdido en ese laberinto de castillo.

Me apretó contra la pared con fuerza y comenzó a restregarme contra él. Noté su erección bajo la falda, y comencé a asustarme.

—¿Eres de verdad una selkie? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello—, yo me dejaría arrastrar a las profundidades del agua y viviría contigo eternamente si me lo pidieras.

«¿Pero es que estos hombres solo tenían la idea de la violación en la cabeza?» Empezaba a estar furiosa. Estaba preparando una contestación adecuada cuando lo sentí retroceder de repente y escuché un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo gruñir.

—Apártate de mi mujer, Andres, si no quieres tener problemas. Ya quedó claro ayer, y no voy a volver a explicarte nada. —El tono de Albert era bajo y furioso. El hombre intentó erguirse y meditó el oponer resistencia. Miró a Albert y lo pensó mejor. Desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo de piedra.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Lo vi levantarse y seguiros a Rosemary y a ti —dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

En silencio llegamos a mi habitación.

—Cerraré con llave —dijo.

—¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada para que me encierres. Si tiene algo contra ti, que te busque, a mí que me deje en paz—repliqué molesta.

—Mo anam, no entiendes nada. Él sabe perfectamente que la manera más directa de hacerme daño a mí es hacértelo a ti primero —contestó cerrando la puerta con llave.

No hubo más explicaciones, y yo me quedé mirando de forma estúpida la puerta cerrada, sintiendo que pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me acerqué a la ventana, pensativa, mientras me iba quitando la ropa a torpes tirones hasta quedarme con la camisa interior. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero hacía mucho frío y lo mejor era que lo pensase en la calidez de mi cama.

Me arrebujé debajo de las mantas y agité rápidamente las piernas varias veces para calentar un poco el espacio y mi cuerpo. Sí, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y pensando en todo lo que tenía que pensar, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Continuara...

 _ **¿An pòs thu mi?...¿te casaras conmigo?**_

 _ **Aes Side... es el nombre de una divinidad celta que parece ser idéntica al Aesir teutónico. Descendía de Allday y era a su vez progenitor de un linaje de dioses.**_


	13. Capitulo 11 Conversaciones… desagrada

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _ **Conversaciones… desagradables**_

Desperté al amanecer con la incómoda sensación de que me había olvidado de algo. Repasé mentalmente: he apagado la calefacción, cerrado la puerta con llave, el teléfono está cargado, pero no hay ninguna llamada, «¿qué es lo que me olvidaba?». Alargué la mano buscando el despertador en la mesilla, no lograba encontrarlo y todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Me giré en la cama todavía desorientada, para ir a darme contra la pared. «Pero ¿qué? ¿Con qué me he golpeado?, ah —recordé con un suspiro—, estoy en casa de papá, en la cama nido». Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida otra vez, abrí los ojos asustada. ¡NO, MALDITA SEA!, había recordado dónde me encontraba. La realidad vino a mí atravesándome como un rayo, ¡Dios!, ¡Dios!, encogí las piernas y me abracé. Intenté calmar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón que repicaban en mis tímpanos como campanas. Deseé tener a alguien a quien agarrarme, sentía que me caía por un precipicio y no podía parar. Me vinieron fuertes náuseas. Intentando contenerlas me arropé todavía más con las mantas. No lo conseguí, al poco me levanté de un salto y vomité todo lo que contenía mi estómago en el orinal de porcelana decorado con dibujos de nardos.

Mientras me sacudía por los espasmos del vómito, de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra, observé con pasmosa claridad cómo un pequeño ratoncillo se escondía asustado de mi presencia detrás del arcón de madera tallada. Lo que en otro lejano tiempo me hubiera hecho gritar asustada y escalar al punto más alto de la estancia, ahora me pareció de lo más natural. En realidad sentía más pena por mí misma que por el ratón, que seguramente sería el almuerzo de uno de los muchos gatos que pululaban por el castillo. Intenté tragar la saliva que se agolpaba en mi boca, lo que me provocó otra arcada. Apreté los labios con fuerza e intenté respirar quedamente, estuve así unos minutos, en los que el ratón, envalentonado por mi súbito silencio, asomó su hocico detrás de la protección del mueble, mirándome inquisitivo agitando sus pequeños bigotes. «Qué poco nos queda, pequeño», le dije mentalmente. El pequeño roedor pareció entenderlo y, levantando su minúscula cabeza, emprendió la huida atravesando la habitación y pasando por debajo de la puerta.

Cuando creí que lo peor había pasado me incorporé lentamente y me acerqué a la jofaina llena hacia la mitad de agua. Con manos inseguras agarré un pequeño paño que yacía al lado, lo empapé bien de agua fresca y me lo pasé por la frente y por la nuca. Poco a poco empecé a recuperar algo de estabilidad, aunque seguía sintiendo un desagradable amargor que iba de mi garganta a la boca del estómago. Comencé a vestirme temblando, terminé cuando pasó lo que parecía una eternidad. Me senté en el borde de la cama pensando en acostarme otra vez, y deseando que al despertar todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Pero no, no lo era. Sintiendo que debía afirmarlo me di un pequeño pellizco en el brazo. Reprimiendo una exclamación y sintiéndome un poco tonta, me sorprendieron unos pequeños toques en la puerta.

—¿Candice?, ¿querida, estás despierta? —reconocí la voz de Rosemary.

—Sí —contesté con voz todavía débil—, pasa.

—Uff —comentó entrando como un huracán de las Azores—, ¿qué es ese olor? —Frunció la nariz como un sabueso.

Yo, algo avergonzada, me levanté rápidamente a abrir la ventana para que entrara algo del aire fresco de la mañana y limpiara el ambiente viciado de la habitación.

—Oh, perdona —susurró—, es que ya sabes que el embarazo agudiza el sentido del olfato. No quería —añadió con un gesto de la mano— ofenderte, pero es que parece que aquí ha vomitado alguien.

—Sí, yo. —Señalé la bacinilla.

—Oh. —Se rascó la barbilla pensativa, lo que debía ser un rasgo familiar, ya que sus hermanos también lo hacían.

Miró lo que eran los restos de mi cena de la noche anterior y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Qué…? —Acerté a decir yo, mientras la veía volverse rápida a cerrar la puerta.

Apoyándose en la jamba, me miró inquisitivamente, yo a su vez le devolví la mirada levantando una ceja.

—No estarás…, no, no puede ser —negó con la cabeza—, ¿no estarás embarazada? —Arrancó con valentía.

—¿Greinshch? —Acerté a mascullar—. No, por supuesto que no. —Viendo que no quedaba conforme le aclaré—. Creo que no me sentó muy bien la cena, debió de ser la cerveza, ¿sabes? No estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto, y estaba cansada y tenía frío… Yo creo que ha sido algo así. —Hasta yo misma podía ver lo inconsistente de mi explicación, pero no tenía otra mejor, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Vaya, pero si solo bebiste tres vasos de cerveza. Igual estás más acostumbrada al vino, ¿no?, le diré a Martha que saque unas cuantas botellas de la bodega para que a partir de ahora no falte en la mesa —afirmó encontrando la solución al problema.

—¿Podrían sacar también agua? ¿No?

—¿Agua? ¿Por qué?, ¿no sabes que el agua encharca el estómago y dificulta la digestión? —afirmó seriamente.

—Sí, claro —contesté, como si de repente lo hubiera recordado—, dónde tendría yo la cabeza.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Ya vienen —dijo—, vamos —me cogió del brazo—, esto hará que te sientas mejor.

Yo no oía nada, pero al segundo sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, mientras observé otra vez cómo giraba el picaporte. «¿Es que nadie espera a escuchar la invitación a entrar?»

Eran dos doncellas, que reconocí como las que solían acompañar a lady Brower. Una de ellas traía una bandeja con lo que parecía ser mi desayuno y la otra, una tira de cuero en las manos.

—¿Tarta de manzana? —pregunté reconociendo el olor.

—Sí —contestó alegremente Rosemary—. Albert nos ha dicho que te gusta el dulce, y Martha la acaba de preparar. Cuidado —añadió, viendo que yo me acercaba a coger un trozo del pastel—, todavía está caliente.

—Oh, no importa —contesté. Una vez que había pasado mi malestar, volvía a tener un hambre canina. Aunque comprobé que el pastel estaba delicioso, crujiente por fuera y cremoso por dentro, con una suave pero picante textura de manzana, me costó tragarlo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por hacer que se mantuviera en mi interior.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosemary preocupada—. Te has puesto un poco pálida.

Una de las doncellas hizo un comentario en gaélico, a lo que la otra contestó riendo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunté.

—Que no puedes ponerte más pálida, ya que no ha visto a nadie más blanco que tú, ¿sabes que apenas te sonrojas?—preguntó.

Sí, lo sabía, pero no era del todo cierto, sí que me sonrojaba muchas veces, al menos aquí, aunque años de estudiada frialdad me habían ayudado a controlarlo.

—Dice que eres un taibhse, no existe palabra en inglés para traducirlo, podría ser… —dudó— fantasma, sí, esa es la traducción.

Yo di un respingo notando que volvía la desazón a mi estómago.

—¿Eres un fantasma, Candice? —preguntó sonriendo, pero con cierta duda en el fondo de los ojos.

—No y solo dime Candy—contesté—, creo que soy bastante real, ¿no crees? Los fantasmas no vomitan. —Señalé con la cabeza el orinal, que había intentado esconder debajo de la cama con pequeños empujones de mi pie.

—No, claro que no. Daisy —añadió—, recógelo y límpialo—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano a la doncella que había traído el desayuno.

Intenté impedírselo cogiéndola del brazo, a lo que la doncella se apartó temiendo el contacto de mi mano.

—No es necesario —dije—, lo haré yo misma.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Ahora las tres mujeres me miraban con la boca abierta.

—Está acostumbrada —dijo Rosemary—, es su trabajo, ¿sabes?

Sí, es posible que la joven Daisy estuviera acostumbrada, pero la que no se acostumbraba era yo.

—Está bien —dije soltándola—, no hay problema. —La doncella se acercó temerosa guardando una prudente distancia de medio metro entre mi persona y ella. Cogió el orinal y salió a paso rápido.

—Vamos —urgió Rosemary mirándome—, tenemos que darnos prisa o no estará listo para mañana.

—¿El qué? —pregunté desconcertada, todavía observando la puerta cerrada.

—El vestido —respondió ella—, ¿qué va a ser si no? No querrás parecer una sirvienta el día de tu boda, ¿no? —Me instó a ponerme recta, empujando con los dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda—. Así no. —Me empujó los hombros hacia atrás—. Así —sonrió satisfecha, mientras yo contenía la respiración en una postura del todo incómoda, sintiéndome un soldado en posición marcial.

La doncella que llevaba la tira de cuero en las manos, que resultó ser un metro, comenzó a tomarme medidas, de cintura, de contorno de pechos, brazos y por fin de mi altura, donde chasqueó los labios y movió la cabeza como negando la evidencia.

—Es demasiado alta, ¿no? —preguntó Rosemary.

Mary, que así se llamaba la improvisada costurera, comentó algo en gaélico.

—¿Lo puedes arreglar? —interrogó Rosemary en inglés.

Mary se lanzó en una animada explicación aún en gaélico añadiendo énfasis a sus palabras con amplios movimientos de sus manos.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo dando por terminada la conversación y acompañando con sus palabras a Mary cuando abandonó la habitación, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

—Bien —dije, respirando profundo y dejándome caer a mi posición normal—, ¿le dará tiempo a coser un vestido en solo un día?

—¡No! —exclamó Rosemary—, eso sería imposible. —Al ver mi gesto interrogante explicó—: Llevarás el vestido que llevó en su boda seanmhair athaireil.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un gran honor —contestó ofendida interpretando mi expresión erróneamente—. La abuela lo ha guardado todos estos años como si fuera un galón de oro. Es un vestido precioso, de satén amarillo con bordados de hilo de oro aquí—dijo señalándose el escote—. Pero no te diré más, si no estropearía la sorpresa, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, y exactamente, ¿cuántos años lo lleva guardando?

—Bien —contestó pensativa—, creo que desde el siglo pasado, finales del siglo pasado, no sé exactamente el año—explicó con un gesto de la mano—, con la abuela es difícil saberlo, siempre oculta su edad, y sospecho que se ha quitado unos cuantos años, aunque no sabría decirte cuántos. Cada vez que llega su cumpleaños nos dice una fecha diferente, ¿sabes? Sus nietos, Terry, Albert, Stear y yo, siempre hacemos apuestas a ver qué cifra toca ese año, el que más se acerca gana.

No pude reprimir una carcajada, me los imaginaba trajinando a las espaldas de su abuela, intercambiando peniques esperando una respuesta certera.

—Bueno —pregunté—, ¿y cuántos años tiene en realidad?

—Albert dice que es inmortal —respondió—, pero yo creo que debe de andar por los ciento veinticinco.

Reí otra vez, empezaba a sentirme mucho mejor.

—¿Has dicho que el vestido es amarillo? —pregunté—, pero no puedo casarme de amarillo, es un color que da mala suerte, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Bueno —me sentí un poco estúpida—, quizás es solo una costumbre de mi tierra.

—Bien, ¿y de qué color es el vestido de novia en tu hogar?

—Blanco.

—¿Blanco? —exclamó Rosemary—, ¿quién querría casarse de blanco?, es un color de lo más insulso, debéis de parecer manteles con piernas —contestó horrorizada.

Yo me miré los pies avergonzada, recordaba muy bien mi primer vestido de novia, en seda salvaje con cuello barco y pequeños detalles de abalorios cosidos a mano que bajaban en cascada desde el corpiño hasta la amplia falda y cola de tres metros. Era blanco, blanco roto en concreto, y que yo recordara no parecía un mantel andante.

Rosemary me dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, dándose cuenta de mi turbación.

—Tranquila —susurró—, estarás preciosa, todo el mundo estará mirándote con admiración.

No admití el vértigo que me producía esa afirmación, sentirme el centro de las miradas me asustaba un poco.

—Bueno —sonreí—, me mirarán a mí y a Susana. Me negaba a utilizar el título de lady MacMarlow por sistema.

—Oh, te mirarán a ti, no lo dudes —afirmó.

Eso no consiguió tranquilizarme en absoluto, pero encogí los hombros resignada, poco podía hacer al respecto. No creía que admiraran el vestido, sino a la extranjera que lo llevaba puesto.

Rosemary se sentó en un extremo de la cama, y con un suspiro de alivio se quitó los zapatos empujando los talones contra el suelo.

—Ven —dijo—, siéntate a mi lado. Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.

—¿De qué? —pregunté con curiosidad, sentándome también en la cama.

Rosemary se quedó callada un momento, mirándose las manos, mientras jugueteaba con su anillo de casada dándole vueltas en el dedo.

—Verás —dijo sin más preámbulos—, hay cosas que debes saber.

Al ver mi gesto interrogante, ya que cada vez me sentía más perdida con los giros de la conversación, respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Del matrimonio.

—Ah —respondí, aunque no entendía nada—, del matrimonio. Y ¿qué debo conocer?

Vaciló, pensando cuál era la forma más delicada de explicarme el asunto. Me intranquilicé, las especulaciones de esta familia me ponían nerviosa, todo el mundo parecía tener un millar de esqueletos en el armario. «¿Quiere decirme algo de Albert que no me va a gustar?», pensé que el mayor secreto de mi futuro marido ya lo sabía, aunque los demás lo desconociesen.

—Entre un hombre y una mujer pasan… cosas—explicó—en la alcoba, así es posible que nosotras podamos, podamos… tener hijos. Para ello es necesario que el hombre… —Aquí se interrumpió, y me miró con calidez a los ojos. Yo me mordí el labio inferior, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, en consideración a lo serio que le parecía el tema a ella, «así que es eso, vaya, vaya…».

Tomó aire y comenzó de nuevo.

—El hombre es más grande.

—Sí —la interrumpí—, por lo general, claro.

Pareció molesta por mi inoportuna interrupción y volvió a coger aire, esta vez más fuerte.

—Los hombres y las mujeres somos diferentes, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, eso lo sé —afirmé agitando la cabeza. En cierto modo me daba pena ver su apuro, pero yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Ellos tienen… su miembro, ¿has visto algún hombre desnudo, Candy? —preguntó.

La pregunta me sorprendió. Pero contesté sin vacilar.

—Sí, alguno.

—Hummm —continuó—, entonces sabrás que eso que tienen…

—¿Pene? —volví a interrumpir, pero no pude evitarlo, mi cerebro estaba trabajando rápidamente y se me ocurrían todo tipo de adjetivos, todos igual de obscenos. «No podré aguantar la risa, no podré…»

—Sí, pene —contestó cada vez más molesta, como si el simple nombre pudiera conjurar uno enorme entre nosotras. Me mordí otra vez el labio, reprimiendo una carcajada que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.

—El pene crece cuando lo acaricias, o a veces solamente cuando estás desnuda frente a ellos, lo rozas y… ¡pum!, se yergue como una espada levantada frente a ti. —Entrecerró los ojos, como recordando alguna escena en particular.

Rosemary seguía concentrada en algún punto de la pared, y continuó su explicación como si yo ya no estuviera allí.

—Para que podamos concebir —ese parecía ser el centro del asunto— es necesario que él, Albert, quiero decir, introduzca su miembro en… en… en tu interior, y bueno, empujará y empujará y, voilà!, si Dios loado lo quiere pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos. A veces es un poco molesto, pero Albert ya sabrá cómo hacerlo, es un buen hombre y te tratará bien.

Ahora era yo la que la miraba fascinada, y la que había conjurado la imagen de Albert desnudo frente a mí sintiendo a mi pesar un fuerte deseo. La paré.

—Lo sé —dije con voz demasiado aguda—, lo sé —volví a afirmar con voz más firme—. No es necesario que expliques nada.

Me miró escandalizada.

—Y ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Esto… ya me lo habían explicado. —Mucho mejor, gráficamente, y lo había probado de diferentes maneras, pero eso no lo podía decir—. Mi hermana. —Añadí dejándola más tranquila.

Pareció relajarse y con un apretón de su mano se levantó estirándose el vestido y volviendo a ponerse los zapatos de cuero marrón en sus hinchados pies con un suspiro de frustración.

—Entonces —dijo con voz alegre—, ¿está todo dicho? ¿Sí?

—Todo claro —le contesté levantándome a su vez. Dijo que tenía muchas cosas más que preparar y se dispuso a salir.

La acompañé a la puerta.

Al traspasar la puerta tropezó con su hermano, que cargaba una caja de madera debajo del brazo.

—Albert—dijo suavizando la voz—, ¡qué bien que te haya encontrado!, ya le he explicado a Candy todo lo que tiene que saber de la noche de bodas.

Albert, que se había inclinado con una sonrisa hacia su hermana, se quedó paralizado. Rosemary, sin darse cuenta de su arrobo, continuó dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—A ti no tengo que aclararte nada, ¿no? Me imagino que ya sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber. —Se marchó riéndose por el pasillo sin darle oportunidad a su hermano de contestar.

Yo aguantaba las ganas de reír, pero no pude ocultar una enorme sonrisa cuando él me miró.

—No te rías, Candice —dijo entrando y cerrando con un portazo—. ¿No le habrás dicho de dónde vienes? —inquirió.

—¡Joder! No. —Respondí poniéndome bruscamente seria.

—Mo anam, sigues hablando peor que un marinero.—Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndome.

Yo, sabiendo que no hablaba en serio, le confesé:

—Mi hermana decía siempre que tengo una asombrosa facilidad para aprender cualquier palabra malsonante, puedo maldecir en siete, no —dije pensativa—, ocho idiomas, y te aseguro que es mucho peor que un «¡joder!».

—¡Oh, vaya! —contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco—, así que me voy a casar con una lingüista.

—¡Ja! —Le golpeé con un puño en el hombro, lo que hizo que casi soltara la caja que portaba—. ¿Qué es? —señalé con curiosidad.

—Toma, es para ti —me la dio extendiendo los brazos—, un regalo de boda.

—Ahh —dije algo sorprendida y sintiéndome como un niño la mañana de Navidad. La agarré con cuidado ignorando su peso y la puse encima de la mesa apartando con el codo la jofaina y la jarra de agua.

Era una caja de madera de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo por veinte de ancho y treinta de fondo, simple, sin adornos, solo por una pequeña cerradura de bronce en el frontal. La acaricié con suavidad.

—La llave —dijo alargando su brazo y mostrando en su palma abierta una minúscula llave.

Albert me miraba expectante y a mí me temblaron un poco las manos al cogérsela e intentar meterla en la cerradura, giré un poco a la izquierda y con un pequeño ¡clic!, la tapa de la caja quedó entreabierta.

La abrí con las dos manos, ignorando lo que podía contener y solté un pequeño «¡oh!» de asombro.

Dentro había lo que podía considerarse todo un ajuar de belleza en ese siglo: varios botecitos de cristal labrado con tapones metálicos, un tarro redondo que parecía contener algún tipo de ungüento, un espejo de mano tallado en plata, un cepillo y un peine con mango de carey, un pequeño lápiz de khol, colorete, polvos de arroz y una pequeña caja cuadrada llena a rebosar de pequeñas moscas de terciopelo negro.

—Es precioso, gracias —dije sin mirarlo todavía, cogiendo uno de los pequeños frascos de cristal.

Abrí el frasco que tenía entre las manos, lo olí. Era perfume.

—Rosas —dije.

Abrí el siguiente.

—Jazmín —afirmé con seguridad.

Abrí el último. El olor me era familiar, mucho más suave que los otros, pero no lo reconocía.

—¿Este? —Me volví hacia él.

—Lileas. Lirios —contestó disfrutando también de mi alegría.

—Me gusta —respondí—, es el que más me gusta. Volví a olerlo y me puse una delicada gota en mi muñeca, que se perdió cuando se deslizaba al codo.

Me volví hacia él, que parecía fascinado por mi entusiasmo y enterré la nariz en su pecho. Noté su sorpresa, pero no se movió un centímetro.

Aspiré profundamente.

—Madera —dije—, humo, cuero, ¿bergamota?, sudor. ¿Qué perfume utilizas? —pregunté sin separar mi cara de su pecho.

—¿Perfume? —su voz reverberó en mi cara—, ninguno, mo anam.

—¿De veras?, pues entonces tienes un olor muy agradable.—Restregué otra vez la nariz contra su cuerpo.

Noté su rigidez y levanté la cabeza. Nos quedamos mirándonos un instante a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Su mirada estaba turbia, y la mía sospechaba que también. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

—Whisky —dije rompiendo el hechizo y apartándome de un salto.

—¿Qué? —atronó él con voz ronca.

—También hueles a whisky —aclaré reprendiéndole—, ¿no te da vergüenza, Albert?, no ha llegado todavía la hora del almuerzo.

Él se recobró en un instante y, pasándose la mano por el pelo, contestó:

—Si bebo tan pronto es por tu culpa, mo anam.

—Vaya —contesté bromeando—, que pronto te das a la bebida, si todavía no nos hemos casado.

—No es por eso —aclaró con voz seria, cruzando los brazos donde hacía unos instantes había estado mi rostro—estamos negociando desde el amanecer las capitulaciones matrimoniales, y se lleva mucho mejor con una bebida que nos caliente el estómago y nos enturbie la mente.

—Capitulaciones —exclamé.

—Sí —contestó—, son…

—Sé lo que son. —Le paré con una mano.

—¿Sí? —Pareció dudarlo. Era lógico, las mujeres de ese tiempo tenían suerte de saber leer, y el derecho más que leer se interpretaba. Las capitulaciones eran básicamente un contrato matrimonial. Así lo explicaba yo a mis clientes cuando acudían al despacho. En las capitulaciones se estipulaba el régimen económico matrimonial, dado que el matrimonio, dejando de lado las connotaciones románticas, era básicamente eso: un contrato entre dos personas, y como tal contrato también se podía disolver.

—Quiero leerlas —le advertí súbitamente seria.

Si a él le molestó, no lo dejó entrever.

—Las leerás cuando las firmes, y para ello necesito que me des tu nombre completo.

—Candice White Bexo.

—¿No tienes un segundo nombre? ¿Solo Candice?

—Sí, solo Candice. —Añadí. En realidad hubiera sido una tragedia que, con el apego que tenían a los nombres rimbombantes, mis padres hubieran decidido adornar con otro más el de Candice, que en mi tiempo ya sonaba arcaico.

—Espérame aquí, no creo que tardemos mucho, mientras tanto enviaré a alguien con una bandeja de comida, porque me imagino que tendrás hambre, ¿no?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Yo siempre tengo hambre —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo dudo —respondió sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta—, es solo que me pregunto dónde lo metes.

Algo furiosa, cerré con un portazo a su espalda, lo que le provocó fuertes carcajadas que me acompañaron hasta ser solo un eco en el pasillo.

Me volví para concentrarme en mi caja de las maravillas, tocando con suavidad los recipientes y cogiendo el espejo para observarme. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Me volví abruptamente, esperando ver a la criada que traía la comida, para decirle que la próxima vez tuviera la delicadeza de llamar o si no me vería obligada a pedir que me instalaran un cerrojo.

Lo que vi me sorprendió. Era una anciana, de poco más de metro y medio de estatura. Entró arrastrando los pies, apoyada sobre un bastón. Su cara la surcaban profundas arrugas, sus ojos marrones estaban hundidos y nublados. Cataratas, pensé mecánicamente. El rictus de su boca era desagradable, y se torció todavía más cuando su corta mirada se enfocó en mi cara. Sus blancos cabellos estaban recogidos descuidadamente debajo de un gorro de encaje que había conocido mejores tiempos, y su apariencia general era de pobreza.

Sentí pena, pensé que igual había venido acompañando a alguno de los invitados de la boda de Terry, y se había perdido en el laberinto de pasillos del castillo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —pregunté acercándome a ella.

—Quita. —Sacudió el bastón en mi dirección. Esquivándolo, di un salto a la derecha.

—¡Eh! —Comencé a protestar.

—¡Calla, mujer!

Yo iba a protestar otra vez pero cerré la boca viendo cómo volvía a agarrar el bastón y comenzaba a levantarlo.

Retrocedí un paso hasta casi quedar pegada a la pared.

—¿Qué quiere? —pregunté secamente.

—¡Cállate y escucha! —repitió ella. Tenía una voz cascada, desagradable, y al hablar soltaba pequeños escupitajos de saliva.

Esperé, aún dudaba si era solo una anciana algo descentrada.

—Sé quién eres. —Bajó la voz. Yo me quedé helada, y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral—. He venido a decirte que te vayas. Desaparece como has aparecido. No debes estar aquí. Este no es tu lugar, y lo sabes, solo traerás desgracias y sangre. Veo mucha sangre a tu alrededor. Te vi venir antes de que llegaras, la sassenach de pelos dorados, estás maldita, y arrastrarás a otros en tu desgracia. Desde que estás aquí solo veo oscuridad. Lo perderás todo si sigues aquí un instante más. Encuentra el modo de regresar a tu mundo y desaparece sin causar más desgracias. Mira a los muertos a tu alrededor que son como tú, reconoce sus caras y vuelve a tu lugar, para que el alma que se ha perdido pueda ser libre y regresar a su sitio. No tienes vida aquí, solo muerte. Recuérdalo, mujer.

Se acercó lentamente, yo me pegué todavía más a la pared, como si fuera posible fusionarme con las piedras, y puso el dedo índice calloso y sucio en el centro de mi pecho. Habló en gaélico, tres o cuatro frases, que obviamente no entendí, y empujó más el dedo en mi piel, como queriendo atravesarme. Su aliento era pútrido y no tenía ya dientes.

—Pareces real, mujer, pero no lo eres, ya estás muerta—afirmó volviéndose y arrastrándose como una serpiente hacia la puerta.

Cuando oí el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, exhalé la respiración que había estado conteniendo, y tuve ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Intenté recomponerme, el corazón me latía muy deprisa y pensé que esta vez era muy posible que sí que me desmayara. Me senté despacio en la cama, como si temiera que se fuera a volatilizar, y me sequé las manos sudadas en la falda.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Estoy maldita? ¿Por qué dice que no soy quien debo ser?», las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente con agitadas sacudidas. Intentaba organizar el discurso de la anciana para encontrarle algo de lógica.

«¿Había dicho que yo hablaba con los muertos?, no, no era eso, ha dicho que yo veo a los muertos. ¿Que yo estoy muerta?» Por segunda vez en un día volví a pellizcarme el brazo, y por segunda vez me sentí completamente estúpida al notar el pinchazo.

¿Estaba acaso bajo la influencia de algún hechizo que me tuviese atrapada allí? Si así fuera, ¿cómo demonios podía deshacerlo? Maldije, una y otra vez, y pateé el suelo con los pies. No entendía nada, y eso, tenía que admitirlo, era lo más frustrante de todo. Siempre se me habían dado bien los acertijos, tenía una mente rápida, un sexto sentido, decía mi hermana, pero aquí me sentía completamente perdida. Una vocecita dijo en mi interior: «Empieza por el principio, Candy, y termina por el final, verás que así las cosas son más sencillas», recordé la voz de mi madre riñéndome con suavidad cuando me atascaba en algún problema de lógica, y sofoqué un sollozo. Pero aquí no sabía cuál era el principio y cuál el final. «Oh, mamá —pensé—, necesito tu ayuda».

Lo vi con una pasmosa claridad, era eso, pensé, siempre había sentido la presencia de mi madre, en mi corazón, en mi alma, pero desde que llegué aquí, ese sitio estaba hueco. Al igual que la extraña conexión con mi hermana, que no sentía por más que me esforzara. ¿Los espíritus pueden viajar en el tiempo? Pregunté otra vez al techo esta vez en voz alta. Quizá mi madre se había quedado con Catlyn, y por eso no podía sentirla. Ahora sí que me sentí completamente sola y desesperada.

Sonaron unos golpes quedos en la puerta, no contesté, pero agarré la jarra con agua, como arma de defensa. La puerta se abrió lentamente y yo agarré con más fuerza la jarra, con intención de arrojársela al inoportuno inquilino. Oí la voz de Daisy y eso me retuvo, cuando entró con la bandeja yo todavía agarraba la jarra como si en eso me fuera la vida. Me miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, me imaginé que entrando en las habitaciones como lo hacía habría encontrado algo mucho más sorprendente que yo en posición de ataque.

—¿Dónde la pongo, señora? —preguntó sin entonación en la voz.

—Aquí. —Le señalé la mesa, recogiendo la caja que me había regalado Albert no mucho antes y depositándola encima de la cama.

—Le encenderé el fuego, aquí hace un frío de muerte —dijo estremeciéndose.

Bastante rato después de que se fuera, y empezando a sentir en mi cuerpo el calor del fuego, aunque no recordaba cómo me había sentado frente a él, comencé a reaccionar. Me levanté despacio, acerqué la bandeja de comida al suelo frente al fuego del hogar y me senté al lado. Miré la comida.

No tenía hambre. Esto sorprendería a Albert, pensé con una sonrisa amarga. También habían enviado una botella de vino. No me molesté en servirlo en el vaso. Bebí directamente de la botella, sentí el picor del zumo de uva pasar por mi garganta, y tosí un poco, era fuerte, más de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, y había probado los vinos de casi todos los países. Cuando llevaba bebida más de media botella, agité el vaso y brindé con el fuego:

—Por nuestros muertos, los tuyos y los míos, y porque yo estoy viva, y porque, porque —me aturullé un poco—porque quiero seguir estándolo.

¡Mierda!, ¡era eso!, la bruja lo había visto, yo ya había estado muerta, clínicamente muerta más de tres minutos, había dicho el médico. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?, ¿había traspasado algún umbral entre la vida y la muerte que no debí cruzar? ¿Había vuelto a la vida cuando no tenía derecho a ello? Seguía sin recordar nada de esos tres minutos, absolutamente nada; cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, y la habitación se tambaleó un poco. Los volví a abrir, nada, ni un túnel blanco, ni oscuridad, nada, absolutamente nada.

Esta vez no oí los golpes en la puerta, y Albert entró con gesto preocupado al no escuchar ninguna respuesta del interior.

Me volví sorprendida, y él después de circundar la habitación con la mirada acabó bajándola hasta el suelo, donde yo seguía sentada.

—Ehhh —le saludé—, esto parece el camarote de los Hermanos Marx en hora punta. —Me reí bajito de mi propio chiste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo? —preguntó con gesto interrogante.

—Beber —le contesté con voz pastosa— tengo que reconocer que tenéis buen gusto en el vino, al principio es fuerte, pero luego pasa como la seda.

—Lo sé —contestó—, el vino es mío.

—Vaya —dije riéndome tontamente—, no te veo de pisador de uvas.

—No lo elaboro yo, lo compro yo —aclaró despacio evaluándome.

—Ahhh. —Volví a acercarme el vaso a los labios. Otra cosa más a añadir de su vida, también era comerciante.

Albert fue más rápido que yo, y lo atrapó antes de que yo pudiera sacar la lengua para volverlo a saborear.

—Ehh… —protesté alargando la mano, lo que hizo que con mi precario equilibrio cayese sobre el costado izquierdo. Así me quedé mirándole con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Eres muyyyy alto —afirmé. Desde el suelo lo veía como un gigante. Me arrastré un poco hacia sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios haces, mo anam? —preguntó apartándose.

—Estoy intentando ver qué llevas debajo de la falda —dije con toda la calma del mundo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Me agarró de un brazo y me levantó con una sola mano de un salto.

Yo trastabillé hasta que él me sujetó por ambos brazos. Le miré a los ojos.

—Conque agua, ¿eh? —preguntó suspicaz.

¿Cómo se enteraba de todo lo que yo decía?

Levanté las dos manos en gesto de rendición.

—No es mi culpa, no había agua en la bandeja.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y esto qué es si no? —preguntó agachándose para coger otra botella y agitarla delante de mi cara.

—¿Es agua? —pregunté desconcertada. Pensé que era vino, el cristal era verde y no la abrí para comprobarlo.

Su gesto era serio, pero podía jurar que reía en su interior, sus ojos bailaban.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto para darte a la bebida, dado —enfatizó— que todavía no nos hemos casado?—repitió mi frase de la mañana.

—No he bebido tanto, solo un poquito, poquito. —Hice el gesto juntando mi dedo índice con el pulgar para señalarle la cantidad exacta.

—Sí, ya veo —contestó él—, eso que señalas es exactamente lo que queda en la botella.

Rio y volvió a cogerme de los brazos.

—¿Estás en condiciones de venir?

—¿Adónde?

Resopló.

—A firmar las capitulaciones.

—Ah, eso. —Me había olvidado por completo—. Sí, estoy bien, solo déjame refrescarme un poco.

Un poco más tarde salimos en dirección al despacho del laird atravesando un pasillo detrás de otro. Si estando yo sobria el castillo ya me parecía un laberinto, ebria creía estar en el Hogwarts de Harry Potter. A punto de pararme delante del retrato de algún antepasado y pedirle que mágicamente me mostrara el camino, llegamos a nuestro destino. Albert se paró bruscamente frente a una puerta cerrada, yo paré un segundo después contra su espalda. Se volvió rápidamente antes de que me cayera al suelo, sujetándome con una mano. Me miró fijamente al rostro examinándome, me imagino que para asegurarse de que pareciera por lo menos sobria.

—Vamos. —Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí dentro del despacho.

Una vez dentro, ambos nos quedamos parados en el centro. Yo no había estado nunca en esa parte del castillo, que parecía la más antigua. El despacho en sí no era muy amplio, unos veinte metros cuadrados, pero parecía menor dada la cantidad de estanterías con libros y documentos que llenaban tres de sus paredes. En frente se situaba la mesa del laird, de forma rectangular, de madera oscura y algo gastada, con patas en forma de garras de león. La silla era igualmente imponente, un butacón de cuero, que parecía nuevo, en comparación con el resto de la estancia. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de varias alfombras de diferentes tamaños, dispuestas descuidadamente, como queriendo cubrir la frialdad del granito de Argyll.

Laird Graham se levantó al vernos entrar y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en las dos sillas, imitación de la principal, que habían dispuesto frente a la gran mesa. Yo lo miré intimidada, era la primera vez que lo tenía frente a mí. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años con el pelo dorado de su hijo Albert, algo canoso en las sienes, y con el rostro de Albert, aunque con los ojos azul marino.

La genética era caprichosa, Albert se parecía mucho más a su padre que cualquiera de sus hermanos, como para indicar que aunque fuera bastardo era verdaderamente hijo suyo.

Albert se sentó silenciosamente, yo lo hice con un ¡buf!, de cansancio. Empezaba a dolerme la espalda y la cabeza.

Laird Graham me miró con gesto enfadado, yo intenté componer una posición más decorosa. Albert simplemente me ignoró, mientras rebuscaba en una serie de documentos dispuestos en la esquina de la mesa.

Laird Graham, o el viejo Terrence, como le llamaban los más cercanos, se volvía a sacar una botella y dos vasos de la estantería que tenía a su espalda; Albert encontró lo que buscaba, puso el papel frente a mí, mojó la pluma en el pequeño tintero de plata y me ordenó:

—Firma.

Yo me incliné para comenzar a estudiar lo que estaba a punto de firmar. Aunque mi mente no estaba del todo clara, recordaba la primera regla de un abogado: «No firmes nada que no hayas leído antes».

Albert, impaciente, señaló un punto al final del folio.

—Aquí —dijo.

—Ya lo sé, veo mi nombre, pero quiero saber qué estoy firmando. —Le respondí algo enfadada.

Albert tamborileó con los dedos de la mano izquierda en la mesa mientras que con la derecha me seguía ofreciendo la pluma. El viejo Terrence tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras nos observaba a uno y a otro alternativamente.

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a comenzar con el «Reunidos de una parte…» cuando Albert puso su amplia mano en el centro del documento y me ordenó con voz grave:

—Firma, ¡ya!

Lo miré dispuesta a iniciar una discusión sobre los motivos que tenía para ocultarme algo que me iba a atar a él el resto de mi vida, pero al mirarlo a sus ojos, lo pensé mejor. No había furia en sus brillantes ojos celestes de, había súplica.

Cogí la pluma de su mano y en silencio firmé encima de mi nombre. La pluma emitió una serie de chirridos y gorgoteos, pero pude terminar sin demasiados salpicones de tinta.

Albert levantó el papel firmado, debajo había uno exactamente igual.

—Son dos copias —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Con un suspiro volví a apoyar la pluma en el papel y la arrastré, esta vez con más cuidado.

—No pinta —dije, mirando tontamente la punta de la pluma.

Laird Graham soltó una carcajada, y Albert me cogió la pluma y la volvió a llenar en el tintero.

Laird Graham por fin explotó.

—Por san Columba, mo charaid, ¿no habías dicho que era una mujer estudiada?, dudo mucho que haya tenido una pluma en sus manos antes de hoy. —Siguió riendo.

Albert no se molestó en contestar, yo tampoco, y agachando la cabeza firmé la segunda copia con un trazo bastante más firme.

—¿Ya está? —pregunté.

—Sí —contestó Albert.

—No —contestó el viejo Terrence.

—Ya está todo hecho. Vámonos, Candice. —Me miró y yo me levanté rápidamente, deseosa de salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Espera. —Gruñó el viejo Terrence—. Albert, puedes irte; tú, Candice, quédate a compartir un trago del whisky de la casa.

Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era beber más, y preparé una excusa mentalmente. Albert lo miró furioso.

—Albert —dijo con voz suave como el canto de una serpiente atrayendo a un roedor—, no pensarás que voy a hacer daño a mi futura hija. No hemos tenido ocasión de conversar desde que… la trajiste, y desearía conocerla un poco mejor, ya que mañana formará parte de nuestra familia.

A mí no me convencía nada ese argumento, y me sujeté al brazo de Albert buscando apoyo. Mi futuro marido suspiró y me dio un pequeño empujón hacia la mesa.

Sentándome otra vez, me volví hacia él cuando abandonaba la opresiva habitación, le miré directamente y le dije con los ojos: «¡Me las pagarás, cobarde!» Él no respondió, su gesto fue inexpresivo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el laird, que se había sentado también, y me ofrecía un vaso de su mejor whisky. Durante unos minutos no dijimos nada, nos limitamos a observarnos, él bebía de su vaso a pequeños sorbos, yo sostenía el mío sin acercármelo a la boca.

—¿No bebes, muchacha? —inquirió con voz grave.

—No me apetece mucho, la verdad —le contesté secamente.

Sabía que me enfrentaba a un interrogatorio, y no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un palmo. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

—In vino veritas —señaló él.

—Cierto, pero esto es whisky, no vino. —Contraataqué.

—Albert confía en ti —siguió mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Que me aspen si sé por qué, pero estoy dispuesto a confiar en su criterio. Mo charaid es bueno juzgando a la gente, muy bueno, la verdad. Al contrario que Terry, que ve un buen par de tetas y se olvida de que el cerebro no está situado entre las piernas. Si fuera él creería que se ha traído a su puta al hogar familiar.

Di un respingo, tal vez fuera buena idea beber un poco. Acerqué el vaso a mi boca y di un buen trago. El cálido licor me abrasó la garganta y me puse a toser. Una vez que me recompuse, pese a las carcajadas de laird Graham, noté cierta calidez en mi estómago. No estaba malo, pensé, sabía a tierra y a brezo, pero dejaba un gusto suave y dulce en el paladar.

—Dime, muchacha, ¿tienes familia? —preguntó.

Directo al grano, ¿eh?

—No, no tengo, mi, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía trece años. Mi padre se volvió a casar y perdí el contacto con ellos y con mi hermana. —Tenía que atenerme a lo que él sabía.

—Lo siento, mo nighean.

Parecía sincero, pero era difícil saberlo, ya que escondía sus emociones tan bien como Albert.

—Y ¿dónde te criaste, entonces?

—En Galicia, luego viajé un año a Irlanda y finalmente acabé en Edimburgo. —Hasta ahora no había mentido.

—¿Y ahora dónde vivías? —inquirió con un gesto de duda.

—En Edimburgo. Allí conocí a Albert —contesté de forma escueta.

—¿Fue entonces cuando entraste a trabajar de institutriz de los hijos de lord Stelton?

Sofoqué un gesto de sorpresa enterrando mi nariz en el vaso de licor. ¿Qué demonios le habían contado? Intenté ser más cauta.

—Sí —dije—, lord Stelton era un viejo conocido de la familia y fue muy amable al ofrecerme un trabajo y una casa.

—Ah, entiendo —respondió quedamente él.—¿Dónde aprendiste nuestro idioma?

Los giros de la conversación me estaban mareando.

—En Irlanda. —Esto era verdad.

—Sí —dijo—, eso explica tu acento tan extraño, aunque no tu extraño léxico.

Intenté mantenerme serena.

—Es cierto —le contesté—, mi castellano también resulta extraño en mi tierra, ya que nací y residí toda mi juventud en Galicia, y allí hablamos otro idioma, más parecido al portugués que al español. Me imagino —continué— que mezclando toda esa influencia le resulte difícil comprenderme.

—No me resulta difícil comprender tus palabras, muchacha, eres tú quien me resulta difícil de entender.

No se me ocurrió nada que replicar. En cierto modo tenía razón, mi repentina aparición era todo menos clara.

—Lord Stelton es un conocido jacobita, me imagino que residiendo en su propia casa has tenido acceso a valiosa información al respecto. —Dejó el vaso en la mesa con un golpe seco y me atravesó mirándome con la misma intensidad que había heredado su hijo bastardo.

Así que era eso, pensé tranquilamente, «¿cree que soy una espía?»

—No conozco cuáles son las actividades de lord Stelton, pero desde luego, si está conspirando a favor o en contra del pretendiente al trono escocés, lo ignoro. Yo como sirvienta de la casa no estaba presente en ninguna de sus reuniones, y no podría saber con qué gente se reunía, ya que una vez que terminaban mis labores de instrucción tenía orden de retirarme a la zona de la casa destinada a la servidumbre, y allí, le aseguro, no había tiempo para conspiraciones políticas. —Las palabras fluían de mi boca, una mentira detrás de otra, recreando en mi imaginación hasta las habitaciones de una casa que nunca había visitado.

—Sí —contestó quedamente—, pero está claro que sabes leer y por tu labor de institutriz de sus hijos tendrías acceso a sus aposentos privados y sus despachos.

Un poco harta de la situación, le pregunté bruscamente:

—¿Cree que soy una espía jacobita?, pues se equivoca, no tengo ningún interés en que reine uno u otro, la verdad, no es que tenga mucha fe en la institución de la monarquía, ya sea inglesa, escocesa o de cualquier otro país. —Pude ver la sorpresa de su rostro ante mi respuesta abrupta.

—No es que seas partidaria del rey Jacobo lo que me preocupa, sino todo lo contrario —explotó.

Yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos de forma desafiante.

Soltó una parrafada en gaélico broncamente. Luego se quedó callado observándome.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Mejor, no te habría gustado entenderlo.

—¿Está probando si entiendo su idioma? —pregunté enfadada.

—Sí, pero has dejado muy claro que no lo entiendes.

—¿Por qué?

—Te esfuerzas en ocultar tus emociones, mo nighean, pero no siempre lo consigues, te he observado cómo actúas con Rosemary, y que le tienes aprecio. Terry parece divertirte; actuaste con cariño hacia mi hijo enfermo; yo no te gusto, aunque lo disimulas, y a lady MacMarlow seguramente querrías tirarla por el acantilado más cercano, que no te culpo, yo también lo desearía a veces. Pero si hubieras entendido lo que acabo de decirte en gaélico, habrías saltado encima de la mesa intentando estrangularme.

Yo le miraba a la par enfadada y sorprendida. ¿Cuánto llevaba observándome, siguiendo mis movimientos? ¿Y me acusaba a mí de ser una espía?, le dijo la sartén al cazo. Y pensando un poco tarde, ¿qué narices me había dicho? Intenté memorizar alguna palabra, pero para mí el gaélico seguía siendo indescifrable, una cadencia de sonidos melodiosos pero sin sentido alguno.

—¿Y Albert? —pregunté— no me ha dicho qué opino de Albert.

—Bueno, querida, eso ni tú misma lo sabes, ¿verdad?—contestó sonriendo con los ojos y levantándose.

Yo me levanté también como empujada por un resorte.

—No te he dado permiso para levantarte.

Por un momento dudé entre seguir mi instinto o actuar de forma educada. Me volví a sentar.

—Albert es un hombre de fortuna —señaló paseando a través de la habitación.

—¿Ah sí? —dije sin entender el giro de la conversación.

—Sí. Lo es. Y seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta.

Entonces lo entendí.

—¿Cree que me caso con él por su dinero? —exclamé furiosa.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—¡No!, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Albert no me ha ofrecido ni joyas ni dinero, ni yo se las he pedido.

—Sí, pero una vez que te cases con él, todo será tuyo también. ¿Tampoco habías pensado en eso, acaso? —dijo quedándose parado y mirándome fijamente.

—No —contesté cada vez más enfadada. No, porque no pensaba permanecer tanto tiempo en esa época como para casarme con nadie.

Volví a levantarme, esta vez con la firme decisión de salir de allí y no volver nunca más. Me sentía insultada y humillada a partes iguales, y totalmente frustrada por tener que ocultar los argumentos necesarios para poder defenderme con dignidad.

—Ha sido una agradable conversación, ¿no crees?

—Depende para quién —contesté secamente.

—Me gustas —dijo—, serás una buena compañera para Albert. Eres fuerte y tienes carácter, aunque, mujer, deberías controlar ese descaro porque algún día te traerá problemas.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—¿Yo?, no, querida, me ofendes —contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano—, no podría hacer ningún mal a alguien de mi familia.

—¿Ah sí? Todos somos buenos, hasta que dejamos de serlo—le contesté hirviéndome la sangre.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de mí seguía riendo.

Había oscurecido, y por ello los pasillos estaban iluminados cada poco trecho con antorchas. Cogí una intentando no quemarme y me encaminé a mi habitación, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con laird Graham. Era un hombre astuto, pero tenía que serlo para gobernar el clan como lo había hecho desde hacía más de treinta años, evitando luchas entre clanes y usurpaciones inglesas. No me había enfadado porque sospechara que era una espía o una cazafortunas, sino porque parecía conocerme mucho mejor de lo que yo creía.

Esta vez sin perderme llegué a mi habitación. Dejé la antorcha en un enganche a la entrada y cerré la puerta apoyándome de espaldas a ella.

Había sido un día muy largo y no me apetecía bajar a cenar con toda la algarabía previa a las ceremonias del día siguiente. Necesitaba estar sola y analizar todo lo ocurrido.

El fuego estaba encendido y me acerqué a la chimenea con las manos extendidas para infundir algo de calor a mi cuerpo. En la mesa había una nueva bandeja de comida, con una jarra de agua. Me acerqué sonriendo. No más vino, ¿eh? En la bandeja reposaban cinco rosas blancas atadas con un cordel. Sobre los tallos había una pequeña cuartilla, la abrí despacio y leí: «Lo siento, A». Aspirando el fuerte aroma de las rosas, me acosté todavía vestida, y al estirar mi cuerpo me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Me quedé dormida envuelta en el dulce olor de las rosas del perdón.

Continuara...

 **seanmhair athaireil...Abuela**

 **mo charaid...Mi amigo**

 **mo nighean...Mi hijaa**


	14. Capitulo 12 Se celebran dos bodas

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _ **Se celebran dos bodas**_

Desperté con una agradable sensación de calidez en el cuerpo. Había tenido un bonito sueño. Era una niña de no más de seis o siete años, estaba corriendo en un jardín con parterres de rosas a los lados, rosas rojas, rosas, amarillas, blancas. Las había de todos los colores y estaban en pleno esplendor primaveral. Olía a hierba recién cortada, aspiré con fuerza y me lancé detrás de un pequeño perrito subiéndome las faldas con ambas manos. Una voz de mujer me llamaba reprendiéndome: «Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, lentement ou vous allez tomber». Yo no hice caso y reanudé mi persecución atravesando el jardín saltando y esquivando pequeños setos a mi paso. El perrillo se escapaba y yo aceleré el paso. Al final logré atraparlo y lo cogí arrullándolo entre mis brazos. Un hombre alto se acercaba por detrás. «Ma petite, tu ne dois pas prendre le petit chien trop fort ou tu vas lui faire mal —dijo riendo—, no hay que malcriarlos cuando son pequeñitos».

Yo solté al perrillo y me volví hacia él sonriendo. «Père —solté de alegría— tu est revenu». El hombre me cogió por las axilas y me levantó en el aire, yo reí complacida. «Je veux plus», supliqué. Él me hizo caso y me volteó una vez más y luego giró conmigo todavía en sus brazos. Yo reí extasiada al sentir la suave brisa en el rostro y la sensación de un leve pero excitante mareo, como si estuviese subida en una montaña rusa. «Más, más», grité, y seguí riendo a carcajadas.

Cerré los ojos e intenté volver a dormirme, arrullada por el silencio. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a caer dormida, me pregunté distraídamente, ¿cuándo he aprendido yo francés? Abrí los ojos de golpe. El sueño era demasiado real. Los colores, las texturas, el olor de las flores. Era capaz de describir exactamente cómo era el vestido de la niña: azul celeste, con pequeñas flores de lis en blanco bordadas en el corpiño. Sentía el tacto de la tela en mi cuerpo, la rigidez de la falda almidonada. Tenía el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y las horquillas que lo sujetaban me tiraban del cuero cabelludo, quería arrancarlas de un tirón y llevar el pelo suelto al aire, que flotara con mis saltos. Llevaba unos pequeños escarpines forrados en la misma tela del vestido. Hacían daño y no me gustaban. Intenté situarme en el centro del jardín de mi sueño, ahora como adulta, y observarlo todo en tercera persona. Vi el rostro de la niña, lo reconocí como si me mirara a un espejo, esos ojos, ese pelo rubio como el oro. Era yo de niña, pero no era yo. Yo no era francesa ni había vivido nunca en una casa con un jardín con parterres de rosas de colores. Un sudor frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo, cuando la realidad fue tomando consistencia en mi turbada mente. No había sido un sueño, había sido un recuerdo del pasado.

Atribulada como estaba en mis propias preocupaciones no escuché los golpes en la puerta. Estaba todavía en la cama cuando dos hombres del clan entraron portando una enorme bañera de bronce. Ignorando mi gesto sorprendido la dejaron en medio de la habitación y salieron sin mediar palabra. Una detrás de otra entraron varias doncellas con calderos de agua hirviendo que echaron en la bañera. Yo observaba estupefacta la extraña procesión hasta que entró Daisy con lo que parecía un frasco y varias toallas en el otro brazo.

—¿Todavía está durmiendo? —inquirió.

—Sí, bueno, no, con todo este jaleo. —Acerté a decir.

Suspiró mirando al cielo y me instó a levantarme apartando todas las mantas hasta el pie de la cama.

—Eh —protesté, sintiendo de repente el frío de la mañana a través de mi camisón.

—Vamos —rio ella—, hoy se casa, ¿no lo recuerda? Tiene que bañarse. Señaló con la cabeza la enorme bañera humeante.

—Sí, claro —le contesté todavía un poco aturdida. Me levanté despacio y metí una mano en el agua. Estaba agradablemente caliente y de repente la idea del baño se tornó de lo más sugerente. Le cogí las toallas que todavía llevaba colgadas del brazo.

—Ya puedo yo, gracias. —Añadí. No pensaría quedarse mirando, ¿no?

Ella no se movió un palmo. Siguió mirándome con gesto intrigado.

—Tengo órdenes de bañarla y lavarle el pelo —dijo finalmente con gesto ceñudo.

Aguanté la respiración. Ni muerta iba a dejar que una completa desconocida me frotara el cuerpo desnudo. Aunque el nivel de intimidad en esta época era bastante menos acusado que en la mía, todavía sentía pudor, y mucho, en cierto tipo de situaciones.

—Me baño sola desde que pude sostenerme sobre estas piernas. —Casi grité. Al ver su enfado en la cara intenté suavizar mi tono—. Estoy acostumbrada a asearme sola, no necesito su ayuda —dije en tono más suave—, aunque estoy segura de que es… muy competente en estos menesteres.

Pareció dudar entre su obligación como doncella y mi terquedad. Finalmente cedió abandonando la habitación maldiciendo en gaélico por lo bajo.

—Volveré para vestirla —amenazó cerrando la puerta.

Sin perder un instante, me quité el camisón y me metí en la bañera antes de que el agua se enfriase, sintiendo cómo el calor relajaba la tensión de mis músculos. Agarré el frasco que Daisy había dejado depositado en el suelo. Lo abrí y olí el líquido de su interior, era jabón con un fondo floral. Me eché una generosa cantidad en la mano y me froté vigorosamente el pelo hasta provocar una nube de espuma. Me aclaré sumergiéndome una y otra vez en el agua. No quise demorarme mucho, no deseaba que apareciese la doncella otra vez estando yo desnuda.

Al poco rato y todavía con el pelo húmedo entró Rosemary seguida de Mary, que traía entre los brazos con sumo cuidado lo que era mi vestido nupcial.

No pude evitar una exclamación de asombro. El vestido era maravilloso, de un color amarillo pálido, ribeteado con hilo de oro desde el corpiño hasta la voluminosa sobrefalda. Las mangas llegaban hasta el codo ampliándose en caída dejando entrever las puntillas valencianas. La falda por el contrario era de color dorado casi cobre. Habían solucionado el tema de mi altura añadiéndole un disimulado volante. Pensé que solo me faltaba la varita mágica para parecerme al hada madrina de Cenicienta.

—Es precioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó Rosemary con una sonrisa, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, ciertamente lo es —contesté tocando suavemente con la mano el satén amarillo.

—La abuela se negó a compartir lecho con el viejo Terrence hasta que este le proporcionó un vestido digno de una reina para contraer matrimonio —explicó.

—¿Vivían juntos antes de casarse? —pregunté extrañada.

—Oh, ¿no te lo ha contado Albert?

Negué con la cabeza.

—El viejo bribón la secuestró y comprometió su honra hasta que el bisabuelo tuvo que aceptar el matrimonio —rio Rosemary.

—¿La secuestró? —pregunté. Yo no le veía la gracia.

—Oh, sí. El abuelo era un pariente pobre—explicó—También era un Graham pero de otra rama. Se quedó huérfano de niño y vino a trabajar al castillo. Él y Euphemia, la abuela, crecieron juntos, aunque separados por un inmenso abismo, ella como dama e hija del jefe del clan y él ganándose la vida con la miserable paga de soldado. Pertenecía a la guardia privada del laird. Ella lo despreciaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Él se cansó de tanto desaire y decidió darle una lección. El mismo día que la abuela cumplió quince años, el viejo Terrence se la llevó del castillo a las montañas y la retuvo en una cueva. La abuela luchó con uñas y dientes, el abuelo solía decir que tenía cicatrices que lo probaban. Finalmente ella se rindió y le propuso un trato: solo se casaría con él si conseguía un vestido digno de una reina. El cómo consiguió el vestido siendo pobre como una rata, nunca lo hemos sabido. Probablemente lo robó a otra desafortunada dama. En aquellos tiempos era todo mucho más salvaje. Asaltó al sacerdote de la aldea y lo obligó a casarlos a punta de espada. Cinco semanas después del secuestro aparecieron en el castillo. El bisabuelo apresó a al abuelo y lo iba a ejecutar, pero la abuela intervino y le obligó a aceptar el matrimonio con la amenaza de que si la dejaba viuda se metería de por vida en un convento. El bisabuelo claudicó, la abuela era su única hija y ese matrimonio, su única fuente de descendencia para el clan. Cuando lo sacaron de la prisión, el bisabuelo le dijo a el abuelo que no envidiaba su condición, que pasar su vida encadenado a su hija podía ser un destino más terrorífico que la propia muerte. El abuelo le sonrió y poniéndose derecho le informó que tenía toda la vida para domar a la abuela. El bisabuelo le dijo que por supuesto no lo conseguiría. —Suspiró dando por terminado el relato.

Yo estaba de lo más intrigada.

—¿Lo consiguió? —pregunté.

—¡Claro que no!, ninguno lo logra —dijo Rosemary guiñándome un ojo—, pero a veces nos gusta hacerles pensar que lo han conseguido.

Reí con ella.

—Fue un buen matrimonio —dijo con ojos soñadores—estuvieron juntos más de veinte años. No se separaron jamás. La abuela sufrió mucho cuando él falleció y no se volvió a casar, aunque tuvo varias proposiciones.—Hizo una pausa y me miró—. Bueno, y ahora vamos a vestirte, se está haciendo tarde. Quítate la camisa que llevas.

Juraría que vi una llamarada de satisfacción en la mirada de Mary, la joven doncella. Esta vez no tenía por dónde escapar. Me quité la camisa intentando taparme lo mejor que podía y pasé rápidamente por mi cabeza la que me ofrecían.

Me ayudaron a ponerme el pesado vestido, casi estrangulándome cuando apretaron las cintas del corpiño.

—Basta —dije—, no podré respirar.

—Claro que sí —contestó Rosemary apretando un poco más—, solo tienes que caminar recta. ¿Ves?, así. Simuló el movimiento, haciendo que su voluminoso vientre se proyectara hacia delante, con lo que el bebé protestó con una fuerte patada, que provocó que Rosemary se inclinara bruscamente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté viendo su súbita palidez.

—Sí —contestó resollando—, es solo que ya tiene mucha fuerza, y, ¡maldita sea!, me acaba de patear el hígado. Vamos —dijo recobrando rápidamente la compostura—siéntate aquí. Me acercó un pequeño taburete de tres patas.

Me senté cuidando de no arrugar el vestido, y erguí la espalda por la fuerza de las varillas del corsé.

Ambas discutían a mi espalda cómo recogerme el pelo mientras cogían mechones y los subían o los enroscaban aleatoriamente. No pude reprimir los recuerdos de mi propia boda. Algo triste, me serví en un vaso de la botella que estaba en la bandeja. La saboreé con gusto, era vino dulce, muy similar al albariño, y mi mente voló a otro tiempo y otros recuerdos mucho más felices.

Al contrario de lo que solían decir, que el día de tu boda era todo tan caótico que luego te costaba recordar los detalles, yo lo mantenía todo en mi memoria, cada gesto, cada rostro.

El día empezó muy pronto. Catlyn había llegado la tarde anterior de Edimburgo y fuimos juntas a la peluquería. Estando las dos sentadas y sufriendo los tirones de las peluqueras me preguntó por quinta vez ese día:

—¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte?, mira que todavía estamos a tiempo de solucionar este embrollo —me dijo girando solo un poco la cabeza, lo poco que le permitían las manos de la peluquera.

Yo reí, y por quinta vez le contesté lo mismo:

—No es un embrollo, Catlhn, es mi boda, y estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer, amo a Neal, es el hombre de mi vida—lo decía sinceramente— y basta ya —añadí reprobándola—, cualquiera diría que no te alegras por tu hermana.

—No es eso, me alegro, pero… Dios, es para toda la vida. ¿Realmente estás segura de lo que haces?, eres, somos—corrigió— unas crías, tenemos toda la vida por delante, y el encadenarte a un solo hombre —remarcó esas dos palabras— es algo antiguo en esta época. Piensa todo lo que podrías hacer si no estuviera él. Siempre habías querido vivir en el extranjero, viajar, no sé —añadió con un ademán de la mano—, vivir, en definitiva.

—Catlyn —le contesté pacientemente—, todo eso ya lo he hecho, y seguiré haciéndolo con él. Neal y yo tenemos algo real. Un proyecto. Una forma de vida.

—¡Joder! —exclamó—, qué aburrida eres. De todas formas—añadió pensativa rascándose la barbilla— existe el divorcio. Así que no todo está perdido. —Me sonrió malévolamente mostrándome toda su dentadura hasta los molares. Nunca pensé lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

—Niñas, niñas —nos interrumpió Mary, cuando yo estaba a punto de darle una colleja a mi hermana—. ¿No creéis que da un poquito de mala suerte hablar de divorcios el día de una boda? Caitlyn—dijo mirándola—, relájate y disfruta del día de Candy, cuando te toque a ti, ella estará allí apoyándote, no proporcionándote ideas de fuga.

Mi hermana y yo hicimos el mismo mohín de disgusto y ambas nos concentramos en nuestra propia imagen en el espejo. Me preguntó una vez más si estaba segura de casarme en la iglesia, a punto de llegar al altar; me paró, y con la excusa de darme un beso en la mejilla, me susurró al oído que si quería darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, ella estaría allí para ponerle la zancadilla a Neal y que no pudiera atraparme. En el banquete le pregunté cómo sabía que Neal iba a correr detrás de mí; ella me contestó, con una sonrisa esta vez sincera y algo etílica, que Neal era de los que corrían detrás y no delante de las mujeres. Reí, aunque no comprendí del todo aquella animadversión declarada hacia mi recién estrenado marido.

Apartando esos recuerdos que ahora se tornaban dolorosos, intenté centrarme en lo que me rodeaba. Finalmente habían decidido que llevara el pelo suelto. A mí francamente me daba lo mismo, veía esta boda como un trámite que tenía que pasar. Que llevara el pelo recogido, en tirabuzones o cardado como un punky me era indiferente.

—No te aplicaremos las tenacillas —Rosemary levantó el arma con las manos—, no hará falta, el cabello se te ondula solo y si lo intentamos rizar más quizá parezcas una oveja lanera.

—Gracias. —Respondí no muy segura de si era una alabanza o no; de todas formas me consideré afortunada de no someterme a la tortura de las tenacillas, que seguro solo iban a conseguir que mi pelo oliera a cerdo quemado.

Como colofón me pusieron una diadema de flores en la coronilla.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté un poco incómoda tocándola con la mano. Empezaba a sentirme como un regalo envuelto en sedas, celofán y coronado con un enorme lazo.

—Chsss, quieta —Rosemary me dio un pequeño manotazo en la mano inquisidora. Hemos conseguido entrelazar unas pocas florecillas del invernadero de la abuela, si no ahora, en pleno invierno, te hubieras tenido que casar con cardos escoceses en el pelo. Rio de su propia ocurrencia. Toda novia debe llevar flores, es la tradición.

Yo intenté componer una sonrisa que resultó una mueca ante el espejo.

—Estás muy pálida —comentó mirándome seria—, ¿has comido algo?, debes comer, si no te desmayarás en el altar—aseveró.

—He comido algo de lo que quedó de ayer —señalé la bandeja abandonada encima de la mesa la noche anterior.

Allí todavía descansaba el pequeño ramillete de rosas blancas, que seguía impregnando la habitación de un fuerte olor floral. Tal vez era eso, pensé para mí tristemente, lo que me había hecho soñar con el jardín de rosas francés.

—Un último toque —añadió Rosemary feliz ignorando mi rostro serio. Se quitó los pendientes que llevaba y me los tendió en una mano.

—Toma —dijo—, harán juego con tus ojos.

Los pendientes eran de plata, dos pequeñas lágrimas de esmeraldas brillantes.

—Gracias —dije con un nudo en la garganta, poniéndomelos con manos temblorosas.

Sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—¡Qué bien! —palmeó Rosemary—, justo a tiempo.

La miré intrigada y luego volví el rostro hacia Terrence padre, que acababa de traspasar la puerta con lo que suponía eran sus mejores galas. Iba vestido con el tartán tradicional de los Graham, pero en una versión más lujosa de la que yo conocía. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo marrón ribeteada en hilos de plata, el plaid le cruzaba el torso, trazando una línea colorida sobre su camisa blanca de la que solo se veía la parte superior, abotonada hasta el cuello y adornada con puntillas. Prendiendo el conjunto, un broche de plata con el emblema del clan. Medias de lana a cuadros y zapatos con hebilla también de plata. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, con una cinta marrón, también de terciopelo.

Rosemary plantó con entusiasmo un beso en la mejilla de su padre a la vez que le susurraba lo guapo que estaba, a lo que este pareció bastante azorado.

—Está bien, Rosy —dijo recuperando la voz—, ¿está la novia preparada?

La novia estaba, preparada o no eso estaba por ver.

—Eso creo —contesté quedamente, bastante impresionada por su impostura.

—Hummm —contestó con el típico sonido gutural que tan familiar se me había hecho y mirándome apreciativamente, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto—, vamos—me ofreció el brazo—, está todo preparado. Albert está esperando y se ha desatado y atado tantas veces el lazo de la camisa que creo que como tenga que aguantar un rato más acabará ahorcándose en su propia lazada.

Rosemary volvió a reír y me empujó con suavidad por la espalda acercándome un paso más a su padre. Yo trastabillé adecuándome a los altos tacones de los incómodos zapatos.

Antes de que alargara mi brazo para entrelazarlo en el del viejo Terrence, Rosemary me cogió la mano.

—Mira —dijo emocionada dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana—, está nevando. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Novia nevada, novia afortunada. Y volvió a reír con alegría dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

No supe qué decir, solo sonreí y me sujeté con fuerza al brazo de su padre. Ambos salimos por la puerta. Él con paso firme y yo arrastrando los pies, con el ánimo de un condenado a galeras.

Antes de llegar a la capilla tuve un repentino ataque de histeria y comencé a reír de forma algo extraña y a hipar al mismo tiempo. Había un novio que se casaba por motivos políticos con alguien a quien no amaba, y que probablemente esa misma noche se acostara con otra más dispuesta; otro novio que se iba a desposar obligado por las circunstancias de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza; una novia molesta por tener que seguir las directrices de su clan, y por fin yo, la novia venida del futuro que no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí. Solo faltaba la folclórica con traje de cola y Almodóvar tendría un argumento perfecto para otra película.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de acceso a la pequeña capilla del castillo, paramos. No nos habíamos cruzado con nadie en el camino. Me asomé tímidamente. Lo que me temía. Estaban todos dentro. Apiñados en los estrechos bancos los que habían llegado antes y los demás agrupados en los laterales y el fondo, conversando entre ellos. Se percibía un suave murmullo emitido por deferencia al lugar sagrado en el que se encontraban.

Una atmósfera de irrealidad lo envolvía todo, los olores de la gente agrupada se mezclaban entre sí, con el humo de las antorchas que coronaban las paredes, y sí, también incienso. Las llamas de las velas que adornaban el altar lanzaban pequeños destellos bailarines compitiendo con sus hermanas de brea colgadas de las paredes. Aun así, la capilla permanecía en penumbra. El día se había tornado oscuro y la única vidriera que presidía el altar no dejaba pasar demasiada luz.

Sentí miedo, empezaba a estar mareada y me costaba respirar, y el estar continuamente en posición erguida hacía que la espalda lanzara fuertes calambrazos de protesta.

No me di cuenta de que agarraba el brazo del laird con la mano completamente agarrotada hasta que él se volvió con un gesto de comprensión en la mirada.

—Mo nighean, no será tan malo, piensa que es mucho mejor a que un cirujano te extraiga una muela —dijo susurrando.

Me parecía una extraña comparación, pero aun así, le contesté mascullando.

—Sí, pero entonces tendría anestesia.

Él me miró sin comprender, yo no intenté explicárselo.

—Alea iacta est —susurré con voz queda. La suerte está echada.

El viejo Terrence me miró profundamente, y susurró a su vez:

—Exacto, querida, yo no lo hubiera podido expresar mejor.

Alguien de la última fila se había percatado de nuestra presencia y comenzó a hacer gestos al resto de lo que a mí me parecía una multitud, aunque en total no llegaría a setenta personas. Todas desconocidas, ningún amigo o familiar. Una extraña boda, pensé con tristeza, en la que la novia está completamente sola.

Todos se levantaron al unísono provocando un fuerte retumbar de zapatos contra el suelo y roces de vestidos.

Alguien carraspeó. Esa fue la señal de salida.

Con un brusco tirón, laird Graham me obligó a caminar, aunque mis piernas estaban paralizadas y mis pies, clavados al suelo. Temí caerme y hacer un completo ridículo. Conque no me sonrojaba nunca, ¿eh?, ahora mismo debía de parecer un tomate en una exposición de verduras.

En medio del caos lo percibí, su presencia, sus ojos clavados en mí, al pie del altar. Levanté la cabeza que llevaba inclinada y me sostuve en su mirada azul brillante. «Dios mío, está impresionante», pensé, y un pequeño pellizco de orgullo se coló en mis nervios destrozados. Se erguía en toda su altura, llevaba el tartán de gala de los Andrew, desde los zapatos hasta la cinta del pelo, nada desentonaba. Se había puesto una chaqueta de terciopelo color musgo con botones de plata, el plaid le cruzaba el ancho pecho sujeto por un broche también de plata adornado con esmeraldas, la camisa se le aflojaba en el cuello, era cierto, sonreí interiormente, tenía el lazo desabrochado, pero eso le daba un aire todavía más varonil, como un descuido creado a medida del traje que portaba. El pelo, brillante y rubio, lo llevaba recogido en la nuca. No movió ni un músculo mientras yo recorría los escasos diez pasos hasta el altar. Su gesto era serio pero tranquilo. «Sostenme con tu mirada», le susurré mentalmente, él pareció entenderlo y sonrió a medias, «no te dejaré caer», me susurraron esos ojos hipnóticos.

Solo cuando llegué al altar y laird Graham me situó con un asentimiento de cabeza a la izquierda de Albert, me fijé que dos metros a su derecha estaba Terry mirándome fijamente, con una expresión, ¿furiosa?, ¿de lástima?, no sabría decirlo. Igual que su medio hermano era digno de un retrato, solo se diferenciaban en el color del cabello, del tartán y el de la chaqueta, la de Terry era de un tono azul noche.

Las voces volvieron a acallarse, por la arcada pasaron erguidos y desafiantes Susana y su padre, que resollaba con una chaqueta con botones dorados a punto de reventar en su pronunciada barriga. Ella vestía de azul pálido, color que hacía juego con sus fríos ojos. Miraba directamente al frente, como si hiciera un paseo marcial que hubiera estado ensayando toda su vida. Sus finos labios se curvaban en una falsa sonrisa de triunfo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en alto en lo que parecía un complicado rodete cubierto por un gorrito del mismo tono del vestido, bordado con pequeñas florecillas en un color más oscuro. Al verme hizo una mueca apenas disimulada. Yo un poco avergonzada miré a Terry esperando ver a un novio atribulado. Me encontré con sus ojos todavía fijos en mí, con una mirada de furia acumulada. Albert en ese momento entrelazó su mano en la mía; la suya, cálida y fuerte, la mía, fría y a mi pesar bastante temblorosa. Levanté el rostro hacia él a tiempo de ver cómo volvía la mirada de su hermano a mí, cambiando el gesto adusto en una sonrisa confiada. Se inclinó hacia mí.

—Estás preciosa —susurró, apretando un poco más su mano en señal afirmativa.

—Tú te has cortado el pelo. —Mi mente me lanzaba mensajes de lo más desconcertantes en los momentos más inoportunos.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió confiado.

Cuando estuvimos los cuatro convenientemente apostados frente al altar dio comienzo la ceremonia. Las bodas católicas son siempre parecidas; una vez que has estado en varias, todas parecen iguales, ya sea en mi época o en la que me encontraba. Los ritos de la unión marital no parecían haberse modificado con el tiempo.

Con la sensación de falsa seguridad que me producía el conocer de antemano el procedimiento miré finalmente al sacerdote.

Ahogué una exclamación y vino a mis recuerdos el poema de Quevedo que aprendí en la escuela: «Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado». El padre MacTavish era un hombre realmente grande a lo largo y ancho de su persona, al pecado de la gula no parecía tenerle demasiado miedo, dado el tamaño de su contorno, que cubierto por la sotana parecía una enorme mesa camilla. El rostro igualmente redondo como su persona estaba extraordinariamente adornado por una gran nariz enrojecida con bultos, lo que me hizo pensar automáticamente en una berenjena. Sus ojos en cambio eran pequeños, hundidos y claramente insidiosos, y su gesto traslucía que había adivinado mis pensamientos, pues me miraba instándome a guardar un poco de compostura. Yo recompuse mi rostro y él, dándose por satisfecho, pasó su ancha mano por la calva reluciente en la que se reflejaban por turnos la luz de las velas del altar, como si peinara una profusa melena.

El apretón de la mano de Albert se hizo más fuerte, él también se había dado cuenta de mi sorpresa, instándome a la tranquilidad, aunque como siguiera apretando así iba a terminar con algún hueso roto.

El sacerdote abrió sus gruesos labios, y con una boca a la que le faltaba la mayoría de los dientes pronunció las primeras palabras, ceceando por la falta de sujeción de su lengua.

—Eztamos aquí deunidos pada unid a eztos hombdez con eztas mujedez en zanto matdimonio.

A mí me entraron unas ganas tremendas de reír y ahogué una carcajada tosiendo y atragantándome. «¡Dios mío!—pensé—, me va a dar otro ataque de histeria».

Albert me miró serio y yo intenté concentrarme en la imagen de San Andrés de la vidriera, el patrón de Escocia, muy oportuno.

La homilía continuó, con el padre MacTavish jadeando y escupiendo saliva en el esfuerzo, intenté concentrarme en las palabras, pero eran una mezcla de escocés y latín, y no entendí apenas nada. Hasta que vi que me había lanzado una pregunta y me percaté del silencio de la capilla y todos los ojos fijos en mí.

—¿Qué? —Acerté a preguntar.

—Digo, muchacha, zi estáz bautizada por la Zanta Madde Iglezia.

Albert me miró inquisitivo; la verdad, nunca me había preguntado qué religión profesaba.

—Sí —contesté con voz firme, al menos de eso estaba segura—, soy católica, mi país es católico. —De hecho todavía tendrían que pasar varios siglos para que el Estado español se declarara aconfesional.

Albert pareció relajar el abrazo de su mano.

El padre MacTavish se relajó también convencido si no por mí por mi tierra, España, que en el siglo XVIII era uno de los países más profundamente católicos de Europa.

—A ti, quedida —se dirigió a Susana—, no te lo pdeguntadé, ya que fui yo mizmo el que te adojó el agua bautizmal y te libdó de loz pecadoz.

Ella le sonrió con displicencia.

Pasamos a los votos. Por fin, suspiré; cada vez me dolía más la espalda y tenía la mano entrelazada a Albert totalmente entumecida, pero sin ánimos de desprenderme de su agradable consuelo.

Se oyó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Era Rosemary, que se acercaba al altar con una pequeña Biblia encuadernada en cuero entre las manos.

—Ah, zí —dijo el sacerdote—, la hedmana de loz novioz quiede hacednoz padtícipez de una lectuda que ha elegido para la ocazión.

Rosemary subió al altar sonriendo y, sin mirar a nadie en particular, comenzó a leer con voz alta y clara. Y yo creí morirme en ese mismo momento.

—Aunque yo hablara todas las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy como una campana que resuena o un platillo que retiñe.

No necesitaba traducirlo, conocía cada palabra de memoria.

—Aunque tuviera el don de la profecía y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia, aunque tuviera toda la fe, una fe capaz de trasladar montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, tirando con violencia hacia mi interior.

—Aunque repartiera todos mis bienes para alimentar a los pobres y entregara mi cuerpo a las llamas, si no tengo amor, no me sirve para nada.

Quería llorar pero de mis ojos no brotaba ni una lágrima.

—El amor es paciente, es servicial; el amor no es envidioso, no hace alarde, no se envanece, no procede con bajeza, no busca su propio interés, no se irrita, no tiene en cuenta el mal recibido, no se alegra de la injusticia, sino que se regocija con la verdad. El amor todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor no pasará jamás. Las profecías acabarán, el don de lenguas terminará, la ciencia desaparecerá; porque nuestra ciencia es imperfecta y nuestras profecías, limitadas.

Las palabras me enturbiaban la mente y el espíritu y creí que acabaría desmayándome.

—Cuando llegue lo que es perfecto, cesará lo que es imperfecto. Mientras yo era niño, hablaba como un niño, sentía como un niño, razonaba como un niño, pero cuando me hice hombre, dejé a un lado las cosas de niño. Ahora vemos como en un espejo, confusamente; después veremos cara a cara. Ahora conozco todo imperfectamente; después conoceré como Dios me conoce a mí. En una palabra, ahora existen tres cosas: la fe, la esperanza y el amor, pero la más grande de todas es el amor. Carta de San Pablo a los Corintios 13, 1-13.

De pronto, tomé conciencia de todo lo que me rodeaba, un sollozo amenazó con estallar en mi garganta, y comencé a temblar violentamente. Di un paso atrás en un intento de huida. Albert me miró sorprendido y disgustado. Yo vacilé, todavía estaba a tiempo de escapar de esta farsa, pero no tenía valor. ¿Albert me perseguiría? No, estaba segura, Albert no era un hombre que persiguiera mujeres, sino al contrario. Aceptaría con resignación mi decisión y me dejaría marchar. Sin embargo mi rostro debió de indicar mis intenciones, por lo que pasó una mano con fuerza por detrás de mi espalda y se acercó a mí.

—¡No lo hagas! —Fue su súplica susurrante.

Yo no contesté. Esta vez fui yo quien sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Albert instándole a que me transmitiera algo de paz; él me devolvió el gesto pero no apartó su otra mano de mi espalda. Ese texto, ese maldito texto bíblico era el mismo que yo había elegido para que se leyese en mi primera boda, y la voz de Rosemary, con el acento escocés tan melodioso y cadente, había acercado de pronto la imagen de mi hermana en el altar sonriéndome igual que lo hacía mi cuñada ahora, con la misma voz clara, con un acento también melodioso y suave, el acento galaico, leyendo exactamente las mismas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Susana emitía pequeños gemiditos mientras las lágrimas de emoción por las dulces palabras corrían por sus mejillas, y escuché cómo Terry volvía a bufar. Albert me miraba inquisitivo con el rostro serio y preocupado. Yo simplemente me balanceaba como el juguete tentempié de un niño, temiendo desplomarme en cualquier momento.

Nadie, excepto Albert, pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y ahora sí, comenzaron los votos.

Primero los pronunció Albert, con voz fuerte y serena: «Yo, Willian Albert Andrew Graham, prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte nos separe». Yo continué mirándole al rostro; igual que había hecho él momentos antes, mi voz no tan firme, y trabándome en alguna palabra, conseguí terminar en un suspiro.

Sacando dos alianzas del bolsillo de su chaqueta, me cogió la mano derecha, que a mi pesar seguía fría y temblorosa. Yo le ofrecí el dedo anular, Albert cogió el índice. Di un respingo ante la sorpresa. Con la misma voz grave y seria con que había pronunciado sus votos dijo, introduciendo hasta la mitad el anillo en el dedo índice:

—En el nombre del Padre —lo extrajo y lo metió en el siguiente, el dedo corazón—, en el nombre del Hijo —lo volvió a sacar hasta que lo introdujo finalmente en mi dedo anular hasta la base, y dijo—: y del Espíritu Santo.

Yo extrañamente más tranquila, repetí el mismo procedimiento con su mano derecha y con la alianza que me ofrecía.

Siguieron Terry y su ya esposa lady Graham.

El padre MacTavish sonrió a los presentes y anunció formalmente:

—Y yo, con el poded que me ha otodgado la Zanta Madde Iglezia, os declado madido y mujed. Lo que Dioz ha unido, que no lo zepade el hombde.

Con la misma expresión que me imagino tendría de haber escuchado la sentencia de un juez de veinte años de prisión y un día, volví mi rostro a Albert, que depositó suavemente un beso en mis fríos labios.

Sorprendida y un poco acalorada por la sensación que me produjo tener sus labios posados en los míos, oí los vítores y aclamaciones de los invitados a la boda.

«Ya está —me dije—, Candy, prueba superada».

Como en un sueño profundo, Albert me dirigió hacia la salida de la pequeña capilla, mientras recibíamos las felicitaciones de los invitados, convertidas en apretones de brazos, de manos, caricias en mi rostro y ocasionales besos fugaces en mis acaloradas mejillas.

Justo cuando atravesábamos la arcada y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, recibimos una lluvia de pequeñas semillas lanzadas por dos pequeños diablillos que se reían al ver mi cara de estupor. Escupí tosiendo y me atraganté, al fin pude sacarme una de esas semillas de la boca y haciendo un gesto de asco mal disimulado, exclamé alzando la mano.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Me contestó Albert, que reía a mi lado complacido.

—Trigo, claro, esto es para…, para mejorar la fertilidad de la novia.

Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, el pequeño Stear me cogió en volandas y me plantó un beso húmedo de saliva en los labios, mientras me estrujaba en sus brazos. Yo agité las piernas en un intento desesperado de volver a pisar suelo firme. Albert me rescató igual que hizo la noche que llegamos al castillo, y dándole un pequeño empujón a su medio hermano lo reprendió por su efusivo trato.

Aguanté la tentación de limpiarme la saliva de los labios apretando una mano al costado, no quería herir los sentimientos de Stear, que de hecho eran los más sinceros que había visto desde que llegué al hogar de mi ahora marido.

—Dice que pareces una princesa y quería felicitarte —se disculpó Albert, pasando una suave mano por mis labios— a veces es un poco excesivo, no muy a menudo, pero bueno, parece que tú le gustas mucho. ¿No te habrá molestado?—inquirió, me imagino que no sabiendo cómo interpretar el gesto de mi cara.

—No, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa todavía.

—Cuando comas algo te sentirás mucho mejor, vamos.—Puso una mano en mi espalda instándome a caminar.

Yo no vacilé. Ahora que toda la atención parecía centrada en la otra pareja procedí a escapar del barullo acompañada de mi recién estrenado marido.

Cuando entramos en el salón nos recibió otra salva de aplausos y vítores, no demasiados, ya que todavía había pocos invitados refugiados en la comida y bebida; los más inteligentes, sin duda.

Ewan corría de un lado a otro rellenando copas, vasos y jarras. Era el mayordomo, ahora ascendido a encargado de los festejos, una costumbre de las Highlands. Con su carácter iba a ser una noche dura para él. Se acercó a mí.

—¿Una copa de vino? —preguntó alzando una botella que portaba en la mano.

—No —le contesté echando una mirada a la mesa más cercana—, necesito algo más fuerte. ¿No hay whisky por ahí?

—Sí, claro, claro, lady Andrew —dijo materializando una botella de líquido color ámbar frente a mí—, pero ¿no es un poco pronto? —Arqueó las cejas—. No es todavía la hora del almuerzo, y va a tener que responder a muchos brindis a lo largo del día. Quizá debiera empezar con algo más suave. Un vino blanco francés sería lo más adecuado.

—No —contesté obstinadamente y algo intimidada por su forma de dirigirse a mí. «¿Lady Andrew? Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho?» Agarré el vaso que me ofrecía como si en ello me fuera la vida.

Albert encogió los hombros en un gesto de resignación y comentó:

—Yo te aceptaré esa copa de vino francés con mucho gusto, amigo.

—Un hombre con criterio, sí señor —contestó Ewan ofreciéndole una copa de cristal tallado llena hasta la mitad de líquido semitransparente.

Bebí un sorbo con cuidado, aun así el fuerte licor bajó por mi esófago como una bola de fuego, arrastrando con él algo de mi nerviosismo, y dándome momentáneamente una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—Aguantaré —dije mirando a los dos hombres a los ojos—todo el día si es necesario.

Ewan dijo algo en gaélico a Albert, y este soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Los miré inquisitivamente con gesto enfadado.

—Le he dicho a su marido que no es necesario que aguante todo el día, sino toda la noche, querida. —Y se marchó con bastante agilidad dado el tamaño de su persona. Este hombre ¿habría bebido?, o ¿es que ahora que ya no era la extranjera, se había relajado en mi presencia?

Mientras Albert seguía riendo, yo volví a enterrar mi rostro en el vaso. Estaba segura de que el calor que acompañaba mi estómago era fiel reflejo del calor que mostraba mi rostro.

La entrada de la otra pareja contrayente y del resto de invitados me evitó más momentos de vergüenza.

Rápidamente, Martha, vestida con su mejor cofia y un delantal de un blanco prístino, lo organizó todo junto con las muchachas que actuarían de camareras en el salón. A Albert y Terry los situó en la cabecera de las dos mesas principales, nosotras sentadas a su derecha. Los invitados más importantes compartían mesa con nosotros. El resto estaban diseminados en mesas más pequeñas colocadas aleatoriamente. Los niños, imposibles de asentar, corrían de un lado para otro para disgusto de las jóvenes camareras y de Martha, que aprovechaba cuando alguno de ellos, despistado, se acercaba a su radio de acción para golpearlo con lo que tuviera a mano.

Una tras otra fueron sacando fuentes de la cocina, corderos estofados, cerdos asados, pasteles de carne, bandejas de verdura cocida para acompañar las carnes, codornices rellenas en salsa de castañas y un sinfín de platos de agradable sabor, pero totalmente desconocidos para mí. Un gran venado se tostaba en la enorme chimenea, llenando el salón de un agradable olor a carne asada.

Cogí algo parecido a un redondo de carne prensada que me ofrecía Vicent; estaba bueno, algo picante, pero perfectamente comestible.

Paré con el cuchillo a medio camino de mi boca dándome cuenta de que las personas que me rodeaban me miraban fijamente. Agaché la mirada al plato, ¿estaba haciendo algo que no debía? Miré extrañada a Albert.

—Es haggis —dijo simplemente.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

Antes de abrir la boca para contestar lo interrumpió Rosemary.

—Es carne y despojos de animales prensados en el intestino del cordero. No a todos les gusta. Pero es un plato típico de las Highlands.

Sonreí. ¿Era una especie de prueba?

—Bueno, por lo que has descrito no es muy diferente a un plato de mi tierra —era cierto—, botillo se llama. Allí lo rellenamos también de algún tipo de verdura, cebolla principalmente o zanahoria, pimentón y clavo, y luego por supuesto lo ahumamos. Lo cocinamos con grelos —pensé en voz alta—, aquí lo llamáis berza, creo.

Miré alrededor, parecían decepcionados. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios. En cierto modo la comida escocesa y la gallega se parecían mucho, las dos regiones tendían a especiarlo y ahumarlo todo, y la mayoría de los sabores me eran familiares.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —preguntó Albert.

Yo hice una señal de asentimiento.

—¿A ti no?

—Soy escocés, estoy acostumbrado a comer hasta hierba, si es crujiente —susurró. Me pregunté qué tipo de vida habría llevado hasta que le conocí. Seguía siendo un misterio, pero cada vez más excitante.

Vicent se levantó e hizo un gesto a Ewan para que impusiera silencio. Yo lo miré extrañada. Tenía el rostro de un adolescente, ese tipo de hombres que parece que aunque lleguen a la mediana edad nunca han crecido del todo.

Albert cabeceó.

—Quisiera ofrecerles unos consejos maritales a mis hermanos, que estoy seguro les serán de gran ayuda. —Aquí paró y guiñó un ojo a Rosemary, que lo miraba con estupefacción—. El primero de ellos es que vivan cada día como si fuese el último… y cada noche como si fuese la primera.

Todos rieron y yo enrojecí súbitamente, no sabía muy bien por qué, cuando noté la mirada de Albert fija en mí.

—El segundo y más importante es que para mantener vivo el matrimonio, vosotros, Terry y Albert, siempre que estéis equivocados, admitidlo; y siempre que tengáis la razón… callad cual muertos.

Todos volvieron a reír, y yo secretamente le di la razón esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Rosemary parecía una locomotora en ebullición, casi podía ver el humo saliendo por sus orejas.

—Y ahora quisiera hacer un brindis por la mentira, el robo, el engaño y la bebida. Si vais a mentir hacedlo por vuestras esposas, si vais a robar, robad sus corazones, y si vais a engañar, engañad a la muerte. Si vais a beber, bebed conmigo —diciendo eso ofreció su copa a todos los presentes. Primero se levantaron Albert y Terry y se bebieron su contenido de un solo golpe. Después lo hicimos todos los demás y rieron y se felicitaron unos a otros. Imitando al resto, bebí de mi copa con los ojos de Albert fijos en mi rostro, sintiendo cómo las palabras del brindis flotaban entre nosotros rodeándonos.

La verdad, no sé si era la bebida, la comida o la compañía pero me lo estaba pasando estupendamente. Miré hacia la mesa de Terry y Susana, bastante menos alborotadora que la nuestra. Terry seguía con el gesto turbio, y estaba bebiendo tanto que dudaba mucho que pudiera cumplir esa noche sus deberes conyugales. En tal estado no podría ni subir las escaleras de la habitación. Susana, sin embargo, mantenía el gesto de fría determinación que tenía desde la ceremonia. Sabiéndose el centro de atención, no descuidaba ni un solo movimiento. Como siguiera así se le iba a congelar la mandíbula. Me volví a nuestra mesa, mucho más alegre, y entrelacé mi mano de forma mecánica con la de Albert, que descansaba encima de su muslo. Fue un acto reflejo, que no pensé demasiado, simplemente la vi ahí quieta encima de su pierna y tuve que cogerla. Ya estaba hecho, y no la solté. Albert, que hablaba con Vicent sentado a su izquierda, se volvió y me sonrió con la boca torcida, para continuar con la conversación que mantenía. Su dedo anular trazaba pequeños círculos en mi palma, disfrutando de una intimidad secreta ante un centenar de personas. De repente me entró mucho calor y como la gente ya se levantaba para dar pequeños paseos en el exterior, me levanté soltando la mano de Albert, y murmurando una excusa hui por la puerta hacia el patio del castillo.

El frío me golpeó de repente. Estaba anocheciendo y había dejado de nevar, un manto blanco de unos diez centímetros lo cubría todo, con pisadas que iban de un lado a otro, parejas que habían salido para tener algo de intimidad, otros a aliviarse y yo simplemente para poder respirar con un poco de tranquilidad. Observé cómo los guardias encendían antorchas a lo largo del muro, algo tambaleantes por los alcoholes de la celebración. Permanecí unos minutos allí, algo alejada de la puerta, quieta con los brazos abrazándome el cuerpo. Me fijé en una pareja escondida bajo una arcada del patio. Desde donde me encontraba podía ver solo al hombre. No lo reconocí, solo pude ver que vestía con el atuendo de los MacMarlow. El sonido de la mujer sin embargo chirrió en mis oídos. Era Susana. «¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?» Me acerqué sigilosamente cuidando de que no me descubrieran, hasta que pude entender lo que decían.

—Solo quedan unas horas y podré ser tuya finalmente.

El hombre bufó.

—No serás mía, serás del maldito Terrence, yo solo podré compartirte.

—Sí, mo rùin, pero eso será durante poco tiempo, hasta que la causa por la que hemos luchado estos meses por fin triunfe.

Bajaron la voz y noté cómo los cuerpos se entrelazaban en un beso. Estaba sorprendida y asqueada a la vez. El viejo Terrence creía que yo era una espía, cuando tenía un complot bajo sus narices y no se daba cuenta de nada. Con la mente girando como una noria decidí entrar al escuchar música de fondo, siguiendo con gesto cansado el bullicio del interior del castillo.

Dentro busqué a Albert con la mirada. No estaba sentado a la mesa sino en la esquina donde habían situado al grupo de música: un gaitero, un violinista, un hombre con un pequeño tambor, un bodhram supuse, pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprendió fue ver a Albert con un arpa entre sus brazos, un arpa que parecía muy pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo.

Parecían animarle a que tocara algo, él arrastró sus enormes manos por las cuerdas, y sonrió. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en silencio comenzó su canto.

Yo me había quedado parada de pie en la entrada, y no noté que Rosemary se situaba a mi lado. El sonido del arpa combinado con la fuerte y rota voz de Albert cantando era hechizante. Un gran hombre con una pequeña arpa en sus manos podía parecer afeminado, pero las caricias de los fuertes dedos de Albert en las tensas cuerdas del arpa producían otro efecto completamente diferente. Observé a las muchachas que lo miraban embobadas. Sensualidad, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. Albert acariciaba suavemente el arpa, a la vez que la sujetaba con entereza, como si acariciara la piel delicada de una mujer y la sujetara con fuerza entre sus piernas. Juraría que me estaba sonrojando. Tal vez, pensé inocentemente, era el cambio de temperatura del frío exterior al calor del salón abarrotado.

Era una balada de amor en gaélico, triste y melancólica, como todas las baladas. Albert subía y bajaba el tono a merced de las cuerdas del arpa.

Para él tenía que ser una tortura ocultar su verdadera condición. Atraía a las muchachas como virutas de hierro a un imán. Desde que llegamos no había momento en el que alguna no le diera un codazo a otra señalándolo o le hiciera algún guiño sugerente, a lo que Albert contestaba siempre con una sonrisa cortés, pero nada más.

Rosemary susurró en mi oído.

—No sabías que cantaba, ¿verdad?

—No tenía ni idea. La verdad, lo hace muy bien.

—Sí, es cierto, antes siempre estaba cantando o tarareando cualquier cosa, antes de… aquello. Hoy es la primera vez en muchos años que le escucho entonar una canción. Creo que está dedicada a ti.

—¿A mí? —Observé a Albert, que cantaba con los ojos cerrados, hechizando a todos con su melodiosa voz.

—Sí —aseveró ella—, por la letra.

—No entiendo gaélico, es cierto que tiene un sonido agradable, pero si hablara en chino entendería lo mismo, o sea, nada.

—Bueno —contestó finalmente ella—, pregúntale cuál es la historia de la canción.

Albert terminó la balada y abrió los ojos mirando directamente a donde yo estaba situada. Le sonreí sorprendida y agradecida por el detalle. Él simplemente hizo un gesto de inclinación con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban brillantes, por el humo y el alcohol, supuse.

Los más cercanos al grupo de música se acercaron a felicitarlo, dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda, con todos los que llevaba hoy, mañana tendría marcas de moratones hasta en el trasero. Yo me acerqué a una anciana, su abuela, según me habían indicado, que estaba sentada en la otra mesa y me hacía gestos desde un sillón que habían bajado en deferencia a ella. Me acomodé en el brazo haciendo equilibrios con mi pie derecho para mantenerme erguida y le pregunté:

—¿Necesita algo?

—Nada, pequeña, solo estoy algo cansada, me retiraré pronto, ya no tengo edad para estar de fiesta toda la noche como vosotros los jóvenes. Pero quería verte, y saber quién le ha robado el corazón a mi nieto favorito.

Yo la miré intentando disimular mi sorpresa. ¿Robado el corazón? Desde luego era su nieto favorito, pero la tenía completamente engañada.

Nos quedamos calladas un momento escuchando cómo comenzaba una danza con el violín y todos se apresuraban a tomar pareja para el baile.

—Estás preciosa, hija —dijo acariciando el vestido con la mano.

—Gracias por prestarme el vestido, es cierto que es maravilloso, el vestido de una reina —dije recordando las palabras de Rosemary.

Ella sonrió.

—Y no te has desmayado, aunque esa mujerzuela ha hecho varias imitaciones patéticas al respecto —señaló a su nueva nieta, la mujer de Terry.

—No —le dije riendo—, al final no me he desmayado, pero he estado a punto, se lo aseguro. Usted tampoco se desmayó en su boda, ¿no? —pregunté.

Rio quedamente.

—No, yo no, pero el cura, una o dos veces, ya no lo recuerdo. La primera le eché un cubo de agua a la cara. Terrence lo quería despertar a puñetazos. Claro, es de entender, estaba un poco intimidado por la particularidad de la situación.

—Sí, claro —le dije sarcásticamente—, el tener una espada apuntando a tu garganta no creo que tranquilice a nadie.

—Oh, no era una espada, era una pistola —sonrió secretamente recordándolo—. Mantener la claymore toda la ceremonia levantada dirigida a su garganta es bastante más pesado.

Ella sonrió con placer, yo bastante más escandalizada. Finalmente no pude aguantar la curiosidad y pregunté:

—¿No le molestó que la secuestrara? —No había encontrado una forma mejor de expresarlo, «molestia» no me parecía una palabra muy adecuada, «cabreo» se acercaba más, pero no quería ofenderla.

Esta vez rio con ganas.

—Pero, querida, ¿qué es lo que te han contado?, si fui yo quien lo secuestró a él.

Ahí sí que me quedé sin palabras y cerré la boca que se había quedado momentáneamente abierta.

—Ya te lo contaré cuando estemos más tranquilas, pero no toda la verdad, ya que disfruto viendo todas las leyendas que se han formado por nuestra historia. En realidad solo hay dos personas que sabemos la verdad. Bueno, ahora solo una —corrigió tristemente—, pero presiento, hija, que él ya me está esperando.

—Oh, no —intenté decir—, si usted goza de una salud excelente. Conocía suficientemente a la gente mayor para saber que a la menor oportunidad hacían alarde de lo poco que les quedaba en este mundo.

—Querida, no tienes que entristecerte, si yo estoy deseando reunirme con él otra vez, llevo ya muchos años añorándolo.

No supe qué decir, cuando el amor ha sido tan intenso que al morir tu pareja te arrancan la mitad del alma, el único consuelo que queda es que en la otra vida puedas reencontrarte con ella.

Instintivamente busqué a Albert con la mirada. No estaba en el salón. Con un beso en la mejilla me despedí de ella y salí esperando encontrármelo en el patio. Lo vi cuando atravesaba la puerta principal. «¿Adónde demonios iba a estas horas el día de su boda?» Lo seguí lo más sigilosamente que me permitía el vestido y los tacones de diez centímetros, es decir, haciendo el mismo ruido que una manada de rinocerontes. Si me descubrió no hizo nada por demostrarlo. Caminaba con paso decidido llevando un ramillete de flores en la mano. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo de celos. ¿A quién le llevaba esas flores?, y ¿con quién se iba a reunir?

La nieve amortiguaba nuestras pisadas, no tuve que seguirlo demasiado tiempo. Paró en el extremo exterior de la capilla, donde había un pequeño cementerio. Me avergoncé de haber sentido celos solo un momento antes.

Albert parecía saber muy bien adónde dirigirse, aunque la noche era oscura y las luces del castillo apenas iluminaban un poco la escena. Se arrodilló en una pequeña tumba a la izquierda del camposanto, rezó dejando escapar volutas de aliento blanco en la negrura de la noche y depositó las flores en la lápida. Dio un beso a sus dedos extendidos y acarició las letras de la fría piedra con ellos. Yo estaba completamente avergonzada, pero no me atrevía a moverme por si me descubría, a la vez que lo miraba hipnotizada. Imaginé que la tumba era de su madre, no creí que tuviera sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella, ni siquiera la había conocido, pero una madre es siempre una madre, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado. Con una punzada de tristeza me acordé de la mía, y no pude reprimir el pensamiento de lo que ella hubiera opinado de esta boda. Creo que le hubiese gustado, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía esa sensación.

Albert se levantó y se encaminó con paso firme al castillo. Cuando pasó a mi lado, a menos de dos metros de distancia paró, y miró intensamente al hueco del parterre en el que yo me encontraba. Aguanté la respiración, temiendo que cualquier pequeño ruido me delatara. No pasó nada. Escuché un profundo suspiro y continuó su camino hacia el castillo. Yo permanecí escondida detrás del parterre unos minutos más. Cuando creí que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente corrí hasta el castillo. Entré en el salón para encontrarme cara a cara con Albert.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

—Fuera —le dije—, tomando el aire.

—Ah, ya. —Pareció dudarlo, pero no comentó nada más.

—Ven —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—, vamos a bailar.

—No sé bailar esto —le contesté apretando su mano desesperadamente.

—No importa, a ghràidh —rio—, solo tienes que girar.

Y eso hice, intentando llevar el ritmo giré y giré durante varias canciones en brazos de Albert.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el arpa de ese modo?—pregunté cuando paramos en un extremo para recuperar el aliento, por lo menos yo, y tomar otra copa a nuestra salud.

—Aquí, a ghràidh.

Era parco en palabras y yo quería saber más.

—Pero ¿no es un poco extraño que un niño aprenda a tocar el arpa? —inquirí con más insistencia.

Me miró extrañado.

—No, no lo es. Cuando llegué aquí era bastante torpe con la espada y la daga. Tenía valor, no lo dudes, y una gran capacidad de aprendizaje; aunque como decía George, mi maestro de armas, era un gran tonto, testarudo con manos de espantapájaros. —Me mostró esa parte de su anatomía, abriendo y cerrando los dedos. Tenía unas manos enormes, yo ya lo sabía y por eso me resultaba todavía más extraño que tuviera tanta delicadeza para tocar un instrumento como el arpa, que me imaginaba en manos de músicos con dedos largos y delgados, no los dedos largos pero también gruesos y encallecidos que me enseñaba.

—No entiendo la relación que tiene una cosa con la otra.

Suspiró.

—Verás, a ghràidh, yo quería aprender a luchar, y George estaba dispuesto a enseñarme, pero yo me empecinaba una y otra vez en lanzarme al ataque sin ver ni pensar más allá de mi furia infantil. No controlaba el peso ni mantenía estable la espada, y mucho menos la daga, que salía volando a la menor oportunidad. Si quieres mantenerte con vida más allá de los diez años, mo anam, lo primero que tienes que aprender es qué cualidades tienes a tu favor, y sobre todo saber utilizarlas. Soy un hombre grande, ya era un niño mayor que los demás, pero con demasiada furia acumulada. Necesitaba aprender cómo utilizar las armas para que estas fueran una extensión de mi propio cuerpo. Aunque yo quería luchar, George me mantuvo varios meses limpiando mis espadas y desenvainando una y otra vez para aprender cómo se da el primer estoque. Al final del primer mes tenía los dedos en carne viva, pero seguía perdiendo la espada. Y una y otra vez, la golpeaba y se me resbalaba de la mano para caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. No tenía habilidad para sacar la daga, y en segundos podía estar ensartado como un pollo. Entonces se le ocurrió que me vendría muy bien aprender a tocar el arpa.

—¿Eh?

—Para tocar el arpa tienes que ser delicado, suave, notar el contacto de cada cuerda en la yema de tu dedo, la separación, el momento justo de soltar la tensa cuerda. —A la vez que hablaba estaba haciendo una estupenda imitación con sus manos de las caricias a un arpa imaginaria.

Yo permanecía hipnotizada por el movimiento cadente. Me miró y sonrió al ver mi cara arrebolada.

—Tocar el arpa te da habilidad para manejar tu propia mano, para conocer hasta la punta de cada nervio, y te da fuerza en la muñeca. ¿Ves? —Sacó una siang dhu que llevaba en la media y la hizo voltear entre sus dedos. El arma, un filo de hierro de diez centímetros con mango de marfil, pasó rozando pero sin herir una y otra vez entre sus dedos, hasta acabar desapareciendo en la media, como si hubiera hecho un truco de prestidigitador.

»Una vez que dominé el arpa, comencé a dominar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con claymore, espada corta y daga. El arpa templó mi furia y me hizo mucho más habilidoso con los dedos. Pero no la toco muy a menudo, de hecho hacía ya por lo menos quince años que dejé de tocarla, a los catorce años tenía otras cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme…

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, cómo no —le dije enterrando mi rostro en la copa.

Nos arrastraron otra vez a la improvisada pista de baile. Acabé en los brazos de mi suegro, girando y girando al ritmo del tambor y los violines. Con una vuelta final paramos, algo jadeantes. El destino era caprichoso, finalmente mi familia había cambiado, cambiado hasta desaparecer, pensé mirando alrededor del salón a mi nueva familia.

El viejo Terrence me depositó con suavidad al lado de Albert, yo suspiré apoyándome sin ningún rasgo de elegancia en su costado.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, un poco —me erguí con dificultad—, pero puedo aguantar un poco más si hay que hacerlo.

Rio.

—Es tu boda, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. No les parecerá extraño que nos retiremos ya —lo dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

—Ah, bien —dije ignorando su mirada—, como decía siempre mi madre, las fiestas hay que abandonarlas antes de que todos los invitados estén borrachos, así que podemos irnos.

—Una mujer muy sabia, tu madre. Pero creo que aquí ya llegamos tarde. Todos están borrachos como cubas. No tienes más que mirar alrededor.

Tenía razón. Las voces habían subido considerablemente de tono, hasta convertirse en ocasiones en discusiones provocadas por el exceso de alcohol; tímidas parejas parecían menos tímidas mientras se acariciaban por debajo de las mesas como si fuesen invisibles al resto de la gente, y algunos hombres mayores emitían fuertes ronquidos sentados en los bancos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Los niños dormían todos agrupados en mantas al calor de la lumbre, ajenos al jolgorio de la fiesta.

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras, despidiéndonos de la gente que encontrábamos al paso. Nos acompañaron gritos, risas y consejos en gaélico hasta bien entrado el pasillo.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Mejor que no lo sepas, tus oídos son demasiado delicados.

—Bah —bufé—, no creo que me asuste.

Se volvió mirándome el rostro. La luz de la antorcha lanzaba destellos en sus ojos azules, que entrecerró.

—Mira, desconozco cuál es tu nivel de tolerancia a la grosería, pero creo que eres una muchacha educada, y no voy a ser yo quien te exprese sus deseos. Quizás algún día te lo explique de una forma más explícita —dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y tirando de mí hacia las escaleras.

Yo me dejé llevar sintiendo cómo el corazón me latía desbocado sin entender muy bien el porqué.

Entramos los dos en silencio a la habitación que nos tenían preparada, una vez dentro me quedé quieta en el centro circundándola con la mirada.

—Vaya —exclamé—, es preciosa.

Detrás de mí, Albert había cerrado la puerta y me observaba.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó—, he intentado que fuera lo más agradable posible para ti. Normalmente no es tan acogedora.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —lo decía sinceramente.

La habitación en sí era enorme, en la parte central había una cama de matrimonio de madera con dosel, cubierta con cortinas de terciopelo color musgo. A ambos lados del cabezal tallado, dos pequeñas mesillas, y encima dos ventanas con contraventanas de madera. A ambos lados de la estancia relucían dos chimeneas de piedra, a un lado en la izquierda había una pequeña mesa de escritura con una silla, y al otro, un gran arcón también de madera, y en la de la derecha dos butacones forrados en satén con motivos florales. Había incluso un espejo de cuerpo entero, toda una rareza y un lujo. Una enorme alfombra color tierra se extendía a nuestros pies.

Además alguien se había preocupado de encender las dos chimeneas y situar varias velas y un par de jarrones con flores a lo largo y ancho de la estancia.

—Tiene dos ventanas —comenté.

—Sí —contestó Albert—, inicialmente iba a ser una sola habitación, pero yo estuve al cargo en el diseño de esta parte del castillo y decidí que prefería algo más grande y luminoso.

«¿También es arquitecto? Pero ¿con quién demonios me he casado?», pensé.

—¿Son tus habitaciones? —inquirí curiosa.

—Sí —contestó simplemente él—, ahora también las tuyas.

Me acerqué caminando lentamente hacia la enorme cama, me senté y me quité los preciosos pero incómodos zapatos con dos golpes en el suelo, suspirando de placer.

—Colchón de pluma, ¡qué maravilla! —En aquel tiempo y después de haber dormido en colchones de paja, lana y el frío suelo, aquello me parecía el paraíso en la Tierra.

—Me alegro de que te guste tanto —sonrió Albert, mientras seguía parado, de pie en el centro, los pies algo separados y los brazos cruzados.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Decidí romper el hielo. Me levanté y lanzando un suspiro le pregunté:

—¿Te importa ayudarme a quitarme el vestido?, lleva tantos lazos y presillas que temo que si lo hago sola acabe rasgándolo y eso sería una pena.

—Claro —dijo acercándose.

Con una sorprendente agilidad, desató y aflojó lazos y lazadas, con lo que pude deslizar esa joya de la costura hasta el suelo. Lo recogí y lo deposité con cuidado en la silla que tenía a mi derecha.

Me había quedado en camisa interior y medias de seda atadas a media pierna con una delicada cinta de satén.

Volviéndome hacia él, que seguía observándome, le pregunté:

—¿Hay algún camisón aquí?, o puedo dormir así, si no te importa.

—No, no me importa, pero creo que Rosy ha comentado que iba a dejar un par de camisones en el arcón, mira a ver.

Mientras me acercaba a levantar la tapa de madera del arcón, que pesaba una tonelada, le comenté:

—Bueno, y ¿en qué lado de la cama prefieres dormir?

Noté su sobresalto sin mirarlo.

—¿Que en qué lado de la cama prefiero dormir? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Sí —le contesté, teníamos que ser claros desde el principio—, yo suelo dormir en el lado izquierdo, pero si tú lo prefieres, me adaptaré.

—Ah, te adaptarás —contestó con la misma voz ronca.

Notando su vacilación me volví con un gesto brusco.

—Albert —pregunté—, ¿me estás mirando el trasero?

Él había cambiado de postura, se había apoyado indolentemente en uno de los dinteles del dosel, cruzando los brazos, y también un pie delante del otro.

—¿El trasero? —preguntó a su vez observándome fijamente—. Sí, te lo estoy mirando.

—Albert —le reprendí suavemente poniendo ambas manos en la parte observada de mi anatomía—, no es necesario que finjamos, aquí estamos tú y yo solos, estate tranquilo, no espero ninguna demostración de virilidad por tu parte.

—¿Mi virilidad, a ghràidh? —preguntó despistado.

—¡Albert! —volví a decir, esta vez más alto—, ¿quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?, y ¿qué demonios estás mirando?

—Te miro a ti, Candice —explicó con un deje divertido en la voz—, te has puesto delante del fuego y esa camisa se transparenta tanto que desde aquí puedo ver hasta la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Yo pegué un salto y recogí el vestido que había depositado en la silla, poniéndomelo delante del cuerpo como un escudo.

—Albert—repetí, me estaba enfadando y lo dejaba traslucir en el tono de voz—, ¿qué te ocurre?, ya te he dicho que no espero nada, que puedes estar tranquilo, confía en mí, lo sé y no me importa, a mí no me parece algo extraño, ¿lo entiendes?

—No, a ghràidh, no entiendo nada. —Él también parecía enfadado—. ¿Qué esperas de mí?, ¿que nos sentemos tranquilamente a jugar una partida de ajedrez en nuestra noche de bodas? No es ese el plan que tenía pensado.—Suavizó su tono—. Candice, no tienes que tener miedo, no te haré daño.

—¿Daño? —Ahora más que enfadada, estaba desconcertada—. ¿Crees que me harás daño porque te gustan los hombres?, si crees que no soy lo suficientemente comprensiva como para… —No me dejó terminar, se irguió de pronto buscando su espada, que había tirado a una esquina de la habitación, ya que formaba parte del atuendo formal de la ceremonia.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho que me gustan los hombres?!—atronó.

Yo, temiendo que creyera que me lo había contado alguien, contesté suavemente:

—Tú.

—¡¿Yo?! —Me miraba furioso apretando los puños—. ¿Y cuándo exactamente he dicho yo semejante cosa?

—Bueno, yo, yo —empecé a tartamudear— te vi en Edimburgo, entraste en la Molly House, y bien, todo el mundo sabe lo que se hace allí, ¿no? —Terminé apagando mi voz, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

—Así que eras tú quien me vigilaba. —Parecía más relajado, se pasó las manos por el pelo y, dándose cuenta de que lo tenía todavía recogido con una cinta, se la arrancó bruscamente soltando toda su melena, que le cayó en mechones desordenados en el rostro—. A ghràidh —me miró y viendo que necesitaba una aclaración me la dio—estaba allí porque tenía que encontrarme con un hombre al que llevaba buscando varios días.

—Eso no me aclara nada —espeté.

—Te juro por mi santa madre fallecida que jamás he puesto la mano encima de un hombre con intención de sodomizarlo, y ninguno lo ha hecho conmigo, porque si no antes de poder retirar la oferta yacería con una daga clavada en el corazón. —Terminó con un fuerte suspiro—.¿Me crees? ¿No? —preguntó no muy seguro.

—Sí, te creo —le contesté vacilando porque no entendía qué negocios tenía que hacer en una casa de citas para hombres—, pero, y ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces ahora?—pregunté con voz suave algo desconcertada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

—Bueno —contestó tranquilamente—, yo tengo intención de hacer el amor a mi esposa.

—¿Qué? Oh, yo no… Esto, tú y yo, pensé… Yo creía que esto era un arreglo…, entre…, entre nosotros —tartamudeé mientras él se acercaba lentamente.

—Oh, lo es, mo anam, un arreglo de lo más satisfactorio—añadió cogiéndome con una mano de la espalda y con la otra de la nuca, acercándome hacia él.

—Pero yo… —intenté protestar—, nosotros no. —Me callé al sentir sus labios posados en los míos. Intenté abrir los labios otra vez para explicarle, bueno, no sé lo que quería explicarle, porque se me olvidó al sentir su lengua explorando cautelosamente dentro de mi boca—.¿Qué…?—Intenté protestar otra vez.

Él volvió a presionar su boca contra la mía y su beso se hizo más profundo, su lengua acarició la mía en una lenta y cadenciosa danza de seducción. Intenté sin muchas ganas decirle que aquello no era lo que esperaba, sofocada por su beso, por el calor de su cuerpo, y por el calor del mío. Aspiré su olor a jabón, a madera y a humo recreándome.

—Candice —se apartó solo un poco—, ¿nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado?

—No —abrí otra vez la boca—, en realidad dicen… —Me besó otra vez. Yo continué—: Dicen que soy más bien…—intensificó la fuerza de su beso— callada.

—Sí, claro —dijo él, deshaciéndose de su kilt con un golpe al broche que lo sujetaba y quitándose la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

Yo estaba encima de la cama apoyada en los codos. «¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí?», me pregunté. Ese fue el único pensamiento lógico de la noche.

Se tumbó encima y volvió a besarme suavemente, una, dos, tres veces, empujó con su lengua y el beso se hizo más profundo. Con las manos arrastró mi enagua hasta sacarla de mis brazos y arrastrándola por mi cuerpo, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró descuidadamente al suelo, mientras seguía besándome, por el rostro, por el cuello. Me rendí, giré mi cabeza y atrapé su boca con ansiedad.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, explorándolo, acariciando, haciendo que la piel se me erizara. Atrapó un pezón con los dedos, lo acarició con el pulgar, lo besó y chupó con ansia. Yo me arqueé con fuerza hacia él rozando con mis pechos su amplio pecho, queriendo acercarme, queriendo alejarme, no lo sabía.

Empujó con su rodilla mis piernas, todavía cubiertas con las medias de seda, yo las abrí, invitándole, excitándole.

Notaba su dureza contra mi fría piel, sufrí una serie de pequeños escalofríos. Sujetó mis manos con las suyas situándose en el centro del placer, y comenzó a empujar, primero suavemente, luego con un poco más de fuerza, y paró.

Abrí los ojos, sus ojos azules celestes brillaban a la luz de las velas, se acercó para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No dolerá mucho, solo será un momento.

Yo, totalmente excitada y no entendiendo muy bien lo que decía, queriendo más, mucho más, le respondí cerrando otra vez los ojos y con voz entrecortada.

—No quiero un momento, quiero muchos momentos.

Albert vaciló solo un instante y empujó fuertemente.

—¡Ah! —exclamé sintiéndome plenamente llena por su virilidad.

Él volvió a parar esta vez ya completamente dentro de mí.

—No pares, ahora no —le supliqué jadeando.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, sin soltar mis manos, que seguía sujetando a ambos lados de mi rostro. Yo giré la cabeza y noté la frescura de las sábanas limpias en el ardor de mi mejilla y su calor encima, dentro de mí.

—Sigue, sí. —Le insistí.

Subí mis piernas hasta atrapar en un fuerte abrazo su espalda, urgiéndole, incitándole. Él acopló su movimiento al mío, con fuertes embestidas, quise que me soltara las manos, quería tocarle, tenerle, sujetarle, lo quería todo, pero seguía torturándome, una y otra vez, empujando hasta que los dos quedamos atrapados en una cadencia de movimientos eternos.

Finalmente, estallé y el eco de mi placer se transformó en pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se transmitieron por todo mi cuerpo. Albert gruñó como si perdiera el alma en ese mismo instante y me llenó, con su fuerza, con su intensidad.

Respirando agitadamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de mi piel hormigueando y todavía con mis manos entrelazadas en las suyas abrí los ojos.

Él me miraba fijamente, sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

—Bésame —le ordené.

Albert me besó, fuerte, intensamente, y yo le respondí con la misma intensidad. Finalmente separó sus labios de los míos y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, dejándose caer suavemente sobre mi cuerpo, todavía dentro de mí.

Permanecimos así un largo rato, hasta que nuestros acelerados corazones dejaron de tamborilear y comenzaron a latir al unísono.

Se deslizó hasta caer a un lado de la cama.

Me volví hacia él acurrucándome y ya estaba empezando a adormecerme, cuando volé por encima de su cuerpo hasta que me situó al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —pregunté sorprendida aterrizando en el blando colchón de plumas.

—Bueno —dijo poniéndome de espaldas a él, y pasando un brazo por mi cintura—, has dicho que prefieres dormir en el lado izquierdo, y a ghràidh ahora vamos a dormir, por lo menos un rato —añadió con una pequeña risa.

Intenté organizar mis agitados pensamientos, me sentía un poco avergonzada; me había entregado a él completamente, sin reservas y disfrutándolo mucho, la verdad.

Justo cuando el cansancio comenzaba a vencer la vergüenza, Albert comentó algo en mi coronilla.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté somnolienta.

—No eres virgen —dijo un poco más alto.

—No, no lo soy —le contesté más despierta. No le iba a hablar ahora de mi matrimonio. Neal había estado firmemente escondido como un durazno en una esquina de mi cerebro y me negaba a pensar en él y mucho menos a hablar de él, como si mi voz fuera a invocar su presencia.

Él permaneció en silencio unos instantes, y cuando yo comenzaba a quedarme dormida, volvió a hablar:

—Creí que lo eras, por tu juventud, pero tienes tu pasado, y si soy digno de ti algún día me lo confesarás todo. Acepto sin remedio no ser el primer hombre de tu vida, pero te juro, Candice, que seré el último hombre que te posea —dijo con voz grave.

El tono de amenaza flotó entre ambos, ligándonos aún más si eso era posible.

—Serás el último, Albert. —Respondí finalmente sintiendo cómo se desgarraba algo dentro de mí. Nuestro matrimonio era un nido de secretos y medias verdades.

Con un pequeño suspiro me atrajo más hacia él y, por fin, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Desperté unas horas después sintiendo que algo se movía en mi pecho izquierdo, más espabilada, comprobé que era su mano, que trazaba círculos en mi pezón, endureciéndolo. No era solo mi pezón lo que se había excitado, pensé al sentir su dureza presionando detrás de mí. En silencio, protegidos por la noche todavía oscura, su mano bajó recorriendo suavemente mi vientre hacia mi entrepierna.

Abrí ligeramente mis piernas para dejarle paso. Con mano firme y segura acarició y pellizcó ahí donde más lo deseaba. Me volvió despacio hasta ponerme debajo de su inmenso cuerpo y, sin palabras, me penetró lentamente, sintiendo cada fibra de su piel y de la mía. Hicimos el amor en silencio, sin prisas, dejándonos llevar por los secretos que guarda la noche, hasta terminar en un suspiro entrecortado, en una promesa no pronunciada.

Cuando volví a despertar, ya amanecía. Noté por la rigidez de su cuerpo que Albert ya estaba despierto, pero no se movía, seguíamos abrazados, yo de espaldas a él, él sujetándome el cuerpo con su brazo.

—Albert —pregunté con voz algo ronca.

—¿Sí?, a ghràidh —contestó él suavemente.

—¿Lo has disfrutado? —pregunté con más valor.

Se puso rígido, pero noté que aguantaba la risa por la vibración de su pecho.

—Sí, lo he disfrutado mucho.

—Ah, bien, yo… Yo —me fallaron las palabras—, yo no quería defraudarte. Has sido tan bueno conmigo que esto es lo único que podía ofrecerte. —«Pero ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿De dónde salían esas palabras?»

Su mano me sujetó más fuerte aún si era posible.

—A ghràidh, no quiero que te entregues a mí porque tengas algo que agradecerme, quiero que lo hagas porque lo deseas. No te volveré a tocar si pienso que me estás pagando por mis buenas acciones, que por otro lado, no sé cuáles son.

Escuché un gruñido a mi espalda.

—No me has preguntado si a mí me ha gustado. —Solté a borbotones.

—Que me aspen —dijo— si antes de viejo consigo entender la mente de las mujeres.

Él comenzó a reírse y no podía parar mientras yo le golpeaba el pecho con el puño. No le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

Cuando pudo hablar, lo hizo, pero más valiera que hubiera estado callado.

—No lo he preguntado porque es evidente, Candice; tus gemidos se han escuchado a lo largo y ancho de todos los valles de las Highlands, y juraría que le has dado un buen tema de conversación a todo el clan a la hora del desayuno.

Yo, completamente avergonzada, me tapé hasta la nariz, dejando entrever solamente mis ojos.

—¿De verdad? —inquirí un poco asustada. Era cierto que me había dejado llevar, lo que no me pasaba muy a menudo. De hecho, que yo recordara nunca me había ocurrido y tampoco quería llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacía de por sí.

Él todavía riendo me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y me contestó:

—No pasa nada, a ghràidh, me gusta que grites, eso significa que yo hago bien mi parte. Además, las paredes y el suelo de esta habitación tienen siete pies de grosor, no creo que se hayan oído más de uno o dos suspiros. Eso sí —terminó con una carcajada—, muy sentidos.

Le di un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

—¿Albert? —pregunté.

—¿Hummm?

—Si no te has casado conmigo para ocultar tu deseo por los hombres, ¿por qué lo has hecho en realidad? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Él meditó la respuesta un momento que se me hizo eterno.

—Verás, por varias cuestiones. Pero la primera es que ya eras mía —respondió con cautela.

—¿Tuya? —pregunté otra vez sin entender nada.

—Sí, recuerda que pagué mucho por ti en Edimburgo. Digamos que ahora estoy rentando lo invertido —respondió suavemente.

Yo me quedé tan dolida y sorprendida que por primera vez desde que lo conocía no supe qué contestar. Recobrando lo que me quedaba de dignidad me volví para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se supone que pagaste por mis servicios?

—Bastante —respondió escuetamente observándome con interés.

—¿Bastante? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? Pues que sepas que cuando finalice tu pago no volverás a acercarte a menos de un metro de mi persona —le espeté con furia.

Él no pareció ni ofendido ni enfadado.

—Pagué por una eternidad junto a ti, a ghràidh. Ahora estamos ligados por la ley de los hombres y por el deseo sagrado de Dios —respondió serio y obligándome a volverme otra vez.

Bufé y me aparté de él subiéndome hasta la coronilla las mantas. Si esperaba algún tipo de explicación no la tuve. Él se levantó de un salto y desapareció en el suelo recogiendo la ropa arrojada la noche anterior. Se vistió más o menos decentemente y salió por la puerta instándome a que durmiera un poco más mientras buscaba algo para el desayuno.

Me adormecí unos instantes arropada en el calor que su cuerpo había dejado en la cama, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y cerraba de nuevo. No me moví. Lo oí caminar hasta pararse a un lado de la cama, a mi espalda. Apartó los cobertores suavemente y un dedo calloso me recorrió la línea de la columna vertebral hasta posarse solo unos segundos en la base de la espalda. Un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió y ahogué un gemido en mi garganta. Me volví con ojos somnolientos mostrándole apenas un pecho a la vez que le decía con voz ronca:

—¿Te quedan ganas de más, escocés? —exclamé entrecerrando los ojos dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir mandándolo a freír espárragos.

—Sí —dijo Terry con voz más ronca que la mía.

Yo grité mientras me tapaba hasta la barbilla y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, en ese mismo instante apareció atravesando la puerta con un hatillo de comida colgando de su brazo izquierdo mi flamante y muy furioso marido.

La estancia se quedó momentáneamente helada. Los dos hombres mirándose de hito en hito y yo medio escondida debajo de una montaña de ropa sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

Finalmente bramó Albert

—¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

Con voz aparentemente tranquila y apartándose con la uña lo que parecía una pelusa en la solapa de su camisa, Terry contestó:

—He venido a buscarte para la cacería, no querrás perdértela, ¿no? Sabes que hay dos ciervos machos que están esperando el disparo de gracia. ¿O tal vez me equivoco?, quizá prefieras quedarte un poco más arropado por tu cariñosa esposa a pasar frío con un grupo de burdos escoceses en las montañas. Estaremos en la ladera norte, nos encontrarás fácilmente —añadió, remarcando la palabra «cariñosa», o quizá fuera mi mente calenturienta.

Albert debió de pensar lo mismo que yo. Apretando los puños, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de contención, sibiló suavemente:

—Ve bajando, nos encontraremos fuera dentro de un momento.

Terry pasó por delante de él sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras Albert lo seguía con la mirada pétrea.

Antes de salir, volvió el rostro hacia mí.

—No he tenido tiempo de felicitaros por el enlace. Yo…, esto…, os deseo que seáis muy felices —terminó dando un portazo.

El tono y la amargura de su voz en cambio nos deseaban todo lo contrario.

Miré a Albert sin decir nada. Él seguía mirando furioso la puerta cerrada. Finalmente se volvió y recomponiendo el gesto depositó encima de la mesa las viandas que portaba.

—Come algo antes de bajar —dijo con voz queda—, yo estaré fuera todo el día.

Con un gesto de la cabeza salió por la puerta sin acercarse ni tocarme. La magia que nos había unido por unas horas había desaparecido completamente.

Continuara...

 _ **«Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, lentement ou vous allez tomber».**_

 _ **«Señorita, señorita, despacio o te caeras».**_

 _ **«Ma petite, tu ne dois pas prendre le petit chien trop fort ou tu vas lui faire mal**_

 _ **«Hija mía, no debes tomar al perrito demasiado fuerte o lo lastimaras.**_

 _ **«Père —solté de alegría— tu est revenu»**_

 _ **« Padre —solte de alegria —tu regresaste»**_

 _ **«Je veux plus», «Quiero mas»**_

 _ **Alea iacta est ... La suerte esta echada.**_

 _ **Mo nighean...Mi hija**_

 _ **a ghràidh...su amor**_


	15. Capitulo 13 No quieras saber la verda

_**Capitulo 13**_

 _ **No quieras saber la verdad, pues puede que no te guste**_

Sintiéndome súbitamente triste y furiosa a la vez, me di la vuelta en la amplia cama y me arropé dispuesta a dormir hasta el mediodía. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más cuenta me daba de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso para investigar cómo había llegado allí. Albert iba a estar todo el día fuera y yo no tenía ninguna obligación ni reclamo al que acudir, así que me levanté de un salto y me vestí rápidamente, desechando de una vez por todas el maldito corsé de varillas, que me temía era el causante de mis desmayos y caídas de los últimos días. Bueno, eso y los giros del destino. Un poco más tarde, una vez vestida y un poco más tranquila, salí de la habitación y me tropecé con Daisy, que venía a buscarme. Por lo visto, las damas estaban reunidas en un salón, esperándome, ya que era allí donde debía estar dada mi nueva condición de mujer casada.

Maldije en silencio y me dejé guiar hasta el salón de las dichosas damas.

Daisy me dio paso a una sala pequeña y acogedora, con varios sillones dispuestos estratégicamente alrededor del fuego de la chimenea, donde algunas mujeres tejían en animada conversación. En el centro había una mesa de madera labrada con un mantel blanco, y sobre él varias tazas y una bandeja con dulces. Un enorme ventanal con vidrieras de colores iluminaba la habitación con destellos brillantes.

Indecisa, me quedé parada en la puerta un momento.

—Candice, querida, pasa y siéntate. —La voz cascada de Euphemia me sacó de mi repentina indecisión.

Acerqué uno de los voluminosos sillones a su lado, mientras Rosemary me hacía un hueco, y me senté a la vez que saludaba a las mujeres allí reunidas.

—¿Qué tal, abuela?, ¿ha descansado bien? —le pregunté cortésmente, tenía algo de color en las mejillas, pero las ojeras violetas que circundaban sus ojos hundidos demostraban que últimamente no dormía lo suficiente.

Ella rio alegremente.

—Mejor que tú, querida, eso seguro —contestó guiñándome el ojo.

Yo carraspeé.

—Oh, no, yo he dormido muy bien, gracias —aseveré hundiéndome un poco más en el mullido sofá.

—¿Ah sí, querida? Pues tendré que hablar con mi nieto seriamente, creí que lo había educado con destreza, pero por lo visto me he equivocado en algo.

Las sonrisas de las mujeres se tornaron carcajadas, y yo me volví a hundir un poco más en el sofá, si eso era posible.

—¿Una taza de té? —Era Rosemary la que hablaba.

—Sí, gracias. —Me volví a recoger la taza que me ofrecía. Añadí miel y abundante leche. Nunca había conseguido acostumbrarme al sabor del té, pero no estaba dispuesta a desayunar cerveza nunca más.

—¿Necesitas un cojín? —preguntó.

—No, ¿para qué? —contesté. Llegaba perfectamente a la mesa de los dulces.

—Pues…, porque…, quizá…, te encuentres algo dolorida—dijo de forma azorada, lo que hizo que el resto de las mujeres emitieran risitas de conformidad.

Yo me puse como la grana. Si bien era cierto que mi vientre lo sentía como gelatina líquida, no tenía ningún tipo de dolor, más bien una sensación bastante placentera a mi pesar. Recordé la conversación con Albert y volví a sentirme enfurecida.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias —dije provocando la hilaridad general.

Enterré el rostro en mi taza y cogí una galleta de mantequilla. Dejé que el resto de las mujeres llevara el peso de la conversación. Deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes y ponerme a investigar. Ya sabía por dónde empezar. Por el despacho del laird. Era el único sitio del castillo que había visto con suficientes libros. Quizás alguno me indicara algo a lo que agarrarme. Quería comenzar con las historias de hadas y espíritus de las Highlands, toda leyenda tiene su base de verdad, y quizá mirándolo con los ojos de una persona que ha vivido trescientos años después pudiera descubrir algún indicio de lo que me había acusado la anciana que irrumpió en mi habitación hacía solo dos días.

Un comentario atrajo súbitamente mi atención.

—La verdad —comentó una mujer a mi derecha—, nunca pensé que vería a Albert otra vez frente al altar. Juró que jamás volvería a casarse, después de lo que sucedió.

La mirada que le dirigió Rosemary hizo que la mujer silenciara lo que pensaba decir a continuación. Yo me había quedado estupefacta. ¿Volvería? ¿Albert ya había estado casado? Sentí un agudo pinchazo en el estómago, otra mentira, otro secreto. ¿Cuántos más habría?

—Y ¿qué es lo que sucedió? —interpelé a la mujer de forma hosca.

La mujer calló ante mi brusquedad.

—Eso debería contártelo Albert, no es asunto de ninguna de nosotras. —Rosemary circundó a todas las mujeres con un gesto de advertencia.

—Bueno —dije yo de forma más suave—, como está claro que mi marido ha pasado ese pequeño detalle por alto, quizás esperaría que otra amable persona me informara al respecto. —Mi tono fue subiendo agudos a medida que mi furia amenazaba por brotar de la garganta.

Ninguna mujer habló, ahora todas se concentraron en sus labores de costura. Las observé una a una intentando adivinar cuál era la más débil para atacar otra vez.

Finalmente me decidí por la más sincera.

—Euphemia —dije—, creo que siendo ahora la esposa de Albert debería saber cuál fue la historia tan misteriosa que todas se empeñan en ocultarme.

—Tienes razón, mo nighean —dijo—, y buen ojo para elegir, sabiendo que a mí no me reprochará nunca que te lo cuente. Aun así, si él desea que permanezca oculta, yo no puedo decirte nada.

—Euphemia —lo intenté otra vez, recurriendo a su nombre de pila para crear cercanía, como lo hacía con algún acusado—, él conoce perfectamente a todos los habitantes del castillo. ¿De verdad cree que él piensa que esa historia no iba a llegar a mis oídos de una forma u otra? Creo que lo correcto es que sea alguien de su familia quien me informe al respecto. —La estaba tratando como en un tribunal, intentando ganarme su confianza de forma descarada y sibilina, pero necesitaba saber. Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, era ganar el caso. Es lo que decía siempre mi jefe.

Ella me miró un momento valorando mi explicación y a la vez traspasándome con los ojos, un rasgo claramente distintivo de los Graham, que parecía que tuvieran el poder de traspasar las almas. Lo que vio debió de tranquilizarla, así que me enteré por fin de algo que preferiría haber ignorado.

—Sucedió cuando Albert volvió una vez que terminó sus estudios en Europa. Tenía veintiún años. Estuvo viajando muchos años y regresó con una sola idea en su terca cabeza. Vino a comunicar que se quedaría en su hogar, había comenzado a construirlo. Siempre le gustó la construcción. También traía un montón de diseños bajo el brazo, y proyectos para ampliar el castillo. Él se encargó de añadir el ala este, la más nueva. A Terrence padre no le gustó la idea, pero él era un bastardo, no tenía derecho a heredar los derechos del clan sino a ser un simple familiar, aunque aquí todos lo habíamos querido como a otro hijo.

Todas asintieron a la afirmación. Yo hice una mueca, empezaba a odiar la palabra «bastardo». Para mí carecía de significado, pero en esta época por lo visto dejaba pocas opciones. Ella ignoró mi gesto y continuó:

—Le dejamos hacer las obras esperando que cambiara de parecer, ya que su padre quería que se hiciera cargo del brazo militar del clan, mientras que el joven Terry asumía su condición de heredero. Todo cambió cuando Claréese apareció. Ella era una simple doncella, en realidad siempre había estado al servicio en el castillo, solo que era una niña cuando él se fue, y una joven cuando Albert regresó. Una joven muy bella, tendría que admitir, suave y pequeña como un pajarillo, con un rostro en forma de corazón que enmarcaba unos dulces ojos azules como el cielo de verano y un largo cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo. Atraía las miradas de todos los jóvenes, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él, y pronto él solo tuvo ojos para ella. Fue un amor entusiasta, ambos se buscaban y se juraron amor eterno prometiéndose en el círculo de las hadas, el lugar más sagrado para el clan. Pronto quedó embarazada y hubo que improvisar una boda ante la Iglesia, que no admitía las uniones de hecho. Fue un embarazo difícil, y él le acondicionó su habitación para que estuviera más cómoda, ya que tuvo que estar casi todo el embarazo descansando. Convirtió dos habitaciones en una más amplia, con grandes ventanas que daban a las vistas más hermosas del lago, con el sol de mediodía, para que no sintiera tanto frío como en el resto del castillo. Sin embargo, y pese a los esfuerzos de Albert por protegerla, perdió al niño al poco tiempo. Eso no los desanimó, sino que siguieron intentándolo de forma desesperada hasta que ella volvió a quedar embarazada. Se amaban con tanta intensidad que daba envidia verlos, no tenían ojos más que el uno para el otro. Albert dejó de lado sus obligaciones para con el clan y se centró solamente en cuidarla. Ambos deseaban más que nada tener un hijo, y finalmente lo consiguieron. Pero la pequeña Claréese era demasiado joven y delicada, no pudo superar el parto y murió en los brazos de Albert horas más tarde de dar a luz a su hijo. El pequeño sobrevivió solo tres días más y finalmente también murió. Era un bebé pequeño y delicado como su madre. Albert lo veló durante dos largos días y después apenas pudimos quitárselo de los brazos. Todos pensamos que había perdido la razón. Durante días, semanas y meses fue una sombra de sí mismo. Juró que jamás se casaría y un día, aduciendo que era demasiado doloroso permanecer aquí, nos volvió a abandonar. Desde entonces ha venido en contadas ocasiones, y nunca se ha quedado demasiado tiempo. Quién sabe, querida, quizá tú hayas podido curar sus heridas.

Yo sentí ganas de llorar, una inmensa congoja amenazaba con brotar sin remedio del interior de mis entrañas. El círculo de las hadas, donde me había pedido que me casara con él, tenía un significado completamente diferente al que yo creía; la habitación en la que me había instalado estaba destinada a otra mujer, a una mujer pequeña y delicada como un pajarillo. Yo no compartía ninguna de las características de aquella mujer a la que mi marido amó con locura, ni mi altura, ni mi pelo credpo y rubio, ni mi rostro eslavo, ni mi descaro. Me sentí grande, desproporcionada y tremendamente humillada. Podría luchar con otra mujer, pero nunca con un fantasma, el fantasma del gran amor de Albert.

—Ellos están enterrados en el cementerio del castillo, ¿no?—pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, los enterramos juntos, y junto a ellos quedó una parte del Albert que todos conocíamos —susurró Euphemia.

Recordé a Albert la noche anterior llevándoles flores, y algo me estranguló por dentro.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dije levantándome de repente, lo que provocó muestras de sorpresa.

—Espera, Candy… —Era la voz de Rosemary. No me volví. No podía mirar a ninguna mujer a la cara. Me sentía dolida, engañada y profundamente avergonzada.

Corrí a través de los pasillos hasta que llegué a la puerta principal. Cogí una de las capas que pendían de los clavos, me la puse y salí al exterior, sintiendo el mordisco del aire frío llevándose mis lágrimas ardientes con él.

Pasé a través de la arcada principal ignorando las protestas de los guardias y me paré frente al cementerio fijándome en el arco ojival que lo precedía. Había unas letras grabadas, yo conocía de forma rudimentaria el latín, debido a mis estudios de Derecho, la inscripción rezaba: AQUÍ OS ESPERAMOS.

Sofoqué una risa histérica y seguí corriendo sin saber muy bien adónde dirigirme, me resbalaba y caía una y otra vez, levantándome cada vez con más decisión. Me olvidé del frío y de la amenaza de los lobos, estaba tan furiosa que yo sola habría podido enfrentarme a Atila y su ejército de hunos si fuera necesario.

Finalmente llegué a la orilla norte del lago sin saber qué hacer y mirando en derredor encontré una superficie rocosa y oculta y me senté en la fría piedra abrazándome las piernas, balanceándome y gimoteando como una niña.

No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba. Yo también tenía un pasado oculto, y muy a mi pesar en algunos aspectos era bastante parecido al suyo, aunque a mí no me habían amado con esa intensidad, a mí me habían abandonado cuando más necesitaba de él, de mi marido, de mi verdadero marido, Neal. Porque Albert, ya no sabía lo que era, ni quién era o lo que significaba para mí. Creí en él, le confié mi vida y me había entregado de una forma que hasta a mí me sorprendía. Pero sobre todo, y pese a los secretos que nos rodeaban, había confiado en él, y ahora me sentía traicionada. Me había dejado claro que me tenía porque yo le pertenecía, nunca habíamos hablado de amor. Nuestra unión se basaba en la necesidad de contacto, yo me sentía tan sola y desesperada en esta época que había olvidado todo por un hombre que creí que… ¿qué creía?

Me levanté después de unas horas, ya sin lágrimas en el rostro, con una firme determinación. Tenía que averiguar lo antes posible cómo regresar a mi vida y olvidar de una vez por todas este mundo, lleno de asesinos, violadores y un pirata de ojos azules y traidores, como rezaba una copla que solía cantar mi abuela.

Una vez en el castillo, me dirigí a la cocina y comí algo de pan y queso y me llevé una manzana, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Martha. Subí las escaleras hasta el despacho del laird, que estaba cerrado con llave. Maldije y acudí a la habitación de Rosemary. No había nadie, pero escuché un murmullo que provenía de la habitación contigua, la de los niños. Llamé y al escuchar respuesta entré.

Daniel levantó la cabeza con gesto sorprendido. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de ejercicios de los dos hijos mayores de Rosemary

Le saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y le pregunté si sabía dónde se encontraba mi cuñada.

—No lo sé —contestó—, ¿necesita algo?

—Sí —dije componiendo una sonrisa, aunque en realidad era una mueca—, me gustaría leer algo y el otro día vi que el laird tenía una biblioteca abundante en su despacho. Quería preguntarle si tiene la llave.

—Oh —dijo sonriendo—, no es necesario buscar a Rosemary. Yo tengo una llave. La utilizo para consultar el material de estudio. Si quiere la acompaño. Ya he terminado con los niños. —Al escucharle, estos suspiraron de alivio y salieron corriendo dejando un rastro de papeles a su paso.

Daniel hizo un gesto de frustración y se agachó a recogerlos, yo lo ayudé y los dejamos sobre la mesa. Luego ambos nos dirigimos al despacho.

Una vez que entramos, circundé con la mirada las pobladas estanterías. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué busca exactamente? —preguntó Daniel viendo mi azoramiento.

—Libros de leyendas e historias escocesas —contesté escuetamente.

Si se sorprendió no lo demostró. Me llevó hasta una estantería a la derecha y me indicó varios que podía consultar. No los podía sacar del despacho sin el permiso del laird, así que me senté en la misma silla en la que había firmado las capitulaciones matrimoniales y me centré en buscar algo que me sirviera de ayuda, ignorando a Daniel, que se sentó en la otra silla a corregir ejercicios, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y tachaba alguna frase.

Recorrí con las manos las tapas de los libros encuadernados en piel, abriendo el primero al azar. Estaba escrito en inglés, pero en un inglés del siglo XVIII o quizás anterior, por lo que me costó bastante entenderlo. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que estaba tarareando una canción. Solía hacerlo a menudo, en mi vida anterior. Llevaba todo el día con el sonido de la canción en la mente.

 _ **You know you can't keep me down.**_

 _ **Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?**_

 _ **I see you tryin' to hurt me bad**_

 _ **You can hang me like a slave.**_

 _ **I'll go underground**_

 _ **Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?**_

 _ **You got your shield and sword?**_

 _ **Cuz it's time to play the games…**_

 _ **Hey, hey, chico!Cual es tu problema?**_

 _ **Veo que estas tratando de herirme mal**_

 _ **No se que tienes en contra de mi**_

 _ **Tal vez deberías reconocer**_

 _ **Hey, hey, chica! Estas lista para hoy?**_

 _ **Tienes tu escudo y espada?**_

 _ **Porque es tiempo de jugar juegos**_

—Extraña melodía, y más extraña aún la letra —dijo Daniel levantando la cabeza de sus papeles y mirándome de hito en hito.

Yo lo miré dándome cuenta de que estaba allí. Era un hombre tan silencioso que una vez que me concentré en la tarea que tenía entre manos me olvidé completamente de él. Fruncí los labios ante mi error, obviamente las baladas de esa época no solían incluir comentarios tan descarados en sus letras.

—¡Hummm! —exclamé como respuesta.

—Me temo que está dirigida a alguien en particular—continuó él, curioso.

—Es una simple canción —contesté quitándole importancia, no sabía a quién se lo había dedicado Pink, de lo único que estaba segura es a quién se lo dedicaba yo, sobre todo porque estaba preparada, y era la hora de empezar el juego…

Me concentré otra vez en el libro, leyendo historias de gigantes, princesas, sidhe y otras criaturas del mundo sobrenatural, sin encontrar nada que me resultara familiar o que me fuera útil. Cogí otro libro y lo abrí por la primera página, observé con avidez un grabado de una realidad pasmosa, parecía una sirena con largos cabellos negros y ojos claros. «Cuentos de sirenas —pensé—, no me sirven», estaba a punto de pasar la página cuando una palabra remarcada en tinta negra llamó mi atención, selkie. Seguí leyendo y mi cara cambió de la curiosidad de un estudioso a la más completa estupefacción.

—¿¡Una selkie es una foca!? —pregunté en voz demasiado alta haciendo que Daniel soltara los papeles que tenía entre las piernas.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —contestó mirándome de forma extraña.

—Una foca. Una foca —repetí despacio—, me están comparando con una maldita foca.

—Bueno —contestó él reprimiendo una sonrisa—, debería sentirse agradecida por la comparación, lady Andrew, las selkies son muy apreciadas en esta tierra. Son criaturas de gran belleza que se deshacen de su piel al llegar a tierra escondiéndola entre las rocas, pueden elegir esposo y entonces es el turno del esposo de esconder la piel para que ella no lo abandone y regrese a las aguas que son su hogar.

A mí la explicación no me aplacó. Solo pensaba en que me habían comparado con una foca. Una foca, ¡por Dios!, ni siquiera era una sirena, o un hada, era una foca. En mi mente de mujer racional nacida trescientos años después, que te compararan con una foca no tenía nada de agradecido, más bien era un insulto en toda regla.

Mascullando, cerré el libro con un golpe que hizo que el polvo acumulado brotara en una pequeña nubecilla.

Me quedé mirando el rostro de Daniel, tan parecido al de Neal, solo le faltaba el rictus serio de mi exmarido, y de repente todo me pareció absurdo.

—Dios, ¡qué va a ser de mí! —exclamé súbitamente acongojada.

Él me miró de hito en hito.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Si me dice qué es exactamente lo que está buscando, yo podría ayudarla, conozco todos los libros de este castillo.

Evitando ponerme en evidencia más de lo que ya lo había hecho, erguí los hombros, mascullé una disculpa y me levanté dispuesta a investigar en otra estantería. Sentí su mirada tras de mí.

—Estoy bien. No busco algo concreto, sino conocer un poco más cómo es la tierra que es ahora mi hogar. —La última palabra se me atragantó y sentí ganas de llorar, así que me mordí la lengua y me concentré en los libros.

Cogí otros dos y me senté junto a la luz de las velas a proseguir mi investigación, aunque estaba cada vez más desanimada.

Pasamos más de una hora perdidos en nuestro trabajo y sin hablar. Me di cuenta con asombro de que me sentía cómoda en presencia de ese hombre. Era el único que no me observaba ni con desprecio ni con curiosidad, simplemente hacía su trabajo. Neal y yo solíamos pasar tardes enteras de ese modo, cada uno enfrascado en nuestras respectivas obligaciones laborales. Tragué saliva, hacía tiempo que intentaba no recordar demasiado a mi exmarido, ya que la herida era todavía reciente, pero la cercanía de Daniel hacía que eso resultara bastante difícil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándonos a los dos, que volvimos nuestros rostros hacia el hombre que se había apostado en la entrada. Yo fruncí el entrecejo, ante mí tenía al diablo de ojos celestes traicioneros. Daniel se levantó de un salto y lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Señor —dijo.

—Déjanos solos. —Soltó bruscamente Albert pasándose la mano por el pelo como buscando tranquilidad en ese simple gesto.

Daniel salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, ante el gesto adusto de mi marido. Yo ni siquiera me levanté de mi asiento, de hecho volví la vista y proseguí mi lectura, ocultando mis emociones en un libro sobre los duendes domésticos, por lo visto bastante habituales, aunque yo todavía no había visto ninguno, con lo útiles que parecían.

—Estás aquí —dijo simplemente acercándose unos metros.

Algo en su tono de voz me hizo mirarle. No parecía enfadado, sino preocupado.

—Aquí estoy, ¿por qué?

—Te estaba buscando.

—No sabía que hubieras regresado de la cacería. De todas formas no me estoy escondiendo precisamente —dije previendo una discusión.

—No es por eso, Candice. Estaba preocupado, llevo horas buscándote, los guardias me dijeron que habías salido corriendo del castillo y Rosy me ha comentado que ha habido una conversación esta mañana que parecía afectarte bastante.

Busqué algún indicio en su rostro de falsedad, pero no lo encontré, eso tampoco me decía nada, ya que era un experto en ocultar sus emociones y sus secretos.

—¿Preocupado? —inquirí seria.

—Sí, pensé que te habías ido, que habías desaparecido. A Dhia!, desde esta mañana no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en ti, sola en esa cama, y cómo me miraste cuando me fui. He soportado las burlas de todos los hombres acerca de mi despiste y mi mala puntería, así que, harto, decidí volver al castillo, y cuando llegué nadie parecía saber qué había sido de ti desde esta mañana. No sé, pensé que… —Sus palabras murieron y se sujetó el pelo en la nuca de forma brusca volviéndolo a soltar al instante.

—¿Qué pensaste? —Mi tono era neutro.

—Pensé que me habías abandonado. Que habías decidido entregarte o huir de mí. O incluso que tal como habías aparecido en Edimburgo, aquí habías hecho lo contrario, desaparecer por completo. —Su tono era de tristeza.

Yo di un respingo. Si fuera tan sencillo como eso…

—Ya te dije que no tenía adónde ir. —Repuse tranquila.

—Sí, bueno, pero…

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Albert, hasta ahora quien ha estado ocultando su pasado y sus secretos eres tú, y no yo. Yo jamás te he dado una señal que te indicara que iba a huir de ti —mentí flagrantemente; si hubiera podido volver a mi vida anterior esa misma tarde, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

—¿Que yo te he ocultado algo? Candice, te he traído a mi tierra, a mi hogar, donde cada uno de los habitantes de este castillo me conoce. De ti, sin embargo apenas sé nada más que unos pocos datos, que estoy seguro has adornado y falseado a tu antojo. —Su tono era bajo y pude ver cómo la vena de su cuello latía demostrando su enfado.

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré. Iba a contestarle que yo no había escondido un marido y un hijo como había hecho él, pero además de hacer eso, había escondido algo mucho más importante.

—Creí que una vez nos casáramos, te sentirías lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo como para decirme de una vez por todas quién demonios eres y qué escondes. ¿Qué te da tanto miedo, a ghràidh? —Suspiró fuertemente y cerró los puños. Yo me puse tensa al instante.

—No quiero hablar de mi pasado —lo miré y él enarcó una ceja—, no todavía. Es demasiado doloroso. —Callé, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar como una tonta.

Él me traspasó con su mirada, y yo agaché la cabeza intimidada. Notaba su enfado, y también cómo se estaba conteniendo al ver mi dolor.

—Lo siento, a ghràidh —dijo finalmente, yo levanté la cabeza sorprendida. El terco, engreído y maldito escocés se estaba disculpando—, creí que era mejor no decírtelo antes de que te casaras conmigo por si cambiabas de opinión. Sentí que si te lo contaba tú pensarías que no era lo suficientemente hombre para ti. No pude protegerla, no supe cuidarla y no supe cómo salvarla, y no quise que pensaras que no podría hacer lo mismo por ti.

Su mirada mostraba tanto dolor, que aunque tenía intención de mostrarme fría y distante me estaba derritiendo como el hielo en verano.

—Si crees eso de mí, Albert, es que no me conoces en absoluto. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le sucedió a tu esposa, fueron las circunstancias, esas cosas a veces ocurren. —Y así de repente me di cuenta de que lo que me había sucedido a mí al perder a mi propia hija no era culpa mía, sino que verdaderamente esas cosas ocurren y se escapan al entendimiento humano. Por un instante la pena y el alivio se juntaron en mi pecho haciendo que me estremeciera.

Se acercó un metro hacia mí. Yo me levanté para tenerlo frente a mi rostro, aunque mi nariz le llegaba justo a la mitad de su pecho. Me di cuenta de que llevaba varias trenzas a los lados del rostro, como un guerrero vikingo, y que mostraba rasgos de cansancio, aparte de que el kilt de caza estaba mojado y manchado de barro.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunté.

—En Edimburgo, cuando fuiste con Duncan a Grassmarket, te vi pararte frente a una imprenta totalmente encandilada. Incluso pensé en entrar y comprarte algún libro, pero pronto Duncan tiró de ti y seguisteis camino. Así que pensé que si estabas en el castillo, debías de estar en el único sitio donde hubiera libros, y aquí estoy.

—¿Me seguiste en Edimburgo? —pregunté algo enfadada.

—Claro. —Él no parecía en absoluto avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí más enfadada todavía.

—Porque tenía que protegerte, ¿por qué si no? —Su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa que derritió por completo la escarcha de mi alma.

—No lo necesitaba —exclamé.

—Oh, sí. Al final lo necesitaste, casi consigues que la multitud nos ensartara como a un cerdo en San Martín.—Volvió a sonreír y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

Estaba claro que si quería sobrevivir en este mundo, lo tenía que tener de mi lado, me gustara o no.

Él me cogió el rostro con las manos y lo levantó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Quién eres, Albert? —pregunté perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada.

—Cuando me veo reflejado en tus ojos solo soy Albert, y cuando estoy poseyéndote siento que soy el dueño de tu alma y de tu cuerpo, y solo entonces puedo relajarme y sé que no huirás. —Y diciendo eso posó sus labios sobre mí.

Yo aspiré su olor a fresco, a madera, humo y barro, y su aliento suave con restos de whisky en su lengua. Y, ¡maldita sea mi estampa! Abrí la boca para recibirle con entusiasmo, con demasiado entusiasmo a mi pesar.

Nuestro beso se intensificó y me cogió por las piernas hasta alzarme y dejarme sobre la mesa de su padre, apartó de un golpe los libros y papeles y me tendió sobre la fría madera, en la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada solo por una vela que tenía cerca de mi cabeza a la derecha, y que atrapaba la luz de sus ojos azules .

Noté que sus manos se desplazaban a lo largo de mis piernas levantándome la falda. Quise protestar y lo sujeté con una mano.

—Aquí no —dije temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera su padre o cualquier otra alma indiscreta.

—Sí, te necesito, aquí y ahora —contestó él sujetándome la mano sobre la mesa, que provocó el chasquido del anillo de bodas cuando golpeó contra la madera.

En ese momento supe que Albert no era un hombre al que se le pudiera negar nada fácilmente.

Cuando su mano alcanzó el objetivo principal, me estremecí y levanté las piernas en un reflejo instintivo de respuesta. Noté su risa contra mi pecho mientras me desataba las cintas que sujetaban mis pechos. Se entretuvo mordisqueando uno y otro pezón hasta que estos se irguieron y mi interior reverberó deseando más. Me arqueé con fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Con la mano otra vez libre levanté su pesada falda y atrapé su miembro y lo acaricié con destreza, maravillándome del efecto que eso le producía mientras observaba su rostro excitado.

Volvió a hundir su rostro en mi pecho.

—No llevas corsé —dijo en tono reprobatorio.

—No pienso volver a llevarlo. Además, no me hables de dictados de la moda, que tú vas peinado con trencitas—susurré con voz entrecortada.

Me miró extrañado y yo entrecerré los ojos.

Deseando más, sujeté con más fuerza su miembro erecto y lo guie a mi interior con un descaro y una desvergüenza que no creía que tuviese. Él gruñó y entró por completo en mí, haciendo que me arquease con fuerza y emitiese un pequeño grito, cuando llegó a los límites de mi vientre.

Pero ya no podíamos parar, me atrajo hacia él y me obligó a mirarlo mientras lo hacía y yo respondí completamente excitada, desahogando mi frustración y furia del día con él, a través de él, por medio de él. Me daba igual, solo quería que me poseyera con fuerza. Si él creía que le pertenecía, en ese momento por lo menos, él era el dueño de mi alma y de mi cuerpo.

Lo tendí sobre mí sujetándolo por la camisa y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor a hierba mojada y pasando la lengua por su cuello tenso que tenía un sabor ligeramente salado. No hubo tiempo para más, sentí que ardía por dentro y estallé gimiendo, él me siguió un momento después emitiendo un gruñido animal y sujetándome con fuerza por la cadera. Levantó el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y me besó profundamente, lo que provocó ecos en mi vientre todavía ocupado por él.

—Me has preguntado quién soy, Candice. En tus manos no soy más que arcilla moldeable, un alma, un corazón y solo un hombre a tu servicio, mi señora —susurró a mi oído.

Recobré súbitamente la consciencia y, algo asustada por sus palabras, intenté levantarme y me até las cintas de la blusa con arrobo y con algo de torpeza.

—Yo lo haré —dijo él, que si había notado mi súbita frialdad no lo demostró.

Con suma facilidad, apretó e hizo una lazada. Lo miré a los ojos y él posó un casto beso en mi frente.

—Ya está —dijo cruzándose el kilt por el hombro que se le había deslizado en uno de los movimientos y repasándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Quién te ha peinado así? —inquirí curiosa.

—Yo. —Me miró extrañado. Yo estaba más extrañada todavía, apenas conseguía recogerme el pelo con una trenza que acababa deshecha a las pocas horas.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito apartarme el pelo de los ojos para poder enfocar mejor mi puntería. Es bastante común en las Highlands.

—Ah —dije asombrándome de lo poco que conocía yo de este tiempo.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo? —preguntó agachándose a recoger los libros del suelo.

—Oh, nada en realidad, solo buscaba algo con lo que entretenerme.

—Con Daniel. —Había algo de resquemor en su tono.

—Bueno, tú te habías ido a buscar un pobre cervatillo al que asesinar —le contesté con acritud.

Suspiró fuertemente y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—, bajemos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

Ambos bajamos por el laberinto del castillo hasta la sala principal. En la puerta nos paró uno de los hombres del clan, el mismo que había salido en la partida de búsqueda y que lo había saludado como a un hijo.

—Veo que por fin has encontrado a tu mujercita —sonrió mirándonos a los dos.

—Sí, lo he hecho, ¿acaso lo dudabas?

—No, te he educado bien. Si no pudieras rastrear a tu esposa a solo un día de casarte serías un completo inepto. Dentro de unos años quizá te arrepientas de haberla encontrado, pero de momento… Sería mejor que por unos días no salieras de caza, porque de ser así acabarías con el trasero ensartado en los colmillos de algún jabalí más listo que tú, y te centraras en lo que ocupa tu mente y tu…, ejem…

»Señora. —Hizo una inclinación de la cabeza y salió disparado a por una copa de whisky.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté a Albert sintiendo unas irremediables ganas de reír.

—Fue mi maestro de armas, George, él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—¿Todo? —le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, algunas cosas las he ido aprendiendo por mí mismo a lo largo de los años —rio.

—Le tienes mucho aprecio, ¿no?

—Sí, para mí fue el padre que nunca tuve.

—Sí lo tuviste.

—No, en realidad no lo tuve. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal y cenamos en animada conversación con el resto de los comensales. Rosemary me expresó su preocupación, pero yo la tranquilicé. Terry parecía que iba a acabar con las reservas de alcohol de todo el castillo, y Susana, según me contó Rosemary, seguía descansando y había mandado mensaje de no ser molestada esa noche, ya que se encontraba algo indispuesta. Yo me atraganté con la copa de vino. Indispuesta o no, seguro que el que quería que la visitase esa noche no era precisamente su marido.

Subimos a nuestra habitación al poco rato. Yo al entrar me quedé parada un momento, recordando a quién había pertenecido anteriormente. «¿Habría muerto en esa misma cama?» No me atreví a preguntarlo. Sin embargo, Albert, adivinando mis pensamientos, se situó detrás de mí y me cogió por la cintura.

—Aquí no hay ni rastro de ella, Candice. Todo el mobiliario fue cambiado hace años, solo quedan las paredes y las vistas al lago. No tienes nada que temer.

Me ayudó a desvestirme con calma y yo hice lo mismo con él. Cuando estuvimos desnudos, solo con la luz de la luna como testigo, nos acostamos en la cama e hicimos de nuevo el amor de forma pausada, pero con la misma intensidad que las otras veces. Era como si una vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozasen algo más fuerte que nosotros nos impidiera parar hasta casi perder el sentido.

Quedé tendida de espaldas con Albert a mi lado apoyado en un codo. Me recorría el rostro con un dedo de forma meticulosa, como si quisiese gravar cada rasgo de mi piel en su memoria.

—Estás tan bella iluminada solo por esta luz… Tu cabello brilla y tus ojos son un reflejo de las mismas esmeraldas con la luz de la luna que asoma por la ventana —dijo suavemente.

Yo sentí cómo me ruborizaba ante el escrutinio.

—Eres tan joven… —susurró.

—¿Tan joven? —pregunté—. Albert, tengo apenas cuatro años menos que tú, mi cumpleaños es el treinta de septiembre.

Él hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Veitiseis años? ¿Tienes veintiseis años?

—Sí, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunté sintiéndome vieja sin serlo.

Aunque claro, en aquella época las mujeres de mas de veinte años tenían una caterva de niños rondando a su alrededor y el rostro ajado por la dura vida en las montañas.

—No, solo me he sorprendido. No tienes ni una sola marca de la edad en tu rostro, ni en tu cuerpo. —Aun así seguía mirándome con una mezcla extraña de estupor e incredulidad.

—Te equivocas, tengo una cicatriz en la frente, sobre la ceja derecha. Cuando era pequeña me caí sobre la esquina de una mesa. Además no soy tan mayor, si quieres puedes comprobar que también tengo todos los dientes —dije abriendo la boca algo molesta.

—No tienes ninguna cicatriz, mo anam, y ya sé que tienes todos los dientes. He amado tu boca varias veces como para notarlo —contestó con gesto incrédulo.

—Sí tengo una cicatriz —le contradije dirigiendo mi mano hacia la pequeña incisión sobre mi ceja. Pasé el dedo índice una y otra vez sobre el sitio y no encontré nada. Ahora era yo la que tenía el gesto sorprendido.

—Te lo dije —suspiró él.

—No lo entiendo —mascullé más para mí misma que para él.

—Yo tampoco, a ghràidh. Yo tampoco —dijo volviéndose para cogerme por la cintura.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, yo meditando dónde estaría mi cicatriz, hasta que creí que por su quietud se había quedado dormido. Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz susurrando a mi oído.

—No la amaba.

Supe a quién se refería aunque no mencionó su nombre. Me quedé callada temiendo interrumpir otra confesión.

—Creí que la amaba y que ella me amaba a mí, pero me equivoqué. La quería, sí, pero cuando intentaba hacerle el amor ella me esquivaba y rehuía como si me tuviera miedo. Al final acababa tan frustrado que no sabía cómo actuar con ella. Al principio pensé que era por la falta de experiencia, y fui paciente y atento, pero no conseguía más que lloros y súplicas por su parte. Pensé que si teníamos un hijo todo cambiaría, pero todo fue a peor. Era tan pequeña y delicada que al final tenía miedo de poseerla. No sabía qué hacer, me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando murió ella y después nuestro hijo, sentí que Dios me estaba castigando porque no supe ser un buen marido, y tuve que alejarme de aquí, no podía vivir constantemente con su recuerdo y con la gente alrededor creyendo que lloraba por un amor perdido, cuando en realidad me sentía aliviado. Me odié por ello y maldije a Dios y al mundo. Fue cuando me uní al ejército y luché en el continente. Quería que me mataran, ya que yo mismo me odiaba de tal forma que pensaba que esa era la única forma de redimirme ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Dios me perdonó y te puso en mi camino para que pudiera remediar mis errores del pasado.

Le apreté la mano que reposaba en mi cintura, sintiendo su dolor como mío propio. Nuestra vida, separada más de trescientos años, tenía más puntos en común de lo que a primera vista parecía.

—Esa fue otra de las razones por las que me casé contigo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté volviéndome.

—Tú eres fuerte, joven y con un carácter endemoniado, que me hace desear poseerte y domarte a cada instante. Y me respondes, respondes con la misma pasión que yo te doy. Serás capaz solo con tu fuerza de voluntad de darme hijos sanos. Quizá ya lleves en tu vientre mi semilla —dijo acariciándome en esa parte.

Me sentí otra vez dolida y aun así no pude evitar darle en parte la razón. Nos habíamos unido por diferentes circunstancias, la mía porque no tenía más opción. Él buscando redimirse y tener por fin hijos propios, era lógico que buscara una mujer fuerte que pudiera tenerlos. Lo que él no podía saber es que yo quizá no fuera capaz de tener hijos nunca. Algo asustada intenté recordar cuándo fue la fecha de mi última regla, creía que unos días antes de viajar, pero todo podía haber cambiado en esta época. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, la posibilidad de un embarazo era algo tan remoto que había permanecido oculto en mi mente, ocupada en otras cosas mucho más urgentes. Sentí un terror tan real que me estremecí.

—Albert —le dije bruscamente—, no sigas dándome las razones por las cuales te casaste conmigo. Prefiero no saberlas.

Retiré su mano de mi vientre y me aparté con la intención de calmarme y conseguir dormir al menos unas horas.

Sentí su tensión a mi espalda, pero no me volví, no quería sentir otra vez su contacto, porque estaba despertando sentimientos en mí que creí enterrados hacía mucho tiempo. No intentó acercarse y noté que se volvía.

Desperté sujetando con ambas manos la almohada y susurrando un nombre una y otra vez. Había tenido una pesadilla, que no había sido una pesadilla, era un recuerdo de Daniel y de mi hija no nacida, cuando yo estaba embarazada de unos cuatro meses y por fin las náuseas habían cedido. Estábamos paseando por Santiago cogidos de la mano, envueltos en una nube de felicidad, cuando de repente frente a nosotros apareció la anciana que me había visitado, pero no era una anciana, era una niña no mayor de quince años, vestida con el arisaid. Se paró frente a nosotros y solo pronunció una frase: «Estás muerta y el bebé también», y desapareció. La sensación de estar ahogándome era tan intensa que grité.

Unas manos fuertes me sujetaron y me volvieron hasta que quedé a unos centímetros del rostro de Albert. La luna todavía iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Yo respiraba de forma agitada y Albert lucía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—Una pesadilla —dije a una pregunta no formulada.

—Lo sé, tranquila, a ghràidh, ese hombre ya no podrá hacerte daño. Estás conmigo —contestó él abrazándome.

—¿Qué he dicho? —pregunté sabiendo que había hablado en sueños.

—Has pronunciado «Neal» una y otra vez, luego gritaste mi nombre. ¿Quién es él?

—Un hombre de mi pasado.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Sí.

—Si viene a buscarte, si te encuentra, a ghràidh, lucharé contra él. No debes temer nada. Ahora estás conmigo. Eres mía, y eso nada puede cambiarlo.

—Tranquilo, Albert, él jamás vendrá a buscarme —dije sabiendo que era verdad y deseando que no lo fuera, me volví y lloré contra su pecho hasta que me quedé otra vez dormida.

Continuara...


	16. Capitulo 14 La felicidad de la vida a

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _ **La felicidad de la vida a veces es solo tener un melón maduro entre las manos**_

Desperté pegada a su pecho, notando los latidos de su corazón. Él todavía dormía y no quise moverme para no despertarlo, aun así no pude evitar el deslizar mi mano por su pecho cincelado, cubierto de suave pelo rizado de un rubio oscuro que cesaba justo entre sus pectorales. Observé una cicatriz que le cruzaba el torso, de unos diez centímetros justo debajo del corazón. Apenas era una línea blanca, lo que quiera que le hubiese herido, posiblemente una espada, había sucedido hacía muchos años. Le miré el brazo vendado, la venda estaba limpia y no había restos de sangre. No parecía notar dolor, aunque cualquier otro hombre hubiera estado atiborrado de tranquilizantes musculares durante al menos dos semanas. Pero Albert estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas, y como él dijo, había sido solo un rasguño. ¿Cuántas heridas de guerra más habría sufrido?

Apenas había tenido tiempo de ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y ahora sentía una irremediable curiosidad de explorar. Levanté un poco las mantas y él se removió, pero sin despertarse. Observé a la luz del amanecer gris de las montañas su cuerpo fuerte y pasé mi mano a través de su vientre tenso y liso hasta llegar al comienzo de su entrepierna cubierta con pelo rizado y rubio y me mordí un labio al observar cómo ese simple gesto hacía que su miembro se tensara y creciera sin voluntad propia. Admiré con deseo su tamaño y bajé un poco más admirando sus largas y musculosas piernas, como las de un atleta, solo que no eran las de un deportista, eran las de un guerrero. Me estremecí y sentí mariposas que revoloteaban en mi vientre. ¿Pero qué me está pasando? Ni que fuera la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, un hombre desnudo junto a mí. Pero nunca había visto un hombre así, ni sentido esa sensación de protección que me daba su cuerpo. A veces sentía unas profundas ganas de abrazarlo, otras de pegarle una patada en el trasero por su terquedad, pero la mayoría de las veces deseaba perderme en su pasión, como él se perdía en la mía. Y eso me estaba asustando, y mucho.

Levanté la cabeza y observé su rostro, dormido y libre de tensión. La arruga de su entrecejo había desaparecido y solo quedaba el rostro ancho y amable que solía dirigirme cada vez más a menudo. Le acaricié la mejilla notando su barba incipiente, suave y a la vez dura como un cepillo. Su boca se curvó solo por el lado derecho, como siempre. Yo sonreí. De repente abrió los ojos y se apartó levantándose de un salto, quedándose en posición de ataque, mirando con los ojos desorbitados alrededor y con todo el pelo revuelto.

Lo miré con sorpresa y solté una carcajada.

Albert centró su vista y me miró enfurecido.

—Pareces un león asustado —le dije entre risas.

—¿Un león? Ese es un animal fiero y peligroso —contestó cambiando su gesto y acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—Sí, el rey de la selva. —Respondí riendo y escondiéndome entre las mantas. Él me siguió y me atrapó con un solo brazo, me arrastró y me dejó sobre él. Reí, grité y pataleé hasta que me sujetó las piernas y las manos y no pude moverme.

—¿Lo notas? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Lo notaba, y perfectamente además.

—Pues a partir de ahora tendrás más cuidado en despertar a este león, no vaya a ser que te ataque y…

Lo silencié besándole y abrí mis piernas para recibir tan temida y deseada agresión…

Un rato después, nos levantamos y vestimos. Yo todavía bastante azorada, él completamente tranquilo. Estábamos a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando me entregó algo.

—Cógelo —me dijo mostrándome el abrecartas de plata.

—No quiero volver a tenerlo cerca de mí —contesté recordando dónde lo había dejado por última vez.

—Cógelo, mo anam, no es una sugerencia. Es una orden. Sabes cómo utilizarlo y puede serte de utilidad otra vez.

—Dijiste que aquí no corría peligro.

—Lo sé, pero en los tiempos que corren nunca se sabe. Llévalo en tu bolsillo. Nadie tiene por qué saber que lo tienes.

No me dio otra opción. Lo cogí y lo guardé en el bolsillo de la falda.

—Albert —pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras—¿hay algún médico en el castillo?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Te ocurre algo? Solo hay un cirujano en la aldea. —Se volvió con gesto preocupado.

—No, a mí no —dije para tranquilizarlo—, solo quiero cambiarte el vendaje y curarte la herida.

—No lo necesito, a ghràidh. Pero de todos modos, Martha es tan buena preparando compotas como medicinas—respondió de forma cautelosa.

—Ah, bien. —No dije más y entramos en el salón.

La actividad era bulliciosa, tanto hombres como mujeres se sentaban de forma desordenada a comer algo y comenzar con sus tareas diarias. El castillo era como una colmena de abejas, solo el laird, como la abeja reina ajena a las labores comunes, permanecía en el castillo examinando y contestando misivas.

Nos sentamos junto a su maestro de armas.

—Vaya —dijo cuando Albert se sirvió su sexto arenque ahumado—, veo que tienes hambre, mo charaid. ¿Mucho trabajo?

Albert gruñó con la boca llena.

—Hijo, las noches son para descansar, si no luego no rindes lo suficiente en tus tareas. Esa es la primera norma de un hombre. Aunque veo que eso te resulta difícil últimamente. Eso es lo bueno de un hombre soltero, que no tiene que estar dispuesto como un semental a servir a su yegua. Aunque viendo tu rostro, quizá debí haber dejado que alguna me atrapara. —Cogió un bote de miel y untó abundante cantidad en un pan.

Yo enterré mi rostro en mi plato completamente azorada. Notaba las miradas divertidas de los rostros que nos rodeaban. «¿Cuánto más tendríamos que soportar las burlas?»

—Como no te calles, ninguna mujer en cien millas a la redonda va a desear acercar su cara a la tuya por mucho, mucho tiempo —contestó Albert suavemente y en voz baja, lo que denotaba su enfado. Aunque con el rabillo del ojo vi que su mirada brillaba divertida.

El hombre rio a carcajadas y, levantándose aún con el pan en la mano, se despidió.

—Te espero en las cuadras, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y espero que estés en condiciones —le dijo a Albert— Aunque señora, yo no esperaría mucho de él esta noche. La estancia en el continente lo ha ablandado y le costará recuperarse.

Salió riendo y yo enterré otra vez el rostro en el plato.

Albert parecía inmune al comentario.

—Albert—pregunté—, cómo saben todos que tú y yo… —No pude terminar de lo turbada que me sentía.

—Me imagino que pueden ver igual que veo yo cómo te muerdes el labio y me examinas concienzudamente cada vez que entro en tu radio de visión. Mi sonrisa de satisfacción cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran también son otro indicio —contestó susurrando y sonriendo a la vez.

—¿Eso hago? —pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

—Sí. —Él ahora rio ampliamente, y me dieron ganas de hacerle tragar media hogaza de pan.

—Está bien. Procuraré ser más cauta —dije algo frustrada y me levanté de la mesa despidiéndome de todos. Un eco de risas me acompañó hasta la salida.

Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de Martha. Cuando entré se volvió y me miró con gesto reprobatorio.

—Martha, no se alarme —le dije—, solo vengo a que me proporcione vendas y quizás algo para que le termine de curar la herida del brazo a Albert.

Su gesto se relajó y me acompañó a un armario cerrado con llave al lado de la puerta. Sacó un manojo de llaves que llevaba prendido de su delantal, tantas como San Pedro, y con maestría abrió el armario.

Dentro estaba lleno de estanterías cubiertas por botes que tenían líquidos y pastas de diferentes colores que yo no tenía ni idea de qué se trataban.

—Lady Andrew, lo mejor será que le quite el vendaje y deje la herida al aire, la mantenga limpia hasta que se seque y se caiga la postilla. —Cogió un pequeño frasco que olía como a menta—. Espárzalo con cuidado si ve que no ha cicatrizado todavía y deje que se seque sobre la herida.

—Gracias —dije volviéndome. De repente me acordé de algo, algo muy importante.

—Martha—volví a preguntar con voz algo titubeante—¿tiene algo para…, para…, ya sabe…, para evitar un embarazo?—Terminé de forma brusca notando cómo volvía a enrojecer.

Ella cambió el gesto, que se volvió adusto.

—No tengo nada para provocar un aborto, si es eso lo que busca —dijo—, eso es cosa de brujas y hechiceras. Y yo no soy ni una cosa ni la otra.

—No, no es eso. Yo solo quiero evitar por un tiempo al menos la posibilidad… de…, bueno, ya sabe. —Cada vez me sentía más incómoda y notaba su enfado.

Meditando si responderme o no, se volvió hacia el armarito y rebuscó entre los botes.

—Solo conozco un remedio, que no suele ser efectivo. —Me entregó una especie de esponja de mar y un bote—Empápelo en vinagre e introdúzcaselo antes de que el hombre deje su semilla.

Lo miré con asco y con reparo. ¿Meterme eso ahí? Junté las piernas instintivamente. Pero no tenía otra opción. Un embarazo ahora trastocaría todos mis planes.

Dándole las gracias, me volví para salir y me choqué de frente con el pecho de Albert.

—Buscando algo para curar mi herida, ¿no? —preguntó suavemente. No me engañó, el latido de su vena en el cuello delataba que había oído si no toda la conversación, al menos lo principal.

Se volvió y salió de la cocina a paso rápido. Salí tras él.

—Espera, Albert —grité.

No se volvió.

—Deja que te explique —dije al pasillo ya vacío. Pero ¿cómo podía explicárselo sin delatarme? Maldije no haber tenido más precaución y subí a la habitación con los instrumentos de tortura en mis manos para esconderlos convenientemente.

Una vez allí me entretuve deshaciendo y haciendo otra vez el lazo de mi blusa, furiosa y a la vez temerosa de su reacción. No sabía cómo explicárselo y eso me estaba desquiciando. Quería contárselo todo de una forma desesperada, pero tenía miedo a su reacción. ¿Qué pensaría él? Probablemente le daría la razón a su hermano cuando señaló que yo estaba loca. Reí amargamente, quizá lo estaba, y mi mente torturada había creado un mundo imaginario alrededor, pero todo parecía tan real que… Me paré un momento delante del espejo y acerqué mi rostro acordándome de algo.

El espejo era opaco, pero podía ver con claridad mi cara si la acercaba lo suficiente. Busqué la cicatriz sobre mi ceja. Era cierto, no había rastro de ella. Asustada, comencé a desvestirme deprisa tirando la ropa sin cuidado alguno.

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda pasé las manos desde mis pies a mi coronilla examinándome cuidadosamente. Un pelo fino y rubio cubría mis piernas y mis axilas. Y si eso en Edimburgo ya me había sorprendido, ahora me asustaba. Yo estaba depilada con láser, no tenía que tener nada de pelo en esas partes de mi anatomía. Me fijé en las rodillas, recordaba una mancha en la rótula izquierda, fruto de numerosas caídas de la bicicleta. No estaba, era una rodilla limpia y blanca. Subí mis manos y me sujeté la cintura, busqué el lunar que tenía junto al ombligo. Lo tenía, pero más claro de lo que lo recordaba. Me sujeté los pechos y los observé con cuidado, estaban firmes y algo enrojecidos en los pezones, pero eso lo había causado Albert con su barba, así que no era motivo de preocupación. El lunar que tenía al lado de la areola derecha seguía allí, oscuro e incitante. Finalmente observé mi rostro con atención. Sonreí esperando ver pequeñas arrugas de expresión bajo mis ojos, pero no había nada, mi piel era suave y firme. Me volví y observé mi postura de lado. Era recta, completamente recta. Aunque seguía teniendo la costumbre de inclinarme al sentarme, no tenía los hombros encorvados hacia delante fruto de largos años de estudio y de malas posturas.

La mujer que me miraba desnuda desde el espejo era yo, pero no era yo. Ahogué un grito de terror sintiendo que todo giraba alrededor como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza del puzle que estaba buscando.

—¿Quién eres? —grité a mi reflejo en el espejo.

El espejo, como no era el de la madrastra de Blancanieves, obviamente no me respondió, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta. No era Candy, no era mi cuerpo, era el de otra mujer, idéntica a mí, pero más joven. Pero sí era yo, era yo encerrada en el cuerpo de otra persona.

No había desaparecido como creí en un principio, no había viajado en el tiempo, simplemente mi alma se había trasladado a otro lugar atrapando un cuerpo que no era el mío, buscando su hueco, buscando un lugar que le era familiar.

Y por fin entendí las palabras de la anciana, ella lo había visto. Yo estaba muerta, ella vio mi alma dentro del cuerpo y notó que no le pertenecía. Yo ya estaba muerta, pero no lo estaba, en realidad ni siquiera había llegado a nacer.

Me vestí deprisa, como si quisiera ocultar las pruebas al mundo exterior y me senté en la cama apretando y soltando la falda entre mis manos. Pero ¿dónde estaba mi cuerpo? Se había quedado atrapado en el año 2010. Pero, lo verdaderamente importante era si el alma del cuerpo que yo ocupaba ahora había hecho el mismo viaje que yo. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en el siglo XXI? Mi hermana obviamente se habría dado cuenta de que no era yo, y desde luego dudaba mucho de que una mujer del siglo XVIII pudiera pasar desapercibida en un mundo totalmente cambiado para ella. Yo por lo menos tenía la referencia histórica de algunos aspectos y sabía hablar inglés, pero ella, ¿conocería siquiera mi idioma? ¿Qué haría en un mundo lleno de tecnología y aparatos totalmente extraños? Sentí tanto terror que creí que me iba a descomponer. Finalmente me incliné sobre la bacinilla y vomité el desayuno, y una vez vacío parte del nudo del estómago se aflojó.

Tenía que regresar ahora más que nunca, no ya por mí, sino por la mujer a la que le había robado su vida.

Supe a quién tenía que recurrir, a la anciana que lo había visto todo. Ahora solo tenía que saber cómo encontrarla. Salí disparada de la habitación hacia la de Rosemary, y llamé con los nudillos. Una voz apagada me indicó que pasara.

Entré despacio y encontré a Rosemary acostada con gesto de cansancio, cada vez estaba más hinchada, su enorme vientre parecía una montaña en medio de la enorme cama.

—¿Molesto? —pregunté dudando.

—Nunca molestas, querida. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y hazme un poco de compañía. Cada vez puedo salir menos y me aburro más, pero es lo que tiene el embarazo —contestó sonriendo, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados.

Me senté a un lado de la cama y ella se volvió con un quejido.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —inquirió con gesto serio.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Sí, ¿es por lo que me ha comentado Martha? —Me miró con los ojos azules de su hermano Terry y su padre.

—Eh. —No supe qué decir, ya se me había olvidado.

—No debes tener miedo a un embarazo, pese a lo que te contaron ayer. Albert es un buen hombre y sabrá cómo cuidarte, no huye de los problemas como hacen otros.—Hizo una mueca, me pregunté si estaría pensando en su propio marido—. Además, eso seguro que os hace muy felices.

—Sí, ya, bueno —hice un gesto de la mano como dándole poca importancia—, verás, no venía por eso, aunque me sorprende que las noticias vuelen tan rápido.

—Desconozco cómo sería en tu tierra, pero te puedo asegurar que aquí en las Highlands, antes de que termine alguien una frase, ya está en manos de otros —rio—. ¿Qué quieres decirme, entonces?

—Quería saber si vive cerca de aquí una anciana que conocí el día antes de mi boda. Era bastante mayor, y caminaba ayudada por un bastón hecho con una rama retorcida. Parecía bastante pobre y algo… trastornada.

Ella mostró sorpresa.

—Sé quién es, pero ¿para qué quieres saber dónde vive? Esa mujer es peligrosa, dicen que es una bruja. No te conviene acercarte a ella —dijo irguiéndose apenas y mirándome con gesto adusto.

—Vino a… darme unos consejos y viendo su aspecto había pensado acercarme con algo de comida y ropa y así agradecérselo. —Respondí sabiendo que como respuesta era bastante pobre, pero no tenía otra.

—Vive en un chachlann cerca de la choza de la bruja, está a casi un día de camino en caballo hacia el este. Además suele acercarse al castillo de vez en cuando y Martha se ocupa de proporcionarle algo de comida y mantas para que se caliente en el invierno. Aunque dicen que es una bruja, yo creo que es una pobre mujer que enloqueció cuando su marido y sus tres hijos murieron en el quince.

Recordé las explicaciones de Sergei; había habido otro levantamiento en 1715 que había fracasado, propiciando la huida del viejo pretendiente a Italia. Sentí pena por la mujer, toda su familia destrozada por una quimera estúpida.

—No deberías acercarte a esa mujer. A Albert no le gustaría. Sería exponerte demasiado, y además dudo mucho de que sus consejos tuvieran mucho sentido —dijo. ¡Ach! ¡Sí que lo tenían!, pero yo no podía desvelar más.

Sintiendo su cansancio, le pregunté si necesitaba algo y ella lo negó. Me despedí dándole las gracias y salí en silencio de la habitación.

Ya era cerca del mediodía, así que bajé al comedor buscando a Albert, tenía que hablar con él para explicarle por lo menos en parte lo que había visto esa mañana. No lo encontré. Pregunté a uno de los hombres y me dijo que seguía en las cuadras.

Cogí un hatillo con algo de comida, las vendas y el ungüento que olía a menta y me dirigí allí. Atravesé el patio hasta llegar a los establos. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no atrancada. La empujé con la espalda y entré.

Al principio no pude ver nada por la oscuridad del lugar, y el olor a estiércol y a animal encerrado hizo que arrugara la nariz. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, lo vi al final del largo pasillo, amontonando heno con una horca. Lo hacía con furia, como desahogándose. Intenté pensar que no me imaginaba a mí cuando clavaba la horca y la levantaba una y otra vez. Sus músculos estaban tensos y la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yo me erguí sorprendida. ¿Tenía ojos en la espalda?

—Vengo a curarte el brazo —contesté suavemente.

—No lo necesito —contestó sin volverse.

—Albert, mírame —exigí.

Él se puso derecho y vaciló, finalmente se volvió con la horca en la mano. Parecía el mismísimo Neptuno saliendo del mar, sus ojos brillaban con la misma furia que en los grabados del dios romano.

—Te he traído algo de comida. —Le alargué el hatillo, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para cogerlo, así que lo dejé cuidadosamente en el suelo—. No es lo que piensas —dije.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué crees que pienso?

—Es que, es… demasiado pronto para tener hijos, ¿no crees? Apenas nos conocemos y…

—¿Apenas nos conocemos? Querrás decir que apenas te conozco, Candice. Estamos casados. Tú me perteneces, por si no había quedado claro. Si no querías hijos debiste decírmelo antes de entregarte a mí.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Yo… ha sucedido todo tan deprisa que… —Estaba balbuceando y notaba que su enfado iba subiendo grados por momentos.

—¿No soy suficiente hombre para ti? ¿Crees que no sabré ser buen padre? La verdad, a veces me enfadas tanto que me dan ganas de sacudirte para poder ver algo de emoción en tus ojos, y otras me gustaría montarte sobre el mondo suelo y hacerte comprender de una vez por todas que eres mía, y eso ya no puedes cambiarlo. —Su tono era brusco pero contenido.

—Conque ¿soy tuya? Es eso, ¿no? Me compraste y crees que soy de tu propiedad, y por lo tanto no tengo derecho a tener mis propias opiniones sobre ciertas cosas, excepto el servirte a ti y darte calor en la cama. Pues que sepas, Albert, que no soy tuya, no soy de nadie, y si me entrego a ti es porque quiero, no porque tengas más o menos derecho sobre mí—lo dije gritando toda mi frustración.

Él tiró la horca a un lado, que rebotó en el suelo haciendo que varios caballos piafaran molestos por el ruido y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

—No te acerques —dije poniendo mi mano frente a él y retrocediendo un paso hacia la puerta.

—Haré lo que me plazca, contigo y sin ti. Y si ahora quiero tomarte lo haré por mucho que protestes.

—No quiero que me toques. —Repuse con voz entrecortada.

—¿Ah, no? —contestó atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza y dándome un beso con tanta brusquedad que me obligó a abrir la boca para poder respirar.

Se separó y juntó mis manos a la espalda.

—Soy tu marido, te guste o no, y, maldita sea, me obedecerás o te atendrás al castigo que quiera imponerte—susurró con voz ronca.

Intenté soltarme y como no pude levanté mi pierna para propinarle una patada donde más le dolía. Él juntó las piernas atrapando la mía, y me arrastró contra la pared.

—Ya te advertí una vez de que ni siquiera lo intentaras, esta es la segunda. No habrá una tercera, Candice, o sabrás con quién te has casado —dijo a mi oído de una forma suave y sibilante.

—¡Suéltame, maldito escocés! Solo me ves como un recipiente para llevar tu hijo. Si es eso lo que quieres de mí, ya puedes ir buscándote a otra, seguro que hay muchas deseándolo en el castillo. —Gruñí contra su pecho.

—No quiero a ninguna otra, te deseo a ti y ahora. —Se restregó y pude notar cómo su cuerpo indicaba sin duda alguna lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —grité a su oído.

Él se retiró de repente, dejándome tan sorprendida que casi me caigo al suelo.

—Es eso, ¿no? Es porque soy un bastardo. —Su voz tenía un tono de dolor oculto bajo la furia.

—No, no lo es —grité. ¿Pero qué me ocurría? Yo normalmente era dialogante y solía llevar este tipo de situaciones con bastante más elegancia y prudencia de la que estaba mostrando—. Eso no me importa en absoluto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te molesta que yo ahora no quiera un hijo. No te he dicho que nunca lo vaya a desear, sino que pienso que es demasiado pronto. Además, en cuanto vi lo que tenía que hacer se me quitaron todos los reparos al respecto.

—¿No te has puesto la esponja? —preguntó quedamente.

—No, ¡maldita sea! —contesté y de repente se me ocurrió algo—, ¿qué sabes tú de esponjas?

—Bastante. Te recuerdo que además de haber estado casado dos años, luego fui viudo durante otros siete. ¿No pensarás que no he estado con otras mujeres? De todas formas no es un método fiable —contestó entrecerrando los ojos. Si lo dijo para hacerme daño, lo consiguió. Celos ardientes brotaron de mi vientre y fueron subiendo hasta que creí que podía estar echando humo por las orejas.

—Albert—susurré broncamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él mirándome fijamente y sabiendo que había dado certeramente en el blanco.

—¿No habrá algo que debería saber?

—¿Como qué? —contestó suavemente. Quise golpearle su bonito rostro con todas mis fuerzas.

—Como por ejemplo que ya seas el padre del hijo de alguna de tus amantes. —Solté con furia resoplando por la nariz…

Él rio fuertemente, haciendo que los caballos volvieran a relinchar inquietos.

—No. De eso estoy seguro, mo anam —contestó entrecerrando los ojos hasta que solo fueron dos líneas brillantes—. Estás celosa, ¿acaso?

—¿Yo? —dije con exagerada afectación—, ¡jamás! —O sí, lo estaba y mucho, y eso hacía que mi furia creciera con intensidad.

—Bueno —dijo con indiferencia—, desde que te conocí a ti no ha habido otra, así que…

—Así que, ¿qué? —Respondí plantándole las dos manos en los hombros, viendo cómo se acercaba.

—Que voy a domarte, mo anam, y a calmar tu furia, porque solo sé una forma de hacerlo, y hasta que conozca otra, esta sirve perfectamente para mis propósitos —dijo besándome otra vez.

De repente me vi tumbada en el montón de heno sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. Me revolví debajo de él, y solo conseguí acabar medio asfixiada y tosiendo polvo. Él se rio y volvió a besarme, yo me deshice del beso y le mordí el brazo, ya que las manos las tenía fuertemente sujetas sobre mi cabeza. Él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, pero solo para tomar impulso, me abrió las piernas con una de las suyas y se posicionó en el centro. Dejó mis manos sujetas por la muñeca solo por una de sus manos y la otra se deslizó bajo mi falda hasta alcanzar mi entrepierna. Yo gemí involuntariamente.

—A Dhia!, estás húmeda y caliente, esperándome —susurró.

¡No!, quise gritar, pero me arqueé buscando más su contacto. Desató los lazos de mi blusa y mordisqueó un pezón hasta que grité. De fondo escuché el relinchar de los caballos, totalmente nerviosos, pero no podía parar. Me retorcí buscando más, y él notándolo no me hizo esperar.

Entró en mí de forma brusca y rápida. Me dejó sin respiración y le mordí el hombro mojado en sudor salado ahogando otro grito. Tras varios empujes ambos caímos desmadejados sobre el montón de heno.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, a ghràidh? —susurró en mi oído con la respiración agitada.

—Domarme desde luego que no —contesté yo, haciendo que él riera.

—Permíteme dudarlo, eres como un arpa. Solo hay que saber qué cuerda tensar lo suficiente —contestó con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

Yo bufé como respuesta.

—Ahora déjame ver qué has traído para comer, estoy famélico —dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Por la tarde salí a dar un paseo, no sabía muy bien adónde dirigirme, pero mis pasos inciertos me llevaron otra vez al borde del lago, a las rocas que me protegían del viento del norte. No había vuelto a nevar, pero el cielo era gris. Me senté y contemplé la inmensa belleza del paisaje que me rodeaba. Casi estaba a punto de conocer cómo volver a mi tiempo, y sin embargo esa perspectiva ahora me hacía pensar en lo que iba a dejar tras de mí. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché dos voces que se acercaban por detrás. Un hombre y una mujer. Me asomé con cautela, protegida por las rocas y descubrí que eran Susana y el hombre de su clan, que había visto la noche de su boda.

No me convenía que descubrieran mi presencia, así que me cubrí con mi capa gris de lana y me junté todavía más a las rocas intentando mimetizarme con ellas.

Se sentaron a unos pocos metros tras de mí, podía escucharles retazos de conversación que me traía el viento, pero no frases completas. Él parecía algo enfadado por no haberla podido ver en esos días, ella le instaba a que tuviera paciencia, que todo acabaría pronto. Cuando llegaron a este punto sus voces susurraron y no pude escuchar más hasta que a mis oídos llegó un profundo gemido agudo. No pude evitar mirar, y me asomé con cuidado. Estaban haciendo el amor sobre una roca apartada, ella estaba totalmente entregada. Toda su apostura de noble estirada había desaparecido con las faldas levantadas hasta la cintura. Se retorcía y gemía como si en ello le fuera la vida. Aparté la vista azorada. Dudaba mucho de que Terry lograra sacarle aquellos sonidos cuando ella le dejaba tocarla. No obstante era algo más que una relación de amantes, aquellos dos tramaban algo, y desde luego, viendo lo que me rodeaba sabía que no tenía que ser nada bueno para el clan de los Graham. Tenía que contárselo a Albert, él sabría lo que hacer.

Al poco terminaron y se alejaron, dejando a su paso el silencio de la tarde escocesa. Esperé unos minutos como protección y me levanté para dirigirme al castillo. Al rato me tropecé con Stear.

—Hola —saludé—, ¿qué haces fuera del castillo? Hace mucho frío, vamos o cogerás un resfriado.

—No soy tonto —contestó él apartándose de mí un paso.

—No he dicho que lo fueras —dije yo suavemente.

—Pero los demás lo dicen a mis espaldas, y creen que no les oigo. Pero yo veo y oigo cosas que los demás no ven ni oyen—contestó de forma misteriosa.

Yo ya me había perdido, pero aun así lo intenté de nuevo.

—Yo no pienso que seas tonto, solo eres diferente. Si todos fuéramos iguales, el mundo sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

Pareció pensárselo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Tú eres buena, como Albert. Pero ella es mala —señaló.

—¿Quién? —pregunté yo.

—Nadie.

—Ah —dije como único comentario.

—¿Me enseñarás a bailar? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Yo? Si no sé bailar —le dije.

—Sí sabes, lo vi el día de la boda. ¿Me enseñarías ahora? Las jóvenes no quieren bailar conmigo en las celebraciones, dicen que no sé bailar, y es verdad, nadie me ha enseñado. Si tú me enseñas a bailar, puede que alguna joven me quiera como tú quieres a Albert. —Soltó bruscamente.

Ignoré la última frase, y valoré las opciones. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y me pareció que Stear necesitaba algo de cariño que no obtenía de los habitantes del castillo.

—Te enseñaré, si tú quieres —dije aceptando la oferta.

Él sonrió y por un instante su rostro deformado se pareció mucho al de sus hermanos.

—Vamos —dijo cogiéndome del brazo—, conozco un sitio donde podemos bailar.

Lo seguí hasta un pequeño claro rodeado de álamos. No sabía muy bien qué se esperaba de mí, así que tarareando un vals austriaco, le enseñé cómo situarse frente a su pareja de baile y cómo sujetarme, y comenzamos a girar una y otra vez. Tropezamos, lo pisé, me pisó y nos reímos como dos chiquillos, pero al final podíamos conseguir un rondó entero sin más percances que algún pequeño resbalón.

Viendo que estaba oscureciendo y amenazaba otra vez nieve, le insté a regresar al castillo.

Caminamos juntos y en silencio.

—¿Me enseñarás ahora a besar? —exclamó de pronto.

—No —respondí algo bruscamente—, eso creo que deberías pedírselo a alguno de tus hermanos.

—Entonces —mascullé una maldición en silencio. ¿Nunca se rendía? Tenía la misma terquedad que toda su familia—¿me enseñarás palabras bonitas para decírselas a las jóvenes?

Me relajé.

—Eso sí que podré hacerlo, pero con tiempo. Por hoy ya han sido suficientes lecciones —contesté sonriendo.

—Me gustas —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo que me dejó sorprendida—, no eres como las demás, tú eres diferente, como yo.

Poco antes de llegar al puente se separó de mí, diciéndome que tenía algo que hacer. Yo me encogí de hombros y apreté el paso. Entré en el patio y me encontré con varios hombres desconocidos que estaban desmontando de sus caballos. Me aparté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —La voz de Alberg resonó a mi lado como un trueno.

Me volví abriendo los ojos de forma inocente.

—Dando un paseo.

—A Dhia!, tengo la sensación de que cada vez que me doy la vuelta desapareces —dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo con gesto de frustración.

Yo sonreí.

—No sonrías, Candice, es peligroso que salgas sola. Daré orden de que te acompañe algún guardia.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito escolta? —pregunté sintiendo que volvía a enfurecer.

—Desde que te buscan por asesinato —susurró él acercándose a mi oído para que los demás no escucharan.

Yo sentí un escalofrío. Se me había olvidado completamente. A veces tenía la sensación de que vivía en una montaña rusa, subiendo con dificultad por los raíles, cayendo hasta el infinito y dando vueltas de campana.

—Ven —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—, ¡estás helada!

Antes de que pudiéramos entrar al refugio del castillo un hombre paró a Albert.

—Albert, viejo amigo, ¿has vuelto a casa? —preguntó un hombre algo mayor que él, moreno y atractivo, con barba canosa.

—¡Alexander! —sonrió Albert—, no sabía que habías acompañado a los hombres. —Me soltó la mano y ambos se fundieron en una especie de abrazo acompañado de fuertes golpes en la espalda.

—¿Y qué es eso que dicen?, ¿es cierto que te has casado? Sé de algunas jovencitas que se entristecerán cuando conozcan la noticia. —El hombre mostró su dentadura bajo la espesa barba.

—Es cierto —sonrió Albert acercándome a él—, Candice es mi esposa.

El hombre se inclinó ante mí, y yo hice un amago de reverencia algo torpe. Levantó su vista, me observó y se rascó la barbilla con gesto divertido.

—Vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo, si yo tuviera quince años y cinco hijos menos también hubiera intentado conquistarla.

Albert rio con ganas, llenando el espacio con su risa clara y musical.

—¿Conquistarla?, mo charaid, yo todavía estoy en fase de asedio, y no sé si lograré llegar algún día al torreón del castillo.

Yo lo miré con fastidio, lo que hizo que ambos hombres cruzaran sus miradas y se echaran a reír.

Otros hombres se acercaron a saludarnos, y observé cómo el laird salía a recibirlos junto con Terry y Susana.

El viejo Terrence se acercó a nosotros y saludó calurosamente a Alexander.

—¿Cómo está mi amigo Lochiel? —preguntó. ¿Lochiel? Ese nombre danzaba en mi mente y me resultaba familiar. Por fin le puse un nombre, Cameron de Lochiel, el laird de un gran clan jacobita, los primeros en unirse al príncipe Carlos.

—Preocupado, pero de momento tranquilo. Con este tiempo esperamos tener al menos unos meses para prepararnos—contestó escuetamente Alexander.

Nos interrumpió el hijo mayor de Rosemary.

—Mo seanair màithreil —dijo tirándole de las faldas a su abuelo.

—Mac ighne, no interrumpas cuando hablan los adultos—le reprendió el laird, aunque sonriendo.

—Es muy importante, mo seanair màithreil —protestó el pequeño.

Los hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco, a esa edad la importancia de las cosas se medía de forma diferente.

Terrence padre se agachó junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre que sea tan importante como para interrumpir la llegada de estos invitados?

—Tienes que castigar a Albert. —No utilizó la forma cariñosa con la que solía dirigirse a él y eso me extrañó.

—¿A mí? ¿Y qué he hecho yo para merecer un castigo?—exclamó Albert confuso.

A esas alturas y a mi pesar ya teníamos la atención de casi todos los reunidos en el patio.

—Has pegado a una mujer —dijo el pequeño Anthony levantando su espada de madera como defensa.

—¿Yo? —Albert estaba realmente sorprendido.

—Sí, a mo piuthar màthar, Candice —dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

—¿A mí? —exclamé. Ahora la que estaba realmente sorprendida era yo.

Albert se arrodilló junto a él hasta quedar cabeza con cabeza, las dos rubias, pero muy diferentes.

—Créeme, mo cridhe, que he sentido muchas veces ganas de propinarle una buena azotaina a tu tía, pero todavía no se ha presentado la ocasión —dijo sonriéndole.

Yo le di un pellizco en el brazo.

Él hizo un gesto de protesta y se volvió hacia su sobrino.

—¿Ves? —dijo simplemente.

El niño lo ignoró y se volvió a su abuelo.

—Los he visto en los establos —dijo misteriosamente—, él la ha tirado al suelo y luego se ha echado sobre ella, y mo piuthar màthar gritaba y protestaba. Incluso le mordió, pero claro, Albert es mucho más fuerte que ella y no ha podido hacer mucho, solo gemía y se retorcía como si le estuviera haciendo mucho daño.

Mi cara se tornó rosada, luego roja, luego carmesí y de repente me quedé blanca de nuevo. Respiré con dificultad al notar todas las miradas sobre mí, y en ese momento deseé tener la facilidad de las mujeres del siglo XVIII para desmayarse, que ahora se había vuelto esquiva.

Los hombres circundaron sus miradas y como en un eco prorrumpieron en broncas carcajadas. Excepto Albert, que había entrecerrado los ojos y lo miraba con gesto furioso, aunque brillando sus pupilas con diversión contenida.

El pequeño, molesto por las risas, volvió a tirar de su abuelo.

—Mo seanair màithreil, tú siempre me has dicho que los hombres honrados no pegan a las mujeres, que ellas son más débiles que nosotros y que debemos protegerlas. Una vez ya me azotaste por pegar a Cateryn, aunque fuera una niña tonta. Yo no puedo defender a mo piuthar màthar porque soy todavía joven —diciendo esto se irguió en su metro diez como si fuera un gigante—, pero es tu deber castigarlo porque es tu hijo. ¿Lo azotarás como hiciste conmigo?

—Vicent—bramó Terrence padre—, creo que deberías explicarle algo a mi nieto.

—Y tú —dijo poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Albert—. ¿Los establos? ¿Es esa la educación que te he dado? ¡Maldita sea! Hay más de treinta habitaciones en todo el castillo, ¿es que no encontraste un lugar más adecuado?

Albert se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Cuando la necesidad aprieta, mo athair… —contestó haciendo que una nueva ronda de carcajadas nos envolviera.

Por lo visto, yo, siendo la otra parte, no tenía mucho que decir, ya que nadie me había pedido opinión.

Vicent se había acercado e intentaba llevarse a su hijo a rastras. Él pataleó y protestó gritando que seguía exigiendo un castigo para devolver la honra a la dama.

La dama en cuestión quería salir de allí corriendo y esconderse en una cueva de por vida, y su honra había emprendido el camino al averno saltándose la invitación del Can Cerbero.

George se acercó a nosotros.

—Vamos, Albert —dijo desenvainando el espadón que llevaba colgado a un costado—, yo me encargaré de tu castigo. —Una sonrisa franca le iluminó el rostro haciendo que pequeñas arrugas se formaran alrededor de los ojos confiados.

Albert dudó un momento.

El hombre insistió de nuevo.

—No me irás a decir que como llevas tanto tiempo envuelto en satenes y viviendo entre medios hombres has olvidado quién eres. —Le soltó provocándolo.

Albert desenfundó su espada despacio y la calibró pasándosela de una mano a otra con gesto decidido.

—Mo charaid, yo jamás he olvidado quién soy ni de dónde provengo —contestó lanzando un mensaje a su padre y los que lo rodeaban.

—Muy bien, entonces no hay más que hablar —exclamó George.

Todos abrieron un pasillo y se situaron circundando el centro del patio de armas. Ambos hombres se posicionaron uno frente a otro a una distancia de unos siete pasos.

Yo los miraba estupefacta.

—Pero ¡qué demonios van a hacer! —exclamé a nadie en particular.

Terry estaba a mi lado y me miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—Tranquila —dijo—, es solo un juego.

—Sí, también la ruleta rusa es un juego, y uno de los jugadores acaba siempre muerto. —Solté bruscamente.

Él me miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué es la ruleta rusa?

—Nada, déjalo —contesté fastidiada y enfadada con el terco escocés que era mi marido, y que a mi pesar parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

—A primera sangre —dijo George.

—De acuerdo —contestó Albert—, en garde. Se posicionó para el ataque con una pierna delante de la otra levemente flexionadas y volteó la espada.

Sin proponérmelo agarré fuertemente el brazo de Terry.

—Solo ha sido el saludo, Candice —contestó él mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

—Ya, claro —contesté algo avergonzada y le solté el brazo, para unir mis manos y retorcerlas como si fuera el cuello de Albert.

El duelo comenzó, ambos hombres se movían con destreza y elegancia, primero avanzando, retrayéndose y dejando paso al otro. Al poco me di cuenta de que no era en serio, sino una simple exhibición de orgullo masculino. Y el saberlo hizo que me sintiera todavía más furiosa.

El pelo suelto de Albert le molestaba, y con una mano se lo apartaba del rostro una y otra vez. George aprovechó y atacó con más fuerza. La espada pasó casi rozándole el pecho.

Yo ahogué un grito, pero no lo debí de silenciar demasiado bien, ya que el rostro de Albert se volvió a mirarme. George viendo cuál era su debilidad arremetió ya sin gracia alguna y con insistencia, pero Albert era más rápido que él y esquivaba una y otra vez las envestidas furiosas de su maestro.

«Si no lo mata, lo mataré yo», pensé sintiendo hervir la sangre en mis venas.

La voz de Susana me distrajo un momento.

—Desde que te vi, supe que no eras una dama, y lo que has hecho demuestra perfectamente que yo tenía razón —dijo de forma maliciosa.

Terry parecía ignorarnos y estaba atento al combate.

—Tienes razón, Susana, igual los establos no eran un lugar apropiado, la próxima vez buscaré una roca donde apoyarme. —Por el gesto de sorpresa y miedo que mostraron sus ojos supe que la había herido certeramente. Y al mismo tiempo me di cuenta del error que había cometido, de principiante; nunca muestres todas tus cartas antes de comenzar el juego. Yo lo había hecho olvidándome de dónde estaba y de quién era ella, y desde luego del odio que me profesaba.

Se volvió hacia su marido, que parecía no haberse percatado de nada. Por un momento entrelazamos nuestras miradas retándonos con el mutuo reconocimiento de la enemistad, hasta que ella torció el gesto y se volvió hacia los hombres que luchaban.

Yo hice lo mismo. La lucha se había recrudecido. Notaba la camisa de Albert pegada a su espalda sudorosa y su rostro enrojecido, pero no cejaba una y otra vez en las arremetidas, hasta que por fin en un quiebro logró traspasar la tela de la chaqueta de Grorge y herirlo de tal forma que al poco manó un pequeño reguero de sangre.

Ambos hombres se pararon, se acercaron y se saludaron.

—Veo que no se te ha olvidado lo que te enseñé —le dijo él sonriendo, pese a que apenas podía mover el brazo.

—¿Acaso lo pensabas, viejo? —sonrió Albert.

Unos hombres les acercaron unas jarras de cerveza y ambos bebieron. Albert la tomó hasta dejarla vacía y ello ocasionó otra ovación. Sonrió y recibió las felicitaciones de los hombres. Se abrió paso hasta mí y yo lo miré con furia.

—¿Un beso al ganador? —dijo inclinándose sobre mí.

—Antes muerta —le contesté furiosa volviéndome.

Él me atrapó entre sus brazos y volvió mi rostro hacia el suyo besándome de forma apasionada, lo que provocó otra ovación y más risas del grupo. Yo le di una patada en la espinilla, que me dolió más a mí que a él, y soltándome de su brazo entré lo más dignamente que pude al castillo, con un coro de risas que me persiguió hasta el primer piso.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con un portazo. Entonces vi una bañera en medio de la habitación, me acerqué y toqué el agua, todavía estaba templada. Sin pensar en otra cosa y agradeciendo mentalmente a la persona encargada de aquello, me desvestí y me metí hasta el fondo, recreándome en la calidez del agua esperando que eso calmara mi enfado.

Albert entró cuando estaba saliendo y me enrollé en la toalla rápidamente volviéndome de espaldas a él.

—Tranquila, mo anam, no voy a lanzarme sobre ti. Quizá después de la cena cuando haya recuperado algunas fuerzas—exclamó riendo.

Yo me volví mirándolo con furia.

—Pero ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez?—exclamé.

—No ha sido una estupidez. Desde que llegué he sido observado y evaluado igual que lo has sido tú, y tenía que dejar claro quién soy. Ha sido la opción más conveniente. George también lo sabía al darme esa oportunidad —dijo con voz suave mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera. Yo lo observé de reojo, maravillándome de su escultural cuerpo, y maldiciendo a la vez por hacerlo.

—Has sentido miedo por mí, ¿acaso? —preguntó emergiendo del agua.

Yo no respondí y me centré en secarme el pelo con otra toalla, frotando furiosamente.

—No. Sí. Por supuesto, ¿qué creías?

Él rio.

—Mo anam, me he visto en situaciones de ese tipo desde que era apenas un poco mayor que mi sobrino, y he sobrevivido, a esas y a otras bastante más peligrosas. No deberías preocuparte. —Su tono era serio.

—Desde luego tengo que reconocer que el aprender a tocar el arpa te ha servido muy bien como entrenamiento—contesté simplemente.

Él rio.

—Sí, para luchar y para otras cosas —repuso observándome.

Yo me volví y comencé a vestirme. Me habían dejado otro vestido sobre la cama, este era de un color granate con bordados en plata. Parecía más adecuado para la corte que para un castillo en medio de las Highlands. Lo cogí extrañada.

—Esta noche tenemos invitados, son los Cameron de Achnacarry, se quedarán solo esta noche, y la cena es más formal —explicó viendo mi titubeo.

—Ya sé que son Cameron —contesté entretenida en desatar las numerosas cintas del corpiño.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó bajando la voz.

¡Mierda! Tenía que controlar mejor mis palabras.

—Lo he oído en el patio —contesté esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera sincera.

—Claro. —Él no me creyó ni por un instante.

Se vistió con el traje de boda, que era el único presentable que tenía y yo lo ayudé a prenderse el medallón.

«Per ardua», leí viendo la inscripción grabada que rodeaba una mano sujetando una espada en alto.

—Sí, es el lema de mi clan. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—A través de dificultades —contesté—, la verdad, es muy apropiado, dada la vida junto a ti las últimas semanas.

Él rio quedamente. Lo que no le dije es que ese junto con otra frase: «Per ardua ad astra», por medio de la adversidad hacia las estrellas, iba a ser el lema de la Royal Air Force varios siglos después, pero claro, entonces escoceses e ingleses lucharían juntos frente una amenaza mucho mayor, como lo era la Alemania nazi.

—Mo anam, la mayor dificultad que me he encontrado en las últimas semanas has sido tú, no te quepa duda —rio, me cogió de la mano y bajamos al salón.

Allí nos recibió un gaitero tocando el pioh rah del clan e invitándonos a unirnos a la cena. Sonreí, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba el solo melancólico y agudo de una gaita y me recordó a mi tierra con tanta intensidad que sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Me miró preocupado antes de traspasar la puerta.

—Me he acordado de mi tierra, siempre me ha gustado el sonido de las gaitas.

—¿También tenéis gaitas en España? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Únicamente en el norte. En realidad nuestros respectivos hogares tienen más en común de lo que crees. Incluso compartimos bandera, fondo azul con un aspa blanca.

—Lo desconocía, pero me alegra que te sientas un poco más cómoda en mi tierra —dijo empujándome ligeramente hacia la mesa principal, donde nos habían dejado dos asientos libres a la izquierda del laird. Lamentablemente, los asientos frente a nosotros eran los ocupados por Terry y Susana.

Habían asado un venado cazado días antes de nuestra llegada y lo habían mantenido hasta llegar al punto justo antes de la putrefacción para que la carne fuera tierna y jugosa. Lo sirvieron con diferentes salsas, de cebolla, frutos del bosque y castañas. Estaba delicioso, me centré en la comida y en el vino tinto, traído por Albert, igual de sabroso, seco y áspero, el complemento perfecto para la carne de caza. La conversación pronto giró en torno a la política.

Callé mientras bebía de mi copa observando la mesa.

—Albert, Terry, vosotros acabáis de llegar de Francia. ¿Traéis nuevas de interés? —preguntó Alexander.

Albert calló.

—El joven pretendiente es un mequetrefe a quien solo le interesa meterse bajo las faldas de la Comtesse de Boisseau y esconderse de su marido, mientras entierra sus penas de amor en coñac e intenta desesperadamente conseguir financiación para la causa —contestó Terry.

Susana lo reprendió.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu rey?

—¿Mi rey? Ni siquiera creo que llegue a pisar estas costas, eso si está en condiciones de levantarse de la cama después de una de sus correrías. Tú también lo has visto, mo brathair —señaló a Albert.

—Cierto —contestó Albert cogiendo la copa y dejando que el líquido oscuro atrapara las luces titilantes de las velas—pero también sé que es empecinado y terco, más que su padre, y que en contra de sus consejos, conseguirá llevarnos a la guerra contra Inglaterra.

Yo me estremecí.

—Tenemos hombres apostados en las costas a la espera—explicó Alexander.

—Sí, también los tienen los ingleses. Y no deberíamos subestimarlos —contestó Albert.

—¡Bah! Los ingleses no tienen nada que hacer frente a las hordas escocesas —respondió Alexander.

—¿Estás seguro, amigo? ¿Y qué hordas serán esas? Forbes está ofreciendo tierras y dinero a los clanes para que no se levanten contra Geordie. —El rostro de Albert era amable, pero hablaba con decisión, y ocultaba más de lo que sabía.

—Es posible que algunos acepten, pero la mayoría está deseando alzarse, ahí tienes a los MacDonald, los MacKenzie o los Fraser, todos ellos católicos, y por supuesto nosotros los Cameron. Y esperamos contar con los Graham. —Se dirigió hacia Terrence padre.

—Los Graham siempre hemos sido un clan leal a los Estuardo —aseveró este.

—Sí, pero ¿las Lowlands?, no parecen muy dispuestas a unirse a una causa que pueda llevarles otra vez un rey católico. La mayoría abraza el protestantismo, y algunos se creen más ingleses que los propios ingleses. —Lo miré e imperceptiblemente asentí. Albert era católico y podía notar su odio genuino por los ingleses, pero a la vez había vivido entre ellos y era prudente y cauto.

—Y tú, querida, ¿crees que España nos apoyará como hizo en el quince? —preguntó el laird dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo me atraganté con el vino y tosí sin disimulo alguno.

—España no mandará tropas. Estoy segura. —Noté miradas extrañas—. Tiene demasiados frentes abiertos. De todas formas ni siquiera sabía que hubiera enviado tropas anteriormente.

Si tenía alguna oportunidad de advertirles del peligro era ahora.

—Sí las envió, aunque tú ni siquiera habías nacido entonces.—Vaya, qué razón tenía—. Grandes guerreros, trescientos alabarderos que desgraciadamente acabaron muertos o encarcelados. Pero esta vez será diferente, lo presiento.

A partir de ese momento tomé nota mental de no fiarme nunca de los presentimientos de ese hombre, si acaso, tomármelos en la dirección contraria.

—Pero su primo Luis de Francia ha prometido tropas—comentó Alexander de nuevo.

—Si es así, yo lo desconozco. Más bien me atrevería a aseverar que lo que está haciendo es jugar al ratón y al gato con el pequeño Charles —contestó Albert. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Has estado en Versalles? —le pregunté susurrando.

—Sí, claro —contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en la corte de uno de los palacios más importantes de Europa.

—Bueno, querida, y qué piensas tú sobre el posible levantamiento de Escocia, ¿crees que estos valientes hombres que te rodean tienen alguna posibilidad de éxito?—Las miradas del laird y de todos los presentes en la mesa se dirigieron hacia mi persona. Estaba juzgándome y valorando si yo era jacobita o por el contrario me inclinaba más por el lado del rey Jorge.

—Entiendo que después del Acta de Unión de 1707 y de lo que supuso perder el parlamento escocés, con el consiguiente ahogo comercial que está sufriendo Escocia, quieran un rey propio y una independencia. Pero no creo que sea buena idea enfrentarse con el ejército inglés, un ejército mucho más numeroso, preparado, con armas, frente a un ejército de granjeros en su mayoría, hombres preparados para luchar entre ellos, en pequeñas camarillas, pero no contra un ejército organizado, con escuadrones y caballería. Sería un despropósito. No creo que llegue nunca la tan ansiada ayuda francesa, ni tampoco la española, aunque ello les cueste a ambos países perder otro país católico y su poder en Europa se vea debilitado frente al avance de los protestantes y luteranos. Además, en las guerras nadie gana, sino que todos pierden, de una forma u otra. Y mucho me temo que si pierden esta guerra, los ingleses no se conformarán con verles retraerse y refugiarse otra vez en las montañas a la espera de otro momento adecuado para agruparse y atacar. —Terminé la explicación y bebí un largo trago de vino ante la atenta mirada de toda la mesa, consciente de que podía haberme metido en problemas, pero a la vez sintiendo que había liberado un gran peso en mi pecho.

El silencio se hizo opaco y oscuro alrededor. Noté cómo Albert me observaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero vi su vena latir en el cuello y sentí un poco de miedo. ¿Me había sobrepasado en mis explicaciones?

De repente una voz rompió el momento incómodo.

—¿Qué sabrán las mujeres sobre guerras? Ellas deberían dedicarse a tejer, cocinar y cuidar de los niños —exclamó riendo Alexander. Lo que hizo que toda la mesa riera acompañándolo, excepto Albert. Porque Albert era el único que sabía que yo no sabía coser, ni cocinar, ni cuidar de los niños, y eso era de lo más extraño dada mi condición femenina.

La conversación cambió de tono y se comentaron otras cosas. Yo no volví a intervenir, ni Albert tampoco. Seguía notando miradas dirigidas hacia mí de soslayo, curiosas, inquisitivas y desconfiadas, incluso la de mi marido. Al poco, Albert me sujetó de un brazo y se levantó diciendo que el día había sido muy largo y nos retirábamos a descansar.

—Claro, claro —el viejo Terrence nos hizo una inclinación de cabeza—, reconozco que la cama es mucho más cómoda que un montón de heno.

Las risas nos acompañaron hasta que salimos del salón.

Cuando entramos en la habitación noté el enfado de Albert en la forma en la que se iba deshaciendo de la ropa tirándola a medida que se la quitaba. Yo estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir. Había liberado un poco la presión de mi alma y creía que había conseguido el efecto contrario, que todos desconfiaran aún más de mí.

—¿Qué sabes tú del ejército inglés? —exclamó bruscamente.

—No más que tú, eso seguro —contesté igual de brusca que él, mientras luchaba con las lazadas de mi corpiño.

Finalmente me rendí y él se acercó a desatarlas. Una vez que lo hizo cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo. Yo lo hice sin ocultar nada.

—¿Eres poseedora de la visión?

—¿La visión? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Puedes ver cosas que aún no han sucedido y por eso has intentado advertirnos de lo que va a suceder? —preguntó suavemente. Ya no había enfado en su voz, solo curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

—No —contesté de forma escueta—, solo sé lo que he visto y he oído estos días.

Él me miró sin creerse una sola palabra.

—¿Quién es Neal, mo anam? —preguntó dando un giro a la conversación que me pilló desprevenida.

—Era mi marido —contesté dándome cuenta de que cada vez tenía menos posibilidades de ocultar mi pasado. Al menos frente a él, que tenía la capacidad de traspasar mi alma.

—No me habías dicho que eras viuda.

Estuve a punto de decir que no lo era, pero me mordí la lengua.

—No lo preguntaste, simplemente te has dedicado a sospechar de mí una y otra vez. Y si quieres saber algo más, él fue el único hombre con el que me he acostado antes de ti. —Respondí simplemente.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? —volvió a preguntar.

Yo esta vez lo miré con enfado.

—Ya te he dicho que paseando.

—¿Con quién?

—Sola.

—¿Y esto qué es? —Cogió entre sus manos un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres atado con una cinta. Reconocí algunas por haberlas visto antes en el invernadero de Euphemia.

—No tengo ni idea. —Respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Un admirador secreto?

—Lo dudo, ¿me estás acusando de serte infiel? ¡Por Dios! Apenas llevamos unos días casados, ¿crees que me habría dado tiempo a buscar a otro? —Mostré toda mi frustración en esas dos simples frases.

—Puede que no lo hayas tenido que buscar, puesto que ya lo conocieras. —La alusión a su hermano flotó entre nosotros como una amenaza.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera —le dije recurriendo a una de sus frases.

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de forma furiosa y a la vez contenida.

—No sé qué pensar de ti, Candice, y eso me pone furioso, me desconcierta y no me gusta nada sentirme así. Sé que eres una persona culta, algo extraño en una mujer, inteligente y con estudios, pero a la vez eres totalmente ignorante en la mayoría de las cosas que te rodean y no encuentro por más que la busco una explicación razonable —estalló de pronto.

Es que no la había, le quise decir. Sin embargo, me puse el camisón en silencio y me metí en la cama ignorándolo.

—Ah no. Esta vez no vas a huir de mi otra vez. —Me miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Dijiste que estabas muy cansado. —Repuse tapándome hasta la barbilla.

—Sí, pero contigo no sé de dónde demonios saco tanta energía. —Pareció sorprendido de su propia afirmación.

Se acercó completamente desnudo a mí, como un guerrero vikingo y peligroso, me quitó la manta de un tirón y me sacó el camisón por la cabeza pese a mis protestas.

—¿Algún día vas a dejar de quejarte? —inquirió molesto.

—Nunca —contesté frunciendo los labios.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Respuesta equivocada. Tendré que castigarte por ello. Eres mi esposa y me debes obediencia, y no cejaré en el empeño de conseguirlo. Aunque tenga que atarte a la cama —suspiró fuertemente.

—No te atreverás —exclamé.

—Oh, sí lo haré —dijo cogiendo su cinturón de cuero. Yo intenté saltar de la cama y él me lo impidió sujetándome por la cintura. Me ató las dos muñecas al cabezal de la cama de madera y me dejó completamente desnuda y a su merced.

Quise patearle, golpearle, azotarle, machacarle, y sin embargo lo que más deseaba era abrirme de piernas y dejarle que me amara.

—Desátame —dije entre dientes.

—No lo haré, al menos no de momento. No voy a hacerte daño, pero sí a castigarte, porque no muestras obediencia y porque no confías en mí, y tengo intención de conseguir que todo eso se termine de una vez por todas —susurró a mi oído.

Se puso sobre mí e intentó besarme, yo giré la cara. No pensaba ni mirarlo. Noté que suspiraba frustrado y cómo su lengua bajaba por mi cuello hasta llegar a la areola de mi pecho izquierdo, que circundó con suavidad, pero sin alcanzar el pezón. Hizo lo mismo con mi pecho derecho, parándose en mi lunar y besándolo. Siguió bajando pasando su boca húmeda por mi estómago, hasta llegar al ombligo. Notaba su pelo suelto haciéndome cosquillas y comencé a sentir un calor abrasador en el vientre. Besó justo sobre mi monte de Venus y cuando yo ya estaba a punto de arquearme para recibirlo, lo saltó y acarició la parte interior de mis piernas, primero una, luego la otra hasta subir y parar justo donde yo más necesitaba sus caricias. Me estaba volviendo loca y él lo sabía. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos y volvió a rodearlos, pero sin llegar a tocarlos. Yo suspiré inquieta por sentir y por no sentir y me arqueé contra él. Él rio y volvió a bajar. Me separó las piernas y me dejó totalmente expuesta a él.

—Seall orm —dijo roncamente.

—No —contesté yo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza todavía girada sin entender lo que me decía.

—¡Mírame! —exigió.

Yo abrí los ojos y me perdí en su mirada celeste oscurecida por la pasión y vi cómo su boca se hundía en mis pliegues sensibles. Contuve el aliento y un remolino de sensaciones me atenazó dejándome completamente paralizada.

—Quiero saborearte, quiero que seas toda mía —susurró frotando su incipiente barba contra la piel delicada de mi pierna.

Su boca jugó, chupó y succionó hasta que yo ya no pude más y estallé en un grito desgarrador en el que perdí parte de mi cordura.

—Ahora —exclamó él.

Cogió mis piernas con sus manos y las levantó sobre sus hombros. Se introdujo en mí hasta lo más profundo. Yo gemí ante la intrusión.

—Por favor, suéltame —dije.

—No —contestó él.

—Por favor —volví a repetir arqueándome para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

—Eres mía, ¡dilo! —Empujó con fuerza.

—¡No!

—¡Sí, lo eres! —Salió solo unos centímetros y volvió a entrar con mucha fuerza.

—¡Ah! —exclamé sintiendo que me partía en dos.

—¡Dilo!

—¡Lo soy! —grité.

—¿El qué? —dijo saliendo de mí.

—¡Tuya! —Volvió a introducirse en mí y yo le sujeté con fuerza por los brazos empujando con la misma intensidad que él, hasta que un estremecimiento profundo hizo que mi sangre borboteara en las venas como la lava y sintiera el estallido del eco de mis latidos en mi alma y en mi corazón, haciendo que él se perdiera junto a mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía las manos sueltas.

—¿Cuándo me has soltado? —pregunté respirando agitadamente.

—Hace bastante rato, mo anam —respondió él y noté sobre mi pecho su risa.

—Te odio —le dije.

—No es cierto —contestó él.

Rodó hasta quedar tendido a mi lado y me giró para dormir como solíamos hacer con su mano posada en mi pecho. Noté que nuestros corazones latían al unísono y estábamos a punto de dormirnos, pero todavía tenía algo que decirle.

—Albert.

—Hummm.

—Si esta es tu forma de castigarme, puedes hacerlo cuando te plazca.

Él rio y resopló haciendo que mi pelo se alborotara.

Nos quedamos dormidos acunados por el silencio, hasta que poco después un agudo grito nos sobresaltó. Yo me incorporé asustada y Albert se levantó de un salto. Me quedé mirándolo.

—Rossy —dijo simplemente.

Nos vestimos en silencio y salimos a la oscuridad del corredor. Se escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido animal que provenía de la habitación de Vicent y Rosemary. Yo me estremecí sin poderlo evitar.

—Vamos —me instó Albert junto a su puerta—, puede necesitarte.

—¿A mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Sí, esto no es cosa de hombres —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Pues déjame que te diga que estáis bastante implicados en el proceso. —Repuse frunciendo los labios.

—No lo discuto, mo anam, pero ahora poco más podemos hacer —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo mascullé un insulto y aproveché que venía Martha con una jofaina de agua y toallas en el brazo y entré con ella.

Rosemary estaba sentada en la cama, con gesto arrebolado y sujetándose la enorme barriga con las manos. Junto a ella había una joven que no había visto antes en el castillo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté. Parecía una pregunta estúpida, pero en ese momento mi mente estaba tan bloqueada que no se me ocurrió ninguna más apropiada.

Ella torció el gesto en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo me acerqué y la cogí. Estaba extrañamente fría en comparación con el calor que hacía dentro de la habitación.

—¡Vamos, niña! —exclamó Martha a la joven desconocida. Esta se sobresaltó y levantó la sábana que cubría el vientre de Rosemary y palpó con cuidado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté viendo su gesto temeroso.

—La comadrona —respondió Martha—, en realidad lo es su madre, pero está enferma y ha enviado a su hija en su lugar. También está a punto de llegar el cirujano.

—Oh, vaya, eso ya es más tranquilizador —contesté yo con un suspiro. De repente recordé el instrumental del médico de Edimburgo y me arrepentí de mis palabras. A Rosemary le sobrevino una contracción y a la vez que volvía a gritar estrujó mi mano de tal forma que escuché crujir todos los huesos.

—¡Joder! —exclamé de pronto. Las tres mujeres dirigieron su mirada hacia mí con idénticos gestos de reprobación. Ninguna entendió la palabra pero todas comprendieron su significado. Yo me encogí de hombros y me froté la mano herida.

—Martha, necesito más agua y toallas limpias —dijo con voz temblorosa la joven comadrona recobrando algo de compostura.

Martha salió a la vez que dejó paso al cirujano, un hombre vestido de escocés que portaba una pequeña caja de madera. Nos ignoró y se dirigió presto a Rosemary. Abrió sus ojos con unos dedos no demasiado limpios y los examinó. «¿Por qué demonios mira sus ojos cuando debe mirar en otro sitio?», me pregunté algo sorprendida. Hecho lo cual, chasqueó la lengua y sacó de la caja un pequeño recipiente de metal y una lanceta. Yo lo miré horrorizada. Subió el camisón de la parturienta hasta el hombro y me dijo que lo sujetara. Yo lo hice sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Él limpió la lanceta algo oxidada en los bordes en su propia falda y colocó el recipiente bajo su codo. Estiró el brazo de Rosemary y se dispuso a cortar. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que se proponía y lo aparté con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo? —exclamé.

—La voy a sangrar, eso ayudará a que se relaje y el parto será más cómodo —explicó el médico con tono académico.

—¿Es usted idiota? —Casi grité sin poderme contener.

Sin darle tiempo a que posara la lanceta sobre la carne blanca del antebrazo de Rosemary y ante el gesto de total estupor que puso cuando lo sujeté de los hombros, lo empujé sin ningún tipo de ceremonia fuera de la habitación. Al principio no opuso resistencia, dado su asombro, pero cerca de la puerta se volvió a encararme.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Soy cirujano! —dijo revolviéndose.

—¡Y yo la reina de Saba! —exploté abriendo la puerta y empujándolo con tal fuerza que casi cayó de bruces en el centro del pequeño grupo que esperaba en el pasillo, entre los que se encontraban mi marido, Terry,, su padre y Vicent, que nos daba la espalda apoyado con ambas manos a la pared, como esperando un castigo. Todos se volvieron a una, mirando primero al doctor que se levantó con los puños en alto y luego a mí.

—Albert —dije con el mejor tono de abogada que tenía—, no permitas que este hombre vuelva a entrar en la habitación.

Él asintió pero no contestó. Observé cómo entre ellos se pasaban una botella de licor y los rostros eran serios y circunspectos. No di más explicaciones. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó con voz aguda la comadrona.

—Lo que tenía que hacer —contesté mirándola furibunda.

Ella agachó la cabeza y de reojo pude ver cómo Rosemary suspiraba más tranquila.

Otra contracción le sobrevino y se arqueó con una fuerza asombrosa sujetándose a la sábana que la cubría. La comadrona se acercó con gesto temeroso sin tocarla.

—¿Cuántos partos has asistido? —pregunté.

—Este es el segundo, señora —contestó con voz ahogada—pero mi madre me ha enseñado bien.

—Eso espero —dije susurrando—, eso espero.

Levantó la sábana e instó a Rosemary a abrir las piernas, se asomó entre ellas y reculó un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Se tropezó conmigo, que estaba detrás de ella, levantó su mirada hacia la mía, me miró con los ojos nublados y cayó redonda al suelo.

—¡Ay, mi madre! —exclamé.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Rosdmary incorporándose.

—Nada, no te preocupes —contesté con una tranquilidad que no sentía. Maldije en silencio y tomé el pulso de la joven comadrona. Latía fuerte y acompasado, pero no nos iba a ser de ninguna ayuda. La arrastré hacia la pared y le puse una toalla bajo la cabeza, sin molestarme en intentar despertarla.

Abrí la puerta otra vez y me asomé. Ya no estaba el cirujano y los hombres me miraron con cara de circunstancias, esperando noticias. Como no tenía nada bueno que decir, opté por cerrar la boca.

—Albert, te necesito.

No preguntó nada, simplemente se deslizó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Una vez dentro circundó con la mirada y vio a la comadrona roncando levemente en una esquina.

—¿Has sido tú? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, me he propuesto acabar con todo el personal médico del castillo —le contesté con un deje histérico en la voz—. Se ha desmayado. —Añadí como única explicación.

Albert se pasó la mano por el pelo y me cogió una mano.

—Tendrás que ayudar tú.

—¡No!, ¡imposible!, ¡no sé cómo hacerlo!, ¿no puede ser Martha? —contesté con un tono desesperado en la voz.

—No, ella está soltera. Sabe mucho de ungüentos y heridas, pero nada de partos —explicó Albert susurrando. Rosemary nos miraba a uno y otro con gesto de dolor.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo podré hacerlo? —susurré a mi vez.

—Bueno —dijo mirando alrededor—, te has asegurado de que nadie más pueda.

¡Mierda! Tenía razón, como siempre. ¿Podría hacerlo? Lo dudaba mucho. Solo tenía recuerdos dolorosos y emborronados de lo que fue mi parto, pero las imágenes de los numerosos partos que había estado viendo en la televisión durante los meses que estuve embarazada eran bastante más claras. Pero de ahí a la realidad que tenía frente a mí había un abismo. Albert notó mi angustia y me sujetó con más fuerza.

—Podríamos llamar a Elinor, una antigua cocinera del castillo, ella ha tenido siete hijos, aunque costará un rato hacerla traer —dijo pensativo.

—No llegará a tiempo —la voz de Rosemary nos sobresaltó a ambos—, el bebé ya viene.

La miré a los ojos y lo que vi me dio unas fuerzas que creí que no tenía. Enterrando mis dolorosos recuerdos me enfrenté al presente con decisión.

—Albert, ponte detrás de ella y sujétala —dije con voz átona.

Él hizo lo que le pedía sin ningún comentario adicional, lo que le agradecí. Lo observé un momento y comprendí que estaba tan asustado como yo. Ya había vivido esto con su propia esposa y el resultado había sido desastroso. No obstante, su mirada me dijo que confiaba en mí. Pero la cuestión era ¿confiaba yo en mí misma? Eso estaba por ver.

Me acerqué a Rosemary, levanté la sábana y le separé las piernas. Había mucha sangre, ¿demasiada? No lo podía decir con seguridad. La limpié con cuidado e intenté ignorar sus gemidos. Luché contra mi propio mareo. No podía desmayarme, ahora no, ya tendría tiempo después, cuando todo acabara. Me volví de repente y avancé con paso rápido hacia la puerta.

—¡Candice! —exclamó Albert con voz angustiada.

Lo ignoré y abrí la puerta. Busqué con la mirada y me dirigí hacia Vicent.

—Entra. Te necesitamos —le dije observando su rostro descompuesto por el dolor y, por lo que olí, por el whisky también. Él me siguió como si fuera al patíbulo.

Una vez dentro buscó con la mirada a su esposa y respiró aliviado.

—¿Está viva? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Claro —le contesté, luego miré a Albert—, ¿no pensarías que iba a huir?

—Yo… no, yo… no lo creí —dijo finalmente.

Yo cabeceé y lo miré con furia.

—No huyo de los problemas, ya deberías saberlo —le reprendí.

Él me miró traspasándome con la mirada y valorando lo cierto de la afirmación. Aunque en ocasiones había tenido la tentación de huir, nunca había llegado a hacerlo del todo. Y menos ahora, que Rosemary me necesitaba.

—Vicent, sitúate detrás de mí y sujétale las piernas hacia atrás —dije.

Yo me subí de rodillas a la cama y volví a explorar y limpiar la sangre que seguía manando sin control. Entonces escuché un gruñido a mi espalda, algo que se deslizaba y finalmente un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Me volví sorprendida y me quedé mirando de forma estúpida a Vicent que había caído contra el suelo quedando en una posición bastante cómica, casi con las faldas levantadas.

—¡Pero será posible! —exclamé—, ¿esto es un ejemplo de los valientes guerreros que se van a enfrentar al ejército inglés? Pero si nada más ver la sangre ha caído como un árbol talado.

—Y van tres —contestó Albert levantando una ceja—, quizá lo mejor sea llevarte a ti como avanzadilla en una batalla.

Su tono era divertido, pero notaba la preocupación latente bajo la superficie.

Me enfrenté a él mirándolo con enfado. Él cambió el rostro y pude ver dolor y algo más que no reconocí. ¿Estaría recordando la muerte de su esposa y su hijo?

—No es su sangre, mo anam, si fuera la de él o la de otro soldado no tendría importancia. Pero es su mujer y su hijo, y contra ello no hay forma de luchar —explicó quedamente.

Lo miré entendiendo todo y sin entender nada. Rosemary se agitó en otra contracción y Albert sujetó con más fuerza a su hermana. No había tiempo para hablar, solo actuar.

Le abrí las piernas y la examiné mejor, ¿eso que se veía era la cabeza del bebé?

—¿Qué ves, mo anam? —preguntó apenas sin voz Albert.

Yo levanté la cabeza con ganas de tirarle algo contundente contra la suya y hacerlo callar.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que veo? —espeté.

—No, será mejor que no —contestó con un susurro contenido.

—Rosemary, escúchame —dije mirando su rostro, que tenía la mirada perdida—, respira tranquila y cuando notes otra contracción inspira largamente y a la vez que espiras empuja con fuerza, ¿lo has entendido?

Ella respondió con un asentimiento.

Yo esperé y noté cómo le sobrevenía otra contracción. Le sujeté las piernas y aguanté la respiración.

—¡Vamos!, ¡ahora!, ¡empuja! —dije como a mí me habían dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Ella lo hizo emitiendo un grito agudo y la cabeza del bebé salió de su cuerpo. La cogí con cuidado y la giré un poco, escuchando la respiración agitada de Rosemary y también la de Albert. Conté los segundos y cerré los ojos sintiendo como propias las convulsiones de Rosemary. En la siguiente contracción, el bebé nació. Rosemary se desmayó o se durmió o simplemente cerró los ojos para descansar. Yo cogí al pequeño entre mis brazos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lo puse boca abajo y le di un pequeño cachete en el trasero. No lloraba. Yo sí, las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas sin poder pararlas. Me froté la frente con la mano ensangrentada, en un gesto inconsciente buscando una salida. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, estaba entrando en pánico. Temblando, lo tumbé en la enorme cama y como si llevara haciéndolo toda mi vida puse mis labios sobre los del bebé, que estaban algo amoratados y aspiré con fuerza. Me atraganté y escupí, restos de moco y sangre salieron de mi boca, junto con el berrido más estruendoso y más maravilloso del mundo. El bebé se revolvió molesto y agitó sus brazos y piernas en protesta por la intrusión.

Levanté la vista y vi a Rosemary y Albert observándome con idénticos gestos de temor en sus rostros tan parecidos. De repente comencé a reír a carcajadas y no podía parar. Me acordé de mi abuela, que había tenido a mi padre en su casa, sin más ayuda que una vecina. Yo le pregunté una vez cómo había sido posible y ella solo contestó: «Dar a luz es lo más sencillo del mundo, meu ceo, porque el agujero ya está hecho, solo se siente como si parieras un melón maduro».

Albert vino a ayudarme y cortó el cordón umbilical, poniéndole una pequeña pinza de madera. Yo lo arropé y se lo entregué a su madre.

—Toma, Rosemary, tu melón maduro —dije y comencé a reír otra vez. Ahora ambos hermanos me acompañaron.

Albert me abrazó con fuerza y me besó con pasión apenas contenida, mientras escuchábamos el rumor de una nana en gaélico cantada por una madre con todo el amor a su hijo.

—Eres increíble —me dijo simplemente.

—No, no lo soy —dije apoyándome en su ancho pecho sintiéndome desfallecer.

—Sí. Lo eres, y eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta.—Diciendo eso me volvió a besar y nuestros ojos se encontraron con una promesa sin pronunciar. Algún día nosotros también acunaríamos a nuestro bebé.

Un poco después, limpié a Rosemary y me aseguré de que la placenta hubiera salido entera, evitando así riesgo de infecciones. Albert despertó a Vicent tirándole una jofaina de agua fría. Él despertó con gesto asustado, que se convirtió en aterrorizado al comprobar dónde se encontraba. Albert se arrodilló a su lado y lo cogió del hombro.

—Levántate, hombre, tu mujer y tu hijo te esperan —dijo sabiendo que Vicent estaba esperando una noticia completamente diferente.

Albert cogió a la joven comadrona, desmayada y ausente de todo lo que había sucedido, y la sacó en brazos cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo le iba a seguir cuando la voz de Rosemary me paró:

—Gracias, Candy.

—No hay de qué. Aunque no sé cómo lo he hecho.—Respondí con una sonrisa al ver la imagen tan familiar sobre la cama. Miré alrededor algo avergonzada, había dejado un rastro que más bien parecía un campo de batalla.

—Tú eras la persona indicada, mo piuthar, porque fuiste la única que verdaderamente se preocupó de mí y de nuestro hijo —dijo mirando a Vicent, que asintió con un gesto—queremos que seáis los padrinos del pequeño Albert.

Yo me sorprendí por la elección del nombre y ellos debieron de notarlo.

—Si hubiera sido niña, se llamaría Candice, como tú, quizá la próxima vez… —Sonrió.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. No podía entender cómo podía pensar en una próxima vez.

—¿Aceptas?

—Desde luego. A eso sí que no puedo negarme —dije despidiéndome con una mano.

Cuando salí afuera, la celebración estaba en su apogeo. Varios hombres más incluyendo a los Cameron y algunas doncellas se habían reunido de forma improvisada en el oscuro pasillo y se daban palmadas y abrazos pasándose varias botellas de licor entre ellos. Yo sonreí por primera vez en varias horas, hasta que vi a Susana, que me miraba con gesto horrorizado. Bajé la vista a mi vestido y vi que estaba cubierto de sangre y otras sustancias, además debía de tener también el rostro manchado. Mi apariencia debía de ser la de un muerto viviente. Pronunció un quedo suspiro y se desmayó, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo de piedra. Todas excepto una mirada azul cielo que me observaba con gesto divertido.

—Y van cuatro, mo anam. Déjame que te lleve a la cama o no dejarás a nadie en pie esta noche —dijo Albert cogiéndome del brazo.

Me dejé guiar como en un sueño. Llegué a la habitación y, sin fuerzas para desvestirme, me tendí en la cama y me quedé completamente dormida.

Continuara...

 **Mo seanair màithreil... mi abuelo**

 **Mac ighne...Calla**

 **a mo piuthar màthar Candice...cuñada de madre**


	17. Capitulo 15 En la verdad está la rede

_**Capitulo 15**_

 _ **En la verdad está la redención**_

Desperté sola en la inmensa cama. Ya era de día, Albert me había dejado descansando viendo lo agotada que había acabado la noche anterior. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y me erguí sorprendida y tapándome hasta la barbilla. Luego me tendí y me relajé, era él, que venía sosteniendo con una mano un plato con bollos y con la otra una jarra.

Me senté en la cama y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y de repente me sentí orgullosa de mi terco y guapo marido.

Dejó la jarra en la mesilla y me tendió uno de los bollos que tanto me gustaban, él cogió otro y ambos comimos en silencio. Sirvió el líquido de la jarra en dos vasos que encontró en el aparador. Cerveza, para variar.

—Un penique para estar borracho, dos para estar borracho de muerte —susurré, recordando una de las historias de Sergei, que afirmaba que era una especie de lema de los ingleses en siglos pasados en las tabernas, ya que por un penique podías beber una botella de ginebra, un alcohol bastante barato y pernicioso, y por dos casi morir en el intento.

—¿Dónde has oído eso, mo anam? —preguntó sorprendido por que yo conociera la expresión, no porque a él no le fuera familiar.

—Me lo contó mi cuñado —contesté.

—¿Es inglés?

—No, es escocés. Bueno, en realidad es mitad escocés, mitad ruso. Mi hermana dice que es una combinación interesante, sobre todo en… —dejé la frase sin terminar, súbitamente azorada.

Albert rio con ganas.

—Me gustaría conocerla. Si es tan parecida a ti, tiene que ser como poco divertida —exclamó.

—¡Oh! No te gustaría. Físicamente somos idénticas, pero su carácter es bastante peor que el mío. En realidad yo soy la hermana servil, callada y formal y ella es la alocada y rebelde —le expliqué.

—¿Tú, servil, callada y formal? Pero ¿quién demonios te ha dicho eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

Medité la respuesta.

—Todos los que me conocen. Cuando murió mi madre tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa y supongo que me volví bastante más responsable. En realidad, mi hermana dice que soy bastante aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? Estoy empezando a pensar que el único que te conoce de verdad soy yo, mo anam. Eres capaz de volver loco a un cuerdo, y cuerdo a un loco si te lo propones.

—Y tú quién eres —pregunté—, ¿el cuerdo o el loco?

—Todavía no lo sé —contestó rascándose la barbilla en una expresión concentrada.

Ambos reímos.

—¿Cómo está Rosrmary? —pregunté cuando dejamos de reír.

—Bien, ella y nuestro ahijado están bien. Acabo de verlos. Te están muy agradecidos —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro —dije sintiéndome aliviada. Todavía me sorprendía lo que había hecho, pero el ser humano en situaciones extremas reacciona de formas a veces difíciles de explicar.

Según me contó, las celebraciones habían durado hasta la madrugada y todos se habían levantado más tarde de lo normal, así que desayunamos con calma, sintiendo que lo que ambos habíamos vivido la noche anterior nos había unido más que cualquier otra cosa. Después me ayudó a vestirme con el traje gris perla y a atar los numerosos lazos, que constituían una pequeña tortura. Recordé con cariño las tan preciadas cremalleras de mi época.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté bajando las escaleras.

—Al salón. Se va a celebrar un juicio.

—¿Un juicio? —exclamé totalmente emocionada.

Se paró y me miró muy confundido.

—Mo anam, tienes aficiones de lo más extrañas.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirí ignorando su comentario.

—Es sobre las lindes de unas tierras. Algo sumamente aburrido. Ambas partes expondrán su caso y elegirán a un testigo que refrende las mismas. Luego mi padre decidirá.

—¿Aburrido? —Yo estaba que bailaba sobre mis zapatos de sencillo cuero marrón.

—Sí, todo estará lleno de palabras altisonantes y largos párrafos legales. Será eterno. Incluso vendrá un abogado, creo.

—¿Un abogado? —Ahora estaba casi saltando.

—Sí —repuso él cada vez más extrañado.

—¿Acaso te gustan los abogados? —preguntó.

—Psss…, algo. ¿A ti no? —dije sin mostrar toda la excitación que sentía por ver con mis propios ojos un juicio real en el siglo XVIII.

—No. Me aburren y me dan dolor de cabeza —repuso, y siguió andando. Pero justo antes de pasar la puerta del salón se paró.

—Candice.

—¿Sí? —pregunté intentando asomarme sobre su ancha espalda.

—Esta vez te mantendrás en silencio —dijo aludiendo a mis comentarios emitidos durante la cena de la noche anterior.

Sentí un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

—Está bien —contesté—, callada como una muerta. Solo observaré.

Entramos y nos sentamos en unas sillas algo apartadas.

Habían establecido una tarima y dos sillas lujosas. En una estaba sentado el laird del castillo, Terrence padre; su hijo estaba a la derecha, con gesto adusto y de fastidio. Por lo visto le gustaban tan poco estas cosas como a su hermano, aunque él iba a ser el sucesor y como tal tenía que aprender cómo se realizaba el proceso. El sistema de los clanes era medieval, el laird actuaba como juez, él decidía el castigo o la redención y todos tenían que acatar sus decisiones. Era un sistema arcaico e injusto, pero aún en mi época pocos juicios llegaban a ser justos del todo. Supuse que el abogado era un hombre vestido a la manera continental, al que le habían dispuesto una pequeña mesa de escritura bajo la tarima. Era bastante mayor, o lo aparentaba. Estaba completamente calvo y se afanaba en escribir algo de forma presurosa. Las partes, situadas en sendas sillas de madera a ambos lados, se miraban de forma furibunda. Eran dos hombres con el atuendo de caza del clan, parecían granjeros y su aspecto era pobre y austero.

El juicio comenzó, y yo, atenta, me incliné hacia delante. Maldije en silencio, hablaban en gaélico y no entendía una sola palabra. Albert me traducía de vez en cuando, pero noté que sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente centrados en lo que acontecía frente a él. Distraída, me fijé en Stear sentado en una silla frente a mí. Me saludó con un gesto de cabeza y yo le sonreí con dulzura. De repente me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada de Albert fija en mí.

—¿A quién miras? —susurró molesto.

—A… —miré otra vez en la dirección donde estaba Stear, pero había desaparecido— a nadie.

Las partes discutían y se habían levantado gesticulando de forma brusca. Uno de ellos levantó la voz y de repente pararon.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ha ofrecido a su esposa a cambio de las tierras.

—¡Qué romántico! —repliqué incómoda.

—Él no ha aceptado, dice que come mucho, es cara de mantener y además le faltan casi todos los dientes.

—Será…

—Chsss. —Escuché a una de las mujeres a nuestra espalda.

Por fin el juicio terminó, y el juez actuó como Salomón, dividió las tierras en conflicto más o menos hacia la mitad y las repartió entre los dos hombres. Estábamos a punto de levantarnos cuando el laird hizo una pregunta con la misma voz de barítono que su hijo bastardo.

—¿Alguien más quiere exponer algún tipo de asunto conflictivo?

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, hasta que se escuchó una voz aguda de fondo, que se fue acercando a medida que la portadora se aproximaba al centro de la sala.

Era Susana, ¿cómo no? Explicó su caso en gaélico y de repente sentí todas las miradas centradas en mi persona. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté en voz alta dirigiéndome a ella.

Contestó Albert, que se había levantado con gesto furioso.

—Te acusa de conducta impropia y adulterio. Dice que te vio ayer yaciendo con un hombre a la orilla del lago. —Su tono era suave, pero como empezaba a conocerle muy bien, eso hizo que un profundo terror me invadiera.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Me levanté y salté hacia delante. Noté que Albert me sujetaba por la cintura.

Pronto el revuelo fue in crescendo. Todos a una comentaban la acusación, mientras Susana, con una sonrisa de satisfacción malévola en el rostro, se quedó en el centro observándome con los ojos fríos como el hielo.

En un acto reflejo llevé mi mano al bolsillo donde seguía llevando el abrecartas. Albert lo notó y sujetó mi muñeca.

El laird se levantó y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Vamos —dijo instándonos a seguirle—, este es un asunto de familia y lo discutiremos en privado.

Terrence hijo cogió a Susana de la mano y los siguió, así como nosotros, y también lo hizo George como hombre de confianza del laird.

Mi sangre hervía de furia y mi mente maquinaba una defensa en los pocos minutos en que duró el camino al despacho del que era mi suegro. Notaba el enfado de Albert por la forma que tenía de sujetarme el brazo, casi me llevaba en volandas, sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Una vez dentro, el laird se posicionó tras la mesa del despacho, de pie, y sacó una botella de whisky, se sirvió en un vaso y no ofreció a nadie más. Lo bebió de un trago, él también estaba molesto y bastante enfadado.

Los demás hicimos dos grupos. Por un lado, Albert y yo. En el otro, Terry y Susana; George se quedó un poco apartado, todavía sin decidirse por uno u otro bando.

—Bien, querida hija —comenzó Terrence padre—, ¿puedes explicarnos qué viste exactamente que te diera la sensación de que la esposa de Albert estaba cometiendo adulterio?

Ella avanzó un paso y, con valentía, con la valentía que da el saber que mientes y que lo tienes ganado, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y se enjugó unas lágrimas de cocodrilo que comenzaban a correr por su rostro redondo y feo.

—Verá, mo athair, yo salí a dar un pequeño paseo ya que tenía una terrible jaqueca y el aire frío me ayuda a disipar el dolor. Llegué hasta el lago y escuché unas risas y unos… gemidos agudos —aquí paró y se enjugó una lágrima silenciosa como si se avergonzara de algo—, yo sabía que no debía acercarme, pero aun así la curiosidad me pudo, creí que alguien podía estar en peligro. Me asomé tras unas rocas y la vi.

—¿A quién viste, hija?

—A ella —dijo levantando un dedo acusador hacia mí—Yacía con un hombre, pero a él no lo pude ver. Me sentí tan avergonzada que corrí otra vez hacia el castillo. Pasé toda la tarde bordando mi mortaja, ya que la había empezado cuando me casé con mi amado Terry.

—¡Mentirosa! —exclamé yo de repente. Desde luego, dada mi experiencia como abogada, esa no era precisamente una defensa ni remotamente coherente, pero estaba tan furiosa que solo quería propinarle un buen puñetazo. No hay peor abogado para uno que uno mismo.

—¿Es eso cierto, Candice? —Terrence padre se volvió hacia mí, y noté por el tono de su voz y por cómo se había referido a mí por mi nombre y no como otra de sus hijas que todo estaba perdido.

Respiré hondo intentando calmarme y ordenar mis ideas. No podía entender el odio que sentía esa mujer hacia mí, y cómo se había atrevido a difundir tal historia en presencia de casi todo el clan en pleno.

—No —dije frunciendo los labios—, en realidad ocurrió todo lo contrario. Yo estaba en el lago cuando escuché a dos personas acercarse, era ella y un hombre de su clan, que reconocí por el tartán. Hablaron un rato y luego los vi acostarse juntos. Yo me escondí tras una roca evitando que me vieran. Al poco rato terminaron y se alejaron. No sé dónde se dirigieron ni qué hicieron a continuación.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó ella—, aquí ya no queda nadie de mi clan, y yo ya no soy McMarlow, sino una Graham, soy lady Graham —remarcó con saña—. Además, solo estuve fuera un breve rato, mi doncella atestiguará que eso es cierto, ya que pasé el resto de la tarde con ella. Tú sin embargo volviste al anochecer, y sin explicar a nadie dónde habías estado.

Me volví hacia Albert.

—Tú no la crees, ¿verdad? —imploré.

—No, no la creo —respondió él firmemente—, pero necesito que expliques qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde de ayer fuera del castillo.

—Mo brathair —era la voz de Terry—, no la escuches, te tiene hechizado.

—¡Cállate, y deja que se explique! —tronó Albert a mi lado reprimiendo la furia que amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

Pensé en contárselo, pero el rostro de su hermano pequeño vino a mi mente, y sentí que traicionaba su secreto, que si lo contaba todos se burlarían de él sin remedio.

—Estuve paseando. Lo dije ayer y lo mantengo. Sola. Y jamás le he sido infiel a mi marido.

—Padre —susurró igual que una serpiente Susana—, esta mujer no es de fiar, está claro que no es una dama y además…, ha llegado a mis oídos la noticia de que trabajaba en un burdel, y Terry me lo ha confesado todo.

Yo me quedé blanca. Blanca por la traición de Terry y blanca por las consecuencias que esa confesión traería sobre nosotros.

—Ella no trabajaba en ningún burdel sino como institutriz en casa de un conocido mío. Fue allí donde la conocí—repuso Albert aparentemente calmado, aunque noté la tensión de sus hombros. Me cogió la mano y me la apretó con fuerza. Su gesto decía «estoy contigo».

Sudana se volvió hacia Terry.

—Él dijo que vosotros la habíais encontrado en un burdel.

Terry apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pude oír el golpe a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Cállate! Ya has dicho suficiente —abroncó. Ahora dudaba entre mi versión y la de su supuesta honrada esposa.

—Pero, pero —protestó ella—, es una prostituta, una meretriz. Me niego a compartir casa con ella. Quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo. Hasta su propia madre se avergonzaría de ella.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡¿Meretriz?! No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi madre con tus palabras, ¡mala pécora! —grité yo ya totalmente descontrolada—, ¡tú sí que eres una puta! Si quieres te lo puedo decir en varios idiomas para que lo entiendas mejor. Y si ya has terminado de tejer tu mortaja puede que la necesites antes de lo que crees.

Y diciendo eso me lancé sin ningún tipo de elegancia hacia ella y le propiné un puñetazo justo en el centro de su estúpida y falsa cara. Ella cayó hacia atrás impulsada por el golpe, arrastrándome a mí del pelo. Por un momento ambas rodamos por el suelo en un amasijo de brazos, piernas y faldas volando. Ella me tiraba del pelo y me arañaba el rostro, yo me resarcía y la golpeaba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir. Hasta que dos pares de brazos nos cogieron y nos separaron.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía arañados el rostro y el cuello, y vi cómo Susana agitaba entre sus manos un largo mechón de mi pelo rubio como un trofeo, pero ella no tenía mejor aspecto, un ojo se le estaba empezando a amoratar y sangraba profusamente por la nariz.

Notaba los brazos de Albert sujetándome con fuerza por la cintura casi sin dejarme respirar y me retorcí, consiguiendo que la presión fuera aún más fuerte.

—¡Eres una desgraciada! Atacarme a mí, una dama, ¡habrase visto! ¡Salvaje! —gritó Susana, que también estaba siendo sujetada por Terry de la misma forma que yo por Albert.

—¡Zorra! —siseé con el poco aliento que me quedaba. Si Albert seguía apretando así pronto perdería el conocimiento, aunque ya estaba empezando a perder algo la cordura.

George se posicionó a nuestro lado.

—Terrence —dijo con voz tranquila dirigiéndose al laird—confío en el criterio de Albert, y si él la ha elegido como esposa sus motivos tendrá. Desde luego no creo que eligiese a ninguna prostituta, cuando podía haber elegido a cualquier otra mujer que desease. Tú bien lo sabes. Además, no he visto en Candice ninguna actitud reprochable en estos días. Bien es cierto que a veces se comporta de forma extraña, pero sus ojos solo miran en una dirección, que es hacia su marido, aunque he sabido que ha recibido insinuaciones de más de un hombre.

Yo lo miré sorprendida y a la vez agradecida. En realidad estaba defendiendo a su pupilo y no a mí, pero ahora eso era indiferente.

—Todo eso que has dicho lo sé, mo charaid —contestó el laird—, pero aun así no puedo dejar que algo como lo que acabo de ver se repita, por el bien del clan y de mi familia. Candice tiene que recibir el castigo correspondiente. No ha explicado con claridad qué hacía realmente fuera del castillo tantas horas y su… ataque hacia mi hija ha sido del todo imperdonable.

Todos lo miraron mientras él meditó unos segundos.

—Veinticinco azotes y una semana encerrada me parecen justos, dada la gravedad del asunto —exclamó finalmente.

Yo me ahogué en mi propia vergüenza y sentí un profundo miedo.

—¿Azotes? —pregunté totalmente desquiciada.

—Sí —contestó él—, será tu marido quién se encargue del castigo, ya que él ha sido el principal agraviado. A no ser que quieras enfrentarte a la ordalía.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté sin resuello.

—La prueba de Dios —respondió Albert a mi espalda—.Deberás caminar sobre nueve rejas de arado al rojo vivo descalza, si en pocos días se curan tus heridas demostrarás tu inocencia. También se te puede arrojar al lago con una piedra atada al cuello y si sales a flote Dios demostrará que no eres culpable.

—¿Dios? —dije gritando—, ¿y qué demonios tiene él que ver en todo esto? ¡Hatajo de bestias! Cualquiera de esas dos pruebas pueden provocar mi muerte, y todos lo sabéis.

—No dejaré que te enfrentes a ellas. Yo me encargaré del castigo —contestó Albert.

—Ni muerta dejaré que me azotes, antes me tiro por una ventana, ¡maldito escocés! —sollocé con voz entrecortada por la furia y el dolor.

—¡Pues explica de una vez por todas qué hiciste ayer!—explotó Albert.

Yo cerré la boca y tensé tanto la mandíbula que esta me comenzó a doler como si me hubiesen golpeado con una piedra. Ahora era mi propia terquedad la que me impedía hablar.

—Estuvo conmigo —exclamó una voz desde la puerta.

Todos se volvieron a mirar, observando cómo el joven Stear entraba cojeando.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron varias voces al unísono.

—Es cierto —el joven no se amilanó ante las miradas de los demás hombres y fijó sus ojos azules en mí, como buscando apoyo, yo asentí con la cabeza—, estuvo enseñándome a bailar. Yo se lo pedí. Las jóvenes no quieren bailar conmigo porque dicen que soy tonto, pero ella me enseñó. A ella no le parezco tonto, dice que soy diferente, y que eso es especial. Cuando sale del castillo la sigo, va siempre a la piedra de los contrabandistas y se sienta allí durante horas, pero nunca se ha reunido con ningún hombre. Ella —continuó mirando a Susana— sí que lo ha hecho. Yo lo vi. Es mala, no quiere a Terry, dice que es violento con ella y se queja de él al otro hombre y luego se tumban y hacen cosas desagradables y gritan mucho.

Cuando calló, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y aspiró todo el oxígeno de la misma. Todos se miraban de hito en hito. Susana oportunamente se desmayó. Terry no movió un dedo por cogerla. Yo me di cuenta sin notarlo de que estaba llorando. Lágrimas ardientes y saladas me recorrían el rostro haciendo que este me escociera por los arañazos. El abrazo de Albert se había suavizado, pero su tensión seguía latente.

—Hijo, ¿es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿No será alguna historia que hayas oído por ahí? —La voz de Terrence padre había bajado varios grados hasta ser un simple murmullo.

—Lo es, mo athair. Ella me enseñó a bailar en el claro de los álamos, y también le pedí que me enseñara cosas bonitas para decírselas a las jóvenes, pero me dijo que otro día, que seguro que Albert la estaría buscando. Yo… Yo no sabía cómo darle las gracias así que robé unas flores del invernadero de la abuela y se las dejé en la habitación—contestó él.

Yo lo miré asombrada por su valentía, un niño enfermo, alguien para todos insignificante y molesto, pero sin embargo con mucho más coraje que algunos de los que estaban en la sala.

—¿Te gustaron? —me preguntó desconcertándome.

—Sí, eran muy bonitas. Gracias —contesté sollozando.

—Está todo dicho entonces —terminó el laird—, no obstante no puedo consentir la conducta tan inapropiada que Candice ha tenido hiriendo a Susana —la miró, tendida en el suelo todavía con el pañuelo sujeto sobre su nariz sangrante—, así que mantengo el castigo, pero únicamente en la parte del encierro. Creo que una semana encerrada a pan y agua le dará tiempo suficiente para que medite su actuación, se arrepienta y suplique perdón a Dios.

Yo me encontraba en estado de shock. Todo volvía a ser incomprensible para mí. No entendía la crueldad que acababa de soportar, y sin embargo en mi fuero interno comprendía que el laird se había visto obligado a imponer un castigo que él consideraba leve para reprobar mi comportamiento.

Todo volvió a ser real, la nube en la que había estado envuelta los últimos tres días desapareció dando paso a la oscuridad más absoluta. Tomé conciencia de la realidad que me rodeaba, un mundo duro en el que se pagaba caro cualquier tipo de acción. Entendí perfectamente la frase del gran filósofo inglés Hobbes «el hombre es un lobo para el hombre». Y comprendí también mi propia estupidez al no saber valorar a Susana como una digna contrincante.

El laird rebuscó en uno de sus cajones y sacó un libro encuadernado en piel negra, con una inscripción dorada donde se podía leer la palabra Biblia, sobre él depositó un ajado rosario de cuentas de madera.

—Tómalo —dijo entregándomelo—, te servirá de consuelo estos días.

—No lo quiero —dije despreciándolo—, Dios dejó de ser un consuelo para mí hace casi veinte años.

Expresiones de asombro y gestos adustos oprimieron el ambiente todavía más.

—Cógelo, Candice —Soltó bruscamente Albert.

No lo hice. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en actitud de rebeldía. Finalmente lo cogió él y me sacó a rastras de la habitación.

Me llevó en silencio y totalmente furioso hasta nuestra habitación.

Entró conmigo y dejó la Biblia y el rosario sobre la mesilla.

—Permanecerás aquí una semana. Tres veces al día se te traerá agua y pan. Y, ¡maldita sea tu estampa!, te leerás el libro sagrado hasta aprenderte cada renglón —me abroncó.

—¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sola?

Maldijo en gaélico y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo con gesto frustrado.

—Claro que lo haré. No me has dejado otra maldita opción. Si me hubieras explicado ayer dónde estuviste y lo que viste todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. Te lo mereces, Candice, por ser tan obstinada y rebelde, y esta semana espero que medites y cambies tu actitud, porque si no este matrimonio no tiene ya ningún sentido.

Sus palabras fueron más hirientes para mí que los veinticinco azotes perdonados.

—Está bien, Albert —contesté de forma fría y cortante—meditaré, no te quepa duda. Pero solo te digo que si no lo conté fue porque le hice una promesa a tu hermano. Y yo cumplo mis promesas, sean cuales sean, porque así me han educado. Si crees que voy a pedir perdón por ser leal a quienes lo son conmigo puedes esperar cómodamente sentado, porque ese perdón no llegará. Y déjame decirte una sola cosa más. Este matrimonio nunca ha tenido sentido, desde el principio fue una farsa. —Decir esto último fue lo más doloroso que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero no pude evitarlo, fluyó de mí con naturalidad. Me sentía tan herida que pronto solo quedó un vacío muy familiar en mi interior.

Él me miró con dolor en sus ojos, que pronto escondió bajo una capa de estudiada indiferencia.

—Está bien, entonces, hablaremos dentro de una semana. Ahora me voy. Tengo que encargarme de otro problema.—Sin explicarme nada yo supe a qué se refería.

Terry me había traicionado, pero también lo había traicionado a él. Y si conocía bien a Albert, su hermano lo iba a pagar caro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y escuché el sonido de la llave girando.

Me quedé completamente sola con mi alma herida y mi cuerpo robado a otra persona.

Como un eco de cómo me sentía el cielo retumbó con un tremendo trueno que hizo que hasta los cristales de las ventanas engarzados solo con madera temblaran. Me reí, me reí a carcajadas amargas, y por un momento creí que verdaderamente me estaba volviendo loca.

En ese momento un calambre recorrió mi vientre y noté cómo se deslizaba un líquido caliente por mis piernas. El periodo, me había venido el periodo. Y, con gran alivio, por primera vez en los últimos tres años de mi vida me alegré verdaderamente de que mi compañera de dolor me visitase.

No estaba embarazada. Me quité el vestido y, en camisa, me metí en la cama. Cogí la Biblia que reposaba sobre la mesilla y la abrí al azar: «Y Jesús dijo a los hombres, amaos como yo os he amado…» ¡Y una mierda!, cerré de golpe el libro y lo lancé con furia contra una esquina, donde quedó semiabierto y tirado en el suelo, como un recordatorio de mi triste existencia. Me tumbé y me encogí sintiendo calambres cada vez más dolorosos. Finalmente, cansada, hambrienta y claramente desquiciada, me quedé dormida.

Desperté varias horas después. La tormenta había arreciado y la lluvia golpeaba con furia los cristales. Los demás dirían que Dios se había enfurecido por mi comportamiento, yo sentía que Dios estaba comunicándome su enfado con los demás.

Miré hacia la puerta y vi una bandeja con una jarra de agua y un mendrugo de pan. Ni me acerqué a cogerlo. Prefería morir de inanición que tocar algo de aquello. Jamás en toda mi vida me habían castigado. Ni siquiera cuando mostraba rasgos típicos de terquedad adolescente, mi padre siempre había preferido el diálogo al castigo físico. Y desde luego jamás me habían privado de la comida como lo hacían ahora. Después de siete días comiendo pan y bebiendo agua me iba a quedar en los huesos. Me reí otra vez de forma histérica. Yo, que jamás había hecho dieta, ahora me veía obligada a ello.

No quise pensar en Albert. Quería borrarlo de mi mente como fuera. El cariño, la dulzura y la posesión que me había mostrado desde que lo conocí ahora carecían de sentido. Aun así, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sus ojos azules, posados en mí, a veces divertidos, a veces serios, a veces enarcando una ceja, a veces entrecerrados, y la mayoría oscurecidos por la pasión. Me esforcé y lo arrinconé en mi mente, sabiendo que me visitaría en sueños, como había hecho antes incluso de que lo conociera, porque en mi fuero interno sabía que estábamos unidos por algo más que un falso matrimonio.

Me arrebujé en las mantas aspirando el olor a fresco y madera tan familiar y me quedé dormida, pero no fue Albert el que me visitó en sueños, sino mi reflejo, mi otro yo, el cuerpo que mi alma había robado.

Notaba la frescura del ambiente primaveral a mi alrededor, el árbol bajo el que nos encontrábamos nos protegía del ardiente sol, dejando pasar entre sus tupidas hojas haces de luz mágica alrededor. Las flores brotaban de la hierba en racimos de colores vivos, y todo era bello y resplandeciente.

Pero yo no tenía ojos para nada más que el hombre que se inclinaba sobre mí, besándome con dulzura. Noté su sabor a vino en mi boca, su lengua insistente sobre la mía, sus manos revoloteando curiosas sobre mi pecho cubierto de encaje, y sentí un súbito calor que subía hasta mis mejillas.

¿Sería esto de lo que hablaban las mujeres casadas entre susurros y risas? Conseguí pensar con algo de claridad. Tenía que ser así. Solo había algo que oscurecía la sensación placentera y a la vez la enardecía, el peligro de que alguien nos viera. «Si mon père se entera estoy perdida», pensé, pero ya estaba perdida entre sus brazos.

—Philippe —susurré con voz entrecortada… En ese momento un grito proveniente de un hombre y una súbita sombra nos acorraló.

—¡Melisande!

Desperté empapada en sudor y temblando de miedo. «Es solo un sueño, un maldito sueño», intenté hacerle entender a mi mente confundida. Pero no lo era, era un recuerdo y yo necesitaba conocer más. Como si la misma Melisande me llamara, volví a quedarme dormida.

Ahora estaba en una habitación con las paredes cubiertas por una tela en colores claros y dibujos floreados. Había una cama con dosel cubierta por cortinas de encaje rosáceo. Era mi habitación, lo sabía, la reconocía. Me volví hacia la persona que estaba frente a mí, era mi propio reflejo. Era yo, no, no era yo, era mi hermana, mi hermana del alma, Caitlyn, pero no era ella, era la hermana de la joven francesa. Me sujetó las manos con dulzura.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —sollocé.

—Mon père no será muy duro contigo, siempre has sido su preferida —contestó, pero no había ira ni reproche, sino solo reconocimiento.

—Lo será, esta vez he ido demasiado lejos, pero es que Philippe es… es… tan intenso y tan… excitante.

—Calla, Melisande, no hables así, solo conseguirás que mon père se enfade más contigo.

—Dice que me va a castigar con lo que llevo evitando tanto tiempo…

—Si lo hace tendrás que acatar sus decisiones.

—No podría dejarte —susurré.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella me abrazó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —volví a preguntar arropada por mi gemela.

—Sois belle et tais-toi. —«Sé bella y estate en silencio», fue su respuesta.

Desperté con las primeras luces del amanecer. Me sentía extrañamente tranquila y recordaba perfectamente el sueño, hasta podía sentir el dolor de esa mujer y el amor de su hermana como míos. Sin embargo, un miedo aterrador comenzó a subir por mi espalda como las raíces de un árbol viejo, hasta que atrapó mis pulmones de tal modo que me quedé sin respiración. Esa mujer, Melisande, quería regresar a su cuerpo, lo sentía, la sentía cada vez más cercana a mí.

Pero a la vez ya contaba con los suficientes datos como para comenzar a buscarla, sabía que era francesa, noble por el aspecto de su vestimenta y que estaba enamorada de un hombre llamado Philippe. También sabía que había tenido la desgracia de apropiarme del cuerpo de la hermana equivocada, la hermana tonta y alocada, en vez de la cariñosa y prudente, justo al contrario que mi hermana y yo. Y sobre todo sabía su nombre: Melisande. Lo pronuncié en voz alta y con un perfecto acento francés. De hecho todos los recuerdos eran en francés y los entendía como si fuera esa mi lengua materna. Maldije en silencio, en realidad era mi lengua materna.

Me levanté de la cama y, olvidando mi promesa de la noche anterior, bebí agua y comí algo de pan. Había tomado una decisión irrevocable. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, tenía que encontrar a la anciana, porque la anciana, estaba segura, tenía todas las respuestas. Si no lo conseguía tendría que volver a Edimburgo y arriesgarme a ir al burdel, donde la prostituta francesa me había intentado enviar un mensaje: tenía que haber acudido a los muelles y embarcar en el Lady Arabella, un barco que cruzaba el canal hacia Francia. Ella tenía que saber quién era yo. Por fin una a una las piezas del puzle iban encajando. Solo espero que Caitlyn pudiera ayudar a Melisande en mi época a volver a la suya, al menos una de las dos tendría que conseguirlo. Si fuera así, pronto podría regresar y olvidar toda esta pesadilla.

Justo en ese momento el rostro de Albert se coló en mi mente, pronunciando sus votos: «Hasta que la muerte nos separe». Sin quererlo, comencé a llorar como una niña, pero no podía flaquear, ahora no, cuando estaba tan cerca.

La puerta se abrió y una doncella entró sigilosamente a avivar el fuego de la chimenea y a llevarse la bandeja, que reemplazó con otra exactamente igual. No me miró en ningún momento. Me imaginé que tenía órdenes estrictas de no hablar conmigo, cuestiones adicionales al castigo.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Anduve tanto que hasta hice un surco en el suelo de piedra. Lo peor de la cárcel no es que no tengas comida y una cama caliente, lo peor es que sabes que solo puedes dar diez pasos y te tropezarás con una pared. La sensación de ahogo y de falta de libertad hizo que abriera una de las ventanas e, ignorando el frío y el viento que me mordió el rostro, sacara casi medio cuerpo aspirando con fuerza. Miré hacia abajo y a los lados, y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Albert había construido esa habitación con una excelente ubicación, estaba en el ala nueva y más tranquila del castillo. No daba como la mayoría de las habitaciones al patio de armas. Ante mí vi una salida. La pared de piedra canteada de solo siete u ocho metros descendía hasta unirse como en una misma estructura con las formaciones rocosas del lago, cuya agua lamía las mismas con languidez. Si conseguía descender lo suficiente para poder saltar sobre esas piedras, podría rodear el castillo por el exterior y huir.

Rosemary había dicho que la chabola de la bruja estaba a casi un día de camino a caballo, no tenía ni idea de qué podía suponer eso yendo a pie, quizá tres. Aun así, estábamos casi en invierno, y los días y mucho más las noches eran muy frías, sin un fuego era posible que muriera de congelación antes de conseguir mi objetivo. También recordé la amenaza de los animales salvajes, como los lobos. ¿Sabría evitarlos? No tenía ni idea, pero la sensación de libertad al abrir la ventana fue tan fuerte que no lo pensé más. Ya había tomado la decisión, y lo haría, dejaría todo aquello de una vez por todas sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, ni siquiera para tomar impulso.

Recordé una de mis canciones favoritas de One Republic y cerrando la ventana comencé a cantar en susurros.

 _ **Hello world,**_

 _ **Hope you're listening,**_

 _ **Forgive me if I'm young,**_

 _ **For speaking out of turn,**_

 _ **There's someone I've been missing.**_

 _ **I think that they could be**_

 _ **The better half of me,**_

 _ **They're in their own place trying to make it right,**_

 _ **But I'm tired of justifying.**_

 _ **So I say you'll come home,**_

 _ **Come home.**_

 _ **Hola Mundo,**_

 _ **Espero que estés escuchando,**_

 _ **Perdóname si soy joven,**_

 _ **Por hablar fuera de turno,**_

 _ **Hay alguien que he estado extrañando.**_

 _ **Creo que podrían ser La mejor mitad de mí,**_

 _ **Ellos están en su propio lugar tratando de hacer lo correcto,**_

 _ **Pero estoy cansado de justificar.**_

 _ **Así que digo que Vuelve a casa**_

 _ **Vuelve a casa**_

«Aguanta, Catlyn, pronto estaré contigo». Seguí cantando en voz baja.

 _ **Cause I've been waiting for you,**_

 _ **For so long,**_

 _ **For so long,**_

 _ **And right now there's a war between the vanities,**_

 _ **But all I see is you and me.**_

 _ **The fight for you is all I've ever known,**_

 _ **So come home,**_

 _ **come home.**_

 _ **Porque te he estado esperando,**_

 _ **Por mucho tiempo,**_

 _ **Por mucho tiempo,**_

 _ **Y en este momento hay una guerra entre las vanidades,**_

 _ **Pero todo lo que veo es a ti y a mí.**_

 _ **La lucha por ti es todo lo que he conocido,**_

 _ **Así que vuelve a casa,**_

 _ **vuelve a casa.**_

Aquí me paré con sorpresa, ya que ahora la canción parecía estar dirigida a Albert y a mí.

Dejé de cantar, y de pensar en mi marido. No me convenía nada dado lo que tenía intención de hacer.

Me dirigí al arcón buscando algo que pudiera utilizar como cuerda para deslizarme pared abajo. Encontré otro juego de sábanas de lino. Las saqué y las extendí sobre la cama. Cogí el abrecartas de plata, con el sello que ahora sabía a quién pertenecía, y las rasgué en tiras, y como una Rapunzel moderna, en vez de trenzar mi pelo, comencé a trenzar la tela hasta formar una cuerda lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar mi peso.

Antes de que retiraran otra vez la bandeja cogí el mendrugo de pan y lo escondí. Necesitaba llevarme provisiones, y a falta de pan buenas eran… pues pan, porque no tenía otra cosa.

El tiempo pasó deprisa entretenida en lo que tenía entre manos. A media mañana escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Ni me molesté en contestar, solo corrí a esconder la tela rasgada en el arcón por si entraba otra vez la doncella. Pero no entró nadie, solo escuché una voz amortiguada por la puerta que me llamaba.

—Candy, Candy, soy Rosemary.

—Rosemary —contesté pegándome a la puerta—, ¿no entras?

—No puedo, el guardia que te ha puesto Albert me lo impide.

Mascullé un insulto en voz baja.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté algo preocupada.

—Sí, yo sí, y el pequeño Albert también. Venía a ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien, enfadada, muy enfadada, pero bien.

—Ya, lo imagino. Pero… Sabes que él no tuvo otra opción, ¿no?

No sabía si se refería a su padre o a su hermano, pero me dio lo mismo.

—Siempre hay otras opciones —señalé.

—En este caso no, Candy. Todo el mundo está bastante alterado. Albert gruñe y maldice continuamente, todos le rehúyen y él y Terry tuvieron una fuerte pelea. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Que tu otra cuñada es una zorra. —No quise decir más.

Sentí que ella ahogaba un gemido por mis palabras. Pero no podía decir nada mejor de Susana, de hecho en mi lengua tenía guardados adjetivos mucho peores, que dudaba que Rosemary hubiera escuchado en su vida.

—Yo te creo, Candy, pensé que no podrías hacer nada que hiriera a Albert, pero aun así…, lo has hecho.

—No, no lo he hecho —contesté bastante cabreada—, todos me habéis juzgado sin conocerme realmente y os habéis equivocado.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Insistí:

—A Susana, ¿qué castigo le han impuesto?

—Ninguno, la verdad es que está bastante dolorida y creo que le rompiste la nariz, su rostro no volverá a ser el mismo. Eso debería ser bastante castigo para una mujer tan presumida, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo. Creo que ella debería estar encerrada igual que lo estoy yo, apartada de todos como si fuese una apestosa.

—Lo siento, Candy.

—Tú no tienes por qué disculparte de nada, Rosemary. Es otro el que debe hacerlo.

—No creo que lo haga, pero aun así, ¿lo perdonarás?

—No.

Otro silencio.

—Me tengo que ir, el guardia se está impacientando.

—Adiós, Rosemary. Me alegra saber que le importo a alguien. Gracias —dije alejándome de la puerta. Estaba llorando otra vez y me froté los ojos con cansancio y furia. Volví a mi trabajo de trenzar la tela y pronto me olvidé de todo y de todos.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en días. Dormitaba y despertaba sin saber muy bien si era día o noche. Cuando estaba despierta trenzaba y cuando dormía soñaba con mi hogar, pero ni Albert ni Melisande volvieron a aparecer en mis desvelos.

Al tercer o cuarto día, no lo sabía muy bien, lo tuve todo preparado. Até fuertemente el trenzado al dosel de la cama y tiré con fuerza calculando el peso. La pesada cama no se movió un ápice. Lo tenía. Cogí un hatillo con el pan que había conseguido reunir y una manta para protegerme del frío. Todo ello me lo até con un trenzado más fino alrededor de la cintura.

Abrí la ventana, calculaba que era media mañana, pero tampoco estaba segura. Tiré la tela trenzada y esta llegó con facilidad hasta las rocas del lago. Pasé por la ventana aupándome con una de las sillas y con cuidado apoyé mis pies sobre la pared de piedra y me dejé caer al vacío. No tenía vértigo, pero tampoco quería mirar la distancia que me separaba de las rocas. Al principio fue muy difícil, las manos resbalaban y pronto las tuve enrojecidas y sangrientas, aun así cuanto más me dolía más viva me sentía. Un paso, otro, otro más. Paré un momento, estaba agotada y miré hacia arriba. No había bajado ni un metro siquiera. Intenté tantear con los pies algún pequeño hueco entre las piedras del castillo para descansar un momento y coger fuerzas. En ese momento un golpe de aire me hizo trastabillar y perdí pie saliendo disparada casi un metro a mi derecha. Me golpeé el hombro y casi suelto la trenza.

Emití un grito, que se perdió con el viento. Pateé desesperada sintiendo cómo la voluminosa falda se abombaba y se pegaba a mis piernas dependiendo de los remolinos de aire. «Bueno —pensé—, si caigo puede que estas faldas tan amplias me hagan de paracaídas».

No debí mirar hacia abajo, pero aun así lo hice y el suelo rocoso y puntiagudo se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y me sujeté con fuerza a la cuerda. Quedé colgando de la trenza como un chorizo puesto a secar, bamboleándome con el viento como una marioneta. No conseguía encontrar ningún punto donde asirme, así que intenté bajar solo con la fuerza de mis manos. Fue un error, me deslicé casi otro metro rasgándome la piel de las manos hasta que paré con un golpe sordo sobre un pequeño saliente. Estaba en esa posición cuando me pareció escuchar un grito de hombre, un grito de hombre con voz de barítono y muy, muy enfadado.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Candice?!

—¿Tú qué crees? —grité levantando mi rostro y enfrentándome a su mirada azul llena de furia.

Otro golpe de aire hizo que me tambaleara de nuevo. Agaché la cabeza e intenté sujetarme.

—¡Estate quieta! ¡Ahora bajo!

—Como si pudiera ir a algún sitio —mascullé entre dientes.

Sentí cómo tiraban una cuerda cerca de mí y al poco llegó Albert a mi lado. Con un pequeño salto se posicionó a mi espalda y me aprisionó contra la pared. Yo me revolví por instinto. Él apretó con más fuerza.

—¡Quieta o harás que ambos nos matemos!

Sin darme tiempo a contestar cogió la cuerda y la ató a mi cintura. Con una señal sentí el tirón de los hombres que me izaron como si fuera un fardo de avena. Llegué a la repisa de la ventana y cuando entré en la habitación me caí de bruces contra el suelo. Uno de los hombres tendió una mano para levantarme.

—¡No me toque! —contesté yo levantándome de un salto y recuperando parte de la dignidad con ese simple gesto.

Un segundo después entró Albert y con la gracia de un gato saltó dentro de la habitación. Se volvió, arrastró las dos cuerdas y las tiró hacia dentro. Cerró la ventana con tanta fuerza que uno de los cristales se resquebrajó.

Se volvió a los tres hombres que aguardaban instrucciones.

—¡Fuera todos! —atronó.

Y como si todos fuéramos uno solo, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de traspasarla, un brazo pasó por encima de mi hombro y la cerró con fuerza.

—¡Tú no!

—Ah. —Atiné a contestar.

—¿Qué demonios te proponías? ¿Matarte? —Su voz era baja y ronca, como cuando estaba enfadado y yo retrocedí un paso hacia atrás.

—Si hubiera querido eso habría elegido un método menos doloroso —contesté sintiendo que la sangre hervía en mi interior. Aun así, estaba tan espectacular, alto, fuerte y completamente enfadado, que sentí unas irremediables ganas de abrazarlo. Se me pasaron en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

—Estoy cansado, Candice, muy cansado y enfadado de tener continuamente que sacarte de un problema tras otro, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que te propones hacer a continuación. Me he pasado cuatro días en la orilla del lago, haciendo que pescaba con la simple esperanza de que tú miraras alguna vez por la ventana, y cuando por fin veo que te dignas hacerlo, observo que lo único que intentas es escapar, y te veo colgada a merced del viento a punto de caer sobre las rocas. Creía ser un hombre paciente, pero la paciencia se me ha acabado. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—¿Qué se te ha acabado? ¿A ti? ¿Y qué me dices de mí? Me habéis castigado por algo que no hice, me he visto privada de libertad y encerrada en esta habitación muriéndome de hambre y de soledad, mientras la causante de todo esto está disfrutando de un merecido descanso, arropada por todos. ¡Os odio! —grité—, ¡os odio a todos y no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con nadie de este castillo en mi vida! Quiero volver a mi hogar, quiero beber una coca-cola sentada en mi sofá viendo cómodamente una película en la televisión, quiero conducir mi coche por una autopista y sentir la velocidad en todo mi ser, quiero pasear entre la gente sin que me observen con curiosidad y quiero escuchar música. ¡Oh, sí! Quiero escuchar música a todo volumen sin preocuparme por nada más.

Me callé sintiéndome dolorida y cansada. Las manos me escocían, pero más lo hacía mi alma y mis deseos de regresar.

—¿Música? —dijo sin entender apenas nada de mi exabrupto anterior—, ¿quieres escuchar música?

—¡Sí! ¡Joder! ¡Sí! —exclamé perdiendo el control. No me había dado cuenta de lo que añoraba las pequeñas cosas que había perdido.

Albert retrocedió ante el estallido de toda mi furia, para luego atacar con más fuerza.

—Si es eso lo que piensas, yo mismo te llevaré al lugar de donde procedes, sea el que sea. —Espiró profundamente.

—¡Ojalá, Albert, pudieras hacer eso!, pero no puedes, porque no tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de dónde vengo, y eso es lo que te está volviendo loco —seguía gritando a mi pesar.

—Sí, ¡tú me estás volviendo loco!, daría mi mano derecha por saber qué demonios ocultas y quién eres realmente. ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

—¿Quieres saber, Albert? ¿Estás seguro?, pues te diré quién soy. —Paré para tomar aire mientras me deshacía de la manta enrollada alrededor de mi cintura y del hatillo de pan que cayó justo donde estaba la Biblia, que él miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y me enfrenté a él, que había adoptado la postura de un guerrero, de pie con las piernas semiabiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, soy Candice White Bexo. Tuve la suerte de nacer en una familia acomodada en la que me dieron la libertad para elegir lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Decidí estudiar Derecho y Economía en la Universidad. Sí —lo miré al ver su gesto sorprendido, no sabía por qué había elegido comenzar por lo que yo era, quizá porque creía que eso me identificaba como tal—, soy abogada, esa clase de personas que te dan dolor de cabeza; trabajé varios años para una Sociedad de Inversiones, donde me encargaba de gestionar el patrimonio de mis clientes, mientras compaginaba esa labor con el ejercicio del Derecho. Y era bastante buena en mi trabajo. Y estaba casada, pero no soy viuda, estoy divorciada, porque mi marido me abandonó, un día llegué a casa y me dijo simplemente que ya no me amaba, eso ocurrió después de que diera a luz a mi hija muerta. Sí —afirmé con dolor—tuve una hija que murió, la tuve en mis brazos y deseé morir con ella. Y poco tiempo después yo también lo intenté, intenté matarme, y de hecho dicen que estuve unos minutos muerta, pero los médicos consiguieron salvarme. Después de aquello comencé a ver y sentir cosas que no entendía. Perdí a mi marido, a mi hija, mi trabajo, mi familia y casi pierdo la cordura. Entonces mi hermana vino de Edimburgo y me obligó a viajar con ella. El día treinta y uno de octubre se celebraba una fiesta a la que acudí con ella y su pareja y subí al ático de esa maldita casa con un hombre, cuando tropecé y caí sobre un arcón golpeándome la cabeza, y voilà!, sin saber cómo, aparecí en un burdel del siglo XVIII. —Paré y me reí con amargas carcajadas. Su rostro era de estupor y a la vez de preocupación.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo suavemente intentando acercarse a mí. Yo volví a retraerme mientras frotaba mis manos heridas una y otra vez contra la tela del vestido en un movimiento mecánico. Comprendí por su gesto que creía que me había vuelto loca. Bueno, quizá lo estaba, pero yo ya no podía parar.

—Sí tiene sentido. Tiene mucho sentido si te digo que nací el treinta de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro. Cuando aparecí aquí vivía en el año dos mil diez, doscientos sesenta y seis años después del día en que aparecí.

Él no hizo ningún gesto, solo noté frialdad y estupor por su parte y eso me dio fuerzas para seguir:

—Me preguntaste qué sabía yo del ejército inglés. Pues bien, lo sé todo, sé todo lo que pasará, no porque tenga ningún poder especial, sino porque lo he leído, me lo han contado e incluso he visto el campo de batalla. Sí, Albert, vi el último escenario de vuestra derrota, que se convertirá con los años y los siglos en un sitio de culto, donde los restos desmenuzados de los clanes van a rendir homenaje a los caídos en batalla. Recorrí cada tumba de piedra marcada con los nombres de los muertos que están enterrados debajo. —Paré, estaba llorando y ni siquiera lo había notado. Albert seguía quieto respirando entrecortadamente, como si le faltara el aire. »Pero aún hay más. Mi cuerpo no es el mío —ahora su mirada fue de completa incredulidad—dije que tenía una cicatriz sobre la ceja, además de otras marcas en el cuerpo. Todas han desaparecido, y aunque me miro en el espejo y me reconozco, no soy yo, soy otra mujer, una mujer de este siglo. Al principio creí que había retrocedido en el tiempo y no entendía cómo había sucedido, ahora sigo sin entenderlo del todo, pero estoy segura de que mi cuerpo se quedó en el año dos mil diez, y que mi alma traspasó el tiempo hasta ocupar el cuerpo de una mujer que tiene mis mismos rasgos físicos. Y sé quién es esa mujer, porque me visita en sueños, y tengo recuerdos de esa persona como si fueran los míos propios. ¡Dios mío! Creo que me volveré loca si no consigo salir de aquí y averiguar cómo regresar. —Lloraba ya sin consuelo.

Albert se acercó despacio y me abrazó. Al principio intenté resistirme, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. El peso de mi alma había desaparecido dejando un profundo agotamiento. Me acunó entre sus brazos murmurando frases en gaélico tranquilizadoras, hasta que un buen rato después dejé de llorar.

Levanté mi rostro con ojos enrojecidos y busqué su mirada.

—¿Me crees? —Necesitaba desesperadamente que dijera que sí.

—Sé que es cierto, mo anam, porque todo lo que has contado responde a mis preguntas sin contestar, pero aun así, es todo demasiado… increíble —repuso con suavidad.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras, te contestaré con toda sinceridad. No tengo nada que ocultarte.

—¿Quién es el rey de España? —inquirió.

Su pregunta me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Era algún tipo de juego como el Trivial?

—Hummm —intenté pensar—, Felipe II, no, no, ese fue el de la Armada Invencible, Carlos IV —observé su rostro—, no, ese no, Felipe III, ¿es ese? —Desde luego no entendía cómo había conseguido aprobar la asignatura de Historia Universal.

—Felipe V, el Animoso, es primo del rey de Francia—contestó él con un suspiro.

—¿Es muy alegre? —dije refiriéndome al apodo.

—No, todo lo contrario. Está aquejado de graves periodos de melancolía.

—Ah, no lo sabía.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, ¿quién es el rey de España en el año en que vivías? —observé cómo evitaba decir la cifra.

Contesté sin vacilar.

—Juan Carlos I.

—¿Quién es el Papa? —preguntó otra vez.

—¿El Papa? No tengo ni idea. —Respondí.

—Benedicto XIV.

—Vaya, en el año dos mil diez era Benedicto XVI —contesté sorprendida por la coincidencia.

—El rey de Francia.

—Algún Luis, XIV, o Luis XV. Luis XVI no porque será el último rey de Francia. A partir de él se instaurará la República —contesté.

—¿República? —contestó con voz ahogada.

—Sí —repliqué—, Revolución Francesa. Es demasiado largo de contar, pero si quieres saberlo intentaré explicártelo. Todavía quedan unos años para que comience.

—No, no es necesario —repuso él.

—No me preguntes por más reyes, porque te aseguro que mis conocimientos de Historia Europea son bastante escasos—dije.

—En Escocia, en tu tiempo, ¿habrá un rey escocés?

—No, Escocia e Inglaterra estarán unidas y habrá una reina, Isabel II.

—No quiero saber más —dijo.

—Lo siento —contesté.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, mo anam, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón. Ahora empiezo a entender tu comportamiento y tu forma de ocultar tu pasado. Y siento el haberte presionado una y otra vez para que me lo confesaras, sabiendo ahora lo doloroso que es para ti el estar tan lejos de tu familia. —Suspiró sobre mi pelo.

—Bueno, tuve una persona que me ayudó desde el principio—dije contra su pecho. Él me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo, Albert? Ahora que lo sabes todo, si vas a entregarme, intentaré comprenderlo, pero déjame antes que intente regresar a mi mundo, por favor—le supliqué.

—¿Entregarte? No lo había pensado ni por un instante. Haré lo que vengo haciendo desde que te conozco, protegerte lo mejor que puedo. Y el saber quién eres de verdad me ayudará para que sepa hacerlo mejor de lo que he hecho hasta ahora —susurró. Levantó mi rostro con las dos manos y me besó con delicadeza.

—De momento sigo viva, que, con los acontecimientos pasados, es toda una proeza —contesté aliviada en un susurro apagado contra su amplio pecho.

Permanecimos abrazados largo rato, mientras me consolaba susurrándome al oído palabras en gaélico dulces y suaves.

—En el fondo siempre lo supe, lo vi en tus ojos, y solo cuando estamos solos me atrevo a pronunciarlo, porque eres mía, y por algo Dios te ha enviado a mí —dijo como para sí mismo.

—¿Pronunciarlo?

—Sí, porque tú eres mo anam —dijo, llamándome como tantas veces me había llamado anteriormente.

—¿Qué significa?

—Mi espíritu, mi alma —contestó.

—¿Crees en los fantasmas? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Claro, soy escocés —contestó—, además, ¿no deberías tú misma creer en ellos?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices, quizá tengas algo de razón.—Una leve sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, ¿me dejas, mo anam? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Alguna vez te lo he negado? Lo extraño es que lo preguntes —contesté ahora riéndome de veras.

—Quiero amarte, porque entonces tu alma y tu cuerpo son solo míos, y yo soy solo tuyo. —Diciendo eso me besó con cuidado al principio y con pasión cuando comprendió que yo le correspondía.

Me tendió en la cama y me hizo el amor como únicamente un hombre fuerte puede hacerlo cuando sabe que su mujer está herida de muerte. Con tiernas caricias y besos fue desarmando los restos de dolor de mi corazón, llevándose con su pasión toda la oscuridad de mi alma.

Desperté varias horas después arropada por su abrazo y su calor, todavía en la oscuridad de la noche. Supe que estaba despierto. Bueno, era lógico, después de lo que le había confesado, tenía mucho que pensar.

—A ghràidh?

—¿Sí?

—No te he dicho otra de las razones por las que me casé contigo.

—Oh, ya te dije que no quiero saberlas.

—Esta sí querrás conocerla.

Me volví para mirarlo a la cara.

—Dime.

—Cuando me enviaron a vivir aquí, tenía siete u ocho años, no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que no quería venir, pero que mi abuelo me obligó porque el viejo Terrence reclamó su derecho a educarme y me aceptó como uno de sus hijos, un bastardo, pero hijo al fin y al cabo. Yo no me adaptaba a la vida del castillo, era pequeño para mi edad y estaba bastante retrasado en estudios y ejercicios de lucha respecto a mi hermano y otros niños de mi edad. Además, tenía un problema añadido: me daba miedo la oscuridad. Mi abuelo me solía contar que me despertaba gritando en medio de la noche y que tenía que encender varias velas y quedarse conmigo hasta que volvía a dormirme. Eso aquí no lo comprendieron, así que yo también sufrí mi castigo. Me obligaron a pasar una noche a la intemperie, completamente solo y bastante alejado del castillo para que no pudiera ver sus luces. Estaba completamente aterrorizado, y cualquier sonido me sobresaltaba. Entonces vi un fantasma, el primer y único fantasma que he visto en mi vida. Era una niña, vestía con pantalón y camisa, con un curioso dibujo de un cervatillo. La niña se acercó a mí y me dijo que no debía tener miedo de la oscuridad, que los verdaderos peligros se mostraban a la luz del día, y que tenía que estar atento y ser valeroso para conocerlos y enfrentarme a ellos. Hablaba sin mover la boca, pero yo la entendía. Le pregunté cómo se llamaba, y ella me dijo que tenía nombre de reina. Intenté sujetarla por el brazo para que no se fuera, no sentía miedo a su lado, solo paz, pero se desvaneció a mi contacto. Creí que lo había olvidado hasta que te vi a ti en Edimburgo.

—Era Bambi —le contesté con voz trémula.

—¿Quién?

—El dibujo de la camisa de la niña, era mi pijama favorito. Bambi es la historia de un cervatillo al que le matan a su madre unos cazadores, y que acaba siendo el rey del bosque. Era una de mis historias favoritas, mi madre solía contármela antes de acostarme. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no podía, creí que si te lo contaba pensarías que estaba loco. No reconocía las ropas ni la forma de hablar de esa niña, y cuando vi tu rostro y tu acento, comprendí que eras la misma persona. Durante años fuiste mi refugio en las noches oscuras, hasta que un día lo olvidé. Y de repente, donde y cuando menos lo esperaba volviste a aparecer, como una mujer hermosa y decidida, con nombre de reina.—Su voz era dulce y pausada.

Yo lo besé con calidez, en parte asustada por la historia que me acababa de contar, y en parte sintiendo que estábamos unidos de una forma inexplicable a través del tiempo.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó con algo de pena en su tono de voz.

—No, pero sé que era yo. Tenía que ser yo —suspiré contra su pecho aspirando su aroma a madera y bosque, y me apoyé en él sintiendo el latir de su corazón, hasta que volví a quedarme dormida, acunada por su ternura.

Desperté con las primeras luces del amanecer, cómodamente apoyada en Albert, me quedé quieta para no despertarlo. La habitación estaba helada, ya que el fuego se había apagado hacía ya varias horas, sin embargo nuestro refugio en la cama era cálido y acogedor. Albert resopló en mi oreja. Yo me volví sorprendida.

—¿Es que no duermes nunca?

—Contigo en la cama es en lo último que pienso —contestó esbozando una sonrisa sensual y acariciándome un pezón como al descuido.

Agaché la cabeza y le besé en el pecho, pasé mi mano por su torso desnudo y escuché un pequeño gemido. Me retraje y observé con atención. Tenía amoratada toda la zona debajo de su pectoral izquierdo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté señalándole con un dedo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Terry pelea bien —sonrió con suficiencia—, pero no mejor que yo.

—¡Hombres! —mascullé entre dientes.

—Y eso lo dice mi dulce y obediente esposa que solo hace cuatro días estaba tirada en el suelo atizando golpes a su cuñada.

—Nunca dije que fuera precisamente dulce —exclamé algo ofendida.

—Ni obediente, sin duda —repuso él atrapándome con su mirada azul celeste.

—«… Y Dios les prometió a las mujeres que los maridos buenos y obedientes se encontrarían en todos los rincones de la Tierra…» —cité el Génesis.

—¿Y? ¿No es acaso cierto? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—No, porque luego procedió a hacer la Tierra redonda, ¡no te fastidia! —exploté.

Él rio llenando el silencio de la habitación.

—Bueno, mo anam, yo tampoco te dije nunca que fuera un marido bueno y obediente.

—Lo eres —contesté—, ¡al menos la primera parte!

—Ven aquí, mi dulce esposa, que te voy a enseñar cómo ser obediente —dijo atrayéndome hacia él y besándome con pasión. Y yo obedecí siendo por primera vez en mi vida dulce y sumisa.

Algún rato después, cuando nuestros corazones volvieron a latir con normalidad, hizo la pregunta que yo sabía que deseaba hacer desde la tarde anterior.

—¿Querías volver a Edimburgo?

—No —contesté—, en esa casa ya no me queda nada. —Le expliqué que lo que en el siglo XVIII era un famoso burdel, en el siglo XXI era una casa pintoresca convertida en una sala de fiestas improvisada.

—Dijiste que estabas con un hombre, ¿era tu esposo?

—Mi exmarido —remarqué—, no, no lo era. Era un joven inglés con el que estuve casi toda la noche, ambos nos gustamos y subimos al desván a tener un poco de intimidad.

Aquello no le gustó nada, lo noté por su actitud, se puso tenso y se apartó un poco de mí. Después de todo lo que le había confesado, ¿se preocupaba por esa nimiedad?

—¿Te entregaste a él? —preguntó roncamente.

—No. Ya te dije que solo había habido un hombre antes que tú. Sin embargo, si la caída no nos hubiera interrumpido probablemente hubiera habido más que palabras —susurré.

Quería que entendiera que mi mundo era muy diferente al suyo. Que las relaciones no se basaban en la simple obediencia, sino en la atracción mutua y, si tenías suerte, en el amor.

—Ese no es un comportamiento adecuado para una dama—repuso resoplando.

—Tampoco dije que fuera una dama, pero te aseguro que soy mucho más sincera que cualquiera de ellas, y si prometo algo lo cumplo —dije recordando mis promesas nupciales—y tú precisamente no creo que seas quién para criticar mis acciones, ya que estoy completamente segura de que has tenido más de una, o dos, o tres amantes a lo largo de estos años. —Callé y observé su rostro, que se había vuelto pétreo.

—¿Más? —exclamé sintiendo un ramalazo de celos que estrujaron mi vientre.

—Hummm. —Se limitó él a contestar, haciendo que el sonido brotase de su pecho como un pequeño gruñido de afirmación.

—¿Cuántas? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Un caballero no habla de sus conquistas, y menos con su esposa —repuso tranquilamente.

—Nunca dijiste que fueras un caballero —contesté yo enfurecida.

—Pues lo soy. —Mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de romperle todos los dientes y me di la vuelta. No sirvió de nada, me volvió a coger de la cintura y me giró para tenerme frente a él—. También soy un hombre leal y honesto, y cumplo mis promesas —sonrió sinceramente al decirlo—. De todas formas —añadió—, no me has dicho dónde te proponías ir.

Buena forma de esquivar el tema principal. Un tanto para él.

—Quería ir a la chabola de la bruja —contesté. Le conté cómo me había abordado esa mujer y que yo sentía que sabía algo sobre mí que no había dicho que me podría ayudar en mi regreso.

—Esa mujer está loca, mo anam, no creo que pueda ayudarnos —repuso.

—Sí —contesté yo—, pero ¿no es todo esto una locura en sí misma? Si esa mujer puede ayudarme, por lo menos tengo que intentarlo. Si no, no sé qué va a ser de mí. Cada vez siento más cerca de mí a la mujer francesa, como si quisiera recuperar su cuerpo, y tengo miedo de que lo consiga antes de que yo sepa cómo recuperar el mío.

—Está bien —concedió—, déjame unas horas para preparar nuestra partida. —Diciendo eso se levantó y se vistió—Procura no salir hasta que regrese, enviaré a alguien con comida —dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Respiré aliviada, mi castigo por fin había terminado.

Continuara...


	18. Capitulo 16 En el que confieso y me c

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _ **En el que confieso y me confiesan**_

Albert regresó unas dos horas después, o al menos eso creía, era difícil medir el tiempo, sobre todo cuando el sol no se dignaba aparecer en el cielo en todo el día. Muchas veces me descubría mirando mi muñeca izquierda como si milagrosamente fuera a aparecer un reloj. De hecho el único reloj que había visto en el castillo era una pequeña obra de arte bávara que colgaba de una de las paredes del despacho del laird. Tampoco creía que le hicieran mucho caso. En ese tiempo la gente se movía por impulsos, al amanecer a trabajar, cuando tenían hambre a comer, cuando estaban cansados a descansar. Para mí era un pequeño suplicio no saber cómo rellenar la mayoría de las horas del día, normalmente mi vida solía estar planeada al milímetro. Se regía por horarios de entrada, de reuniones, de cierre, de descanso… Añoraba incluso la televisión para llenar esos momentos muertos. Aunque tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. De repente imágenes de películas, series, programas inundaron mi cerebro sintiendo una tremenda añoranza por la comodidad de mi vida anterior. Desde luego no se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Con un simple botón calentabas tu casa, encendías una luz, lavabas la ropa, la secabas… Ahora todas esas tareas implicaban un gran gasto de tiempo y un considerable esfuerzo.

—Ya está todo preparado, ¿tienes algo que llevarte?—preguntó distrayendo mis pensamientos.

—Solo la caja que me regalaste —señalé.

Él la miró y sonrió, luego se acercó a mí y cogió mis manos. Las volteó dejando las palmas extendidas frente a su rostro. Chasqueó la lengua y cogió un paño que empapó en agua limpia. Las limpió con cuidado y luego las vendó, besándome las muñecas cuando terminó. Yo lo observé todo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Sus manos grandes y encallecidas podían ser muy suaves cuando se lo proponía.

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama y salimos de la habitación. ¡Por fin! Y del castillo, ¡gracias a los dioses!

Nos encontramos con alguna mirada curiosa, pero nadie se acercó para despedirse, excepto George, que cuando montamos en el frisón de Albert apareció a nuestro lado sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

—Ten cuidado, hijo —dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo tendré —contestó Albert.

—Y tú, preciosa, espero verte pronto —me sonrió con dulzura.

Yo asentí, sin atreverme a contestar. Lo más probable es que jamás volviera a verle, pero sin duda lo recordaría con cariño.

Cuando perdimos de vista la silueta del castillo, la curiosidad de Albert se volvió insaciable, me llenó de preguntas sobre mi tiempo, sobre mi vida y mi familia. Yo contesté a cada una de ellas intentando explicar lo mejor que podía los aspectos técnicos. Tuve especial cuidado en omitir los detalles de la rebelión, ya que él parecía evitarlos también. Lo que más le gustó fue mi explicación de los edificios, le comenté cómo ciudades que ahora no existían se convertirían con los años en grandes urbes. Me preguntó cómo era posible que no supiera montar a caballo, y entonces llegó el turno de explicarle las máquinas, le describí trenes, coches e incluso los aviones.

—¿Vuelan? —preguntó totalmente extrañado.

—Sí, por el cielo —contesté sonriendo. Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo entiendo, me has dicho que pesan toneladas y que incluso llevan a más de cien personas en su interior, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, me imagino que será por la inercia, la velocidad… No sé, algo así —expliqué sin mucha convicción.

—¿Y tú te has montado en una de esas máquinas sin saber cómo son capaces de volar? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Muchas veces. Las distancias se acortan mucho. En ocho horas puedes estar en la costa este de Estados Unidos, las colonias —expliqué.

—Eso es imposible.

—No lo es. He volado mucho, me gustaba mucho viajar—dije.

Paramos a comer y continuó el interrogatorio, y después durante varias horas más hasta que mi mente estuvo tan cansada y confusa que me quedé dormida explicándole lo que era un ordenador.

Desperté cuando noté que el caballo paraba su balanceo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté desorientada.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Su tono de repente se había vuelto impersonal, distante, y comprendí que había estado todo el camino distrayéndome para que no pensara en mi encuentro con la mujer.

Bajó de un salto y me ayudó a bajar. Estábamos en la cima de una pequeña colina. Una formación rocosa se erguía a nuestra derecha, tres láminas de piedra de más de tres metros cada una, sosteniéndose sobre su simple apoyo cada una en la otra.

—¿Esta es la chabola de la bruja? —pregunté acercándome con cuidado. La abertura era de un metro más o menos y la profundidad igual.

—Sí —contestó simplemente él.

Yo metí mi cabeza dentro de las rocas y la saqué un segundo después.

—Aquí no vive nadie —exclamé frustrada.

—No, ahí no. Pero ahí sí —dijo señalando una pequeña casa de piedra a unos veinte metros oculta bajo unos árboles.

—Entiendo —dije, sintiéndome algo estúpida.

Me quedé parada. Por un momento mis pies se negaron a dar un paso. Miré a Albert quieto a mi lado, miraba al horizonte como si viera algo que a los ojos de los demás estaba oculto. Tuve miedo, pero no por regresar, sino miedo de perderlo a él.

—No hay nadie —dijo volviéndose de repente hacia mí.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunté sintiéndome por un momento aliviada.

—No. No sale humo de la chimenea, y la casa parece abandonada desde hace tiempo. Esa mujer suele pasar largas temporadas perdida en los bosques. Es posible que ahora se encuentre cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres que intente buscarla? —preguntó con voz firme y completamente serio.

—No. —Respondí yo. ¿No?, pero si lo estaba deseando.

—¿Por qué, mo anam? —Su voz se había vuelto suave.

—Será mejor esperar hasta que regrese, ¿no crees?—pregunté.

—Eso es algo que tú debes decidir. Estoy a sus órdenes, señora —contestó. En sus palabras no había burla, solo ternura.

—Prefiero esperar a que regrese. —Respondí dándome la vuelta. De repente el aire se volvió opresivo y hasta me dificultaba la respiración. Allí en ese pequeño claro había algo, algo demasiado familiar y a la vez algo desconocido.

Sentí deseos de salir corriendo.

Albert notó mi turbación y sin decir más me llevó junto al caballo y volvimos a montar.

Seguimos camino en silencio mientras la oscuridad nos iba cubriendo. Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida otra vez, cuando una maldición en gaélico hizo que levantara la cabeza de un golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté mirando alrededor asustada. No podía ver más de un metro, todo era oscuro y tenebroso.

—Me he perdido —contestó Albert. Lo dijo con tal tono de frustración que yo me eché a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—No es porque te hayas perdido, sino por tu tono molesto. Yo no sería capaz de orientarme ni con un GPS —señalé.

—¿Un GPS?

—Sí, es parecido a una brújula pero más preciso, bueno, en ocasiones —contesté.

—Jamás me he perdido, ni he necesitado brújulas para orientarme. He vivido en estas tierras toda mi vida —repuso molesto.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Acamparemos aquí. No quiero adentrarme más en el bosque, puede que no sea seguro —dijo escrutando la noche.

—Está bien —dije saltando del caballo.

Albert me siguió y encendió un pequeño fuego. Comimos algo de pan con queso y bebimos de la cerveza que traía del castillo. Me indicó que durmiera, pero yo estaba helada, así que prácticamente lo obligué a que se tendiera a mi lado, y como siempre que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Desperté con un grito. Algo había saltado sobre mí. Un animal. Abrí los ojos desorientada. Un lobo. Era un lobo. Albert se había puesto en cuclillas y ya tenía la daga en una mano, sin embargo el lobo se acercó a él, lo olisqueó y de repente le dio un lametón en toda la cara. Estaba tan sorprendida que no me di cuenta de que varios hombres nos rodeaban.

—Albert—susurré—, estamos rodeados, y un lobo te está lamiendo la cara. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

Él apartó al animal con fuerza, y este aulló haciendo que yo volviera a gritar. Uno de los hombres me cogió y me sujetó con fuerza. Albert se levantó al instante.

—Colum, suéltala, es mi esposa —dijo tranquilamente.

—Grgsgrg —dijo el hombre que me sujetaba como toda respuesta, pero sus manos me soltaron los brazos.

Un hombre mayor se acercó y nos observó con interés.

—Así que es cierto lo que dicen los rumores.

—Lo es —contestó divertido Albert—, Candice, te presento a Kendrick, el guarda de mi hogar, Mo Pròis. —Ya entendía algunas palabras en gaélico y, si no me equivocaba, significaba «Mi Orgullo», curioso nombre para una casa.

—¿Tu hogar? Yo creía que volvíamos al castillo —dije.

—Es un honor para mí recibirla en nuestras tierras, milady—dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Yo lo imité con bastante menos gracia que él.

Otro hombre más joven se acercó.

—¡Gracias a Dios, por fin has regresado! Por tus misivas creímos que no deseabas salir de las faldas de esa francesa… —dijo sonriendo. El hombre mayor le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo callar.

—¡Francesa! ¿Quién es esa francesa que te tenía tan obnubilado? —pregunté con furia.

—Nadie, Candice, no era nadie de importancia. —Su tono era brusco y noté que si hubiera podido convertir al hombre en piedra lo habría hecho.

—¿Y estos hombres quiénes son? —pregunté señalándolos—. ¿Nadie de importancia también?

—No, ellos son mi clan.

—Claro —dije sin entender nada.

Kendrick habló otra vez.

—Andrew, te has vuelto descuidado con el tiempo. Llevamos aquí bastante rato. Desde luego no es que hayáis sido precisamente discretos, os habéis hecho oír como una manada de vacas enfurecidas —sonrió hacia mí.

¡Mierda!, mascullé mientras enrojecía, tenía que aprender a controlarme un poco mejor. ¿Vacas enfurecidas? Ahora aparte de avergonzada me sentía también insultada.

Iba a protestar, pero Albert previéndolo me sujetó de un brazo. Yo me mordí un labio y agaché la cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis tan lejos del hogar?—preguntó Albert.

—Oh, hemos salido a una pequeña excursión nocturna.—Las risas de los hombres nos rodearon.

—¿Grant? —preguntó Albert.

—MacKenzie —contestó Kendrick.

—¿MacKenzie? No le hará ninguna gracia. ¿Cuántas son?—volvió a preguntar.

Pero ¿de qué hablaban?

—Solo unas diez, pero tiene tantas que no lo notará hasta pasado un tiempo. Para entonces ya las habremos hecho desaparecer convenientemente —respondió con tranquilidad Kendrick.

—Os dejé muy claro que no quería incursiones mientras yo estuviera fuera —repuso Albert enfadado.

—Sí, hijo, sí, pero los jóvenes en el invierno no tienen mucho que hacer y se aburren, necesitan algo con lo que entretenerse. Ya veo que tú en eso no has perdido el tiempo, pero los pobres… —Señaló a los hombres del clan.

A mí no me parecían ni jóvenes, ni pobres, ni aburridos, más bien eran guerreros armados que estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con la experiencia de robar ganado a un clan vecino.

Nos invitaron a unirnos a ellos y recogimos lo poco que teníamos para seguirlos. Habían acampado no muy lejos de allí. Eran unos ocho hombres ataviados con el tartán de los Andrew. Todos saludaron a Albert con respeto. Al poco nos tumbamos a dormir unas pocas horas antes de que amaneciera.

—Albert.

—Hummm —contestó adormilado.

—Aparte de ser un espía, un comerciante, un arquitecto, un soldado, el hijo bastardo de uno de los clanes más importantes de las Highlands, ¿eres algo más?

—Sí, soy su laird. Lo que quiere decir que tú eres su señora.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamé—, y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Solo permanecer a mi lado, mo anam. Simplemente eso—susurró a mi oído.

Desperté con el ruido de los hombres al desperezarse y el mugido de las vacas robadas a nuestro alrededor. Albert ya estaba levantado y ayudaba a despellejar unos conejos, que nos servirían como desayuno. Los miré con algo de asco. Otra de las cosas que añoraba eran los supermercados, esas grandes extensiones donde podías encontrar cualquier cosa que deseases, convenientemente limpia y deshuesada.

No obstante, cuando el olor a carne asada llenó mis fosas nasales me senté junto a Albert y comí con avidez. El lobo también se había tumbado al otro lado de mi marido y él le entregaba pequeños huesos con restos de carne.

—¿Tienes un lobo como mascota? —le pregunté.

—No es un lobo, es un cù, un pastor alemán —contestó.

Yo lo observé, me parecía igual de amenazante que un lobo.

—¿No tenéis perros en vuestro tiempo? —preguntó en castellano y en voz baja.

—Sí, pero suelen llevar bozal —contesté.

Me miró totalmente horrorizado. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de la imagen del futuro que podía haberse creado en su cerebro, pero eso me daba una idea.

—Algunos, no todos. Solo los peligrosos.

—Stoirm no es peligroso. Además creo que le gustas—sonrió.

El perro se había acercado a mí y me extendía el hocico buscando más comida. Yo le ofrecí con una mano temblorosa un trozo de la pata de un conejo y él se apoyó en mis faldas a masticarlo. Lo miré asustada y con miedo de moverme, hasta que vi la risa bailar en los ojos de Albert.

Entrecerré los míos y le saqué la lengua, lo que hizo que él riera con ganas.

Después de recoger los restos, montamos en los caballos y nos dirigimos al hogar de Albert. Me esperaba un castillo más pequeño que el de los Graham, pero al subir una pequeña elevación quedé totalmente sorprendida. Al pie de la colina, rodeada por montañas nevadas, había una casa de piedra gris, de tres pisos con el tejado de pizarra inclinado, una casa fuerte y robusta, construida para la dura vida en las montañas. Pequeñas luces titilaban en las ventanas y brotaba humo negro de las numerosas chimeneas. Al fondo se veía un pequeño lago, y un riachuelo a la izquierda que moría en las aguas negras. Parecía una estampa de una postal navideña. Y me recordó mucho a las construcciones de mi tierra.

Me emocioné y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentí que aquel era mi hogar también. Albert me abrazó y me besó en la coronilla, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos. Yo le apreté la pierna con una mano en señal de entendimiento.

Bajamos al trote y llegamos en unos minutos hasta la puerta de la casa. Al escucharnos llegar salieron varias personas a recibirnos. Dos doncellas bastante jóvenes que miraban azoradas a Albert, un hombre mayor apoyado en un bastón y una anciana que se apoyaba en el hombre.

Albert se bajó del caballo y abrazó a ambos. Supuse que eran sus abuelos. Busqué algún rasgo identificativo, pero salvo los ojos azules celeste del hombre, iguales a los de su nieto, Albert seguía siendo un Graham.

—Ciamar a tha thu mo cridhe? —Los ojos de su abuelo se iluminaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Thag mi gu math, seanair màithreil —contestó Albert con amplia sonrisa.

—Así que te has casado, pequeño bribón —exclamó su abuelo dándole un pequeño pescozón—, no sabes lo triste que has dejado a tu abuela, que no ha podido preparar un enlace en condiciones.

—Todo fue precipitado, abuelo —contestó él escapando de un tirón de orejas.

Yo sonreí, hasta que vi la mirada de su abuela posada en mí. Más bien posada en mi vientre completamente plano.

Su abuela se acercó y le preguntó algo en gaélico susurrando.

Albert enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—No, abuela, no ha sido por eso —contestó él.

—Y bien, ¿qué razones ha habido para que tus propios abuelos se tengan que enterar por un simple mensajero de tu enlace? —exclamó ella en inglés con voz cascada.

—Ya os las explicaré dentro y con calma, y si puede ser con un guiso caliente y una jarra de cerveza —sonrió a su abuela, y noté cómo esta se deshacía ante su nieto.

—Pues yo veo dos importantes razones —expuso su abuelo mirándome el corpiño. Yo en un reflejo me crucé las manos sobre los pechos, lo que provocó que él emitiera una carcajada cascada y ronca por la edad.

Entramos y el calor del hogar nos recibió. Pasamos directamente a la cocina, donde otra mujer mayor se afanaba en amasar pan. Albert me la presentó como la esposa de Kendrick. Ambos se ocupaban de las tierras mientras Albert estaba en uno de sus numerosos viajes.

—Comeréis aquí —dijo su abuela—, no quiero que manchéis el salón ni el resto de la casa con barro y lo que quiera que traigáis con vosotros. Observó mi pelo desgreñado y probablemente adornado con alguna hoja y rama pegada por dormir en el suelo.

Comí en silencio, mientras Albert les explicaba todas nuestras aventuras. Bueno, me imaginé que omitió algunos detalles importantes, como que los ingleses me buscaban para ahorcarme. Lo hizo en gaélico y deprisa. Yo lo observaba con curiosidad. Estaba completamente relajado, mucho más que en el castillo de los Graham, no dejaba de mirarme y me instaba a sonreír a cada comentario, como si yo pudiese entender algo.

Su abuela me observaba a mí y a Albert como en un partido de tenis. Si por lo general las suegras no se me daban bien, me temía que las abuelas tampoco, al menos esta en particular. Porque en realidad esta tenía más de madre que de abuela. Había criado a Albert de niño, hasta que el viejo Terrence se lo arrebató de su lado, y ahora que había vuelto a casa era yo la que se lo había quitado. Le sonreí intentando demostrarle que no suponía ninguna amenaza, pero su gesto serio no me devolvió la sonrisa.

Al poco nos instaron a que subiéramos a la habitación, en la que habían preparado una bañera para nuestro aseo mientras comíamos.

Me desvestí y me metí en la bañera mientras Albert me observaba. Emití un suspiro de agradecimiento al sentir el agua caliente en mis músculos doloridos. Él se desvistió y se metió conmigo dejándome apoyada entre sus piernas. Me masajeó el cuello dolorido y me enjabonó el pelo con pericia. Me pregunté si ya lo había hecho antes con otras mujeres. Mi instinto me decía que sí, y mis celos amenazaban con brotar de nuevo, hasta que sentí que sus caricias pasaban a otros lugares más sensibles.

—Albert. —Lo paré sujetándole una mano.

Él se quedó quieto.

—No podré darte hijos. Después de que mi hija muriera no pudimos volver a concebir, y eso destrozó mi matrimonio, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —susurré con voz entrecortada. Me dolía a mí más que a él.

—Lo sé, mo anam, pero también me has dicho que este cuerpo no es el tuyo, así que puede que sí que puedas concebir, ¿no lo has pensado? —Sus caricias siguieron.

¡Dios! No, no lo había pensado, y una emoción que creía enterrada hacía mucho tiempo comenzó a aflorar como una esperanza. Sin embargo, era imposible, no podía abandonar este cuerpo sabiendo que dejaba en él un hijo de Albert.

—No, no lo pienses, Albert. Es imposible. Tengo que regresar a mi tiempo, y hacerlo sabiendo que podría estar embarazada sería demasiado cruel. —Respiré con fuerza sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó, se secó y se vistió con otra ropa limpia. Salió en silencio de la habitación, pero su furia quedó clara cuando dio tal portazo que un cuadro que colgaba de la pared se tambaleó.

Sintiéndome súbitamente triste, me levanté y me puse un camisón. Cepillé mi melena enredada, y cuando estuvo seca me acosté en la cama. Sola.

Desperté en medio de la oscuridad sintiendo cosquillas en mi vientre. Me retorcí entre sueños, y el aleteo de mil mariposas se hizo más intenso. Abrí los ojos y lo vi besando mi pecho. Me había subido el camisón, que ahora tenía enrollado en mi cuello como una bufanda. Lo miré con curiosidad y emití un gemido involuntario. Él parecía ajeno a todo.

—Mo anam, no puedo apartar mis manos de ti. Cuando no te tengo cerca mis dedos hormiguean con la necesidad de tu contacto, y cuando estoy entre tus piernas, siento que puedo perderte y tengo que poseerte con fuerza hasta hacer que esa sensación desaparezca. No puedo evitarlo. Contigo no.—Pero no hablaba para mí, hablaba para él, mientras hacía exactamente eso.

Me arqueé al sentir sus dedos en mi entrepierna.

—A Dhia! Tha gaol agam ort.

No entendía nada, pero no me hacía falta. Sus caricias se recrudecieron y su fuerza se intensificó. Quería poseerme, con brusquedad, demostrándome su superioridad sobre mí, pero a la vez con infinita dulzura, como si temiera que me fuera a romper. Atrapé su boca y jugué con su lengua, mientras deslizaba mis manos por su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto. Abrí mis piernas para recibirlo, y cuando lo sentí dentro de mí me arqueé queriendo más, queriendo romperme entre sus brazos, hasta que sentí que mi vientre se contraía en un violento orgasmo que hizo que ahogara un gemido contra su hombro, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente su olor a jabón sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra mi rostro.

Desperté al escuchar movimiento en la habitación. Albert se había levantado y estaba afeitándose frente al enorme ventanal. La luz entraba y quedaba atrapada por su pelo creando reflejos dorados. Tenía un pequeño espejo sujeto con la mano izquierda y la parte inferior del rostro cubierto por jabón. El olor me llegó con claridad. Lirios. Estiró su largo y musculoso cuello y comenzó a rascar con cuidado y destreza de abajo arriba. Escuché el raspar del cuchillo contra su piel desde mi refugio en la cama. Él, ajeno a mi escrutinio, paró y se apartó un mechón del rostro molesto, metiéndoselo tras la oreja. Este, rebelde, se deshizo y volvió a caer en una ondulación rubia. Sonreí. Sentí un deseo enorme de sujetar el mechón de pelo grueso y rebelde entre mis manos. Suspiré a mi pesar. Albert sorprendido se volvió.

—¿Te he despertado, mo anam? —dijo sonriendo.

—Ah… no —contesté sintiendo que me ruborizaba.

¿Ruborizaba? Había visto mil veces afeitarse a Neal y jamás había sentido tanto erotismo centrado en un simple gesto como aquel.

—Bien. Puedes seguir durmiendo. He dado orden de que nadie te moleste. Supongo que estarás bastante cansada—repuso él volviendo a la tarea y ajeno a mi turbación.

—Ajá —susurré yo, observándolo atentamente.

Terminó en unos minutos, se aclaró los restos de jabón con agua y se secó. Antes de irse me besó en los labios con calidez, y yo me rocé contra su piel suave y olorosa. Me volví cuando salió en silencio dispuesta a dormir, pero no pude, la cama era tan grande y estaba tan vacía sin su presencia que me fue imposible. Finalmente me levanté y al ir a buscar mi vestido gris, encontré otro similar, aunque de lana más oscura. Junto a él habían dejado unas medias y unos pequeños escarpines. Me vestí, y bajé a la cocina. La estructura de la casa era sencilla y funcional, una sola escalera comunicaba el piso de abajo con las habitaciones del piso superior. Las paredes en piedra canteada estaban lisas y cuidadas, el suelo era de madera oscura pulida. Podía considerarse moderna, bueno, todo lo moderna que podía ser una casa del siglo XVIII. Nuestra habitación era amplia, pero cálida. Me gustó mucho más que el castillo, con todos los lujos que este podía ofrecer.

Entré en la cocina y vi a la esposa de Kendrick afanándose junto a la chimenea. Se levantó nada más verme. Me saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Yo, extrañada, se la devolví, a lo que ella me miró todavía con más extrañeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran como alguien especial y eso me ponía algo nerviosa.

—¿Quiere que le prepare algo y se lo lleve al salón, milady?—preguntó.

—Oh, no será necesario, y por favor, mi nombre es Candice, puedes llamarme Candy—dije.

—Claro, milady, ¿desayunará aquí entonces? —Si su rostro ya no mostraba sorpresa, sus palabras sí.

—Sí, cualquier cosa servirá —dije viendo la mesa central repleta de viandas—. Gracias —dije, y me senté en uno de los taburetes de madera, cogiendo un pequeño pastel.

Ella siguió con sus quehaceres y yo me centré únicamente en desayunar. Sin embargo, el chorreo de gente entrando y saliendo llevándose comida era incesante. Conocía de sobra la hospitalidad escocesa, pero hasta a mí me parecía excesivo. Cuando terminé quise recoger mi plato y mi vaso, pero la esposa de Kendrick me lo impidió.

—No, milady. Ese es mi trabajo —repuso arrancándolos de mi mano.

—Está bien, pero mi nombre es Candy, no milady. Me gustaría que me llamara así —contesté sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, milady —respondió y se volvió para continuar con su trabajo.

Yo suspiré fuertemente y salí de la cocina. No veía a Albert por ningún sitio, así que me dirigí al salón, con la única intención de esperar su regreso. Y si además conseguía no meterme en más problemas, el día sería completo.

El salón, como el resto de la casa, era amplio y cálido. La chimenea estaba encendida y había varios sillones tapizados en terciopelo, con los brazos algo desgastados, y un pequeño sillón para dos o tres personas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas a rebosar de libros y recuerdos, y había un pequeño tapiz tejido en lana en el único sitio libre. Me paré a observarlo, era como una fotografía de la casa y los alrededores, bordado con todo cuidado y con un gran realismo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó una voz cascada por la edad.

Me volví sorprendida hacia donde había salido la voz, pero no pude ver más que el respaldo de un sillón frente al fuego. No obstante, reconocí el tono de la abuela de Albert.

—Sí, es precioso y muy…, muy real. —Acerté a decir.

Ella rio.

—Lo tejí yo cuando aún veía lo suficiente para hacerlo, ahora solo soy una pobre vieja, un estorbo que se pasa el día frente al fuego sin conseguir nunca calentar mis huesos.

Me acerqué a ella, que me indicó que acercara uno de los sillones y me sentara a su lado. Estaba sentada y cubierta por una manta de tartán, con un pequeño libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

—Bueno, cuéntame, mo nighean, qué hay de nuevo en Grahamkert —pidió ella.

—Pues la verdad no sabría qué decirle, apenas estuve unos días —contesté sin conocer qué le había contado Albert al respecto.

—¿Es cierto que Terry también se ha casado?

—Sí, el mismo día que nosotros.

—¿Fue una boda bonita?

—Sí, muy bonita.

—La esposa de Terry, ¿es una buena mujer?

Entrecerré los ojos ante el interrogatorio, cada vez más peligroso. Decidí ser sincera.

—No, es una arpía —contesté intentando que no se me notara demasiado la furia que sentía por esa mujer.

Ella rio.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo Albert. Aunque creo que por fin ese hombre ha encontrado la horma de su zapato.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —pregunté con curiosidad. Terry me había parecido un hombre imprudente, pero no una mala persona.

—Porque a Albert se lo hizo pasar muy mal cuando lo enviaron al castillo. Pero gracias a Dios nosotros lo habíamos educado mucho mejor que ese niño cubierto de encajes y lleno de atenciones, y supo hacerse valer, hasta tal punto que a veces me da la impresión de que al viejo Terrence le habría gustado que fuese su verdadero hijo.

—Es su verdadero hijo —contesté yo algo incómoda.

—¿Crees eso? Albert es un bastardo.

—Es su hijo, sea fruto de una esposa o de otra mujer. Un hijo siempre es un hijo —exclamé yo. Por su gesto creí que la había enfadado, sin embargo de sus labios brotó una sonrisa desdentada y cordial.

—Yo también lo pienso, pero para Albert ha sido una carga toda su vida. Pero a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? —inquirió curiosa.

—En absoluto. —Repuse. Punto para mí.

—Dicen que eres una selkie y que lo hechizaste. —Soltó ella de repente.

—No lo soy, y desde luego no he hechizado a nadie. —Hice un gesto de la mano demostrando la poca importancia que le daba yo a las supersticiones e historias escocesas. Si ellos supieran…

—Lo sé. Soy demasiado vieja para creer esas historias. Pero he visto cómo os miráis. Entre vosotros no hay secretos, ¿verdad?

—No, no los hay.

—Eso es extraño, querida. Apenas he visto a parejas con esa cualidad.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía nada que añadir. En mi verdad había estado mi redención, y no me arrepentía de habérselo contado todo a Albert, porque sabía que él estaba de mi lado.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué la gente entra y sale de la cocina continuamente, como si fuera una posada?

Ella rio, con una risa vieja y cascada.

—¿No pensarías que Albert nació aquí?

—¿No?, bueno me dijo que era su hogar, yo pensé…

—¿Has visto la choza que hay a la derecha de la casa, donde ahora se guardan las cabras?

—Sí. —La había visto al llegar. Poco más que un pequeño establo.

—Albert nació en el castillo Grahamkert , porque su madre trabajaba allí de doncella. —Paró un momento como recordando, yo eso lo sabía, me lo habían contado—Nosotros vivíamos en esa casa que ahora es un establo. Éramos pobres como ratas y nos vimos obligados a enviar a nuestra pequeña a trabajar al castillo, con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón. Era una joven dulce y preciosa, con un cabello pelirrojo y rizado y los mismos ojos que ha heredado Albert. Había noches que apenas teníamos un mendrugo de pan que llevarnos a la boca. Solo estuvo unos meses, en cuanto dio a luz a Albert nos lo trajeron medio muerto de hambre para que lo cuidáramos. Nadie lo quería en el castillo. También había muerto la madre de Terry, y creyeron que era cosa de brujería. Fueron tiempos oscuros y difíciles. Albert se crio con nosotros en esa cabaña hasta que siete años después nos lo arrebataron de las manos.

Me incliné sobre ella queriendo saber más.

—Apenas pudimos ver a nuestro nieto en varios años. Después del entrenamiento del castillo lo enviaron al continente a seguir sus estudios. Le dieron las mismas oportunidades que a Terry, pero Albert siempre ha sido más inteligente y las supo aprovechar bastante mejor. Regresó poco antes de volver al castillo. Tenía dinero ahorrado, no me preguntes cómo ni de dónde lo sacó, pero era el suficiente para poder construir la casa que ves a tu alrededor. Contribuyó él mismo junto con los canteros y carpinteros. Siempre le gustó la arquitectura. Por algún lado hay un arcón con sus diseños guardados. Se le da muy bien trabajar con las manos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, tiene gran facilidad para manejar los dedos. —Miré a la anciana, que me observaba con los ojos abiertos. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Sí, ¡maldita sea!

Ella de repente rio a carcajadas y yo enrojecí profundamente. Cuando se recobró prosiguió la historia:

—Unió al clan desperdigado y pobre. Juró protegernos y defendernos, y se alzó como jefe. Como has podido ver, somos apenas treinta familias, pero Albert procura que nunca nos falte de nada. Él pasó hambre de pequeño, y lo que no puede soportar es ver a alguien a su lado en la misma situación, por eso nuestra cocina está siempre abierta a todas las familias del clan, algunas más necesitadas, otras menos, pero que siempre saben dónde tienen un lugar al que acudir.

Yo estaba estupefacta y altamente orgullosa de Albert. Desconocía su sufrimiento de niño, y mientras yo le había estado contando cómo había sido mi infancia llena de amor, regalos y todo lo que pudiese tener al alcance de mi mano, él nunca me había mirado ni con reproche ni con envidia.

—Poco después se produjo el juramento ante el nuevo laird, de forma voluntaria los hombres junto con sus familias vinieron a ofrecer el juramento de la sangre a Albert, que aceptó, con las consecuencias que eso conlleva. Fue algo emocionante y para recordar durante mucho tiempo. Después volvió al castillo Grahamkert a comunicar su decisión a su padre, que me consta no le sentó nada bien, ya que debía de tener otros planes para él. Allí se casó. ¿Sabías que estuvo casado?

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Yo no llegué a conocerla, ya que los sucesivos embarazos le impedían viajar, y nosotros éramos ya demasiado viejos para movernos de aquí. Llegaban noticias desalentadoras, hasta que recibimos la visita de Albert. Estaba destrozado, su mujer había muerto y su hijo pocos días después. No quiso permanecer aquí más tiempo y se marchó. No habla mucho de esa época, sé que estuvo en muchos lugares, pero siempre se ocupó de nosotros, nos mandaba dinero a menudo, y puso a un hombre de toda su confianza al frente del clan.

Carraspeó aclarándose la voz y dejó la mirada perdida en el fuego.

—Albert es un hombre de honor. Si se siente obligado a hacer algo, lo hace. Pero nadie ha podido nunca obligarle a hacer algo que no quería. Es terco y obstinado como una mula cocera.

—Es cierto. —Concedí riéndome.

—También me ha dicho que mataste a un hombre.

Yo di un respingo y me quedé sin respiración ante el giro de la conversación.

—Un hombre que os atacó junto con otros dos, y que en la refriega hirieron a Albert.

Me relajé pero solo lo indispensable para poder contestar.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque al igual que su nieto había prometido protegerme, yo no podía ser menos, y puedo llegar a ser tan terca y decidida como lo es él o incluso más. —Respondí resoplando.

Ella rio con ganas, y luego masculló algo que no entendí.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

—Estaba preguntándome qué clase de mujer había hecho que mi nieto incumpliera su promesa de no volver a casarse, y ahora ya tengo la respuesta a mis plegarias. Hija, bienvenida a tu hogar —dijo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gra… gracias —contesté bajando la cabeza ante el súbito rubor de mis mejillas.

—Ahora solo espero que antes de morir pueda ver al menos a un hijo de mi nieto correteando por aquí. —Cogió mi mano y me la apretó con fuerza.

Yo sonreí mecánicamente y no contesté. Quizá si todo iba bien pronto ni siquiera yo estuviera en aquella casa.

—¿Puedes leerme algo? Mis ojos ya no son los que eran—preguntó entregándome el libro que tenía en el regazo.

—Claro —contesté. Lo cogí, lo abrí y comencé a leer.

Al poco rato me di cuenta de que su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y respiraba reclinada sobre el respaldo con la boca semiabierta. Callé, ella se removió y emitió un pequeño ronquido. Me levanté y curioseé en las estanterías buscando algún libro más adecuado a mis gustos literarios. Finalmente me acerqué a la ventana y observé el exterior con curiosidad.

Frente a mí estaba Albert hablando con Kendrick. Gesticulaban y señalaban con profusión explicando y asintiendo con la cabeza. Me gustaba observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Estaba impresionante, era bastante más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, sino su apostura, su seguridad al hablar, su forma de atraer las miradas de todos los que lo rodeaban, incluyendo a las doncellas, ya que una de ellas pasó por su lado mirándolo con algo parecido a la adoración en sus ojos. Entonces llegó un niño pequeño de no más de cuatro o cinco años que se situó al lado de Albert y le tiró de la falda, de forma tan insistente que él dejó de hablar con el guarda y lo cogió con ambas manos haciéndolo girar en sus brazos, consiguiendo chillidos de risa y diversión del pequeño, y del mayor, que reía con la misma alegría. Yo sonreí y me acaricié los labios recordando su beso de esa mañana. Como si algo invisible le indicara que yo le estaba observando, Albert levantó la vista y, reconociéndome, me guiñó un ojo. Yo lo saludé con la mano. «¿Todo bien?», preguntaron sus ojos. «Todo bien», respondieron los míos.

Escuché la voz de su abuela a mi espalda.

—Es muy fácil amarlo, ¿no crees?

Me volví sorprendida.

—¿Amarlo? No, nosotros no…, nunca… —Las palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

Ella sonrió con dulzura. Yo fruncí los labios. De repente la habitación se hizo demasiado pequeña y el calor demasiado pronunciado.

—Tengo que salir a…, bueno tengo que…, cosas… —dije, huyendo de forma despavorida por la puerta.

Me dirigí directa a la cocina, que milagrosamente estaba vacía. Busqué en los armarios sin saber qué buscaba, hasta que lo encontré. Una botella de alcohol. Lo destapé y el fuerte e intenso aroma del whisky llenó mis fosas nasales. Miré alrededor temiendo que alguien me viera y corrí escaleras arriba al refugio de nuestra habitación. Una vez allí me senté en la cama y bebí directamente de la botella hasta que el cálido licor consiguió calmar mi acelerado corazón. «¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?» Estaba tan preocupada por encontrar el modo de huir, de regresar a mi mundo, que los acontecimientos que sucedían alrededor envolviéndome como un manto de bruma se mostraban distantes como algo inevitable que tenía que pasar para conseguir el objetivo final.

Me levanté de la cama y, sin soltar la botella, de la que daba largos tragos, rememoré cada instante desde que noté sus ojos fijos en mí, en aquella noche que me parecía demasiado lejana en Edimburgo. Al principio había confiado en él, me había apoyado en su fuerza, lo había necesitado desesperadamente para no caer en la locura. Y él estuvo ahí en cada momento, sujetándome para que no cayera, protegiéndome una y otra vez, sin que yo apenas me diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

Paseé de un lado a otro de la habitación maldiciendo y riendo a partes iguales. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Demasiado atractivo. Era apuesto vestido como un noble francés e impresionante en su atuendo escocés. Era normal que me sintiera atraída por él, ¿no? Sus manos callosas cuando me tocaban hacían que mi piel ardiera y que toda yo le respondiese con ansia e impaciencia. Pero eso podía ser por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto con un hombre, con un hombre de verdad. ¿No? Pero si era así, ¿por qué me costaba tanto olvidarlo cuando no lo tenía a mi lado? La piel suave de sus hombros, que se volvía algo más áspera a lo largo de sus brazos. Su ancha espalda, la línea recta de su columna vertebral, la suave curva de su clavícula. Su espalda fuerte que terminaba en un trasero musculoso y cubierto por una fina pelusa rubia. Sus largas piernas, que me rodeaban con pasión cada noche. Las pequeñas depresiones de sus pezones de piel más oscurecida, la delgada cicatriz blanca que cruzaba sus costillas, su mata de pelo rizado que asomaba de su entrepierna y su…, su… A Dhia!, su apéndice grueso y largo, que se tensaba como el acero y era suave al tacto como el algodón.

Paré y bebí otro largo trago de whisky. La habitación comenzaba a tambalearse peligrosamente, y mi conciencia también.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», pensé totalmente angustiada. No a mí. Yo no soy así, necesito más tiempo con un hombre para sentir lo que siento por él. En realidad nunca había sentido nada parecido por ningún hombre, ni por Neal, ni por mis novios anteriores. Me sentía perdida y extrañamente encontrada.

«¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?» Casi había matado a un hombre en Edimburgo, habían intentado violarme, no una sino dos veces, los ingleses me buscaban para ahorcarme, había asesinado a un salteador en el camino, me había peleado con Susana recibiendo como castigo el encierro y el ostracismo, y todo ello ni juntándolo me parecía tan terrible como lo que acababa de descubrir: estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Albert.

En ese momento, como si hubiese invocado su presencia, entró el mismísimo diablo escocés en la habitación, sacudiéndose el pelo. Por lo visto había comenzado a llover.

Se paró en la puerta y me observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Se fijó en la botella ya mediada que sujetaba con desesperación en mi mano izquierda y abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás ebria?

—Todavía no, muy a mi pesar. —Respondí bruscamente.

Su rostro se tornó preocupado e intentó acercarse.

—No te muevas —le dije poniendo mi mano derecha frente a él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, mo anam? ¿Alguien te ha herido? —Su voz era suave y cada vez más preocupada.

—Sí. Tú, ¡tú lo has hecho!

—¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo? —Ahora estaba sorprendido.

—¡Todo! Te odio. Te odio. —Repetí zarceando por si no lo había escuchado la primera vez.

—¿Y por qué me odias, si puede saberse? —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Porque…, porque… ¡Te amo! ¡Maldito escocés! —grité totalmente descontrolada.

Él me observó un momento mientras yo respiraba de forma agitada y de repente rio.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Yo sentí hervirme la sangre en las venas como la lava de un volcán. Cogí lo que tenía más a mano, que fue un cepillo y se lo lancé a la cara. Fallé y rebotó en su pecho cayendo al suelo y silenciándose en la mullida alfombra. Por un momento nos quedamos quietos entrelazando nuestras miradas y haciendo que saltaran chispas a nuestro alrededor.

—Me amas y por eso me odias. No tiene sentido, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí lo tiene. Porque, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer yo ahora?—Noté lágrimas en mis ojos y los cerré con fuerza. No quería llorar. Ahora no. ¿Pero qué me pasaba? Desde que estaba en este siglo me había pasado más tiempo llorando que nunca en mi vida antes.

—Bueno, esa respuesta es simple. Amarme —dijo él suavemente.

—No, no puedo amarte. A ti no, no cuando sé que te voy a perder cuando regrese a mi vida. Es demasiado doloroso. Duele, duele mucho. Me duele amarte. —Ya estaba dicho.

Era eso, ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría dejarle y regresar a mi vida sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo, a sentirlo, a besarlo? Cerré los ojos y deseé que nada de todo aquello hubiera sucedido.

Se acercó a mí en silencio y solo noté su presencia cuando me abrazó. Con una mano intentó quitarme la botella y yo me separé de él con rapidez. Estaba muy cerca de sufrir un ataque de nervios, o quizá ya lo estuviera sufriendo.

Lo comenzaba a ver todo doble o triple, ya me daba igual. Me reí amargamente, por fin había encontrado a un hombre de verdad al que amar, con el que ser feliz, y sabía que me iba a ser arrebatado en cuestión de días o semanas.

Pese a mis protestas me abrazó con fuerza, y yo respiré entrecortadamente en su pecho, rozándome con la tela áspera del kilt y sintiendo su olor a fresco, mojado y humo llenándome.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Lo sé —contestó él.

—Y eso me está matando.

Se tendió en la cama en silencio y me obligó a tenderme junto a él. Pensé que me iba a hacer el amor, yo lo deseaba, deseaba más que nada perderme en él una y otra vez para olvidar. Sin embargo, comenzó a cantar una balada, la misma que había cantado nuestra noche de bodas, susurrándomela al oído una y otra vez mientras me acariciaba el pelo, hasta que consiguió que me calmara y no sé cómo ni cuándo fue, pero me quedé profundamente dormida.

Desperté al amanecer, seguíamos vestidos, pero Albert en algún momento de la noche nos había tapado con una manta.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó dándome la vuelta.

El techo se acercó peligrosamente a nuestras cabezas y la habitación giró como una noria.

—Mal —le contesté—, muy mal.

—No me extraña, te bebiste casi una botella entera de whisky tú solita. He visto a hombres bastante más grandes que tú hacer lo mismo y caer redondos al suelo —contestó de forma reprobatoria.

—Será que me estaré acostumbrando —dije algo enfadada.

Él bufó contra mi coronilla como toda respuesta.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté cuando me recompuse lo suficiente como para volver a hablar.

—Orgulloso por haber conseguido que me amaras y decepcionado de que necesitaras emborracharte para confesármelo. ¿Tanto miedo te doy, mo anam?

—No. Yo soy la que me doy miedo.

—¿Me sigues amando ahora que estás sobria?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque he visto a demasiada gente prometer y jurar cosas increíbles estando ebrias.

Abrí los ojos y enlacé su mirada con la mía.

—Te amo, Albert, como jamás he amado antes —susurré.

No sé lo que esperaba tras esa confesión, quizás un «te quiero», un «yo también», un «lo sabía», un… No obtuve nada de eso.

—Bien. Vayámonos entonces, quiero que conozcas a alguien—exclamó levantándose de un salto.

Yo gemí involuntariamente al sentir el bamboleo de la cama.

—Vamos, te ayudaré —dijo posicionándose a mi lado y levantándome con cuidado. Mojó un paño en agua fría y me lo pasó por el rostro pálido y de muerta que debía de tener. Eso mejoró bastante mi situación física, pero no lo hizo con mi tormenta interior.

Bajamos con cuidado la escalera. Yo lo tenía cogido del brazo como si fuera un salvavidas en el océano. Entramos en la cocina y el olor a arenques ahumados hizo que mi estómago protestara y tuve que ahogar una arcada.

—No puedo —dije saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Me dirigí al salón y esperé hasta que Albert vino a buscarme con un vaso de agua en las manos.

—Bebe —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Solo agua, para tu desgracia —sonrió él.

Le hice una mueca y cogí el vaso bebiendo hasta la última gota.

Apenas terminé, me entregó una capa forrada en piel y salimos al frío de la mañana. No quise entrar en los establos, preferí quedarme a la intemperie, esperando que el viento y el frío despejaran mi dolor de cabeza.

Salió montado en su caballo frisón y me ayudó a subir.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté arropándome más en la capa. Quería volver a la cama cuanto antes.

—Ya lo verás. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

Poco rato después llegamos a lo que parecía una pequeña agrupación de casas con un camino principal. Al fondo se veía una pequeña iglesia. Me puse tensa. ¿No será capaz? Pensé. Lo era, muy capaz.

Paramos frente a la iglesia, que parecía vacía, así como el resto de las casas, en las que se veía humo en las chimeneas pero nadie en el exterior. No me extrañaba, con el frío que hacía, los únicos idiotas que estábamos fuera a esas horas éramos nosotros.

Desmontamos y ató el caballo a un pequeño árbol.

—Vamos —me instó cogiéndome la mano.

—No —contesté—, seguramente si traspaso esa puerta entre en combustión espontánea por todos mis pecados.

Él rio, pero me soltó la mano y se asomó al interior. Salió y se dirigió a lo que parecía la sacristía, que tenía también una puerta exterior. Allí se escuchaba algo de ruido.

Albert llamó a la puerta y una voz suave le dijo que pasara.

Si lo que pensaba encontrar era una sacristía al uso, lo que vi me sorprendió hasta tal punto que creí que era una alucinación. Frente a mí tenía a un sacerdote, bueno, el trasero de un sacerdote, inclinado sobre un alambique de whisky, resollando y mascullando palabrotas en gaélico.

—Aonghus —dijo Albert

El sacerdote se incorporó de un salto y se volvió hacia nosotros. Era joven, más o menos de la edad de mi marido, pero parecía mayor. Estaba bastante delgado y era considerablemente más bajo, con pelo negro y rizado, y unos chispeantes ojos azules que se iluminaron cuando lo reconoció.

—Mo charaid —dijo abrazándolo—, ya sabía que habías vuelto. Estaba esperando que aparecieras. —Se volvió hacia mí.

—Y ella es… ¿Tu esposa? —preguntó dudando.

—Lo es. Candice, te presento al padre Aonghus. Un amigo y un hermano.

El sacerdote no me hizo una reverencia, ni me extendió la mano para que se la besara, sino que se acercó a mí y me propinó el mismo abrazo que a Albert. Tenía mucha fuerza para ser un hombre tan delgado.

—¡Loado sea el Señor!, que ha escuchado mis plegarias.—Sonrió a uno y a otro. Albert le devolvió la sonrisa y yo le bufé. Y él curiosamente no pareció sorprendido.

—¿Puedo hablar con libertad? —dijo acercándose a Albert y susurrando.

—Puedes.

—Bien, porque ya tengo preparado un pequeño cargamento del mejor licor de esta tierra, ya sabes, cuando tú me avises lo llevamos al lugar indicado. Si no fuera por estos malditos sassenachs y sus impuestos. Casi estoy dispuesto a denunciar yo mi propio alambique para que me den las cinco libras de rigor —expuso, y luego añadió mirando al cielo—: Perdón, Señor, pero es que ellos se lo buscan por su herejía.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y miré a Albert.

—¿También eres contrabandista? —pregunté. Sabía por Sergei que los impuestos al whisky eran elevados y que la mayoría tenía alambiques clandestinos con los que se proveían. También me contó que como los ingleses no lograban controlar la producción de whisky, habían lanzado una proclama en la que si se denunciaba un alambique ilegal, se recibía una recompensa de cinco libras, lo suficiente para poder comprarse otro. Sergei me lo había comentado como una anécdota del carácter escocés y de su inteligencia para la supervivencia hasta en las condiciones más adversas.

—Lo soy. Pero solo para ayudar a mi clan, no en beneficio propio —se excusó Albert. ¡Joder! Pero ¿con quién me había casado? ¿Con Robin Hood?

—Y bien, ¿qué os trae a mi humilde morada? —nos interrumpió el sacerdote.

—Es mi esposa —dijo mirándome Albert.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, ha mostrado unas irremediables ganas de confesar sus pecados. —Albert me miró mostrando una sonrisa lobuna, yo le respondí con un codazo en las costillas. Fue inútil, era como golpear una pared de hormigón armado.

—Bien, bien. Me alegra que te hayas casado con una católica, ¿española, verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí —mascullé yo.

—Pasemos a la capilla, allí estaremos más cómodos. —Me cogió de un brazo y entramos a la iglesia por una puerta interior.

Atravesamos el pequeño altar y nos sentamos en el primer banco. La iglesia era pequeña y parecía de construcción reciente. Las paredes eran blancas y solo las antorchas habían oscurecido su color inicial. El altar era simplemente una mesa y una cruz de madera en la pared frontal.

El sacerdote sacó una Biblia ajada de uno de los bolsillos de su sotana y me instó a que pusiera mi mano en ella. Lo hice sin vacilar.

—Ave María Purísima.

—Sin pecado concebida —contesté mecánicamente. Por lo menos aquella parte no la había olvidado.

El sacerdote se volvió a Albert, que nos observaba apoyado contra la pared.

—Albert, quizá tu esposa se encuentre más cómoda si tú no estás presente —dijo con delicadeza.

—Aonghus, no te preocupes por eso. Entre ella y yo no hay secretos —expuso él negándose a abandonar la iglesia. Yo lo miré furiosa, él se encogió de hombros divertido. El maldito escocés estaba disfrutando. Pues bien, a ver quién disfrutaba más.

—Dime, hija, ¿cuánto hace que no te confiesas? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—Verá, padre… —dije frotándome la barbilla haciendo como que pensaba.

Los dos me observaron y esperaron, y esperaron…

—Dieciocho años exactamente. —Solté bruscamente con una sonrisa cándida en los labios.

—A Dhia! —exclamó el sacerdote dejando caer al suelo la Biblia, que provocó un estallido en el silencio del sagrado lugar. Observé a Albert y lo vi poner los ojos en blanco.

—Albert, mo charaid, será mejor que busques algo que hacer, esto nos llevará un buen rato —dijo el sacerdote recuperando la compostura.

—Está bien, Aonghus, intentaré arreglar el alambique entonces —dijo saliendo por la puerta de la sacristía.

El sacerdote se volvió a mí y me miró con curiosidad, pero no con reproche.

—Y dime, hija, ¿qué es lo que te ha tenido alejada de Dios todo ese tiempo?

—La vida.

—¿Has tenido una vida complicada?

—Podría decirse que sí. —Respondí. Si pensaba que se lo iba a poner fácil lo llevaba claro.

—Bueno, nos remontaremos al presente cercano, ya que los pecados de una niña Dios ya los habrá perdonado.

—Eso lo dudo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has roto alguno de los diez mandamientos?

—Algunos. —Sonreí entre dientes, pero a mi pesar no lo estaba poniendo ni remotamente nervioso.

—¿Cuáles?

Pensé un momento, intentando recordar mis lecciones en un colegio de monjas.

—El primero, el segundo, el tercero, el quinto, el sexto, el octavo y el noveno. ¿Le parecen suficientes? —pregunté.

—Me parecen demasiados —contestó él.

—Bueno, es que he vivido mucho.

—Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas, no tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano, santificarás las fiestas, no matarás, no cometerás actos impuros, no levantarás falsos testimonios, no consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros…

—Exacto —contesté.

—Bueno, lo único que nos queda es robar. Veo que ese sí que lo has cumplido —dijo. En ese momento recordé que mi alma estaba ocupando un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—No, me he equivocado. También añada ese a la lista.

—¿Puedes explicarte, hija?

—Sí, padre, con toda claridad —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. La última vez que me confesé fue antes de hacer la primera comunión, con ocho años, después no he vuelto a pisar una iglesia a no ser que fuera un funeral o cualquier otra celebración; maldigo a menudo, ya sea a Dios o a los santos; maté a un hombre que nos asaltó a Albert y a mí en el camino al castillo de los Grahamkert ; he tenido relaciones antes de casarme, no con Albert, ya que estuve casada antes; he mentido y bastante, créame, y desde luego antes y después de casarme con Albert he tenido y consentido muchos pensamientos y deseos impuros.

—¿Te arrepientes de alguno de tus pecados?

—Solo de haber matado a un hombre. Nadie debería arrebatar la vida a otro ser humano, excepto uno mismo.

—¿Uno mismo?

—Oh, padre, se me olvidó contarle que también intenté quitarme la vida no hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Pues desastroso, porque no lo conseguí, ¿no me ve? —Le sonreí haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, te veo, hija, veo a una mujer con una herida sangrante que ha ido creciendo con los años, hasta cegarla por completo.

—No es cierto, veo perfectamente. —Repuse algo molesta.

—No, hija, no ves porque tienes los ojos cerrados a Dios. Algo te ocurrió hace mucho tiempo que hizo que te volvieras contra Él, algo que truncó tu vida y te viste tan perdida que la única opción para sobrevivir fue odiar al que creías culpable de lo ocurrido.

Yo lo miré estupefacta. Había dado en el blanco de forma tan certera que sentí que lágrimas de dolor iban a brotar de mis ojos.

—¿Me equivoco? —preguntó.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. La atropellaron. Estuvo agonizando dos días, y yo supliqué y recé y prometí a Dios mil cosas antes de que se llevara su vida, y sin embargo se la llevó. Pero no contento con eso, años más tarde me arrebató la vida de mi hija de entre mis brazos. No puedo perdonar, no quiero perdonar, porque no creo, dejé de creer cuando el primer puño de tierra cayó sobre el ataúd de mi madre.

—Hija mía, solo en el pasado encontramos las respuestas a nuestro presente.

—Se equivoca, padre. Porque yo no tengo ni pasado ni presente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dudé si decirlo o no, estaba bajo el secreto de confesión, aun así… Lo que me hizo decidirme fue que Albert confiaba en él, y yo confiaba en Albert.

—Porque yo nací en el año mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro, y aunque mi alma está aquí, el cuerpo que ocupo pertenece a otra persona. De ahí que pecara también de robo.

Esperaba que se sorprendiera, que tirara la Biblia y saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo.

—Hija mía, entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Eso puede ocurrir?

—Sí, pero, padre, ya lo había visto antes, ¿no? —pregunté comprendiéndolo todo.

—Sí. Ahora lo puedo contar porque el hombre ya está en los cielos. Un condenado a la horca al que di la extremaunción hace unos años. Me confesó que él era otra persona encerrada en el cuerpo del hombre que iban a ahorcar. Me contó partes de su vida anterior y me previno de la desastrosa campaña escocesa que tendría lugar años después, como la llamó él. Yo no lo creí, pero me ofreció tantos datos que, a mi pesar y después de muchas noches en vela rezando, comprendí que ese hombre, al igual que tú, sois enviados de Dios.

—¿¡Qué!? Por ahí sí que no paso. Usted puede pensar lo que quiera, pero yo he vivido y he visto cosas que no las creería por mucho que se las explicase. No me considero enviada por nadie, sino por un simple accidente sin explicación.

—Hija mía —me cogió de las manos—, los designios de Dios son inescrutables, inciertos y a veces inexplicables. Solo sé que has conseguido curar el dolor de Albert, que eres una mujer sincera y que te arrepientes de lo que crees que es un pecado, por lo que aunque no sigas los preceptos que la Iglesia de Roma ha promulgado, eres noble y de buen corazón. Y Dios únicamente nos pide eso. No nos pide que nos flagelemos, solo nos pide que seamos buenas personas y leales con nosotros mismos, porque solo así podremos serlo con los que nos rodean.

Y así, en silencio, con las manos de un extraño sujetando las mías, en un lugar sagrado, comencé a llorar quedamente, y con cada lágrima iba desprendiéndose de mí toda la furia, el dolor y la amargura que había acumulado durante años creando una capa de indiferencia tan común en mi carácter que acabó siendo parte de mí.

Le conté todo, desde el principio. Le advertí de los peligros de la guerra y le pedí que si él pudiera hacer algo que lo hiciera, y también le hice la pregunta más importante:

—Padre, aquel hombre, ¿le dijo cómo volver?

—No, no lo hizo. Pero ¿por qué deseas volver a un mundo en el que casi pierdes lo que vale la pena de la vida cuando aquí lo tienes todo? —La pregunta me dejó sin respiración.

—Porque…, porque…, tengo que hacerlo, mi hermana, mi padre…

—Hija mía, ¿y tu esposo y tu clan y la familia de Albert no son ahora tu familia?

No supe qué responder. No quería responder. Simplemente seguí llorando.

Al poco rato salimos a buscar a Albert. Seguía en la sacristía-alambique ilegal, agachado y manipulando unos tornillos. No se volvió cuando entramos.

—Ya está —dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa triunfal. Tenía la cara tiznada y la camisa otrora blanca estaba cubierta por hollín. Sus ojos refulgían más que nunca en contraste con su rostro ennegrecido.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó el sacerdote.

—Sí, aunque hay que tener cuidado con esta parte —señaló un extremo—, el cobre está dañado y puede ser peligroso.

—Lo tendré en cuenta y procuraré no saltar por los aires a reunirme con el Hacedor antes de hora —rio el sacerdote.

Albert se levantó y se secó las manos en un paño igual de sucio que todo él. Yo se lo quité e intenté que por lo menos su cara luciera limpia. Solo conseguí emborronarlo más, así que lo dejé. Él, mientras tanto, se dejaba hacer, nos observaba a uno y a otro buscando información. Mi rostro era serio, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se veían restos de lágrimas. El del sacerdote era impertérrito.

Como vio que no iba a sacar nada, nos despedimos y montamos en el caballo en dirección a su casa, a nuestra casa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la iglesia.

—Albert —resoplé bruscamente—. Primero, no sé cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto. Lo segundo, del amor al odio hay un paso y yo hoy ya he dado por lo menos tres. Así que por tu bien abstente de comentar nada.

—Está bien —concedió sonriendo—, sabía que te iba a ayudar.

—El sacerdote no me ha ayudado a nada —contesté sintiéndome completamente vacía.

—No me refería a él —dijo brevemente apretando su mano en mi cintura.

Yo no le contesté, me limité a espirar fuertemente haciéndole notar mi enfado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me dirigí directamente al dormitorio, sin apenas hablar con nadie, me quité el vestido y me metí en la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—Dormir, o por lo menos lo voy a intentar. Ahora solo quiero estar sola.

Mi tono brusco y enfadado lo hizo retroceder, pero se paró junto a la puerta dudando si salir o no. Yo me volví dándole la espalda. Él abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él con un portazo. ¡Bien!, si estaba enfadado, yo todavía más.

Desperté cuando era noche cerrada, extendí un brazo buscando a Albert, pero la cama estaba vacía. Sentí dolor y más enfado si era posible. ¡Será cobarde! Abrí los ojos y estos se fueron aclimatando a la oscuridad despacio; entonces lo vi, sentado frente a mí en una silla. Estaba despierto y me miraba con intensidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —le pregunté.

—Esta mañana me has dejado claro que te molestaba mi presencia, así que no estaba muy seguro de ser bien recibido en la cama —respondió quedamente.

—Hummm. —Medité un momento.

—Te he traído caldo caliente, por si tienes hambre. Has dormido todo el día y no has comido nada desde ayer.

—Gracias —dije con tono helado. Me incorporé y cogí la taza, parecía algún tipo de caldo de carne y mi estómago vacío agradeció el calor y la comida.

—Todavía no me has contestado —preguntó Albert.

—¿A qué pregunta? —Respondí yo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Me recibirás en tu cama? —dijo con tono suave y contenido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Le respondí yo abriendo el cobertor.

Se acercó a mí y me quitó el camisón con suavidad. Me tumbó en la enorme cama completamente desnuda. Por un momento me sentí indefensa y a la vez completamente expectante. Lo miré desnudarse con calma. Soltó el broche de plata como un descuido y dejó caer el paño a cuadros a lo largo de sus brazos. Se agachó y lentamente se desabrochó los nudos de las botas de cuero, se las quitó junto con las medias de lana. Se irguió y se sacó la camisa de lino por la cabeza con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, marcando todos los músculos de su torso, creando un juego de luces y sombras en la habitación solo iluminada por la calidez de la turba que ardía en la chimenea. Me miró con gesto serio, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Con una media sonrisa soltó el cinturón que sostenía el pesado kilt sobre sus caderas torneadas. Suspiré entrecortadamente. No había imaginado que verle desnudarse podía ser tan erótico. Ya completamente desnudo se irguió ante mí, su piel suave y luminosa atrapaba con cada pequeño movimiento cada reflejo del fuego. Antepasados vikingos altos, fuertes y demasiado viriles rezumaban en cada poro de su esbelto cuerpo. Debí tener miedo, pero estaba deseando que me tocara. Él se quedó quieto un momento, observando la ansiedad en mi mirada. No pude soportarlo más.

—Ven —le dije alargando un brazo.

—A Dhia!, mo anam, ¿cómo puedes haber pasado todo el día en la cama y estar helada? —preguntó sintiendo mis piernas entrelazarse con las suyas.

—Y tú, ¿cómo puedes haber pasado todo el día fuera y parecer una tea ardiendo? —contesté apretándome más a él.

Levantó mi rostro con una mano y me besó.

—Me imagino que si soy bien recibido en la cama también lo seré en tu cuerpo —preguntó brillándole los ojos.

—Hummm. Verás, Albert, creo que esta vez eres tú el que te mereces el castigo.

Se levantó acomodándose sobre un codo y me miró.

—¿No pensarás atarme?

—Solo si es necesario.

—No podrás conmigo.

—Sí podré —afirmé seriamente.

Me volví y me levanté hasta ponerme sobre él. Le sorprendí de tal forma que se quedó tendido sobre la cama. Le cogí las manos y se las puse sobre la cabeza.

—Quieto —siseé—, o el castigo será peor.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, intrigado por mi actitud.

Yo bajé la cabeza y le besé la comisura de los labios una y otra vez, mientras él intentaba volverse para atrapar mi boca.

—No, no. Quieto —susurré.

Obtuve un gruñido por respuesta.

Recreándome en su cuerpo bajé lamiéndole el cuello salado hasta sus pezones, que circundé varias veces sin llegar a besarlos, cuando noté que se estaba poniendo nervioso atrapé uno con los dientes. Él se quedó totalmente quieto. Lo solté.

—Ves, yo también puedo domarte, terco escocés.

Siseó algo en gaélico que no entendí. Lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada, y sonriéndole maquiavélicamente, me incliné y arrastré mi lengua por su estómago plano hasta llegar al ombligo, y soplé suavemente. Él se arqueó y yo lo obligué a tumbarse, ante sus protestas.

Seguí bajando y cogí con una de mis manos su pene, lo acaricié con ternura primero y después con fuerza admirando cómo crecía entre mis manos.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo crucificado! —exclamó bruscamente.

—Chsss, chico malo —lo reprendí—, tendrás que ir a confesarte.

—Haría el camino a Jerusalén de rodillas si fuera necesario, mo anam —dijo con voz ronca.

Yo me reí resoplando en su pelo ensortijado.

Cuando vi que estaba a punto de cogerme por los hombros y darme la vuelta, atrapé con mis dientes su miembro y él se quedó paralizado otra vez. Observé sus manos tendidas a los lados de su cuerpo agarrando y soltando la sábana con desesperación. Sonreí entre dientes y chupé y succioné con fuerza. Noté sus manos en mi cabeza, guiándome sin presión y succioné más fuerte. Él se arqueó con fuerza y luego se paralizó. Lo miré con ojos divertidos y pude ver la furia en sus ojos mezclada con el deseo. Apartó sus manos de mi cabeza y se rindió. Y por fin recibió su castigo, y yo mi redención. Cuando estaba a punto de perderse me cogió con ambas manos y me izó sobre su erección, llenándome entera. Me levantó y bajó varias veces, pero solo cuando yo me arqueé con fuerza y grité su nombre una, dos, tres veces, él se dejó llevar y juntos nos perdimos el uno en el otro.

Me dejé caer totalmente agotada junto a él. Albert se volvió y me abrazó.

—Me estás matando —susurró a mi oído.

—Sería una dulce muerte, ¿no crees?

—La mejor, sin duda —sonrió entre dientes.

Al poco rato volvió a hablar.

—Tu marido, ¿te daba placer? —preguntó titubeando.

Yo no quería pensar en Neal. Lo tenía aparcado en un oscuro rincón de mi mente. No obstante, muchas veces aparecía en algún gesto, en alguna caricia de Albert. Sin embargo, eran completamente diferentes el uno del otro. Neal era un amante considerado y gentil, suave y conciso. Albert era la pasión en estado puro, fuerte y varonil, tomaba y cogía lo que deseaba sin descuidar en ningún momento mi cuerpo, su fuerza bruta y su intensidad hacían que yo sintiera que me desmembraba con cada acometida, haciendo que me entregara con la misma pasión que él demostraba. Y eso era algo que jamás me había ocurrido con Neal.

—Sí, lo hacía, como me imagino que yo a él. —Respondí de forma sincera.

—Mo anam, quisiera matarlo por lo que te hizo, pero a la vez le estoy profundamente agradecido por que te dejara libre para mí —susurró.

Yo reí, en realidad era la primera vez que reía acordándome de su forma de abandonarme.

—¿Sabes, Albert?, yo también me alegro mucho. —Me volví y lo besé.

—¿Todavía quieres volver? —preguntó cogiendo mi rostro en sus manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos con una mirada que traspasó mi alma.

—No lo sé —contesté bajando mi mirada intimidada ante la suya—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque la anciana ha regresado.

Yo me sobresalté.

—¿Tan pronto? —pregunté. Había pensado que tendría por lo menos unos días más para decidir lo que quería hacer.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te lleve junto a ella? —preguntó con un tono impersonal.

Lo pensé un momento.

—Sí, lo quiero. No sé si podré regresar o no, pero necesito respuestas, necesito saber cómo poder volver —expliqué.

—Bien, mo anam. Ahora duerme, que mañana será un día largo. —Y diciendo eso me volvió hasta acomodarme en su pecho.

Pero ni él ni yo pudimos dormir mucho aquella noche.

Continuara...

 **Ciamar a tha thu mo cridhe...como estas mi corazon**

 **Thag mi gu math, seanair màithreil ...dame un fuerte abrazo abuelo.**

 **A Dhia! Tha gaol agam ort...Dios! Yo te amo.**

 **Hola chicas, aqui con este nuevo capitulo, gracias a todas por sus Reviews, me hacen reir mucho, y ahora me pongo a leer los nuevos...ya que estuve ocupada todo el dia.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todas, las quiero mucho.**


	19. Capitulo 17 ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _ **¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?**_

Partimos al amanecer. No llovía pero el cielo era tan gris que en ocasiones parecía de noche. Hicimos el camino en silencio envueltos en la bruma escocesa y en el frío invernal. Todo estaba dicho. Notaba su brazo fuerte sujetándome la cintura y escuchaba el latir de su corazón, pero ni él ni yo pronunciamos una sola palabra hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Bajamos del caballo y con paso titubeante yo, más firme él, nos dirigimos a la cabaña bajo el abrigo de un árbol. La anciana nos abrió la puerta antes de que nos diera tiempo a llamar.

—Os estaba esperando. —Fue lo único que dijo, y abrió más la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar al interior.

Cuando entré tuve el impulso de taparme la nariz, y como supervivencia comencé a respirar únicamente por la boca.

Cientos de plantas colgaban de las vigas del techo secándose y un caldero hervía al fuego desprendiendo un olor nauseabundo. La cabaña en general era pobre, hasta el suelo era de tierra prensada, y estaba bastante sucia.

Sujeté la mano de Albert con desesperación, él me la apretó poniendo su otra mano sobre la mía.

—¡Siéntate! —me ordenó señalándome el único banco de toda la estancia.

Lo hice, y Albert se apostó a mi lado de pie, con su mano apoyada sobre mi hombro.

—¡Tú! —le dijo a Albert—, ¡espera fuera, aquí no hay nada para ti!

—No la dejaré sola contigo. —Fue su tranquila respuesta.

—Oh, no le haré daño, si es eso lo que te preocupa, porque el daño ya está hecho, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó mirándome a mí.

Yo, desconcertada, no supe qué contestar. Pero viendo que la mujer no iba a decir nada si Albert seguía allí, le pedí que me esperara fuera.

Ella rio de forma brusca y cascada.

—¿Esperar? ¿Y cuánto podrás esperar, escocés? ¿Una vida? ¿Una eternidad?

—Lo que sea necesario —repuso Albert con la mano en el espadón que colgaba de su cinturón.

Notando su crispación, le volví a susurrar que saliera, que yo estaría bien. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba. Albert salió en silencio y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada la anciana me entregó una taza de madera llena del líquido que hervía al fuego.

—¡Bebe! —ordenó.

Olí el líquido y negué con la cabeza.

—Bebe, porque lo vas a necesitar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has venido a saber y puede que no te guste demasiado lo que veas.

—¿Es algún tipo de droga? —inquirí.

—Solo son unas hierbas —repuso ella. «¡Sí, claro!, como la mayoría de las drogas», mascullé silenciosamente.

Bebí tapándome la nariz y a pequeños sorbos que escocían en la garganta. No pude identificar ningún sabor en especial, pero al poco noté cómo la habitación se difuminaba y todo se volvía de alguna forma más irreal. ¿Opio tal vez? ¿Algún alucinógeno? Me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

—Dime, Candice, o debería llamarte por otro nombre—susurró con su agrio aliento frente a mí.

—Soy Candice —contesté sintiendo turbia mi mente.

—Sí, ahora lo eres, ¿pero cuánto tiempo más? ¿La ves? ¿Aparece en tus sueños? —Sabía a quién se refería.

—Sí, lo hace. ¿Qué soy?

—Una ladrona de cuerpos.

Yo me erguí y un escalofrío subió por mi espina dorsal hasta rodear mi cuello estrangulándome.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque se ha roto el hilo de las Parcas.

—¿Las Hilanderas del Destino?

—Sí, Nona, Décima y Morta, que para cada mortal regulan el destino desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. La primera hilaba, la segunda enrollaba y la tercera cortaba el hilo. Y tú has hecho algo en tu vida anterior que ha propiciado que el hilo se rasgue y esté a punto de romperse, por eso tu alma ha huido y se ha refugiado en el cuerpo de otra mujer. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me intenté matar —contesté con un hilo de voz.

—Tú eres la fuerte, entonces, tú eres la que ha usurpado el cuerpo, y su cuerpo solo está dando cobijo al alma expulsada.

—¿Pero cómo he podido hacer eso?

—Cierra los ojos y piensa, recuerda qué ocurrió en realidad.

—Ya lo he intentado y no lo consigo.

Ella miró lo que había bebido y repitió.

—Concéntrate y recuerda.

Hice lo que ordenaba. Cerré los ojos y recordé cómo me había quedado dormida con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, cómo mi cuerpo se iba paralizando, cómo un frío aterrador me atenazaba desde dentro y cómo iba cayendo en la oscuridad más profunda. Quise agarrarme a algo, estaba cayendo y no tenía dónde asirme. Un terror profundo me inundó y grité y grité sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y entonces las vi, cientos de luces alrededor, algunas más brillantes que otras, que me circundaban. Y dejé de caer. Flotaba observándolas con curiosidad. «¿Quiénes sois?» «Somos las almas», contestó una voz de la nada. «¿Mamá?» Pregunté con dolor. «No está aquí», volvieron a contestar. «¿Hija mía?» Aullé sin pronunciar una palabra. Una pequeña luz se aproximó a mi lado rozándome y dándome por un instante una sensación de plena paz. Quise seguirla pero varias luces me impidieron el paso. «Ella es nuestra ahora». «No, es mía», grité sin gritar. Quise luchar, pero mi cuerpo no era ya mi cuerpo, me había convertido en otra luz, pero de un color azulado y no amarillo brillante como las demás. «Vete ya, te están esperando». «¿Quiénes?» «Los que te aman». «¿Dónde?» «Donde el destino te lleve».

Desperté al sentir unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Albert llamándome.

—¡Candice! ¡Candice!

La puerta estaba atrancada y la anciana, de pie en el centro de la estancia, miraba la puerta con expresión ausente.

—Estoy bien —grité, pero en realidad fue un susurro.

No obstante él parece que lo escuchó y los golpes cesaron.

—¿Cuándo naciste? —preguntó la voz cascada de la anciana haciendo que diera un respingo.

—En mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro. —Respondí cautamente.

Ella rio.

—Esa fue la última vez que has nacido, pero ha habido otras anteriormente, muchas a lo largo de los siglos, la misma alma en diferentes cuerpos, diferentes almas en un mismo cuerpo. Al nacer ya se rasgó el hilo y siempre fue así. Tú quizá no quieras recordarlo. —Observó mi rostro—. Oh, sí, lo recuerdas, recuerdas cosas que no pudiste o no quisiste entender y las olvidaste.

Era cierto, después de lo que me contó Albert sobre la aparición de esa niña en el bosque, todo tenía sentido y no lo tenía. Siempre había sentido la sensación de que había cosas que me eran familiares, la famosa sensación de déjà vu, tan familiar y en mí tan intensa, como cuando estuve en Culloden, como cuando traspasé el burdel reconvertido en sala de fiestas. Nunca le di demasiada importancia, porque tampoco era más que sensaciones sin explicación, no había recuerdos tangibles, no había nada más que un sentimiento de reconocimiento.

—Tú eres una de nosotras —dije.

—Lo soy, y por eso sé que estás perdida. Nací en mil novecientos setenta y tres, y llegué aquí con quince años, en el año mil seiscientos noventa. Al principio intenté luchar por volver, pero me enamoré y me casé. Tuve tres hijos y mi castigo fue que todos murieron dejándome sola y en un cuerpo que nunca fue mío. Por eso sé que tú estás perdida, que solo hay muerte a nuestro alrededor, que estamos malditas. —Su tono era enloquecido y por primera vez tuve miedo de estar allí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver?

—Yo no lo llegué a averiguar nunca, solo tuve una oportunidad, una en la que estuve frente a la muerte y luché por quedarme con el hombre que amaba y mis hijos. Vencí, y el alma de la otra mujer se perdió en el infinito. Pero ella se vengó años después arrebatándome la única cosa que me importaba. La gente piensa que estoy loca, pero estoy más cuerda que todos ellos, porque sé lo que va a ocurrir, porque veo cosas que ellos no ven, porque sé cosas que ellos desconocen.

Yo tenía la garganta seca y la cabeza me dolía por el esfuerzo de recordar.

—Por eso solo te puedo dar un consejo. Intenta volver lo antes posible para que no causes más daño. He visto a tu hombre y sé lo que hay entre vosotros, pero tú, al igual que yo, lo acabarás perdiendo todo por egoísmo, porque tu vida no es esta, tu alma reclama el regreso a tu cuerpo y el cuerpo que ocupas reclama que su alma regrese. Si no lo haces, pasarás toda una eternidad lamentándolo, porque lo perderás todo, todo lo que fuiste, todo lo que eres, todo lo que serás —sentenció roncamente.

Me levanté de un salto. No quería escuchar más. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta, ella me sujetó del brazo y me susurró algo más al oído. Asentí y salí de la choza corriendo y tropezándome en el suelo mojado. Busqué a Albert con la mirada, lo vi apoyado en las rocas llamadas «la choza de la bruja». Corrí hacia él. Él levantó la mirada mirándome con un gesto de dolor, me recibió en sus brazos y ambos nos sujetamos el uno en el otro.

Permanecimos un rato así balanceándonos como si tuviéramos miedo de soltarnos. Por fin levanté la mirada y busqué sus ojos. Estaban enrojecidos. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿Albert llorando?

—Albert—dije con voz entrecortada.

—Mo anam, estás conmigo —contestó y me abrazó con fuerza.

Yo me separé apenas para poder respirar.

—Sí, estoy contigo.

—Creí que te había perdido, perdido definitivamente. Durante todo el camino luché contra mi voluntad. No quería traerte, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía que darte la oportunidad de saber quién eres… —Su voz se perdió en un suspiro entrecortado.

—Albert, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jamás me había hablado de amor. Yo le había dicho que lo amaba y él nunca me había contestado que él también a mí.

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? —Me miró traspasándome con sus ojos azules.

—Lo que sientes por mí. —Repuse suavemente.

—¿Es que no lo he demostrado desde el principio? Candice, solo tienes que mirarme a los ojos y verás todo el amor que siento por ti. Pero no podía decirlo, porque con eso te sentirías más culpable de dejarme y no podía permitirlo. No puedo ser el responsable de separarte de tu familia, de la gente que amas. Eso solo conseguiría que me odiaras con el tiempo, que me reprocharas que te obligara a permanecer conmigo. Sí te lo susurraba en la lengua que no conoces, a ghràidh, mi amor, mo breatha, mi aliento. Tha gaol agam ort, te quiero. —Su voz tenía un dolor implícito que traspasó mi corazón.

—No, no lo sabía, creí que tú, tú tenías tus motivos… Y yo…, yo… —Me silenció con un dedo sobre mis labios.

Sacó un pañuelo de su sporran y me lo entregó. Yo me quedé mirándolo reconociendo el pañuelo que me entregó en Edimburgo, bordado con sus iniciales.

—¿Todavía lo tienes? —pregunté.

—Siempre lo he llevado conmigo, porque siempre te he querido. En él guardo tus lágrimas y tu dolor y los hago míos cada vez que lo tengo entre mis manos —contestó.

—Te amo, Albert —le susurré apoyándome sobre su pecho.

Yo no tenía dulces palabras susurradas en el idioma de sus antepasados, pero esas tres simples palabras mostraban todo lo que sentía por él, porque él lo era todo para mí.

—Un hombre sabio me dijo hace mucho tiempo qué razones debía tener para casarme con la mujer adecuada —explicó.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Y él sonrió mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Me dijo que había cuatro razones, la primera es que mis ojos no pudiesen apartarse de los de aquella. Eso me ocurrió la noche que te conocí en la sala de juegos. La segunda fue que sintiera la irremediable sensación de protegerte. Eso fue lo que sentí cuando vi lo que te hacía madame La Marche. La tercera razón fue que siempre quisiera secar tus lágrimas, lo que sucedió un poco más tarde después de presenciar la ejecución en Grassmarket, y la cuarta es que fuera merecedor de tener su corazón en mis manos y ella el mío en las suyas, lo que sucedió cuando ambos nos salvamos en el camino al castillo.

Yo lo abracé llorando de amor, de felicidad y de pena apenas contenida.

—Mo anam, te amé de niño cuando te llevaste mi miedo y te amo de hombre para cuidarte y protegerte durante toda mi vida. Y, Dios mediante, será eso lo que haga hasta el fin de mis días —prometió con voz firme.

Todavía abrazados montamos en el caballo y emprendimos camino de regreso a nuestro hogar. Cuando bajamos la pequeña colina, miré hacia atrás y vi la silueta de la anciana envuelta en la niebla como un recordatorio de lo que yo era, de lo que yo había sido, de lo que sería. Me apreté más a Albert y pronto su amor y su consuelo llenaron el vacío.

Llegamos a casa bien entrada la noche. En silencio nos dirigimos a la habitación y una vez que cerramos la puerta ambos nos volvimos y, sin mentiras, sin verdades ocultas, con nuestros corazones desnudos, nos entregamos el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban y se reconocían. Me amó, lo amé y los dos nos perdimos en la locura y en la pasión.

Rato después le conté lo sucedido en la cabaña, mientras él escuchaba con atención y en silencio. Finalmente se quedó dormido abrazándome.

Antes de que amaneciera me levanté. Albert seguía dormido. En silencio me arropé en una manta y salí al pasillo. Me dirigí a una pequeña ventana con un alféizar en piedra en el que cabía sentada con las rodillas apretadas contra mi cuerpo. Y solo entonces, cuando estuve sola mirando la luna llena, permití que las lágrimas se deslizaran de mis ojos. No hubo gemidos, ni sollozos, únicamente lágrimas ardientes brotando sin cesar arrasando mi rostro a su paso. Y solo entonces me permití recordar la última advertencia de la anciana: «Si vuelves no recordarás nada, todo lo que has vivido aquí desaparecerá de tu mente, porque esos recuerdos pertenecen a otra persona». Eso me aterraba. Me aterraba el volver y mucho más el no recordar a Albert. Desde luego estaría agradecida de olvidar muchas cosas, pero él, a él no podría olvidarlo, porque él formaba parte de todo lo vivido en esas semanas. Me negaba a regresar a un lugar en el que él ya no estuviera, en el que no recordara sus caricias, su mirada, su voz, su risa, su amor… Y seguí llorando, sabiendo que algún día llegaría el momento de la separación y del olvido.

Sentí su presencia sin verlo, me hizo volverme y se puso entre mis piernas. Estaba completamente desnudo y la luz de la luna destellaba en su piel como la plata.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —preguntó en un susurro.

Yo lo miré en silencio, intentando memorizar su hermoso rostro y negándome a que olvidarlo fuera una certeza.

—Dímelo, mo anam, tengo derecho a saberlo —instó él.

—Te olvidaré, Albert —dije finalmente con todo el dolor que podía mostrar mi voz.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender.

—Si regreso, no recordaré nada de lo que he vivido aquí, no te recordaré a ti, no recordaré tu amor, nuestro amor. Te perderé definitivamente. Siempre creí que por lo menos podría mantenerte en mis recuerdos, pero ni eso se me permite. Si vuelvo, no quedará nada tras de mí. —Sollocé contra su pecho.

—Mo anam, solo puedo dar gracias al cielo por ello. Saber que no estarás a mi lado ya será demasiado doloroso, el único consuelo que puedes ofrecerme es tener la seguridad de que tú no sentirás ese dolor, que serás libre de comenzar una nueva vida, que yo no seré un lastre para ti —susurró con voz ronca.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me moriré si ni siquiera te recuerdo.

—No, al contrario, mo anam , serás libre para vivir al fin.

—Pero tú… —Repuse.

—Yo jamás te olvidaré, siempre serás mi esposa, mi corazón, mi amor, mi aliento, y viva los años que viva te amaré con la misma intensidad que lo hago ahora. Tendré el consuelo de que tú no sentirás mi agonía y podré imaginar que encontrarás la felicidad entre las personas que te esperan.—Su tono mostraba todo el dolor que sentía, aun así me mostraba su fuerza dándome el consuelo que yo ansiaba.

—No podré…

—Sí lo harás, mo anam —dijo levantando mi barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos, unos ojos brillantes, azules, los ojos más hermosos que había contemplado nunca y nunca volvería a contemplar—, porque si alguna vez mi rostro aparece en tus recuerdos, si algo remueve tu corazón, solo tienes que levantar la vista y buscarme en el cielo, porque allí será donde estaré esperando a que tú regreses a mi lado.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama donde nos amamos largo tiempo, recorriendo con lentitud cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos intentando memorizar cada lugar, cada recoveco, cada gesto, hasta que agotados nos dormimos cuando las primeras luces del alba entraron por la ventana.

Nos levantamos a media mañana, descansados pero preocupados, la amenaza de la anciana estaba implícita entre nosotros como una sombra oscura.

—No quiero volver —le dije antes de bajar a la cocina.

—Lo sé, mo anam, pero quizá no tengas opción. La vida aquí es peligrosa, cualquier cosa, accidente, caída, puede ponerte al borde de la muerte y obligarte a regresar —dijo con seriedad.

—Sí, pero lucharé contra ella; soy fuerte y me quedaré—afirmé con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Eso lo sé —contestó—, pero ¿de verdad te merece la pena, mo anam? Es peligroso estar aquí, tendremos que irnos pronto. Además está la amenaza del Levantamiento, que según mis informadores y lo que me dijiste ocurrirá este año que va a comenzar.

—Me quedaré contigo, Albert, no hay más que hablar. Y respecto al Levantamiento, ya te dije que había estado en el campo de batalla y había visto las tumbas de los clanes y recuerdo con toda claridad que no había ninguna con el nombre Andrew.

Un sonido gutural típicamente escocés brotó de su garganta.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—Nosotros somos un clan pequeño, lucharemos bajo el mando de uno mayor, el clan de los Graham. ¿Había alguna tumba con su nombre? —preguntó directamente.

Paseé la mirada recordando cada trozo de piedra clavada en la tierra y leí como si la tuviera delante de mí: Graham de Appin.

—Sí, la había —contesté con tristeza.

—A Dhia! —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

—Albert, puedes elegir, no tienes por qué luchar. Sé que no crees que la guerra llegue a triunfar, lo sé por lo que has hecho y dicho hasta ahora —protesté quedamente.

—Mo anam, si llega la Cruz Ardiente a buscarme, tendré que acudir a su llamada con mis hombres. A veces no hay otra elección. Puede que no luche por el príncipe, pero lucharé por la libertad de Escocia. Soy un hombre de honor y leal a mis principios. No podría actuar como un cobarde—exclamó.

—Nadie podría pensar que eres un hombre cobarde si no acudes a la llamada del pretendiente, sino más bien prudente. Tienes poco que ganar y mucho que perder—exploté enfadada, y de repente me di cuenta de una cosa—. Lo has estado intentando evitar, ¿no es así?, trabajando como espía, mezclándote con los ingleses, en la corte francesa…

—Sí, pero poco se puede hacer cuando todo está escrito. De todas formas tenemos todavía un poco de tiempo para ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Si estás a mi lado también serás de ayuda, ya que conoces los pasos de los dos ejércitos. Quizá consigamos que algo cambie —suspiró frustrado.

—Albert—le insté a que me mirara—, no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda, solo conozco la historia del Levantamiento que me contaron, no sé nada de ejércitos ni de luchas, más que los nombres de las batallas y quiénes perdieron y ganaron cada una.

—Bueno, mo anam —expuso—, por lo menos tenemos esa ventaja sobre los ingleses. Que en principio no es poco.

Yo lo dudada. Quién no nos decía que hubiera más gente como yo, pero en el lado inglés. Nadie podría saberlo, no se nos identificaba precisamente por llevar una señal de neón en la cabeza. Pero de una cosa estaba completamente segura, jamás lo abandonaría.

Después de desayunar en el salón, llegó el correo. Albert recogió un pequeño paquete atado con una cuerda destinado a él. Subió a la habitación a leerlo con tranquilidad, yo lo seguí con un libro de aventuras que había encontrado en el salón. Fuera llovía con intensidad y hasta la animada casa parecía que se hubiera calmado. Los habitantes se recluían en sus habitaciones o en el salón calentándose al fuego de las chimeneas.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y comencé a leer con la mente distraída. Albert se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio y abrió y leyó cuidadosamente cada carta.

Yo lo miraba de vez en cuando y noté su cansancio, varias veces se había pasado la mano por el cuello con fastidio.

Me levanté y, acariciándole un rizo rubio dorado que le nacia de la nuca, lo que hizo que él se volviera y me sonriera, empecé a masajearle los músculos tensos del cuello.

Él gimió y se echó para atrás. Yo froté con más fuerza.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—A Neal también le gustaba mucho —contesté sin pensar.

Al momento me di cuenta de mi error. Los músculos de Albert se tensaron involuntariamente.

—Candice —dijo atrayéndome hacia él y sentándome en sus piernas—, no tienes que avergonzarte de recordarlo, pasaste muchos años con él y es normal. ¿Se parecía a mí?

—No —contesté más relajada—, se parecía mucho a Daniel.

—¿Daniel el guardia de la puerta norte, Daniel el caballerizo, Daniel el Galés, James el…?

No lo dejé terminar.

—Daniel el preceptor de tus sobrinos —contesté sin saber quiénes eran esos hombres.

—¿Ese mequetrefe? —Me miró sorprendido.

—Sí. —Le sonreí yo.

Agitó la cabeza, lo que hizo que su pelo volara descontrolado.

—Es muy poco hombre para ti —dijo bruscamente.

—Eso decía mi hermana. —Reí yo.

—¡Hummm! Tu hermana es una gran mujer, me habría gustado conocerla.

—A mí también, Albert —dije abrazándolo. Recordarla era doloroso. Sin querer caer en la tristeza, me volví mirando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirí con algo más de fuerza en la voz.

—Estoy intentando descifrar esta carta, pero no lo consigo—repuso.

—¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Abrió los ojos extrañado.

—Se me dan bastante bien los acertijos —contesté algo ofendida.

—Toda tuya. —Me la entregó mientras él cogía otras misivas.

Yo me levanté y la leí con cuidado. Parecía una simple carta de una mujer francesa informando sobre cotilleos de la corte y aspectos domésticos de una casa. Pero había algo en ella que me llamó la atención. La forma de la letra «a» no terminaba en un trazo recto, sino que se giraba como creando un lazo enredado en la propia letra. Yo había visto eso antes. ¿Pero dónde? Leí con más atención y las letras se despegaron del papiro volando y girando sobre sí mismas. Uno, dos, dos más tres. Primera vocal, primera consonante, segunda vocal con primera consonante… Fui probando varias combinaciones sin encontrar la adecuada. Era complicado, pero cada vez estaba más intrigada. Para descifrar una carta lo primero que tienes que conocer es el sistema de cifrado y yo lo desconocía. Frustrada, cogí la carta y la miré a contraluz. Después la olí, estaba perfumada con un tenue olor floral, pero también pude distinguir algo más picante, ¿limón? Con un destello de lucidez sujeté una vela bajo ella y vi cómo se formaba entre líneas otro mensaje completamente diferente. Me senté a transcribirlo y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, por lo que leí y porque había recordado dónde había visto esa escritura.

 _ **Mantos de brillantes colores**_

 _ **Se deslizaron desde el norte**_

 _ **Atravesaron valles y lagos**_

 _ **Hasta llegar a las puertas**_

 _ **¿Qué puertas?**_

 _ **Las de la libertad**_

 _ **Y la libertad esquiva huyó dejándolos solos**_

 _ **Dejándolos hambrientos, cansados,**_

 _ **Traicionados por su propia suerte**_

 _ **Mantos de brillantes colores**_

 _ **Que se volvieron opacos y débiles**_

 _ **Tendidos sobre el frío suelo**_

 _ **Muertos sobre la tierra carmesí**_

 _ **Enterrados bajo piedras informes**_

 _ **Ahora oscuros y escondidos**_

 _ **Mantos de brillantes colores**_

 _ **Que no volverán a brillar, porque perdieron**_

 _ **¿Qué perdieron?**_

 _ **Su libertad**_

—Albert —llamé con un susurro ahogado.

—¿Sí? —Se volvió él con curiosidad. Debió de asustarse de mi gesto porque se levantó de inmediato.

—Lee. —Le entregué lo que verdaderamente ponía la carta.

—¿Es un poema? La métrica no es la adecuada.

—No, no lo es. Es solo una sucesión de pensamientos. Son mis pesadillas. Solía tenerlas cuando era pequeña. Mi madre me aconsejó que los escribiera para deshacerme de ellos. Y funcionó. No volví a despertarme gritando. Lo había olvidado por completo —le dije sintiendo otra vez que algo invisible me estrangulaba.

—Pero ¿cómo ha podido llegar a la mujer que escribió la carta? Parece que describa nuestro destino —dijo volviéndolo a leer.

—Creo que esa mujer ya conocía de primera mano lo que escribí —dije casi sin aliento.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura, mo anam? —Me miró intensamente.

—Porque reconozco la escritura. Solo hay una persona que haga de ese modo la «a», como si terminara en un lazo, ¿la ves? —Le entregué la epístola.

—Sí, la veo. ¿A quién pertenece?

—A mi madre —expliqué ahogándome. Albert, asustado, se arrodilló a mi lado y me tendió en la cama, desató las cintas de mi corpiño y mojó un trozo de tela y me lo puso sobre la frente.

—¿Tu madre es LL? —preguntó señalando la firma de la carta.

—No. —Repuse yo incorporándome y dejando caer el paño mojado sobre mis piernas—. LL soy yo, así solía llamarme ella. Significa lady Lancelot.

 _ **Recordaba como si fuera ayer la función de final de curso. Mi madre era profesora de literatura en la universidad, y se había ofrecido para adaptar al teatro la leyenda artúrica de Ginebra y Lancelot. Yo estaba vestida como un caballero medieval, salí al escenario, y enfadada tiré la espada de plástico contra el suelo.**_

 _ **—No es justo, mamá, yo debería ser Ginebra, no Lancelot—exploté mirándola desde la ventaja que me daba la altura frente al patio de butacas.**_

 _ **—Candy, deja de protestar —me riñó ella—, sabes que ha habido un sorteo y te ha tocado Lancelot, no te quejes tanto que es uno de los papeles principales.**_

 _ **Yo fruncí los labios y miré a mi hermana, que vestía con ropajes medievales, ella hacía de Ginebra. Me estaba sacando la lengua y riéndose de mí.**_

 _ **—Pero —volví a protestar—, esto es injusto, yo no quiero ser un soldado, quiero ser la dama.**_

 _ **—Hay algunas que nacemos para damas y otras para simples soldados. —Chinchó mi hermana haciendo girar su hermoso vestido de terciopelo. Yo recogí la espada que había tirado y se la lancé. Ella la esquivó con destreza y volvió a sacarme la lengua.**_

 _ **—Candy, no consiento ese comportamiento. Discúlpate ahora mismo con tu hermana. —Mi madre apenas levantó la voz, que sin embargo rebotó en todo el teatro.**_

 _ **—Que lo haga primero ella —contesté cruzándome de brazos. Y como una imagen de mí misma, Caitlyn hizo lo mismo y ambas miramos a nuestra madre enfadadas.**_

 _ **—Está bien, está bien —se rindió ella—, vamos a ver,Candy, alguien tiene que hacer de Lancelot, y es un colegio femenino, así que no hay muchas opciones. Pero si tanto te incomoda, cambiaré las entradillas y escribiré LL.**_

 _ **—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —pregunté encerrando los ojos.**_

 _ **—Lady Lancelot, a partir de ahora serás Lady Lancelot, la más valiente entre las damas, ¿estás contenta?**_

 _ **—Sí, lo estoy —dije sonriendo.**_

—¿Sabes quién es? ¿Dónde se encuentra? —pregunté en tono desesperado.

—No, no lo sé. Solo he conseguido averiguar que es una mujer francesa. Cuando estuve en París hice varios intentos de reunirme con ella, pero los esquivó todos. Es una mujer inteligente —repuso tristemente.

—Lo sé, es mi madre. La conozco muy bien —contesté excitada—. Albert, ¿no lo ves? Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido; mi madre no murió, sino que le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí. Está aquí, en este siglo, y tengo que encontrarla.

—Lo intentaré —contestó—, escribiré a mis contactos en Francia a ver si nos pueden dar alguna indicación.

Yo maldije, en alto y enfadada, por la lentitud con la que sucedían las cosas en este tiempo. Si estuviera en el mío ya habría cogido un avión directo a París y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

—Tenemos que ir a París. Ella adoraba esa ciudad, sé que tiene que estar allí —dije.

— Fan sàmbach, mo anam , eso puede llevar tiempo prepararlo, además está el pequeño asunto del precio de tu linda cabeza. No obstante, no me has preguntado a quién iba dirigida —dijo rascándose la barbilla.

—¿A quién? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—A lord Collingwood —dijo simplemente él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre es jacobita? Eso sí que no tiene sentido.

—Tampoco estoy seguro de que lord Collingwood lo sea, por mucho que se hiciese notar ante nosotros en aquella mesa de juegos. Quizás está intentando hacer lo mismo que tú, advertirnos del peligro —contestó Albert.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, mi madre aquí, mi madre una espía. Pero yo también estaba aquí, y ahora era la esposa de uno de los clanes que lucharían por el pretendiente. Era sin duda una señal del destino.

—Necesito pensar —le dije levantándome y comenzando a andar por la habitación sin rumbo.

Mientras él, sin quitarme la vista de encima se sentó otra vez a continuar leyendo las cartas recibidas. De vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacia mí con gesto preocupado. Yo lo ignoraba y seguía maquinando en mi cerebro una solución. Hacia la mitad de mis disertaciones mentales escuché una maldición en gaélico y lo miré sorprendida.

—Candice, tenemos otro problema —dijo mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Más? ¿No te parece lo que acabamos de descubrir suficiente?

—Acabo de leer la carta de Duncan —dijo él.

—¿Y? ¿Lord Collingwood ha muerto? —pregunté gimiendo.

—No, parece que se ha recuperado y bastante bien, porque está utilizando todas sus influencias en encontrarte—contestó.

—¿Duncan me delatará? —pregunté asustada.

—No —contestó él brevemente.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —inquirí.

—Porque le gustas. Le gustas mucho. Demasiado —repuso él con media sonrisa.

—¿Yo? —Ahora estaba completamente sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Si no llega a ser por él, madame La Marche te hubiera arrojado a la calle el primer día.

—De hecho lo hizo —contesté yo. Pero también recordaba que Duncan había aceptado que me quedara a pasar la noche—. Y tú —añadí—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Un hombre sabe esas cosas, mo anam —suspiró él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —inquirí.

—La mujer francesa que a veces se te aparece en sueños, ¿conoces su nombre?

—Creo que puede ser Melisande, ¿por qué?

—Porque lady Melisande Darknesson desapareció de su hogar tres días antes de que tú aparecieras y por su descripción está claro que sois la misma persona —contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Pero hay más, ¿no? —pregunté preocupada ante su gesto serio.

—Sí, lo hay. Lady Melisande está casada con un par del reino, un conde para ser exactos. Lord Darknesson es un hombre muy influyente en la corte del rey Jorge —contestó mirándome fijamente.

—¡Ay, Dios! —gemí—, entonces… ¿Estoy casada?

—Sí, Candice, con dos hombres diferentes —contestó él.

Y yo, aunque no llevaba corsé, no había bebido más que agua y creía que ya estaba a salvo de desmayos y ahogos tan propios de las damas de esa época, caí al suelo de la habitación sin ningún tipo de gracia ni decoro.

Continuara...

 _ **Amor inmortal**_

 _ **Chayanne**_

 _ **Tantas caras, tantas voces através del tiempo.**_

 _ **Y de la inmensa obscuridad vengo saliendo lento.**_

 _ **Un pasado que al presente me causa agonía.**_

 _ **Tratando de escaparme siempre y ver que no hay salida.**_

 _ **Es algo ilógico ver pasar y correr los siglos y los días.**_

 _ **El pacto de poder y sobrenatural que se llevo mi vida.**_

 _ **Y me hace regresar a ti desde las sombras.**_

 _ **Me amaras, te amare**_

 _ **Porque vengo lo sé**_

 _ **Desde mas allá de los tiempos**_

 _ **De un lugar**_

 _ **De la eternidad**_

 _ **Siguiéndote a ti**_

 _ **Queriéndote amar**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo no muere**_

 _ **Mi alma prosigue**_

 _ **A esta condena de llevar**_

 _ **Un secreto a cuestas que me convierte a un ser que**_

 _ **no es mortal...Un amor inmortal**_

 _ **He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte.**_

 _ **Tan solo con la convicción de poder entregarme.**_

 _ **Y me toca combatir con este sentimiento.**_

 _ **Que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo.**_

 _ **Y ver la realidad de pasar y correr los siglos y los días.**_

 _ **El pacto de poder y sobrenatural que se llevo mi vida.**_

 _ **Y me hace regresar a ti desde las sombras.**_

 _ **Me amaras, te amare**_

 _ **Porque vengo lo se**_

 _ **Desde mas allá de los tiempos**_

 _ **De un lugar**_

 _ **De la eternidad**_

 _ **Siguiéndote a ti**_

 _ **Queriéndote amar**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo no muere**_

 _ **Mi alma prosigue**_

 _ **A esta condena de llevar**_

 _ **Un secreto a cuestas que me convierte**_

 _ **a un ser que no es mortal...**_

 _ **Un amor inmortal...**_

 _ **Un amor inmortal.**_

 _ **Me amaras, te amare**_

 _ **Porque vengo lo sé**_

 _ **Desde mas allá de los tiempos**_

 _ **De un lugar**_

 _ **De la eternidad**_

 _ **Siguiéndote a ti**_

 _ **Queriéndote amar**_

 _ **Mi cuerpo no muere**_

 _ **Mi alma prosigue**_

 _ **A esta condena de llevar**_

 _ **Un secreto a cuestas que me convierte**_

 _ **a un ser que no es mortal**_

 _ **Un amor inmortal**_

 _ **Inmortal**_

 **Hola chicas, que les parece este rubio? Por Dios yo vivo enamorada de este Albert... hasta ruego a Dios que me regale uno igualito asi sea tenerlo solo en sueños... que amor tan hermoso, puro, apasioado y intenso ,siente el por Candy, un amor a prueba de todo, un amor inmortal...**

 **Les confiezo que me matan de la risa con sus comentarios,han formado un muy interezante grupo, disfruto mucho leyendo todos los reviews..**

 **Poco a poco se van aclarando muchas interrogantes que tenemos , ya sabemos que Candy resulto ser Lady Melisande esposa de un conde que por cierto es gay y esta desaparecida, ahora resulto ser bigama.. ahhhh que enredo! Y ahora esta la mama de Candy, sera que se reencuentran?**

 **Ya sabemos que la unica forma de que Candy regrese es que ella este en peligro de muerte...**

 **Bueno las dejo y vere si puedo publicar otro capitulo porque tambien estoy con la otra historia.**

 **Abrazos a todas y bendiciones y las felicito por este hermoso grupo que han creado... a las Terrytianas solo me queda decirles que no desesperen con Terry en esta historia. Hay que ser paciente, el tiene un papel importante .**

 **Un abrazo a todas.**

 **AbigailWhite70**


	20. Capitulo 18 No me rendiré

_**Capitulo 18**_

 _ **No me rendiré**_

Caí y caí por un precipicio sin final hasta que súbitamente quedé suspendida en la nada que me rodeaba. Todo era oscuro y frío y sentí un terror irracional. Entonces apareció ella frente a mí.

—¿Catly? —pregunté sabiendo que no era ella.

—No.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya me conoces, Candy—contestó en francés y llamándome por el nombre que utilizaba mi familia.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me devuelvas mi vida.

—No lo haré. —Intenté mostrarme fuerte pero el agotamiento era extremo, no sentía mi cuerpo como propio, sabía que me estaba alejando, muriendo. Y eso no lo podía consentir.

—Lo harás, porque tú me la has robado.

—Lo mismo que has hecho tú —la increpé casi al borde de la extenuación.

—No quiero tu vida, tiene demasiado dolor. Quiero la mía—rio amargamente.

—Si tanto la querías, ¿por qué huiste?

—Porque era el camino para recuperarla.

—No te dejaré vencer.

—Lo harás, tarde o temprano. No tendrás otra opción —dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Levanté mi mano y aparté algo incómodo sobre mi rostro. Algo con olor a amoniaco. Abrí los ojos de repente, regresando de la oscuridad a la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Tranquila, mo anam. Estás aquí, has vuelto. Estás conmigo. —Era Albert el que hablaba. Tenía un pequeño frasco que agitaba bajo mi nariz.

—Aparta eso —le dije con voz ronca.

Yo intenté girarme en la cama, apenas pude, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

—La has visto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Albert con un tono de voz que me estremeció.

—Sí. Está enfadada y quiere volver.

—¿Te has enfrentado a ella?

—Lo he intentado, pero me ha dejado agotada. Empiezo a dudar de las palabras de la anciana. Quizá yo no sea la fuerte —susurré cansada.

—Cuando vuelvas a enfrentarte a ella, piensa en mí, aunque no tengas mi presencia, tendrás mi espíritu ayudándote—dijo Albert.

—Aun así, no sé si será suficiente. —Lo miré a los ojos. Su rostro por lo general acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones ahora era un tapiz que exponía toda la preocupación y mostraba el peligro en el que estábamos—. Albert, ¿qué nos puede suceder? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—La muerte para los dos. Nunca podremos explicar que nos casamos ignorando tu matrimonio anterior. Nadie nos creería. Tu marido es muy poderoso. Estamos en peligro. No es necesario que te lo diga. Tú misma ya conoces las consecuencias —explicó con voz cansada.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Tenemos que huir. No estoy dispuesto a entregarte a otro hombre, aunque con ello pueda salvar tu vida y pierda la mía. Es eso o que intentes regresar a tu tiempo. La decisión es tuya. —Me miró fijamente atrapando mi mirada con la suya.

—Jamás te dejaré, Albert. No tengo otro marido que no seas tú, ni quiero otro tampoco. Decido huir. Pero ¿y tú? Toda tu familia, tu clan está aquí.

—Lo sé, pero mi vida entera eres tú. Donde tú estés allí estará mi hogar. —Diciendo eso me besó en los labios y se tendió a mi lado.

Yo me volví hacia él.

—¿Adónde iremos?

—No lo sé. El continente puede ser peligroso. Lo mejor será ir a las colonias o incluso La Española o Jamaica. Allí será más difícil que nadie nos reconozca.

—No quiero ir allí, hace demasiado calor. —Repuse.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ambos nos persigue la horca y tú te preocupas porque en aquellas islas hace demasiado calor. Que Dios me asista, ¡jamás entenderé a las mujeres!

Entrecerré los ojos, todavía sin ser consciente del peligro que se cernía sobre nosotros.

—Está bien —se rindió él—, tengo unas tierras en propiedad, apenas valen nada, bastante al norte. Las gané en una partida de cartas. Puede que ir allí nos dé algo de tiempo. Pero son tierras vírgenes y llenas de peligros que aquí nos son ajenos.

—Lo sé, sé perfectamente lo que hay allí y lo que habrá. Recuerda de dónde vengo. Me da igual vivir debajo de un árbol si estoy contigo.

—Bueno, lo haremos entonces —dijo levantándose—, al menos hasta que nos ataque un oso o nos coma un jaguar.

—O nos ataquen los indios, no lo olvides. —Le sonreí haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, esa es otra amenaza a tener en cuenta —contestó él pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —le contesté—, un buen amigo me dijo hace tiempo que yo soy de las que coge un arma y no grita cuando atacan los indios. Puede que sea de utilidad, si llega el momento.

—Solo espero que no llegue, mo anam. Solo espero que no llegue. Y mientras tanto, me consideraré afortunado si conseguimos llegar vivos a las costas de América. Allí, ya veremos… —contestó mostrando una prudencia que yo no sentía.

Me quedé observándolo mientras recogía las cartas. Algunas las guardó y otras las quemó en el fuego.

Se volvió hacia mí.

—Descansa. Hay mucho que preparar y pocos días para hacerlo. —Me dio un casto beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación.

Me quedé dándole vueltas a mi mente. Desde que lo conocí no había hecho otra cosa que ponerle en peligro y ahora esto. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que huyera conmigo obligándolo a dejar todo lo que amaba cuando él me había dado la oportunidad de regresar a mi vida y a mi familia sin pedirme nada a cambio? Él tenía mucho más que perder que yo. Por una parte me sentía afortunada y orgullosa de tener su amor, y por otra me sentía tremendamente culpable de apartarlo de todo cuanto quería. Me pregunté si podría enfrentarme a lord Darknesson, mi desconocido marido, y suplicarle que me diera el divorcio. ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera sabía si existía el divorcio en esta época. Lo dudaba, eso sería un pecado contra Dios y como poco seríamos excomulgados y proscritos de por vida. ¿Podríamos vivir así? O, sin embargo, ¿nos hundiría para siempre?

Cuando regresó al poco rato con una bandeja de comida, me levanté y me enfrenté a él.

—Albert. No puedo permitir que lo hagas. No puedo pedirte que huyas conmigo y abandones toda tu vida. —Le expuse tranquilamente.

Él me miró y yo finalmente le enfrenté la mirada.

—Tú no me has pedido nada, mo anam, es mi decisión. La misma que has tomado tú al decidirte a quedarte conmigo y no regresar con tu familia. ¿Crees acaso que yo soy menos fuerte que tú? ¿Crees acaso que yo te amo menos que tú a mí? —Soltó bruscamente.

—No, no es eso —contesté intentando calmar su enfado.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —inquirió bajando la voz, lo que hacía siempre que se aproximaba una discusión.

—No quiero que eso nos destruya. Que nos demos cuenta de que lo hemos abandonado todo y que no merezca la pena—susurré entrecortadamente.

—Tú, Candice, eres mi corazón y mi familia entera. Solo seré destruido si te pierdo, solo entonces perderé mi alma. Y créeme si te digo que haré todo lo posible por que eso no ocurra. —Se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

—Albert, no creo que… —Mis palabras murieron silenciadas por sus labios. Me tendió en la cama.

—Albert —volví a protestar.

—Chsss, no tardaré mucho, aunque no te puedo prometer dulzura, ya que ahora mismo solo tengo deseos de poseerte hasta hacerte olvidar esas tonterías que estás pensando.—Me volvió a besar con más fuerza.

Y yo a mi pesar le respondí con la misma intensidad. Sus manos levantaron mis faldas y buscaron inquisitivas y curiosas hasta lograr su objetivo. Yo abrí más las piernas en respuesta, gemí y busqué más su contacto. Él no me hizo esperar, me tomó con fuerza. Comencé a sentir placer al primer contacto y estallé cuando lo tuve dentro de mí llenándome con toda su fuerza, grité y le mordí el hombro. Él empujó con más fuerza y sentí dolor, el dolor límite del placer, en que deseas que pare, pero sin embargo tu cuerpo se arquea sin voluntad propia deseando más dolor, más placer. Él lo notó y se hundió más profundamente en mi cuerpo, quebrando también mi alma y borrando todos los restos de duda que quedaban entre nosotros.

—Te amo —grité.

—Yo también, mo anam, espero que nunca lo olvides—susurró con voz ronca.

—No lo haré —prometí—, jamás lo haré.

El día siguiente lo pasamos encerrados en la habitación apenas sin salir. Albert escribía sin cesar cartas a todos sus contactos. No había olvidado la promesa que me había hecho de encontrar a mi madre, aunque yo creía que eso era una empresa casi imposible. Yo me entretuve preparando algo del pequeño equipaje que íbamos a llevar. Saqué los dos únicos vestidos que me habían preparado en tan poco tiempo, adaptándolos a mi cuerpo, busqué entre su ropa, sacando jubones, pantalones y pelucas, que peiné y empolvé con cuidado.

—No podremos ser Albert y Candice. Lo sabes, ¿no?—preguntó observando cómo peinaba una peluca.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta tanto verte así vestido… —repliqué.

—Bueno, tampoco seré monsieur Courtois otra vez—explicó.

—¿Y quién serás?

—Alguien que ya he sido anteriormente, lord Greystone—dijo simplemente.

—¿Y yo? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

Lo medité un momento.

—Elizabeth, ¿te gusta? Siempre deseé tener un nombre común.

—Candice es un bonito nombre, y bastante común. —Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Puede que en el siglo XVIII lo fuera, pero en el siglo XXI… Él prosiguió ignorando mi gesto—. Sí, me gusta. Espero que sirva para pasar desapercibidos. Deberías evitar hablar demasiado. Aunque estás perdiendo el acento español, todavía es demasiado pronunciado para que resulte creíble —dijo.

—Está bien. —Entonces recordé algo.

—Albert.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes hablarme en francés?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Cualquier cosa, lo que te venga a la mente. —Repuse.

Me miró y comenzó a hablar, al principio despacio y después con más velocidad. Su acento era impecable, parecía nativo. Y yo al poco de que estuviera hablando comencé a enrojecer. Él paró al notarlo.

—¿Me has entendido? —preguntó.

—Sí —le dije, riéndome entre dientes—. ¿Todo eso piensas de mi cuerpo, de mis pechos, de mi…? —Me silencié, totalmente roja.

Él me miró de hito en hito.

—El padre Aonghus tendría mucho que decir respecto a su vocabulario, señor Andrew —le reprendí.

—¿Cómo es posible que me comprendas si hace unas semanas no sabías ni una sola palabra en francés? —Me miró con incredulidad.

—Creo que tiene mucho que ver con que comparta cuerpo con una francesa. En mis sueños ella habla en francés y yo la entiendo. Solo quería comprobar que también lo podía hacer en la realidad. —Repuse incómoda.

—¿Sabes hablarlo también? —preguntó.

—Pues…, no lo sé. No lo he intentado. —Repuse dudando.

—Inténtalo —me instó él.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré hasta que las palabras flotaron en mi mente claras y concisas. Entonces comencé a hablar.

Me paré a los pocos minutos.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —pregunté abriendo los ojos.

Lo tenía frente a mí.

—No sabía que tu voz sonaba tan sensual en francés, mo anam. —Me besó con pasión y se apartó un momento—. Lo has hecho perfectamente. Y sí, acepto —contestó cogiéndome en brazos y arrojándome sobre la cama.

Ambos reímos y nos amamos pronunciando palabras hasta ahora desconocidas para mí, pero tremendamente excitantes, no había duda.

Poco después me desperté sola en la cama, pero noté su presencia en la habitación. Había cogido un papel en blanco y un trozo de carboncillo. Estaba pintando algo.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté somnolienta.

—Estoy dibujando tu rostro, o al menos lo intento —contestó con el entrecejo fruncido y totalmente concentrado en el papel frente a él.

—Vaya, me siento como Kate en Titanic, ¿quieres que me desnude? —le pregunté algo incómoda.

—No sé quién es Kate, ni lo que es Titanic, pero de todas formas ya estás desnuda —me hizo notar, esbozando una media sonrisa—, y jamás te dibujaría desnuda. Tu cuerpo es solo mío.

Le conté qué sería el Titanic y la película a la que hacía referencia. No sé si me entendió. De hecho tampoco estaba muy segura de que me escuchase, dada su concentración.

—No sabía que dibujabas —le dije.

—No suelo hacerlo. Lo hacía a menudo cuando vivía en Italia, pero aquí no hay mucho tiempo, ni tampoco tiene mucho sentido. Sin embargo, cuando te he visto dormir, no he podido resistirlo —contestó con voz tranquila.

—Lo sé, se te da bien trabajar con las manos —dije.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó levantando la vista del papel.

—Casi todos los que te conocen.

Rio y se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de reconocimiento.

—¿Me dejas verlo? —pregunté incorporándome.

—No, cuando esté terminado. Ahora solo es un boceto.

—Está bien. Pero ¿me dejas que te dibuje yo algo a ti?

—¿Quieres dibujarme? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, no soy tan buena. Pero quizá pueda hacerte un regalo que sé que te va a gustar.

Me entregó un papel limpio y un carboncillo. Y yo, recordando mi última visita a Nueva York, me esforcé por hacerle un dibujo del Empire State. Sabía lo que le gustaba la arquitectura y así quizá pudiera entender un poco más cómo era el mundo en el que yo vivía. No era muy buena dibujando, pero el resultado fue alentador. Si lo viera alguien que ya lo hubiera visto anteriormente, lo reconocería. Con eso me bastaba.

Se lo entregué con una sonrisa.

Él lo observó con cuidado.

—¿Es tu casa? —preguntó finalmente.

—No —me reí—, es el Empire State, durante muchos años fue el edificio más alto del mundo. Está en Nueva York. Desde la azotea se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia. Tiene ciento dos pisos.

—¿Y cómo sube la gente tantos pisos? Debe de ser agotador—repuso desconcertado.

Yo me reí y le expliqué lo que era un ascensor. Él asintió comprendiendo.

—Vaya, parece bastante sencillo, ¿y cuándo se construirá el primer ascensor de esos?

—No tengo ni idea. Muchísimo tiempo antes de que yo naciera. Creo que a mediados del siglo XIX.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó con el dibujo en la mano.

—Claro, es un regalo —contesté.

—Nunca me han hecho un regalo —repuso algo desconcertado.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No que yo recuerde.

¿Se había emocionado o fue mi imaginación?

Me atrajo hacia él y me sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Solo lamento una cosa, mo anam —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿El qué? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos azules.

—No haberte encontrado antes. —Me besó.

Poco tiempo después, me dejó ver por fin mi dibujo. Era de un realismo impresionante. Mis ojos miraban al infinito como si pudiera ver algo desconocido por los demás, mi pelo flotaba suelto alrededor de mi rostro de pómulos altos y frente ancha y despejada. Una sonrisa quería asomar a mis labios, una sonrisa dirigida solo a una persona. Había sabido captar mi alma y no únicamente mi rostro. Me encantó y así se lo dije. Albert rio con satisfacción.

—Lo guardaré con cuidado —le dije, poniendo otro papel sobre él y envolviéndolo en un trozo de tela. Luego lo escondí en el arcón con el resto de nuestras escasas pero muy preciadas pertenencias.

Mientras Albert bajaba a la cocina a buscar algo de cena, yo cogí un papel en blanco y me senté en su escritorio. Escribí una larga carta dirigida a mí, explicando cosas y recuerdos que solo tendrían sentido si era yo la que lo leía. Cuando terminé, no supe muy bien qué hacer con ella, así que la doblé y la escondí en el libro que estaba leyendo, uno de los preferidos de mi madre, Moll Flanders, de Daniel Defoe. Un libro que mi madre atesoraba como las joyas de la corona en su inmensa biblioteca.

Al día siguiente salimos al exterior. Casi todo estaba preparado, pero ambos nos negábamos a abandonar nuestro hogar y nuestro refugio. No iba a haber despedidas, no podíamos dejar rastro alguno. Albert quiso enseñarme parte de su tierra y con ello hacer que yo también guardara el recuerdo, por si algún día pudiésemos volver. Habíamos cogido provisiones y pasaríamos todo el día fuera, y por extraño que pareciese, el tiempo, aunque frío, nos acompañaba. Había caído una pequeña nevada, lo que hacía que el paisaje fuera todavía más impresionante.

Cuando paramos en la cima de una colina cercana aspiré el aire fresco con fuerza, sintiendo el olor de la tierra mojada, del pinar a nuestra espalda y del agua del lago a nuestros pies.

Lo miré sentado a mi lado observando el paisaje, el sol lanzaba reflejos dorados sobre su melena suelta y su perfil regio se recortaba en el horizonte. Se volvió hacia mí y me cogió la mano.

Nunca fui tan feliz como en aquel instante y nunca lo amé con tanta intensidad, y de repente recordé el olor, el lugar y al hombre. Mis sueños se volvieron realidad y mi realidad se hizo sueño. «Ya estás conmigo», fueron sus palabras sin pronunciar y alcé la mano para tocar su rostro recorriendo con los dedos sus cejas tupidas y rubias, sus ojos azules como los cielos despejados de un dia en primavera, el contorno de su frente ancha, sus pómulos altos y vikingos, su nariz recta y que se ensanchaba un poco al final, sus labios gruesos, su mandíbula cubierta por barba dorada y rasposa y su media sonrisa de pícaro.

De repente una sombra cubrió su rostro.

—Ingleses —dijo simplemente.

Yo miré en la dirección que indicaba. Varios dragones a caballo se habían parado en la base de la colina, cerca del oscuro lago. Sus uniformes rojos destacaban como la sangre en el paisaje nevado. Temblé.

—¿Nos escondemos? —pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada al bosque.

—No, ya nos han visto, eso solo los haría sospechar más. Vamos a su encuentro. Tápate y agacha la cabeza, procura que no te vean el rostro. —Por su tono de voz noté la tensión implícita en su cuerpo.

Desató el caballo de un árbol donde este rebuscaba algún hierbajo valiente que sobresalía del suelo y lo cogió de las riendas. Ambos bajamos andando tranquilamente la colina a su encuentro. Los dragones habían descendido de sus monturas y nos esperaban. Tuve un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, y un escalofrío de terror me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Me cubrí todavía más con la capucha de la capa y miré al suelo intentando no resbalar, fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Albert.

Nos paramos a unos cinco metros de ellos. Eran siete hombres.

—Un día frío para pasear —dijo el que parecía el de mayor rango, frotándose las manos y pasándose una a continuación por la nariz enrojecida.

—Un día como otro cualquiera del invierno en las Highlands—contestó Albert con fuerte acento escocés, que no se molestó en disimular.

—¿Son de por aquí? —volvió a hablar el inglés.

—Sí, estas son mis tierras. ¿Qué les trae por aquí? —repuso Albert cortante.

—Nos han informado del robo de algunas cabezas de ganado. —El tono del dragón era cordial pero frío como el ambiente.

—Por lo que puede ver —Albert circundó con su mano alrededor—, aquí no encontrarán ese ganado.

—Me imagino que ya las tendrán a buen recaudo y no pastando por las laderas heladas —contestó el hombre.

—Puede ser. De todas formas yo no tengo conocimiento de ningún robo en los últimos días —contestó Albert sujetándome la mano.

Yo tenía la cabeza agachada, pero aun así notaba las miradas de curiosidad dirigidas hacia mí. Intenté ladear un poco el rostro y me fijé en un hombre apostado detrás del capitán, ahora le veía el rango, que me miraba con extrañeza. Yo agaché más la cabeza hasta casi enterrarla en mi plexo solar.

—¿Y quién es la dama? —volvió a preguntar el capitán.

—Nadie de su incumbencia —contestó bruscamente Albert.

Yo le apreté la mano. Estaban efectuando una danza peligrosa y ambos lo sabían.

—Capitán, capitán —llamó el hombre apostado detrás de él.

El cuerpo de Albert se tensó como una cuerda y la fuerza sobre mi mano se intensificó.

—¿Sí? —contestó con hastío el capitán.

—La mujer es… Creo recordar que…, ese rostro…, es la mujer que…

Albert se soltó de repente de mi mano y se lanzó contra el hombre derribándolo de un golpe. Hizo propia la frase «no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque». No obstante, al ver que algunos de los compañeros del soldado se lanzaron en su ayuda, dudé de que esa frase alguna vez tuviera sentido.

De repente todo se ralentizó. Levanté mi rostro y encaré al capitán. Este me miró sin reconocerme, lo vi en sus ojos. Intenté acercarme para ayudar a Albert. Pero este en una maniobra desesperada se volvió y emitió un sonido estrangulado de su boca:

—Ruith!

«¡Corre!» Esa fue su orden. Yo me volví y emprendí la huida subiendo la colina de forma desesperada, resbalándome y cayéndome una y otra vez. Escuché la voz del capitán a mi espalda.

—¡Cogedla!

Yo renové las fuerzas con el miedo, perdí los zapatos y me arrastré con las medias de lana. Hasta que no nos vemos en una situación de verdadero peligro, desconocemos cómo puede reaccionar nuestro cuerpo. Por el mío corría la adrenalina por la sangre impulsándome cada vez con más velocidad. Mis perseguidores, calzados con botas, resbalaban y caían como lo había hecho yo antes. Corrí y corrí internándome en el bosque de pinos. Sabía que tenía que atravesarlo y girar hacia la derecha para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Paré un momento en el centro del bosque, súbitamente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada. ¡Dios!, ahora no podía perderme. Con desesperación miré alrededor buscando una salida, escuché la respiración de los hombres acercándose a su presa. Y, desesperada, giré hacia la derecha, llevándome ramas y hojas a mi paso, que apartaba del rostro y de la tela de la capa del vestido con furia sin pararme una sola vez.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, salí del refugio de los árboles a cielo abierto y allí al fondo vi la casa con las chimeneas humeantes y las luces titilando en las ventanas.

Bajé deslizándome la colina, incluso rodé un par de veces. No sentía dolor ni cansancio, solo determinación. Ya no escuchaba a mis perseguidores. Recorrí los últimos cien metros como si fuera la maratón de Boston, esquivando piedras y arbustos hasta que llegué al camino de piedra de la casa. No me paré hasta que entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me recibieron Kendrick y su mujer, que salieron en ese momento de la cocina.

Yo estaba pegada a la puerta, como si mi cuerpo fuera defensa suficiente.

—Ingleses —dije resollando—, se…, se…, se han llevado a Albert.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kendrick desconcertado.

—Atacó a uno de ellos. —Respondí al borde del infarto.

En dos minutos se movilizó y quiso llamar a los hombres del clan para que se reunieran en la casa. Sus abuelos habían salido del salón y se habían sentado con gesto preocupado en las sillas de la cocina.

—No. —Le paré. Ahora era mi problema, y yo tenía la obligación de solucionarlo.

—Esto no es cosa de mujeres, lady Andrew —me instó con tono brusco.

—Déjese de tonterías. Es mi problema porque es mi marido. Necesito que avisen a su padre. Él tiene mucha más influencia que cualquiera de nosotros. —Expuse intentando parecer calmada aunque mi corazón latía a cien por hora.

Lo meditó un momento.

—Yo iré a buscarlo —dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a buscar las armas que los hombres depositaban en un arcón cerca de la puerta.

—Necesito otra cosa —repliqué.

—¿El qué? —Él se volvió con el espadón en la mano.

—Necesito un hombre que sea habilidoso en sustraer ciertas cosas —dije.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó sin entender.

—Necesito que me traigan los contratos matrimoniales que Terrence padre guarda en su despacho. Es de vital importancia. Y nadie debe saberlo. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda hacerlo? —pregunté.

Si le pareció una sugerencia extraña no lo hizo notar.

—Sí —se volvió a su mujer—, llama al pequeño John, me acompañará. El pequeño John en realidad era su hijo mayor, un joven de unos veinte años, delgado y fibroso y mucho me temía que el instigador del robo de ganado.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Kendrick.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Tengan mucho cuidado y sean discretos. No se fíen de nadie en el castillo.

—Eso no hacía falta advertirlo, lady Andrew —contestó, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

En pocos minutos estaban listos para partir y si había suerte al día siguiente al mediodía habrían llegado.

Cuando las mujeres nos quedamos solas, la esposa de Kendrick comenzó a rezar quedamente, la abuela de Albert se apoyó en su marido sollozando y yo cogí una botella de whisky y serví dos dedos en vasos para todos.

—Lo necesitamos —dije. A mí los rezos no me ayudaban, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de los dragones y enfrentarme yo misma a ellos, pero de momento me tenía que contentar con esperar. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que ningún destacamento inglés se enfrentaría al laird de uno de los clanes más poderosos de las Highlands asesinando a su hijo, y menos en ese momento, lo que podría ser la chispa que prendiera la llama. Pero aun así sentía un miedo irracional y una inexplicable sensación de soledad al no tener a Albert a mi lado. Él era el fuerte, el decidido y el que sabría lo que hacer. Bueno, ahora era mi turno, si toda mi vida anterior y la presente no me habían servido como aprendizaje a lo que me esperaba, es que era completamente estúpida. En ese momento alcé los ojos al cielo y exclamé—: ¡Estúpida no, por favor! —Sorprendiendo a los que nos encontrábamos en la cocina, que me miraron con estupor. Di gracias por haberlo dicho en castellano, pero aún así me miraron como si estuviese loca.

La mujer de Kendrick se acercó y observó mi vestido destrozado, completamente embarrado, y los arañazos que mostraba en el rostro y las manos.

—Ven, querida, te limpiaré las heridas —dijo.

—No hace falta —contesté yo—, solo son unos arañazos sin importancia.

—¿Te han hecho daño? —Fue la abuela la que habló.

—No. Pero a él sí. —Y sin pretenderlo no pude contener las lágrimas al recordar a tres hombres golpeando sin piedad a Albert. Me froté con furia los ojos. «Candy», me dije, «tienes que ser fuerte, por él y por ti. Piensa y sobrevive».

Observé a través de las ventanas el crepúsculo infinito de las Highlands, transformándose en noche oscura. Me volví a todos.

—Es hora de descansar, mañana será un día muy largo—dije retirándome a la habitación.

Una vez allí rebusqué en nuestro arcón y encontré lo que buscaba. Una copia del contrato matrimonial. Lo examiné por fin y vi lo que el viejo Terrence le había obligado a firmar para acceder a nuestro enlace. En él renunciaba a cualquier derecho que le perteneciese por ser hijo suyo. Con una maldición, lo tiré al fuego y me senté a observar cómo las llamas lamían el papiro hasta deshacerlo en cenizas. Luego me levanté y saqué el mejor vestido que tenía, uno de seda gris marengo, con una sobrefalda abierta de color gris humo con bordados de hilo de plata. Aquel sería mi atuendo para el día siguiente.

Me desnudé y me limpié las heridas. Me lavé el pelo y lo perfumé mientras me lo secaba frente al fuego. No dejaba de pensar en Albert. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría herido? Bueno, eso lo sabía, pero ¿muy herido? Lo que en realidad no sabía es lo que esperaba que yo hiciera a continuación.

Quizá quería que intentara regresar a mi tiempo y ponerme definitivamente a salvo. Eso era algo que tenía claro que no iba a hacer. No lo dejaría. Intentaría por todos mis medios ponerlo a salvo. Desconocía cuál podía ser su castigo y esperaba llegar a tiempo para el juicio. Desde luego no podría opinar, pero algo se me ocurriría. Ahora no podía hacer mucho más que rezar por él. Y aunque no recordaba ninguna oración, por él más que por mí, supliqué a Dios que lo mantuviera a salvo y que a mí me diera la fuerza y la sabiduría suficientes para poder llevármelo conmigo.

Me acosté sabiendo que no podría dormir. Sin embargo, una calma fue creciendo como una pequeña llama en mis entrañas, el momento que tanto había temido ya había llegado y por fin podría hacerle frente.

Al amanecer abrí los ojos y me levanté. Me vestí con cuidado y bajé a la cocina. Los hombres no habían llegado, maldije otra vez la lentitud de este siglo. En coche la distancia la podríamos haber recorrido en un par de horas. Con los nervios a flor de piel me obligué a comer algo. En ese momento bajó la mujer de Kendrick.

—Buenos días, milady —exclamó sorprendida de verme allí

tan pronto y vestida de forma tan elegante.

—Buenos días —contesté mecánicamente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar. Ambas estábamos preocupadas por nuestros respectivos maridos y aunque a veces hablar consuela, en ese momento nuestro grado de crispación era tan patente que permanecer calladas fue lo mejor.

—¿Sabe de alguna mujer que pueda peinarme? —dije finalmente.

Si le hubiera dicho que el demonio acababa de atravesar la puerta no me habría mirado tan sorprendida.

—Sí, claro, yo misma puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué?—preguntó.

—Quiero parecer una dama —contesté mirándola a la cara.

—Milady, ya es una dama —dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa.

—Sí, pero esta vez quiero parecerlo —le dije haciendo una mueca.

—Está bien, espere en el salón. Cogeré lo necesario —dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Me dirigí al salón y me senté en un sillón junto al fuego. Mi mente volaba una y otra vez hacia Albert. ¿Habría dormido? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Le habrían curado sus heridas? Paré de pensar, ahora tenía que concentrarme en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en qué hacer para sacarlo de este lío.

La mujer de Kendrick vino con una pequeña cesta y se situó a mi espalda. Me peinó y desenredó el pelo durante un buen rato sin hablar. Ese simple gesto sirvió para relajarnos a ambas. Me recogió el pelo en un complicado moño en lo alto de mi cabeza, dejando varios rizos sueltos alrededor de mi rostro. Como adorno me entrelazó una pequeña tira de perlas salvajes que sobresalían y se escondían en mi pelo dorado. Me mostró el resultado entregándome un espejo. Yo me miré casi sin reconocerme. La salvaje y descuidada joven había desaparecido y la dama que yo esperaba demostrar que era había hecho su aparición. Simplemente, estaba siguiendo los consejos de mi jefe, «vístete como los demás quieras que te vean». Lo había conseguido.

—Muy bonito, gracias —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Los abuelos de Albert bajaron y se sentaron en el salón a esperar. Sus gestos eran preocupados y no dejaban de sujetarse las manos.

—No dejaré que le ocurra nada —les dije, sin saber si era cierto o no.

—Lo sabemos, hija, ¡que Dios te ayude! —contestó su abuela.

Su abuelo cabeceó, conocía la situación y dudaba de mi capacidad. No se lo reproché, pero yo tenía un as en la manga y pensaba utilizarlo si fuera necesario.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que escuchamos el sonido de caballos al trote. Todos nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Yo me asomé y no vi al padre de Albert. Sin embargo, el viejo astuto había enviado a su hijo Terry.

Me acerqué a él cuando desmontaba.

—¿No ha venido tu padre? —le pregunté.

Él me miró de arriba abajo, casi sin reconocerme. Yo, a mi pesar, sonreí.

—No, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar —contestó.

—¿Más que la vida de su hijo? —exploté en un susurro bronco.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Yo quise patear el suelo. Con el viejo Terrence de nuestro lado teníamos más posibilidades, ahora estas se habían reducido a la mitad, que era más o menos lo que representaba su hijo legal.

Me dirigí al joven John.

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Sí, señora —dijo entregándome un pequeño fajo de papeles. Yo los escondí presurosa en los pliegues de mi vestido.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —pregunté temiendo por su castigo.

—Solo los duendes —contestó sonriendo.

Le sonreí a mi vez y musité un gracias silencioso. Mientras los hombres comían algo, yo subí a la habitación y arrojé los papiros al fuego. Ahora ya no quedaba ninguna prueba tangible de nuestro matrimonio, solo palabras. Y las palabras se las lleva el viento. Respirando más tranquila, cogí mi mejor capa forrada en piel, una bolsa de dinero de Albert y otro objeto que guardé con cuidado en un pequeño bolso de terciopelo y que pensé que me sería de utilidad.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras sabiendo con una certeza absoluta que no volvería a esa casa, pero no quise mirar atrás. Solo tenía una idea en la mente, que era salvar a mi marido, costara lo que costase. Los hombres estaban fuera esperando y conversando entre ellos.

—Kendrick —me dirigí hacia el hombre, que tenía el rostro cansado por el viaje—, tú y el pequeño John ya habéis hecho suficiente. Es mejor que os quedéis aquí.

—Eso desde luego que no, milady. Nosotros vamos también, se lo debemos a Albert y él no nos perdonaría que la dejáramos en manos de los Graham sola —dijo mirando al pequeño John, que asintió serio.

—Está bien —contesté agradecida.

—¿Dónde lo habrán llevado? —pregunté en alto.

Fue Terry el que contestó.

—Estará en el acuartelamiento de Invermoriston, está a unas horas de camino.

—Bien, vamos entonces. Ningún hombre se movió.

—Señores —grité—, ahora soy yo el director de la orquesta, así que espero que cooperen y la melodía sea la correcta.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Ella va a venir? —preguntó uno.

—¿Qué es un director? —preguntó la voz familiar del joven John.

—¿Y una orquesta? —dijo otro.

—¿Quiere que toquemos música? Nosotros somos soldados—expuso otro confuso.

—¡Silencio! —grité más fuerte—, monten sus caballos y vayámonos de una maldita vez al acuartelamiento de los ingleses.

—Tú no, Terry.. —Me volví hacia él.

Él se volvió sorprendido.

—Ayúdame a montar, iré contigo —dije mostrando por primera vez algo de debilidad.

—De acuerdo —respondió él, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—¿Dónde está el frisón de Albert? —preguntó George desde su montura.

—Se lo llevaron con él —contesté.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no le gustará —dijo.

—Los traeré de vuelta —contesté yo.

—¿Al caballo o al hombre? —preguntó Terry.

—A ambos —dije yo con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

Y sin nada más que hablar emprendimos camino al trote, acompañados por unas nubes negras amenazantes de lluvia a nuestra espalda. Yo me arropé en la capa e intenté acomodarme en una silla, un caballo y un hombre que no me eran familiares.

—¿Esto es porque te han reconocido? —preguntó Terry en un susurro.

—Sí, en parte gracias a ti, por contárselo a tu querida esposa. —Repuse mascullando.

—Yo no fui, Candice, ella ya lo sabía, se lo había dicho otra persona antes. Yo jamás te pondría en peligro, deberías saberlo —repuso él con voz enronquecida.

—Eso permíteme que lo dude, Terry.

Él emitió un sonido gutural escocés que podría significar cualquier cosa. Y después calló.

El trayecto se hizo interminable, los caminos estaban embarrados y en ocasiones helados y eso hacía que los hombres tuvieran que tener mucho más cuidado en controlar a sus caballos. Y después de una eternidad llegamos al acuartelamiento. No sé lo que me esperaba, pero desde luego eso no. Parecía una posada al uso, un simple edificio de madera separado de una pequeña agrupación de casas.

—Espera aquí —me dijo Terry desmontando.

Hice lo que me pedía a regañadientes y esperé junto con el resto de los hombres.

Al poco salió. Su rostro estaba serio y circunspecto.

No esperó a que le preguntáramos.

—Se lo llevaron directamente al Fuerte George. Los dragones que lo apresaron no pertenecen a este acuartelamiento.

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunté.

—Nada bueno —contestó él. Observé los gestos serios de los hombres.

—¿De qué lo han acusado? —lo interrogué.

—De obstrucción y agresión. El hombre al que atacó era un cabo, pero su hermano era el capitán, así que no creo que eso le beneficiara en nada. Lo juzgarán en cuanto lleguen, si es que no han llegado ya. Debemos darnos prisa —dijo montando otra vez en el caballo, que relinchó protestando por el peso.

Atravesamos las Highlands hacia el norte, el Fuerte George estaba cerca de Inverness. Yo sujetaba con tanta fuerza la silla que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos del esfuerzo.

Obstrucción y agresión a un soldado inglés. Sabía lo que significaba, la horca. Apenas podía respirar. Y el paso lento de los caballos me ponía todavía más nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a una actividad incesante, a que las comunicaciones fueran instantáneas, solo pulsando una tecla, y la lentitud me estaba crispando los nervios hasta tal punto que creí que iba a tener un ataque y de un momento a otro iba a empezar a gritar.

Terry sin embargo se mantenía en calma.

—Chsss, tranquila, Candice, a él seguramente lo llevan atado detrás de los caballos y eso hará que vayan más lentos.

Me imaginé la escena y gemí. Eso no era ningún consuelo.

—Eso si no ha conseguido cabrearlos tanto que lo hayan matado por el camino.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —pregunté horrorizada.

—No, pero siempre pueden decir que fue un accidente, nadie les pedirá cuentas por un simple escocés muerto—repuso con amargura en su voz.

Al anochecer paramos en una posada a cenar y descansar un poco. Los hombres parecían cansados, pero yo estaba en tal estado de excitación que la tranquilidad que mostraban me inquietaba más.

—No pensaréis hacer noche aquí, ¿no? —pregunté a George.

—No, comeremos algo y seguiremos camino, esperamos llegar al amanecer —contestó tranquilizándome al menos un poco.

Me senté en la mesa con los hombres, pero apenas pude comer nada. Estuvimos allí más o menos lo que yo consideré unas dos horas que se hicieron interminables. Mientras tanto observé a la gente de la taberna, escoceses como nosotros, todos hombres excepto un par de mujeres, que por su aspecto y su escasa ropa eran prostitutas. Observé cómo alguno de los hombres que nos acompañaban las miraban sin disimulo alguno. El más concentrado en ellas, el pequeño John.

—Ni se os ocurra —siseé lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan todos los hombres de la mesa.

Todos a una se volvieron a mirarme.

—Si tenéis ganas de compañía, utilizad el amor propio —dije furiosa. Al principio me miraron con incredulidad y poco a poco con reconocimiento. Alguno tuvo la decencia de enrojecer, la mayoría estalló en carcajadas.

—Eso también nos llevará algo de tiempo, pequeña—susurró Terry a mi oído.

—Sí, pero bastante menos que si os perdéis con alguna de esas mujeres. No quiero tener que buscaros por las habitaciones sacándoos de cama en cama —exclamé enfadada.

Pero ¿cuándo me había convertido yo en la madre de nadie?, pensé sorprendida.

—Actúa como el capitán de la guardia —exclamó uno de los hombres.

—Yo no acepto órdenes de una mujer —dijo otro.

Los estaba perdiendo y lo sabía. Pasé mi mano por debajo de la mesa y apreté con fuerza el muslo de Terry pidiéndole ayuda. Él dio un respingo y se atragantó con la cerveza tosiendo. Me miró con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y deseo en sus ojos azules y por un instante su rostro me recordó tanto al de Albert que sentí que las lágrimas afloraban otra vez con libertad. Me mordí el labio y aguanté.

—De una mujer no, pero de tu capitán, sí —dijo Terry levantándose—. Vamos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Los hombres le siguieron reticentes, pero le siguieron, que era lo importante.

El camino fue largo y tremendamente cansado. Yo finalmente me rendí y me apoyé en el pecho de Terry, él silenciosamente deshizo su tartán y me arropó con él. Dormité a ratos sobre él. Ni siquiera noté que su mano se había deslizado de las riendas a mi cintura como solía hacer Albert.

—Aparta tu mano de mi cintura —le dije, demasiado cansada como para hacerlo yo misma.

—Si lo hago acabarás cayéndote del caballo —contestó él, sin mover la mano.

Cerré los ojos y me rendí. Estaba agotada, los dos últimos días apenas sin dormir me estaban pasando factura, junto con el incómodo vestido y el peinado que me tiraba de la cabeza produciéndome pinchazos en cada una de las hebras de mi cabello.

Desperté del todo cuando noté que nos habíamos parado. Parpadeé desprendiéndome de los restos del sueño y ahogué un pequeño bostezo. Los rostros de los hombres mostraban todo el cansancio acumulado, pero notaba una electrizante excitación en todos ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Ahí lo tienes, el Fuerte George —dijo señalando a lo lejos Terry.

—A Dhia! —exclamé irguiéndome sobre la montura.

Eso era la fortaleza infernal. Varias estructuras rectangulares, con pequeños ventanucos no mayores que el ojo de buey de los barcos, con un patio de armas extenso que apenas se vislumbraba debido a las murallas altas y de más de un metro de anchura con pequeñas torres de vigilancia cada pocos metros. Acababa de amanecer, la actividad en el fuerte todavía no se había iniciado, aunque se veía humo salir por algunas chimeneas. Sin embargo, el aspecto era frío y aterrador. Nadie podría entrar allí sin permiso y mucho menos escapar. Mi ánimo decayó hasta el infinito y más allá. Me habían dicho que había un regimiento de la Black Guard, escoceses leales al rey Jorge, aunque el comandante era un inglés. Un acuartelamiento de más de trescientos soldados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —me preguntó Terry.

—Hay que buscar un sitio para que los hombres descansen, luego me dirigiré allí e intentaré hablar con el comandante—dije.

—Está bien, conozco una posada cerca —dijo girando el caballo y haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

Llegamos a la posada y después de comer y beber algo, los hombres se deslizaron silenciosos hacia la habitación común a dormir. Terry contrató dos habitaciones, una para mí y otra para él.

Entré en la mía e intenté acicalarme lo poco que podía. Saqué el espejo de mi bolso y me miré, tenía profundas ojeras, pero el complicado peinado había resistido. El vestido también. Excepto por alguna salpicadura de barro, estaba más o menos presentable. Me perfumé y cuando me dirigía a la salida me encontré con Terry en la puerta.

—¿No pensarías ir sola? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Bueno…, sí —dije.

—Cuándo entenderás… —Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Yo lo miré furiosa, pero estaba agradecida de su compañía, aunque no confiaba del todo en él. Antes de salir me volví recordando algo.

—Espera —le dije sacando del bolsito de terciopelo un collar de rubíes y diamantes engarzados en oro.

—Ayúdame a ponérmelo —le pedí y me volví dándole la espalda.

Él suspiró, pero lo cogió y lo prendió en mi cuello.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó.

—Es de Albert, lo ganó a las cartas el día que nos conocimos. He pensado que me podría ser de utilidad —dije sintiendo todo el peso y el frío de la joya en mi pecho descubierto hasta el borde del corpiño.

—Es probable —contestó él rascándose la barbilla cubierta por barba castaña—, eso depende del valor que tenga su vida para los ingleses. Esperemos por el bien de todos que sea suficiente.

—¿Y si no lo es? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces lo recordaremos como el gran hombre que fue, beberemos a su salud y lloraremos sobre su cadáver.

Continuara...


	21. Capitulo 19 La bella durmiente

_**Capitulo 19**_

 _ **La bella durmiente**_

 ** _Edimburgo, Royal Infirmary_**

 ** _Diciembre de 2010_**

El médico entró en la habitación y se enfrentó con la familia. Maldijo en silencio, él no había estudiado medicina para esto. Él había estudiado para salvar vidas, pero la vida y la muerte están intrínsecamente entrelazadas.

—¿Se han despedido ya? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

La joven delgada y bella se acercó a él. Él reprimió el impulso de acariciarle el rostro pálido, enmarcado en unos ojos verdes extraordinariamente tristes. El mismo rostro que estaba tendido en la cama cubierto por cables.

—¿No puede darnos algo más de tiempo? —suplicó con ese acento tan peculiar.

—Verá —el médico hizo una pausa, lo había explicado una y otra vez, pero siempre tenía que repetirlo en el último instante—, ya les he dicho que el cuerpo de su hermana y de su hija —dijo volviéndose al hombre mayor que esperaba junto a la cama— no responde a ningún tratamiento. Ella ya no está aquí, por mucho que nos empeñemos en negarlo. Está en coma inducido desde hace semanas y no tiene respuesta cerebral. Lo siento, pero no hay otra opción.

La joven estalló en sollozos y su pareja, un rubio con aspecto nórdico, la abrazó con fuerza. El médico por un instante quiso ser él el que abrazara a la joven, consolarla, tenerla en sus brazos, acariciar su piel suave como el alabastro. Desterró esos pensamientos de su mente, llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas de guardia, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura.

El hombre mayor dijo algo en voz baja pero audible.

La joven se volvió sorprendida.

—¿Ha parpadeado? —preguntó.

El médico frunció la boca. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. En el último instante alguien decía que había visto parpadear o mover un dedo al cuerpo inerte y claramente sin movimiento consciente.

—Es posible que sea un simple reflejo muscular —contestó.

—No obstante, ¿puede comprobarlo, doctor? —El tono de la joven era desesperado. Y el médico no pudo negarse a la súplica de sus ojos.

De forma cansada se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana y lo volvió a examinar, le abrió los ojos y enfocó la luz en ellos, nada. Comprobó las constantes vitales, nada, ningún cambio. Le levantó la sábana y probó los reflejos pasando una uña por la planta del pie. Nada otra vez.

—Lo siento —dijo sinceramente. Era una pena que una mujer tan joven por un simple accidente perdiera la vida. Pero él había visto cosas peores en sus años de residente.

—Déjenos unos días más, por favor —volvió a suplicar la joven.

Habló el hombre joven y moreno con un acento terrible.

—Unos días más, se acerca la Navidad y… —Su voz se quebró.

El médico lo miró sin conocerlo.

—Y usted, ¿quién es? —preguntó mirando el informe.

—Soy su marido —respondió él.

—Su exmarido —respondió con restos de furia contenida la joven.

—Sí, pero estoy aquí con ella —repuso el hombre con gesto hastiado.

—Ahora, que ya es demasiado tarde —contestó la joven enfrentándose a él.

El médico retrocedió, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escenas de este tipo, cuando todos acudían a despedirse, tuvieran mucho o poco que ver con la persona que perdía la vida. Sin embargo, volvió la vista hacia la mujer tendida sobre la cama, Candice, se llamaba, se llama, corrigió su mente embotada, y finalmente tomó una decisión.

—Miren, tengo un congreso en Londres que durará tres días. Les doy ese plazo, si cuando regrese no hay cambios, tendremos que desconectarla, son las normas del hospital. Lo siento —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Desde el pasillo escuchó un pequeño grito de alegría de la joven, acompañado de sollozos. Se alejó cuanto pudo, pero aun así la imagen de las dos hermanas no desaparecería de su mente en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Dentro de la habitación la joven se acercó a su hermana y susurró a su oído.

—¡Maldita seas, Candy!, ya basta de hacer el tonto. Te hemos conseguido unos días más, así que aprovéchalos y vuelve con nosotros —se le quebró la voz—, vuelve con nosotros, Candy, te necesito, por favor, busca en tu interior y encuéntrame para regresar, mi hermana del alma.

Horas después, sobre el cielo inglés, el joven médico sacó el informe de su maletín de piel negra y lo puso sobre la pequeña mesa de plástico extendida sobre él. Una azafata se acercó presurosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo?, una manta, una bebida…—sugirió apartándose un mechón de su melena que había resbalado hacia su rostro con coquetería.

Él sonrió a medias y se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio. Le pasaba a menudo, ya estaba acostumbrado. La miró directamente con sus ojos azules celeste y asintió con la cabeza.

—Un whisky estaría bien.

—Ahora mismo —contestó la azafata retirándose presurosa.

Él abrió el informe y comenzó a leer. Lo había repasado una y mil veces sin encontrar dónde estaba el fallo. Con una mano distraída cogió el vaso depositado en la bandeja por la azafata y bebió largamente dejando que el licor le pasara por la garganta deslizándose como fuego líquido.

Tuvo el turno de urgencias aquella noche. Él fue el primer médico que reconoció a la joven de pelo dorados como el oro. Recordaba su vestido brillante y corto, muy corto, mostrando unas piernas largas, delgadas pero firmes. También recordaba la forma redondeada de su cráneo cuando exploró. El golpe en la cabeza. Se había caído, dijo el hombre inglés que la acompañaba. Parecía asustado, él no había tenido nada que ver, explicó. La joven había tropezado y caído y no habían podido despertarla.

Conmoción cerebral leve, había diagnosticado. Recordó haber sonreído de forma tranquilizadora a su hermana y al joven rubio que la acompañaba. En unas horas estaría bien y se podría ir a casa. Pero no fue así, horas después entró en coma y la tuvieron que intubar. Llevaba así varias semanas.

Le había hecho todo tipo de pruebas, el escáner cerebral no mostraba lesiones, los análisis eran correctos y sin embargo no despertaba. Era como si estuviese dormida profundamente, como aquel cuento que le gustaba tanto a su sobrina, ¿cuál era?, La bella durmiente, sí, aquel en el que la princesa despierta con un beso. ¿Quizá debiera besarla para que despertara? Frunció el entrecejo y se bebió el resto de whisky del vaso. Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir y su mente no le funcionaba de forma correcta. Sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la joven, como si un hilo invisible lo atara a ella. Bajó la vista y se centró en el informe. Comenzó a leer de nuevo desde el principio. Tres días, les había dicho. Tenía tres días de plazo. Pero tres días no era nada en comparación con toda una vida. La vida que Candice iba a perder si él no descubría qué demonios le había ocurrido.

Con gesto furioso retomó la lectura.

Continuara...


	22. Cap 20 El diamante es el mejor amigo del

_**Capitulo 20**_

 _ **El diamante es el mejor amigo del… hombre**_

Terry paró el caballo frente a la entrada al fuerte. Las puertas de madera maciza estaban abiertas de par en par, pero extrañamente eso no lo hacía menos amenazante. Las verjas levantadas apuntaban como lanzas al suelo. Miré los altos muros y me estremecí. Yo lo conocía, pero no este en concreto, ya que lo destruyeron después del Levantamiento. No obstante, me impresionó más todavía que el que visité hacía ya algunos años. Dejamos paso a un carro con provisiones y varios soldados que pasaron detrás en formación. Cada vez que veía uno de esos uniformes me echaba a temblar, pero no podía mostrar temor, no podía dejar que ninguna emoción me delatara.

Terry informó a los guardias de la puerta de quién era y que venía a ver al comandante del fuerte. Ellos nos dejaron pasar y entramos en el patio de tierra prensada. A nuestro alrededor la vida transcurría como en un hormiguero, pequeñas hileras de soldados corrían de un lado a otro, entrenándose o efectuando las tareas de avituallamiento y mantenimiento del fuerte. Sin pretenderlo sujeté la mano de Terry. Él no dijo nada, solo acercó un poco más su cuerpo al mío.

Desmontamos del caballo una vez que atravesamos el patio y Terry lo ató a un pequeño poste, junto con otros dos animales. Miré un momento a mi izquierda, en el centro se encontraba el cadalso, muy parecido al que había visto en Grassmarket. Una estructura de madera de un metro de altura con dos postes y una barra de madera que los sujetaba. Volví a estremecerme y no precisamente de frío.

La puerta de entrada era pequeña en comparación con la estructura. Un soldado nos guio por unos pasillos estrechos de piedra y subimos unas escaleras hasta el primer piso. Nos informó de que el comandante estaba fuera de permiso, pero el capitán al mando nos recibiría. Todo estaba más o menos limpio. No era la zona donde encerraban a los prisioneros, sino la zona de las viviendas de los oficiales y sus despachos. Nos dejó junto a una puerta cerrada. Llamó y al escuchar la orden de paso nos abrió la puerta y nos indicó que pasáramos. Hasta ahora todo había sido muy formal, muy inglés, diría mi hermana, pero eso a mí solo me producía más preocupación. No estaba acostumbrada a las dobleces ni a las sutilezas, solía ir de frente, y aunque me habían advertido muchas veces de que debía tener más mano izquierda, la derecha seguía dominando mi carácter directo. No obstante, hice un ejercicio de contrición y pasé la puerta como si fuera la mismísima reina de Francia.

No sé a quién esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego que a ese hombre no. Rompía todos mis esquemas de lo que debía ser el capitán de un fuerte con trescientos hombres a su mando, al menos mientras el comandante estuviera fuera.

Era un hombre bajito y rechoncho, yo le sacaba más de una cabeza; con una peluca dos veces más grande que su cabeza redonda y pequeña, excesivamente empolvado y enjoyado también. Varios anillos de oro y piedras preciosas le adornaban las manos, atrapando la luz que entraba por la ventana, cuando nos dio paso con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y un arco dibujado en el aire con su mano regordeta. Sus ojos sobresalían de las órbitas como los de los sapos mirándonos con curiosidad. Casi esperaba verlo saltar sobre la mesa croando.

Escuché resoplar a Terry a mi espalda y reprimí un acceso de risa histérica que se tornó en un carraspeo disimulado.

—Y bien, ¿a quién tengo el placer de recibir en este desagradable lugar? —inquirió con una voz tan aguda que me recordó a un cochino gritando.

—Soy laird Terrence Graham, y ella es lady Graham, mi prima —dijo mirándome.

«¿Su prima?» Tenía que reconocer que pensaba con más rapidez que yo. Me había incluido dentro de la protección de los Graham con un simple comentario, sin comprometer mi relación con Albert. Me pregunté qué sabría él que yo desconocía.

—Oh, bien, siéntense, por favor —dijo indicando dos sillas de madera frente a la mesa llena a rebosar de papeles amontonados de cualquier forma y manera. Reprimí una exclamación ante tanto desorden.

—Venimos a conocer el estado del prisionero laird Willian Albert Andrew Graham —explicó Terry con voz excesivamente calmada.

—Ah, ya recuerdo, sí, lo trajeron ayer. Un hombre grande, sí señor, y bastante indisciplinado. Bueno, los escoceses suelen ser así por lo general, tanto que lo hemos tenido que alojar en una dependencia aislada del resto de los presos—contestó él hojeando los papeles sobre su mesa. El que un escocés, grande, obviamente indisciplinado y bastante furioso se encontrara frente a él no le importó lo más mínimo.

Rebuscó y pasó hoja tras hoja. Paró, se puso un monóculo que colgaba de su pechera en una cadena de oro y examinó con más atención las hojas desplegadas por su mesa.

Yo empecé a impacientarme y moví mis piernas con nerviosismo debajo del pesado vestido. Terry lo miraba fijamente sin pestañear y sin mover un músculo, aunque apretaba las manos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla como si deseara que fuera el cuello del capitán.

—Debe de estar por aquí —dijo el hombrecillo cogiendo un fajo de papeles.

Finalmente, y harta de esperar, me levanté y arranqué de su mano los papeles.

—¡Démelos!

Me miró totalmente sorprendido, bien porque tuviera voz, bien por mi actitud.

—Le ayudaré —dije esbozando una sonrisa que intenté que fuera cordial mientras me sentaba a leer.

—Escocesa también, claro —dijo el capitán dirigiéndose a Terry.

Él gruñó.

Ajena a los dos hombres, repasé la lista de los prisioneros buscando desesperada el nombre de Albert. Lo encontré casi al final de la hoja, escrito de forma apresurada, con una letra pequeña y prieta. Sujeté con fuerza la hoja entre mis manos, al lado del nombre una simple palabra: «juzgado» y la fecha en números: «7 de diciembre de 1744».

—¿Ya lo han juzgado? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

—Sí, esta misma mañana, el juez se ha ido un poco antes de que llegaran. Tenía bastante prisa, su madre está enferma y tenía que emprender viaje —explicó el capitán.

—¿A qué lo han condenado? —Mi voz sonaba extraña y lejana.

—Cincuenta latigazos y la horca, obviamente, dada la gravedad de los cargos —expuso el hombre.

—¿No les parecía suficiente la horca, que tienen también que castigarlo a latigazos? —repliqué con furia contenida.

Él pareció horrorizado por mi pregunta. Terry me cogió el brazo. Yo estaba a punto de saltar sobre el hombre y morderle en su rostro colorado y empolvado.

—¿Cuándo lo ahorcarán? —pregunté casi ahogándome con las palabras.

—En tres días a contar desde hoy —contestó el capitán.

—¿Qué defensa ha tenido en el juicio?

—Ninguna, por supuesto. Con seis soldados como testigos de cómo atacó sin premeditación alguna a uno de mis hombres, no necesitaba ninguna defensa. Ya sabía a lo que se exponía —dijo quitándose una mota de polvo de su inmaculado uniforme.

Yo apreté los dientes y miré a Terry. Él tampoco se esperaba que todo se hubiera desarrollado con tanta rapidez.

—Quiero verlo —dije.

—Eso no puede ser. Solo puede recibir la visita de un sacerdote —contestó mirándome como si yo fuera estúpida con sus ojos saltones en un rostro cargado de excesos.

Comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa claramente molesto. Hasta ese simple gesto era afeminado. Me pregunté qué habría hecho para recibir el destino de ser un capitán de un fuerte en el norte de Escocia, dado el poco aprecio que mostraba por sus habitantes. Podía imaginármelo y enrojecí bruscamente de forma involuntaria.

Tenía que actuar y pronto. Me aparté la capa echándola detrás de mis hombros. Los ojos del capitán se dirigieron hacia mi pecho atraídos por las luces que refulgían de mi collar. Lo observé parpadear y pasarse la lengua por la comisura de los labios. Terry volvió a gruñir y noté cómo se tensaba a mi lado.

—Verá —dije con voz suave y aterciopelada—, quizá no me he explicado bien. Desearía ver a mi primo y poder despedirme de él en tan trágicas circunstancias.

—Ya le he explicado que eso es del todo imposible —repuso el hombre sin apartar los ojos de la joya que adornaba mi cuello.

—¿Está seguro? —volví a insistir—, eso quedaría entre usted y yo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nada en absoluto.

Cogí entre las manos el diamante que caía justo en la hendidura del centro de mis pechos y lo mostré sin disimulo alguno.

—Bueno, quizá pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo favorable para ambas partes —sugirió él. Yo asentí con la cabeza entendiendo.

—Terry —dije volviéndome a él—, arráncame el diamante de los engarces.

Él sacó su daga de la media y rozándome apenas con su mano áspera en el comienzo de mi pecho lo cogió y soltó los cuatro engarces de oro que sujetaban el diamante en forma de lágrima con la punta de su siang dhu. Uno de ellos saltó al suelo como una pulga dorada y observé de reojo cómo el capitán extendía el pie y lo pisaba con disimulo. Cerré los ojos ante su actitud tan miserable.

Terry depositó el diamante en mi mano. Yo jamás había tenido nada de tanto valor y hasta su peso me sorprendió.

—Una hora —dije mostrándole el diamante bajo su rostro.

—Es demasiado —contestó él. Yo cerré la mano y oculté el brillo de la joya de sus ojos. Conté hasta cinco en silencio.

—Una hora, está bien —aceptó el capitán. Abrí mi mano y solté el diamante sobre la mesa.

—Bien, lléveme hasta él —dije levantándome.

El capitán llamó al soldado que esperaba fuera de la puerta y le dio indicaciones en susurros. Terry no apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

—No has conseguido mucho —dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

—Tengo una hora, ya pensaré cómo conseguir más—contesté brevemente. En ese momento mi único pensamiento era ver a Albert.

El soldado nos acompañó hasta el piso inferior. Una vez allí, Terry salió en silencio. Yo me dirigí siguiendo al soldado por otras escaleras más oscuras hacia la zona de la cárcel. Intenté memorizar los pasillos oscuros y sucios, pero me perdí en el tercer recodo. Era un laberinto lleno de puertas en las que se escuchaba de vez en cuando algún gemido y gritos entrecortados. Me froté las manos sudorosas en el vestido. Olía a sudor agrio y a miedo, a terror, y yo empezaba a sentir el mismo temor. Tenía la sensación de que una vez metida en ese sitio era imposible volver a ver la luz del día. Las antorchas humeaban colgadas en las paredes, lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera más tenebroso y oscuro. Era una tumba, una tumba de fría piedra. Costaba respirar entre tanto humo de brea y poca ventilación.

Aguanté la respiración hasta que paró en una puerta y sacó unas llaves que colgaban de una anilla metálica de su cinturón. Buscó la que correspondía y abrió.

—Volveré a buscarla en una hora —dijo empujándome dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y escuché su taconeo perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Dentro la oscuridad era absoluta y el silencio también. Por un momento me pregunté si no me habría encerrado a mí también. Di un paso y tropecé con algo, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Maldije en silencio y escuché un gemido a mi izquierda.

—¿Albert? —pregunté esperando que mis ojos se aclimataran a la oscuridad.

—¿Candice ? —contestó él en un susurro como si le costara respirar.

Me acerqué hacia el bulto de rodillas. Estaba sentado contra la pared con las piernas extendidas. Sus brazos colgaban inertes de unas cadenas que sobresalían de la pared. Me acerqué un poco más y casi retrocedo asustada por su aspecto. Tenía un ojo entrecerrado, hinchado y amoratado. Su pelo estaba pegado a un costado ensangrentado y tenía un labio partido. Su camisa otrora blanca estaba manchada de sangre, barro y rota por algunos sitios. Tenía su brazo izquierdo doblado sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —pregunté con el corazón encogido.

—Sería demasiado largo de contar, mo anam, pero bastante más de lo que yo le hice al soldado. De eso no tengas duda—contestó con voz un poco más fuerte.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a tocarlo con suavidad. Lamenté no haber traído nada con lo que prender una luz.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Albert sorprendido.

—Comprobar que estás entero —le dije concentrada en su rostro.

Él emitió un sonido gutural que lo hizo toser.

—Bueno, mo anam, por lo menos de cintura para abajo tengo todo lo que debería tener. O al menos eso creo —rio volviendo a toser—, aunque no puedo levantar mis faldas para comprobarlo. Extendió la mano derecha con un tintineo de cadenas, que solo alcanzó hasta su pecho.

Fruncí los labios, el maldito escocés todavía tenía ganas de reírse.

—El brazo izquierdo, ¿está roto? —pregunté viendo que no lo movía.

—No, es el hombro, me caí cuando me arrastraban hasta aquí. Me duele menos si lo tengo así apoyado —explicó con un quejido.

Por su forma de respirar me temía que también tuviera alguna costilla rota. Y eso sí que podía ser muy peligroso si esta perforaba el pulmón.

—¿Puedes respirar bien? —pregunté preocupada.

—Duele, así que estoy vivo, al menos de momento —añadió.

—¡Maldito seas! —exploté—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Él pareció sorprendido.

—Para darte tiempo para escapar. Pero por lo visto has decidido como siempre actuar por tu cuenta y te has metido de lleno en la boca del lobo. Y además te atreves a increparme a mí —contestó sin furia en la voz.

—He venido para sacarte de aquí —dije acariciándole el rostro. Pasé el dedo por su labio partido, y aunque lo hice con suavidad, la sangre volvió a manar. Me incliné y lo besé notando el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, como había hecho él conmigo la primera vez.

—Dios, ven. Te necesito, te necesito aunque sea la última vez—contestó él con voz ronca.

Me acerqué un poco más con miedo a tocarlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú, mo anam. Yo apenas puedo moverme. —Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y emitió un quejido apenas disimulado.

Me senté sobre sus piernas levantando mis faldas. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la suya hasta alcanzar mi objetivo. Él gimió con fuerza. Lo volví a besar con cuidado y él atrapó mi cuello con la mano encadenada atrayéndome más hacia él.

Me sorprendí de que ya estuviera preparado, por lo visto tenía razón, de cintura para abajo estaba intacto y listo. Lo guie hacia mi interior y me acomodé sobre sus piernas. Sentí placer con el primer contacto. Me moví primero con cuidado y luego, viendo que no le hacía daño, con más intensidad.

—Abre los ojos —dijo.

Abrí los ojos y miré su rostro herido.

—Necesito recordarte, necesito memorizar tu rostro una vez más para recordarlo cuando muera, necesito verte perdiéndote en mí, gritando de placer. Dame solo eso, mo anam.

Lo hice, guardando en mi pecho el dolor y dándole lo que pedía. Lo hice por amor, lo hice por pasión, lo hice para recordarlo, lo hice para perderme en él, lo hice para no perder la cordura, lo hice por él, lo hice por mí, lo hice por nosotros.

Me arqueé con fuerza sintiendo su calor derramándose en mi interior y jadeé con las manos apoyadas en el suelo de tierra.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Te amo —susurré.

—Escúchame —dijo todavía sintiendo los últimos latigazos de placer en mi interior—, tienes que ponerte a salvo. Intenta volver a tu tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde también para ti. Y, ¡por Dios!, sal de aquí lo antes posible, cualquiera puede reconocerte otra vez, hasta yo mismo vi al llegar una proclama con tu rostro. Lo extraño es que todavía no te hayan apresado.

—No —repliqué con intensidad—, te sacaré de aquí. Lo prometo, aunque tenga que vender mi alma al mismísimo Diablo.

Él rio quedamente.

—Mo anam, me van a colgar dentro de tres días.

—Bueno, pues todavía tengo tres días para salvarte. Tres días puede ser mucho tiempo según como se mire. Además he venido con Terry, él también tiene influencia. Algo se me ocurrirá. No sé el qué ni cómo lo haré, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no te voy a perder. —Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos cansados—. Albert, ya he perdido demasiado en mi vida, me niego a perderte también a ti.

—No, ni amor. Agradezco a Dios que me haya concedido algo de tiempo para despedirme de ti, pero no estoy dispuesto a que tú pierdas tu vida también. Prométeme que te pondrás a salvo. Promételo, promételo a un hombre como su último deseo en vida —dijo mirándome con una mezcla de tristeza y fuerza conmovedoras.

Lo miré durante un momento. ¿Había llegado el momento de la despedida final? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de salvarlo? Yo también era obstinada, y desde luego lo intentaría hasta el final, pero él no tendría por qué saberlo.

Le di el único consuelo que podía ofrecerle. Una mentira, una colosal mentira.

—Lo haré, Albert, lo prometo, aunque eso me cueste el alma—le dije besándolo con pasión.

Él me separó con la mano y me cogió por la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que vimos a la anciana?—preguntó.

—Sí —contesté con un suspiro entrecortado.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo, mo anam. Si alguna vez me recuerdas, búscame en el cielo, porque allí estaré esperándote. Toda la eternidad, si fuera necesario, y mientras no acudas a mí, Candice, vive e intenta ser feliz, porque yo estaré protegiéndote en la distancia, aunque no me veas ni me sientas, yo estaré a tu lado —susurró.

Lo abracé con manos temblorosas y lloré junto a su cuello. Él me abrazó con el único brazo con que podía, ignorando su dolor.

La puerta se abrió de repente y me erguí frotándome las lágrimas. Me levanté deprisa y él emitió un quejido. Salí sin mirar atrás, sintiendo cómo su semilla se deslizaba entre mis piernas.

En el exterior la fría luz del invierno hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Caminé como en un sueño hasta que atravesé las puertas del fuerte. Terry estaba esperándome junto al caballo.

—¿Cómo está?

—Herido.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que estar muerto —dijo ayudándome a subir al caballo.

Él montó detrás con un salto.

—Hueles a él. —Soltó de repente.

—Sí. —No tenía por qué negarlo.

—Entonces no está tan mal.

—No.

Hicimos el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la posada. Los hombres que nos acompañaban esperaban en el salón jugando a los dados y a las cartas, algunos con soldados ingleses. Yo miré a estos últimos con desprecio apenas contenido.

George se levantó y vino a nuestro encuentro. Le contamos lo sucedido. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Mal asunto —dijo simplemente.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —dije en voz alta sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

—Tú quédate en la habitación. Si los hombres están aquí abajo no te pasará nada. Yo volveré a hablar con el capitán y veré si puedo conseguir una prórroga o algo que nos dé más tiempo —dijo Terry volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Subí a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me deshice el peinado y me solté el pelo, que cayó en rizos hasta casi la cintura. Me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar. ¿Qué pensaba que podía hacer? Ni que fuera Lara Croft. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza dinamitar el maldito fuerte. Pero esa no era la solución.

Di vueltas y vueltas por la habitación esperando desesperada el regreso de Terry y rezando para que consiguiera algo con su influencia.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta entró Terry como un vendaval. Por su rostro vi que no traía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté.

—Nada, ¡maldita sea! ¡Nada! Le he amenazado, le he suplicado, le he advertido de las consecuencias de enfrentarse con nuestro clan. Lo único que me ha faltado es ofrecerle mi trasero —exclamó dando un puñetazo a la pared de madera, que tembló por el impulso.

—Bueno, tú por lo menos puedes hacer eso, a mí ni siquiera me ha mirado —dije tristemente.

Me miró de una forma extraña.

—¿Crees acaso que no he hecho todo lo posible? —preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

—La verdad, no lo sé, Terry, dices que es tu hermano, pero te jactas de que tú eres el heredero y él solo un bastardo. El que Albert desaparezca te es muy conveniente para ganarte el respeto de tu padre —contesté tranquilamente.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Candice, sigues sin entender nada—dijo él.

—¿Ah no? —exclamé enfadada—, tú pusiste a todos en mi contra al contarle a Susana que me habíais encontrado en un prostíbulo. Desde que me casé con Albert te has esforzado en cada momento por destacar que yo era la extranjera, de la que nada sabíais. ¡Dios! Si hasta tu padre piensa que puedo ser una espía, cuando en realidad la espía la tiene bajo sus mismas narices.

—Te dije que yo no fui quien se lo contó a Susana. Además, ya te vengaste lo suficiente, le has dejado un bonito recuerdo de por vida torciéndole nariz —suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo como hacía Albert cuando algo le molestaba.

Incapaz de seguir mirándole, me volví y me puse a mirar por la ventana el crepúsculo escocés, sintiendo cómo la luz se mantenía negándose a desaparecer ganada por la oscuridad.

—Está embarazada —dijo a mi espalda.

Yo me erguí.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunté con maldad.

—No lo sé, puede serlo, quizá no, solo Dios lo sabe con certeza —expuso tranquilamente.

Me volví hacia él.

—Vaya, tiene mucha gracia. Ahora vas a ser tú quien tenga que aceptar a un bastardo. —No pude reprimir la inquina.

—Ya tengo un hijo, Candice, un bastardo, vive en Francia. Cuando te conocí venía de visitarlo, a él y a su madre. Tiene cinco años. Jamás lo abandonaré, aunque no lleve mis apellidos.

Lo miré con total incredulidad.

—Nunca intenté hacerte daño. —Su tono era de tristeza.

—Aun así lo hiciste. —Repuse.

—No fue esa nuestra intención, pero todo se nos fue de las manos. Ninguno nos podíamos imaginar que atacarías con tanta furia a mi esposa.

—¿Lo sabíais?

—Sí.

—¿Sabías que tu mujer tenía un amante y que están conspirando contra los ingleses?

Hizo un gesto con la mano de desprecio.

—¡Bah!, Susana no sabría conspirar ni aunque se lo propusiera en serio. Solo está jugando, de una forma peligrosa pero jugando. Todos los que estábamos en la sala lo sabíamos, excepto tú y mi esposa.

—¿Todos?

—Sí, Albert también. En realidad fue idea suya el enfrentaros. Sabía que ella tenía algo contra ti desde el primer momento y decidió aprovechar el juicio esperando que Susana cayera en la trampa y te acusara a ti de algo que había hecho ella.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—¿De verdad has pensado alguna vez que Albert no se da cuenta de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor?

—Yo… Sí, lo creí. —Me sentía herida y completamente estúpida.

—Le contó a Rosemary de dónde venías y ella fue la encargada de transmitírselo a Susana.

—¿El juicio ante tu padre fue una farsa?

—Sí, teníamos que saber quién eras en realidad. Albert creyó que poniéndote al límite acabarías confesando. Sin embargo no contamos con tu honestidad. Todos sabíamos que habías estado con Stear y que no tenías ningún amante. ¿Crees que dejaría que salieras del castillo sin vigilancia? Pero aun así, te negaste a contar nada.

Todo había estado preparado de antemano y yo, ajena, había representado el perfecto papel protagonista. ¡Joder! Me merecía un Oscar, un Oscar por la estupidez y la confianza que deposité en todos ellos.

—Ibais a azotarme por ello —dije con furia.

—Albert no lo hubiera permitido —respondió él, tranquilo.

—Me amenazasteis con la prueba de Dios.

—Las ordalías dejaron de practicarse hace siglos, ¿es que no lo sabías? —Miró mi rostro—. No, está claro que no.

—¡Me encerrasteis durante días! —grité.

—Sí, mi padre no tuvo más remedio dado tu comportamiento con Susana, pero intentamos estar a tu lado.

—¿Que lo intentasteis? —contesté apretando los puños.

—Sí, yo mismo hice guardia muchos días frente a tu puerta. Rosemary acudió a ver cómo te encontrabas y Albert vigilaba desde el lago esperando verte.

—¿Qué demonios esperabais de mí?

—Bueno, tal como es tu carácter, esperábamos que patalearas y gritaras hasta que nos exigieras que te sacáramos de la habitación. Esperábamos que no aguantaras más de un día. Sin embargo te quedaste en silencio y trenzaste una cuerda para colgarte por la ventana. A Dhia!, nunca has dejado de sorprenderme desde que te conozco. A Albert casi lo matas cuando te vio colgada de la ventana, creyó que no le daría tiempo a llegar antes de que cayeras a las rocas.

—Me alegro —dije entrechocando los dientes—, ¡malditos intrigantes escoceses!

—Pero al final le dijiste quién eras, ¿verdad? —preguntó bajando la voz inmune al insulto.

—Sí, lo hice, y ¡créeme que ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo! ¿Te lo contó? —pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

—Solo me dijo que habría preferido que mi teoría fuera cierta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—Que fueras una selkie.

Por un momento deseé matar a Albert con mis propias manos.

—Bueno, si querías un castigo, ya lo tiene. Dentro de tres días lo ahorcarán —dijo simplemente.

Yo aplaqué mi furia con ese simple comentario. Era cierto, ya no iba a tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él. Dentro de tres días desaparecería de mi vida igual que había aparecido.

Él se acercó a mí, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Candice, sé que no soy Albert, nunca lo seré, pero déjame consolarte. Eso sí puedo hacerlo. —Bajó su boca hasta mis labios y me besó. Yo me paralicé. No esperaba eso. De forma inconsciente abrí la boca y su lengua tanteó en mi interior con cautela y suavidad. Se parecía tanto a su hermano…, pero no era él. Me aparté empujándolo con la mano.

—No —le grité—, ¿quién te crees que soy?

—No tengo ni idea, Candice, solo espero que con el tiempo confíes tanto en mí como en Albert y me lo confieses. Tengo una esposa, pero no la amo. A ti podría amarte, te deseo desde que te vi, pero tú lo elegiste a él. Tengo dinero y podría mantenerte. Buscaría una casa apartada y ese sería nuestro hogar mientras las obligaciones del clan Graham no me tengan atrapado en el castillo. Pero sería todo tuyo, si tú me quisieras.

—No te quiero —dije fríamente.

—Ahora no, pero quizá con el tiempo lo hagas y puede que yo sea libre también para casarme contigo. Podríamos tener hijos, yo les daría mi apellido y nunca les faltaría de nada, ni a ti ni a ellos.

—¿Estás loco? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió—, tu hermano ni siquiera ha muerto y me estás proponiendo matrimonio.

—Sí, estoy loco, pero loco por ti, Candice, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta todavía?

—Vete a la mierda —le espeté.

Él retrocedió un paso ante mi brusquedad. Pero acto seguido volvió a acercarse.

—Déjame demostrarte que yo también puedo amarte como Albert. —Había un tono de súplica en su voz.

—No. Déjame sola. Jamás vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia lo que me has confesado. Olvídalo. Nunca te amaré —dije sintiendo la fuerza de mis palabras.

Él retrocedió como si le hubiera golpeado con un puño de hierro en el estómago. Y yo me sentí mal, me sentí como cuando escuché a Neal decirme que ya no me quería. Sabía cómo se sentía él, pero sin embargo no podía consolarlo.

Estar al otro lado tampoco era agradable.

—Vete, por favor —le pedí.

—Está bien, Candice, solo piénsalo. Estaré en la habitación junto a las escaleras —dijo saliendo de la habitación con paso cansado.

Me quedé en la habitación sola, confundida y enfadada. No me podía creer que Albert hubiera hecho aquello y sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era cierto. Su carácter forjado como un superviviente vio que esa era la única opción que tenía para que yo confesara y finalmente lo consiguió. De todas formas, tenía un problema mucho mayor al que enfrentarme y ese era cómo salvarlo de la horca, aunque deseara estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

Decidiéndome por fin salí de la habitación y bajé. Me paré junto a las escaleras y busqué al pequeño John con la mirada. Le hice un gesto para que se acercara.

—Necesito papel, pluma y tinta, ¿lo podrás conseguir?

—Claro, milady. —No preguntó para qué lo necesitaba y yo lo agradecí.

Luego encargué que me subieran a la habitación cena y una jarra de cerveza.

Esperé un rato sentada en la cama, meditando mi decisión, pero estaba convencida de que era la mejor opción. Cogí la pequeña bolsa que me había entregado el capitán donde estaban las pocas pertenencias que llevaba Albert cuando lo apresaron. Rebusqué y encontré su anillo de bodas. Me quité el mío y los mantuve en la palma de mi mano, perdida mi mirada en su sencillez y su inmenso significado. Dos simples alianzas de plata labrada con entrelazado celta, dentro grabados nuestros nombres. Desconocía cómo las había conseguido con tanta premura. Posiblemente ya estuvieran preparadas, y solo hubo que modificar el nombre de la novia. Apreté fuertemente el puño con las alianzas clavándose en mi palma. Luego la abrí y las guarde en la bolsa. Saqué el pañuelo que me había entregado en Edimburgo y aspiré su olor floral por última vez. Cerrando los ojos lo volví a guardar. No había tiempo para llorar.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró una joven con una bandeja. Yo la cogí, había un plato de sopa, una jarra de cerveza, un papel, pluma y tinta. Tenía que reconocer que el pequeño John era el asistente más cualificado que me había encontrado en mi vida.

Escribí una nota a Terry: «No puedo decirte quién soy, porque ni yo misma lo sé con certeza. Solo puedo suplicarte que si de verdad me amas, cumplas la promesa que te pido. Cuida a Albert y dile que me perdone, que todo lo hice por amor a él».

Después me tendí en la cama esperando el amanecer y recordando cada momento que pasé con Albert, los buenos, los malos, los regulares. No lloré, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mi madre solía decir «enfréntate a tu mayor miedo, solo entonces dejarás de temer». Tenía razón, ya no había miedo en mi interior, ni vacilación, únicamente una certeza. Lo salvaría, aunque ello me costara mi propia vida. Una vez ya había intentado matarme, desesperada y perdida, ahora lo iba a hacer de forma consciente y ello sería la redención a mis pecados.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba asomaron por la ventana me levanté, sin rastro de cansancio, como si el peso de mi alma se hubiera evaporado. Me aseé y salí en silencio de la habitación. Giré a la derecha y paré frente a la puerta de Terry. Puse una mano sobre la madera gastada y suspiré.

Me agaché y metí por la ranura de la puerta el papel doblado con la nota escrita. Después me volví y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Iba a vender mi alma al diablo, solo esperaba que este aceptara el trato.

Continuara...


	23. Capitulo 21 Te estaba esperando

_**Capitulo 21**_

 _ **Te estaba esperando**_

Caminé con paso firme hasta el Fuerte George. Cuando llegué ya habían abierto las puertas. Informé al guardia de la puerta de que el capitán me esperaba. Una mentira, pero ya había tantas en mi haber que una más no tendría ninguna importancia.

Subí las escaleras acompañada por un soldado. Tuve que esperar en el despacho vacío hasta que el capitán terminara su desayuno y se acicalara lo suficiente para recibirme.

Entró dando un pequeño portazo.

—Vaya, la joven escocesa, ¿qué se le ofrece? Creo que ayer quedó todo claro —dijo yendo directamente al grano.

—Vengo a hacer un trato —dije enfrentándole.

—¿Trae más diamantes? —preguntó con un brillo desconcertante en los ojos.

—No, le traigo algo mejor —contesté.

—¿El qué? —dijo sentándose con un suspiro en su silla, lo que hizo que parte de los polvos se desprendieran de su cara y quedaran flotando en la habitación suspendidos en el aire, trayéndome un tenue aroma a rosas.

—A usted no le gusta estar aquí. —Expuse.

—Eso es de sobra conocido, joven —contestó.

—Bueno, pues yo le ofrezco la salida hacia otro destino, digamos que más apetecible.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso?

—Le puedo entregar a un peligroso delincuente que lleva en paradero desconocido varias semanas. Y que me consta que tiene un alto precio para los ingleses.

Los ojos se abrieron expectantes.

—Eso lo haría merecedor de otro destino, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca, joven. Pero ¿cómo puede conocer usted a nadie con esa descripción?

—Bueno, dejémoslo en que lo conozco. Pero claro, quiero algo a cambio.

Entrecerró los ojos hasta que fueron una ranura oscura en su rostro blanco.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero el indulto de Willian Albert Andrew. Solo cuando lo tenga en mis manos y se lo entregue a su familia le daré lo que desea.

—Bueno, yo…, eso es… algo inusual… —Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, demasiados.

—¡Redáctelo! Piense que es su salvoconducto para salir de aquí. De todas formas solo es un escocés y nadie tiene por qué conocer nuestro acuerdo —dije perdiendo la paciencia—, si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo. —Intenté suavizar el tono.

Él dudó un momento en el que mi corazón dejó de latir.

—Acepto —dijo finalmente. Mi corazón recuperó el latido, irregular pero latido al fin y al cabo.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que redactó el documento mientras miraba por la ventana. Lo firmó y sacó de uno de los cajones un sello. Añadió cera líquida sobre la firma y lo estampó contra ella. Solo entonces me permití respirar con algo de tranquilidad. Y como esperaba, en ese momento Terry montado a caballo atravesó la puerta de entrada al fuerte.

Cogí de las manos sorprendidas el documento que ponía en libertad a Albert y abrí la puerta. Se lo entregué al soldado y le insté a que se lo llevara al escocés moreno que estaba en el patio del fuerte. Él miró al capitán y luego a mí dudando.

El capitán le dio permiso con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Un momento. —Sujeté al soldado por la manga—. No permita que ese hombre suba aquí por nada del mundo —le ordené.

—Hágalo, hágalo, deprisa —le instó su capitán.

Me volví y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a la ventana y observé la escena. El soldado paró a Terry cuando este acababa de desmontar del caballo y le entregó el documento. Terry lo leyó deprisa y miró hacia donde me encontraba. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. No sé si me vio, pero leí en sus labios una maldición gaélica. Intentó enfrentarse al soldado, pero varios compañeros le impidieron la entrada.

Me volví hacia el capitán.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él—, ¿dónde está ese hombre tan buscado?

—Nunca he dicho que fuera un hombre —contesté desatando el nudo de mi capa dejándola caer al suelo. Solté mi pelo y lo agité hasta que quedó enmarcando mi rostro.

—¿No me reconoce? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Yo…, esto…, usted es…

—Sí, lo soy. La Española. Creo que ofrecen bastante dinero por mi captura. Pues aquí me tiene —dije esbozando una mueca.

—¿Sabe lo que acaba de hacer?

—Sí.

—No, no lo sabe. Acaba de entregar su vida por la de ese escocés, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? —Lo dijo con tanto desprecio que rechiné los dientes.

—Porque él salvó mi vida y salvar la suya es lo menos que podía hacer. Se llama lealtad, aunque a usted ese concepto quizá le sea desconocido —exclamé.

—Deslenguada —musitó él.

Yo reí con carcajadas histéricas.

—Está loca, además de ser una asesina —gritó con voz aguda.

—No lo maté, aunque lo mereciese, pero de todas formas ya he matado antes. Y respecto a lo de estar loca, eso no, le puedo asegurar que estoy bastante cuerda —contesté tranquilamente.

En ese momento entró el soldado que normalmente hacía guardia en la puerta sin ceremonia alguna.

—Capitán, el coronel Darknesson acaba de llegar —exclamó sin resuello.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó con un chillido el capitán levantándose.

—Ahora mismo —dijo una voz muy familiar desde la puerta.

Yo levanté la vista y lo miré. Acababa de entregar mi alma al diablo, pero me había equivocado de persona.

—Querida —dijo con voz melosa el coronel Darknesson—, te estaba esperando.

El terror se apoderó de mis entrañas estrangulándolas sin compasión. Frente a mí tenía al hombre de mis pesadillas. Mi marido. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de los dragones, la casaca roja le caía hasta la rodilla, puños, cuello y sobrevuelta eran azules ribeteados en blanco, igual que las calzas hasta media rodilla, las polainas de cuero repujado con pequeños engarces negros le cubrían de la rodilla a los pies. Los botones dorados y perfectamente abrillantados de la casaca y los puños adornaban su apariencia, junto con el fajín de un rojo más oscuro que llevaba prendido de un hombro y sujeto a la cintura con un lazo, deshechas las hebras finales. Su presencia era intimidatoria y peligrosa.

Alto, un poco más que yo. Fibroso y delgado y con un rostro masculino y desafiante. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con maldad y con diversión apenas contenida. Su cabello lo tapaba una sencilla peluca gris atada con un lazo negro de seda en la nuca. Se quitó el sombrero azul en forma de barco en cuanto traspasó la puerta. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de él y él no podía apartar los suyos de mí. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron en un abrazo de amantes, furiosas y chisporroteantes. Si en ese momento hubiera sonreído juraría que podría verle los colmillos, como la mismísima reencarnación de Vlad «el Empalador».

—¿La conoce, mi coronel? —preguntó el capitán.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de repente y entró un furioso escocés castaño perseguido por tres guardias, que se tiraron sobre él intentando sujetarlo.

—Lo siento, mi capitán —dijo uno de ellos resollando—hemos intentado sujetarlo pero es demasiado fuerte.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro hombre hasta que observó el silencio del despacho. Se giró y ahogó una exclamación.

—Mi coronel —dijo intentando hacer un saludo militar mientras sujetaba el brazo de Terry.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —exclamó el furioso escocés.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí —aulló el capitán con un chillido casi histérico. Él también notaba el peligro danzando en el aire.

—Bien —habló el coronel—, quizá mi esposa pueda explicarlo.

—¡¿Esposa?! —exclamaron a la vez el capitán y Terry, haciendo estallar el silencio de la sala.

—Sí, lady Darknesson —repuso el coronel cruzando los brazos en su pecho y en actitud de espera.

Y yo por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin palabras. El miedo se había apoderado de mí con tanta fuerza que tenía las cuerdas vocales totalmente paralizadas.

—Pero esta mujer no puede ser su esposa, ella es la mujer conocida como La Española, debe de haber oído de ella—dijo el capitán con actitud confusa.

El coronel rio bruscamente.

—Debo reconocer, Melisande, que tienes bastante talento para el disfraz, pero tampoco has llegado muy lejos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te has cansado de la vida en las montañas escocesas, donde no hay bailes, ni vestidos, ni joyas. ¿O es que ellos se han cansado de ti? —Me observó con curiosidad—. Sí, esa es la opción más creíble.

Yo seguí callada mirándolo a mi pesar con miedo. No conocía de nada a ese hombre, sin embargo los recuerdos de Melisande se mezclaban con la sensación que tuve cuando lo vi parado en la fría noche escocesa, en la carretera de Culloden. Algo terrorífico, un miedo desconocido brotó de mi pecho y amenazó con ahogarme.

—¿Está seguro de que es su esposa, mi coronel? Sobre esta mujer pesa la condena de la horca, ella misma acaba de confesar hace un momento que ha matado a un hombre—dijo con un susurro agudo el capitán.

El coronel se volvió hacia el hombrecillo con gesto hastiado.

—¿Cree que no podría reconocer a mi propia esposa?

—No, no, yo…, perdone…, no quería…, mi coronel.

—Respecto al tema de la condena eso es algo que yo me ocuparé de solucionar. Desde luego recibirá el correspondiente castigo, pero de él me encargaré yo personalmente —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo me encogí temblando de miedo. Casi prefería la horca.

Terry buscó mi mirada y yo enfoqué su rostro pétreo, igual que el de su hermano cuando ocultaba las emociones. Le supliqué silencio con la mirada y él asintió imperceptiblemente.

—He ordenado que se destruyan todas las proclamas. Hablaré con lord Collingwood y llegaré a un acuerdo con él. En realidad solo tiene herido el orgullo, que a veces es más grave que las heridas mortales. En cuanto a ti, mi querida esposa —di un respingo—, fuiste tan estúpida que no aprovechaste la única oportunidad que tuviste de escapar a Francia. Aunque no sé de dónde sacaste el valor para enfrentarte a lord Collingwood.

Un rostro de mujer dulce y agradable se filtró entre mis recuerdos.

—¿Pauline? —conseguí decir con voz entrecortada. No sabía quién era, pero algo me hizo preguntar.

—Estará con su familia, supongo, partió en el Lady Arabella, ella se ocupó de ocultarte en el prostíbulo donde conocía a una de las mujeres y tú en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad que te brindó, decidiste escapar a Escocia. Siempre te consideré bastante idiota, pero desde luego esta aventura tuya ha sido desde el principio lo más ridículo que has hecho desde que te conozco. Lo pagarás caro y lo sabes. Pero eso es algo que discutiremos en la intimidad marital, como hemos hecho siempre.

Yo me estremecí y noté cómo Terry se puso tenso por el esfuerzo de mantenerse quieto.

—Pero ella… Acaba de hacer un trato que… —La aguda voz del capitán se perdió en la mirada furiosa del coronel.

—¿Qué trato?

—Se entregó a cambio del indulto de un prisionero, mi coronel —dijo con voz un poco más firme.

—Ese trato ahora no tiene ningún valor. ¿Dónde está ese documento? Y ¿quién es el prisionero? —preguntó con voz autoritaria.

—El documento ha sido entregado a laird Terrence Graham—señaló a mi cuñado—, y el prisionero es su hermano, laird Willian Albert Andrew Graham.

El coronel se volvió hacia Terry y lo observó atentamente.

—Conozco a su padre. Pero veo que no ha heredado su prudencia. Por lo que veo la ayudaron a esconderse en Escocia. —Se acercó a él, demasiado, hasta que sus rostros casi quedaron a la par. Terry intentó soltarse y lo único que consiguió fue que los tres hombres que lo sujetaban apretaran con más fuerza.

El coronel palpó el pecho de Terry notando el documento escrito con mi sangre; introdujo con cuidado su mano dentro de la camisa y lo sacó triunfante. Terry hizo un movimiento de ataque y solo consiguió acabar arrodillado en el suelo bajo el peso de tres dragones ingleses.

Lord Darknesson lo leyó con calma, luego me miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus fríos ojos negros y lo arrojó al fuego de la chimenea, donde se deshizo en cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

—¡No! —grité—, ¡eso no! Albert es inocente, él solo intentaba protegerme.

—¿Protegerte? —preguntó como en un descuido.

¡Mierda! Había hablado demasiado.

—¿Qué hay entre ese prisionero y tú?

—Nada, solo me ayudó a escapar, pero él no sabía quién era yo. Yo le mentí, mentí también a Terry, los engañé a todos para poder mantenerme oculta.

Los ojos de Terry me miraron con dolor. Los de mi marido, con odio y desprecio. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Yo retrocedí un paso. Cogió mi mano derecha y la acarició con delicadeza. Lo miré extrañada. Había un brillo demente en sus ojos e intenté deshacerme de su sujeción. Él sujetó mi mano con más fuerza y la levantó hasta que estuvo frente a mi rostro.

—Siempre odié tu forma de aporrear el piano, creyendo que eras lo suficientemente buena como para sacar una melodía decente. Me dabas dolor de cabeza, ahora eso ya no lo volverás a hacer. Sé lo que te gustaba y yo te lo voy a impedir —dijo con una voz extraordinariamente suave.

Yo intenté decirle que no sabía tocar el piano, de hecho ningún instrumento musical para ser exactos.

La protesta murió en mis labios cuando noté que cogió mi dedo anular y lo retorció de tal manera que mi cuerpo se retorció igual. Hasta que se escuchó un chasquido. Grité de dolor y caí al suelo protegiéndome la mano. Me había roto el dedo. Escuché la exclamación ahogada del capitán y noté cómo Terry volvía a luchar para acercarse a mí, maldiciendo en gaélico. Quedó tumbado a mis pies bajo el peso de tres soldados sobre él.

—¡Candice! —Escuché su grito ronco.

Yo no podía contestar, una espiral de dolor me rodeaba, surgía de mi dedo y atravesaba mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, que estaba a punto de explotar.

No contento con eso, mi marido el coronel se agachó a mi lado y susurró en mi oído.

—¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no ver que entre ese prisionero y tú ha habido algo? No pienso cargar contigo y con un bastardo en tu vientre.

Yo me volví apenas, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Una patada en mi vientre hizo que me encogiera de dolor y la habitación comenzó a girar peligrosamente sobre mi cabeza. Las náuseas amenazaron mi garganta y tragué saliva con dificultad, respirando entrecortadamente. Mascullé algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Él se volvió a agachar a mi lado.

—He dicho —dije resollando— que me arrepiento de no haberte atropellado aquella noche.

La palma abierta de su mano voló hacia mi cara y me propinó una bofetada que me hizo girar el rostro golpeándome contra el suelo de piedra. Intenté incorporarme, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado, el dolor demasiado intenso, la oscuridad demasiado tenebrosa y caí inconsciente viendo cómo Terry recibía un golpe en la nuca en un intento desesperado de acercarse a mí.

Desperté en una cama desconocida. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, me costaba respirar, pero hice un esfuerzo por levantarme. Me incorporé apoyándome con la mano izquierda y conseguí sentarme en la cama. Miré alrededor. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de los oficiales del acuartelamiento. La habitación era austera, apenas una cama, una mesa, una silla y una chimenea encendida, que desprendía más humo dentro de la habitación que por el respiradero. Me miré la mano herida. Alguien había vendado mi dedo, pero la mano estaba hinchada y amoratada, ni siquiera quería pensar cómo estaría mi dedo debajo de la venda. Me dolía horrores. Punzadas me atravesaban a lo largo de todo el brazo. Intenté ignorarlas, pero no pude. Lágrimas de dolor asomaron a mis ojos y me incliné hacia delante peligrosamente. Entonces el dolor en mi estómago me hizo retroceder hacia atrás. Me aflojé el corpiño con la única mano que tenía servible y vi un inmenso moratón que me cubría la parte derecha del estómago, las costillas y el abdomen. Palpé con cuidado, no parecía haber ninguna rota. Me pasé la mano por el rostro arrastrando mis lágrimas y vi sangre. Me había vuelto a romper el labio. ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía por qué Melisande había huido de su hogar en Inglaterra para regresar con su familia a Francia. Yo no hubiera resistido ni la mitad que ella, si ese era el pan de cada día con ese hombre, engendro del demonio.

Intenté pensar con claridad, pero tenía la cabeza tan embotada por el dolor que casi me era imposible. «Piensa, Candy, piensa», me dije, «y sobrevive. Por él, por ti, por los dos». Pero estaba perdida, ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer.

Un hombre vino a buscarme, se identificó como el ayuda de cámara de lord Darknesson. Me miró buscando reconocimiento, pero no lo tuvo, su rostro no me era familiar. Querían que acudiera al despacho del capitán.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté temiéndome otra paliza.

—Yo solo he recibido las instrucciones de llevarla allí—expuso el hombre tranquilamente.

Atravesamos los corredores de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del capitán. Llamó y al escuchar respuesta la abrió y me indicó que pasara.

Estaban solos el capitán y el coronel.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté casi sin voz.

—He pensado, querida esposa, que te gustaría ver el espectáculo. —Su tono era malicioso.

Yo, de forma involuntaria, retrocedí un paso.

—¿Qué espectáculo?

—Asómate a la ventana.

Me dirigí hacia donde me había dicho, extrañada por su repentina amabilidad y totalmente alerta.

Me asomé y lo comprendí todo. El cadalso estaba preparado y pude ver a los hombres de Terry y a él mismo en primera fila con los brazos cruzados esperando. Kendrick y el pequeño John también estaban, este último con una expresión horrorizada en su joven rostro.

No noté que mi marido se había posicionado a mi lado con una expresión de absoluto disfrute. El capitán, mucho más impresionable, se quedó sentado tras su mesa.

Quise huir, pero no podía. Tenía que verlo, tenía que estar ahí, era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Albert en ese momento. Lo vi salir por la puerta escoltado por dos soldados. Se encaminó con paso firme hasta el cadalso y esperó con calma a que le quitaran los grilletes. No aceptó la ayuda de nadie para encaramarse al horrible escenario. Intentó quitarse la camisa pero su hombro herido se lo impidió. Uno de los soldados sacó un cuchillo y la rasgo de arriba abajo mostrando su espalda fuerte y musculosa, blanca y sin heridas. Sentí que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro quemándomelo. El tartán cruzado sobre su pecho se deshizo y cayó como un manto carmesí y verde sobre la tarima. Lo ataron a las cuerdas y lo dejaron en posición de cruz. Solo entonces su rostro se dirigió a la ventana. Me vio y me miró fijamente con gesto triste. En sus ojos había una súplica silenciosa. No quería que lo viera, en ese estado no. Pero yo tenía que estar allí. Apoyé mi mano izquierda en el cristal y acerqué más mi rostro mostrándole que estaba con él, quería transmitirle algo de mi fuerza si eso era posible. Él asintió y miró al frente con la mirada perdida. Nunca vi nada tan increíblemente obsceno y cruel como lo que sucedió a continuación. Sin embargo, no pestañeé ni un instante durante el largo rato que duró la tortura.

El soldado encargado chasqueó el látigo de siete cuerdas contra el suelo. Yo me estremecí. El coronel sonrió y yo lo odié con toda la intensidad que pude. Nunca había odiado a nadie de esa forma y el sentimiento era extraño y a la vez liberador.

Conté cada uno de los cincuenta latigazos. El primero golpeó la espalda haciendo que Albert se tambaleara un poco por el impulso, pero de su boca no salió ninguna exclamación. Solo afirmó más los pies al suelo de madera. Con el quinto latigazo pude ver cómo se abría la carne y la sangre comenzó a manar, cayendo a través de su espalda y mojando su kilt, deslizándose entre las grietas de la madera hasta caer en gotas granates sobre el suelo, en pequeñas burbujas que se mantenían un instante antes de ser engullidas por la tierra. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. El soldado paró con gesto cansado. Albert seguía mirando a un punto infinito en la lejanía, totalmente abstraído, de su boca no se escuchó ni un grito, ni un susurro. Metí mi mano herida en el bolsillo del vestido y apreté el abrecartas con intensidad hasta que noté cómo mi mano herida sangraba por el corte. Necesitaba sentir dolor, sentir dolor por él, con él. Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte. El látigo estaba impregnado de sangre y restos de piel, que el soldado arrastró con su mano con un gesto de asco. Las lágrimas manaban de mis ojos sin control alguno empañándome la vista. Sentía cada golpe en mí, cada herida de su carne como si fuera mi propia carne. Veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta. Albert gimió y se desmayó dejando que su cuerpo colgara inerte de las cuerdas. Yo me estremecí y ahogué una exclamación. El coronel me miró y sonrió, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes. Otro soldado cogió un cubo de agua y lo lanzó contra el rostro de Albert, Este agitó la cabeza desconcertado, pero se despejó lo suficiente como para erguirse otra vez. La tortura siguió. Cuarenta, cuarenta y uno. Recé para que pararan de una vez. Lo estaban destrozando, podía ver asomarse el músculo bajo la piel deshecha. Su espalda era una masa informe de carne, músculo y piel que caía descolgada de cada una de sus heridas. Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta.

Solo entonces respiré. Soltaron a Albert de las cuerdas y este cayó al suelo de rodillas. Dos soldados se aproximaron y lo cogieron por los brazos levantándolo. Vi a Terry y a todos los hombres con gestos de furia contenida. Uno o dos intentaron acercarse a él. No se lo permitieron. Lo cubrieron con una manta gris y le pusieron los grilletes. Se lo llevaron arrastrándolo al interior de la fortaleza.

—¿Has disfrutado, querida? —El coronel se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa apenas disimulada.

—No tanto como tú —le contesté mirándole a los ojos con odio. Y entonces me agaché y vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago dolorido en su pulcro uniforme.

De vuelta en la habitación dejé que todo mi dolor aflorara y me abracé las piernas con desesperación balanceándome buscando un consuelo que no llegaba. Recordé a mi madre y me pregunté si su vida en este siglo había sido igual de cruel que la mía. Deseé tenerla a mi lado, ella seguro sabría qué hacer. Yo me encontraba totalmente perdida. Sin embargo, su rostro amado apareció en mi mente mostrándome una salida.

 _ **Estábamos haciendo un puzle bastante complicado y mi impaciencia me podía, intentaba encajar las pocas piezas que me quedaban sabiendo que ese no era el lugar correcto.**_

 _ **Mi madre se acercó por detrás y cogió una pequeña pieza.**_

 _ **—Ves —me dijo.**_

 _ **—Claro que la veo —contesté yo frustrada.**_

 _ **—No, Candy, no lo ves, ves la forma, pero no te fijas en las aristas, en los bordes sinuosos de la pieza. Te ocurre lo mismo con las personas, no todo es blanco o negro, no todo encaja a la fuerza, siempre hay que saber mirar con más atención lo que nos rodea, observa y encontrarás la respuesta.**_

 _ **Cogí la pieza que tenía en la mano y busqué la forma correcta, ese pequeño detalle que hacía que, aunque iguales, cada una tuviera su sitio. Lo encontré y lancé una pequeña expresión de triunfo.**_

 _ **—¿Lo entiendes ahora, pequeña? Las personas son igual a las piezas de los puzles, parecen iguales, pero todas son diferentes, solo hay que encontrar cuál es el hueco y la arista que la hace distinta a las demás. —Me dio un beso en la coronilla y esperó hasta que yo conseguí terminar el puzle sin más ayuda por su parte.**_

¡Maldita sea! Algo se me había escapado y no lograba saber el qué. Intenté introducirme en los recuerdos de Melisande para lograr algún indicio, pero no encontré nada. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que había sucedido desde que había aparecido lord Darknesson. Rememoré cada comentario, cada gesto y entonces lo encontré. Cuando se acercó a Terry, esa forma de mirarlo tan íntima, la delicadeza con la que puso su mano sobre el pecho, cómo tragó saliva cuando introdujo su mano dentro de su camisa y tocó su piel, el movimiento sinuoso de su nuez de Adán, el pequeño suspiro. ¡Joder! Lo tenía. Era eso. A lord Darknesson, conde y coronel, le atraían los hombres. Con una sonrisa triste recordé cómo había pensado al principio viendo que Albert entraba en una Molly House que era él quien tenía esas apetencias, cuando en ningún momento mostró ningún signo al respecto. Mi madre tenía razón, tenía que aprender a fijarme más en las personas. Todos tenemos secretos y yo acababa de descubrir el más preciado de mi marido. El único que él necesitaba mantener oculto a los demás. Volví a cerrar los ojos con una pequeña expresión de triunfo y una escena desconocida y a la vez familiar se apropió de mis recuerdos, un hombre desnudo de espaldas, con el sudor brillando sobre su piel que lanzaba destellos iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea besando a otro hombre con unos grandes ojos azules. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora sabía por qué Melisande había huido. Tenía miedo de que su marido la silenciara para siempre, enterrando con ella su secreto. Pero yo no era Melisande, era Candy y ahora jugaba con ventaja.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Moví el pomo esperando que estuviera cerrada. No lo estaba. Musité una plegaria de agradecimiento. Corrí por los pasillos silenciados por la noche amparada por la oscuridad hasta que encontré el despacho del capitán. Entré con cuidado y rebusqué en su mesa, solo la débil luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio, cogí un papel en blanco y me senté dispuesta a escribir el indulto de Albert. Lo había leído y podía reescribirlo de memoria.

Me costó bastante, con la mano inutilizada por el dedo roto, el resto de los dedos hinchados como salchichas y el corte en la palma, pero finalmente lo terminé y me froté la mano herida con cuidado. Lo guardé en los pliegues de mi vestido y salí furtivamente dirigiéndome otra vez a la habitación.

Cuando llegué me senté en la cama a esperar. Lo iban a ahorcar al amanecer. Solo tenía que esperar que lord Darknesson viniera a buscarme. Disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno y estaba segura de que quería que yo viera cómo ahorcaban al hombre que me había salvado.

No dormí absolutamente nada, el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo y por Albert, así como la excitación del enfrentamiento con el coronel me mantuvieron en un estado de alerta semiinconsciente durante las largas horas de la noche.

Poco antes del amanecer se abrió la puerta y entró el coronel. Se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba el uniforme de los dragones y tampoco la peluca, pude ver que su pelo era oscuro, igual que sus ojos y, muy a mi pesar, que resultaba bastante atractivo.

Su rostro estaba arrebolado y yo me imaginaba muy bien por qué, lo que no sabía era por quién.

—Veo que estás despierta. —Fue su comentario nada más entrar al verme sentada en la cama.

—Estaba esperándote —le dije como él en mis pesadillas.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió él con gesto brusco.

—Algo muy sencillo, solo que firmes un simple papel.

—¿Cuál? —Ahora había conseguido su atención por completo.

—El indulto de laird Willian Albert Andrew Graham

—Eso ni lo sueñes —repuso riéndose.

—Oh, lo harás, no te quepa duda —dije con un tono de voz que no reconocí como propio.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —dijo con tono hastiado, pero percibí la duda en su voz.

—Porque si no me encargaré de que todo el mundo, incluida la corte inglesa y francesa, conozcan tu secreto.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Melisande Lusignant, lady Darknesson, pero soy más fuerte de lo que tú recuerdas y no tan estúpida como crees.

—No serás capaz…

—Lo seré. Porque no tengo nada que perder y tú sí. Tú tienes mucho. Todo lo que has construido se derrumbará como un castillo de naipes si yo lo cuento.

—Nadie te creerá.

—Lo demostraré con pruebas, de todas formas una vez que lanzas un pábulo siempre queda la duda. Te perseguirá como una sombra oscura de la que no podrás huir. Te convertirás en un paria. Y eso es algo que no te gustaría. «Calumniad con audacia, siempre quedará algo» —dije citando a Francis Bacon.

—Podría silenciarte ahora mismo y nadie se enteraría.

Cogí el abrecartas de plata que tenía en el bolsillo. Tal vez me fuera de utilidad otra vez, como había dicho Albert. Él vio mi gesto y el reflejo de la plata en la luz de la vela que había mantenido encendida toda la noche en la mesilla.

—¿Piensas atacarme? —preguntó con un deje divertido en la voz.

—Podría hacerlo. Crees que me conoces, pero no sabes quién soy. Mírame a los ojos, mírame bien. Ya he matado antes y volvería a repetirlo si fuera necesario.

—No eres Melisande —repuso desconcertado.

—Oh, lo soy, tú has hecho que vuelva a serlo.

Observé su gesto dudando y a la vez mirándome de forma incrédula.

—¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? —dijo finalmente.

Yo exhalé fuertemente. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que contenía el aliento.

—Mantendré tu secreto a salvo, seré tu escudo ante el mundo. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, siempre que me mantengas al margen.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que en realidad no soy Melisande, aunque a los ojos de los demás lo sea. Melisande pensaba traicionarte, yo no lo haré. No lo haré a cambio de la vida de Albert.

—Esto lo pagarás caro. —Soltó bruscamente.

—Lo haré seguro, te conozco aunque tú no me conozcas a mí. Pero de momento firma, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir más adelante. —Repuse con un pequeño estremecimiento.

Se acercó y le ofrecí la pluma y la tinta. Firmó.

—Séllalo —dije.

Deslizó un anillo con su escudo de su mano y presionó con fuerza sobre la cera caliente que yo había arrojado sobre el pie de página.

Un rayo tímido de sol iluminó de repente la estancia, parándose justo en el documento que significaba la salvación de Albert. Sentí que por fin encajaba todo en su sitio. Yo lo había perdido, pero había conseguido salvar su vida. Eso me bastaba.

Salí de la habitación sin volverme.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a un soldado que hacía guardia en la puerta. Le entregué unas monedas y le insté a que fuera a la posada a buscar a laird Terrence Graham. Le transmití un mensaje.

—Dile que Candice le llama porque nadie va a beber a la salud de Albert. ¿Lo recordarás?

El soldado miró las monedas y calculó.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, date prisa.

Después subí al despacho del capitán, llegué justo cuando el coronel estaba entrando.

Noté la incomodidad del capitán nada más traspasar la puerta. Su cómoda y aburrida vida en el fuerte se había trastocado en los dos últimos días de una forma que lo molestaba, y no lo disimulaba en absoluto. Además de perder la oportunidad de salir de allí. «Bueno —pensé—todo habrá acabado dentro de un rato».

Sin decir una palabra le entregué el indulto firmado y sellado por lord Darknesson.

Él lo leyó incrédulo y nos miró a ambos. Hablé yo, cogí de la mano a mi marido y lo miré con ojos de adoración. Al final iba a resultar una estupenda actriz.

—Mi marido ha accedido a mis deseos, ha comprendido que ese hombre solo intentaba ayudarme engañado por mis argucias al esconderme y me ha concedido el deseo que le pedí anoche. —Agité mis pestañas hacia el coronel.

Este me miró como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

Me acerqué más a él.

—Fui una estúpida, me asusté e intenté huir y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuánto lo había echado de menos y de que mi lugar en el mundo es estar junto a él—dije con voz melosa.

El coronel tragó saliva pero siguió en silencio. Noté que su mano me apretaba con más fuerza, entendí su señal. Me callaría por el momento.

Al poco llegó Terry. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente y parte de su rostro estaba amoratado, pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien. El capitán le entregó el indulto y le explicó que el coronel había accedido a perdonar a su hermano. Terry me miró entrecerrando los ojos, yo le hice un gesto de silencio con los míos y él calló. No había tiempo para explicaciones, tampoco podía ofrecérselas de todas formas.

Mandaron traer a Albert. Yo aguanté la respiración. Aquello iba a ser lo más difícil.

Akbert llegó encadenado y con paso tambaleante. Se paró en silencio frente a mí. Yo lo miré con dolor, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos brillaban vidriosos por la fiebre. Tenía la camisa rota y manchada de sangre. Parecía desconcertado y perdido. Sentí unas irremediables ganas de abrazarle y decirle que estaba a salvo. Que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que nada cambiaría eso. Pero sin embargo compuse mi gesto y lo miré con dureza y frialdad.

—¿Candice? —preguntó titubeando.

—Candice est morte. Je suis Melisande.

Él abrió un ojo azul cielo y me interrogó con la mirada buscando confirmación a lo que había expresado.

—Je ne vous connais pas —dije con frialdad. «No te conozco», lo negué por primera vez.

Albert parpadeó incrédulo y miró a Terry, luego se volvió otra vez hacia mí.

—Mo cridhe —susurró. «Mi corazón». Yo me mordí un labio soportando el dolor.

—Je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne sais pas qui êtes-vous.—Lo negué por segunda vez.

—Mo anam, ¿por qué lo has hecho? 'S tusa gràdh mo bheatha. —Su voz era ronca y su tono, herido.

Lo miré con frialdad, sabía lo que me había dicho, yo era el amor de su vida, recompuse el gesto y enfoqué mis ojos igual que cuando me enfrentaba a un acusado. No dejé que mis sentimientos afloraran a mi rostro, aunque mi alma se desgarró en jirones sangrientos.

—Vamos, hermano, te llevaré a casa —dijo Terry poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¡Quítenle los grilletes!—ordenó a los guardias. Estos miraron al coronel esperando confirmación. El coronel asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que se los quitaron alargó su mano hacia mí y dio un paso en mi dirección. Yo di un paso atrás y me tapé el rostro con mi mano izquierda ocultando mi tristeza. No quería que viese el estado en el que había quedado la derecha.

—Écartez-le de ma vue! —dije apenas sosteniéndome—. La puanteur est insupportable. —«¡Apártenlo!, el hedor es insoportable». Lo negué por tercera vez, igual que hizo Pedro el discípulo con Jesús, su Salvador.

Albert se apartó como si le hubiese abofeteado. Yo me tapé el rostro con la mano con más fuerza mordiéndome el labio hasta que noté el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua. Si seguía un momento más a mi lado me derrumbaría en sus brazos y eso no podía permitirlo.

Albert me dirigió una última mirada desesperada y yo aparté la vista. Se volvió despacio y se dejó llevar por su hermano.

Cuando salieron me dirigí a la ventana. Los observé mientras Terry ayudaba a Albert a montar en su caballo.

Entonces recordé algo y me volví al capitán.

—¿Dónde está el caballo frisón? —espeté.

—¿El caballo? —preguntó él desviando la mirada.

—Sí, ya sabe cuál le digo. Quiero que se lo devuelvan, o yo misma les acusaré de robo —dije con furia.

El capitán, cansado y ocultando su fastidio, hizo un gesto al soldado que montaba guardia y le indicó que devolvieran el caballo a su dueño.

Esperé junto a la ventana hasta que vi que sacaban el precioso animal de los establos y se lo entregaban a los escoceses. Tanto Terry como Albert miraron hacia arriba. Yo estaba oculta a su vista. Candy se hubiera asomado, Melisande no. Ya estaba todo hecho y dicho. Esperé hasta que ambos desaparecieron por las puertas del Fuerte George.

De repente un tremendo agotamiento me invadió y tuve que sentarme. Quería llorar pero no podía, quería gritar pero no podía, quería vivir, pero ya estaba muerta. Me doblé sobre mí misma y dejé que toda la agonía que había estado guardando en mi interior los últimos tres días se liberara. Estallé en un agudo grito muy similar al aullido de un animal herido. Y caí hacia delante.

Lord Darknesson se agachó a mi lado.

—Vamos, Melisande —dijo con satisfacción en su voz—, esto es solo el principio.

Me volví con el rostro contraído por el dolor y la angustia. Sabía lo que me esperaba, lo había estado conteniendo como una presa a punto de reventar tras una riada.

—No —le contesté con el mismo tono de satisfacción que mostró él—, esto es el final.

No escuché más, cerré los ojos y los hilos que me arrastraban a la oscuridad me envolvieron.

—Candice.

—Melisande.

—Ha llegado el momento.

—Lo sé. Lo estaba esperando.

—Quiero regresar a mi vida.

—No puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar a Albert. —Intenté concentrarme en su rostro, pero solo veía el dolor de su mirada y la decepción al despedirnos.

—Ya lo has hecho, lo has abandonado.

—No te dejaré volver.

—Sí, lo harás porque aquí ya no te queda nada y lo sabes.

—No, intentaré recuperarlo.

—Ya no puedes, lo que has hecho no tiene vuelta atrás.

—Vete.

—No, he venido a quedarme. Soy Melisande y quiero recuperar mi vida.

—No es tu vida, es la mía.

—Ya no. Lo has perdido todo. Otra vez.

Sentí que lloraba sin llorar, que una vez más la nada me envolvía sin remedio, que ella tenía razón, lo había perdido todo por salvarlo. Y me rendí, ya no tenía sentido luchar. Albert jamás me perdonaría lo que yo había hecho, lo sabía en mi fuero interno antes de intentarlo siquiera. Nunca me perdonaría la traición que había cometido, él era un hombre de honor por encima de todas las cosas. Intenté buscarlo en mis recuerdos, pero estos estaban desapareciendo. «Albert, Albert», intenté gritar, pero él ya no estaba a mi lado. «Albert», supliqué una vez más, «¿dónde estás?». Pero su rostro, su voz, su sonrisa, sus caricias y su amor se perdieron definitivamente en los recovecos de mi mente.

Continuara... :( :(


	24. Capitulo 22 En mi final está mi comienz

_**Capitulo 22**_

 _ **En mi final está mi comienzo (María Estuardo)**_

 _Abrí los ojos, pero la luz tan intensa me obligó a cerrarlos. Quise hablar pero algo me lo impedía. Escuché voces alrededor amortiguadas, llegaban a mi cerebro turbado de forma lejana y discordante._

 _—¡Ha abierto los ojos! ¡Está viva! —Escuché a lo lejos._

 _«¿Caitlyn? ¿Era la voz de mi hermana?»_

 _—Enfermera. —Era el grito de un hombre con voz de locutor de radio, profunda y sensual. Una voz familiar, pero «¿de quién?»._

 _Sentí que arrastraban algo por mi garganta y tosí. Recuperé algo de oxígeno y respiré entrecortadamente._

 _Abrí los ojos otra vez más despacio, apenas una rendija para poder ver. El rostro de un hombre rubio con ojos azules como los cielos en verano se inclinó sobre mí._

 _—¿Albert? —musité. Pero, «¿quién era Albert?». Una imagen fugaz apareció en mi cerebro e intenté atraparla, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido._

 _—¿Qué ha dicho? —Era la voz de un hombre. ¿Mi padre?, ¿podía ser él?_

 _—¿Doctor, qué ocurre? —Otro hombre joven, con un horrible acento inglés. ¿Quién era? No lo conocía, ¿o sí? Se parecía mucho a… No encontraba el nombre en mi cerebro totalmente confundido. ¿Neal?_

 _Abrí los ojos un poco más para encontrarme otra vez con esa mirada Azul._

 _—Albert —dije con voz ronca sintiendo dolor en mi garganta._

 _—No —contestó él—, soy Robert Cameron, su neurocirujano._

 _«¿Neurocirujano?»_

 _Abrí los ojos del todo y lo enfoqué en mi mirada, parpadeé varias veces._

 _—Sabía que eras muy bueno trabajando con los dedos —le dije sonriendo. Me dormí otra vez cansada por el esfuerzo amparándome en su media sonrisa y su mirada decidida y familiar._

 _ **Me encontraba mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve que caían en silencio deshaciéndose en el suelo cubierto de blanco. Pequeñas ráfagas de aire creaban remolinos de algodón helado. Pero yo no tenía frío. Me volví hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio de madera junto al fuego de la chimenea escribiendo. La luz de las velas iluminaba su rostro varonil y concentrado, y un mechón de pelo rubio le caía sin remedio sobre la frente. Él percibió mi interés y se volvió ofreciéndome una sonrisa ladeada. Yo sonreí a mi vez.**_

 _ **—No me has dicho lo que significaba.**_

 _ **—¿El qué, mo anam?**_

 _ **—La balada que cantaste el día de nuestro enlace y que repetiste el día que te confesé que te amaba.**_

 _ **—Ah, esa. —Se rascó la barbilla pensativo y volvió a sonreír, un hoyuelo se marcó en su mejilla cubierta por una suave barba dorada—. Ven, te la traduciré.**_

 _ **Avancé hacia él y me senté en su regazo. Comenzó a hablar, con su voz profunda, sensual y algo ronca.**_

 _ **—Mírame a los ojos y allí verás lo que significas para mí. Busca en tu corazón, busca en tu alma, y no busques más, porque allí me encontrarás. No me digas que no vale la pena morir por ti, toma mi vida, porque todo lo que soy, lo soy para ti. No me digas que no me sacrifique, que no luche, porque no hay nada que quiera más que conseguir tu amor. Tu alma es mía, y mi alma te pertenece, acéptala y no me rechaces porque nadie podrá darte nunca tanto amor.**_

 _ **Terminó de narrar, yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.**_

 _ **—Habla de una selkie, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que no has**_

 _ **traducido.**_

 _ **Pareció algo avergonzado.**_

 _ **—Sí, me habría gustado que fueras una de ellas y poder esconder tu piel para que nunca te separaras de mí—confesó.**_

 _ **Yo reí. Él sonrió mirándome a los ojos.**_

 _ **—Además, ¿no eres tú la que dice que siempre hay una canción para cada momento?**_

 _ **—Es cierto. —Lo miré con amor.**_

 _ **—¿Y ahora cuál sería la adecuada?**_

 _ **—Solo se me ocurre una, una muy antigua. Bueno, tú eres muy antiguo —afirmé sonriendo.**_

 _ **—¿Yo antiguo?**_

 _ **—Sí, más o menos trescientos años de antigüedad —le dije riendo.**_

 _ **—Cántala para mí.**_

 _ **Cerré los ojos y recordé.**_

 _ **—Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche la última vez. Bésame, bésame mucho porque tengo miedo a perderte después.**_

 _ **—Te besaré —dijo haciéndolo, se separó apenas y susurró mientras me cogía en brazos— y no me perderás.**_

 _ **—¿Nunca?**_

 _ **—Jamás.**_

 _Desperté sobresaltada, no recordaba nada, la sensación de paz había desaparecido, el rostro se había difuminado en las tinieblas de mis recuerdos. Tuve miedo y un gran sentimiento de soledad._

 _—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté a los rostros que me rodeaban._

 _—Estás en casa —dijo la voz de mi hermana a mi lado._

 _Yo me volví hacia ella y miré su rostro sonriente en un reflejo del mío, y esbocé yo también una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—¿Estoy en casa? —dije apenas sin voz. No reconocía el entorno. Me sentía completamente perdida._

 _No, no lo estaba. No estaba en casa y menos en el lugar en el que quería estar. Cerré los ojos de nuevo impidiendo que los retazos inconexos de mi memoria se desvanecieran definitivamente. El caos me atrapó de nuevo. Me vi envuelta en un tornado, el aire giraba a mi alrededor impidiéndome enfocar el exterior. Yo permanecía estática, suspendida en el abismo. Pero esta vez no tuve miedo._

 _—Melisande —grité desesperada._

 _—¡¿Qué sucede, doctor?! —La voz de mi hermana me llegó de forma amortiguada y lejana, rodeada de nubes oscuras—. ¡No! ¡Otra vez no, Candy! ¡Lucha! ¡Vuelve!_

 _—Voy a luchar —intenté decir, aunque solo un tenue suspiro brotó de mi boca—, voy a luchar pero para regresar, no para quedarme._

 _Un dolor desgarrador me abrasó el alma. Mi hermana. Mi otro yo. Pero él estaba al otro lado y tenía que encontrarlo._

 _Cerré los ojos centrándome en su imagen._

 _—Albert —supliqué—, no me abandones._

 _—No lo haré. Ya te dije que si flaqueabas, me buscaras. Estaría a tu lado —susurró su voz de barítono grave y profunda. Me volví desesperada intentando encontrarlo en el caos que me envolvía. Estaba allí, lo presentía, aunque no conseguía verlo._

 _Melisande se apareció de improviso frente a mí con una gran sonrisa de triunfo._

 _—Has perdido —dijo simplemente._

 _La furia me invadió recorriendo mi piel hasta que pude notar que ardía._

 _—No —repliqué—, porque yo tengo algo que tú no tendrás nunca._

 _—Soy Melisande de Lusignant, condesa de Darknesson. Tú eres la que jamás tendrás lo que yo poseo —contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros totalmente despreciativo._

 _—Soy Candice Andrew. Tengo su amor. Y eso me salvará—exclamé empujándola fuera del círculo._

 _Escuché su grito agónico y después solo hubo silencio._

Caía.

Me deslizaba girando sobre mí misma una y otra vez, sin descanso, en un espacio oscuro e infinito.

Los rostros de las personas que había amado a lo largo de mi vida se mostraron, asomándose como espectros atrapados, de forma continuada, sin que yo lograra memorizar su imagen: mi madre, mi padre, Catly, Neal, mi bebé en mis brazos y él.

Pero ¿quién era él? Aquel hombre de pelo rubio, con una tristeza indescriptible en la celeste mirada, fue el único que tendió una mano para detener mi caída.

Aullé de dolor al no poder retenerlo, al perder su recuerdo mientras seguía girando, sintiendo el viento golpeándome el cuerpo, arañando mi piel, llevándose todo lo que había sido.

Y, entonces, ella se asomó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Mi otro yo, la mujer que me perseguía en mis pesadillas. Su gesto de profundo odio me paralizó, y dejé de respirar. Soltó una risa ronca y su mueca obscenamente vengativa reverberó en mis pupilas enfocadas hacia la nada.

El golpe final. La velocidad se hizo vertiginosa y supe que ya no quedaba mucho para que mi cuerpo, mi vida, se deshicieran en pedazos para no recomponerse jamás. El olvido.

«¿Es eso lo que se siente al morir, Albert?», pensé con desesperación.

«¿Olvidarte?»

Continuara...🌼🌸🌹

Holaaaaa, a partir de ahora comienzo con la segunda novela de Caroline March No todo fueun sueño, que es la continuacion de esta hermosa y apasionante historia de amor entre Albert y Candy...

Un abrazo a todas... AbigailWhite70

 _Continuara..._


	25. Chapter 23 Candice, solo tienes que

_**Capitulo 23**_

 _ **Candice, solo tienes que mirar al cielo…**_

Royal Infirmary

Edimburgo. Diciembre de 2011

—¡Candice!

—¡Candy!

Mi nombre era pronunciado con diferentes grados de intensidad, con distintos acentos y entonaciones, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido. Un instante después, llegó el silencio.

Un silencio que se transformó en un estruendo ensordecedor, para convertirse paulatinamente en un zumbido molesto que me aturdía. Mi cerebro me devolvió mi propia imagen mostrando una mueca despiadada, pero no era yo sino Melisande, con un rictus de amargura, envuelta en siniestras sombras negras. Solté un grito aterrador intentando aferrarme, sin conseguirlo, a los recuerdos que se desprendían de mi piel. El rostro de Melisande se disolvió, dando paso a los ojos verdes, nublados por las lágrimas, de mi hermana Catlyn, que me sonreía con dulzura.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo oí.

—¡Candice!

Desvié la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz tan similar a la de mis recuerdos, y esbocé una sonrisa. Aquel hombre se inclinaba sobre mí con un claro gesto de preocupación.

—Doctor, ya está preparada la siguiente descarga —anunció una mujer a mi izquierda, y reconocí el zumbido del desfibrilador.

—Apáguelo. No es necesario —ordenó el hombre con aquella voz particular y diferente. Después me observó con seriedad y preguntó suavemente—: ¿Sabe quién es?

—Ca… Candice White. —Balbucí. No conseguía filtrar las palabras y el dolor había regresado con mucha intensidad, como si me hubiera sacudido una descarga eléctrica paralizante. Apenas respiraba, y aquel hombre me puso la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la boca, lo que hizo que tuviera unos segundos de descanso.

—¡Ha regresado! ¡Está aquí de nuevo! —exclamó Catlyn, volviendo la cabeza hacia la persona que había conseguido que despertara de nuevo—. ¡Candy! ¡Respóndeme, Candy!—gritó, concentrando toda su atención en mí.

Una luz intensa me deslumbró. Parpadeé, confusa y aterrada. No quería estar allí, pero tampoco conseguía recordar dónde deseaba estar. Sentí que alguien sujetaba mi mano con fuerza. Permanecí inerte, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar a cualquier estímulo.

—Meu ceo, por favor, despierta. Vuelve a mí —susurró, quejumbrosa, una voz de hombre.

Intenté descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras, pero solo encontré sentido a la última frase. «Vuelve a mí». No. No era la voz que yo deseaba oír.

—Neal, ¡apártate! —Mi hermana se había alejado y yo cerré los ojos. Me sentía cansada, confusa, y no llegaba a entender ni reconocer dónde me encontraba ni la gente y las voces que me rodeaban.

—¡No! No me iré. Necesito que me escuche, que me perdone, necesito… —La voz se apagó y el zumbido regresó con intensidad.

En ese instante, la imagen de Melisande mirándome despectivamente brotó de mis recuerdos y emitió un aullido que desgarró mis entrañas, mientras tendía las manos y caía a la oscuridad. Abrí los ojos y traté de incorporarme, luchando con el terror a perderlo todo.

—Tranquilícese. —El hombre inclinado sobre mí me miró fijamente y quedé atrapada, de forma inexorable, por aquellos ojos azules. Lo recordaba, a él sí lo recordaba. Algo me decía que podía confiar en él. No me haría daño—. Le he suministrado un calmante por vía intravenosa. Debería dormirse en unos instantes.

«¡No! —deseé gritar—. No quiero dormir. Si duermo lo perderé».

Pero no logré pronunciar palabra. Y la oscuridad me rodeó, robándome aquello que más dolor me producía, aquello que nunca deseé olvidar.

—Agua —murmuré con los ojos todavía cerrados y sin saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Oí el crujido de una silla y los pasos firmes de un hombre acercándose presuroso a mí. Intenté abrir los ojos y tuve que recurrir prácticamente a toda la fuerza que me quedaba para conseguirlo. Ante mí estaba Sergei.

—Has sufrido un ataque —murmuró con tono tranquilizador, respondiendo a una pregunta sin formular—. Habías despertado y de repente te hundiste de nuevo en las tinieblas.

Lo miré sin comprender nada, pero él siguió hablando lentamente, para que yo lo entendiese.

—Luchaste con ella para regresar y perdiste la batalla, Candy.

—¿Con quién? —mascullé con voz extremadamente áspera.

—Ella está intentando recuperar su cuerpo y tú ansías también el suyo. Debes regresar, Candy. Debes concentrarte e intentar ganar o perderás todo aquello por lo que has luchado estos últimos meses. —Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, que no logré discernir, tendió la mano y pulsó el mando para incorporar la cama hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la par—. Mira atentamente este grabado. —Me mostró la imagen de una joven con una mirada ensoñadora, amorosa, tan real que hacía daño, y continuó—: Eres tú, Candy, convertida en otra persona. Pero eres tú. No tengo duda al respecto. —Me observó unos instantes con cuidado y sacó un fajo de papeles de la cartera de piel marrón que colgaba de uno de sus hombros—. ¿Crees que estás en condiciones de leer? —inquirió.

Balbuceé de nuevo, sin comprender absolutamente nada, y él dejó los folios sobre mis piernas inertes y procedió a encender la luz sobre el cabecero de la cama. Parpadeé y entorné los ojos, agotada. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida de nuevo. Un paño empapado en agua fría, que él pasó por mi rostro, me despejó lo suficiente para que lo mirara, no sin desconfianza.

—¿Qué recuerdas, Candy? ¿Recuerdas dónde estuviste?—preguntó con insistencia.

Recordaba la fiesta de Halloween, incluso creí sentir de nuevo la mano cálida de aquel joven posada sobre mi cintura, el desordenado tamborilear de mi corazón y el sonido de la música reverberando por las viejas paredes del edificio de la Old Town. Después, nada. Solo un vacío inmenso.

—No. —Tragué saliva y barboteé de forma dificultosa esa única sílaba. Me dolía la cabeza, y el sonido del respirador resultaba tremendamente molesto. Volví el rostro levemente y el tirón de los tubos que me insuflaban oxígeno me detuvo momentáneamente. Quería ordenar a mis manos que se movieran, pero era un esfuerzo inútil.

Sergei resopló, nervioso, y dobló mis piernas para que las páginas impresas estuvieran más cerca de mis ojos. Paseé la vista por las primeras frases sin lograr asimilar nada concluyente. Fruncí el ceño y luché por no perder la conciencia. Con pequeños parpadeos le iba indicando que pasara las hojas, saltándome párrafos enteros, sin conseguir mantener la atención más de unos pocos segundos. Sin embargo, lentamente, sin darme cuenta apenas, algunos datos se filtraron de forma sinuosa en mi mente. Ahogué un gemido cuando mi cerebro por fin procesó lo que estaba leyendo y miré con dolor a Sergei. Las hojas cayeron al suelo, balanceándose en un vuelo silencioso, y allí quedaron abandonadas y a la vez siendo recordadas por siempre.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunté con la voz rota.

—¿Recuerdas ahora? —inquirió él a su vez, palideciendo.

Observé que dirigía miradas nerviosas a la puerta cerrada, como si temiera que alguien fuera a interrumpirlo de un momento a otro.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Mira de nuevo el dibujo, Candy. Concéntrate. Recuerda cuándo te retrataron.

Quise contestar que la imagen de aquella mujer no era yo, y, sin embargo, el parecido era asombroso. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

Sergei pareció molestarse y me sujetó por los hombros.

—No hay tiempo que perder. Lee esto. —Me entregó un pliego doblado y de considerable antigüedad. Lo desplegó frente a mí y lo miré con todo el enfado que fui capaz de expresar—. Lee, Candy, tienes que hacerlo —insistió con voz ronca.

Dirigí con cansancio la vista de nuevo hacia el texto y obedecí a regañadientes.

 _ **He pensado una y otra vez qué me hizo huir de mi cuerpo y buscar refugio en esta época. Sí, lo he pensado una y otra vez sin encontrar una respuesta válida. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es Melisande? ¿Por qué estamos unidas a través del tiempo? Solo he encontrado una respuesta que se acerque a lo que verdaderamente necesito averiguar, y esa eres tú. Tenía que encontrarte, por la simple razón de que siempre estuvimos juntos, esperando a reunirnos y cerrar el círculo.**_

 _ **Búscame en el cielo. Esas fueron tus palabras exactas. Cuando algo te pellizque el corazón, levanta la vista, y allí estaré esperándote a que regreses junto a mí. Pero no tendrás que esperar, ¡maldito terco escocés!, porque no pienso dejarte nunca. Nunca pienso olvidarte. Seré más fuerte que ella. Porque yo tengo algo que ella desconoce. Tengo tu amor y eso me salvará. Nunca lo olvides.**_

—Albert… —musité, sin saber realmente quién era ese hombre.

—Sí. —Me confirmó Sergei—. Lo escribiste tú hace aproximadamente trescientos años para obligarte a recordar en el caso de que olvidaras. Estaba escondido en el libro de tu madre, Moll Flanders.

—Pero yo no…

Un rayo de luz entró por la ventana e iluminó la oscura habitación con las primeras luces del amanecer, distrayéndome. Observé las motas de polvo bailar una danza desordenada al trasluz y tragué saliva con dificultad.

—Acércame a la ventana —pedí con voz más firme.

Sergei me miró, dudando, y, finalmente, tras quitarme con suavidad la máscara de oxígeno, me cogió en brazos y me depositó en el sillón frente al amplio ventanal que daba al cielo escocés que despertaba a un nuevo día. Ese simple acto me dejó totalmente exhausta, y me apoyé en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la fría calidez del sol de invierno acariciando mis mejillas.

—Vete —dije entre sollozos.

—No, me quedaré contigo y te ayudaré a recordar.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres? —pregunté sin poder evitar un tono de sarcasmo.

Él me observó calladamente.

—Mi hermana, mi padre, Neal, ¿dónde están? —Añadí.

—Los insté a irse a casa a descansar. Como ya te he dicho, solo nos queda una oportunidad.

—¿Qué ganas tú con esto? —Hablaba mirando al cielo, sin reparar en la expresión de su rostro.

—Te doy la oportunidad de reparar el daño causado, de vivir la vida que has deseado y que ahora estás perdiendo.

Solté una carcajada histérica y volví con dificultad el rostro.

—Vete —dije con enorme tristeza—. Vete.

Él retrocedió y recogió los folios esparcidos por la cama y el suelo y los guardó en la cartera. Se acercó a mí por detrás y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Hazlo, Candy. Todo está escrito desde el principio—sentenció, y salió en silencio de la habitación.

—¡Dios mío, Candy! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

El sonido ronco de la voz de mi hermana me despertó, y abrí los ojos como platos sin saber dónde me encontraba. Me llevé una mano temblorosa al pecho y noté que el corazón latía de forma desacompasada.

—No lo sé —balbuceé.

Ella apretó los labios sin disimular su enfado y llamó a una enfermera, que me devolvió a la relativa comodidad de la cama de hospital. En ese momento, llegó el doctor Cameron, con una sonrisa perenne en el rostro, y nos saludó.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —inquirió, leyendo el informe que colgaba a los pies de la cama.

—Bien —susurré.

—Me alegro, todo parece correcto. Ayer nos dio un buen susto, pero su estado se ha normalizado y no quedarán secuelas de la parada cardíaca que sufrió. Seguirá con suero y oxígeno hasta que su tensión sea la adecuada y, entonces, empezaremos con la ingesta de líquidos. ¿Qué le parece?

No escuché ni la primera frase, todo seguía envuelto en una bruma desconcertante, como si yo estuviera en el fondo de un lago y lo viera y oyera todo de forma distorsionada. Así que no contesté. Él sonrió de nuevo y me dejó junto a mi hermana, que me cogió la mano con fuerza y la besó.

—¿Se llama Albert? —inquirí, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo de concentración.

—¿El médico? No, es Robert, ¿no lo recuerdas? —contestó algo extrañada.

—¿Quién es Albert?

—No lo sé, Candy. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Tú sí?

—En realidad, no lo sé —murmuré, acomodando la cabeza en la almohada—. Solo sé que ese médico me resulta familiar, me transmite confianza, como si me recordara a alguien.

Catlyn se pasó el dedo por la nariz, lo que hacía cuando estaba concentrada, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me recuerda a nadie.

—Creo que algo se me ha olvidado. Algo importante—musité, perdida en mis enredados pensamientos.

—Es normal, Candy, han desaparecido más de dos meses de tu vida. Es posible que solo sean sueños que tuviste estando en coma —dijo ella con voz serena.

—Sergei ha intentado explicarme una… —Vacilé, buscando la forma de explicar el contenido de aquella conversación—Una historia extraña. Afirma que fui otra persona y que viví en otra época.

Mi hermana frunció los labios y apretó los puños, mostrando su disconformidad.

—¡Sergei y sus historias! —exclamó ella, sobresaltándome—Es que es imposible, siempre creyendo que somos víctimas de una conspiración. No le hagas caso, ahora lo único que tienes que conseguir es recuperarte y recuperar tu vida.

—¿A Neal? —inquirí, sonriendo a medias.

—Bueno, a él no. Pero a todos los demás, sí —repuso ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Me dormí de nuevo y desperté al atardecer. Catlyn seguía a mi lado, corrigiendo lo que parecían unos exámenes, totalmente concentrada. Robert Cameron entró de nuevo en la ronda previa a la noche, con expresión jovial. Lo saludé demostrando un entusiasmo quizás excesivo, y noté que me sonrojaba. Él enarcó una ceja y se acercó a comprobar mi estado.

—Veo que todo sigue perfectamente. Ahora procure descansar —murmuró, y al separarse rozó levemente el dorso de mi mano, donde sentí una corriente electrizante que serpenteaba por mi piel. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, se alejó unos pasos, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

—Candy…

El sonido de la voz de mi hermana rompió el extraño hechizo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué sucede? No te había visto reaccionar así con nadie hasta ahora —susurró con ostensible sarcasmo.

—Hay algo en él… no sé… algo especial. No sé definirlo.

—No sabes definirlo, pero sí que lo sientes. Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos. —Se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un gesto burlón.

Enrojecí de nuevo y negué con la cabeza.

—Es más que eso, Catlyn. Siento que algo nos une, algo desconocido y a la vez poderoso.

—Es lógico, él te trajo de entre los muertos, no una vez, sino dos. Es normal que percibas una especie de conexión inexplicable.

—Sí. —Coincidí, dejando vagar mi vista por la habitación en un intento de ordenar mis pensamientos—. Es una conexión inexplicable.

Soltó una carcajada y estuvo entreteniéndome hasta que llegó la noche, contándome extractos de lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que estuve en coma. No la escuché; al caer la noche mi alma se encerró en un mutismo que me producía dolor. Sabía que estaba perdiendo algo sumamente valioso y no lograba recordar el qué. No lograba recordar a quién. Finalmente, se despidió con un beso y la promesa de que al día siguiente nos veríamos de nuevo. Al poco rato, me quedé dormida otra vez.

 _ **—¿Quién eres, Albert? —pregunté perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada.**_

 _ **—Cuando me veo reflejado en tus ojos tan solo soy Albert, y cuando estoy poseyéndote siento que soy el dueño de tu alma y de tu cuerpo, y solo entonces puedo relajarme y sé que no huirás.**_

Desperté sobresaltada y tremendamente asustada. La imagen de unos ojos azule celeste me perseguía sin que yo lograra focalizarla en el caos de mi mente. Comprobé la hora en el reloj de la habitación y descubrí al hombre sentado en la silla del acompañante. Sergei me miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Inmóvil. Cerré los ojos y me obligué a descansar, haciéndole ver con eso que no quería otra noche de desvelos e historias cruentas sobre guerra, muerte y mujeres que luchan para no perderlo todo.

Antes del amanecer, el sonido de la lluvia hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo y volví el rostro hacia Sergei, que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Poco después, la lluvia cesó y los primeros rayos de sol, filtrándose entre las nubes, penetraron por la ventana creando un haz de luz casi mágico. Dejé la vista perdida en ese halo, intentando recordar el sueño que se había escabullido de mi mente.

Finalmente, Sergei despertó y, creyendo que yo todavía dormía, se acercó y me besó en la frente.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Candy, ya no queda mucho tiempo—murmuró.

Respiré profundamente y supe que no lo había engañado, pero él abandonó en silencio la habitación sin más comentario. Abandoné el lecho y, con gran dificultad, alcancé el sillón situado frente a la ventana. Me dejé caer sobre él con un gesto de cansancio y frente a mí se abrió el cielo, de un azul profundo, en el que el viento arrastraba gruesas nubes.

Apreté los labios y observé una nube blanca en forma de tétrica calavera que se resistía a desvanecerse. Un desagradable presentimiento se apoderó de mí de inmediato. Algo se revolvió en mi interior y me incorporé para posar la mano sobre el cristal. Lo conseguí con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Levanté la vista al cielo y emití un hondo gemido. «Si alguna vez sientes que me olvidas, mira al cielo, allí estaré esperando». La voz profunda, sensual y grave de Albert atravesó mis entrañas hasta el punto de producirme un dolor insoportable. Caí de forma desmadejada al suelo y comencé a temblar al percibir que la oscuridad volvía a cernirse sobre mí. A mis oídos llegó, lejano, el rumor de unos pasos enérgicos y el murmullo de voces llamándose las unas a las otras.

—¡Enfermera! —gritó un hombre, e intenté abrir los ojos para enfocarlo. Sentí sus dedos presionando mi cuello y abriendo mis párpados—. ¿Cómo ha podido levantarse?—Su tono grave sonaba imperativo y claramente enfadado.

—Dilo —le supliqué, con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules.

Él me miró algo confuso.

—Dilo. —Insistí—. Pronuncia mi nombre tal como lo hiciste cuando desperté.

—Candice—murmuró Robert Cameron, desconcertado.

Emití un leve y bronco gemido, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente los párpados. Solo él me llamaba así, solo él pronunciaba mi nombre con una cadencia casi musical. Solo Albert supo alcanzar mi corazón con una simple palabra. La sensación de inesperada soledad hizo que me tambaleara precariamente entre la realidad y mis recuerdos. El pánico cerró mi garganta en un lacerante dolor. Me sentía perdida, herida y vulnerable. El desgarrador vacío de su ausencia arrolló mi alma hasta hacerla pedazos. Él había muerto, ya no quedaba nada de Albert a lo que aferrarme. Sentí un terror indescriptible. Terror a perder mi alma, a no regresar, a regresar al fin.

—Albert—murmuré, sintiéndome desfallecer—. Ayúdame.

El frío agarrotó mi cuerpo casi inmóvil. Podía oír los gritos y las órdenes del médico, pero yo ya no sentía nada. Nada en absoluto. Entonces lo vi, envuelto entre tinieblas, y no supe si se trataba de un recuerdo o de su alma rescatando la mía.

Su imagen silenciosa se deslizó entre los recovecos de mi mente, rompiendo las barreras que había levantado para defenderme del dolor de saber que lo había perdido, e inundó mi memoria con su media sonrisa, con un hoyuelo marcado en la mejilla, con sus ojos del color del cielo en primavera, tan hipnóticos, tan amados.

Si hubiera extendido la mano, habría podido acariciar su piel curtida, sentir la aspereza de su barba, la suavidad de su cabello rubio entre mis dedos; si hubiera respirado, habría percibido su aroma a fresco, humo y madera; si hubiera escuchado, habría oído su voz profunda, grave, sensual.

Habría podido alcanzarlo, si él hubiera estado allí.

«Ven a mí», dijo con voz serena. Mi corazón palpitó una vez más y se detuvo. Abandoné el miedo que me corroía y dejé de luchar por mi vida para recuperar la que una vez fue robada. Para regresar al lugar que nunca debí abandonar.

A él. Mi destino y mi condena.

Continuara...

 **Meu ceo. ...Mi cielo**


	26. Capitulo 24 El regreso a mi futuro

_**Capitulo 24**_

 _ **El regreso a mi futuro**_

Hacía demasiado calor, una capa de sudor cubría mi piel, mientras luchaba por deshacerme del velo de turbia oscuridad que me rodeaba. Y el dolor regresó de improviso, haciendo que me tensara y casi dejara de respirar. Posé una mano sobre el pecho sintiendo el furioso latir del corazón y cerré el puño con fuerza. Gemí apretando los dientes y me revolví en la capa de nubes que me tenía atrapada. «¿Dónde estoy?», pensé desesperada. El silencio me envolvía sin contestarme. Quería abrir los ojos pero estos no me respondían. Choqué contra algo duro a mi lado.

—Melisande, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

—Mais…? Qui…?—Mi voz sonaba ronca y distorsionada.

Apenas la reconocía, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en otro idioma. Intenté ubicar la fuente de aquel sonido a la vez que palpaba torpemente frente a mí.

—Melisande. —Otra vez ese sonido. Algo agudo y gangoso. Un hombre hablando en francés. Abrí los ojos de golpe, claramente asustada.

—¡Philippe! —grité.

La grata sonrisa del apuesto amante de Melisande me dio la bienvenida al pasado. Y, en ese mismo instante, añoré con muchísima intensidad el prostíbulo de Edimburgo.

—Oui? —preguntó algo sorprendido el joven moreno—. ¿Es una pesadilla, ma chérie[Querida]?

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo que las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca sin que me decidiese a pronunciar ninguna, con lo que, finalmente, le contesté con mi cuerpo.

Lo empujé con ambos brazos y, como eso no fue suficiente, utilicé también mis piernas. Cayó al otro lado de la cama con un golpe sordo y se incorporó de repente, sacudiendo las manos.

—¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Me acabas de tirar de la cama?—inquirió con un gesto de total estupefacción, mientras gesticulaba.

Lo miré directamente y me tapé hasta la barbilla. Recorrí su cuerpo desnudo y contuve una risa histérica que amenazaba con brotar de un momento a otro de mi garganta.

—Pues sí —contesté con firmeza, recuperando el habla.

—¿Y por qué has hecho tal cosa? —quiso saber, con expresión de incredulidad.

—Porque es hora de que te vayas.

—¿Adónde? Si ni siquiera ha amanecido —señaló.

—Mmm… ¿No te espera nadie? —Arriesgué.

—¿Quieres que regrese junto a mi esposa? —preguntó, otra vez con cara de incredulidad.

Por lo visto su rostro no expresaba muchos más sentimientos.

—Será lo mejor. Sí —afirmé—. Y vístete, no creo que le guste ver que apareces desnudo. —Añadí, lanzándole parte de su ropa, que estaba esparcida de forma descuidada sobre la cama.

Él cogió la camisa blanca al vuelo y se la puso con brusquedad, mientras murmuraba en un rápido francés. Se subió los pantalones y se los ajustó a la torneada cintura. Se agachó un momento, buscando las medias, y se las puso con determinación, para a continuación calzarse de forma mecánica los zapatos, cuyos tacones lo elevaron unos centímetros. Levantó la vista y me observó con los ojos entornados.

—Lo que acabas de hacer es del todo… inconcebible—farfulló con indignación—. Después de lo que yo he hecho por ti. He arriesgado mi matrimonio y mi posición, ¿es esta tu forma de recompensarme por salvarte la vida? —El gesto de estupor regresó a su rostro, en un claro reflejo del mío.

—¿Salvarme la vida? —susurré, confusa. ¿Cuándo me había salvado él la vida?, pensé.

—Sí. Me debes mucho más de lo que pagas calentando mi cama por las noches. —Vi un brillo de maldad en sus ojos oscuros y desvié la mirada, circundando la habitación, reconociéndola de mis sueños.

—No es tu cama la que caliento, sino la mía, así que lárgate.—Apreté los labios, y los nudillos se volvieron blancos de sujetar las sábanas en torno a mi cuello.

Alargó una mano con intención de tocarme y me eché hacia atrás instintivamente. La apartó rápidamente y se volvió hacia la puerta mientras recogía el jubón de ante marrón, que quedó colgado de uno de sus largos brazos.

—Philippe —llamé antes de que abandonara la habitación.

—Oui, mon amour. —Se volvió para mirarme con gesto lascivo. Por lo visto, no solo la incredulidad y el enfado adornaban su rostro.

—Lo que quiera que… haya entre nosotros se ha acabado—dije fríamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras la expresión de estupor volvía a su rostro.

—Terminado, finalizado, concluido, agotado, finiquitado y expirado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El portazo que dio fue suficiente respuesta.

Me recosté en la cama completamente agotada. Notaba cada músculo de mi cuerpo temblando por un esfuerzo no realizado. Me quedé con la mirada fija en el techo artesonado de escayola, cubierto con dibujos de querubines en papel de oro, mientras recuperaba poco a poco la estabilidad emocional. Había regresado, o al menos eso pensaba. Era Melisande de nuevo. Pero no estaba en Escocia, ni junto a mi déspota marido, el coronel Darknesson. Me incorporé lentamente, todavía algo mareada, y observé con detenimiento la estancia que me rodeaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de tela satinada con dibujos florales orientales en tonos claros. A ambos lados de la cama con dosel, dos mesillas altas de caoba, adornadas por exquisitas aplicaciones de carey en círculos concéntricos. A la izquierda, una cómoda isabelina de nogal, abombada y achaflanada, de marquetería floral con tiradores delicadamente grabados en plata. Sobre ella, un espejo ovalado ribeteado en una compleja estructura de madera labrada. Estaba en Francia, en el hogar de Melisande. Pero: ¿qué hacía Melisande en Francia? ¿Cómo habría conseguido escapar de su marido para refugiarse en su hogar? Y lo más importante: ¿cuándo lo había hecho, si hacía solo unos días estaba en Fort George?

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme y permanecí de pie un instante, tambaleándome. Me sujeté a la estructura del dosel y me cubrí con una bata de pesado terciopelo color púrpura, cuidando de no desplomarme debido a mi escaso equilibrio. Con un quejido, caminé despacio hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde me detuve junto a la ventana, emitiendo un tenue jadeo de protesta.

Descorrí las cortinas de terciopelo granate, sujetas por borlas doradas que arrastraban hasta el suelo y abrí los postigos de madera con dificultad. Estos crujieron, y me asomé temerosa. Ya se percibía la claridad del amanecer, así como la humedad, que brotaba en volutas etéreas en el jardín principal, llenándolo todo de un suave aroma de tierra prensada y abono, mezclado con la fragancia floral de los parterres de rosas y peonías que decoraban el espacio, creando pasillos invisibles.

En la lejanía, oí piafar un caballo y murmullos de voces procedentes de los establos. Cerré la ventana, comprobando que toda la pared frontal de piedra estaba cubierta por una tupida enredadera. ¿Era así como escalaba mi Romeo todas las noches? Intenté hacer a un lado ese pensamiento. Me volví hacia la chimenea, donde había unos troncos apilados; sobre la repisa, un reloj de bronce sujeto por dos ángeles con las alas extendidas. Me acerqué con curiosidad a comprobar la hora. Faltaba poco para que diesen las ocho de la mañana.

Tenía la situación, pero no el motivo. ¿Qué demonios hacía Melisande en Poitiers si debía estar en Inglaterra? Sentí un súbito temor al imaginar que quizá mi empresa no hubiera tenido los resultados que yo había pretendido, salvando a Albert. ¿Habría retirado Edward el indulto para posteriormente recluir a su esposa de nuevo en Francia? De improviso, la imagen del jardín cubierto de flores estalló en mi cerebro. No era invierno. Miré la chimenea apagada y sentí un escalofrío. «¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está el tiempo transcurrido?» Me arrebujé en la bata, encontrando algo de seguridad en ese simple gesto, y salí descalza al pasillo, deseosa de encontrar respuestas. Reparé en el silencio de la casa, en la que solo se oía algún crujido de la madera vieja y un suave murmullo de conversaciones en francés procedente de algún punto de la planta inferior. «¿Las cocinas, tal vez?» Bajé deprisa la escalera, de madera oscura pulida, y me detuve en el rellano, donde vi una puerta doble abierta en la pared frontal. Entré y quedé paralizada. Era el salón. Por un instante fui incapaz de asimilar lo que mis ojos me transmitían.

 _ **Varias personas conversaban de pie con una copa tallada, llena de vino espumoso, en sus manos exageradamente enjoyadas. Otras se recostaban en los divanes, tapizados en seda colorida, apartados del centro de la sala. Cientos de velas iluminaban la estancia atrapando la luz en sus brillantes llamas. Y en el rincón oriental, una mujer joven, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño alto adornado con horquillas de diamantes, tocaba en el clavecín una de las composiciones de Jean-Philippe Rameau con extraordinaria habilidad. Sus dedos volaban sobre las delicadas teclas y su pie derecho seguía el ritmo impuesto a la melodía, dejándose oír entre el murmullo de la gente conversando.**_

 _ **Aspiré el aroma mezclado de diversos perfumes florales en diferentes grados, junto con el sudor agrio y el inconfundible polvo de arroz que embellecía los rostros de las mujeres y empolvaba cabelleras y pelucas. Quise dar un paso, pero mi propio reflejo vino hacia mí con una sonrisa, haciendo que me clavara en el suelo.**_

 _ **—Melisande —dije cuando estuvo junto a mí.**_

 _ **Ella rio alegremente y abrió un abanico decorado con pavos reales, cubriéndose medio rostro e inclinándose hacia mí. Lucía un vestido de seda salvaje de color violeta que se ajustaba perfectamente al corsé de varillas y una sobrecapa se extendía a su espalda, dejando ver la falda de color más oscuro bordada con hilo de oro.**_

 _ **—¿Qué te sucede, Melisande? Has palidecido de repente—dijo mi reflejo. Y, en ese instante, comprendí que yo no era Candy sino Melisande, y el miedo me atenazó e hizo que tragara profusamente la saliva acumulada contra el cielo del paladar.**_

 _ **—¿No crees que es fascinante? —La joven, que descubrí por descarte que no podía ser otra que Annalise, se inclinó todavía más hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír. Cerró el abanico de un golpe e indicó con el mismo una figura en el otro lado de la sala, conversando con dos hombres.**_

 _ **Miré hacia allí y creí que iba a perder el conocimiento. La sangre de mis venas se agolpó en mi cerebro y de forma impulsiva busqué en el bolsillo oculto de mi vestido de brocado gris marengo el abrecartas de plata que, obviamente, aún no existía. Allí, frente a mí y un centenar de personas como mínimo, estaba el conde de Darknesson.**_

 _ **—No, no me parece fascinante —murmuré, sin reconocer mi propia voz y sin poder apartar mi vista de la suya.**_

 _ **—Mon père[papa] dice que es un hombre altamente considerado en Inglaterra y que esta alianza es lo mejor que puede sucederle a la familia. No debes tener miedo, ma soeur[hermana], es una persona atenta y educada. Estoy segura de que con el tiempo acabarás amándolo y formando una nueva familia con él.**_

 _ **La miré entornando los ojos.**_

 _ **—No es fascinante, sino cruel —afirmé convencida, sintiendo que los recuerdos de Melisande se mezclaban con el dolor que había sentido al conocerlo. En un acto reflejo, solté mi abanico adornado con plumas y busqué instintivamente con la mano la herida que me había provocado. Fue algo absurdo, pues ese hecho todavía no se había producido.**_

 _ **—No digas esas cosas, Melisande. —Annalise se había agachado y tras coger el abanico me dio con él dos golpecitos en el brazo—. Ya verás que este enlace trae a las dos familias prosperidad y felicidad.**_

 _ **La miré de nuevo, ahora con estupor, comprobando que la hermana de Melisande había caído fruto de los encantos del despótico conde de Darknesson.**_

 _ **—¡Mon Dieu![¡Dios mio!] —exclamé en voz baja.**_

 _ **—¡Vamos! —me instó ella con una risa cantarina—. Annie está a punto de finalizar esta pieza. Cada vez lo hace mejor, ¿no crees?**_

 _ **—Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. —Era lo menos que podía afirmar de la hermosa joven que tocaba el clavecín. Varios hombres estaban arremolinados en torno a ella observándola calladamente. Mantenía la espalda recta y el largo y níveo cuello descubierto, sin desviar ni una sola vez la vista de la partitura. Lucía un vestido de seda color bronce, que a cada pequeño movimiento sinuoso producía destellos, atrayendo así más miradas todavía. Si tuviera que definirla, en aquel momento me pareció un ángel.**_

 _ **Caminamos, esquivando con sonrisas los pequeños grupos, parándonos cada poco a saludar. Yo me mantuve en silencio y noté una mirada fija en mi espalda. Me volví y comprobé que era Philippe, vestido con una levita de terciopelo marrón. Los puños bordados de su camisa se agitaron cuando se llevó la copa a los labios y exhibió una sonrisa ladeada pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Lo ignoré y seguí camino, arrastrada por mi hermana. Nos detuvimos frente al coronel Darknesson, que se disculpó con su acompañante y se inclinó hacia nosotras, haciendo una leve reverencia. Ambas le ofrecimos la mano y él nos la besó.**_

 _ **Soporté a duras penas el no retirarla y romperle su bonita nariz de un puñetazo. Él, que no percibió más que un cortés interés, se irguió y me miró fijamente.**_

 _ **—Melisande, estoy deseando que nuestro enlace se celebre la próxima semana. ¿Y vos?**_

 _ **—Yo no. —Repuse con algo muy parecido al odio patente en mi voz.**_

 _ **Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una brusca carcajada. Mi hermana fue reclamada y nos quedamos un instante enfrentándonos con la mirada.**_

 _ **—Melisande —susurró dulcemente cogiéndome una muñeca—, debéis comprender que una vez que os convirtáis en mi esposa ya no habrá más escarceos amorosos ni cartas incriminatorias. —Hizo más presión con su dedo, hasta que mi mano se abrió igual que una araña pisoteada. Gemí en silencio, pero no bajé la vista—. En ello os va la vida, no lo olvidéis —añadió, soltándome de repente. Pude ver todo su desprecio reflejado en su iris marrón y sentí absoluto terror.**_

—¡Melisande! —El grito agudo me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué…? —pregunté de forma estúpida, mirando a la mujer de edad avanzada, con el cabello gris recogido en un moño apretado, que, plantada frente a mí, me observaba con un alto grado de reprobación, chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? Normalmente no sueles amanecer hasta casi el mediodía. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la discusión y el portazo que he oído hace unas horas? Tu padre ya me advirtió que te vigilara, que ibas a causarme más de un quebradero de cabeza. Y tenía razón —añadió, sacando de un bolsillo un pequeño recipiente verde, que abrió y cuyo contenido aspiró con fruición—. ¿Qué haría yo sin mis sales? —Soltó un hondo suspiro y sus facciones se relajaron.

¿Horas? ¿Había pasado horas en estado de trance? No podía permitir que me sucediera más veces, tenía mucho que averiguar y mucho más que hacer. Sin embargo, solo pude permanecer en silencio frente a aquella mujer, mirándola con excesiva curiosidad. Mis manos se cubrieron de sudor cuando descubrí que parte de la esencia de Melisande seguía persistiendo en mi alma, presa de ella, como si se negara a alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —tartamudeé.

—¿Has ingerido algo que no debías? —preguntó ella a su vez, mirándome fijamente desde su rostro redondo, cubierto de arrugas y demasiado polvo de arroz—. No recuerdo una sola vez en mi vida que me hayas preguntado por mi delicada salud.

—Lo siento —musité, consiguiendo con ello sorprenderla aún más—. Ahhh… —Busqué desesperada el nombre de aquella mujer que no lograba recordar.

—Tante[Tia] Marguerite, ¿es que has olvidado quién lleva cuidándote durante estos duros meses?

—Yo… —Pensé una disculpa adecuada, pero no me dio tiempo.

—Hija, verás, sé que ha sido difícil para todos, pero tienes que reponerte. Y déjame darte un consejo: Philippe no es el hombre indicado para ello; tu marido te reclama de forma insistente desde Inglaterra y como llegue a sus oídos lo que está sucediendo aquí, será mucho peor que un dedo roto.—Me cogió la mano con suavidad y por primera vez vi el estado en que había quedado. Mi dedo anular tenía forma de garra, y jamás volvería a doblarlo con facilidad. Cerré la mano sin querer ver más y levanté la vista.

—¿Qué ha sucedido… mmm tante Marguerite? —inquirí, sabiendo que quizá me estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas de nuevo. Pero necesitaba información.

Desesperadamente.

Ella pareció apenada y, de improviso, me atrajo a sus brazos.

—Todavía recuerdas a tu padre, ¿no es así? Tenemos el consuelo de que el Altísimo lo ha acogido en su seno, haciendo que descanse por fin.

Así supe el porqué del regreso de Melisande a Poitiers. Su padre había fallecido, y solo eso pudo salvarla de la crueldad de su marido inglés. La abracé sintiendo que en mi cuerpo se mezclaban los recuerdos de Melisande y mi enorme pena por haber perdido también a mi padre, pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Ambas lloramos por el mismo sentido de pérdida, provocado por dos personas distintas.

—Vamos, vamos, ma petite[ Mi pequeña ]. —Me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se apartó un palmo—. Sube a la habitación, mandaré recado de que te acerquen el desayuno y acudan a acicalarte para el almuerzo.

Sin ánimo para discutir, me volví y caminé lentamente hacia la escalera de nuevo. Una vez en la habitación, me senté frente a la cómoda y me observé en el espejo. No ofrecía una imagen exacta, pero mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo. Solo que unos diez años más joven. Entorné los ojos. ¿Y si hubiera aparecido no cuando pretendía, sino varios meses o años más tarde, cuando ya estuviera todo perdido?

Tenía el dónde y también el por qué, pero me faltaba lo más importante, el cuándo.

En ese momento, unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron que levantara la cabeza con rapidez y exclamara, algo vacilante:

—¡Pase!

Una doncella franqueó la puerta en silencio, portando una bandeja de plata con mi desayuno, y se quedó inmóvil, esperando instrucciones. Era joven, de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, con un rostro vivaz cubierto de pecas y el cabello castaño recogido bajo una cofia almidonada y blanca.

—¿Desayunaréis en la habitación, madame? ¿Preferís bajar al salón? —preguntó de forma rápida y con cierto tono de temor.

Esbocé una sonrisa algo trémula.

—Aquí. —Le señalé un hueco en la consola para que depositara la pesada bandeja. Ella lo hizo de inmediato, deseando desaparecer a la mayor brevedad posible. Yo mascullé una frase ininteligible. Eso me daba otro indicio del carácter de Melisande. Ni los sirvientes soportaban su presencia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirí con voz suave.

La doncella dio un respingo y se volvió sorprendida, todavía sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

—Lo he olvidado. —Añadí ante mi falta de corrección.

—No tenéis por qué saberlo, nunca me lo habíais preguntado —repuso ella. Y yo maldije mentalmente a la dueña del cuerpo que ahora portaba—. Louise, madame, me llamo Louise.

—Muy bien, Louise —dije en tono halagador, como si al darme su nombre hubiera hecho una proeza—. ¿Puedes decirme qué día es hoy?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y su mirada revoloteó indecisa por toda la habitación.

—Jueves, madame. El lechero siempre viene los jueves.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Qué fecha? —pregunté, formulando lo que de verdad me interesaba conocer.

Ella pareció algo confusa y comprendí que la importancia del día en que vivías era algo superfluo en un mundo en el que no existían días diferentes de otros.

—Creo… creo que dieciséis de abril, madame.

—¿De qué año? —Contuve la respiración.

Ella sonrió.

—Mil setecientos cuarenta y cinco, madame —señaló con satisfacción y, también, algo desconcertada por mis preguntas un tanto extrañas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Y, de repente, una garra invisible me estranguló al darme cuenta de la importancia de la fecha, dieciséis de abril. Quedaba exactamente un año para la batalla de Culloden. ¿Sería fruto del azar, o tendría un significado oculto? Me di cuenta de que ella me observaba con intensidad y agité la mano en un intento patético de imitar a Melisande, indicándole que ya no eran necesarios sus servicios. Ella suspiró a su vez y abandonó la habitación, para dar paso a dos nuevas doncellas. Había cogido una tostada y la solté de inmediato cuando vi que una de ellas portaba en una de las manos el arma más poderosa para cualquier mujer en el siglo XVIII: las odiosas tenacillas de hierro.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no… —empecé a protestar, pero me saludaron con una pequeña reverencia y la más joven se acercó al fuego a depositar el arma sobre una repisa para que absorbiera el máximo calor, con el propósito posterior de torturar mi pelo y a su dueña.

Hicieron caso omiso y en un rápido francés provinciano dictaron órdenes a tres mozos que entraron una pesada bañera de latón para a continuación llenarla con agua humeante. Sin que me diera cuenta, me vi obligada a abandonar el desayuno y bañarme en agua jabonosa que olía a esencia de rosas. Una vez seca y vestida con unas enaguas de hilo blanco, adornadas con bordados de delicadas flores de lis en el bajo y en los puños, me miraron inquisitivas.

—¿Qué vestido deseáis, madame?

Carraspeé buscando una respuesta coherente. No podía permitir que me descubrieran por un simple vestido. Intenté recordar el atuendo de Melisande cuando compartíamos sueños y contesté sin vacilar:

—El rosa.

Ellas se miraron confusas.

—¿No será más adecuado, madame, el negro de seda salvaje adornado con organza blanca en puños y cuello?

Las miré con la boca abierta: ¿Querían vestirme como una cucaracha gigante? Sin embargo, sus rostros serios esperaban instrucciones.

—Sí, ese será perfecto —afirmé con la convicción que no tenía. De improviso, recordé que no debía vestir con otro color que no fuera el negro, ya que estaba de luto por la muerte de mi padre. Me mordí un labio y apagué el sofoco que encendió mi rostro.

Ellas asintieron en señal de conformidad y respiré aliviada. Sacaron del baúl un vestido pesado, liso y oscuro. Y también el otro instrumento de tortura de la mujer del siglo XVIII, la odiosa armadura de hueso de ballena. Lo miré con odio mal reprimido, pero ellas apenas apreciaron mi gesto, haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza mientras yo era engullida hasta parecer un reloj de arena, como una pequeña venganza a su no apreciada dueña. Me pusieron las tres enaguas almidonadas sobre la estructura de hueso, lo que hizo que mi volumen inferior aumentara considerablemente.

Después, me pasaron por la cabeza el vestido, lo ajustaron al corpiño con ocho lazadas de terciopelo y atusaron la muselina que me estrangulaba. A continuación me obligaron a sentarme en la silla próxima a la consola, mientras comentaban cómo me recogerían el cabello todavía algo húmedo. Crucé los brazos en ademán contrito, enredándome con el delicado encaje de puntilla española, que sobresalía de las mangas hasta el codo.

Soporté, primero con curiosidad, luego con fastidio y, finalmente, con hastío, el trasiego al que sometieron mi cabello, para terminar aplicando una base de polvos de arroz en mi rostro. En deferencia a mi estado solo espolvorearon una leve capa de colorete.

Y casi cuatro horas después, Candy White se convirtió definitivamente en lady Melisande Darknesson. Y juré que nunca más iba a pasar por aquello de nuevo. Costara lo que costase, aunque me tuviese que enfrentar a la mismísima corte del rey Luis XV. Me levanté con lentitud y me miré en el espejo sin reconocerme. Suspiré hondo y les agradecí sus atenciones. Ellas se mostraron sorprendidas, pero halagadas, y abandonaron la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y di un paso, tropezando con la falda satinada. Me la recogí mostrando los delicados escarpines forrados en la misma tela que el vestido, terminados en punta y con un tacón de madera en el empeine para soportar el equilibrio, y me asomé con curiosidad. Oí el sonido del clavecín y ese simple hecho me hizo retroceder en un solo instante trescientos años. Intenté respirar, pero me resultaba imposible. Conté hasta diez en silencio y salí al pasillo con paso más firme y la cabeza erguida, demostrando a quienes me esperaban que podía representar un papel, por otro lado, hecho a mi medida.

Bajé la escalera de mármol veneciano y me detuve un instante en el amplio hall, cogiendo aire, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón, cuyas puertas dobles estaban abiertas de par en par. Volví a sentirme como en una película de otra época, como si estuviera viviendo Las amistades peligrosas, con sus intrigas, rencores y deseos ocultos. Reconocí a la mujer que era mi tía postiza. Tenía demasiado polvo de arroz en el rostro, lo que hacía que su piel luciera un color como de pergamino; estaba conversando con tres mujeres de edades similares. En el centro habían dispuesto una mesa con varios pesados candelabros de plata.

En el rincón más apartado, a la derecha, justo frente a la amplia ventana que daba al jardín, se hallaba el clavecín. Y sentada en el pequeño taburete de madera tapizado de terciopelo dorado, la chica de mis recuerdos. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas con suavidad y precisión, a la vez que su cuerpo se mantenía erguido y su cuello desnudo mostraba un delicado engranaje de perlas y cuentas de oro.

Era la misma imagen que recordaba, solo que esta vez no la rodeaba una pequeña cohorte de figuras masculinas observándola. Llevaba un vestido de color ocre, su perfil era suave y elegante, y tenía unas delgadas y arqueadas cejas sobre unos ojos intensamente azules, soñadores y dulces.

Aquella joven presintió que la observaba y se volvió, dejando el salón súbitamente triste, sin ningún adorno musical. Me ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa y se levantó presurosa, recogiéndose las voluminosas faldas, que lanzaban pequeños destellos a cada movimiento ondulante de su cuerpo. Quedé como hipnotizada y ni siquiera parpadeé. Llegó a mí en un instante, en que mantuvimos nuestras miradas unidas, y entonces me abrazó y me dio un afectuoso beso en mi excesivamente maquillada mejilla. Su rostro, enmarcado en un cabello negro y liso que creaba el efecto de una imagen que cualquier fotógrafo hubiera querido plasmar, tenía forma de corazón, y como si no fuera suficiente poseer unos ojos tan bellos, lo ornaban unos labios carnosos y una nariz recta.

—Melisande, ma chérie.

Solo conocía su nombre, Annie, y no supe cómo responder a su saludo. Me quedé mirándola de forma estúpida, sintiéndome, de repente, demasiado alta y claramente más inexperta que aquella jovencita , Candy, no Melisande, sacaba diez años como mínimo. Afortunadamente, mi tía Marguerite me salvó de cometer algún desliz y, acercándose, nos indicó que fuéramos sentándonos a la mesa. Lo hice con rapidez, tomando posición en un lateral, junto a mi tía y rodeada de las otras cuatro mujeres, que no conocía de nada y cuyo conocimiento Melisande, oportunamente, me había negado. ¿Por qué era capaz de reconocer el idioma, algunos lugares, algunas personas y, sin embargo, otras me eran desconocidas? Supuse que el alma de un ser humano tiene tantos recovecos que algunos recuerdos quedan grabados en su cuerpo y otros desaparecen cuando este lo hace.

Nerviosa, cogí la copa de jerez y me la llevé a la boca con desesperación. Estaba completamente perdida, no sabía qué protocolo seguir ni qué conversación alentar. Y si permanecía en silencio dejaría en evidencia que no era quien afirmaba ser. Comprendí que iba a resultar mucho más complicado que la primera vez, puesto que ahora ya sabía quién era realmente y tenía que vivir la vida de esa persona ocupando su cuerpo.

Me mantuve callada hasta que colocaron sobre la mesa las numerosas bandejas de viandas y nos sirvieron una sopa especiada de cebolla, aderezada con clovisses[ Almejas ] traídas desde la costa de Normandía. Observé todo con curiosidad mal disimulada, perdiéndome en el rápido francés y los guiños y alusiones a los cotilleos de la corte, sin entender apenas nada. A medida que el jerez dio paso al vino y este se iba escanciando, mi corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo tranquilo.

Advertí con claridad que nadie parecía haber notado ninguna diferencia en mi persona, y también me di cuenta de la animadversión de las damas más ancianas, que evitaban mirarme e incluso hablarme. Me relajé tanto que hasta me retrepé en la silla alta y tapizada con terciopelo policromado, algo fuera de todo protocolo y fruto de una mala costumbre adquirida siendo Candy. Sentí una fuerte punzada en uno de los riñones producida por una varilla de hueso de ballena y maldije en silencio por…, ya había perdido la cuenta, el maldito corsé que me habían obligado a ponerme. Compuse una mueca torcida al volver a incorporarme y sonreí mecánicamente a la joven Annie, sentada a mi izquierda.

—¿Sabes que ha estado aquí? —susurró ella, inclinándose hacia mí, con un tono en el que descubrí que compartíamos más de un secreto.

—¿Quién? —pregunté demasiado deprisa.

—Él, ¿quién va a ser?

—Ah… él, claro, claro, ¿y? —dije, desconociendo a quién se refería y sin la debida prudencia a causa del alcohol ingerido en el transcurso de la tediosa comida.

—No ha venido a mi encuentro. Me prometió que regresaría y esperé cada día, al atardecer, en el claro del bosque.

—Oh…, vaya, ¡qué pena!, ¿no?

—Melisande… ¡despierta!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿es Philippe?—inquirió bajando todavía más la voz, de por sí ya susurrante.

—No, Philippe seguro que no —contesté, y apuré mi copa de vino blanco.

A esas alturas del almuerzo estaba cansada, dolorida y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí a la menor oportunidad. En ese momento las mujeres mayores se levantaron para dirigirse al salón de lectura, en el que compartirían más cotilleos, vino dulce y algunos pastelitos, situado tras una puerta disimulada justo al lado del clavecín. Ninguna se ofreció a acompañarlas; quizá la joven morena y de rostro de santa también tuviera un pasado escabroso del que defenderse, como Melisande.

—Vamos —instó la joven—, demos un paseo. Ha dejado de llover. Así podremos hablar con mayor intimidad.

Compuse una sonrisa y me pregunté si sería adecuado salir al jardín con una botella de vino escondida debajo de las faldas. Me levanté algo tambaleante y ella me cogió de un brazo, en un gesto muchas veces compartido, sintiendo que mi cuerpo lo recordaba. Franqueamos la puerta y bajamos los tres escalones de piedra que conducían al jardín floreciente. Había parterres de rosas y peonías por doquier, incluso pude ver, a lo lejos, un cerezo, cubierto por delicadas flores blancas, mecido por la suave brisa y brillando con las gotas de lluvia prendidas entre sus hojas.

Me hundí en el césped y tropecé. Me afiancé con más fuerza al delicado y delgado cuerpo de la joven.

—Y dime —preguntó ella mientras paseábamos sin rumbo por entre los setos, envueltas de improviso en un silencio solo interrumpido por el zumbido de una abeja que libaba de flor en flor—. ¿Es por Edward?

—No, Edward seguro que no —volví a afirmar con convicción.

—Melisande, ya sabes que a mí no puedes ocultarme nada. Sé que aunque disimules tienes miedo a que él se presente aquí reclamando tu regreso.

—En eso tengo que darte la razón —mascullé.

—Es tu marido, debes comprenderlo y ser fiel a lo que prometiste ante Dios y nosotros, los mortales —siguió, declamando con intensidad.

Fueron tres las veces que prometí amor hasta que la muerte nos separara, y ninguna de ellas había tenido el resultado deseado. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, evitando un descuido que me descubriese.

Annie se agachó a recoger una pequeña cesta con un ramo de rosas blancas olvidada al borde de un sendero de tierra prensada. Se la colgó del otro brazo y apretó el mío con la mano libre.

—Visitemos la tumba de tu padre. Te vendrá bien rezar junto a sus restos; quizá su espíritu te indique cuál es el camino a seguir —expuso.

La observé con intensidad, mientras caminábamos lentamente. No era la joven tonta y alocada que había supuesto al principio. Tras sus palabras se escondía una mujer a la que no dejaban expresar sus opiniones y que, además, se sentía rechazada por quienes la rodeaban, como si no fuese suficientemente buena para compartir la mesa con ellos. Pero no había rencor, sino la sombra de un dolor, oculto al cabo de muchos años de amargura y desprecios.

Suspiró hondo y compuso un mohín en su dulce rostro.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, más por cortesía que por interés, deteniéndome a la sombra del cerezo.

—Ya sabes que somos amigas. Que entre nosotras no hay secretos. ¿No ves lo afectada que estoy? —exclamó a punto de echarse a llorar.

Le di unos golpecitos en la mano y me obligué a prestarle más atención.

—Cuando supe que había regresado a Francia—continuó—creí que venía a buscarme. Por lo visto me equivoqué. No debo de ser lo bastante importante para él. Solo estuvo unos días, cerrando unos acuerdos, y regresó a París. No sé lo que ha sido de él. No puedo vivir con esta angustia, Melisande. Creí que acabaríamos casándonos. De verdad que lo pensé. Creí… —Su voz se quebró, pero se recompuso a tiempo y emitió un leve gemido—. Creí que a él no le importaría que yo no fuese más que la hija de un comerciante.

Sentí verdadera lástima por ella y comprendí el desprecio de las demás mujeres. No tenía un apellido, un título que la respaldara. Era una advenediza. Y eso no se lo perdonarían nunca. Me pregunté si el hombre al que se refería sería un noble o un burgués adinerado. Pero si pertenecía a la rancia nobleza, aquella joven delicada y dulce tenía muy pocas posibilidades de llegar a celebrar un matrimonio con el desconocido que amaba. Con suerte, acabaría siendo su mantenida y sería repudiada por el resto de la sociedad. Se marchitaría como una flor a la que privan de la luz del sol. Y me pregunté también por qué era una de las mejores amigas de Melisande. ¿Acaso esta quería algo de la joven, o la joven se arrastraba tras Melisande suspirando por las migajas que sus contactos en la corte le ofrecían? Yo no era Melisande, y eso podía cambiarlo, así que dulcifiqué el gesto y la cogí por la barbilla, levantando su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Lo amas? —inquirí con suavidad.

—Ya sabes que sí, te lo conté todo por carta. Con tanta intensidad que me duele. Y él… él… me ha roto el corazón.—Se echó a llorar haciendo que el polvo de arroz se desprendiera de su rostro, dejando que este mostrara pequeños surcos de piel suavemente rosada.

La abracé. No podía hacer otra cosa. Nadie mejor que yo sabía lo que significaba tener el corazón roto. Más de una vez, además. Permanecimos así un instante, lamentando por mi parte no poder darle más consuelo que mi abrazo y preguntándome si lograría averiguar quién era ese misterioso hombre, llegar a conocerlo y descubrir si, realmente, amaba a aquella joven desconsolada o solo se estaba divirtiendo mientras decidía qué matrimonio le convenía más para sus intereses.

Le acaricié el pelo y la separé de mi cuerpo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Annie, creo que a las dos nos vendrá bien un pequeño retiro para poner en orden nuestros pensamientos—dije, ofreciéndole un pañuelo delicadamente bordado con flores de suaves colores.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio y, al salir del jardín, giramos a la derecha y vi el pequeño cementerio, oculto tras unos muros de piedra cargados de años y hierbajos que crecían entre las hendiduras. Franqueamos la pequeña puerta de madera y seguí sus pasos hasta la tumba más reciente, casi al fondo de la cuadrícula. La lápida de mármol blanco mostraba el nombre del padre de Melisande. Tuve un escalofrío y sentí varios pares de ojos observándome sin que yo llegara a verlos. Cogí tres rosas y me agaché para depositarlas sobre la nívea lápida.

—Lo siento —susurré inclinando la cabeza. Le había robado a su hija, pero ella ya había iniciado anteriormente un camino que tenía difícil vuelta atrás.

Me volví bruscamente sin haber encontrado consuelo alguno y me dirigí con paso firme, apretando los puños, hacia los jardines de la mansión, construida siguiendo el estilo renacentista, con columnas y líneas rectas en piedra gris.

Nos detuvimos al oír a lo lejos unos caballos piafando y un carruaje que se detenía frente a la puerta principal haciendo chirriar la grava. Por un instante terrorífico pensé en Edward: ¿habría sido capaz de cumplir su amenaza de regresar por mí? Para proseguir con la vida que había elegido, le resultaba mucho más cómodo mantenerme alejada de Inglaterra.

—Ha llegado —dijo Annie, recomponiendo el gesto y sacando un pañuelo de encaje de un bolsillo interior de su vestido, con el que se retocó el maquillaje.

—¿Quién? —inquirí sin dejar de mirar las puertas abiertas del salón desde el que llegaba el sonido de mujeres riendo y saludando.

—¿Quién va a ser? Madame la marquise de Aubriant. Tienes mucha suerte de que ella sea tu madrina. Siempre te ha protegido del escarnio público.

—Oh, claro, ¿quién, si no? —contesté, enarcando una ceja al tiempo que me preguntaba cómo sería aquella mujer que iba a tenerme bajo tutela. Esperaba que no representara otro obstáculo en el camino.

Ambas nos cogimos del brazo y, franqueando la puerta acristalada, entramos directamente al salón. Me asomé entre las cabezas empolvadas, intentando descubrir el rostro de aquella mujer tan venerada y admirada. Se había quitado el jubón delicadamente bordado y se lo había arrojado a la doncella que esperaba pacientemente a su lado. Era alta y rubia, aunque a esa distancia apenas distinguía la complicada forma en que llevaba recogido el pelo, adornado con diferentes plumas y prendedores de brillantes y esmeraldas. Se inclinó sobre mi tía Marguerite y le cogió las manos.

—¿Cómo van esos dolores de espalda, ma chérie? —Su voz me resultaba familiar. Pero no podía saber si era otro recuerdo filtrado de Melisande.

—Horribles, madame —contestó mi tía Marguerite, haciendo una reverencia profunda.

—¿Y vuestras molestias de estómago? —inquirió de nuevo madame la marquise.

—Luchando con ellas cada día —afirmó mi tía con gesto mortificado.

—¿Y vuestra cabeza? —insistió con aquel melódico sonido.

El tono de una voz se modifica de un idioma a otro, se adecúa la pronunciación modulándola a los giros idiomáticos a pronunciar. Entrecerré los ojos intentando vislumbrar el rostro de madame la marquise entre las mujeres que asentían y animaban a, por lo visto, la casi moribunda tía Marguerite.

—La cabeza sobre los hombros —afirmó con seguridad la susodicha, haciendo que brotara una carcajada de las damas. Annie me miró y no pudo contener otra carcajada, poniendo los ojos en blanco, extendiendo el abanico que colgaba de su mano para taparse parte del rostro y no quedar en evidencia.

Pero yo no me reía. Observaba con fijeza a la mujer que era mi madrina, que venía a hacerse cargo de mí hasta que me reclamaran de Inglaterra. El gesto de su cabeza inclinado, sus hombros erguidos, su altura, la modulación de su voz.

Comencé a respirar como si me faltara el aire, me llevé una mano al pecho y, a cada inspiración, el corsé se fue haciendo más estrecho. Me iba a desmayar y ahora sí que no podía permitírmelo. La mujer buscó con la mirada y me encontró, con una sonrisa cálida se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yo no reaccioné.

—Melisande, ma chérie, ¿cómo estás?

—Ma… mamá —tartamudeé, tambaleándome levemente.

Ella abrió los ojos un instante, para después sonreír con afabilidad al resto de las invitadas.

—Queridas, lamento tener que excusarme de esta forma tan imprevista. Mi joven ahijada, Melisande, parece encontrarse algo mareada y la acompañaré al salón de lectura hasta que se reponga. —Diciendo eso, me arrastró con energía hasta tenerme en el pequeño saloncito, rodeada de estanterías cubiertas de libros y varios sillones festoneados de floreado raso.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta con suavidad tras de mí, pude oír el comentario de mi tía Marguerite:

—No me extraña que se encuentre indispuesta, yo lo achacaría al vino de Borgoña y al temor de encontrarse con la única mujer a la que nunca ha sido capaz de hacerle frente.

Hubo risas de las otras mujeres y ni siquiera pude despedirme con la debida educación de la joven morena, que debió de sentirse completamente abandonada en semejante nido de víboras.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña habitación, me volví despacio. Todavía me costaba respirar con normalidad. La mujer estaba observándome de forma intensa y calculada. Sus ojos traspasaron los míos y sentí como si comenzara a arder en mi interior. Mi tía Marguerite solo se había equivocado en una cosa, no sentía temor de enfrentarme a esa mujer, sino terror. Sentía terror a estar equivocada. Y entonces, la mujer pronunció una sola palabra, que terminó por romper el escaso equilibrio que me unía con la realidad.

—Candice.

—Mamá. —Repetí, y noté que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Te he estado esperando veinte años. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —exclamó.

Sí, esa fue la primera reacción de mi madre después de pasar tanto tiempo separadas, después de creer durante años que ella había fallecido; no logré contenerme y como una madre normal y corriente me recriminó el que me hubiese retrasado.

Ahogué un sollozo y ella me acogió entre sus brazos rápidamente. Percibí su olor y lo reconocí al instante, porque una hija jamás olvida cómo huele su madre. Y ella me acunó en sus brazos impidiendo que me deslizara al suelo, porque una madre jamás deja que su hija caiga.

Estuvimos así minutos, horas, ¿una vida entera? Teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Cuando nos separamos, me acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Siempre lo supe. Supe que vendrías. Desde que eras una niña vi que había algo especial en ti. Algo que al principio no comprendí, hasta que a mí me sucedió lo mismo.

—Mamá —musité entre sollozos—, te he echado tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Y yo a ti. Siéntate, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

—Tú también —murmuré, sonriendo entre lágrimas de felicidad.

Me senté con un quejido, alargué las manos y ella me las cogió entre las suyas. Necesitaba desesperadamente confirmar que era real, que era ella, que era mi madre. Me acarició ambas manos con el dorso del pulgar sin dejar de mirarme con dulzura, mientras las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por mi rostro. Era ella, recordaba su gesto, la forma de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, la media sonrisa que hacía aún más bella su boca, y sus ojos iguales a los míos. Era ella, pero algo había cambiado, no era su apariencia física, algo más envejecida de como la recordaba, sino su interior, sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente y su gesto denotaba una seguridad y una actitud desafiante que eran impropias de ella.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucedió? —inquirí finalmente, sin soltar sus manos.

—Me caí del caballo. —Fue su críptica respuesta.

—Tú no sabes montar a caballo —señalé. Que yo recordara, jamás la había visto practicar equitación.

—Por lo visto la difunta vizcondesa tampoco era muy hábil en ese aspecto. —Soltó un profundo suspiro—. Sucedió tres días después de los esponsales. Ella estaba huyendo con su joven amante, el caballo resbaló y ella no supo controlarlo. Cuando desperté, era una vizcondesa casada con un hombre que me sacaba más de veinte años y un amante condenado a la horca. Y no conocía a ninguno de los dos.

—Pero ¿qué hiciste? —pregunté, olvidando los lloros y sintiendo el dolor que le producía recordar aquellos años.

—Disimulé lo mejor que pude. Fingí no recordar nada y me afiancé como la esposa perfecta. Antes de que el anciano vizconde falleciera tras una larga enfermedad, le confesé quién era realmente. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a suspirar—. Creo que eso aceleró su muerte. Supuso que era una bruja o un enviado del demonio que deseaba arrastrar su alma al infierno.

—Lo siento, mamá. —En ese momento me parecieron las palabras más vacías de sentimiento que podía pronunciar, pero sinceramente, ¿qué podía decir para consolarla?

—Yo… —Cerró los ojos y su rostro recobró parte de la serenidad que recordaba—. No podía dejar de pensar en vosotros, en papá, en mis dos niñas, ¿qué haríais sin mí? No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo regresar. No sabía qué me había sucedido realmente. —Abrió los ojos de repente, fríos y verdes—. Con el paso de los días, de los meses, de los años, tuve que obligarme a olvidar para no morir de pena. Y entonces, aparecisteis vosotras, Melisande y Annalise. Estuve presente en el momento de vuestro nacimiento, vuestro padre era un gran amigo de mi marido y os reconocí al instante. Creí… creí que podíais ser mis hijas, me convertí en vuestra madrina y estuve presente en cada instante de vuestras vidas, hasta que comprendí que en realidad no erais las mismas.

Sus manos sujetaron con tal fuerza mis muñecas que sentí que podía quebrarme los huesos. Pero no protesté, sino que me mantuve en silencio; sabía lo difícil que le estaba resultando confesar lo que llevaba tantos años ocultando.

—Os hicisteis mayores y te desposaste con lord Darknesson. Al poco tiempo, me llegó la noticia de tu repentina desaparición y cómo te habías escondido de tu marido en las Highlands ayudada por el clan Graham de Appin. —Me miró con intensidad—. Entonces supe, o deseé, que fuerais tú o tu hermana. Melisande era incapaz de hacer algo como aquello. Siempre fue de naturaleza cobarde.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos y miré su imagen, algo empañada, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras.

—Yo misma te recogí en el puerto cuando regresaste a Francia y te abrí los brazos esperando que me reconocieras. Pero me había vuelto a equivocar, era Melisande. Sin embargo, algo hizo que mi corazón tuviera esperanza de nuevo. Ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, se mostraba temerosa, esquiva y, en contadas ocasiones, fue incluso amable. Ahí comprendí que una de vosotras había ocupado su cuerpo durante esas semanas. Y, desde entonces, no he dejado de rezar para que finalmente regresarais junto a mí.

—Fui yo, mamá, ella ocupó mi cuerpo y yo le arrebaté el suyo durante ese período. Me encontré perdida y desconcertada. Y también me ocurrió lo mejor que me había sucedido nunca: conocí a Albert —murmuré con un nudo en la garganta.

—Cariño. —Soltó mis manos y cogió un pañuelo bordado que olía a lilas. Me secó las lágrimas y me miró con dulzura—. Ya no llores, no hay motivo para ello.

Sin embargo, mi llanto arreció, y le arrebaté el pañuelo para arrugarlo entre mis manos.

—Eso será difícil. —Hice una mueca—. Desde que estoy en este siglo no he parado de llorar como si quisiera ganar una competición de plañideras.

Ella soltó una risa cristalina y musical, mezclada con una pincelada ronca y reverberante. Y, en ese momento, atisbé un esbozo de la madre que yo conocía.

—¿Qué te sucedió? Porque fue diferente de mi historia, ¿no es así?

—Sí, creo que Melisande y yo, al compartir el cuerpo tanto tiempo, hemos acabado mezclando nuestras almas, nuestros sentimientos. A veces tengo recuerdos que no me pertenecen, incluso puedo vivir ciertos episodios de su vida como si yo fuera ella y tengo la sensación permanente de que su sombra no es la mía, es la de ella.

—Continúa —pidió.

Le narré atropelladamente lo sucedido durante mi estadía en Escocia, hasta que regresé, y cómo volví de nuevo al pasado.

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello de alabastro. Y entonces me di cuenta de que era eso lo que más me extrañaba de su comportamiento. Su serenidad, su templanza. Comprendí con dolor que la vida había sido tan dura con ella que había acabado convirtiéndose casi en otra persona.

—Cuéntame qué fue de tu vida. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tu hermana?

Advirtió mi incomodidad y me liberó de ella dejando que le contara cómo había discurrido nuestra existencia desde que la habíamos perdido.

—¿Abogada? —inquirió arrugando la nariz—. Siempre pensé que acabarías dedicándote a la literatura, como yo.

Parecía decepcionada, y yo sonreí.

—Tú leíste la carta que escondí en el ejemplar de Moll Flanders, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la descubrí poco después de regresar de Escocia, cuando tú tenías nueve años; tuvo que pasar un tiempo prudencial para relacionarla con tu escritura, que pasó de ser infantil a perfilarse tal y como debe de ser ahora. No llegué a entenderla del todo hasta que no conocí lo sucedido a Melisande el año pasado.

Mi madre miró el crepúsculo exterior con determinación durante unos instantes, con los ojos fijos en la penumbra previa al anochecer. Cerró los ojos prestando oídos al trinar de los pájaros, excitados por el despertar nocturno de los seres del bosque. La observé fijamente, su perfil regio y a la vez delicado, la extraordinaria fortaleza que mostraba en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Mamá —la llamé de nuevo—, ¿por qué te has convertido en espía para el bando inglés?

Era algo que no llegaba a comprender. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y presentía que tenía influencia en la corte para alentar una posible ayuda francesa del bando escocés.

—No soy espía —respondió con algo de sorpresa—. Solo intento desalentar cualquier amago de Levantamiento.

—¿Con lord Collingwood? Es el hombre al que a punto estuve de matar con un orinal —aclaré.

—Bueno, supongo que se lo merecía. Es un ser harto despreciable, pero que está llenando las arcas del joven Charles, alentándolo con la idea de que los ingleses estarían dispuestos a apoyarle. —Hizo una breve pausa mientras se quitaba una mota inexistente del vestido, en tonos granates de seda salvaje con brocados en oro—. Desconozco de dónde saca tanto dinero. Yo solo pretendía hacerle comprender que está perdiendo el tiempo y así evitar un mal mayor.

—No puedes evitarlo. Nada se puede evitar, porque ya está escrito. No se puede cambiar el futuro.

—¿Tú crees? Nosotras ya hemos cambiado el pasado.

—Lo creo, mamá. Lo creo.

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que a las dos nos costaba ya hilar una frase con otra de lo agotadas que estábamos. Subimos cogidas de la mano hacia nuestras habitaciones, amparadas en el silencio de la casa, donde todos sus ocupantes se habían acostado o dirigido a sus hogares. No quería separarme de ella y ella tampoco de mí. Finalmente, nos acostamos abrazadas en mi cama, sin llegar a desvestirnos.

—¿Cómo supiste que era aCandy y no Catlynl? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Una madre, pasen los años que pasen, siempre conoce a sus hijas —contestó con seguridad y pasó su mano por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella. Le cogí la mano y dejé que el sueño me envolviera. Ya no me sentía tan desesperadamente sola. Había encontrado, o bien ella me había encontrado a mí, lo que creí que ya jamás podría recuperar. Mi madre.

Me desperté una sola vez aquella noche. Tenía calor y me molestaba el vestido. Me volví entre las sombras de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la suave luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana. Observé cuidadosamente a la que ahora era mi madre. Y entonces, por fin, la reconocí. Su rostro estaba extrañamente en calma y en sus mejillas se reflejaban los surcos de las lágrimas que no quiso derramar en mi presencia, dándome a mí la oportunidad de liberarme y a ella de consolarme, tal y como lo hacía cuando era una niña. Porque una madre no deja que su hija vea el dolor que siente, siempre es más fuerte que ella. Tenga la edad que tenga.

Continuara...

 **Melisande, mon amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?**

 **Melisande, mi amor. ¿Qué te sucede?**

 **Mais…? Qui…?**

 **¿Pero…? ¿Quién…?**


	27. Capitulo 25 No, no puede ser cierto,

_**Capitulo 25**_

 _ **No, no puede ser cierto, pero lo es...**_

Un grito agudo de mujer me despertó al amanecer. Me agité, desprendiéndome del velo del sueño y me incorporé asustada, recordando dónde estaba. Mi madre abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente de forma inquisitiva. Salté con un quejido al suelo y me calcé de nuevo los escarpines de raso. Salí rápidamente al pasillo, mientras oía el golpe de puertas al cerrarse y los lloros y lamentos que provenían del hall.

—Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! —Gemía mi tía Marguerite, de rodillas en el suelo de mármol. Junto a ella, había dos doncellas que intentaban incorporarla y una joven vestida de negro que se santiguaba una y otra vez, mientras parecía rezar en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunté, recogiéndome un rizo detrás de la oreja y dándome cuenta al instante de la apariencia tan descuidada que mostraba.

—Annalise —sollozó mi tía, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

La miré con extrañeza y la joven desconocida se santiguó de nuevo y retrocedió un paso observándome con los ojos extraordinariamente abiertos.

—Hermana, ¿qué ha sucedido? —La voz de mi madre a mis espaldas hizo que diera un respingo y me fijara con mayor atención en el atuendo de la joven, que parecía estar aterrorizada.

—La desgracia se ha cernido sobre nuestra casa y nuestro linaje. —Jadeando, mi tía Marguerite se incorporó y buscó las sales en el bolsillo de su amplio vestido—. El demonio.—Bajó la voz, se santiguó de forma apresurada y miró alrededor temerosa, todo al mismo tiempo—. El demonio ha atrapado el alma de mi querida sobrina. Dicen que lo han visto sobrevolar su cabeza en forma de nubes oscuras, que habla en idiomas extraños, y patalea y grita como si fuera la misma furia del infierno.

—Mamá —pregunté algo vacilante en castellano—. ¿Dónde está Annalise?

Al oír el sonido de mi voz, la joven monja aulló de forma histérica y se apretó contra la pared, señalándome con un dedo tembloroso.

—En Sainte-Radegonde de Poitiers, en el convento de la Sainte Croix —musitó descompuesta mi madre.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —grité—. ¿Está en un convento? Creí que habías mencionado anoche que se había casado.

—Sí, con el mejor de todos, no te incomoda en la cama y te asegura la ascensión al Reino de los Cielos —contestó seriamente, retorciéndose las manos.

—¡Ella! ¡Ella también está poseída! —aulló la joven monja, buscando una salida desesperadamente. La ignoré por completo, a ella y a todas las mujeres que me rodeaban, porque temí que lo que yo estaba pensando fuera cierto. Y, si lo era, no había tiempo que perder.

—Que me ensillen un caballo —exigí con energía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —murmuró mi madre, sujetándome un brazo con temor. Por un instante, me pregunté si era porque realmente creía que a la dulce Annalise la había atrapado un íncubo para llevarla por el camino de la maldad o porque temiera por mi vida.

—Mamá —susurré, acercándome a ella para darle un rápido abrazo—, me temo que sé quién está detrás de la endemoniada.

Ella me miró inquisitiva y por primera vez sonreí viendo su turbación.

—Solo conozco a una persona que sepa gritar, farfullar y maldecir en varios idiomas, así como patalear hasta parecer un demonio. Y mucho me temo que no es Annalise, es Caitlyn—musité junto a su oído.

Mi madre empalideció y arrancó de las manos el bote de sales de una asombrada Marguerite, que no había entendido nada de nuestro intercambio verbal, para respirar profusamente sobre él. Sin más dilación, salí por la puerta principal y me encaminé hacia los establos. Cuando llegué, ya tenían preparado un alazán de piel canela que pateaba nervioso el suelo húmedo. Lo miré con temor reverencial, pero avancé decidida hacia él. Recordé las instrucciones de Albert y, sujetándome a la silla, puse el pie izquierdo en el estribo y me impulsé con fuerza. Aterricé sobre el lomo con bastante poca elegancia y sujeté las riendas con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que el caballo se encabritara. Golpeé las ancas y salí a galope al camino principal. El camino que se dirigía hacia la abadía donde estaba encerrada mi hermana. Mi verdadera hermana.

A lo lejos, vislumbré la muralla que rodeaba Poitiers, que ordenó construir Leonor de Aquitania para defender la ciudad de los asedios. Me sostenía a duras penas sobre el caballo, que galopaba impulsado por la misma furia que me iba invadiendo por momentos a mí. En el exterior de la ciudad se erigía la iglesia de Sainte-Radegonde y, junto a ella, la abadía de la Sainte Croix, como una parada más para acoger a los peregrinos del camino de Santiago.

Me detuve, con un tirón fuerte que izó al caballo y relinchó con intención de arrojarme al suelo, a solo unos metros del pórtico principal, en el que se podía ver a la santa portando el cetro y la Biblia, uno en cada mano. No reparé más en la bella estructura románica y, aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe seco, me incorporé y me dirigí con decisión hacia la sencilla puerta de madera de la abadía, donde llamé a la aldaba de bronce con fuerza.

Me abrió una joven monja, que no debía tener más de veinte años, con gesto dulce y demacrado, enmarcado en una cofia negra.

—Los suministros deben ser depositados en la puerta trasera. La de las cocinas —explicó con una sonrisa y con la seguridad de una frase dicha más de mil veces.

—¿Parezco un vendedor de mistela? —Enarqué una ceja sarcásticamente.

—Perdón, madame, ¿venís entonces a rendir tributo a los restos de nuestra Santa Radegunda? Es a la iglesia donde os debéis dirigir. —Pareció algo atribulada y yo cada vez más crispada.

—No, gracias, no es algo que me apetezca demasiado en estas circunstancias. —Su gesto de sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar mi nerviosismo—. ¿Dónde está Annalise de Lusignant?

Ella reparó en mi rostro, que miró detenidamente y se santiguó varias veces murmurando una letanía. La aparté con hastío y entré en el oscuro pasillo buscando con la mirada. Del extremo opuesto, donde daba paso a un patio, me llegaron murmullos de gente. Corrí hacia allí y me detuve junto a una columna de piedra cuyo capitel describía una escena del Antiguo Testamento. Frente a mí se extendía un jardín que servía como huerto a las monjas residentes.

—¡Caitlyn! —llamé con todas mis fuerzas. Por toda respuesta solo obtuve el eco de mi voz, junto con la agitación de una bandada de tordos que echaron a volar, molestos por el sonido de mi boca.

Miré desafiante al grupo de monjas reunidas frente a una puerta atrancada con varios tablones de madera, que habían enmudecido ante mi interrupción de sus rezos. Me abrí camino entre ellas y comencé a desplazar los tablones.

Una de ellas se acercó a mí y me sujetó el brazo con fuerza. Me deshice de él lanzando una maldición. Pero ella no se asustó.

—Soy la abadesa y nadie va a entrar ahí hasta que llegue el padre Ambroise a hacerse cargo del asunto. Vuestra hermana ha sucumbido al maligno y es necesario exorcizar o ejecutar a la maldita. Eso lo decidirá el Santo Dios—declamó, irguiéndose en su corta y obesa estatura.

La miré con desprecio y ella me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Apartaos —susurré con calma apenas contenida—, o el padre Ambroise tendrá que daros la extremaunción antes de pararse a exorcizar a mi hermana.

Retrocedió un paso y extendió los brazos haciendo que las monjas retrocedieran tras ella. Empujé la puerta, una vez que quité todas las barreras. Era una habitación diminuta y tétrica. Solo una gran vela de sebo daba un poco de luz a la estancia e iluminaba de forma extraña la gran cruz de madera colgada de la pared frontal. De espaldas a mí, una joven delgada arrodillada, de la que pude percibir hasta la fina línea de la columna vertebral bajo el sencillo vestido de lana negra. Una trenza casi deshecha le caía por un hombro.

Ella se volvió ante la súbita interrupción y retrocedió hasta hacerse un ovillo en un rincón. Me acerqué lentamente y me acuclillé delante de ella. Su rostro estaba tumefacto por los golpes recibidos, le sangraba una ceja y tenía un párpado prácticamente cerrado. La furia me invadió. Ella me miró con unos ojos que eran dos pozos oscuros y sin vida. Bajo la tonalidad rojiza y amoratada de los golpes, percibí una palidez espectral.

—¿Qué te han hecho, Catlyn? —Se me quebró la voz y tendí una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Candy? —preguntó titubeando, y cogió mi mano con miedo.

—Soy yo —susurré, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella se dejó caer sobre mí y sollozó y tembló abrazándose a mi cintura.

—Estás viva. Estás viva… —repitió lentamente, como si le costara hablar o creérselo. Bajó la vista y dejó escapar un profundo gemido de dolor que me atravesó el alma. La abracé con fuerza y la acuné entre mis brazos, sin querer separarme por temor a perderla de nuevo—. Me han golpeado muchas veces, con varas de madera. Me tuvieron que atar porque… porque yo…

—Chisss. —La silencié, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—. Ahora estás a salvo, Catlyn, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

La sujeté rodeando su delgado cuerpo y ella se abrazó a mí hasta que franqueamos la puerta. No quería permanecer allí ni un segundo más. Cuando la luz incidió sobre ella, retrocedió asustada al ver a quienes nos estaban esperando. La cogí con mayor fuerza por la cintura impidiendo que cayera. La abadesa fue la única que tuvo el valor, o la imprudencia, de acercarse.

—No permitiré que os la llevéis hasta que no sea examinada por el tribunal —dijo en tono perentorio.

—Intentad impedírmelo —repliqué en tono amenazador.

Ella se movió rápido, pese a su enorme volumen, y de un manotazo apartó de mí a mi hermana, a quien se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. Me volví con ira y arremetí contra la abadesa, propinándole un certero puñetazo en el centro de su sebosa cara. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás. Su cabeza rebotó en el suelo de piedra, y soltó un quejido llevándose las manos al rostro. Di un paso y la observé fijamente.

—Aquí solo veo al demonio en vos. —Escupí con fiereza.

Las monjas se santiguaban, se retorcían las manos y rezaban, pero estaban demasiado aterrorizadas para intentar frenarme o callarme.

—¡Condenadas! A ambas os condenará el Grandísimo por esta acción —declamó como una sentencia, dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre por la boca.

—¿Creéis acaso que me estáis descubriendo algo nuevo?—Sonreí con amargura y me volví para ayudar a mi hermana a levantarse. Caminamos abrazadas hasta llegar al exterior. Nadie nos impidió el paso.

Mi hermana se detuvo ante la intensa luminosidad de la mañana primaveral, entornó los ojos y miró alrededor con suspicacia y temor.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó bastante desconcertada, sin apartar la vista de las murallas de Poitiers.

—En Francia. Ya te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora tenemos que alejarnos de aquí. ¿Puedes montar a caballo? —inquirí, observando al alazán que milagrosamente no había huido y se mantenía pastando tranquilamente a unos metros de nosotras.

Ella asintió y la ayudé a subir al animal. Después monté yo y ella me sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. Puse una mano tranquilizadora sobre las suyas, volví grupas y emprendimos el camino de vuelta al hogar de los Lusignant.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos y nos apeamos con cuidado. En la puerta tropezamos con varios baúles y una atribulada tía Marguerite, que apenas nos saludó mientras se subía presurosa al carruaje que la esperaba. Nos dirigió una última mirada desde su refugio y dio orden de marchar con un golpe de su bastón en el techo. Fue la última vez que la vi.

Entré, temerosa de lo que me iba a encontrar, pero por fortuna la casa estaba en silencio, y solo una persona de espaldas a la puerta, observando el jardín, nos esperaba. Mi hermana se quedó inmóvil y sentí que le fallaban las fuerzas. La sujeté de nuevo y la animé a caminar. En ese momento, nuestra madre se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo arrugado entre las manos. Sentí el respingo de Catlyn y cómo empezó a temblar de forma convulsa.

—¿Es… es mamá? —balbuceó a punto de desmayarse.

—Lo es, cariño, es mamá. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero ahora, no hay tiempo —murmuré.

Nuestra madre se acercó tambaleándose y la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. Lloró en su hombro mientras advertía que Catlyn se aferraba a ella para no caer al suelo. Ordené a dos lacayos que subieran a mi habitación una bañera de agua caliente y ropa limpia. Y tiré de ellas hacia el piso superior. Una vez allí, ayudé a Catlyn a quitarse los hábitos, que arrojé al suelo con desprecio, y comprobé las heridas de su cuerpo. La habían golpeado muchas veces, incontables veces; los varazos se superponían hasta mostrar un tapiz multicolor en su pálida piel. También mostraba laceraciones en las muñecas y los tobillos ocasionadas, supuse, por la soga que la mantuvo inmovilizada. Le pasé un paño caliente enjabonado por todo el cuerpo mientras ella temblaba, con los ojos nublados, y le castañeteaban los dientes. Sentí su desconcierto y también su lejanía, como si nosotras le produjéramos temor.

Cuando la tuve seca sobre la cama, calmé el dolor de sus lesiones con un ungüento que nos trajo mi madre y la ayudé a vestirse. Por el dolor de su alma, poco podía hacer, más que ofrecerle mi consuelo y mi promesa de que no dejaría que nadie más la hiriera.

—No lo entiendo —musitó cuando le acercamos una tisana caliente. Fueron sus primeras palabras en horas.

Levantó la vista y me miró con infinita tristeza.

—No entiendo qué hago yo aquí —añadió—. ¿Quién soy?

—Eres Annalise de Lusignant, hermana de Melisande, mi hermana. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué sucedió en Edimburgo? —le pregunté, imprimiendo la mayor serenidad posible a mis palabras.

Ella apretó los labios y emitió un quejido de dolor. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, de donde las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

—No. No. No —musitó.

Sentí que necesitaba con desesperación entender qué había sucedido, de modo que intenté explicarle mi historia, mi pasado más reciente, dónde había estado en realidad los meses transcurridos en coma en el hospital. Ella permaneció impasible, con los ojos fijos en mí, como si no me viera, no me oyera o le fuera indiferente. Sin embargo, cuando finalicé, dijo:

—Quise contarles a ellas… —Hizo una pausa como si le costara pronunciar—. Que yo no era la que creían, que tenía que salir de allí. Lo intenté en todos los idiomas que conozco y me enfadé porque no conseguía que me entendieran… o no querían entenderme. Me ataron y me maldijeron, me acusaron de estar en concubinato con el demonio y que esa era la causa de mi extraño comportamiento. Dijeron que por la noche habían visto al maligno volar y entrar en mi celda para poseer mi espíritu. Que eran suficientes pruebas para ahorcarme. —Se le quebró la voz—. Querían ahorcarme.—Me miró entre desconcertada e incrédula.

En ese momento, recordé al hombre en el cadalso de Edimburgo meses atrás y la mujer condenada a su lado. Y le creí; la superstición, la malicia o el simple temor a lo desconocido impulsaba al género humano a sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Comprendí que estábamos en peligro y miré a mi madre, que, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, salió de la habitación. La oí ordenar a varias doncellas que prepararan el equipaje.

Esa misma noche, amparadas por la oscuridad, huimos de la casa familiar, ya que ninguna de las tres, excepto quizá mi hermana, que seguía sin entender dónde estaba y continuaba encerrada en un mutismo lacerante, creía que no volverían a buscarla para ajusticiarla. Nos introdujimos, después de que hubiesen cargado los baúles, en el carruaje blasonado de nuestra madre. Dos hombres iban en el pescante, armados. Esperaba que esa fuera suficiente protección. Nos dirigíamos a la costa. Debíamos abandonar el país lo más rápidamente posible y regresar a Escocia.

—Escocia… —murmuró mi hermana arrebujándose en una manta, mirándonos tanto a mi madre como a mí—. ¿Por qué Escocia? Va a haber una guerra. Lo que tenemos que hacer es intentar regresar a casa.

Mi madre y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—Mi amor, allí encontraremos a aquellos que nos protegerán, estoy segura —afirmó mi madre.

La observé con cautela, preguntándome si sabría algo más que no me había confiado. Pero pronto nuestra atención se centró en Catlyn, que, cansada y dolorida, se tendió sobre mis piernas y se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer, despertó con un sobresalto y agitó las manos, nerviosa al no reconocer dónde se encontraba. Le acaricié el pelo con ternura y le susurré al oído para calmarla. La noche había sido larga y había transcurrido en un silencio en el que nos habíamos perdido en nuestros pensamientos, deseos y temores. Gala se incorporó con dificultad y, mirando alrededor, rompió a llorar.

—Lo odio. Odio estar aquí. La gente huele mal. No se lavan. No hay teléfonos. Ni televisión. Ni internet. Ni, por supuesto, ordenadores. Ni… ni… nada que me guste —dijo entre sollozos.

Asentí con una sonrisa triste y le acaricié el dorso de la mano. Volvió la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Sabes que no llevan ropa interior? Eso es… del todo…

—Bueno, en ocasiones puede resultar de mucha utilidad.—Respondí, recordando varias escenas en concreto y ruborizándome.

—Y no tienen dientes. Y huelen mal —repitió.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —señalé, entendiendo su desconcierto.

—Aquí no tengo nada —dijo tristemente.

—Me tienes a mí. —Hice una pausa y sonreí—. Y a mamá.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Parecía mucho más joven que lo que realmente era. Su gesto se contrajo y lloró con más intensidad. Se soltó de mi mano y se abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza, inclinándose hacia delante. Jamás la había visto tan descompuesta, y me asusté.

—No todo es tan malo. Ya lo verás. —Intenté que me mirara y le acaricié el pelo—. De todas formas, en el futuro dirán que este fue el Siglo de las Luces.

—¡Pues yo lo veo todo negro! —aulló, y berreó con tal fuerza que di un respingo en el asiento, golpeándome la cabeza con la pared del coche.

No pronuncié una sola palabra más hasta que el carruaje se detuvo de improviso frente a lo que parecía una posada.

Descendimos, algo envaradas, y entramos. Reservamos una única habitación y ordenamos que nos subieran el desayuno. Sería una parada corta. Asearnos, dormir un poco y reanudar el camino.

A primera hora de la tarde, subimos de nuevo al carruaje. Mi hermana seguía en silencio y emitía a menudo quejidos de dolor al menor movimiento. Intenté pensar qué me esperaría en Escocia y cómo me recibiría Albert.

Necesitaba desesperadamente su fuerza junto a mí. Sin embargo, el viaje hacia el norte, hacia el puerto de Calais, el más cercano a las costas inglesas, resultó largo y tedioso.

Casi tres semanas después llegamos a la pequeña y llena de vida ciudad portuaria.

Encontramos refugio en una posada cercana a los muelles, un lugar algo peligroso debido a las numerosas tabernas y prostíbulos que lo rodeaban. Pero también era el mejor sitio para localizar un barco que nos llevase a nuestro destino.

Estábamos esperando en una habitación cuando oímos la refriega de un grupo de hombres en el patio de abajo. Nos asomamos a la ventana y de pronto vimos volar un taburete de madera y salir dos marineros borrachos empuñando uno un palo y el otro un cuchillo largo. Varios hombres más los jaleaban mientras ellos medían sus fuerzas. Mi hermana se retrajo pensativa y, por primera vez, mostró algo del carácter fuerte y decidido que la caracterizaba.

—¿No deberíamos hacer algo? No sé, llamar a alguien. Arrojarles un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza…

—No. —Mi madre se alejó de nosotras y se sentó a una pequeña mesa de madera a escribir una serie de cartas—Puede ser peligroso y debemos pasar inadvertidas.

Al fin y al cabo solo somos tres mujeres solas, con la única protección de dos hombres a sueldo, que se pueden vender al mejor postor por unas monedas —indicó.

—¿A quién escribes? —Me acerqué a ella mientras mi hermana miraba con una fascinación morbosa la pelea callejera.

—Al rey —respondió, como si hubiera mencionado que estaba haciendo la lista de la compra.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué asuntos te traes tú con el rey de Francia?—le pregunté, disimulando mi nerviosismo por si resultaba no ser ese rey en concreto.

—Le informo de algo que será de gran interés para él.—Hizo una breve pausa y me miró esbozando una sonrisa—. Lord Collingwood está conspirando a su espalda para conseguir el apoyo de los nobles al Levantamiento escocés.

—Pero ¿por qué haces eso? Dijiste que tú no eras…

No me dejó terminar.

—Ante todo soy madre, y si alguien intenta violar, azotar y matar a una de mis hijas, no puedo denunciarlo públicamente pero sí confiar en que alguien hará justicia y procurará que ese canalla se pase una buena temporada en la Bastilla por traidor. ¿No harías tú lo mismo, Candy?—inquirió, mirándome fijamente.

Observé mi dedo torcido, y de nuevo magullado por el golpe a la abadesa, y sonreí beatíficamente.

—Seguro que haría algo peor. —Suspiré hondo—. No tengo la astucia de mi madre. —Finalicé, y me incliné para besarla en la mejilla.

En ese momento, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron. Abrimos deprisa para encontrarnos a los dos hombres de armas contratados por mi madre. Finalmente, no se vendieron al mejor postor, quizá porque no encontraron a ninguno que pagara tan bien como ella. Eran buenas noticias. Por fin habían encontrado un barco, que zarpaba en unos veinte días con dirección al puerto de Edimburgo.

El día fijado, a principios de junio, dejamos todo preparado y los hombres se encargaron de transportar nuestros baúles al barco. Salimos por primera vez al atestado muelle después de nuestro encierro voluntario. Mi hermana se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero seguía mostrándose reticente a contar qué había sucedido o cómo se había visto abocada a aparecer en este siglo. Se mostraba temerosa y esquiva, aunque en ciertos momentos veía aparecer a la Caitlyn que yo recordaba, impulsiva, amable y, muchas más veces, alocada.

Me llevé la mano a la frente a modo de visera para observar detenidamente cuál sería la goleta en la que teníamos que embarcar y mi vista quedó fija en un solo hombre en la cubierta. En ese momento, acababa de dejar un barril y se estaba incorporando. Los últimos rayos de sol quedaron reglejados en su castaña cabellera, que destelló cuando él se lo apartó con una mano y con gesto cansado se lo sujetó un instante en la nuca para después soltarlo. Un marinero le comentó algo y él estalló en carcajadas mientras se acomodaba el pliegue del kilt sobre el hombro. Me froté las manos en el vestido en un gesto mecánico y me sorprendí al comprobar que estaba temblando. Parecía más alto que los que le rodeaban, y el colorido de su tartán destacaba por encima de la ropa oscura con que vestían el resto de los marineros. De forma indolente muy particular de el, caminó con la gracia de una pantera al acecho hacia el grupo de estibadores. Me llevé la mano al pecho y sentí que dejaba de respirar por un momento, si Terry estaba en ese barco Albert tenia que estar con el. Tanto mi madre como mi hermana parecían ajenas a lo que me estaba sucediendo y no pude hacer nada más que lo que hice. Lo que llevaba semanas esperando hacer.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! —exclamé, y salí corriendo agitando las manos hacia la pasarela de embarque que se mecía sobre las aguas negras.

Continuara...


	28. Capitulo 26 ¡Sionnach traidora!

_**Capitulo 26**_

 _ **¡Sionnach traidora!**_

El hombre se volvió al oír que lo llamaba, y lo vi bajar a toda prisa la pasarela. Llegué jadeando y casi sin respiración junto a él. En ese momento, levanté la vista y emití un hondo gemido. Los ojos azules de Terry me observaron, primero con palpable incredulidad, para pasar al enfado y posteriormente al desprecio en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Tú! ¡Sionnach traidora! —bramó a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada comprendiendo el insulto, «zorra traidora», pero sin entender la razón.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Mis palabras murieron cuando sus fuertes manos me sujetaron por los hombros y me agitaron como si fuera una coctelera. Los dientes me castañetearon y fui incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba más.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —continuó él sin dejar de sacudirme.

Ninguno de los dos vio a la mujer llegar corriendo como una furia, acelerando al aproximarse para coger impulso y, con una fuerza inusitada, empujar su enorme cuerpo. Terry me soltó en un acto reflejo y contuvo a su atacante. Ambos cayeron al agua en un revuelo de faldas y un golpe seco final. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y a lo lejos, desde la cubierta, oí gritar:

—¡Hombre al agua!

Mi madre llegó jadeando, tropezando con las faldas, hasta detenerse a mi lado.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —farfulló.

Me asomé con miedo, sin llegar a ver a ninguno de los dos, y me volví por un instante hacia ella.

—Eso, mamá… —Cogí aire, todavía temblando—. Ha sido un perfecto placaje de rugby.

Estaba quitándome el jubón para saltar al agua e intentar encontrar a mi hermana, cuando la vi emerger escupiendo y manoteando. A unos dos metros de ella, Terry sacó la cabeza y la sacudió como si fuese un perro, todavía sin reaccionar al golpe. Mi hermana se volvió a hundir debido al peso del vestido y yo aullé desesperada.

—¡Terry! ¡Ayúdala! ¡Se está ahogando!

Terry se sumergió de nuevo. Pareció que transcurría una eternidad. Gemí e intenté soltarme del hombre que de improviso me sujetaba los brazos a la espalda.

—¡Tranquilízate, Candy! Terry la sacará de ahí —masculló él cuando le propiné un pisotón para obligarlo a soltarme.

Me volví al reconocer la voz y vi a George, que me miró con gesto serio y circunspecto. Me retorcí una vez más y me soltó, a tiempo de ver cómo Terry sacaba el cuerpo inerte de mi hermana del agua que lamía las rocas del muelle. Alzó un brazo y George la recogió con cuidado para depositarla en el suelo junto a nosotras, mientras Terry, de un salto, se encaramaba a las rocas y maldecía en un rápido gaélico.

Me arrodillé y busqué el pulso de Catlyn en el cuello. Latía, rítmico y fuerte. Suspiré aliviada, y ella entreabrió un ojo, volviéndose y quedando de cara al cielo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, mientras mi madre se apresuraba a soltar las numerosas lazadas del corpiño de mi hermana para que respirara con más comodidad.

—«Popeye el marino soy, uhhh…» —canturreó ella, y yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

La ayudé a incorporarse y pronto el suelo a su alrededor quedó cubierto de pequeños charcos de agua sucia.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —inquirí, palpando su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

—Tú me salvas, yo te salvo —musitó, mirando desafiante detrás de mí, donde supuse que seguía Terry.

—No era necesario. No creo que él quisiera hacerme ningún daño —manifesté. Oí un gruñido gutural procedente del pecho del escocés y me volví rápidamente. Quizás estuviera equivocada.

—Repetiré la pregunta, Candice. —Terry expulsó aire con calma mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con furia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y… —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu amante?

—¿Mi amante? —pregunté desconcertada—. No tengo ningún amante. —Hice caso omiso de su bufido y continué—: Embarco rumbo a Escocia, como supongo que vas a hacer tú. —Cogí aire y me armé de valor—. ¿Dónde está Albert? ¿Está… está bien? —Casi me atraganté con la pregunta final.

—¿Todavía tienes el valor de preguntar si está bien? ¿Después de meterle una bala entre pecho y espalda cuando vino a buscarte?

Oí crujir sus nudillos y volvió a levantar el brazo para sujetarme con fuerza el hombro. Sentí dolor, pero mucho más dolor me produjeron sus palabras.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa. —Me defendí, algo confusa. Miré a mi madre y después a mi hermana, como esperando confirmación, y gemí fuertemente. «¡Ay, Dios! Yo no, pero Melisande probablemente sí».

—¡Lo hiciste! No pudiste acabar con él en Fort George y lo intentaste de nuevo. Maldigo el día en que te cruzaste en nuestro camino. Debimos dejarte a merced de las bestias abandonada en el camino a Grahamkert —siseó con furia.

Mi hermana dio un paso torpe e hincó un dedo entre las costillas de Terry, lo que hizo que este me soltara y se apartara con un gruñido.

—Y a ti, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre? —bramó, mirando a Catlyn.

—Que tengo un defecto. No soporto la estupidez. Y contigo me está costando un gran esfuerzo contenerme. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que ella no es Melisande? Es Candy—dijo ella.

—Entonces… —Terry vaciló un momento mirándonos a ambas—. ¡Tú eres Melisande!

—¡Que no! Yo soy Caitlyn, su hermana. —Catlyn suspiró, haciendo que sus pechos, ahora liberados, emergieran del corsé, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de su interlocutor, que por un instante perdió la concentración. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a entornar los ojos.

—¿La monja? —Y diciendo eso, la examinó de arriba abajo como ningún hombre debería mirar nunca a una esposa de Dios.

Caitlyn resopló indignada.

—¡No! Tuve que abandonar los hábitos por, digamos, diferencias irreconciliables entre mi persona y el concepto del cristianismo —afirmó rotundamente.

Quienes presenciaban la escena enmudecieron de nuevo y mi madre rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano enguantada, evitando por segundos que Catlyn no esgrimiera, haciéndose eco de Karl Marx, aquello de que «la religión es el opio del pueblo», con lo que hubiera conseguido que nos lincharan a las tres antes del amanecer.

—Vamos —dijo serenamente mi madre—, o pillarás una pulmonía si no te quitas estas ropas de inmediato. —Se volvió hacia George y Terry y extendió la otra mano—. Soy madame la marquise de Aubriant y ellas son mis dos hijas, Candice y Caitlyn.

Ellos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer y fue George el primero en reaccionar, haciendo una breve reverencia al tiempo que le cogía la mano. Terry se cruzó de brazos y, simplemente, nos observó alejarnos hacia la pasarela de embarque.

Una vez en el interior del pequeño camarote, Catlyn se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a desenredarse el pelo mirando con frialdad a mi madre.

—Mamá, no serán estos hombres la protección que nos prometiste, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en el camastro, que crujió bajo su peso.

—Sí —confesó finalmente.

—Pues entonces tenemos un problema —añadió mi hermana. Y no pude por menos que darle la razón. Cierto era que no esperaba un recibimiento en forma de flores y ovaciones, ni, desde luego, el que había recibido, pero no contaba con que había intentado asesinar a Albert siendo Melisande. El solo pensamiento me produjo un retortijón incómodo en el estómago, y solté un leve gemido.

Un marinero entró de improviso, portando una bandeja con algo de comida y una jarra de cerveza que dejó sobre uno de los baúles, a falta de un lugar mejor. No estábamos invitadas a cenar con la tripulación. De hecho, éramos las únicas mujeres del barco y mi madre había tenido que sobornar al capitán para que nos admitiera, ya que los puertos eran vigilados continuamente por la cercanía de la rebelión escocesa. Nos sentamos en el suelo y compartimos el pan, el queso y la cerveza en silencio. La goleta se mecía en calma alejándose de Francia, pero aun así quedaba una larga travesía hasta llegar a Edimburgo. Nos acostamos al poco rato, sin desvestirnos, y oculté bajo la almohada el cuchillo de la cena, un tosco trozo de hierro algo oxidado pero que podría servir de ayuda si nos veíamos de nuevo en peligro.

Era noche cerrada cuando llamaron quedamente a la puerta y abrieron sin esperar respuesta. Recortado a la luz de la luna pude apreciar la silueta de Terry, que, todavía bastante iracundo, nos hizo levantar. Por un momento temí que se fuera a deshacer de nosotras arrojándonos por la borda. Sin embargo, nos ordenó silencio y nos condujo a otra puerta, donde una oscura escalera bajaba hasta la bodega. Una vez allí nos miró una a una a la cara.

—Quedaos aquí. Cuando estemos fuera de peligro regresaré a buscaros.

—¿Peligro? —preguntó mi madre con voz demasiado aguda.

Por nuestra parte, mi hermana y yo habíamos enmudecido.

—Es posible que nos ataquen —repuso Terry, alejándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Los piratas? —barbotó mi hermana, temblando.

Terry se quedó quieto un instante y, al volverse, dulcificó el gesto adusto que mostraba desde que nos había visto.

—No, pequeña —dijo—, los ingleses, que son mucho peor.

El cerrojo de la puerta de madera cubrió nuestros gemidos. Y el silencio y la oscuridad nos envolvieron. Alzamos las manos buscándonos y las entrelazamos sin saber qué hacer. Al poco rato, y sin haber oído señales de refriega o lucha, empezamos a relajarnos.

—¿Qué es este olor? —inquirió mi hermana en un susurro.

Husmeé y un aroma inconfundible y picante me taponó las fosas nasales. Me solté de su mano y tanteé alrededor. Había varios barriles cuidadosamente atados con cuerdas.

—Pólvora —contesté entre dientes.

—Pero… —intervino mi madre.

La interrumpí rápidamente.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Si nos atacan, al primer disparo de cañón nos convertiremos en los próximos fuegos artificiales.

Me acerqué con paso vacilante a la puerta y comprobé la manilla. Estaba cerrada por fuera. Maldije en silencio a toda la generación de los Graham de Appin y choqué con mi hermana al sacar el cuchillo del bolsillo del vestido. Intenté forzar la cerradura y esta cedió al cuarto intento, partiendo con ello también el filo del cuchillo. Lo arrojé a un lado al abrir la puerta y las tres nos asomamos, respirando con ansia el aire húmedo que se filtraba por la madera. Subimos a tientas la oscura escalera sin soltarnos las manos. Solo se oía el crujido de la nave en el agua, sonido que nos produjo más terror que el de las armas. Lo rompimos irrumpiendo en cubierta con la discreción de una manada de rinocerontes en fuga. Un hombre me puso la mano en la boca y me sujetó rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

—Tuch! Candice, soy George, ¿qué demonios hacéis aquí fuera?

Terry se acercó con paso sigiloso y sujetó a mi hermana por un brazo. Esta se soltó con furia y estuvo a punto de gritarle de no ser porque él, bastante más fuerte y hábil, hizo con ella lo mismo que George conmigo.

—Están ahí, frente a nosotros. Silencio —susurró.

Yo no conseguía ver nada más que la vastedad del océano cubierto por una bruma espesa, cuando de improviso, una luz anaranjada refulgió y el silbido atronador de una bala de cañón nos hizo enmudecer.

Mi madre sí gritó. Fue un aullido digno de una película de terror, pero que afortunadamente el sonido del proyectil amortiguó.

—Es un disparo de aviso. No nos tocarán —explicó George, soltándome y acudiendo a socorrer a mi madre, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Tenía razón, la bala cayó a unas decenas de metros de la quilla de la goleta. Respiré con alivio.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

—Supongo que asegurarse de que el joven Charles no llega a las costas de Escocia —contestó Terry.

—¿Cómo se llama el barco? —Mi hermana se separó un instante de él y se acercó a mí, que seguía oteando el horizonte sin ver nada.

—Nombre de Reina —contesté mecánicamente al recordar las letras negras pintadas en la proa—. No es este, el príncipe viaja en Le du Tellay.

—¿Y no podemos hacer algo? No sé, mostrarles una bandera blanca, gritarles que no llevamos al príncipe con nosotros…

—Bueno, si lo lleváramos —dije—, se lo entregaría como ofrenda con un lazo rojo en la cabeza.

Oí varios gruñidos de protesta alrededor, pero no me amedrenté. Ni siquiera había empezado la guerra y nosotras ya nos encontrábamos en medio de una batalla naval.

—No sería buena idea que nos atraparan —farfulló George, y se ganó una mirada fría de Terry.

—¡Joder! —exclamé de pronto—, Nombre de Reina. Este barco es de Albert, ¿no?, y en él transportamos armas para el ejército rebelde. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

En ese momento, oímos acercarse el rumor del golpeteo incesante de las olas contra la madera, y todos nos quedamos en silencio observando. Pude ver, una vez que la neblina se difuminó convirtiéndose en jirones que se agitaban con el viento, el buque de guerra inglés. Mi mirada quedó prendida de las troneras por las que asomaban, en posición de ataque, los negros cañones de metal pulido. Me tapé la boca para no emitir un grito de terror y vi a mi hermana volverse y abrazar con fuerza a Terry. Este pareció sorprendido, pero le susurró algo en gaélico al oído y le acarició la espalda despacio, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

Esperamos segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos y que sentí como horas, con los músculos agarrotados por la tensión, creyendo que en cualquier momento iban a ordenar disparar. Entonces, todo se cubrió de nuevo de una bruma espesa, haciéndonos invisibles; el banco de niebla que fue nuestro salvador nos engulló en medio del océano.

Me quedé inmóvil, alerta, con la vista fija al frente, sin parpadear. Percibí incluso el sonido lejano de los oficiales ingleses que dieron la orden de disparar.

Mi último pensamiento voló hacia Albert. «Lo siento, no pude llegar», murmuró mi mente. Un fuerte golpe de aire infló las velas extendidas y la goleta se agitó haciendo que todos sobre ella nos tambaleáramos, al tiempo que los cañones hicieron su última descarga. El cielo se iluminó momentáneamente de una luz fulgurante y el olor de la pólvora inundó nuestros sentidos. La goleta se inclinó peligrosamente a babor y después, como si algo invisible la empujara, recobró la estabilidad y se alejó sin dar tiempo a la nave inglesa a alcanzarnos. Los hombres comenzaron a moverse, desperezándose y saliendo de las posiciones de ataque enfundando sus armas. Yo seguía inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

Mi hermana, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante de a quién estaba abrazada, se apartó y le propinó un pequeño empujón a Terry, lo que hizo que él la mirara todavía más desconcertado. Ella se volvió hacia mí y me cogió del brazo con intención de regresar al camarote. Pero una garra sobre mi hombro me lo impidió.

—Melisande. —La voz grave y gutural de Terry retumbó en mis entrañas—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Y diciendo eso, me arrastró hasta la proa.

—No soy Melisande, soy Candice —espeté, una vez que conseguí apartarme de él.

—En estos momentos lo que menos me importa es quién demonios seas. Solo quiero saber por qué tú y tu hermana conocéis el paradero del príncipe.

Vaya, ahora sí que tenía un problema. Me mordí el labio inferior buscando una respuesta coherente y que le satisficiera.

—Creo recordar que afirmaste no ser espía jacobita, ni inglesa —continuó él sin apartar la vista de mi rostro—. Sin embargo, no has dudado en entregar, si hubieses podido, al que va a ser nuestro rey. ¿En qué bando estás?

—Me temo que en el de los perdedores —farfullé.

Él entornó los ojos evaluando la respuesta y se mantuvo en silencio instándome a hablar.

—Albert confía en mí y tú confías en Albert, ¿no es así? Él lo entenderá, es mucho más comprensivo que tú —señalé, deseando salir corriendo a la mínima oportunidad.

—En eso te equivocas, mujer de las mil caras. Albert es mucho más peligroso que yo —barbotó, y estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Apreté los dientes y me alejé a la mayor velocidad que mis pies calzados en unos escarpines de raso y tacón me permitieron.

Al día siguiente, sin ver ya peligro, pudimos pasear tranquilamente por cubierta durante parte del día. Me incliné por la borda observando el devenir de las olas golpeando el barco y sentí las gotas saladas salpicando mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y me pregunté si Terry no tendría razón, si Albert volvería a confiar en mí después de lo que había hecho. De lo que había hecho siendo Candy y lo que había hecho siendo Melisande. Me volví cuando un golpe de mar estuvo a punto de desestabilizarme y observé con detenimiento a mi hermana, sentada en un pequeño barril con la mirada fija en Terry, que conversaba con George a unos metros. Entorné los ojos y descubrí a Terry dirigiendo una sonrisa sesgada a mi hermana. Maldije en silencio de nuevo a toda la estirpe de los Graham de Appin, incluyendo esta vez a los White Bexo. Durante los días siguientes me dediqué a espiar su comportamiento y comprobé que se perseguían con la mirada, se rehuían con sonrisas forzadas y se rozaban de forma descuidada al pasar uno junto al otro en una danza de calculada seducción. Una noche, en la soledad de nuestro camarote, intenté advertir a Catlyn del peligro que eso suponía.

—Ten cuidado —dije—, yo fui estúpida al descubrir lo que sabíamos y ahora él intenta sonsacarte a ti quiénes somos realmente.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero yo soy mucho más lista que él… Le llevo trescientos años de ventaja. —Me guiñó un ojo y rio.

Suspiré hondo y le cogí el rostro con las manos.

—Catlyn, por más que te miro no logro reconocerte.

Ella siguió sonriendo, aunque un velo turbio oscureció sus ojos por un instante.

—¿Qué pasó realmente en Edimburgo? —pregunté—. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas a Sergei?

Me sujetó la muñeca con fuerza y la sostuvo un momento, a la vez que me encaraba.

—Candy, a veces olvidas que no soy una niña, que tengo la misma edad que tú y que fui yo quien te sacó del pozo en el que estabas después de intentar matarte. Que fui yo quien te veló más de dos meses en el hospital mientras tú vivías otra vida aquí. Nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mi comportamiento, porque no te lo permitiré —concluyó con voz ronca.

Me aparté un paso y la miré con profunda tristeza. A veces, yo también olvidaba lo que ella había sufrido, y me aterraba que se alejara de mí.

—No te cuestiono, Catlyn, solo intento protegerte—murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No tienes ningún derecho —masculló, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo con la manilla en la mano y se volvió para observarme con detenimiento—. Lo perdiste el día en que decidiste vivir tu vida y olvidarnos.

Salió, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y yo me dejé caer sobre el camastro, enterrando mi rostro entre las manos. Y como siempre que me encontraba desesperada, mis pensamientos huyeron hacia Albert y deseé intensamente tener su presencia serena junto a mí, escuchar sus palabras y sus consejos, guiarme por sus ojos siempre fieles. Antes de que regresara mi madre al camarote, o lo hiciera mi hermana, me sequé los ojos con un pañuelo bordado, inspiré hondo absorbiendo todo el oxígeno posible del pequeño camarote y solo pronuncié tres palabras que brotaron desde lo más hondo de mi alma:

—Nunca os olvidé.

Arribamos al puerto de Edimburgo a finales de junio, días antes de que el joven Tearlach, como le llamarían en Escocia, llegara a las costas de Eriskay, en las Hébridas Orientales.

En cuanto pisé suelo escocés, respiré con fruición el aire cargado de salitre y arrugué la nariz evitando llenarme las fosas nasales con el putrefacto olor a pescado, humo y aguas fecales. Salté, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, los charcos en dirección al carruaje que nos esperaba. Me sentía feliz y esperanzada y solo tuve un pensamiento consciente: «Ya he llegado a casa».

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el cochero, que se cubría el cabello ralo y grasiento con un sombrero de paño de ala ancha en color marrón oscuro.

Sonreí y me incliné precariamente por la ventanilla, adelantándome a la respuesta de Terry.

—A Head Close —exclamé—. ¿Lo conoce? —Observé su expresión contrita y sentí un pellizco de lástima—. Estoy segura de que sí —afirmé, guiñándole un ojo.

Provoqué en todos un claro gesto de estupor. Candy había vuelto. Y más decidida que nunca.

Continuara...


	29. Capitulo 27 Tiempo de verdades, de d

_**Capitulo 27**_

 _ **Tiempo de verdades,**_

 _ **de deseos y de reencuentros...**_

Bajé de un salto del carruaje apenas se hubo detenido en un recodo de la Royal Mile y con paso firme me dirigí al callejón donde se encontraba uno de los prostíbulos más conocidos de Edimburgo, seguida de forma presurosa por mis acompañantes. Yo lucía una gran sonrisa, y ellos cara de preocupación. No iba a montar un escándalo, iba a buscar algo que había dejado allí. Bueno, y si me veía obligada a montar un escándalo, tampoco tenía mucho problema en hacerlo.

Cogí la aldaba de bronce y llamé a la puerta con energía. Abrió Duncan. Me quedé mirándolo desde la calle y le sonreí. Él me examinó de arriba abajo aparentemente sorprendido.

—¿Candy? —preguntó dudando, al tiempo que observaba mi lujoso vestido de seda salvaje color burdeos adornado por un drapeado de hilo de oro.

—La misma. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Esto, claro… sí, supongo que sí… —contestó algo vacilante, mirando cuidadosamente a la pequeña comitiva.

Entré, levantando la cabeza en el estrecho recibidor, percibiendo los aromas a comida que se filtraban de la cocina y el aire viciado a causa de la escasa ventilación de la casa. Duncan se apartó, dejándome pasar, y mi hermana avanzó lentamente detrás de mí mirando alrededor con verdadera curiosidad.

—Veo que por fin has encontrado a tu hermana —exclamó Duncan, pasando la mirada de Catlyn a mí sin decidirse por fijarla en ninguna de las dos.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, y a mi madre también —afirmé cuando oí el crujido de las faldas de raso procedente de mi madre, que entró con aire decidido y algo preocupada, recogiéndose el vestido, temerosa de mancharse con la indignidad que brotaba de cada poro de la gastada madera del suelo.

—Madame la marquise de Aubriant —murmuró, ofreciéndole una mano enguantada en piel de cabritilla blanca mientras lo miraba sin parpadear.

Duncan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, barbotando algo ininteligible en gaélico, al tiempo que hacía una torpe reverencia y cogía temeroso la delicada mano, inclinándose tanto sobre ella que estuvo a punto de caer. Yo contuve una carcajada y George se interpuso entre ellos con un grave carraspeo. Duncan se recuperó con prontitud al reconocer al recién llegado.

—George —dijo lentamente, y de improviso miró hacia el último en hacer aparición—. ¿Y Terrence? —Tragó saliva con dificultad y parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó mi hermana— veo que os conoce perfectamente —añadió, mostrando una sonrisa sardónica.

Terry entornó los ojos de forma muy parecida a como lo había hecho su medio hermano y la miró sin poder disimular su furia.

—No deberías estar aquí. No es lo apropiado para una dama—masculló.

Mi hermana bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente molesta, bien por la alusión a que no era apropiado, bien por el calificativo de «dama».

—Iré a donde vaya mi hermana. Además, ya he estado aquí antes. —Miró alrededor y añadió—: Resulta bastante pintoresco, aunque no veo nada que indique lo que realmente sucede entre estas cuatro paredes —susurró para sí.

Aparté con una mano los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo carmesí y ella se asomó con curiosidad.

—¡Joder! ¿Eso es el Rapto de las Sabinas? —preguntó con la mirada fija en el cuadro que a mí tanto me había llamado la atención cuando llegué allí.

—Algo parecido —murmuré.

Mi hermana sonrió y, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el salón, Terry la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo volverse con brusquedad.

—¡No! —Fue lo único que dijo, y fue el turno de Catlyn de mirarlo entornando los ojos con fiereza.

En ese momento, oímos pasos y nos volvimos hacia la escalera. La joven meretriz con rostro de ángel, a la que había conocido por el nombre de Grizel, bajaba envuelta en una bata de seda que dejaba entrever cada curva voluptuosa de su cuerpo. Se detuvo a medio camino, reconociéndome, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a mi hermana. Antes de que dijera nada, posó la mirada en Terry y esbozó una sonrisa seductora, llevándose una mano al pecho y dejando que la prenda se deslizase por uno de sus hombros.

—¡Terry! —exclamó con voz ronca y sensual—. Has regresado.

—Anda, Terry, ¿una amiguita tuya? —inquirió Catlyn. regodeándose en el sonrojo que eso le produjo al susodicho.

Grizel aprovechó el descuido para deslizarse sinuosamente en la cocina y yo cogí a Duncan de la manga de la camisa.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar —exigí. Lo guie hasta el primer piso y abrí con determinación la puerta de su habitación, encarándome con él cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Me miraba con atención, pero advertí la duda y la indecisión bailando en sus pequeños ojos azules.

—Candy, tú dirás —masculló con aire desconfiado.

Esbocé una media sonrisa e incliné el rostro, levantando la mirada.

—Quería darte las gracias por protegerme de las pesquisas de lord Collingwood —dije de forma pausada y tranquila, lo que hizo que él se relajara instintivamente—. Si no llega a ser por ti, probablemente las cosas hubieran sucedido de forma muy diferente y quizá yo no estuviera aquí, intentando recuperar mi vida.

—Yo… No hay de qué, Candy ya…

—Aunque supongo que me lo debías —lo interrumpí sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que él abriera la boca y la cerrara al instante, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No sé a qué te refieres —repuso apretando las mandíbulas, y por primera vez vislumbré al hombre inteligente que se escondía tras la máscara de joven simple y algo bobalicón.

—Sí, lo sabes. Tú fuiste el que golpeó a Melisande. El que hizo que su alma huyera de su cuerpo en busca de un refugio seguro. El que me atrajo a este mundo, a esta época en concreto —susurré serenamente.

Él se puso tenso al instante y se cruzó de brazos en confusa negación a mi comentario.

—¿Quién te lo ha contado? —Casi gruñó entre dientes.

—Nadie. —Hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia—. Puedes confiar en mí. No diré nada. Yo también tengo mucho que perder.

En realidad, lo había averiguado durante la travesía en barco, donde tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar en la razón por la que me había apropiado del alma de otra persona, cuando en realidad había sucedido lo contrario.

Melisande había robado mi vida.

Duncan cada vez respiraba de forma más agitada, y vi que se llevaba de forma instintiva la mano al cinturón buscando un arma que no portaba. Lo que agradecí, aunque no creí que tuviera intención de atacarme de nuevo, más que nada porque yo no era Melisande sino Candy.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pronunció finalmente.

—Thomas, el bebé que nació muerto el día de Todos los Santos. Era tuyo, ¿verdad? —inquirí suavemente.

—No… no podía saberlo con seguridad. —En su rostro apareció una expresión de infinita tristeza.

—Pero fue eso con lo que te amenazó Melisande, desoyendo los consejos de su doncella Pauline. Se enfrentó a ti cuando la descubriste escondida en el desván y aseguró que iba a informar a tu madre.

Duncan respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad. Y continué mi explicación.

—Desconozco cómo lo pudo averiguar Melisande, probablemente escuchando tras las puertas, afición a la que creo era entusiasta, y siendo educada como una niña malcriada nunca vio el peligro, ni mostró la prudencia necesaria para sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera protegida por su poderosa familia. —Hice una pausa ante el leve asentimiento de la cabeza de Duncan y proseguí—: Tú no podías permitir que tu madre conociera la relación que mantenías con aquella prostituta francesa. Le tenías demasiado miedo. —Lo miré fijamente y rectifiqué—Tenías miedo por lo que le podía hacer a ella.

Duncan inclinó la cabeza con gesto avergonzado y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, mezclando a Melisande conmigo misma.

—Ella… yo… oí ruidos en el desván y subí con un martillo creyendo que eran ratas… pero me encontré algo aún peor… me encontré contigo. Me insultaste y agrediste, amenazándome con contarle a mi madre lo que sabías… Yo… no quería golpearla… pero me atizó con un palo y al intentar esquivarla la empujé y ella cayó sobre un baúl de madera. Creí… creí que habías muerto… pero respirabas con normalidad y mi… mi…, ella me necesitaba, así que te abandoné allí esperando que tardaras unas horas en despertar y así darme el tiempo suficiente para pensar qué haría contigo —explicó con tono vacilante—. ¿Cómo lo averiguaste, Candy? Tú no eras la mujer que me encontré en el desván —añadió con mayor firmeza, mirándome como si yo fuese a transformarme en algún demonio de cuento.

—El bebé. —Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro—. No quisiste verlo, ni una sola mirada. Quizá tenías miedo de que mostrara algún rasgo de su herencia, tu pelo rojo, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, estuviste todo el tiempo conteniendo la respiración, expectante, y te oí rezar en gaélico varias veces. Rezabas por él y rezabas por ella. —Añadí.

—Sí, pero… —Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cabello encrespado, apartándoselo de la cara.

—No mostraste sorpresa cuando me encontrasteis, más bien curiosidad… y cierto alivio al comprobar que no afirmaba ser Melisande, que no era ella en realidad. —Concluí.

—¿Quién eres, Candy? —preguntó, con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

—Eso me gustaría saber —murmuré.

—¿Eres una bruja? —inquirió nuevamente, alejándose un paso.

Una carcajada amarga brotó de mi garganta, y negué con la cabeza.

—La verdad, a veces me gustaría serlo. Pero no soy más que lo que ves. —Respondí, enarcando las cejas.

—En eso te equivocas, eres mucho más que lo que los demás podemos ver. —Hizo una pausa, observándome con intensidad—. Pero solo Albert lo supo antes que nosotros, solo él consiguió averiguarlo, ¿no es así?

—Cierto, solo Albert lo sospechó, y me obligó a confesar lo que él ya sabía —afirmé con algo de tristeza al recordarlo—¿Sabes cómo está? —pregunté con tono esperanzado.

—Está en el norte. Las noticias son que el joven Tearlach acaba de arribar a las costas escocesas. La guerra será inminente —repuso con cautela.

—Lo sé, y también que será desastrosa —afirmé, acercándome a él y posando una mano en su mejilla rasposa y algo manchada de hollín—. No te impliques, Duncan. Si puedes evitarlo, no lo hagas —susurré.

—¿Me estás previniendo? —Su rostro mostró interés—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque te debía una, y ahora la cuenta está saldada.—Aparté la mano y abrí la puerta—. Bajemos, todavía quedan un par de cosas por solucionar.

Llegamos al descansillo y no vi a nadie esperándome. Sin embargo, oí voces procedentes de la cocina, y empujé la puerta. Entré, y el olor familiar a comida preparándose al fuego, mezclado con el perfume de algunas de las prostitutas que estaban sentadas a la mesa, hizo que me sintiese como si nunca hubiera abandonado ese lugar. Mi hermana descansaba sentada en un pequeño banco frente al fuego. Terry, mi madre y George esperaban de pie.

Madame La Marche salía en ese momento del diminuto habitáculo donde ocultaba sus libros contables y primero observó algo desconcertada a mi familia, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el rostro de Caylyn y se volvió llevándose una mano al pecho para encontrarse con mi mirada fría e impasible. Por lo visto, nadie le había avisado de que nos encontrábamos en sus dominios. Hice caso omiso de ella: buscaba algo concreto, que encontré donde solía estar, en un rincón, sentada en el suelo, como si realmente quisiera desaparecer o hacerse invisible a los demás.

Me agaché y dije con voz suave:

—Anna, ven.

Ella se acercó temerosa. Seguía vistiendo pobremente y en sus brazos se veían marcas de golpes. Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una bofetada a quien supuse que era la causante de aquellas marcas. Alargó una mano y me rozó la tela satinada de la falda con disimulo, para retirarla al instante y ocultarla bajo el otro brazo con miedo. Le cogí firmemente la mano escondida y se la apreté para transmitirle confianza.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que había otras opciones?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, observando al curioso grupo que se había reunido en la cocina, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

—Bien, he venido a ofrecerte otra oportunidad, si accedes a acompañarme. —Añadí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó con voz ronca y expresión de suspicacia.

—Nada. —Sonreí con dulzura—. Te educaré, te enseñaré a leer, escribir y más cosas. Después, cuando seas algo mayor, decidirás por ti misma lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Puedes ser institutriz, trabajar de costurera, poner un pequeño comercio… o casarte con un hombre y cuidar de los hijos que tengáis. —La miré con intensidad. Finalmente, la última opción fue la que la convenció, y no pude por menos que suspirar con cierta frustración.

Me erguí, todavía sujetando su mano, y ella se acercó más a mí. El silencio que se había cernido sobre nosotros era aplastante y opaco. Pero yo no tenía miedo. Ya no. Busqué de nuevo en los rincones a los otros niños y, en ese momento, un tirón en mi falda hizo que me volviera. El pequeño Jimmy me miraba con actitud anhelante.

—¿Yo también puedo ir? Sé trabajar y soy bueno haciendo pequeños recados —se ofreció el niño, que no tendría más de cinco años. Tragué saliva con dificultad y sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Claro. Y no tienes que trabajar, te ofrezco lo mismo que a Anna —contesté acariciándole la cabeza. A su lado se materializaron Willy y John, con la misma expresión suplicante. Asentí con la cabeza y se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

—No pensarás llevártelos sin antes pagar antes por ellos, ¿verdad? —espetó bruscamente madame La Marche una vez que hubo dejado de boquear.

Me volví hacia ella mostrando todo el desprecio que sentía en una sola mirada.

—No tengo ninguna intención, señora. La vida de la gente no es objeto de cambio. No se compra ni se vende—argumenté con decisión, entornando los ojos rodeada de los cuatro pequeños que se habían escondido tras mis voluminosas faldas con miedo a perder su oportunidad.

—No lo permitiré si no pagas. Tú misma eres una mujer vendida —dijo con inusitada malicia.

Sentí la sangre borbotear en las venas y apreté los puños. Mi hermana se acercó un paso temiendo mi reacción y dispuesta a ayudarme llegado el caso.

—Intenta impedírmelo y será lo último que hagas en esta vida —exclamé con voz lenta y pausada.

Ella sonrió de forma taimada e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Duncan —llamó, pero este no movió un solo músculo, quedándose con los brazos cruzados observando toda la escena. Su gesto era serio y preocupado. Sin embargo, tanto George como Terry se llevaron la mano a la empuñadura de la espada y cruzaron una mirada comprometida. Me dirigí a ellos enarcando una ceja, intentando mostrar tranquilidad.

No había peligro. Me sabía ganadora.

—Madame La Marche —pronuncié suavemente esgrimiendo mi as en la manga—. Tu primer error fue subestimarme, nunca debiste dejar que viera tu libro de contabilidad. ¿Crees que no iba a averiguar quién es C? ¿Crees acaso que le gustaría a ese hombre saber que llevas años engañándolo con la contabilidad y robándole dinero?

Ella sufrió algo muy parecido a un espasmo muscular y se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Yo sonreí con suficiencia, quizá los enemigos se convirtieran en amigos por el azar del destino.

—Llévatelos —dijo finalmente como si le faltara el aire—Siempre supe que me traerías problemas. No vuelvas más por aquí.

—No tengo ninguna intención —afirmé, saliendo con los pequeños sujetos a mi voluminosa falda. Duncan me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí abiertamente.»Cuídate —le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

No podía hacer mucho, pero si solo lograba salvar una vida, habría merecido la pena.

—Lo haré. —Esbozó una extraña sonrisa—. Y deja que Albert te cuide —añadió de forma aparentemente indiferente.

Tanto Terry como George prorrumpieron en un gruñido gutural, que atrajo nuestras miradas, demostrando su incredulidad. Pero solo yo sabía que esa era la misión más difícil de cumplir. Suspiré hondo y eché a andar con paso firme en dirección a la casa que Albert poseía en Edimburgo, con ocho pares de manos sujetándome las faldas como si fuera Mary Poppins a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos a nuestro hogar, con mi hermana parloteando entusiasmada, observándolo todo con la ilusión de una niña pequeña. Me extrañó ver cómo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y más que Terry tuviera mucho que ver en ello, ya que comentaba animado con ella varios aspectos de la vieja ciudad. No había sirvientes, así que George buscó el escondite de la llave principal en una piedra horadada con ese propósito y abrió la puerta de madera que chirrió por la intrusión. Una vez dentro, se encargó de encender un fuego en la chimenea del salón y con la ayuda de Terry llenaron la bañera para asear a los niños. Solo entonces, mi hermana, con gesto contenido, se inclinó sobre mí para susurrar:

—¿Quién es C?

—Lord Collingwood —contesté yo brevemente, mientras enjabonaba la cabeza de Jimmy pese a sus protestas.

—Pero ese no es el que… —No llegó a terminar la frase.

—Sí, tal vez no debí haber tenido tan mala puntería con el orinal o simplemente debí dejarlo morir. Trabaja para los ingleses, uno de sus negocios es el prostíbulo y madame La Marche llena sus arcas, para que su pequeño ejército de seguidores consiga que las llamas de odio se extiendan por Inglaterra, creando la mecha que prenderá una vez que comience el Levantamiento. —Hice una pausa ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes—. Hasta que mamá no me contó qué clase de intercambios postulares mantenía con él, no comprendí quién era realmente, recordando las extrañas anotaciones en el libro de ingresos y gastos que tuve que organizar. Creo que Albert nunca se fio de él y lo estaba investigando, aunque no logró averiguar algo que yo sabía, pero que no le encontraba lógica. Dudo de que madame La Marche conozca la noticia de su encarcelamiento en la Bastilla, pero tenía que jugármelo todo a una sola carta.

—No sabía que fueras un truhán. —Mi madre sonrió a su pesar.

—El secreto es apostar contra ti misma, así resultarás siempre ganadora. —Hice una pausa, levantando la mirada a los dos hombres que nos observaban en silencio—. De una forma u otra. —Concluí, centrándome de nuevo en enjabonar a otro de los pequeños.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua meneando la cabeza, y tanto Terry como George me miraron con desconfianza. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos. Si me esforzaba hasta podía oler un tenue aroma a madera, a fresco y a humo, tan propio de Albert. Suspiré con resignación y sequé el cuerpecillo de Jimmy, mientras mi madre extendía sobre la mesa algunas viandas frías, que encontró en la abandonada despensa. En nuestros rostros se percibía el cansancio y comimos en silencio, deseando acostarnos con prontitud. Jimmy se quedó dormido sobre mis piernas y lo cogí en brazos para subirlo a la habitación.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, hija? —inquirió mi madre, acariciando con dulzura la pequeña cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro.

—Porque es posible que nunca pueda tener hijos. —Respiré hondo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi corazón—. Pero ahora puedo decir que sí fui madre. —Finalicé con la voz rota.

Nadie pronunció palabra y subí cargando al pequeño en mi costado, mientras era seguida por los otros tres niños. Entré en la habitación de Albert y los acosté. Observé un momento la sencilla estancia amueblada con una gran cama de dosel cubierta por cortinajes de terciopelo verde musgo, un arcón, dos mesillas y una enorme chimenea, donde avivé el fuego de turba. Después me acosté con ellos. Las llamas ardían en silencio, iluminando de forma tenue la habitación y dando algo de calor a la fría noche escocesa. Me arrebujé en las mantas, cayendo en cuestión de instantes en un profundo sueño, rodeada del olor de Albert flotando en la estancia. Me desperté una sola vez cuando era noche cerrada. Me quise volver, pero algo me lo impedía, una mano me cogía por el pelo suelto a mis espaldas. Era Jimmy, cuyo pequeño cuerpo cálido del sueño respiraba tranquilamente pegado al mío.

Frente a mí, tenía a Anna, y detrás a Willy y John. Me acababa de convertir en madre de familia numerosa por circunstancias de la vida. Esbocé una triste sonrisa. Ahora solo me restaba encontrar al padre.

Al día siguiente, emprendimos camino al amanecer, en dirección a las Highlands. No podíamos llevar ningún carruaje, para lamento de mi madre, que tuvo que dejar casi todas sus pertenencias en la casa, y para lamento mío, que miraba al caballo que me ofrecía Terry igual que lo había observado meses atrás. Es decir, con una mezcla de terror y desconfianza en mi rostro que auspiciaba que en cualquier momento me pusiese a gritar de forma histérica. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a hacer el camino sobre él, solo me restaba convencerlo, así que hice acopio de valor e intenté montarme tímidamente. Sujeté con demasiada fuerza las riendas y el caballo se encabritó. Casi me arroja al suelo, pero me incliné sosteniendo las crines del animal con determinación. El pequeño Jimmy vino en mi ayuda y trepó como un mono hasta situarse delante de mí.

—Yo lo guiaré, Candy. No tienes por qué tener miedo. —Me sonrió con suficiencia y yo le devolví una mueca, acomodándolo entre mis piernas.

Pronto dejamos atrás la bulliciosa ciudad de Edimburgo y nos adentramos en las Lowlands. Después de un largo día de camino, encontramos refugio en una posada. Tenía los músculos tan tensos que, nada más desmontar del caballo, me convertí en una marioneta de madera. Apenas podía moverme sin que mi cuerpo protestara por la larga caminata. Jimmy correteaba a nuestro alrededor junto con los otros pequeños, vanagloriándose de su proeza, ante, para qué negarlo, mi asombro. Pagamos por tres habitaciones una gran suma de dinero, evitando así los comentarios, que probablemente alentamos con ese gesto, y subimos a descansar. Después de asearme con un paño húmedo y sacudir de polvo el vestido azul marengo, bajé con los niños al salón principal a cenar. Sentados en una mesa alargada estaban mi madre, mi hermana, George y la siempre mirada fría de Terry esperándome.

—Prueba el guiso de carnero, ¡está delicioso! —Con esas palabras me recibió mi hermana, y yo observé su gesto descansado y la flexibilidad de sus músculos con muchísima envidia. Por lo visto, Melisande no acostumbraba a montar a menudo.

Me senté junto a ella y serví a los niños un plato lleno, que atacaron como si fuera la última cena. Yo me limité a picotear algo de pan y queso. Estaba tan cansada que no deseaba más que acostarme y que amaneciera pronto para proseguir camino.

—Terry Graham, ¿qué haces tan lejos de tus tierras, mo charaid[Amigo]? —exclamó un hombrecillo casi calvo y rostro orondo, vestido con el atuendo tradicional de las Highlands—, ¿y en compañía de estas damas? —añadió observándonos sin disimulo alguno, quizá valorando qué clase de damas seríamos. Por lo menos yo, con cuatro niños alrededor, estaba fuera de peligro.

—¡Colum! ¿Has venido a llenar la bodega de la cantina?—expresó Terry bajando la voz.

—Ach! —profirió el hombrecillo con un gesto de asentimiento de la mano—. Aunque tu medio hermano cada vez nos pone las cosas más difíciles con el néctar que produce.

Yo me atraganté con la cerveza y tosí hasta aclararme la garganta. Y en un impulso tonto miré alrededor para comprobar que Albert no estuviera en la misma sala.

—Siéntate, Colum, y comparte con nosotros la cena —ofreció George.

El hombre le hizo un hueco en un extremo del banco de madera, en la atestada, llena de humo y olores corporales, posada.

Los hombres respetaron su silencio mientras se llenaba la panza y se bebía una gran jarra de cerveza. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la camisa, que tenía ya las marcas de numerosas comidas y comenzó a hablar.

—Bonitos hijos, señora, aun cuando debo señalar que no se parecen a vos —indicó con una sonrisa.

—Tampoco al padre —contesté, y miré a los pequeños, que ya cabeceaban de sueño. Ciertamente, ninguno tenía los rasgos de Albert; de hecho, ninguno de ellos compartía rasgo alguno que los hiciera parecer hermanos.

El hombre enrojeció y mi hermana me dio un codazo en las costillas. Terry me fulminó con la mirada y yo enarqué una ceja encogiéndome de hombros.

—Cuéntanos, Colum, ¿qué se cuece por los valles?—intervino George, salvando de su apuro al hombre.

—Mala cosa. —El hombre se sirvió más cerveza y dio un largo trago antes de continuar—. El joven Tearlach ha llegado a las costas de Eriskay y ha sido acogido en casa de Angus MacDonald.

—¿Viene acompañado por los refuerzos irlandeses y franceses? —inquirió Terry, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—El barco que lo acompañaba con setecientos irlandeses y armas fue interceptado por los malditos ingleses. De los franceses no se sabe nada, o quizá sí. —Miró fijamente a Terry.

—No, no tengo noticias —afirmó él.

Mi hermana y yo cruzamos una mirada cargada de intenciones. ¿Qué sabía realmente Terry del Levantamiento? ¿Le habría confiado algo mi hermana? Por su rostro preocupado, me temía que no.

—Está enviando cartas a los jefes de cada clan con el fin de que se unan a su causa y lo acojan en Escocia como el futuro rey, pero lamentablemente no está teniendo demasiado éxito en su empresa —apostilló con tristeza Colum.

—¿Lamentablemente? —exclamó mi hermana de improviso—, pero ¿es que acaso ninguno de vosotros os dais cuenta del desastre de una guerra sin soldados, sin armamento y sin apoyo extranjero?

El silencio se cernió sobre la mesa. Quedó claro, por la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Terry, que era la primera vez que expresaba sus opiniones con tanta rotundidad.

—Los escoceses somos grandes luchadores —destacó Terry sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, en una obvia advertencia de que se mantuviera en silencio. Pero eso era imposible conociendo a mi hermana.

—¡Ja! —prorrumpió con sarcasmo Catlyn—. Solo sois una pandilla de ladrones de ganado y recolectores de grano, que para lo que mejor sabéis utilizar la horca es para cortar el maíz.

Fue mi turno de darle un codazo en las costillas. Estaba viendo cómo Colum abría la boca y la cerraba ante un nuevo ataque verbal y podría jurar que Terry había enrojecido tan profundamente por el insulto, que sus ojos azules refulgían como en un campo de amapolas.

—Creo que es buena idea que los niños se acuesten ya, es tarde y mañana será un largo día —ordenó mi madre, levantándose presurosa, tirando del brazo de mi hermana que continuaba en posición guerrera.

Las seguí con Jimmy en brazos, despidiéndome con un gesto de la mano, algo contrita, mientras veía discutir por delante a las dos. Entré en la habitación, acosté a los niños en la pequeña cama y me senté en una silla de madera frente al fuego encendido. Al cabo de un rato oí su respiración sosegada como única compañía al silencio. Me pregunté una y otra vez, observando las llamas lamer la fría piedra, qué podríamos hacer nosotras para cambiar el rumbo de algo que ya estaba decidido. Los datos, los números, los nombres flotaban en mi cerebro demasiado despierto sin dejarme un instante de descanso. Finalmente, me dirigí a la cama y me acosté en una esquina, añorando como nunca antes el consuelo de los brazos fuertes de Albert rodeándome y su cálido aliento junto a mi mejilla.

Los días siguientes fueron agotadores, el tibio verano había hecho su presencia en las Highlands llenándolo todo de los colores del brezo en flor, de las verdes y púrpuras colinas y los profundos grises y azules de los lagos. Sin embargo, en nuestro ánimo no estaba precisamente disfrutar de un viaje de placer o recreo. Apurábamos las largas horas de luz y esquivábamos caminos concurridos, como la primera vez que hice el mismo trayecto, evitando encontrarnos con destacamentos ingleses, que, alertados por la presencia del pretendiente y bajo el mando del general Cope, se dirigían ya hacia el norte para frenar una insurrección rebelde.

Tuvimos que dormir varios días a la intemperie, para disfrute de los pequeños y disgusto de mi madre, que comenzaba a sentir por el país una especie de animadversión, propiciada más que nada por la ausencia de cómodos lechos de pluma de ganso y bañeras de bronce.

Cabalgaba al estilo isabelino, mientras que nosotras lo hacíamos como los hombres, yo más que nada porque no conocía otra forma de no caerme del caballo.

Al anochecer del cuarto día, montamos nuestro pequeño campamento en un pequeño claro rodeado de serbales, al abrigo de los caminos más transitados. Mientras George y Terry se alejaron con intención de pescar alguna trucha o cazar alguna pequeña presa de carne, mi hermana y yo decidimos buscar ramas que alimentaran la hoguera, dejando a mi madre y los niños a cargo de resguardar nuestras escasas pertenencias. Pronto me separé de Catlyn y me detuve junto a un pequeño río a refrescarme. Cada día me sentía un poco más inquieta y nerviosa, esperando el momento de encontrarme con Albert. Me agaché y me pasé un paño de agua fría por la nuca, respirando con placer.

Hacía calor, pero las noches se volvían frías en cuanto la oscuridad lo cubría todo con un manto de neblina. Recogí el pequeño montículo de ramas entre mis brazos y me volví para regresar al claro. Oí a lo lejos un grito quedo de mujer y me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Pensé que sería cosa de mi sobreexcitada imaginación y continué andando rodeada del silencio del bosque. No había dado tres pasos cuando oí otro grito, esta vez amortiguado y más cercano.

Me volví hacia el sonido y, sin pensarlo más, corrí tropezándome con las piedras y salientes. Solté las ramas y saqué una pequeña siang dhu del bolsillo de mi vestido que había encontrado en el hogar de Albert. Me acerqué con sigilo al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, temiéndome encontrar a alguna mujer u hombre herido.

Y deseé no haber visto esa imagen, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas y al mismo tiempo me maldije por ser tan estúpida por no haberlo visto antes. Mi hermana estaba apoyada en el tronco de un aliso, con el corpiño desabrochado y mostrando su piel desnuda a Terry, que había enterrado el rostro entre sus pechos, mientras sujetaba las piernas de Caitlyn alrededor de su cintura y empujaba una y otra vez, acompañado por los gemidos de placer que emitía su amante. Me quedé un instante inmóvil y me volví rápidamente, huyendo y tropezando con ramas y piedras, hasta que me alejé lo suficiente como para quedarme sola con mi desazón. Terry era un hombre casado, con dos hijos, y mi hermana… ella, ¿es que ya no recordaba a Sergei? Sentí una profunda pena y las lágrimas, producidas por las intensas semanas vividas, afloraron finalmente a mis ojos cansados. Cuando oí el suave murmullo de su conversación al despedirse, esperé escondida tras unos árboles hasta ver aparecer a Terry. Salí y, sorprendiéndolo, lo sujeté por el brazo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —bramé totalmente indignada—. Estás casado. Tienes, no uno, sino dos hijos con mujeres diferentes. Estás aprovechándote de una joven inocente en venganza al odio que sientes por mí. No permitiré que le hagas daño. Se lo contaré todo.

Él me observó un momento en silencio y después torció el gesto de la cara.

—¿Y qué le vas a contar? ¿Que soy viudo? ¿Que mi mujer murió antes de que mi hijo naciera? Ella ya lo sabe—resopló con algo muy parecido al cansancio.

Retrocedí ante la información y lo miré con escepticismo.

—Espero que no la mataras tú —dije finalmente.

—No, Candice, no soy yo precisamente el que va disparando a sus cónyuges.

Fruncí los labios ante el insulto y resoplé con furia.

—La protegeré, es mi hermana, cueste lo que me cueste —le advertí.

—Y dime, Candice, ¿la protegerás igual que yo estoy protegiendo a mi hermano de ti? —Y en su voz percibí la entereza que mostraba tanto para Albert como para Caitlyn.

—Se lo contaré todo —le amenacé.

—Hazlo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ella ya sabe que esta vez me he asegurado de besar a la hermana correcta. —Y diciendo eso, y dejándome a mí sin nada que replicar, echó a andar con paso firme hacia el campamento.

Esperé unos minutos, para calmarme lo suficiente para enfrentarme con todos y caminé despacio, mientras en mi mente bullían todo tipo de explicaciones, advertencias, excusas y mil cosas más que podía hacer para evitar que todo terminara en una tragedia protagonizada por mi hermana con el corazón roto.

Cené en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, que nos observaba a Caglyn y a mí con alto grado de suspicacia. Sin embargo, no dijimos nada. Cuando mi hermana se ofreció a acercarse al río a lavar los pocos platos y cubiertos que llevábamos, yo la seguí.

—Nos has visto, ¿verdad? —Fue ella la que habló primero. De forma calmada, arrodillándose junto a la ribera del río.

—Sí. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

Ella rio y se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos, Candy, creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Me mantuve firme y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Lo conoces hace solo unas semanas, apenas sabes nada de él.

—¿Conocías tú a Albert cuando te entregaste a él?

—Lo nuestro fue diferente. —Intenté explicarle.

—¿Ah, sí?, y ¿por qué?

— Estabamos casados y yo no tenía a nadie esperándome en el futuro —mascullé finalmente, odiándome por sentir el dolor del abandono de Neal todavía presente en mi interior.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Me miró fijamente.

—Catlyn. —Resoplé con fuerza—. ¿Qué sucedió en el futuro? ¿Qué hizo que vinieras? Necesito saberlo.

Ella se levantó sacudiendo las manos y se alejó unos pasos en silencio.

—¿Te lo ha contado todo? —pregunté, gastando mi último cartucho.

—Sí —murmuró agachando la cabeza—. Lo sé todo, Candy.—Y en ese momento se volvió y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se alejó corriendo y yo me quedé estática, sin comprender qué había llevado a mi hermana a comportarse así y preguntándome si algún día lograría saber qué era realmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El ambiente se enrareció a partir de ese momento, pese a que los tres implicados intentamos disimular, sin conseguirlo. Y, finalmente, al atardecer del décimo día, entramos en las tierras del clan Graham de Appin.

Nadie salió a recibirnos cuando percibimos en la lejanía la bella estructura de piedra del castillo Grahamkert . Los guardias, ya avisados de antemano, no dejaron su puesto, y presumí que, aunque había hombres apostados en el bosque cercano, no revelaron su presencia. Nos detuvimos un instante para contemplar el crepúsculo sobre el lago, con la figura de su hogar recortada en el horizonte. Me sentí tan impresionada por la estampa como la primera vez, y tanto mi madre como mi hermana no pudieron ocultar la admiración que les producía. Los niños estaban excitados y nerviosos, pululando junto a nosotros como pequeñas pulgas saltarinas. Mi impaciencia fue en aumento y antes de atravesar la arcada de piedra me había bajado de un salto del caballo, buscando con la mirada a Albert. En el patio solo había algunos hombres y mujeres que se afanaban en sus labores y que se volvieron, sorprendidos y curiosos, al advertir la llegada de la extraña comitiva.

En ese instante, vi a Terrence padre saliendo de las cuadras, frotándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor de la frente y apartándose a la vez los mechones rubios y ceniza del rostro. Se quedó quieto, como si hubiese recibido un impacto de bala en cuanto me vio.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Candice White! —exclamó, apretando los puños con furia y reanudando el paso con rapidez.

Retrocedí por instinto y tropecé con el cuerpo de mi hermana, que acababa de desmontar de su caballo y miraba con embeleso al castillo. Mi madre se interpuso en el trayecto de Terrence padre y de un grácil salto aterrizó en el suelo de piedra. Le tendió las riendas del semental y él las cogió de forma mecánica, observándonos a todos frunciendo el ceño de forma desconfiada.

—Los caballos necesitan un buen cepillado, descanso y comida. Asegúrate de que lo reciban y avisa a quien se encargue de administrar este… —Miró alrededor enarcando una ceja rubia— edificio rústico de que nos suministren habitaciones y a ser posible una bañera de agua caliente.—Finalizó, ordenando como lo haría a uno de sus lacayos en su palacio de Francia.

Ahogué un gemido ante el color púrpura que iba tomando el rostro del padre de Albert y observé cómo George tragaba saliva fuertemente, mientras Terry apretaba los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡No soy un mozo de cuadra! —increpó finalmente Tertence padre con indignación—. Soy Laird Terrence Graham, señor y dueño de este castillo. —Remarcó la palabra con sarcasmo—. Y de las tierras y personas que lo circundan —resopló fuertemente.

—Un placer —murmuró mi madre con extremada dulzura—. Permitidme que me presente, soy la marquise de Aubriant, madame Elisabeth Beauharnais. Aunque podéis llamarme simplemente madame la marquise.

Terrence padre dio un respingo y forzó una brusca reverencia, tirando de las bridas del caballo, que se encabritó al verse obligado a inclinarse también. No me di cuenta de que sujetaba la falda de mi vestido con el puño cerrado, hasta que sentí la mano de mi hermana cogiéndome la mía.

—Y decidme entonces, Laird Graham. —Mi madre hizo una pausa tremendamente larga mientras todos conteníamos el aliento—. ¿Por qué os esforzáis tanto en pareceros y vestiros como un mozo de cuadra, si afirmáis no serlo?

La carcajada de Terry rompió el tenso silencio y su padre se quedó literalmente sin habla, paseando la mirada fija por el cuerpo y porte de mi madre, que en una simple pregunta había desarmado a uno de los jefes más poderosos de las Highlands, dejándolo convertido en escombros a sus pies.

—¿Cómo diablos lo hace? —susurré a mi hermana, apretando su mano.

—Me imagino que con años de experiencia —argumentó ella.

—Se acaba de ganar un formidable enemigo —afirmé, mirando a mi madre con enfado mientras ella se atusaba con indiferencia un rizo suelto del peinado.

—Más bien creo que al revés —apostilló mi hermana, fijando la vista en Terrence padre que seguía sin parpadear observándola.

Oímos un fuerte cacareo, seguido de las protestas de una mujer, y todos nos volvimos al mismo tiempo para ver a Martha acercarse con una gallina sujeta por el pescuezo, mientras el animal se retorcía y agitaba las alas intentando en vano defenderse. Iba absorta en una lucha con el animal, hasta que se dio cuenta del pequeño grupo de gente reunido en el patio y levantó la vista oteándola sobre todos nosotros. La detuvo en mi hermana y en mí. Soltó a la gallina, que se alejó trastabillando torpemente camino de las cuadras, viéndose súbitamente en libertad, mientras era perseguida por Jimmy, Willy y John, y se acercó recogiéndose las faldas.

—¡Has regresado! ¡Loado sea san Andrés! —exclamó, limpiándose las manos en el delantal y abrazándome con profusión. Yo enterré el rostro en su cuello, que olía a humo de leña y pan recién hecho, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

—¡Candice! —El grito de Stear me hizo separarme y sonreír con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Te he visto… te he visto por la ventana! —exclamó con entusiasmo—. ¡Eres tú! —afirmó llegando a mí y sujetándome por los hombros para darme un húmedo beso en la boca. Después se volvió y miró boquiabierto a mi hermana, que le sonreía en una réplica de mí misma—. Sois iguales —dijo acercándose a ella—. ¿Es mi regalo? —le preguntó a Terry. Mi hermana enarcó las cejas y yo carcajeé nerviosa.

—No —respondió Terry, sujetando a Catlyn por la cintura posesivamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stear, rascándose la barbilla.

—Porque ella es mía —afirmó con voz ronca Terry.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?! —abroncó Laird Graham, mirando alternativamente a su hijo y a mi hermana—. ¡Ewan! —bramó llamando al mayordomo, que, oportunamente y con buen criterio, había decidido desaparecer.

—Yo me ocupo de todo —exclamó Martha, haciéndose cargo de la situación—. Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para los esponsales.

—¿Esponsales? —farfullé yo algo confusa, mirando con atención a la gente que nos rodeaba. Me detuve en un pequeño grupo que parecía ajeno a nuestros intereses. No llevaban el mismo tartán que el clan Graham, de hecho creí recordar que era el tartán de los MacMarlow. Me llevé la mano al pecho al vislumbrar una cabellera rubia emergiendo del centro de aquellos hombres, con el rostro de una mujer joven, bella y ligeramente redondeado. Lady MacMarlow, la prometida de Albert, me miró fijamente con un rictus amargo que afeaba su dulce gesto.

—Sí, los esponsales, Candice. —Terry me miró con un amago de sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿No te lo había mencionado? Por fin lady MacMarlow ha conseguido su propósito, desposarse con un Graham.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. No puede ser posible.

Sentí la mano de mi hermana apretando con fuerza la mía.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú lo abandonaste para regresar con tu verdadero marido y destruiste los contratos matrimoniales. Ya no hay nada que os mantenga unidos.

Retrocedí mirando a todos alternativamente, sintiendo que iba a desplomarme de un momento a otro. Corrí hacia el caballo y me monté en él de nuevo, conteniendo las lágrimas. No iba a dejar que nadie me viera en ese estado. No iba a permitir que él me rompiera el corazón traicionándome de ese modo. Pero ya lo había hecho.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —inquirió mi hermana, sujetándome la falda.

—No lo sé. Déjame —exigí, apretando la mandíbula y mirando en derredor por si lo veía.

No quería verlo. Me moría por verlo.

—¡Terry, detenla! —exigió mi hermana, tirando de su camisa con fuerza. Terry me observó con suspicacia y yo no esperé un minuto más, golpeé el anca del animal y salí a trote del castillo. Solo cuando un tímido rayo de sol mostrándose tras las colinas me iluminó, Terry reaccionó y salió corriendo tras de mí.

—¡Espera! —Oí que gritaban detrás mío—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha robado una de mis pistolas!

Me detuve cuando ya era noche cerrada. El caballo estaba agotado y relinchó en señal de protesta. Me apeé de un salto y até la brida a un pequeño árbol. Caminé unos pasos hasta acercarme a un riachuelo de agua escondido entre la vegetación. Una vez allí, caí de rodillas y sollocé con fuerza, mientras temblaba y dejaba que por fin las lágrimas liberaran mi tristeza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de algo así solo unos meses después de perderme? Mi mente me devolvió la respuesta con algo de amargura: «quizá porque tú lo abandonaste y luego intentaste matarlo». Negué con la cabeza mientras me frotaba las mejillas tirantes y enrojecidas con los puños. Me sentía desesperadamente sola y a la vez extrañamente aliviada. Durante semanas había recorrido media Europa con un único pensamiento consciente: recuperarlo. Me había escondido de mis propios sentimientos intentando sobrevivir y proteger a los de mi alrededor. Ahora, la soledad era un consuelo. No llegaba a comprender los secretos que guardaba mi madre, lo que escondía mi hermana y el rencor que me mostraba Terry. Pero yo misma era la que más ocultaba a los demás, quién era y por qué había regresado realmente. Gemí hondamente y posé las manos en el lodo del río, sintiendo la calma del agua fría en mis muñecas y, en ese instante, comprendí la verdad. Lady MacMarlow no me había mirado de forma altanera. Al contrario, me mostró su desdicha en un gesto de desprecio. Terry el maldito gilipollas había alardeado de su triunfo al conseguir una alianza con el poderoso clan Graham de Appin, no con la pequeña rama Andrew.

Mascullé una maldición y golpeé el agua con un puño cerrado.

—¡Soy idiota! —exclamé en voz alta, y solo el silencio me respondió.

Lady MacMarlow se iba a casar, sí, pero no con Albert, sino con Terrence padre. Y yo había caído en la trampa creyendo solo lo que mostraban mis ojos y escuchaban mis oídos. Me arrojé agua al rostro para despejarme y levanté la vista al cielo intentando orientarme espacialmente. Estaba segura de que Albert no estaba en el castillo Grahamkert no se quedaría para ofender a la que una vez fue su prometida con su presencia. Duncan me había confesado que estaba en el norte. Y solo conocía un sitio en el norte en el que él deseara estar. Su hogar, Mo Proist.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, creando pompas en las turbulentas aguas del riachuelo. El caballo relinchó con fuerza y me levanté con un gemido.

—Chisss, tranquilo —susurré—. Es solo una torm…

No pude acabar la frase. Sentí un tirón de pelo en mi nuca y el helado cañón de una pistola clavándose en mi cuello descubierto.

—Quieta. Ni una sola palabra —siseó un hombre a mis espaldas.

Me obligó a torcer el rostro y pude vislumbrar entre las sombras una cara cubierta por una barba oscura y un lacio pelo grasiento sonriendo burlonamente, mostrándome una dentadura podrida. Su aliento agrio hizo que contuviera una arcada y tragara saliva con miedo. Mis ojos revolotearon inconscientes por su persona. Era un soldado inglés, con el uniforme escarlata sucio y cubierto de barro. Parecía estar solo. Pero no podía saber con certeza si era un desertor o quizás un explorador de un campamento cercano. Mi mano se posó en el bolsillo de mi vestido, tanteando la daga. Eché un vistazo rápido al caballo, lamentándome por haber dejado la pistola de Terry en sus alforjas.

—Parece que es mi noche de suerte —volvió a hablar el soldado. Y noté que se relajaba al no percibir ninguna amenaza alrededor.

—La mía desafortunadamente no —mascullé, arrepintiéndome al segundo, mordiéndome un labio.

Él estalló en una carcajada sonora y amartilló el arma, guardándola en la funda de cuero que pendía de su cinturón con una sola mano. No esperé un segundo más. Lo empujé con fuerza, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás con torpeza, y comencé a correr, sujetándome la falda con las manos e intentando no tropezar con piedras y raíces, internándome en la espesura.

Paré jadeante, escondida tras un árbol caído y me descalcé y aflojé las cintas del corpiño sosteniendo la respiración. Me aparté el pelo del rostro y me sequé la frente con la manga. Había dejado de llover y el silencio había resurgido con violencia del bosque. Oí el crujido de una rama y mi estómago se contrajo de miedo. Espié con cautela por encima del tronco, sintiendo que el golpeteo de mi corazón sería percibible a un kilómetro de distancia. Me topé de frente con la mirada oscura del soldado, que rápidamente alargó la mano para atraparme de nuevo. Me incorporé torpemente y, al volver la cabeza, choqué de frente con un muro. Levanté la vista y vi la silueta alta y oscura de un hombre. Lancé un grito y resbalé en la tierra húmeda. Me golpeé contra el tronco e intenté apoyar las manos para levantarme de nuevo. De pronto, alguien me cogió por el brazo, alzándome, y me empujó con brusquedad, para luego arrojarme a un lado y enfrentarse al soldado. Caí de bruces al suelo y me erguí torpemente para salir huyendo de forma desesperada. Detrás de mí oí que amartillaban un arma, el gruñido de dos hombres peleando y la detonación que rompió el silencio de la noche en un aullido estremecedor.

No me volví ni una sola vez. Solo sabía que para salvarme tenía que seguir corriendo hasta alejarme lo más posible del peligro.

Seguía sin ver lo que había frente a mí, la oscuridad me rodeaba mientras yo tanteaba con las manos y me guiaba por el instinto de supervivencia, tropezándome y arañándome con ramas el rostro, mientras patinaba una y otra vez hiriéndome los pies desnudos con las rocas puntiagudas que asomaban entre el brezo y las aliagas.

Trastabillé de nuevo y caí sollozando sobre la hierba. Sentí el fuerte temblor de pisadas masculinas a mis espaldas y me incorporé con un quejido. No había dado tres pasos cuando una garra me sujetó un codo y me obligó a volverme con vehemencia. Levanté el brazo y golpeé la cabeza de mi atacante con el puño cerrado. Le oí mascullar una maldición y, cogiéndome con fuerza por los hombros, procedió a zarandearme sin piedad. Levanté la mirada totalmente aterrorizada, intentando adelantarme a su próximo movimiento y le golpeé con un pie desnudo en lo que intuí que era su pierna, mientras me retorcía tratando de zafarme.

En ese momento, la luna hizo su aparición por un instante, alumbrando el rostro de mi agresor envuelto en las tinieblas. Jadeé debido a la sorpresa que me produjo y sentí un nudo en la garganta. El hombre me soltó de improviso y di un paso atrás llevándome la mano al cuello.

—¡Por todos los demonios, Melisande! —bramó—. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a poner un pie en Escocia? Juré por el alma de mi esposa que jamás dañaría tu cuerpo, pero ahora mismo lo que más deseo es estrangular tu bonito cuello hasta oír que tus huesos crujen en mis manos. —Hizo una pausa respirando con dificultad y observé cómo apretaba su puño derecho y la mano izquierda la llevaba de forma inconsciente a su costado—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! Recoge a tu soldado y procura que no vuelva a verte nunca más, o no seré tan compasivo.

Tendí una mano y él retrocedió entornando los ojos azules más bellos que había visto nunca. Permaneció inmóvil, mientras yo intentaba vislumbrar su rostro oculto entre las sombras. El sonido de nuestras respiraciones jadeantes se mezcló con el retumbar del silencio del claro del bosque.

Sentí que deseaba alejarse, que luchaba desesperadamente por volverse y dejar de contemplar mi espectro; sin embargo, sus ojos me atravesaban como dos lanzas llameantes, sin poder apartar de mí su indescriptible mirada de furia.

—Albert —murmuré con el corazón encogido de dolor.

En mis sueños había imaginado innumerables veces la escena de nuestro reencuentro. Pero sin duda alguna, en ninguna de ellas yo estaba completamente empapada, con el pelo húmedo pegado al rostro arañado, cubierta de barro y con él ansiando asesinarme, en vez de besarme.

Enarcó una ceja con sorpresa al oír su nombre y se acercó rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera defenderme, su mano sujetó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro a los débiles rayos de luna que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles. Sentí su piel áspera en contacto con la mía y cerré los ojos al notar que las lágrimas abrasaban mi cara herida.

—Abre los ojos —exigió con dureza.

Parpadeé asustada por la intensidad y magnetismo de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—¡Mírame! —ordenó, apartándome de la mejilla un mechón de pelo con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos y fijé en él mi vista nublada por las lágrimas.

—¿Candice? —murmuró desconcertado.

Ahora podía ver con claridad el rostro cubierto por la barba rubia de varios días, el pelo revuelto y una mirada de profundo dolor. Se me rompió el corazón y deseé explicarle quién era en realidad, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en mi garganta, súbitamente cerrada. Gemí y asentí con la cabeza, todavía inmovilizada por su enorme mano.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Eres tú? —preguntó con voz estrangulada—.¿Eres tú de verdad? —repitió con temor.

Asentí de nuevo sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—¿Estás aquí realmente, Candice? ¿Has regresado para permanecer a mi lado? Necesito saberlo —inquirió con firmeza.

—Sí —conseguí contestar con voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

—¿Desaparecerás como la última vez? Sin luchar, sin dejar que yo luche por ti. ¿Lo harás de nuevo? —exigió saber. Sus ojos eran dos luces brillantes que me miraban sin parpadear, con miedo, con anhelo, con infinito amor.

—No —susurré—. No lo haré.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado esta vez? —Noté el temblor de su voz.

—Ya no existe ningún cuerpo al que pueda regresar. Fallecí como Candice White —admití finalmente, sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro.

—Nunca fuiste Candice White —afirmó él, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo—. Siempre serás Candice Andrew. Nunca lo olvides.

Sentí su mano bajando por mi cuello, rodeando mi nuca, y me acercó con su otro brazo apoyado en mi cintura, hasta que choqué contra su duro pecho. Levanté mi rostro hacia él y lo examiné con fijeza un instante que duró toda una eternidad. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron en la cálida noche y sentí la suavidad de sus labios a un suspiro de los míos.

—Me alegro de que estés muerta —susurró.

Fui a protestar, pero mis palabras se silenciaron con su beso. Alcé las manos y le rodeé el cuello tirando de su pelo, mientras nuestros labios luchaban ferozmente por no separarse jamás.

Continuaraaa...

Holaaaaaa, aqui con este hermoso capitulo para que dejen de sufrir... Albert y Candy ya juntos y mas enamorados que nunca ... si quieren otro capitulo , me dicen ...Abrazos


	30. Capitulo 28 Secretos desvelados, luch

_**Capitulo 28**_

 _ **Secretos desvelados, luchas enfrentadas… y confesiones de traición**_

Ambos caímos sobre el suelo abrazados, sin soltarnos, en un amasijo de piernas y brazos. Nuestras manos volaban a través del cuerpo del otro de forma apresurada e impaciente, desaté el lazo de su camisa y él hizo lo propio desabotonándome el vestido sin dejar de besarme. Nuestro amor se convirtió en una lucha por reafirmar que yo era Candy y había regresado, y él era Albert y por fin lo había encontrado. Necesitábamos desesperadamente el contacto permanente de nuestra piel, una entrega sin condicionantes, sin vuelta atrás. Un nuevo principio. Suspiré jadeando y sentí su mano áspera rodeándome un pecho. Bajé mi mano y la deslicé por debajo de su camisa tanteando su piel suave.

Se separó un instante, para desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón y apartó descuidadamente su kilt para formar una pequeña manta donde apoyarnos. Se quitó de un golpe las botas y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo sin que pudiésemos despegar nuestras miradas el uno del otro. Arrastró mi vestido y me dejó completamente desnuda y expuesta en la noche frente a él. Se situó sobre mí y me ofreció su calor. Se irguió sobre sus poderosos antebrazos observándome con detenimiento.

—Tócame —suplicó con voz ronca—. Necesito sentirte.

Rodeé su cintura con las manos y bajé hasta su miembro erguido, lo acaricié con firmeza y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió apretando los dientes.

—Candice, mo anam, te amo —murmuró, inclinando el rostro hasta que nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo.

Alcé las piernas y lo rodeé guiándolo a mi interior. Supe que intentaba ser delicado, suave y lento. Pero yo no necesitaba aquello. Lo necesitaba a él por completo. Necesitaba fundirme entre sus brazos. Me arqueé y levanté mis caderas para demostrarle mi entrega absoluta. Él se rindió y dejó de luchar, llenándome por completo. Los dos fuimos uno de nuevo, como si nunca hubiéramos pasado tiempo separados. La memoria de nuestra piel nos lo demostró. Gemí intensamente mientras él se introducía en mi interior una y otra vez sin descanso, sin que pudiera recuperarme de una embestida a otra. No deseaba hacerlo y él, conociendo la respuesta de mi cuerpo, me llevó hasta el límite de la locura. Suspiré hondo al sentir que podía deshacerme entre sus brazos, desintegrarme como si nunca hubiera existido. El placer llegó de improviso, llevándose mi cordura y mi respiración. Lo rodeé con más fuerza y él se irguió mostrándome de nuevo su atractivo rostro brillante y perlado de sudor. Jadeó en una última embestida profunda y yo temblé de nuevo. Se dejó caer inerte sobre mi cuerpo y lo abracé con infinita ternura. Me rodeó hasta quedar a mi lado, escuchando el loco latir de nuestros corazones, que nunca estuvieron separados.

Delineó mi rostro a la luz de la luna con sus dedos, siguiendo las líneas de mis huesos hasta llegar a los labios, donde se inclinó y volvió a besarme, esta vez con infinita dulzura. Sonreí entornando los párpados y lo atraje hacia mí. Él nos cubrió con la manta y me apoyé en su pecho.

—Te amo —susurré.

Se estremeció y me abrazó con mayor intensidad aún.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —inquirí, trazando círculos invisibles en su pecho con mi dedo índice. Lo sentí vibrar mientras contenía la risa.

—Por mi nombre. Eres incapaz de pronunciar Albert con la entonación correcta. No es francés, ni inglés, ni español, es como si lo hubieses adaptado a tu propia forma de hablar. Desde el principio fue así.

Le propiné un pequeño estirón en el pelo rubio ensortijado con el que estaba jugando.

—¡Auch! —se quejó él, riéndose ya abiertamente—. ¿No crees que ya he sufrido suficientes heridas por tu causa?—preguntó. Pero no había recriminación ni ofensa en sus palabras. Sin embargo, mi dolor retornó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Albert —musité—. Perdóname.

—Olvídalo, mo anam, estás aquí, eso es lo realmente importante ahora —pronunció y me acarició la espalda, besándome en la frente—. ¿Cuándo regresaste verdaderamente a tu cuerpo, Candice? —inquirió en un intento de hacerme olvidar sus heridas.

—En el mismo instante en que os vi salir a ti y a Terry de Fort George. Es como si hubiera estado esperando el momento exacto —murmuré. Para mí no eran recuerdos agradables, mucho menos para él, pero sentí que necesitaba conocer la verdad.

—¿Me recordabas? Quiero decir, cuando fuiste de nuevo Candice White, ¿me llegaste a olvidar en algún momento?—preguntó con suavidad.

—Al principio no te recordé —confesé finalmente—. Aunque creo que nunca te olvidé del todo. —Añadí—. Tenía la sensación de que había algo que se negaba a ser recordado, como si mi propia mente para protegerme del dolor de la separación hubiera creado una especie de barrera o muro de contención. Fue lo más terrible que he experimentado en vida. —Cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Y me lo dices a mí, tú, que desapareciste ante mis ojos, insultándome convertida en Melisande, y que cuando fui a buscarte intentaste asesinarme acompañada de tu amante.—Rio amargamente.

—Lo siento. —Volví a disculparme, pero en realidad no había palabras suficientes para justificar el daño que Melisande había infligido.

—Ahora solo me importa el aquí y el ahora. Y eso eres tú, Candice. Mi principio y mi final —murmuró, y sentí que la intensidad de sus palabras era acompañada por la intensidad de cierta parte de su anatomía. Me volví y me situé sobre él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿No te cansas nunca, escocés? —pregunté, moviendo las caderas de forma lenta y pausada, hasta que conseguí que él enrojeciera por el esfuerzo. Me sujetó por la cintura y dirigió mis movimientos, dejándome prácticamente sin voluntad.

—De ti, nunca —masculló, hundiéndose profundamente en mi cuerpo y también, con su declaración, en mi alma.

Un tímido rayo de sol me golpeaba sin piedad en los ojos, pero yo me negaba a despertar del sueño. Sentía cosquillas en el pie y emití una suave risa, que se tornó en una protesta cuando noté que raspaban mi piel. Levanté la cabeza y me apoyé en un codo viendo a Albert completamente vestido y acuclillado frente a mis piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con voz extremadamente ronca, entornando los párpados ante la claridad del día.

—Tienes un profundo corte en la planta del pie. Lo estoy limpiando y te lo voy a vendar —explicó, sujetándome el tobillo derecho y mostrando un paño goteando agua en su otra mano.

Había sustituido su kilt por las mantas que yo llevaba en el caballo, que pastaba junto al frisón de Albert en un claro cerca de donde habíamos dormido. A mi lado, había depositado el resto de mi ropa y, sobre ella, la pistola.

—¡El soldado! —exclamé de repente recordándolo.

Albert dejó de manipular mi pie y enarcó una ceja rubia en mi dirección.

—No estaba donde lo dejé anoche, así que habrá regresado con su regimiento en el norte. ¿Lo echas de menos, Candice?

Bufé como toda respuesta. Intenté incorporarme, pero un tirón en mi pelo me lo impidió. Me volví sorprendida y el rostro de Jimmy se hizo visible sobre mí.

—¡Jimmy! ¿Qué haces aquí? —grazné totalmente sorprendida.

—Sujetarte el pelo para que no escapes de nuevo —explicó el niño sin amedrentarse. Y, por un instante, me pregunté cuándo había aparecido y qué habría visto realmente.

—¡Así que ese era el secreto! —intervino la voz de barítono de mi marido—. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, me hubiera ahorrado muchas preocupaciones. —Finalizó, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Yo miré a los dos sin decidirme por ninguno para demostrarle mi enfado.

—Lo encontré al amanecer merodeando por las cercanías. Se había perdido —comentó Albert, cortando una tira de hilo blanco, probablemente de mis enaguas, para proceder a vendarme el pie.

—No me había perdido —exclamó Jimmy, indignado—. Solo estaba… estaba… buscando un sitio para descansar.

Tanto Albert como yo reprimimos una carcajada. El niño hizo un mohín y, de improviso, sonrió subiéndose a mi cuerpo.

—¡Mira! —Señaló con entusiasmo su boca abierta—. ¡Se me ha caído un diente! Terry dice que es el primer paso para convertirme en un hombre.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es el siguiente? —No debí preguntar.

—Que me salgan pelos en las pelotas. —Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y el pequeño se levantó la falda buscando algo que todavía no existía—. Ya queda poco… creo —afirmó, con la duda bailando en su rostro y volviendo la cabeza para observar a Albert, que había vuelto a centrarse en mi pie ocultando una sonrisa.

Jimmy abrió su pequeño sporran y comenzó a lanzar objetos a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Quieres verlo, Candy? Lo he guardado. Trae suerte—añadió convencido.

Yo lo dejé escarbar y recogí uno de los objetos arrojados sobre la manta. Era un pequeño trozo de papel o tela fina en tonos grises.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, levantándolo a la luz.

—Un ala de murciélago —repuso brevemente Jimmy.

—¡Arg! —exclamé, soltándola—. ¿Para qué quieres algo así?

—Para no convertirme en Drácula —contestó el niño como si yo fuera tonta por no conocer algo así.

Suspiré fuertemente y Albert levantó el rostro mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Quién es Drácula? —preguntó con interés.

—¡Un vampiro chupasangre! —respondió Jimmy completamente emocionado—. Es una historia que me ha contado Elisabeth. —Enrojeció profundamente mirándome.

Sonreí con dulzura y le acaricié la cabeza.

—No creo que a ella le importe que la llames así —afirmé.

—¿Elisabeth? —inquirió de nuevo confundido Albert, acercándose a mí—. ¿Es tu madre?

—Sí, ha venido conmigo a Escocia. —Le sonreí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Él se puso un dedo en ellos cuando me aparté y su gesto se volvió tremendamente seductor al entornar los ojos, bajándolos por mi cuerpo cubierto solo por la manta.

Jimmy, ajeno a nuestro intercambio silencioso, continuó su incesante cháchara.

—Aunque George la llama Beth y no parece muy molesta por ello.

—¿Que George la llama Beth? ¿George? ¿Mi maestro de armas? —Albert abrió los ojos con muda estupefacción y me miró fijamente—. ¿Ella se lo permite?

—¿Cuándo has oído llamar así a mi madre? —exclamé con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Cuando no estás tú presente —afirmó Jimmy, por primera vez extrañado.

—¡Señor! —Albert se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo recogió en la nuca para proceder a soltar sus rizos de nuevo—. ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?

—Me temo que lo mismo que yo —mascullé entornando los ojos con desconfianza.

Albert sacudió la cabeza y se levantó tirando de mí con suavidad. Me arrebujé en la manta y busqué un lugar donde poder vestirme en condiciones.

—No lo necesitas —afirmó, adivinando cuáles eran mis intenciones.

—¿Qué te propones? —inquirí mirando a Jimmy, que recogía con cuidado todas sus pertenencias para guardarlas de nuevo en el refugio de su sporran.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo misteriosamente—. ¡Jimmy!—llamó con tono perentorio.

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo el aludido, alzando la vista del suelo.

—¿Sabes pescar?

—Sí —contestó algo vacilante.

—Bien, Candice y yo debemos dejarte durante un rato. Mira.—Se acercó al pequeño y le mostró dos sedales—.Hasta que no hayas pescado por lo menos cinco truchas del arroyo que está detrás de aquellos árboles, no intentes buscarnos. Nosotros te encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor. —Jimmy cogió con cuidado los sedales y se alejó en dirección a donde procedía el rumor de las aguas, sin más comentario.

—¿Estará bien? Es tan pequeño —murmuré con preocupación.

—Seguro —confirmó Albert, y me cogió del brazo—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el pie herido y solté un leve gemido, pero el dolor era perfectamente soportable. Asentí con la cabeza y me sujeté la manta al cuerpo.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —pregunté al advertir que caminábamos despacio, siguiendo el curso del riachuelo.

—Ahora lo verás —contestó, guiñándome un ojo.

Bajamos por un meandro del río y, al girar, vi un lugar de ensueño. Una pequeña cascada caía desde una altura de unos veinte metros, creando una cortina de agua que, furiosa, rebotaba en espuma al llegar al estanque. Estaba rodeada de vegetación y prácticamente oculta a los ojos indiscretos.

—¡Es realmente precioso! —exclamé.

—Existe una leyenda sobre este lugar, un hada se aparece en las noches de luna llena buscando un amante ocasional, que, si se rinde a sus encantos, quedará enterrado toda su vida sirviéndole bajo las aguas —explicó, mirando con expresión ausente el pequeño estanque.

—¿Otra historia de hadas, Albert? No necesitas convencerme, ya estoy casada contigo —apostillé, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante su gesto serio.

—Tampoco me resultó tan difícil la primera vez —susurró él acercándose a mí.

Yo le enfrenté la mirada con indignación y me crucé enérgicamente de brazos.

—Lo hice porque creí que te salvaba de la horca —me justifiqué.

—Y yo lo hice porque te amaba. Ambas cosas son muy encomiables, ¿no crees?

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, me sujetó por la cintura y atravesamos un pequeño macizo de juncos, hasta llegar a un camino de piedras disimulado entre los líquenes que cubrían el mismo. Me indicó que subiera primero y él me siguió impidiendo que resbalara. Cuando llegué a la mitad de la cascada descubrí un saliente de piedra, me puse en pie y me pegué a la pared para pasar en cuestión de segundos al interior de la cueva. Allí dejé de oír los sonidos que procedían del exterior y miré asombrada las paredes de piedra que nos rodeaban. Extrañamente, hacía más calor que en la orilla del riachuelo, como si se estuviera dentro del vientre materno, con el torrente de agua amortiguando cualquier ruido. Descubrí a Albert junto a mí, observando cada reacción sin parpadear. Me acerqué a una pared y la toqué; era brillante, negra y resbaladiza.

—¡Es ónice! —exclamé—. ¡Tienes un yacimiento de ónice en tus tierras!

—Lo sé —contestó él, sonriendo.

Entonces comprendí cómo había amasado semejante fortuna siendo tan joven y sin ningún tipo de ayuda familiar. El ónice era una piedra semipreciosa y solía utilizarse para la fabricación de camafeos y otro tipo de joyas.

—¿Quién lo sabe? —pregunté con cautela.

—Solo tú. —Se mordió un labio con gesto divertido—. Lo descubrí cuando era solo un niño. Me gustaba su color, y cuando viajé a Europa por primera vez y comprobé su utilidad, me convertí en el único productor de esta parte del mundo. Jean Jacques es comerciante, eso ya lo sabías—concluyó.

Entorné los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Cuántos secretos más guardas? —pregunté con una expresión más propia de un inquisidor.

—Nunca lo confesaré —respondió entre risas—. Si no te sorprendiera una y otra vez, dejarías de amarme.

—Eso sería imposible —murmuré, y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

Él me sujetó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y con una sola mano deshizo el nudo que ataba mi manta, que cayó al suelo en silencio. Jadeé por la sorpresa y me vi izada, rodeándolo con mis piernas para no caer. Caminó deprisa hasta pegarme contra la pared, donde sentí la frialdad de la suave superficie sobre mi piel ya acalorada.

—¿Qué te propones? —susurré a su oído.

—Hacerte mía. Donde sea, como sea, siempre.

Sus palabras hicieron que una corriente de placer me atravesara el vientre y me sujetara con más fuerza a sus hombros para no caer.

—Desde que desperté esta mañana no he dejado un solo instante de pensar en cómo sería verte desnuda de nuevo junto a mí, recorrer cada palmo de tu piel, con mis dedos, con mis labios, lentamente, hasta que te escuche gritar de placer.

Se quedó súbitamente en silencio, con sus manos rodeando mi cintura, inmóviles, y yo abrí los ojos confundida.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo, no ahora. Te necesito, Candice, de una forma desesperada, necesito tomarte con fuerza, ¿me aceptas? —preguntó suavemente, con un brillo magnético en el iris azul de sus ojos.

Me arqueé como toda respuesta y ambos cuerpos encajaron a la perfección. Ahogué un gemido a causa del impacto y Albert masculló en mi cuello algo ininteligible y lo besó con ternura.

—No puedo parar —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco. —Lo acepté sin condiciones.

Nos movimos en violentos empujes, mientras él me sujetaba las piernas para profundizar su penetración y yo dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que llegaba a lo más hondo de mi ser. Gemí fuertemente y me incliné mordiéndole el hombro ahogando un jadeo involuntario y traicionero. Me sentí golpeada de nuevo contra la superficie de ónice y el frío hizo que estallara, apresando su miembro con fuerza, deseándolo con más intensidad, si eso era posible. Fue rápido y excitante, y fue lo que hizo que finalmente mostráramos nuestras almas heridas y abiertas.

Albert gruñó, ocultando su rostro entre los rizos de mi pelo suelto y suspiró jadeando.

—Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Candice. Nunca olvides estas palabras —exclamó con voz entrecortada.

Levanté el rostro y enfoqué su mirada azul febril. Oh, sí, en ese momento tuve la seguridad de que había muchas cosas más sobre Albert Andrew que yo desconocía.

Me bajó al suelo con cuidado y extendió la manta para que me tumbara en ella. Se quedó de pie frente a mí, desnudándose despacio, de forma arrogante, sabiendo lo que eso suponía para mí. Lo observé con cuidado de no perderme ni un solo movimiento de su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, mientras se deshacía de las capas de ropa que lo cubrían, hasta que yo, con voz ronca, le exigí que se acercara.

Sin embargo, se recostó junto a mí y examinó concienzudamente mi cuerpo desnudo con su mirada.

—Ahora sí —pronunció con voz grave—. Ahora vas a ser toda mía.

Me besó en los labios con suavidad, recorriéndolos con la lengua, saboreándolos, y bajó por la curva de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja, que mordisqueó, haciendo que yo riera quedamente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo de forma delicada, como si de alas de mariposa se trataran, sin que apenas sintiera el roce, produciéndome temblores y escalofríos al contacto. Lamió, succionó y besó toda mi piel expuesta. Llegó a mi ombligo y sopló sobre él, haciendo que yo me estremeciera.

—Albert —murmuré perdida en el deseo.

Abrió mis piernas con las manos y besó el interior de mis muslos raspándome con la barba. Me erguí instintivamente y su pecho vibró de risa contenida, pero yo ya no tenía apenas conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Acarició con pericia mi carne ardiente y abrió mis labios para que su boca los paladeara. Pellizcó y soltó, a la vez que me seguía acariciando con sus manos. Gemí en voz alta y me estremecí en un violento éxtasis que hizo que temblara y quedara exhausta bajo su cuerpo.

Sentí su miembro atravesarme, hasta la profundidad de mi cuerpo resbaladizo, con inusitada rapidez. Se quedó un instante quieto y yo abrí los ojos para verlo izado sobre sus brazos, observándome con incalculable dulzura. Bajó sus labios y sentí mi sabor impregnado en su boca, mientras se movía lentamente, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin que yo tuviera fuerzas para seguirle. Me encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia y no conseguía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, como si al perder el contacto, él desapareciera de nuevo, perdido en mis sueños. Nos mecimos al ritmo impuesto por la armonía del agua cayendo en cadencia a nuestro lado, hasta que nos fundimos en uno y estallamos en un convulso placer que nos dejó jadeantes, empapados en sudor, unidos por nuestro dolor y nuestro amor compartido.

Momentos después, lo tuve de nuevo tendido a mi lado. Su mano descansaba con posesión sobre la curva de mi cadera. Le acaricié el rostro viendo cómo él se relajaba al contacto y respiraba suavemente cerrando los ojos. Era un hombre realmente guapo, sus facciones perfectas, enmarcadas en una estructura fuerte y masculina, eran adictivas. Lo besé con calidez en los labios. Él entornó la mirada, adornando su gesto con una sonrisa ladeada. Sentí un fuerte impulso de abrazarlo, de mantenerlo siempre junto a mí, como si pudiera evitar con ese acto todo lo que estaba por suceder. Acaricié con una mano la cicatriz del disparo, la piel enrojecida y arrugada de su costado. Él se retrajo instintivamente y abrió los ojos enfocando los míos con seriedad.

—Déjame ver tu espalda —supliqué.

—No. No resulta agradable de ver —contestó bruscamente, y su mirada se oscureció.

Yo me levanté de un salto, antes de que a él le diera tiempo a reaccionar, y me arrodillé a su espalda. Albert a regañadientes se sentó y me permitió examinarlo, agachando la cabeza, ofreciéndome la espantosa imagen de las marcas que llevaría durante toda su vida. Acaricié con ternura cada una de las líneas rojizas y blancas que cruzaban su espalda destrozada. Dejé la mano quieta sobre la más hiriente, un profundo corte en el omóplato, en el que se había rasgado el músculo. Lloré y mis lágrimas saladas cayeron sin consuelo sobre su piel antes blanca y sin mácula. Él se estremeció, pero se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Cada una de estas marcas te las hice yo. La causante fui yo. Y ese tenía que ser mi castigo y no el tuyo —susurré con voz entrecortada.

Él se volvió, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre él.

—Jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así, mo anam. Cada marca, cada cicatriz que llevo en mi cuerpo, lo hago con orgullo. Porque si con eso contribuí a que tú te salvaras, esa fue mi redención. —Atrapó mis labios de forma exigente y cogió mi mano herida para levantarla en el aire. Acarició con ternura el dedo ahora convertido en una garra informe y lo besó con calidez.

—¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando supe que te habías ido? ¿Cuando descubrí que no había podido salvarte de la crueldad de tu marido? Quise morir —confesó con voz trémula—. Quise dejarme llevar a los infiernos y esperar que la Gracia de Dios nos reuniera algún día, en un mundo que no fuera tan cruel con nosotros. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Fue Terry quien me ayudó a levantarme y averiguar que quizá solo estabas fingiendo para mantenerme a salvo. Me mostró el indulto y supe que lo habías escrito tú. Solo eso me dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo. El saber que podía ayudarte. Te busqué en Inglaterra y descubrí que habías viajado a Francia ya que el padre de Melisande estaba enfermo. No llegué a entender por qué no habías vuelto a Escocia, hasta que perdí toda la esperanza al comprobar que quien me esperaba en Poitiers era Melisande. Aun así lo intenté, intenté que me aceptaras, pero fue inútil. Era tu cuerpo, tu rostro, pero no tu mirada. Es tu alma la que imprime una luz especial a tus ojos. Recordé con que ternura observaban a mi hermano Stear, la calidez que transmitían cuando posaban su mirada en mí y el desafío con que se enfrentaban a Terry. Fue una sensación desoladora. Tenerte frente a mí y, sin embargo, haberte perdido inexorablemente. —Guardó silencio de nuevo, como si recordarlo supusiera una tortura para él—. Y supe que mi castigo por no haberte salvado era permanecer con vida, sabiendo que tú jamás regresarías —sentenció.

—No consigo librarme de la idea, Albert —murmuré con dolor—, de que con mi llegada destrocé toda tu existencia, que te obligué a actuar de un modo que a punto estuvo de costarte la vida.

—Candice. —Suspiró e hizo volver mi rostro para mostrarme la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Sigues sin entenderlo, sin creerlo. Mi vida comenzó en el instante mismo en que tus ojos se encontraron con los míos en Edimburgo.

Emití un sollozo y me abracé a él, apoyando mi mejilla en su torso.

—Terry me odia —dije, dejándome llevar por la angustia de los últimos meses—. Lo encontré en el puerto de Calais y pensé que tu estarias con el. Sigue creyendo que soy Melisande y que intento engañaros de nuevo a todos.

—Él fue quien me encontró moribundo en Poitiers. Prometí guardar tu secreto y así lo hice. Nunca le confesé que no eras tú. Para él sigues siendo la mujer que traicionó a su hermano y que intentó acabar con su vida. Cuando regresamos a Grahamkert su mujer y su hijo nonato habían muerto y él no había estado allí. Se siente culpable y te culpa a ti. Sé que es difícil de entender pero…

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, Albert. Yo puedo vivir con su odio. —Sonreí entre lágrimas y lo observé fijamente—. Mi hermana y él están juntos. Tengo miedo por ella, de que intente hacerle daño para vengarse de mí —expresé, dejando escapar mi temor.

—¿Tu hermana y mi hermano? ¿Cómo de juntos? ¿Tu hermana está aquí? —exclamó totalmente estupefacto.

—Sí. Y no sé qué hace aquí ni por qué vino. No ha querido contármelo. Y en ocasiones —suspiré hondo— siento que mi madre sigue siendo una desconocida y mi hermana también. Ella. —Me atraganté de nuevo— realmente no sé qué oculta y creo que todo está envuelto en una maraña de secretos entre unos y otros que nos acabarán destrozando.

Albert me atrajo a sus brazos y me acarició el rostro con ternura, tranquilizándome con ese simple gesto. Era un hombre que conocía el valor del silencio compartido. Cogí una de sus manos y la entrelacé con la mía. Permanecimos así varios minutos. Con él me sentía libre de expresar mis temores. No tenía que pensar cuidadosamente cada frase, cada palabra, para no descubrirme.

Solo con él me sentía a salvo.

—Y dime —susurró, obligándome a abrir los ojos—. ¿Algo más que deba conocer antes de no parecer un idiota cuando me presente ante tu familia? —preguntó finalmente, con una mirada divertida. Me incorporé sin soltar su mano.

—Sí, ya has visto que he traído conmigo a Jimmy, pero también me acompañan Anna, Willy y John. —Me mordí un labio sin saber qué reacción esperar.

—Así que cuatro bocas más que alimentar, ¿eh? —masculló con una sonrisa.

—Sí —afirmé—. Es una suerte que tengas un yacimiento de ónice en tus tierras, ¿no crees?

Recibí un pellizco en el trasero como toda respuesta y me retorcí riéndome entre sus brazos, hasta caer al suelo bajo su cuerpo. Algo con un fuerte olor a pescado flotó sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Albert, incorporándose de repente y tapándome a mí con la tela de su kilt.

—He pescado siete, ¿es suficiente o tengo que ir a pescar más? —Sonrió Jimmy con una desvergüenza inusitada en un niño tan pequeño.

Y yo me pregunté, cabeceando, si era así de habilidoso de niño, qué no llegaría a ser de adulto.

Albert se levantó de un salto sin ocultar su desnudez, que fue observada por Jimmy con la boca abierta, llevándose una mano a su entrepierna comprobando el tamaño mientras se sonrojaba. Apreté los labios en un esfuerzo para no reír y herir con ello al pequeño. Alcancé mi manta y me rodeé el cuerpo con ella, mientras Albert terminaba de vestirse.

—Es hora de regresar a casa… —afirmó, cogiéndome de la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios con preocupación. Temía las reacciones de su familia en cuanto me vieran aparecer con él. Llegaba mutilado y herido por mi culpa, por mi desconocimiento de la realidad que me rodeaba. Caminamos en silencio hasta el claro donde pastaban los caballos, recogí mi ropa y me oculté tras unas rocas para vestirme decentemente antes de presentarme ante sus abuelos. Cuando regresé, Albert tenía en su mano la pistola.

—Este arma es de Terry, ¿te la ha entregado él? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

—No, se la he robado —confesé sin un ápice de arrepentimiento—. No sabía lo que podía encontrarme en el camino.

—Pues soy afortunado de que la olvidaras junto a la montura o ahora tendría otro agujero más en mi cuerpo.—Suspiró y se la guardó en las alforjas de su frisón.

Monté con más torpeza que habilidad en mi caballo y él volvió su rostro sorprendido.

—¿Has aprendido a montar?

—Sí. Le he enseñado yo —afirmó Jimmy, trepando para situarse delante de mí.

Yo me encogí de hombros como toda respuesta. Albert resopló y con un golpe en las ancas del caballo emprendió el camino hacia Mo Proist. Estábamos relativamente cerca, llegamos justo antes del mediodía. Desde la colina adyacente a su propiedad pude ver la figura de sus abuelos sentados en un banco de madera, junto a la puerta principal, recogiendo en sus cuerpos el tímido sol del verano.

Todo parecía estar en calma, como un cuadro costumbrista. Sin embargo, empecé a sentir un súbito malestar. Era el miedo al rechazo que me ahogaba la garganta. Sentí que Jimmy se revolvía y presentí su temor. Lo abracé con fuerza cogiéndolo por la cintura. En ocasiones, lo veía observarme en silencio como si yo fuera a cambiar de idea y deseara devolverlo al prostíbulo de Edimburgo. Él no podía saber que eso jamás sucedería, pero no lo calmaban mis palabras, lo hacían mis actos. Me incliné y le besé la coronilla con un suspiro. Levanté la vista y vi cómo Albert nos miraba con una expresión indescifrable, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y espoleó al caballo que bajó al trote la suave colina.

Nos detuvimos a unos metros de la pareja, que seguían quietos y con los ojos cerrados. Su abuelo abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrado a las visitas inesperadas, y se levantó torpemente quejándose en gaélico, para golpear fuertemente los brazos de su nieto con una gran sonrisa desdentada, sin apenas dejarle descender del caballo.

—¡Nunca dejarás que tengamos una noche en paz! ¿Verdad, bribón? Tanta ida, vuelta, ¿cuándo piensas quedarte aquí de una vez con tu mujer y llenar esta casa vacía de niños?

Albert enrojeció profundamente y se limitó a dar un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo. Su abuela se acercó a él apoyada en un bastón y lo observó con dulzura.

—Estás muy delgado, hijo. Deja que te cuidemos unos días hasta que recuperes algo de carne en esos huesos. —Sonreí a mi pesar; aunque su cuerpo se había estilizado, no había perdido ni un gramo de musculatura—. La esposa de Kendrick ha preparado un guiso de carne y te espera con una jarra de cerveza.

Albert contestó en un rápido gaélico y yo me perdí de nuevo a la primera frase. Me sentí incómoda y rechazada. Salté rápidamente al suelo mientras Jimmy se sujetaba a mis faldas con algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Solo cuando Albert dejó de hablar explicando cómo me había encontrado, por lo que deduje por los gestos que acompañaban sus palabras, su abuela se volvió hacia mí. Dio los tres pasos que nos separaban y yo me tensé esperando sus recriminaciones. Levantó una mano y pensé que me iba a golpear por permitir que hirieran a lo que ella más amaba. Sin embargo, hizo algo completamente diferente. Me acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, despacio y con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Recé cada noche para que pudieras cumplir tu cometido, hija. Has regresado a tu hogar y lo has hecho con él. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo —dijo, y a punto estuvo de quebrársele la voz.

—Yo… yo —murmuré, titubeando—. No pude evitar que él…

—¡Chisss! —murmuró—, las heridas del cuerpo cicatrizan, aunque permanecen como el recuerdo de lo que se ha vivido. Sin embargo, de la muerte nadie regresa. Nadie—reiteró con lágrimas en los ojos, y yo la acompañé, sintiendo que apenas podía tragar por el doble nudo en que se había convertido de nuevo mi garganta.

Se agachó con dificultad y alargó una mano en dirección a Jimmy, que se escondió más entre las capas de mi falda.

—Pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?

Jimmy no contestó y se puso tras de mí.

—Así que no quieres saber nada de una pobre vieja como yo—masculló ella con falso enfado.

Jimmy asomó su cabecita y la observó con curiosidad.

—Pues es una verdadera pena, porque creo que hay una tarta de manzana rellena de confitura caliente esperando a un jovencito que no tiene nombre ni voz. —Chasqueó la lengua y se irguió.

—¿Tarta de manzana? —preguntó Jimmy con voz extremadamente aguda.

—Sí. —La abuela de Albert sonrió y yo vi un reflejo de la belleza que debió de ser en su juventud.

—Nunca… nunca he probado una tarta —confesó finalmente Jimmy, escondiéndose de nuevo entre los pliegues de tela.

Sentí que se me encogía el corazón y me volví para cogerlo en brazos, pero Albert fue más rápido que yo. Alzó al pequeño sujetándolo de la camisa y lo llevó en volandas hasta la cocina, pese a sus reniegos.

—Eso es algo que tenemos que cambiar —me dijo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los seguí riendo junto a sus abuelos. En la cocina se aspiraban los aromas mezclados de varias cacerolas al fuego y el dulce y penetrante olor de las manzanas confitadas en el horno de leña. Nos sentamos a la mesa sin el orden, ni protocolo imperantes en Francia, y me relajé al instante. Estaba comiendo mi tercer trozo de tarta cuando sentí la mirada de Albert sobre mí. Alzó un dedo y, pensándoselo mejor, se acercó a mi rostro y lamió el resto de la dulce fruta de las comisuras de mis labios. Enrojecí de improviso y todos se echaron a reír con alegría. La mirada de Albert me atravesaba y hacía que me removiera inquieta en la silla, pero más lo hicieron sus palabras susurradas a mi oído.

—Buscaré dónde guarda la esposa de Kendrick la compota para esparcírtela por todo el cuerpo esta noche. Candice, no tienes escapatoria.

—Pero ¡qué!…

—Ya has escuchado a mi abuela, debo alimentarme bien para coger fuerzas —murmuró sonriendo—. Las fuerzas que tú me haces perder —añadió con un guiño que fue invisible para todos excepto para mí.

Ya no pude comer más y conté las horas que restaban hasta al anochecer. Pero aquel iba a ser un día muy largo y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

La noticia de la llegada del Laird corrió rápidamente de casa en casa, como el viento frío del norte y, al poco tiempo, comenzaron a llegar hombres solos, hombres acompañados de sus hijos y familias enteras. No solo venían a recibir a Albert, sino también a averiguar qué pensaba hacer con sus destinos una vez que la guerra ya era inminente. Albert, con un suspiro de resignación, fue pasando a los hombres al salón cargando varias botellas de whisky y me dejó en la cocina en compañía de niños y mujeres. Miré con odio la puerta cerrada desde la cual se oían gritos, maldiciones y largos discursos pronunciados en gaélico. Deseaba más que nada estar con Albert a su lado, acompañándole, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo, pero, en definitiva, no era más que una mujer y como tal no tenía voz y mucho menos voto. Me entretuve ayudando a la mujer de Kendrick a ordenar un poco la sala, mientras conversaba de cosas banales con las pocas mujeres que se atrevían a dirigirme más que una mirada de desconfianza. Cansada, frustrada y cada vez más enfadada, cogí a Jimmy de la mano y tiré de él escalera arriba.

—¿Adónde vamos, Candy? —preguntó el niño, temiendo alguna reprimenda.

—Ya es hora de que empecemos tus lecciones de escritura y lectura —contesté brevemente.

Estuve segura de que hubiera preferido un castigo o reprimenda. Me miró con tal expresión de horror que tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir una carcajada. Una vez dentro de nuestras habitaciones, lo acomodé en el escritorio de Albert y puse una hoja en blanco frente a él. Escribí las vocales y le insté a copiarlas y repetirlas en voz alta.

Dos horas después, confirmé que quien afirmó que «la letra con sangre entra» había descubierto una verdad universal.

Me hacía nudos en el pelo, pateaba la habitación desesperada por su desgana, y lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos mientras él intentaba disimuladamente seguir los juegos de los niños desde la ventana. Finalmente, decidí que la tortura infligida hacia mi propia persona ya había sido suficiente y lo dejé en libertad. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y, al instante, comprobé cómo se había unido a un pequeño grupo que intentaba atrapar un gato escurridizo bajo los rosales de la entrada.

Suspiré hondo y me senté en la cama a esperar la llegada de Albert, reviviendo una y otra vez los consejos, información y advertencias de Sergei, que cada vez se me antojaban más imposibles de conseguir por el devenir de los acontecimientos. Al anochecer, subió finalmente Albert. Entró algo tambaleante por el cansancio y con los ojos brillantes por la ingesta de whisky. Lo miré directamente mientras él se dejaba caer en una silla y cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué has decidido? —pregunté con una voz que hasta a mí me pareció heladora.

Él abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

—¿Crees que tengo elección?

Me levanté de la cama y caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin seguir un rumbo fijo, mientras agitaba los brazos.

—¿Que si tienes elección? Muchos matarían por conocer de antemano lo que va a suceder y tener la posibilidad de escapar con vida. Tú tienes esa posibilidad, pero has decidido entregar tu vida y la de tus hombres a una causa perdida. Déjame decirte que es la peor de las decisiones que has tomado nunca.

Albert se levantó lentamente y atravesó la estancia hasta pararme con un fuerte tirón en un brazo.

—Mi supervivencia y la de mis hombres depende en gran medida de los Graham de Appin, y lo sabes. Ellos ya han elegido. —Me entregó una carta con el sello real.

La leí despacio, era el Manifiesto de Glenfinnan.

 _ **James VIII, por la gracia de Dios, Rey de Escocia, Inglaterra, Francia e Irlanda, Defensor de la Fe. A todos nuestros amados súbditos, que con gran agrado saludo. Después de haber llevado siempre el afecto más constante en nuestro antiguo reino de Escocia, de donde derivamos nuestro origen real, y donde nuestros progenitores han sacudido el cetro de gloria a través de una sucesión de reyes, no podemos dejar de contemplar con la mayor preocupación las miserias que sufren bajo una usurpación extranjera, y las cargas intolerables diarias añadidas a su yugo, que aún se nos hacen más sensibles a nosotros cuando tenemos en cuenta el celo constante y el afecto de la generosidad de nuestro objeto que nuestro antiguo reino han expresado para nosotros en todas las ocasiones. Vemos una nación famosa por su valor, estimada por el mayor de los potentados extranjeros, reducidos a la condición de provincia, bajo el pretexto falaz de una unión con un vecino más poderoso.**_

Dejé de leer, lo conocía prácticamente de memoria, apelaba a la falsa unión con Inglaterra, los impuestos cargados a Escocia y la escasa libertad de comercio que se les permitía como súbditos de segunda categoría del trono inglés, al que denominaba «el Elector de Hannover». Y, como todo aquel que pretende conseguir algo a cambio, prometía la libertad de credo, la creación de un nuevo Parlamento, y, en conclusión, la autodeterminación e independencia que jamás volvería a tener Escocia en toda su historia.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Albert? ¿No es suficiente lo que ya te he contado? Ni siquiera sé cómo ese pequeño mequetrefe, educado entre puntillas en la corte italiana, se atreve a mentar a su padre en esto cuando él no lo apoya en esta aventura. No tenéis la ayuda de Francia, ni de España, ni de otros países católicos. El barco con los refuerzos irlandeses fue interceptado antes de la llegada a las costas escocesas. ¡No tenéis nada para ganar esta maldita guerra!—A mi pesar estaba gritando, cuando pretendía mostrarme razonable para convencerlo de que retirara su ofrecimiento.

—Los Cameron ya se han unido, los MacDonald de Keppoch, los MacDonald de Glengarry y los Graham de Appin también, pronto lo harán otros grandes clanes de las Highlands, ¿me estás pidiendo que me esconda como un ratón de campo asustado? —preguntó suavemente Albert.

—Sí, ¡maldita sea! No hay futuro en una guerra que ya está perdida. —Apreté con fuerza la misiva real y la tiré al suelo con desprecio.

—¿Sabes algo más de lo que me contaste la primera vez?—inquirió con interés.

Pensé mi respuesta, quizá si le relatara cómo iba a sucederse la campaña escocesa le daría motivos para retirarse. Expliqué someramente cuáles iban a ser las primeras y sorpresivas victorias, aun con un número mucho menor de soldados y sin ningún tipo de armamento. Le hablé de la desastrosa marcha hacia Londres y de la retirada que trajo consigo la pérdida de terreno y vidas, hasta acabar en la debacle total en Culloden Moor.

Albert se quedó unos instantes en silencio y después enarcó una ceja. Pude ver cómo le brillaban los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto concentrado y habló:

—Puede que tengamos una posibilidad.

—¿Cuál?

—Me has mostrado un punto de inflexión. Si evitamos que el príncipe Charles inicie la conquista de Inglaterra y se afiance en Escocia para pasar el invierno, podríamos conseguir el apoyo de las Lowlands y los ingleses reacios a un rey que creen más alemán que propio.

Suspiré fuertemente, la historia había contado que fue imposible hacer cambiar de parecer al terco príncipe y su deseo de alcanzar la gloria, por los medios que fuera, pero si, solo si pudiésemos retenerlo en Escocia, eso cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos. Por un pequeño instante, una llama de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón.

—¿Qué opinan tus hombres? —pregunté finalmente.

—Harán lo que yo ordene —respondió con brevedad.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Albert? —inquirí con tristeza.

—Por Escocia, por mi hogar, por mi clan, por mi familia, por ti. Por honor —expuso tranquilamente.

—El honor en un hombre muerto no tiene sentido. —Repuse con indignación.

—Y un hombre vivo sin honor no tiene valor alguno—contestó él y me abrazó con fuerza. Dejé de temblar entre sus brazos.

—Estamos perdidos —le dije a su pecho.

—Estamos juntos. Es lo único que me importa —repuso él.

Elevé los ojos y observé su rostro cansado y preocupado.

Eran sus hombres, su familia, y sabía que los estaba llevando a una guerra en la que con suerte solo perderían la vida. El alma de cada uno de ellos era una pesada carga que tendría que soportar el resto de su vida. En ese instante, lo amé con tanta intensidad que las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

—Estamos juntos —afirmé—. Siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe —murmuré.

—La muerte solo hará que estemos más cerca —replicó él, y me besó de forma apasionada—. Te necesito —gimió junto a mi boca. Yo alcé mis brazos y los pasé por su fuerte cuello sujetándome a su nuca. Choqué con algo escondido entre los pliegues de su kilt. Me separé mirándolo con extrañeza, él sacó un frasco de cristal lleno a rebosar de compota de manzana. Enarqué una ceja con ostensible ironía.

—Te necesito y estoy hambriento, Candice. —Sonrió de forma ladeada, se abalanzó sobre mí y caí riendo sobre la cama.

Los días siguientes trajeron una actividad incesante. Albert entrenaba a los hombres en el patio trasero, mientras se sacaban las armas, que él mismo había transportado todos estos años y que permanecían escondidas en el sótano de la casa. Pertrechó a sus hombres lo mejor que pudo, ninguno se quedó sin mosquete, pistola, espada larga o claymore, espada corta, escudo de madera con puntas de latón, el targue y la daga. Algunos añadieron sus propios objetos de defensa como hachas lochaber, guadañas, martillos, horcas y cualquier cosa con la que pudieran atacar. Las mujeres, mientras tanto, se afanaban en recoger la cosecha para proveer el largo invierno y, por las noches, tejían kilt, casacas, medias y las escarapelas blancas de seda que los identificarían como soldados jacobitas.

Pero todo ello no era suficiente. Albert subía por las noches a la habitación y seguía trabajando en el escritorio durante largas horas; en muchas ocasiones yo me dormía antes de que él se acostara. A principios de septiembre, me informó de que iba a viajar a Inverness a recoger un nuevo cargamento de armas llegado en otro barco.

Partimos al amanecer junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres, envueltos en una bruma persistente que nos acompañó durante días. Pequeñas refriegas se llevaban a cabo entre los clanes rebeldes y las tropas realistas del general Cope. Intentábamos pasar desapercibidos y esquivar a los numerosos regimientos ingleses. A veces, encontrábamos refugio temporal en alguna granja, la mayoría dormíamos a la intemperie acompañados del sonido de varios hombres descansando a nuestro alrededor. Después de pasar tanto tiempo separados, a Albert y a mí se nos hacía insufrible el tener que compartir nuestro pequeño espacio. Una noche que sugerí que nos alejáramos para tener un poco más de intimidad, nos vimos sorprendidos por parte del ejército inglés y obligados a huir. Nos internamos en el valle, con intención de mantenernos ocultos, hasta el amanecer.

Me volví incómoda sobre el frío suelo helado de las montañas. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Albert?, me pregunté por centésima vez. Oía a lo lejos el murmullo de pasos y conversaciones perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque amparados en la oscuridad invernal. Sentí que el sudor cubría mi espalda, haciendo que las gotas me recorrieran por debajo del vestido como lenguas de hielo. Alguien se acercaba sigilosamente. Busqué la siang dhu en mi bolsillo y la saqué en silencio, sujetándola con fuerza en una mano. Cuando sentí su presencia casi junto a mí, me volví rápidamente y alcé el arma a modo de defensa.

Albert se arrojó sobre mí y me inmovilizó el brazo con una mano, al tiempo que me cubría la boca con la otra. Tuve el impulso de mordérsela.

—Tuch! Soy yo —susurró a mi oído. Fue muy prudente al ordenarme silencio ya que yo estuve a punto de aullar como un lobo del terror que sentí. Me debatí entre sus brazos y él me soltó.

—¿Has visto algo? —pregunté en un susurro, viendo cómo él se tendía junto a mí en el suelo haciendo una mueca de disgusto al notar el frío.

—Demasiado. Están por todas partes, pululando como los piojos en el pelo de un niño. Es imposible calcular cuántos hay —dijo casi sin resuello.

A mí, un regimiento completo del Ejército de Su Majestad el rey Jorge II no me parecía una masa informe de inofensivos piojos, más bien me recordaban a las sanguijuelas sedientas de sangre. De sangre escocesa. Es decir, nuestra, y ese pensamiento hizo que temblara de miedo.

—Déjame que te dé calor —exclamó Albert, acercándome a su cuerpo cálido, malinterpretando mis temblores.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté acurrucada contra su amplio pecho.

—Solo tenemos una opción. Tendremos que descender la colina. Rápidamente. Si conseguimos esquivarlos, podremos rodear el campamento inglés y regresar a la línea escocesa—explicó con calma.

—Y una vez en el valle, ¿hacia dónde?, ¿izquierda o derecha? —inquirí, sintiendo como poco a poco iba entrando en calor.

—Centro —contestó él brevemente, apretando los labios.

El calor huyó de mi cuerpo arrastrado por el viento del norte. Me aparté súbitamente.

—¿Pero…?

—¿Sabes nadar, Candice? —preguntó él, adelantándose a mis temores.

—Perfectamente —repliqué con cinismo—. Braza, mariposa, espalda… ¿qué prefieres?

—Que no te ahogues. Eso será suficiente —respondió él con gesto serio.

—¿Estás loco? ¿El río Spey en pleno invierno? Moriremos congelados —señalé ya sin nada de sarcasmo, sino con una lógica tétrica y aplastante.

—Es la única oportunidad —dijo él—. ¿Lo oyes? Se acercan. Están rastreando el terreno. Si nos encuentran, estaremos perdidos.

—Está bien. —Concedí.

—Mo anam, tha gaol agam ort. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —susurró junto a mi boca, besándome con pasión.

—Lo sé. Yo también, mo ruin. —Le respondí, perdiéndome en sus ojos azules. Solo había conseguido aprender esa palabra en gaélico. Era suficiente. No necesitaba conocer más. Mi amor.

—No te sueltes de mi mano, ¿entendido? —exigió, levantándome con un solo brazo.

Afirmé con la cabeza, demasiado asustada como para pronunciar palabra. Oímos un disparo a nuestra espalda. Aquella fue la señal. Emprendimos una huida desesperada a través de la colina. Tropecé en varias ocasiones, pero la sujeción de Albert me impidió caer. Paramos sin resuello frente al pequeño terraplén rocoso bajo el que se deslizaban las furiosas aguas del río Spey.

Lo miré con intensidad y él todavía me sujetó la mano con más fuerza.

—Mantente con vida, Candice. Solo concéntrate en eso. Si… si… nos soltamos, intenta salvarte. No podría soportar el perderte otra vez —exclamó con voz serena.

—¿Y crees que yo sí que podría soportar el perderte a ti?—inquirí con fiereza.

—¿Vas a discutir quién ama más a quién? —preguntó, algo sorprendido—. No ganarías la batalla —añadió como al descuido.

Estuve a punto de pegarle un puntapié ante su sonrisa de suficiencia. No hubo tiempo. Oímos el sonido de pasos acercándose. Me dio un beso rápido y me apretó con fuerza la mano.

—Per ardua —susurró.

—Per ardua. —Repuse.

Saltamos enlazados por nuestras manos y nuestros corazones. La ropa flotó impulsada por el viento helado de las montañas. A través de las dificultades.

Pero juntos. Por siempre.

Choqué con un golpe sordo contra las heladas y revueltas aguas del río. Sentí que me hundía sin remedio, que me ahogaba, que no podía respirar, que me estaba quedando paralizada por el frío, que soltaba la mano de Albert. Todo al mismo tiempo y sin poder reaccionar. Pataleé desesperada, intentando emerger del agua que me rodeaba en remolinos furiosos y boqueé sin que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Ya está, pensé. Juntos para siempre en la tumba cristalina del río. Apenas si notaba mi cuerpo, pero luché por nadar. La corriente me arrastraba sin que yo lograra encontrar algo a lo que asirme. Albert sí lo encontró. Sentí su mano sujetándome el brazo y fui izada para caer sobre el húmedo lodo de la orilla, sin aliento y casi desfallecida.

Sus brazos hicieron que me volviese y sus manos cogieron mi rostro. Ni siquiera sentí el roce de su piel encallecida.

—Mo anam. A Dhia!, respóndeme —susurró junto a mi boca, frotándome con vigor los brazos y los hombros.

Abrí los ojos sin poder hablar y parpadeé buscando su rostro.

—Es… es… estoy bien —conseguí decir finalmente, tartamudeando y entrechocando los dientes a causa del frío helador.

Me levantó con facilidad y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que el poco aire que retenían mis pulmones desapareció y tosí contra su pecho. Me separó un momento y me observó con intensidad asegurándose de que realmente estuviera bien.

—Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa. —Me sujetó de la mano y me obligó a seguirle entre las aliagas que cubrían la ribera del Spey.

No pregunté adónde íbamos, era incapaz de articular sonido. Estaba sin resuello y temblaba como una hoja. El vestido mojado se pegaba a mis piernas casi impidiéndome caminar y el aire gélido de la noche escocesa irritaba y mordía mi rostro de tal manera que las lágrimas brotaron molestas por la intrusión.

Llegamos, a los pocos minutos, a una pequeña hendidura en un promontorio de piedra. Me alzó y me empujó sobre la piedra. Intenté sujetarme, pero rodé cayendo al otro lado, totalmente sorprendida y bastante furiosa. Él saltó un segundo después y, tras acuclillarse a mi lado y posar un dedo en mis labios en señal de silencio, circundó la pequeña cueva buscando algo concreto. Pareció encontrarlo y mientras yo seguía tiritando sin poder moverme sentada en el suelo de tierra, él prendió un pequeño fuego con el pedernal y comenzó a desprenderse de la pesada capa de lana. La arrojó a un lado y se descalzó, quitándose también la camisa. Yo lo miré estupefacta y lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme gateando hasta el magro fuego que luchaba por sobrevivir en la oscura cueva.

—Desnúdate —ordenó suavemente.

Intenté deshacer la lazada de mi corpiño, pero mis dedos rígidos no me obedecieron. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar. Él se acercó y con un suspiro divertido me desprendió de toda la ropa en segundos, arrojándola junto a la suya. Comenzó a frotarme fuertemente hasta dejarme rojeces en cada extremo de mi piel, que tiritaba y temblaba como si yo no tuviese control sobre ella. Me llevó hasta el fuego que ya ardía con intensidad y me sentó. Después se perdió en la profundidad de la tierra para aparecer de nuevo con una manta a cuadros, que desplegó y sacudió invitando a los ocupantes que se habían acogido a la cálida lana a abandonarla. Se sentó tras de mí y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la manta. Estuve unos momentos en silencio, hasta que poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo a mis espaldas y el del fuego frente a mí me devolvieron lentamente a la vida.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté volviendo el rostro.

—En una cueva —contestó él con una leve sonrisa.

Lo miré entornando los ojos.

—Terry me habló una vez de este sitio y no se me ha ocurrido otro mejor donde escondernos hasta que el regimiento inglés deje de buscar. Aun cuando supongo que, si han visto que saltábamos, estamos a salvo, habrán creído que la corriente nos habrá arrastrado y que moriremos ahogados —explicó—. Por cierto, ¿no habías dicho que sabías nadar? —añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Le pellizqué un brazo y él emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, abrazándome.

—Creo que sí. Por lo menos ya siento las extremidades—contesté estirando una pierna y acercando el pie al fuego para atrapar su calor.

Él apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y respiró aliviado.

En ese momento, una nube oscura fue arrastrada por el viento y la luna llena se reflejó en el cielo estrellado, filtrándose su luz por el resquicio de piedra de la entrada, llenando el pequeño refugio de una luminosidad blanquecina y fantasmal. La miré con fijeza evocando.

—¿Sabes? —murmuré—, cuando estuvimos separados y recordé tus palabras indicándome que te buscara en el cielo…

Oí un suspiro entrecortado. Jamás le había hablado de aquellos días oscuros. Sin embargo, su fuerte abrazo me instó a seguir hablando.

—Solía mirar al firmamento por las noches, buscándote desesperada; sabía que estabas allí, sentía tu presencia, tan cercana, tan lejana. A veces tendía mi mano como si pudiera rasgar el velo del tiempo y acercarte a mí… —Mi voz se perdió en un sollozo—. Te llamaba una y otra vez, pero no conseguía oírte.

Albert hizo que me volviese para ponerme de costado y levantó con una mano mi rostro hacia él cogiéndolo por la barbilla.

—Candice, si alguna vez no lograras oír mi voz, si no pudiera expresar mi amor con los labios, solo tienes que apoyar tu rostro en mi pecho. —Me empujó levemente hasta que reposé sobre él—. ¿Lo oyes ahora?

—Sí —susurré.

—En cada latido están impresas las mismas palabras: «Te amo». Cada vez que mi corazón late, lo hace por ti, porque eres la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir viviendo —añadió con voz queda, y sus palabras flotaron alrededor de nosotros enlazando nuestras almas.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y el silencio nos envolvió como un manto cálido. Y lo oí, filtrándose en mi ser, el pulso lento e intenso de su sangre, de su corazón, con las palabras que jamás olvidaría. «Te amo».

A la mañana siguiente, desperté completamente entumecida y enfadada con la situación, por provocarla yo misma y por las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. Sin que la guerra comenzara realmente, nosotros nos veíamos abocados al peligro una y otra vez.

Y aquel día fue también el que descubrí que el mensaje de Sergei era cierto.

Me volví en el suelo, a la vez que recogía las piernas en un intento infructuoso de conservar algo el calor acumulado durante la noche, para comprobar que estaba sola. Albert había desaparecido. Me incorporé asustada y circundé con la mirada la pequeña cueva. El fuego todavía ardía a un lado y mi vestido estaba extendido a una distancia prudente con el fin de que se secara. Me froté los ojos con cansancio y guedejas de pelo enredado cayeron cubriéndome el rostro. Me aparté el cabello con una mano y me levanté despacio, enrollándome la manta alrededor del cuerpo. Caminé tambaleándome hasta las rocas apiladas en la apertura de la horadada cavidad rocosa y espié, irguiéndome de puntillas, el exterior. Todavía no había amanecido y la oscuridad cubría las montañas como una capa invisible a mis ojos. Respiré el aire húmedo y jirones de niebla se agitaron con un golpe de viento helado que me hirió el rostro e hizo que retrocediera buscando el calor de las llamas. Me senté frente a la entrada, con la respiración agitada e intentando percibir cualquier sonido delator que me indicara dónde se encontraba Albert o el rumor de un grupo de hombres y caballos marchando tras las órdenes de sus oficiales. No conseguí oír nada, el silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el crujir de la madera abrasada, resultó atronador y terrorífico.

Me arrebujé más en la manta al sentir un escalofrío y abrí los ojos para comprobar que el fuego se estaba apagando. Tendí una mano y cogí un puñado de ramitas secas que arrojé a las agonizantes llamas, para a continuación soplar sobre ellas a fin de avivarlas.

Oí un golpe sordo y levanté la vista al instante, al tiempo que soltaba un grito ahogado, al ver un revuelo de faldas que aterrizaban junto a las rocas de la entrada. Me llevé la mano al pecho y noté el loco tamborilear de mi corazón.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamé, examinándolo en busca de alguna herida.

Albert se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, apartándolo de su rostro, y se acercó sonriendo. No había peligro, ni siquiera se había inmutado por mi involuntario aullido. Y aparte de estar cubierto por pequeñas hojas y restos de tierra, el resto de su apuesto cuerpo no mostraba ni un rasguño. Se acuclilló frente a mí y se frotó las manos junto al fuego, respirando hondo.

—Los ingleses se están replegando hacia el oeste. Esperaremos unas horas más, hasta que estén a una distancia prudencial, para regresar con nuestros hombres—explicó mirándome fijamente, a la vez que revolvía con una mano los pliegues de su kilt. Sacó un puñado de nueces y se levantó para situarse a mis espaldas. Me acomodó entre sus piernas y yo me apoyé en su amplio torso, percibiendo el frío del exterior a través de la lana que lo cubría. Partió una nuez y me la ofreció.

—Mataría por un café —murmuré cogiendo con desgana el fruto seco, que resultó amargo debido a la humedad en que había estado enterrado.

—Vaya, veo que no te has despertado de muy buen humor.—Sentí vibrar su torso y apartó con una mano mi pelo para posar su barbilla sobre mi hombro. Percibí la aspereza de su barba sin afeitar y su cálido aliento rozando mi mejilla.

—Si me despierto en un suelo de tierra, aterida de frío, hambrienta, sabiendo que estoy rodeada por un regimiento de ingleses en cuyas manos estoy segura tendría una vida muy corta y una larga muerte y —expresé quejándome—completamente sola —añadí, volviendo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, sin que mi marido me avisara de que pensaba abandonarme en mitad de la noche…

No pude continuar, sus labios acallaron mi protesta. Fue un beso suave, que se tornó intenso en el mismo momento en que nuestra piel entró en contacto. Jadeé y abrí los ojos para descubrir su mirada divertida posada sobre mí. El reflejo de las llamas hacía refulgir el azul de sus pupilas como si estas tuvieran vida propia. Y, por un momento, olvidé todo lo que me rodeaba.

—¿Esto ha hecho que cambie tu humor? —preguntó, sonriéndome ampliamente.

—Bueno, por lo menos ha conseguido que mejore.—Respondí con bastante sarcasmo.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa, Candice? —Mudó el semblante y el tono de voz se volvió grave y profundo.

Me asombraba la capacidad que mostraba adivinando realmente cuál era mi estado de ánimo y cuáles eran, en realidad, mis pensamientos.

—No es nada. —Repuse, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el pequeño fuego—. Solo estaba recordando. Me preguntaba… —Vacilé un instante—. Me preguntaba cuándo comenzó realmente todo, cuál es el sentido de mi presencia en este cuerpo, en esta época.

—¿No has pensado que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos a través del tiempo, que hay algo que nos vincula más allá de lo comprensible? ¿Que estamos unidos por un hilo invisible que puede enredarse o resquebrajarse, pero que jamás llegará a romperse? —pronunció con un tono de voz, suave y evocador, como si realmente supiera más de lo que las propias palabras expresaran—. Te amo, Candice, nunca he amado a otra persona como a ti y nunca la amaré. Stus' a tha anail mo breatha —susurró junto a mi rostro y sentí sus labios acariciando con ternura mi cuello.

Lo miré con gesto interrogante.

—Eres mi aliento de vida —tradujo con la vista prendida en mi rostro arrebolado.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué nosotros? —murmuré, percibiendo cómo mi vista se empañaba por las lágrimas y mi voz se volvía ronca por el esfuerzo.

—Tú misma ya has contestado —respondió Albert—Insha'Allah —pronunció de forma sutil.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde has oído esa palabra? —Un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi columna vertebral hasta paralizarme.

—Tú misma la has escrito —dijo él al tiempo que tomaba mi barbilla para que mirara las letras dibujadas en la tierra.

Era cierto, quizá de forma subconsciente, mi mente había expulsado mi temor. Frente a mí, en el suelo de arena volcánica, oscura e impasible durante siglos, estaba grabada una sola palabra. La que definía mi destino, mi pasado y también mi futuro. La había escrito con la ramita que todavía permanecía junto a mi cuerpo. Se leía perfectamente, acomodada en esa tierra ligeramente húmeda, como si aquel, realmente, fuera su lugar.

—Si Dios quiere —murmuró Albert rodeándome con sus brazos.

Recordé entonces un suceso acaecido hacía varios años, mientras realizaba el odioso turno de oficio. Estaba recién casada y me molestó bastante levantarme de madrugada para acudir a las dependencias judiciales a tomar declaración a un detenido por hurto. Era un hombre árabe y me extrañó que en su tarjeta de identidad no figurara la fecha de su nacimiento, solamente el año. Al hacérselo notar, él rio y, mirándome fijamente, dijo con voz cascada:

«No tiene importancia alguna la fecha de nuestro nacimiento, sino la de nuestra muerte». Manifesté mi desacuerdo replicando que nadie podía conocer de antemano la fecha de su muerte. Él se retrepó en la silla y sentí sus ojos oscuros atravesándome el alma. «¿Está segura?», preguntó sin mover apenas los labios. Solté el bolígrafo y cerré de un golpe el dosier. Me levanté, sintiendo que el frío de la sala se había filtrado también en mi cuerpo. Su despedida fue una breve frase: «Insha'Allah».

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas brotaron de ellos sin control. El pasado se mezcló con el futuro, o el futuro se mezcló con el pasado. «Insha'Allah», solo una palabra, solo un deseo. Pero su significado había traspasado las barreras del tiempo y una persona lo vio mucho antes de que todo comenzara.

—Sergei me dijo antes de regresar que nuestro destino ya estaba escrito —murmuré.

—Candice, si mi destino está escrito en el cielo junto al tuyo, soy un hombre afortunado —expresó, abrazándome con fuerza, ofreciéndome la seguridad que yo necesitaba con su firme voluntad.

Llegamos al día siguiente a Mo Proist cargados con varios mosquetes, pistolas y barriles de pólvora. El resto había sido entregado al duque de Perth, encargado del abastecimiento del cada vez más numeroso ejército rebelde. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de asearnos convenientemente cuando recibimos la orden de partir hacia Grahamkert, donde se reclamaba nuestra presencia. Miré el cielo gris y cargado de nubes negras preguntándome si sería un presagio de lo que estaba por suceder, mientras los hombres se despedían de sus familias en el exterior de la casa principal. A lo lejos, vimos aparecer una carreta tirada por dos mulas de carga y conducida por un sacerdote. Entrecerré los ojos y me puse una mano como visera para intentar reconocer al último visitante. No pude evitar una sonrisa cuando, al acercarse, comprobé que era Aonghus.

—Candice, te hacía en Francia —dijo con una sonrisa, y saltó de la carreta—. Aunque debo admitir que me alegro de que nos acompañes en esta gran empresa.

Lo miré sorprendida; él también sabía que nos enfrentábamos a un auténtico desastre.

—Y yo te hacía bajo un alambique. —Repuse, procurando bajar la voz.

Él carcajeó llamando la atención de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué traes aquí? —inquirió Albert, levantando la lona de la carreta donde todos pudimos ver más de diez barriles de whisky apilados.

—Traigo lo que nos hará ganar la guerra a los infieles—expresó seriamente, lo que produjo todavía más risas entre los hombres.

—Son ingleses, no infieles —repuso Albert.

—¡Bah! Para el caso son lo mismo —dijo Aonghus, con un gesto de la mano que demostraba su indiferencia para con el término.

—¿Pretendes emborracharlos y aprovecharte de su debilidad etílica? —inquirí yo.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No! El whisky es para nosotros, para calentarnos en las frías noches. Jamás ofrecería una copa de nuestro néctar de vida a ninguno de ellos, si no fuera, claro, para arrojárselo sobre una herida abierta —confió, rascándose la barbilla.

Yo lo miré con gesto horrorizado.

—Es con esto con lo que ganaremos la guerra —confesó finalmente con una gran sonrisa, apartándose la capa y mostrándonos dos pistolas, que portaba colgadas de un cinturón de piel marrón.

—No permitiré que luches —ordenó Albert seriamente.

—Espero no tener que hacerlo, aunque Dios está de mi parte. —Me guiñó un ojo y me estremecí—. Además, necesitáis el consuelo divino. Rezaré por cada uno de vosotros, día y noche si es necesario.

—Y dime, padre, ¿qué haremos si te matan en la primera escaramuza? —intervino Kendrick mostrando una sonrisilla sarcástica.

—Pues entonces no tengo más remedio que enseñaros a rezar para que todos lo hagáis por mí llegado el caso, ¿no os parece? —Sonrió beatíficamente a los hombres que lo observaban con estupor—. Comencemos —dijo subiéndose al pescante y elevando la voz—. Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum. —Guardó silencio comprobando como los hombres entonaban el padrenuestro con diferentes grados de entusiasmo, y se volvió al verme montar—. ¿No me sigues, Candice?

—No —contesté, cogiendo las riendas con excesiva fuerza—Prefiero ser de los que disfruten del whisky.—Azucé al caballo y me puse a la cabecera del pequeño contingente de hombres, junto a Albert, que seguía observando a su amigo y sacerdote con una mirada cargada de intenciones.

Sentí el peso de algo extraño en el bolsillo de mi vestido azul e introduje la mano con cuidado. Saqué un rosario de cuentas de ámbar, con una pequeña cruz de plata en uno de los extremos. Era de la abuela de Albert y recordé, con lágrimas en los ojos, su súplica de regresar con vida cuando finalizara todo. Cerré los ojos un instante, apreté con fuerza el rosario y escondí mis sentimientos ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Albert, a quien sorprendí observándome demasiado detenidamente.

Aquella tarde llegamos al castillo de los Graham de Appin, percibiendo la misma actividad incesante que habíamos dejado en Mo Proist, acompañados de veinte hombres, un sacerdote que se creía soldado y una carreta repleta de barriles de whisky. Que fue realmente lo más celebrado. El primero que salió a recibirnos fue Terry. Se acercó a nosotros con paso firme y se plantó de brazos cruzados contando los hombres que nos acompañaban, dirigió una mirada extraña a nuestro sacerdote, una apreciativa a la carreta, y encaró a Albert.

—Mo brathair, me alegro de que estés de vuelta —expresó sonriente—, y vivo, debería añadir. —Torció el gesto hacia mi rostro.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Terry. —Fue la breve y hosca respuesta de Albert, desmontando de un salto. Él entornó los ojos con suspicacia, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Por lo que veo, Candice, lo has encontrado —apostilló, viéndome descender de la montura.

—En realidad me ha encontrado él, es algo que me suele suceder a menudo, yo soy la que busca, pero acabo siendo la encontrada —farfullé, viendo su mirada hostil.

—Os estáis preparando —continuó Albert, observando cómo George intentaba adiestrar a algunos hombres que no habían cogido una espada en su vida.

—No tenemos otra opción, mo brathair, hemos recibido orden de partir en dos días hacia Fort William, el gobernador de Fort Augustus ha enviado dos compañías del segundo batallón de los Reales Escoceses, bajo el mando del capitán Scott, para reforzar la guarnición. Nos han llegado noticias de que han tenido un pequeño encontronazo con las tropas de los Cameron. —Hizo una pausa resoplando con fuerza—. No queremos dejar que ganen la guerra sin haber participado por lo menos en una batalla. —Su carcajada rebotó en el eco de las montañas de forma tétrica y avisadora.

—Lo sabemos. Estábamos allí —manifestó Albert. cabeceando e indicándole que hablara con más prudencia delante de los soldados, pero el ambiente era festivo, creían tener la suerte de su parte, y los hombres, nerviosos, deseaban entrar en batalla con su enemigo ancestral.

—¡Quita tus zarpas, Graham, de mi carreta! —exclamó Aonghus, pegándole un manotazo a un joven demasiado curioso—. ¡Kendrick! —llamó—, creo que habrá que apostar una guardia para proteger nuestro bien más preciado—aconsejó el sacerdote.

—No voy a poner a ningún hombre perdiendo el tiempo vigilando una carreta —replicó Kendrick.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —Anghous dirigió una mirada al cielo encapotado y asintió como si estuviese hablando con alguien invisible—. A Dios no le gusta la idea, me lo ha confiado —susurró.

Kendrick elevó los ojos al cielo sin ver más que nubes negras cargadas de agua y después chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose a lo evidente o a lo invisible.

—¡John! —bramó a su hijo—, tú harás la primera guardia.—Y diciendo eso, giró para entrar en el castillo.

Yo me mordí el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa y busqué con la mirada a mi madre y a mi hermana. Al no encontrarlas, aproveché para tirar de Albert dentro del castillo. Llegamos a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama sin ningún tipo de elegancia. Oí la risa de Albert y levanté la cabeza.

—¿Podrías conseguir una bañera llena de agua caliente?—solicité con voz susurrante—. La utilizaríamos los dos. —Añadí.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe y él se apartó para dejar pasar a mi hermana.

Observé la sorpresa de Albert y que desviaba la vista de una a otra buscando diferencias.

Catlyn se plantó en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, exactamente igual que Terry minutos antes, y yo me levanté de un salto.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —explotó, mirándome con furia en los ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—¿Nos envías una simple nota, «Estoy bien. Estoy con Albert», y crees que eso es suficiente? Mamá y yo hemos estado enfermas de preocupación. Luego nos enteramos de que te has ido de aventura al norte, donde se encuentra todo el peligro. ¿Es que no vas a tener nunca nada de prudencia?—gritó iracunda.

Detrás de mí oí un gruñido procedente de Albert, que se había alejado para servirse un vaso de whisky como quien se prepara para ver un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

—Tú no te metas —espetó Catlyn, y lo miró echando fuego por los ojos—. Esto es entre mi hermana y yo.

Albert carraspeó y lo observé beber un sorbo enarcando una ceja. Resoplé con indignación y me dirigí a mi hermana.

—¿Y tú? —Me defendí—. ¿La has tenido desde que estás aquí? Tuve que rescatarte de la abadía a un paso de que te ajusticiaran y después de eso parece que no has aprendido cómo funcionan las cosas en esta época. Lo siguiente que descubro es que has pasado de atacar a Terry a acostarte con él. ¿Es que Sergei no significa nada para ti?

—¿Me estás juzgando otra vez, Candy? Ya no estás en un tribunal, recuérdalo. Tú eres la que menos derecho tiene a opinar. Dejaste a un exmarido que todavía suspira por ti, que se pasó más de dos meses al lado de tu cama rezando por tu recuperación y suplicando tu perdón. A papá destrozado y a Robert, que no pudo entender en qué falló para perderte de nuevo y que solo recuerda que le pediste que te llamara como lo hace él. Por no hablar de Philippe, con que el que dormías en Francia —agregó con tono airado.

—¿Quién es Robert? —intervino Albert.

—Nadie —contesté.

—El médico que le salvó la vida y que si no llega a ser porque, porque… ya sabes lo que hubiera sucedido. No dejabas de insistir en que ya lo conocías y era alguien especial —dijo Catlyn, y apretando los labios me miró con los ojos entornados.

—No. —Rebatí—. No sé lo que hubiera sucedido. Ni con él ni con Neal.

—¿Dormías con Philippe en Poitiers, Candice? —preguntó con deliberada lentitud Albert.

—Solo fue una vez. ¡Una maldita vez! Y lo eché a patadas de la habitación —grité, sintiéndome verbalmente atacada por dos frentes.

—Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco. Solo pensaste en ti, dejando atrás a todos los que te amaron —murmuró mi hermana.

Ahogué un gemido al comprender cuál era exactamente el centro de la discusión, y me enfurecí todavía más.

—Candice, ¿qué sucedió con Neal?, ¿qué sucedió con ese tal Robert? ¿Y con Philippe? —inquirió de nuevo Albert. apretando las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que temí que se le dislocaran.

Me volví hacia él.

—¡No sucedió nada! —contesté, enervándome y viendo la furia y el dolor en sus ojos azules.

—Yo… yo… —masculló Caitlyn, ahora con gesto de arrepentimiento—. Creo que he hablado de más. Mejor será que me vaya.

Diciendo eso, y habiendo soltado una bomba de protones en el centro justo de mi existencia, me dejó a merced de mi marido, que apretaba con tanta fuerza el vaso de whisky que estuvo a punto de quebrarlo. En vez de eso, se volvió sobre sus talones y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos, cubriendo el suelo de pequeños cristales que reflejaron la luz de las velas con destellos de diamante.

—Albert, déjame explicarte —pedí con un gesto de cansancio.

—Sinceramente, Candice, no quiero saber nada. —Apretó los puños y me miró con ira apenas contenida.

Se volvió bruscamente y salió de la habitación dando un portazo y sin despedirse. Me acerqué al aparador maldiciendo entre dientes y me serví un vaso de whisky. Me lo bebí a grandes tragos y, por fin, totalmente enfadada, lo arrojé contra la pared igual que había hecho Alberg. En ese momento, Martha asomó por la puerta.

—¡Ejem! —Miró, enarcando una ceja, los cristales en el suelo—. He venido a preguntar si te parece bien que suban una bañera y, de paso, recojan este desorden —expresó, dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacia los vasos rotos.

—Gracias, Martha —musité y me senté en la cama a esperar.

Me sentía traicionada y llena de ira. Sabía que mi hermana había estado conteniéndose y que una simple nota había hecho que saltara expresando toda su furia. A pesar de ello, pude ver el dolor escondido tras las acusaciones. La forma de defenderse y escudarse atacándome a mí. No era nuevo. Solía sucedernos a menudo. Recordaba a lo largo de mi vida escenas muy parecidas, solo que ahora había dos hombres implicados y se esperaba que la educación y el decoro hicieran que nuestro comportamiento fuera más discreto. Pero, normalmente, tendíamos a olvidarnos dónde nos encontrábamos realmente.

Entraron unos hombres portando una bañera de bronce y la llenaron con agua caliente, ignorando mi incomodidad. Esperé unos minutos más, deseando que Albert regresara, aun teniendo la certeza de que aquella noche me iba a bañar en soledad. Dentro del agua, pensé realmente qué hacer, cómo explicárselo para que él lo entendiera y no se alejara de mí. Me sequé deprisa y me vestí con una sencilla falda gris de lana fría y una blusa de lino bajo un corpiño atado con lazadas de seda. Me calcé unos zapatos simples de cuero marrón, los brogues, más cómodos para la vida en el castillo, y salí en su búsqueda.

No lo encontré en ningún sitio público, así que me trasladé al ala antigua. Al pasar por el despacho del Laird me detuve, al oír una tos femenina y una maldición pronunciada en gallego. Entré sin llamar, lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una odiosa costumbre.

Me encontré a mi hermana sentada en la butaca de el padre de Albert, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, los pies encima de la mesa y… fumándose un puro. El pequeño despacho estaba apenas iluminado por la llama de una gruesa vela de sebo que hacía que las sombras fueran esquivas y tenebrosas, jugando a atrapar el denso humo del cigarro.

—Pareces Winston Churchill —mascullé con acritud.

—¿Quieres uno? —sugirió, indicándome con el pie una caja de madera abierta donde había varios cigarros, traídos probablemente por Albery de las colonias.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? —pregunté, haciendo caso omiso de su ofrecimiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sentí que me hervía la sangre en las venas. Me serví whisky en un vaso y me lo tomé de un trago, atragantándome y conteniendo las arcadas ante el fuerte licor.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —increpé de nuevo frente a ella.

—Estoy celebrando mi despedida de soltera, ¿te animas a acompañarme? Avisaría a mamá pero, ya sabes, no me parece apropiado. —Emitió una risita etílica.

—¿Tu despedida de soltera? —inquirí sin entender nada—.¿Qué ha sido del lema «Pienso, luego estoy soltera»?

Bufó de forma muy poco elegante.

—Todo ha sido gracias a ti. —Me miró con las cejas rubias enarcadas con escepticismo—. Terry ha creído que dado que dentro de dos días partirán a luchar contra los ingleses, no desea, como él dice, que me quede desprotegida si le sucede algo. Así que piensa que lo mejor es que nos casemos, igual que su hermano Albert y tú. Su honor, su maldito honor.—Se le quebró la voz y ocultó su rostro en el vaso de whisky.

—¡Oh, Señor! —mascullé—. No sabe nada de lo que sucederá, ¿verdad? Es mucho peor ser la viuda de un traidor a la corona que una joven soltera perteneciente a la aristocracia francesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

—Pero tú lo amas, ¿no es así? —pregunté en un susurro. Si fuera de otra forma no habría dudado en alejarlo de ella, como había hecho decenas de veces con otros hombres en su anterior vida.

Murmuró algo ininteligible.

—Sí, lo amas, pero tienes miedo a perderlo.

—Yo no soy de las que se casan —afirmó—. Me da alergia el compromiso, el matrimonio, el para toda la vida… no, no tiene sentido.

Suspiré y me senté en una silla frente a ella, mientras observaba cada cambio de su rostro.

—Catlyn, mírame. —Ella levantó la vista desafiante—. Creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes qué sucedió realmente en Edimburgo con Sergei.

Bajó las piernas de golpe y apoyó los codos en la mesa, apagando con furia contenida el cigarro en el cenicero de bronce.

—¿Con Sergei? —me preguntó—. Fuiste tú quien lo desencadenó todo.

—¿Qué hice yo? —inquirí de forma escéptica, sirviéndonos a ambas más whisky en los vasos vacíos.

—Morirte.

Pegué un respingo involuntario y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Recuerdo cada instante de aquel día. Por mucho que intente olvidarlo, sé que quedará grabado a fuego en mi mente, siempre. —Suspiró hondo y bebió un largo trago de whisky—. Llegué al hospital a primera hora de la mañana. Estabas en el suelo de la habitación e intentaban reanimarte. Pude oír las descargas, una, dos, tres veces. Pero ya sabía que habías muerto. Tus ojos miraban al vacío sin ver. Gritaba y gritaba, pero no me dejaban acercarme a ti. Yo solo quería cogerte y abrazarte. Acunarte como cuando éramos niñas y tú lo hacías conmigo si tenía una pesadilla. Creí que con ese gesto quizá regresaras a mí. Eres mi hermana gemela, mi otro yo, la mitad de mi alma. Podía vivir en otro país, o mirándote dormir en una habitación de hospital, pero no podía vivir sabiendo que habías desaparecido por completo. —Quedó en silencio y de su pecho brotó un hondo sollozo.

Me levanté, me arrodillé delante de ella y apoyé mi mejilla sobre sus piernas.

—Catlyn, cariño, estoy aquí. No me he ido.

Noté su mano acariciando mi pelo y su voz se tornó evocadora.

—Regresé a casa como si viviera una pesadilla. Fui yo quien les dio la noticia a papá y a Neal, que se disponían a salir a verte. Ellos quedaron destrozados. Al poco rato, Neal, totalmente borracho, se dejó caer en el sofá gimiendo que no había podido explicártelo, pedirte perdón y conseguir que regresaras con él a Santiago. Decía una y otra vez que lo había perdido todo. Y así me sentía yo. Papá, sin embargo, se cerró en sí mismo y estuvo sentado en una silla de la cocina durante horas. —Hizo una pausa para coger aliento—. Me encerré en la habitación con una botella del mejor whisky reserva de Sergei y me senté en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Vi su cartera marrón apoyada en el suelo y recordé que la llevaba la noche anterior. La cogí y busqué entre sus cosas. Vi tu dibujo. —Me miró con una sonrisa torcida—. Debo reconocer que Albery supo retratarte a la perfección. Intrigada, seguí investigando. Leí una carta en la que se disculpaba contigo por obligarte a recordar, diciendo que era algo que tenía que hacer porque se lo debía a su hermana, ¿sabes a qué se refería? —preguntó, instándome a que levantara el rostro.

—Sí —respondí quedamente—, la hermana de Sergei murió a los quince años y él siempre pensó que su alma había escapado y estaba encerrada en otro cuerpo. Él creía que era una mujer, una bruja que vive cerca de aquí y que me mostró lo que yo realmente era. Creo que tenía razón. Las fechas coinciden, pero esa mujer se volvió loca, perdió a toda su familia por quedarse en esta época y afirma que ese fue su castigo por robar el alma de otra persona.

No dije más. No dije que estaba convencida de que aquella anciana tenía razón, que nosotras también íbamos a recibir nuestro castigo tarde o temprano por alterar el orden del tiempo.

—Entiendo —murmuró Catlyn—. Seguí leyendo partes del texto y finalmente encontré el libro de mamá, Moll Flanders, lo tenía él escondido, y dentro había una carta. La escribiste tú. Reconocí tu letra al instante. Entonces, me di cuenta de quién era el culpable de tu muerte.

—Catlyn, ¿qué sucedió? —susurré al borde del llanto. Sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

—Sergei apareció en ese instante y discutimos. Nos dijimos muchas cosas que estaban silenciadas desde hacía años. Él intentó explicar que todo estaba escrito desde el principio y que tú habías tomado el camino correcto y yo… yo… le acusé de haberte asesinado.

—Pero él y tú… Yo recuerdo… recuerdo que lo amabas.

—¿Podrías amar a alguien que ha asesinado a tu hermana?—declamó Catlyn con ira.

—Yo tomé la decisión, Catlyn. No debes culparlo a él—repliqué.

—La historia no ha terminado, Candy. Escucha —dijo serenamente—. Enloquecí de rabia y salí corriendo del apartamento. Me metí en el primer pub que vi abierto y bebí mucho más. Apenas podía mantenerme consciente cuando lo cerraron y me vi obligada a salir a la calle. Llovía torrencialmente y estaba francamente mareada. Recuerdo que fui a cruzar la calle y un coche me esquivó y me salpicó el abrigo dejándome empapada. Grité y me enfurecí todavía más. Me volví en ese instante y vi a Sergei a un metro de mí, observándome en silencio. Lo maldije y le dije que lo odiaba, que prefería que hubiera muerto él a ti. Él permaneció impertérrito y lo único que murmuró fue: «¿Es que todavía no lo has entendido, Catlyn? Vuestro destino ya está escrito». Puse un pie en la calzada. Vi el coche que se acercaba a gran velocidad y los focos me deslumbraron. Quise retroceder, pero me empujaron contra él. Lo último que recuerdo es que Sergei era el único que estaba justo detrás de mí.

—¡Dios mío, Catlyn! —exclamé incrédula—. ¿Estás diciéndome que crees que Sergei intentó matarte?

—Estoy diciendo que Sergei me asesinó. Al igual que a ti—contestó ella sin mirarme.

—Pero eso es imposible. Él siempre te amó por encima de todo, de tus cambios de humor, de tus rabietas. Era el único que sabía realmente cómo tratarte. —Guardé silencio, porque en ese instante comprendí que Terry tenía exactamente la misma habilidad.

—Solo te cuento lo que sucedió. Tú me lo has pedido.

—Catlyn, ¿recuerdas a Annalise? ¿Se te aparece en sueños?

Ella me miró un momento asustada y se reclinó en el sillón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó algo desconfiada—. ¿Te ocurre a ti también?

—A mí ya no, porque no tengo ningún cuerpo al que regresar. Pero si a ti te está sucediendo es porque todavía estás viva en el futuro. Catlyn, no falleciste, probablemente Sergei esté esperando a que despiertes.

—No lo entiendo.

—Créeme que yo ahora tampoco. Pero siento que todo esto empieza a tener sentido, de un modo u otro.

—No quiero regresar —expresó de pronto—. Aquí casi muero por la superstición y el miedo del ser humano, sin embargo, tengo a mamá, te tengo a ti y —suspiró hondo sonriendo por primera vez—, tengo a Terry. Y a él no lo voy a abandonar.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? —inquirí con un suspiro cansado—. Soy tu hermana gemela. Debía saberlo.

—Soy tu hermana gemela. Jamás te lo hubiera contado.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, percibiendo la implicación emocional de esas simples palabras.

—Pero finalmente nada resultó como esperábamos—suspiré cogiendo su mano.

—No, nada lo hace, ¿no crees? ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría en el siglo XVIII, convertida en una monja, encontrando a mi madre muerta hacía veinte años y… y enamorada de un terco escocés que me ha amenazado con que si no me caso con él me abandonará por la primera meretriz que se cruce en su camino?

Sonreí a mi pesar.

—¿Eso ha dicho?

—Sí, y me temo que es perfectamente capaz de cumplir su promesa, no creo que le falten oportunidades.

—Él te ama —afirmé, sintiendo con ello un profundo alivio.

Quizás Terry siguiera odiándome, pero a ella la amaba. No tuve ninguna duda. Me incorporé para sentarme en el borde de la mesa. Balanceé una pierna y observé con detenimiento el rostro de mi hermana.

—¿Tú crees? —Lo preguntó con tanto anhelo que me dieron ganas de darle un pescozón.

—Sí, tonta, estoy segura. Aunque creo que deberías contarle algunas cosas —la amonesté.

—Tienes razón, está elucubrando todo tipo de teorías, a cuál más imposible, aunque todavía no ha llegado a la más simple, no ha averiguado quiénes somos en realidad.

—Somos Caitlyn y Candice, no lo olvides —dije.

—Sí, y él tiene derecho a saberlo, al menos antes de casarse conmigo. —Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

—De modo que mañana se celebrará una boda. —Sonreí sirviéndome un poco más de whisky.

—Eso parece. Aunque estoy aterrorizada —confesó—. No dejo de pensar en cómo debiste de sentirte y en lo mucho que hemos dejado atrás. Tengo la sensación de que si doy el paso, esto se convertirá en algo definitivo.

—Esto es definitivo. —Repuse con énfasis—. Nuestras vidas son algo extrañas, pero vidas al fin y al cabo. —Añadí con una sonrisa.

—Perdóname. —Me cogió de la mano—. No tendría que haber dicho todo aquello en presencia de Albert.

Deseché la disculpa con un ademán.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto se le pase el enfado intentaré razonar con él. Por lo general nuestras reconciliaciones son explosivas.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya me parecía raro que te hubieras casado con un traficante de armas. Ahora veo la relación.

—Idiota —mascullé, y bebí un largo trago.

—Te quiero —murmuró ella, levantándose.

—Te quiero —aseguré yo, abrazándola con fuerza.

Se apartó tras unos minutos en los que nos balanceamos envueltas en la bruma etílica y el profundo amor que nos profesábamos.

—Vamos —le dije—, tengo que buscar un marido celoso.

—Sí, y yo tengo que explicarle unas cuantas cosas a mi prometido —concluyó ella, cogiéndome de la cintura.

Y ambas abandonamos el despacho del Laird, que nunca permitía entrar a nadie que no estuviera bajo vigilancia, olvidándonos de los vasos mediados de whisky, la botella vacía, las pruebas del consumo de tabaco y la extraña despedida de soltera. Lo que ambas jamás olvidaríamos fueron las confesiones que compartimos aquella noche, en la que recuperé a mi hermana, que había estado separándose de mí hasta casi romper el hilo invisible que nos había unido desde nuestro nacimiento.

Continuara...


	31. Capitulo 29 Se celebra una boda y se

**Capitulo 29**

 **Se celebra una boda y se lamentan**

 **tres despedidas**

Caminé en silencio hasta la habitación y entré esperando encontrar a Albert, pero estaba vacía. Con un suspiro de resignación, y sin saber dónde buscar más, me rendí, desvistiéndome y metiéndome en la cama, donde tras muchas vueltas a lo que podía hacer cuando lo tuviera junto a mí, caí finalmente en un sueño intranquilo.

Desperté durante la noche, sintiendo su presencia en la habitación. La oscuridad solo estaba tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de turba que emitía la chimenea. Me revolví inquieta entre las mantas sabiéndome observada.

Finalmente, levanté la cabeza y oteé la penumbra. Frente a mí, apoyado en la fría pared de piedra, estaba él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión indolente. Sus ojos brillantes me taladraban de una forma indescriptible.

SCMe incorporé e intenté levantarme para acudir a su lado.

—No —ordenó roncamente, luego se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo sujetó en la nuca, soltándolo de golpe. Avanzó unos pasos tambaleantes y se apoyó en el saliente de la chimenea, evitando mirarme—. He intentado odiarte con toda mi alma. Pero no puedo —barbotó zarceando.

—¿Odiarme? ¿Estás borracho? —pregunté con indignación, esperando una respuesta a la primera pregunta y sin esperar confirmación a la segunda, puesto que el olor del whisky que emanaba de su cuerpo me llegaba con total claridad. Él me miró como si fuese la primera vez que me veía y negó con la cabeza, oscilando levemente. Se sujetó con más fuerza al saliente de piedra—. Yo que tú no me acercaría demasiado al fuego, con tanto alcohol acumulado es probable que prendas como una antorcha —espeté con acritud.

—¿Me juzgas porque estoy borracho? ¿Y por qué tendría que juzgarte yo a ti? ¿Por todas las veces que me has desobedecido? ¿Por todas las veces que te has puesto en peligro haciendo que los demás cayéramos contigo? ¿Por tener a un hombre enamorado esperándote? ¿A un amante en Francia? —resopló fuertemente—. No me juzgues, Candice, porque no tienes ningún derecho a ello. Te he amado, te he protegido y te he sido fiel desde que te conocí. Y tú… solo has hecho lo único que podía herirme —farfulló en un bronco susurro.

Estaba enfadado y ebrio. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado y me asustó.

—Solo puedes culparme por una cosa, y ni siquiera es a mí a quien debes culpar, es a Melisande. Philippe era su amante, no el mío. Yo no soy la culpable de los sentimientos de mi marido, que me abandonó por otra mujer. Estás siendo tremendamente injusto y lo sabes. ¿No puedes intentar entenderlo? Y aun sabiendo todo lo que me esperaba, regresé a ti sin dudarlo porque eres el único al que amo—expliqué con voz calmada.

—¡Ah! ¡Me amas! Me amas pero siempre hay hombres a tu alrededor esperándote, o esperando mi muerte para hacerte suya. —Se quedó callado un momento y maldijo en gaélico—. Te amo tanto que creí que iba a morir cuando te perdí. Solo me mantuve con vida para intentar salvarte y darme cuenta cuando te encontré de que te había perdido del todo. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es sentir como tu alma es arrancada de tu cuerpo, no una, sino dos veces? Y mientras tú… tú… ni siquiera me recordabas. —Cerró los ojos como si se concentrara en algo y percibí, con temor, que su falda de lana estaba a solo unos centímetros de las llamas que lamían la piedra del interior de la chimenea. Su tono de voz se volvió más ronco, más profundo—. ¿Sabes que cuando te tengo bajo mi cuerpo y te muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y después arrastro mi lengua saboreando el palpitar de la vena en tu cuello, tú elevas las caderas a mi encuentro? Es la señal de que me aceptas, que te rindes a mí, que deseas que te posea. No quiero imaginar que otro hombre pudo hacer lo mismo, que descubrió mi secreto. —Abrió bruscamente los ojos y estos brillaron con anhelo. Yo lo miré jadeando levemente, pero no me moví—. Tu lunar en el pezón derecho es mío. Cuando poso mis labios sobre él noto que se estremece, y entonces emites un pequeño gemido entre dientes y sé que deseas mucho más, que yo puedo darte mucho más. Y cuando acaricio tu vientre respiras como si te faltase el aire y te retuerces bajo mi peso, busco con mis dedos la carne suave y húmeda entre tus piernas y la abro para mí. Y, entonces, te tensas como la cuerda de un arpa y puedo ver cómo tu corazón late bajo la cárcel de tu pecho, puedo sentirlo en cada fibra de tu piel, bombeando sangre. Mi sangre. Y solo cuando te ofrezco lo que sé que esperas, cuando te tomo con fuerza, cuando estoy tan dentro de ti, que mi cuerpo se funde con el tuyo, gritas. Gritas mi nombre y sé que estoy perdido, porque siempre fui tuyo. —Hizo una pausa respirando de forma agitada—. Y no puedo soportar el saber que otro hombre consiguió hacerte sentir así, que acarició tu piel siendo mía, que entró en tu cuerpo poseyéndote y que gritaste su nombre. Porque solo tienes derecho a gritar el mío. Solo yo te puedo poseer.—Se acercó a mí. Yo retrocedí en la cama.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirí con algo de temor.

—Voy a hacer que olvides de una maldita vez a todos los que te han poseído, porque solo yo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. Me lo debes, Candice. Tienes que entenderlo de una maldita vez. Eres mía. Solo mía —pronunció, y se sentó en un costado de la cama para descalzarse, pero sin tocarme. De repente, lanzó contra la pared una bota, que al impactar sonó como un disparo y me miró.

»Debería castigarte. Debería azotarte y demostrarte quién es tu dueño, porque te empeñas una y otra vez en olvidarlo—exclamó, y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. De su boca surgió un profundo suspiro.

Sacudí la cabeza con resignación y me levanté para arrastrarlo en la cama. Lo desnudé con esfuerzo, mientras él murmuraba frases ininteligibles en gaélico, perdido en su dolor y en su ebriedad, y lo acosté a mi lado. Desperté una vez más esa noche. Albert estaba sobre mí y no pude averiguar si seguía borracho, estaba consciente o despierto.

Me hizo el amor con violencia, como si quisiera castigarme. Me sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y me forzó a abrir las piernas. Yo respondí con la misma ira. Noté sus labios mordiendo los míos con ferocidad, su rostro rasposo dejándome marcas a lo largo del cuerpo. Ya dentro de mí, empujaba con fuerza, sin piedad. Sentí dolor. Sentí placer. Sentí que me perdía. Pero sobre todo sentí que me perdonaba.

—Eres mía, solo mía —murmuró a nadie en particular, dejándose caer sobre mí.

—Siempre lo he sido. Nadie puede poseer mi alma, porque es tuya —contesté, y le obligué a mirarme cogiéndole el rostro con las manos. Parpadeó un momento y se deslizó a un lado perdiendo la consciencia.

Al amanecer, entreabrí un ojo cuando lo oí gemir a mis espaldas. Me volví hacia él.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, observando su rostro cetrino y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Si la habitación dejara de girar y el martillo que tengo en la cabeza, de golpear, estaría bien —contestó roncamente, como si le costara encontrar las palabras adecuadas en su cerebro—. Quería hacerte el amor, obligarte a olvidar y que solo me recordaras a mí —añadió, fijando por fin en mi rostro su turbia mirada.

—Lo hiciste —murmuré suavemente.

—¿Cómo? —Intentó incorporarse y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un quejido—. ¿Te hice daño? Quería hacértelo —confesó sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

—No. No me hiciste daño, Albert. Jamás podrías hacérmelo. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—No. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Nada. No recuerdo nada.

—Está bien —dije con media sonrisa—. Veré qué puedo hacer para que recuerdes.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, mientras bajaba mi mano a lo largo de su abdomen para atrapar el objeto que había sido el protagonista absoluto de la noche. Él gimió ante el contacto y me abrazó con fuerza rodando sobre mí. Se apoyó en el colchón con los brazos extendidos mientras me miraba con fijeza. Deslizó la vista recorriendo mi cuerpo y cerró los párpados como si sintiera dolor. Los abrió de improviso y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—Te hice daño. Tienes marcas por todo el cuerpo—pronunció roncamente.

—Yo, no…

—A Dhia! ¡Esto que tienes en la clavícula es un mordisco!—exclamó, inclinándose hasta observar la marca de sus dientes en mi piel.

—Lo es. Tienes una dentadura perfecta —señalé con serenidad.

—Pero, pero ¿cómo te lo hice? —murmuró, con una mezcla de estupor y arrepentimiento implícito en cada una de sus palabras.

—Bueno, no dejaba de moverme y, como tus manos, tus piernas y otro apéndice de tu cuerpo estaban ocupados, creo que pensaste que el único modo de que me estuviera quieta era morderme. Y funcionó —afirmé mirándole a los ojos.

—Mo anam, ni maitheanas dhombj[ Mi alma, perdóname.]—suplicó con dolor.

—No me hiciste daño, Albert. ¿Te recuerdo que yo también te he mordido en alguna ocasión? Y también te he arañado, ¿te hice daño entonces? —pregunté, observándolo con curiosidad.

—No —repuso desconcertado—. Pero yo soy un hombre, soy mucho más fuerte que tú. ¡Soy un animal! ¡Una maldita bestia! —bramó, respirando fuertemente.

—Ven —exigí, sujetándole la nuca y tirando de él—, ven y poséeme con fuerza. Porque aunque seas un animal, eres mi animal.

Y, entonces, la habitación sí comenzó a girar para los dos y el martillo a golpear, en un reflejo de la sangre que nos recorrió a ambos como la lava ardiente, hasta estallar en nuestros corazones.

Al poco rato, la puerta se abrió y los dos nos sobresaltamos tapándonos con la manta hasta la barbilla. Era mi hermana, que se dirigió directamente a un lado de la cama y se arrodilló. Buscó mis manos entre el revoltijo de sábanas, sin importarle en absoluto lo que había sucedido allí y que tanto Albert como yo siguiéramos desnudos. Me las cogió y las apretó con fuerza.

—Lo he hecho, Candy. Se lo he confesado todo a Terry, ya no hay ningún secreto entre nosotros. —Suspiró hondo y sentí que sus manos temblaban—. Perdóname. No debí decir lo que dije ayer. Te juzgué sin creer tu historia. Pero ahora ya no permitiré que nadie te acuse de algo que no hiciste—pronunció atropellándose con las palabras, levantó el rostro y se dirigió a Albert extendiéndole la mano—. Por cierto, soy Caitlyn, ayer no tuve tiempo de presentarme. Me alegro de que por fin os encontrarais, se ha pasado gimoteando y llorando por las esquinas los dos últimos meses por tu causa. Si le haces daño de alguna forma, juro que te cortaré lo que más aprecias, que estoy segura no son tus bonitos rizos rubios. —Finalizó de forma abrupta y salió de la habitación igual de deprisa que había entrado.

Me incorporé y observé con estupor la puerta cerrada.

—¿Es siempre así? —me preguntó Albert, mirándome con gesto interrogante.

—Y peor. Nos enfadamos, nos gritamos y luego nos abrazamos llorando —indiqué con un suspiro.

—Soy afortunado porque tú seas mi esposa. No envidio en absoluto a Terry —señaló tranquilamente. Me besó en los labios y se separó unos centímetros—. ¿Así que gimoteando por las esquinas? Me alegro —afirmó con rotundidad.

—¿Que te alegras? —exclamé con indignación, empujándole con ambas manos, lo que fue inútil, porque no lo moví ni un palmo—. ¿Sabes lo que sentí al ver cómo te azotaban en Fort George? Conté cada latigazo, los sentí en mi propio cuerpo. Sujeté con tanta fuerza el abrecartas en mi mano que me corté de forma transversal toda la palma. —Agité la prueba delante de sus narices—. ¿Sabes el dolor que sentí cuando tuve que negar que te conocía? ¿Cuando tuve que fingir mi propia muerte frente a ti, viéndote destrozado y herido? ¿Sabes lo que es sentir un dolor que te traspasa el alma como una lanza en llamas cuando te recordé y tú no estabas a mi lado, que no existías, que habías muerto hace cientos de años? ¿Sabes lo que es sentir la desesperación más absoluta? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando arrancan tu alma, no una sino dos veces? —grité totalmente enfurecida, temblando como una hoja.

Albert me abrazó con fuerza dejando que mis demonios por fin salieran a la luz.

—Lo sé —murmuró simplemente—. Y ahora tú también.

—No, Albert, esta vez no lo sabes. No sabes lo que es morir sin saber si al otro lado encontrarás lo que buscas. No sabes lo que duele morir —expresé al borde del llanto.

—Candice, no duele morir, solo duele el saber que no volveremos a ver a la gente que amamos. Así que solo espero una cosa de esta vida, que si me llega la muerte, que sea antes que a ti, porque no soportaría saber que no volveré a verte.

Suspiré contra su pecho, y lágrimas silenciosas fueron deslizándose mojando su torso, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda con ternura, con todo el amor que mostraban sus palabras.

—Está bien, mo anam, tha e ceart gu leòr[ Ya terminó], ahora estamos juntos —murmuró, acunándome entre sus brazos.

Me acurruqué más contra su pecho, respirando de forma entrecortada. Cuando él percibió que estaba más serena, se levantó y, completamente desnudo, para mi deleite, se dirigió al pequeño aparador donde reposaba una jarra de agua fresca. La cogió un instante dudando si beber o refrescarse con ella. Luego, directamente, se la arrojó por la cabeza y se sacudió el agua helada mojando todo a su alrededor con gotas de agua invisibles. Contuve la respiración y me sonrojé, al sentir un repentino calor que brotó de mis entrañas extendiéndose por mi cuerpo derritiendo mi sangre. Si tuviera que definirlo, no tendría palabras suficientes para aplicarlas al hombre que estaba frente a mí, tan condenadamente sensual y erótico. Luego, se volvió, y me sonrió de una forma totalmente lasciva. Yo me mordí el labio y pasé la lengua por mis dientes haciendo que él se acercara con una mirada burlona y peligrosa en los ojos.

No llegó a la cama. La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció su hermano Terry, vestido con el traje de gala para la ceremonia que tendría lugar esa mañana. Se atusó la chaqueta de terciopelo azul e ignorando a su hermano, completamente desnudo en medio de la habitación, fijó su mirada en mí y acercó una silla hacia la cama con gesto solemne.

—Perdóname, Candice. Lo sé todo. Caty me lo ha confesado esta noche. Sé quién eres y quién es ella. Cómo llegasteis aquí y lo que te sucedió en el pasado. —Hizo una pausa—En el futuro. Conozco todo vuestro sufrimiento. Y también sé que no disparaste a Albert, que no fuiste tú quien intentó matarlo. Y yo… yo estoy algo confuso. No lo entiendo del todo… pero en cierta forma tiene sentido. No debí tratarte así. A Dhia! Sí quise tirarte por la borda en la goleta que nos trajo a Escocia. —Yo di un respingo y noté que Albert se acercaba con gesto furioso detrás de su hermano, que seguía ignorándolo—. Pero sobre todo lamento haberte besado. No tenía ningún derecho. Tú siempre perteneciste a mi hermano.

Se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación despacio, sin esperar respuesta y con gesto bastante meditabundo.

Albert me miró fijamente.

—¿Que mi hermano te besó? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? ¿Antes o después de que intentara matarte?

—Sucedió cuando tú estabas encarcelado. Fue un beso sin importancia. Lo aparté y recuerdo que lo mandé a un lugar muy desagradable —dije rememorando. Esperaba que no me culpara también por aquello.

Albert suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo húmedo, haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de agua lo rodearan, quedando prendidas un instante en la luz que se filtraba del amanecer por las ventanas.

—Mo anam, contigo a mi lado no tendré un solo día tranquilo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un brillo en su mirada de diversión.

Yo lo observé con intensidad y una sombra oscura cruzó mis ojos. Tragué saliva y exigí con voz firme alargando la mano.

—Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

Cuando me dejé caer un buen rato después sobre su pecho, sintiendo el furioso latir de su corazón, lo confesé.

—Ningún hombre me ha hecho gritar salvo tú.

—Lo sé —contestó Albert—. Siempre lo he sabido. —Levanté la vista y lo vi sonriendo con grata satisfacción masculina. Rodé en la cama y tiré de él sin llegar a conseguir que borrara la sonrisa.

—Vamos —le insté—. Engreído y petulante escocés, nos espera una boda.

Nos vestimos apresuradamente. Elegí un vestido en seda salvaje color malva liso, ribeteado en puntilla española, sobre una camisa de muselina casi transparente. Obligué a Albert a ayudarme con los más de treinta botones forrados en la misma tela, que sujetaban la prenda a la armadura de ballena que me mantenía erguida, mientras él mascullaba protestando lo que le costaría desabotonarlos de nuevo. Llamaron a la puerta y entró tímidamente una doncella, que fue la encargada de componer mi pelo en un complicado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y fue mi turno de protestar, quejándome de lo que me costaría deshacerme de las numerosas horquillas que me adornaban, mientras Albert se mantenía a mis espaldas con una sonrisa bailando en el rostro.

—Deberías ir a buscar a mi madre o llegaremos tarde—exclamé, torciendo la cabeza ante un súbito tirón.

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando volvieron a llamar y se apresuró a abrirla. Mi madre entró caminando dignamente, vestida de raso color lavanda y luciendo un impresionante tocado en el pelo, sujeto por prendedores de diamantes. Me ofreció una sonrisa antes de mirar a Albert.

—Vaya, de modo que tú eres Albert —murmuró con suavidad—. Tienes unos ojos ciertamente arrebatadores.

Hice una mueca al espejo y me volví con gesto sorprendido.

Albert se estaba inclinando para besar la mano de mi madre, con una brusca carcajada.

—No soy yo, madame, quien deba recibir tal elogio —dijo irguiéndose—, teniendo frente a mí a una mujer tan bella.

Entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza, observando sin disimulo alguno cómo cruzaban una mirada entre ellos, que desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. La doncella tiró de mi pelo de nuevo y me obligó a colocarme en la posición correcta. Vi a través del reflejo del espejo cómo Albert ofrecía su brazo doblado a mi madre y me dirigía una sonrisa, mientras ella se sujetaba con delicadeza a él.

—Ahora, ¡auch!, voy, id adelantándoos —insté, despidiéndolos con la mano.

Me levanté unos minutos después, alisándome el vestido con las manos, y me puse los guantes de piel de cabritilla blancos. Salí, acomodando de nuevo mi estabilidad en los escarpines forrados de seda con tacón de siete centímetros, y bajé la escalera apoyándome en la pared para evitar un tropiezo. Aterricé jadeando a la entrada posterior de la pequeña capilla, un pequeño espacio de techo bajo en piedra.

—Llego a tiempo —exclamé con un suspiro, viendo a mi madre y a Albert esperando con la novia y el padrino, que volvía a ser Terrence padre.

—Sí, justo a tiempo —afirmó Albert, y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a mi hermana, que estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, con gesto descompuesto, retorciéndose las manos.

Me acerqué a ella presurosa y le cogí las muñecas obligándola a mirarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté suavemente.

—Está asustada, no hay forma de calmarla —susurró Albert aproximándose.

—Miedo al compromiso —confirmó mi madre cabeceando—, vamos, hija, en realidad parece más de lo que es, yo ya he pasado tres veces por lo mismo. Bueno—rectificó—, de la segunda boda no tengo recuerdo alguno, no sé si sumarla al recuento.

—¡¿Tres?! —Exclamamos al unísono mi hermana y yo, mientras Terrence padre y Albert se miraban entre ellos de forma extraña.

—Mamá es una viuda negra —murmuró Catlyn con la mirada perdida.

—No, es una mantis religiosa. —Rebatí yo sin soltarle las manos, recordando de improviso que había mencionado a un vizconde y ahora era la viuda de un marqués.

Mi madre resopló con indignación y de nuevo Terry y Albert cruzaron una mirada de incomprensión.

—El vizconde me legó su fortuna, el difunto marqués, su nombre, y vuestro padre, a vosotras dos. Ciertamente no puedo quejarme por ello —afirmó con rotundidad.

Catlyn gimió nuevamente. Nuestra atención se centró en ella, que lucía un aspecto tan angustiado que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—No puedo, Candy, no puedo entrar ahí y enfrentarme a toda esa gente —masculló, palideciendo aún más.

—Sí puedes, Catlyn. Es más sencillo de lo que parece—aseguré, recordando los sentimientos de huida que había sufrido yo en mi enlace con Albert. Oí su carraspeo cargado de ironía y observé de soslayo que enarcaba una ceja con expresión de escepticismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a temblar de forma violenta.

—Quizá si le pidiéramos a Martha que preparara una infusión —murmuré para mí.

Catlyn se retrajo todavía más contra la pared, completamente asustada, negando violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Que me aspen si al final no tendré que cargarla a hombros para llevarla al altar! —masculló Terrence padre, acompañando sus palabras con una maldición gaélica.

—Vaya, el haberse casado hace unos días no lo ha dulcificado en absoluto —murmuré.

—Pues, hija —intervino mi madre en un rápido castellano—deberías ver a la pobre esposa; parece un alma en pena.

Apreté los labios y miré a Albert. Ciertamente, no había comparación posible entre su padre y él. Y hasta sentí lástima por la joven que solo era un objeto de intercambio entre clanes.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —preguntó Catlyn con un hilo de voz.

—Porque era lo que tenía que hacer. —La voz grave de Terry hizo que todos nos volviéramos al unísono. Me apartó con suavidad y se situó frente a su prometida—. Caty—susurró con serenidad—. Mírame.

Ella elevó el rostro y él lo cogió entre sus manos.

—Entrarás ahí del brazo de mi padre, acompañada por tu hermana y tu madre, y jurarás frente a Dios y todos los presentes que yo seré tu marido a partir de ese momento, ¿entendido? —Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios, que estaban adquiriendo de forma alarmante el color azul de su vestido de raso—. Yo seré quien guíe tus pasos, controle tus actos e indique tus palabras a partir de ahora.

Cerré los ojos con anticipación. El sonido de la bofetada que recibió Terry hizo eco en la pequeña arcada del casillo, rebotando en sus paredes de piedra.

—Lo sabía —murmuré ante el silencio ensordecedor que continuó al estallido. Albert se acercó a mí inclinándose sobre mi hombro.

—Recuérdame que, si finalmente esta boda se celebra, agradezca a Dios infinitamente haber sido tú la que apareciste en un burdel de Edimburgo —susurró en voz queda.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres? —exclamó Catlyn retornado su ánimo y color natural—. ¿Que guiarás mis pasos y dictarás mis palabras? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Pues te digo: no quiero —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos enrojeciendo de forma furiosa—. No quiero —repitió marcando las palabras.

Terry se llevó una mano al rostro golpeado, entornando peligrosamente los ojos.

—Mujer, ¡harás lo que te ordene! ¡Te guste o no!, y ahora te ordeno que entres ahí y pronuncies el sí quiero, en voz alta, clara y para siempre —bramó, completamente enfadado.

—¿Que tú me ordenas qué? —gritó mi hermana enfrentándose a él. Levantó su mano de nuevo, que fue prestamente sujeta en la muñeca con la mano de Terry.

Ambos se enlazaron en un duelo de miradas, que tenía todo el aspecto de acabar en cualquier cosa, menos en una boda.

Unos pasos presurosos nos interrumpieron el pequeño vodevil que tenía lugar frente a nosotros. Aonghus nos observó con curiosidad y, finalmente, se dirigió a Caitlyn.

—Española también, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándonos a la una y la otra de forma alternativa—. ¡Por Cristo Santificado! ¡Son realmente iguales! ¿Cómo las distinguís? —Levantó la mirada hacia Albert y su hermano, que seguía con gesto hosco y desafiante.

—Créeme, padre, es realmente sencillo —afirmó sonriendo Albert.

—Bien. —Frunció los labios—. Ya veo cuál es el problema, y yo como encargado de celebrar el rito del matrimonio tengo la solución —nos informó con una gran sonrisa bailando en sus divertidos ojos azules.

—¿Cuál? —intervino mi madre con curiosidad.

—Esta —dijo Aonghus, sacando una botella de whisky mediada de uno de los pliegues de su hábito.

Yo lo miré sorprendida y Catlyn alargó la mano rápidamente, soltó el tapón y dio un largo trago.

—Pero ¿qué demonios? —increpó Terry, mirándola de hito en hito.

—Lo que Dios no puede, el whisky lo consigue, hijo—aseguró el sacerdote dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. Deberías saberlo, eres escocés —apostilló.

Y, milagrosamente, ya fuera por la intervención divina o alcohólica, aquel día se celebró la boda. Esperé pacientemente a que los contrayentes llegaran al pie del altar y entré después, una vez que todos los presentes se habían levantado para recibirlos. Apoyada en la pared posterior, pegando pequeños saltitos para no perderse nada, se encontraba Anna; el resto de los niños habían considerado que era demasiado aburrido y probablemente estarían incordiando a Ewan en el salón. Me paré un momento y le tendí la mano.

—No, madame —ella negó temerosa con la cabeza—, yo no soy digna…

La interrumpí sujetando su mano y tirando de ella.

—No soy digna de que entres en mi casa, pero una palabra tuya bastará para sanarme. —Evoqué parte de la liturgia cristiana y la arrastré hasta el banco principal donde me esperaba Albert.

Me senté junto a él y obligué a sentarse a mi lado a Anna.

—Nunca vuelvas a pensar que no eres digna, la dignidad está impresa en cada uno de nosotros, en nuestras diferencias y en nuestras semejanzas. No lo olvides—susurré a su rostro que permanecía todavía con una mirada algo asustada. Ella asintió y me apretó la mano.

Sonreí y me volví a Albert, mientras Aonghus se situaba detrás del altar y abría la Biblia para dar comienzo a la homilía.

—¿Dónde está Rosemary? No puedo verla por ninguna parte—pregunté en un susurro, circundando la pequeña capilla llena de hombres que habían llegado para unirse al Levantamiento.

—Está con la familia de su esposo, Vicent la ha dejado con los niños en el castillo de su padre, mientras él cabalga junto al príncipe —contestó quedamente.

Hice una mueca, me hubiera gustado reencontrarme con ella y con mi pequeño ahijado. Pero cuanto más lejos estuviera de la rebelión, más seguro sería para ella y sus hijos.

Aonghus se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la ceremonia. Terry y mi hermana no despegaron la vista el uno del otro, solo que con enfado y algo de resentimiento. Y mi hermana pronunció los votos, de forma alta, clara y fulminando con la mirada a su recién estrenado esposo, que por fin cambió el rostro a uno de completa satisfacción. Me concentré en la ceremonia, queriendo recordarla en mi memoria para siempre. Aonghus hizo una declamación sentida y a la vez amena, no vaciló en instar a todos a participar con su habitual buen humor. Y, al poco rato, me descubrí llorando a lágrima viva. Me recosté contra el hombro de Albert y este me cogió la mano y rozó mi dedo anular vacío.

—Algún día lo haremos, mo anam —aseguró, susurrándome al oído—. Nos casaremos de nuevo siendo libres al fin.

Yo recrudecí el llanto y fijé la mirada en san Andrés suplicándole que salvara a todos aquellos que ya estábamos condenados.

Apenas hubo tiempo para una celebración, en la que se reunieron todos los integrantes del clan, los que residían en el castillo y los que habían sido llamados a filas. Hubo grandes cantidades de comida, bebida, canciones y felicidad. Era algo que todos necesitaban antes de partir al amanecer del día siguiente al encuentro del ejército escocés. Albert y yo nos retiramos entre risas a media tarde para preparar nuestra partida, no sin antes observar cómo los contrayentes eran obsequiados con deseos y consejos de lo más variopinto.

—Ayúdame —pedí, dándole la espalda una vez estuvimos en la habitación. Él se acercó y comenzó a desabotonar la columna de mi vestido.

—¿Podrías explicarme lo que es una viuda negra? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Es una araña que normalmente se come al macho tras el apareamiento, suele dejarlo atrapado en su tela para que le sirva de alimento durante la puesta de huevos —expliqué con brevedad.

—¿Y una mantis religiosa?

—Un insecto que viene a hacer lo mismo, es mayor que el macho y después de aparearse con él suele arrancarle la cabeza. —Lo miré con extrañeza, dejando caer el vestido a lo largo de mis brazos—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque espero que no hayas heredado la costumbre de tu madre —sonrió de forma ladeada.

—En realidad, también me he casado tres veces. Pero, de momento, estás a salvo. Por lo que veo, la cabeza la llevas sobre los hombros. —Respondí, enarcando una ceja.

Solté los lazos de la armadura de ballena y la dejé caer al suelo sin miramientos. La odiaba con toda mi alma y deseaba perderla de vista con prontitud. Caminé hasta el arcón, quitándome los zapatos de un golpe, y lo abrí, quedándome con la mirada pensativa, dudando qué ropa empaquetar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él sujetándome las manos, cuando vio que sacaba un vestido de lana sencillo y lo agitaba comprobando si había que limpiar alguna mancha.

Me solté algo molesta y lo miré con sorpresa.

—Como puedes ver, estoy haciendo la maleta —contesté, sabiendo que esa expresión para Albert no tenía sentido.

—Pues deja de hacer las maletas y préstame atención—exigió furibundo.

—Tú dirás. —Me senté con gesto cansado en la cama, a la vez que me deshacía de la multitud de horquillas que torturaban mi cabellera.

—No vas a acompañarme —expresó de forma tranquila cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que lo voy a hacer! No pensarás que me voy a quedar aquí languideciendo mientras tú guerreas con los ingleses. ¿No? —exclamé, soltándome el pelo que cayó en una cascada rizada a lo largo de mi espalda.

—¿Crees acaso que te voy a llevar al campo de batalla? Conociéndote eres capaz de equivocarte de bando y acabar en el mismísimo regazo del coronel Darknesson —espetó furioso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Atarme? —Lo miré entornando los ojos de forma desafiante.

—Si fuera necesario lo haré —se justificó él—. No puedo prestar atención a mis hombres y la lucha llevándote conmigo. No después de que casi perdieras la vida cuando tuvimos que escondernos del destacamento inglés en el norte. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. No puedo ofrecerte la debida protección. No sé dónde se encuentra ahora la guarnición del general Cope. Ya conociste de cerca a uno de sus soldados cuando atravesó mis tierras. ¿Crees que podré estar pendiente de ti y a la vez dirigir una carga contra los ingleses? Es peligroso.

Resoplé fuertemente y me armé de paciencia para enfrentarme a su terquedad con hechos.

—De acuerdo, señor del no, no, no. Te demostraré que puedo serte de mucha ayuda. Sé que ha habido una refriega en Fort William con las tropas inglesas del coronel Guise. El príncipe se encaminaba hacia Perth. Allí se unirá sir George Murray, con gran fortuna para vosotros—comenté—después seguiréis bajando hacia Stirling y llegaréis a la capital, gracias en parte al general Cope, que será informado de una nueva refriega en el paso de Corriarick, así que enviará sus fuerzas hacia el norte, dejando libre la carretera de Edimburgo. El Decimotercer Regimiento de Dragones está en Stirling, o llegará de un momento a otro, y el Decimocuarto seguirá como refuerzo en el castillo de Edimburgo, más o menos quinientos hombres, bajo el mando del coronel Guest. El general Cope, mientras tanto, seguirá en Inverness, así que no supondrá ningún problema. El Decimotercero reagrupará fuerzas en Edimburgo bajo el mando de los dragones de Hamilton y se luchará en el puente Colt. Tomaréis la ciudad el diecisiete de septiembre, sin apenas resistencia, excepto el castillo, que permanecerá durante toda la guerra en manos inglesas. —Lo miré con gran satisfacción, mostrándole que estaba perfectamente preparada para acompañarle, pero él solo me devolvió una mirada de estupor.

—Me dijiste que apenas sabías nada del Levantamiento—susurró con voz acusadora.

—Es obvio que mi hermana ha complementado los datos que yo no pude reunir. Aunque dudo de que os sean de mucha ayuda. Lo más seguro, que el servicio de inteligencia escocés ya los conozca.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Es obvio que en este mismo momento están informando al joven Tearlach de que, aunque ahora mismo se sienta rodeado por las fuerzas realistas, dentro de un mes podrá dormir tranquilamente en Holyrood, la residencia de sus antepasados.

—Tampoco creas que lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo—musité.

—¡Maldita sea, Candice! —exclamó parándose frente a mí—Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes.

—No lo haré si no me llevas contigo —amenacé.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de idea —replicó—. Te quedarás aquí. Si tengo que comprobar con mis propios ojos y heridas de mi cuerpo lo que está por suceder, lo haré. Eso no modificará el hecho de que no pienso llevarte a una guerra. Y esta vez obedecerás —añadió con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules.

Lo desafié a un duelo de miradas, pero como ya era habitual, ganó él. Me levanté furiosa y paseé circundando la amplia estancia, mientras argumentaba mentalmente mi defensa como si estuviera frente a un estrado. Pero no tuve en consideración que Albert era el juez más implacable al que me hubiera enfrentado nunca.

—Soy joven, fuerte, hasta he aprendido a montar a caballo. Sé que muchas mujeres acompañarán al ejército, esposas y meretrices que acamparán cerca esperando las ganancias que les suponga el relajar a los soldados. Conozco mejor que ninguna de ellas lo que está por suceder y aunque ahora, las fechas, datos y números sean un caos en mi cabeza, es posible que a medida que avance la campaña pueda ofreceros información de más utilidad. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo, Albert? ¿Por qué? —exclamé, a punto de quebrárseme la voz. Me maldije en silencio por mostrarme débil ante él, dejándole la mano ganadora. Aunque lo que realmente me sorprendió fue su réplica.

Se levantó de forma cansada y se acercó a mí a paso firme. Me sujetó por los hombros y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué ves, Candice? ¿Qué ves en mis ojos? —preguntó roncamente.

Me perdí de nuevo en el brillo de sus ojos azules teñidos por un profundo dolor.

—Ves miedo —continuó—. No temo el dolor, las heridas ni la muerte. Temo por ti. Debes entenderlo. Esto es por mí, no por ti. No podría soportar que te sucediera algo por llevarte a una guerra sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por salvarte.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y aparté la mirada.

—Escúchame, Candice. —Suspiró acariciando mi rostro con sus manos, llevándose mis lágrimas—. Tienes que prometerme que te quedarás aquí. Yo regresaré dentro de unos meses cuando todo termine y por fin comenzaremos la vida que ambos estamos esperando.

Levanté mi rostro y negué con la cabeza.

—No, Albert. ¿Cómo puedes saber si regresarás? No has estado en Culloden, yo lo he visto en el futuro, y en mis sueños se ha representado en el pasado. Los pocos que sobrevivan serán perseguidos y masacrados por los ingleses. Ningún castillo, ninguna fortificación de los clanes escoceses traidores a la corona quedará indemne de su crueldad. Si en algún lugar puedo estar segura, es a tu lado —expresé casi sin voz. El terror ahogaba mis palabras. No podía dejarlo marchar sin que yo lo acompañara.

—Lo siento, Candice. Es una decisión tomada. Eres mi esposa y me obedecerás. Cada vez que reniegas de mis consejos acabamos ambos en peligro. Esta vez harás lo correcto —ordenó, amonestó y criticó a partes iguales. Se separó y anduvo los pocos pasos que lo separaban del arcón, se agachó revolviendo la ropa y sacó un objeto que me mostró con gesto contenido. Lo miré entornando los ojos con palpable furia. Puso la Biblia en su mano extendida y me obligó a posar mi mano derecha sobre ella sujetándola con fuerza—. Júrame que te quedarás aquí —instó. Negué con la cabeza—. Promételo, Candice. Hazlo por mí.

—¡Esto no es un maldito juicio! No prometo ni juro nada.—Contraataqué.

—¡Hazlo! —bramó él y lo miré fijamente sin percibir otra cosa que una fortaleza extrema en sus ojos.

—Sí —dije entre dientes y, soltándome, me volví. Oí que depositaba el libro sagrado en la mesilla y suspiraba con alivio.

Se acercó despacio y deslizó una mano por mi espalda. Noté su respiración cálida sobre mi garganta descubierta y sentí un beso justo en la clavícula, ya destapada. Me quedé quieta demostrándole mi enfado; sin embargo, no podía luchar contra los sentimientos de mi cuerpo. Masajeó mi nuca mientras dejaba caer la camisola al suelo con un susurro. Se volvió y sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos. Solo entonces lo miré. En sus ojos pude ver una infinita dulzura, y eso me desarmó. Alcé las manos y le quité la casaca de terciopelo verde, desatándole a su vez el nudo de la camisa. Lo besé justo en el hueco de la base de su cuello, empinándome para conseguirlo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó suavemente, y su voz vibró en mis labios.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —Respondí, dejando que mis manos recorrieran su amplio pecho.

—¿Me perdonas? —rogó con un breve gemido.

—No. —Respondí tajante, al tiempo que soltaba el cierre de su cinturón de cuero.

—Candice, ¿no entiendes lo difícil que es para mí dejarte cuando te acabo de recuperar? —Suspiró cuando acaricié su miembro erguido.

—Tu honor, tu maldito honor —mascullé, recordando las palabras de mi hermana.

—Sí, mi honor, pero, sobre todo, mi amor por ti. —Cogió mi rostro y me besó con dulzura, temiéndose un rechazo que con él jamás iba a suceder—. Permíteme un último deseo antes de partir. —Lo miré con una mezcla de ira y dolor—Permíteme amarte para guardar el recuerdo de tu cuerpo junto al mío, cuando solo tenga la soledad de las montañas para acompañarme.

Lo besé de nuevo y dejé que me hiciera el amor lentamente. Fue una considerable prueba de resistencia. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba, pero mi mente no comprendía que se tuviera que separar de mí de nuevo. Cuando me poseyó, me obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos observando cada cambio de mi rostro.

—Prométemelo, Candice. Promete que te quedarás aquí protegida por el clan de mi padre hasta que yo regrese—suplicó con un deseo desesperado.

—Lo prometo —pronuncié finalmente.

Me besó con pasión recorriendo mis labios y profundizando en mi boca, mientras tomaba de nuevo mi cuerpo. Cayó exhausto al rato y pareció quedarse dormido. Lo observé con intensidad, recordando cada curva de su rostro, la forma de sus cejas tupidas al alzarse y la barba que ya empezaba a hacer su aparición de nuevo. Lo acaricié con los nudillos y cerré los ojos deseando poder grabar aquella imagen en mi mente para siempre. Desperté de nuevo pocas horas después. Todavía no había amanecido, pero los ruidos provenientes del patio y las cocinas nos avisaron de que los hombres estaban preparando la partida. Albert tenía los ojos abiertos y me observaba con detenimiento.

—Por más tiempo que transcurra, jamás lograré olvidar tu rostro en este momento —susurró, besándome de nuevo y atrayéndome hacia él. Me acunó contra su pecho y murmuró una suave tonada en gaélico, melancólica y triste.

Acabé derramando lágrimas y mojando su piel mientras era acariciada una y otra vez por él.

Se apartó minutos después para levantarse y vestirse. Me quedé en la cama viéndolo ponerse el kilt más oscuro, el que utilizaba para confundirse con los colores de los bosques escoceses. Cruzó la manta sobre su pecho y se prendió el emblema de su clan. Sobre ello se colocó una chaqueta de piel curtida marrón y se acercó a despedirse con un beso. Yo me había sentado en la cama abrazándome las piernas. Apoyé mi mejilla en las rodillas dobladas. No podía mirarlo o me echaría a llorar de nuevo. Sentí su peso al sentarse en el borde del colchón y cogió una de mis manos con suavidad. Estuvo unos instantes acariciándola y, finalmente, yo elevé mi rostro. Me dio un casto beso en la frente y se levantó, acomodándose la boina con la pluma de águila prendida a un costado y la escarapela blanca indicadora de que era partidario jacobita. Pese a mi tristeza y enfado no pude por menos que admirar su apostura de guerrero, mientras se colocaba las pistolas en el cinturón y ajustaba la espada larga y la siang dhu en la media.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta y sujetó con fuerza la manilla de bronce, inmóvil, y con todo el cuerpo en tensión, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Esperé, conteniendo la respiración, a que se volviera y me pidiera que lo acompañara, pero eso no sucedió. Sin mirar una sola vez atrás, cerró la puerta despacio. Me abracé el cuerpo y comencé a temblar llorando sin consuelo.

—Te amo, Albert, y sí, sí te perdono —murmuré al silencio opresivo y tétrico que me rodeaba.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, vestida con un traje de sarga gris, que hacía juego con mi ánimo decaído, me acerqué a la ventana que daba al lago, observando la quietud y el silencio que había acogido al castillo de repente. Había oído parte del tumulto del patio, donde se mezclaron hombres, caballos y carretas con provisiones. Pude sentir el frío del amanecer en las montañas y los imaginé, frotándose las manos y pateando para deshacerse de los hilos del sueño que los mantenían atados a una realidad que jamás volverían a disfrutar. La tierra tembló cuando los casi trescientos soldados del clan Graham, junto con los añadidos por Albert, partieron. El húmedo suelo se horadó por pisadas y pezuñas dejando la marca indeleble de aquellos que nunca regresarían. Exhalé profundamente y el cristal se tiñó de vaho. Con un dedo escribí una sola palabra: «NO», mientras oteaba en la distancia la bruma que descendía sobre el lago, cubriéndolo con jirones ambarinos al reflejo del suave sol escondido tras las colinas. Llamaron suavemente a la puerta, interrumpiendo mis oscuros pensamientos.

—Adelante —pronuncié con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo, mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué no has bajado a despedirte? —entonó mi hermana con gesto contrito, en el que pude apreciar marcas de sus propias lágrimas.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí y no con ellos? —pregunté a mi vez, sintiéndome completamente agotada mentalmente.

—Es obvio que no quieren que les acompañemos —señaló mi madre—. Por eso mismo hemos venido a buscarte.

Enarqué las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Habrás pensado en algo, ¿no? —inquirió mi hermana—no nos vamos a quedar aquí aburriéndonos mientras ellos se juegan la vida en una guerra sin sentido.

—No tengo ningún plan, si es eso lo que quieres saber —dije de forma calmada.

—Pues yo sí —afirmó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos oculto en la voluminosa falda de seda granate un tosco plano de Escocia, que estiró en la mesa de escritura de Albert.

Me acerqué con curiosidad.

—Desde aquí parece más Italia —destaqué.

Ella me miró con indignación. Había marcado varias cruces, siguiendo unas líneas desiguales. A veces se entrelazaban entre ellas y comprendí al instante que era el camino que iban a seguir ambos ejércitos durante la contienda.

—Estamos aquí. —Marcó la situación del castillo Grahamkert . Consiguió toda mi atención—. Debemos llegar aquí. —Puso el dedo índice sobre un punto al sur, cerca de Edimburgo, que supuse sería la aldea de Preston, donde tendría lugar la primera batalla en septiembre.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos —apostilló mi madre—. George me comentó anoche que nos pondrían vigilancia y eso será lo más difícil de esquivar —añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Me mordí un labio y examiné con cuidado el plano de mi hermana. Indiqué una línea transversal.

—Creo que este es el punto de reunión, si conseguimos partir en los próximos días los alcanzaremos antes de que lleguen a las puertas de Edimburgo. —Estaba claro que ardería en los infiernos por jurar en falso sobre una Biblia algo que jamás tuve intención de cumplir.

—Bien, ahora solo necesitamos provisiones, caballos y deshacernos de la guardia. ¿Cómo lo haremos? —inquirió mi madre.

Mis ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

—Creo que ya sé quién nos puede ayudar. Hay que buscar a Jimmy.

—Estoy aquí —exclamó una vocecilla infantil saliendo de debajo de la cama.

Lo miré con estupor y enfado.

—¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escondido? —le grité.

—El suficiente, madame, para saber que lo que estás haciendo es lo que me ha ordenado Albert que evite—explicó él, sin amedrentarse ante mi gesto irritado.

—Sí, pero Albert no sabe que tengo que protegerlo. Así que te necesitamos. ¿Podrías hacer algo por nosotras? —Sugerí con una sonrisa.

Y así comenzó el sencillo plan para escapar del castillo Grahamkert con el fin de unirnos a las tropas escocesas.

Robamos provisiones que escondimos en el bosque cercano, junto con mantas y algunos enseres indispensables. La logística de la huida la dejamos en manos de un niño de cinco años que, estuvimos seguras, tenía mucha más práctica que cualquiera de nosotras.

Dos días después de la partida del clan, al subir a acostarme después de una copiosa cena, en la que Martha demostró que seguía cocinando como si todos los hombres permanecieran en el refugio del castillo, tropecé con Terrence padre en el pasillo de mi habitación. No había bajado al salón y supe al instante que era un encuentro provocado. Me detuve frente a él y lo observé de forma calculada. Nunca sabía qué esperar realmente de aquel hombre. La pequeña antorcha de brea iluminaba el pequeño recodo creando la falsa ilusión de calidez.

—Candice, ¿por qué no dijiste que eras la hija de la marquise de Aubriant y además la esposa de Darknesson?—inquirió con los ojos fijos en mi rostro.

Recordé que el coronel había mencionado que lo conocía y pensé de forma rápida una respuesta para no descubrirnos.

—Lo sabía quien merecía conocer la verdad. —Repuse con calma.

Él recibió el velado insulto con elegancia, limitándose a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

—Casi consigues la muerte de mi hijo, y ahora, de nuevo, lo estás poniendo en peligro. Si dices amarlo, no lo demuestras con tus actos. —Contraatacó Terrence, poniéndome entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Es acaso demostrar que amas a tus hijos enviarlos al frente de batalla en tu lugar? —Me defendí con aplomo.

—Soy el Laird Graham de Appin y decido lo mejor para el clan —afirmó él con rotundidad.

—Eso no lo dudo, sobre todo para los que se quedan en el castillo en vez de dirigir a las tropas. Una alianza muy conveniente el matrimonio con una MacNarlow, ya que son partidarios de Hannover —murmuré con bastante ironía.

—He sido fiel desde mi nacimiento a Jacobo Estuardo—masculló con furia contenida.

—Cierto —asentí—; sin embargo, también pareces disfrutar de las atenciones de Forbes. La mitad de tus hombres permanecen en sus hogares, mientras tus hijos hacen los honores luchando por su fidelidad. La verdad y la honestidad no siempre van de la mano —apostillé.

—¿Quién demonios eres en realidad? —susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, tanto, que pude sentir su aliento contra mi mejilla.

—Candice White —pronuncié sin perder la serenidad.

—Nunca llegarás a tener la distinción e inteligencia de tu madre.

Me aparté un paso sonriendo, recibiendo la agresión verbal con total indiferencia.

—Sin embargo, tus hijos han superado con creces la educación de su padre.

Rio broncamente y se inclinó sobre mi oído sujetándome fuertemente un brazo.

—Entre las mentiras se esconde siempre la verdad—siseó—Y yo acabaré descubriéndola.

—Permíteme darte un consejo —exclamé, en voz alta y clara, haciendo que él se apartara de mí viendo que no conseguía intimidarme—. No sigas escarbando, puede que no te guste lo que averigües.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Respiró profundamente, abriendo las aletas de la nariz con furia.

—¿Osaría yo amenazar a alguien de mi familia? —susurré, con la misma candidez con que él había pronunciado esas mismas palabras ante mí meses atrás. A continuación abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré en ella completamente erguida, para cerrarla luego con un golpe brusco.

Me quedé unos instantes apoyada contra la puerta, como si esperara que él la forzara para continuar nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, oí alejarse unos pasos mientras recuperaba el ritmo de mi respiración. Terrence padre era el hombre más astuto que había conocido nunca, me recordaba en cierta medida a los grandes empresarios del siglo XXI, que no dudaban en aplastar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino hacia el éxito, fuera familia, empleados o su propia dignidad. Y aun así, no dejaba de admirar su mérito; con la estratagema de enviar solo parte de sus hombres a la guerra en nombre de su hijo, se garantizaba que si esta fracasaba, podría alegar que la decisión fue tomada de forma unilateral por aquel.

—Solo he conocido en toda mi vida a otra persona que se atreviera a enfrentarse a mi hijo como tú lo has hecho. —La voz cascada y ronca de Euphemia, la abuela de Albert, me sobresaltó de tal forma que pegué un grito agudo.

Su rostro arrugado y sonriente asomó por el lateral de uno de los butacones situados junto a la chimenea y yo la miré con estupor. No la había visto en lo que llevaba en el castillo y había supuesto que estaba con Rosemary y sus bisnietos.

—Abuela —murmuré acercándome—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Y dónde iba a estar? Este ha sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida —preguntó ella extrañada.

Me senté junto a ella en el otro butacón y la observé con interés.

—Albert. Esa es la otra persona que se enfrentó a mi hijo cuando él quería que se hiciera con el brazo militar del clan, y su propio bastardo se negó, adoptando el apellido de su madre que había sido proscrito en el castillo —comentó—Creo que Terrence se equivocó aquella vez y que lo ha vuelto a hacer.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirí, suponiendo que se refería a dividir el clan en ambos bandos.

—Sí —murmuró ella con un quejido y se levantó. Me apresuré a cogerla de un brazo mientras le ofrecía el bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar—. En realidad, considero que si hay alguien que se parezca más a su madre, esa eres tú.

Meneé la cabeza y caminé con ella hasta la puerta. Allí se detuvo y me acarició el rostro con una mano áspera y algo trémula.

—Sí que deberías aprender algo de tu madre, aunque no sé si la falta de ello se debe a un rasgo de tu juventud o de tu carácter —masculló, con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—¿El qué? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Diplomacia, hija, diplomacia. —Sonrió ampliamente, y yo enrojecí agachando la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

Ella me cogió la barbilla y levantó mi rostro con firmeza.

—Consigue que vuelvan, Candice. Sé que ese es tu propósito al regresar, porque de lo que no se ha dado cuenta el iluso de mi hijo es que la que más peligro corre al exponerse de ese modo eres tú.

—Yo… lo intentaré, haré lo posible porque así sea—murmuré.

—Rezaré por vosotros —musitó, y me obligó a inclinarme con un brusco tirón, con el fin de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Rezaré por vosotros —repitió, saliendo de forma sigilosa al pasillo.

Me desvestí de forma lenta, mientras pensaba en el entramado familiar en el que había vuelto a aterrizar, tanto francés, ya que mi madre me sorprendía cada día un poco más, como escocés, en el que la intriga era sinónimo de lealtad. Me introduje en la cama y me tendí de espaldas observando el techo sin llegar a verlo, repasando una vez más los datos de que disponía. Me abracé a la almohada y susurré:

—Reza por nosotros, Euphemia. Estoy segura de que lo vamos a necesitar.

Transcurrió una semana más de preparativos y finalmente Jimmy nos avisó de que estaba todo dispuesto. Al atardecer salimos al patio vestidas con ropa cómoda para montar y abrigada para las noches frías de las montañas. Habíamos dejado atrás las sedas, brocados y diamantes para adoptar la forma sencilla de vestir que utilizaba la gente del norte, gruesa lana y colores oscuros. A excepción de mi madre, que aun vistiéndose de ese modo, siempre parecía lo que realmente era, la marquise de Aubriant. Estaba anocheciendo y, después de un corto paseo por los alrededores, estábamos en el patio esperando instrucciones de nuestro pequeño espía. Nada indicaba lo que íbamos a hacer, conversábamos entre nosotras, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentíamos, mientras observábamos de reojo a Jimmy jugando con Willy y John. No sabíamos qué señal esperar y disimulábamos nuestro nerviosismo con risitas histéricas que provocaron más de una mirada de incomprensión. Stear se acercó a mí cojeando y me guiñó un ojo que fue un tibio parpadeo.

—Candice —susurró inclinándose sobre mí—. Corre, yo cubriré vuestra huida.

Abrí la boca sin saber qué contestar realmente y, en ese mismo momento, el caos se desató.

—¡Fuego! —Oí gritar a un hombre que salía a trompicones del edificio más alejado del patio.

Esa fue la orden; las tres montamos rápidamente en los caballos y salimos del castillo, disimuladas entre el tumulto de gente que se reunió en el patio de armas portando cubos de agua y mantas para apagar el incendio.

Mi pequeño demonio, y mi salvador, había prendido fuego a los establos.

Continuara...


	32. Capitulo 30 Si algo puede ir mal… ir

_**Capitulo 30**_

 _ **Si algo puede ir mal…**_

 _ **irá a peor**_

—¿Y ahora qué? —exclamó mi madre sin resuello, dejándose caer en la hierba, perdiendo toda la gracia de una marquesa en ese simple hecho.

Habíamos cabalgado entre cuatro y cinco kilómetros a través del bosque que circundaba el castillo, aprovechando que la oscuridad iba ganando a la precaria luz diurna, escondiéndonos entre las grotescas y afiladas sombras que se cernían sobre nosotras provenientes de las colinas circundantes. Paramos en un refugio de piedra, al abrigo de la vista de los guardias que estuvieran buscándonos.

Dejamos los caballos sujetos a un pequeño serbal paciendo y refrescándose después del largo recorrido.

—Descansaremos un poco y haremos turnos para vigilar. Partiremos al amanecer, desconozco la distancia hasta el campamento escocés, aunque hay tropas diseminadas en Stirling y Perth, por lo que siempre nos queda esa opción, así no cabalgaríamos campo a través, sino siguiendo los caminos principales —expliqué.

—¿Y si no los encontramos? —inquirió mi hermana.

—Proseguiremos camino hacia Duddington, es la aldea donde acampará el ejército escocés. Está a unos seis kilómetros de Preston. Con un poco de suerte llegaremos unos días antes de la batalla. No obstante, deberíamos intentar seguir el rastro del contingente Graham, será lo más sencillo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó de nuevo mi hermana, flexionando las piernas, antes de sentarse en el suelo frotándose las manos, cansada de llevar las riendas.

—Hijas —exclamó mi madre acomodándose para dormir, haciendo una pequeña almohada con mantas—, si no somos capaces de encontrar a casi trescientos hombres juntos en las montañas es que somos completamente estúpidas.

Veinticuatro horas después se confirmó que éramos completamente estúpidas, que la ausencia de mi sentido de la orientación lo compartía con mi hermana y que, obviamente, ambas lo habíamos heredado de nuestra madre.

Había sido un largo día, en el que amanecimos esperanzadas y acabamos perdiendo la paciencia y la seguridad con la que emprendimos la huida. Cabalgamos durante horas, y después de parar y discutir varias veces, nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente lo estábamos haciendo en círculos, aunque ninguna de nosotras reconocía el paisaje. Las colinas que nos rodeaban, las pendientes infinitas, las formaciones rocosas y los pequeños bosques nos parecían uno igual a otro. Finalmente, al anochecer acampamos cerca de un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas, pero también lo suficientemente alejadas para que el rumor del agua nos permitiera oír alguna posible amenaza. Nos ocultamos en un pequeño bosque húmedo y nos sentamos, compartiendo la escasa cena, consistente en algunas manzanas, queso reseco y pan ácimo, que más bien lo podríamos utilizar como arma arrojadiza, que como alimento. Nuestro ánimo decaía por momentos.

—Por lo menos nos hemos librado de la guardia del castillo—dijo mi hermana, dando un mordisco a una manzana.

—Eso seguro —señaló mi madre, rascando con un delicado cuchillo de plata la corteza de un trozo de queso—. Se habrán cansado de dar vueltas siguiendo nuestro rastro. Eso, o que ahora mismo estén escondidos detrás de alguna roca riéndose de nosotras mientras nos observan.

Miré alrededor sin oír nada y luego levanté la vista hacia el cielo sin estrellas y las montañas que nos rodeaban.

Estábamos completamente perdidas.

—Albert me dijo una vez que en estas montañas podrías esconderte toda la vida sin que llegaran a encontrarte—murmuré, mirando un punto en la lejanía. Los sonidos del bosque lleno de vida nos infundían más temor, si eso era posible. Ninguna de nosotras estaba acostumbrada a pasar la noche al aire libre y cualquier pequeño crujido o el ulular de un ave nocturna nos producían un sobresalto.

—Bueno, pues confiemos en que esté equivocado, porque por el momento no tengo intención de convertirme en un resto arqueológico —contestó mi madre, y se levantó con un quejido—. Voy a refrescarme, ahora mismo vuelvo—añadió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad en dirección al río.

Catlyn y yo procedimos a recoger y guardamos los utensilios y el resto de comida en las alforjas. Ninguna de nosotras sabía encender un fuego, algo que por una parte era indispensable y, por otra, dada nuestra escasa orientación, bastante peligroso, ya que así nos podíamos delatar ante los guardias del clan Graham.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzamos a preocuparnos. Nuestra madre no regresaba. Nos levantamos y nos dimos la mano, sujetándonos la una a la otra evitando tropezar. La noche se había tornado completamente oscura y la luna, oculta tras las nubes, no nos brindaba ni un ápice de luminosidad para guiarnos. Anduvimos hasta el río llamándola, sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Se habrá caído y estará herida o inconsciente?—preguntó mi hermana, expresando en voz alta mis temores.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Respondí yo, demasiado bruscamente. Me detuve y olfateé como un sabueso. Me pareció oler algo parecido a la carne asada.

—Por aquí —dije, tirando de Catlyn. Seguimos unos metros el cauce del río y circundamos un cúmulo de piedra volcánica que nos ocultaba la vista de lo que teníamos frente a nosotras. Ahogamos un gemido y ambas nos arrojamos al suelo a la vez, ante lo que vimos en la lejanía. Nos arrastramos hasta el borde de la pequeña grieta de piedra y observamos.

La oscuridad nocturna se había rendido a las numerosas fogatas encendidas, que emitían una luz que refulgía entre los árboles. Cruzamos una mirada silenciosa. Delante de nuestras narices había un destacamento inglés. Sentí de nuevo el terror apresándome las entrañas y produciéndome un temblor que no pude controlar. No parecían estar alerta, solo vislumbramos algún soldado más alejado montando guardia; el resto, se recostaban relajados en los troncos de los árboles o sobre sus mochilas de campaña. Habían dejado las armas a un lado y conversaban con gesto tranquilo alrededor de los fuegos, en los que se asaban lo que parecían conejos o liebres. En ese momento, vimos a nuestra madre siendo arrastrada sin consideración alguna por dos soldados desde el extremo oriental del campamento.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —inquirió Catlyn, con el rostro pegado al suelo y sin soltarme la mano. «Piensa, Candy, piensa, sobrevive y lucha», me dije. Pero esa frase ya no era ningún consuelo, a mi lado tenía a mi hermana y mi madre acababa de ser capturada por los ingleses. Y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —exclamé, sintiéndome impotente.

—Tú siempre sabes qué hacer —respondió simplemente ella con voz serena—. ¿Nos enfrentamos a ellos? —sugirió.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Espera que saco el bazoca y las granadas de mano. ¡Anda, si me las he dejado en otro siglo! —espeté, demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad—. ¿No ves que son demasiados? Nos harían picadillo antes siquiera de acercarnos.

—Tengo una pistola —ofreció Catlyn, soltando mi mano y sacando una hermosa pistola de culata de bronce grabada con incrustaciones de nácar, que era incluso más larga que su antebrazo. Yo la miré estupefacta.

—¿Está cargada? —pregunté.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, se la dejó olvidada un soldado el día que partieron del castillo —explicó, haciendo girar el cañón hacia su cara y guiñando un ojo para observar mejor su interior.

La aparté con un bufido.

—¿Conoces lo peligrosas que pueden resultar las armas de fuego en este siglo? No vuelvas a hacerlo, puede explotarte en la cara —le ordené con voz ronca y asustada—. ¿Sabes acaso cómo disparar? —inquirí con curiosidad, entornando los ojos.

—No, pero ellos tampoco lo saben —indicó con una lógica aplastante.

En ese momento, nos distrajo el profundo grito de mi madre, que se lanzó sobre uno de los soldados, abofeteándole el rostro. Él se deshizo de ella empujándola, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Nuestros pensamientos prudentes volaron de la mente y ambas nos lanzamos con la única idea de rescatar a nuestra madre. Bajamos serpenteando por la pendiente y una vez en suelo firme, corrimos hacia ellos, parándonos jadeantes frente al pequeño grupo que tenía en su poder a madame la marquise de Aubriant. Mi hermana sujetó con fuerza la pistola entre ambas manos y exclamó con firmeza:

—Soltad a mi madre o le meto un tiro al primero que se acerque.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos con extrañeza y, de repente, se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Fue aquello lo que verdaderamente enfureció a Catlyn, que apuntó y disparó al soldado que sujetaba a mi madre por el codo, una vez que ella se había levantado renegando en francés. La deflagración del disparo fue ensordecedora, en un instante, el aire frente a nosotras se llenó de una llamarada brillante y del humo picante de la pólvora. Tosí y me froté los ojos intentando vislumbrar algo entre la densa neblina. Sentí el golpe de mi hermana en el suelo junto a mí y la oí murmurar algo ininteligible. Me agaché junto a ella, que intentaba levantarse.

—Creo que me he roto la mandíbula —masculló, escupiendo sangre y buscando alrededor la pistola, que con el disparo había salido volando. Un soplo de aire fresco disipó la bruma negra y tuvimos a la vista a nuestra madre, que, inmovilizada todavía con fuerza por el soldado, nos miraba con expresión de profundo disgusto.

—¿Lo he matado? —balbuceó Catlyn, parpadeando llorosa debido al golpe y al picor de la pólvora.

—No —aseguré, y volví la vista a tiempo para ver que un hombre, a unos cinco metros a la derecha de mi madre, emitía un gemido y caía al suelo con un golpe brusco—. ¡Ay, Dios! A él no, pero creo que a otro sí. —Añadí, ayudándola a levantarse.

Mientras los soldados cogían sus armas sin saber de dónde procedía la amenaza, nosotras corrimos hacia el soldado caído. Mi hermana se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara sin compasión.

—Vamos, ¡despierta!, ¡despierta! —repetía una y otra vez, acompañando sus palabras con cachetes en su rostro orondo y manchado de hollín. Me acuclillé junto a ellos y escarbé entre el pañuelo sucio que ataba su cuello. Puse los dedos sobre la vena carótida y noté su pulso.

—Está vivo —musité, intentando apartar a mi hermana, que si no lo había matado por el impacto, lo haría si seguía golpeándolo de esa forma.

El hombre abrió los ojos y miró aterrorizado hacia nosotras.

—¡Quitadme a estas mujeres de encima! —bramó, sujetándose un hombro que goteaba sangre.

—A la orden, teniente Montgomery.

Dos soldados nos levantaron y nos enlazaron los brazos a la espalda impidiéndonos cualquier movimiento. El soldado que sujetaba a mi madre se acercó arrastrándola.

—Son rebeldes. ¡Rebeldes jacobitas! Me han dicho que llevan con ellos a sus mujeres para que luchen —exclamó un joven alférez con voz chirriante, sujetando fuertemente su _Brown Bess_ **[ Apodo del mosquete utilizado por el ejército británico]**

—Somos francesas —repuso mi madre con tranquilidad—La marquise de Aubriant. —Le tendió una mano, y este se quedó mirándola con expresión de estupor—. Ayer fuimos atacadas y nos robaron el carruaje y nuestras pertenencias, es una suerte haber encontrado entre estas tierras llenas de salvajes a un contingente de soldados de Su Majestad el rey Jorge. Exijo ver a su comandante en jefe.

Dos hombres levantaron al teniente Montgomery y se quedaron esperando instrucciones, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué decisión tomar.

—Repito —indicó mi madre, lanzando una mirada desafiante a cada uno de ellos—. Soy la marquise de Aubriant y estas son mis hijas, Annalise y Claudette.

Yo la miré sin comprender. ¿Claudette? Y, de improviso, circundé los rostros que me rodeaban buscando uno en particular. ¿Y si era el regimiento del coronel Darknesson? El terror me atrapó de nuevo dejándome sin respiración. Ni siquiera había pensado en que yo era la que mayor peligro tenía encontrándome rodeada de soldados ingleses.

Finalmente, nos empujaron hasta una tienda situada en el otro extremo del campamento, mientras todos y cada uno de los soldados y oficiales observaban nuestro paseo con curiosidad malsana. Se detuvieron frente a la tienda débilmente iluminada por alguna vela prendida en el interior. Informaron a los guardias de la puerta y estos entraron a comunicar nuestra extraña llegada. Al poco rato, la lona se abrió para que pudiéramos pasar. Ni siquiera quise levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrarme con el demonio que me acosaba en mis pesadillas.

Un gemido profundo de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar y observé con disimulo al hombre situado tras una mesa plegable de madera, llena de despachos, planos y varias velas de sebo. Lo conocía, bueno, en realidad no, lo recordaba de haberlo visto retratado en algún cuadro de época. Y mi hermana, por su gesto aterrorizado, también.

Frente a nosotras teníamos al comandante en jefe de Escocia, el general Cope. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, no demasiado robusto, con gesto sagaz y nariz larga y torcida. Su rostro perfectamente afeitado se mostraba sonrosado y su cabello estaba cubierto por una cuidada peluca gris. Lucía el uniforme de gala de lana carmesí, con las jarreteras en oro y azul, coronado por una banda de seda en el mismo color.

—¿Y bien? —El general Cope nos observó una a una, mientras su intendente esperaba pacientemente a su lado.

—¡Parlamento! —gritó mi hermana en un alto grado de confusión, todavía escupiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Le di un golpe en las costillas.

—Esto no es un barco pirata —murmuré, intimidada por la presencia del general.

—¿Cómo decís, joven? —El general Cope entornó la mirada y la examinó detenidamente.

—¡No hablaré si no es en presencia de mi abogado!—interrumpió ella de nuevo, con voz extraordinariamente aguda.

—Esto no es un consejo de guerra —susurré, inclinándome sobre ella.

¿No lo era? ¿No? Yo no entendía apenas nada sobre el reglamento militar, pero desde luego, aunque no nos hicieran un consejo de guerra por ser civiles y mujeres, mi hermana había disparado a quemarropa a un teniente. Por lo que, realmente, teníamos un gran problema.

El general Cope nos observaba con interés, entrecerrando los ojos marrones y frunciendo la nariz con una pizca de diversión.

—¿Y dónde está el abogado, madeimoselle? —expresó con sarcasmo.

—Ella —afirmó mi hermana, empujándome un paso hacia él—. Tú sabrás lo que decir.

—Yo… ahhh… verá… ahhh… —Intenté pensar con algo de coherencia una historia convincente y acabé balbuceando sin sentido y con gesto contrito.

—¡Callaos las dos! ¡Ya! —ordenó mi madre, alargando una mano hacia el general—. Soy madame la marquise de Aubriant y ellas —elevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo clemencia— son mis hijas. En la pasada primavera tuvo lugar la puesta de largo de ambas en la corte de París, y Claudette… —Me señaló y bajó la voz—. Veréis, es un poco infantil, como podéis comprobar. —Yo balbuceé de nuevo de forma inconsciente, haciendo ver con ese gesto que verdaderamente era lo que se afirmaba de mí—. En una de las recepciones a las que asistieron, conoció a un salvaje oriundo de estas tierras y la muy… bueno… ella huyó con él a Escocia. Nosotras cogimos uno de los pocos barcos que nos acercaron aquí, antes de que cerraran los puertos, siguiendo las pistas que dejó a su doncella. La encontramos hace unos días. —Hizo una pausa, atrayendo toda la atención del general—. El hombre con el que escapó, ese malnacido, se ha unido al ejército rebelde abandonándola. Nos dirigíamos a Edimburgo cuando fuimos asaltadas, nos robaron todo lo que teníamos. —Paró de nuevo y sacó un pañuelo bordado para enjugarse una lágrima—. Si mi difunto marido hubiera vivido esto, él… él… —Mi madre estaba ya al borde del llanto y el general llenó una copa de plata con agua y se la ofreció.

—¡Hala!, ya se ha cargado a otro marido —musitó mi hermana, todavía con gesto contrariado.

Yo le cogí la mano y apreté con fuerza, obligándola a silenciarse. Observé la estupenda actuación de mi madre, que en varias frases nos había convertido de enemigas, en aliadas y necesitadas de protección.

—Entiendo —pronunció finalmente el general Cope enarcando una ceja, confirmándonos que aunque desconfiara de la historia, no tenía pruebas suficientes para mantenernos retenidas—. Pero eso no disculpa que una de vuestras hijas haya herido a un oficial.

—No era a él a quien quería matar —estalló mi hermana indignada. La miré con un claro gesto de incomprensión y deseé darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Ellas vieron el peligro que corría y actuaron en consecuencia —murmuró mi madre con gesto compungido, al ver como la mano del general Cope se cerraba en un puño—. ¿No harían vuestros hijos lo mismo si vos estuvierais en apuros?

—Dudo de que ninguno de mis descendientes actuara de forma tan imprudente —exclamó el general de forma taxativa.

—Uno tiene los hijos que le tocan, no los que desea —afirmó mi madre con serenidad, y mucho me temía, que con completa sinceridad.

Ambas nos volvimos con intención de protestar, pero una simple mirada de ella nos hizo silenciarnos de inmediato. El general nos observaba con detenimiento, examinando cada uno de nuestros cambios de expresión.

—¿Podéis ayudarnos entonces? —Mi madre emitió un hondo suspiro—. Si solo pudierais desprenderos de un puñado de hombres para que nos escoltaran a Perth o Stirling, nosotras podríamos seguir nuestro camino.

—Lamentablemente, madame, no puedo hacer eso, esas ciudades están tomadas por el ejército rebelde. —Hizo una mueca y mi madre gimió, llevándose la mano al pecho—Pero sí os puedo ofrecer el traslado hasta las cercanías de Edimburgo, que es donde nos dirigimos.

Lo miré fijamente, era un hombre inteligente, se había asegurado que no correríamos en pos del ejército jacobita para informarle de la situación y armamento de sus tropas y así nos tendría vigiladas hasta que supiera realmente qué hacer con nosotras. Y, a la vez, descubrí el talento interpretativo del que gozaba mi madre y del que nosotras carecíamos, bien por la inexperiencia o por la reciente llegada a un siglo en el que si eras lo que realmente parecías, estabas perdida.

—¿Edimburgo? —pronuncié yo con voz titubeante.

—Sí —masculló el general Cope—, embarcaremos mañana, la ciudad está siendo atacada por las fuerzas rebeldes y necesitan mi presencia. En ese momento, entró un capitán de infantería jadeando y le entregó una misiva ignorándonos.

El general se inclinó sobre la vela rasgando la cera del papiro y, después de leer con calma, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, que se desestabilizó, sobresaltándonos a nosotras y haciendo que el oficial y su intendente dieran un pequeño brinco.

—Dé orden de trasladarnos a Aberdeen, embarcaremos allí. Edimburgo ha caído, y por todos los diablos, de forma deshonesta y cobarde, los dragones de Hamilton se rindieron en el puente Colt ante solo unos pocos escoceses apenas sin armas. ¡Inconcebible! ¡Esto es inconcebible!

Las tres intentamos mostrar nuestra profunda afección por la noticia, mientras nuestros pies bailaban bajo la falda con disimulo por el nerviosismo. El general levantó la vista, una vez que su intendente abandonó la tienda, y se dirigió a nosotras.

—Seréis acompañadas hasta Dumbar. Allí decidiré finalmente.

A continuación, nos despachó con un gesto de la mano, sin más ceremonia, aduciendo que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, y varios soldados nos escoltaron hasta otra tienda, en la que se amontonaban grano y panes, sustraídos de las ciudades colindantes en un intento de desalentar al ejército escocés, privándole de sustento. Y allí, entre ratones de campo que se colaban por las rendijas de la tienda, soldados ingleses desconfiados y sin saber realmente en qué punto de Escocia nos encontrábamos, pudimos descansar con la seguridad de que antes de que tuviera lugar la primera batalla, nosotras estaríamos presentes.

Después de una corta travesía marítima en una de las barcazas que transportaban armas y suministros, llegamos el 18 de septiembre a Dumbar. Nos encontrábamos cansadas, polvorientas y con la ansiedad ante la próxima batalla reflejada en nuestros rostros. Nos acercaron en una carreta cargada de grano hasta el campamento inglés, situado entre las pequeñas poblaciones de Preston y Tranent, donde residía el coronel James Gardiner.

Esperamos de pie, observando la actividad incesante del campamento; los soldados rasos montaban las tiendas y los oficiales dictaban órdenes en un alto grado de confusión aparente. No obstante, pudimos comprobar que el despliegue inglés resultaba impresionante, habían formado una cuadrícula protegiendo el terreno con total pericia; a nuestra espalda teníamos el mar, a ambos lados, la artillería, y frente a nosotras, un pantano cenagoso.

—¿Veis, hijas? —señaló mi madre con total satisfacción—Finalmente, no ha resultado tan difícil llegar aquí.

—Solo hay un pequeñísimo problema, mamá —destaqué.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Que estamos en el bando contrario! —grité.

— Ah, bueno. Entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que los escoceses nos encuentren —dijo sin perder la compostura.

—¡Claro! ¡Eso si no nos matan antes los ingleses, si averiguan quiénes somos! —indiqué.

—¡O los escoceses si nos confunden con partidarios del bando inglés! —exclamó mi hermana.

—¡O vuestros propios maridos cuando vean lo que hemos hecho! —intervino mi madre, rascándose la barbilla y comprendiendo el verdadero problema.

—Además —dije emitiendo un pequeño gemido—, sigo casada con un coronel inglés, ¿y si alguien me reconoce?

Las tres nos cruzamos de brazos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos con la mirada perdida, ajenas a la actividad militar que se desarrollaba alrededor de nosotras. Al poco rato, un capitán del Decimotercer Regimiento, que parecía totalmente encandilado con mi madre, se acercó a presentarnos al coronel James Gardiner, su superior. Yo intenté esconderme detrás de ella, sin darme realmente cuenta de que mi hermana corría tanto peligro como yo, ya que éramos exactamente iguales. Pero en el rostro apuesto de aquel hombre delgado no vi ninguna señal de reconocimiento, y empecé a creer que Melisande, en realidad, no había tenido mucha vida social en el poco tiempo que había pasado en Inglaterra. Mi madre escuchó atentamente al coronel y le dirigió una sonrisa tan seductora que mi hermana y yo no pudimos evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—He sido informado de su desgracia y no tienen de qué preocuparse. Con nosotros están a salvo. Desde Edimburgo hasta Dumbar no hay un terreno mejor que este para la actuación de la caballería y la infantería inglesa. Los rebeldes se encuentran atrapados al otro lado de la ciénaga y sus movimientos son desesperados y carentes de toda lógica militar. No obstante, no puedo permitir que una escolta les acompañe hasta Edimburgo, necesito todos los hombres a mi servicio. Pero pronto acabará todo y podrán regresar a su hogar —nos aseguró, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

—Nosotras podemos dirigirnos a pie hasta Edimburgo—propuso mi hermana con voz engolada, imitando perfectamente a una dama en apuros—. No está muy lejos y allí encontraremos refugio.

—Eso es inviable por el momento, ya que…

Fue interrumpido por un joven oficial que se acercaba corriendo. Se alejaron unos metros y conversaron entre ellos. El coronel Gardiner se quitó la peluca empolvada y la arrojó al suelo con furia, mientras levantaba los brazos y agredía verbalmente al oficial transmisor de noticias.

—¿Cómo decís? ¿Que han huido de noche abandonando todas las armas en la carretera y los caminos? ¿Que pensaron que las hordas salvajes les iban a atacar en clara superioridad numérica? ¿Sois idiota? Mirad a vuestro alrededor, ¿creéis que algún escocés tendrá la más mínima oportunidad de lucha frente al ejército inglés?

El joven oficial pareció avergonzado y circundó con la mirada el despliegue armamentístico.

—Mi coronel, yo…

—¡Callaos! Es una pregunta retórica. Y por si eso fuera poco, además les hemos proporcionado nuestras propias armas para que las utilicen para atacarnos. Me avergüenzo de todos y cada uno de mis soldados y espero que en la batalla presenten más valor del que han demostrado dejando caer a Edimburgo y huyendo como míseros cobardes —puntualizó el coronel, un hombre conocido principalmente por su devoción cristiana, que había desaparecido ante la indignidad de sus hombres. Nos miró e, inclinando la cabeza, dijo: »Discúlpenme. El deber me reclama. Pero repito, no estarán más seguras que bajo nuestra protección. No puedo permitirles alejarse por la carretera hasta Edimburgo, ya que esta, ya está ocupada por las tropas rebeldes. —Y tras hacer una nueva reverencia siguió al oficial, que parecía aterrorizado.

—Habría sido todo un detalle por su parte que nos hubiera ofrecido su casa para pernoctar —indicó mi madre con un suspiro.

—No lo ha hecho porque siguen sin confiar en nosotras. Prefieren tenernos con vigilancia permanente —contesté.

—De todas formas, parece un hombre encantador —susurró mi madre.

—No te encariñes demasiado con él, mamá —comenté mientras andábamos en dirección hacia el extremo opuesto del campamento, donde se encontraba la tienda que nos habían asignado.

—¿Y por qué? —inquirió mi madre, enarcando una ceja.

—Porque morirá en la batalla —señalé, y no me alegré en absoluto de recordar ese dato en concreto.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar a la línea más alejada del campamento. De algún modo los hombres se habían acostumbrado a nuestra extraña presencia, y al contar con la protección del general Cope y del coronel Gardiner ya no nos miraban con desconfianza, sino que más bien nos ignoraban. Nos sentamos en un pequeño muro cubierto de yerbajos a descansar y planificar nuestros próximos movimientos. En ese instante, oímos disparos y nos arrojamos al suelo, buscando protección tras la pequeña pared de piedra. A continuación se oyeron gritos, y a lo lejos, en lo alto de la colina del cementerio de Tranent, vimos ondear la bandera escocesa, azul con un aspa blanca.

—Pero si están aquí —exclamó mi madre con estupor.

—¡Carguen! —La orden de artillería nos llegó clara a través del viento cargado de salubre del mar.

El fragor de los cañones hizo que sintierámos temblar la tierra y nos obligó a taparnos los oídos. La brisa marina disipó el humo de la pólvora e hizo visible de nuevo el cementerio. Levantamos la vista un momento, a tiempo de advertir que los escoceses se mofaban desde la colina, lanzando bravatas con los brazos en alto, desafiando a los ingleses. Tres de ellos se volvieron de espaldas.

—Van a hacer un calvo —dijo mi hermana con una risita nerviosa.

—Eso solo pasa en las películas, Catlyn —dije, pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras cuando los tres escoceses se levantaron el kilt y mostraron a todo el ejército inglés, y de paso a nosotras, sus posaderas.

—¿Por qué los llamáis calvos cuando tienen el trasero cubierto de pelos? —preguntó mi madre mientras observaba con atención a los escoceses, que, tras recibir una nueva salva de disparos, se alejaron.

Catlyn y yo nos miramos y contuvimos la risa.

—Los hombres son idiotas —mascullé finalmente.

—Sí, se insultan para luego darse palmadas en el hombro como si no hubiese sucedido nada. No saben solucionar las cosas hablando, en lugar de declararse unos a otros la guerra —convino Catlyn.

—Bueno, en realidad se insultan y luego se disparan, al menos en este siglo —señalé.

—Y además —Catlyn miró a nuestra madre haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír—, muchos de ellos apenas tienen pelo y también se depilan. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Se depilarán —corrigió.

—¿Que se depilan? —preguntó mi madre, recobrando el habla—. ¿Todo, todo?

—Sí, todo, todo. —Respondí, mordiéndome un labio para no echarme a reír.

—Debe parecer… —Mi madre sacudió la cabeza, consternada y asombrada.

—La nariz de un oso hormiguero —terció mi hermana entre risas.

Me eché a reír también al ver la cara de muda estupefacción de mi madre.

—Señoras. —Un joven capitán se asomó por el muro—Apártense. Corren peligro.

—Pero si nos han dicho que es imposible que el ejército escocés llegue hasta el campamento —protestó mi madre, y las tres, como si hubiésemos recibido una orden silenciosa, dirigimos nuestra mirada a la abultada entrepierna del capitán cubierta por los pantalones inmaculadamente blancos del uniforme.

Él carraspeó incómodo, y tanto mi hermana como yo enrojecimos apartando la vista.

—Sí, no puedo por menos que afirmarlo, pero los ataques ridículos que lanzan cada día y los movimientos de su ejército están haciendo que distribuyamos hombres para vigilar el perímetro. Me imagino que no les gustaría que las confundieran con rebeldes, ¿no? —El capitán sonrió, considerando, casi con seguridad, que éramos apenas un poco más inteligentes que una medusa.

—Está bien —concedió mi madre, sin apartar la vista de la abultada entrepierna y aceptando la mano que el capitán le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Además, debo añadir para su conocimiento, que los osos no comen hormigas —apostilló con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mi hermana y yo nos mordimos el labio inferior con expresión de fastidio. Sin embargo, mi madre, haciendo gala de su escasa prudencia, no pudo mantenerse en silencio.

—En eso, querido, debo darte la razón —afirmó con tono seductor—. Se alimentan de otros manjares mucho más suculentos.

El capitán la miró con un claro gesto de incomprensión, y Catlyn y yo soltamos una brusca carcajada, haciendo con ello que el hombre nos examinara detenidamente entornando los ojos. Sin más comentario, nos dejó a las puertas de nuestra cárcel de lona.

Mi madre se dejó caer, una vez dentro, recostándose sobre un saco de grano, y porfió en francés. Mi hermana y yo la miramos.

—Mataría por una cama de plumas.

—¿Y por George? —inquirió mi hermana con una sonrisa.

Mi madre enrojeció violentamente y yo sentí que me había perdido algo.

—George es un hombre en extremo honorable que ha cuidado de nuestro bienestar desde el principio —se defendió ella, quitándose el jubón de terciopelo—. Y también es un hombre muy atractivo —añadió al descuido.

—Eso te pasa por preguntar. —Di un pellizco a Catlyn en el brazo y me quedé pensativa unos instantes, asimilando la información.

Nos trajeron un cubo de agua para poder asearnos y comenzamos a desnudarnos lentamente, dejándonos puestas las enaguas y la camisola, mientras nos pasábamos un paño empapado por el cuerpo, lavándonos lo mejor que pudimos, ateniéndonos a las circunstancias. Nos enjuagamos el pelo y lo dejamos secar al aire húmedo y frío que comenzaba a filtrarse por las rendijas de la lona. Se oía el rumor de los hombres recogiéndose para dormir y alguna orden exclamada de forma imperativa. El silencio de la noche nos fue cubriendo con lentitud.

—¿Crees que vendrán a buscarnos? —preguntó mi hermana con gesto preocupado, haciendo que nosotras pegáramos un pequeño respingo.

—No lo creo. Más bien me atrevería a asegurar que Laird Graham se sintió muy aliviado de vernos desaparecer.—Dirigí una mirada de soslayo a mi madre que había cerrado los ojos—. No habrá perdido el tiempo enviando ningún hombre a notificar nuestra marcha. Es un hombre taimado. No se arriesgará a demostrar con ese simple hecho que es partidario del joven Charles, aunque haya enviado a su hijo con la mitad de sus hombres.

Catlyn pareció decepcionada y se hundió más en el cobijo de los sacos, cogiéndose ambas piernas con las manos.

—Deberías saberlo —continué—. Terry se parece mucho a su padre.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró indignada.

—No es cierto, Terry es noble, tranquilo y posee un sentido del humor excepcional. Si alguien se parece a su padre, ese es tu marido.

Bufé como toda respuesta; sin embargo, mi madre abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—Tiene razón, Candy, Albert es un hombre que nació con el estigma de la bastardía, y eso le ha condicionado toda su vida. Es un hombre que no muestra sus emociones, puede llegar a ser frío e implacable si la situación lo requiere. Es mucho más inteligente que su padre, sobre todo porque siempre ha tenido que demostrar su valía ante todos. Esconde mucho más que lo que muestra.

—¿Eso piensas de Albert? —inquirí con la voz tintada de dolor.

—Candy. —Mi madre me miró con cariño—. Pese a todo, es un hombre con un alto grado del sentido del honor, mucho más del que otros poseen, que te ama por encima de todo. Sin embargo, su vida está llena de lagunas que permanecen ocultas a los que le rodean, incluso a ti, ¿me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza, ya que las palabras se habían muerto en mi garganta antes de ser pronunciadas. Yo conocía muchos de los secretos de Albert, que no les había confiado a ellas, pero había también muchos por descubrir, como también los había míos. Y, por primera vez, me pregunté si nuestro encuentro en el prostíbulo fue fortuito, y de no haber existido, si hubiéramos acabado amándonos de una forma que rayaba la locura.

—De todas formas, hija —continuó con voz tranquila— debo felicitarte por tu elección, según me ha contado tu hermana, tu primer marido Neal era un completo idiota, el segundo, un sádico, y el tercero, un terco escocés que solo ve a través de tus ojos y que daría su vida por ti una y otra vez.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué te sucede con Neal? —inquirí malhumorada a mi hermana.

—Que es el único al que verdaderamente me alegro de no volver a ver —murmuró ella con la mirada perdida.

En ese instante un trueno proveniente del mar nos interrumpió, haciendo que las tres nos estremeciéramos.

—¿Creéis que van a atacar realmente? —preguntó mi madre, cambiando afortunadamente de tema—. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho ese hombre, es imposible que las tropas escocesas puedan acceder a través del pantano.

Catlyn y yo nos miramos y sonreímos con tristeza; habíamos escuchado la historia por boca de Sergei más de una vez.

—Sí, Robert Anderson, un contrabandista, y alguno de sus hombres les mostrarán un desfiladero oculto y guiarán al ejército escocés justo frente a las filas del campamento inglés —contestó mi hermana.

—¡Señor! —Mi madre hizo la señal de la cruz—. Nos quedan entonces dos días, ¿no?

Mi hermana y yo asentimos con la cabeza y nos acomodamos para dormir, oyendo los sonidos del campamento nocturno, los carraspeos de los hombres, los pasos silenciosos, el rumor del mar a nuestras espaldas y el retumbar de nuestros corazones, preocupados por el destino de aquellos a quienes más amábamos.

Los siguientes dos días fueron sumamente tediosos. Apenas nos dejaron dar un pequeño paseo fuera de la tienda y estábamos constantemente vigiladas. El ejército se movilizó no menos de cuatro veces siguiendo las instrucciones del general Cope, que imitaba los movimientos de los efectivos jacobitas, que buscaban sin encontrarlo un acceso que les permitiera llevar a cabo un ataque frontal. La noche del 20 de septiembre nos acostamos silenciosas y preocupadas.

—¿Conseguiros escapar y llegar a las líneas escocesas?—preguntó mi hermana, mirándome en la semipenumbra de la tienda, desde donde se vislumbraban los numerosos fuegos encendidos por los soldados para calentar la fría noche escocesa, creando un tenebroso caleidoscopio de luces y sombras.

—No. Es imposible. Nos ahogaríamos en el pantano. No tenemos más remedio que esperar —señalé.

Esperar, empero, no era precisamente una de nuestras cualidades.

Inquietas y sin poder pegar ojo, nos tendimos en el suelo abrazadas, rezando cada una a aquello en lo que creíamos, temiendo y deseando a la vez que la lucha comenzara.

—¿Sobrevivirán? —inquirió de nuevo Catlyn, apretándome la mano.

—Estoy segura de ello —susurré, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero… yo… es una batalla real. Nunca he visto una batalla real —dijo, todavía más asustada.

—Apenas serán diez minutos. Ellos vivirán y nosotras también. Tenemos que mantenernos vivas solo diez minutos—amenacé al silencio de la noche.

—Le conté todo lo que conozco del Levantamiento a Terry, pero no sé si servirá de mucha ayuda. El saber cómo y cuándo atacarán no le librará de una bala de cañón, o una bayoneta o… —musitó mi hermana, comenzando a llorar calladamente.

—Se salvarán. Ellos se salvarán. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando infundirle una confianza que ni yo misma sentía.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa, Candy. —Abrí los ojos para mirarla fijamente—. Pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento. Conocer a Terry ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida —susurró Catlyn.

Mi madre, de forma silenciosa, alargó una mano y abarcó nuestras cinturas para acercarnos a ella.

—Estamos juntas por fin y ellos sobrevivirán. No podemos dejar de pensar otra cosa, ¿me habéis entendido? —musitó.

Ambas le apretamos el brazo en señal de reconocimiento y ninguna más volvió a pronunciar otra palabra.

Dormimos a intervalos, despertándonos asustadas al menor movimiento. Me removí inquieta justo antes del amanecer, cuando la noche es más oscura, me levanté silenciosamente y me asomé al exterior. El campamento estaba en calma. Los guardias que nos custodiaban se habían quedado dormidos sentados apoyados en sus mosquetes, suponiendo que no éramos ninguna amenaza. Percibí el olor del salitre y de la humedad de la niebla, que lo cubría todo con jirones fantasmales. Entonces, lo presentí antes de que realmente sucediera. Quizá fue una leve agitación de la bruma, una sombra escurridiza entre los juncos del lodazal, el sonido amortiguado de voces, el crujido de una rama al ser pisada en un descuido. Supe que estaban frente a nosotras.

Estábamos a punto de ser atacadas por nuestros propios hombres, nuestra propia familia.

Continuara...


	33. Amor celta

**_/Qlw8b6eGGvE_**

 ** _Amor Celta_**

 ** _Anor celta,_**

 ** _Quizás nuestro_**

 ** _Amor ha estado_**

 ** _Viajando por_**

 ** _Eternidades_**

 ** _Hasta en esta_**

 ** _Vida_**

 ** _Reencontrarnos..._**

 ** _Quizas el universo_**

 ** _Ha reconocido el_**

 ** _Momento de volver a vernos.._**

 ** _En otro tiempo en otro mundo,_**

 ** _con otros nombres y otros cuerpos..._**

 ** _Quizas haciamos el amor en_**

 ** _algun lugar secreto del bosque,_**

 ** _bajo la raiz gigante de un albol.._**

 ** _Amor celta quiero dormirme_**

 ** _Para siempre en tu regazo.._**

 ** _Escuchando el_**

 ** _Latido de tu_**

 ** _Valiente corazón_**

 ** _Sentir tu_**

 ** _Respiración...se_**

 ** _Convierte el algo_**

 ** _Sublime y al_**

 ** _Mirarte siento_**

 ** _Que en lo profundo_**

 ** _De mi ser, hay una_**

 ** _Parte que te_**

 ** _Reconoce..._**

 ** _Más allá del tiempo_**

 ** _Y del espacio..._**

 ** _Algo que va más alla_**

 ** _de lo conocido..._**

 ** _Un sentimientom que viaja a la velocidad_**

 ** _de la luz y recorre todas las estrellas_**

 ** _y galaxias...y que recordamos_**

 ** _al ver al arcoiris aparecer..._**

 ** _Un sentimiento que solo lo más puro_**

 ** _Puede comprender..._**

 ** _Si tu puedes Amarme y_**

 ** _Yo a ti...porque no_**

 ** _Intentarlo?...Si_**

 ** _Nuestros corazones en_**

 ** _Lo más_**

 ** _Profundo comprenden_**

 ** _Que tu y yo existimos_**

 ** _Para amarnos desde la_**

 ** _Verdad..._**

 ** _Estamos aki para_**

 ** _danzar con la melodia_**

 ** _Más Hermosa..._**

 ** _La vida nos traerá los sonidos más_**

 ** _bellos para componer_**

 ** _esa canciónde amor_**

 ** _que resonara en_**

 ** _todas las dimenciones_**

 ** _existentes...y Dios al_**

 ** _escucharlas nos regalará_**

 ** _Una eternidad pafa_**

 ** _Amarnos..._**

 ** _Quizás tengamos que_**

 ** _Surcar mares de_**

 ** _Tristezas...quizás los_**

 ** _Vientos del miedo y la_**

 ** _duda quieran volcar_**

 ** _Nuestro barco..._**

 ** _Pero nuestro amor será_**

 ** _Más fuerte..._**

 ** _Tú...que apareciste de la nada..._**

 ** _De esa nada milagrosam y me_**

 ** _Hablaste de mil maravillas_**

 ** _Que aún no habia descubierto_**

 ** _Por mi misma.._**

 ** _Gracias mi amor porque_**

 ** _gracias a ti, ahora_**

 ** _Puedo ver_**

 ** _El cielo en latierra_**

 ** _Veo nudos celtas_**

 ** _Cuando te siento a mi lado..._**

 ** _Te amo mi amor ._**

 ** _Hola a todas, aqui les comparto este hermoso poema Amor Celta, con el video,incluido..._**

 ** _Hoy no publico capitulos nuevos, les tomo la palabra a quienes estan atrasadas en la lectura._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme y feliz domingo._**

 ** _Abigailwhite70_**


	34. Capitulo 31 Prestonpans El dolor es ine

_**Capitulo 31**_

 _ **Prestonpans. El dolor es inevitable,**_

 _ **el sufrimiento opcional**_

Mi corazón se desbocó y la tensión me estranguló la garganta sin piedad. No tenía tiempo que perder. Me volví deprisa, soltando la lona, y me arrodillé junto a mi hermana y mi madre.

—Ya están aquí —susurré.

—¿Quién? —Acertó a decir Caitlyn adormilada.

—Los Reyes Magos…, ¿tú qué crees? —Respondí algo crispada—. Vamos, despierta. —Añadí zarandeándola.

Catlyn abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se incorporó con dificultad, sujetándose a mí.

En ese momento, oímos un disparo lejano y el retumbar sordo y estremecedor de una horda que se cernía sobre nosotras. A nuestro precario refugio de lona llegaron los gritos y exclamaciones de asombro de los ingleses, sobre un fondo de gaitas que tocaban los pioh rah de cada clan, todo ello mezclado con los bramidos de guerra de los clanes. Me acerqué temblorosa a la puerta de la tienda.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó mi madre, incorporándose.

—Tengo que hacer algo. Lo que sea, pero no puedo quedarme aquí esperando tan tranquila. No puedo—exclamé, sintiendo que la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo y el instinto de supervivencia me confería una fuerza que no tenía.

—¿Estás loca? —replicó mi madre—. No lo permitiré.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, intervino Catlyn.

—Voy contigo —dijo, siguiéndome. Ambas dirigimos a nuestra madre una pregunta silenciosa.

—¡Ah, no! Yo me quedo aquí esperando —murmuró, y se acomodó entre los sacos de grano—. No puedo creer que estéis dispuestas a salir… —Buscó la palabra sin atreverse a pronunciarla—. Ahí —añadió con voz trémula.

—Mamá, túmbate y, si ves que hay peligro, huye, por favor. No te identifiques como escocesa hasta que no veas la primera falda frente a ti —le ordené.

—Soy madame la marquise de Aubriant. No pienso huir ni correr. Ni me esconderé de nadie —afirmó con terquedad, aunque observé que temblaba ligeramente.

No pronuncié una sola palabra más, la miré un instante, y sujeté a mi hermana de la mano para salir al exterior. La vorágine nos envolvió en el grisáceo amanecer. Los soldados estaban desperezándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer, qué rumbo tomar o qué instrucciones seguir. Se empujaban unos con otros intentando encontrar la dirección correcta, mirando alrededor en busca de las armas que habían abandonado en el sueño, sin percatarse de que dos mujeres corrían entre ellos con actitud desafiante.

Solo un joven soldado de infantería nos interceptó, sujetándome fuertemente por un brazo, rasgándome la blusa. Me volví con determinación, enfrentándome a él.

—¡Rebeldes! ¡Nos atacan los rebeldes! —aulló con expresión de incredulidad—. Son almas infernales que nos arrastrarán a la condena eterna. Tenemos que huir. —Miró a un lado y a otro con desesperación en busca de una salida y tiró de mí con fuerza—. Hacia la carretera de la costa.

Me solté con un tirón brusco y él retrocedió un paso, ocultándose entre dos tiendas.

—¡Soldado! ¡A su puesto de inmediato! —bramó un oficial sin peluca ni guerrera.

El soldado dio dos pasos más, completamente asustado, y de improviso echó a correr hacia el mar. El oficial sacó el arma y, antes de que pudiera disparar a aquel joven por la espalda, se la arrebaté de las manos y le golpeé con ella en la sien, haciendo que cayera como un peso muerto a mis pies.

—¿Está muerto? —Mi hermana se arrodilló para comprobarlo, y yo con ella.

—No creo —musité, palpando su cuero cabelludo cubierto de sangre, más aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer, que el soldado que había huido.

—Por lo menos has salvado al joven —afirmó ella, mirando la figura que se alejaba hacia el tibio sol que asomaba entre las nubes sobre la costa.

—Vamos. —Me levanté deprisa, secándome la sangre en la falda de lana. Sujetando el arma en una mano y a mi hermana en la otra, nos introdujimos de nuevo en las desordenadas filas inglesas.

—¿Dónde? —gritó mi hermana, que apenas se hacía oír debido al estruendo de los aullidos, órdenes y lamentos de los hombres que nos rodeaban.

—Los cañones. Si solo pudiéramos evitar una carga…—contesté, respirando entrecortadamente ante el frío que sentí de repente y el olor a pólvora que asfixiaba mis pulmones. La arrastré hacia la izquierda esquivando hombres y caballos. Todavía no había visto ningún escocés.

Me asombré de que frente al horror más absoluto y la incertidumbre de un futuro sin esperanza, mi mente se liberara y me mostrara el camino con frialdad, como si realmente supiera qué hacer. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y percibí la serenidad que se había apropiado de mis nervios y extremidades, dirigiéndome sin temor hacia mi destino final.

Llegamos a la fila de veinte cañones de cobre macizo perfectamente alineados, resollando por la carrera. Levantamos la vista y oteamos frente a la bruma que se iba disipando alejándose de la costa. Ambas apretamos nuestras manos temblorosas ante la imagen del cada vez más numeroso grupo de escoceses, que aparecían a través de la neblina como si fueran sacados literalmente del infierno, gritando y agitando los sables en una mano y en la otra el targue. Nos agachamos, evitando la carga de pistolas escocesas, y volví el rostro, impresionada ante la masa de hombres que se cernía sobre nosotras como espectros de sus antepasados guerreros.

Oí un bramido en gaélico atraído por los jirones de niebla, «Greag un Sgairbh», Roca del Cormorán. «Son ellos—pensé—. Es el grito de guerra de los Graham». Luchaban a la derecha, junto al clan Cameron. Todo se volvió extremadamente lento y a la vez transcurrió con la velocidad del relámpago.

Mi hermana y yo serpenteamos hasta situarnos detrás de la hilera de cañones, dirigidos por pescadores inexpertos pero preparados para disparar la siguiente salva de metralla. La tierra retumbaba y era horadada bajo los pasos del millar de escoceses que se aproximaban disparando mientras avanzaban. Sentí el frío del suelo, las balas silbando en torno a mí y, semejante al estruendo del reactor de un avión en pleno vuelo, el temblor del primer cañón al ser disparado. El fulgor de la luz anaranjada lo cubrió todo de un humo denso y picante, y ambas gritamos ante el estallido que nos dejó aturdidas y casi sordas. Y, pese a todo, no sentí miedo. Una furia desconocida se apoderó de mí, y me erguí empujando con fuerza a un caporal, que estaba todavía en mangas de camisa, intentando prender la llama del siguiente mortero. Lo arrojé al suelo y se quedó allí, mirándome estúpidamente. No me detuve, me lancé sobre el siguiente soldado que estaba amartillando el arma, que, sorprendido, la soltó, dejándola caer, produciendo con ello que se disparara al aire, perdiéndose el sonido entre la cacofonía de gruñidos, gritos de terror y de guerra que nos rodeaban.

—¡Candy!

Me volví y vi a mi hermana bajo un soldado intentando desesperadamente zafarse de él. Corrí hacia ellos, arranqué el filo de una bayoneta abandonada, sujeté del pelo al soldado y se la clavé en el único lugar en el que vi carne desnuda, su cuello. Este corcoveó sorprendido, en un espasmo casi sexual y cayó sobre Catlyn. La ayudé a salir de debajo, mientras arrancaba el largo cuchillo del cuello del soldado y nos arrastramos hasta quedar escondidas detrás de la rueda de uno de los cañones.

—No puedo. No puedo —sollozó mi hermana abrazándome.

La solté y la dejé tendida en el suelo.

—Está bien —susurré, rodeándole el níveo rostro con las manos, intentando aparentar tranquilidad—. Quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Me asomé, y no conseguí ver nada entre la nube de humo. Los ojos me escocían y lloraban, pero solo tenía una idea en la mente. Sobrevivir. Tanteé en el suelo alrededor y encontré la pistola abandonada. Frente a nosotras se abalanzó un escocés enarbolando un sable sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, me levanté y él se quedó paralizado. Lo observé con incredulidad. Estaba descalzo y se había deshecho de su kilt, su camisa ondeaba sobre su cuerpo gigantesco y sudoroso, pegándose y separándose de él a cada movimiento. Me pregunté, en un momento totalmente absurdo, cómo era posible que hubiera perdido una falda de más de ocho metros de lana y todavía llevara prendida a su cabeza la pequeña boina azul. Aparté la vista de él y la fijé en un soldado inglés que levantó la espada a su espalda, a punto de asestar un golpe mortal. No lo pensé más. Apreté el gatillo, sin saber si la pistola estaba cargada o no, sin importarme siquiera que esta pudiera estallarme en las manos. El inglés cayó desplomado a los pies del escocés y yo caí igualmente hacia atrás por el impulso del retroceso, que me golpeó fuertemente en el hombro. El hombre escocés miró al suelo y vio al inglés muerto en un charco de sangre, que se filtraba en la tierra húmeda como el abono obsceno de la crueldad de la batalla en sí misma. Luego se arrodilló y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¡Candice! ¿Eres tú? —exclamó Alexander Cameron. El mismo hombre que había conocido meses atrás en el castillo Grahamkert.

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder hablar, me iba a estallar el cerebro y creí haberme fracturado el hombro por el golpe. Mi hermana, que había observado la escena, se acercó hacia mí llorando.

—A Dhia! ¡Dos! ¡Dos iguales!

—¡Mujeres! ¡Los cobardes ingleses utilizan a mujeres en sus filas! —bramó otro escocés acercándose.

—Mi… mi hermana, la esposa de Terry —expliqué, notando un fuerte dolor en la espalda al intentar incorporarme.

—Will. —Alexander Cameron se volvió bruscamente hacia el hombre que nos observaba con estupor, sin decidirse a atacarnos o a salvarnos—. Busca a los capitanes Andrew y Graham. Sus esposas están aquí.

Este volteó su enorme cuerpo, golpeando a otro inglés con el escudo en el rostro, haciendo que su cara se desgarrara mostrando parte del hueso, salpicando un reguero de sangre tibia. Mi hermana emitió un grito horrorizado y yo no pude apartar la vista, de forma hipnótica, de la herida mortal.

Alexander nos empujó contra el suelo hasta que quedamos tendidas sobre la húmeda tierra, que se iba cubriendo rápidamente de sangre, sudor y miedo. Sentí que Catlyn se abrazaba a mí y ambas nos cogimos de la mano, temblando.

En ese momento, oí el bisbiseo de la mecha prenderse a nuestra espalda y el grupo de diez o doce Highlander que se acercaban blandiendo sus espadas, pisando con fiereza el campo de batalla. Me levanté de un salto, agitando la mano izquierda, haciéndome ver.

—¡Al suelo! —grité con toda la energía que me restaba.

Alexander me observó un segundo y ordenó lo mismo a los hombres, para arrojarse a continuación sobre mi cuerpo. La detonación nos cogió de improviso, sentimos la llamarada ardiente rozándonos y el impacto que se produjo varios metros más allá de donde nos encontrábamos, arrancando y matando a los hombres que no se habían puesto a cubierto.

Me volví, una vez que él me hubo liberado, y boqueé en busca de aire, sin conseguir que llegara otra cosa a mis pulmones que el humo ardiente de la pólvora. Alexander se arrodilló sin descuidar su atención y yo asentí levemente, indicándole que estaba bien. Se levantó y junto a los hombres de su clan, que habían escapado milagrosamente a la descarga de metralla, se enfrentó a los granaderos, que, intimidados, soltaron las mechas y cogieron sus armas cercanas.

Aquel fue el momento en que los ingleses comenzaron a huir, primero los artilleros, aterrorizados por la ferocidad mostrada por el contingente Cameron, seguidos por los dragones, que descubrieron su falta de pericia y la lentitud de sus reflejos al verse sorprendidos por los escoceses a menos de cincuenta metros. La infantería, al ver que estos echaban a correr, hizo lo propio. Pero la barrera de escoceses furiosos y sedientos de sangre y venganza se lo impidió, persiguiéndolos más allá del muro de tiendas y acorralándolos contra las murallas de la aldea de Tranent.

Lo presentí antes de vislumbrarlo. Como si un hilo invisible, pero irrompible, me uniera a su cuerpo a través del tiempo y del espacio. Surgió envuelto en jirones de humo y niebla, enarbolando el sable en una mano, apartando con su sola presencia el aire que le rodeaba en un halo inmóvil. Oí sus pisadas firmes sobre la tierra, acompasadas con los latidos de mi corazón, el sonido de su grito ancestral brotando de su garganta en un fiero ataque, y su rostro se hizo visible entre la maraña de cuerpos que me rodeaba, oscurecido por el polvo acre, y sus ojos azules, que brillaban con una intensidad peligrosa y casi cruel. Supe que él había sentido el mismo reclamo hacia mí, como si lo guiara mi alma, que suplicaba su presencia. Me levanté tambaleándome, sintiendo que todo giraba alrededor, y eché a correr hacia Albert, esquivando a los hombres que salían a mi paso. Volví la vista solo un instante, al sentir el pellizco del peligro inminente en mi nuca, a tiempo de descubrir a un soldado que apuntaba con su mosquete a Albert.

—¡A tu derecha! —grité agitando las manos, olvidándome del profundo dolor del hombro. Él aminoró el paso y se volvió. El inglés hizo lo mismo, dirigió la boca oscura de su Brown Bess hacia mí y disparó, llenando el aire de la explosiva detonación del mosquete. La nube de pólvora me impidió ver cómo Albert se acercaba arrojándose sobre mí, protegiéndome. Sentí el golpe contra el suelo y un dolor fuerte en el costado. Gemí, y mi mano se deslizó, arañando la tierra, buscando lo que me había herido. Saqué una piedra puntiaguda de debajo de mi cuerpo y la dejé caer con dedos torpes.

Respiré buscando aire y tosí, mientras él se levantaba rápidamente para enfrentarse a un casaca roja a lomos de su caballo, que había iniciado un ataque desesperado, guiando a unos pocos dragones tras él. Albert volteó sobre sí mismo evitando el empuje del caballo y con una sola mano tiró al soldado al suelo. Lo sujetó con un pie y le clavó la espada en el pecho, como si fuera un insecto prendido en una caja de exposición. Me volví buscando a mi hermana, preguntándome cómo era posible que me hubiera olvidado de ella. Estaba de rodillas abrazada a Terry y, aunque el clamor de los gritos de los heridos, el retumbar de los cascos de los caballos, y los bramidos del ejército rebelde no me permitían oír su voz, pude leer lo que pronunciaban sus labios.

—¡Es horrible! ¡Es horrible! ¡Es horrible! —murmuraba como en una letanía sin sentido, mientras Terry le acariciaba la cabeza.

Me incorporé hasta quedar de rodillas, jadeando por ese simple esfuerzo, apoyé ambas manos en la tierra, arrancando parte de la hierba pisoteada, y me levanté, gritando enardecida y arrancando el sable de un soldado muerto a mis pies, sintiendo que una corriente de excitación corría por mis venas y me hacía olvidar de nuevo el peligro, y me lancé junto a Albert, que intentaba repeler el ataque de dos dragones. Luchaba por mi vida, por la de Albert, por la de mi familia y por la libertad de Escocia. Blandí la espada de hoja ancha, asombrándome de que en mis manos fuera tan ligera, y la clavé en el pecho de uno de ellos. Advertí la sorpresa, el miedo y después el reconocimiento de su muerte en sus ojos. Mis manos se quedaron pegadas a la empuñadura, esta a la hoja, y el filo al cuerpo del hombre, que se desplomó, haciendo que yo lo siguiera, a punto de perder la consciencia.

Sin embargo, de forma sorprendente podía percibir cada sonido, el piafar de los caballos, los cascos golpeando la tierra, los gritos enfervorecidos de los escoceses vencedores, los lamentos de los heridos, el gimoteo de mi hermana, el rugido de los oficiales ingleses instando a sus hombres a cargar en un intento de detener una huida vergonzosa, los gritos de guerra en gaélico y el chirriante clamor de las gaitas. Giré en el suelo aspirando el olor de la tierra húmeda, de los brotes verdes pisoteados, de la sangre derramada, del miedo y del terror. Y, rodeada de muerte, me sentí más viva que nunca.

Albert se inclinó sobre mí, sujeté su pelo y lo empujé hacia mi boca. Le mordí con ferocidad el labio inferior y lo obligué a que me besara, le rodeé el cuerpo con las piernas y me pegué contra él sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sentí su rostro extremadamente áspero, pero tremendamente suave junto al mío. Su pelo suave y grueso cayendo sobre mi rostro. Su olor a sudor, a madera, a humo. Y el sabor metálico de la sangre. La sangre me rodeaba. Estaba viva. Él estaba vivo. No importaba nada más. Una corriente de profunda excitación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, hasta estallar en el vientre en un remolino sin control.

—Candice, Candice. Seall orm. Seall orm[Mírame. Mírame]—dijo Albert con tono de preocupación. Su voz era lo único que me llegaba de forma lejana, amortiguada por la multitud de sensaciones que atrapaban y secuestraban mi cuerpo. Un cuerpo que ya no me pertenecía.

—Candice. ¡Mírame! —exigió con firmeza de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me obligué a enfocarlo con la mirada nublada. Pero la conmoción que me había absorbido era demasiado fuerte, me estaba doblegando, no podía mirarlo, no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya. Sentí que me acariciaba el rostro con las manos. Unas manos duras, curtidas y ásperas. Me revolví buscando su contacto.

—Mo anam. Ya está. Ya pasó. Mírame. Soy yo. Fan sàmbach[Cálmate] —añadió, y me sujetó el rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Albert? —pregunté, como si no lo conociera. Una gota de sangre cayó sobre mis labios y la alcancé, saboreándola y deleitándome con su esencia—. Estás herido —murmuré, fijando la vista en un corte profundo sobre su ceja derecha.

Observé, con la extraña sensación de que el mundo se había detenido, que él se restregaba de forma descuidada la frente, extendiendo una marca rojo carmesí sobre su piel.

—No es nada. Solo un rasguño. Escúchame. No dejes de mirarme, no te alejes de nuevo. Estoy aquí. —Y en su voz percibí mi salvación, en su voz tiznada de furia y preocupación.

Sostuve su intensa mirada hasta que sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban y estuve a punto de desfallecer. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? —susurró con aspereza.

—Tenías razón, Albert, finalmente acabé en el bando contrario. —Repuse, exánime.

Se levantó, chasqueando la lengua y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—A bheil thu ceart gu leòr?[¿Estás bien?] —inquirió, mirándome con una intensidad pasional y furiosa. Noté su enfado por no cumplir la promesa de mantenerme a salvo, su enfado por ponerme en peligro, por desobedecerle, en definitiva. Esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—¿Estás herida, Candice? —insistió él, observándome con detenimiento.

—Yo… Creo que no. Me siento exhausta y algo magullada, pero nada más —contesté, asombrándome de que pudiera articular palabras e incluso frases.

—¡Te sacaré de aquí! —bramó, tirando de mí.

—¡Mi madre! —exclamé, acordándome de repente, como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad desde que la había dejado en la tienda, cuando en realidad solo fueron unos minutos.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Es que ninguna de vosotras tiene un ápice de cordura? —musitó Albert, arreciando al paso, haciéndome saltar incluso entre hombres tendidos en el suelo con el rostro pétreo y vuelto a la muerte.

Llegamos justo cuando Terry y mi hermana entraban en la tienda. Y los cuatro nos quedamos mirando la escena con total incredulidad. Mi madre estaba de pie y, a sus pies, había dos soldados ingleses tendidos en el suelo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Has sido tú? —pregunté de forma crítica.

—He tenido un poco de ayuda —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila, y el pequeño Jimmy, escondido tras sus faldas, se mostró por fin.

—Tú, pequeño demonio, ¿dónde te has escondido esta vez?—exclamé, sonriendo a mi pesar, al ver su rostro cubierto de mugre enarbolando una daga como si portara la claymore más preciada.

—Os seguí. Estos ingleses son tontos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que embarcaba detrás de vosotras —explicó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro infantil que mostró sus dientes blancos en comparación con su cara ennegrecida—. Querían hacer daño a madame. Pero no están muertos, solo dormidos.

—Inconscientes, querrás decir. —Expuse, sintiendo que todo volvía a ser irreal.

—¿No es lo mismo? —preguntó el chiquillo acercándose a mí, cogiéndome la mano libre que apretó con fuerza. Noté que temblaba de pies a cabeza y lo atraje más junto a mi cuerpo.

En ese momento, entró George en la tienda, con la camisa desgarrada, una herida en el hombro sangrante y gesto asustado, en el que solo se veían con claridad sus ojos, parándose frente a mi madre.

—¿Cómo habéis podido? —exclamó, bramando con furia.

Mi madre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y alargó una mano hacia su hombro herido. George farfulló algo ininteligible y gruñó como un animal, atrapando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Estoy bien —masculló entre dientes, apartándose.

—Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí —expuso Albert, mirando alrededor sin soltar la espada—. Deprisa —instó, al oír el fragor de detonaciones lejanas.

Salimos a la ya total claridad del día, en la que la niebla había desaparecido, llevándose con ella los acúmulos de humo de pólvora y dejando ver la desagradable y terrorífica estampa del campo de Prestonpans. Un silencio espantoso se cernió sobre la tierra, cubierta por cuerpos desmembrados y heridos retorciéndose en busca de ayuda. Pequeños grupos de escoceses se apresuraban a recoger a sus compañeros, mientras los demás saqueaban lo que quedaba en pie del humillado y vencido ejército inglés. Comencé a temblar como un hoja agitada por el viento y la mano de Albert apretó con más fuerza la mía, ordenándome de forma callada y serena que lo siguiera, mientras atravesábamos el páramo para alejarnos de la terrible escena.

Un hombre se acercó cabalgando sobre un corcel canela, iba vestido de forma escocesa, pero más elegante que sus congéneres. A su lado, caminaban varios hombres ondeando la bandera escocesa y la jacobita de seda roja y blanca, con la ebriedad producida al saberse ganadores de la contienda. Nos interceptó, haciendo que detuviéramos nuestra marcha. Fue la primera vez que tuve frente a mí al joven Charles, pretendiente al trono. Era un joven alto y atractivo, de tez rosada. Su rostro era un óvalo perfecto, de frente alta y desafiante, característica de su familia. Sus ojos, grandes, tenían un color azul claro, sombreados por unas delicadas cejas arqueadas y adornados por una nariz fina y delgada. Sin embargo, su barbilla puntiaguda y su boca pequeña le daban un aspecto un tanto afeminado, que contrastaba con su exterior prepotente y su porte gracioso y altanero. Se paró a nuestro lado, saludándonos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Así que es cierto lo que me han informado. Se han unido a nuestra causa las mujeres del clan Graham de Appin, demostrando más valor en la lucha que los propios ingleses—pronunció, en un inglés mezclado con italiano y acento francés.

Ninguno de nosotros contestamos. Mi hermana lo miraba sin parpadear, con gesto de muda intimidación y estuvo a punto de alargar una mano para comprobar que la figura montada a caballo era real. Mi madre, que ya debía de conocerle, no le prestó la más mínima atención, y Jimmy se escondió tras mis faldas. Yo lo observé con rencor y mí, él siempre sería el culpable, el principal instigador de una guerra sin sentido, y me remitía a las pruebas que podía ver con claridad en la muerte rodeándonos en la tierra que pisábamos, a la que él parecía ajeno. Terry, George y Albert inclinaron la cabeza con respeto y apretaron los dientes.

—Debo felicitar a mis capitanes por la estupenda actuación que ha demostrado una vez más que el ejército escocés es merecedor de esta victoria. —Hizo una pausa dramática, en la que yo aproveché para resoplar con hastío e indignación—. Así como tengo que añadir. —Levantó la voz haciéndose oír—. Que se tratará con respeto a cada soldado inglés vencido, se les atenderá por mis tropas y se les alimentará con mis viandas, porque ellos son también súbditos de mi padre.

Varios carraspearon haciendo notar su incomodidad, pero él, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su aura de triunfo, sonrió con grata superioridad. En ese momento, inclinó la cabeza para despedirse y su mirada quedó presa de la mía un instante

—¿Estáis herida, madame? —murmuró, con lo que yo consideré un estupendo gesto falso de preocupación.

—No, no es mi sangre —aclaré, agachando la cabeza y observando con algo de reparo mi manchado vestido, cubierto de restos rojizos y tierra.

En ese momento, Jimmy me tiró de la falda.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí, observando su rostro asustado.

—Candice… tienes… tienes… un agujero —exclamó balbuceando.

—¿Un agujero? —pregunté sin entender.

Albert me hizo girar de repente y comenzó a palpar mi cuerpo metódicamente. Lo miré con algo de fastidio, hasta que su mano se posó en mi costado. Entonces gemí. Levantó la mano con la palma abierta. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Sí, era mi sangre. Dirigí una última mirada a los ojos azules de Albert y reflejado en ellos vi el terror más absoluto. Por fin, haciendo honor a la gloria conseguida, me desmayé a los pies del príncipe.

Desperté un rato después en lo que parecía una cabaña con paredes de madera y techo de ramas. Estaba tendida sobre un pequeño camastro con colchón de paja cubierto por una sábana áspera y maloliente. La habitación era sombría y oscura, solo el fuego de la chimenea y una vela gruesa de aceite de foca iluminaban la estancia, y, también, elevaban el olor de los cuerpos sudorosos. Sobre mi cabeza ondeaban varios arenques limpios y colgados de una cuerda, puestos a secar. El aroma del pescado llegó a mis fosas nasales y volví la cabeza conteniendo una arcada.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunté con voz ronca. Me sentía completamente mareada y no conseguía mantener la mirada fija en ningún punto en concreto de la estancia.

Albert se arrodilló a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

—Estás herida. Te han disparado —explicó con expresión de espanto.

—¿A mí? Si estoy perfectamente. —Repuse con incredulidad, e intenté levantarme. Ni siquiera pude incorporar la cabeza. La habitación empezó a girar y cerré los ojos con fuerza, respirando con jadeos breves en un intento de recuperarme de aquel simple esfuerzo.

—Sí, a ti —murmuró Albert, agachando la cabeza y retirándome el pelo del rostro. Me acercó un paño húmedo y lo restregó por mi cara con delicadeza y suavidad. Su enfado había dado paso a una profunda preocupación, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, o por lo menos, para mí, era evidente.

Oí a una voz de mujer maldecir en francés e intenté enfocar la imagen de mi madre, que junto al fuego de la chimenea sumergía en un caldero hirviente un objeto que no alcancé a distinguir. Observé que sobre ella había colgadas varias tiras de tela blanca en una soga y, en una pequeña mesa, varios instrumentos de cirujano. Fue eso, y no la herida, lo que hizo que me echara a temblar de miedo.

—No. No —susurré sin fuerzas, intentando incorporarme de nuevo.

Albert puso sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros y me obligó a permanecer tendida.

—¿No será más adecuado traer alguno de los cirujanos de Edimburgo? El joven Tearlach ya ha mandado aviso, pronto llegarán los primeros —sugirió Terry. Me guie más por el sonido que por el bulto, envuelto en sombras, que esperaba junto a la puerta.

—No, mamá sabe lo que hay que hacer. —Rebatió Catlyn, acercándose a su marido, que la acogió entre sus brazos. Su rostro mostraba las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas derramadas, que se habían llevado parte del humo oscuro impregnado en su piel.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo ha estudiado medicina? —exclamé, con la energía que me imprimía el terror a lo que se avecinaba.

La aludida se volvió y vi una expresión de angustia en su rostro, lo que provocó un nuevo temblor en mi cuerpo.

—Candice. —El corpulento George se acercó, ya con el brazo vendado, y me acarició una mano—. No hay tiempo para esperar, has perdido mucha sangre y es perentorio que suturen la herida.

—¿Es grave? —pregunté, mirando a Albert, que me acariciaba de forma mecánica el pelo y no me había soltado la mano en todo ese tiempo.

—La bala atravesó tu costado por debajo de las costillas. Al parecer no ha afectado ningún hueso, de modo que hay que limpiar y coser —dijo con voz suave y calmada, aunque advertí la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Limpiar? ¿Coser? ¿Mi piel? No. No. ¡No! —grité roncamente. El miedo al dolor me estaba paralizando.

—Todo listo —expresó con voz firme mi madre, acercándose—. Ya he cosido anteriormente, cariño.

—Mamá —supliqué—, mamá, no…

Percibí el temor en sus ojos y enmudecí de improviso.

George me tendió lo que parecía un trozo de cuero correoso y marcado por numerosos mordiscos. Lo rechacé, cerrando fuertemente los labios.

—No necesito nada de eso, necesito anestesia, grandes cantidades de anestesia. Mamá, dame opio o algo parecido—pedí en un susurro desesperado.

—No tengo, cielo, si lo tuviera ya te lo hubiera administrado. Está todo en manos de los cirujanos del ejército, hay muchos heridos y pocos médicos, por no decir del instrumental, que si no llega a ser po _r_ _ **Archibald Cameron,**_ ahora no tendría más que una aguja e hilo de bordar.

—Pero, mamá… —Lo intenté de nuevo, pero mis protestas fueron totalmente ignoradas.

—Albert, sujétala fuerte. Que no se mueva. Y vosotros —se dirigió a George y Terry— haced presión sobre sus piernas; la conozco, en el momento en que clave la aguja pateará como un semental enfurecido —exigió, acercando un paño empapado en una disolución alcohólica.

Miré a mi marido, buscando su ayuda.

—Albert… no —supliqué.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido nunca. Acabas de enfrentarte a todo el ejército inglés solo con tus manos. Puedes con esto y con mucho más, mo anam—susurró a mi oído.

—No. No puedo —contesté, comenzando a llorar demostrando mi cobardía.

Pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Me sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, impidiendo que me moviera. Observé cómo se acercaba Terry y, tanto él como George hicieron presión sobre mis piernas, inmovilizándome por completo. Mi madre rasgó la tela de lino de la blusa que me cubría y comenzó a limpiar el contorno de la herida. Sentí el frío del paño en mi piel y también el cuidado que mostraba circundándola. Me relajé de tal modo que creí que me había quedado dormida, y en el mismo instante en que el paño fue aplicado sobre la piel abierta, noté como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran retorciéndose en mi carne. Me desmayé emitiendo un grito agudo. Y no necesité anestesia. Por lo visto, no era tan valiente.

Desperté cuando mi madre estaba cosiéndome el agujero, del tamaño de un pulgar, producido por una posta disparada por el mosquete del soldado inglés. Solo Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente otra vez, me sonrió de forma ladeada ofreciéndome su ánimo y yo lo miré completamente seria, perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Sentí cada una de las puntadas, intentando hacer el menor movimiento al insuflar aire a mis pulmones, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que, por fin, mi madre se apartó con una sonrisa trémula.

—¿Dónde… dónde has aprendido a coser heridas?—pregunté roncamente, haciendo que ella pegara un respingo involuntario. Me miró con infinita dulzura y me acarició el rostro con una mano suave y cálida.

—La piel humana es incluso más suave que la seda, y yo conozco perfectamente la técnica de bordar en cualquiera de sus variantes —explicó, haciéndome ver con aquello que yo había sido su primer experimento médico. Cerré los ojos, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas.

—Agua —supliqué.

Catlyn me acercó un vaso y con ayuda de Albert, que me incorporó, pude refrescar mi garganta áspera y sedienta.

—¿No será mejor darle un trago de whisky para que la ayude a dormir y le quite el dolor? —propuso Terry.

Mi hermana le propinó un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, lo que comenzaba a ser una costumbre entre ellos. Reprimí una sonrisa y sentí el tirón de la herida mientras era alzada para que mi madre tuviera acceso a vendarme el abdomen.

—Te acepto el trago —mascullé, dejándome caer de nuevo exhausta sobre el incómodo colchón de paja.

—No, Candice, tu madre ha dicho que solo agua y alguna infusión que te calme el dolor y evite las pústulas —apostilló Albert, que seguía luciendo en su atractivo rostro un gesto de preocupación alarmante. Intenté sonreír, mostrándole que era bastante menos de lo que parecía, pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca de dolor.

Me arroparon con una manta, y estaba a punto de adormecerme, cuando llamaron fuertemente a la puerta. Albert dirigió una mirada a George y Terry, y estos amartillaron las pistolas y se llevaron la mano a la espada prendida de sus cintos. Mi hermana, no viendo peligro alguno en unos simples golpes, se aproximó a abrirla. Y, a continuación, la cerró bruscamente, volviéndose y poniéndose contra ella como un escudo defensor.

Levanté levemente la cabeza, esperando una respuesta a su extraña reacción y los hombres se tensaron. Incluso mi madre alcanzó con una mano una especie de tenazas roñosas de dudosa procedencia y utilidad como arma.

—Los refuerzos franceses han llegado finalmente a Escocia—pronunció después de un instante eterno, paseando la mirada de uno a uno. Cuando se detuvo en mi rostro, levanté una ceja interrogante.

Los golpes en la puerta arreciaron y ella se vio empujada por la insistencia del que deseaba atravesarla. Con un paso vacilante, que casi la hizo caer en brazos de Terry, la débil estructura de madera cedió y el hombre que esperaba entró con paso firme.

—¿Philippe? —exclamé, mirando con incredulidad al joven amante de Melisande, vistiendo un jubón de seda azul oscuro, a juego con sus pantalones en tonos crema, al igual que su camisa, anudada al cuello con una profunda lazada y adornada por un prendedor de esmeraldas.

Se quitó el tricornio emplumado e hizo una profunda reverencia, sin percatarse de los hombres que lo miraban reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos. Parecía tan fuera de lugar, que si no hubiera estado en un claro estado de estupefacción, habría estallado en carcajadas. Corrió hasta mi lado y se arrodilló.

—¡Melisande! Mon amour! Por fin te encuentro —sonrió con satisfacción y gran alivio.

Y yo deseé poder desmayarme de nuevo, o tener a mano la botella de whisky. Ciertamente, me era indiferente.

Continuara...

 **[ Archibald Cameron fue uno de los hijos de John Cameron y hermano de Donald Cameron de Lochiel, jefe del clan Cameron. Se licenció en Medicina y luchó y atendió a los heridos en el Levantamiento. Pudo huir de Culloden y durante varios años acompañó al príncipe, siéndole leal hasta el final, cuando fue apresado y condenado en Tyburn el 7 de junio de 1753 a la horca y decapitación. Fue el último oficial jacobita ajusticiado.]**


	35. Capitulo 32 ¿Quién soy realmente?

_**Capitulo 32**_

 _ **¿Quién soy realmente?**_

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —murmuré, sin fuerzas para una larga discusión.

—Mon amour. ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Atravesaría el mundo entero para encontrarte, y lo acabo de hacer. No puedo permitir que estés en este país salvaje a merced de tu marido —explicó de forma melodramática, cogiendo mi mano.

Me di cuenta de que, en su confusión, no se había percatado de que no estaba precisamente rodeada por ingleses, sino por escoceses, que gruñeron mostrando su disconformidad al pequeño discurso, mostrando un brillo peligroso en sus miradas.

Albert se levantó lentamente, con movimientos calculados, y rodeó la cama hasta situarse a su lado. Philippe elevó la vista y profirió un gritito agudo.

—¡Te ha secuestrado! ¡El hombre que vino a buscarte te ha arrastrado a este infierno! —aulló, irguiéndose en toda su altura, sin llegar apenas al hombro de Albert, que se mantenía estático, respirando fuertemente por la nariz con los labios apretados y luciendo una expresión pétrea y decidida. »No… no permitiré que te haga daño —murmuró casi sin voz Philippe, soltando mi mano y buscando desesperadamente la pistola escondida bajo su jubón.

No tuvo tiempo ni de acercarse al primer botón dorado. Albert le retorció el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pared, donde lo hizo girar y lo sujetó por el cuello, dejándolo colgado a medio palmo del suelo. Philippe pataleó desesperado, pero la furia, el dolor y el deseo de venganza de Albert eran muchísimo más intensos que el precario intento de escapar del hombre que había intentado asesinarlo meses atrás.

Tanteé el incorporarme con esfuerzo, pero apenas conseguí quedarme apoyada sobre un codo, resollando y enfrentándome a un nuevo mareo.

—¡Ayudadle! —supliqué a los que me rodeaban.

—No veo que mo brathair necesite ayuda alguna, se basta él solo para enfrentarse a ese mequetrefe francés —musitó Terry sin mirarme.

—A él no, a Philippe, lo va a matar. —Insistí de nuevo. George y Terry me miraron fijamente.

—¿Y eso supone algún problema? —preguntó George.

—Yo… no puedo permitir que…

—Dime, Candice —dijo Albert, y su voz profunda nos sobresaltó a todos los reunidos en la atestada y polvorienta cabaña—. ¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga clemencia con el hombre que intentó matarme? ¿Con el hombre que me arrojó a una ciénaga helada en medio de la nada con una herida de bala en el pecho? —Sus ojos me traspasaron como dos lanzas llameantes.

—Por favor —pedí de nuevo—, él solo seguía los dictados de Melisande, no creo siquiera que tenga voluntad propia.

—La ha tenido para hacer el viaje hasta aquí, con la encomiable intención de rescatarte de tu marido. Quizá debieras aclararle quién es tu marido en realidad—pronunció Albert con voz firme, sin soltar el cuello de Philippe, que cada vez tenía el rostro más pálido y los ojos más fuera de sus órbitas. Incluso, debilitado, ya había dejado de patalear para zafarse de la fuerza del escocés.

—Philippe —llamé con la intención de tranquilizar el ambiente enrarecido—. No soy Melisande, soy Candice, no es a mí a quién buscas. Él es Albert Andrew, mi marido.

Albert soltó bruscamente a Philippe, y este cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando y buscando aire. Levantó el rostro hacia nosotros y nos miró sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Pero, entonces, ¿no regresarás conmigo a Poitiers?—preguntó roncamente con gran esfuerzo, sujetándose con una mano la garganta.

—No.

Él me observó con gesto incrédulo y volvió el rostro hacia Caitlyn.

—Annalise —murmuró dubitativo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Caitlyn Graham aquel —señaló a Terry, que seguía sujetando en su mano la pistola— es mi marido.

Philippe balbuceó algo sin sentido y su mirada se posó en mi madre, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y ese gesto le hizo parecer casi infantil.

—Marquise de Aubriant, ¿qué hacéis vos aquí? —graznó, intentando levantarse.

—Ellas son mis hijas, estaré siempre a su lado —exclamó con firmeza.

—Esto no tiene sentido alguno, ¿es alguna clase de broma macabra? —Volvió la cabeza despacio a la espera de una respuesta coherente, pero desgraciadamente para él solo le habíamos contado la verdad.

Albert se acercó a mí y se acuclilló a mi lado. Lo miré con dureza.

—No lo mates. Prométemelo —exigí, sin fuerza para seguir manteniéndome consciente.

—¿Tú me pides que te lo prometa? ¿Y yo debo cumplir tal encargo? ¿Lo mismo que cuando yo te supliqué que permanecieras en el castillo Grahamkert ? —Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón y lo miré con tristeza.

—Si él ha viajado saltándose el bloqueo marítimo para reencontrarse con su amante, ¿crees acaso que yo no iba a atravesar Escocia para encontrarte? Nada, Albert, nada hará que me separe de ti. Ni una maldita guerra, ni un joven francés enamorado de alguien que ya no existe. ¿No ves lo difícil que resulta para mí? —susurré, apenas sin voz.

—¿Entiendes ahora lo que supuso para mí dejarte en el norte? —murmuró mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, lo entiendo, Albert, pero entiende tú también que es algo que le debo a Melisande. Yo le robé su vida para poder vivir la mía. No hagas que también tenga que cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte del único hombre que ella amaba—supliqué.

Albert vaciló unos instantes eternos, en los que sentí que luchaba entre su honor, su deseo de venganza, y su amor por mí. Finalmente, accedió con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza y miró a su hermano.

—Yo me encargo —afirmó Terry, y cogió a Philippe, que seguía en un claro estado de desconcierto, empujándolo fuera de la cabaña.

Lo miré con desesperación.

—¡No! —grité roncamente, intentando por todos los medios levantarme, pero el agotamiento, el cuerpo débil que se estaba despertando al verdadero dolor de la herida de bala y los golpes recibidos en la lucha, se pusieron en mi contra. Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, absorbida de nuevo por una oscuridad que me atrapó, haciéndome olvidar.

Entreabrí un ojo con dificultad. Oía sonidos que no me resultaban familiares, y me veía zarandeada sin remedio.

Hacía mucho frío, aunque estaba tapada con varias mantas militares de color gris, que picaban y raspaban la piel. La luz diurna me golpeó las retinas y fruncí los labios. Lo siguiente que vi, al entornar con esfuerzo los párpados, fue la mirada azul de Albert sobre mí, moviéndose y oscilando.

Iba a caballo, y yo, por lo que pude apreciar, cargada en una carreta. Volví la cabeza. Mi hermana y mi madre me acompañaban, sentadas en un extremo, mirándolo todo con curiosidad. Habíamos llegado a Edimburgo, reconocí la piedra ennegrecida de las casas y el olor a humo y suciedad. A las ventanas se asomaban mujeres, agitando pañuelos blancos y lanzando pequeños ramos de flores silvestres a nuestro paso.

—¿Me he muerto y ahora soy Cleopatra en su llegada a Roma? —murmuré aturdida.

Albert elevó las comisuras de los labios con gesto divertido y mi madre se acercó al percibir que había despertado, me arropó más y comprobó si tenía fiebre dándome un beso en la frente.

—Sí, y Julio César camina a tu lado en un hermoso corcel, ¿no lo ves?

Albert prorrumpió en una carcajada y sobre su regazo cayó un ramillete de violetas. Lo cogió extrañado y miró a la lanzadora, una joven rubia asomada a una casa señorial de la Royal Mile. Yo entrecerré los ojos al ver cómo le sonreía. Me miró y me entregó las flores, ante mi gesto adusto.

—¿Celosa, mo anam? —preguntó con voz de barítono. El muy cretino estaba disfrutando de veras.

—Sí, espera cuando me recupere. —Respondí, sujetando con tanta fuerza el ramillete, que varias violetas quedaron aplastadas en mi mano.

—Es por el príncipe —explicó mi hermana, mirándolo todo con intensidad y verdadero interés—. ¿No oyes el tañido de las campanas? Le dan la bienvenida a la ciudad.

Miré alrededor y comprobé que, pese a que casi todas las mujeres de la ciudad lo honraban con sus halagos, había pocos hombres que se alegraran de la victoria; entre ellos vi sobre todo rostros circunspectos, llenos de desconfianza y profunda preocupación.

Cabeceé, cansada, y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Después del corto paseo, en el que recibimos tanto vítores como amargos silencios, llegamos a la casa de Albert. Este se apeó, nervioso por tanta expectación, y dejó el caballo a cargo de Terry, para subirse a la carreta y cogerme en brazos con exquisito cuidado. En la puerta nos esperaba una mujer mayor, con gesto afable y profundas arrugas en el rostro, señal de una vejez prematura.

—Maggie, ella es mi esposa; está herida. Vamos a quedarnos un tiempo y vengo acompañado. Prepara las habitaciones y algo para la cena —ordenó de forma perentoria.

Saludé como pude a la mujer, que parecía intimidada por la presencia de mi marido y no tuvo tiempo de reponerse al ver a mi madre descender de la carreta con el porte de una reina. Reprimí una sonrisa, descubriendo que, aunque parecían no llevarse del todo bien, Albert y ella compartían más de lo que seguramente estaban dispuestos a admitir. A ambos los rodeaba un aura similar, imprimiéndoles un carácter que provocaba que las personas que los rodeaban parecieran empequeñecer.

Entramos en la fresca y acogedora casa, y Albert comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente, intentando no moverme en demasía. De repente, recordé a Philippe y apreté su brazo con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está Philippe? —pregunté con voz agónica.

Él se detuvo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué tienes tanto interés en ese miserable francés? ¿Es que acaso sientes el amor que Melisande le profesaba?

Lo miré con intensidad, decididamente, ya fuera fruto de la casualidad o de la unión que manteníamos, tenía la sensación de que podía leerme la mente.

—A veces tengo recuerdos de Melisande. No como eran antes que seguía viva, sino como si algo de su alma hubiera quedado prendida en la mía. Son sensaciones extrañas, cosas que me resultan familiares sin serlo, personas que creo recordar sin conocerlas y sueños realmente vívidos—confesé finalmente.

Continuó subiendo en silencio hasta la habitación y, después de depositarme en la cama, cerró la puerta y se acercó.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que crees amar a Philippe?—Su rostro mostraba una inquietante serenidad mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

—No, no es eso, son… —No sabía cómo explicárselo—Simplemente son sentimientos, recuerdos que ella ha dejado en mí. Espero que con el tiempo desaparezcan por completo. ¿Tú me ves diferente?—pregunté, temiendo su respuesta.

Lo pensó durante un silencio tenso. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

—No, eres la misma, solo que algo ha cambiado en ti, no es Melisande, es algo que oscurece tu mirada. Es miedo, ¿me equivoco? —Su voz estaba tiznada de anhelo por conocer algo que sabía que yo ocultaba.

—Claro que tengo miedo, Albert, por ti, por mi hermana y Terry, por mi madre y George, por los niños, por tus hombres, por todos los que he conocido —murmuré, desviando la vista.

—Está bien. —Se acercó y me dio un beso cálido en la frente, sabiendo que yo no iba a explicar nada más—. Te traeré té dulce y eso te ayudará a dormir. Intenta descansar. Lo necesitas.

Cerré los ojos, con un súbito agotamiento y la sensación de que no podría ocultarle durante mucho más tiempo lo que Sergei me había confiado. Me desperté, agitándome inquieta en la enorme cama. No sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Noté extrañamente frescas las sábanas al contacto, y cómo súbitamente estas parecían arder cuando las tocaba. Vi a Albert sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en la cama y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Albert—susurré roncamente.

Él levantó la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada tan dolorosa que me asusté.

—Candice —murmuró, y tocó mi frente. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó a coger un paño y empaparlo en agua fresca de una jofaina de porcelana situada sobre la mesilla. Lo deslizó por mi rostro y lo depositó en mi frente con delicadeza—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuré con esfuerzo. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo ocupaba un espacio que no era el suyo. Flotaba, y a la vez, permanecía atrapada sin poder moverme. Tenía los ojos hinchados y apenas podía enfocar con claridad su imagen.

—Escúchame —exigió, acercándose a mi oído—. Te prohíbo que te mueras, ¿entendido? Y esta vez vas a obedecerme.

Creí balbucear algo, perdiéndome en su mirada azul, y dejé que la oscuridad me arrastrara de nuevo.

Desperté rodeada de agua una vez más. «¡Me estoy ahogando!», pensé desesperada, y fui sumergida en una pequeña bañera de bronce llena de agua fría. Lancé patadas y agité los brazos con desesperación. Pero alguien, mucho más fuerte que yo, me estaba sujetando con firmeza. Oí la voz de mi madre hablando con premura.

—Sumérgela, Albert. Hay que hacer que le baje la fiebre. De lo contrario no pasará de esta noche.

—No —balbuceé, o quizá lo pensé—. Todavía no… —Pero no pude comprobar si alguien me escuchaba.

Sentí que me secaban enérgicamente e intenté quejarme. Fue en vano, no conseguía pronunciar una palabra con sentido, los pensamientos, el enlace entre una frase y otra, volaron de mi mente aturdida.

—Tiene la herida enrojecida y caliente. Hay infección—sentenció mi madre, aplicando algún tipo de ungüento sobre ella. Miles de cristales se clavaron de nuevo en la zona afectada con agudo dolor.

—Bebe —me instó Albert, sujetándome la nuca con su fuerte mano, acercándome una taza de peltre con algún tipo de infusión humeante.

Fruncí los labios, solo quería abandonarme al sueño y olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Obedece, o yo mismo te lo haré tragar —insistió de nuevo, apoyando la taza en mis labios. Tomé unos sorbos y quedé agotada. Albert me depositó con cuidado sobre la almohada y yo cerré los ojos.

—Corteza de sauce —oí que murmuraba mi madre—veremos si conseguimos que remita la fiebre.

Crujido de faldas y suspiros, el sonido de la madera al reclinarse alguien sobre una silla y una especie de gruñido proveniente de las profundidades del pecho de mi marido. Me dormí con ellos velando la que quizá fuera mi última noche.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la luz incidiendo sobre ellos y volví la cabeza, molesta. Una gruesa vela estaba encendida muy cerca de mi rostro. Seguía doliendo, pero era soportable. Sin embargo, sentía un profundo cansancio, como si algo me mantuviese anclada a la cama, sin poder mover siquiera los brazos para acomodarme mejor. Enfoqué la vista en Albert que me miraba sin pestañear. Sus ojos enrojecidos por el sueño mostraban un brillo extraño. Estaba sin afeitar y lucía un tono violáceo estremecedor alrededor de sus ojos. El corte sobre su ceja era de un profundo carmesí. Al comprobar que lo observaba, depositó sobre la mesilla un objeto que sujetaba entre las manos. Era el rosario que me había entregado su abuela al partir de Mo Proist, que tintineó al contacto con la madera. Fijé la vista en el crucifijo de plata que se balanceaba en un extremo.

—He estado a punto de morir, ¿verdad? —pregunté con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Él no contestó. Me cogió las manos entre las suyas y se acercó a mí, inclinando la cabeza.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. Nunca. ¿Me oyes? —pronunció desde lo más hondo de su alma. Después, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, primero en la frente y después en los labios. Respiró con alivio y se recostó en la silla sin soltarme la mano.

—Ven —le pedí, apretando levemente sus dedos, porque no podía prometer algo que no estaba en mi mano cumplir—Te necesito junto a mí.

Desperté de nuevo a la claridad del día. Suspiré levemente, seguía sintiéndome agotada, pero era plenamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Observé a Albert, mirando por la ventana con gesto pensativo. Se pasó la mano por la barba con un ademán mecánico y flexionó los brazos, destensando los músculos. Sonreí entornando los ojos e intenté incorporarme, pero algo me lo impedía, alguien me estaba tirando del pelo. Albert sintió el movimiento y volvió la cabeza con rapidez, mirándome fijamente con dulzura.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ma… mamá —dijo una voz infantil y aguda detrás de mí—. Ya… ya no te vas a morir, ¿verdad?

Se me encogió el corazón al oír aquella simple palabra con tanto significado.

Me volví con dificultad y dejé que Jimmy se arrastrara hasta apoyar su rostro sobre mi hombro. Apreté los labios ante el dolor que sentí por su pequeño peso, pero sonreí con ternura, lo besé en la coronilla y le acaricié la espalda.

—No, mi amor. No me voy a morir —susurré, y sentí su cuerpo relajado sobre mí, hasta que se quedó dormido de nuevo, y yo con él.

Al día siguiente, ya podía sentarme en la cama sin ayuda, apoyada en numerosos cojines rellenos de pluma de ganso. Y estaba demostrando que era una enferma excelente, me quejaba de la inmovilidad, de la incomodidad de la casa, las largas y tediosas horas sin nada que hacer y de que solo me permitieran tomar los caldos que preparaba Maggie y las infusiones de mi madre, que entró en ese momento portando entre las manos otra taza llena a rebosar de una tisana humeante. Arrugué la nariz y miré a los que me rodeaban con fastidio. Albert y Terry conversaban en una esquina, mientras mi hermana intentaba concentrarse en un pequeño libro, ignorando mis numerosas protestas. Jimmy seguía sobre mi cama y jugaba con dos bolas pequeñas, que en principio me parecieron canicas y resultaron ser balas de plomo.

—¡No! —exclamé con rotundidad—. No quiero más líquidos, necesito algo sólido, estoy muerta de hambre. —Hice un mohín hacia mi madre, pero no logré ablandarla.

—¡Tómatelo, Candice! —La voz profunda de Albert, emergió desde el extremo opuesto. Lo miré furiosa.

—¡Tendrás que vaciar tú todos los orinales! —lo amenacé. Pero eso tampoco surtió efecto.

—¿Crees acaso que eso me importa? —Sonrió, inclinando la cabeza haciendo que mi enfado aumentara un grado.

Finalmente, cogí la tisana y me la tomé a pequeños sorbos, mascullando todo tipo de improperios.

Levanté la vista al oír que llamaban a la puerta. La cabeza de George asomó con gesto contrito.

—Tienes una visita, Candice —anunció—. No sé si te encuentras en condiciones de recibirla, pero él insiste.

Alguien oculto detrás de él dio un pequeño brinco y el cabello rizado y moreno de Anghous flotó en el aire. Conseguí a duras penas no soltar una carcajada.

—¡Pasa, Aonghus! —exclamé—. Espero que no vengas a darme la extremaunción. —Añadí con tono de broma cuando él entró y se dejó caer en una silla junto a la cama.

—¡Por Dios Santo, no! —farfulló, buscando algo entre los pliegues de su hábito, que resultó ser un pequeño libro encuadernado en piel marrón, un tintero y una pluma—Vengo a algo mucho más interesante. Los moribundos pocas veces dicen algo con sentido; espero que tú sí.

Lo miré extrañada y mi hermana dejó el libro en el regazo, mientras los demás se acercaban a la cama. Él entregó el tintero a Jimmy y le ordenó que lo sujetara.

—¿Qué te propones, Aonghus? —intervino Albert— Candice está cansada y todavía no se ha recuperado del todo.

Aonghus hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras y fijó la vista en mí, pasándola por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, tendió una mano y me dio un apretón en un tobillo oculto bajo varias capas de tela.

—Te veo bien, Candice, quizás un poco pálida, pero nada más.

—Ahhh… gracias. —Acerté a decir.

—Y ahora. —Abrió el libro, mojó la pluma en el tintero y se inclinó sobre mí con gesto sumamente interesado—Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió en Gladsmuir?

—¿Qué…?

—Prestonpans —intervino mi hermana, palideciendo.

—Ah… ya. —Busqué la mirada de Albert y este enarcó las cejas—. ¿Qué… qué quieres saber? —pregunté, después de tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Bueno, empezando por el principio, ¿cómo conseguisteis huir de Grahamkert y acabar en el ejército de Cope?—Frunció las cejas morenas hasta que solo fueron una gruesa línea sobre sus brillantes ojos azules. Era un hombre con un entusiasmo alborotador y un espíritu de inquisidor.

—Eso puedo contestarlo yo —se animó Jimmy—. Prendí fuego a los establos.

—¡¿Los establos?! —Inquirieron cuatro voces masculinas al unísono. Jimmy pareció perder algo de valor.

—Solo… solo fue una pequeña llama… que luego… bueno… ¡no se quemó ningún caballo! —se defendió, agitando el tintero y mirándome en busca de auxilio.

—Yo le pedí que nos ayudara —expliqué—. Llevábamos días planeando la huida, escondiendo ropa y comida. Él nos proporcionó la distracción necesaria. —Le devolví la mirada sonriendo—. Y tú, ¿cómo nos encontraste?

—Ah, no, me encontrasteis vosotras a mí, pero no me visteis. ¿Por qué intentabais de nuevo regresar al castillo?—interrogó, pasando la mirada de la una a la otra.

Nosotras hicimos lo mismo, con gesto bastante incrédulo y avergonzado.

—Creo que nos perdimos —confesé finalmente, haciendo que las carcajadas nos rodearan.

—¿Y cómo acabasteis con el general Cope? —insistió Aonghus de nuevo, escribiendo con rapidez.

—Bueno… —Mi hermana observó a mi madre y después a mí—. Atraparon a mamá, y Candy y yo nos lanzamos en su rescate. Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por…

—Disparó a un teniente —concluyó mi madre por ella.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —exclamó Terry, poniéndose justo a su lado, mirándola con estupor.

—No lo maté —farfulló ella, disculpándose—. No era mi intención.

—No, en realidad tampoco era su intención disparar a aquel hombre, sino al que mantenía retenida a mamá —apostillé, ganándome una mirada de enfado por parte de mi hermana, y un largo suspiro por parte de Albert.

—El general Cope resultó ser un hombre muy amable—interrumpió mi madre.

—Pero… —Aonghus parecía confuso—. ¿Cómo os librasteis de un arresto y condena?

—Fue mamá. —Tanto Catlyn como yo levantamos nuestro dedo índice acusador.

George carraspeó fuertemente y observó con cautela a mi madre.

—Solo tuve que inventarme una pequeña historia. La verdad es que ellas —esta vez nos tocó ser nosotras las juzgadas— me lo pusieron relativamente fácil. Expuse que Candy tenía un carácter sumamente infantil y se había dejado seducir por un salvaje del norte. —Albert emitió un sonido gutural, mirándola de forma peligrosa—. Que la había abandonado para unirse al ejército rebelde. Obviamente mi otra hija estaba claramente presa de una locura transitoria. En realidad, creo que sintió pena por nosotras.

—Tú, ¿infantil? ¿Cómo lo lograste? —me interrogó Albert.

—Así —dije, sacando la lengua y haciendo girar las pupilas hasta que quedaron mirando la punta de mi nariz.

Catlyn rio, llamándome payasa, y me imitó, provocando las sonrisas de los demás.

—¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Qué es una payasa? —Jimmy saltó sobre mis piernas derramando parte de la tinta y puso un dedo sobre su nariz intentando que sus ojos siguieran el camino, mirando a un lado y otro confundido, sin lograrlo.

Todos reímos con él.

Mi hermana y yo contuvimos a duras penas las carcajadas, sin saber cómo explicar el término.

—Un bufón, Jimmy, un payaso es un bufón. Míralas —indicó con acritud mi madre.

Catlyb y yo cambiamos el gesto a uno falsamente arrepentido, y nos guiñamos un ojo.

—Así que Cope se apiadó de vosotras y os embarcó rumbo al sur, terminando en Gladsmuir. —Finalizó Aonghus sin dejar de escribir.

—Exacto —asentí yo.

—Y allí, ¿cómo acabaste luchando en medio del campo de batalla? ¿Os descubrieron los ingleses? —preguntó con interés desmedido.

En ese mismo instante, recordé el campo de Gladsmuir cubierto por cuerpos desmembrados, tanto de ingleses como de escoceses, el olor de la tierra húmeda y salitre del mar, el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, el humo asfixiante de la pólvora en mis pulmones y el dolor de los golpes y heridas. Fue demasiado. Cerré los ojos y comencé a temblar sin control.

—Creo que Candice necesita descansar. Ha sido suficiente por hoy —exclamó con voz imperativa Albert, acercándose a mí. Aonghus lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, mo charaid. Volveré en otro rato, cuando ya esté completamente recuperada —dijo, guardando el libro y recuperando el tintero de las manos de Jimmy—. Todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos.

Los demás se levantaron como si hubieran oído una orden silenciosa y salieron de la habitación. Jimmy rehusó, hasta que se vio elevado por Terry, que lo colocó sobre sus hombros y en un instante hizo que se olvidase de todo.

Cuando nos quedamos solos miré a Albert con temor. Se había acercado a mí y se había sentado en la cama. Me cogió la mano y la acarició con ternura.

—No me has dicho nada, ¿por qué? —inquirí con un nudo en la garganta.

—Has estado a punto de morir, no era el momento adecuado —repuso mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, y ahora lo es, ¿no?

Él se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, viendo cómo los últimos transeúntes se apresuraban a llegar a sus hogares. Suspiró fuertemente y miró a un punto sin definir en el exterior.

—Siempre había estado convencido de que en una batalla hay tres tipos de hombres: aquellos a los que su cobardía les impide avanzar, convirtiéndose en una carga para sus compañeros, poniéndolos en peligro; aquellos que mantienen la entereza enfrentándose con frialdad y perfección a la lucha, sin vacilar un instante, sabiendo en cada momento qué decisión tomar, qué dirección seguir… y aquellos que no ven más que por el ánimo salvaje que les imprime el alma, que oscurecidos y pervertidos por la muerte, se enfrentan a ella de una forma primitiva, matando por el placer de matar, sin reparar en aquellos que les siguen o dependen de su actitud —explicó de forma tranquila, sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

—Tú eres de los segundos —afirmé—. Sabes qué hacer en cada momento y mantienes la calma frente a la locura.

Él prorrumpió en una brusca carcajada negando con la cabeza y, finalmente, me miró.

—No, no soy de esos, soy un simple soldado que cumple órdenes, que vela por aquellos que le siguen, intentando perder el menor número de vidas, que lucha vigilando siempre a su hombre de la derecha. Corro cuando oigo la orden de atacar, disparo, arrojo las armas y levanto la espada, sin ver más allá de lo que tengo justo frente a mí. Solo soy un hombre, un simple hombre que oculta su miedo enfrentándose al enemigo, que intenta sobrevivir, aun a costa de matar —murmuró.

—Yo… yo… —No conseguía formar una simple frase coherente. Quería expresarle mi orgullo por su valor, por su honor, por su forma de ser, pero no podía hablar.

—Sin embargo, en Gladsmuir descubrí a una nueva clase de hombre —prosiguió, acercándose lentamente—. Aquel que despreciando su propia vida se enfrenta al enemigo con el único motivo de intentar salvar el mayor número posible de almas, sin ver el riesgo. No es cobarde, demuestra un valor excepcional y claramente envidiado por otros, no teme la muerte y no le importa perder su vida a cambio de liberar a aquellos por los que lucha. —Suspiró hondo y se sentó a mi lado—. Tú eres ese hombre.

—Yo, no lo soy… Estaba, estaba aterrorizada —expresé finalmente.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que yo no siento miedo ante una batalla? Solo los estúpidos no lo tienen. Pero mi miedo se convirtió en terror al verte allí, y no temías por ti, intentabas salvarme a mí. Y no pude llegar a tiempo. Candice, perdóname —suplicó, dejando caer la cabeza. Le cogí el rostro entre las manos y observé su gesto cansado, sus ojos enrojecidos y el miedo que había sentido al saber que podía perderme.

—Te amo, Albert. Sé que no lo digo muchas veces, pero nunca lo olvides. Fui una insensata —admití finalmente.

—No, no lo fuiste. —Abrió la palma de mi mano y depositó un pequeño objeto. Lo cogí con cuidado y lo observé a la luz de la vela. Era un grueso anillo de plata con un escudo grabado, cinco lanzas atadas con un lazo. Correspondía al clan Cameron—. Alex Cameron estuvo aquí ayer, quería que te lo quedaras tú, salvaste a varios de sus hombres de una carga de mortero y a él de una bala inglesa.

Me lo introduje en el dedo gordo y aun así me quedaba grande. Apreté mi puño sobre él, y negué con la cabeza.

—No lo merezco —dije, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo mereces, Candice —murmuró Albert, cogiéndome por la barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo—. Lo mereces porque viste la muerte reflejada en los ojos de los hombres, viste su furia, su temor e incluso su perdón, y no vacilaste, eso supone una prueba de tu valor o de tu conciencia. Te abandonaste al deseo producido por la cólera, el odio, el desgarro de la carne por el hierro, perdiendo parte de tu alma en el camino. He luchado antes, he matado a muchos hombres en estos años. De algunos recuerdo el rostro, de otros nada, sin embargo, siguen visitándome en mis pesadillas. No he hablado antes, porque mis palabras son vacías, tú ya lo has vivido, lo recordarás toda tu vida. En ocasiones, te visitarán en sueños para demostrarte que no has perdido la misericordia, en otras, te acusarán de sus muertes. Yo solo puedo estar ahí contigo, acompañándote cuando creas que tu alma está perdida. No volveré a decir nada sobre aquello, porque tú ya formas parte de ello. Eres uno de nosotros.

Me acogió en su amplio pecho, y comencé a sollozar cuando la realidad se mostró ante mí con crueldad, sin esconder nada. Solo entonces comprendí lo que suponía la muerte. Y no pude por menos que admirar su temple, su incalculable fortaleza y, sobre todas las cosas, su inestimable compasión.

—Por favor —suplicó en un bronco susurro solo para mí—No permitas de nuevo que no pueda llegar a salvarte. Si tú mueres, yo moriré contigo.

Transcurridos dos días más, ya me levantaba sin ayuda y podía dar pequeños paseos por la habitación sin marearme. Me había bañado y lavado el pelo, aunque no tuve fuerzas suficientes para desenredarlo, así que se encargó Albert, con una paciencia infinita, pero sin protestar ni una sola vez. Yo sí lo hice, cada vez que sentía un tirón.

—Para haberte mostrado como una perfecta salvaje, estás resultando bastante quejica —me amonestó con una sonrisa.

Lo miré mostrando mi enfado y crucé los brazos.

Por las tardes, solía sentarme durante horas a leer junto al fuego, en un cómodo butacón, festoneado de terciopelo marrón, mientras Albert se acomodaba a mi lado, en el pequeño escritorio lleno de despachos militares y cartas por examinar y contestar. El joven príncipe, instalado en Holyrood, alentado por la exultante victoria, estaba enviando misivas a todos los clanes que en el inicio de la contienda le habían dado la espalda, y muchas de aquellas largas cartas, repletas de frases grandilocuentes y grandes intenciones y promesas que no se cumplirían, llegaban cada día para la comprobación de Albert.

Me gustaban especialmente esos momentos de soledad compartida, de silencio, en el que podía observarle sin que él se diera cuenta de mi escrutinio. Solía apartarle el mechón de pelo rebelde y rubio que le prendía de la frente y él sonreía de forma mecánica ajeno al contacto, mientras yo me deleitaba con su porte, con su perfecto perfil, con la fortaleza y seguridad que imprimía a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Albert —interrumpí sus devaneos postulares—. ¿Están todos bien? Quiero decir… no me habéis dicho nada… y yo…—Expuse con voz titubeante.

—Están todos bien. —Se arrellanó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho elevando, sus labios de forma sarcástica—. La única baja del contingente Andrew has sido tú.

Le saqué la lengua como toda respuesta, ya bastante más tranquila.

—Y si estás pensando en Philippe… —Dejó la frase sin terminar y me observó cautelosamente.

—Hummm —contesté, desviando la vista y quitándome una pelusa inexistente del hombro.

—Está a salvo y pagando por sus pecados, que, me temo, son demasiados —explicó de forma escueta.

Lo miré sin entender, interrogándolo con mi gesto dubitativo.

—Lo he enviado al monasterio de San Agustín, en el norte, allí permanecerá encerrado hasta que la guerra finalice. Entonces, será libre de regresar a Francia.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —exclamé totalmente incrédula.

—Me hiciste prometer que no lo mataría. No lo podía enviar de vuelta a Francia porque podría descubrirnos, y tampoco lo iba a trasladar a Inglaterra, conociendo de antemano que sabe cuál es la verdadera situación del ejército escocés. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Tienes una mente retorcida —señalé, viendo que había encontrado una solución satisfactoria al problema. No para Philippe, un cortesano descreído y arrogante, al cual verse encerrado entre las paredes de un monasterio católico le resultaría un castigo ejemplar.

—Debe de ser una de mis cualidades —afirmó, sonriendo—como una de las tuyas es la desobediencia—añadió, dejando clara su postura.

—Eso ya lo sabías antes de casarte. —Me defendí.

Él se levantó para acercarse a mí y se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura del mío.

—Acabarás matándome, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró a un suspiro de mis labios.

—No. Yo no. —Respondí con sinceridad. Él me miró extrañado esperando una aclaración—. Creo que me voy a acostar un rato antes de la cena, estoy cansada —comenté, levantándome despacio, sujetándome el abdomen. Eso lo distrajo momentáneamente, mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en la cama. Me dio un beso suave en los labios y retomó la lectura en el escritorio.

Me entretuve observándolo de nuevo. Los fuertes hombros rectos que se percibían bajo la tela de la camisa blanca, los músculos marcados en cada pequeño movimiento, el pelo que se ondulaba sin remedio, negándose a ser sujeto por ninguna cinta. Sencillamente, no pude seguir siendo una simple espectadora.

—Esto es claramente tedioso —exclamé, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

Él se volvió y, apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla con ademán indolente, me miró de forma intensa y penetrante, lo que hizo que me ruborizara sin pretenderlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Enarcó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que yo había deslizado el camisón dejando un poco más de mi hombro desnudo a la vista—. ¿Quieres que baje a buscar a tu hermana o tu madre para que te hagan compañía en tan tediosa espera? —sugirió con una mirada falsamente inocente.

—No necesito más compañía que la tuya. —Hice un mohín seductor—. Estoy segura de que te las arreglarás para entretenerme, al menos durante un tiempo.

Se levantó lentamente, acercándose al borde de la cama, donde puso los brazos en jarras, evaluando las posibilidades que yo le ofrecía con descaro.

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? —inquirió Albert con voz ronca.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? Sinceramente, prefiero practicarlo —murmuré, sintiendo que el calor que sentía en ese momento no era producido por el fuego de turba de la chimenea encendida.

—Estás herida y débil. Tu torso está cubierto por vendas—masculló Albert sin decidirse.

—Sí, pero el resto de mi cuerpo está desnudo. —Sonreí abiertamente y destapé la sábana que me cubría, empujando con los pies el camisón, que quedó arrugado al fondo de la cobertura de mantas.

Él entrecerró todavía más los ojos, hasta que solo fueron una línea azul en su rostro fuerte y sereno. Esbozó una sonrisa que podría desarmar a un ejército entero y se desnudó pausadamente, dejando que yo disfrutara al ver su cuerpo fibroso y sensual. Se tendió junto a mí y me acarició con ternura, pasando los dedos y los labios por cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que gemí pidiendo más. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a concedérmelo. Rodeó mis pezones hasta que estos, de tan erguidos, comenzaron a doler ante la indiferencia de mi marido, que se compadeció y posó su boca sobre ellos, lamiendo, chupando y succionando con placer. Arrastró su mano hasta mis caderas con delicadeza y trazó círculos, cada vez más cerca de donde latía mi deseo con ansiedad.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—No. —Fue su respuesta. Se apartó con cuidado y me dio la vuelta, dejándome tendida apoyada por el lado libre de laceraciones. Me acercó a su cuerpo y pude sentir toda la fuerza de su erección pegada a mi espalda. Abrí las piernas y permití que su mano se internara con dulces caricias, hasta que creí que no podría soportarlo más. Me arqueé apretándome más a él y cerré las piernas con fuerza cuando noté que un súbito y repentino placer estallaba en todas las fibras de mi cuerpo. Temblé y convulsioné sin voluntad propia, olvidándome del dolor de las heridas.

Albert permaneció unos instantes completamente inmóvil, solo su respiración acompasada a mis latidos furiosos me indicaba su ansiedad. Sin previo aviso, su mano empujó abriéndome las piernas, dejando paso a su miembro en el interior de mi cuerpo. Gemí fuertemente y me incliné hacia delante. Sentí un súbito dolor en el costado al moverme, pero el placer era mucho más intenso, cubriéndolo todo con sensaciones que me habían sido negadas en las últimas semanas, por lo que mi cuerpo respondió incitándole con mis movimientos. Él me sujetó con firmeza, pero con una exquisita ternura, levantándome una pierna hasta entrelazarla con las suyas, y empujó con suavidad hasta que estuvo completamente en mi interior.

—Más fuerte —pedí.

—No —volvió a repetir.

Se movió, entrando y saliendo de mi carne húmeda con exagerada lentitud. Gruñí de frustración y percibí el ronco sonido de su risa a mis espaldas. Comenzó a besarme de forma cálida y regueros de fuego me recorrieron la columna vertebral, al sentir la aspereza de su barba rozándome. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de excitación y pasé una mano, clavándole los dedos en la cintura, antes de perder completamente las fuerzas. Él lo percibió y recrudeció sus acometidas cambiando el ritmo bruscamente, haciendo que yo emitiera un grito agudo. Cuando creí que no podría soportarlo más, él se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Respiré agitada y protesté con un gemido ronco. Albert pasó una mano sobre mi cadera y la introdujo donde nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, pellizcó y acarició a la vez que volvía a moverse despacio, con ternura, con miedo, con el dolor acumulado los últimos días. Grité, atrapándolo entre mis músculos, al oír un gruñido ronco a mis espaldas y percibí su tensión colmándome con su semilla. Resopló en mi espalda y me besó un hombro, mientras yo seguía temblando levemente.

—¿Ha sido divertido? —preguntó con respiración jadeante.

—No sé si divertido sería el calificativo adecuado… pero, desde luego, ha contribuido bastante en aliviar mi aburrimiento —contesté carcajeando, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mis latidos. Recibí una salva de pellizcos en el trasero. Me retorcí riendo, hasta situarme frente a él, con un leve quejido. Le pasé el dedo índice siguiendo la línea recta de su nariz y recogí una gota de sudor antes de que cayera a las sábanas.

—Albert, ¿por qué algunos hombres luchan casi desnudos?—inquirí, recordando la imagen de Alexander Cameron solo portando su camisa.

—Resulta más cómodo y facilita los movimientos —aclaró él sonriendo—. El kilt es demasiado pesado para maniobrar con facilidad.

—Entiendo —contesté sintiéndome algo tonta—. Nunca pensé que fuera para seducir con vuestros rudos cuerpos al honorable ejército del rey Jorge II.

—No —rio él—. Pero eso podrías haberlo hecho tú. Seguro que muchos soldados hubieran soltado las armas al instante al verte desnuda, al menos las que portaban en las manos—continuó, y de su boca brotaron las carcajadas, ya sin disimulo alguno. Le propiné una pequeña patada en la espinilla y él me sujetó con más fuerza. Me delineó el rostro con sus largos dedos encallecidos y descendió cubriéndome el hombro con pequeños besos, tan ligeros que apenas notaba su calor, aunque mi piel se erizó en un reflejo de la excitación que habíamos compartido momentos antes.

—Estás sanando —musitó, volviendo a enfrentar mi rostro, mirándome con infinita ternura.

—Oh, claro, es lo normal —contesté, palpando el vendaje.

—No, Candice, no es tu cuerpo el que está curándose, es tu alma —susurró—, ya eres capaz de recordar la batalla sin sentir un profundo dolor. Ese es el primer paso para recuperar tu humanidad.

—Yo… —Intenté buscar las palabras para explicarme, mientras mis ojos se humedecían—. No recuerdo si era yo en realidad. Tenía la sensación de que veía a través de un espejo, sin reconocerme. Candy murió en el futuro y Melisande ha desaparecido en el pasado, y yo estoy en el centro de las dos, atrapada, como si nuestras almas hubiesen formado un nuevo ser. —Respiré hondo y me armé de valor—. A veces, ya no sé quién soy, Albert, para algunos soy Melisande, para otros, Candice, para mi familia, y tres personas mas Candy, para ti, mo anam. Cuando me miro al espejo ya no reconozco a la persona —susurré con angustia.

—Solo tienes que recordar tu nombre, así recordarás la personas que eres —murmuró.

—¿Y cuál de todos ellos es? —Enarqué una ceja, frunciendo los labios.

—Siempre has sido mi Candice o si prefieres mi Candy—afirmó pronunciado mi nombre como solo él era capaz, con su voz profunda de barítono, impregnada de amor y de entrega.

Desperté al día siguiente con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales a un ritmo constante. Era el 30 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños, por lo menos el que yo recordaba, ya que desconocía qué día había nacido Melisande. Me recosté en la cama, Albert había partido al amanecer hacia Holyrood en silencio, permitiéndome descansar y recuperarme de las heridas. Yo no le había mencionado la fecha y desconocía si él la recordaba siquiera, tal y como nos habíamos visto envueltos en la vorágine de las dos últimas semanas. Cogí un pequeño espejo de latón que me había prestado Catlyn y observé mi rostro con detenimiento. Tampoco tenía seguridad alguna de los años que cumplía realmente, era extraño haber vivido más de trescientos años y, sin embargo, tener físicamente mas o menos de veinte. Mi rostro parecía el mismo, pero mis ojos mostraban una expresión diferente, más oscura, como lo había definido Albert. Incliné el espejo y miré con curiosidad el tono morado que recorría mi hombro hasta perderse en colores carmesí y amarillos a lo largo de mi pecho. Después, fijé mi vista en el dedo torcido que afeaba mi mano de una manera horripilante. Cerré los ojos y sentí que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

—¿Crees acaso que te voy a amar con menos intensidad si tu cuerpo muestra cicatrices? —La voz suave de Albert me sorprendió, haciendo que pegara un pequeño respingo.

No lo había oído entrar, de lo concentrada que estaba en examinarme. Tampoco pude contestarle, pues el nudo que sentía en la garganta me lo impedía.

—¿Crees que no experimentaré el mismo placer que ahora cuando te observo, cuando me atrapas con tu mirada, aunque tu rostro muestre arrugas por la edad y tu cuerpo se encorve por la vejez? Lo haré, te miraré cada día como si fuera el primero en el que vi tu rostro sonrojado por el calor de las llamas, cansado por un día largo de trabajo y asustado por no saber realmente qué te sucedía y qué hacías en un prostíbulo trescientos años antes de que realmente nacieras. Te miraré con el mismo amor y la admiración que has conseguido que sienta. Porque soy un hombre afortunado, orgulloso de poder decir que Candice White es mi esposa —susurró, inclinándose para besarme con pasión.

Se separó un instante y depositó un paquete sobre mi regazo, plano y rectangular, envuelto en tela blanca y atado con cuerdas. Lo miré con gesto interrogante y la mirada enturbiada por las lágrimas sin derramar.

—Felicidades. —Fue lo único que dijo, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

Yo lo abrí con cautela, descubriendo una caja finamente tallada, y luego lo miré con estupor, cuando vi lo que escondía. Frente a mí tenía una pistola, bastante más pequeña que las que portaban los hombres. Era bella en su frialdad, de líneas rectas y con un grabado en forma de dragón en la culata de bronce. No supe qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Gra… gracias —mascullé finalmente.

En ese momento, entró mi hermana en la habitación como un huracán, sin llamar como era costumbre, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó.

—¡Felici…!

—¡… dades! —contesté con una sonrisa. Desde niñas nos habíamos felicitado de la misma forma.

—Mira —exclamó con alegría, mostrándome unos pendientes con una lágrima de diamante brillando en sus orejas—. ¿A que son preciosos? No pensé que Terry se acordaría. ¿Qué te ha regalado Albert? —inquirió con curiosidad, asomándose sobre la caja, ya cerrada.

Terry entró un segundo después, con una grata sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, que me indicó cómo exactamente le había agradecido Caitlyn el regalo.

—Una pistola —contesté, sintiéndome súbitamente cohibida.

—¡¿Una pistola?! Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre, Albert?, después de lo que hizo. ¿No has encontrado algo mejor? —preguntó, mirando a un furioso Albert—. Unas cintas de seda, una tela nueva para un vestido, unas horquillas, un broche, unos pendientes, una pulsera… —Y siguió relatando un sinfín de regalos, y a medida que yo escuchaba su letanía iba acercando mis dedos a la caja, recorriendo la suavidad de sus formas rectas, advirtiendo, sorprendida, que era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en toda mi vida.

Terry reía a mandíbula batiente, y Albert cada vez tenía el gesto más enfadado y una mirada peligrosa luciendo en sus pupilas. Hasta podía ver la vena de su cuello latir alarmantemente.

—¡Quítasela! —exigió mi hermana, mirando a mi marido con ira.

—¡No! —grité yo, abrazando la caja de la pistola—. ¡Es mía!

Y casi estuve a punto de susurrar «mi tesoro» como si fuera Golum, con un brillo demente en los ojos.

Mi hermana se quedó completamente inmóvil observándome, Terry dejó de reír y Albert cabeceó con gesto indolente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunté con una mirada de reconocimiento.

—Ningún hombre es verdaderamente marido hasta que comprende todas las palabras que su mujer silencia—explicó con voz serena, y se reclinó sobre la silla cerrando los ojos.

Continuara...


	36. Capitulo 33 Esta vez obedeceré…

_**Capitulo 33**_

 _ **Esta vez obedeceré…**_

Mientras terminaba de recuperarme físicamente del todo, en la comodidad y el aislamiento de nuestro hogar, la ciudad bullía fuera de las paredes. La repentina y sorprendente victoria del ejército rebelde frente a las tropas del general Cope, que se vio obligado a huir a Berwick on Tweed, al frente de cuatrocientos rezagados, dejando quinientos muertos y más de mil prisioneros, además de perder su artillería pesada, caballería y aprovisionamientos, impresionó de tal forma al ejército jacobita, que el joven Tearlach comenzó a pensar que era invencible. Instaló su corte en Holyrood, el palacio de sus antepasados, dividiendo a Edimburgo en dos mitades. El castillo en la colina volcánica seguía ocupado por la guarnición inglesa, con el anciano coronel Guest al frente, y los jardines del palacio, se convirtieron en el campamento improvisado de parte del ejército rebelde.

Terry, George y Albert nos tenían firmemente custodiadas en la casa. Los enfrentamientos entre las dos mitades eran habituales. Lo que comenzó como una tensa tregua, fue convirtiéndose en pequeñas muestras de fuerza de ambos bandos. En la oscuridad de la noche, solíamos oír descargas de mortero disparadas desde la colina donde se alzaba el castillo, y pequeños grupos de soldados se internaban en la noche, llegando a asesinar a inocentes ciudadanos que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado.

El príncipe Charles se sentía incómodo por esa situación y no dudaba en mostrárselo a su Consejo de Gobierno. Se decidió el bloqueo de suministros al castillo, lo que provocó de nuevo molestias y luchas callejeras. Finalmente, se volvió a firmar una tregua, un tanto extraña, que separó a la ciudad de Edimburgo, en la que confluían los ingleses y escoceses, intentando no mezclarse en demasía. Nuestros maridos abandonaban la casa de madrugada, reclamados por sus obligaciones militares, y regresaban al anochecer, cansados, y claramente enfadados por cómo habían transcurrido las semanas posteriores a la batalla de Gladsmuir.

El principal problema constituía la escasez monetaria, como suele ser habitual. El príncipe seguía esperando la llegada de tropas francesas, y, mientras tanto, creó un impuesto para aquellos ciudadanos que constituían el nacimiento de la nueva burguesía. Se instaló una oficina recaudatoria en la esquina de Cannongate con Leith, que fue varias veces atacada y vilipendiada. Por todo ello, nuestra casa se convirtió en refugio y acogida de aquellos que seguían intentando aparentar tranquilidad, en un estado de guerra.

Algo había cambiado en nosotras también, habíamos perdido quizá parte de la inocencia que trajimos de Francia.

Después de Prestonpans, nos dimos cuenta de que aquello era real, que no había vuelta atrás, que cada uno de nuestros actos estaría condicionado por lo que pretendíamos conseguir en el futuro. Y nos enfrentamos a ello sin caer en la monotonía. No había día que no recibiéramos visitas inesperadas, encuentros deseados y, sobre todo, la asistencia, que se convirtió en habitual, del espíritu inquieto de Aonghus, junto con otros compañeros de ejército, para recibir una buena comida, una charla agradable y un buen licor, que solía ser whisky de su propia fabricación.

Catlyn y yo bajábamos la escalera una tarde, cuando un soplo de aire frío nos indicó que llegaba un nuevo visitante. Oímos la risa grave y musical de Aonghus, y otra voz, que no alcanzamos a reconocer. Ambos hombres se aproximaron a la escalera al vernos aparecer. Tanto mi hermana como yo nos quedamos inmóviles a mitad de camino. Ambas por diferentes motivos.

—¡Neal! —exclamó Catlyn, torciendo el gesto y apretando la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—¡Daniel! —saludé yo con una gran sonrisa, y tiré de mi hermana, que parecía haberse quedado muda de asombro e incredulidad.

Llegué hasta él y lo abracé con cariño. Vestía de forma sobria, con jubón y pantalón de paño oscuro, sobre una camisa algo sucia. Observé que llevaba el brazo prendido de un tosco cabestrillo de tela hilada gris.

—¡Estás herido! —Lo examiné con preocupación. Albert no lo había mencionado.

—Candice. —Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo algo rígido y su rostro se volvió impasible hacia mi hermana.

—Ella es Caitlyn —expliqué, entornando los ojos ante su actitud distante.

—¡Qué nombre más curioso! Lo desconocía —dijo él, haciendo una cuidada reverencia.

Mi hermana lo miró fijamente y a sus labios asomó una leve sonrisa, mientras intentaba interrogarme con la mirada.

—Daniel es el preceptor de mis sobrinos, un hombre de letras —indiqué, ofreciéndole un butacón al abrigo del fuego de la chimenea. En el exterior hacía un frío helador, más propio de meses invernales que de octubre, por lo que ambos hombres mostraban sus rostros enrojecidos por la inclemencia del tiempo.

Daniel se sentó con gesto cansado, sin dejar de observarnos. Pronto, mi hermana se olvidó de él, al descubrir que Aonghus le traía novedades. Ellos se quedaron en la mesa principal compartiendo sus descubrimientos, un té y whisky.

Me acerqué al aparador y serví dos vasos de licor. Daniel lo aceptó de forma mecánica y yo me senté frente a él. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la lumbre.

—¿Dónde te alojas? —pregunté, iniciando la conversación.

—En Holyrood, en una pequeña habitación con otros heridos. No soy oficial, no me corresponde otro lugar—respondió de forma cínica.

Lo observé con detenimiento. Su característica amabilidad, su educación y empatía habían desaparecido, tanto de sus modales, como de su mirada, que lucía con algo muy parecido a la amargura. Chasqueé la lengua, había visto ese rostro en muchos que se habían embarcado en aquella aventura esperando logros y ahora se veían privados de ellos, lejos de sus familias y acuciados por la necesidad.

—¿Echas de menos a los niños? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Él pegó un pequeño respingo y me miró parpadeando.

—Yo… sí, en ocasiones, tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo para recordar, ni para escribir, ni para hacer nada de lo que solía —musitó con desánimo.

—Puedes venir aquí cuando desees, el hogar de Albert está abierto a todos, ya sean familia. —Sonreí—, o como amigos.

—Albert —murmuró, entornando los ojos, y de improviso, levantó la vista al techo artesonado en madera noble—. Una casa bonita, simple en las formas, pero decididamente fuerte.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y reí sin ganas.

—Me acabas de recordar a alguien de mi pasado —susurré, algo confundida.

—¿A quién? —Ahora tenía toda su atención.

—A mi ex marido. —No tenía sentido ocultarlo—. Él era arquitecto.

—No sabía que fueras viuda —replicó rudamente.

—Él me abandonó —dije, sin dar más explicaciones.

Me miró unos instantes con intensidad, reflejado en su iris marrón el brillo de las llamas, y bebió un largo trago de whisky.

—¿Por qué te alistaste, Daniel? Me resulta extraño en un hombre como tú, dedicado a la enseñanza —continué, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—No tuve más remedio —repuso él, levantándose rápidamente para acercarse al aparador. Una vez allí, se volvió con gesto algo contrito—. ¿Le importará a tu marido que gaste sus reservas? —preguntó de forma irónica.

—No, claro que no —contesté, preguntándome si él y Albert habían tenido alguna disputa por haber abandonado a Rosemary con los tres niños pequeños.

—Y dime —comentó, dejándose caer en el butacón y mirándome con atención, ya más relajado debido a la ingesta alcohólica—. ¿Eres feliz aquí?

La pregunta me pilló tan de sorpresa que, por un instante, no supe qué contestar.

—¿Cómo?

—Recuerdo que en el castillo deseabas escapar, regresar a tu hogar. El día que saltaste por la ventana se formó un gran revuelo. Luego desapareciste y todo el mundo pensó que no volverías. —Remarcó la última palabra que sonó como un desaire.

—Bueno, creo que eso pertenece a la intimidad de mi marido y mía —repliqué, entre confundida por su actitud y enfadada por su velada acusación.

—Entiendo —musitó él, bebiendo un largo trago—. Ha sido un error preguntar —dijo—. Y una clara falta de educación—añadió, como si recordara algo de forma tardía.

En ese momento, entraron Terry y mi marido, y nos levantamos a su encuentro. Albert me dio un profundo beso en los labios y se acercó frotándose las manos heladas al fuego. Daniel lo contempló desafiante y Albert le sonrió afablemente.

—Daniel, ¿cómo va tu brazo?

—Recuperándose —contestó brevemente, dejando el vaso ya vacío en una pequeña mesita accesoria con un brusco golpe.

Terry se había acercado a la mesa principal y había posado ambas manos sobre los hombros de mi hermana, que seguía discutiendo sobre los papeles extendidos sobre ella.

—Padre, con el tiempo que pasas aquí, me imagino que estaremos de cara a Dios, libres de acudir a tu sermón de los domingos —exclamó con voz divertida.

—¡Eso nunca! —contraatacó Aonghus, levantándose con una agilidad envidiable y palmeando a Terry en la espalda—, y mucho menos, pecadores como tú —añadió, bajando la voz.

Terry gruñó ostensiblemente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Aunque veo que esta encantadora dama te ha redimido—continuó Aonghus sin amedrentarse.

El gruñido de Terry fue en aumento y Albert intervino.

—¿Os quedaréis para la cena? —preguntó, elevando la voz.

—Nos gustaría, pero ¿cómo íbamos a perdernos las exquisitas viandas que el ejército de Bonnie Prince Charles nos tiene preparadas? —argumentó Aonghus con una risa sardónica.

Sonriendo, los acompañamos hasta la puerta. Cuando esta estuvo cerrada, me volví hacia Albert.

—¿Qué sucede con Daniel? ¿Habéis discutido por algo?

Él pareció extrañarse por la pregunta.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Lo he notado cambiado, tiene un rictus de amargura que me resulta extraño en su persona.

Albert cabeceó y se frotó la mandíbula.

—No debería haberse unido al ejército. Hay hombres que no saben luchar.

—Vaya, así que has descubierto otra clase de hombres en la batalla, aquellos de letras que, aunque tengan la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse al enemigo, son más una carga que una ayuda.

—Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor. ¿Qué tal la tarde? ¿Está preparada ya la cena? —inquirió mirando alrededor.

—Maggie la traerá en un momento. Estás hambriento, ¿eh?—Sonreí.

—Mucho. Y no solo de comida —expresó, atrayéndome de nuevo a sus brazos y levantándome en volandas, hasta que conseguí, pataleando, que me bajara.

Ayudé a mi hermana a recoger todos los papeles dispersos en la mesa, mientras ambos hermanos se servían sendos vasos de whisky. Nos sentamos junto al fuego a esperar la cena, conversando.

—¿Hay novedades? —pregunté con gesto serio, encarando a Terry y Albert.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada cargada de silencio, que no me pasó inadvertida.

—Se han unido al Levantamiento lord Ogilvy, con un regimiento de seiscientos hombres, el viejo Gordon de Glenbucket, con un cuerpo de cuatrocientos, y lord Plistigo, acompañado de un buen número de caballeros de los condados de Aberdeen y Banff, con todos sus sirvientes, bien armados y montados. Trae un excelente cuerpo de caballería y también de infantería —nos comentó Albert.

Catlyn pareció alegrarse y yo me desanimé, al parecer todo sucedía como estaba escrito.

—Y no olvides los seis mil pares de zapatos que ha entregado Edimburgo —señaló sarcásticamente Terry.

—También ha llegado a Montrose desde Francia un barco cargado de armas y municiones con una pequeña suma de dinero, lo que proporciona algo de desahogo a las arcas del príncipe, dirigido por el marqués de Boyer d'Eguille, que se ha erigido en embajador de Francia, cuando realmente no lo es. Afirma que le siguen más barcos con armamento y voluntarios irlandeses. Veremos si es cierto —continuó Albert, observando mis reacciones.

—Sí, a lo que hay que restar las numerosas deserciones que se están produciendo desde el campamento del ejército en Duddington. No es bueno tener a los soldados tanto tiempo inactivos, y el Consejo lo sabe —apostilló Terry, siempre más sincero y crítico que Albert.

—Sí, pero no os escuchan —musité yo.

—No, la verdad es que están enzarzados en una lucha de poder para expulsar y desacreditar a lord George Murray, por parte de Thomas Sheridan y O'Sullivan, el maldito irlandés —explicó Albert.

Se aproximaba la fecha de partida, estábamos casi a finales de octubre, y el ejército debía tomar una decisión definitiva frente a la movilización que estaba haciendo Forbes en el norte, en la que había conseguido comprar a varios jefes de clanes, en principio partidarios del joven Tearlach, y la reagrupación de tropas venidas de Flandes y dirigidas por el temible duque de Cumberland.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos con idénticas expresiones de disgusto en el rostro. Ambas éramos, probablemente, las que mejor conocíamos el transcurso y los errores de la contienda, y nos sentíamos frustradas e inútiles.

—Y, mientras tanto, Charles —pronuncié, negándome a darle otro trato más acorde con su rango— se dedica a agasajar a sus fieles con abundantes cenas y bailes que se prorrogan hasta el amanecer.

—Antes de recoger hay que sembrar —sentenció Albert, cogiéndome la mano.

Yo me solté, golpeando en el retroceso la pequeña mesa auxiliar, que se tambaleó, haciendo caer varias de las proclamas entregadas por Aonghus. Me agaché a recogerlas, ante el gemido involuntario de mi hermana. La miré con extrañeza y después fijé la vista en una de ellas. Había visto algunas, en las que se declamaban las epopeyas del triunfante ejército, pero estas eran considerablemente diferentes. Observé con atención una burda representación de la diosa Diana enarbolando una bandera escocesa en medio de un campo de batalla. Bajo su pie un soldado inglés muerto.

—Se te parece, ¿no crees? —inquirió mi hermana, mirándome algo temerosa.

—Espero que no —indiqué con acritud, apartando la mirada del grabado—. ¿Te recuerdo que no sé dónde puede estar el coronel Darknesson? Si llegan a sus manos, no tardará en sumar dos y dos. Esto —dije, señalando el dibujo— lo único que consigue es que estemos en peligro. Eres idéntica a mí. Nunca significó nada bueno aparecer en algo así —musité, recordando la proclama que me acusaba de asesinato emitida por lord Collingwood.

—Ya, bueno. Pero no creo que sea tan terrible —contestó ella con una sonrisa. No pude culparla, ella no había vivido lo que yo. Y parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido en la abadía de la Sainte Croix con suma facilidad, una vez embarcada en la guerra y, sobre todo, con Terry.

Albert me arrancó el papel de la mano y lo estudió con intensidad.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? —le pregunté a mi hermana, inclinándome al ver que recogía un papiro y lo guardaba entre los pliegues de su falda de lana azul añil.

—Nada. Solo una que aún te gustará menos.

—Déjame ver —pedí con un suspiro de resignación.

Ella me entregó la hoja a regañadientes. El dibujo era de dos mujeres rubias mirándose de frente. Habían desfigurado nuestros rostros hasta que solo fueron una caricatura. Leí el pie de página: «Las gemelas malvadas». No pude contener una risa algo histérica. «¡Maldita sea!», pensé, ahora saben que somos dos.

—Me recuerda a los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Parecemos unas brujas —pronunció ella, asomándose sobre mi hombro.

—A mí más bien me recuerda a una novela de Edgar Alan Poe, y hasta es posible que seamos unas brujas. Una vez me dijiste que me estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas—mascullé con cinismo.

Me sentí insultada y a la vez indefensa. No podía entender cómo alguien podía perder el tiempo difamando sin consideración alguna a otra persona, conociendo de antemano el daño que eso podía producir. Mi hermana sintió mi estado de ánimo y sonrió con tristeza.

—No debes darle mucha importancia, Candy, la gente se aburre, se siente fracasada, y esa es su forma de contribuir a expandir la cultura vulgar, asustando a la población para que se levante contra su propio pueblo.

Albert y Terry nos observaban, sin perderse detalle de la conversación, y sin apenas entender nada de ella.

—También hay algunas de ellos —anunció Catlyn con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamé cogiendo un papel de sus manos. «El bastardo Graham» leí con indignación, y a continuación, relataba toda una serie de atropellos, asesinatos, violaciones y tropelías varias realizadas por Albert, advirtiendo a las jóvenes que huyeran si lo vieran aparecer, haciendo que con ello muchas más suspiraran por él, a mi pesar. Se la devolví a Catlyn, sin querer descubrir más de aquellas infamias.

Nos interrumpieron George y mi madre, que traía al pequeño Jimmy sujeto del hombro, recitando un popular trabalenguas en inglés.

—Cien veces. —Estaba diciendo mi madre, que se había erigido como su profesora, dándose cuenta de mi torpeza en el empeño—. Lo escribirás cien veces.

—No sé contar hasta cien —repuso el niño, mirándola con gesto avergonzado.

—¡Señor! —masculló mi madre, que estaba empezando a perder también la paciencia.

—Yo te enseñaré, Jimmy —aseguró George, cogiéndolo en brazos, volteándolo, y haciendo que riera y olvidara al instante trabalenguas y números.

Maggie trajo la cena, y mientras se preparaba la mesa, nos quedamos Catlyn y yo solas un instante. Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—¿Crees… crees que algo de esto llegará al siglo XXI?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirí mirándola.

—Porque me gustaría que Sergei supiera que estamos vivas. Sé… yo… tengo la seguridad de que ha seguido investigando y puede que haya averiguado algo.

—¿Lo has perdonado? —musité.

—No, jamás podré hacerlo, sin embargo…

—Piensas a menudo en él —afirmé, terminando su frase.

—Yo… sí —concedió finalmente—, él siempre formará parte de mí de alguna forma.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mirando fijamente el fuego, con lo que me indicó que yo llevaba razón en mis suposiciones.

—Lo quería, pero jamás podré olvidar su traición hacia nosotras —contestó finalmente—. Aunque tengo la sensación de que junto a Terry, aquí, en este lugar y este tiempo que no me corresponden, he comenzado a vivir, como si lo anterior fuera un recuerdo de otra persona. Como si Sergei en el fondo tuviera razón. ¿Te sucede a ti?

—Sí —contesté—, a mí también.

La miré con intensidad y sequé con un dedo una lágrima furtiva por todo aquello que habíamos perdido en tan poco tiempo.

—El príncipe nos ha hecho llegar una invitación a una de sus fiestas —exclamó mi madre, rompiendo el hechizo.

—¿Qué? —Contestamos mi hermana y yo al unísono, ella claramente más entusiasmada que yo.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó Albert mirándome con los ojos entornados, valorando mi futura respuesta—. Incluso se ha interesado por tu estado… ¡ejem!, después de lo sucedido en el campo de batalla.

—Puedes darle las gracias, si lo crees conveniente —expresé, frunciendo los labios—. Aunque no tengo ninguna intención de acudir.

—¿Por qué no? Es una ocasión excelente para conocer y disfrutar de… —Mi hermana inició una serie de recomendaciones que a mí se me antojaron absurdas.

Albert sonrió aprobatoriamente. Sabía, por haber leído furtivamente alguna de sus misivas, que estaba haciendo averiguaciones de dónde podía estar destinado el coronel Darknesson, y no quería correr riesgos exponiéndome al público.

Mi madre la interrumpió rápidamente, dándose cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre mi marido y yo.

—Tienes razón, hija. Tampoco creo que él se alegre mucho al verte de nuevo —musitó.

Mi hermana nos miró a la una y a la otra totalmente ofendida, y cambió el gesto recordando algo.

—Sí, es posible, no vaya a ser que expongas tus ideas en público y acabemos en el cadalso por insurrección—admitió finalmente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —La atención de Terry estaba sobre nosotras.

—En ocasiones, en Francia, le oí murmurar que la mejor forma de acabar con la guerra era no empezarla.

—¿Y cómo podría conseguirlo una mujer sola? —inquirió George con expresión de curiosidad y desconfianza.

—Bueno, entre las opciones que barajó estaba el envenenamiento, la defenestración desde alguna torre o atarlo con cuerdas y arrojarlo directamente al mar—barbotó mi hermana a trompicones.

George me miró con gesto horrorizado, como si realmente hubiera hecho aquello en lo que solo pensaba, aunque pensarlo ya era condenable de por sí.

Terry prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, que rompieron el tenso silencio, y Albert asintió y masculló algo ininteligible en gaélico.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunté, mirándolo con furia contenida.

—Que, sinceramente, conociéndote, no me sorprende en absoluto —contestó, y todos rieron entre dientes.

—¿No estabas hambriento? —Respondí con acritud—. Pues cenemos —exclamé, sentándome junto a él con gesto enfurruñado.

Dos días después, me encontraba en la habitación desvistiéndome para acostarme, cuando finalmente llegó Albert. Solo verlo supe que no traía buenas noticias.

—Te marchas —le dije, acercándome a él, que me acogió entre sus brazos. Aspiré su olor a jabón, a humo, a fresco, como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía.

—Mañana partimos hacia Inglaterra —murmuró.

Me aparté, para observarlo a la precaria luz de las velas. Su rostro estaba serio y circunspecto. Sus ojos enrojecidos me mostraban que había pasado el día entero uniendo a sus hombres y perdido entre el papeleo.

—No ha servido de nada —exclamé con un ronco gemido y me senté en la cama sin fuerzas.

—Mo anam. —Respiró fuertemente y se arrodilló frente a mí—. Hemos hecho todo lo posible, aun teniéndolo en nuestra contra. Excepto Stirling y Dunbarton, Escocia es nuestra. El joven Tearlach se muestra entusiasmado con la posibilidad de llegar a Londres y expulsar al elector Hannover. Todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos mostrado nuestras reticencias, y solo lord George Murray ha podido ofrecernos una salida digna. Partiremos en dos columnas para distraer al enemigo, nos encontraremos en…

—Carlisle —terminé yo por él, y levanté la vista para ver la profundidad de sus ojos azules—. La conquistaréis, pero no llegaréis mucho más lejos —advertí.

Recordaba las palabras de Charles en su carta de ánimo

«… confío en la justicia de mi causa, el valor de mis tropas y la ayuda del Todopoderoso, para conseguir la gloria de mi empresa. Esta declaración reivindicará a la posteridad la nobleza de mi empresa y la generosidad de mis intenciones».

—No podemos permanecer aquí sin ejercer movimiento alguno, mientras en Inglaterra se están reagrupando—expuso Albert, con la seriedad que le daba el no terminar de creerse la información que yo le suministraba, y su fidelidad a la causa.

—Me dejarás aquí de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Lo miré con dolor.

—Sí, no tengo más opción, es muy peligroso, no solo por el miedo que tengo a verte expuesta a una nueva batalla, sino también porque aquí estarás protegida y escondida de tu marido —musitó.

—Sabes dónde está Edward, ¿no es cierto? —inquirí con algo de sorpresa.

Él se levantó, y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa con movimientos lentos y pausados, mientras yo lo observaba, y mi temperamento se iba agriando por momentos.

—Creo que está regresando de Flandes con Cumberland—dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Porque esta vez, Candy, te mantendré a salvo, cueste lo que cueste, y si decides no volver a mirarme por abandonarte nuevamente, lo asumiré, pero no te acompañaré yo mismo hasta su encuentro.

—Ven. —Alargué la mano y atraje su cuerpo desnudo, hasta que chocó contra el mío—. Permaneceré aquí y te esperaré.

Suspiró sobre mi coronilla y me abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos subieron el camisón de seda hasta que lo pasó sobre mi cabeza y se quedó mirándome con atención, durante unos instantes eternos.

—Gracias —murmuró, cogiendo mi rostro entre las manos para besarme con fiereza.

Alcé las manos hasta su nuca y le obligué a profundizar en el beso. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y lucharon por ser una sola. Me cogió en brazos y me depositó con cuidado sobre el colchón, tendiéndose él sobre mí, soportando su peso en los brazos.

—Te amo, Candy, soy un hombre sin alma si tú no estás junto a mí.

—Estoy, Albert, siempre estaré junto a ti —susurré, y lo atraje a mis brazos de nuevo.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con lentitud, trazando círculos que se transformaron en espirales de placer, besándome con delicadeza, mostrándome con ello lo valiosa que era para él. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta atrapar sus perfectos glúteos, cubiertos por una fina capa de pelo rubio, y abrí las piernas para recibirle por completo, entregándome a él sin reservas. De improviso, la calma se transformó en urgencia y entró en mí de forma rápida y decidida. Golpeó en mi interior, intentando desahogar su preocupación, su ausencia obligada, sin saber que yo ya lo había perdonado. Me sujeté a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, mientras sentía cómo se rompía mi interior, cómo llegaba donde nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no me retraje, lo impulsé con mis movimientos y me vi alzada por la cintura para facilitar sus fuertes empujes. Emití un grito desgarrador al sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba en una descarga eléctrica, que me llevó a sentir el placer más absoluto, mientras jadeaba en busca de oxígeno.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó inmóvil, observándome, mientras mi rostro arrebolado se relajaba.

—Albert —musité.

—Lo sé —contestó él, enterrando el rostro en mi cuello, para lamer la vena palpitante de mi cuello—. Lo sé.

Empujó con fuerza de nuevo, mientras yo recogía sus acometidas con renovado placer. Mi cuerpo respondía todavía tembloroso, excitándose de nuevo, hasta que no lo pude soportar más y me arqueé gritando su nombre. Solo entonces, él recogió mi deseo y en una última embestida se dejó llevar pronunciando el mío, Candice.

Continuara...

Hola chicas, las felicitaciones son para ustedes que han logrado que esta historia tuviese mas de 1000 Reviews, y eso que faltan muchos capitulos...

He estado leyendo los Reviews, y me gustaria comentar algo que leei hace nucho tiempo...

Hay personas que dicen que Candy esta basada en la historia Papito piernas largas, de Jean Webster, que nos narra a través de cartas en su mayoría, la vida de Judy Abbott. La chica es una joven huérfana que debe partir del asilo debido a que es demasiado mayor para ser mantenida allí.

Por suerte, sus dotes para la literatura la salvan de alguna manera. Judy escribe un texto lleno de humor donde describe la vida en su orfanato y un benefactor aparece satisfecho de lo que ha leído y se ofrece para pagar su colegiatura en la universidad.

Judy empieza una nueva vida, rodeada de amigas de su edad, y con la mesada que le otorga su papaíto piernas largas (como empieza a llamar al hombre que paga sus estudios en las cartas que le envía regularmente) compra libros y se adentra en la maravilla de la lectura.

Es una historia que trata sobre la amistad, el primer amor, y la perseverancia. Yo leei el manga es corto pero muy lindo con un final inesperado.

Pero en otro sitio leei que Mizuki, era gran admiradora de Mongomerry, por lo cual inspiro a Candy Candy en "Annie" _Anne of Green Gables_ traducido en español como Ana, la de Tejas Verdes que fue lanzada en 1908 por la escritora Canadiense Lucy Maud Montgomery, esta historia cuenta de dos hermanos de mediana edad que viven juntos en tejas verdes, un a granja de un pueblecito llamado Avonlea, en la isla del principe Eduardo, deciden adoptar a un muchacho huerfano par que les ayude xon la granja, y para sorpresa les llega Annie.

En realidad es hermosa esta historia, esta en Netflix, se las recomiendo.

Tambien leei sobre la diferencia de edad de Candy y Albert y el color del cabello de Albert y el de Terry...

Cuando Candy conocio s su principe, ella tenia 6 años y el 17, aunque eso varia mucho en la serie ni se nombran las edades y en el manga si, en la novela CCFH, si se hace referencia a las edades de ellos creo que se llebaban unos 11 años de diferencia si no me equivoco, terry siempre ha sido castaño, creo que en el manga no se lo oscurecen mucho, pero nunca hay referencia de que el rebelde sea rubio...

Cuando despues de mas de 6 años(eso creo) cuando Candy volvio a encontrarse con Alber (Principe de la colina) el tenia el cabello castaño, cuando Akber la salvo cuando ella cayo en la cascada, eso ocurre solo en el manga y en la novela CCFH, en la serie animada siempre fue rubio y en la novela CCHF el explica que cuando el estuvo en Africa se le aclaro el cabello.

Bueno chicas no me quiero extender mucho, Candy Candy comienza ella de niña conociendo a su principe en la colina de pony, y termina en la colina de pony con su principe, os dejo porque ya me voy a dormir, ya son casi las 2 am ...* _* y reitero mis felicitacion a todas ustedes y por sus comentarios tan entretenidos y graciosos..

Abrazos y bendiciones ... AbigailWhite70


	37. Capitulo 34 La noticia más esperada… e

_**Capitulo 34**_

 _ **La noticia más esperada…**_

 _ **e inesperada**_

Me encontraba frente a la ventana, observando a Albert mientras caminaba en dirección a las caballerizas, cuando llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

—Pase —exclamé en voz alta.

Terry entró y se quedó parado en el centro de la estancia, balanceándose por los talones, carraspeó profundamente emitiendo algo parecido a un gruñido escocés y, finalmente, se arrancó la gorra azul con la escarapela blanca prendida en un lateral, para manosearla entre sus manos. Lo miré con algo de diversión.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí como si hablara con el pequeño Jimmy.

—Es Catly—musitó él.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —Me acerqué con pasos rápidos.

—No, no —me tranquilizó él—, yo solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor. —Enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Tú dirás. —Lo miré infundiéndole confianza.

—Cuídala, solo eso —suplicó con voz ronca—. Ella… en ocasiones es tan frágil, que yo… —No supo o no quiso continuar. Yo sonreí recordando la bofetada que le había propinado instantes antes de pronunciar el «sí quiero», y, por ello, calificar a mi hermana de frágil, se me antojó absurdo.

—Lo haré, descuida —afirmé, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro. Terry sonrió ampliamente, y poniéndose la gorra, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Todavía estaba pensando en la pequeña conversación con Terry, cuando entró Catlyn como un vendaval en la habitación. Observé su rostro enrojecido y las marcas en sus ojos de lágrimas derramadas. Sin embargo, parecía haberse repuesto con prontitud, y agitaba un papel delante de mis narices con determinación.

—¿Qué es esto? —Lo cogí y me acerqué a la ventana para leerlo con mejor luz.

—Ha sido George —explicó ella escuetamente.

—No me lo digas, ¿quiere que protejamos a mamá?—inquirí, mirándolo.

—No, quiere que la vigilemos. Me ha dado una lista con nombres —explotó finalmente.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté extrañada, prestando más atención a los nombres escritos—. ¿Lord Queensberry? Pero si tiene por lo menos ochenta años, le faltan casi todos los dientes y además sufre de profundos ataques de gota. ¿Qué peligro ve?

—No lo sé —replicó ella—, no le veo sentido, pero George parecía ciertamente preocupado.

Seguí leyendo y recordando los rostros de los hombres reseñados, hasta llegar a uno que me llamó poderosamente la atención.

—El señor Simmons —musité.

—Sí, el que suministra el pescado, verduras y hortalizas a casi todas las casas de la calle —contestó ella con un claro gesto de extrañeza.

—Creo que lo tengo —exclamé triunfante y asomé la cabeza.

En ese instante, llegaba, en la carreta tirada por dos mulas, el citado comerciante, y mi madre salió a su encuentro. Aparentemente, le entregó dos cajas de madera, en las que pudimos observar diferentes alimentos expuestos ordenadamente.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿qué peligro puede ver George en ese hombre? —masculló Catlyn, arrugando la nariz y observando al señor Simmons, un hombre bajito, entrado en carnes, casi calvo y con un rostro redondo y rojizo siempre brillante de sudor.

—Creo que tiene que ver con las mercancías que entrega.

—¿Crees que puede ser partidario de Hannover y nos intenta envenenar? —preguntó mi hermana con un deje de incredulidad palpable en su voz.

—¡No! ¡Es un código! ¡Un maldito código! ¿Cómo es que no lo he visto antes? —exclamé, bullendo la cólera en mi sangre.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ni lo he visto, ni sé de lo que estás hablando —contestó mi hermana, observándome con atención.

—Espionaje —le aclaré.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible que mamá…? Achh, ya lo hacía antes y ha vuelto a las andadas. ¡Será posible!, ¿a qué cree que está jugando? Estamos en medio de una guerra —gritó, dando bandazos en el aire con los brazos.

—Lo averiguaremos, vamos. —Le cogí de la mano y tiré de ella hasta llegar a la biblioteca de la casa, que solíamos utilizar como salón privado cuando no teníamos visitas.

—Bien —dijo mi hermana, observando las estanterías de madera de nogal cubiertas por libros—, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que buscar?

—Heráldica, libros de historia de Inglaterra, Francia y Escocia, lemas e insignias de los clanes —contesté mientras examinaba los libros de cerca, buscando alguno que me diera alguna pista. Recordé a Daniel, él podría sernos de mucha utilidad, pero había partido con el regimiento de los Brower, junto con Vicent, el marido de Rosemary.

—¿Crees que eres Richebourg? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La miré sonriendo ampliamente, recordando la imagen del famoso espía de la Revolución francesa, que midiendo solo cincuenta y ocho centímetros, utilizaba esa particularidad para, una vez memorizados los mensajes, disfrazarse de bebé y entregarlos.

—No. Solo fíjate en el último nombre de la lista, es Duncan, el hijo de madame La Marche, uno de los confidentes de Albert. Esos hombres son los correos y espías de Albert. Lo que no llego a entender es: ¿por qué la tenía George y por qué se la dio Albert a mi madre?

—Quizá lo averiguó ella sola, parece bastante capaz—musitó mi hermana, acompañándome en el estudio de los libros.

—Eso me temo —mascullé, y encontré uno que parecía sernos de utilidad. Lo cogí con cuidado, era un gran volumen encuadernado en cuero negro con hilo de oro. En su interior se relataba la historia de los clanes del norte de Escocia, con su indumentaria e insignia—. Ves —le dije mostrándole las cinco lanzas del clan Cameron, a la vez que me cogía el grueso anillo que pendía de una cadena de plata en el comienzo de mis senos.

—¡Los rábanos! —exclamó triunfante.

—Eso creo. Utilizan diferentes colores para atar las hortalizas, blanco si es escocés, rojo si es inglés… o eso creo. El número no sé si se refiere a un solo hombre o a regimientos enteros. Los cinco rábanos atados con hilo blanco hacen referencia a ese clan en concreto. El resto, tendremos que averiguarlo con mucha paciencia y mucho tiempo —expliqué, todavía con el dedo señalando el escudo.

—Bueno —murmuró mi hermana—, paciencia no tendremos… pero tiempo nos sobra en abundancia. No veas lo que añoro la televisión e internet.

Solté una sonora carcajada.

—¿En realidad es eso lo que más añoras?

—Eso… y los inodoros, la calefacción central, los pantalones vaqueros, la ropa interior, la luz eléctrica, la música, las lavadoras… ahhh, las lavadoras… ese prodigio de la tecnología —murmuró con anhelo—, los teléfonos móviles, los automóviles, la tortilla de patatas…

—Para, ¡por Dios!, que me vas a hacer llorar —susurré con un deje de nostalgia en la voz, reprimiendo la congoja que sentí de improviso.

Me miró sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues empecemos a trabajar entonces, ya estaba yo un poco cansada de sentirme la señora de…

—Eres la señora de —repliqué yo.

—¡Bah! Eso es lo que cree él —sentenció, y ambas nos sentamos frente a un libro abierto y unas hojas en blanco, intentando descubrir por qué código se regían y qué mensajes transmitían realmente.

Y así pasamos los largos y oscuros días del otoño, en una ciudad que se estaba acostumbrando a la guerra, regresando a una relativa tranquilidad, en la que los comercios abrieron de nuevo y los mercados de ganado volvieron a celebrarse. Las tabernas y posadas fueron los únicos vencedores de la contienda, llenándose cada tarde con hombres que buscaban desahogo en el alcohol y las mujeres. Madame La Marche, pensé de forma absurda, tenía que hacer una caja estupenda cada día.

Descubrimos parte del intrincado esquema por el que se regía la red de espionaje creada por Albert y dejada en custodia a mi madre. En ella, averiguamos datos que nos eran desconocidos, y otros que ya sabíamos. Incluso nos atrevimos en alguna ocasión a añadir alguna contraseña, advirtiendo de algo que fuera de utilidad por nuestros conocimientos del futuro.

E incluso, a espaldas de nuestra madre y de Kendrick y John, que por orden de Albert se habían quedado ejerciendo la labor de guardaespaldas, creamos una red de proscritos escoceses. Hombres que llegaban ateridos y muertos de hambre, huyendo de la campaña de Inglaterra, por la que habían recorrido los helados caminos apenas sin ropa de abrigo o comida, e intentaban regresar a sus hogares, al menos el tiempo necesario para cubrir la cosecha de la próxima primavera. Les ofrecimos cobijo en las caballerizas, dándoles mantas, ropa limpia, curándoles las heridas y enfermedades varias, como la disentería, lo mejor que pudimos, hasta que dos o tres días después de acudir en nuestra ayuda desaparecían en la madrugada de camino a sus hogares, sin que supiéramos la mayoría de las veces quiénes eran o qué nombre tenían.

Las noticias nos fueron llegando por diferentes medios, en ocasiones por las informaciones de los espías, otras por proclamas vitalistas y carentes de interés real, y, la mayoría de las veces, por las conversaciones que manteníamos mi madre, mi hermana y yo, que completábamos lo que no recordábamos una con otra. Todas coincidíamos en una sola cosa, que el hecho que hizo que perdieran la guerra, hombres y, sobre todo, el empuje de los clanes del norte, fue la invasión de Inglaterra. Considerábamos, pese a nuestros escasos conocimientos militares, que el ejército escocés debía haberse centrado en fortificar y defender la frontera con el país vecino. No obstante, las tres conocíamos la opinión de diversos historiadores, que habían afirmado exactamente lo contrario, opinando que fue una excelente oportunidad del ejército rebelde de conquistar Inglaterra antes de que llegaran los refuerzos a través del Támesis provenientes de Flandes, con el duque de Cumberland al mando.

El 9 de noviembre, el ejército escocés llegó a la ciudad de Carlisle, donde los cañones abrieron fuego desde su muralla sin permitir la entrada de los rebeldes escoceses. Estos se retiraron al oír que el ejército inglés se aproximaba, y cuando comprobaron que tal información era falsa, reanudaron el asedio. Finalmente, el teniente coronel Durand, capituló, y dejó la ciudad en manos escocesas. Las tropas del mariscal de campo Wade, que acudían desde Newcastle en ayuda de la ciudad inglesa, nunca llegaron debido al mal tiempo. El 15 del mismo mes, nos despertamos con el tañido de todas las campanas de las iglesias de Edimburgo, y la historia se convirtió en realidad. Habían conquistado Carlisle.

Después de una cena frugal, la noche siguiente, y sin disfrutar de la algarabía que se había desatado en las calles para celebrar la conquista, las tres nos acostamos con el ánimo decaído. No había llegado ningún mensaje que nos indicara que Albert o Terry se encontraran bien y, aunque yo confiaba en la información de que disponíamos, una vez que me encontraba allí y comprobaba una y otra vez lo inexacta que puede llegar a ser la historia contada, desconfiaba del resultado.

Cogí el pequeño libro que descansaba en mi mesilla, Discurso del método, de Descartes, y me dispuse a releerlo con calma, invocando a que Morfeo me visitara con prontitud. Debí quedarme dormida con Descartes fuertemente sujeto entre mis manos. Desperté, sintiendo un peso a mis espaldas, y una mano inquisidora que se deslizaba por mi cintura con posesión. Apreté el libro entre mis manos y me volví con ímpetu, atizando en la cabeza al que había osado meterse en mi cama sin que lo hubiese invitado.

—¡Auch! —Oí que se lamentaba el hombre, para a continuación hacerlo en gaélico e inmovilizarme bajo su cuerpo—. ¿Así es como recibes a tu marido en tu cama después de pasarse dos días enteros cabalgando para estar a tu lado? —Me ofreció una mirada sesgada y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Solo si no se identifica antes como tal —mascullé, sintiendo que el calor brotaba de mis entrañas con su contacto.

—No he querido despertarte, tenías una expresión tan dulce… —dijo, y una expresión risueña iluminó sus ojos azules.

—Eres un demonio —murmuré, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Solo soy un hombre enamorado —contestó él, devorando mis labios con ferocidad. Se separó un instante y sujetó el libro en una mano, observándolo con curiosidad—. «Cogito ergo sum» —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—«Pienso, luego existo». —Traduje, y rodé hasta ponerme sobre él. Me deshice del camisón y dejé que observara mi desnudez.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, entornando los ojos azules, que brillaron a la luz de la vela.

—Solo soy una mujer enamorada. —Respondí, tendiéndome sobre él para tener acceso a su boca de labios gruesos y ardientes. La devoré con la misma ferocidad que él momentos antes, y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a mostrarse erráticas y jadeantes. Sentí cómo sus manos me recorrían la espalda hasta que me izó para bajarme justo sobre su erección. Gemí de forma involuntaria y me tensé, arqueándome.

— Había olvidado lo grande que eres —musité, arrancándole una carcajada que reverberó como el eco en mi interior.

Se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, dejando que yo me acostumbrara a su presencia y, sin previo aviso, atrapó uno de mis pezones para mordisquearlo con suavidad, mientras yo me volvía lentamente sobre su miembro. Sentí su urgencia, unida a la mía, y nos movimos al unísono con fuerza. Perdí la consciencia de dónde estaba realmente, y todo se convirtió en una espiral de placer sin final.

—Albert —musité a punto de estallar en fuego líquido.

—Espérame —urgió, y sus acometidas se recrudecieron, haciendo que yo sintiera que estaba a punto de desintegrarme entre sus brazos.

Grité y jadeé sujetando su pecho con fuerza, clavándole mis manos, sintiendo los últimos ramalazos de placer agitándose en mi interior, atrapados sin remedio entre mis músculos.

Me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo, casi desfallecida, y lo besé de nuevo.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuré.

—No más que yo —replicó, haciendo que me volviese para que estuviéramos frente a frente. Nos miramos fijamente.

Tenía barba de varios días y los ojos de un auténtico demonio, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y con el iris tan azul y brillante que parecían un fuego fatuo—. «Sentio ergo amo te» —susurró con voz ronca.

—«Siento, luego te amo». —Traduje con una sonrisa.

Me atrajo hasta su pecho y me acosté, sintiendo su corazón bajo mi rostro, y con el fuerte y profundo latido me quedé al instante dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad prendida en mi rostro.

Desperté antes del amanecer. Tenía muchísimo frío, pese a estar cubierta por las mantas y por el cuerpo de Albert, en el que estaba entrelazada. Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a su presencia. Él me sonrió de forma ladeada, y yo aspiré hondo su olor a humo, sudor y bosque, impregnado en su piel suave.

—Estás helada, mo anam —susurró a mi oído.

—Lo sé. Últimamente siempre siento frío. Creo que me está costando recuperarme de la herida —contesté, acurrucándome más sobre él. Hurgué con mi nariz en la cavidad suave de su clavícula, donde su pelo me hizo cosquillas y, de improviso, me atraganté y tosí.

—¿Estás resfriada? —preguntó Albert, incorporándose con gesto preocupado.

—No… no lo sé —contesté, y busqué desesperada su mirada.

—¿Qué te sucede? —exclamó, sentándose en la cama.

Pero no podía contestar, la náusea que sentía en mi garganta me lo impedía. De repente, mi estómago se revolvió y hasta su cercanía me resultaba molesta. Alargué una mano apartándolo y alcancé con la mirada la bacinilla de porcelana junto a la cama. Me incliné peligrosamente sobre ella, vomitando todo el contenido de mi estómago con violentas arcadas. Con inusitada rapidez, Albert se había levantado y situado acuclillado junto a mí, sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó, con un deje asustado en su tono de voz.

Yo levanté la mano y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Él me ofreció un pañuelo que descansaba sobre la mesilla y un vaso de agua. Bebí desesperada y me sequé los labios.

—Sí —exclamé, sintiéndome cada vez peor—. Me estoy muriendo —mascullé con un exceso de dramatismo—. Mi madre. Llama a mi madre.

Y, de repente, me incorporé de nuevo y volví a vomitar el agua ingerida, sin poder controlar las náuseas ni los temblores de mi cuerpo. Me abracé a mí misma tiritando y Albert se levantó para arroparme. Se vistió rápidamente sin dejar de observarme.

—Has sido tú —le increpé sin fuerzas. Había visto los estragos que la disentería empezaba a mostrar en el ejército escocés y temí que él fuera el portador de la enfermedad.

—¿Yo? —exclamó incrédulo—, acabo de llegar… no es posible que… —Se detuvo cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y me observó con cautela—. ¿Desde cuando estás así?—preguntó suavemente.

—No… no lo sé. Estaba bien hasta que has llegado. Tu olor, es tu olor… —contesté, castañeteándome los dientes, a punto de vomitar de nuevo.

Albert se quedó inmóvil, abrió la puerta, para después cerrarla de un golpe, y acercarse a mi cama con paso firme. Apartó las mantas, que él mismo había dispuesto sobre mí, dejándome desnuda, expuesta y completamente congelada.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —barboteé, arrastrando las mantas.

—Déjame que te examine —exigió simplemente, sujetando mi mano y acercando una vela.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada y con sus manos. Acarició mi pecho, que, molesto, se irguió ante el contacto. Y siguió bajando con sus manos, palpando cuidadosamente. Yo le pegué un manotazo. Pero él no reaccionó y eso fue lo que me asustó.

—¿Qué buscas? —pregunté aterrorizada—. ¿Viruela? Es eso, ¿no? ¿Cólera? —Casi grité más asustada todavía—. ¿Tifus? ¿Escarlatina? —Sentí que me ahogaba—. ¿Peste negra?—conseguí decir con apenas un murmullo.

—¿Peste negra? —Pareció desconcertado—. Hace más de dos siglos que no se conoce ningún caso. No, no es eso —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —inquirí, temblando. Todas las enfermedades extrañas y completamente ajenas a mí se manifestaron de nuevo, haciendo que sintiera un completo terror. Estaba totalmente indefensa. No existían vacunas, ni penicilina, ni antibióticos.

Albert detuvo su examen y apoyó su mano abierta justo sobre mi abdomen. Noté su calor atravesando mi piel como el fuego. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión concentrada.

—No sé cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes —musitó suavemente.

—¿Qué? —aullé, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, temiéndome lo peor.

—Esta vez tengo que darte la razón. Yo soy el culpable—contestó, mostrando una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Yo abrí la boca para preguntar, pero él me acalló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—. Estás embarazada, Candice —murmuró, manteniendo la sonrisa de satisfacción, ante mi mirada atónita, y, diciendo eso, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la boca. Justo en ese momento, como si mi cuerpo por fin reconociera al invasor, mi vientre se retorció y gemí junto a sus labios.

—Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? —pregunté algo aturdida.

—¿Es que no lo recuerdas? —respondió él sin poder dejar de sonreír. Y por extraño que pareciera, yo no esbocé ni una triste sonrisa. Al contrario, estaba completamente aterrada. Dolorosos recuerdos de mi anterior embarazo y de mi hija fallecida llenaron mi mente por completo, haciendo que volviera a temblar como una hoja.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Y si… y si yo no… ya sabes… yo… ¡Ay, Dios mío! —exclamé y comencé a llorar de forma desconsolada.

Albert se desnudó en silencio y se acostó a mi lado, rodeándome con los brazos.

—Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo —confesé roncamente.

—Lo sé, mo anam, lo sé. Pero esta vez será diferente. Tiene que serlo. Te protegeré y no permitiré que te suceda nada—murmuró sobre mi hombro, intentando tranquilizarme.

—Pero… pero… —Y recordé que lo peor estaba por llegar—.¡La guerra! Y yo… yo…

—Chisss, duerme, Candy, descansa. Yo te cuidaré. Aquí estás a salvo —susurró con voz firme. Y, finalmente, me quedé dormida apoyada contra su cuerpo, buscando desesperadamente la fuerza que me ofrecía.

Pasé los siguientes días durmiendo y vomitando. Más lo segundo, que lo primero. Cualquier olor me molestaba, cualquier voz me molestaba, cualquier presencia que no fuera Albert, hacía que me pusiera histérica. Seguía estando aterrada. No tenía miedo al dolor. Tenía miedo a la pérdida. Rodeaba mi vientre con mis manos de forma angustiosa, rezando porque Albert tuviera razón y que, esta vez, todo fuera diferente. A veces, lo descubría mirándome fijamente, cuando creía que yo estaba despistada o perdida en mis agoreros pensamientos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó, levantándose de forma silenciosa para acercarse a mí, que, ignorándolo, miraba ausente el trajinar de las calles de Edimburgo.

Apreté la jamba de madera de la ventana con tanta intensidad que me clavé astillas. Lágrimas cobardes recorrieron mi rostro, recordando la imagen de mi hija muerta en mis brazos.

—María —conseguí pronunciar finalmente entre sollozos—Se iba a llamar María.

Me rodeó la cintura con suavidad y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro. Noté la calidez de su aliento y la suavidad de su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro.

—Si de algo estoy seguro, mo anam, es de que seremos padres. Tu cuerpo es el de Melisande, pero tu espíritu es el de Candide —musitó y yo me estremecí entre sus brazos—¿Te encontraste tan mal en tu primer embarazo?—preguntó roncamente, mostrando una preocupación que intentaba ocultar.

Negué con la cabeza, recordando las molestias de los primeros meses, el cansancio, la súbita y repentina hinchazón de todo mi cuerpo. No, era completamente diferente, y no sabía si interpretarlo como una buena o mala señal. En ocasiones, sentía una desorbitada vitalidad y, al instante, me encontraba con la cabeza metida en el orinal deseando morirme para acabar con aquella sensación. Mi cuerpo se rebelaba, se adaptaba y luchaba contra el pequeño invasor que crecía en mi interior, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Eso era lo que más temía, que no supiera qué hacer en el caso de no ver las señales como la última vez. No había médicos especializados, ni instrumentos precisos que me aseguraran que el bebé se encontraba bien, que crecía de forma adecuada, que yo podía convertirme en madre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, y solo pronuncié tres palabras:

—Maldito seas, Sergei.

Finalmente, una tarde, decidí abandonar mi ostracismo voluntario para reunirme con mi familia. Bajé, tambaleándome, la escalera hasta el salón. Todavía me costaba mantener el equilibrio, como si mi débil cuerpo no soportara la posición vertical. Y, desde luego, mi apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Tenía el pelo lacio y sin vida, el rostro pálido y lucía unas profundas ojeras. Y lo más vergonzante de todo, seguía temblando y echándome a llorar a cada instante. El grupo allí reunido, en derredor de la pequeña mesita auxiliar, me miró cuando entré con bastante reparo. En sus rostros, sobre todo los masculinos, percibí la duda, acercarse o directamente huir lo más rápidamente de la loca en la que me estaba convirtiendo. Me senté en un sofá con un suspiro de cansancio. Albert se acercó rápidamente y con paso firme. Su gesto me mostró que él consideraba que debía seguir en reposo.

—¿Necesitas algo?

«Sí, otra vida, una vida en la que no haya guerra, en la que podamos disfrutar de la felicidad que nos ha sido negada una y otra vez», estuve a punto de decir, pero me arrepentí a tiempo, no fuera a ser que alguien volviera a malinterpretar mis deseos.

—No —musité con voz extremadamente ronca, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Paseé la vista por los que me circundaban, mi madre bordaba sentada junto a George que bebía un vaso de licor, y mi hermana, sentada frente a mí, con una mano entrelazada entre las de Terry. Y. súbitamente, sentí un deseo gigantesco de llorar de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera me conocía. Sus rostros mostraban una clara preocupación y no podía permitirlo. Suspiré hondo e intenté formar una sonrisa algo decaída. Ellos me respondieron dejando escapar el aire que estaban conteniendo, y yo entrecerré los ojos con fijeza sobre mi hermana, notando algo extraño en su expresión. La mano que no estaba escondida entre las de Terry descansaba apoyada sobre su vientre. Su redondeado vientre. Observé su rostro alegre y su sonrisa dulce dirigida hacia mí. Y estallé como una bomba atómica.

—¡Tú! —grité—, ¿estás embarazada?

Ella pegó un respingo ante mi brusquedad y Albert me apretó el hombro intentando que frenara mi repentina cólera.

—Sí —contestó ella, completamente azorada y enrojeciendo. Bajó la vista y buscó la de Terry, que me miró de forma peligrosa. Y, entonces, entendí su extraña petición de ayuda para que la cuidara, porque en ocasiones mostraba fragilidad. Me sentí traicionada y completamente estúpida.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —dije, perdiendo toda la furia y sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera controlarlas.

—Bueno, lo supe algún tiempo antes que tú… ya sabes. No quise decirte nada por… ya sabes. Y luego, pues has estado tan… ya sabes —explicó, sin que yo llegara realmente a saber nada.

—Pero… pero… —murmuré algo despistada, y observé con más detenimiento a mi hermana. Su rostro mostraba un leve y saludable sonrojo, su pelo sedoso y suelto le caía rodeándole la cara y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes—.¿Estás bien? —pregunté finalmente.

—Me siento estupendamente. De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor —afirmó.

Y yo la odié profundamente.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué yo me encuentro tan mal? —inquirí a nadie en particular.

—Cariño —exclamó mi madre a mi lado—. Ya has estado embarazada antes. ¿No es lo mismo?

Observé a Albert, que se había alejado hasta el aparador y acababa de servirse un poco de whisky en un vaso.

—Yo… sí que me encontré mal al principio. Pero nada como esto. Me siento el doble de mal —expresé con cautela.

—Pues, entonces, hija, es que estás doblemente embarazada. —Soltó mi madre de pronto, haciendo que con esas simples palabras todo explotara a mi alrededor. Fijé mi vista en Albert con perplejidad, él volvió el rostro hacia mí y, de repente, palideció por completo.

—¡Dos! —bramó roncamente, dejando caer el vaso al suelo y haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al vidrio roto, como si ese fuera el verdadero problema.

—¡Dos! —grité yo, volviendo a temblar sin control.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros con ostensible preocupación. Si un embarazo ya era arriesgado, de hecho constituía la mayor causa de muerte entre las mujeres, un doble embarazo suponía un desafío a la vida. Sin quirófanos, sin anestesia y sin ginecólogos, estaba perdida. Una voz habló, rompiendo la tenebrosa realidad.

—¿Dos hermanos? ¿Voy a tener dos hermanos a la vez?—exclamó Jimmy, abandonando su refugio junto al fuego y acercándose a mí con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su dulce rostro infantil.

—¿Dos Albert? —expuso George con una sonrisa algo trémula, mesándose la cabellera castaña—. No sé si seré capaz de lidiar con dos a la vez. Casi me cuesta mi juventud educar solo a uno.

—¿Y no habéis pensado que pueden ser dos Candy? —le preguntó mi madre evaluándonos a todos con una simple mirada.

Y, entonces, todos gimieron y elevaron los ojos al cielo.

Yo los miré estupefacta y, de improviso, carcajeé de forma histérica sujetándome el costado, fruto de una incomprensible locura.

—¡Ay, Dios! Vas a tener un unicornio atado con un lazo blanco —barboteé sin poder parar de reír, mirando a mi hermana, haciendo referencia al escudo de los Graham de Appin, que habíamos descubierto entre los mensajes ocultos de mi madre con el señor Simmons.

—¡Pues yo no pienso regalarles a mis sobrinos una daga envuelta con cinta blanca! —contestó ella indignada, haciendo referencia, en este caso, al escudo de los Andrew.

El resto de los presentes nos miraron con incredulidad, y mi madre palideció levemente. Albert se acercó hacia mí con otro vaso de whisky y se bebió el contenido de un largo trago antes de pronunciar palabra.

—Elisabeth. —Se dirigió a mi madre—. Te advertí que terminarían por averiguarlo.

—Pero, no es posible, he tenido exquisito cuidado en mis reuniones y entregas —musitó ella desconcertada.

—¿Reuniones? ¿Entregas? —farfulló George interrogándolos con la mirada—. ¿Con quién? —añadió, dándose cuenta de que aquella era la pregunta más importante.

—Con nadie importante —masculló ella molesta, y dejó el bordado sobre la mesa—. Creo que me acostaré, aquí ya está todo claro.

Se levantó y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la escalera.

George siguió farfullando completamente enfadado, y se levantó minutos después para desaparecer por la arcada que daba a las caballerizas. Mi hermana y yo nos miramos con idénticos gestos de incomprensión.

—Lo único que está claro —añadió Albert elevando la voz e inclinándose sobre mí—, es que no hará falta que nadie les regale una daga a nuestros hijos, seguro que su propia madre ya se encarga de ello.

Y yo sonreí. Sonreí por primera vez en días, sintiendo que pese a que todo estaba en nuestra contra, siempre podíamos buscar el milagro que salvara todo aquello que amábamos. Y después, reaccionando algo tardíamente, probablemente por los efectos del embarazo repentino, le asesté un pequeño pellizco en el brazo a Albert que lo hizo tambalearse. Él se levantó y me alzó para acogerme entre sus brazos. Pataleé y grité como una niña, mientras Terry y Catlyn se reían de nosotros.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —murmuré junto a su rostro.

—Voy a tocar el arpa, Candice. —Entornó los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mo brathair, ten cuidado, o esta vez romperás las cuerdas.—Le avisó su hermano, riéndose igual que él, y recibiendo el mismo pellizco en su brazo por parte de mi hermana.

—Terry, no temas por nosotros, conozco una nueva melodía—contestó él, volviendo levemente la cabeza.

Mientras nos alejábamos, aún pude oír el último comentario de mi hermana, totalmente perdida entre arpas y melodías.

—No creo que intente estrangularlo con una de las cuerdas, aunque proteste, sé que le guarda mucho cariño a su cuello.—Se quedó en silencio un momento—. Bueno, en realidad a otras partes de su cuerpo…

Albert me depositó con cuidado sobre la cama cuando entramos en nuestra habitación, y, sin mirarme, cerró la puerta en silencio. Comencé a desatarme las lazadas del corpiño y dejé caer este, junto con la falda de seda gris. Él se sentó a mi lado y se agachó para deshacer los nudos de las botas y quitarse las gruesas medias de lana. Todo ello, sin dirigirme ni una sola vez la vista. Desenganchó el prendedor de plata de su kilt y este se deslizó a su alrededor como un manto de vivos colores. Finalmente, al comprobar que lo estaba observando, se volvió mostrando un rostro pétreo y una expresión solemne en sus ojos.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó roncamente.

—No.

—¿Te acerco el orinal? ¿Te encuentras mal de nuevo?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te suba algo de la cocina?

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —inquirió ante mi gesto concentrado, sin variar la expresión seria de su rostro.

—Que me cuentes qué te sucede, solo eso —murmuré.

Albert se mesó el pelo con lentitud y resopló audiblemente. Se levantó y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza arrojándola sobre una silla. Me miró fijamente e intentó esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

—No me sucede nada, Candice. No debes preocuparte por mí, solo por ti y por nuestro —carraspeó y gruñó atragantándose—, nuestros hijos —musitó finalmente, bajando la vista.

Sonreí, descubriendo el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Me desnudé y me acosté, esperando a que él lo hiciera a mi lado. Solo entonces, cuando me acomodé sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón, sintiendo su silencio y viendo su expresión ausente, rodeada de sombras anhelantes, volví a insistir.

—Cuéntamelo, Albert.

—No.

—Vamos —lo insté con un pequeño pellizco en su pecho—Seguro que no es tan terrible.

—No.

—Albert, necesito saberlo —exigí, volviendo a pellizcarlo.

Él puso su mano sobre la mía impidiéndome nuevos ataques, y me recostó de lado, para que pudiera verle el rostro.

—No.

Nos miramos intensamente durante unos instantes. Su rostro y su apostura destilaban fuerza, y, a la vez, una inmensa debilidad si lograbas ver más allá del brillo de sus profundos ojos azules. Levanté una mano y la posé en su mejilla rasposa. Él cerró los párpados y suspiró profundamente.

—Tengo miedo, Candy —expuso con voz extremadamente ronca. Entornó la vista y buscó la decepción en mi gesto. Pero no fue eso lo que percibió, fue miedo. Sentí terror, porque él jamás se mostraba temeroso con nada, si él caía, yo lo hacía con él. Él era el que sustentaba mi precaria estabilidad en aquella época desconocida y cruel. Solo él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté suavemente, intuyendo la respuesta.

Suspiró de nuevo, y su mano se posó sobre la mía, transmitiéndome su calor y parte de su fortaleza.

—Tengo miedo a perderte —dijo con voz profunda—Cuando averigüé que iba a ser padre, sentí que podía estallar de orgullo. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación de felicidad más absoluta, aun cuando conocía el peligro que corríamos de perderlo. —Respiró de forma entrecortada—Siempre confié en ti, en tu pasión y fortaleza. Eres como una roca, Candy, mi roca. —Cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si no se atreviera a enfrentar mi mirada y tragó profusamente. Me acerqué más a él, hasta que nuestros cuerpos desnudos estuvieron piel con piel—. Ahora todo ha cambiado, sé que sigues siendo un muro inexpugnable, pero tengo la sensación de que si poso mi mano sobre ti, te desvanecerás como una nube en el cielo de verano. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. Son dos bebés. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. —Apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que creí que me fracturaría algún dedo—. No debí haberlo permitido. Te he perdido, no solo una, sino dos veces. La tercera me mataría. Estuviste tan enferma tras Gladsmuir que deseé morir en tu lugar para salvarte, y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Si tú…, si tú…, yo no podría soportarlo de nuevo. —Sus ojos mostraban un brillo animal, salvaje y peligroso—. Perdóname, mo anam. Si yo hubiese siquiera previsto que… yo… yo… lo habría evitado.—Finalizó, abrazándome conteniendo su temblor y el mío.

Jamás había oído a Albert titubear ni dudar de sus propias palabras. Se había expuesto ante mí, desnudando su alma y revelando sus temores, ansiando un perdón que no le correspondía, porque no era culpable de ningún delito, temeroso de que yo lo rechazara por mostrar su debilidad, que para mí constituía una prueba de su total entrega. Y en ese instante dejé de sentir miedo y lo amé con una intensidad desesperada. Me acurruqué buscando el cobijo de sus fuertes brazos y suspiré contra su pecho, escuchando los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

—Soy fuerte, Albert. Obstinada y terca en ocasiones, pocas ocasiones. —Noté su cuerpo temblar por una sonrisa que supe adornaba su rostro—. Si esto ha sucedido así, es por algún motivo. —Me quedé en silencio un momento, recordando las palabras de Sergei, y suspiré—. Estamos juntos. Si tú estás conmigo, ya no tengo miedo.

Me abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que nos fundimos en un solo ser, con los mismos anhelos, con los mismos miedos, con el mismo deseo y el mismo amor compartido.

—Estoy contigo, Candy. Siempre estaré junto a ti, porque en amarte es donde reside mi honor —murmuró suavemente, besándome en la frente.

Continuara...

Feliz día de San Valentín,a Abril, BeKyANdREw, Sol G, wall-e17, Yeneli, E.K.V.V, Biank Andrew, Balderas, Lola, Sasha Vy, Keila , Enamorada, Jujo, Delia, Mj, Ashlyne, Rebeka Vsc, Eliza L, elbroche, Biank Andrew, rosarioescobar, Ana Isela Hdz, Amy Freites, Gladis, Mara, Eli, Sophia, Paty O , Mara, JohanArias, Cancin d Eduard, Collie, Bicerka, Mercedes, pivoine3, Carol M, Fiorela, Pekes,,Guest, hoy que es el día del amor y la amistad quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan y por el regalo de su amistad a traves de sus reviews tan entretenidos que me sacan unas sonrisas cuando quiero llorar...Espero que este día sea para ustedes realmente especial y compartan con sus parejas, amigos y famila un muy agradable dia de san valentin.

Se les quiere mucho y que Dios siempre las bendigan.

AbigailWhite70...


	38. Capitulo 35 Es de valientes reír cuando

_**Capitulo 35**_

 _ **Es de valientes reír**_

 _ **cuando el corazón llora**_

—¡Cómela! —La orden de Albert se me atragantó, igual que lo hizo la galleta salada con jengibre que intentaba pasar a través de mi garganta.

Lo miré con la furia brillando en mis ojos y torcí la boca. No conseguí ni un ápice de conmiseración hacia mi persona, así que dulcifiqué el gesto y batí las pestañas, intentándolo por medio de la seducción más descarada. Albert enarcó una ceja y me miró con grata diversión.

—No funciona, Candice, no te esfuerces. Conseguiré que tragues esa maldita galleta, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—No te servirá de mucho —contesté desafiándolo—, dentro de un momento estará junto a las otras dos en el fondo de la bacinilla.

Nos miramos fijamente, evaluando nuestras opciones de victoria, y, por un instante, olvidé las profundas náuseas.

Con un gesto de indolencia, él mismo recogió el orinal de porcelana, decorado con filigranas de oro, para posármelo sobre las piernas. Lo miré con tanta ira, que a cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho recular un paso, pero Albert, después de nuestra conversación mantenida la noche anterior, volvía a tener las ideas claras y una férrea voluntad patente en cada rasgo de su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió de improviso y mi hermana entró caminando a paso rápido, con una clara expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Me fijé en Terry, que todavía seguía con el puño levantado, con intención de avisar de su llegada. Suspiró con resignación y siguió a su esposa.

—Tienes todavía peor aspecto que ayer. —Fue su saludo.

—Buenos días, a ti también, Catlyn —mascullé, llevándome un vaso de agua a la boca, intentando por todos los medios digerir el desayuno.

—No puedes decir que no —continuó, ignorando mi gesto desganado.

Eso ya me indicaba que lo que tuviera que anunciar no me iba a gustar en absoluto.

—No.

—Candy, no seas aguafiestas. Esa palabra hoy está prohibida.

—No. —Repetí con obstinación, mientras observaba de reojo cómo Terry le pasaba a Albert una misiva en la que brillaba el sello real.

—Terry ha recibido indicaciones precisas del Pretendiente que…

—No —dije de nuevo, y me volví para interrogar con la mirada a mi marido. Había leído con rapidez la carta y su rostro era ahora impenetrable.

—¡Por Dios, Candy! —Mi hermana arrancó de las manos de Albert la misiva real y me la mostró, poniéndola entre la galleta odiosa y yo, algo que por fortuna agradecí—. Una fiesta, nos invitan a una fiesta en Holyrood. No puedes negarte.

—No —exclamé con más energía.

—Estamos obligados a ir, léela tú misma. —Sonrió de forma suficiente y burlona, y yo apreté la mandíbula.

—Ni siquiera está Charles en Edimburgo. No tiene sentido que se celebre ningún baile —afirmé con la carta sujeta en las manos.

—Eso es cierto, pero no todos lo saben —dijo Terry, mirando de soslayo a Albert.

—¿Qué es lo que tramáis? —inquirí, olvidando mi malestar por algo más interesante.

—A veces estamos obligados a cumplir órdenes que no son estrictamente militares —explicó Terry—. Esta es una de ellas. Necesitamos reunir al mayor número de comerciantes y burgueses adinerados para intentar conseguir financiación para el ejército.

—Léela, es perentorio que acudamos —insistió mi hermana, señalando la carta. Volví la vista un momento, para descubrir que Albert tenía una expresión impasible. Me armé de paciencia e incliné el rostro hacia la misiva.

—¿Ha caído Manchester? —pregunté, algo despistada, leyendo las primeras frases.

—Por supuesto, hoy es treinta de noviembre, ¿es que no oíste repicar las campanas hace dos días? —respondió mi hermana, como si yo realmente fuera tonta.

—La verdad es que tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme —murmuré, siguiendo con la vista las indicaciones para la recepción que se debía celebrar aquella misma noche en el palacio, y de la que ya se habían enviado las invitaciones correspondientes.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —inquirió mi hermana a Terry, que conversaba en susurros con Albert, algo apartados—. Estoy segura de que a Aonghus le encantará guardarla como recuerdo.

—No creo que haya problema —afirmó Terry, con el tácito asentimiento de Albert, que seguía mostrando una expresión insondable.

—Casi me parece estar escuchando su voz —musité, oyendo a un hombre cantar The yellow haired laddie, la tonadilla que se había hecho famosa por el sargento Dickson, un preso de Prestonpans que reclutó a casi doscientos hombres en Manchester y que se enfrentó en solitario a la población, enarbolando el mosquete, hasta que un grupo de Highlanders tuvo que acudir en su ayuda. Recordaba perfectamente la historia que nos contó Sergei, con la broma a costa de la ciudad por haber sido tomada por un sargento, un mosquete y una niña.

—Sí, es cierto. —Mi hermana se acercó a la ventana—Parece su voz —murmuró asomándose, para retirarse con gesto de horror—. ¡No! —exclamó, y me miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿No estaba prohibida esa palabra? —farfullé, sintiendo que las galletas pugnaban por salir, a la vez que me inclinaba sobre la bacinilla con profundas arcadas. Sentí que una mano me recogía el pelo y oí la voz de Terry que habló a mis espaldas.

—Tranquila, Candy, pasará pronto —murmuró, mientras Albert me acercaba un pañuelo, empapado en agua con esencia de lirios, para que me lo pusiera bajo la nariz, como un burdo sustituto de las sales que solía utilizar la tía Marguerite.

—No, no pasará —expresé con voz ronca, recogiendo en mi mano la de Catlyn que había comenzado a temblar como una hoja—. De hecho, acaba de empezar —musité, levantando la vista.

Estábamos perdidas. Aonghus era nuestro enlace en el ejército, él se encargaba de enviarnos a soldados para que los atendiéramos, a espaldas, por supuesto, de sus capitanes Albert y Terry, corriendo un gran riesgo en esa aventura. Me levanté, tambaleándome, y me apoyé en mi hermana.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Albert me sujetó, advirtiendo algo extraño, mientras Terry paseaba la mirada de la una a la otra con desconfianza.

—A recibir a Aonghus, es un invitado —contesté, casi saliendo a la carrera.

Albert y Terry nos siguieron maldiciendo en gaélico, mientras nosotras intentábamos desesperadamente pensar algo para distraer la atención sobre los recién llegados.

Entramos por la puerta lateral de las caballerizas, y el fuerte hedor a estiércol y animal me envolvió de tal forma que me vi obligada a respirar fuertemente por la boca para evitar ponerme en evidencia de nuevo. Intentamos hacerle gestos a Aonghus, que nos recibió saltando de la carreta con el rostro sonriente, advirtiéndole de que no estábamos solas.

Al ver a Albert y Terry a nuestra espalda, recompuso el gesto y sonrió con más amplitud.

—Catly, veo que el estado de buena esperanza te sienta cada día mejor —saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermana.

Se me olvidó por completo la razón por la que estaba allí y me volví con incredulidad hacia ella.

—¿También lo sabe él? —espeté, furiosa.

—Hummm… —Fue su respuesta.

—¿Y tú? —Encaré a Albert, que miraba desafiante la lona de la carreta de Aonghus—. ¿También lo sabías?

—Sí —contestó brevemente, observando un ligero movimiento de la tela, que el sacerdote disimuló situándose delante y extendiendo su capa, haciendo volar con ello virutas de paja que quedaron un momento suspendidas al trasluz.

—¿De cuánto estás embarazada? —pregunté finalmente a mi hermana.

—De… unos cuatro meses… creo… Aquí es un poco difícil saber con exactitud las fechas —masculló algo avergonzada.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé iracunda y a la vez sintiéndome como una tonta al no haber visto ninguna señal.

—En cambio tú, Candice, tienes el color verde de las algas del lago Linnhe. ¿Estás enferma? —inquirió con curiosidad Aonghus, sin moverse del sitio, desafiando con su postura a Albert, que parecía totalmente concentrado en la carreta.

—Está embarazada —dijo Albert sin apartar la vista.

—¡Loado sea el Señor! ¡Un pequeño Andrew al final!—Aonghus mostró su alegría, elevando los brazos al cielo.

—Dos —musitó Albert, acercándose sigilosamente a la carreta, sin que nada lo distrajera de su objetivo final.

—¿Dos? ¡Qué gran noticia! —Y Albert consiguió alcanzar la lona, esquivando a su oponente, y la levantó con un movimiento brusco.

—A Dhia! —bramó, tirando del brazo de un joven soldado que se escondía agazapado entre barricas de whisky—. ¿Dé dónde sales tú?

—Del… del frente… —tartamudeó el joven, trastabillando. Estaba descalzo, vestido de forma harapienta, y su rostro lampiño, pálido y delgado, demostraba su inexperiencia y pobreza. Miró atemorizado hacia la imponente figura de mi marido, que resopló y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Aonghus.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así? Es alta traición, estás ayudando a desertores —gritó—. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, te has atrevido a inmiscuir a mi mujer y mi cuñada en esta empresa.

Aonghus se retrajo levemente y abrió la boca para contestar. Antes de que intentara cubrirnos, lo interrumpí.

—No ha sido él, hemos sido nosotras. —Sujeté con fuerza la mano de mi hermana y ambas levantamos el rostro para enfrentarnos a la dureza del de nuestros maridos.

—Es una simple parada en boxes, reponer fuerzas, cambiar las bujías y otra vez a la carrera —murmuró mi hermana, observando al joven que parpadeaba con gesto confundido.

—¿Cajas? ¿Bujías? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—Terry miró a un lado y a otro buscando algo inexistente y por fin, estupefacto, fijó la vista en mi hermana.

Albert respiró hondo, entornó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo con furia contenida. Dio dos grandes zancadas a un lado, giró y volvió a repetir el proceso. Finalmente, se plantó frente a nosotras con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas si nos descubren? —murmuró roncamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Míralo. —Dirigí la vista hacia el joven, que se sujetaba a la madera de la carreta con gesto aterrorizado—. Es solo un niño.

—Tengo… tengo dieciséis años, señora —pronunció el joven tartamudeando.

—Lo ves, solo un niño. —Insistí, y me gané el gesto adusto del joven y un resoplido de Albert, sobre mi rostro.

—Estáis desangrando el ejército. Necesita todos los hombres disponibles, ya ha habido muchas deserciones y este joven no es un niño, es un soldado. Yo a su edad ya había participado en dos batallas —abroncó, sin perder un solo instante el contacto con mis ojos.

—Estamos salvando vidas, Albert. No me harás cambiar de idea —afirmé con seguridad, aunque noté cómo temblaba mi mano entrelazada con la de mi hermana.

—Y tú, Aonghus, ¿cómo es posible que te hayas dejado embaucar así? —inquirió, acercándose a él.

—Todos son criaturas de Dios —contestó el sacerdote con una expresión beatífica en el rostro. Apreté los dientes y me mordí un labio ante la estupenda interpretación.

—Candy, ¿cuándo entenderás que haciendo este tipo de cosas solo te pones en peligro una y otra vez? —No era una pregunta, así que no la contesté.

—No me juzgues, Albert. Sé lo que has estado haciendo antes y durante la campaña del ejército, conozco los códigos, cada nombre y cada nuevo desplazamiento. Puede que no me permitas moverme de Edimburgo, pero no me vas a mantener al margen de los acontecimientos —argumenté, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—A… agua —pidió, empalideciendo aún más el joven soldado.

—Toma, hijo. —Aonghus le ofreció una petaca de whisky—Esto te hará resucitar… o te matará… Lo bueno es que tienes un sacerdote junto a ti y que morirás con una sonrisa.

El joven se atragantó y abrió los ojos, mirando de forma temerosa a los que lo rodeábamos. Terry, recuperándose por fin de lo que había presenciado, se acercó a él y le tendió una manzana que llevaba escondida entre los pliegues de su kilt.

—Cógela, muchacho, ven conmigo y cuéntame qué sucede en Inglaterra —dijo, y tiró de Catlyn para que lo siguiese.

Albert resopló de nuevo y me cogió el rostro con las manos. Respiró solo a unos centímetros de mi boca y yo aspiré su aliento, cerrando los ojos ante la nueva acometida. Sin embargo, sentí sus labios posados sobre los míos con suavidad. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tú y yo hablaremos esta tarde sobre lo que estás haciendo—musitó, brillándole el iris azul de forma peligrosa.

Levanté las manos con gesto de rendición.

—Lo siento. Tengo que prepararme para una fiesta —me disculpé, y emprendí la huida hacia la puerta de acceso a la casa.

Tropecé, una vez que comencé a subir la escalera, al engancharse la falda en un clavo suelto, y me incliné para soltar la tela, al tiempo que oía conversar a Albert y Aonghus.

—¿Cómo se lo has permitido sabiéndolo desde hace semanas? —preguntó el sacerdote suavemente.

—Ya la has escuchado. No la puedo mantener al margen, lo único que puedo hacer para protegerla es esconderla en mi casa. —Bebió un trago de la petaca de Aonghus y, tras soltar un profundo suspiro, con voz que ya no denotaba enfado ni furia, añadió—: No es como las demás mujeres.

—En eso, mo charaid, tengo que darte la razón —convino el sacerdote—. Si yo no fuera un hombre entregado a Dios…

—Pero lo eres —lo interrumpió Albert con aspereza, y la risa cristalina y alegre de Aonghus llenó el oscuro espacio de las cuadras, sobresaltando a los animales, que piafaron molestos.

Mientras me cambiaba en la habitación de mi hermana seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que había oído en las cuadras aquella tarde. No sabía si sentirme enfadada por que Albert nos hubiera descubierto, o agradecida por que comprendiese lo importante que era para nosotras la pequeña labor que hacíamos atendiendo a quienes huían del frente. Lo que sí estaba era sorprendida. Albert era un hombre de claroscuros, de aristas sin definir ni perfilar, rudo en ocasiones y tremendamente dulce en otras.

No lo había visto desde que nos separamos esa mañana, había partido con Terry, reclamado por las obligaciones militares, y yo me había visto en parte impelida a asistir a la fiesta, en reclamo a lo que consideraba una llamada de auxilio por parte de Charles. Sin embargo, aunque las mujeres seguían mostrándose hipnotizadas por el magnetismo del joven Pretendiente y solían caer obnubiladas ante su encanto, los hombres mantenían una discreta atención y eran reticentes a colaborar con la causa, a la que miraban con desconfianza.

—Empiezo a estar demasiado gorda para caber en el corsé.—Catlyn resopló mientras aguantaba la respiración, embutida en un precioso vestido de organza rosa palo decorado con bordados en hilo de plata, tan intrincados que, en ocasiones, era difícil descubrir el color de la tela debajo. El escote cuadrado y las mangas hasta el codo dejaban parte de su nívea piel al descubierto y la falda abullonada caía con gracia sobre las enaguas almidonadas, creando una imagen digna de retratar.

—Estás preciosa —afirmé sonriendo, mientras me contemplaba en el espejo con un vestido similar, en color piedra y no tan efusivamente decorado. Incluso me había atrevido a colorear un poco mis pálidas mejillas y me había dejado peinar por ella, recogiendo mi pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con diminutos prendedores de diamante, prestados por mi madre.

—No entiendo por qué mamá se ha negado a venir—comentó ella, atusándose el cabello, del que colgaba una cinta de raso que le cubría parte del hombro desnudo.

—La verdad es que la envidio —contesté con un suspiro de resignación.

Decidió quedarse en casa, aduciendo que ya había asistido a demasiadas fiestas en su vida, pero ambas sospechábamos que tenía bastante que ver con que George no fuera uno de los invitados. Al día siguiente, los tres regresaban al frente en Inglaterra. La campaña se había detenido en Derby y se volvía a discutir qué rumbo tomar, si continuar la invasión hasta Londres, que solo estaba a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros, o regresar y afianzar posiciones en Escocia.

Albert se mostraba optimista, pero yo sabía que los clanes apoyarían a lord George Murray y volverían a Escocia, pese a las protestas del príncipe.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta y nuestra madre entró con una sonrisa.

Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y nos observó con expresión de cariño.

—Si pudiera fotografiaros en este momento… —dijo con tono melancólico—. Tengo la sensación de que estoy asistiendo a vuestro baile de graduación. —Guardó silencio por un instante mientras nosotras nos dirigíamos miradas de agobio—. Tan jóvenes e inocentes —añadió, y pusimos los ojos en blanco—. Aunque en realidad estéis casadas con dos rebeldes escoceses y me vayáis a hacer abuela, con lo joven que soy. —Finalizó con voz ronca.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamamos las dos al unísono.

—Vamos, que os están esperando en el salón —murmuró ella, enjugándose una lágrima y disimulando con gestos enérgicos, para que nos apresuráramos.

Bajamos despacio la escalera, de nuevo acostumbrándonos a los tacones informes con los que caminábamos, y nos paramos frente a Albert y Terry, que permanecían de pie junto a la puerta. También ellos mostraban un aspecto diferente. Se habían cambiado el kilt de caza para lucir el de gala, y ambas contuvimos la respiración. Albert incluso, había hecho el esfuerzo de recogerse el pelo en la nuca con una cinta de terciopelo color musgo, al igual que la chaqueta, que cubría su camisa blanca atada al cuello con una enorme lazada ribeteada con puntillas. No pude apartar la mirada de su rostro, adornado con una sonrisa burlona y divertida. Su aspecto imponente y su apostura de guerrero implícita bajo las ropas lujosas hicieron que exhalara un suspiro entrecortado.

—Mo brathair —dijo Terry en voz baja mientras pasaba la vista de mi hermana a mí—. ¿Cómo sabes cuál es tu mujer?

Catlyn y yo nos volvimos, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

—Es muy sencillo, Terry —respondió Albert—. Si besas a la que no te corresponde, recibirás una bofetada por su parte. Así que deberías asegurarte.

—No, mejor tú primero —dijo Terry, mirando a una y otra sin decidirse.

Albert caminó con paso firme hacia Catlyn y ambas sonreímos con anticipación. Cuando estaba a un palmo de ella, se volvió de pronto y me sujetó por la nuca, echándome hacia atrás para besarme con pasión. Levanté la mano con intención de propinarle un pellizco y él me apretó la muñeca al vuelo.

—Sé que eres tú, Candy —murmuró junto a mis labios, con un brillo intenso en los ojos—. No podría confundirte ni entre un millar de mujeres.

Terry respiró aliviado, mientras mi hermana carcajeaba ebria de felicidad, al ser por fin libre del confinamiento al que habíamos estado sometidas, y enlazó su mano en el brazo que su marido le ofrecía.

Salimos a la calle, y el golpe de aire frío nos mordió el rostro haciendo que, tanto mi hermana como yo, apresuráramos el paso para subirnos al carruaje que nos esperaba en la puerta. Una vez dentro, me acomodé junto a Albert y corrí levemente las cortinas de terciopelo azul observando el exterior, donde comenzaban a encenderse velas en las casas y las tabernas se llenaban de hombres que no deseaban llegar a sus hogares. El molesto traqueteo sobre el empedrado hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y el olor que me llegó de las calles sucias y el humo de centenares de chimeneas terminó por conseguir que empalideciera por completo. Empezaba a creer que no había sido buena idea asistir al baile, cuando todavía no era capaz de asistir a mi propia persona.

—¿Estás bien? —El tono claramente preocupado de Albert provocó que intentara mostrarme animada y sonriente, mientras cogía de su mano el pañuelo que me ofrecía para aspirar su aroma.

—Perfectamente —mentí flagrantemente.

—Claro —musitó, apretándome la mano helada entre sus dedos cálidos. Me masajeó el dorso de la muñeca y el antebrazo, haciendo que me relajara, sabiendo que mi nerviosismo no contribuía precisamente a que me sintiera en condiciones de enfrentarme a todos aquellos invitados, a los que no conocía ni por el nombre.

A los pocos minutos, dejamos de sentir las piedras bajo las ruedas para pasar a la tierra prensada y gravilla del comienzo de los jardines del palacio, lo que hizo que el carruaje se volviera más estable, y mi estómago tuviera un momento de tranquilidad. Nos detuvimos, y nuestros maridos nos ayudaron a descender del mismo.

Frente a nosotras, se erigía la imponente estructura de Holyrood, con las dos torres circulares a cada lado, de piedra canteada y oscurecida por el clima. A su espalda, se vislumbraban en la tibia luz del crepúsculo, la colina de Arturo y los jardines, ya vacíos de hombres y armamento.

Luces titilantes nos recibieron desde las ventanas altas y estrechas del primer piso, junto con la música que se oía amortiguada por las gruesas paredes y las ventanas cerradas. Un mayordomo con librea nos abrió la puerta principal, que chirrió como si se quejara de tanto trasiego.

Entramos y nos quedamos inmóviles frente a la escalera de piedra que se abría en dos brazos. En el descansillo, un retrato del joven príncipe nos daba la bienvenida. Sentí que comenzaba a ahogarme, me faltaba el aire y deseaba regresar a la comodidad y seguridad de mi hogar con urgencia. Recordaba la última vez que había visto aquel retrato, que acababa de ser pintado. Fue trescientos años después, en la última visita que realicé al palacio. Estaba situado en el comedor real y me quedé apartada observándolo con intensidad, dudando realmente de que solo un hombre, tan joven y fantasioso, hubiera logrado desestabilizar todo el país, llevándolo a una guerra sin sentido y destruyéndolo en nueve meses de contienda.

—No me moveré de tu lado —susurró Albert, inclinándose sobre mí, malinterpretando mi palidez.

—Es como vivir un sueño —musitó mi hermana, admirando la decoración extasiada. La miré, parpadeando incrédula. A veces, llegaba a pensar que ella no era plenamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación, y, en otras ocasiones, me convencía de que era yo la que tendía a exagerarlo.

Enlazamos nuestros brazos en los de nuestros maridos y subimos lentamente la escalera, dirigiéndonos a la izquierda, donde estaba situado el salón principal. El sillón real permanecía vacío, sin embargo, habían extendido sobre él el tartán identificativo de los Estuardo. Estaba bastante concurrido y pude distinguir el color de varios clanes entre los asistentes, otros me fueron desconocidos. Las mujeres, adornadas con sus mejores galas y joyas, bailaban en el centro con sus acompañantes al compás de la melodía que emergía desde una esquina del salón rectangular. Nos fuimos parando a cada poco para saludar y, antes de llegar al final de la estancia, nos separamos. Había comenzado la campaña de reclutamiento.

Con un suspiro resignado, dejé que Albert me guiara hasta uno de los ventanales, donde me abandonó con la promesa de regresar al momento con algo para beber. Se alejó sin dejar de observarme y yo compuse una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En cuanto lo perdí de vista, incliné los hombros e intenté acomodarme el molesto corsé que insistía en clavarse en mis riñones sin piedad. Sentía el temblor de cientos de pies magullando la tarima del suelo haciéndola crujir y quejarse. Me tambaleé levemente, sujetándome a la jamba de la ventana. Seguía sintiéndome exhausta y el olor de las velas de sebo, prendidas alrededor, junto con el aroma a sudor de hombres y mujeres que me rodeaban, comenzaba a producirme náuseas.

—¡Melisande! —Me volví instintivamente hacia el sonido de la voz francesa y cantarina que provenía de mi izquierda, sintiendo que una mano helada estrujaba mi garganta impidiéndome la respiración. Entre el barullo de la gente vi cómo Annie se acercaba, sujetándose la falda de seda en tono carmesí, que provocaba que su tez rosada y su pelo negro destellasen en contraste. Se detuvo, con un pequeño jadeo, frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en París, en el palacete de madame la marquise en Faubourg Saint Germain, después de huir de forma tan extraña de Poitiers.—Me sonrió con tanta dulzura, que me desarmó.

Aguanté estoica su abrazo y su beso en la mejilla sin saber qué responder realmente.

Albert se aproximó de forma sigilosa hacia nosotras, con una copa de cristal tallado en su mano, que me ofreció sin fijarse en quién me acompañaba. La cogí temblorosa, todavía con la mirada fija en mi amiga francesa. Él debió percibir algo extraño y sentí su cuerpo tensarse al posar su mirada en la joven.

—¿Annie? —preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Ella se volvió sorprendida y ambos entrelazaron sus miradas, haciendo que el brillo de las llamas de las velas palideciera frente al chisporroteo que se produjo entre ellos.

—¿Jean Jacques? —inquirió ella a su vez, con una expresión que se tornó desesperada en su rostro.

En ese mismo instante, mi vida se derrumbó. Averigüé quién era la francesa que había retrasado meses atrás su llegada a Escocia, ya que le era imposible salir de sus faldas. Y supe quién era el amante de mi amiga, por el cual suspiraba anhelante sin entender su súbito abandono. Sentí en cada fibra de mi ser el dolor punzante de los celos que retorcieron mis entrañas.

Annie se repuso con prontitud y se volvió inesperadamente hacia mí con expresión de furia.

—Tú… ¿Estáis? ¿Estáis?… —Respiró hondo—. ¡Eres una perra sin sentimientos! —exclamó, provocando que varias personas centraran su atención sobre nosotros. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, levantó la mano y me abofeteó con odio, haciendo que mi rostro se volteara y perdiera la copa que sujetaba en la mano, que cayó contra el suelo de madera pulida y se rompió en mil pedazos. A la vez, mi corazón sufrió el mismo destino. Albert sujetó con rapidez la mano de Annie, se inclinó sobre ella y le siseó algo al oído que no llegué a oír.

Observé, como si estuviera inmersa en un sueño plagado de pesadillas, a mi hermana acercarse corriendo y atropellando a la gente a su paso.

—¡Tú! —le gritó a Annie—. ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

Presentí que tenía toda la intención de devolver el golpe que yo había recibido.

—¡Déjala! —espeté con una voz extraña y lejana—. Soy la zorra que se acuesta con su amante.

Sin más palabras, emprendí la huida, esquivando a Albert, que alargó la mano para sujetarme, golpeando a la gente como si corriera contra corriente. Bajé la escalera con velocidad y, en el descansillo, respiré hondo sin apenas conseguir que llegara aire a mis pulmones. Enfilé el camino a la derecha y levanté la presilla que comunicaba el recinto de palacio con la abadía. Seguí corriendo sobre las losetas de piedra, muchas de ellas tumbas de antepasados ilustres, hasta detenerme en la columnata central del edificio gótico.

Miré hacia el cielo, que se vislumbraba con la suave luz de la luna filtrándose por el techo semiderruido, creando sombras tenebrosas a mi alrededor. Sabía que era peligroso estar ahí, la abadía había sido gravemente dañada en el transcurso de la Revolución Gloriosa, casi cincuenta años antes, y no había terminado de reconstruirse. Me apoyé con una mano en la fría piedra de la columna y respiré con profusión el aire helado, que me abrasó los pulmones. Me quedé inmóvil y sin resuello. Totalmente bloqueada y sin poder de decisión. El mundo, mi pequeño mundo en el siglo XVIII tal y como lo conocía, acababa de desmoronarse.

El silencio me envolvió como un manto cálido y los recuerdos brotaron de mi mente en dolorosos destellos.

Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado cuál era mi lugar preferido de Escocia, hubiera dicho, sin dudarlo, que la abadía. Para mí, no tenía un significado místico ni religioso, en cambio, me parecía mágica, como si de entre sus ruinas de piedra negra pudieran aparecer los personajes del Sueño de una noche de verano de William Shakespeare.

 _ **—¿Vas a dejar de hacer fotos? —preguntó Neal con algo de fastidio, ofreciéndome una variada exposición de gestos obscenos.**_

 _ **—No. —Respondí entre risas. Observé que me sacaba la lengua—. Me la has estropeado, tenía una luz estupenda.—Añadí sin enfadarme, intentando enfocar de nuevo las ruinas de la abadía.**_

 _ **Hacía poco tiempo que me había casado y estábamos pasando un fin de semana largo en Edimburgo, visitando a mi hermana. Aquella misma noche conocí a Sergei, todavía no vivían juntos. De momento era solo el joven profesor interesado en mi hermana y, sin embargo, nada más conocerle, supe que seríamos buenos amigos. Solos en el hotel, después de hacer el amor, Neal me preguntó:**_

 _ **—¿Eres feliz?**_

 _ **—Feliz como una perdiz —contesté, y me eché a reír de nuevo. Y él se tendió sobre mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, provocándome carcajadas que se tornaron en jadeos de placer después de unos minutos.**_

Gemí y apoyé la frente en la áspera piedra de la columna. «¿Cuándo lo perdí todo?» Era cierto lo que le había contestado a Neal, era completamente feliz. Tenía un marido al que amaba, un trabajo que me gustaba y un futuro prometedor por delante. La muerte de mi hija y su abandono me dejó devastada. Sin embargo, el azar me ofreció una nueva oportunidad al ver que él seguía enamorado de mí. «¿Podría haberle perdonado y continuado mi vida tal como la había dejado, dañada y casi moribunda?»

Mi mente se evadió de la realidad, imaginando cuál podría haber llegado a ser. De nuevo el trabajo, quizá si lo intentáramos de nuevo, nuestros propios hijos y vacaciones una vez al año a un destino diferente. ¡Nueva York!, adoraba Nueva York en Navidades. En ese momento, hubiera dado mi mano izquierda por volver a pasear una sola vez más por las calles iluminadas de Manhattan, excitada por las compras navideñas y cenando en un coqueto restaurante con vistas a Central Park. Sentí el sabor salado de las lágrimas sin haberme dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. «¿Tenía que haber regresado?», me pregunté por fin, «¿conociendo de antemano lo que realmente me esperaba?». Dejando una vida llena de promesas esperándome, para volver a una vida llena de peligros, de secretos, de muerte y de venganza. Sollocé en voz alta y, de pronto, levanté la cabeza y grité fuertemente, haciendo estallar el silencio:

—¡No quiero estar aquí!

El silencio me respondió con una voz de barítono grave, sensual y teñida de un profundo dolor.

—Conmigo.

Me volví, asustada. Albert estaba frente a mí. Ni siquiera supe el tiempo que llevaba observándome. Y al ver su rostro roto por la angustia y la culpa, comprendí que sí, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por volver, que haría cualquier cosa por quedarme junto a él.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? —pregunté con gran esfuerzo.

—Candy. —Alargó la mano y retrocedí un paso, hacia lo que otrora había sido el altar. La luz fría de la luna iluminaba a Albert como si fuese una aparición espectral—. Annie pertenece al pasado. No ha habido ninguna otra mujer desde que te conocí.

—¿La amabas? —inquirí con voz ronca.

Respiró hondo y apretó los puños junto a su cuerpo. Comprobé cómo luchaba contra sí mismo y percibí claramente la tensión de sus músculos bajo las capas de tela.

—La quería, sí —admitió finalmente.

Si quedaba algún rincón de mi corazón que todavía estuviera indemne, se resquebrajó en ese instante. Sofoqué un sollozo y me aparté unos pasos más, encarándolo con amargura.

—Conocías a Melisande de tus estancias en Francia, ella y Annie eran amigas —murmuré, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Albert me miró con infinita ternura, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Cuando viste el escudo del abrecartas de plata en aquella posada de camino a Grahamkert ya sabías quién era yo. Y lo ocultaste, me lo ocultaste intentando descubrir si yo te estaba mintiendo. —Ataqué de nuevo, sintiendo que mi precaria estabilidad se derrumbaba por momentos.

—Sí —contestó—, conocí a Melisande en una recepción en París; ella me presentó a Annie. Investigué sobre su familia y sus contactos en la corte de Luis XV.

—¡Maldito seas! —expresé al límite de mis fuerzas—. Creí volverme loca sin entender qué me estaba sucediendo, cuando tú tenías todas las respuestas.

—No las tenía, Candy, solo tenía lo que aparentemente parecía la realidad, pero tú no eras ella, desde el primer momento que mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya, supe que eras otra persona. No lo entendí hasta que me lo confesaste.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo, algo que me ayudara a encontrar el camino de regreso —musité con dolor.

—No, jamás hubiera hecho eso. Jamás te hubiera separado de mí —susurró suavemente.

Me alejé de él, dudando de sus palabras, no quería oír lo que tenía que decirme y, sin embargo, necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Qué viste en mí? —aullé sollozando sin control, volviéndome hacia él. Albert intentó acercarse de nuevo y tendí mi mano impidiéndoselo—. ¿Crees acaso que yo no odio a cada mujer que has poseído? ¿Que has tenido entre tus brazos? Para mí es mucho más difícil, porque son reales, están aquí, no son un simple recuerdo. Tu primera esposa, Annie, todas ellas comparten la misma descripción, son delicadas, pelinegras, pequeñas, dulces y sumisas. Y yo… yo… ¡maldita sea! Ya sabes cómo soy. ¿Qué viste en mí?—Finalicé completamente exhausta.

Albert apartó mi mano, acercándose, y me cogió por la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo. Su rostro permanecía en la penumbra; sin embargo, sus ojos relucían como dos piedras preciosas furiosas y dolientes.

—A mi mujer. En ti vi a mi mujer —afirmó besándome con ferocidad. Le devolví el beso con la misma fiereza que él demostraba, arranqué la cinta de su pelo y dejé que cayera rodeándole el rostro, mientras me ponía de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello con facilidad. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con tanto ímpetu que pensé que podría partirme con un solo movimiento. Nuestros labios lucharon, nuestras lenguas se defendieron del ataque y, finalmente, hicieron las paces, encontrando en la unión de nuestros cuerpos la paz.

—Llévame a casa —supliqué, apartándome súbitamente, jadeando.

Él me cogió de la mano y me guio en silencio hasta donde estaban los carruajes. Me ayudó a subirme y me indicó que esperara. Yo lo frené, sujetándolo de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Ven, te necesito —dije simplemente. Él no contestó, pero se subió y se sentó junto a mí. Me miró y vi tristeza en sus ojos azules. Pero yo no quería pensar, solo sentir, desahogar la frustración, los celos. Demostrar que él era mío y de nadie más. Me situé sobre él y lo cogí del pelo con ambas manos, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta tenerlo a mi merced.

Lo besé con desesperación rayana en la locura. Y él me devolvió el beso de igual forma.

—No puedo hacerlo, Candy. No quiero haceros daño—murmuró, respirando entrecortadamente.

—No lo harás. Lo necesito. Te necesito a ti para olvidar—gemí contra su pecho.

Ambos volvimos a entrelazar nuestras bocas como si nunca pudiéramos separarlas, y me hizo el amor con tanta suavidad y dulzura que sentí que me deshacía en sus brazos. Desató las cintas de mi corpiño y dejó mi pecho al aire, deslizó sus dedos sobre los pezones erectos y bajó su boca al encuentro. Lamió con exquisita ternura y mordisqueó, hasta que yo me arqueé gimiendo sin control. Me situó sobre él y entró en mi cuerpo con lentitud y cuidado. Apenas notaba sus caricias y, sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante su contacto.

Apoyé las palmas de mis manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándome, antes de caer sobre él. Pequeños estallidos de placer me acometieron, uno detrás de otro, sin descanso, mientras dejaba que él se perdiera en mí, una y otra vez. Grité, abandonando parte de mi cordura, cuando él me atrajo de nuevo, acallando mi boca con un beso. Respiré jadeando contra su cuerpo vencido. Sin embargo, no me consideraba ganadora, porque en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que él era el único, como yo lo era para él. Me abrazó con fuerza y cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, salió de mi cuerpo despacio y me depositó a su lado mientras me cubría con su chaqueta.

Se arrodilló en el estrecho espacio entre los asientos y apoyó su frente sobre mis rodillas.

—Perdóname, a ghràidh mo cridhe[ Amor de mi corazón]—susurró Albert con voz ronca.

Enterré los dedos entre su espesa y suave cabellera como toda respuesta. Él tenía un pasado, al igual que yo, y si dejábamos que este nos atrapara, sucumbiríamos a la desconfianza. Me incliné y le di un beso en la coronilla aspirando su aroma inconfundible y familiar.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —musité. A veces, como bien dijo Publio Siro, el dolor del alma pesaba mucho más que el sufrimiento del cuerpo.

Se levantó, ofreciéndome una tímida sonrisa sesgada, y salió a buscar al cochero. Unos minutos después, estábamos de regreso en casa. Nos acostamos en silencio, como si tuviéramos miedo de que nuestras palabras pudieran herirnos de nuevo.

—No quiero unas Navidades en Nueva York —murmuré, recostándome sobre su pecho. Él me acogió con inusitada fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé —afirmó de forma grave, soplándome al oído.

Me pregunté qué habría entendido realmente. «Todo», me contestó una voz en mi interior. Porque Albert sabía lo que yo iba a decir antes de que lo pronunciara, sabía lo que yo veía antes de que mirara y sabía adónde me dirigía antes de dar el primer paso. Siempre lo supo. Lo averigüé esa misma noche.

—Te amo —susurré un poco más tarde, creyendo que él ya dormía.

—Eso también lo sé —contestó, y sentí la calidez de su aliento junto a mi mejilla.

Continuara...


	39. Capitulo 36 El mal es el rostro de las

_**Capitulo 36**_

 _ **El mal es el rostro**_

 _ **de las mil máscaras**_

—Intentaré regresar lo antes posible —murmuró Albert, acercándose para darme un suave beso de despedida—Cuídate, por favor, y no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin fuerza para contestar. Lo perdía de nuevo y no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Con una última mirada triste, cerró la puerta de la habitación en silencio. Ahogué un sollozo contra la almohada. Los sentimientos encontrados por lo descubierto en la fiesta y la súbita sensación de desolación que dejaba tras de sí fueron demasiado para mi cuerpo y mi alma cansados. Permanecí encerrada en la habitación parte de la mañana. Casi al mediodía, mi madre vino a buscarme claramente preocupada. Me senté apoyada en los cojines de pluma de ganso y la miré desafiante.

—Tú lo sabías —espeté, furiosa.

—¿El qué? —Intentó mostrar su inocencia, pero a mí ya no me engañaba. Había estado recordando el día en que se conocieron en el castillo de los Graham de Appin, la falsedad de su saludo y la incomodidad que solían mostrar cuando estaban uno frente al otro. Incluso intentó advertirme poco antes de la batalla de Prestonpans.

—No finjas conmigo, mamá, sé que conocías la relación que mantenía Albert con Annie, supiste desde el principio que él era Jean Jacques —barboteé indignada.

—Hija. —Se sentó con gesto agotado en el borde de la amplia cama—. Albert es un hombre ambiguo y a la vez francamente directo. Sabía que quería a Annie porque nunca se ocultó; sin embargo, cuando vi cómo te miraba, cómo te cuidaba, cómo luchaba contra todos para salvarte la vida, comprendí que aunque es un hombre de una sola mujer, esa mujer eras tú y no Annie.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —inquirí con tristeza.

—Porque una madre siempre protege a sus hijos. —Fue su breve respuesta. Me dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación, sintiendo que yo necesitaba de nuevo estar sola.

Sin embargo, no duró demasiado mi soledad, al poco rato entró mi hermana, que ni se había quitado el camisón. Con ánimo decaído y en silencio se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta meterse conmigo en la cama.

—¿Me explicarás lo que sucedió con aquella joven francesa en la fiesta? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

Se lo conté, desprendiéndome con ello de las capas de decepción, odio, celos y traición que todavía quedaban prendidas a mi piel.

—Creo que Albert hizo lo correcto —musitó finalmente.

La miré enarcando una ceja en señal interrogante.

—Si te hubiera contado lo que sabía, hubieras intentado regresar mucho antes y, posiblemente, todo lo que sucedió posteriormente no hubiera ocurrido. Él te hubiera perdido definitivamente y tú a él también —explicó—, ¿no eres tú la que siempre afirma que la historia ya estaba escrita?

Lo medité un instante y asentí levemente con la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes razón. Hay cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar —susurré, dejando la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared.

—Cada vez lo echo más de menos —comentó, mientras oíamos la lluvia caer en el exterior—. ¿Crees que volverán pronto?

—Me imagino que cuando el ejército regrese, ellos lo harán con él —murmuré sin saber si esas palabras se convertirían en realidad.

Sentí su mano rodeándome y nos quedamos dormidas como cuando éramos pequeñas, unidas por un sentimiento más profundo que la simple fraternidad.

Pasaron los días, y, con su partida, la melancolía se instaló en casa arrasándolo todo a su paso. Apenas hablábamos y la tristeza ensombrecía nuestros rostros. Incluso Catlyn, siempre vital, dejó de recoger información para entregársela a Aonghus. No teníamos noticias de ellos, pero sí de que el ejército había iniciado el camino de regreso a Escocia.

Una tarde, llegó un hombre a caballo que no conocíamos, cargando un herido. Los hicimos entrar y tendimos al soldado en una manta frente al fuego de la chimenea del salón, el lugar más cálido de la casa. Al fijarme más detenidamente en su rostro, sentí que perdía todo el color del mío y corrí a arrodillarme junto a él.

—Vicent —musité, viendo que él estaba inconsciente y que un tosco vendaje sucio, colocado de forma apresurada, le cubría el torso.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó mi hermana acercándose.

—Es nuestro cuñado, el marido de Rosemary, hermana de Terry y Albert —contesté, intentando que reaccionara con pequeños golpes en su rostro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mamá! —llamó ella, y nuestra madre dejó al hombre de los Brower, que había acompañado a Vicent, sentado en un butacón con un vaso de whisky, y corrió a llamar a Maggie para que pusiera a hervir agua.

—Cuéntanos —exigí al hombre mayor, cubierto por una barba oscura e hirsuta y el rostro cansado.

—Malas noticias —dijo, bebiendo un largo trago de whisky, buscando fuerzas para continuar—, casi habíamos llegado a Londres, el ánimo general era bueno, nos habían llegado noticias de que el banco de Inglaterra estaba a punto de quebrar y que Georgie tenía una barcaza esperándole en el Támesis, presto a huir e instalar la corte en Hannover. Todo estaba a nuestro favor, un simple movimiento y hubiéramos podido hacernos con la maldita capital. Pero nos ordenaron replegarnos. —Hizo una pausa y se bebió lo que quedaba del whisky—. Los hombres están desmoralizados, no entienden la decisión que tomó el Estado Mayor. La mayoría son granjeros, están deseando llegar a sus tierras para atenderlas, y empiezan a considerar que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y vidas.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Vicent? —inquirí, instándolo a seguir.

—Los Brower cubríamos la retaguardia, hubo una refriega en Clifton y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a unos pocos Dragones de Cumberland. Nada verdaderamente serio, pero Vicent fue alcanzado por la bayoneta de uno de ellos. Lo he traído lo más rápidamente que he podido. —Se disculpó, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Mi madre se acercó con una cubeta de agua hirviendo y el material necesario para evaluar la herida. Cortamos el vendaje y descubrimos un profundo corte de más de diez centímetros, en algunos puntos se veía el hueso blanco de las costillas. Esta vez, ninguna de nosotras apartó la mirada, también en eso estábamos cambiando. Vicent seguía inconsciente y nos permitió trabajar en silencio y rápidamente. Limpiamos el corte y lo desinfectamos. Mi madre se encargó de suturar, y lo vendamos con trozos de sábanas limpias de lino. Finalmente, necesitamos la ayuda del hombre, que se había quedado dormido al amor del fuego, para transportarlo a una de las habitaciones. Mi madre permaneció con él toda la noche, controlando su fiebre y calmando su sed cuando despertaba, en ocasiones, delirando. Pero, al día siguiente, ya podía abrir los ojos levemente y enfocar nuestros rostros, reconociéndolos.

—¿Estoy en Grahamkert ? —preguntó algo desorientado.

—No, estás en Edimburgo, en casa de Albert —contesté, poniéndole un paño empapado en agua fría sobre la frente.

—Ah… —suspiró y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Observé su rostro cetrino y delgado, consumido por el frío y las largas jornadas, la lucha y la escasez de alimentos, recordando al joven con gesto alegre que había conocido en el castillo, su gesto siempre burlón y su apariencia de eterno adolescente. La guerra nos cambiaba a todos de una forma cruel. Quedaba impresa en nuestra piel y se colaba por cada fibra de nuestro ser.

—Odio esto —mascullé, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de forma violenta.

Horas después, despertó de nuevo. Mi hermana me acompañaba al otro lado de la cama, leyendo un libro en silencio. Vicent volvió la cabeza y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro consumido por la fiebre.

—Cabdice —susurró.

—Soy yo —dije antes de que lo hiciera mi hermana.

Él me miró con expresión de sorpresa y se restregó los ojos, todavía confuso.

—Ella es mi hermana, la esposa de Terry. —Añadí.

—Sí, es cierto, ellos me lo contaron —musitó, volviendo a enfocar su vista en nosotras—, pero no imaginé que fuerais idénticas.

Ambas sonreímos y le acerqué los labios a la frente. Estaba fresca y no mostraba rasgos febriles. Me relajé, apoyándome contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Sabes algo de Rosemary y los niños? —pregunté.

Su rostro se oscureció, y desvió la mirada.

—No, no quiero pensar en ellos. Si lo hiciera, acabaría volviéndome loco. No quiero que mis recuerdos de la guerra se mezclen con la imagen que guardo de mi familia—contestó con voz ronca.

Asentí sin pronunciar palabra y le ofrecí un vaso de agua. Bebió despacio y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada con expresión de cansancio.

—Duerme —susurré—. No te dejaremos solo.

Por toda respuesta, me cogió la mano y apretó. No la soltó en toda la noche, mientras yo dormitaba inclinada sobre un pequeño cojín, cubriendo sus pesadillas y su dolor.

Nos abandonó una semana después. No se había recuperado completamente, pero reclamaban su presencia en el ejército. Nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a vernos cuando las circunstancias fueran más favorables. Apreté la mandíbula y le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta, después corrí hasta mi habitación y comencé a llorar de forma desesperada. Al rato, me senté en el escritorio y cogí un papel en blanco, humedecí la pluma y empecé una carta a Albert. Sabíamos por Vicent que estaban bien, pero eso no hacía que nuestra preocupación fuera menor. Acaricié con la pluma de ganso mi nariz sin decidirme a transcribir nada concreto.

«Querido Albert», comencé. Lo taché de inmediato.

«Albert». Lo taché de nuevo.

«Quisiera decirte tantas cosas que…» Mascullé una maldición y garabateé de nuevo sobre las palabras escritas.

Me sentía incapaz de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería que tuviera por lo menos una carta que leer cuando estuviera lejos de mí y seguía sin poder escribir una frase coherente. Finalmente, me arranqué con más ímpetu.

«Albert, tú me enseñaste a amar…» Paré un instante y observé mi mano desnuda, preguntándome dónde estaba mi anillo de bodas. No me lo había entregado, ¿era eso significativo de algo? Algo molesta y empezando a sentirme enfadada de forma absurda, continué.

«¿Dónde está mi alianza?» Por si no quedaba claro intenté subrayarlo, con el resultado de una línea torcida debajo de la frase.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y mi madre entró con gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay noticias? —inquirí, sintiendo que se me detenía el corazón.

—Tienes una visita —contestó con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté extrañada. Aunque habíamos supuesto un refugio para soldados de paso, nunca nadie me había buscado a mí en concreto.

—Annie —susurró.

Hice una mueca y me concentré de nuevo en la carta.

—Fue tu amiga durante muchos años, una gran amiga—dijo mi madre suavemente.

—Fue amiga de Melisande y amante de mi marido. No tengo nada que hablar con ella, de hecho, preferiría no volver a verla nunca —repliqué al borde de la furia.

—Viene a despedirse y a ofrecerte una disculpa. Es posible que sea la última oportunidad que tengas de verla en toda tu vida, Candy —murmuró mi madre, acariciándome el rostro.

Me levanté a desgana, me alisé la falda de lana gris, y me atusé la trenza que caía sobre mi hombro. A continuación me erguí con decisión y miré a mi madre.

—Está bien. —Concedí—. Lo haré.

Bajé despacio hasta el salón, observando a la que fue la amante de Albert. En realidad, no le guardaba rencor, sino que sentía una profunda pena por ella, que se creía traicionada por su amor y su mejor amiga. Hasta sentí que la comprendía.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y por un instante recordé a la joven ilusionada que había conocido en Francia.

—¿Te apetece que demos un pequeño paseo, Melisande?—sugirió, algo titubeante.

Sin contestar, arranqué la capa forrada en piel que pendía de un colgador junto a la puerta y asentí con la cabeza. El ambiente previo a las celebraciones navideñas se intuía en cada esquina de la ciudad, ensombrecido levemente por la guerra en curso. El tiempo era desapacible y, aunque no llovía, hacía un intenso frío y la niebla amenazaba con cubrirlo todo en poco tiempo. Sentí al joven John tosiendo tras de mí, resollando, buscando aire para sus pulmones. Me volví y observé su rostro macilento y pálido, con los ojos febriles brillando en la casi oscuridad de la calle.

—Vuelve a casa —le ordené—. Así solo conseguirás que el resfriado empeore. Es un simple paseo, regresaré a la hora de la cena.

—Tengo órdenes —se atragantó y tosió— que cumplir, milady.

—Sí, pero ahora las órdenes las doy yo. No te preocupes, ¿ves? —Le ofrecí, alargando una mano, una panorámica de la Royal Mile—. Está lleno de gente. No nos sucederá nada.

John dudó un momento, pero un nuevo ataque de tos lo hizo doblarse, sujetándose el pecho, y finalmente, con una inclinación de cabeza, regresó a la calidez de la casa.

Ambas caminamos en silencio unos minutos. Lamenté haber olvidado el manguito o los guantes. El aire frío se colaba por los pliegues de la capa haciéndome tiritar sin consuelo.

—¿Qué haces en Escocia, Annie? —Me volví hacia ella conteniendo el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—Ya sabes que mon pere distribuye las mercancías de Jean Jacques. Vine acompañándolo para ver si lograba encontrarlo —murmuró mirando al suelo.

—Y lo encontraste —mascullé, enterrando mi barbilla en el cuello de piel de la capa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó ella de improviso, levantando el rostro.

—Annie, es difícil de explicar. No soy Melisande, soy Candice. Yo… —Me interrumpí ante su gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Quién has dicho que eres?

—Soy Candice y Albert es mi marido —afirmé sin dar más pábulo.

Ella agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos. Al poco rato, la solemne estructura de la catedral de San Giles hizo su aparición. Estaba envuelta en jirones de niebla y mostraba un aspecto fantasmal y desolador.

—Deberíamos entrar —musitó Annie, recuperando el habla.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Ambas tenemos que rezar por nuestros pecados —afirmó.

Maldecí mentalmente en varios idiomas, por lo que, además de rezar por mis pecados, tendría que autoflagelarme. Cada vez le veía menos sentido a nuestro encuentro. Después de descubrir qué, o más bien, quién era nuestro lazo de unión, ambas desconfiábamos la una de la otra.

—Annie, ni siquiera es un templo católico. —Intenté explicar.

—¿Habrá una cruz? —inquirió, dudando de sus intenciones.

—Creo que no, pero sí es un lugar sagrado —contesté, no muy convencida. Subimos los escasos escalones hasta el pórtico de piedra, todavía sin poder confirmar si una simple cruz cristiana constituía parte del imaginario católico desechado por los protestantes.

Dentro, el ambiente era recogido y silencioso. Unos pocos parroquianos estaban sentados en los bancos más cercanos al altar. Exhalé aire, que escapó de mis pulmones en volutas blancas, perdiéndose mezcladas con el humo que desprendían las numerosas velas y antorchas encendidas a lo largo de sus paredes. Aun así, era difícil distinguir demasiado, las vidrieras se habían oscurecido por el anochecer y el ambiente era casi irrespirable. Nos sentamos en los bancos próximos a la puerta. Esperé en silencio a que ella diera el primer paso. Una mano rebuscó entre los pliegues de mi capa y apretó la mía sin demasiada fuerza.

—Hemos sido amigas desde niñas, siempre te consideré un ejemplo a seguir. —Yo carraspeé incómoda, pensando en qué clase de ejemplo habría sido Melisande para ella—. Por eso, aunque Jean Jacques, Albert —rectificó—, me lo haya explicado, sigo sin entender que me traicionaras de esa forma.

No quise preguntar qué le habría contado Albert, probablemente otra mentira más en nuestro haber. Le apreté la mano instándola a seguir, manteniéndome en silencio, ya que es la única forma de dejar que los demás expliquen sus razones.

—Te consolé cuando te obligaron a casarte con Edward, y estuve a tu lado todos estos años. Y tú me alentaste con Jean Jacques, me dijiste que estabas convencida de que él me amaba y yo te creí —expresó con voz trémula. Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. No sabía si por la imprudencia de Melisande o porque el hecho fuera realmente cierto. Tampoco entendía adónde se proponía llegar—. Cuando podías tener a cualquier hombre, elegiste al que era mío. Tú tenías a Philippe, yo te ayudé cuando descubrieron que erais amantes… y creo… creo… que ahora tengo que hacer lo correcto.

Un destello brillante me despistó y fijé mi vista en el hombre que se había sentado dos bancos por delante de nosotras. Su mano, sujetando un bastón de empuñadura de plata, estaba adornada por un anillo con un gigantesco diamante engarzado en oro que captaba la luz de las velas. Entorné los ojos y el hombre se volvió levemente, su rostro redondo, su papada sujeta a duras penas por la lazada de hilo blanco, sus ojos insidiosos y desconfiados, su cabeza cubierta por una cuidada peluca empolvada… y el anillo. Me resultaba familiar. Ese diamante era… Yo lo había visto anteriormente, recordaba su peso en mi mano cerrada… ofreciéndoselo al capitán de Fort George. Acallé un grito que pugnó por liberarse de mi garganta.

—Le grenouille —murmuré con voz casi quebrada.

—¿Una rana? —inquirió Annie, mirando hacia el suelo y escondiendo sus pies bajo las voluminosas faldas.

—Vamos. —Tiré de ella, intentando levantarla—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí sin perder tiempo.

—No —negó ella, soltándose con fuerza—. Tengo que hacer lo correcto, antes de regresar a Francia con mon pere.

—¿Lo correcto? —pregunté sin entender, mirando alrededor con desesperación.

—Sí —exclamó ella con un poco más de brío—. La institución del matrimonio es sagrada, y por fin he entendido que…

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho? —susurré roncamente.

—Busqué a Edward y le puse al corriente de todo. —Soltó abruptamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité asustada.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Me ha confiado que él se hace cargo. No quiere castigarte. Te ha añorado mucho. En realidad, no entiendo por qué decías que era un mal hombre. A mí me parece encantador —afirmó, dándome unos golpecitos en la mano y sonriendo.

—¿Encantador? —inquirí con estupor.

—Encantador —repitió una voz de hombre detrás de mí, a la vez que sentía que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, como la garra de un águila sobre su presa.

Sentí que el miedo me paralizaba, que agarrotaba mi cuerpo de forma cruel y despiadada. La palabra correcta no era encantador sino aterrador. Busqué con la mirada una salida, y me puse de pie. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Miré por un instante el rostro de mis pesadillas y eché a correr. Sus manos apresaron mi cintura y el capitán de Fort George alzó su bastón y me golpeó en la nuca con dureza. Caí al suelo de rodillas, a punto de desmayarme. Me cubrieron la cabeza con un saco y boqueé sintiendo que me ahogaba. Pataleé, intentando librarme de mi captor, y finalmente me vi arrojada a la fría piedra del suelo mientras unas manos habilidosas me ataban con una cuerda los brazos a mi espalda.

—¡Melisande! Yo… —Me llegó amortiguada la dulce voz de Annie.

—¡Fuera! —ordenó el coronel Darknesson, y habría podido jurar que oí un golpe y el llanto de una mujer.

Pero no llegué a saber si, realmente, fue ella o fui yo.

Me sacaron de la catedral trastabillando y me arrojaron a una carreta cubriéndome con algo que parecía una manta. Intenté zafarme de la soga, pero cada vez que hacía un movimiento, esta se cerraba más en mis muñecas, hasta cortar la carne. Dejé de moverme, sintiendo el traqueteo sobre el empedrado, intentando guardar las pocas fuerzas que me restaban. Al poco rato, nos detuvimos. Oí voces de hombre amortiguadas y alguien tiró de mí haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo de nuevo. Gemí en voz alta y grité. Me golpearon la cabeza con un puño y quedé aturdida un momento. Me levantaron otra vez y me arrastraron hasta que tropecé con el canto de una piedra y volví a caer.

Finalmente, alguien me cogió sobre los hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas, y sentí por su respiración agitada que subíamos unas escaleras. Paró un momento y un cerrojo crujió abriendo una puerta cuyos goznes necesitaban con urgencia ser engrasados. Sin previo aviso, me vi lanzada en el aire y aterricé sobre lo que me pareció una cama. Pataleé con furia e intenté incorporarme. El hombre me arrancó el saco de la cabeza y yo le mordí la mano. Rio de forma estentórea y se volvió para cortarme las ataduras. Era un soldado inglés grueso, sudoroso y maloliente, vestido con el uniforme de infantería. Quise pegarle, empujarlo y huir, pero él, con un simple movimiento, me volvió a arrojar al suelo y cerró la puerta de mi celda.

Quedé sin respiración, por un instante, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Me levanté con rapidez, frotándome la nuca dolorida, y comprobé que la puerta, de madera maciza, estaba cerrada por fuera. Miré alrededor en busca de algo con lo que forzar la cerradura. Me encontraba en una habitación casi monacal, con una cama en el centro. Una chimenea, situada a la derecha, emitía un agradable calor. Había un escritorio junto a ella, con varios papiros sobre la superficie de madera. Abrí los cajones y rebusqué algo que me fuera de utilidad. Los cerré bruscamente al no encontrar nada más que papeles y alguna pluma reseca.

Me dirigí a la ventana para intentar descubrir en qué parte de Edimburgo me encontraba, con intención de forzar la cadena que cerraba los postigos y suplicar ayuda del exterior. Pegué la nariz a los cristales sucios y abrí enormemente los ojos. Frente a mí, a escasos veinte metros, pude ver la hermosa capilla de piedra negra de Santa Margarita, con sus bellas vidrieras refulgiendo en la noche, iluminadas por las velas del interior. Supe dónde me habían encerrado y tuve la seguridad de que esta vez no saldría con vida de allí. Era el lugar más inexpugnable para un escocés durante toda la guerra. El castillo de Edimburgo. Comprendí, apartándome de la ventana con gesto aterrorizado, que estaba perdida.

—Melisande. —La voz seca y cortante del coronel Darknesson, a mi espalda, me sorprendió de tal manera que me volví sobre mis talones, balanceándome levemente—. ¿O debería llamarte Candice?

No parecía sorprendido, en sus ojos oscuros había una mirada divertida y burlesca. Había cambiado su uniforme de coronel y vestía de manera sobria, como un burgués que quisiera pasar inadvertido entre la multitud, y estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre la puerta cerrada, observándome con curiosidad.

En ese mismo instante, lo adiviné todo.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté fríamente.

—¿Quién soy? —inquirió a su vez, riéndose bruscamente—.He sido muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, de mis vidas. Lo sospeché cuando te vi en Fort George y, de repente, volviste a ser mi estúpida e insulsa esposa. Sin embargo, has regresado. No he conocido a nadie que pudiera regresar de nuevo. Tienes que ser muy poderosa.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió mi espina dorsal y noté gotas de sudor atrapadas en la tela de mi vestido. No pronuncié una sola palabra. No contesté. Simplemente, porque, aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría brotado ni un solo sonido de mi boca.

—Recuerdo las historias que me contaban de niño, cómo llegaban los bárbaros del norte arrasando nuestra tierra, quemándolo todo, violando a las mujeres, matando a los jóvenes. Y cómo iban acompañados por sus mujeres, de pelo largo y ojos rasgados, llenas de furia y de ansia de venganza. Luchando junto a sus hombres. Eres una de ellas, ¿verdad? Escuché tus hazañas en Prestonpans, cómo una mujer escocesa había matado con sus propias manos a mis hombres, a soldados entrenados para la guerra. Pude percibir el miedo en ellos, te describían con los ojos brillando por la excitación que te producía la lucha. Vi las proclamas y te vigilé durante semanas. Y cuando creí que ya no podría hacer nada, el destino me sonrió, enviándome a la gentil Annie. Fue realmente sencillo manipularla y conseguir que te atrajera hacia mí. —Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada pensativa, y pasó su lengua por los labios.

Yo me estremecí. «¿Creía que era una mujer vikinga?» Recordé, de pronto, que Albert me había comparado una vez con Freya, la diosa nórdica, y cómo yo le dije que si moría en batalla me encargaría de que alcanzara el Vallhala. El miedo me paralizó de nuevo. Y todo cobró sentido en un sinsentido.

—¿En qué año naciste? —inquirí en un ronco susurro.

—Hace cientos de años, como tú —contestó, acercándose a mí con el paso lento y pausado de una pantera ante un cervatillo.

Busqué con la mirada una salida, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su mano rodeó mi cuello.

—Te dije que permanecieras en Francia. Ese fue el trato. Tu vida por tu silencio. Me has desafiado de nuevo. Nadie que me haya desafiado está vivo para contarlo —murmuró junto a mi rostro.

Abrí la boca en busca de aire y de pronto sentí sus dedos estrangulándome. Creí que iba a perder la consciencia. Mis brazos estaban inertes, sin fuerza, y aun así todos mis sentidos habían despertado súbitamente de un prolongado aletargamiento. Percibí su olor a sudor, mezclado con un ligero aroma floral y el olor de mi propio miedo. Oí su respiración agitada, el gruñido de mi garganta intentando respirar, el rumor de los hombres acuartelados entre los muros, el crujir de una rama en el fuego, los gemidos de los prisioneros en las mazmorras del castillo. Sentí su ira contra mí y el retumbar sordo de la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Y vi con estremecedora claridad sus ojos brillando en la penumbra. Unos ojos fríos y negros como la noche más oscura.

Me hizo girar de improviso, soltando mi cuello, y me arrojó al suelo, donde caí con un brusco golpe. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibí la primera patada en la espalda, con tanta fuerza que creí que me la había partido. Me plegué sobre mí misma protegiendo mi vientre y él soltó una risa ronca.

Se acuclilló a mi lado y me sujetó la barbilla con una mano para obligarme a mirarlo.

—Te destrozaré —aseguró—. Te haré pagar el que me humillases huyendo, no una, sino dos veces, con ese maldito escocés. Y cuando termine contigo, ni las ratas te querrán.

Se levantó de un salto y sentí otra patada que hirió mis piernas dobladas. Me retraje y aguanté la respiración, como si eso pudiera contener el dolor de los golpes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…, perdí la cuenta cuando vi que él, sudoroso y enloquecido, fruto de la ira, sujetó mi pelo y levantó mi cabeza para golpearla sin piedad contra el suelo de piedra. Rio de nuevo roncamente y antes de abandonar la estancia lanzó una última acometida. El golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento unos instantes, pero aún pude oír su voz, como si procediera de un lugar lejano y tenebroso.

—Averiguaré quién eres, Melisande, quién fuiste y quién te dio el poder de regresar de nuevo. Acabarás confesándolo, claudicarás antes de morir torturada y seré invencible.

—Te mataré antes de que eso suceda, Edward —mascullé escupiendo sangre.

Él rio de nuevo y se acercó para levantar mi rostro tirando de mi pelo.

—Jamás podrás conmigo. Me llamo Edmund —siseó jadeando junto a mi oído—. Me llamo Edmund —repitió—, y una vez fui rey.

Salió en silencio, dejándome completamente rota sobre el suelo. Me quedé en la misma posición minutos, horas, nunca lo supe, sin saber si podría moverme otra vez. Observé, como si realmente no fuera yo, un pequeño charco de sangre que se filtraba entre las grietas del suelo de piedra, y pensé, de forma agónica, que había perdido a mis hijos.

Puse mi mano en la tibieza del espeso líquido carmesí. Me incorporé con extrema dificultad, secándome la sangre que brotaba de mi rostro en la blusa blanca empapada. Tragué saliva con el sabor correoso y metálico que tenía la sangre, y arranqué un trozo de mis enaguas para ponérmelo sobre el rostro. Me arrastré, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hasta tenderme sobre la cama, envuelta en la sensación de irrealidad que me rodeaba. No recuerdo cómo llegué hasta allí. Pero sí recuerdo la frialdad y la indiferencia que se instaló en mi cuerpo herido. No derramé una sola lágrima. Y allí, entre el dolor y el desconsuelo, solo una idea me serenó.

—Te mataré. —Me prometí a mí misma, con el testigo mudo de las paredes vacías, y reí de forma demente.

Abrí los ojos sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido, si había perdido la consciencia o me había adormecido. Sentí una presencia en la habitación y busqué desesperadamente con la mirada intentando descubrir dónde se escondía el hombre de mis pesadillas. Sin ver nada más que oscuridad, de improviso, una suave luz que emergió de la pared de piedra frontal hizo que me retrajera asustada. La imagen de una mujer etérea de cabellos dorados, que ondeaban hasta su cintura, vestida con una toga de plata y una capa de piel blanca, se presentó frente a mí. Me froté los ojos cansados, suponiendo que estaba viendo una alucinación creada por mi mente torturada. Sin embargo, creí reconocerla en la imagen fugaz de la joven escondida tras los serbales en la colina de las sihde, las hadas. Su rostro, de belleza indescriptible, y sus ojos, que de tan intenso verde parecían esmeraldas, me parecieron quiméricos. Se acercó lentamente a mí y la observé con estupor.

—Candice —musitó sin mover apenas los labios, aunque su voz me traspasó como el agua.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté de forma aguda y sin poder apartar mi vista del magnetismo de su mirada.

—Soy Morrigan, hija de los Thuata Dé Dannan, diosa de la guerra, de la muerte y de la vida. Aunque me han dado diferentes nombres a lo largo de mi infinita existencia.

—¿Vienes a llevarme contigo?

Sonrió sin mover un solo músculo de su níveo y fantasmal rostro. Sus ojos se agacharon hasta posarse en los míos.

—No. Solo vengo a ordenarte que luches. Lucha por tu vida, Candice. Morirás luchando porque tu destino está escrito y unido al mío.

—Pero… —exclamé, completamente aturdida por el dolor—Ni siquiera pude terminar la carta…, no pude decirle lo que lo amaba.

—Las palabras pierden su sentido frente a nuestros actos, con ellos demostramos lo que somos.

Intenté pensar una respuesta, algo que la mantuviera junto a mí, su sola presencia era extrañamente tranquilizadora; sin embargo, no conseguí pronunciar ni un sonido entrecortado. Ella se desvaneció, tal y como había aparecido, dejando como estela un mensaje aterrador, de muerte y de destrucción, pero también, descubriéndome el camino para cumplir lo que había vaticinado.

De ese modo, los siguientes días me obligué a mantener la mente en blanco para sobrevivir. Vivía en constante terror, manteniéndome alerta a cualquier ruido que proviniese del pasillo. Tres veces al día, un soldado abría la puerta y me dejaba una bandeja de comida. Y cada una de esas tres veces, al sentir que la manilla giraba, me retraía en una esquina de la habitación, temblando.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo permanecí encerrada. Todo se mezclaba en mi mente de una forma extraña y nunca llegué a recordarlo por completo. Dormía y me despertaba asustada por haberme dejado vencer por el cansancio. Mi cuerpo estaba atrapado, pero mi mente era libre. Me dividí en dos mitades para evitar caer en la locura; aun así, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día que pasaba notaba como la nada se filtraba por todo mi ser en finos hilos de hielo envenenado. Evité recordar a mi familia, a Albert. Hasta tal punto, que la realidad se mezcló con la fantasía, y llegué a perder parte de la cordura, con el fin de encontrar mi propia salvación.

Y cuando llegué a creer que él no regresaría, que había olvidado a su presa, lo hizo. Me había quedado dormida sobre la cama, vestida y arropada por una manta áspera que me diera calor. No encontraba la postura, ya que cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía al mínimo esfuerzo; sin embargo, caí en un sueño fruto del agotamiento extremo. Y entonces sentí su mano sobre mi boca y su cuerpo detrás del mío. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me volví para asestarle un golpe con el único objeto que había encontrado en la pequeña habitación que pudiera ser utilizado como arma: el tintero de bronce con la tapa en forma de lanza diminuta e hiriente. Lo clavé en su brazo y él me empujó hasta que caí al suelo, donde la tinta se derramó sobre mi brazo, empapando la tela de la blusa e impregnando mi piel.

Intenté levantarme con un quejido, pero él ya estaba frente a mí. Me sujetó fuertemente del pelo y me arrastró hasta la chimenea prendida con fuego de turba. Me acercó peligrosamente el rostro, hasta que sentí el calor de las llamas y tuve que cerrar los ojos antes de que me abrasara las pupilas.

—¡Dímelo, maldita bruja! ¡Dime cómo lo hiciste! ¿Qué poder tienes? O lo haces, o te quemaré el rostro para que nadie pueda mirarte nunca sin sentir un profundo asco —siseó a mi oído roncamente. Olí su aliento a alcohol y supe que estaba perdida de nuevo. No tenía suficiente fuerza para luchar con un hombre mucho más fuerte que yo y ebrio además.

Mi pelo chisporroteó y comenzó a arder. El aire se cubrió de humo negro y los ojos me lagrimearon al notar el crepitar ardiendo junto a mi mejilla. Él rio roncamente y a carcajadas. Y en ese instante, vi la única oportunidad que me quedaba. Tanteé el borde de la chimenea con la mano y, sin pensarlo, introduje mi mano en el fuego donde sujeté con fuerza un pedazo de turba ardiente. Me volví de repente y lo golpeé en la cara con él. Me levanté del suelo, una vez libre, apoyándome en la otra mano y lo encaré. Él me miró tapándose la cara con la mano y gruñó buscando dónde aliviarse. Encontró la jofaina con agua helada y se la arrojó sobre el rostro, que había deformado para siempre. Su ojo izquierdo se había cerrado y parte del nacimiento del pelo estaba abrasado. Avanzó un paso, dos pasos, hacia mí con expresión incrédula, y yo aparté la mirada de su rostro quemado.

—Te mataré. Juro por todos los hombres que he sido que no tendré piedad —bramó y salió a paso rápido de la habitación dando un portazo.

Solo en ese momento, la adrenalina corriendo por las venas desapareció y dejé caer el trozo de mineral de mi mano, que cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo de piedra. Miré un momento de forma extraña en lo que había quedado convertida mi mano, de la que pendían trozos de piel desgarrada, costra negra y en la que pude apreciar la blancura del hueso, y me desplomé en el suelo junto al trozo de turba.

Desperté algún tiempo después sin saber cuánto había transcurrido. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y el dolor era atroz. Me sujeté con la mano izquierda la muñeca de la derecha y deseé poder cortármela y que con ello dejara de sentir que brotaban llamas de ella. Me arrastré hasta los restos de agua que había en el suelo y puse mi palma quemada sobre ellos. Proferí un aullido inhumano y me desmayé de nuevo.

Oía ruido en el patio y la luz era intensa, entraba por la ventana creando un caleidoscopio de colores sobre mi cabeza. Me volví en el suelo e intenté levantar la mano herida, pero ya ni el brazo tenía fuerza suficiente. Observé el techo con atención y me pareció que cambiaba de forma, que se ondulaba, se acercaba y se alejaba de mí. Apenas podía respirar si no era a jadeos, y mi cuerpo parecía no estar materialmente en aquel lugar. Comprendí que deliraba y que posiblemente moriría de una infección antes de que nadie de mi familia me encontrara. Y eso me destrozó de nuevo. Volteé con lentitud y vi la palma de mi mano cubierta de ampollas y pústulas. Me incorporé con dificultad y serpenteé hasta la cama, donde rasgué con los dientes un trozo de sábana y, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, conseguí hacerme un precario vendaje. Apoyándome sobre un costado llegué hasta la puerta y supliqué por un poco de agua. Pero no conseguí averiguar si alguien me oyó o si mi voz tenía la suficiente fuerza para pronunciarlo. Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguien entró horas después trayéndola. Solo soñaba con la lluvia que caía sobre mi rostro, que calmaba mi sed y empapaba mi ropa. Me imaginaba bañándome en el lago Linnhe, hundiéndome en sus aguas y flotando inerte. A veces dormía y despertaba tiritando de frío, estremecida por los temblores y agotada por el calor repentino de la fiebre. El dolor de la mano se extendió con rapidez por el brazo y alcanzó mi espalda, donde sentí como si me clavaran arpones y me arrancaran la piel.

Cuando por fin comprendí que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, un soldado me tapó la cabeza de nuevo e intentó atarme las manos a la espalda. Al hacerlo, gruñí como un animal, y mi grito lo aterrorizó hasta el punto de que me soltó, apartó la vista de mi brazo con expresión de repugnancia y me arrastró escaleras abajo, por las que tropecé y caí varias veces sin apenas poder sostenerme en pie. Me levantó sin dificultad y me arrojó sobre una carreta.

El frío del exterior, que sentí por primera vez, fue un consuelo, que se transformó en tortura cuando la fiebre hizo su aparición de nuevo. Sabía, por los sonidos a mi alrededor, que iba acompañada por un pequeño contingente de hombres. Ya no era capaz de sentir miedo, solo sentía pena, pena por no poder volver a ver a Albert, a mi hermana, a mi madre, a Jimmy, a Terry… a los niños, mi familia. ¿Había luchado tanto para acabar muriendo así? Cerré los ojos e intenté rezar una oración aprendida de Albert, no le pedí a Dios volver a verlos, solo le rogué que la muerte fuera rápida, porque cada instante, cada minuto que permanecía con vida, sentía mi cuerpo corromperse. Apenas pude alimentarme y ni siquiera recuerdo la mayoría del tiempo que pasé en esa carreta. Los soldados me tenían miedo y evitaban acercarse a mí. Mi aspecto debía de ser desolador, con parte del pelo quemado y la mano supurando sin detener su flujo maloliente. Finalmente, oí una palabra pronunciada con temor reverencial por uno de los soldados, como si brotara de lo más hondo de un valle cubierto por la bruma, que me llegó lejana y, a la vez, me dio la certeza de dónde nos encontrábamos: «Bannockburn». Hablaba de ese lugar maldito para los ingleses a causa de la victoria de William Wallace, y supe adónde me llevaban. A la batalla de Falkirk.

Y, de nuevo, pensé de forma absurda en un momento de extraña lucidez, me encontraba en el bando contrario.

Continuara...


	40. Capitulo 37 Hoy dueles, mañana solo

_**Capitulo 37**_

 _ **Hoy dueles,**_

 _ **mañana solo serás un recuerdo**_

Hacía un frío intenso, que se filtraba por la tela de lona agujereada y se quedaba prendido a las capas de mantas que me tapaban. Notaba mi respiración entrecortada, que escapaba en volutas temblorosas, devuelta por la tela áspera que me tapaba el rostro. Apenas podía moverme, y cualquier pequeño roce o bache del camino provocaba un quejido de mis labios. Sentí que la carreta se detenía, y con ella, lo hacía el regimiento inglés que me custodiaba.

Me arrastraron con el saco en la cabeza, impidiéndome ver, hasta el interior de lo que parecía una tienda. Me obligaron a sentarme y me ataron con una soga, que cercenaba mis codos, al palo central de la misma. Los oí mascullar y exclamar con asco. Sí, yo también había empezado a oler el aroma dulzón que brotaba de mi piel quemada, pero se había convertido en algo tan inherente a mi persona que, prácticamente, ya no le prestaba atención. Solo entonces me destaparon el rostro. Entorné los ojos ante la tibia claridad y observé que los soldados se apresuraban a abandonar la tienda.

No era necesario cegarme, no veía nada más que una lona blanca en torno a mí. Al principio, oí movimiento de hombres, sentí vibrar el suelo con el paso de los caballos, pero pronto percibí el silencio solo interrumpido por mi propia respiración. Me pregunté si me hallaría en el campamento inglés, al mando del general Hawley, y qué fecha sería, si estaría próxima la batalla de Falkirk o si aún faltarían unos días para la misma. Tampoco quise pensar demasiado, no suponía más que una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Me dejé caer hacia delante con cansancio, ya ni podía mantenerme sentada.

Desperté al atardecer, sobresaltada por el fragor de un trueno que reverberó en el valle. El cielo se oscureció de repente y un aguacero arreció, convirtiendo el suelo en un barrizal, por el que corrían ríos de agua sucia, a través del asentamiento precario de la tienda. En pocos instantes, estuve empapada y temblando de frío. Pero eso me indicó la fecha exacta. Era el día de la batalla y no estaba en el campamento, ya que apenas conseguía, agudizando el oído, percibir el rumor lejano de miles de hombres, por lo que deduje que me habían depositado, como si de un saco de grano o un fardo de paja se tratase, en otro lugar más alejado.

«Diecisiete de enero», me dijo mi mente torturada. Sabía que en cualquier momento las tropas escocesas atacarían aprovechando el descuido del general, más interesado en la condesa de Kilmarnock que en levantar el asedio al castillo de Stirling y defender su posición en la base de la ladera de Falkirk.

La soledad se hizo insoportable, acostumbrada en los últimos días al murmullo de conversaciones a mi alrededor. Temí que me hubiesen abandonado a mi suerte. Intenté maniobrar con un brazo, pero solo conseguí que la soga, dura y cortante por el agua, rasgara mi piel. Así que decidí permanecer quieta y a la espera de mi futuro incierto. Me sentía vencida. Había anochecido por completo y solo oía el ulular del viento y la lluvia golpeando la tela de la tienda de forma incesante. Ni siquiera sentía ya frío, era como si mi cuerpo, junto con mi alma, empezara a desaparecer.

El sonido de la tela al rasgarse hizo que volviese la cabeza asustada hacia la abertura de la pared de lona, sin poder hacer otro movimiento defensivo que ese. Albert entró de improviso, miró alrededor y, al no ver a nadie más que a mí, se acercó corriendo.

—Candy—dijo en voz baja junto a mi rostro.

—¿Sí? —contesté tranquilamente. Llevaba días sin pronunciar una sola palabra y hasta para mí resultaba extraño el sonido de mi propia voz. Ya no estaba asustada, simplemente no sentía nada. Sabía que era un sueño creado por mi mente desestructurada. Albert no era real, yo lo había conjurado para que me consolara con su presencia.

Él se acercó a mí, me acarició el rostro con ternura y se volvió para cortar las ataduras de la soga a mi espalda. Yo no moví los brazos. No era real. Carecía de sentido que volviera a intentar desatarme.

—Candy —susurró de nuevo, mirándome fijamente.

—Vete —protesté roncamente—. Vete. No eres real. No estás aquí. Me hace daño verte.

La imagen de Albert suspiró fuertemente y me cogió las manos hasta ponerlas sobre mis piernas dobladas. Lo oí maldecir en voz baja al verme el brazo y cuando sujetó mi muñeca herida dejé escapar un fuerte gemido.

—Soy real, mo anam. Estoy aquí. He venido a buscarte—dijo, y se inclinó para acariciarme el pelo.

Retrocedí e intenté golpearlo. Él me sujetó la mano y yo lo miré horrorizada aullando como un animal.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no, por favor! —exclamé.

Él me soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Vi que se pasaba la mano por el pelo y apretaba con furia las mandíbulas. Su cabello colgaba despeinado y se empezaban a formar ondas en las puntas. Su kilt lucía pesado por el agua absorbida y las botas estaban cubiertas de barro hasta la rodilla.

—A Dhia! ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre? —preguntó con la voz ronca contenida por el esfuerzo de no asustarme, aunque brotaba la furia de cada sílaba. Se acercó de nuevo y se quedó a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro. Yo temblaba como una hoja. Ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no. Y creí, verdaderamente, que me había vuelto loca.

—¿Eres… eres… tú? —Acerté a decir, sintiendo que si en ese momento su imagen desaparecía yo perdería la razón por completo.

—Lo soy. Mírame. Tócame. Soy yo —aseguró, acercando una mano a mi rostro. Sentí su mano áspera, tremendamente familiar y me incliné sobre ella.

—No me dejes. No… yo… no podría soportarlo —sollocé y comencé a derramar las lágrimas acumuladas durante las últimas semanas, dejando por fin que mi alma encontrara consuelo.

—No te dejaré, Candy. Nunca. Lo prometo —susurró. Sujetó suavemente mi brazo e intentó deshacer el nudo de la tela sucia y manchada de sangre—. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué le ha hecho a tu mano?

—¡No! —aullé de nuevo y estuve a punto de desplomarme.

Me levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo me recliné sobre su pecho y seguí llorando hasta que todas las defensas que había construido cayeron como un castillo formado con una baraja de naipes. Y supe que era real. Él era real. Ya no sentí más que su cuerpo cálido junto a mí, ofreciéndome su amor y su protección.

Ambos nos volvimos a la vez al oír una respiración agitada a nuestra izquierda. Solo vi el cañón de una pistola, sentí la deflagración y el golpe contra el suelo. Albert me había empujado apartándome de la línea de fuego. Gemí volviéndome sobre el brazo golpeado y tardé un momento en reaccionar. Me incorporé con un quejido y vi que Edward y Albert estaban entrelazados en el suelo. Me arrastré tosiendo y agitando la cabeza, intentando disipar la nube de pólvora hacia los cuerpos, y de reojo entreví, brillando en la oscuridad, el filo de la siang dhu sobre la tierra pisoteada.

La cogí con la mano izquierda.

La furia, la ira y la violencia me cegaron de nuevo. Solo tenía un objetivo. El objetivo que me había mantenido con vida mientras había estado secuestrada. Observé que Albert se incorporaba y atacaba de nuevo al coronel, que se volvió repeliendo un puñetazo y arrastrando a Albert otra vez al suelo. Pero Albert, más fuerte y preparado que Edward, aprovechó la caída para golpearlo en la cabeza, con lo que lo dejó levemente aturdido. Albert se levantó resollando y buscó la daga en su media. Me miró y le devolví la mirada, mostrándole el objeto que buscaba en mi mano. Me tendió la suya instándome a que se la diera. Negué con la cabeza y él asintió dándome su silencioso permiso y permitiendo que mi alma se vengara.

Me arrodillé, antes de que Edward recobrara del todo el sentido, y cuando vi que entrecerraba un ojo, pude apreciar que parte de su cara ya mostraba las cicatrices provocadas por el golpe de la turba ardiendo. Sonreí mostrando una mueca amarga y levanté la daga con una mano, para a continuación bajarla con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, clavándola en su corazón. Él abrió el ojo sorprendido, mirándome con fijeza. Su rostro sombrío y cincelado de forma bella y cruel, ahora deformado, permaneció estático. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como la vida le abandonaba en un reguero de sangre negra, que brotó de su pecho, empapando la lana roja de su uniforme.

—Candice —susurré roncamente—. Me llamo Candice. Tenías razón. Soy poderosa, porque no viví en el pasado, sino que regresé del futuro. ¡Púdrete en los infiernos! ¡Tú y todas tus vidas anteriores!

Me aparté jadeando y caí al suelo de espaldas, oyendo los estertores de la muerte a un paso de mi recientemente recobrada libertad. Solo tuve un pensamiento: esperaba que su alma no volviese a encontrar otro cuerpo en el que refugiarse. Al menos un cuerpo humano, el de una cucaracha podría servirme. Sí, ese sí. Y esbocé una sonrisa de triunfo, una mueca sarcástica, un gesto de dolor y de amargura que hizo que mis facciones se endurecieran como lo hizo mi corazón y mi mirada.

Entonces, recordé unas palabras escritas por Sergei y supe que esta vez la Historia había errado dos veces: «El honorable coronel Darknesson murió luchando con fiereza contra las hordas escocesas, en un acto de valentía propio de su rango en la batalla de Falkirk». La primera, Edward Darknesson no tenía nada de honorable; la segunda, murió juzgado por su cobardía, apuñalado en el corazón por una mujer a la que golpeó y humilló hasta atravesar su alma, donde su deseo de ansia y venganza le dio alas para llevar a cabo la revancha que liberó a su pecho de la carga de la muerte, que esta vez fue celebrada y no temida.

Albert me cogió en brazos y salimos a la oscura noche sin mirar atrás. La lluvia arreciaba y quedamos empapados en un instante. Yo miré en derredor, comprobando que estaba en medio de un pequeño bosque en completa soledad.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Allí —respondió Albert, señalando a la izquierda.

Miré atentamente y vi fogonazos a lo lejos. Oí los gritos de guerra de los escoceses y los aullidos de los ingleses al verse de nuevo sorprendidos, seguros de haber perdido la batalla. Y entonces, comprendí que estaba apartada y oculta del campamento próximo a Bastankin House del ejército inglés, porque Edward había planeado matarme esa noche. No quería testigos. Albert me salvó en el último instante.

—¿No te esperan? —inquirí de forma algo torpe.

—Ambos ya hemos librado nuestra propia batalla esta noche —señaló simplemente. Y me dejé arrastrar sin oponer resistencia hasta que encontramos a su bello frisón, pastando bajo un árbol.

—Estoy cansada, Albert. No creo que pueda caminar—musité.

Asintió levemente, me puso una manta sobre los hombros y me sujetó por el brazo izquierdo impidiéndome caer, guiándome varios metros, envueltos en un tenso silencio. No me tocó, simplemente sujetaba las riendas del caballo y procuraba que yo no tropezara en la oscuridad. La lluvia nos golpeaba el rostro de forma cruel, sin embargo, suponía un consuelo a la sensación de agonía que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo, como si miles de cuerdas se tensaran impidiéndome respirar. De improviso, se detuvo y me cogió de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo. La tibieza de la penumbra que nos rodeaba me permitió ver sus ojos brillando expectantes.

—Tú, Candice, eres la que me ha enseñado a amar. Nunca lo olvides. —Bajó sus labios hasta mi boca y los besó con incalculable ternura. Se apartó suavemente y buscó algo en su sporran, sacó un objeto pequeño y cogió mi mano izquierda. Introdujo mi alianza de casada y cerró mi mano cubriéndola con la suya.

Lo miré de forma inquisitiva, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Siempre fue tuyo, lo había guardado hasta que… Bueno ya no tiene sentido. Sann agam-fin a tha thu'nad bhean, a Candy[ Eres mi mujer, Candy]. Siempre serás mi esposa, estemos casados o no —expresó con voz ronca.

Me cogió en brazos y, sujetando las riendas de nuevo, proseguimos nuestro camino. El silencio nos rodeó a medida que el amanecer se asomaba entre las colinas de forma tímida. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en ese trayecto. Estaba demasiado débil para pronunciar más palabras. Ya no había nada que decir. Me sentía vacía y la nada tenebrosa seguía instalada en mi alma como si se hubiera pegado a mi piel, y él parecía concentrado en evitar que nos descubrieran. El bosque se abrió como si hubiera sido cortado por una mano gigantesca, ofreciéndonos la vista a unos jardines cuidados.

A unos cientos de metros, pude percibir una estructura rectangular de piedra oscura que estaba rodeada por jirones de bruma dorada. Una casa señorial de tres plantas con dos torres circulares cónicas en el centro.

—¿Callendar House? —pregunté dubitativa.

—Sí, aquí estaremos a salvo —se limitó a responder.

Llegamos a las puertas dobles de madera sin que nadie nos diera el alto, y él cogió la aldaba y llamó con fuerza. Si esperaba que nos abriera un mayordomo o una doncella, me llevé una sorpresa. Una mujer algo más baja que yo, de rostro alargado y tez nívea con profundos ojos oscuros, nos recibió. Destacaba su vestido de seda color champagne, con botones de plata bruñida, y su escote bajo dejaba ver su voluminoso pecho, cubierto apenas por una delgada y transparente muselina.

—Albert, mo charaid, veo que has encontrado a tu esposa.—La mujer me observó con franco interés y yo hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Albert, avergonzada del aspecto que debía de mostrar, sucia, con el vestido desgarrado y completamente empapada.

—Lady Anne Livingstone, condesa de Kilmarnock, os presento a mi esposa, lady Candice Andrew —contestó Albert.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y asentí con la cabeza, a la vez que ella me dirigía una sonrisa dulce y apenada.

—Cerrad la puerta, no dejéis que el frío se apodere de la casa. Candice, tienes el aspecto de necesitar un buen baño, una buena comida y una buena cama. En ese orden. Seguidme, yo misma os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos—expresó con tranquilidad.

—¿No hay ingleses? —inquirió Albert, manteniéndose inmóvil junto a la puerta.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ya no, el coronel Hawley ha huido tan rápidamente que todavía portaba en la mano un cuchillo con pudding de crema como arma arrojadiza. El viejo tonto ha creído durante parte del día que el ejército escocés estaba acantonado en Stirling. Gracias a mis indicaciones, por supuesto. Por lo que he oído, esta vez han recibido una buena lección de mi gente —exclamó.

—Sí —masculló Albert—, hemos vencido. —Me miró buscando confirmación, y asentí con la cabeza.

Sin más palabras, subimos por la escalera de madera tras el bamboleo y el susurro de las faldas de lady Anne, que portaba una palmatoria con una vela encendida como única iluminación. Nos indicó una puerta a la derecha, en el largo pasillo que se extendía en el primer piso cubierto por gruesas alfombras. Albert la abrió, prendió una vela y la depositó sobre una consola de estilo isabelino. Lady Anne se despidió con la promesa de enviarnos una bañera y comida.

La cama la teníamos frente a nosotros, una enorme estructura de madera endoselada, con cortinajes de terciopelo azul que colgaban a los lados, recogidos con cordones dorados. Las paredes lucían cubiertas por tapices de escenas de caza y paisajes escoceses para mitigar el frío que transmitía la piedra.

En conjunto era una habitación acogedora, pero yo me sentía extraña y fuera de lugar. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y la temperatura era cálida y agradable.

Albert me depositó en el suelo con cuidado y yo me tambaleé levemente, acercándome a las llamas intentando recuperar algo de calor, pero no conseguí más que sonrojar mis mejillas, como si una demasiada conocida indiferencia se hubiera instalado en mi cuerpo. Recordé el dolor y el crepitar del fuego en mi rostro y me aparté con un gesto de mudo horror. Albert se mantuvo alejado, mientras me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por si tenía que acudir en mi ayuda. Cuando entraron la bañera y toallas con un bote que olía a esencia de jazmín, comencé a desnudarme lentamente con una sola mano. Albert se acercó lentamente.

Dejé de desatarme los nudos del corpiño con un gesto de sorpresa.

—¡No! Tú… ¡no! No quiero que me veas así, no puedo, no puedo —dije con tono de angustia.

Él retrocedió como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago y su gesto se transformó en uno de indescriptible dolor. De forma rápida, se recompuso y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—No volveré a dejarte, Candy. Si no quieres que te mire no lo haré, pero no me moveré de aquí —exclamó roncamente.

Con un suspiro de resignación, terminé de desnudarme y me metí en el agua caliente sintiendo al instante cómo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Miré atentamente mi brazo derecho, inflamado hasta el codo y de un tenebroso color morado. No me atreví a deshacer la venda. Me lavé el pelo con torpeza y cogí el paño para limpiarme con más profundidad hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Para, Candy. ¡Detente! —rugió Albert, arrodillado junto a mí, mientras arrancaba el pequeño paño de lino de entre mis manos.

Parpadeé asustada, sin saber por un momento dónde me encontraba, y fijé mi vista en el brazo.

—Tengo una mancha, una mancha de tinta y no se quita, por más que froto no se quita —balbuceé, exhibiendo mi antebrazo derecho.

—Candy. —Albert pronunció mi nombre con inusitada ternura y cogió con delicadeza mi brazo enrojecido mostrando puntitos sangrantes por la intensidad con que había raspado mi piel—. No hay nada, está limpio, ¿lo ves? Casi consigues herirte —susurró con suavidad.

—Yo… —No supe qué contestar, estaba desconcertada y súbitamente agotada. Él me sacó de la bañera y me secó, ayudándome a pasar el camisón por mi cabeza. Me senté frente al fuego, en una silla finamente tallada y tapizada en seda de color coral, con un peine de carey prestado para desenredar mi pelo. No tuve fuerza ni para levantar el brazo.

—Yo lo haré. —Albert cogió el peine y con deliberada lentitud y esmero peinó y desenredó todo mi pelo hasta que este cayó deslizándose por mi espalda. De nuevo, me cogió en brazos y me depositó en la cama. Me dio un beso en la frente, donde sentí arder sus labios.

—La comida tendrá que esperar —musitó—, pero necesito ver esa mano. Necesito curarte.

Salió en silencio de la habitación y entró de nuevo, minutos después, con una bandeja con tijeras, vendas limpias, agua y un ungüento que olía mentolado.

—No, no quiero que la veas —murmuré, a punto de caer de nuevo en un sueño febril.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Candy. Confía en mí. —Su voz extremadamente ronca me hizo estremecer y comencé a tiritar de nuevo.

—¡No! —grité, cuando él hizo presión sobre mi muñeca.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y apareció lady Anne con una palmatoria.

—¿Qué diantres está sucediendo? —exclamó, acercándose con rapidez.

Vio mi mano vendada y herida, y gimió sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Santo Cristo! ¿Qué te han hecho, pequeña? —inquirió acercando más la vela.

—Mataría a ese hombre una y mil veces más —murmuró roncamente Albert.

—No fue él, fui yo. Yo cogí un trozo de turba con la mano y me defendí con él —musité, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Déjame a mí, Albert. Tú sujétala —espetó con firmeza lady Kilmarnock.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? —bramó Albert, sujetando mis hombros con firmeza.

—Él quería meter mi cabeza en la hoguera, le devolví el golpe. ¿No viste su cara? —Carcajeé de forma histérica y aullé un instante después, al sentir el roce de mi piel, ya descubierta, con algo frío.

Me asomé con temeridad y Albert me lo impidió.

—Es mejor que no lo veas, Candy —murmuró, y percibí en sus ojos el dolor, el agotamiento y también el desprecio.

Volví mi rostro y me desmayé cuando la carne quemada fue desprendiéndose de mi mano. Abrí los ojos varias horas después, era completamente de noche todavía. Una vela estaba prendida sobre la mesilla y solo estábamos Albert y yo en la habitación. La mano dolía como si esa extremidad no me perteneciera. Él se había tendido a mi lado y tenía los ojos cerrados; sin embargo, percibí que no dormía, estaba velando mi sueño. No conseguí volverme y hacerle ver que había despertado, y él tampoco lo hizo. Tenía miedo, un miedo profundo, pero solo pude mostrar indiferencia. La indiferencia a menudo es más cruel que las palabras, más dañina que los actos, y más culpable que la misma culpa.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de forma parecida. Ninguno habló. No pronunciamos más que uno o dos monosílabos. Las horas se llenaron de tensos silencios y miradas cargadas de reproches y dolor. Cada frase, cada sugerencia, sonaba como el látigo hostigando a un rebelde.

Lady Anne me prestó un vestido y Albert se ocupó de atenderme obligándome a comer y a dormir. La mano fue sanando lentamente y ya podía incluso flexionar uno o dos dedos. Descubrí que, además de curármela cuando permanecí inconsciente, me habían cortado el pelo quemado y vendado las heridas de las piernas, producidas por las cortantes botas del coronel. A menudo, despertaba viéndole pasear por la habitación, observándome con intensidad. Otras veces, era yo la que permanecía despierta examinando su rostro tenso dormido, la barba que comenzaba a crecer y su resistencia a acercarse a mí.

Pero una noche oí que farfullaba algo de forma incoherente en gaélico y se volvía para abrazarme, instigado por su deseo, por su anhelo de tenerme entre sus brazos, protegido por el abandono del sueño. Mi cuerpo se tensó e intenté zafarme golpeándolo. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó sujetarme. Emití un grito desgarrador, volviéndome para enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

—Tranquila, Candy. Soy yo. Estás a salvo. —Albert me acariciaba el pelo con ternura deseando que lo mirase.

Estuve varios minutos así, hasta que finalmente me volví mostrando en una simple mirada todo el dolor que me embargaba.

—No he podido salvarlos, Albert, están muertos —susurré con extrema frialdad. No pretendí ser cruel o hiriente, pero lo había sido.

Él suspiró y me atrajo contra su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

—Quería defenderme… pero no podía luchar…, tenía que protegerlos y no pude. —Seguí diciendo como si la oscuridad me protegiese de su rostro—. Había mucha sangre… y yo no pude más que arrastrarme hasta una cama… no pude hacer más que abrazarlos y temblar. Y él siguió viniendo, no sabía cuándo iba a aparecer, pero lo hacía… Quería saber qué es lo que me hacía tan poderosa, cuando en realidad fui la mujer más débil, la madre que no pudo salvar a sus hijos.

—Tranquila, mo anam, tranquila. No puedes culparte de algo que no estuvo en tus manos —murmuró roncamente—Ya hiciste suficiente con mantenerte con vida.

—No lo entiendes, Albert. —Sentía la ira bullendo dentro de mí por su actitud tan condescendiente. Era como si hablara con un extraño, como si él no quisiera comprender el significado de mis palabras—. Ni siquiera quise mantenerme con vida. Lo único que hacía era rezar para que la muerte llegara lo antes posible.

—Candy, Dios no castiga con la muerte —dijo, dándome un beso en la frente como si estuviera consolando a un niño que se ha hecho un rasponazo en el patio del colegio.

En ese instante, creo que lo odié, lo odié porque ya estaba cansada de odiarme a mí misma y necesitaba desahogar mi frustración y mi dolor en otra persona. Y que él se mostrara calmado, sereno, y como una roca a mi lado, fue el revulsivo que necesitaba para mostrar ese sentimiento.

—No es suficiente con su muerte —exclamé con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo que suponía para mi garganta cerrada hablar. Ya nada volvería a ser igual, Edward no me había herido, me había convertido en una mujer rota.

Al día siguiente, Albert salió temprano y no regresó hasta la tarde. No pregunté dónde se dirigía, ni tampoco deseaba acompañarlo. Yo no había abandonado la habitación en todos esos días y tenía miedo de enfrentarme a las miradas de pena o acusatorias que sabía me iba a encontrar.

Llamaron a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, lady Anne entró con una bandeja de té con pastas de mantequilla cubiertas con mermelada. La miré de forma inquisitiva. Ella tampoco deseaba que los sirvientes tuvieran noticia de nuestra presencia. Albert era el que solía abastecernos. Puso la bandeja en una mesita accesoria y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al fuego. Con un gesto de la cabeza me indicó que me sentara frente a ella. Lo hice de forma reticente; sin embargo, me mostró una sonrisa confiada.

Me sirvió té en una taza de porcelana decorada en filigranas doradas y, después de servirse ella, lo cogió aspirando el olor que desprendía, y comenzó a hablar.

—Mira, Candice, desconozco lo que realmente te ha hecho el hombre que te mantuvo secuestrada, aunque por las heridas puedo suponerlo, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que tienes que superarlo y no dejar que esto se convierta en el final de tu matrimonio —murmuró, mirándome intensamente.

Yo mantuve fija la vista sobre la taza de té sin beber y al final, con valentía, enfrenté su rostro.

—Lady Anne, no sabéis nada de mi vida, aunque os agradezco lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros acogiéndonos en vuestro hogar, pero no sois nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer —barboteé con indignación.

Ella carcajeó, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que pegara un pequeño respingo.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero exactamente. Muchas mujeres viven con el tipo de hombres que eran el coronel Darknesson toda su vida y jamás se atreven a manifestar su malestar o su odio. Tú sí, y además tienes a tu favor a Albert. Ese hombre ha luchado por tu vida hasta casi perder la suya por encontrarte. No lo abandones por rencor, por odio, un odio que sientes hacia una persona que ya está muerta.

Me mantuve en silencio con un nudo que ahogaba mi garganta. Aquella mujer tenía razón, odiaba, y mucho, pero realmente odiaba a Edward y en lo que me había convertido, y era cierto, lo estaba perdiendo, de forma silenciosa y callada, Albert se estaba alejando de mí.

—¿Te ha contado cómo lo conocí? —preguntó, dando un giro trivial a la conversación al advertir mi apuro.

—No —musité.

—Tenía quince años, venía acompañado de su hermano Terry. Estaban a punto de embarcar hacia Francia e hicieron noche aquí —explicó.

—¿Cómo era? —pregunté con curiosidad. Apenas sabía nada del joven que ahora era mi marido.

—Como todos los niños que se creen hombres, engreído, estúpido, algo menos que su hermano, y terco —sonrió entre dientes.

Mostré una mueca amable imaginándome a Terry y Albert con esa edad.

—Se escaparon a la aldea esa misma noche —susurró recordando con una mirada lejana—, habían estado preguntando a los sirvientes por cierta… ¡ejem!, dama.

La miré sin comprender.

—Beitris era la lechera, se había quedado viuda joven y, empobrecida, en ocasiones vendía su cuerpo a cambio de unos peniques —continuó. Yo enrojecí y me pregunté si había sido buena idea intentar averiguar algo del pasado de Albert.

»Al día siguiente partieron temprano. Albert se mostraba iracundo y Terrry tenía la nariz rota. Les pregunté qué había sucedido, pero ninguno de ellos quiso confesarlo.—Hizo una pausa—. Así que recurrí a la información contada de primera mano —rio carcajeándose de nuevo—. Nunca mejor dicho.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Intenté hablar, pero fui nuevamente interrumpida por lady Anne.

—No llevaban apenas dinero, así que Beitris se compadeció de ellos y les ofreció pasar la noche con ambos. —Ahogué una exclamación malsonante y ella sonrió con suficiencia—Eran jóvenes e inexpertos, no sabían qué hacer realmente y le pidieron a Beitris que apagara las velas. Dice que oyó gemir a Albert a su lado, y que, de improviso, abandonaron la cama y que ella al prender la vela se los encontró a los dos desnudos sobre el suelo. Albert estaba propinando una soberana paliza a su hermano. De repente, lo soltó, cogió su ropa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Beitris interrogó a Terry, que parecía ciertamente avergonzado, averiguando que en su inexperiencia había sujetado algo que no debió coger, casi lloraba y mascullaba entre dientes que alargó la mano y…

Me eché a reír a carcajadas imaginándome la escena, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de que conservara esa capacidad.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el pobre Terry? —la interrogué.

—Bueno, Beitris siempre ha sido una buena mujer y vio que el joven necesitaba de su consuelo, así que se lo ofreció.—Me miró haciendo un guiño—. Entre sus sábanas.

Las dos reímos a la vez y hasta sentí un claro desconcierto al comprobar que había olvidado por un instante mis experiencias recientes. Le sujeté la muñeca cuando ella ya se levantaba para irse.

—Gracias —musité.

—No hay de qué. Beitris es ya mayor para consolar a nadie, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú —dijo sonriendo. Cerró la puerta tras de ella suavemente y yo me levanté para mirar por la ventana, sabiendo que debía hablar con Albert sin demora. Algo se había roto dentro de mí y tenía que recomponerlo. No tuve que esperar mucho, lo que por una parte fue afortunado, ya que me dio poco tiempo para pensar y, por otra parte, osado, ya que no tenía nada preparado.

Lo enfrenté cuando entraba con la bandeja de la cena, que depositó con cuidado sobre la pequeña mesa de madera junto al fuego.

—¿Dónde has estado? —espeté con furia contenida.

No, estaba claro que no sabía enfrentar las cosas con calma. Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar un tiempo prudencial para mantener esa conversación.

—He ido al campamento, dos de mis hombres resultaron heridos en Falkirk y quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien atendidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó entre desconfiado y preocupado.

—Oh… ¿Están bien? —Mi ánimo se desinfló como una pompa de jabón.

—Sí, lo están, ¿qué sucede, Candy? —inquirió, acercándose a mí. Yo me aparté.

—Te doy asco. Es eso, ¿verdad? No me permites verme en ningún espejo. No soportas tocarme porque dejé que mis hijos murieran —expresé, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó él aproximándose y sujetándome por los hombros. Me miró con intensidad—. Nunca pienses eso. Jamás sentiré desprecio o asco por ti.

—¿Entonces…? —susurré, sintiendo que todo el dolor acumulado estallaba en mi interior.

—Soy yo. Yo me odio y siento asco de mí mismo. No pude protegerte. Intenté explicarle a Annie lo que significabas para mí, y si ella y yo… no hubiéramos sido amantes, todo lo que has sufrido no habría sucedido nunca. Sé que me culpas, casi perdí la esperanza de encontrarte, y cuando lo conseguí y te vi, comprendí que jamás me perdonarías por lo que hice. —Su voz brotó ronca junto con la respiración agitada y un repentino temblor en todo su cuerpo.

—Yo… yo no te culpo —pronuncié suavemente—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú no tenías por qué saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Annie. Creíste que manteniéndome en Edimburgo estaba a salvo. No sabías dónde me tenía encerrada Edward. No supiste lo que me hizo hasta que me viste. —Me silencié y jadeé sin aire, comprendiendo que sí que lo culpaba, lo culpaba de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Sí lo haces. ¿Olvidas, Candy, que puedo leer tu alma?, lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras, un brillo de odio en el fondo de tu iris verde. Lo siento en cada palabra que no pronuncias y en las palabras que acabas de pronunciar. Me odio por ello. —Suspiró fuertemente y se mesó el pelo paseando por la habitación—. Cuando llegó el mensaje de tu madre con el joven John creí que moría, que te había perdido. Cabalgué sin descanso hasta Edimburgo, hasta el punto que casi reventé al caballo. Allí, busqué desesperado y encontré una pista: tres hombres se habían llevado a una mujer cubierta por una manta y atada en dirección al sur, a Inglaterra. Emprendí de nuevo una carrera atormentado, intentando encontrarte. Soborné, amenacé a todo aquel que pudiera darme información, hasta que, finalmente, los divisé a las afueras de una pequeña aldea cerca de la frontera. Estaban descansando, uno de ellos incluso dormido, pero no había ni rastro de ti. Me enfrenté a ellos solo con mi espada y un disparo con el que herí al hombre dormido. Maté a dos y conseguí mantener con vida al último para interrogarle por tu paradero. Se rio en mi cara, sabiendo que lo iba a asesinar de cualquier modo. Me contó cómo te habían violado por turnos, cómo llorabas, como gritabas de dolor cuando te golpeaban y cómo dejaste de luchar cuando la sangre goteó por tus piernas impidiéndoles un nuevo ataque. —Se silenció respirando de forma tan agitada que pensé que iba a estallar—. Terry me encontró cuando lo estaba estrangulando. Solo pude hacer eso por ti, matar a quienes te hicieron daño, a quienes te habían matado —susurró roncamente y me observó con una mirada teñida de agonía—. Creí que me había vuelto loco. Terry quería partir de allí, estábamos rodeados por el ejército inglés, pero yo no podía dejarte sola, tenía que encontrarte. Entre los dos comenzamos a examinar el paraje alrededor de donde te habían abandonado. En la ribera de un pequeño río, descubrimos un montículo de tierra removida. Caí al suelo y te desenterré rascando con mis manos. No podía parar hasta ver tu rostro de nuevo. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Entonces lloré al verte, lloré de felicidad por primera vez en mi vida, porque no eras tú, era…

—Annie —musité descompuesta.

—Sí. Su rostro estaba deformado e hinchado por los golpes, ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrarle los ojos, que miraban con frialdad al cielo, cubiertos de barro. —Agachó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto cansado—Terry y yo cavamos una nueva tumba y la enterramos lejos del lodo del río. Hicimos una cruz de madera y rezamos por ella. Fue el único consuelo que pude ofrecerle. Y fue el momento en que comencé a odiarme.—Me miró con tanto dolor que mi corazón se hizo pedazos—. Deseo tocarte, acariciarte, poseerte y que seas completamente mía. Pero no lo haré hasta que no obtenga tu perdón. Siento tu dolor como si fuera mío, veo tu miedo cada vez que oyes un sonido en el corredor, estoy junto a ti cada vez que despiertas gimiendo y gritando. No hay nada que desee más que hacerte olvidar, aunque eso suponga perder mi alma —expuso finalmente, sin apartar su mirada azul de mí.

Cogí su mano cálida entre las mías y la llevé a mi rostro. Él emitió un hondo gemido y cerró los ojos.

—Tócame —ordené suavemente y sus párpados se abrieron para mostrarme una mirada azul brillante—. Acaríciame y ayúdame a olvidar. Mírame como solías hacerlo, como antes de que destrozara mi rostro. Si tú no lo haces, nada me salvará.

—Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca, Candy —dijo con voz ronca—. Los golpes, las heridas, desaparecerán; pero ¿lo hará tu desprecio?

—Jamás podré despreciarte, Albert, y no permitiré que te desprecies a ti mismo por algo de lo que realmente no eres culpable —afirmé.

Me desnudó despacio y con ternura. Sus manos temblaban tanto como las mías. Me tendió sobre la cama con suavidad. Acarició mi piel herida y besó mi cuerpo hasta casi llegar a mi alma. Pero yo no respondía, no sentía nada. Estaba completamente tensa y a la vez mi cuerpo desprendía laxitud. Volví la cabeza y sentí fuertes náuseas.

—¡Para! —grité—. No puedo, no puedo. Por favor.

Él cogió mi rostro para obligarme a mirarlo y se inclinó sobre mí. Secó mis lágrimas con sus labios y me besó con extremada dulzura. Pero no se detuvo. Había olvidado que él jamás aceptó un no como respuesta. Siguió besándome todo el cuerpo, sin dejar un solo centímetro de mi piel vacío de caricias. Y la nada se fue disipando, mi mente ausente regresó a mi cuerpo y las dos fuimos una sola persona otra vez.

—Borraré de tu cuerpo cualquier resto que quede de él. ¡Mírame! —exigió cuando su cuerpo me poseyó—. Soy yo, Albert. Edward está muerto y jamás volverá a hacerte daño.

Lo miré y me estremecí, temblando sin control bajo su cuerpo. Olvidando todo mi dolor. Porque mi dolor lo arrebató él con su amor y lo mantuvo alejado de mí. Salvándome de nuevo. Y yo cogí lo que me ofrecía, perdonándolo y obligándolo a perdonarse a él mismo.

Cuando desperté por la mañana me volví hacia él. No dormía, sencillamente me observaba.

—No puedo más, Albert, no quiero seguir matando y huyendo —susurré con un hilo de voz—. No quiero volver a Edimburgo.

—No lo harás, mo anam. Viajarás conmigo. A donde yo vaya, estarás tú, y lucharé por ti. No volveré a perderte, Candy—prometió, besándome con ternura.

Me abrazó con fuerza, me apoyé contra su pecho y, arrullada por los dulces latidos de su corazón, volví a quedarme dormida.

No hubo más pesadillas.

Continuara...


	41. Capitulo 38 Hay gente que vive la vida,

_**Capitulo 38**_

 _ **Hay gente que vive la vida,**_

 _ **otros simplemente la sobreviven**_

Aquella misma tarde, me encontraba leyendo junto al fuego, mientras Albert consultaba y respondía cartas, cuando ambos oímos un revuelo proveniente del exterior de la mansión. Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué a la ventana. Albert estuvo en un instante junto a mí, me cogió la mano con fuerza y sentí que sonreía.

—Es mi madre, y George, Terry. —Jadeé presa del nerviosismo—. ¡Y mi hermana allí en la carreta de Aonghus! ¡Hasta viene Daniel! —grité, y miré alrededor dudando de si salir a su encuentro o mantenerme escondida en la habitación.

Albert advirtió mi turbación y me sujetó firmemente por el codo.

—Vamos, han hecho un largo camino para verte. No te dejaré sola ni un instante —murmuró.

Bajamos la escalera a tiempo de ver que lady Anne les daba la bienvenida, indicándoles una puerta a la derecha, que descubrí, al asomarme, era una pequeña biblioteca con una mesita de lectura y varias sillas desplegadas sin orden. Después, desapareció con discreción hacia sus aposentos.

—Mamá —musité, quedándome parada en el amplio recibidor, mientras el resto se congregaba a nuestro alrededor. Ella corrió a abrazarme y yo lloré sobre su hombro, rota de nuevo. Me apartó con suavidad y me cogió el rostro entre sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de piel blancos. Su mirada de amor me traspasó el alma.

—Hija mía, deja que él te ayude, que cure tus heridas. Nadie lo podrá hacer si no… —susurró.

—¿Mamá, tú…?

—Hija, algunos viven la vida, otros estamos aquí solamente sobreviviendo —contestó simplemente.

Mi hermana, en cambio, me miró asustada, percibiendo los restos amoratados de mi rostro golpeado y se frotó las manos con cierta inquietud. Abrí mis brazos y la recogí con fuerza.

—Candy, ¡oh… Candy! —pronunció entre sollozos.

La tranquilicé pasando la mano por su cabellera y me solté admirándola entre lágrimas emocionadas.

—¡Estás enorme! —exclamé con los ojos nublados por el llanto, posando mi mano sobre su vientre. La aparté asombrada al notar el movimiento—. ¡Me ha dado una patada!

Ella sonrió y se acarició el vientre murmurando palabras en un lenguaje que solo era audible para su hijo.

—Es igual de guerrero que su padre —susurró, levantando la vista hacia Terry.

Este me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—O que su tía.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que noté crujir mis costillas.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —masculló, apartándose algo avergonzado—. No me gusta ver que mi hermano sufre—añadió palmeándome la espalda y cogiendo el brazo de mi hermana, para guiarla al pequeño salón.

Sentí un tirón en la falda y miré hacia abajo. El rostro manchado de Jimmy me miró con aprensión. Me agaché y lo cogí entre mis brazos. Me estranguló con su fuerza y Albert lo separó de mí, cargando con él.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Ese hombre te hizo mucho daño?—preguntó a punto de echarse a llorar.

Intenté componer una sonrisa.

—No, mi amor, estoy bien, ¿no me ves?

—No, no te veo nada bien —contestó él con la sinceridad propia de la infancia.

Me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla, bajándolo al suelo.

—Anda, ve, seguro que lady Anne ha dejado dulces para ti.—Le di un pequeño empujón en la espalda y corrió detrás de Terry, retornando la sonrisa a su rostro.

Aonghus se acercó, apartando a la gente, y me ofreció el mismo abrazo que había recibido de Terry.

—Te has perdido grandes aventuras, Candice. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Les dimos una paliza a esos herejes ingleses. Hasta yo me convertí en un soldado ejemplar—añadió, mostrándose orgulloso.

—¿Que tú…? —Comencé, pero me interrumpió Terry, que, a solo un palmo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se volvió.

—¡Señor! —exclamó para que todos lo oyeran—. Te perdiste y tuve que enviar a dos de mis hombres en tu busca.

—Eso no es exactamente así —se defendió Aonghus—. En realidad, estaba explorando el terreno.

Albert interrogó a uno y otro con la mirada, enarcando una ceja con pretendido gesto de seriedad.

—Cuando lo encontraron enarboló la Biblia y clamó: «¡Alto en el nombre de Dios!» —explicó Terry, arrancando una carcajada a todos los presentes—. Si no llegan a ser escoceses, no hubiéramos encontrado de él ni la botella de whisky que guarda entre los pliegues de su sotana.

Aonghus se llevó la mano a la citada botella y enrojeció levemente.

—Estaba oscuro como el mismísimo infierno —masculló entre dientes y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el salón.

Sonreí como una tonta al tener a mi familia de nuevo conmigo y me acerqué a Daniel, que era el único que permanecía apartado del resto con gesto serio.

—Hola, Daniel, ¿cómo estás? —Lo saludé con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió una mirada oscura y sus ojos se posaron con algo de desprecio sobre mi rostro herido. Me retraje instintivamente.

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar. Por lo visto a ti no te ha ido muy bien tampoco —murmuró con tosquedad.

Iba a contestar cuando Albert lo sujetó del brazo y lo sacudió sin preámbulos ni compasión.

—¡O te disculpas ahora mismo o yo mismo me encargaré de que te destinen a la retaguardia del ejército para que sepas verdaderamente lo que es «no irte muy bien»! —siseó junto a su oído.

Daniel se soltó, apretando los dientes, y me ofreció una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Mil perdones, lady Candice Andrew —masculló con un tono de voz que no era ni remotamente parecido a un arrepentimiento. Se irguió con desafío y caminó con rapidez hacia la salita, donde una doncella ya había dejado bebidas calientes y un pequeño tentempié sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué le sucede? —interrogué a Albert, que lo observaba con los ojos entornados brillando intensamente.

—¡Que me aspen si lo sé! Desde Gladsmuir su ánimo y su carácter se han ido oscureciendo. Todos han cambiado, pero a veces no parece ni la misma persona —exclamó con furia, después cambió su rostro y mostró una sonrisa—. Vamos, nos esperan. Si tardamos demasiado, Aonghus se comerá y beberá todas las reservas de lady Anne.

—Más bien se las beberá —farfullé y cogí la mano que me ofrecía.

Una voz ronca me llamó desde una esquina y me volví sorprendida. Era George, que manoseaba con nerviosismo la gorra entre las manos. Lo miré con expresión interrogativa y, tras apretarme la mano en un gesto de muda comprensión, Albert entró en el salón. Solo entonces, George se atrevió a acercarse a mí.

—Candice—comenzó con gesto titubeante—, siento lo que has sufrido y que nosotros no hayamos podido evitarlo. Y me alegro, ¡oh, no sabes lo que me alegro de que ese malnacido haya muerto a manos de Albert!

—Lo maté yo —murmuré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él algo desconcertado.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para explicarle lo sucedido.

—Está bien, muchacha, está bien. —Me palmeó el hombro—. Sabía desde el principio que eras una mujer digna de Albert. Solo deseo que esté ardiendo en el infierno.

—Yo también —pronuncié finalmente.

Un poco más tarde, Aonghus daba cabezadas con profundos ronquidos en un sillón junto al fuego, sosteniendo entre las manos su cuaderno de apuntes, con el que nos había regalado un relato sobre lo ocurrido en Falkirk, y Daniel, con gesto hastiado, se había retirado a descansar.

En ese momento, a salvo de preguntas indiscretas, me sinceré con los que me rodeaban, evitando los detalles más escabrosos que nos pertenecían en exclusiva a Albert y a mí.

—Hija mía —exclamó mi madre recostándose sobre la silla—, solo tú, con el desprecio que sientes por la monarquía en general y por los reyes en particular, has sido capaz de acabar casándote con uno de ellos —afirmó sentando cátedra.

—¿Edmund? —preguntó mi hermana con gesto concentrado—. Recuerdo un rey llamado así, pero se remonta a antes de la Edad Media, ¿puede ser él?

—No lo sé, no llegué a averiguarlo. Lo único que espero es que pudiera acabar con su vida definitivamente—murmuré.

La mesa se quedó completamente en silencio. Los hombres dejaron de hablar y observé el gesto confundido de George preso en nosotras. De repente, comencé a reír a carcajadas. Mi hermana me miró un momento parpadeando y después me siguió. Albert y Terry se miraron entre ellos y esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice. Y George entornó los ojos entre despistado y desconfiado.

—Él todavía no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —inquirí, sujetándome el costado y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de contención.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que conocer? —masculló George, dejando el vaso de whisky con un golpe sobre la mesa.

—George, verás… —comenzó mi madre.

—Beth, ¿qué ocurre? —Taladró a mi madre con sus ojos y después se dio cuenta del error—. Mis disculpas, madame.—Frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza, observándola de soslayo.

Mi hermana y yo cruzamos la mirada, y las dos a la vez enarcamos las cejas en un mudo gesto de incomprensión.

—¿Mamá? —susurré con el mismo tono que solía utilizar para recriminarle a Jimmy alguna travesura.

—Todo el mundo vive ocultando la mitad de su vida—murmuró simplemente ella.

—Pero, mamá —apostilló mi hermana—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir a contracorriente?

—Porque soy una mujer. Es mi derecho. Puedo ser contradictoria las veces que me plazca —contestó tercamente ella.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamamos las dos al unísono.

—George, acompáñame a la habitación, creo que necesitas saber algo. —Se levantó con ademán cansado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al jefe de armas.

—Eso sería del todo inapropiado, madame. —Se excusó él y esta vez no se dirigió a nosotras, sino a Albert y Terry, que lo observaban todo con una sonrisa de diversión.

—¡George! —Mi madre se mostró exasperada—. ¡Solo voy a contarte una historia!

—¿Una historia? —inquirió él todavía más confundido.

—Sí —contestó mi madre y tiró de él.

—Pobre George, no lo envidio —masculló Terry, cuando ambos hubieron salido de la biblioteca, ganándose una mirada iracunda de mi hermana.

—Yo tampoco —apostilló Albert, haciendo que yo sonriera.

—Pues yo sí lo envidio. —Aonghus despertó con voz ronca—¿Creéis que si pego el oído a la puerta podré escuchar lo que dicen?

—¡Aonghus! —Exclamamos mi hermana y yo al unísono, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo era una idea, solo una idea —farfulló y se levantó estirándose como un gamo—. Creo que me acostaré. Buenas noches a todos —dijo y salió algo tambaleante de la sala.

—Lo hará —afirmé yo.

—Seguro —confirmó mi hermana.

—Mañana tendrá el ojo morado —vaticinó Terry.

—O la nariz rota —asintió Albert.

—Oh, sí —aseveré yo—, de alguien tenías que haber aprendido tú el gancho de derechas.

Albert entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y Terry masculló una maldición, enterrando su rostro en el vaso de whisky.

—Lo sabes —dijo finalmente Albert. No era una pregunta.

Sonreí beatíficamente.

Mi hermana nos miró desconfiada.

—Saber, ¿el qué?

—Creo que hoy va a ser una noche de grandes revelaciones de secretos —murmuré, y me gané una mirada peligrosa de Terry, que alargó su mano y tiró de mi hermana.

—¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Eh? ¿El qué? —pronunció ella de forma incesante propinándole pellizcos en el brazo a Terry que, aburrido, la cogió en sus brazos hasta que dejó de protestar.

Sonreí viéndolos marchar y me levanté para hacer lo mismo. Me acerqué a Albert y me apoyé en su pecho.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó suavemente.

—Mucho, pero, a la vez, estoy nerviosa e inquieta —susurré, sintiendo su mano deslizarse una y otra vez siguiendo la línea de mi columna vertebral.

—Bueno, tengo el remedio perfecto para eso —contestó él.

—¿Me contarás una historia para dormir? —Sugerí.

—No, en realidad, tenía en mente cansarte hasta que no tuvieras más remedio que caer rendida en mis brazos—sonrió de forma seductora.

—Bien, porque creo que ya he escuchado todas las historias que me interesaban. —Le guiñé un ojo con picardía y nos encaminamos deprisa hasta nuestra habitación.

Esa misma noche, en la penumbra, aun después de sentirme completamente saciada, seguía sin poder dormir y sabía el motivo. Daba mil vueltas y me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué tenía que haberme sucedido de nuevo. Por qué era incapaz de mantener una vida en mi interior. Me recosté sobre Albert buscando su consuelo y, al mover mi cuerpo, algo vibró dentro de mí, un cosquilleo furtivo, un pequeño aleteo de mariposa en una jaula, una diminuta burbuja que se desplazó en mi interior produciéndome un sensación extraordinaria. Posé mi mano sobre el vientre y cerré los ojos al sentir las lágrimas de dicha que se deslizaron por mis mejillas mojando el pecho de Albert,, que se removió inquieto.

—¿Qué te sucede, mo anam? ¿Otra pesadilla? —Me miró fijamente.

—No, es el sueño más bonito del mundo —murmuré, atrayendo su mano junto a la mía. Al sentir el calor, mis hijos hicieron otro pequeño movimiento, provocando que yo ahogara un gemido involuntario.

Albert se irguió, sonriendo con enorme tristeza y melancolía.

—Te dije que Dios no castiga con la muerte —susurró—. No me creíste, nunca terminas de creerme del todo. —Pareció algo compungido y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Lo siento —dije, y hasta ese preciso instante, no lo pronuncié de forma sincera.

Albert me acogió entre sus brazos con incalculable ternura.

—Deberías confiar más en mí, Candy. Te aseguré que seríamos padres y nada podrá cambiar eso. Conozco cada curva, cada pliegue y rincón de tu cuerpo y lo supe desde el principio, pero tenías que ser tú quien finalmente lo creyera—sentenció, acunándome y, de improviso, comenzó a cantar una balada en gaélico con su profunda voz de barítono. Solo para mí, solo para nuestros hijos.

Cuando terminó, suspiró hondamente.

—Me la cantaba mi abuela cuando era un niño. Ahora se la cantaré yo a mis hijos. Déjame decirte una cosa, ya que tengo la sensación de que tiendes a olvidarla con facilidad, empieza a confiar en nosotros y nuestro destino.

Derramé lágrimas amargas y él me cogió el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Hay algo que me ocultes, Candy? —susurró con su mirada azul insondable.

Negué con la cabeza y me recosté de nuevo sobre él.

Jamás confesaría mi último secreto.

Por la mañana, desperté cuando entraron portando una bañera. Me incorporé tapándome con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Albert ya se había levantado y ayudó a colocarla y a llenarla con agua caliente. Cuando las doncellas salieron, lo miré interrogante, pensando que debíamos partir ya con el ejército, aunque este seguía enzarzado en el asedio a Stirling sin conseguir otra cosa que la pérdida de hombres y tiempo.

—Esta tarde nos casaremos —explicó simplemente.

—Gracias con avisarme con tanto tiempo. Me temo que no podré enviar las cartas de invitación al enlace —exclamé con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—No será necesario. Todos los que son importantes están junto a nosotros.

—No necesito casarme contigo de nuevo, ya soy tu mujer. Tú mismo lo dijiste —protesté.

—Pero yo sí necesito desposarme de nuevo contigo, tener en mi mano el contrato matrimonial y sellarlo frente a Dios y los hombres —espetó de forma terca.

—¿Por qué es tan importante, Albert? —susurré.

Se mesó el pelo y su mirada se tornó avergonzada. Lo observé con interés.

—Soy un bastardo, Candy, puede que eso a ti no te importe en demasía, pero yo he vivido con ello siempre y no quiero que mis hijos sean señalados por el mismo motivo —explicó con calma.

—Bueno, en ese caso —sonreí con confianza—, dejaré que me conviertas en una mujer decente. —Añadí con un mohín, arrancándole una sonrisa. Una de esas extrañas sonrisas con las que me obsequiaba a menudo, como si tuviera un repertorio para cada ocasión. Las luces y las sombras siempre mostraban querencia con su rostro, enamorándose un poco cada vez más de sus variados gestos, de su mandíbula cuadrada, de sus ojos azules irremediablemente atractivos y del tapiz de sensaciones que mostraba su piel.

—Solo hay un pequeño problema —señaló, rascándose la barbilla. Yo entrecerré los ojos, algo tramaba—. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Me tapé de nuevo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aonghus entró luciendo una gran sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes. Por lo visto, se había librado de ser golpeado por George.

—No conseguiste escuchar nada, ¿verdad? —pregunté, y apreté los labios con fingida afectación.

Él mostró un gesto contrito.

—Me quedé dormido como un perro frente a su puerta—confesó tristemente y yo reí a carcajadas.

—Y dime, ¿qué te traes entre manos? —Lo miré de forma desconfiada.

—Yo celebraré vuestro enlace y he venido… yo he venido.—Lo intentó nuevamente, le sonreí dándole ánimos—. A ver si tú… si tú. —Hizo una pausa en busca de inspiración—. Deseas recibir la confesión previa al sacramento matrimonial —añadió.

—No. —Repuse, tajante, y me crucé de brazos.

Albert permaneció en silencio y enarcó una ceja, mirándome con cierta expresión de enfado.

—Bueno, bueno… —dijo Aonghus, acercándose para propinarme unos golpecitos en el hombro—, aunque me molesta un poco, tengo que reconocer que tu negativa hará que esta noche mi sueño sea mucho más ligero.

Albert soltó una ronca carcajada y la disimuló tosiendo.

Aonghus lo ignoró.

—¿Cómo quieres que sea la homilía? Había pensado hacer una alegoría comparándoos con Adán y Eva y su estancia en el Paraíso…

No lo dejé terminar. Ni me veía como Eva mordiendo la manzana, ni el terco escocés que se convertiría de nuevo en mi marido tenía ningún parecido al insulso Adán, y, por supuesto, nuestro entorno era lo menos parecido al Paraíso.

—Breve —dije bruscamente—. Al grano, padre.

—Está bien —asintió él sin perder la sonrisa—. Entonces hasta la tarde.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta lo llamé de nuevo y él se acercó extrañado, le obligué a inclinarse sobre mí y le susurré algo al oído.

Él me miró con gesto atónito un momento y luego se volvió sobre sus talones, mascullando en gaélico y gesticulando mientras abandonaba la estancia.

—¡Del mono! ¡Dice que descendemos del mono! ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, no he oído nada más absurdo en toda mi vida! ¡Adán y Eva, esos fueron los primeros hombres creados por Dios! ¡Monos! ¿Qué demonios son los monos? ¡Bah…!

—¿Descendemos del mono? —preguntó Albert con una mirada de estupefacción—. ¿De esos animales pequeños y peludos con una enorme cola que adornan las jaulas doradas de los cortesanos en Francia?

—Sí, más o menos —contesté—. De hecho, no sé por qué os sorprende tanto, algunos de los McDonaldAaa de Keppoch parecen ser la mismísima reencarnación del eslabón perdido.

—¿Eslabón perdido? —masculló, todavía más confuso—. No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? —inquirió acercándose a mí.

—No. —Repuse, y lo besé con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en mi rostro—. Aunque no tenga banquete ni invitaciones de boda, ¿tendré al menos noche nupcial?

—Eso no lo dudes, mi libidinosa esposa —murmuró besándome con intensidad. Lo aparté riendo y me levanté desnuda volviéndome hacia él, que había oscurecido su mirada.

—Se enfriará el agua —dije.

—La compartiré contigo, entonces —repuso, y sus ropas salieron volando en todas direcciones por la urgencia que ese hecho le produjo.

Estaba claro, ninguno de los dos queríamos bañarnos en agua helada cuando en el exterior había comenzado a nevar.

Me entretuve hasta media tarde en la habitación de mi hermana, donde se habían reunido mi madre y una doncella para ayudarnos a vestirnos. Finalmente, decidí que, aunque el vestido más bonito de que disponía era aquel que llevé a la recepción en Holyrood, me negaba a ponérmelo de nuevo. Conllevaba demasiados malos recuerdos, así que mi hermana me prestó el suyo, en color rosa palo con intrincados bordados en hilo de plata. La doncella me peinó y decoró mi pelo con prendedores de diamantes prestados de nuevo por mi madre.

—Algo nuevo, las enaguas que te ha regalado lady Anne, que por cierto son deslumbrantes —dijo mi hermana, levantándome las faldas para vislumbrar de nuevo los bordados de flores—. Algo prestado, mi vestido y los prendedores de mamá… y falta… algo azul. Miró alrededor y finalmente rebuscó en su baúl y sacó una cinta de raso azul bebé.

—¿Algo viejo también? —pregunté con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tú —señaló simplemente, sacándome la lengua y ofreciéndome la cinta que colgó de uno de sus dedos, desafiante. La miré con reparo.

—¿Dónde quieres que me ponga eso? —mascullé.

—Pues donde debe ir, en tu muslo —afirmó ella con entusiasmo.

Me dejé hacer y varias horas después estábamos preparadas. La boda se iba a celebrar en la pequeña capilla de la casa. Una habitación reconvertida en improvisado santuario. Cuando bajábamos la escalera, mi hermana me detuvo.

—Tenemos un importante invitado —señaló.

—¿Quién? —pregunté desconcertada.

—El mismísimo príncipe —contestó ella batiendo palmas.

—¡No! —exclamé horrorizada.

—¡Sí! —contraatacó ella—. Y te comportarás, que es tu boda—me amenazó.

La miré un instante, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí? No lo habrás invitado tú, ¿verdad?

—Lo hizo lady Anne, creo que se siente en deuda con ella y desea honrarla con su presencia en esta casa. Según me comentó Terry, pareció muy complacido al recibir la invitación —resumió finalmente.

Gruñí por toda respuesta.

—Y recuerda. —Alzó el dedo índice sobre mi nariz—¡Compórtate!

—Está bien —mascullé—. No lo golpearé con el cáliz, ni lo envenenaré con el vino, ¿te parece suficiente?

—No, pero conociéndote es lo menos que puedes hacer—farfulló ella, mostrando una sonrisa a los pocos invitados que nos esperaban en el descansillo.

Caminé del brazo de George hasta el pequeño altar, desde el que Aonghus me observaba con benevolencia y claramente emocionado. Posé mi mirada en Albert, que había vuelto a vestirse de gala y esperaba paciente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y llegué sin tropiezo alguno a la… ¿cuarta?, boda de mi existencia.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio… —Aonghus paró un momento y me miró inquisitivo, y ante mi gesto reanudó el discurso—. Ahora mismo, sin perder un instante. Albert, ¿aceptas a Candice como esposa para…?

—Sí, acepto a Candice como mi esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla, aunque ella intente impedirlo una y otra vez, durante toda mi vida y la eternidad que nos espera—pronunció con voz serena, sin perder ni por un instante el contacto con mi mirada, mientras me sostenía las manos. Había cambiado el rito, pero las palabras tenían mucho más significado para nosotros.

—¿Candice, aceptas a…? —continuó Aonghus y yo lo interrumpí rápidamente.

—Acepto —declamé y procedí a lanzarme en los brazos de Albert. Le sujeté el pelo de la nuca y lo besé como nunca una novia pudorosa debería hacerlo ante el altar. Sin embargo, ese hecho, más que críticas, provocó una ovación por parte de los asistentes, y ambos nos separamos riéndonos.

En ese momento, entró Daniel en un estado ebrio considerable. Agitaba una botella de whisky y se tambaleaba sin remedio. Se apoyó en uno de los bancos finales y nos encaró con desprecio.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —masculló zarceando.

—¿El qué? —pregunté totalmente desconcertada por su actitud.

—Casarte con él.

—¿Con quién me iba a casar? —Me estaba enfadando gradualmente.

—Tú dirás que es una persona amable, pero a mí me parece un imbécil de la categoría de Neal —susurró mi hermana.

—Terry —barboteó Albert, pero él ya estaba saliendo para arrastrar a Daniel fuera de la capilla sin más dilación—.¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió mirándome fijamente.

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —argumenté ofendida.

Lo que estaba claro es que el joven príncipe se estaba divirtiendo con nuestros líos familiares que, comentó a George en un susurro mezclando varios idiomas, le recordaban mucho a la corte italiana. Se acercó a mí y me incliné levemente para recibir la felicitación de Charles con gesto contenido. No lo había visto desde Prestonpans y no me alegraba de su presencia.

—Espero que hayáis cambiado de opinión y ya no me consideréis un cretino —murmuró sobre mi rostro con una sonrisa.

Yo me separé y lo miré con gesto de sorpresa, por lo visto el espionaje funcionaba no solo en ámbitos militares. Vi que me ofrecía su mano con intención de que fuera besada. Me recompuse mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica. No besé su mano sin embargo, se la cogí entre las mías, le di unos suaves golpes en el dorso y le susurré:

—Siento mucho que vuestra excelencia nunca lleguéis a comprenderlo, Betty Burke.

El príncipe farfulló algo en italiano, lo mezcló con el francés y escupió en inglés sin que yo llegara a entender nada de su comentario. Me alejé con paso digno del brazo de Albert y sin mirar atrás. Cuando salimos al recibidor, Albert se detuvo y me hizo volverme hacia él.

—¿Quién demonios es Betty Burke?

—Él. El príncipe Charles tendrá que escapar de Escocia ayudado por Flora McDonald, lo disfrazará de doncella irlandesa, Betty Burke.

Albert se quedó un momento observándome y luego se miró él mismo de arriba abajo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le dije—, sería como intentar disfrazar a un león con la lana de una oveja. Eres… resultas… demasiado… masculino.

Después de un pequeño refrigerio, el príncipe se despidió, tenía un largo camino hasta el castillo Moy, el hogar de los MacKintosh. Nosotros, tras pasar varias horas en compañía de nuestra familia, subimos a descansar y a celebrar nuestra merecida noche nupcial.

Apenas habíamos entrado por la puerta cuando unos fuertes golpes nos hicieron retroceder hasta ella. Albert la abrió y fue arrollado por el joven John que, jadeante y sin poder hablar, sacó del resguardo de su kilt un papel enrollado y se lo entregó sin más preámbulos.

Acompañé a John hasta una silla frente a la lumbre y observé cómo fruncía el ceño Albert al leer la carta. No vislumbré ningún sello identificativo en ella y eso me extrañó, sin embargo, debía ser muy importante. Serví a un exhausto y cabizbajo John un vaso de whisky y me senté a la espera. Parecía avergonzado y rehuía mi mirada. Mi preocupación creció hasta proporciones incalculables.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunté finalmente en voz alta y clara, esperando una explicación.

—Nada que deba preocuparte, mo anam —susurró Albert, dándose cuenta por primera vez de mi presencia. Después cruzó una mirada dura con John y este se levantó irguiéndose ante él.

—Capitán, aceptaré el castigo que me impongáis por descuidar la labor de protección de vuestra esposa—manifestó con hombría.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Me levanté como él—. ¡Basta de tonterías! Yo te ordené regresar a casa, no fue culpa tuya.

—Cumplía órdenes, milady. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí—No debí dejar que…

Albert elevó la mano indicándole silencio y él apretó los dientes.

—Ya hablaremos con más calma cuando haya tiempo. —Se dirigió a él—. Lo siento, Candy, pero ahora tengo que partir.—Me observó fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Partir adónde? —Miré de forma estúpida la ventana cubierta por la oscuridad invernal.

—No debes preocuparte, volveré lo antes posible —contestó él, cogiendo sus pistolas para acomodarlas a su cinturón de nuevo. Mientras comprobaba su espada, lo sujeté de la muñeca.

—¿Dónde demonios vas? —inquirí furiosa.

—Tengo que solucionar un asunto.

—¿Qué asunto? —Me sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar—. Es nuestra noche de bodas. ¡No puedes abandonarme en una noche así!

—Te lo recompensaré cuando regrese. —Me miró con tristeza, se puso la chaqueta de piel curtida y se ajustó la boina azul con la escarapela blanca adornada con la pluma de águila.

Boqueé totalmente ofendida, pero él siguió firme y en silencio. Antes de salir por la puerta, arrugó la carta y la lanzó a las llamas. En el mismo momento en que cerró, corrí hasta la chimenea y me arrodillé alcanzando la misiva con dos dedos, arrojándola al suelo. La pisoteé para apagar el pequeño fuego y cogí sus restos entre las manos. Todavía percibía su calor y, con un estremecimiento, estiré las manos acercándome hasta la vela que prendía en una de las mesillas. Apenas quedaban unos retazos escritos en tinta negra, emborronados en ocasiones, como si el que lo hubiera plasmado fuera un niño aprendiendo a transcribir. Intenté descifrar lo que ocultaba la carta y, después de unas pocas frases, descubrí con sorpresa que no escondía nada.

Ahogué un gemido comprendiendo la información y me levanté presurosa hacia la puerta. Tropecé con el amplio pecho de Albert que entraba en ese momento.

—Pero qué… —empecé.

—La pistola —masculló él, se dirigió a la mesilla, sacó la pequeña caja rectangular y me la entregó—. Tenla siempre contigo, ya sabes cómo cargarla. Si ves peligro, dispara.

—¿Peligro? —pregunté desconcertada.

Él bajó la mirada y vio la carta entre mis manos. Entrecerró los ojos, furioso, e intentó alcanzarla. Yo me aparté y la ondeé sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Explícamelo! —exigí.

—Ya has visto lo que es —masculló él—. No tengo tiempo que perder.

—¿Es una carta avisando a los ingleses de que la guardia puesta en el castillo Moy no es suficiente y pueden atacarlo, atrapando al príncipe? —inquirí, no sabiendo muy bien si había interpretado las frases de forma correcta.

—Exacto —contestó Albert.

—Pero… —Y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente me había extrañado de la misiva—. ¡La fecha! —exclamé buscando hasta el final de la página escrita.

Albert me la arrancó y la arrojó de nuevo al fuego, donde esperó unos segundos hasta que quedó convertida en cenizas. Le golpeé el hombro enfadada y sin saber todavía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Él me abrazó con fuerza.

—No salgas de Callendar, te lo prohíbo, he ordenado a Terry y George que te vigilen, no hagas que me enfrente a ellos—ordenó roncamente—. Tha a ceart gu leòr[ Todo irá bien], Candy. Confía en mí.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y él me dio un breve beso en los labios, partiendo de nuevo. Me quedé un momento, completamente inmóvil, en la habitación. Una terrible certeza se iba extendiendo por mi cuerpo y yo me negaba a reconocerla.

Había conseguido ver la fecha de la carta, trece de febrero, y los hechos que relataba, propiciando el secuestro o asesinato del príncipe, tendrían lugar tres días después. Solo conocía dos personas más que estuvieran al corriente de ese hecho y ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que lo recordaran.

Mi hermana y mi madre. Pero ninguna de las dos había escrito esa carta. Había sido otra persona que odiaba estar allí, odiaba el ejército y me odiaba a mí, culpándome de su destino. Un hombre que apenas sabía escribir con pluma porque toda su vida había utilizado bolígrafos o lapiceros. Un hombre, que al entrar en un edificio, en lo primero que pensaba era en su estructura.

Me senté en la cama sin fuerzas. No podía ser cierto, sin embargo, todo me indicaba que así era. Daniel no era el joven galés que conocí en Grahamkert , era Neal, mi exmarido, que se había vendido a los ingleses para procurar un final más rápido a una contienda de la que conocía cuál fue su trágico destino. Sentí que gotas de sudor frío me recorrían la columna vertebral como si fuera hielo. Retorcí mis manos y las froté en la seda de la falda. Me levanté rápidamente y cogí la pistola de la caja, dejé caer la pólvora sobre el cañón, el pequeño balín y el taco de papel que lo prensara. Una vez cargada, me la guardé en el bolsillo de la falda y me puse la capa que estaba apoyada sobre una silla. No había tiempo que perder, hasta Albert lo había dicho, pero sus intenciones diferían de las mías, él corría para salvar al príncipe, yo para evitar la muerte del que una vez fue la persona que más amé.

Oí pasos en el corredor y el carraspeo de un hombre, pero no supe identificar si provenía de George o Terry. Miré alrededor en busca de otra salida y vi una ventana, como aquella vez, hacía ya tiempo, en Grahamkert . La abrí, dejando que el aire helado arrastrara el calor de la habitación, y me asomé en un intento de vislumbrar a los guardias. En cuanto uno de ellos se volvió en la esquina de la casa, tendí una mano y tanteé a los lados, donde una enredadera venenosa cubría parte de la casa. Nacía justo a mis pies. Sus tallos resecos por el invierno eran duros y fuertes. La agité con cuidado calculando si podría soportar mi peso. No conseguí moverlos un solo centímetro, así que, con extremo cuidado, a causa de mi embarazo, de no tropezar y caer, logré salir. Me aferré como una lapa a la pared y, poco a poco, con lentitud y paciencia, bajé los escasos cinco metros que me separaban del suelo. Aterricé sin contratiempos y corrí hasta las cuadras. Solo se me ocurrió una sola persona que podría ayudarme, una que dormía siempre custodiando sus menguantes reservas de whisky.

—¡Aonghus! —Lo zarandeé, y él, al despertar sobresaltado, abrió la boca. Se la tapé con la mano enguantada y le indiqué con un gesto que no gritara.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Nos atacan? —preguntó en voz baja y mirando alrededor, asustado.

—No, vengo a pedirte ayuda —susurré.

—¿No querrás que te confiese? —inquirió con desconfianza.

Bufé y lo insté a que se despejara.

—No, tengo que salvar a mi marido —dije finalmente.

—¿Albert está en peligro? —Cada vez parecía más confuso.

—No, mi otro marido.

—¿No lo mataste en Falkirk? ¿Quieres acaso que rece una plegaria por su alma maldita?

—No, el otro —mascullé con impaciencia.

—¿Tienes más maridos? —Su gesto de estupor fue digno de fotografiar.

—Exmarido. Es Daniel —murmuré resoplando.

—¿También te has casado con Daniel? ¿Y eso lo sabe Albert?—espetó con incredulidad—. Y yo… ¡Señor! ¡Has cometido bigamia y yo he sido cómplice!

—Que no. —Le di un manotazo para que callara de una vez—. Creo que Daniel es mi exmarido, Neal. No sé cómo ha venido, ni qué pretende, pero sé que está en peligro.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? —dijo, formulando por fin la pregunta correcta.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí y encontrarlos. No pueden estar muy lejos. Se dirigen hacia Moy Castle.

—Hummm… entiendo. —Meditó rascándose la rala barba—Escóndete bajo la lona de la carreta. Veremos qué puede hacer este sacerdote en bien de la causa.

Me abstuve de explicarle a qué causa pretendía ayudar exactamente e hice lo que me ordenó.

Sentí el traqueteo de la carreta tirada por las mulas hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos metros.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Dónde vais, padre? —inquirió una voz profunda de hombre.

—He recibido indicaciones de unirme al grueso del ejército, mi labor en esta casa ha finalizado —contestó Aonghus con voz firme.

—Es muy tarde, podéis partir mañana, los caminos están llenos de desertores de ambos bandos. Es peligroso—argumentó el guardia.

—Para mí no —explicó brevemente Aonghus.

—¿Y se puede saber el porqué?

—Porque Dios camina de mi lado —afirmó con rotundidad.

Y con esas simples palabras, que deseaba profundamente que fueran ciertas, nos dejaron salir de los dominios de lord Kilmarnock.

Al poco rato, nos detuvimos de nuevo y asomé la cabeza por la lona. La noche era completamente oscura y aunque había nevado esa mañana, no había llegado a cuajar, convirtiendo los caminos en un barrizal con profundos socavones y hendiduras. Me arrastré hasta sentarme con él en el pescante.

—¿No puedes hacer que vayan más rápido? —Observé a las mulas que parecían estar bastante disgustadas por la nueva caminata.

—No.

—¡Joder! —Maldije—. Llegaremos tarde.

—Llegaremos, Candy, confía en Dios —murmuró él, ignorando la palabra malsonante, aunque estuve segura de que la guardó en su memoria para apuntarla en su cuaderno de notas.

Dormité varias horas sobre su hombro, despertándome ante cualquier ruido extraño. Tenía tanto frío que creí que moriría de congelación. Aonghus, para calentarse, bebía cada cierto rato de la botella de whisky, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que arrebujarme más en la capa. En ocasiones, nos veíamos envueltos en una gruesa bruma que nos impedía hasta respirar, y una vez salíamos del acúmulo, la tibia luz de la luna nos recibía ofreciéndonos un paisaje espectral y tétrico, dónde los árboles se inclinaban a la vera del camino con ramas amenazantes. Al amanecer, llegamos a una pequeña aldea que estaba despertando. Entramos en ella y Aonghus paró a un labriego enjuto que caminaba sobre un bastón. Conversaron unos minutos en gaélico y yo esperé sin entender absolutamente nada. Cuando continuamos nuestro camino, lo interrogué bastante crispada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Cree que hay una plaga de escarabajos peloteros que atacan a los nabos.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Una información muy interesante! —contesté con acritud.

—Y que esta noche ha oído una refriega al norte, detrás de aquella pequeña colina. —Vi que estaba sonriendo y le di un pequeño empellón.

Transcurrió más de una hora hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Dejamos la carreta al abrigo de un pequeño bosque de alisos, junto a un promontorio de piedra, que la ocultaba de la vista. Seguimos caminando. Al poco rato, escuchamos voces y nos escondimos detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol, esperando a comprobar si eran ingleses o escoceses. Sin verlos, supe que allí estaba Albert; habría reconocido su voz entre un millar.

Amartillé el arma y, aunque sentí el tirón en la capa intentando evitar mi asalto por parte de Aonghus, salí al claro empuñándola frente a mí. Había cinco hombres de los cuales no reconocí el tartán; Albert en el extremo opuesto con la espada desenvainada, y Neal, colgando de la cuerda de un árbol en el centro, balanceándose con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho. Sonaba un lamento que crujía a cada empuje del viento sobre su cuerpo.

—¡No! —grité arrojando el arma y corriendo de forma desesperada hacia él. Albert me interceptó y me arrastró para alejarme.

—¡No debes ver esto! —masculló, ocultando mi rostro contra su pecho, sujetándome con ambas manos la coronilla. Me resarcí peleando fuertemente.

—¿Cómo lo has permitido? ¡Soltadlo! —aullé.

Aonghus salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a los escoceses con su atuendo de sacerdote. Se acercó sin temor alguno y sujetó las piernas inertes de Neal con sus brazos.

—¡Ayudadme! —exigió, dándole un pequeño respiro a la garganta de mi exmarido.

—¡Es un traidor a la corona! ¡Ese es su justo castigo!—afirmó uno de los hombres acercándose peligrosamente.

—También es un hombre moribundo y necesitado de la última unción —argumentó resollando Aonghus.

Me solté de Albert y corrí a ayudarle. Él me siguió y, ante la mirada despectiva de los otros hombres, cortó la soga que pendía por encima de la cabeza de Nesl. Este cayó sin fuerza al suelo, arrastrando al sacerdote con él.

—¡Déjalo! —abroncó el que parecía dirigir el grupo, al ver que uno de sus hombres se acercaba con la espada en alto—. Ya está muerto.

Me arrodillé temblando junto a su cuerpo golpeado. Apenas reconocía su rostro amable. Sus ojos marrones estaban hinchados y amoratados. Un hilo de sangre descendía de su boca hasta perderse en la camisa blanca. Todo su cuerpo emitía un profundo olor a orines y sudor. El hedor de la muerte próxima.

—No es más traidor que yo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—murmuré mirando con dolor a Albert.

—He venido lo más rápidamente posible, Candy, en cuando averigüé quién se escondía tras las cartas interceptadas. No he podido hacer nada por él —pronunció, cayendo de rodillas junto a mí.

—Lo sabías. Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada. ¿Desde cuándo?—sollocé.

—Lo sospechaba desde Edimburgo —susurró él.

Caí con desesperación sobre el pecho del que fue mi marido, con el que compartí los mejores y peores años de mi vida. Y sentí la suave vibración de una respiración entrecortada.

—Candy… —susurró casi inaudiblemente.

—Neal —exclamé acercando mi oído a su boca—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—No… no lo sé —respondió en castellano—. Desperté en el suelo de Gladsmuir herido. —Tosió y escupió sangre.

—Albert. —Me volví hacia él con expresión de súplica.

Él negó con la cabeza, tenía razón, ya no se podía hacer nada por él.

Neal intentó levantar una mano y la dejó caer atragantándose de nuevo. La cogí y la posé en mi rostro.

—¿Qué has hecho, Neal? —susurré.

—Quería… quería acabar con todo antes de… antes… —Sus palabras murieron con otro acceso de tos.

—Neal, meu ceo —murmuré como cuando lo llamaba así al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio.

—Siempre te amé, aunque tú no quisieras verlo. Pedí recuperarte, pero… —Aspiró casi ahogándose—. No pude luchar con él. Nunca me amaste. —Abrió la boca y la cerró con gesto de dolor—. Nunca me amaste como a él.

Me incliné llorando y agitando su cuerpo con desesperación, sin conseguir ningún resultado. Cuando volví a mirar su rostro, estaba en paz. Sus ojos abiertos y fijos mostraban la crueldad de la muerte, una vez más. Le acaricié la mejilla y, al acercarme, mis lágrimas mojaron su piel herida. Lo besé por última vez en sus labios violáceos y fríos. Le cerré los ojos y me levanté con dificultad. Albert acudió en mi ayuda y lo aparté. Caminé a trompicones, no sabiendo muy bien dónde iba, hasta llegar a la carreta; allí me dejé caer al suelo junto a la rueda y seguí llorando desconsolada.

Al poco rato, sentí una presencia observándome. Era Albert, a la espera de una señal que le permitiera acercarse. Tendí una mano y él la cogió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Me recosté sobre su pecho cálido.

—Creí que ibas a matarlo —dije.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mí? Sabía lo que habíais compartido, solo por eso merecía mi respeto, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón siguiera odiándolo.

—Tenía razón, nunca lo amé como te amo a ti —susurré, y el cansancio me venció de tal forma que tuve que apoyarme en Albert para no caer.

Oímos a Aonghus acercarse; tenía las manos manchadas de tierra y el gesto serio y circunspecto. Miró a Albert y asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, como millones de veces había visto hacer a aquellos hombres duros y forjados en la lucha. No necesitaban sonidos para comunicarse. No necesitaban palabras para expresar los sentimientos. Las palabras que a mí se me agolpaban en la garganta pugnando por brotar en un aullido de dolor y traición.

—Lo hemos enterrado, Candy, según el rito cristiano. Ahora estará en un lugar mejor.

Me volví y subí a la carreta con el rostro desencajado.

Tardamos casi el día entero en regresar a Callendar House. Los tres nos mantuvimos en un silencio respetuoso y, a mí, me llegaron una y otra vez imágenes de él en nuestros primeros años juntos, atormentando mis recuerdos, como si me viera envuelta en un bucle interminable.

 _ **—¿A qué huele? —exclamó Neal, cerrando la puerta de entrada y dejando su maletín en el suelo.**_

 _ **—Estoy haciendo filloas para la cena —grité, asomándome al hall.**_

 _ **Él entró en la cocina y me ofreció una sonrisa sesgada, me rodeó y, tras coger una del plato, empezó a dar cuenta de ella.**_

 _ **—Te quiero, ¿sabes?**_

 _ **—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es porque soy una excelente cocinera?**_

 _ **—Y porque eres muy buena en la cama.**_

 _ **Lo miré entornando los ojos.**_

 _ **—Ah, muy bien, si tengo que encontrar otro marido lo tendré en cuenta para destacar mis cualidades: alta, rubia, ojos verdes… y buena en la cama.**_

 _ **—Te saldrán muchos candidatos, pero ambos sabemos que eso jamás sucederá. —Sonrió al tiempo que cogía otra filloa azucarada.**_

 _ **—No, jamás sucederá —murmuré, atrayéndolo hacia mí.**_

 _ **—Porque no encontrarás otro mejor que yo. Soy inigualable—susurró, mordiéndome el labio inferior.**_

—¡Para! —grité a Aonghus.

Él, asustado, detuvo las mulas con un bronco tirón y yo descendí trastabillando. Albert saltó del caballo y se acercó con rapidez para cogerme por los hombros.

—Candy—murmuró.

—Te quiero —susurré, sintiendo que mi alma se desgarraba.

—Yo también —asintió él.

—¿Por qué? —Levanté mi mirada anegada de lágrimas.

—Porque nunca encontraré a nadie que pueda igualarte—afirmó roncamente.

Creí desvanecerme ante esa afirmación, como si ya todas las palabras estuvieran escritas una y otra vez, como si se repitieran como un eco del pasado, o quizá del futuro, como si fueran ya inherentes a mi ser.

Seguí llorando de forma callada y silenciosa hasta que llegamos al anochecer a Callendar House y, cuando por fin me tendí en la cama, pensé de forma absurda que mi vida estaba llena de caminos inciertos y acertijos por descubrir. Como prueba de ello, me había pasado mi noche de bodas persiguiendo a través de las tierras agrestes de Escocia a mi marido, esquivando a ambos ejércitos, creyendo que se proponía asesinar a mi exmarido, que reconoció no saber qué hacía perdido en un mundo que nunca le correspondió.

Me volví hacia Albert y me apoyé sobre su pecho aspirando su olor. Su olor, que tenía prendido bajo mi piel como un tatuaje.

Cerré los ojos y no quise pensar más.

Continuara...

* * ( ' ""() Adiooos

* ("( 'o', )

* (")(")(,,) * *

 **En este capitulo hay mucho que comentar, primero los bebes de Candy siguen vivos, que felicidad, pero para que? Muy irresposable Candy por decender cinco metros por una enrredaderas estando embarazada, buscando caerse y solo para evitar que acesinen a su ex marido por traicion y pensar que el rubio lo haria.. Nooooo es para darle una tunda por bruta!**

 **Mucha paciencia de Albert con esta esposa desobediente que pone constantemente su vida en peligro.**

 **Neal es lamentable, el solito se busco la muerte, el pobre no le llega ni a los pies a Albert.**

 **Espero sus opiniones .**

 **Un abrazo ... Abigailwhite70**


	42. Capitulo 39 Tú me enseñas que se puede

_**Capitulo 39**_

 _ **«Tú me enseñas que se puede**_

 _ **querer lo que no ves»**_

Aunque la victoria en la batalla de Falkirk insufló algo de ánimo al cada vez más maltrecho ejército del joven pretendiente, supuso de nuevo una encrucijada. Habían fracasado en su intento de conquistar Inglaterra y seguían huyendo hacia el norte, sabiéndose perseguidos por el temible duque de Cumberland, que, enfadado con sus generales, Cope vencido en Prestonpans y Hawley derrotado de nuevo en la ladera de Falkirk, tomó el mando del ejército realista con mano dura.

Iba montada en el pescante de la carreta con Aonghus, cuando llegamos a Inverness, la capital de las Highlands. Era una pequeña población que no constaba de más de unas cuatrocientas viviendas, que confluían en una plaza central desde varias calles principales. Habíamos dejado atrás Moy Castle, el hogar de los MacKintosh, donde se acantonó el ejército jacobita y rehusado la invitación de permanecer al abrigo en aquella fortificación. La ciudad estaba ocupada por los ingleses, que se habían atrincherado en Fort George, resistiendo los envites insistentes de las tropas rebeldes.

Pude ver los primeros rostros desconfiados y llenos de rencor nada más dejar atrás el bosque y llegar a las planicies de cultivo que la rodeaban. Como uno de los puertos principales de Escocia, desde donde se embarcaban y llegaban provisiones, estaban sufriendo la peor consecuencia de la guerra, el bloqueo. Desde mi posición, tenía una vista magnífica de Fort George y sentí un fuerte escalofrío de reconocimiento. Él cogió mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Evita que las cicatrices de tu cuerpo emponzoñen tu corazón —murmuró con la vista fija en la imponente estructura donde Albert y yo habíamos estado a punto de perder la vida.

Observé mi dedo roto, la mano todavía vendada en la que se podían ver los restos rojizos de la piel quemada, y recordé la espalda marcada de Albert. Por un instante dudé de sus palabras, pero finalmente esbocé una triste sonrisa.

—Total —intervino mi hermana, asomándose entre nuestras cabezas—. Acabará dinamitado.

Aonghus dio un fuerte tirón a las riendas y detuvo la carreta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Es eso cierto? —Me miró en busca de confirmación.

Asentí con la cabeza y él cogió su cuaderno, me pidió que le sostuviera el tintero y comenzó a escribir de forma presurosa. Por primera vez me pregunté qué demonios pensaba hacer con aquel libro, ya que si caía en cualquier mano que no fuese de nuestro pequeño círculo, estaríamos mucho más cerca del cielo, llegando al destino por medio de las llamas de la pira en la que nos quemarían por brujería.

Nos detuvimos en una casa situada en la parte céntrica de la pequeña ciudad, que Albert nos encontró para pernoctar, acogiéndonos los dueños con la habitual hospitalidad escocesa. Pertenecía a un herrero alistado y nos cedía, para nosotras, la parte superior, que constaba de un pequeño desván. Mi madre había decidido buscar un alojamiento más acorde con sus exigencias, acabando en una posada cerca del río Ness. Ella era la única que cabalgaba a lomos de un hermoso corcel, traído de Francia, y que le costaba bastante dominar, un tanto perdido entre los ponies de las Shetlands y los caballos de guerra de los oficiales.

Agradecimos la amabilidad del herrero, su esposa y sus tres hijos pequeños, y mi hermana y yo subimos al improvisado refugio del desván. Mientras ella se despojaba de la capa y se inclinaba a avivar el fuego de turba que ardía en la pequeña chimenea, con movimientos algo torpes debido a su avanzado embarazo, yo me acerqué a la ventana redonda, casi una claraboya, que adornaba la pared de piedra. Froté la suciedad y oteé la calle, por la que transcurrían deprisa soldados, hombres y también mujeres, presintiendo la excitación de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Mi hermana se acercó a mí y me pasó la mano por el hombro con cariño.

—¿Qué te sucede, Candy? Desde lo de Neal no eres la misma—murmuró.

Nadie se había atrevido a mencionarlo hasta ese momento y eso rompió todas mis defensas. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro como un torrente sin final. De mi boca brotó una carcajada amarga y me limpié las gotas saladas con el dorso de la blusa.

—¿La misma? —barboteé con un nudo doloroso en la garganta—. La misma de antes de que mamá muriera, la misma de antes de que perdiera a mi hija, la misma de antes de que Neal me abandonara, la misma de antes de que me secuestraran y torturaran, la misma de antes de matar y asesinar… ¿Cuándo he dejado exactamente de ser la misma?—exclamé con cinismo—. Me siento como si en mi cuerpo confluyeran varias personalidades que luchan por tomar el poder mientras mi esencia vital se desintegra—susurré, perdiendo las fuerzas.

—Candy, cariño. —Su abrazo se hizo más intenso y mis lágrimas más dolorosas.

—Creí que viniendo del siglo XXI estaría preparada para todo —dije—, que nada me sorprendería, había visto imágenes de guerra reales, gente sufriendo, películas que casi traspasaban la pantalla. Sin embargo, aquí me siento perdida e indefensa. No puedo compararme con las mujeres que acompañan al ejército con esa decisión que mantienen en sus rostros, con aquellas que se quedan cuidando su hogar y haciéndose cargo de su familia —musité—. Yo no soy tan fuerte, nunca lo he sido y creo que todo lo que me rodea me está superando —confesé finalmente.

—Candy, te has enfrentado al ejército inglés en una batalla, te han herido, has actuado como espía y has escondido a desertores en nuestra casa, te han secuestrado y apaleado y has matado. Y, pese a todo, has sobrevivido con entereza. Todo esto por Neal, que ha calado tan fuerte en ti que no sabes cómo reaccionar —aseguró.

—¿Cuántas veces podré recomponer mi interior sin que este no quede permanentemente dañado? —pregunté con algo de rencor.

—Las veces que sean necesarias hasta que este infierno termine. Después, seremos libres por fin. —Predijo, y yo sollocé de forma involuntaria. Ella me miró con ternura y me acarició la espalda.

—«Tú me enseñas que se puede querer lo que no ves»—murmuré.

—Hacía muchas semanas que no te oía cantar. —Catlyn sonrió.

—Era la canción que entonaba Neal cuando me quedé embarazada de María. Es de Pol 3.14. Apoyaba su frente sobre la mía y repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. Soy incapaz de quitármela de la cabeza. No entiendo cómo llegó hasta aquí, qué sucedió. Y eso me está volviendo loca.—Volví la cabeza enjugándome las lágrimas, furiosa—¿Por qué estamos nosotras aquí? ¿Qué sentido tiene que sepamos todo lo que va a suceder y hayamos sido incapaces de evitarlo?

—No lo sé, Candy, no tengo una explicación razonable; sin embargo, he tenido ocasión de vivir una nueva vida, de conocer a Terry y de tener un hijo. Creo que eso es suficiente, el que sucediera justo cuando hay una guerra en curso, debemos verlo como si fueran daños colaterales.

—Catlyn, no lo entiendes. Me aferraba a la idea de que por lo menos ellos, papá y Neal seguían a salvo. Tengo miedo por cada uno de vosotros. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue Daniel cuya alma, al sentir que moría, huyó buscando una salida, o fue Neal con su deseo de encontrarme? De una forma u otra, yo soy la culpable de cuanto os sucede —dije, y me eché a llorar de nuevo con violentos sollozos.

—Candy, eres nuestro nexo de unión. Si tú caes, lo hacemos todos. Creímos morir cuando Edward te secuestró, cuando vimos que no aparecías aquella noche, y has sabido resurgir de algo así como si fueras el ave fénix, de tus propias cenizas. Lo haces una y otra vez. Es tu destino.

—Odio mi destino —murmuré compungida.

—¿No seguirás amando a Neal? —preguntó con gesto sorprendido.

—No, no es eso. Pero ahora que está muerto no puedo olvidar los buenos momentos que compartimos, cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo agonizando y, cuando los abro, recuerdo su sonrisa confiada y la vida que llevábamos antes de que se rompiera todo.

—Pero aun pudiéndolo tener, deseaste regresar a Albert.

—¿Me preguntas si lo amo? —Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí.

—El amor que siento por él no se puede comparar con nada que haya conocido. Su pasión, su ferocidad, el anhelo constante de estar junto a él, de aspirar su olor. Albert está prendido bajo mi piel y eso jamás cambiará. Lucharé por él, junto a él. No me arrepiento de haber regresado, Catlyn—contesté—. Me arrepiento de las consecuencias que eso ha acarreado para los que me rodean.

—Si te cuento algo quizá dejes de arrepentirte —murmuró ella, acariciándose el voluminoso vientre con gesto ausente.

—¿Qué debo saber? —inquirí sin interés.

—Eres consciente que siempre manifesté mi desacuerdo respecto a tu relación con Neal, que jamás me gustó.

—Lo sé, sí. —Respondí, poniéndome a la defensiva.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo erais novios y acababais de comprar vuestra casa? —Esperó a que yo asintiera con un gesto—Pasé con vosotros un fin de semana y tú tuviste que salir el viernes por la noche al despacho porque habías olvidado un recurso que debías terminar.

—Lo recuerdo —afirmé, entornando los ojos.

—Neal intentó besarme y, algo más, en la cocina en cuanto tú cerraste la puerta. —Soltó de pronto sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

—¿Que hizo qué? —inquirí, hirviéndome la sangre—. ¿En mi propia cocina? —Añadí, recordando las veces que habíamos hecho el amor en esa parte de la casa.

—Sí, me tumbó sobre la mesa de cristal como si se creyera el protagonista del Cartero siempre llama dos veces, asegurándome que a ti no te molestaría y que estaba dispuesto a darme tanto placer como te proporcionaba a ti.

Apreté los puños, indignada.

—Por lo visto quería comprobar si éramos gemelas idénticas en todo, en nuestra apariencia y en nuestra forma de comportarnos —continuó ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exclamé completamente indignada.

—Porque no fue necesario, creo que comprendió que era mejor mantenerse alejado de mí.

—Pero… —Recordé con mayor exactitud aquel fin de semana—. Neal enfermó de gastroenteritis y pasamos juntas todo ese tiempo, mientras él se quedaba en la cama.

—Esa misma noche le añadí a su cerveza medio bote de laxante. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para vengarme y para que entendiera que con las hermanas White no se juega. —Sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Crees que lo hizo más veces? Con otras, quiero decir—farfullé, totalmente descompuesta.

—No lo creo; te quería, en realidad. Creo que deseaba probar la teoría de las gemelas idénticas. Tengo la sensación de que en el mismo instante en que lo intentó se dio cuenta de su error y que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre vosotros te abandonó más por ti que por él. En cierto modo, se sentía culpable de no haber podido darte lo que más querías, un hijo. —Hizo una breve pausa, como si ella también se reconciliara con el espíritu de Neal—. Al principio no creí, ni comprendí, tu obsesión con Albert, pero es un hombre que merece mi respeto y admiración. Puede que tenga secretos, pero ha luchado por ti una y otra vez hasta casi perder la vida en ello. Incluso se enfrentó a su propio ejército, para salvar la vida del cobarde de Neal, solo por el cariño que tú le habías tenido tiempo atrás. No he conocido a nadie tan honorable ni que se merezca tanto tu amor como él. —Suspiró y añadió—Neal era un niño que nunca llegó a crecer, mientras que a Albert nunca le dejaron ser un niño, ahí radica la diferencia.

Miré de nuevo hacia la ventana, sin saber si sentirme agradecida por la confesión, apenada por ella o engañada por un hombre que creí mi marido durante tantos años, con todas las connotaciones que eso conllevaba.

—Olvida a Neal, déjalo libre y céntrate en Albert. Él sí te merece y tú lo mereces a él —me aconsejó.

Me alejé caminando por el estrecho espacio, con cuidado de no golpearme con las numerosas cuerdas que colgaban de las vigas del techo, con hortalizas puestas a secar, pescado en salazón y otros enseres. A la vez, observaba el suelo carcomido, con miedo de que uno de mis pasos hiciera crujir tanto las tablas que acabara en el piso inferior. Pero no podía parar, sentimientos encontrados se enfrentaban en mi alma dolorida y cansada. El amor, la traición, el engaño, la furia, la impotencia. No podía luchar con todos a la vez. Mi hermana me observaba con gesto tranquilo, sabiendo que necesitaba un desahogo y ella ya no podía ofrecerme más.

En ese momento, entraron Terry y Albert con el pequeño Jimmy sobre los hombros. Terry reculó un paso al verme así, mirándome con algo de aprensión, sin embargo, Albert se acercó con rapidez.

—¿Necesitáis estar a solas?—preguntó Terry, observándome con cautela.

—No, Candy necesita salir —dijo mi hermana.

La miré y asentí con la cabeza sin fijarme en nadie más.

Bajé las gastadas escaleras de madera de dos en dos hasta que llegué a la calle y, una vez allí, respiré con profundidad, seguida por Albert y Jimmy, que se agarraba al cabello de este para no caer.

—¿Adónde? —se limitó a preguntar Albert.

—Adonde sea. —Respondí, y empecé a abrirme paso entre la gente, en ocasiones empujándola sin consideración alguna. Llegué por momentos a correr, deseando salir de allí, deseando dejar atrás la opresión que me oprimía el pecho hasta impedirme respirar.

Me detuve a la salida de la ciudad, donde solo quedaban ya pequeñas casas de madera desperdigadas y campos de labriego. Observé a tres cuervos que, en pequeños círculos y con graznidos de satisfacción, se habían hecho con una presa suculenta, una rata de agua, que se retorcía cada vez que sus gruesos y fuertes picos arrancaban un jirón sanguinolento de su cuerpo. Me agaché y cogí una piedra, lanzándola contra ellos.

—¡Marchaos! —grité, y como no encontré alivio en mi alma elevé los ojos al cielo, cada vez más oscuro y cubierto por pesadas nubes grises, abrí la boca y aullé como un animal herido.

Asusté de tal modo a Jimmy, que detuvo con brusquedad su marcha hacia los restos de la rata, mirándome con miedo.

Me agaché y abrí los brazos, él dio un paso, luego dos y finalmente avanzó con decisión para colgarse de mi cuello.

Lo alcé y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Te quiero, pequeño —susurré—. No he querido asustarte.

—No lo has hecho, mamá —murmuró él con voz temblorosa, lo que hizo que yo esbozara una sonrisa.

Albert se había quedado inmóvil, observándome, y en ese momento decidió por fin acercarse a mí y nos abrazó por detrás.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó con voz profunda.

Asentí levemente y dejé al pequeño en el suelo, que se entretuvo en buscar nuevas piedras para lanzar a los cuervos.

—Los odio —dije—. A los cuervos. —Añadí—. Solo traen muerte. Desde que abandonamos Callendar siento que nos persiguen como si estuvieran sedientos de nuestra sangre, de nuestra muerte.

—No son sinónimo de mala suerte, depende de su número—explicó.

—Lo son. —Levanté una mano impidiéndole la explicación escocesa sobre futuros augurios—. Para mí lo son desde que los vi por primera vez en la Torre de Londres.

—¿Has estado en la Torre de Londres? —preguntó con estupor.

—Sí, de visita —aclaré.

—¿Visitáis cárceles en el futuro? ¿Y con qué propósito?—inquirió.

—Se ha convertido en un lugar turístico, en el futuro no será una cárcel —expliqué brevemente.

—No sé si me gustaría mucho vuestro mundo —manifestó con rotundidad.

—Es el mismo que ves, solo que la gente ha cambiado, adaptándose a las nuevas circunstancias —murmuré. En realidad, nos habíamos vuelto más egoístas, dábamos menos importancia a las pequeñas cosas y, la mayoría de las veces, nuestro éxito profesional se imponía a lo personal.

Lo miré con intensidad, perdida de nuevo en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

—No, creo que no te gustaría —corroboré finalmente.

Él me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Es por Neal? ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? —murmuró con un bronco susurro.

—Me estaba engañando, aun antes de que sucediera todo. Sin embargo, nuestros recuerdos felices, nuestros pequeños momentos compartidos me persiguen desde que lo vi.—Suspiré hondo—. Tenías razón, no tenía por qué haber presenciado su muerte.

—Es completamente normal, Candy, no debes avergonzarte por ello. Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy celoso y que en ocasiones me arrepiento de no haber sido yo el que lo estrangulara, más con la información que me acabas de proporcionar.

—¡Oh, Dios! —murmuré—. ¡Annie! Tú la querías y murió sin que pudieras hacer nada por ella. Yo, yo no pensé que eso te pudiera afectar, pero lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

Se apartó un paso y me sujetó por los hombros mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos tenían el color de un cielo en el mas claro dia de primavera.,ondulantes e hipnóticos.

—No tendría duda alguna de a quién salvaría de las dos. Es cierto que sentí dolor al ver lo sucedido y me culpo por no haber llegado a tiempo. Candy, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, por mucho que lo deseemos. Ambos hemos perdido a gente que amamos en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, pero nos tenemos a nosotros, tenemos lo que nos mantiene con vida. Candy, si te pierdo, yo muero, ¿lo entiendes? —Finalizó, y me atrajo a sus brazos, donde comprendí que no necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba su consuelo, y su forma de ofrecerlo había sido dejando que todo lo que me estaba estrangulando saliera a la luz, por mucho que a él le doliera escuchar la verdad.

—Albert —susurré—. Si te pierdo, moriré.

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y permanecimos así varios minutos, mientras Jimmy jugaba alrededor, ajeno a nuestros sentimientos.

—Lady Anne me dio las gracias por la carta que le dejaste en su tocador —dijo después de un buen rato.

Me aparté y lo miré fijamente.

—No puedes intentar salvar a todo el mundo, mo anam. Me ordenó que te confiara que ellos ya han tomado una decisión y es a favor de la libertad de Escocia. No la cambiarán ni aun sabiendo que lo que les espera es peor que perder sus tierras y títulos.

—Morirán —confesé—. Lord Kilmarnock será apresado, juzgado y condenado cuando finalice la guerra. Todo por una lucha inútil.

—Candy. —Suspiró hondo y me miró con infinita ternura—Para nosotros no es una lucha inútil, hemos esperado mucho tiempo poder ver un rey católico en el trono, ser de nuevo libres del yugo inglés y, aunque solo han sido unos meses, pocos se volverían atrás aunque supieran lo que nos espera. Ni tú, ni yo, ni ellos.

Comencé a llorar de forma silenciosa y Albert me besó con dulzura, mordió mi labio inferior y su lengua exploró curiosa y a la vez temerosa en mi boca. Abrí los labios y me entregué a él, en cuerpo y alma. «Ni tú, ni yo, ni ellos», esas palabras flotaron en el aire rodeándonos, mientras me sujetaba a su cuello y aspiraba su olor a fresco, a humo, a Albert, descubriendo finalmente, que la decisión que tomé en una lejana mañana en Edimburgo, fue la correcta.

—Vamos. —Se apartó reticente—. Está empezando a llover.

Sujetó mi mano y cogió a Jimmy en el otro brazo.

Caminamos deprisa hasta llegar al centro de Inverness, a tiempo de oír la explosión procedente de Fort George. Todos nos volvimos para observar la nube negra de pólvora que se extendió de improviso sobre la ciudad, llenándola de humo gris y volutas de ceniza.

Había desaparecido, otro escenario de horror que se había volatilizado, dejando como único recuerdo el oficial francés encargado de la detonación, que no pudo escapar a tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas, permanecimos en el precario refugio de Inverness. Catlyn cada vez se sentía más incómoda y pasábamos largas horas, tanto mi madre como yo, haciéndole compañía, mientras nuestros maridos salían de madrugada para unirse al grueso del ejército. Había noches que regresaban, otras no. Aquella fue una de las que llegaron al atardecer, cansados, hambrientos y ateridos por el frío que no cejaba de perseguirlos como si deseara desalentar el ánimo de lucha.

Cenamos con la familia del herrero un guiso de carne de conejo, que habían cazado por el camino, afortunadamente, ya que las provisiones comenzaban a escasear y los productos básicos como la harina o el maíz habían alcanzado un precio desorbitante para cualquier habitante de las Highlands. Después de un breve intercambio de impresiones y de manos furtivas bajo la mesa, decidimos acostarnos antes de que anocheciera del todo. Albert y Terry dormían en el suelo, arropados con su kilt y alguna manta, dejándonos la pequeña cama a nosotras para que descansáramos con más comodidad. Sin embargo, nuestras noches se habían vuelto largas y molestas, normalmente nos despertábamos varias veces sin encontrar una postura adecuada, preocupadas por dónde se encontrarían Albert y Terry o simplemente porque nuestras barrigas chocaban la una con la otra. Girábamos y acabábamos hundidas en el centro del pequeño colchón de paja, sin nada qué hacer para remediarlo.

Al poco rato de oír la respiración profunda y acompasada de Terry y Albert, que cayeron rendidos por la fatiga en cuanto sus cuerpos se adaptaron a la posición horizontal, recibí una patada de mi hermana y percibí un hondo gemido a mis espaldas. Me incorporé asustada, golpeándome la cabeza con una de las vigas inclinadas del techo.

—¡Auch! —exclamé, frotándome la frente—. ¿Qué sucede?—susurré a Catlyn. En la penumbra observé su cuerpo encogido y su cara pálida como la cera, cubierta por una fina pátina de sudor—. ¡Albert! ¡Enciende la luz! —grité en castellano, y ni siquiera supe si me había entendido hasta que oí movimiento y el chasquido del pedernal. Una vela alumbró la pequeña estancia y Albert, ya de pie, se acercó con gesto de preocupación mientras Terry se levantaba a toda velocidad.

—Es el bebé, ¿verdad? —preguntó Terry, palideciendo igual que mi hermana—. ¿Es el bebé? —insistió para asegurarse.

—Sí —respondió ella entre dientes.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —Aquella pregunta, expresada en un tono aparentemente tranquilo por Albert, hizo que mi garganta se cerrara y mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Calculé mentalmente, pero ciertamente ni Catlyn sabía de forma certera cuándo se había quedado embarazada.

Terry se frotó las manos y apretó los dientes, evitando con ello que le castañetearan. Tenía que reaccionar pronto o aquello se convertiría en un despropósito sin haber comenzado. Me arrastré hasta salir de la cama y Albert me ayudó a ponerme un sencillo vestido de lana gris sobre la camisa y las enaguas, mientras no dejaba de observar los gestos y gemidos de mi hermana.

—Hay que arrastrar la cama hasta el centro, donde el techo es más alto —exigí.

Ambos hombres cogieron cada uno un extremo de la cama e hicieron lo ordenado, después se me quedaron mirando como si yo fuera su general, esperando nuevas órdenes. Pasé las manos por el vestido alisándomelo de forma mecánica y pensé con desesperante lentitud.

—Mamá —exclamé—. Hay que llamar a mamá. —Sonreí con algo más de confianza.

—¿No deberíamos buscar también una partera? —Habló la voz de la templanza de nuevo, en forma de pregunta totalmente lógica expresada por Albert.

Recordé la partera de Grahamkert y el supuesto doctor que iba a atender el alumbramiento del hijo de Rosemary y negué con la cabeza. Tenía puesta toda mi confianza en mi madre.

—No, mi madre se hará cargo. Estoy segura —afirmé, intentando mostrar la entereza de Albert.

—Yo iré. —Jimmy se acercó desde su refugio al lado del fuego y antes de que pudiera decirle que tuviera cuidado, había salido volando por la puerta.

Oímos el crujido de la madera en el exterior y la mujer del herrero, todavía en camisón, se asomó con cautela portando una palmatoria con una vela.

—Agua caliente —le dije—, y paños, paños limpios. —Añadí, como si hubiera estado toda mi vida trabajando en la unidad de neonatos de un hospital, o más bien, en una serie americana con médicos de protagonistas.

Mi hermana se incorporó un poco y tendió una mano.

—¡Y un médico! ¡No, un anestesista! ¡Un quirófano! —gritó con el pelo revuelto y el rostro arrebolado.

La mujer, sin entender nada, bajó presta a preparar lo único que para ella le era conocido, el agua y los paños.

Mi hermana me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí. Al instante me doblé hasta caer de rodillas al suelo del apretón que me propinó.

—Busca anestesia —siseó con un deje de locura—. Lo que sea, o golpéame bien fuerte en la cabeza. ¡Haz algo, por Dios! —gritó enardecida.

Albert me ayudó a levantarme, mientras yo intentaba acariciarle el pelo, pero recibí un manotazo y una mirada de furia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo, Catly? —Terry, todavía pálido, se aproximó a la cama.

—¡Tú! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero ver tu rostro nunca más!—explotó Catlyn, cogiéndose el vientre de nuevo y gimiendo.

Terry reculó y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un nuevo alarido lo detuvo.

—¡¿Adónde crees que vas?! —Él se volvió, parpadeando confundido y señalando con una mano la puerta—. ¡Como me dejes sola en esto te mato! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Terry reaccionó como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en pleno esternón y se acercó de nuevo a la cama con gesto circunspecto.

Albert cabeceó y se sentó en un pequeño banco a esperar nuevas instrucciones.

—Catlyn —Intenté aparentar tranquilidad—. Cariño, serénate, que pareces la niña de El exorcista.

Ella entornó los ojos llenos de cólera y me fulminó con la mirada.

—La niña de El exorcista comparada conmigo es La sirenita—farfulló y se encaró a Albert, que la miró con actitud impasible—. ¡Busca a Aonghus! ¡Lo necesito!—exigió.

Albert se levantó calmadamente, me dio un apretón en la mano y salió de la buhardilla en silencio, casi chocando con mi madre y George, que llegaban en ese momento. El rostro níveo de mi madre mostraba ahora un color cerúleo y me asustó.

—Mamá. —La abracé y ella se acercó a, ahora, una llorosa Caitlyn.

—Mamá —gimió contra su pecho—. ¡Haz algo, por favor!

—¿Qué… qué quieres que haga? —murmuró ella, cada vez más pálida y temblorosa.

—Mamá —la interpelé—. Habrás asistido a algún parto, ¿no?

—Mi… mi yegua en Poitiers se llamaba Dulcinea, el animal… el potrillo venía cruzado… y… y finalmente la tuvimos que sacrificar —balbuceó.

—¡¿Sacrificar?! —gritó mi hermana nuevamente.

Aparté a mi madre y la miré seriamente.

—A mí me atendiste cuando me hirieron en Prestonpans, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Yo… no puedo hacer nada, es mi hija… es mi nieto, yo…—Se derrumbó, sentándose en el pequeño banco junto al fuego—. Tú no ibas a morir —dijo finalmente.

—¿Morir? —Mi hermana perdió el poco color que lucían sus mejillas y comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable.

—Mamá. —Me agaché junto a ella y le susurré al oído—. Ni una palabra, ¿entendido? No pronuncies ni una sola palabra más.

En ese momento, entró Aonghus corriendo y se detuvo en el centro, observando la situación sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Quieres que rece por ti? —sugirió a Catlyn que lo miraba como si fuese la encarnación del demonio y no un sacerdote católico.

—¡No! —contestó ella—. ¡Quiero tu whisky!

—¿Cómo? —respondió Aonghus llevándose la mano al pliegue donde escondía la botella—, pero…

—¡Dámelo! —exigió mi hermana alargando la mano.

Yo intercepté la botella al vuelo y, de repente, fue arrancada de mi mano por mi madre, que la destapó y se bebió más de la mitad sin parpadear, ante nuestros gestos de mudo asombro.

Albert entró un segundo después y me interrogó con la mirada, yo me encogí de hombros, totalmente superada por la situación.

De improviso, Catlyn comenzó a llorar con violentos sollozos y todos la observamos asustados.

—Os quiero —murmuró entre hipidos—, os quiero tanto a todos…

Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por nuestros rostros y nos acercamos todavía algo temerosos a su lado. En ese momento, le sobrevino una contracción y su rostro cambió volviéndose una mueca dolorosa. Respiró jadeante y nos fue señalando uno a uno con indignación.

—Os odio —afirmó con rotundidad—. Os odio.

Mi madre se apuró el resto de la botella. George, que hasta ese momento había permanecido apartado, se acercó a ella y apoyó con condescendencia la mano en su hombro.

Terry, palideció aún más, hasta el punto en que temí que se desmayara, y Albert me sujetó con fuerza el brazo.

Y, por fin, llegaron los paños y el agua caliente. La mujer los depositó sobre la mesa y dejó un caldero humeante junto a la cama. Sonrió con calma a Catlyn.

—Milady, es grato que esta casa vea el nacimiento de un nuevo ser, nos honra y complace recibirlo. No debéis preocuparos en demasía, es lo que el Señor ha dispuesto para nosotras, nuestro destino es intentar traer al mundo a nuestros hijos, y si la muerte os acontece, no dudéis de que seréis bien recibida por el Altísimo —declamó.

Yo la miré con estupefacción y mi hermana, mientras su rostro se iba transformando de una ausente cortesía a una profunda ira, se volvió, cogió la palmatoria con la vela y se la arrojó al rostro. Ella emitió un grito agudo y la esquivó por los pelos. Albert corrió a sujetar a la asustada mujer y pronunciando tranquilizadoras palabras en gaélico la condujo hacia la puerta, a la vez que me arrodillaba, palpando a ciegas el agrietado entarimado, intentando recuperar la vela ya apagada. La cogí con un bufido y se la entregué a Aonghus para que la prendiera de nuevo.

—¡Busca a una partera! —clamé, antes de que Albert abandonara la habitación tirando de la mujer. Me volví hacia mi hermana y la miré con vehemencia.»¡Compórtate!

—¡Y una mierda! —me contestó ella, asustándonos de nuevo a todos. Nos sostuvimos la mirada un instante y, finalmente, me acerqué sin temor y me senté a un lado de la cama. Le cogí la mano y la sujeté con fuerza.

—Vas a hacerlo, vas a tener a tu hijo y yo estaré a tu lado—susurré.

—No, no podré hacerlo, no soy tan valiente como tú. —Lloró ella.

—Lo eres, ¿recuerdas cuándo pasábamos los veranos en casa de los abuelos? —murmuré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza entornando los ojos.

—Muchas noches salíamos al patio trasero de la casa e intentábamos recorrer la distancia que nos separaba del final del campo de trigo, sin conseguirlo. La oscuridad, los ruidos desconocidos, el miedo nos hacía retroceder. Solo una noche lo conseguimos, fue porque lo hicimos juntas, corriendo sujetándonos las manos. Ahora será igual. Estaré a tu lado y no te soltaré la mano, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmé, infundiéndole confianza con esas simples palabras.

—Pero soy yo la que va a tener el bebé —sollozó sin consuelo.

—Catlyn, cielo, has tenido nueve meses para prepararte.—Sonreí suspirando.

—No es suficiente. —Hizo un mohín—. Necesito… necesito…—Gimió de nuevo apretándome la mano y miró a Terry—. Te mataré —siseó con ira.

Terry abrió la boca, la cerró a continuación y agachó la cabeza con expresión de culpabilidad. Sentí una profunda pena por él y respiré hondo, volviéndome hacia Albert, que acababa de entrar.

—¿La partera? —inquirí con gesto angustiado.

—La mujer del herrero ha ido en su búsqueda. —Sonrió levemente. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa. Comenzaba a estar aterrada.

—Acompaña a Aonghus abajo, llévate a Jimmy y a George—musité, frotándome la frente con nerviosismo. Él asintió levemente.

—Si me necesitas, sabes dónde estoy —dijo cogiendo a Jimmy, que observaba todo con excesiva curiosidad.

—Lo sé —afirmé, mordiéndome un labio fuertemente.

Nos quedamos en el ático, Terry mi madre en un continuo balanceo sobre el banco, mi hermana y yo. Fue la noche más larga de mi vida. La luna llena asomaba por la pequeña claraboya e iluminaba justo el centro de la estancia creando una apariencia fantasmal. Paseé de un lado a otro inquieta, mientras Terry permanecía sin moverse a un lado de la cama y mi hermana dormitaba a ratos, sumida en un sopor doloroso. Despertaba al sentir cada contracción y maldecía a todo y a todos. Intenté hacer un cálculo mental de la frecuencia de las contracciones, pero todavía no se aproximaba la hora del parto, había desde cinco a nueve minutos entre una y otra.

Casi al amanecer, Catlyn me llamó a su lado.

—Si muero —susurró—, cuida de mi bebé, cuéntale quién fue su madre. No dejes que me olvide.

—No morirás —le aseguré, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?—preguntó, entornando los ojos verdes.

—Porque no está escrito. —Fue mi respuesta.

Ella cerró los ojos y se sumió de nuevo en el sopor.

Al poco rato, despertó de nuevo con un quejido.

—Me duele… me duele mucho la espalda —murmuró.

Mi madre reaccionó por fin y se acercó, arrastrando el banco, hasta situarse al lado de Terry.

—Contracciones lumbares —sentenció—. Gírate, cariño, aquí sí puedo ayudar.

Mi hermana le dio la espalda y mi madre levantó su camisón hasta dejar la blanca piel expuesta. Con fuerza comenzó a masajearle la zona lumbar. Catlyn gimió suavemente y se relajó.

—Mamá, ¿no está tardando mucho? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. Pero ella no entendió la sutilidad y contestó en voz alta y clara:

—Con vosotras estuve cincuenta y siete horas de parto y me costó once puntos de sutura. Creo que, de momento, todo va como debería.

—¿Once puntos? ¿Más de dos días? —Catlyn se volvió de forma torpe y abrió los ojos con pavor.

—Tranquila. —Le cogí la mano—. Nosotras éramos dos—exclamé con una sonrisa temblorosa, desconociendo si eso tuvo algo que ver en la duración o resultado de nuestro nacimiento.

Ella cerró los ojos con cansancio y apretó la mandíbula al sentir otra nueva contracción. Crucé una mirada abrumada con mi madre. Terry seguía con la cabeza inclinada murmurando en gaélico una letanía silenciosa. ¿Estaba tardando demasiado? ¿El niño vendría de nalgas? ¿Se habría enredado con el cordón umbilical? No había forma de saberlo y eso hacía que mi corazón latiese de forma desesperada y discontinua. Me froté las manos y reanudé mi paseo de un lado a otro de la estancia, rezando mentalmente e intentando pensar qué podía hacer para ayudar a mi hermana. Pero ya nada estaba en mi mano.

—He roto aguas —pronunció Catlyn de improviso, con voz ronca.

Levanté las mantas y observé con miedo el color del líquido. Respiré con alivio, eran transparentes.

—Todo está bien. —Sonreí.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de partos? —espetó con desconfianza.

—Ella ayudó a llegar a este mundo al pequeño Albert. nuestro sobrino. —Terry, después de pasarse toda la noche en silencio, habló con una voz áspera y bronca.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? —barbotó mi hermana.

—No tuve más remedio —dije. Me abstuve de comentar que tampoco lo tenía en ese momento.

—¿Pero tu hija…? —La frase murió en sus labios.

—Olvídate de eso, no va a suceder lo mismo —aseguré casi perdiendo las fuerzas. Como tardara unas horas más, ni ella ni yo estaríamos en condiciones de hacer nada.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo y cerró los ojos, agotada.

Observé su rostro con profunda preocupación. El tono violeta debajo de sus ojos era aterrador y los labios se estaban tornando de un azul pétreo. Su palidez asustaba.

Salí en silencio de la habitación y bajé hasta la cocina, donde me encontré a Albert, George y Aonghus esperando.

Se volvieron los tres a una al verme aparecer con idénticos gestos de ansiedad.

—No hay noticias —anuncié como si fuera un corresponsal de la BBC. Me dirigí a la repisa de piedra, donde cogí un trozo de jabón con olor nauseabundo, mojé mis manos en el caldero de agua caliente que pendía del fuego y me froté la piel hasta que enrojeció. Las sequé, sacudiendo gotas al aire, ante la mirada inquisitiva de los hombres, pero no podía dar ninguna explicación más.

—¿La partera? —pregunté finalmente, ante el silencio tan ensordecedor.

—Es la luna llena —contestó George— varias mujeres se han puesto de parto a la vez. Dice que vendrá cuando tenga algo de tiempo entre una y otra.

Gemí sin pretenderlo y fijé mi vista en Albert, preguntándome por qué no se había levantado. Entonces vislumbré una coronilla rubio oscuro sobre sus rodillas. Me acerqué en silencio para no despertar a Jimmy y le di un beso rápido en los labios. Él alargó la mano y me acarició el rostro con el nudillo. No necesitábamos palabras, su gesto me lo dijo todo. «Confío en ti». Subí deprisa de nuevo hasta la buhardilla. Esperé solo un rato más, observando el sueño intranquilo de mi hermana. De repente, abrió los ojos y emitió un chillido agudo, incorporándose.

—Terry —ordené—. Sitúate detrás de ella y ayúdala a sujetar las piernas flexionadas.

Cuando él lo hizo sin rechistar, levanté las mantas y observé con cautela. Sonreí levemente, la carne se había dilatado y podía ver la coronilla rubia del bebé cubierta por una capa grasienta y blanquecina empujando por llegar a este mundo. Cogí un paño, lo empapé en agua y limpié la zona. Otra contracción más fuerte hizo que su vientre se abombara y de improviso, la cabeza completa asomó, junto con líquido amniótico y sangre.

—Sigue así, Catlyn, lo estás haciendo muy bien —exclamé poniéndome de rodillas sobre la cama para observar con más detenimiento.

—¿Viene… viene bien? —Jadeó ella agotada.

—Sí, tranquila. Vamos, empuja cuando sientas otra contracción —murmuré, apoyando mi mano en su vientre.

Sentí el movimiento en su interior e hice presión. Ella emitió un aullido aterrador y si no llega a ser por Terry, hubiera recibido una patada en toda la cara proveniente del pie de mi hermana. Hice girar la cabeza del bebé con suavidad y los hombros salieron sin esfuerzo.

—Vamos —animé de nuevo—, ya no queda nada.

Mi madre sujetó con fuerza la mano de mi hermana.

—Cariño, sigue así —dijo firmemente.

Otro grito aún más agudo que el anterior y el pequeño llegó a este mundo estornudando y agitando las manitas molesto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró mi hermana, intentando asomarse.

—Creo que hace frío y no le gusta —murmuré cogiendo al bebé, cubriéndolo con los paños limpios.

—¿Qué… qué es? —Catlyn se incorporó con dificultad.

—Un niño, es un niño. —Sonreí ampliamente y ella me devolvió una imagen de mí misma.

Oí la suave risa de mi madre al inclinarse para conocer a su nieto, y deposité de nuevo a este sobre la cama con cuidado. Hice un corte rápido y utilice una pinza de madera, medianamente esterilizada en agua hirviendo, para cerrar el cordón umbilical. Mi madre le limpió el rostro con exquisita ternura, empleando un suave pañuelo, mientras murmuraba en francés una tonadilla infantil. Lo cogí, sintiendo su calor junto a mi cuerpo, y completamente emocionada se lo entregué a su madre, que lloró sobre su coronilla arropándolo en su pecho.

Mi madre se encargó de limpiar y acondicionar a mi hermana, comprobando si había que suturar, una vez que recuperó su apostura y firmeza habitual, y yo me alejé unos pasos masajeándome la nuca con cansancio.

Levanté la mirada y vi el rostro descompuesto de Terry.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—Creo… creo que voy a vomitar —expuso, tapándose la boca con una mano y apenas me dio tiempo a acercarle el cubo lleno de paños ensangrentados.

—¡Hombres! —masculló mi hermana, arrullando a su pequeño y sin prestar la más mínima atención al estado de su marido—. Tú, mi pequeño, vas a ser mucho más fuerte, yo me encargaré de ello —afirmó.

Reí a carcajadas e hice un hatillo con los desechos, cogiendo el cubo con el otro brazo. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí con cautela, para ver cómo George y Albert habían abandonado la cocina y hacían guardia en ella con sendos gestos de inquietud.

Recibí el abrazo de Albert y le entregué la carga a George, que sonrió ampliamente.

—Es un niño —pronuncié finalmente y me dejé acunar por él—. Creo que tendremos que buscar otro sitio para descansar. —Añadí.

—Es hora de que duermas un poco —murmuró mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por la falta de sueño y sonreí levemente. No iba a discutir eso. Tiró de mí escaleras abajo, donde me encontré en la pequeña mesa de la cocina a Aonghus desayunando arenques fritos con Jimmy. Me interrogó con la mirada.

—Un niño. —Sonreí y revolví el pelo de Jimmy, que se concentró de nuevo en su pescado.

—¡Loado sea el Señor! —exclamó y vi cómo se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos azules.

Cogí la capa que colgaba cerca de la puerta y me arropé, sintiendo un profundo cansancio. Salimos a la calle cuando ya había amanecido por completo, aunque la claridad se veía ocultada por la bruma, tornándose el día oscuro y lluvioso. Miré el cielo sintiendo las gotas de agua helada sobre mi rostro.

—Loado sea el Señor —murmuré y sonreí ampliamente.

—¡Si Aonghus te hubiera escuchado, estaría orgulloso de ti!—exclamó Albert entre risas.

—Nunca se lo diremos. —Le guiñé un ojo y él me guio con premura a través de la concurrida calzada, esquivando carros, caballos y carretas cargadas con mercancía que se dirigían a la plaza.

Nos detuvimos unos cientos de metros después, frente a una posada. Entramos a la calidez del salón, donde unos pocos comían al amor de la lumbre de turba, bebían cerveza y fumaban en pipa. Entorné los ojos, sintiéndome de nuevo en un mundo irreal, como si despertara de un profundo sueño, y me dejé arrastrar hasta el piso superior. Entré tambaleándome a la pequeña habitación, donde caí completamente vestida sobre la cama. Sentí a Albert abrazándome a la espalda.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuró.

—¿El qué? ¿Atender un parto? —contesté adormilada.

—No, sorprenderme. Cuando creo que no serás capaz de ello, que ya te conozco, que puedo aventurar cada una de tus reacciones y movimientos, giras y me sorprendes de nuevo. Te amo, Candy, te amo tanto, que a veces tengo la sensación que mi corazón no será capaz de soportarlo.

No contesté, ya no tenía fuerzas para más; sin embargo, sus palabras se clavaron en mi alma de una forma que él nunca pudo averiguar. Quedaba poco más de un mes para la batalla de Culloden. Quedaba poco más de un mes para amarnos tanto que nuestros corazones sufrieran con ello.

Desperté al atardecer, entreabrí un ojo manteniéndome inmóvil bajo las mantas que Albert había extendido sobre mí, recreándome en el calor que mi cuerpo había acumulado. Suspiré al oír el golpeteo rítmico de la lluvia en los cristales de la ventana. Y finalmente tendí una mano y comprobé asombrada que estaba sola en la cama. Me incorporé con desgana y mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la impresionante imagen de Albert frente a mí, desnudo, ofreciéndome una sonrisa lanzada a quemarropa que me desarmó. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Recorrí con la vista, regodeándome y paladeando con anticipación su piel expuesta. Su sonrisa se tornó desafiante. Alargó la mano y me arrancó del refugio cálido de las mantas para atraerme al refugio cálido de su cuerpo. Miré a un lado, algo confusa, y vi una bañera de madera llena casi hasta el borde de agua humeante. Dejé escapar un leve suspiro de satisfacción y me mordí el labio inferior.

Albert se separó de mí lo suficiente para desatar las lazadas de mi corpiño, dejándolo caer a ambos lados de mis brazos. Siguió con el nudo a mis espaldas de la falda y esta susurró hasta llegar al suelo rodeando mis pies. Alzó mis brazos y me arrebató con decisión la camisa interior.

—Bien mirado —murmuró, haciendo que me volviese hasta que estuve de espaldas a él completamente desnuda—, es muy buena idea habernos visto obligados a buscar otro alojamiento —concluyó.

Suspiré de nuevo recostándome sobre él y sentí su aliento cálido sobre mi hombro. Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y los soltaron para alcanzar mis pechos henchidos. Los sopesó con ambas manos y sentí que mis pezones se erguían dispuestos a una ofensiva. Sin embargo, los rodeó y se deslizó hasta cubrir mi redondeado vientre con las palmas abiertas. Sentí una punzada de excitación en el interior y la piel se tensó como la de un tambor. Emití un quedo gemido.

—Me recuerdas a la cúpula de Brunelleschi —musitó con voz extremadamente ronca junto a mi mejilla—. La perfección que nadie ha sabido construir de nuevo, la curvatura perfecta, la luz que incide reflejando cada recodo sin aristas. Cuando estuve en Florencia, siendo todavía un niño, recuerdo la sensación que tuve mirando desde el suelo la catedral de Santa Maria del Fiore. Pensé que nunca estaría más cerca de Dios que entonces. —Su piel se pegó más a la mía y noté su dura erección ejerciendo presión en mi espalda. Contuve la respiración, expectante—. Pero me equivoqué. Contigo alcanzo el cielo cada vez que te tengo entre mis brazos, cada vez que recorro tu piel con mi lengua, cada vez que entro en ti y te poseo. Tú eres mi cielo.

—Albert —musité, y jadeé.

Sin embargo, él no contestó, sus manos acariciaron mi vientre produciéndome una serie de espasmos excitantes y temblorosos.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó con voz profunda.

Separé ambas piernas sintiéndome expuesta y completamente estimulada, aun cuando apenas había rozado mi piel. Sus fuertes manos sujetaron mis muslos y subieron hasta el centro. Abrió mis labios con suavidad y me acarició con deliberada lentitud. Mi respiración se volvió agitada e intermitente, y la suya fuerte e intensa.

—¿Te gusta, Candy? —preguntó, volviéndome el rostro con la mano libre para atrapar mi boca con un beso profundo, que me hizo enloquecer, a la vez que su otra mano seguía pellizcando e internándose cada vez más en mi interior.

Jadeé y gemí, y él capturó cada uno de los sonidos de mi boca con sus labios gruesos y suaves. El estallido de placer me sobrevino tan de improviso, que lancé un grito moribundo sujetándome a su cintura, mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba en violentas convulsiones.

—Oh, sí, ya veo que te gusta, te gusta tanto como a mí—murmuró y me hizo girar hasta que estuvimos frente a frente—. Tus labios no mienten, tus gemidos siempre me dicen la verdad.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho y él me acogió respirando de forma agitada. Me cogió de improviso en brazos y me introdujo en la bañera, donde emití un grito quedo al notar el agua caliente y resbaladiza rodeándome como si me acunara.

Él se metió en silencio, situándose a mis espaldas, y cogió un bote con esencia de lirios.

—Déjame que te cuide, al menos un día, deja que sea yo el que cuide de ti —musitó, enjabonándome el pelo, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo hasta que casi me quedé dormida. Pasó después a recorrer mi cuerpo con ternura, frotando con suavidad, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel hasta que me tuvo jadeando de forma incontrolada de nuevo entre sus brazos. Me removí contra él.

—Te necesito —exigí, alcanzando con mi mano su grueso y largo apéndice.

Él se apartó con una sonrisa sesgada y me sujetó la mano.

—Todavía no —contestó con un bronco susurro.

Me aclaró el pelo y me ayudó a salir de la bañera. Sentía mi piel demasiado hormigueante, impaciente, como si cada roce, cada caricia, me pudiera hacer estallar de nuevo en un placer indescriptible. Lo atraje, todavía mojados, hasta la cama y él se puso sobre mí sujetando su inmenso cuerpo con los antebrazos extendidos.

—Esto está empezando a volverse algo complicado. —Sonrió al ver cómo mi redondeado vientre se pegaba a su abdomen.

Me mordí un labio, incorporándome levemente para hacer que me volviese. Él se apartó y me observó con los ojos entornados y brillantes como los de un depredador. Me puse de rodillas y le ofrecí mi cuerpo. Sentí su peso en la cama tras de mí y su dedo áspero me delineó la columna vertebral hasta que yo me estiré como un gato perezoso y suspiré. Me obligó a abrir las piernas con delicadeza y me acarició despacio entre los muslos, hasta que yo gemí con intensidad y balanceé mis caderas.

Sin previo aviso, se introdujo en mí con decisión. Jadeé como respuesta y me arqueé sintiendo su mano sobre mi espalda. Empujó varias veces a un ritmo constante mientras me sujetaba la cintura. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y se separaron. Suspiré hondo sintiendo su respiración acelerada, la fortaleza de su cuerpo sujetando el mío con posesión. El ritmo creció y la intensidad también, haciendo que tuviera que sujetarme con fuerza a las mantas sobre la cama, cerrando los puños con intensidad. Lo oí gruñir de un modo violento y feroz al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mí.

Grité su nombre entre palabras inconexas y me tambaleé, todavía invadida por los intensos espasmos que me recorrieron el cuerpo despertando cada sentido, cada nervio, cada trozo de piel.

Salió de mí despacio y me tumbó en la cama. Se dejó caer a mi lado y me besó con suavidad, recorriendo mis labios con su lengua, internándose de forma curiosa y tanteando en el interior de mi boca con intenso deseo, mientras su mano se posaba con decidida firmeza en la curva de mi vientre.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar y comprobar cómo se encuentran Catlyn y el bebé —murmuré, mezclando nuestro aliento.

—Tienes razón, aunque preferiría quedarme un poco más—apostilló él, acariciándome un pecho al descuido, ofreciéndome una sonrisa cautivadora.

Reí y le di un pequeño manotazo.

—Vamos. —Me levanté con energía—. Ya habrá tiempo esta noche.

—¿Es eso una promesa, señora Andrew? —preguntó él, cogiendo su camisa.

—Prometido —aseguré.

Él bufó y miró al techo.

—¿Cuándo he roto yo alguna promesa? —exclamé indignada.

—Demasiadas veces como para contarlas, Candy—masculló, ajustándose el kilt a la cintura.

Llegamos cuando estaba anocheciendo a la casa del herrero. El ambiente era festivo. Se habían acercado varios compañeros y amigos a dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia Graham de Appin. Saludé y subí a comprobar el estado de mi hermana. En la pequeña buhardilla solo estaban ella y Terry. Mi madre, después de la noche en vela, se había retirado a descansar y no había regresado. Albert y yo nos acercamos a ver de cerca al pequeño. Mi hermana me lo ofreció envuelto en mantas y completamente dormido. Lo cogí con cuidado y lo hice bailotear en mis brazos con una expresión de felicidad adornándome el rostro.

En ese momento, el bebé abrió unos enormes ojos verdes y se estiró somnoliento. Parpadeó dos veces y alzó una manita para coger el grueso anillo con el escudo de los Cameron que ondeaba de la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Sonreí y lo agité jugando con él.

—Ya veo que te gusta, enano. Será el primer regalo de tu tía.—Balanceé de nuevo el colgante sobre él—. Se parece mucho a ti, Albert, solo le faltan los ojos azules.

La genética había actuado de forma esquiva, saltándose de nuevo una generación. Albert se parecía mucho a su padre y el bebé más a su tío que a su propio padre, que compartía más rasgos con su madre fallecida al dar a luz.

Terry farfulló algo ininteligible y Albert esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar? —pregunté, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Robert —contestó con firmeza Terry.

—¿Ro… Robert? —tartamudeé. Albert me miró fijamente y yo bajé los ojos dejando mi mirada prendida del escudo en plata de los Cameron.

—¿No te gusta? —inquirió mi hermana sin entender mi confusión—, como Robert Bruce, siempre me ha parecido un nombre fuerte y valeroso.

—No, es muy bonito. —Acerté a decir finalmente.

El pequeño Robert emitió un aullido hambriento y se lo devolví a su madre entre risas. Estuvimos solo unos minutos más y después salimos con intención de dejarles intimidad. Nos detuvimos en el pequeño descansillo del primer piso. Se oía a la gente hablar y reír en la cocina. Me sujeté fuertemente a la barandilla de la escalera.

—¿No creerás que es…? —Fui incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

Albert se acercó sigilosamente a mis espaldas.

—Es probable, nadie puede saberlo —murmuró rodeándome con los brazos.

—Pero ¿el apellido? Uno no cambia de apellido así como así.

—Candy. —Suspiró junto a mi oído—. Yo soy Graham también, pero renegué de él para acoger el de mi familia materna, los Andrew.

—Pero, no puede ser posible. —Intenté convencerme de ello—. Sería demasiada casualidad. —Expuse con temor.

Gemí en voz alta y mis nudillos se volvieron blancos de la presión que hice sobre la madera.

—Candy. —Hizo que me volviese hasta tenerme frente a él—. Dices que ese hombre te era familiar, que te salvó la vida, que parecía que entre vosotros había una conexión especial.

—Tienes razón —murmuré.

—Son los lazos de la sangre, tendrá nuestra sangre, la de mi hermano y tu hermana. Ahora sabemos que algo de nosotros seguirá perviviendo —aseguró y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Dos días después, el ambiente de la casa se enrareció hasta tal punto que resultaba imposible convivir. Mi hermana gimoteaba por absolutamente todo, el bebé se negaba a mamar y aullaba sin consuelo hora tras hora. Terry estaba a punto de ofrecerse como avanzadilla a los escoceses, para que lo mandaran con la bandera jacobita ondeando y así ahorrarle la agonía que estaba sufriendo durante los primeros días de vida de su hijo.

—Catlyn, necesitas un ama de cría. —Me senté en la cama y cogí al pequeño Robert, que, hambriento, no se calmaba con nada.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Nadie amamantará a mi hijo mientras me queden fuerzas.

—No te quedan, hija. —Mi madre suspiró hondo—. Y tampoco a ninguno de nosotros —añadió con determinación—. Me han comentado que una señora cerca de aquí ha perdido su bebé y le vendría bien algún dinero extra.

Mi hermana se retrajo y yo hice lo mismo. Nos miramos y a las dos nos vino a la memoria la misma imagen: La mano que mece la cuna.

—Yo me encargaré —dije, deseando salir de la habitación con premura—. Confía en mí —le aseguré.

Albert había viajado a reunirse con el Consejo del Ejército, así que cogí de la mano a Jimmy y ambos abandonamos la casa con un propósito concreto que no teníamos idea de dónde conseguir.

—¿Dónde crees que puedo encontrar un ama de cría?—pregunté al pequeño.

—Lo más sencillo es en un prostíbulo, mamá —aseguró con certeza—, es donde más niños nacen y más mueren.

Hice una mueca, mi hermana me mataría si le llevaba una prostituta. Me paré en una esquina de la plaza empedrada sin saber qué dirección tomar, pensando en si debía recurrir a un convento a que me indicaran el nombre de alguna joven descarriada del camino del Señor. Una mano tiró de mi falda y me volví con una sonrisa, creyendo que era Jimmy. El rostro ovalado y pálido de una muchacha, con el pelo rubio recogido en un moño tirante en la nuca, se presentó ante mis ojos. Su apariencia era de pobreza, el vestido le caía flojo y sin forma alrededor de su escuálido cuerpo encogido. Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared de una casa y tenía un gesto cansado y triste.

Arrullaba en sus brazos un bulto algo más voluminoso que mi sobrino.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté, inclinándome sobre ella.

Ella alargó la mano sucia y encallecida. Temblaba tanto que la recogí entre mis dedos.

—Milady, busco trabajo o una limosna. Tengo un bebé que alimentar y mi marido murió en Prestonpans. No me queda familia en Escocia. Soy irlandesa y necesito ahorrar algo de dinero para el pasaje que me lleve de regreso al hogar de mis padres —murmuró, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo.

Me agaché con dificultad y fruncí los labios reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—¿Un bebé? —inquirí, disimulando mi turbación y soltando su mano para apartar con delicadeza las mantas. Me asomé, observando con detenimiento la carita regordeta del pequeño.

—Sí, es nuestro hijo. Se llama Douglas, como su padre. Él apenas lo conoció antes de… de… —Presentí que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —exclamé, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Lo que hizo con esfuerzo y palideciendo aún más. Se tambaleó suavemente y tuve que sujetarla por los hombros—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?

—Tres días, milady. Me llamo Maureen O'Connell.

—Bueno, Maureen O'Connell, lo primero que haremos será alimentarte y después darte trabajo. ¿Te parece bien?—Sonreí con dulzura.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Se apartó un paso con gesto desconfiado.

—Serás el ama de cría de mi sobrino, ¿qué habías pensado?—Entorné los ojos de manera suspicaz.

—Milady, me han ofrecido tantas cosas extrañas en las últimas semanas que yo… —murmuró, echándose finalmente a llorar. La abracé mientras su hijo protestaba de forma enérgica entre nuestros cuerpos y me aparté cuando ella pareció estar más relajada. Sin mediar más palabra, le cogí la mano y caminando despacio nos dirigimos hacia casa del herrero.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Sonreí a Jimmy, una vez tuve a la joven sentada en la mesa devorando todo lo que estaba frente a ella, mientras yo acunaba al pequeño Douglas, que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos.

—Parece que no siempre te persigue la mala suerte, mamá—apostilló él, haciendo que yo perdiera la sonrisa ante tanta sapiencia infantil.

Continuara...


	43. Capitulo 40 El día que nunca debió exis

_**Capitulo 40**_

 _ **El día que nunca debió existir**_

Partimos de Inverness varias semanas después, en los primeros días de abril. Habíamos alquilado una carreta tirada por una mula algo torpe y, me temía, que ciega también. Yo la conducía, con la misma poca habilidad que poseía montando a caballo. Detrás, cubiertas por una lona, viajaban mi hermana, Maureen, los dos bebés y Jimmy. A mi lado, mi madre cabalgando junto a George, que fue el único que se quedó para acompañarnos hasta nuestro destino.

El tiempo no acompañaba, y fuertes ráfagas de viento del norte nos traían agua helada, convertida, en ocasiones, en copos de nieve. Enfilamos el camino principal con cautela, sabíamos que el ejército realista estaba disperso en los alrededores, pero confiábamos en encontrarnos con el acantonamiento escocés antes del anochecer. El paisaje era desolador, las rocas cubiertas de liquen y los escasos árboles que había a nuestro paso no contribuían para nada a tranquilizar nuestro ánimo. George se mantenía alerta y, con frecuencia, ante el menor ruido extraño, lo veía llevarse la mano a la pistola del cinturón. Se detuvo de improviso, oteando la distancia.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté yo, dando un fuerte tirón de las riendas, provocando un bufido de la mula.

—Creo que nos hemos desviado, deberíamos avistar ya al grueso del ejército —masculló sin dejar de observar alrededor.

—Podemos preguntarles a esos hombres que se aproximan—sugirió mi madre.

Tanto George como yo nos tensamos. No reconocí el tartán y, desde la distancia, tampoco la escarapela. Podían pertenecer tanto a un ejército como a otro. Incluso los MacDonald habían tenido problemas para identificarse entre ellos, ya que su rama se había dividido y los MacDonald de Sleat luchaban en el bando realista y los MacDonald de Keppoch en el jacobita.

Esperamos con falso gesto tranquilo a que se acercaran. Parecían ser solo cuatro hombres, probablemente desertores, los más peligrosos. Jimmy asomó la cabeza y yo lo empujé dentro de la lona.

—Escóndete —musité.

Observé de reojo cómo George se había quitado la gorra adornada por la escarapela blanca de los Estuardo y la había guardado entre los pliegues de su tartán, maldiciendo en gaélico. Él sí los había reconocido. No pertenecían al ejército escocés.

—Tuch[Silencio] —susurró, observándolos cautelosamente con el cuerpo rígido sobre la montura.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —murmuré.

—No puedo hacer nada, a mi cargo tengo a tres mujeres y tres niños —masculló.

—Cuatro mujeres —rectifiqué yo.

—No, tú eres la única que sabe luchar y ahora no me sirves de nada embarazada de cinco meses.

Iba a protestar cuando el hombre que estaba más próximo, habló:

—¿Adónde os dirigís?

—A casa, está oscureciendo —explicó George, sin apartar la mano de la culata de la pistola.

—Estáis bastante lejos de cualquier vivienda. Esto es tierra de nadie. —Sus compañeros se rieron, previendo una suculenta recompensa—. Bonito semental. —Se acercó al corcel de George y este lo hizo retroceder unos pasos—. Y bonitas damas. —Sonrió mostrando una boca casi sin dientes.

Escondí las manos bajo la capa, notando cómo se cubrían de sudor. Estábamos en claro peligro. George no podría reducir a aquellos hombres.

—Haremos un trato —propuso el cabecilla—, nos entregas los caballos, la carreta, y os dejamos el camino libre… hasta tu casa. —Rio fuertemente.

—No me convence —masculló George con gesto concentrado, rascándose la barbilla.

Otro de los hombres se había acercado a la carreta y la observaba con franca curiosidad.

—¿Qué lleváis aquí dentro? ¿Comida? —inquirió.

El fuerte aullido de mi sobrino lo sobresaltó y levantó la lona de un tirón, empuñando la pistola. En ese instante se oyó la detonación de un disparo y el cabecilla cayó al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Observé de reojo como los otros amartillaban sus armas y George se arrojaba al suelo desde el caballo enarbolando la espada. Busqué desesperada entre los pliegues de mi capa y al encontrar la empuñadura de bronce de la pistola la sujeté con fuerza entre mis dedos, sintiendo un tibio consuelo. La amartillé con el pulgar y acaricié el gatillo con el índice.

Mi hermana se incorporó con gesto aterrorizado, apretando contra su pecho al pequeño Robert, viendo frente a ella el cañón oscuro de la pistola. Maureen se retrajo temblando hasta una esquina, sujetando a Douglas.

—Aparta eso de mi hermana si no quieres morir—pronuncié con voz extremadamente serena.

Él rio y me desafió con una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, mujer? ¿Darme un pellizco por ser un mal chico? —Hizo un mohín desagradable y su rostro se volvió pétreo. Luego se volvió sobre sus talones y apuntó a mi hermana.

—¡Quieto! —ordenó fríamente, desviando la vista hacia Grorge—, o mataré a una de tus mujeres.

George jadeó, sacando la claymore del estómago de uno de ellos, que se deslizó al suelo de rodillas para terminar hincado de bruces en la tierra mojada.

—¡No! —gritó, volviéndose hacia nosotras, mientras yo veía que mi madre saltaba al suelo y corría a nuestro encuentro.

En ese momento, saqué mi pistola y, sin darle tiempo a más amenazas, disparé un tiro a bocajarro. La cara le estalló en una masa informe de carne, sangre, músculos y huesos. Salté del pescante y lo empujé con un pie, asegurándome de que estuviese muerto. Me restregué los ojos, intentando apartar la negra y picante nube de pólvora que nos había rodeado y la sangre tibia que goteaba de mi mejilla.

Entonces vi a Jimmy, que había saltado por el otro lado y, blandiendo su pequeña espada de madera con ambas manos en alto, se enfrentaba al único hombre que seguía en pie.

—¡Jimmy! —aullé, pero él no me oyó o directamente hizo caso omiso de mi llamamiento.

George lo alcanzó en un par de zancadas y de un empujón lo arrojó al suelo, apartándolo de la refriega. Jimmy se alzó desafiante, ante la mirada de terror del único hombre que se mantenía en pie, y con una sonrisa sardónica y peligrosa levantó la espada, que brilló cruelmente y la hundió en su clavícula, partiéndole el cuello.

Corrí hasta el pequeño y lo levanté cogiéndolo en brazos.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? —Le reñí abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Porque si a ti te pasa algo, me moriré —susurré contra su cuello.

—No, mamá, si a mí me pasa algo es a mí al que le pasa. En todo caso moriría yo —contestó, mirándome con algo de confusión.

—Ya lo entenderás, mi amor, ya lo entenderás —susurré, y lo dejé en el pescante, rodeando la carreta para comprobar el estado de mi hermana y Maureen. Ambas lloraban abrazando a sus hijos sin consuelo, mientras miraban en derredor con gesto asustado. Mi madre se subió a la carreta con rapidez y las atrajo junto a su cuerpo con fuerza, impidiéndoles que siguieran viendo los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

George me palmeó la espalda haciendo que me tambaleara.

—Gracias, Candy—masculló—. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, o Albert me matará.

—Quizá no pueda luchar, pero todavía recuerdo cómo disparar —apostillé con sarcasmo—, y quizás —añadí—, si no llego a hacerlo, Albert no tendría a quién matar.

—Touché! —Inclinó la cabeza y nos ordenó alejarnos de allí lo antes posible.

Sin una sola mirada atrás, emprendimos de nuevo camino. Me asombré una vez más de la ausencia de remordimientos que sentía. Como Albert había dicho hacía ya varios meses, no luchaba por matar, luchaba por proteger. Sin embargo, tenía la completa seguridad de que recordaría cada instante, cada mirada y cada rostro de los que había asesinado por proteger a aquellos por los que daría mi vida. Sí, no tuve ninguna duda de que me perseguirían en mis pesadillas.

Finalmente, al anochecer, llegamos al campamento escocés. Entré en la tienda que había erigido Albert como oficial y lo encontré sentado junto a una pequeña mesa plegable de madera, estudiando unos documentos. Se levantó con prontitud y me abrazó estrechándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sin contratiempos —aseguré.

—Bueno, no creo que piense lo mismo el desertor al que acabas de mandar al infierno de un disparo —musitó con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—¿Es que te tienes que enterar siempre de todo? —mascullé enfadada.

—Sabes que pertenezco al cuerpo de inteligencia del ejército ¿no? —Me traspasó con la mirada.

—Touché! —Respondí.

Los siguientes días tuve la extraña sensación de que estábamos jugando al gato y al ratón con el ejército inglés. No sabía muy bien si nos dirigíamos al norte, si nos acercábamos a Aberdeen o si regresábamos a Inverness. Me pregunté si, realmente, toda la contienda había sido tan desconcertante como lo estaban siendo los últimos días de la misma, esperando la señal definitiva que nos detuviera en Culloden.

Durante aquellas largas jornadas, cubiertas por la huella persistente de un intenso frío que nos rodeaba, de chubascos imprevistos, de nieve en ocasiones y de la familiar bruma, tuve la ocasión de conocer un poco mejor al joven Charles. Caminaba muchas veces con sus hombres, no siempre en la cabecera de la marcha, sino acompañándolos como uno más entre los soldados, que acusaban el frío, la lejanía de sus hogares y la escasez igual que nosotras.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que nunca llegué a odiar realmente al joven pretendiente, la propia vida ya se encargaría de ajustar las debidas cuentas con él. No era un hombre que provocara sentimientos antipáticos, su gesto generalmente amable y su cercanía hacía que fuera querido por sus hombres. Todo ello cambiaría en el futuro, cuando acuciado por las deudas, repudiado en todas las cortes europeas y sufriendo de alcoholismo, se convirtió en un ser despreciable. Probablemente, vivió sus últimos años con la sombra de aquellos que aparecían en sus sueños clamando por su injusta muerte, transformando su carisma en una amargura que se enquistó en su alma, añorando aquellos días en que tuvo al alcance de su mano el trono que tanto ansió.

Fue un príncipe al que sus hombres siguieron por lealtad. El ejército escocés, a diferencia del inglés, fue libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Los Highlander siguieron a sus jefes por el juramento de sangre, porque creían en ellos y por el deseo de ver libre a Escocia del yugo inglés. Dejaron sus hogares abandonados y se entregaron a la causa con una fiereza y fidelidad asombrosas. Nunca asaltaron civiles, quemaron casas o violaron mujeres, por mucho que se les acusara de ello, creando un aura de odio violento que repercutió sobre ellos tras la debacle de Culloden.

Simplemente, no era su forma de luchar. Aun en los últimos meses, cuando la desesperanza nos invadió a todos con la certeza de que la guerra estaba perdida, permanecieron al lado de su clan y enarbolaron el estandarte de seda roja y blanca, la bandera de su príncipe, con inusitado orgullo. Y el joven Charles jamás ejerció la crueldad con sus soldados, al contrario que su primo el duque de Cumberland, que no dudaba en usar el látigo de nueve colas para imponer disciplina. Simplemente, porque imponer disciplina a los tercos y obstinados escoceses resultaba una empresa imposible. Seguían a su hermano, a su clan y a su jefe, hasta la muerte si fuera necesario.

Finalmente, ambos ejércitos fueron tomando una posición definitiva en el desenlace. Supimos, el 12 de abril, que el ejército inglés al mando del duque de Cumberland había abandonado su acantonamiento en Aberdeen y había vadeado el río Spey sin encontrar apenas oposición en los dos mil hombres del duque de Perth apostados a lo largo para impedir su avance, que huyeron dejando libre la carretera hacia Nairn.

Avanzamos hasta unos ocho kilómetros de Drumossie Moor, el escenario de Culloden, y acampamos en los bosques y páramos que lo rodeaban. Los hombres habían caminado descalzos en ocasiones y desarmados, hambrientos y sin cobrar la soldada desde hacía semanas, pero aun así la moral volvía a estar alta. Sabían que pronto se libraría una batalla decisiva, y la excitación corrió por el campamento, provocando la misma sensación de euforia que lo hubiera hecho el whisky, en el caso de que todavía tuvieran algo que echarse al gaznate. Se oía el sonido de las gaitas y las tristes canciones en gaélico entonadas al anochecer junto a las fogatas, por los que no eran afortunados de pernoctar bajo techo. Apenas quedaban animales ya, la mayoría de los caballos habían sido sacrificados para servir de alimento a un cada vez más menguado ejército que apenas alcanzaba los seis mil hombres. La población civil estaba cansada y no ofrecía, como al inicio de la contienda, comida y ayuda monetaria. Era un ejército desnutrido y empobrecido, pero que se enorgullecía de estar allí, plantando cara a un mucho más numeroso y preparado ejército inglés, confiando en que la suerte les sonreiría de nuevo.

Desperté completamente helada en la mañana del 15 de abril de 1746. Me arropé en las mantas, buscando el calor de Albert, que había salido para adiestrar a sus hombres. Suspiré desanimada y me di cuenta, con algo de tristeza, que durante la campaña jacobita había estado presente en las tres batallas principales, siempre del lado del perdedor. Me pregunté si era una señal. Ciertamente lo era.

En ese momento, Albert entró resoplando en la tienda, venía de hablar con lord George Murray, el otro comandante en jefe, junto con el duque de Perth y bajo cuyas órdenes se encontraba el regimiento de los Graham de Appin, y, entre ellos, el pequeño contingente Andrew.

—Toma —dijo acuclillándose junto a mí.

Cogí el objeto que me entregó, una hardtack, una galleta empleada en los navíos, recia y de buena conservación, pero que para conseguir tragarla había que dejarla reposar más de media hora en un cuenco de agua. Era todo el aprovisionamiento que tenía el ejército.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer? —le pregunté observándolo. El kilt estaba manchado de barro, llevaba el pelo revuelto, y lucía unas estremecedoras ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos azules. Yo no debía tener mejor aspecto, pero tampoco iba a luchar contra los ingleses al día siguiente.

—Dos días —contestó brevemente, luego me miró con intensidad—. Ni lo pienses, Candy. Lo he conseguido para ti. Si no lo haces por tu persona, hazlo por nuestros hijos. A Dhia! Si hasta soy capaz de coger tus muñecas juntas solo con mi dedo índice y pulgar. Estás muy delgada y sabes que tienes que alimentarte.

—Está bien. —Concedí a regañadientes. No sentía hambre, el temor que me producía el saber que se acercaba el final me mantenía el estómago cerrado con siete llaves. Me levanté, ayudada por su mano, y dejé la galleta en una jarra metálica llena de agua hasta que esta fuera comestible.

—¿Por qué te empeñas día a día en seguir entrenando a tus hombres? —pregunté, sentándome de nuevo con la jarra entre mis manos y cubriéndome las piernas cruzadas con las mantas.

—He descubierto que han encontrado nuestro flanco débil—explicó, ojeando las cartas y mapas expuestos sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vuestro flanco débil? —inquirí sin entender.

—El duque de Cumberland ha estado instruyendo a sus hombres en el manejo de la bayoneta. Contamos con la ventaja del miedo que produce nuestro ataque a hombres que solo han oído de nuestras victorias, pero ahora saben que al levantar la claymore dejamos al hombre de nuestra izquierda desprotegido, por lo que los soldados tendrán la orden de cargar contra el de su derecha y no el que le viene de frente —murmuró, frotándose la frente con gesto concentrado.

Estaba cogiendo la galleta y la dejé caer de nuevo en la jarra de agua.

—¿Es… es eso cierto? —Mi voz sonó aguda y discordante.

—Me temo que sí, mo anam, la mayoría no conoce otra forma de luchar y seguirán haciéndolo a su modo por mucho que intentemos disuadirles. —Me miró esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Albert, yo… —Tragué saliva con dificultad—. Tengo algunos datos más que pueden seros de utilidad en la batalla —murmuré como si me faltase el aire.

Me miró con gesto interrogante ante mi súbita palidez y entornó los ojos con desconfianza implícita.

—Necesito algo donde escribir —indiqué levantándome. Él examinó la mesa comprobando que, excepto las indicaciones de los mandos y el plano de la zona, ya no nos quedaba casi nada, pero un pequeño destello brilló en sus ojos, revolvió el sporran y sacó un papel doblado y un carboncillo.

Yo miré el papel y le di la vuelta. Era mi dibujo del Empire State que le había hecho hacía mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos.

—¿Lo has llevado siempre contigo? —pregunté.

—Claro —contestó—. Tú me lo regalaste.

Conteniendo el llanto, procedí a hacer un tosco dibujo del campo de batalla y de la situación de cada ejército, con los nombres de los regimientos que recordaba.

—¿Lo ves? —dije, intentando mantenerme serena—. El lugar no os será favorable. Es una llanura, vosotros estáis acostumbrados a luchar entre montañas y valiéndoos del factor sorpresa. Ni siquiera podréis formar una línea recta y compacta frente a ellos. El ala derecha queda bastante más cerca del fuego de mortero. Ese será el más peligroso. Causará la mayoría de las bajas. —Me paré un momento, hombres, no bajas, hombres con los que llevaba conviviendo varias semanas. Inspiré profundamente—Formaréis tres filas de ataque, en la primera estarán los clanes del norte. —Fruncí los labios, ellos estarían en primera línea de fuego—. El contingente MacKintosh será… será… de los primeros en cargar y resultará de los peor parados, perderán a la mayoría de los hombres en el primer ataque. —Volví a respirar, intentando recordar la historia de Sergei cuando nos llevó a visitar Culloden por primera vez.

—Continúa —exigió él, cogiéndome la mano para infundirme una tranquilidad que me era esquiva.

—La caballería. La caballería de Cumberland será decisiva para la victoria de sus tropas. Quedaréis atrapados por los muros de piedra semiderruidos que rodean el páramo. Debéis intentar evitarlos. —Me quedé en silencio, estaba exhausta y ya no sabía si los datos que ofrecía eran realmente ciertos o mi mente había confundido algo.

Él percibió mi estado y me besó en la coronilla, luego me cogió entre sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Está bien, Candy, solo es un día más y después todo habrá terminado. Debes quedarte en el campamento y aguardar mi regreso. Volveré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa —aseguró y se separó unos centímetros, mirándome a los ojos.

Y Albert siempre supo leer la verdad en mi mirada. Noté su súbito cambio de expresión, fue algo casi inapreciable, la leve tensión de su mandíbula, un tenue reflejo en el iris azul de sus ojos, el latido que percibí en la vena de su cuello.

—No volveré, ¿verdad? Moriré en Culloden y tú lo sabes. Lo sabías desde el principio —murmuró con una voz extrañamente serena.

No podía pronunciar palabra, el nudo de la garganta había regresado con muchísima más fuerza. Simplemente, asentí con la cabeza.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que me rompería entre sus brazos, mientras estallaba en sollozos sin que pudiese controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

—A Dhia! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Y aun así regresaste! ¡Regresaste solo para estar unos meses más junto a mí! —exclamó, abrazándome más fuerte. Se separó de pronto y me miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, mo anam? ¿Por qué? —Su voz fue un lamento de dolor ronco.

—Si solo tuviera un instante de vida, ese sería para ti. No había otra opción. Era eso o una eternidad recordándote—contesté con el mismo dolor que mostraba su voz.

Él me traspasó con la mirada y por fin lo comprendió todo.

—Tú también morirás —afirmó con voz ronca, como si un rugido le brotara de las entrañas—. Eso era lo que tratabas de ocultar todo este tiempo.

—Sí —contesté mirándole a los ojos con tristeza—. Los dos moriremos el 16 de abril de 1746. En Culloden, y allí nos enterrarán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—preguntó con aspereza.

—Lo leí en un registro del ejército inglés. No había ninguna duda. Éramos nosotros. —Repuse con calma. El peso de mi alma se volvió ligero una vez que pude compartir el secreto que llevaba guardando los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacerlo sabiendo que ambos estábamos condenados? ¿Que no había ningún futuro para nosotros? ¿Cómo pudiste regresar sabiendo que morirías?—susurró roncamente, en su voz se mezclaba el dolor, el enfado, y sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Albert. Prefiero morir contigo que vivir sin ti. En realidad, siempre lo supe, estuvo oculto en mis pesadillas, lo sentí cuando visité el páramo junto a Catlyn y Sergei. Sabía que algo me ataba a ese lugar, algo que no era visible a los ojos de los hombres, pero que yo percibí con intensidad —murmuré, sintiendo que mi voz se apagaba.

—¡No lo permitiré! Aunque sea lo último que haga antes de morir, no lo permitiré. Estás embarazada, Candy, llevas a nuestros hijos dentro de ti. Tienes que salvarte. No debes acercarte a ese lugar. No puedes. No te lo ordeno, mo anam, te lo suplico —imploró, apretándome fuertemente los brazos. Albert nunca suplicaba, y sentí todo su dolor envolviéndome junto a él.

—Albert, no me acercaré, lo prometo, pero todo está escrito. Si tiene que suceder, sucederá, y no podremos hacer nada por cambiarlo —contesté, sabiendo que siempre habíamos compartido el mismo destino, desde el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Nos quedamos abrazados, tambaleándonos, sujetándonos con el cuerpo del otro, hasta que la idea se hizo cierta en nuestras mentes y nuestros planes cambiaron. Se separó suavemente y buscó algo en un pequeño hatillo de tela, sacó un fajo de documentos envueltos en tela de tartán y cerrados con un cordel. Lo cogí con cautela y lo miré interrogante.

—Viajé a Londres antes de la guerra, me ocupé de dejarlo todo bien atado. Ahí están todos los documentos de mis propiedades y de las cuentas en los bancos. Está todo depositado en Inglaterra y Francia. —Hizo una pausa y resopló—. Y mi testamento. Era todo para vosotros. En el caso de que tú… tú no sobrevivieras al parto, casi todo va a parar a George. La casa está puesta a nombre de mis abuelos y he dejado dinero y tierras para Kendrick, el joven John y un fideicomiso para Anna, Willy, John y el pequeño Jimmy.

—¿A George? —pregunté extrañada.

—Sí, él nunca tuvo nada más que sus manos para luchar. Y siempre lo consideré mi padre —explicó brevemente. No pude por menos que admirar su valor, su integridad y su honor. Aun sabiendo que la causa estaba perdida, siempre cuidó de los que lo rodeaban.

—Me parece correcto, en realidad has creado un complicado esquema testamentario. Pasarán años antes de que alguien logre esclarecerlo. —Esbocé una sonrisa triste—. Me ocuparé de poner a salvo a George, a mi madre y el pequeño Jimmy. Si salen ahora les dará tiempo a esconderse en las montañas antes de que el ejército de Cumberland los alcance.

—Yo iré a informar a lord George Murray de lo que «mis confidentes» me han hecho llegar. Te espero aquí al mediodía —murmuró, y no tuvo que añadir el porqué, simplemente, porque yo ya lo sabía, quería pasar sus últimos momentos junto a mí, como yo junto a él.

—Procura… —Tomé aire—. Intenta convencerlo de que hay que derruir los muros que circundan el páramo. Si lo conseguís, puede que se salven muchos más hombres.

—Lo intentaré, Candy. Haré todo lo posible por ellos—afirmó.

Nos dimos un rápido beso y ambos corrimos a salvar lo que creíamos más importante. Encontré a George descansando junto a una hoguera.

—Vamos —le dije—, necesito tu ayuda.

Él se puso en pie rápidamente y sin preguntar nada. Solo me miró extrañado en cuanto vio la tienda que compartían mi madre y Maureen.

—Mamá —llamé desde fuera, y oí su voz indicándome que pasara. Descorrí la lona y entré junto con George, que parecía bastante desconcertado. Me situé en el centro y los miré fijamente a ambos.

—Debéis partir de inmediato —señalé con seriedad, entregándole el paquete de legajos a George—. Esto es para ti. La causa está perdida y tienes que poner a salvo a mi madre, a Maureen, a Douglas y al pequeño Jimmy.

—No soy un desertor —contestó indignado—. Lucharé y luego regresaré a buscarlos.

Fui a hablar, pero mi madre lo interrumpió.

—George, tiene razón. Por una vez hazle caso, sabe de lo que habla —dijo con gesto triste.

—¿Pero…? —farfulló él.

—George —intervine—, después de Albert no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti. En tus manos dejo la vida de parte de mi familia.

—Gracias, Candy, yo… —Se mostró algo avergonzado—. Me honra, pero no puedo abandonar el ejército.

—Lo harás, George Graham —ordenó mi madre y él le miró con ira brillando en sus ojos —. No te enfades, ya te lo contaré por el camino —repuso ella dando por hecho que él la iba a obedecer y, por supuesto, tenía razón. Pocas veces nadie le había negado nada a la marquise de Aubriant.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, busqué a mi hermana con intención de convencerla de que abandonara el campamento. La encontré paseando con el pequeño Robert en sus brazos, cantándole una nana en gallego.

—Catlyn—La detuve cogiéndole el codo—. George, Maureen, Douglas, Jimmy y mamá se van. Deberías ir con ellos y alejarte de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde —afirmé frente a ella con decisión.

—No, no lo haré. —Me miró con calma. Ya se imaginaba que yo planeaba algo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, por tu hijo. —Apelé a su bien más preciado.

Ella entornó los ojos y el pequeño Robert gorjeó envuelto en mantas. Bajó la mirada y observó con tanto amor a su hijo que a mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Está bien —accedió finalmente—, dejaré que se lleven a Robert. Yo me quedaré con Terry, no lo abandonaré, puede que necesite de mi ayuda después de la batalla.

Caminamos en un tenso silencio hasta encontrar a George, que sujetaba a un terco Jimmy sobre el caballo, negándose a abandonarme. Me acerqué a mi madre para despedirme. ¿Qué se le puede decir a una madre que acabas de recuperar sabiendo que la vas a perder de nuevo? No tuve que decir nada.

—Mamá —exclamé, echándome a llorar y abrazándola—. Te quiero. Nunca lo olvides.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Siempre lo supe. No te preocupes, cuidaré de tu familia como si fuera la mía —contestó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —pregunté enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma floral y cálido.

—Soy tu madre. A mí nunca has podido ocultarme nada.—Se apartó y me cogió el rostro entre las manos acariciándolo—. Te amo, mi amor. Desde el mismo instante en que entrasteis en este mundo berreando, no ha existido otra cosa que me mantuviera con vida que no fuera vosotras y vuestro recuerdo. Yo también vi hace muchos años de forma casual un informe inglés, estaba expuesto en el castillo de Edimburgo, oculto entre objetos encontrados en la batalla. No hay dos mujeres en la tierra que se llamen Candice White Bexo. Tú tenías nueve años. Recuerdo que te miré con estupor. Estabas a mi lado y apoyaste una mano en el cristal de la vitrina, justo al lado de un broche de un clan en plata: «Per Ardua», leíste. Luego, levantaste tu rostro infantil hacia mí y pronunciaste un nombre «Albert Andrew». «¿Quién es?», te pregunté. Esbozaste una sonrisa y contestaste: «¿Quién?» «El nombre que acabas de pronunciar». «No he dicho nada, mamá», respondiste, y leí la confusión en tu rostro. Poco después de aquello, comenzaron tus pesadillas, a los años desaparecieron y yo empecé a creer que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías. Pero no lo fueron —explicó con voz tranquila.

—Mamá. —Estallé en sollozos sin poder controlarlos. Yo ni siquiera recordaba ese hecho.

—Mírame, hija. —Exigió obligándome a enfocar la mirada—Estos meses contigo han sido el mejor regalo que podías darme. Te quiero tanto que me duele el corazón de saber que no volveré a verte, pero tengo tu recuerdo y tu amor guardados en mi alma, y así seguirán hasta que muera. —Respiró profundamente—. ¿Candy? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

—No, mamá. —Negué con la cabeza, ya más serena—. No abandonaré a Albert. Todos tenemos nuestro destino escrito incluso antes de nacer, si este es el mío, se cumplirá. Y lo haré junto a él.

Mi madre frunció los labios reprimiendo el llanto, sabía de antemano que no iba a conseguir que yo dejara a Albert a las puertas de la última batalla, sin embargo, como madre, tenía que intentarlo.

—Está bien, Candy, ya eres una mujer adulta y no puedo obligarte a algo que sé me reprocharías toda mi vida. Solo, solo… cuídate, y procura evitar…

—Lo que va a suceder —terminé yo por ella. Mi madre me atrajo a sus brazos y derramó lágrimas amargas—. Te quiero, mamá. Te quise siempre, aunque no estuvieses conmigo.

—Lo sé, mi amor —repitió, separándose para acariciar mi rostro con ternura—. Mi lady Lancelot, la más valiente entre las damas. —Me abrazó con fuerza una vez más y me besó en la mejilla—. Ahora ve y despídete de tu marido.

Me alejé, dejando que se despidiera de Catlyn, que lloró de forma desconsolada al separarse de su hijo recién nacido. Cogí a Jimmy en brazos y, por primera vez desde que lo conocí, vi lágrimas en ellos.

—No llores, mi cielo —murmuré, intentando calmarlo.

—No estoy llorando —masculló él, sorbiéndose los mocos y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa.

—Escúchame con atención. —Él levantó la vista hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura—. Tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar de los pequeños. Ya eres un hombrecito.

—¿Un hombrecito es un hombre pequeño? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Un hombrecito es aquel que se convertirá en un gran hombre —contesté con una sonrisa.

—Ah, bien, entonces cuidaré de nuestra familia y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño —afirmó, ya sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Regresarás pronto? —inquirió con temor.

—Siempre estaré junto a ti, Jimmy. Siempre —murmuré abrazándolo con fuerza, evitando una respuesta que no quería darle. Lo besé con rapidez en la mejilla y se lo entregué de nuevo a George. Mi madre transportaba con ella a su pequeño nieto Robert y mi hermana los miraba completamente deshecha. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí por la cintura. Ambas nos balanceamos como dos barcos a la deriva.

Siempre dijeron que yo era la más fuerte, pero se equivocaron, la que verdaderamente tenía fortaleza fue mi madre. Montó en un caballo junto a George, sujetando con ternura a su nieto y se quedó un momento más mirándome, de forma serena, tranquila y desprendiendo un intenso amor en sus ojos verdes. Yo la observé, intentando fijar en mi mente su rostro, pero no tuve que hacerlo, porque siempre estuvo ahí.

Una voz me sorprendió, haciendo que pegara un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede, milady? —dijo el joven John a mi lado.

Lo miré y no lo pensé más.

—John, necesito que acompañes a George, mi madre y Jimmy a Mo Proist. Dudo mucho que sepan llegar sin tu ayuda. —Esbocé una triste sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? No puedo abandonar el ejército. Dicen que pronto habrá una batalla y yo…

—John, soy tu señora y te lo ordeno. No discutas —repliqué, recobrando en parte la compostura.

Él me miró fijamente y se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Estáis intentando ponerme a salvo aun cuando dejé que aquel hombre os secuestrara en Edimburgo? ¿Por qué lo hacéis? Solo merezco vuestro castigo, no vuestro perdón—señaló en otra muestra de terquedad escocesa.

—Este es tu castigo —contesté—. Ni te imaginas lo que es compartir el camino con mi madre e intentar controlar a Jimmy al mismo tiempo.

El joven John sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré, milady, si ese es vuestro deseo.

Los observé partir hasta perderlos de vista y mi hermana y yo nos volvimos para abrazarnos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? —exclamó con un inmenso dolor.

—Porque tenía que protegeros —murmuré.

—Soy tu hermana gemela —susurró, llorando de nuevo.

—Por eso mismo. —Sonreí con tristeza, y ambas nos encaminamos de nuevo al campamento.

Me separé de ella en su tienda y corrí hacia la mía. Cuando entré, Albert ya estaba esperándome. Me miró con intensidad y me abrazó. No hubo palabras, solo hubo amor. Nos desnudamos lentamente sin importarnos el frío y la neblina que lo cubría todo, haciendo que hasta la tienda fuera nuestra cómplice, quedando escondida entre la bruma. Me tendió en la precaria cama y nos amamos una última vez, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos despacio, memorizando cada instante, cada gesto, cada cambio en el tono de piel.

Acaricié sus fuertes hombros y pasé la mano por su torso desnudo, rodeando las pequeñas depresiones de sus pezones oscuros, bajé con delicadeza y soplé sobre la pequeña mata de pelo rizado entre sus pectorales, viendo cómo se agitaban ensortijándose de nuevo. Cogí su miembro erecto y rígido entre mi mano y lo guie a mi interior, deseando que se mantuviera así para siempre. Albert se movió dentro de mí con lentitud, saboreando cada instante, observándome sin apartar un solo momento su vista de mi rostro. Pasé las manos a su espalda y le acaricié con ternura las cicatrices que lo marcaron para siempre. Cuando supe que no podría soportarlo más, alcé mis piernas y rodeé las suyas, lo atrapé y me sujeté con fuerza a su torso. Él se inclinó y me besó con pasión, con fiereza, con amor, con dolor y con la certeza de la ausencia. Grité su nombre, que se perdió entre las montañas que nos rodeaban, como un recordatorio de lo que estaba por llegar, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con su mirada. Y él pronunció el mío mientras me hacía suya, en un rugido angustioso y lleno de pena.

No hubo más tiempo, los habían ordenado formar. El duque de Cumberland celebraba ese mismo día su cumpleaños, y en un acto desesperado de atacar de nuevo sorprendiendo al ejército inglés, se decidió a emprender la marcha hacia Nairn. Sabíamos que aquello no se iba a producir, el plan era audaz y brillante, pero para tener éxito había que desplazar a seis mil hombres a lo largo de veinte kilómetros en un estrecho margen de tiempo. Y las tropas estaban agotadas, hambrientas, y el frío acometía en fuertes ráfagas de viento y lluvia. Exhaustos, se replegarían pasada la medianoche e intentarían descansar a la intemperie, bajo la protección de sus plaid, en las cercanías de Drumossie Moor.

Al atardecer, salimos al exterior, donde el ejército se estaba reagrupando. Alguien dijo una vez que el más difícil no es el primer beso, si no el último. Tenía razón. Le coloqué a Albert la boina azul con la escarapela blanca que lo identificaba como miembro del ejército jacobita, y le retiré de la frente un rizo rebelde, a la vez que delineaba la casi imperceptible cicatriz de su herida en Prestonpans sobre la ceja. Recorrí con mis manos sus hombros firmes y las arrastré hasta las suyas. Él las atrapó y se las llevó a la boca. Las besó con dulzura y, después, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó con pasión. Acaricié sus labios suaves y entrelacé mi lengua con la suya con absoluta desesperación. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y mirándonos con los ojos brillantes de amor, de furia y de dolor. Deslicé mis dedos una vez más por su rostro tan amado, su mejilla áspera por la barba rubia, su mandíbula tensa y su fuerte cuello.

Atrapé un rizo de su pelo rebelde, que se había escapado del cobijo de la cinta en la nuca y, en un acto codicioso, saqué la daga de mi bolsillo y lo corté, quedándome con un mechón rubio entre mis manos. Miré sus ojos, dándome cuenta que jamás llegué a saber de qué color eran realmente, si azules celestes, azul brillante o azul cielo . Y, sobre todo, me perdí una vez más en su mirada llena de amor.

Me besó por última vez en la boca, con suavidad, luego se arrodilló y posó sus manos en mi vientre henchido, lo besó y apoyó su rostro murmurando unas palabras en gaélico. Se estaba despidiendo de sus hijos y cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas traicioneras. Luego, se levantó despacio, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y fijó una vez más su mirada en la mía.

—Nunca olvides todo el amor que he sentido por ti—pronunció con incalculable ternura, y sus palabras se perdieron en la inmensidad del valle que nos rodeaba.

Yo no contesté. No podía. El nudo de terror y angustia que me estrangulaba la garganta lo impidió. Lágrimas saladas y ardientes brotaron de mis ojos y noté cómo él, con sus labios, hacía suya una de ellas. Se volvió y bajó la ladera con paso rápido para reunir al grupo de Andrew a su cargo.

Lo observé un momento más, admirando su porte esbelto y elegante, su fortaleza, propia de un guerrero y de un líder ante sus hombres. Sacó un objeto del sporran y se lo llevó al rostro. Y a lo lejos, entre jirones de niebla arrastrados por el viento, difuminado por las sombras de las agrestes y crueles montañas escocesas, vislumbré el pañuelo que me había ofrecido en Edimburgo cuando me desmayé al ver la ejecución de un Highlander. «Siempre lo he llevado, porque siempre te he querido», fueron sus palabras cuando me lo volvió a mostrar en la choza de la bruja. Gemí en voz alta abrazando mi cuerpo con las manos, sintiéndome desgarrada por dentro, impotente y totalmente desarmada.

Desvié la vista hacia el padre Aonghus, que se había ofrecido a acompañarlos al campo de batalla para ofrecer la extremaunción a los moribundos. Estaba recostado en un árbol y escribía con rapidez en el pequeño libro encuadernado en piel marrón, ajeno a los preparativos, mientras dirigía furtivas miradas hacia mi persona. Y entonces recordé un pequeño trozo de papel que me mostró Sergei en Edimburgo el día posterior a visitar Culloden.

… Ella también está aquí, pensé que él tendría la prudencia de ponerla a salvo de esta locura de destrucción, pero no ha podido. Nada puede alejarlos durante mucho tiempo, son como las dos caras de la misma moneda, destinadas a estar juntas, destinadas a estar separadas. Ha intentado que me aleje, incluso me ha amenazado, en sus extraños ojos color verdes brilla la determinación y algo más, algo peligroso y letal, como si supiera lo que va a ocurrir. Pero ella ya lo sabe, me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, y, sin embargo, está aquí, junto a él, junto a su familia y su clan, como si pudiera extender un manto de protección sobre todos nosotros. Pero ya nada puede salvarnos…

Sonreí con enorme tristeza, algo de nosotros quedaría impreso en un futuro, un pequeño retazo de la historia, sesgada y oculta a todos. Deseé sinceramente tener el poder de extender un manto de protección sobre todos ellos. Pero no lo tenía. Volví mi rostro arrasado por las lágrimas y entré tambaleante en la tienda.

Me tumbé en el pequeño refugio de mantas y al volverme algo crujió bajo mi peso. Lo cogí. Era un trozo de papel escrito deprisa, con la elegante caligrafía de Albert.

«Amo quien fuiste y quien eres, porque si hay algo cierto en esta vida, mo anam, es que nací solo para amarte. Cuando mi corazón se silencie con mi muerte, nunca olvides que mi alma te seguirá amando».

Me dejé caer sobre las mantas con el papel fuertemente sujeto entre mis dedos y emití un grito agudo de dolor, que reverberó en el valle como un quejido de la angustia que invadió mi espíritu dejándome vacía y destrozada sobre el suelo, en el revoltijo de lana.

Al poco tiempo, entró mi hermana. Observé en su faz que había estado llorando, con la angustia y la repentina soledad que mostraban sus ojos. Le tendí una mano y se recostó a mi lado.

—Se han ido. —Suspiró de forma entrecortada—. Ellos se han ido, Candy—repitió con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

En su rostro percibí la misma agonía que debía mostrar el mío. Me levanté con dificultad y la atraje junto a mi cuerpo. La abracé con fuerza y un sollozo bronco brotó de su pecho. Suspiré contra su pelo y recosté mi rostro en su hombro sin palabras que pudieran consolar su pena y su dolor, porque era el mismo que yo sentía. El tenebroso silencio que acompañó a la partida del ejército nos fue cubriendo, a la vez que la tarde caía sobre el valle. No recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos abrazadas, sumidas en un dolor agudo que rasgaba nuestras entrañas.

—Vamos —dije con gran esfuerzo—, salgamos a ver si hallamos algo para cenar.

Me aparté de ella, que se tambaleó levemente. Sonrió entre lágrimas y buscó en el bolsillo de su falda. Sacó una manzana, arrugada y golpeada.

—No encontraremos otra cosa. —Jadeó como si le costara hablar—. Ya no queda nada.

—Bueno, la compartiremos entonces —murmuré, sentándome en el acúmulo de mantas. Hinqué el dedo en el hueco del corazón y la abrí por la mitad—. ¡Argg! —exclamé apartando un gusano que se retorcía en el interior—, no hay nada peor que encontrar un gusano en una manzana—murmuré, observando como ella cogía un puñado de tierra y lo arrojaba contra él.

—Sí, lo hay. —Me miró fijamente, y yo enarqué una ceja—.Encontrar solo la mitad. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa, nuestros ojos se encontraron y se entornaron al unísono. Soltamos una brusca carcajada y, al inclinarnos, nuestras cabezas se rozaron levemente. »¿Crees…? —Se armó de valor—. ¿Crees que sobrevivirán?

Levanté la vista y sonreí con tristeza sin responder.

—Ellos lo saben. Saben lo que sucederá, les hemos narrado cómo transcurrirá la batalla, cuál será el mayor peligro y qué deben evitar. Son buenos, realmente buenos luchando—remarcó—. Ambas los hemos visto. Rápidos y preparados —musitó, perdiendo la voz.

—¿Crees realmente que el saber qué sucederá y cómo podrá obrar el milagro? —pregunté. Recordaba las numerosas noches en vela preparando algún juicio, repasando una y otra vez las anotaciones e imaginándome mil y una respuestas del abogado de la parte contraria, creyendo tener siempre la réplica a las mismas… y descubriendo, finalmente, que lo perdía por algún hecho o argumento inesperado. No, tenía la certeza de que aunque se supiera lo que iba a suceder, se tuviera todo preparado y atado, nunca era suficiente.

—La historia puede estar equivocada. Tú misma lo averiguaste con la muerte de Edward —argumentó.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería creerlo. No quería que la llama de la esperanza prendiera en mi corazón cuando llevaba tantos meses intentando hacerme a la idea de que todo acabaría en unas horas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Candy? —susurró como si yo pudiera ofrecerle una solución mágica.

—Esperar —dije simplemente, sin encontrar nada más sencillo y más complicado que aquello.

Nos tendimos en las mantas y nos arropamos con nuestras capas. Oíamos la fina lluvia golpear de forma incesante contra la lona de la tienda, como si fuera la única que no perdía el ánimo y permanecía ajena a los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, cuando el sonido de una gaita quejumbrosa y musical, tocada con maestría por algún escocés rezagado, nos llegó con claridad atraída por el viento.

—Me resulta familiar, ¿la reconoces? —preguntó mi hermana, volviéndose para intentar vislumbrar mi rostro en la penumbra.

—Sí —afirmé, sintiendo otra vez el nudo en la garganta—. Es Hymn to the sea, de James Horner.

—¿La banda sonora de…?

—Titanic —murmuré sin dejarle finalizar la pregunta.

—¿Crees que puede ser uno de nosotros?

—No lo sé; quizá se la enseñaron, quizá no. ¿Quién sabe? Solo sé que eso ya no importa —dije con indiferencia.

—Bueno, lo único cierto es que esta vez alguien ha elegido por ti la canción para este momento —indicó ella, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Piensas que el ejército jacobita es un barco cargado de sueños, que se estrellará contra el iceberg de destrucción del ejército inglés, consiguiendo con ello que mueran casi todos los pasajeros? —inquirí, viendo las similitudes entre las dos tragedias.

—No —contestó ella—, creo que nosotras somos como la orquesta del Titanic, que estuvo tocando hasta que se hundieron.

Me acarició el rostro con una mano y ambas cerramos los ojos con cansancio, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos, absteniéndome de comentarle que, finalmente, la orquesta del Titanic también pereció ahogada.

No le había pedido a Albert que no acudiera al campo de batalla, no había llorado ni suplicado que se quedara a mi lado evitando así su muerte, porque sabía que él jamás dejaría a sus hombres desprotegidos. Su honor, su orgullo y su nobleza se lo impedían. Sabía que él lo hubiera hecho, pero también que lo hubiera destruido como persona, que jamás se lo perdonaría. Y no quise arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba para enfrentarse a la muerte con dignidad. Aun a costa de perder todo lo que yo amaba.

La noche fue oscura y tenebrosa. Mi hermana y yo dormimos a intervalos, despertándonos asustadas a cada pequeño sonido del exterior. Abrí los ojos al amanecer grisáceo, lluvioso y lóbrego del día que nunca debió existir, sintiéndome exhausta y con la sensación de tener una losa de mármol sobre el pecho. Me volví tanteando y solo conseguí alcanzar la tierra prensada que rodeaba las mantas. Me incorporé con rapidez mirando alrededor.

Estaba sola.

—¡Catlyn! —llamé con voz ronca.

Al no recibir respuesta, me levanté con un quejido, me puse la capa y salí al exterior. El frisón de Albert no estaba donde este lo había dejado la tarde anterior. El pequeño serbal al que había permanecido atado durante la larga noche se mecía ante la inclemencia del viento y la lluvia helada.

Sentí que el terror me atenazaba como nunca antes. Sentí que la bilis subía hasta mi garganta para quedar atrapada en el nudo de angustia que el miedo había formado.

—¡Catlyn! —grité de nuevo ante la inmensidad de la llanura cubierta por jirones de niebla.

Esta vez no esperé el silencio. Me arrebujé en la capa forrada de piel y recorrí a trompicones la vacía explanada cubierta de brezo. Vislumbré a lo lejos una carreta con un caballo de aspecto viejo y cansado sujeto a ella, y me acerqué corriendo. Lo desaté y frunciendo los labios me monté sobre él, intentando acomodar mi vientre redondeado al grueso cuerpo del animal. No había tiempo que perder, sabía con certeza que mi hermana se había dirigido a Drumossie Moor y desconocía la ventaja que me llevaba. Tenía un trayecto de unos cinco kilómetros por delante.

Cuando estaba próxima al páramo de Culloden oí los tambores de infantería ingleses. Su sonido se filtró en mi cuerpo como si fuera mi piel la que estaban golpeando. Me detuve por un instante, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la bruma que me rodeaba, acompañada del golpeteo rítmico de mi corazón asustado al redoble de la marcha militar.

Finalmente, descubrí Culloden House, el enorme edificio residencia de Duncan Forbes, a la izquierda, asomándose temeroso entre la niebla, cuando la primera carga de artillería pesada resonó en el valle como un eco aterrador. El caballo se encabritó y estuvo a punto de arrojarme al suelo. Sujeté con fuerza y hundí los talones en los ijares emprendiendo un angustioso galope. Me detuve al filo del valle, donde la retaguardia, inquieta y revuelta como las aguas de un torrente, esperaba nerviosa una decisión.

—¡Candy!

Volví la vista hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz y, tras apearme, me acerqué a toda prisa a mi hermana, que sujetaba las bridas de Allaidh, el frisón de Albert, intentando que no se desbocara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La cogí por los hombros con fuerza y la zarandeé—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Tenía que venir, Candy —dijo entre sollozos, soltando al caballo y abrazándome—. Tengo que saber cómo está Terry. Puede necesitar mi ayuda —aulló, ante el repentino temblor del suelo con la siguiente carga de cañones del ejército inglés, comandado por el eficiente y frío duque de Cumberland.

—Está bien —dije, y tras soltarla busqué mi pistola entre los pliegues de la capa. La cogí con una mano y comprobé que estuviera cargada. Sujeté la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el arma, intentando retener el temblor que sufría mi cuerpo fruto del pavor que me producía la cercanía al páramo maldito.

De pronto, a punto estuve de soltar la pistola al oír un nuevo estrépito de la artillería pesada. Ambas parpadeamos con el mismo gesto de temor, sin poder pronunciar palabra, cuando volvimos la mirada hacia el campo de batalla. El humo amarillento producido por el azufre cubría como un manto espeso la neblina que nos rodeaba, impidiéndonos tener una visión clara de lo que ocurría frente a nosotras.

Sin embargo, entre ráfagas de aire, pudimos entrever la primera línea del ejército escocés, cómo este permanecía impávido, agitando absurdamente los sables y lanzando bravuconadas ante las balas de cañón que disparaba la infantería, tranquila y perfectamente ordenada en filas frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué no atacan? —Mi hermana me miró con expresión de incredulidad—. ¿A qué están esperando? ¿A qué? ¡Los van a matar a todos! —gritó, perdiendo los nervios.

Recordé absurdamente una frase de Groucho Marx, «inteligencia y militar son términos contradictorios», y estuve a punto de carcajear de forma histérica. El príncipe se mantenía erguido sobre su caballo, mostrando un rostro tremendamente pálido y descompuesto. Su caballo piafaba y amenazaba con emprender el galope ante el estruendo que provenía del campo de batalla. Un hombre intentó socorrerlo sujetando las riendas, sin llegar a conseguir nada más que una mirada de confusión dirigida por su príncipe y comandante. Había alrededor soldados a pie corriendo sin saber muy bien dónde dirigirse y varios a caballo intentando controlar la anárquica situación.

—El muy idiota —mascullé sintiendo un odio profundo por Charles— se ha olvidado de dar la orden de carga.

—¿Pero qué…? —No pude oír lo que dijo Catlyn a continuación, oculto tras una nueva ola de mortero.

—Escúchame bien. —La cogí por los hombros de nuevo percibiendo su terror—. Vete junto al príncipe y huye con él. Allí estarás protegida.

—No, no puedo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Terry…

—Lo buscaré, Catlyn —afirmé, apretando los labios—. Lo encontraré y te lo llevaré de vuelta. Prométeme que no te separarás del príncipe.

La duda bailó en sus ojos verdes junto con el miedo. Pegó un pequeño grito cuando el frisón de Albert se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al intentar evitar ser golpeada.

—Lo prometo —asintió finalmente. La abracé con fuerza, con tanta intensidad que percibí la curvatura de sus costillas bajo mi mano.

—Te quiero. Nunca lo olvides —murmuré junto a su oído. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y sin querer volver la vista a su rostro, que sabía estaba cubierto por las lágrimas, me volví hacia el campo de batalla y emprendí una loca carrera entre los escoceses que se replegaban siguiendo órdenes contradictorias.

Si pensé alguna vez que todo lo que había vivido antes, todas mis pesadillas, todo lo sufrido y padecido, me iban a preparar para lo que vi, comprobé que me había equivocado por completo. Aquello era una masacre, una matanza, el aniquilamiento completo del ejército rebelde. Los artilleros habían dejado de disparar y la caballería había entrado en ataque frente a los contingentes de escoceses a pie, que se hundían en el lodo, cayendo pisoteados por los caballos, sin apenas maniobrar para defenderse.

«Sin cuartel», esa fue la orden del duque de Cumberland.

Algunos, justificándole, dijeron que fue porque había interceptado una misiva del Alto Mando jacobita en el que instaba a sus hombres a no tener piedad. Yo nunca lo creí, el príncipe Charles no fue cruel con sus adversarios. Simplemente, el obeso duque vio la oportunidad de exterminar por completo el ejército rebelde propiciando con ello que nunca más se volvieran a levantar en armas contra el gobierno inglés.

Entré por el lado izquierdo del páramo y el caos me envolvió. Me detuve un momento, cogiendo aire e intentando orientarme. Pude ver cómo el clan MacDonald y el clan Brower, situados en la posición más alejada del campo de batalla, corría los más de trescientos metros que le separaban de la línea de fuego enarbolando sus sables y disparando ráfagas con sus pistolas de forma infructuosa; mientras el clan MacKintosh, el más golpeado por la artillería, había emprendido la lucha en solitario a un grito de su coronel McGillivray. El propio lord George Murray había descendido de su caballo, perdiendo la peluca y gritando enardecido, intentando arengar a los hombres que le seguían, hundiéndose en la ciénaga que se cubría de sangre de los caídos con una velocidad obscena.

Apenas conseguía percibir nada, entre el humo de la pólvora que me cegaba los ojos haciendo que lagrimearan, la lluvia helada y el terror que brotaba alrededor. Me froté los ojos con el dorso de la blusa, tosiendo y entornando la vista. Oí los gritos de los heridos y los aullidos de algunos escoceses, que todavía se esforzaban por alcanzar el centro del páramo. Hacia allí tenía que dirigirme. Apreté en mi mano la pistola y eché a correr con los últimos soldados del clan Brower, como si me hubiera convertido en uno más.

El contingente Graham de Appin luchaba entre los Cameron de Lochiel, a su derecha, y los Fraser de Lovat a su izquierda, en el extremo oriental. Cambié de rumbo al advertir la cercanía con la línea roja inglesa de infantería que, con una meticulosidad extrema, estaba arrodillada y preparada para lanzar una nueva salva de disparos, y me dirigí donde creí divisar oteando el estandarte de nuestro clan, esquivando hombres, saltando cadáveres y huyendo de la caballería en una desesperada carrera por llegar al otro lado. Tropecé con un riel del transporte de vagonetas de turba que cruzaban el páramo y caí de rodillas sobre el fango, que me cubrió hasta los codos. Intenté levantarme y vi un joven escocés del regimiento de Glengarry con una herida en el pecho que me miraba fijamente, con unos ojos claros vacuos y aterrados. Estaba tendido en el suelo intentando incorporarse. Me arrastré hacia él y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie. El joven se apoyó en mis hombros y lentamente nos replegamos junto con algunos rezagados.

Tres dragones llegaron a caballo interceptando al pequeño grupo. Dejé al hombre al cuidado de los que recogían los heridos en un intento exasperado de sacar al máximo número de escoceses de la línea de fuego y me volví a tiempo de esquivar la arremetida de uno de los caballos. Retrocedí y caí rodando hasta dar contra un pequeño árbol.

Sentí el golpe contra el suelo embarrado, cubierto de sangre, y me abracé el vientre para protegerme en un ademán instintivo. Respiré de forma entrecortada e intenté levantarme con dificultad. A mis espaldas oí las risas de los dragones montados a caballo. La furia y el deseo de venganza me invadieron, haciendo que recuperara parte de las fuerzas arrebatadas por el golpe. Arranqué mi capa como única arma de defensa y la lancé sobre el que estaba más cerca, haciendo que su caballo se encabritara y a punto estuviera de arrojarlo al suelo. Busqué desesperadamente en el bolsillo de mi falda la pequeña pistola y apunté al siguiente que se acercaba. Disparé y lo herí en el abdomen. Leí en su rostro la sorpresa teñida por el dolor y vi que se deslizaba a un lado del caballo, quedando colgado por los estribos, mientras su caballo emprendía el galope. Varios soldados de infantería se acercaban corriendo por mi izquierda. Arrojé el arma contra ellos y retrocedí asustada.

—¡Candice!

Me volví sobre mis talones al oír mi nombre y observé que Vicent Brower, el marido de Rosemary, se acercaba a la carrera. Quise gritarle que huyera, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Estaba atrapada en el lodo y la sangre casi hasta las rodillas, y presentí que había llegado mi hora.

—¡Corre! —gritó—. ¡Ponte a salvo!

Y aquel hombre, al que yo había tildado de cobarde en el castillo Andrew, al desmayarse en el parto de su último hijo, se enfrentó con inusitada valentía a los dos dragones con la claymore en alto, derribando a uno. El otro, aprovechando el descuido de Vicent al descargar el golpe sobre su compañero, sacó la pistola y disparó de forma certera.

Recuerdo el sonido de la deflagración, el olor de la pólvora y el grito de Vivent al recibir el proyectil, mezclado con mi propio gemido ahogado.

Obedecí su orden e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir del cieno que me tenía atrapada y corrí hacia la derecha. Me detuve a los pocos metros. Estaba sin resuello, todo giraba alrededor y los hilos invisibles que me ataban a ese páramo se materializaron de improviso, atrapándome sin remedio. Sentí que me ahogaba, por más que intentaba respirar no conseguía que llegara aire a mis pulmones. Me hinqué de rodillas en el suelo y percibí las arenas movedizas que me apresaban. Las voces de los espíritus que acababan de morir en ese mismo lugar se hicieron audibles, rodeándome, asfixiándome, traspasándome el cuerpo como agujas de hielo.

—Busca allí —susurró una de las voces junto a mí. Volví la cabeza y vi a Vicent señalándome un pequeño montículo de tierra a mi derecha.

—Estás muerto —afirmé viendo su imagen atravesada por la neblina.

—Pero tú no. Ve —susurró sin mover apenas los labios.

Luego me ofreció un último regalo, una media sonrisa, la misma que recordaba cuando lo había visto por primera vez. La sonrisa franca y confiada de un hombre cuyo rostro era el de un eterno adolescente.

Me levanté y corrí hacia donde me había indicado. No llegué a verlo. La confusión de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, unos sobre otros, como mantas de colores sobre la tierra empapada, me lo impidió. Sin embargo, lo sentí, como un dolor agudo que me perforó el alma, y me dejé guiar por mi instinto. Caí de nuevo, evitando un nuevo asalto inglés, que detuvo un grupo del clan Cameron. Oí el golpe del metal contra el metal, del rasguido de la piel abierta y los gritos de la lucha. Me sentí golpeada por los sonidos que me rodeaban, por el viento que escupía agua mezclada con la suave calidez de la sangre, sin saber si me pertenecía o se la estaba robando a algún moribundo. Casi a punto de desfallecer, me arrastré los últimos metros hasta el hombre acostado de espaldas al cielo tenebroso, con la cabeza cubierta por una boina azul.

Y mis pesadillas cobraron vida. Percibí una fuerte punzada en el vientre y me abracé, sintiendo una inmensa soledad.

Quedé mirando a la inmensidad grisácea sobre mí, de la que se desprendían sin cesar gotas de lluvia helada. Puse los puños sobre mi abdomen y respiré sin respirar. Noté la caricia del pelo cubierto por el lodo sobre mi rostro y su cuerpo sobre mí protegiéndome, el sabor metálico de la sangre y el olor de carne quemada de los numerosos cuerpos hundidos en los socavones causados por las balas de cañón en la tierra.

Pero no era yo.

Volví la cabeza y cogí la mano de mi hermana tendida hacia mí. Me tumbé junto a ella y nuestros rostros, como un reflejo perfecto en un espejo, quedaron a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Tú, no —musité.

—Candy. Lo siento. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que demostrar que no soy cobarde.

Posé mi mano derecha sobre su rostro con infinita ternura.

—Nunca has sido cobarde —murmuré con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, lo fui durante muchos años. Me escondí de la vida, mientras tú te hacías cargo de todo. Te ocupaste de nosotros cuando mamá murió, me ayudaste a seguir, a no caer en la desesperanza, aun a costa de perderte a ti misma. Esto tenía que hacerlo yo —susurró.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro.

—Te ayudaré. ¡Déjame ayudarte! —supliqué.

—Ya no puedes, Candy. Los dos estamos muertos. Me han disparado. Terry ha intentado protegerme, pero él también recibió el impacto del proyectil.

Separé mi mano de su rostro con esfuerzo y palpé su costado con exquisito cuidado. Ella gimió quedamente y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes. Cuando la saqué estaba cubierta de sangre. Me quedé mirándola aterrorizada, sin querer aceptar lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

—¡No! ¡No! Tenía que ser yo. Tú no.

Ella me miró con la sonrisa más triste que había visto en toda mi vida y que recordaría siempre, con sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, brillantes por las lágrimas, pero, aun así, mostrando una entereza que a mí me rehuía.

—Siempre hui de todo y de todos. Viajé escapando de mi vida, me instalé en Edimburgo manteniéndome alejada de vosotros, creyendo que eso me salvaría. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y una mueca de dolor le recorrió el rostro—Y aquí lo recuperé todo, me encontré a mí misma y descubrí el amor verdadero, el amor de Terry y el amor a la vida. Nunca he sido tan feliz como estos últimos meses, y eso te lo debo a ti. Es lo único que puedo darte a cambio de salvarme la vida tantas veces.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No! —exclamé—. No podría vivir sin ti. Eres mi hermana gemela. Mi otro yo. ¡No podría!

—Sí puedes, Candy. Lo harás como lo haces todo, luchando y renaciendo de las cenizas. Te quiero y te querré allá donde esté. Siempre tendrás mi espíritu a tu lado. Volveremos a encontrarnos. —Emitió un suave suspiro y sus pupilas se tiñeron de un dolor insoportable—. No me olvides, cuida de mi hijo y cuéntale mi historia para que no se pierda en el olvido —pronunció con la serenidad que imprime la muerte cercana.

Observé su rostro tan amado, fiel reflejo del mío propio. Sus ojos se estaban apagando y el brillo desaparecía como si ella estuviera decidida a marchar. Mostraba una palidez cadavérica. Apreté más su mano intentando transmitirle fuerza.

—¡No te rindas! ¡No lo permitiré! —Insistí de forma angustiosa. Ella me miró con dulzura.

—Todo ha terminado, Candy. Terry me está buscando. Ahora ayúdame. Quiero morir besando sus labios—murmuró temblando, indicándome que no le quedaban más que unos instantes de vida.

Me incorporé tragando saliva, olvidando mi dolor, y sin soltar su mano, me incliné sobre ella y le besé la frente húmeda y fría.

—Te quiero. Jamás te perderé, porque siempre serás parte de mí —susurré a su oído.

Ella me miró intensamente y me vi reflejada en el iris de sus ojos. La imagen idéntica al otro lado del espejo. Se me rompió el corazón y las lágrimas arrasaron mis ojos de nuevo, mezcladas con la helada lluvia. Y, en su fortaleza, encontré la mía. Sujeté con ambas manos la cabeza de Terry, que reposaba sobre el hombro de mi hermana, y le aparté el pelo castaño hacia atrás. Observé su rostro varonil y recordé la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos azules la primera vez que lo vi, su sonrisa ladeada y sus pupilas brillantes y divertidas, como si conociese algo que los demás ignoráramos.

Ahora esa expresión había desaparecido, pero sus ojos abiertos mostraban un testimonio de paz, como si estuviese esperando. Estaba esperando. A mi hermana. Lo acerqué a los labios azulados de Catlyn y dejé que le diera el último beso. Y lo sentí. Sentí perfectamente cuando su alma abandonó su cuerpo para unirse a los espectros que acamparían para siempre en el páramo de Culloden, junto al amor de su vida, juntos para toda la eternidad.

Veintiún gramos. Dicen que el alma de una persona pesa veintiún gramos. No es cierto. El alma no se puede pesar, no se puede medir, no se puede tasar ni valorar. El alma es grandiosa en su inmensidad. Es lo que nos hace ser las personas que somos, que fuimos, que seremos. Es aquello que forja nuestra identidad. Es un privilegio, el regalo más preciado que poseemos. Y no tiene principio ni final. Es eterna. Lo sé porque yo perdí la mitad de mi alma en Drumossie Moor. Mi hermana gemela, mi otro yo, mi mitad.

Sentí que me arrancaban las entrañas y las extendían sobre la tierra cubierta de sangre, de odio, de temor, de valor y de honor. Emití un grito agudo, el aullido de un animal herido de muerte. Me incliné sobre mí misma y me abracé el vientre con profundos espasmos de dolor, de miedo y, sobre todo, de soledad. Lo había perdido todo. Mi hermana, mi igual. Mi marido, mi corazón. Todo. Ya nada tenía sentido.

No tenía ningún sentido seguir viviendo.

—Lucha, Candy, lucha y sobrevive por tus hijos. —El viento ululó a mi lado.

Me volví asustada y la vi. Estaba de pie, mirándome con infinito amor, cogiendo a Terry de la mano. Él se inclinó sobre ella, la besó con dulzura y ambos se perdieron entre el resto de los espíritus que me rodeaban.

Busqué fuerzas en aquella visión y me puse de pie no sin dificultad. En ese instante, un soldado inglés me cogió del brazo. Me volví con gesto aterrorizado. Ya no sabía discernir lo real de lo imaginario. O quizá lo imaginario siempre fue lo real. Nunca lo supe con certeza.

—¿Quién eres? —espetó el casaca roja broncamente.

No tuve tiempo de contestar.

—¡Suéltala! —exigió un hombre detrás de mí. El soldado que me sujetaba miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía la orden, pero no obedeció—. ¡Te lo ordeno! —rugió de nuevo la voz.

Me volví a tiempo de ver que un oficial inglés del regimiento de dragones desmontaba. Después, desvié la vista hacia un cuervo que saltaba entre los cuerpos moribundos para detenerse junto al rostro de mi hermana y Terry. Me miró con unos ojos oscuros y brillantes y agitó las alas, negras como la sombra de la muerte. Gruñí como una demente e intenté propinarle una patada.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Son míos! ¡Solo míos! —grité, intentando zafarme de la sujeción de aquel soldado—. ¡Tú, demonio inmundo, no me los arrebatarás!

—¡Ha enloquecido! —bramó el soldado, soltándome como si me temiera. Yo lo observé de reojo y solté una risa amarga que reverberó en el valle. Se apartó unos pasos y examinó detenidamente al oficial.

—¿Mayor…? —preguntó el soldado al percatarse de los galones del oficial.

—Blackbourne. Mayor Blackbourne del regimiento Cobham.

—Esta mujer… —comenzó de nuevo el soldado.

—Esta mujer es mi prisionera. Tengo indicaciones precisas del comandante en jefe, su Alteza Real Guillermo Augusto, duque de Cumberland, de llevarla de inmediato a su presencia.

Yo gemí en voz alta. Si el duque de Cumberland había ordenado que me apresaran, ya sabía el destino que me esperaba, la tortura, la cárcel, probablemente de nuevo la tortura y finalmente la horca. Había estado demasiado implicada en el Levantamiento como para salir indemne.

—No pertenezco a su regimiento. Primero tengo que comunicar a mi superior que…

—¡Estamos en mitad de una batalla! ¿Es que queréis perder el tiempo en mensajes inútiles? —abroncó el oficial.

—A vuestras órdenes, mayor Blackbourne —masculló algo reticente el soldado de infantería—. Tú —exclamó dirigiéndose al hombre de su derecha—, sigamos con nuestro trabajo. Este parece un Graham, ¿un capitán tal vez?

Me mantuve inmóvil y algo ajena al intercambio verbal, mientras vigilaba al cuervo que merodeaba de forma rastrera y ladina alrededor de los cuerpos de mi hermana y Terry.

—Es un Andrew —expresó el comandante con voz indiferente.

En ese momento, reaccioné lentamente y lo miré, sin que pudiera vislumbrar su rostro oculto por el sombrero de piel negra de tres picos, calado hasta media frente.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguro, mayor? —interpeló el soldado.

—Estuve dos años destinado en estas tierras.

—Bien, apunta, Andrew, capitán —expresó en tono monocorde el soldado.

—Willian Albert Andrew Graham, capitán del regimiento de los Graham de Appin —señaló con voz carente de tono el mayor Blackbourne.

Yo me tensé como la cuerda de un arpa y fijé mi vista en el rostro de aquel hombre. Solo entonces, aquel se dignó a dirigirme una mirada sesgada, en la que pude vislumbrar los ojos azules más bellos que conocía, brillando con intensidad bajo la sombra de su sombrero de oficial.

Comencé a abrir la boca y el mayor entornó los ojos peligrosamente. Cerré mi boca. Y busqué aire desesperadamente, pero no lo encontré y temí que fuera a desmayarme. El mayor, previendo lo que iba a suceder, sujetó mi brazo con más fuerza, traspasándome la frialdad del guante de cuero negro con tanta intensidad, que, por un instante, pensé que podría levantarme del suelo.

—¿Y no sabréis, por casualidad, quién es la mujer que se encuentra bajo su cuerpo? —inquirió con bastante desconfianza el soldado de infantería.

—Su esposa. Lady Candice White Bexo. Debería conocerla. Fue la mujer que luchó en Prestonpans —indicó con una voz ronca de barítono en un perfecto inglés.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con mayor atención el soldado de infantería—. Pues ahora no parece tan amenazante como lo señalaban los panfletos.

—Es lógico —dijo su compañero, y soltó una brusca carcajada—. Está muerta, como todos los malditos escoceses.

Gemí de nuevo y sentí el impulso de lanzarme sobre él. La mano en mi brazo me lo impidió.

—Aparta al hombre, Barrell, y veamos qué cara tiene esa bruja —ordenó el soldado.

Sentí un escalofrío de terror.

—¡Déjenlos! ¡Hay mucho trabajo por hacer! ¿No ven todos los que quedan por registrar? —replicó el mayor Blackbourne con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a discusión alguna.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden!

—Sí, señor —respondió el soldado y siguieron caminando, a paso lento, parándose cada pocos metros, apuntando nombres. Fueron creando una lista que sería leída, examinada y guardada en los archivos del ejército para su futuro estudio.

El mayor Blackbourne me arrastró hacia el caballo, con rapidez y firmeza, bruscamente, deseando alejarse de allí con prontitud. Sin embargo, no me obligó a montar, se deshizo del abrigo de lana carmesí con los puños de piel vuelta y me lo puso con suavidad sobre los hombros. Él quedó vestido con la casaca roja adornada con botones brillantes y dorados. Me obligué a permanecer en silencio y no observar la persecución de los escoceses en retirada ni la devastación que me rodeaba. Caminé con la cabeza inclinada, incapaz de soportar una sola escena más del infierno que tenía lugar frente a mí. Solo cuando estuvimos alejados lo suficiente de aquel horror, separados por el muro derruido del páramo, y ocultos a las miradas indiscretas de soldados que se afanaban por destruir lo poco que quedaba en pie del orgullo escocés, el mayor Blackbourne se detuvo y me miró directamente, levantando el ala de su sombrero.

—¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir? —pregunté simplemente.

—Muy sencillo, Candy, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar —contestó Albert, y se inclinó para besarme con dulzura a la vez que me atraía a sus brazos, con tanta intensidad, que sentí que de un momento a otro yo también me desvanecería para convertirme en una de aquellas almas errantes.

Nos unimos a las tropas de rezagados, que se dividieron en dos columnas. No había tiempo para recordar, para pensar, había que actuar deprisa si queríamos salvar lo que quedaba de nuestro pequeño clan. Albert buscó a sus hombres y nos separamos de ambas columnas para dirigirnos a Mo Proist. Aquella noche oscura, tenebrosa y fría, apoyada en su hombro, en el silencio solo interrumpido por el quejido de algún hombre herido y el sonido de las aves nocturnas, circundé la mirada a los que me rodeaban.

Ocho. Sobrevivieron ocho hombres. No vi a Kendrick y busqué de nuevo un rostro muy amado entre los que nos rodeaban.

—¿Dónde está Aonghus? —murmuré angustiada.

No recibí ninguna respuesta, pero sí miradas cargadas de tristeza.

—¡Aonghus! —aullé—. ¡No! ¡Él también no!

Albert me pasó la mano por los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Gemí en voz alta y comencé a sollozar sin consuelo, recordando su franca sonrisa y su interés desmesurado por todo aquello que le rodeaba, su vitalidad agotadora y sus simpáticos ojos azules. Y lloré, lloré apretando los puños contra mi pecho con rabia y dolor, porque Dios, aquel día, perdió al mejor soldado que tenía entre sus filas.

A la mañana siguiente, emprendimos la marcha de nuevo hacia nuestro hogar. Nos alimentamos de raíces y de lo poco que conseguían cazar o pescar los hombres. Apenas cruzábamos una palabra o frase unos con otros. En los rostros de los supervivientes del clan Andrew pude ver el desconcierto, las miradas perdidas que veían sin realmente ver, y el miedo. Yo me encontraba en la misma situación. Solo Albert mantuvo la entereza para guiarnos en el camino.

Y en el campo de Culloden, dejamos a cientos de heridos a merced de la crueldad del duque de Cumberland y de su ejército, muriéndose entre estertores de dolor en el fango del páramo maldito. Unas pocas mujeres de Inverness se acercaron con la intención de ayudar a los heridos. Fue un esfuerzo inútil, todos fueron apresados y ejecutados al momento. Las piras de cadáveres comenzaron a arder, y los restos a ser enterrados, donde reposaron para siempre bajo las lápidas de piedra cubiertas de musgo y líquenes con el nombre del clan por el que lucharon y perdieron sus vidas.

Nunca volvió a crecer el brezo sobre ellos.

Continuara...

 **()".'."()**

 **( (^) )**

 **(ö) (ö)**

 _ **Hola chicas, les confiezo que con este capitulo he llorado mares... y por segunda ves ya que es la segunda ves que adaoto esta novela.**_

 _ **wall-e17 se que estoy sin pareja, pero ya he pasado por esto y podria decirse que me la se de memoria...Y volvi a llorar mares cuando murio Catlyn , yo tambien tengo una hermana gemela y desde pequeñas hemos sido muy unidas, estamos conectadas por un hilo invisible que nunca se reventara ni cuando dejemos esta vida...He sentido el dolor de Candy al ver morir su hermana... y el pobre de Terry murio protegiendo a Caitlyn Por Dios que cruel dejaron huefano a Robert!**_

 _ **Aonghus, Vicent, y muchas otras almas quedaron en ese campo de batalla... eso fue una masacre cruel, no se imaginan como odie al duque el carnicero como lo llamaron y a todos los ingleses...**_

 _ **Terapia , mucha terapia chicas porque despues de leer este capitulo la necesitaran...**_

 _ **Enamorada tendras mucho trabajo ... Abrazos y solo quedan cteo que 2 cap .**_

 _ **AbigailWhite70**_


	44. Capitulo 41 Todo estaba escrito

**Capitulo 41**

 **Todo estaba escrito**

Escocia

16 de abril de 2011

Sergei se aproximó al castillo Grahamkert con paso enérgico. Junto al pequeño puente que lo comunicaba con la imponente estructura de piedra había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, esperándole. El hombre sonrió al verlo acercarse y se frotó la barba tupida.

—Sergei, ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo! No veas lo que me ha costado convencerlos de tu repentino interés en esta investigación, pero aquí las tienes. —Le entregó una anilla de la que colgaban varias llaves.

—Gracias, Donald, era necesario. —Sonrió de forma triste al recoger las llaves.

—Te espero por aquí. No tardes mucho —exclamó—, y ya sabes, no toques nada o luego nos cerrarán las puertas a todo aquel que desee investigar de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré, descuida —murmuró, alejándose.

Entró en el patio y elevó la vista rodeándolo. Sonrió, imaginándose a Candy aterrorizada entre las gentes primitivas que la recibieron, y buscó la llave para abrir la pesada puerta principal. La puerta cedió finalmente con un crujido y él encendió la linterna ante la súbita oscuridad de la estancia. El olor a cerrado y humedad hizo que respirara por la boca y caminara deprisa hacia el piso superior de la parte más antigua. Pasó varios corredores sin detenerse a admirar los cuadros o tapices y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera maciza en un extremo. Comprobó de nuevo la llave correcta y entró empujando fuertemente. Era un pequeño despacho, a las visitas turísticas solo se les permitía observar y fotografiar sin acercarse, pero él evitó los cordones granates que colgaban de las estructuras de latón dorado y se internó en el mismo.

Enfocó con el haz de luz las paredes y se fijó con atención en la colección de libros del castillo. Aspiró el olor a cuero y tinta todavía impreso en ellos y frunció los labios. Se acercó a la pared lateral y arrastró un pequeño banco de madera que había en un extremo hasta situarlo en el centro de la estancia. Se sentó sobre él y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Su mente voló a cuando allí había habido vida, cuando el castillo estuvo lleno de gente, cuando se oía el sonido bullicioso de los niños jugando en el patio y el relinchar de los caballos, se olían los aromas procedentes de la cocina. Cuando allí vivieron Candy y Catlyn. Casi podía sentirlas, en aquel pequeño despacho que entre sus paredes de piedra atesoraba el tiempo perdido, los recuerdos y los deseos de dos jóvenes que habían luchado por aquello a lo que estaban destinadas. Sintió encogérsele el corazón en el pecho y sollozó en silencio, como solo un hombre puede hacerlo, sin mostrar el dolor que aquello le producía.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó presuroso, presa nuevamente de la nostalgia y sin querer conocer nada más del lugar en el que habían residido las hermanas White. Salió al frío amanecer y aspiró el aire puro de las montañas. Todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Se despidió del hombre que estaba encargado de la guardia y custodia del castillo y montó en el coche en dirección a Culloden.

Sabía que ese día en concreto estaría lleno de visitantes, pero él llegó muy temprano para poder pasear con tranquilidad entre las tumbas de piedra. Se aproximó a la piedra que marcaba dónde estaba enterrado el clan Graham de Appin y se arrodilló. Depositó un ramo de rosas blancas y cogió una piedra para dejarla junto al mismo. Rezó una pequeña plegaria y acarició la piedra.

—Garbh fois an sith[ Descansa en paz], Candy —musitó, levantándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se frotó la frente y corrió hasta el coche, donde se quedó en silencio sujetando el volante con demasiada fuerza. Había estado esperando ese día durante casi toda su vida, pero no pensó que llegara a ser tan duro. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y enfiló la salida del aparcamiento cogiendo la carretera principal en dirección a Edimburgo de nuevo.

Llegó al filo del mediodía. Llovía a cántaros y, sin embargo, encontró aparcamiento relativamente cerca del pequeño apartamento en la Royal Mile. Corrió entre los riachuelos de agua sucia que se deslizaban en las empedradas calles hasta el refugio del portal. Subió la escalera de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de su vivienda. Se frotó las manos con fruición y conectó la calefacción. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre una silla de la cocina, para que perdiera la humedad antes de salir a su última visita de aquel día. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky en un vaso y se acercó al armario de su habitación. Tecleó los números de la clave de la caja de seguridad y sacó un fajo de papeles y un pequeño objeto que se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina y extendió el papel más grande sobre la mesita, sujetándolo con el vaso y un azucarero.

Lo observó con detenimiento desde la distancia y aspirando fuertemente se acercó para coger varios papeles sueltos y recortes de periódico. Entre ellos, estaba la noticia de un accidente de tráfico sucedido el septiembre pasado, cuando Neal perdió la vida en un choque frontal contra un camión. Lo apretó con furia en la mano y suspiró hondo. Agradeció que Candy nunca hubiera conocido la noticia, eso la hubiera destrozado.

Bebió un largo trago de whisky buscando las fuerzas que le empezaban a flaquear y estudió el gran papel extendido sobre la mesa. Era un árbol genealógico, el de los Graham de Appin. Buscó con el dedo el nombre de los dos hermanos, Terrence y Albert «el Bastardo», que cambió su apellido.

Junto a ambos, el nombre de las dos personas que habían llegado a querer más que a nada en el mundo. Candice White, fecha de nacimiento desconocida, fecha de fallecimiento 16 de abril de 1746, Culloden Moor. Willian Albert Andrew Graham, fecha de nacimiento 13 de agosto de 1714, Grahamkert Castle, fecha de fallecimiento 16 de abril de 1746, Culloden Moor. Hijos, Anna, Willy, John y Jimmy Andrew. Terrence Graham, fecha de nacimiento 13 de agosto de 1714, Grahamkert Castle. No había fecha de fallecimiento. Caitlyn White, fecha de nacimiento desconocida, tampoco constaba su fecha de fallecimiento. Hijo, Robert Graham, nacido el 6 de marzo de 1746.

Sonrió con tristeza, finalmente, ambas hermanas habían conseguido ser madres, y sintió el mismo pellizco en el corazón que cuando descubrió que Catlyn, su Catlyn, se había casado en el pasado y había tenido un hijo con Terrence, el heredero del clan Graham de Appin.

Siguió recorriendo las líneas con el dedo y llegó al nombre que buscaba, situado en un ramal a la derecha, que se centraba en los Andrew, Aonghus Michael Andrew, sacerdote, muerto en Culloden Moor el 16 de abril de 1746. A su lado, el nombre de su hermano, Callum Andrew, que sobrevivió hasta los ochenta y dos años. Siguió bajando hasta encontrar un nombre familiar, el de su abuelo Adam Andrew, sonrió de forma triste al descender un poco más y fijarse en su hermana, fallecida cuando solo era una adolescente en 1973. Recordaba estar de la mano de su madre en el funeral, llovía, y los gestos eran tristes y circunspectos, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban de forma silenciosa con las lágrimas.

«—Pero, mamá, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?

»—Cuando seas un poco más mayor lo entenderás. —El apretón de su padre en su pequeño hombro lo hizo silenciarse».

Y Sergei Andrew Vasíliev, que eligió el nombre de su familia materna, para honrar a sus antepasados rusos, había luchado toda su vida, investigando desde que tuvo edad para poder hacerlo, qué había sucedido realmente, descubriendo con ello una historia que solo ahora, cuando todos los protagonistas habían muerto, podía ser definitivamente contada.

Enrolló el pergamino, cogió una carpeta con documentación, palpó su bolsillo para asegurarse de que llevaba el objeto y apuró el whisky de un trago. Se puso la cazadora todavía algo húmeda y recorrió de nuevo la escasa distancia hasta su coche. Se internó en el tráfico de la ciudad y enfiló hacia el Royal Infirmary.

Entró deprisa en el moderno edificio y subió a la planta donde descansaba el cuerpo de Catlyn. Llevaba en coma demasiados meses, sin embargo, fruto del intenso esfuerzo por su médico Robert Cameron, que no terminaba de creer que pudiera suceder algo así a dos hermanas, y por la insistencia de Sergei, que aseguraba acabaría despertando, la habían mantenido intubada esperando un milagro. El milagro que él creía se produciría ese día.

Frente a su puerta, Sergei intentó buscar el aplomo que le faltaba y suspiró hondamente. Dentro de unas horas, ya estaría todo resuelto. No quedaría nada más que decir, ni qué contar. Finalmente, entró y le llamó la atención que Robert estuviera allí también, esperándole.

—Hola, Robert, ¿algún cambio? —inquirió con gesto tenso.

—Ninguno. ¿Qué esperabas? Lleva así semanas, como su hermana. Hay actividad cerebral, pero ella está… —Robert se mesó el pelo con cansancio—. No hay un término médico para definirlo. En realidad parece dormida, dormida profundamente, como si algo le impidiera despertar.

—Hoy lo hará —afirmó Sergei, pero observando el cuerpo de Catlyn intubado y ya mostrando los estragos de tanto tiempo hospitalizada, sintió un escalofrío, y por primera vez desde que se había enrolado en esta aventura, comenzó a dudar.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Robert se volvió hacia él apretando los labios.

—Te lo explicaré. Vengo a ofrecerte las respuestas, si estás preparado para escucharlas —murmuró Sergei, mirándolo fijamente.

—Dispara. —Robert se aferró al último cartucho que le quedaba para salvar la vida de la hermana de la mujer que había muerto a sus pies.

Sergei acercó a ellos la mesa plegable y le entregó un pequeño manuscrito encuadernado con anillas y tapas de plástico transparente.

—Necesito que lo leas. Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber—indicó de forma críptica.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Robert, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Es un diario del siglo XVIII, escrito por un sacerdote católico, Aonghus Andrew, murió en Culloden. Yo lo he traducido del gaélico y lo he transcrito para que te sea más cómoda su lectura.

—No entiendo nada, ¿qué demonios me va a explicar a mí un sacerdote muerto hace trescientos años?

—Todo, Robert. Te lo explicará todo —afirmó, y se alejó hacia la puerta—. Te dejo dos horas. Volveré después y hablaremos.

Sin darle tiempo a Robert a replicar, cerró la puerta en silencio y bajó la escalera hasta llegar sin aliento a la calle. Buscó un pub cercano y entró, dejándose caer en una silla de madera. Allí pidió una pinta y observó el reloj. A las dos horas exactas, regresó a la habitación de hospital, donde Robert lo esperaba con un claro gesto de enfado.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Agitó el dosier entre las manos—. ¿Pretendes que me crea que las almas de Caitlyn y Candy viajaron en el tiempo hasta apropiarse del cuerpo de dos francesas? ¿Crees acaso que soy tan estúpido?

Sergei se mantuvo en silencio sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Contesta! ¡Maldita sea! —bramó Robert completamente furioso.

—Lo que has leído es cierto. —Arrojó con cuidado sobre la mesa el pequeño cuaderno de piel original—. Es la traducción exacta. Lo descubrí hace años, la mujer que afirma ser una bruja era mi hermana, ella murió cuando tenía quince años y yo siempre creí que algo extraño había sucedido. No paré hasta encontrar alguna referencia a ella, lo descubrí de forma casual, entre legajos y trozos de cartas de los participantes en el Levantamiento del Cuarenta y Cinco. Esperé hasta encontrarme con Catlyn, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería en la universidad y, aunque reconozco que me acerqué a ella con intención de averiguar más sobre el tema, acabé enamorándome y sé que ella también lo hizo de mí. Pero las circunstancias cambiaron cuando llegó su hermana.

—Candice —musitó Robert.

—Sí —coincidió Sergei—, enséñame lo que aprietas de forma tan intensa en el puño, Robert.

Él retrocedió un paso con gesto asustado.

—Lo sé, recuerda que yo lo transcribí —sonrió Sergei.

Robert abrió la mano y mostró un grueso anillo de plata con el escudo de los Cameron.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que Candice era mi tataratía?

—Mira la inscripción dentro del anillo, creo que nunca te has fijado.

—C. A.

—Candice Andrew. Ya has leído que se lo regaló Alexander Cameron por salvarle la vida en Prestonpans.

Robert se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla del acompañante y cerró los ojos.

—No puede ser cierto. Científicamente es imposible.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Se ha demostrado? ¿Alguien lo ha contado o es que simplemente esto ha ocurrido otras veces y hemos tachado de locos a aquellos que se han atrevido a confesarlo?

—No. —Robert negó de nuevo con la cabeza—. Eso no es posible.

—Lo es, mira con atención. —Sergei extendió el árbol genealógico sobre la mesa y obligó con ello a Robert a reaccionar. Este lo estudió con calma, parándose en los nombres y las fechas con maldiciones y exclamaciones de asombro.

—Puede ser falso, tú mismo lo has podido elaborar—barboteó de forma confusa.

—No lo hice yo, lo encargué a un prestigioso genealogista. ¿Crees que gano o pierdo algo contándote esto?

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendes?

—Terminar lo que empezó hace trescientos años.

—Catlyn, según tú, es mi tatarabuela —masculló Robert.

—Sí, por eso te has sentido de alguna forma más cercano a ellas que a cualquier otro paciente. ¿Crees que no te veía observar a Candy y que no te he visto cómo miras a Catlyn? Algo dentro de ti te dice que las conoces, no son unas simples pacientes. Es evidente que desde el principio fueron algo más, no hubieras permitido que las mantuviéramos con vida tanto tiempo de ser de otra forma.

—¿Crees que hoy despertará Catlyn? ¿Solo porque es el aniversario de Culloden? Sin embargo, ella no murió allí, lo hizo su hermana. —Robert mostró en sus ojos una emoción desconocida.

—Sí, creo que hoy lo hará. No me preguntes por qué, tengo el presentimiento de que será así. Cuando yo la empujé a…—Sergei se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta del gesto pétreo con que lo observaba Robert.

—Tú la empujaste sobre el automóvil. —Meneó la cabeza y agitó las manos dando puñetazos al aire—. ¡Debería ir ahora mismo a denunciarte a la policía!

—No lo entiendes, Robert —murmuró Sergei sintiéndose derrotado—, era algo que tenía que hacer. Estaba escrito que ambas se reunieran. Ella me culpaba de haber matado a Candy y yo solo pude devolverle a su hermana unos meses. Fue mi último regalo.

—Un regalo envenenado. No puedes saber el alcance de las lesiones en su cerebro —afirmó Robert sin serenarse.

—Creo que estará bien. Tiene que estarlo —susurró—. Tiene que estarlo —repitió más para convencerse a sí mismo que a nadie más.

En ese momento, una especie de quejido provino de la cama donde descansaba Catlyn, y la máquina que controlaba las constantes vitales mostró varios saltos. Ambos corrieron hacia ella y la joven abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sergei se apartó tragando saliva fuertemente, mientras dejaba a Robert hacer su trabajo. Cuando el médico estuvo seguro de que ella podía respirar por sí misma le retiró el tubo que conectaba con sus pulmones. La joven jadeó y tosió buscando con la mirada algún rostro conocido.

—Catlyn, mi amor, soy yo. Has regresado. —Sergei se acercó y le cogió la mano blanca, casi traslúcida y sin vida, que reposaba sobre la cama. Sin embargo, ella lo miró sin reconocerlo, ni siquiera con el odio o el dolor que esperaba encontrar en sus ojos. Y, esta vez, Sergei tuvo miedo.

—Caitlyn, soy Robert Cameron, ¿me recuerdas? —intervino el médico, enfocando sus pupilas con la pequeña linterna de precisión, lo que asustó sobremanera a la joven, que emitió un grito ronco.

—Sais-tu qui suis-je? Sais-tu ce-qu'il m'est arrivé?[ ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes qué me ha sucedido?] —susurró de forma temerosa.

—¿Entiendes lo que dice? —preguntó Robert a Sergei, que se había apartado con un gesto de mudo estupor, a la vez que rebuscaba algo de forma furiosa en su bolsillo.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que puede ser Annalise? —inquirió de nuevo Robert.

—Annalise… —murmuró la joven pronunciando su nombre en francés y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su níveo rostro.

Sergei sacó el relicario que guardaba y lo mostró a la joven abriéndolo. Ella sonrió levemente y parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

—Mon pere.

Su voz surgió desde lo más hondo de su pecho, y Sergei y Robert cruzaron una mirada de soslayo.

Robert recogió el relicario de las manos temblorosas de Sergei y observó los rostros idénticos de dos mujeres rubias de ojos verdes, ataviadas con vestidos de seda, y un complicado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Dos pinturas al óleo, dos pinturas de gran realismo y antigüedad.

—Son Melisande y Annalise. —Sergei contestó a una pregunta sin pronunciar, creyendo que se ahogaba con sus propias palabras—. Su padre murió poco antes de que comenzara la guerra y lo enterraron junto con la imagen de sus hijas. En tiempos de la Revolución francesa su tumba fue profanada y robaron todo lo que contenía. Entre ello, el relicario. Lo encontré en Polonia, lo tenía un coleccionista privado. He intentado averiguar algo de su familia, pero no hay nada escrito, porque, en realidad, ellas murieron al llegar Catlyn y Candy. No hay más descendientes directos.

Robert se apartó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos de forma obstinada.

—Me niego a creer algo así. Soy científico, neurólogo. Todo esto ha de tener una explicación. Lo que sufre Catlyn es un shock traumático, y por ello reacciona de forma tan extraña.

—Sí claro, es obvio, habla en un francés arcaico, no te reconoce ni me reconoce, se ha asustado al ver la luz y parece completamente desconcertada por lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Es Annalise, no hay otra respuesta posible, aunque te cueste entenderlo. —Sergei apretó los puños. A él sí que le costaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a ello.

—¿Significa eso que Catlyn también murió en Culloden?—inquirió Robert sin terminar de creérselo.

Sergei respiró hondo y buscó en su interior la fuerza que necesitaba.

—Desaparecieron. No hay registros de Terrence o Catlyn después de Culloden. Lo más probable —añadió, y su voz se volvió extremadamente ronca— es que los atrapara el ejército inglés en su huida del campo de batalla y los asesinara, para luego abandonar sus cuerpos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y sollozó roncamente.

—¿Qué he hecho, Dios mío? ¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró entre lágrimas.

Robert se apiadó de él y posó una mano sobre su espalda.

—Catlyn jamás te hubiera perdonado por lo que hiciste a su hermana y por lo que quisiste hacer con ella. Aunque hubiera regresado, la hubieras perdido.

—Pero yo… yo solo quería cumplir con su destino, era algo que tenía que suceder —masculló Sergei mirándolo con los ojos empañados—, nunca quise hacerles daño, quise salvarlas.

—Bueno, supongo que en parte tienes razón. Si crees que hiciste lo correcto, esta es tu recompensa. Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad —pronunció Robert, recordando el porqué aquella lejana noche de Halloween le había tocado a él precisamente estar de guardia.

Sergei miró intensamente al rostro de Catlyn, la mujer que había amado por encima de todo durante los últimos años de su vida. Aquella a la que sabiendo que, probablemente perdería, dejó libre para que viviera lo que el azar había escrito para ella en compañía de su hermana. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Annalise, que lo observaba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Algo se rompió en su interior y supo que nadie podría recomponerlo nunca, salvo la joven francesa que esperaba, herida y desconcertada, en una cama de hospital que alguien le explicara qué había sucedido. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano con ternura. La posó en su corazón y pronunció unas palabras. Unas palabras con las que estaba sellando su propio destino.

—Annalise —afirmó—, je suis au courant, mais si tu restes avec moi tu seras à l'abri et plus rien ne pourra t'arriver[ Si permaneces junto a mí, estarás a salvo].

Robert se apartó y salió en silencio de la habitación. Su labor allí había finalizado después de haber buscado la respuesta lógica y científica a un hecho que nunca se produjo. Y supo que, a partir de aquel día, nada en su forma de ser y en su forma de tratar la medicina y la mente humana sería lo mismo.

Sergei permaneció en la habitación hasta que Annalise, de nuevo sedada, se quedó profundamente dormida y la enfermera le aconsejó que regresara al día siguiente. Soltó con desgana la mano de ella y se levantó. Acarició su rostro un instante y suspiró hondo.

—Catlyn —murmuró—, sé que me has perdonado porque estoy seguro que tú me has enviado a Annalise para que cuide de ella.

Salió en silencio de la habitación y en cuanto llegó a la calle miró al cielo, recibiendo con furia las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro.

—Viejo tío Aonghus —exclamó sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza que recibió de la gente a su paso—, espero que allí donde residas ahora estés dando mucha guerra.

Y rio a carcajadas al oír un trueno que reverberó entre las calles oscuras y empedradas de la vieja y llena de secretos ciudad de Edimburgo. Caminó lentamente recordando las últimas palabras traducidas del texto: «Me encamino con valor y entereza a enfrentarme con mi destino, aquí en Culloden Moor y, robándole las palabras a ella, afirmo ya con completa seguridad que lo que dice es cierto: el final ya estaba escrito».

Continuara...


	45. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Highlands

Junio de 1746

Tenía imágenes difusas de las semanas posteriores a la batalla de Culloden, que se mezclaban y se mostraban inconexas sin que llegara a procesar una escena en concreto. Sin embargo, recordaba y sabía que quedarían grabadas en mi mente para siempre los rostros de los que nos recibieron a nuestra llegada a Mo Proist. En mi madre pude apreciar la confusión, la sorpresa y, finalmente, el dolor.

—¡Candy! —exclamó, abrazándome.

—Mamá. No pude hacer nada. ¡No pude salvarla! No llegué a tiempo. Perdóname —murmuré derramando lágrimas ardientes sobre su pecho, las que llevaba reprimiendo largo tiempo.

En ese instante, me percaté de que no era el dolor lo que me atormentaba, si no la culpa por no haber sido capaz de salvar a mi hermana. Y sentí que de nuevo me arrancaban el corazón.

—Hija mía —murmuró ella besándome en la coronilla—, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú no eres la culpable del destino de tu hermana.

Entre sus brazos encontré el consuelo a mi culpa. Albert me ofrecía su fortaleza, pero mi madre me ofreció la redención. Porque una madre no guarda rencor, una madre siempre perdona a su hijo, porque al darle la vida se comprometió con él para el resto de su eternidad.

—Candy, mírame —exigió, cogiéndome el rostro entre las manos—. Te has convertido en una gran mujer, una mujer fuerte y valerosa, orgullosa e inteligente. No podías hacer nada, tú misma lo has dicho. No te voy a perdonar, porque no hay motivos para ello. Sé que lo intentaste, aun a riesgo de perder tu propia vida, porque siempre te importaron más las vidas de la gente que amas que la tuya propia. Tienes que empezar a modificar eso. Vas a ser madre y tus hijos te van a necesitar, como tú los necesitarás a ellos. Tienes que sobrevivir y luchar por ello. ¿Me has entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me acunara en su pecho durante mucho tiempo, hasta que los temblores de mi cuerpo finalizaron, dejándome totalmente exhausta.

George me abrazó con fuerza y noté su temblor, conteniendo las lágrimas. Era un hombre callado que hacía honor a su fortaleza intrínseca, no había lucha o desafío que rechazara, pero el saber el destino que había corrido su gente, su familia, hizo que, por primera vez en su vida, asomaran las lágrimas a sus ojos.

Jimmy corrió hacia mí y lo cogí en brazos con tanta fuerza que temí que protestara. No lo hizo, me besó en la mejilla y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—Ahora lo entiendo, mamá —susurró.

—¿El qué? —pregunté yo.

—Si a ti te sucede algo, yo me muero —musitó, y siendo el más joven, el más inocente y el más noble, fue el único que mantuvo el rostro sereno y me dio la oportunidad de redimirme.

Willy, John y Anna, que habían sido enviados desde Grahamkert , nos rodearon con gestos de tristeza e incomprensión. Para ellos, la guerra había sido motivo de historias susurradas en las largas noches y no la certeza de la muerte y la separación.

Sus abuelos se quedaron apartados, mostrándome su respeto con ese gesto y también su comprensión. No fui capaz de enfocar a nadie a los ojos, mi miedo, mi soledad y mi dolor me lo impedían. Finalmente, Albert, viendo que mis fuerzas flaqueaban, me cogió en brazos y me subió hasta la habitación, tendiéndome sobre la cama. Se situó junto a mí y me abrazó rodeando mi vientre. En ese instante, pensé de forma real en mis hijos, me permití la pequeña felicidad de saber que ahora sí les podía ofrecer una esperanza de vida. Hasta ese momento, la sombra del conocimiento de mi muerte lo había impedido. Y me pregunté de forma absurda cómo era posible que, entre tanto dolor, una tibia luz se abriera camino en mi alma, sintiéndome por primera vez en meses una mujer afortunada.

—Sí, eres una mujer valiente, Candy —pronunció Albert en un susurro—, aunque tú lo dudases, siempre lo fuiste para todos los que te rodeamos. Ahora estás a salvo. Todo ha terminado.

Me cubrió con su cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Antes de caer en un sueño plagado de pesadillas y despertares, la última imagen que recordé fue la mía propia al otro lado del espejo.

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron envueltas en un devenir de noticias desalentadoras. El ejército inglés, no conforme con aniquilar a todo el contingente escocés, recorría el resto de Escocia matando el ganado, quemando cosechas y granjas, perdiendo con ello todo modo de subsistencia que tenían las familias, llevándose presos a los hombres para ajusticiarlos y violando y asesinando a sus mujeres e hijos.

Destruyó por completo un país y la estructura de su gobierno, dejó sin líderes a los clanes, que desperdigados y claramente mermados, jamás volvieron a retomar la forma de vida que llevaron durante siglos. Su política fue la de «tierra quemada». Al duque de Cumberland, instigador de todo aquello, se le apodó el Carnicero, un mote demasiado suave para lo que realmente sucedió. Como dijeron en el futuro, «creó un desierto y lo llamó Escocia».

Nuestro hogar se mantenía relativamente a salvo, los dueños legítimos de las tierras, Albert y Candice, habían muerto en Culloden, y la propiedad había pasado a sus abuelos, quienes no habían participado en la contienda, creando una situación in albis, hasta que se decidiera por el nuevo gobierno qué hacer. Sabíamos que teníamos que huir de Escocia a America o a España, pero eso no era posible de momento hasta que nacieran nuestros hijos. Así que nos concentramos simplemente en sobrevivir.

A menudo, avisados de la presencia de algún contingente inglés, teníamos que escapar para escondernos en las montañas. Recuerdo las pesadillas, las noches oscuras y frías y cómo despertaba gritando y alargando la mano en la búsqueda de algo que nunca llegó, porque lo perdí en Culloden. Albert me abrazaba con fuerza y con su calor y su amor hacía suyo mi dolor y me salvaba de nuevo cada noche. Nunca habló de la batalla, ni de cómo consiguió hacerse con el uniforme del mayor Blackbourne y su caballo, pero, a menudo, lo sorprendía con la mirada perdida, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños a lo largo de su cuerpo. Yo sí que se lo conté. Todo. Lo real y lo imaginario. Y él me escuchó con atención.

—¿Cómo consigues ser tan fuerte? —le pregunté cuando terminé mi relato.

—Tú eres mi fuerza. Tú eres la que me obliga a seguir —dijo simplemente atrayéndome hacia él. Solo cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaban, cuando sentía su corazón latiendo bajo mi rostro, cuando nuestra piel se encontraba, me sentía a salvo. Y él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

La primavera pasó y llegó el tímido verano de las Highlands. Habíamos recibido aviso de que un contingente inglés estaba cerca de nuestras tierras, así que nos refugiamos de nuevo en las montañas. En un momento de soledad, me acerqué caminando hacia un pequeño promontorio de piedra protegido por un bosquecillo de álamos y dejé la mirada perdida ante la belleza agreste y salvaje del paisaje.

Me froté de forma descuidada las marcas de las quemaduras en mi mano y la levanté para mirarla con fijeza. No son las cicatrices físicas las que duelen, son las que llevas impresas en el corazón. Y la imagen de mi mano herida me trajo un recuerdo que tenía olvidado.

—¿Ves? —preguntó mi hermana, tendida junto a mí una noche en la cama mostrándome su mano. Yo extendí la mía y la puse junto a la de ella—. Son completamente iguales. Hasta nuestras manos son idénticas.

—Lo sé. —Reí—. También pensamos muchas veces lo mismo y sentimos cosas muy parecidas.

—¿Crees que nos casaremos con dos gemelos? —preguntó de pronto, mirándome.

—No lo creo. Eso sería horrible. Una repetición de una repetición —contesté riendo.

—Cuéntame una historia —pidió.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Una de princesas y caballeros? —inquirí a mi vez. Solíamos dormir a menudo juntas y yo me inventaba cuentos hasta que ella se dormía abrazada a mí.

—Sí, una bonita, de un caballero que se enamora de su dama, lucha y viven felices para siempre —dijo.

—Sabes que eso solo son historias, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero nadie tiene el poder de impedirnos soñar, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón —afirmé—, y dime, ¿cómo quieres que sea este caballero?

—Quiero que sea un lord.

—¿Un lord inglés?

—No, que son estirados y pomposos. Quiero que sea salvaje, indómito y valeroso. Moreno y de ojos azules, alto y fuerte. Que me arrope y me ofrezca su protección —contestó atropelladamente.

—Pero, bueno ¿sabes lo que estás pidiendo? Eso es imposible —señalé sonriendo.

—Inténtalo —me pidió de nuevo.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo incluir dragones?

—Los dragones no existen —indicó con gesto contrito.

—Ese hombre que describes tampoco. Además, es mi historia. Puedo incluir lo que me plazca —contesté tercamente.

—Dragones no, pero te dejo que incluyas caballos.

—¿Caballos?

—Sí, me gustan mucho —dijo, y se reclinó sobre mi pecho cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. Yo también, ¿cómo no habría de quererte si somos la misma persona? —contesté besando su pelo y comencé a narrar mi historia…

Me enjugué con furia las lágrimas que arrasaban mi rostro y noté el abrazo de Albert a la espalda. Me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió con tono preocupado.

—Sí, solo estaba recordando —contesté, y apreté los labios conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Yo también lo recuerdo a menudo. Nuestras peleas de niños, de jóvenes y de adultos —dijo con una sonrisa—Pero, sobre todo, su presencia a mi lado. Siempre fuimos hermanos, aunque muchos intentaran separarnos.

Esbocé una sonrisa trémula y me acaricié el vientre henchido.

—Son un niño y una niña —murmuré.

Él me rodeó hasta situarse frente a mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Porque lo siento. ¿Ves? —susurré cogiendo su mano y poniéndomela en el lado derecho de mi abdomen—, aquí está el niño, se mueve mucho más y es más fuerte. Y aquí.—Moví su mano—. Al lado izquierdo está la niña. Es más suave, más delicada, flota en mi interior.

En ese momento, el niño dio una fuerte patada y todo mi vientre se abombó con el movimiento. Yo me mordí la lengua ante el repentino pellizco de dolor. Albert observó todo con gesto sorprendido y orgulloso.

—Creo que tienes razón —concedió finalmente.

—Quiero aprender gaélico —expresé de repente—. ¿Me enseñarás?

—¿Quieres aprender gaélico precisamente ahora que la Ley de Proscripción nos impide hablar nuestro propio idioma?—inquirió con gesto sorprendido.

—En otra vida fui abogada, estoy acostumbrada a interpretar las leyes para buscarles los recovecos necesarios y adecuarlas a cada situación. Siempre la más beneficiosa para mí, claro está. Es cierto que se prohíbe el gaélico, pero nadie te dice que no lo puedas hablar en la intimidad. Además, también se prohíbe el kilt, y tú lo sigues llevando—señalé con acritud.

Albert movió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Ambos teníamos nuestros propios códigos de honor y no siempre se adecuaban a lo que los demás entendían.

—Tienes una forma muy curiosa de ejercer la abogacía. Debías de ser una letrada sorprendente —indicó.

—¿Y eso quién me lo dice, el Laird escocés, el comerciante de ónice francés, el espía, el contrabandista de whisky, el constructor, el pintor, el capitán jacobita o el misterioso lord Greystone, que por otro lado no sé a qué se dedicaba?—pregunté exudando sarcasmo.

—Te lo digo yo, W. Albert Andrew. Como también te digo que no tienes oído para ningún idioma, eres incapaz de identificar un sonido de otro —afirmó sonriendo.

—Bueno, hablo español, gallego, inglés y francés —señalé con orgullo.

—Sí, pero tres de esas lenguas son maternas, así que no cuentan, y lo del inglés… bueno, dejémoslo en que lo hablas, aunque la mayoría no llega a entenderte —contestó él con bastante lógica.

—Pues quiero aprenderlo, quiero conocer el idioma para enseñárselo a mis hijos. —Respondí, obviando la crítica a mi extraño acento.

—Está bien —concedió él y me miró con gesto burlón—. Te enseñaré algunas expresiones que te serán de utilidad en determinadas circunstancias.

—¿En cuáles? —pregunté sin entender.

—Solo en las que estemos en completa soledad —dijo, sonriendo con los ojos y arrastrándome hacia el refugio del bosque de álamos.

Me tendió a la sombra de un árbol y me desnudó con rapidez, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo. El tiempo inusualmente cálido nos lo permitía. Se tendió junto a mí y acarició mi vientre de forma perezosa siguiendo la línea de una vena azul marcada en mi piel. Sentí que pequeños escalofríos de excitación me recorrían, estremeciéndome.

—A Dhia! ¡No sé cómo abarcarte! ¡Parece que te has tragado dos bolas de cañón! —exclamó, haciéndome salir del estado placentero en el que me encontraba.

Lo miré con los ojos cargados de furia, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en recorrer mi cuerpo con las manos.

—Pero sigues teniendo cintura. —Me hizo saber con un tono de voz grave y sensual deslizando su mano por la misma.

—Y espero que piernas también —señalé con acritud—Aunque llevo semanas sin vérmelas.

—Sí, eso también, unas piernas largas y preciosas —dijo totalmente inmerso en mi cuerpo embarazado de nueve meses—. Tu piel ha cambiado de color, es más rosada y puedo seguir el contorno de una vena desde tu corazón hasta…

Yo gemí fuertemente y me arqueé tratando de buscar su contacto. Pero él retiró la mano. Y me miró fijamente con gesto burlón.

—Tus pechos están llenos y la areola es más oscura—susurró volviendo la atención a la parte de mi cuerpo mencionada—, es… como… como el vino tinto de Borgoña, exactamente de ese color. Suave al contacto y áspero en la lengua. Y ese lunar. Tu lunar junto al pezón hace que desee tenerte en mi boca constantemente.

Y diciendo eso, atrapó uno de mis pezones, que, doloridos, reclamaban su atención de una forma casi desesperada.

Chupó, lamió y de improviso, levantó la cabeza.

—Acabo… acabo de notar el sabor de tu leche en mis labios—murmuró, mirándome de forma atónita.

—¿Y? —inquirí yo, sintiendo ramalazos de excitación que recorrían mi vientre.

—Creo que estás de parto, Candy —exclamó, arrancándome otra vez el placer que sentía.

Observé su mano, que se dirigió hacia mi entrepierna y palpó con cuidado. La levantó en alto y miró el líquido que impregnaba sus manos.

—Acabas de romper aguas —señaló con un gesto de temor en los ojos.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora? —pregunté todavía sin tomar conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Vi que se apartaba con intención de vestirse y lo sujeté de un brazo.

—¿No podrías…? Necesito… te necesito. Pasarán horas antes de que… —supliqué con la mirada y pedí con los labios.

—Candy —suspiró él y se quedó un momento pensativo, mesándose el cabello rubio. Finalmente, parece que se decidió a ofrecerme el desahogo que yo necesitaba y se inclinó sobre mí con intención de besarme. En ese momento, una fuerte contracción me sobrevino y me incliné hacia delante. Nuestras cabezas chocaron con un sonoro ¡crock!, exactamente igual que la noche que lo conocí. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y me miró con gesto aterrorizado.

—¡Santo Dios! —bramó Albert.

—¡Joder! —grité yo—. ¡No volverás a posar las manos ni cualquier otro apéndice en mi cuerpo nunca más, maldito escocés libidinoso! ¡Como vea que te acercas a solo un metro de mi persona, juro que te corto los dedos!

Él, inmune a mis insultos, que seguía farfullando de forma incoherente, me ayudó a vestirme con dificultad y se acomodó el kilt en un minuto. Luego, se puso en pie de un salto grácil y me tendió la mano. Yo me puse en pie con la misma gracia que tendría un hipopótamo vestido con tutú sobre una pelota de goma haciendo equilibrios.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre mí.

Negué con la cabeza, acababa de tener otra contracción que me hizo doblarme hasta que casi besé el suelo. Él no pronunció palabra y me cogió en brazos. Resopló con fuerza y comenzó a andar.

—Además de haberte tragado dos bolas de cañón, pesas como uno de ellos —masculló resollando.

Yo lo miré enfadada y le tiré del pelo. Él me miró con gesto de sorpresa.

—Te recuerdo que tú tienes la culpa de que esté así —señalé de forma desafiante.

—Y yo te recuerdo que tú participaste muy activamente en el proceso —contestó él a su vez brillándole los ojos de furia.

—¿Que yo hice qué? Tendrás valor… ¡idiota! —exclamé iracunda.

—No pienso discutir contigo, Candy —murmuró sin parar en ningún momento de caminar y mirándome a los ojos, sin perder paso, ni tropezar ni una sola vez.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí de forma desconfiada.

Albert jamás se rendía.

Y yo tampoco.

—Porque prefiero darte la razón en todo y que te mantengas en silencio —contestó bruscamente.

Fui a responder de forma sarcástica por la victoria tan fácilmente conseguida, pero ante una mirada suya dirigida a mi rostro con los ojos entornados y brillantes, cerré la boca con fuerza y me mordí la lengua.

En pocos instantes, llegamos al borde del río donde estaba el pequeño campamento de los exiliados. Nos recibieron mi madre y George.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó mi madre con gesto asustado.

—Candy está de parto —contestó Albert brevemente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó mi madre.

—¡Mamá, ese vocabulario! —le recriminé.

Ella se volvió hacia mí.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —espetó, y mirando a George, añadió—: Enciende fuego, necesito que calientes…

—¡No! —exclamó Albert, y todos dimos un respingo—. Hay ingleses en la ladera norte.

Comprendí en ese instante por qué había cedido tan fácilmente un momento antes.

—A la cueva —ordenó.

Entramos en nuestro refugio de ónice oculto tras la cascada y me tendieron sobre unas mantas. Mi madre indicó a Albert que se pusiera a mis espaldas y yo agradecí su apoyo fuerte. Le cogí las manos con fuerza y él apretó las mías con igual intensidad. Detrás de nosotros estaba George con los niños. Anna, finalmente, se había decidido a ser la doncella personal de mi madre, por la que sentía total adoración, Willy y John revoloteaban alrededor de Albert como si fuera su dios, y Jimmy… El pequeño Jimmy siempre fue mío. Solo mío.

Escuché que George, junto a los niños mayores, había comenzado a rezar. Mascullé algo muy desagradable en mi lengua materna.

—¡No recéis! —grité y aunque no lo vi, percibí el asombro de sus rostros—. Me recuerda a la muerte —dije suavizando el tono. Y todos se silenciaron alrededor.

El pequeño Jimmy se acercó reptando y se posicionó junto a mí, observando cómo mi madre me levantaba las faldas y abría mis piernas. Esta vez no mostró el temor que sintió con Catlyn, ella sabía que necesitaba su ayuda y manifestó la entereza de la que hacía ostentación. Jimmy se puso de rodillas e intentó inclinarse sobre lo que miraba mi madre. Albert, reaccionando a tiempo, lo cogió con una sola mano de la camisa y lo levantó en el aire.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pequeño demonio?—exclamó bruscamente.

—Yo… yo… solo quería ver cómo nacían mis hermanos—contestó a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tranquilo —susurré, intentando calmarlo acariciándole la cabeza—, es que Albert cuando está asustado gruñe.

Escuché un sonido gutural muy parecido a un grito de guerra a mis espaldas y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Yo solo quería comprobar que mamá está bien —continuó con más valor Jimmy mirando a Albert.

—¿Por qué llamas mamá a Candy? —interpeló Albert con voz ronca al pequeño.

—Porque… porque… es mi madre —repuso Jimmy.

—Pues si Candy es tu madre, yo soy tu padre, ¿entendido?—bramó bruscamente Albert.

—Entendido, señor. —Hizo una pausa ante el gruñido de mi marido—. Padre. —Hizo otra pausa ante lo que me imaginé la mirada furiosa de Albert—. ¿Papá?

—Así está mejor —contestó Albert, y vi cómo su mano enorme volaba sobre mí para posarse sobre la cabeza del pequeño Jimmy—. Y ahora vete con los demás.

Me sobrevino otra contracción y me arqueé con fuerza, sujetando las manos de Albert. Cuando finalizó, respiré jadeando y sentí la cabeza de él frente a la mía, mirándome en sentido contrario.

—Pégame, insúltame, muérdeme, patéame, haz lo que creas necesario, pero por lo que más quieras, no te mueras—susurró junto a mi boca y percibí el miedo en sus ojos—. Ya has muerto demasiadas veces como para que pueda soportar una más —añadió como al descuido. Y se posicionó de nuevo a mis espaldas con firmeza.

Gemí fuertemente al sentir otro ramalazo de dolor en mi vientre y escuchamos unas voces en el exterior, amortiguadas por la cortina de agua de la cascada que nos ocultaba.

—Stephen, ven, creo que he oído algo aquí, junto al río.

Todos nos paralizamos con una corriente de pánico que se desplazó de uno a otro. Contuvimos la respiración, y Albert, en un movimiento silencioso, posó una de sus manos sobre mi boca.

—Yo no escucho nada, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Crees que será alguna de esas criaturas mágicas que dicen habitan en las aguas? Las selkie, creo que así las llaman. Se desprenden de su piel convirtiéndose en mujeres de gran belleza y hechizan a los hombres a su paso.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Eso son cuentos de viejas!, además las leyendas dicen que viven en el mar, no en los ríos, y en realidad son focas.

Yo emití una carcajada, que vino acompañada de otra contracción, y mi hija llegó a este mundo emitiendo un estruendoso berrido. Mi madre cortó el cordón umbilical con rapidez, la cubrió con una manta y la depositó en mi pecho. No obstante, el sonido no pasó desapercibido a los ingleses del exterior.

—¡Calla! Creo que he escuchado un grito.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Yo también. Alejémonos de aquí, este lugar está embrujado.

No volvimos a oír más voces. Y todos respiramos con más tranquilidad, menos yo, que seguía retorciéndome de dolor.

—¡Ánimo, hija! —dijo mi madre, pasándose la mano por la frente sudorosa—. En poco rato todo habrá terminado y tendrás a tus hijos junto a ti, y entonces —supe que no podría mantenerse en silencio— empezarán tus verdaderos problemas.

La miré con algo muy parecido a la ira, el dolor y el resentimiento, pero ella estaba concentrada en ayudar a sus nietos a venir a este mundo. Me relajé un instante sobre el pecho de Albert, suspirando entre dos contracciones.

—Siempre creí que iba a nacer primero el niño —exclamé en un momento de lucidez.

—Yo no —contestó Albert a mis espaldas con voz más firme—, es lógico que naciera primero nuestra hija. Un caballero siempre deja el paso primero a las damas.

Reí otra vez a carcajadas y mi hijo, el caballero, llegó a este mundo… gruñendo. Sí, gruñendo, no llorando. Nació con el rostro rojo bermellón contraído, pataleando a discreción y protestando molesto por haberlo sacado de su refugio cálido a un mundo que parecía no gustarle en absoluto.

—Ya veo el parecido —señalé.

—Sí, a ti —afirmó Albert con la voz extremadamente suave y, aunque no lo vi, pude imaginarme el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

—Cuando todo termine —dije—, te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en un mes seguido.

—Veremos si lo consigues —me desafió él y se inclinó sobre mí besándome.

Por la noche, cuando ya no hubo dolor, sino una nube de felicidad que nos envolvió a todos los presentes en la cueva escondida en las montañas, me tendí por fin sobre las mantas con mi hija en los brazos. Albert estaba justo a mi lado, con nuestro hijo en uno de sus largos brazos, donde por lo visto era el único lugar en el que no gruñía. Jimmy se había situado a mis espaldas, sujetándome el pelo, y dormía profundamente.

—¿Cuándo crees que dejará de hacerlo? —susurró Albert.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de hacerlo tú?

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con gesto sorprendido.

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

—Pues tendremos que esperar a que se le aparezca en sueños su salvadora, como hiciste tú conmigo —dijo resoplando con fuerza.

—No fui yo. Era mi hermana —contesté.

—Pero… dijo que tenía nombre de reina —murmuró extrañado.

—Sí, de reina de los elfos —musité yo recordando el rostro de mi hermana, y una sombra de tristeza me cubrió los ojos.

—Catlyn y Terry —afirmó Albert, cogiéndome de la mano y obligándome a mirarlo hasta que la melancolía desapareció de mi rostro.

—Sí, se llamarán Caitlyn y Terrence, no podría ser de otra forma. —Coincidí con él. Y pude escuchar el sonido del viento que me trajo una suave risa del exterior. Y supe con certeza que mi hermana había estado junto a mí, protegiéndome.

—Mo anam.

—¿Sí?

—Si cada día que viviera me dieran a elegir con quién pasar el resto de mi vida, te elegiría a ti de nuevo. Sin dudarlo un instante.

—Lo sé —dije apretándole la mano con fuerza.

—Nunca tendré palabras ni tiempo suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que me has dado.

—Yo tampoco. —Lo miré con intensidad a los ojos.

—Cuando regresaste a tu cuerpo, busqué adjetivos, algo que te definiera por completo, sin encontrarlo. Siempre has sido mi amor, mi aliento, mi vida. Pero cuando volviste a mí comprendí que lo que verdaderamente eras es mi luz, porque si no estoy contigo solo hay oscuridad —murmuró con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Yo solté su mano y le acaricié el rostro con ternura.

—Eres mi luz, Candy. Si desapareces de nuevo no sabría dónde encontrarte.

Lo miré con intensidad, entrelazando nuestras miradas, me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente pasando la lengua por sus labios con delicadeza. Él atrapó mi boca y nuestras lenguas jugaron seduciéndose la una a la otra. Me separé, respirando entrecortadamente y deslicé un dedo por su rostro, delineando el contorno firme y notando la aspereza de su barba sin afeitar. Posé un instante mi vista sobre sus extraordinarios ojos azules. Aspiré profundamente y me llegó su olor a madera, humo y bosque llenándome por completo. Me incliné sobre él y le confesé al oído:

—Esa respuesta es sencilla, Albert. Búscame en el cielo.

 _ **F I N**_

 _ **"-Si cada día que viviera me dieran a elegir con quién pasar el resto de mi vida, te elegiría a ti de nuevo. Sin dudarlo ni un instante."**_

 _ **Que les parecio estas hermosas palabras que le dice Albert a Candy.. A mi me mato, me fascino y hasta senti envidia de la protagonista de esta novela... Quien no quiciera un hombre como este maravilloso e inigualable Highlander.**_

 _ **O estas palabras...**_

 _ **"-¿No has pensado que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos a través del tiempo, que hay algo que nos vincula más allá de lo comprensible? ¿Que estamos unidos por un hilo invisible que puede enredarse o resquebrajarse, pero que jamás llegará a romperse? -pronunció con un tono de voz, suave y evocador, como si realmente supiera más de lo que las propias palabras esxpresaran-. Te amo, Candice, nunca he amado a otra persona como a ti y nunca la amaré."**_

 _ **La historia de amor entre Albert y Candy se vuelve cada vez más apasionada, y las escenas ardientes entre ellos se vieron cada vez con más frecuencia.**_

 _ **Pero también se vuelve más intensa en cuanto a sentimientos.**_

 _ **En si me ha parecido una historia de amor tejida al son de una parte de la historia de Escocia, de los jacobitas y la batalla de culloden, sus protagonistas; valientes ante la adversidad y la falta de esperanza, limitados por su destino pero siempre dispuestos a soportar con entereza el inevitable destino que les viene impuesto por la Historia.**_

 _ **Ya tienen su destido escrito...**_

 _ **A todas ustedes**_

 _ **JuJo, wall-e17, Enamorada, Sol G, Ashlyne, Sasha Vy, SaiyaBra, Balderas,Delia, Keila, Biank Andrew, Mj, rosarioescobar, Rebeka Vsc, Sandy Sanchez, Musadelmar,elbroche, BeKyANdREw, E.K.V.V, abril, Yereli, Lola, pivoine3, Paty O, Sophia, Fiorela, Anelis, Eliza L, Mercedes, Eli, MARA, Noelia, Nena, Collie, Bicerka, Ana Isela Hdz, JohanArias, Canulita Pech, Daniela, Carol M, Daniela Grand y todas las Guest.. que siguieron esta historia y dieron sus opiniones consiguiendo mas de 1200 Reviews en pocas semanas... Gracias de corazon por estar siempre apoyando y siguiendo estas hermosas adaptaciones. .**_

 _ **Un abrazos fuerticimo y bendiciones ..**_

 _ **Hasta el proximo Albertfi**_

 _ **AbigailWhite70**_


End file.
